Hollywood Undead One shots
by AiriaMurillo
Summary: A collection of boy x boy one shots for Hollywood Undead. I accept requests for a lot of pairings so leave a comment or pm me to send one in. Most are Danny x - as that is who I write the most but I do accept the other pairings too. WARNING RATED M FOR A REASON. I do a lot of types of one shots so there will be a few angsty ones mixed in with happy ones. Jess is co-owner..
1. Go on, hold me close DM x J3T

_**Hey guys it is Airia. This is a new story I have decided to make because I have at least three one shot ideas already made, this one and another couple in the draft stage and I really wanted to share them with you. Don't worry I am not abandoning the other stories they will be updated when I have written the next chapters or Lana finishes chapter 10.**_

 _ **This is set in about late 2009 maybe early 2010.**_

 _ **enjoy**_

†††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††

Danny has only just joined Hollywood Undead. Unfortunately for him he was requested to join right in the middle of a tour. Danny was flown out from Los Angeles to join them and replace their now former front man Aron aka Deuce. Deuce had only just been kicked out of the band and they had no one else to turn to so Danny was chosen. The guys never talked about why Deuce was kicked out and they often were angry about it. Danny being thrown into the mess didn't want to push their tempers further and avoided asking them about it.

He has known and been friends with most of the band for a while. He had met Dylan and Jordon at high school and met the rest through them. He has also filled in for Deuce during other gigs in the past where Deuce refused to turn up. This new job suddenly put a lot of pressure on Danny. He had to choose between American Idol and the band (he obviously chose the band and dropped out of the competition). He also had to completely stop his commitments to Lorene Drive the band he was in before and learn all of Deuce's lyrics in a short space of time.

This also made Danny really stressed out. Having to deal with al the pressure that has been mounted onto him and the fact that the other members of his new band are acting like five extremely deadly bombs that could blow up at any moment didn't help much. He was happy that they didn't make any nasty comments when they found his panda plush on his bunk. They accepted when Danny told them that it helps him deal with homesickness. They didn't know the real reason.

When Danny gets too stressed he tends to have serious nightmares and the occasional night terror if the stress gets really unmanageable. He hasn't had any so far around the guys so they don't know. This is one of the few things that the guys don't know about Danny. He was worried that due to the stress he is going through lately will end up in him having a horrible nightmare and then the guys would hate him.

Johnny lays awake in his bunk, the others were fast asleep in their bunks and two of them were snoring in sync which was strange but you quickly got used to it as it was less annoying then people snoring at different times. He was one of the closer people to Aron and was personally hurt by his behaviour and often stayed up late thinking about it He also thought about his little baby Ava who he missed and couldn't wait to see her when he got home.

Out of the corner of his eye he sees a black and white lump on the floor. He leans out of his bunk a little and shines his phone light onto it to find out what it is. It is Danny's panda plush. The big green eyes freaked anyone out at first. Why is it on the floor? Everyone one the bus knows that the plush always stays on Danny's bunk and if it wasn't there then they would have to suffer the adorableness which was Danny when he was annoyed and it kind of failed.

Johnny gets out of his bunk and picks up the teddy. He is about to open the curtain to Danny's bunk and return the panda to the man before he wakes up but the sound of whimpering makes him freeze. It was really quiet and first but as you get to Danny's bunk it gets a little louder. He decided that he was going to wait a little before giving the plush back as he knew how easily Danny could be startled and he didn't know if Danny was awake or not.

The whimpering now known to be coming from Danny got a little louder and continued for about ten more minutes. Then it just stopped like nothing happened. It freaked him out a bit due to how quickly and suddenly it cut off. The rapper's curiosity began to peak and he was now determined to check on Danny and to make sure he was okay.

Suddenly a loud fear filled scream woke everyone on the bus and startled Johnny. The scream then died down and Johnny could hear light sniffling, like someone was crying. The guys all popped their heads out of the bunks except for Danny. They all stared at Johnny and the teddy he was holding.

"Danny had a nightmare and I found this on the floor.I'll calm him down don't worry." Johnny told them. They accepted it and disappeared to try and get some more sleep. Soon the in sync snores could be heard again and he knew that the four men where asleep.

Johnny slowly opens Danny's curtain and his heart shatters. Danny was lying on his back staring at the ceiling with tears rolling down his cheeks with the occasional sniffle. He seemed out of it and unaware of anything going on around him. Johnny feels sorry for him. He is a high unfair expectation of him and his life has just been turned upside down by all of this. Johnny couldn't even begin to imagine the stress that the younger man would be feeling right now.

"Danny, can you hear me." Johnny asks quietly so the others are not disturbed and Danny is not startled. Danny blinks a couple of times and turns his head to look at Johnny. He moves backwards so he is on his side with his back to the wall and starts wiping his tears away.

Johnny gets onto the bunk keeping a little distance from Danny and places the panda by his hand. "I found him on the floor." Johnny says when Danny shoots him a confused look. Danny puts his hand on the panda plush and starts playing with one of it's ears which helps him calm down a bit. Johnny just watches at how much just one little thing can calm him down so much in a short space of time.

"Sorry if I woke you up." Danny mumbles once he is calmer. He doesn't think johnny heard him but he did. Johnny gently places his hand on Danny's shoulder. "You didn't wake me. I haven't slept yet I was thinking about Ava." he replies. "Do you miss her a lot?" Danny asks almost regretting the question as it sounds stupid. "Yeah, I don't get to see her everyday now since I have broken up with Asia." Johnny says with a hint of sadness which makes Danny regret his question even more.

Danny is known for being the least affectionate on the bus when he is sober. When he is drunk however he will want his friends to know how much he loves them until one of you leaves or goes to bed. Danny shuffles forward a little and places the panda behind him. He then hugs Johnny tightly. Johnny doesn't hesitate in hugging the smaller younger man back.

The reason for Johnny breaking up with Asia was because she knew that his heart was destined for someone else, Danny. She knew that Johnny had fallen in love with Danny and less in love with her. She was angry at first but realised Danny could make him happier than she could and they split up and allows Johnny to have Ava for a few days a week.

"Danny, what was the nightmare about?" Johnny asks him. Danny tenses up. He never talks to anyone about them ever."It was about fucking up and you guys hating me forever." Danny says after a few minutes. He didn't want to go into too much detail and he hoped that Johnny wouldn't push for details.

"I don't think we would hate you. That is if you fuck up which you won't because you're perfect." Johnny says with a blush, which Danny doesn't notice. Danny also didn't notice that talking about the nightmare made the tears come back until Johnny cupped his cheeks and wiped the fresh tears away.

"I only get nightmares like that when I am really stressed out and I don't have three tears." Danny says mumbling the last part as it is unusual for a twenty-four year old to still sleep with a teddy bear. Johnny picks up the panda looking at it's big eyes. "You named him three tears?" he asks a little in awe. "Yeah, I didn't know what else to call him." Danny says making eye contact with Johnny.

Johnny smiles. "That's cute. Don't be embarrassed by it we all need to embrace our inner child somehow." he says. He hands three tears back to Danny who hugs it tightly. Johnny chuckles quietly and that makes Danny look up like a little meerkat. Johnny takes a moment to stare at Danny's cute face and the look of pure innocence he has.

He then leans forward and makes his lips connect with Danny's. Danny makes a small squeak of surprise before he kisses back and pulls away. "you just broke up with Asia." he says. Johnny wraps his arm around the younger man pulling him just a little bit closer. "I know. It was because she found out that I have fallen for you more." The rapper admits.

"Why me?" he asks quietly. Johnny keeps his arm around Danny's waist and is slightly squashing three tears between them. "Because you are so adorable and impossible to resist. Also I love you for being you even if you do say I love you to everyone else while your drunk." Johnny says and Danny's cheeks instantly turn red.

Danny presses his lips to Johnny's and smiles when the older one kisses him back. "Are you sure you want to do this so soon"? Danny asks him. "Of course Danny, I haven't been in love for longer than I have been labelled single." He says. Danny wraps his arm around Johnny's waist but keeps his other arm cuddling three tears.

Johnny shifts them in the bunk so that they will be more comfortable when they fall asleep and wake up in the morning which is in just a few hours time. "Will you be my boyfriend Danny?" he asks the younger one. "Of course I will, just lets not tell the others yet. They'll tease us for ever." Danny says yawning a little at the end.

"Of course. Go to sleep Danny, I am here now to fight those nightmares off." Johnny replies to the younger one who is now dozing off slightly in the embrace of his lover. Danny finally falls asleep in minutes with a smile on his face and all the puzzles in his life seem to be falling into place.

He would never tell Johnny that the nightmares used to be about him coming out to Johnny as bi-sexual and that he loves him. It always ended in rejection, being thrown out of the band and being beaten near or to death. The muscles on the older Irish man are quite intimidating and they could probably do some serious damage if used.

Johnny fell asleep to Danny's breath tickling his neck and the peace of the quiet bus.

†††††††††††††††††††††††† _ **NEXT morning††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††**_

J-dog is the first up, he looks up to Johnny's bunk and finds it empty. He assumes that his friend had gotten up earlier than him. He then remembers he said that he was going to settle Danny after the nightmare that the younger new member had last night. J-dog also felt sorry for Danny, they could have been a bit more welcoming to him but the former front man left them feeling so angry.

J-dog checks on the younger one who is in the bunk above him and smiles. Danny is fast asleep on top of Johnny with his panda plush firmly in one arm and his other around Johnny. Johnny had both of his arms wrapped protectively around the smaller man and was also fast asleep.

J-dog quickly unlocked his phone and got a few pictures of the two. J-dog is happy for the two of them. Johnny told him just before Danny joined that he loved the Costa Rican and was sure that if he told him that their long friendship was over. J-dog told Johnny that he was sure Danny was more open minded then that and he probably loved him back.

"Johnny, Danny wake up before the others or you will never hear the end of it." J-dog whispers to them and gently shakes Danny's shoulder. "Morning Jay." Danny says sleepily. "Hey Danny, what's the panda's name if he has one?" J-dog asks him. "Three tears. Don't ask why." Danny replies. He puts three tears on the pillow by Johnny's head.

"Cute, are you two a couple now?" J-dog asks. Danny nods. "I figured that he was going to ask you sooner or later because he told me that he loved you." J-dog says. "You're okay with it?" Danny asks him. J-dog nods.

"Wake up Johnny." Danny says kissing the older man's jaw as he can't quite reach his lips from the position he was in. Johnny wakes up and smiles at Danny and also at J-dog who is grinning like a cat that got the cream. "Morning Jay." Johnny says before kissing Danny on his forehead.

"Morning love-bird now get moving before the others wake." J-dog replies. Danny gets out of the bunk first and makes his way to the kitchen to make himself tea and the others some coffee. "You owe me."J-dog tells Johnny. "I know I'll give you the money in a bit." he replies. He hugs Johnny before joining Danny to make the three of them breakfast.

The other three are not up yet so they will have to fight it between themselves who makes breakfast for them. Johnny sits on one of the more comfier seating arrangements on the bus and watches the two members goof off a little as J-dog hits Danny's nose with a spoon covered in syrup. Danny gets his own back by smearing nutella all over his face. "Ewww Danny why did you do that?" J-dog exclaims while trying to wipe the nutella off but instead he rubs it in a bit.

Danny starts laughing a little and Johnny also laughs at J-dog trying to wipe it off but he ended up spreading it all over his face. "You put syrup on my nose." Danny replies. Danny gets a cloth and wipes his nose. Johnny pouts. "Sorry Johnny but I saw movement in the bunks." Danny explains. J-dog cracks up and nearly falls on the floor laughing. " Were you going to lick his nose?" he asks in between his fits of laughter.

Johnny nods. Danny grabs his tea mug and Johnny's coffee mug and walks to sit next to him. "Shut up and make food already." Johnny says as he hears sounds from the bunk. "Okay okay." J-dog replies and gets on with making the waffles he started earlier before the mini food fight. A slightly hungover Charlie Scene emerges in the doorway from the bunk room.

"Morning Charles." Johnny says greeting the new arrival. Danny was mid sip of tea so he didn't have a chance to say good morning yet. "Morning Jonathan, Danielthan." He says to the pair. He hadn't noticed J-dog and his nutella face yet. "J-dog what happened to your face?" he asks when he finally sees the rapper.

"Danny smeared nutella on my face when I put syrup on his nose." J-dog says. Charlie looks at Danny who gives him the most innocent face possible. "Yeah okay but I don't think he managed to cover your entire face before fleeing." Charlie says. "He did that himself trying to wipe it off." Danny says. J-dog uses his phone as a mirror. His face is completely covered in nutella. He puts their food on the table and runs to the bathroom.

"Strange girl." Charlie says while he gets his hangover cure which surprisingly is not more alcohol it is pain meds and water. Danny tries to stop laughing but soon he nearly falls off the chair and has to be helped by Johnny. "Do you really think Jay is a girl?" Danny asks once he calms down from his laughing fit. "Without a doubt, no man would run to the bathroom that fast with nutella on his face." Charlie says with a smile to the slightly younger singer. He is happy that Danny seems to be settling in and less shy then he was a few weeks ago.

When J-dog comes back from the bathroom (geez how long does it take to get some chocolate spread off your face?) the others are up and are in a casual discussion after eating breakfast."Are you okay now Danny?" Da kurlzz asks. " I don't often have nightmares they just sort of happen and they can get quite bad but I'm okay now." he replies. They all ruffle his hair a little, much to his annoyance.

"Since you won the bet here is your $20." Johnny declares after a while and throws the $20 dollar bill in J-dogs direction. J-dog ignores the strange look from the others and he puts his earnings into his wallet. "Why did you take so long in the bathroom?" Dylan asks him, not noticing how cuddly the new couple were getting.

"I couldn't get the nutella off my face for a while, it kinda started drying on my face." J-dog explains. He sends a little glare to Danny who just smiles at him. "My nose still has syrup on it so." he says to J-dog who stops glaring. Johnny has to resist the urge to lick Danny's nose as the other members of the band are sitting with them and would ask a lot of questions.

Now Charlie Scene has been dubbed the dad of the group. He is the one you go to when you have a problem and he will try and solve it. He also looks out for the older and younger members of the band and anyway he can help them he would do it. He walks to the sink and grabs the cloth and runs it under the tap so it is damp.

He walks over to Danny and grabs his to wipe the syrup off his nose. Danny did not expect that and he certainly did not like it. He let out a squeak of surprise and tried to wriggle out of the older, larger man's grip however because Danny has a smaller build than Charlie escape was impossible. The guys laugh at the antics.

Danny pouts once Charlie finally lets go of him and Johnny feels a little sorry for him. Charlie has a habit of babying the younger ones and Danny would be no exception to that. Most people think that Danny will be babied by all the members a bit more than funny man as he looks adorable and a natural target.

"Guys we are going to be on the move for the next few hours as we are heading to our next location." The bus driver announces to them. "I suggest you use the next few hours to relax and catch up on any sleep you might not have gotten in the past few days as we will be very busy once we get there." he adds. The guys nod in understanding.

The six males move to the back room to the flat-screen TV to watch a film. It helps pass the time and helps them to relax. It also helps them get to know each other through what movies they like or dislike and they can find out which ones they all love and watch them. They knew that Danny doesn't like many horror films but there are a few that he can watch.

The settle for a comedy movie that was playing on one of the channels. They have never seen it before and they hoped that it would be good and they were going to have a laugh. Halfway through the move they learned that it turned out to be completely shit. There were clear comedic moments in the film that were not actually that funny. It managed to put Charlie, J-dog, Da kurlzz and Funny man to sleep.

Johnny and Danny were still awake and snuggling on the sofa. Danny got up and grabbed some blankets to cover the members while they slept as the heating didn't work and it was getting slightly colder in the back. He grabs a blanket for Johnny and himself and returns for his cuddle. They left the film playing but they didn't pay any attention to it. They had some time to themselves where they could snuggle and kiss each other as much as they like until the other members wake up.

Johnny gently presses his lips to Danny's and smiles when he feels Danny kiss back. Johnny thought he was dreaming this whole thing and that he would wake up in the bunk room and Danny wouldn't be dating him and that he would still be the little shy guy they were only starting to get to know. A little bite on his lips bring him to reality.

Danny was staring at him with his head tilted to one side after he bit Johnny's lips. "What were you thinking about?" he asks. Johnny smiles and tries not to internally melt at his boyfriends adorableness. "Nothing important baby." he says and hugs his boyfriend tightly. They spend an hour like that just cuddling each other.

Then Johnny starts leaving a trail of kisses on his boyfriend's face pausing at the collarbone and starts making a hickey on his boyfriend's skin. Danny has to keep himself from moaning otherwise he could wake the others up and the game of 20 questions would being and they would constantly tease the couple.

Johnny stops once he made the hickey and resumes cuddling Danny tightly in a protective hold. The smaller male is sitting on Johnny's lap with the blanket being held close to him by Johnny's hands which are wrapped around him. Danny rests his head in Johnny's shoulder and he tries to watch the film which was nearing its end and a better film should hopefully follow that.

Johnny smiles once he sees Danny looking so relaxed and chuckles once Danny lets out a little yawn. "This film should be played every time we need to sleep." he comments. "Yeah maybe." Danny says and yawns again. Johnny coos at his boyfriend. "Go to sleep if you want baby, I don't mind." Johnny says after Danny starts fighting sleep and tries to stop the constant yawns.

Within minutes of Johnny saying that Danny is fast asleep on his lap. Johnny gets a selfie with the cute little member. Danny looked way to adorable when he slept not to get a picture of it. He debates whether or not he should post it on his instagram page. He is happy that Danny was sleeping okay now after last night. He ended up not actually getting much sleep as he went to sleep then kept waking up then falling asleep again only to wake up an hour later before finally falling asleep and staying asleep at five am only to be woken again at seven am. Johnny stayed up with him for most of that time, telling him that everything is okay and to go back to sleep.

As a father Johnny was quite used to getting hardly any sleep as Ava was not quite at that stage where she slept through the night. Johnny would probably end up falling asleep himself after a while as everyone else was sleeping and he wouldn't see the harm in catching up on a couple of hours of missed sleep.

Johnny eventually decided that he was going to save that picture for a later date where they were able to tell the guys about their relationship and he could use it as a throwback Thursday picture or something like that. He was sure that J-dog now has some potential bribing material as he saw that his phone was in his hand when he woke the pair up instead of in his pocket where it normally lives.

He thought Danny was so cute when they woke up. The smaller male cuddled into his chest with a firm grip on three tears almost like a child would with their favourite teddy bear. He hadn't realized that the twenty-four would still rely on a stuffed animal like a child but for him it made Danny even more cute than he was before.

He was a little upset that he couldn't lick the syrup off Danny's nose but then again that could be creepy especially when Charlie was in the room and then the other members who didn't know about their relationship. He would be teased relentlessly by Funny Man and then Charlie would join in after a while.

Funny man was not a good person to tell your deepest secrets to or your fears for that matter. Johnny was certain that as they get to know Danny that the male would learn this the hard way. He once told Funny man his fears about becoming a father and he took the piss so much that Johnny nearly went to pulverise him if Danny hadn't shown up. Danny managed to calm him down within minutes with just a simple touch on the arm.

He was called in to fill in for Deuce as he didn't show up for rehearsal and they needed a lead to take his place as it was looking highly likely that Deuce wouldn't turn up for the main performance. Danny was exhausted from the tour he had just completed with his band Lorene Drive but he couldn't turn down the offer to help his friends.

They had known Danny since high-school. Jorel never went to high-school but he had met Danny when he was invited to the skate park for the day. They had become close friends during the high-school period of their lives but drifted apart when they formed Hollywood Undead without him and Deuce hated him. He thought it was best to start a band of his own and try to have success with it. He did have some success but it came with a ridiculous touring schedule which seemed to never end.

He actually started touring in the band a few years before he actually joined as an official member. He got on with the guys amazingly well and he adapted to the new situation pretty quickly. He joined in on a few parties and got drunk but he didn't get as drunk as the others often. He was a cuddly drunk and that made it an annoying time for drunks who are the opposite but funny for anyone else.

He was so lost in his thoughts about the new member that he hadn't realized that J-dog had woken up and was watching the couple. "He is so cute." J-dog comments. Johnny looks down at Danny. He had snuggled a little deeper in to Johnny and his lips were slightly parted. Johnny held Danny just a little tighter. "Yeah, I'm happy he is sleeping now. He didn't get much after the nightmare last night." Johnny says.

"Did he tell you what happened?" J-dog asks him. Johnny nods. "He said it was about fucking up and us hating him forever." Johnny says. J-dog lets out a little aww. "I don't think he would fuck up ever but I guess the stress would make you think that." J-dog says. J-dog ruffles Danny's hair which makes him stir a little bit but he remains asleep.

"I guess we have been so wrapped up in our anger of Deuce that we forgot that we need to support our new member as much as possible." Johnny says. Johnny presses his lips to Danny's forehead. "Yeah, maybe now we can forget about that son of a bitch." J-dog says. The guys start waking up a little bit.

"Take him to the bunks for a snuggle. The others will probably wake up soon and I can distract them with films for a bit." J-dog tells Johnny. Johnny carefully picks up Danny as he is getting up. Danny doesn't seem to wake up with this and remains just as deeply asleep as he was before. He makes his way to the bunk rooms just as the others wake up.

He closes the door with his elbow and places Danny down on his bunk and crawls in with him. Exhaustion seems to hit Johnny like a tidal wave and now he can't stop yawning. He covers himself and Danny with the blanket and settles three tears in one of Danny's arms. In his sleep he seems to recognize the stuffed animal and snuggles it to his chest.

Johnny snuggles up to Danny and three tears and falls asleep once again to the quietness of the bunk room.

††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††

 _ **Well that is the end of my first one shot. I hope you guys enjoyed it and it was not shit. The next One-shot I have coming up soon is a lot sadder than this one so you might need tissues, and possibly a weapon to murder me with.**_

 _ **I am starting to come up with some more ideas of one-shots but I am happy to accept requests from you guys with a pairing you might want to see. I might start writing Tp x member soon as I am starting to get an idea of what he is like.**_

 _ **Do you like three tears? I have a Panda teddy I actually didn't have a name for until this story and I chose Three Tears and he looks exactly like the one in the story. I have freaked myself out with it before.**_

 _ **I am so excited that in just over a week college starts back up and I start a new course which I know I am going to enjoy. I can use any free time I might have there to continue my writing. It will probably slow down how frequently I update and I do babysit now on a bit of a regular basis.**_

 _ **Stay Undead my fellow soldiers.**_


	2. Coming Back Down JD X DM

_**Hey guys this one shot is one of the sadder ones that will get written and posted but there will be a lot of happier ones as well. This one is actually based on a role-play I did with a close friend of mine online and he helped me write this as well.**_

 _ **College is starting back up for me soon so I won't post as often but I will try my hardest to get updates for these books when I can, the ones that have been discontinued will not be updated for the foreseeable future**_

 _ **WARNING! WARNING!**_

◉ _**This chapter does contain a lot of angst and a potential major character death and a truck load of swearing**_

 _ **J-dog p.o.v**_

I hold Danny close to my chest as he wakes up. He is not a morning person so it usually takes him a few minutes of cuddles and kisses to convince him that we have things to do and he will have to get out of bed to do them. Today we are going to the studio to record a few vocals for our new album so we have to be there at 9am and it is currently 7 am. I tend to give him a bit of time just to wake up a little bit.

"Come on babe we have to work today." I tell him as he snuggles deeper into my chest. "why, this is so much better." he whines. I chuckle. "Because babe we have to make a living the only way we know how, by making songs." I tell him and I lift him up slightly to get him to wake up just a little quicker.

He pouts at me but sits up and rubs his eyes a bit. I kiss his neck "I'm sure you will survive babe, I will be there with you and we can go and kiss during the breaks." I tell him. The others don't yet know that we are dating and for now we want to keep it that way. Our old management were very picky when it came to Johnny and Charlie's fake relationship and we are not sure if the new management will be the same.

Danny makes blueberry pancakes for breakfast which are amazing as always. He is such a talented little cook I think he could really use it as a new career path if this one ends. Yes I call him little, he is shorter than me and the others so I just state that fact a bit. The others say it a lot more than I do and it does annoy him.

I used to date Aron and we were secretive about it as well. But that was because he wanted us to remain hidden as he wanted to be the big macho ladies man. He hated the thought of people knowing that actually he would never date a lady even if he had three surrounding him at a party and they were all drunk. He would never bang them either. I broke it off before we kicked him out as I felt that he wasn't being the best partner in the world and I could be a lot happier with someone else.

That someone else is obviously Danny. Danny and I started dating each other about a year or so after he joined the band. We had feelings right from the start and it took him a while to open up to us and for him to tell me how much he actually loved me and he was paranoid because he was thinking of me telling him I was still in love with Aron and that we could never be.

I proved him wrong and we have been together ever since. We show little displays of affection around the guys like I would hug Danny during films and things while one tour and during breaks in studio and rehearsal work. We have had little kisses in front of the guys but they haven't noticed them yet. Well to be fair on them they were always really drunk when it happened so they don't remember if we kissed or not.

Hmm... I wonder what Aron is doing with his life right now...

 _ **Aron p.o.v**_

I am currently heading to the guys new studio. No I am not going to beg for my place back, I know they gave it to fuckboy pretty much as soon as they kicked me out. That is not important right now though. I am here to see if I can get Jorel back. We used to date but he dumped me saying that he didn't feel right with me. I will show him.

I see him walk in to the doors with fuckboy following close behind, Jordon was there too but he was having a cigarette so he stayed outside. I slide into the alley next to the building before he can spot me. I am not having myself seen and beaten the shit out of thank you. Although I could probably beat them up on my own without Truth or Yumma backing me up. Fuckboy looks the puniest out of them all so he would be the easiest to go for and then take the others on one by one. But if they saw me they would know I would go for their "precious" fuckboy and they would unleash their fury on me before I so much get to touch a hair on that guys head.

It doesn't take long before they have the first of many breaks. Sometimes one of the guys would leave to smoke while he isn't recording anything. It is Jorel but he isn't alone. Well there goes my chance for a one on one confrontation ad my plans for today have been ruined. I can't quite see who he is with as they are in an oversized hoodie with the hood up covering their face. "Are you sure they won't see us here?" the voice asks. I don't recognize it but it was a male voice so it could be fuckboy. I have never heard him speak and the male voice obviously was in the building with Jorel.

"Yes Danny they won't see you at least, my hoodie will keep you covered unless the hood falls down." Jorel replies pulling fuckboy close to him. So he is dating the fuckboy then? I thought he said he didn't feel right dating a man. Hmm this is interesting, I hide behind the dumpster but I can still see them from where I am. They just hopefully shouldn't be able to see me. Fuckboy wraps his arms around Jorel and is now hugging him.

I don't believe it, Jorel dumped me for him? what the fuck? I could give it to him a hundred times better than fuckboy could ever do. Jorel hugs him back and kisses him on the lips. It is slow at first but then turns out into a small make-out session in the alleyway. I feel like I am gonna be sick. How dare he dump me for that bitch. I felt sick because of the fact that he is making out with fuckboy in the alleyway but angry at the same time because it should be me that he is kissing not fuckboy.

Their little make-out session ends and they spend a couple of minutes getting their breaths back in the alleyway completely unaware that I just watched the whole thing. I could reveal them online and expose their little secret. It could ruin their careers and I could finally get back at them. However I have heard that fans actually ship them without knowing the truth.

I have to think of something else, another way to eliminate my little competition without Jorel knowing it is me so we can finally get back together and I could be happy again. But he hates my guts and boy do I know it. They never talk shit about me in the interviews but I know they hate me. They aren't rising to my low level. Hmm what does Johnny say in One More Bottle... Got some paper and a lighter, time to set it all on fucking fire... ( _ **a/n: One More Bottle actually was playing when I wrote that bit :D)**_

I am going to have to do a little stakeout and find out a little bit more about little fuckboy. I need to see how I can get into his house with him in it and carry out my little plan successfully. A week should do it. Then I will spend another week getting my little plan together and get all my little details perfected and when I am done they will wish they never had kicked me out and more importantly Jorel will wish he never dumped me.

 _ **Danny p.o.v ~one week later~**_

It has been a week since our little make-out session in the alleyway and I felt someone was there but I just passed it off as one of the many homeless people that call the many Los Angeles alleyways their homes. I have been staying at my house a lot but I have also been to Jorel's and spending a couple of nights with him. The guys still don't know about us yet.

I have kept the oversized hoodie that Jorel has given me for allowing us to kiss in public without being spotted. It is just a simple blue hoodie with some writing on it that doesn't even fit Jorel so it was perfect to cover my tattoos and my face. We have been to the studios a few more times since then and I always bring it with me so we can go to the alleyway and kiss. I noticed someone was watching the first time but strangely I haven't felt it since.

Actually I have felt like someone is constantly watching me when I am at home. It is like someone is stalking me and hanging out in my backyard. I have send Louie outside to see if anyone is there but he never finds anyone. I must just be a little paranoid since our fame has increased. There is always a chance of a fan finding out where we live and they can be better than the FBI when it comes to finding out information about us.

Jorel is currently at mine and we were watching a film but I wasn't paying any attention to it. I have seen it before so I know what happens in it but I would still pay more attention to it then I am doing at the moment and Jorel notices. "what's bugging you baby?" he asks allowing me to snuggle into his side. I let out a little sigh.

"I'm probably just being silly but in the past week I have noticed a feeling that someone is constantly watching me and I can't shake it. I have sent Louie out to see if there is anyone outside lurking but he never finds anyone." I explain. Louie is sitting on the floor always close to me. I guess he senses my paranoia and wants to stick close.

"okay baby if you are that worried I'll do a quick check." Jorel says kissing me before getting up and opening my back door and walks around my backyard. I get a little worried but I know he can defend himself if he needs to. I'm just being stupid right?

"There is no one there baby, if there was then they might of gone by now." he says once he returns and lets me snuggle into him again. He wraps his arms around me tightly and I feel a little more at ease. "There is nothing to worry about, you know I will protect you if there is a creepy stalker out there." he says kissing the top of my head. I still feel like someone is watching but it isn't as bad now.

"I know babe, I feel a bit stupid now but I still can't shake it completely." I tell him. I reach up and kiss his lips hoping that I can relax a little more. It kind of works but there is always a little feeling that someone else is here. "You aren't stupid baby everyone can have their worries about something and the fans are incredibly good at finding out things about us we want to keep hidden." Jorel tells me and snuggles me a little tighter.

He always makes me feel better about myself and that is one of the things I love about him. He makes me complete. It is cheesy but he is like the missing piece of the puzzle that is my life. I have dated a few women and men before now but no one can make me feel like how Jorel makes me.

I hope this feeling turns out to be nothing more than just a stupid little feeling that will go away. I hope nothing bad happens.

 _ **~Aron~ strike~**_

I have been waiting for two weeks to get my revenge on fuckboy. I have had a few close shaves with that mutt Louie and Jorel wandering around fuckboy's backyard to see if anyone was there however I managed to avoid being detected. Poor little fuckboy must of gotten a little paranoid about someone watching him.

Tonight I know that he is staying in as he is expecting Jorel and George over for a little movie night with alcohol and popcorn, maybe a few pizzas. This is the perfect opportunity to strike. I will set the fuckers house on fire and he will be dead before they can get here to save him. It will be like one of those English soap operas I may of watched once. Then I will come when they least expect acting all nice and saying sorry for the loss and if there is anything I can do to help and worm my way back into his heart.

One thing I have learned about fuckboy is that he never leaves his backdoor locked. Foolish little fuckboy will regret that little mistake. But then why would he lock the door? He has a little guard dog that will bark like mad if there is an intruder in his house. Still always should be locking that backdoor, especially if you live in LA like we do. You never know what could happen to your beloved pooch.

I have managed to get a solution to this little problem. I will throw the bomb into the window of his living room right by his backyard. Louie will have a little bit of string attached to him when he goes to sniff the object. Fuckboy will send Louie out to pee or whatever and then... I will get the string from the dog and ignite it. That will then send a flame down the string to the bomb which will go boom and fuckboy will be trapped inside his burning home. I can't be bothered with the timed bombs.. They could always fail and you would hear the constant tick or beep. My way will guarantee success for me. He will be completely oblivious to the whole thing.

I made the bomb myself and got the amounts just right for what I need to do. I only want to set fire to the lower level of his house while he is either on the stairs on on the second floor. I don't want there to be no body.. noo that is just too messy.

There is one con to my little plan. I know that Jorel loves fuckboy a lot more than he ever loved me and he could always run into the house and try and save him, he could also end up dead. I don't want that. I just want fuckboy to end up in a nice little wooden box at least 6 feet under. And then they could find out it was me and I could end up in jail or Jorel could just straight up reject me which would make this whole thing a waste of time.

I threw it in and it is not long before me plan starts working. Louie has been sent out and I can see my little string on his paw. I manage to quietly get him over to me and I remove the string. Fuckboy has closed his backdoor leaving Louie out here with me. That's good, I don't want him finding out that I am here. I get my little piece of paper and my lighter. I light the paper and use it to light my little string. The flame races up the string and heads towards my bomb.

This is going too good. I grab the mutt and retreat a little. Don't want little poochie getting hurt by the windows of his owners house exploding now do I? I could get charged for animal slaughter as well as human and I would never be able to own a dog myself after. Soon just like the classic soap operas of England the back windows of the ground floor to fuckboy's house explode leaving bits of shattered glass everywhere.

I must admit, I love my handiwork and my plan has gone just how I want it too. Now I must retreat back to my house and wait for the right opportunity to talk to the guys. They are going to upset for sometime.. why I just killed their lead singer. Of course they are going to be upset and angry but I will be there for them and I will try and be a better friend and win Jorel's heart back.

 _ **George p.o.v~ 5 mins later~**_

Jorel and I pull up to Danny's house for the movie night to find it in flames. Thick black smoke is rising from the back of the house and you could see the flames in the windows which haven't blown out yet. I am sure that the back ones have. Currently the fire has taken all the first floor and has left the second floor and the garage alone for now.

Jorel is distraught. "Now might be the worst time but Danny and I have been dating for the past two years." he says in a little rush but I heard every word he said. "I kind of figured that out myself. You act a bit like Charlie and I used to. We don't do it as much now but Danny won't treat you like trash like a certain bitch did." I say referring to our former front-man Deuce.

We leave my car and we stand at the front of the house in his front-yard just watching and feeling a bit helpless. I doubt that his house is safe for either of us to go in and rescue Danny or Louie if they are trapped in there. I am right as his front windows blow. The fire looks like it has been burning for a little while and I don't think that the neighbors know yet. If they did then the re would be the fire brigade here by now.

I hold Jorel in my arms for a few minutes to shield him from the flying glass as one by one the windows explode. I know he wants to go in there and save Danny but I am not sure he can. "Jorel don't, I know you love him but it is too dangerous the house could go at anytime." I tell him as I grip him tighter when he tries to leave my grip.

"I can't loose him George." Jorel says. He tries to wriggle his way out but I stand my ground and keep him tight. "I know, but I can't loose the two of you." I reply. We have become like brothers over the past few years and I can't stand to see him like this.

I quickly weigh up the pros and cons. Jorel could get in there a bring Danny out and they would both be fine. Danny would need hospital treatment regardless as he has been trapped in his smoke filled house probably since the fire started. But then I could loose them both. I sigh and tie Charlie's spare bandana over Jorel's nose and mouth "That should protect you from most of the smoke but just get in and find him and come straight out with him." I instruct the slightly younger man. He nods and I let him go and run into the house.

I call 911. I get through to the fire department and I quickly explain that we were headed to a friends house for a movie night and we found the house up in flames and that there are two people inside. I wasn't sure if Louie is there but I haven't heard any barking. I gave them Danny's address and they said that they would be there as soon as they could.

I hung up and sunk to the ground. By now the neighbors had noticed what had gone on and had left their homes. They didn't come up to me but they went to the houses closest to Danny's and got them out. I heard barking coming from the gate which lead to Danny's backyard. I carefully made my way over and opened the gate. Louie came running out and straight to me.

I guess that he was left in the backyard when the fire started. This was obviously a deliberate attempt on Danny's life as I know that Danny is not stupid and he wouldn't start a fire in his own home and trap himself. He wouldn't even start a fire. The sounds of the fire brigade are heard getting closer and soon ambulance and polices sirens joined them. The neighbors moved to gather to the other side of the street and seemed to be praying to the lord that anyone trapped in there got out alive and safe.

I forgot that Danny lived a few doors down to one of the priests who always manages to stay calm and get people to pray together in crisis moments. I quickly mutter a prayer for my friends that they make it and the person that has done this is caught. Louie has been whimpering and whining for the past five minutes and he looks nervously to his house and back. I pet him, he is worried about his owner.

Firemen and a police man approach me. The firemen are setting up their equipment and are preparing to enter the blaze and find my friends. "Can you tell me what happened here?" the police man asks me. "Jorel and I were here because our friend Daniel who owns this house was hosting a movie night and invited us to come. When we got here the house was on fire. Jorel went in to try and find Daniel but he hasn't come out yet. I found Daniel's dog Louie barking at the back gate and I had to get him to here so he is safer." I explain. The police man wrote down everything I told him.

"Do you know of anyone who would want to cause harm and kill Daniel or Jorel?" the police man asks me once he has finished writing in his notebook and reviewing what he wrote. He is already treating it as arson. "There is only one person I could think of. Aron used to date Jorel and used to be in the band with us until we kicked him out and Daniel took his place. He wouldn't want to kill Jorel, he would want to get back with him." I explain. Again he wrote down everything I said and reviewed it once he was done, he had to make sure he got what I said right.

Jorel comes out of the house holding Danny's limp form tightly in his arms. I couldn't see any movement from Danny's chest at all and Jorel looked even more devastated then before. I could see the tears building up in his eyes. Danny looked like he was dead. The color of his skin was a slight bluish color and I swear I could see that his lips were blue as well. The firemen rush past them to get into the house and tackle the blaze which had now moved to the second floor and threatened to blow those windows out.

Jorel walked towards me and then sunk to the floor still holding Danny's body in his arms. Tears poured out of my eyes just watching them. I couldn't loose my little brother, he is still so young not that much younger than me but still. Jorel pulled the bandana from his face and let out the most grief filled sobs I am going to ever hear in my life. The tears from both of us fell thick and fast as we mourned our friend, brother, lover.

The paramedics finally sprung into action but I held them back. "Give him a minute. He won't let you near him otherwise." I tell them. They seemed a bit offended by the way in which I told them this but the way that Jorel held Danny showed them that I was right. Louie ran over to Jorel and Danny and whined more as he started nudging Danny's hand, trying to get his owner to pet him. He won't understand that he isn't coming back.

The paramedics watched the two intensely. A few of the neighbors that had gotten quite close to Danny started mourning like we have been. Charlie rings me. I answer but I don't speak. I am trying to stop sobbing so I can explain. "George what's going on, all over the news they say there is a fire on Danny's street and someone died." Charlie asks, panicked.

I take a few deep breaths. "Are the others with you, I am not repeating myself." I tell him. I wipe a few of my tears away but they are still falling. "Yeah, hang out let me put you on speaker." he says and I can hear a few buttons being pressed. "explain." he says once he is done.

I need to take a few more breaths as I struggle to contain the sobs. "um, the fire it was at Danny's and he is gone guys." I manage to say before breaking down once more. I hear gasps on the other side and a few chocked sobs. "Noo, not Danny. George this can't be true." Matt says desperately hoping that I was lying. "I wish more then anything that it was false but sadly its true." I say managing to compose my self for a couple of minutes.

I hang up, I don't want to hear my brothers mourning I could still hear Jorel from where I was siting. The paramedic set up an oxygen tank and seemed to be staring at a specific spot on Danny's chest. The paramedic walks up to me never taking her eyes off Danny's chest. "I can see tiny little movements from Danny' chest. "You are probably the only one who can get close enough to them to help him out by giving him this. I have set it up for you all you need to do is get close to them and get this over Daniel's nose and mouth." she explains to me handing me the tank and mask.

I nod and make my way over to the couple. By now I had managed to stop my tears for now. As I get closer I notice the tiny little movements from Danny's chest but there is a long gap between every three or four movements meaning I had to get closer faster and get this oxygen to him. I know that once Jorel allows medics close that Danny will eventually be intubated and that will help him a lot more than the mask but it is all we can do for now.

Jorel looks up at me when I reach them and raises his eyebrow at me. His sobs had stopped while I was making my way over but the tears were there. "Danny is breathing a little bit and this is going to help him until you allow medics to take him to hospital." I explain. Jorel looks down to Danny's chest and sees the tiny movements that have been seen by both the medic and I minutes ago. He loosens his grip on Danny and allows me to place the mask on Danny and we watch as Danny's breaths get a little stronger and a bit more natural. He was also loosing the blue color in his skin and lips but it was still there.

"Come on Jay, let the medics help you two. You both need it as you both have inhaled smoke. The quicker they work the less amount of time you are separated and the better the chance Danny has of making it." I tell him. It may sound like a harsh comment but I know that I need to get it through his head that Danny isn't dead yet and if he receives help in time then he will be completely fine.

Jorel lets go of Danny completely and I pull him back a little. The medics run over to us and try to get a response from Danny before placing him on the stretcher and rushing him to the emergency room. I now had Jorel in my arms and I instinctively worked on calming him down and stopping the tears. Another team of medics rush over to us and ask Jorel questions on his health and his breathing. As he had been sobbing a lot and he had inhaled a bit of smoke he had minor difficulties so they took him to the emergency room as well just to observe him and treat him before he could get reunited with Danny.

I had to go and update the guys and leave Louie with Asia before I can go and be with the couple in hospital. I know that they are both going to be okay but I need to know how bad this has affected Danny's health and what kind of condition he was going to be in so that we could keep an eye on Jorel and make sure he was taking care of himself and support our brothers through this.

"Come on Louie, we are going back to mine for a little bit." I tell Louie before getting him into my car and driving to mine where it seems the others had gathered. I walk in with Louie staying close to my heel. All the heads turn to me, Ava was in bed and it was nearing 9pm. They had all been crying and they could see that I had been as well.

"Jorel is in hospital they just want to check him over and make sure he is okay as he ran into the house to find Danny. He is going to be fine. Danny started breathing again but I am not sure if he is going to be okay, I am going to the hospital in a minute to get you updates." I tell them. They all let out a sigh of relief and start hugging each other and me.

"yeah we will visit them tomorrow I think, it is going to be a long night and I'm already tired." charlie says stretching. Asia pets Louie who wags his tail a little. "i guess we are dog sitting for now?" she asks me. "Yeah, I think that is the best thing for now. I will text you guys more about Danny when I get there." I reply.

The guys leave for their own homes relieved that we still have our little (or big in funny's case) brother. It doesn't feel like it is only 9pm, it feels a lot later than that but then again it has been a stressful night as well. I sit down for a moment. There was no rush for me to get to the hospital as they would be working on stabilizing Danny and I wouldn't get any answers from them until then.

"Are you okay baby?" Asia asks me, pausing in her attention giving to Louie to look at me and wrap her arms around me from behind. "I think so, I really thought that we lost Danny when I saw him in Jorel's arms looking so lifeless and the grief sobs from Jorel. I don't think I want to go through that again." I tell her. The news was playing in the background. The breaking news was the story of the fire saying that they believed that the fire was started deliberately and that the two men in the house were in hospital one in a critical condition and the other being treated for minor injures. I am surprised they know so much so quickly. Danny and Jorel's names weren't mentioned but we knew who they were talking about.

I relax a little in Asia's arms. "I know, that must have been so stressful but I'm sure Danny will make it. He is a little fighter and he will pull through this." she says. She presses her lips against my temples and I can't help the little smile. She is right, Danny is one tough young man and if anyone can make it then he can.

I know that the images of the fire and the images of Danny's lifeless body are not going to leave mine or Jorel's minds anytime soon. I am sure Danny is going to have the memories of being trapped in his own home as it is damaged by flames to deal with as well but as brothers we will get through this together. I can't help thinking about Aron. I know that he dated Jorel until Jorel ended it but would he really believe that killing Danny would make Jorel fall back in love with him? there is no doubt in my mind that Aron is the one behind this.

But thinking about it more how would he know that Danny and Jorel are dating? hell I didn't even know until tonight and I have been with the guys for so long. Well maybe I guessed they were dating because of the way that they acted towards one another but that was only a guess.

I get up and go back to my car and make the short drive to the hospital. I go up to the desk and ask about Jorel first. They tell me that he had been treated for smoke inhalation and that he had been discharged ten minutes ago. That's good, I text that information to the guys.

"What about my friend Daniel Murillo. He was also in the fire and we thought we lost him." I ask the lady at the desk. She types on the computer again then looks at me and reads things off the screen. "Daniel was admitted just before Jorel in respiratory distress as a result of smoke inhalation. He is currently in the ICU unit room 25." she says to me. "Thanks, I can go see him right?" I ask her. She nods and I walk calmly to the elevator to go to ICU.

The guys have messaged me about Danny. I can't tell them as much as I know about Jorel.

 _Me: Guys I don't know about Danny. It is a little harder to get info. All I know is that he was admitted in respiratory distress and he is being treated in ICU... I will text when I know some more xx_

I sent it to them and Asia while I was in the elevator. They quickly sent replies saying okay and charlie said that he has informed management of what is going on as they called him because they saw the news and all they saw was Danny's street name and his house number was mentioned once but the news was quite bad at giving them the information they wanted.

I see a few nurses rushing around as I enter the ICU unit. I get one of their attention. "Excuse me I was told that my friend Daniel Murillo is being treated in room 25." I tell her. She takes me to the room but makes me wait outside for a minute. The doctor that must be treating him walks out. "You must be George Ragan, I'm Dr. Butler and I was told by your friend Jorel that you might visit Daniel Murillo." he says. "Yeah, I was there at the fire at the same time Jorel was but I never went into the house and I'm worried about Daniel." I tell him.

"We are fairly confident that Daniel will make a full recovery from the smoke inhalation and the second degree burns he has sustained on his legs and some burns in his airway. As he was admitted in respiratory distress we have decided to medically induce him into a coma so that it could give his lungs the best chance of healing. We will be keeping an eye on the burns to his airways and he should be in the coma for a minimum of a few days." he explained.

"i can see him though?" I ask. My head is going at 100mph trying to figure out how I can fit that into a text that will be understood by all the guys. I am also quite desperate to see Danny and Jorel. "Yes you can see him, Jorel is in there as well." Dr. Butler says and then goes to see one of his other patients.

 _Me: Got the info on Danny. He has smoke inhalation and burns on his legs and airways. They put him in a coma to give him best chance of healing with his airways and they are confident that he will make a full recovery. He will be in coma for a few days though..xx_

Again I get the texts saying they received the information and that they understand. They said that they would take it in turns to visit and they assume Jorel is by Danny's bedside already. Charlie said he has updated management and they will release an official statement sometime within the next few hours.

I walk into the room quietly. Danny is lying perfectly still on the bed. He no longer looked so blue and lifeless, he started getting color back in his skin. He looks like he is peacefully sleeping if you ignored the tube coming out of his mouth and connected to the pump that would be helping him breathe and all of the other wires and tubes doing various jobs to help keep Danny alive. Jorel is holding one of Danny's hand and his other hand is running through Danny's hair.

"Hey, how are you coping?" I ask him as I take the chair next to him. Jorel stops touching Danny's hair and he turns to look at me. I know he cried a little more since I saw him at the house. "I don't know. I know that Danny is going to be okay but the images in my head of finding him lifeless just won't go away." he tells me. I hug him tightly. "I know how you feel. I keep seeing the images of you walking out and holding him while he is lifeless. The others know about the fire and they said that they are going to take turns visiting him over the next few days. We will get through this as brothers." I tell him.

The next two days are quite stressful as Danny as a few minor declines in health but overall is doing okay now. They found out it was Aron that set fire to Danny's house with a bomb that the remains of were found in Danny's living room. He has been charged with attempted murder and arson and he will probably be in jail for a long time.

We have all taken turns in visiting Danny and dragging Jorel away so he could eat, shower, change clothes and get some decent sleep. We all took care of ourselves as well. Ava was a bit confused as to why Louie was staying at ours but I told her that Danny is too sick to look after Louie right now so I offered to take him until Danny is better.

The fans have been amazing with the love, support and get well messages that they have been sending to us and Danny after management made their official statement on the bands Facebook page. All the Aron supporters soon changed their minds once they learned that Aron had tried to kill Danny. They said that they respected Aron until he did that and that was a move too far in the wrong direction.

I just finished my visit to Danny's room. We have also been busy repairing the fire damage to Danny's house. Luckily he hasn't lost everything he owns there are a few personal items like pictures and stuff that he has lost but we can easily replace those. Also some of his furniture was destroyed but we can replace those too.

I am exhausted because we were painting Danny's living room and finishing the repairs in there which was really the last thing we had to do to fix his house. Then straight after that I drove to the hospital to see Danny while Jorel went home to take care of himself. I left when Matt showed up to visit. We all talk to Danny when we visit, even if we don't think he hears us. We got told that it helps coma patients when we talk to them as they hear a voice they recognize.

I hug and kiss Asia. They guys now know that Jorel and Danny are dating but they are really supportive about it. "How is he now?" Asia asks me. I smile. "He is doing so much better than yesterday. They have started weaning him off the vent today and they said that he could be brought round within the next two days if they can wean him off the vent completely without complications." I tell her, the smile on my face getting a little bigger. Asia smiles as well. "that is brilliant news, he seems to have done a complete 360 on yesterday's issues." she says.

"I know one step closer to being home. We managed to complete the repairs today as well. We mostly needed to repaint and replace the things that were smoke damaged and a little burned. I'm surprised that he never lost all his personal papers or clothes and things like that the damage was less than we expected." I tell her. "He will appreciate what you have done so much once he finds out." she says. "yeah, he will be shocked a little. He never complains and never asks for much so once he knows that while he was ill we repaired his house, replaced lost things and looked after his dog then he will think he owes us forever." I tell her. "we'll tell him there is no need as he is a brother and we look after our own." she says. I kiss her again before I decide it is best that I take a nap or something right now and head to bed.

 _ **Danny p.o.v**_

It is black. I can't see or move and I can barely feel anything. I can occasionally hear the voices of the guys. They talk to me and sometimes I can't understand what they are telling me but other time I do. They talk about the fire and that Aron started it. They talk about how I should get well enough to wake up so as Jorel is struggling mentally with all of this. They also say that they are struggling to cope mentally with the whole thing.

They never mention Louie or what state my house is in but I think Louie was outside when the first explosion happened. I was upstairs trying to find the DVD that George recommended that we watched that night. I heard the boom and then the flames I ran to the stairs and was assaulted by thick smoke. The flames and smoke raced through my house. The second explosion I heard was in the kitchen as the fire reached my cooker. The flames were getting closer to me at the stairs and before I could escape them I felt them burn my legs.

I ran into my room and got down to the ground hoping that my breathing would get easier as the smoke couldn't get me there. I must of inhaled too much as before I could get help I blacked out. The next thing I can remember is being in ER and paramedics telling the team what they knew about my condition. I was carried out of the house by Jorel. I was found dead, I had no pulse and my chest was still. They also said my skin had a blue tint in it and my lips had the same. They couldn't get to me for a while as Jorel had a tight grip on me and wouldn't let me go or people near.

When I started breathing again they managed to get George to give me an oxygen mask to help me breathe a bit easier and one of the first things they did when I was in the ambulance was intubate me and take over my breathing as I couldn't do it on my own. Then the doctor tried getting a response from me, I tried to move or make a tiny sound even if I did have a tube down my throat but I couldn't.

They started saying medical terms that I just couldn't understand and then it went completely black and that memory ends as I guess they sedated me to keep me from waking up when they couldn't get a response and they thought I could wake up during a treatment and freak out or something.

Now I can feel them remove the tube down my throat and they put nasal prongs in my nose I guess to give me bit of help as I can breathe on my own now it is just a little difficult. They did said I suffered airway burns so they are expecting it to be hard to breathe right now. "Daniel sweetheart can you hear me?" the nurse asks. I can feel another grip on my hand. Jorel was holding one of my hands and I guess the nurse is holding the other.

I manage to make a little noise to let the nurse know that I could hear her. "It's okay Daniel you're in hospital and everything is okay now." she says to me. I heard the beep of the heart monitor increase as I guess my heart rate sped up as I got a bit nervous and scared. She managed to calm me down a little bit.

"Daniel do you think you can open your eyes for me?" she asks me. I try but it still feels like my eyes have massive weights on them and it is really difficult to open them. "Keep trying when you feel ready sweetheart there is no rush." she tells me. I wait a couple more minutes before trying again and this time I am a little more successful and it works but I had to close them again as the lights were really bright.

"Hello sweetheart, how are you feeling?" the nurse asks me once I manage to open my eyes and keep them open. She keeps hold of one of my hands and gives me a smile. "My legs hurt and my chest hurts a little bit." I tell her. My voice is really hoarse and scratchy from it not being used for a few days. "Okay, I'll get you some pain relief in a moment. You have burns on your legs and in your airways so it will be painful." she tells me.

She buzzes for the doctor. I glance to the side and see Jorel fast asleep on the chair with one of his hands extended and loosely gripping mine. "Your boyfriend has hardly left your side since he was allowed to see you five days ago. Your friends have been here during visiting hours and he went at those times to care for himself but he has been so worried for you." the nurse tells me looking to Jorel and back to me.

The nurse stays by my side when the doctor comes in. "Hello Daniel, good to see you awake. You have had a rough few days but we believe that you will be okay now, how are you feeling?" the doctor says. They all talk to me slowly and in a way that I can understand which is good because I am not sure if I would know what is going on otherwise.

"He has said he has some pain in his chest and his legs." the nurse tells him. "Where in your chest does it hurt?" he asks me. He lifts the blanket down a little and lifts the gown away so he can see my chest easier. "like the top half of my chest." I tell him. He gently places his hands on the top half and asks me at each place if it hurts more when he presses there. "It doesn't hurt to touch it but it hurts when i try take deep breaths and some of my lighter breaths hurt." I explain.

He puts the gown back. "with the burns you have I'm afraid it will hurt for a few days but we can easily fix that with pain medication." he says. He turns to the nurse. "can you get some morphine please nurse." he asks her. She nods and leaves the room. She returns with the bottle of morphine and a needle. She gets the medication sorted and injects it into the IV line in my hand.

The doctor waited for a few minutes. "Do you feel in any less pain?" he asks me. "Yeah it hurts a lot less now." I tell him."That's good. I'll come and check on you later." He tells me. "Okay." I reply. He leaves the room and the nurse follows him leaving Jorel and I alone. Jorel is still sleeping in the chair.

I wonder how he can sleep like that. He is curled up in the comfiest looking seat in the room. Although those are uncomfortable too. He must of picked it up off me. I somehow manage to fall asleep anywhere if I am tired and left alone for five minutes. His hand is still reached out and gripping mine. He looks so peaceful. If I wasn't weak then he would be sharing the bed with me and we would have snuggled.

"Danny you're awake?" Jorel asks sleepily as he wakes up. "Yeah babe I am." I tell him. My voice is still a bit scratchy but with more use it is improving. I grip his hand as tight as I can. I can see that he is worried about me. He gives me a little squeeze back. "I was so worried about you babe, you passed in my arms when I was halfway out the house." he tells me holding back tears but he fails and the tears fall.

"I know you're worried but I will be okay. I have the best man in the world to look after me." I tell him. I reach out with my other hand and wipe the tears away. "Oh yeah and who is that then?" he asks. I chuckle, trying not to let the fact that I have died then come back get to me. "You, you Muppet." I tell him. He laughs a little. "You are a charmer you know that." he tells me.

I grin. Jorel decides he wants to join me on the bed and lies down next to me. I wrap one arm around him. I would be completely snuggled into him by now but I am still feeling really weak so I am trying not to push myself to hard.

Joel is being as gentle with the hug as he can. The morphine was working but I am still in a little bit of pain. Jorel got his phone out. I just stare at him. "Just updating the guys. If you want I can ask them to visit tomorrow instead of now."he explains. " yeah I think I would rather them come tomorrow so I can rest a bit." I tell him.

He lets me see what he is typing in the group chat. The last message was about how successful the weaning was. All the other messages were about the couple of declines that I had a couple of days ago.

 _Jorel: Hey guys. Danny is awake now. He woke up about five minutes ago and was in a bit of pain but he is a bit more comfortable now. No more ventilator but he still needs a little bit of help. Best come see him tomorrow as he is trying to fall asleep on me at the moment. Xx_

I realise that the last part of the message is true. I am really tired and I was trying to sleep as cuddled up to Jorel. I look up to Jorel who just smiles at me. "You can fall asleep if you want you know. The past few days have been really tough and I wouldn't mind if you did." Jorel tells me. He presses his lips to my forehead.

"I know but I am curious as to what the guys are going to say. I know I will end up being called cute again." I reply. Jorel's phone buzzes a couple of times as he gets texts from people. "Time to find out I guess." Jorel says. He unlocks his phone and checks that they are the replies from our other band members before he shows me.

 _J3T: That's great news. I'll see if Ava wants to come with me tomorrow after school to see him. One step closer to being allowed home. Cuddle him nicely Jorel no tight cuddles. xx_

 _Jorel: Yeah that will be nice. I take it Ava knows Danny is in hospital sick then. Don't worry I am being really gentle with the cuddle. xx_

 _J3T: Yeah I haven't told her about the fire yet but she does know Danny is unwell in hospital. She made a little card for him in school today which is very cute. xx_

 _Charles: Great, our little bear can come home soon. I know it has only been less than a week since the incident but fans are starting to bother me when I am out in public about how Danny is and when we can go back on tour. xx_

 _Jorel: Danny says to tell them he is getting better but it is going to take some time as you know he has some nasty burns on his legs and they need to heal first before touring can even be considered. xx_

 _Funny man: Great I'll probably come the day after tomorrow as Anna wants to go on a little overnight trip with me so I won't be in LA tonight or tomorrow. Tell him to take it easy and we all love him. Our little goofball. xx_

 _Jorel: I have done but to be honest he is my little goofball bear and I don't want to share him. He says he loves you too. Have fun dude xx_

 _Matt: Awesome. Bet he is cute as always. We love him as a brother so you don't need to worry about that dude. I'll come visit him when he gets discharged. Don't want to overwhelm poor cutie. I'm going to spend some time with Austin and update him on what happened. xx_

 _Jorel: Yeah that's okay matt, tell him we say hi. He is adorable. I was just making sure. He is falling asleep again. Bless him, he is trying so hard not to sleep but I think he might be napping soon. xx_

Jorel puts his phone down on the bedside table. "My house? Isn't it destroyed?" I ask after yawning. "No there was a bit of fire damage but we worked hard to get everything fixed and the house looks like no fire happened. Louie is also staying with George." He tells me.

I smile, it is good to know that Louie is in safe hands. I know he was in the back yard when the fire happened. I have to thank the guys with something awesome for repairing my house. They didn't have to do it. I could do it when I am better.

"I gotta thank you guys somehow soon." I tell him. I manage to get myself comfy in Jorel's arms. "You don't need to do anything special for us. Your our brother and my bear. We did it out of love. We don't want mega expensive presents or anything like that. Just a simple thanks letter or something." he tells me.

I give him a kiss. They have been such good brothers to me since I joined the band. They were quick to make me feel like I belong and they still do. I don't think I would still be here if they weren't around when I needed them the most. Jorel kisses me back.

"Now sleep bear. I'll be cuddling you when you wake up don't worry." He tells me. I let my eyes close and I drift off happy.

 _ **That is the end of the first sad one shot. There will be more like this but also a few happy ones. The next two I have as drafts are happy ones. I am now in college as I started writing this with a good friend before the holidays ended.**_

 _ **I am in college for four days a week, my day off being Friday. But I have some time to do work and some free time to write during the day at college so I will try and stick to posting at least one story update a month. I say try so no shouting if I fail.**_

 _ **If i made you cry then I suggest watching captain America and Avengers crack videos. They will make you laugh. Enjoy and see you next chapter.**_


	3. Rain FM X DM

_**Hey guys I know I said that I wasn't going to update this book until Christmas, but I got a request from one of the best writing duo in the Hollywood Undead fan fiction universe and I had to complete it for them. So Awoken Monster this is for you.**_

 _ **I hope it is cute enough for you.**_

 _ **FM.p.o.v**_

I look outside my kitchen window to see it is raining quite heavily. I know it's not normal for it to rain that often here in California, but I am not going to freak out every time it does rain here. We are currently on a tour break and so far no ones have met up with each other and all we do is a group text chat about how we should meet up soon but we never act upon it.

A set of loud, rapid knocks on my door interrupts my thoughts. " Dylan, let me in please." the person on the other side of my front door pleas. I feel like I recognize that voice from somewhere, but I don't know who or where from. It might be one of the guys, but they would tell me before hand and the wouldn't need to plea would they?

I hurry to open the door and find out who is on the other side. I gasp when I see who it is. Danny is standing at my doorstep; soaking wet, bruised, bloody and scared. He was looking a bit frantically to see if he had been followed. I gently put my hand on his arm and get him to come inside my house. His skin was cold, probably from the fact that it's raining and he doesn't have a coat on.

I leave him standing in my hallway so I can get a towel to dry him off. Fortunately, I had just done a load of towels and they had just finished drying. They are still really warm, so it should help Danny warm up a bit. I head back to Danny, who seems to be in a state of shock.

"Hey Danny I'm going to get you dry now." I tell him. I start drying his face and hair carefully with the towel. I really need to get him changed into some dry clothes otherwise there is no point of me doing this. I also need to clean any cuts I will find on him. Poor dude, I wonder what happened to him.

I gently take his hand into mine and I explain everything I do as I am doing them. He seems pretty out of it, but you can't be sure if he can hear things right now and if I said nothing then it could scare him. He might suddenly snap out of the shock and be really scared and attack me which is something I don't want. If there is one thing I know about Danny is that he is a skilled boxer and he could whoop my ass any day of the week if you gave him the chance.

I lead him into the living room and I manage to get him sitting down on the sofa. I need to get him out of his soaked clothes and into some dryer ones which will have to be mine. I don't have any clothes that are his size exactly, but my size should be close enough. I won't push him to tell me what happened, but if he tells me then I will listen to everything and help him where I can.

He suddenly snaps out of the shock and the tears start to slowly fall down his face, but then gain speed and he is sobbing. I put the towel down and get him to look at me. "It's okay now, Danny, you're safe here no one is going to hurt you." I tell him. I wrap my arms around him and hug him gently as I don't know how badly he is hurt. He hugs me back tightly and sobs into my shoulder.

I rub circles into his back and try and calm him down. "Danny, calm down buddy, I am going to make sure whatever happened won't happen again." I tell him. "I know that's why I ran here." He says once he calms down a little. I keep rubbing circles into his back until he calms down completely. "I need to see what injuries you have and I need to get you some dry clothes." I tell him.

He nods and allows me to help him get his shirt off. There were a lot of cuts, bruises and burns littering his torso and his back. I take his shirt and put it into my washing machine. I grab a clean long sleeved top, boxers, Tracksuit pants and socks. I also grab the first aid kit on my way back to my smaller friend.

Danny was looking towards the floor when I got back to him. "Danny, these might be a bit big for you, but it is better than nothing." I tell him. "Thanks Dylan." He tells me. I open the first aid kit and start cleaning the cuts and the burns on his back. He lets out a few hisses of pain, but I squeeze his hand to reassure him. "You're doing really well Danny I know it is going to hurt a little." I tell him. I finish cleaning his back and move on to cleaning his torso. Soon he has band aids and bandages all over.

I gently put my shirt on over the bandages and band aids and I am being careful not to knock the cuts or burns with my hands. It will be painful enough as it is for him already without me, causing him any more pain. " Danny you know I need to take your pants and boxers off now, right?" I ask him. He has a little blush. "Uhh, can I change my own boxers?" he asks me probably feeling extremely embarrassed.

"Yeah, sure thing. I won't look." I tell him. I help him get out of his trainers, socks and trousers. I take the wet clothing to the washing machine to give Danny some privacy to change his boxers. I get back to him and clean the cuts he has on his legs. I then help him put the trousers and socks on. I put the towel and the boxers into the washing machine and put them on a cycle.

I return to Danny and allow him to snuggle up to me on the sofa. "Relax, Danny, you don't have to tell me what happened yet." I told him and put some random film on. I play with his hair, which is now really fluffy. "I know, but I feel like I should tell you." he says after a few minutes of silence. We both sit up straighter. "Well, if you feel like telling me then I will listen." I tell him.

He goes into full detail of how he was mobbed in an alleyway and severely burned, beaten and raped before he knocked a couple of them out in self defense and ran. The gangs around here are ruthless and it is one of the things that gives Los Angeles a slightly bad reputation. I listen to everything he has to say and I don't interrupt him.

By the time he has finished telling me what happened he is in tears again. I hug him again to calm him down. "The worst part of all this is that I will never be able to date anyone because of what happened." He says in between sobs. This is where he is wrong, I have loved Danny for a long time now and I feel like he will always be my special little bear no matter what happens.

"Well, Danny, this might not be the best of times for confessions but I don't care. I love you more than a friend. I don't mind being here for you when you need it most. I will help you through anything that happens in our life. I will calm you down when you're upset, I will hold you tight when you scream at night. I will be your knight in shining armor if you will let me." I tell him feeling a little relieved that I got all of that off my chest.

Danny calmed down completely and then thinks a little. I give him time because this is a lot to take in first he was attacked, then he ran here to my house where I have just helped him out by cleaning his injuries and allowing him to change and then I confessed my love for him. He needs to think things through and decide what he is going to say about this.

He looks at me. " Dylan, I appreciate everything you have done for me so far since I joined the band. I never knew you felt so protective over me and I will let you be my knight." He says, with his heart warming smile finally making an appearance. I wipe away the last of his tears and I pulled his lips to mine and the kiss we shared was searing. I tangled my fingers in his hair and it felt like the universe had shrunk so it was just Danny and I now. The fire of our lips together was feeling so amazing and I didn't want it to stop.

However, we are only human so we need to breathe and we had to pull away. "That was amazing." Danny says a little breathless. "I agree, do you want food?" I ask. His stomach growls in response and he blushes. "I take that as a yes then, anything in particular?" I ask. He looks at me with big puppy dog eyes. "Grilled cheese?" he asks. "Of course Danny, no need for puppy eyes." I reply.

I go into the kitchen and get the toasted sandwich maker out of the cupboard. I also grab the cheese bread and butter. I open the cutlery drawer and get the little knife you use to eat with and I grab the cheese grater from another cupboard. I make the sandwiches for the both of us and put the butter on the outside of the bread instead of the inside. I do this because it makes the sandwich taste just that little bit nicer. *

I just put them into the sandwich maker that I turned on before I made the sandwiches so that it could warm up. Danny then runs into the room like a startled cat and runs right into me shaking. "Hey, what's wrong buddy there is nothing to be scared off." I tell him, lifting him up and holding him tightly. "I thought I saw one of the attackers walk past but I wasn't sure." He mumbles into my shoulder where he hid his face.

"Well, if it was them, then I would protect you 'till the end of the line you know that." I say planting a little kiss on his ear. I hold him for a few more minutes before I need to check on our food and put it on plates when it is ready. "Danny, I am going to have to put you down while I get the food okay?" I tell him. "Okay." he replies. I decide to let him sit on the counter and watch.

He looks so cute just sitting there on my counter swinging his legs a little. I get the perfect cheese toasties out of the sandwich maker and cut them in half on the chopping board before putting them onto plates. "Come on bear, let's sit down at the table and devour these." I tell him. He grins before jumping off the counter and taking his plate off the side. I love how I have managed to get him to perk up a bit since I let him in an hour ago.

Once we are finished eating Danny takes our plates and washes them in the sink. "Aw Danny you didn't have to do that I would have done them." I tell him, wrapping my arms around his waist and resting my head on his shoulder. "I don't mind doing them, you made the food and helped me out today so it kind of is payback." He says, turning around and standing on his tiptoes so he could rest his head on my shoulder.

"You might need to invest in a step." J-dog says startling us both but making Danny jump a bit. "Jeez Jorel stop sneaking up on me like this." Danny says, glaring at J-dog. "Sorry Danny, I came to check on you. I saw a massive brute in the streets, knocked out cold and when he came round, he was asking where to find you and I told them I didn't know you. He said they beat you up a lot and I can see that." He explains.

"Do you think he is going to leave me alone?" Danny asks. I look to Jorel, who shrugs as he doesn't know. " Maybe, it depends on why they are after you." I tell him. Jorel walks a bit closer to us and tries to get a look at some of the cuts on Danny's ear I hadn't cleaned yet. "I don't know why." Danny says.

Jorel grabs my first aid kit which I put back in the kitchen. He opened it and got the antiseptic wipes and stood behind Danny. He cleans the cuts on Danny's right ear, which makes him yelp. "Sorry bud but you have cuts there and they need to be cleaned." I tell him holding him tighter so he doesn't squirm and make it worse.

Jorel stays for about ten minutes before he has to go back to have a date with Vanessa. They are such a cute couple probably like how they think we are cute. I take Danny back into the living room and then we watch some films to waste time. I get a notification on my phone from instagram. It has a Jorel's profile and the other guys on it. I had been tagged in a picture and in some comments.

I unlock my phone and tap the notification. The picture was of Danny and I snuggling in the kitchen. The caption was: _Danny and Funny being #relationshipgoals._ The comments from the others were stuff like congrats on being a couple guys. There were a few who asked what happened to Danny's ear and all the fans were supportive.

I added a comment saying that Danny fell and cut his ear on some broken glass, but he is okay now and we are relaxing. All the comments made me smile and I showed Danny, who gave another heart melting smile. "I'm so grateful that they accepted us already." He says. I squeeze his shoulder, " I know they would eventually, but it is so good that they accept us from the start." I tell him. He kisses me on the cheek and blushes.

He is so dang cute. Why would anyone want to hurt someone who is so adorable like my little bear. He is also incredibly innocent and always tries to see the best in people even if they are assholes and he would never hurt anyone unless he had to. These are some of the reasons why I love this guy. His brown hair, which went blonde a couple of times, those adorable chocolate colored eyes that would make everyone say yes. Oh, and those kissable lips.

"Aw Danny you are so adorable." I tell him. "Noo I'm not don't lie." he replies hiding his head in my shoulder once again. "Yes you are and is it comfortable there? You seem to enjoy hiding your cute face there." I ask. "Maybe, but I am not cute." he says. I get a picture of us for instagram.

My caption: Yes guys Danny and I are together now! Isn't he the cutest? He keeps hiding and saying no but I want to know what you think, Is Danny cute or nah?

I quickly get comments saying Yes OMG he is so cute and you can see him blushing. All the comments were stacking against Danny, who doesn't think he is cute. "Sorry Danny I asked the internet and they all agree with me on this one, you my friend are cute." I tell him. He looks at my phone and reads all the comments. "Okay, you win this time." He says.

I pull him onto my lap and kiss him on the lips. "Oh, I will win the cute fight all the time, You are too cute for it to be false." I tell him. He rolls his eyes and kisses me back. "Fine." He says. He is a lot happier and more bubbly than he was a few hours ago which is good. "How are you feeling now, are you in any pain?" I ask him. "I'm feeling okay, no pain, yet, but I am sure I will feel some tomorrow." he says.

"I'm sure pain meds will work just fine." I tell him. He snuggles into me and makes himself comfortable on my lap. I glance at the clock, it is five pm. We should think about getting dinner sometime soon. "Danny what do you want for dinner?"I ask him. He is getting a bit sleepy, but once I mentioned food he perked up a bit. "Pizza." Danny says.

I order the pizzas and we wait for them to arrive. It doesn't take that long before we are now sitting in my living room and enjoying the pizzas. "Dylan, thanks for saving me today." Danny says. I put my pizza slice down and make him look me in the eyes. "You don't need to thank me Danny, I would have done it anyway, I love you and you know I am right beside you when you need me." I tell him.

I take a second to stare at him, my clothes are not too big on him, but they are a little big so it looks like he is wearing baggy clothes. The top was just some random top I have had for a while now, but it suits him better than me, I might let him keep it. The jeans are bigger around the waist than the leg on Danny so if he wanders around in them without a belt they will probably fall down.

We continue eating the pizza until there isn't any left. Danny takes the boxes to the recycling and I see him pulling the jeans up as they slip down. "Are you okay with those jeans? They are bigger than I thought." I ask him. "Yeah, I might use a belt if I ever wear these again, but I will be changing soon." He replies once he returns.

"Yup, I have sweats that are yours. You left them on the bus so I picked them up before they were thrown away." I tell him. "Thanks, I love you too." he says. I grin. I lift him up and carry him upstairs to my room. He is starting to get a bit tired now, he had a rough day bless him.

I give him his sweatpants and I offer him a T-shirt should he want it. I also tell him where the bathroom is so he can get changed and clean his teeth. He returns with his pants on but not his shirt. " I can't sleep with a shirt on." he tells me. "That's fine." I tell him. While he was changing I got changed, but I needed to clean my teeth. I go and do that while Danny gets settled into bed.

When I return Danny is half asleep. I get into my bed and Danny snuggles up to me. "Night Danny." I tell him as I know he isn't going to stay awake much longer. "Night Dylan." He says before falling asleep on me. I kiss his forehead and decide to check my phone for texts.

I have a few, mostly from the guys asking about Danny, who hasn't answered his phone all day. I saw Danny put his phone on charge so the battery must of died at some point during the day. I set up a group chat because I can't be bothered texting everyone individually.

 _Me: Danny is at mine and is fine. He got a bit beaten up by some thugs, but I know he is going to be fine. He is currently sleeping on top of me. I think the battery on his phone died._

 _J3t: It's good to know he is safe. Take care of your boyfriend now Dilly, You don't want Danny's brothers given you the beat down now do you?_

 _Me: Yeah, I will take care of him. His brothers know I will look after Danny and keep him safe from now on and they won't need to give me a beat down._

 _CS: How is his ear? It looked really painful in Jorel's picture of you two._

 _DK: Who's clothes was he wearing? They look a bit big._

 _Me: He says he doesn't feel any pain and we cleaned his ear so the cuts look a bit better now. The clothes are mine, when he arrived at mine he was soaked so I let him borrow mine._

 _JD: I didn't see those cuts until I looked at the pic. He hated it when I cleaned them. I hope he is sleeping okay._

 _Me: Out like a light, he looks so peaceful. I'm going to sleep now night guys._

 _J3T: night_

 _CS: Night_

 _DK: Night_

 _JD: Good night sleep tight, don't let the dead bite. Seriously, they can be little shits._

I put my phone on the nightstand and fall asleep holding my bear.

* I learned this little tip off my dad, trust me it makes the toastie just that bit nicer

That is the end of another one shot. I have more ideas but I am now focusing on my main stories until christmas. College got busy fast, had a few minor issues but hopefully they stay minor.

One thing I love about this course is that I finally get to spend time with my best friend Jess. I have missed her so much since I left school and I am glad that our friendship is able to continue where it left off. We always consider ourselves to be sisters more than anything.

Anyways I hope you enjoyed. The Undead puppy should be updated soon and then The Demon Inside.


	4. Happy Anniversary CS x DM

_**Hey guys this is a more happy one shot than the last one. I tried to write all of this in my free lesson this morning as college just started and I don't really have any assignments to do yet.**_

 _ **Enjoy.**_

❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤  
 _ **Danny point of view**_

I wake up with my little girl snuggled into my side. Charlie, my husband of one year wasn't in bed with us but he left the blanket tucked in on his side. I can't believe I have been married to the man of my dreams for one year today.

"Scarlett wake up you have pre-k t today. "I say to my sleeping four year old. She wakes up but she remains snuggled into my side and doesn't want to move any time soon." so you're in a daddy huggles mood?" I ask her. She nods and wraps her arms around my neck.

I pick her up and we make our way downstairs to the kitchen/dining room. This is where I find Charlie. Shirtless but wearing an apron and making breakfast "morning papa." Scarlett says as I put her down. "morning sweetheart." Charlie replies.

I walk up to him and wrap my arms around his waist. "morning babe." I say. "good morning Danny." he replies. "happy anniversary." I say. "happy anniversary baby." he says, pausing in his cooking to turn around and kiss me.

"I'll set the table. " I tell him while he plates up the food. Today we have one interview then we have the rest of the day off to relax and be a family. Our management was so nice by giving us all the rest of today off after they found out when Charlie and I got married.

" I'm glad the fans and the lads accept us." Charlie says after we finish breakfast. "me too, I was so nervous." I say. "turns out you didn't need to be. Now let's go." Charlie days kissing me once on the lips and once on my neck.

-at the interview-

"today I am joined by Hollywood undead. Hello guys." the interviewer says. Johnny is staring at Charlie and I. "hi." we say. Charlie discreetly holds my hand like he normally does during interviews.

So anything interesting to update fans on?" she asks. "well today is Danny and I's first wedding anniversary." Charlie says proudly. I smile. "Aw congratulations you two and I hope you guys enjoy the rest of your day."she says." thank you. I'm sure we will." I say.

I have something simple yet amazing planned for tonight."when is the new album coming out?" she asks. "we hope it will be in January but we want it to be perfect and we have had a few issues." Johnny says.

"I know you must be sick of this question by now but what do you think about Deuce's music aimed at you? " she asks." we are but we know that the fans deserve an answer."funny man says. "his music is unoriginal. He had copied a few if our songs and tried changing them to sound different but failed." j-dog says. "he could save his career if he moved on. We have made no songs with hate in them and look how far we have come with our career." Charlie says.

Soon the interview is over. We were asked questions we have heard multiple times before. "dudes you could have said that it was today." matt tells us. "we just want to spend some family time with Scarlett and relax so we didn't tell you. Charlie says.

I did post on instagram that a year ago today I married one of my best friends and the love of my life. I had a lot of happy anniversary messages off fans and my brother Kyle.

We arrive at pre-k just in time for our little girls class to be let out for the day. "daddy and papa ." she shouts running towards us. We get a few strange looks from some of the other parents but their children don't run shouting like Scarlett does. "hey sweetie enjoy your day?" I ask. Charlie picks her up. "yeah, I asked teacher to help me make this." she says.

It is a little paper card with happy anniversary written on it and a cute little picture of us as a family on the front. There are a lot of love hearts. Inside reads:

 _To daddy and papa_

 _Happy Anniversary_

 _Love_  
 _Scarlett_

"aww it's beautiful, thanks baby bird. " I say kissing her cheek. Charlie puts her in the car seat. I give him the card while I drive us home." as that's so cute thank you baby." Charlie says smiling at her. Scarlett giggles in the back seat. She is so adorable it's so hard not to melt.

When we arrive home Charlie takes Scarlett to play in the living room and I put the card on our wall. I can now put my little plan in action. It will be a small romantic picnic in the garden with Scarlett but it is still something.

Halfway through preparing the little picnic I hear giggles. "Danny help me." Charlie shouts. I grab my phone and open instagram. I know this has to be good.

When I enter the living room Charlie is on the sofa on his back with Scarlett sitting on him. I snapped a few pictures. I choose to post one on instagram. No filters used. _Description_ : _therealcharliescene defeated by a four year old who is half his size. # whatcanIsay. #taughtbythebest #dialed ._

"nope you got defeated by a four year old. I'm sure you figure out something." I say walking back into the kitchen.

Johnny texts me.

 _Johnny: aha can't believe that Charlie never gonna live that down._

 _Me: haha nope I still can't. I was in the kitchen and he shouted help me. Wasn't expecting that._

 _Johnny: ava found it funny. Enjoy whatever you plan on doing together tonight._

I put my phone away. The food is done and packed the food into the basket. "tiny assistant I need you." I shout. Scarlett came running into the kitchen. "let Louie in to the living room and grab the blanket please." I tell her. She let's Louie into the living room before grabbing the blanket from the table. Louie would distract Charlie for a little bit.

~half an hour later Charlie p.o.v~

"put this on, since I'm too short to cover you eyes myself. "Danny says. I put the blindfold on and reluctantly allow Danny to lead me outside to the garden.

" papa look funny." Scarlett says. "thanks, it's a blindfold honey." I tell her. Danny stops and I feel him struggling to take the blindfold off me even on his tiptoes.

There are tealights surrounding a blanket which has different plates of food on them. "away baby this is incredible." I tell him. I get a picture and kiss him before joining our daughter on the blanket.

We make small tall while we eat. Once we are done I put all the plates back into the basket and sit a bit more relaxed. Danny lies his head down on my lap. Scarlett rests her head on Danny's chest. "thanks for giving me the best year of my life. I'm sure we will have many more." I say. Scarlett has fallen asleep on Danny.

"You're welcome. Thanks for saving me, when Theresa left I got really depressed but you were there for me and saved me." He tells me. "Aw, I just wanted you to be happy again because I thought you were sad not depressed." I say. I run my fingers through his soft blonde hair.

"I love you Charlie-bear." He says. "Love you too Danny-boy." I say. He quickly falls asleep because I ran my fingers through his hair and I relaxed him so much he couldn't fight the little nap he wanted. It shocked me to find out that Danny was depressed. I knew that when he was in the I have just been dumped stage he was very upset and so cuddly at times but I never knew he was depressed because she left him.

He looked so cute lying on me with Scarlett cuddling up to him.I have to get a picture of them. I get a few of the three of us and a couple of just the two of them. I open Instagram and post the first one.

 _Therealcharliescene:_ _my_ _baby_ _girl_ _snuggling_ _with_ _her_ _daddy_ _on_ _our_ _first_ _anniversary. #ohshitnice_  
Then I post the second.  
 _Therealcharliescene:_ _I_ _love_ _my_ _bear_ _so_ _much_ _I am_ _so_ _happy_ _that_ _a_ _year_ _ago_ _today_ _he_ _said_ _yes_ _to_ _being_ _my_ _husband,_ _haters_ _can hate_ _but_ _I'm_ _in_ _love._

It is getting a bit colder as it is later on in the evening. I move Danny off me and pick up Scarlett. I carry her inside and up to her room where I change her into her pajamas and tuck her into bed kissing her forehead once before I leave.

I pick up Danny next and carry him into our room and put him on our bed. I dash back outside and get the picnic things to bring them inside. I clean all the dishes and put everything away.

When I get back to Danny he was only just waking up. He was rubbing his eyes and looking adorable in general. "Hey baby did you have a nice nap?" I ask him. "Yeah thanks." He replies.

We get changed into our sweatpants and snuggle on the bed. I start kissing him starting at his lips then trailing down his face and neck. I pause at his collarbone and I start to give him a hickey.

He lets out a little pleasure moan while I work. Once I feel I am done giving him the hickey I stop and admire my work. Yeah I have chosen a place where it will be visible but this is my way of saying back off he is mine.

Danny decides to give me a more viable hickey on my jaw line along with a few places on my chest where they won't be seen unless I take my shirt off. I give him a couple on his chesty but then we decided that it would be best to tone it down to a cuddle.

"I love you so much Daniel Rose Murillo." I tell him, holding him tight. He gives me the smile that will always end up being the death of me. "And I love you Jordan Kristopher Murillo." He says.

 _ **And**_ __ _ **that**_ __ _ **is**_ __ _ **where**_ __ _ **I**_ __ _ **leave**_ __ _ **this**_ __ _ **one**_ __ _ **shot.**_

 _ **I**_ __ _ **hope**_ __ _ **you**_ __ _ **enjoyed**_ __ _ **it**_ __ _ **guys.**_ __ _ **It**_ __ _ **took**_ __ _ **me**_ __ _ **a**_ __ _ **bit**_ __ _ **longer**_ __ _ **than**_ __ _ **I**_ __ _ **thought**_ __ _ **it**_ __ _ **was**_ __ _ **going**_ __ _ **to**_ __ _ **be**_ __ _ **but**_ __ _ **it**_ __ _ **should**_ __ _ **be worth**_ __ _ **it.**_

 _ **I**_ __ _ **am**_ __ _ **not**_ __ _ **going**_ __ _ **to**_ __ _ **update**_ __ _ **this**_ __ _ **book**_ __ _ **for**_ __ _ **a**_ __ _ **few**_ __ _ **months**_ __ _ **as**_ __ _ **the**_ __ _ **next**_ __ _ **one**_ __ _ **shot**_ __ _ **is**_ __ _ **Christmas**_ __ _ **themed**_ __ _ **so**_ __ _ **you**_ __ _ **will**_ __ _ **have**_ __ _ **to**_ __ _ **wait**_ __ _ **until**_ __ _ **then.**_ __ _ **Also**_ __ _ **I**_ __ _ **want**_ __ _ **to**_ __ _ **focus**_ __ _ **more**_ __ _ **on**_ __ _ **the**_ __ _ **other**_ __ _ **stories**_ __ _ **like**_ __ _ **to**_ __ _ **love**_ __ _ **a**_ __ _ **teacher**_ __ _ **,**_ __ _ **demon**_ __ _ **inside**_ __ _ **and**_ __ _ **undead**_ __ _ **puppy**_ __ _ **and**_ __ _ **add**_ __ _ **more**_ __ _ **chapters**_ __ _ **to**_ __ _ **them**_ __ _ **before**_ __ _ **this**_ __ _ **gets**_ __ _ **another**_ __ _ **update.**_


	5. First Christmas DM X J3T

_**I think by now you guys know my main pairings are Danny with one of the other members.I will be writing other pairings soon but for now, I already have most of these written down so I feel like I should be updating these first then the ones where I have to start from scratch...**_

 _ **This one is set in 2014 and I think I wrote this one way before I wrote the others, but I didn't remember I had it until now.**_

 _ **And as it is the Christmas season why not have a festive one shot... this one is slight AU btw**_

 _ **Also, I got noticed by J3T on Instagram this week and Theresa liked a picture as well. I might have screamed.**_

 _ **Happy Christmas!**_

 _ **~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3**_

 _ **Danny p.o.v**_

I watch Scarlett and Ava play together nicely. They love being sisters from the moment they found out. They didn't care that their dads were marrying each other. George is putting up the Christmas decorations around the house. I am sitting on the armchair with Louie on my lap, watching my husband go around our living room making it look more festive and put all the decorations on the tree.

I look to the countdown on my wall, Christmas eve. We sure left decorating late this year. Might have been because we have been too busy getting our house redecorated as Ava and George only just moved in even though we have been married for six months now. It had something to do with Asia not wanting her daughter to live somewhere else but eventually she caved.

I have never really celebrated Christmas as my parents never cared and Theresa always had Scarlett this time of year. "Danny, are excited for Christmas?" George asks me. "Not sure, never really celebrated it," I mumbled. He still heard me. "Why didn't you?" he asks quietly. "Parents never cared and Theresa had Scarlett," I reply just as quietly.

"Well, I will make sure that your first Christmas is amazing," He says, hugging me tightly before continuing with the decorating. He is at the point where the angel or the star would be placed on the top of the tree. Traditions would have the parent hold the child up to the tree so he or she could put it on top.  
George walks up to me with the angel in his hands. " you can put this on the top." He tells me. I look at our 6ft tree, there is no way I can reach the top. " I'm too short," I tell him. He lifts me up high enough that I can now get to the top. I place the Angel on the top and Scarlett and Ava cheer.

George puts me down and I kiss his cheek. I scoop both girls into my arms and kiss them. George gets our phones and takes several pictures of me with them. I allow him to put one on my Instagram.  
 _Danny_rose_murillo: my two little angels. I love them to pieces. #lovethemangels_

"Papa, can we make cookies?"Ava asks me." Yeah, I don't see why not." I reply and carry them both into the kitchen which they found funny. I put them down on the chairs and George puts daddy's little helper aprons on them. They look so adorable in them, I should bake with them more often.

I grab the ingredients and George grabs all the equipment we will need and the recipe book I had hidden in one of the cupboards thinking that I won't use it ever. "I didn't realise you had a baking cookbook, Danny," George says as he puts the items down and looks at the book. "I was given it years ago and thought that I would never use it so I put it away and forgotten about it," I tell him.

We didn't have any festive cookie cutters in the house so George decided he was going to go and get some from the shops. I know it won't take him long and it could take us a while to mix everything together. "can we make gingerbread too please daddy?" Scarlett asks me as she looks through the book George left on the table. "Let me check if we have the ingredients," I tell her.

I look in the cupboard for the golden syrup, cinnamon, and ginger and, of course, it is on one of the higher shelves. I reach out on my tiptoes to get them. "Victory!" I cheer as I reach the pots of cinnamon, golden syrup, and ginger. I nearly fall over as I turn back to the girls. I put the pots on the table. "Yep, we can make gingerbread," I tell her.

She smiles and I start making the dough for both the cookies and the gingerbread with their help. Ava helped me make the cookies as she asked to make them and Scarlett helped me make the gingerbread since she asked to make those. I put the gingerbread dough in the fridge like the recipe says. George shows up as the girls ask to play together for a bit while I do all the things that they aren't sure of. Basically, I am making the shapes and putting them onto the tray and cooking them.

They will help me later when it is time for decorating. "Did they make you do all of it?" He asks while he opens the new cookie cutters. I prepare the cookie dough as the gingerbread still needs some chill time in the fridge. "No, they measured and poured all the ingredients out, I stirred them and will be putting them in the oven," I tell him. George cuts the dough in half and takes one-half to do. I get the other half.

"Bless them, they're good girls," He says. I make some reindeer and elf shaped cookies and put them on the tray leaving enough space between each one so they don't stick together. "Yeah, they are," I say while I get the gingerbread dough out of the fridge. "Danny did you forget something?" he asks me as he goes to the oven. "No, I don't think so?" I say, a bit confused.

"You forgot to pre-heat the oven, they might take a bit longer while we wait for it to pre-heat," He tells me once he has turned the oven on. "Oh, whoops," I say giving him a little smile. "You're making gingerbread too?" he asks when he sees me making gingerbread men with Santa hats. "Yeah, Scarlett asked and I couldn't say no, she has my eyes and I know what you can do with them," I tell him.

He wraps his arms around my waist. " So do I, your eyes could make me melt within seconds and Scarlett and Ava have the same effect on me, it's irresistible," he says, kissing my neck. I start blushing and I go to put the treats into the oven. "Aw is my little Danny blushing?" he asks grabbing me by the waist and spinning me into his arms.

"No, what are you talking about?" I mumble into his chest which was hiding my blush as it got worse. "I'm talking about the blush you have on your cheeks, my little bear," He says making me look him in the eye and he grins. He is teasing me and I'm powerless. My blush gets worse the more he points it out and touches it.

I try and hide it by burying my head in his neck. He starts chuckling, he knows he has got me with his teasing. He also starts rubbing my back. "Aww my little adorable bear, this is why I love you. You are so cute," he tells me. I try and hide more. "I am not cute," I tell him. "Well to me you are and I think the cookies are done," he says.

I take the cookies out of the oven and placed them on the cooling racks. They will probably need half an hour or less to cool down so we can put the icing on without it melting off again. I go into the living room and watch the girls play again. They had some dolls out and were being really careful with the way the moved them and brushed the hair of the girl ones and changing their clothes.

I noticed that there were two male dolls sitting next to each other and there were two small girl dolls on their laps. "What are you doing there girls?" I ask them, curious. "We made our family," Scarlett says happily. "We have you and daddy and us, see," Ava says, also very happy with what they had done. "Aww, that's so nice of you girls," I say.

"Do you want to play with us, daddy?" Scarlett says. She was about to use the puppy eye look on me, I could tell. "Yeah sure, the cookies won't be cool enough for a little while." I say and I join them, listening carefully to their instructions on where they should go, what they should do and what they should say. They enjoyed some of the sillier voices I did.

George was being the not so secret photo taker. He forgot to put his phone on silent so you could hear the shutter going off every time he took a picture. "Having fun there guys?" he asks us. I look up to him and smile. "Yeah papa is the bestest dolly player ever," Ava says. "Even better than me?" he asks. Ava and Scarlett nod, making him pout. "Aww did papa become better than daddy at something?" I say to tease George.

"Maybe, but I will beat you at decorating now," He says. I put the doll down and get up. "Okay, you're on," I say, smirking. Ava and Scarlett jump up and race into the kitchen with us following closely behind.  
I split us into two teams, George with Ava and Scarlett with me. I give George the cookies and take the gingerbread for Scarlett and I.

It takes us twenty minutes to decorate all the treats and they all looked really impressive. "You win Danny I could never make Santa's look like that even if I tried," He said.

I make a simple dinner for the four of us and George takes them for a bath once they are done. Then they come back downstairs to leave the cookies and milk for Santa and the carrot for the reindeer.

Once both girls are sleeping we bring their presents downstairs and leave them under the tree so they can be opened tomorrow morning by our two excited little girls.

I snuggle into George when we get into bed. "Sorry for teasing you earlier Danny, I saw the opportunity and I couldn't resist," He says. I kiss him softly. "That's okay George I actually liked it," I tell him.

"Night Danny bear," He says, holding me tightly in his arms. " night George," I reply.

 _ **~next morning~**_  
"daddy wake up, Santa's been," Scarlett says, waking me up by climbing onto me and George I refuse to open my eyes as I am still tired and I really want to go back to sleep. I have no idea what time it is. "Has he?" George asks her and squeezes me a little bit. "Yeah, Ava is up too," Scarlett says. Scarlett gets off us allowing George to roll over taking me with him. "Its nine o'clock Danny, I'll take them downstairs if you want to have some time to wake up," he whispers to me.

Nine o'clock in the morning? I was expecting them to be up earlier than this to be honest. I get into a sitting position and rub my eyes, I am not good this early in the morning. "Come on Scarlett, let's see what Santa got you while daddy wakes up," George says. Scarlett hugs me and then goes to find Ava so they can open their presents.

It takes me about five or six minutes to feel like I am awake enough to actually get out of bed and do things with my family. Before I married George, today would be like any other day in my life and I would stay in bed until lunchtime and do nothing special all day apart from facetime Scarlett and tell her merry Christmas. I didn't get her during the holidays and I didn't see her very often until Theresa gave me full parental rights.

I get out of bed and walk downstairs to join my family. Scarlett and Ava had already started unwrapping their presents and were happy with what they were getting. "Good morning guys," I say. I walk over to George who pulls me onto his lap and kisses my cheek."Good morning little bear," George says. The girls pause in their unwrapping. "Morning daddy," Scarlett says. "Good morning papa," Ava says. They get back to their unwrapping.

Scarlett has some books and new barbie dolls. She also has new clothes and teddy bears. Ava got a new backpack and pretty much similar things to Scarlett. "This present has your name on it, daddy," Scarlett says holding a present out for gives it to me and It has her name on it as well. I open it to see it is a dog tag saying _"The best daddy in the world love from Scarlett,"_. George helps me to put it on.

"I love it, thank you, Scarlett," I tell her, making her smile. Ava hands a present to George which is like mine, but it has Ava's name where Scarlett's was. "Aw thank you, Ava, I really like it," He tells her which makes her smile too. Then our daughters hand the other parent a present. My present from Ava is a book that I have been wanting for a while. I recently go into the Mortal Instruments series and I had been reading the books during tour as someone lent me a copy. " Thanks, Ava," I tell her.

Scarlett had gotten George a war novel, which is something he has been into recently as well. "Thanks, Scarlett," George says. We say that they got them for us, but I know that George helped Ava pick out that book for me and I helped Scarlett pick the book for George. There are just two presents left. Mine for George and his for me.

George opens his present off me first. I got him a Tetris light set which he asked for a while ago as those kinds of things have always interested him. "Aw thank you boo," he says kissing my temple. Now it is my turn to open what he got me for Christmas. He got me a little teddy bear. "Thank you, George," I say reaching to kiss his lips.

"Now didn't I tell you that your first Christmas was going to be amazing," George says hugging me tightly and smiling. "Yeah you did," I tell him, also smiling. Christmas was a lot better than what I was expecting to be honest. Surrounded by people I love and having a lot of fun. Louie let out a surprised bark and I had to laugh when I saw why. Scarlett had stuck a bow on the top of his head. "Oh Louie, you're a present," I say after laughing a bit.

George moves me off his lap onto the chair and grabs Louie. While he is holding him Lion king style, he looks at me with a cheeky smile. "Yeah we also got you this dog that you have had for a few years," he says handing me Louie. I laughed, "Aw thanks, I have always wanted my dog." I say which makes George crack into fits of laughter.

"Are daddy and papa being silly?" Scarlett asks Ava who is laughing as well. "Yeah, they are sis," She says hugging her younger sister. They are so cute together, it is like they were born to be siblings. Over the past six months, I have grown to love Ava like she has always been my little girl. I put Louie down as he didn't want to be held anymore, I also took the bow off him in case he spent the next ten minutes trying to take it off and failing.

I made everyone breakfast, a simple fry up. Everyone seemed to like it as it was quickly eaten. "Girls why don't you go upstairs and get dressed, we can go for a walk in the park," George says. They look to each other with massive smiles and race each other out of the kitchen and up the stairs. George and I also go upstairs to get ready for the day.

I decide to wear a gray and white check shirt with a cat nap t-shirt underneath and black skinny jeans. I also wear my red converse trainers. _(an/ my outfit today apart from the shoes)_ George is wearing a black t-shirt and a Hollywood Undead Christmas jumper with dark blue skinny jeans and black converse. I manage to style my hair into a quiff and George brushes his hair a little bit and then puts a snapback on.

I walk to Scarlett's room to see her struggling to get a dress over her head. She can mostly dress herself it's just sometimes she struggles a little bit and I usually help her. "Are you a bit stuck there baby bird?" I ask her. She turns to my voice, but she is stuck still. "Yes please daddy," She says, her voice muffled a bit by her dress. I walk over to her and pull the dress down so she is no longer stuck. "There you go, nearly had it there," I tell her. She jumps towards me and I lift her up. "Thanks, daddy," she says hugging me tightly. "No problem baby girl," I tell her.

I put her down and we head to the dresser so I can do her hair. She has a little bow necklace on which is quite cute. I grab her hairbrush from the top of the dresser and carefully go through her hair and try not to hurt her at all. "Do you want your hair in a ponytail or down?" I ask her, her hair was easy to manage and the brush was going through like a dream. "In a ponytail please daddy," she says. I gather her hair into a ponytail and tie the bobble around her hair a few times until it was tight enough not to fall out.

She hugs me again and runs out of the room. I go downstairs where George, Ava and now Scarlett are waiting. I watch as Scarlett puts her boots on without any problems and the same for her coat. I put my coat on and grab my Undead beanie from my shelf. George takes it from me and puts it onto my head adjusting my hair where necessary. "Louie, walkies," I shout.

Louie runs towards us and started getting really excited. I haven't had the time to take him on a walk recently. I clip his lead onto his collar and put a little Christmas coat on him. Then we set out on the walk. I had Louie's lead un one hand and George's hand in my other. Ava was holding George's other hand and Scarlett was holding onto the lead.

As we were heading to the park we had some homophobic comments thrown at us but we didn't pay attention and prayed to whichever god that is not George who was listening that Scarlett and Ava didn't hear some of the hurtful things that were said. Explaining why our relationship is hated so much is very difficult and I know our children are really sensitive little girls.

The rest of our walk was really nice some people commented on how cute our children are and that they found our relationship really sweet. Louie was happy to have some time off the lead and was running around like a crazy dog. Scarlett and Ava were playing in the children's area and I was more than happy to snuggle up to George on a bench.

My mother was out for a walk at the same time it seems as she stands in front of me. " Hello, Danny," She says. I get and hug her tightly. "Hey, mom. How are you doing?" I ask. She hugs me back just as tight. "I'm good baby, how are you?" she says. "I'm great. Have you met my husband?" I ask her. She looks behind me to where George is sitting. "Yeah, I think I met him once or twice and I was at your wedding," she tells me.

"Oh yeah, sorry mom, I have been tired lately," I say. She sits with us on the bench and I sit on George's lap. "Hey George, how are you?" she asks. George plays with my hair. "I'm good, it's been a crazy six months but good," he says. Louie comes back at the same time Scarlett and Ava wander back. "Mimi!" Scarlett says and runs towards my mom who picks her up and lets her sit on her lap. "Hello, Scarlett, my you've grown," she says smiling.

Ava has gone a bit shy. That's understandable since she hasn't really met my mom and doesn't know her as much as Scarlett does. "Ava, come here sweetheart it's okay. This is mimi, Danny's mama." George says as I hold my arm out for my eldest. She comes closer and snuggles into my arm. "Hello Ava." my mom says. Ava is still really shy, but she manages to wave to my mom.

We spent some time chilling with my mom for a while and Ava warmed up to my mom a little bit. My mom was overjoyed to spend Christmas with me as we haven't spent time with each other for a while and the meet up in the park was a very lucky accident. I had no idea I was going to see her today as nothing had been arranged and we did plan a boxing day buffet for tomorrow so she is looking forward to that.

When we got home George was making dinner as we had lunch will we were out and it was getting quite late in the day. I fed Louie and gave him some treats after I took the coat off him. His lead has now been hung up where it belongs. Louie starts following me everywhere I go and it was pretty funny. Everytime I turned around he was sitting down like butter wouldn't melt and I started laughing. Ava ran into the living room where I was. "What's so funny pappa?" Ava asks me. "Louie keeps following me and every time I turn around to see where he is he stops and acts like he hasn't done anything," I tell her.

I then walk towards her and stop after a few steps and turn around to see Louie had moved a bit closer to me and again he was acting like nothing was done. I was laughing again and Ava starts laughing. God bless my crazy dog. I think Scarlett is busy playing with her new toys or she would have been laughing with me while my dog chases me around my house.

I get an idea. I start jogging around the living room and Louie starts running after me. Ava finds this, even more, hilarious than before and I smile. At one point I don't look where I'm going and end up tripping and sliding across the living room until I end up hitting the wall on the other side. I stare at the ceiling feeling a little dazed. "PAPA!" Ava shouts and runs over to me. This also alerts George who comes running in and Scarlett who had run down the stairs after hearing her sister shout.

"Are you okay Danny?" he asks, coming closer to me and looking really worried. Louie puts his paws on my chest and starts licking my face. This brings me out of my dazed state. "Yeah, I am fine. I tripped over and slid across the room, I'm fine, though." I tell him. I manage to push Louie off me. George helps me sit up since I was struggling a little bit. "Are you sure you're okay, daddy?" Scarlett asks me.

"Yeah I'm okay, just give me a minute," I tell her. I have never really been dazed before and it does take a little while to be completely okay after that. I wasn't expecting to go all the way to the other side of my living room, but I had laminate flooring put down so it is a lot more slippy than if I had real wooden flooring. George goes back to the cooking at the girls stay by my side both very worried about me.

"Don't worry about me girls, I am okay. I wasn't expecting to fall over that's all." I say pulling them in for a hug. They hug me back and we just stay like that for a while. "Dinner's ready guys." George calls. Ava and Scarlett go and sit down at the table while I struggle to get up. George seemed to sense that I was going to struggle and came into the living room. "Would you like some help baby?" he asks me.

I go a bit red with embarrassment. "Yes please babe," I say. He holds his hand out and I take it, then he pulls me up to my feet. "I think I hit my back, it hurts a bit," I say once I am stable on my feet. "Aw baby, I'm sure I can make it better," he says and starts kissing my shoulders. Surprisingly a little bit of the pain goes. "Thanks, babe, let's go eat," I tell him and we join our girls for dinner.

I put my little girl into bed after helping her change. "Did you have a good Christmas baby girl?" I ask her. "Yeah, it was the bestest Christmas ever," She says and yawns. Today has been busy. "Why was it the bestest Christmas ever?" I ask her. I am sure she had a lot of fun with her mother when she was there. "Because I got to spend it with my Daddy, papa and big sister," she says. "Aww, that's really sweet Scarlett," I tell her. I tuck her in tightly and kiss her forehead.

I go into my shared room with George to see him already changing for bed. "What's got you so emotional?" he asks me. I wipe tears away that I had only just realised were falling. "Scarlett said something really nice and it just got me," I tell him. He comes and wraps his arms around my waist and lays his head on my shoulder. "What did she say?" He asks me. "I asked her if she had a good Christmas and she said it was the best one ever and when I asked why she said it was because she spent it with all of us," I say.

"Aww, that is really sweet of her. You know why she said that don't you?" he says. I turn to look at him, shaking my head. "Because this is her first proper Christmas where she can hug her dad instead of seeing him on an iPhone screen. She really loves you, anyone can see that we are just bonus love for her," He says, which brings tears into my eyes. " I have never thought of it that way before, I always thought that she preferred it with her mum," I say.

me. "That's because you have never actually spent the day with your daughter around christmas time. Now come on let's relax for a bit," he says pulling me gently towards the bed. "I'm not changed yet," I tell him and he lets me go so I can change. When I got back to bed George had my new teddy in his hands and was taking the tags off it.

He handed it to me when I snuggled up to him. I played with one of its ears, amazed at how it stayed when pushed it back and then fixed it. "I knew you would like it." he says kissing my temple. "Yeah, I like teddies like this." I tell him. I sit on his lap and start kissing him. I start at his lips and make my way down his face.

I then start working on kissing his neck and leaving m little mark on him. He really likes it and I can hear him trying to moan as quietly as he can so the girls don't wake up. "Is this payback for yesterday?" he asks me. I pause in my work and give him a cheeky grin. "Yes, you teased me yesterday and now it's my turn," I say.

"Oh, god," he says as I resume in leaving my mark all over his chest. We would go futher than hickies but I know we would wake the girls up if we did so that shall wait for another time. I finish and sit back to admire my handiwork. I don't get long as George flips us so I am on my back and he is over me. I am now the one trying to control my moans as he leaves his marks on me.

I snuggle into his side once we are done. "So was this the best Christmas ever?" he asks. I grin. "Definately," I say.

 _ **~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3**_

 _ **And that is the end of another one shot.**_

 _ **I hope you guys enjoyed this, I like making little one-shots and I hope to get some challenging pairings soon.**_

 _ **I have no clue on which story is getting and update from me next. It was suposed to be Undead puppy but I am having major issues with that and I scrapped the chapter I am working on at least three times and I am not sure when I can get it to a point where I feel that it is decent enough to be posted.**_

 _ **The ones I feel might get the update next are this one, Demon inside and that's what I go to school for.**_

 _ **Anyway nice reviews are welcome so tell me what you think and I hope you enjoyed your Christmas.**_


	6. Love You Better Now TP x DM X DK

_**Okay so this was a kind of I had a random idea during the night and decided to roll with it. If you don't like the subjects discussed, then don't read it. I realised that I had lot of one shots with Danny the rest of the guys but I didn't have one with Matt so I figured that was a pairing I needed to write about and this was also the idea I came up with…**_

 _ **Actually I don't need to explain myself to you so if you don't like it then don't read it. It is that simple, go read a one shot with rainbows and glitter everywhere if you want.**_

 _ **Ω**_

 _19_ _th_ _July 2014_

 _I love him right? I mean we had a lot of date nights together and we always told each other I love you at least once a day. He just couldn't let go of one thing to make our relationship complete. It was my co-workers, he hated them with a red, hot and flaming passion. He always let it get in the way of us having fun and a good time. I hated this about him he couldn't just forget the past and leave it behind._

 _He was possessive over me, he always needed people to know I belonged to someone. Like how an artist would leave their signatures on a drawing they had done, he would leave a mark on me. It had been going on for five or six years now, it didn't mean I liked it, I had just gotten used to it. There would be days where he was nice to me, those are now few and far between._

 _My co-workers didn't even know I was dating this guy, why was he so keen on marking me this way? My co-workers didn't like me in that way, yeah they thought I was a cute person but everybody does when they see me. My brown eyes that looked like pools of melted chocolate, the way I'd get all shy if someone complemented me. This was just the way I was, and the reaction of people was to call me cute._

 _He used to call me cute too, he doesn't now. He rarely has anything nice to say about me. Once in a while he'll look at the progress my job has made and say that I have done well or have done a good job and he'll praise me and treat me nicely. He still hates my co-workers though; he wants to murder them. He'll murder me if I ever told them what he has done to me, that's why I can't leave him, I can't escape this cruel fate._

 _I write it down in journals and diaries like this, it helps me collect my thoughts, feel like I have told someone even if it is just down on paper. He doesn't know I have this, neither do they. If I told the co-workers, then they'll come and beat him up. If he knew I told anyone then I'd end up in a box six feet under. Yes, he used the stereotypical killing threat on me. It worked, it scares me into silence, I can't tell them._

 _My name is Daniel Rose Murillo, I am twenty-nine years old and this is my story of how I was domestically abused by Aron Erlichman. My co-workers are the band he used to be in, the members of Hollywood Undead, George Ragan, Dylan Alvarez, Jorel Decker, Jordon Terrell and Matthew Busek. Let's just pray that I can get out of this relationship with Aron before I lose my life._

 _ **Danny p.o.v-**_

I quickly slammed my journal shut as I heard someone enter the room. "What are you doing?" Aron asks me, looking at the journal in my lap. "Nothing important, I was just going through an old journal from high school," I lied, it took him a minute to accept what I said, by then I stuffed it under the bed. I'll put it in it's true hiding place once he has gone. "Okay, I just came to let you know I am going to the studio for a bit, don't do anything stupid," He says walking over to me and pulling me into a kiss. I kissed him back.

He left the room and a minute or two later I heard the front door slam. "You've gone to the studio to get wasted and fuck Yuma again," I mutter under my breath. He rarely did work when he was at the studio, he just went there to get buzzed and fuck nine lives. According to him I was absolutely useless in bed so he went to them because they were better than me. I lift up the loose floorboard and hide my journal there, in its true hiding place.

I walk into our bathroom to see the damage from yesterday. The guys know I'm taken by a guy but they know nothing else. Last night I cancelled the meal out with them in favour of spending a quite night in with Aron. I didn't tell them it was him and it certainly was not a quite night, he got angry thinking the guys are getting suspicious and he hit me a few times, 'til I started crying telling him I wanted to spent the night with him like we used to, I had hung out with the guys more than him recently and I just wanted one night with him.

I broke him then, he pulled me into a hug he cried and said he was sorry and he forgot and that he should have asked first. We managed to calm down and turned the night into a more enjoyable one, kind of like what we used to do. Well there was some obvious tension between us as he had just hit me but I tried to look past that as he was being nice to me, enjoy the moment while it lasts.

I lift up my t-shirt to see dark, blue and purple bruises littering my torso, most of them around my chest as he decided not to kick me last night. I knew the guys always went for my waist when the hugged me or messed around so I was going to have to be careful about what I do. There were some painful bruises there. My face was clean this time, no scratches or bruises I'd have to cover up with make-up.

Now my arms and hands were a different story. My hands had blue bruises and a lot of scratches on them, it looked like I whacked it hard and then let my kitten go have fun on it. My arms were the same, I'd have to cover them up somehow, avoid suspicion. I mean come on, how many times are they going to accept cat attacks as a reason to why I'm constantly all scratched up? The answer being not a lot of times.

I have no idea how I am going to hide these, I suppose I could bandage the cuts and say I had an accident or something, I don't know if that would work though. I'd have to think about it some more before I see the guys again. I knew Matt was texting me, wanting me to come over and watch films with them tonight. I couldn't though, they'd see the injuries and question me, then it would be all over.

 _Matt: Danny are you up for a movie marathon tonight? You can bring the bf if you want._

 _Me: Sorry Mattie, we had plans for tonight he doesn't want to cancel them, maybe next time._

Well that wasn't the whole truth but I couldn't tell him the real reason. My stomach growled as I looked at the clock. Five pm, I was unconscious for most of the day, I passed out at 11 pm last night due to the pain from the beatings and then stayed out until twelve or thirteen hours later. Aron was being a loving boyfriend when I came round of course, he wanted me to feel better, he wanted to make sure I wasn't telling anyone what he'd done.

I leave the bathroom and head into the kitchen. I was going to ignore my phone for the rest of the night unless Aron called, drunk. I made myself I microwave meal as I wasn't up for cooking or eating a proper meal tonight. I took it up to the bedroom once it was done and looked at my phone. A few messages of the guys and a text off Aron.

 _Nora: Hey baby, I'll be home at six. I'm not drunk this time and I just wanted to treat you nicely tonight xx_

 _Me: That's great baby, don't plan a meal though, I already ate thinking you were going to be gone till late. Xx_

 _Nora: That's fine baby, I already ate too. I decided you were more important than work tonight, I can do the recordings another time you are all that's on my mind right now xx._

So my lie turns into truth, great. I was grinning like a cat who had got the cream. I got to spend a lovely evening with my boyfriend like we were supposed to be doing. I was definitely going to milk these moments as much as I could. I was on his mind, I couldn't be happier it was beginning to turn around, maybe it would be like before, maybe it could be like the start of our relationship when it was just pure love.

I took my plate downstairs and washed it and put it away. I headed back upstairs, briefly made myself look more presentable and sat down again. I needed to answer the texts and get them to leave me alone for the night if I was going to save myself from another beating.

 _J3T: Matt told us you bailed on the movie night. That is completely fine, use protection you two._

 _Me: don't worry if we were going to do anything like that we would, it's just another cosy night in._

 _J3T: Okay I'll leave you to it and I'll see if the guys can leave you alone tonight, don't want to spoil the moment._

 _Charles: Hey Danny-boy, we'll see you tomorrow in work right? We have studio time._

 _Me: Oh yeah sure, I'll make sure I'm there tomorrow._

I said a few messages but when I checked it was actually missed calls of the two members I had just replied to their texts. I did completely forget about tomorrow's studio day, but if everything went to plan then I was going to be able to make it and I'd hide my wounds. I wonder what he had in mind for tonight. Was it going to be simple or was it going to be something different?

"Danny, baby I'm home," Aron shouts as he enters the house. I ran downstairs and tackled him in a hug, to which he picked me up and held me close. "Snuggly tonight then my little baby?" he asked, kissing my head, I made a little noise of content. I loved it when he just hugged me. He carried me into the kitchen and set me down on the counter.

He got the first aid kit out and I just cocked my head to the side. "I'm making your arms better baby, I'm sorry for yesterday," he says. He starts working on putting cream, dressing pads and bandages on my arms. "It's okay babe, I forgive you already," I tell him, I then kiss his nose. "Tell the guys that my dog went a bit wild when you see them tomorrow," he says, making me squeak in surprise.

"How did you know? I forgot I had studio time until now," I asked him. I let him pick me up again as he takes me into the living room. "It was on a planner on the wall in my studio, I didn't know you had forgotten," he said, unusually calm even though he mentioned the guys a minute ago. Of course he has information on what I was doing with the guys and when. I should have known that.

He turns the TV on and lets me snuggle deeply into his side. We don't focus at all on what is playing on the TV, instead I snuggle him for a bit. Then I get up and sit on his lap, I pull him into a deep kiss and he enjoys it. I then make a trail of kisses before pausing at his collarbone to make a hickey there, he's left his marks on me so I guess while he is being all sweet and everything it is time for me to make my mark on him.

We then have a heated make out session and once that's over, we just watch whatever is on the TV. "I love you so much Daniel," he says kissing my temple. "I love you to Aron," I say, snuggling into him and dozing off into a peaceful sleep. It may be true now right at this moment but truthfully it is a lie.

 _4_ _th_ _August 2014_

 _Okay so the 19_ _th_ _of July was probably the best day of my relationship with Aron so far. He was so kind and caring then. When I woke up at seven the next morning, I was snuggled up to him in bed, he carried me up after I fell asleep on the sofa and changed my clothes before putting me into bed and snuggling me until he had fallen asleep. It was an improvement but it only lasted for that day._

 _I left before he woke up, leaving him a note and some freshly cooked breakfast. He didn't like the fact I didn't wake him up before I left but he never said he wanted waking up the night before. The guys asked what happened to my arms and I told them that my boyfriend's dog went wild. I told them that my boyfriend got rid of his dog and made sure I was okay afterwards._

 _It all went downhill from there, the beatings became daily and I was struggling to hide the evidence from the guys. They had met Aron, disguised so they didn't know who he was and he changed his name and accent for that. They made me bring him on an outing with them, they were getting suspicious of me. They didn't think I had a boyfriend since they never saw him. So to get them off our backs Jackson Evans was created, he was to be my boyfriend and he made an Instagram account on which he posted a lot of couple pictures of us and told the world how much he loved me and how much I meant to him._

 _It was lies, the lot of it. He didn't love me at all, the only reason he hasn't killed me yet is because the guys would definitely know then. I'd be labelled as missing and then as the police search mine and my boyfriend's house they'd discover my corpse. It would be too late for me and the guys would kill Aron in revenge. It's too risky for me to tell them but it's too risky for him to kill me out of rage._

 _I'd say I'm stuck between a rock and a hard place right now. I was in a very dangerous relationship I needed to get out of, but if I did then I'd be killed. However, if I stayed for much longer I feared that I was going to be killed anyway. I don't want to die, but I know that I can't stay here any longer I need to escape and I need to run away from him._

 _I have bruises all over my skin, everywhere visible is now dark blue or purple. Aron told me to get the day of work or some time off until they heal. This will be the first and probably the last time I am going to defy him; I can't afford time off this close to a tour. I'll get my ass booted like he did. I can't lose my job either, I need the money to keep me a float since Aron stopped working._

 _He is angry, nine lives left him once they found the Instagram account he made and the pictures on mine. They did a lot of digging and found out Jackson's true identity. Then they confronted him with their information and he caved, he told them we were dating and that he hurts me, we had a big argument that night. So it's okay to tell your fuckbuddies that we are dating and you hurt me and it's not for me to tell the guys? That's messed up._

 _Today I am going to change all of that. They are going to find out today, I can't hide it any longer, it's hurting me inside to keep this hidden. I know they care so much about me so I know I am safe with them if I tell them. They will make me feel better and take away the pain the dark hearted man has given me. Although having said that this might be my last entry I will ever make._

 _I shy away from him, every time I see him I can feel the fury raging inside of him, just waiting for that one thing to push him over the edge and explode. I know I will be there when he does explode and it will probably be the last thing I ever do in my life. All that rage is going to be taken out on me, I will probably die from the injuries I receive from him. I doubt the guys would find me in time to save my life anyway._

 _He hasn't found this though; he saw it once but I covered it saying it was from high school. I got told by multiple people if you can't talk about your problems then write them down. I have around six of these laying in hidey holes around the house. One for each year of the hurt and the pain he has put me through. It didn't make it any easier but I do feel slightly less alone._

 _So if this is to be my last entry then… Goodbye_

 _ **Matt p.o.v**_

Danny has been acting strangely all day, first thing we noticed was the bruising on his skin. We asked about it and he refused to tell us why. Normally he would come up with something, like the last time we saw him he had bandages on both his arms and he said Jackson's dog attacked him, he got away lightly from that, only had a few scars.

Then we noticed that he was shying away from us and being quieter than normal. Something had to give, sometime soon he has to tell us what was bugging him so much right? Three hours after we left him to have some alone time while we recorded some vocals he caved. He sobbed as he told us how his boyfriend was actually Aron and he was being abused by him all the injuries he has had and currently has was caused by him. I held him while he sobbed and tried calming him down.

It didn't really work as he got worse. Aron said he was going to kill Danny if he told anyone so he was now scared to go home at the end of the day because he knew his life was going to be over. No one was angry at Danny for what he told us, if anything we were all glad he told us and we were going to help him no matter what. They were angrier at Aron for hurting our little bear.

I managed to calm him down and I told him I was coming over to his after work. I was going to make sure he was okay. If Aron was there, then he was going to get the taste of his own medicine. I know George and Jorel are desperate to give him the beat down. They had been pacing up and down for ages.

Then we had to part ways at three pm as work was over for the day, we couldn't stay at the studio any longer much to Danny and the rest of the guy's despair. Management asked why we were so desperate to stay longer today so we explained Danny's situation and they tried so hard to give us an extra hour so we could get the right protection for Danny maybe have him stay over at one of our houses but it failed, now all we could do is rush over to Danny's and hope to god that he was okay and he wasn't dead.

George and Jorel were in the car with me as I probably broke all driving laws and speed limits to get to Danny's house. Luckily the cops didn't see me driving like a slight maniac. "We'll get there and you'll have Danny. We know how much he means to you," George says as we pull up to Danny's house. I hope he is right I hope we aren't too late.

When we got in it was silent, no sounds of a fight although there was plenty of evidence to suggest one happened. Jorel called the cops on the way and explained everything we knew about the situation. Now we had to find the two people involved and pray one hasn't killed the other.

We went into the living room after looking through the rest of the house and that is where we found them. Danny was lying unconscious on the floor by the fireplace, no obvious signs of life from him. He was also a lot worse than when we last saw him which was an hour ago maybe more, he was covered in blood and bruises. Aron was standing near him, still angry. He took most of it out on poor Danny and probably killed him but he was still angry.

I looked to the two stronger males, we seemed to form an unspoken plan of action. I was going to see if Danny needed reviving and they were going to restrain Aron until the cops and the paramedics showed up. "Ah so he did tell you I was hurting him," he said, sounding exactly like Jackson Evans sounded like. "So what if he did. We're smarter than you think we would have figured it out eventually," Jorel says, his hands balling into fists.

"It still would have been too late for my poor little Danny-bear," he says sounding incredibly fake. It made me want to gag, how could Danny put up with this scumbag for so long? Then again how did we put up with Aron for as long as we did? George got angry and struck, grabbing Aron roughly and slamming him into the wall. This made it safe for me to get to Danny and check on him.

I ran to Danny's side and put two fingers on his neck, I was looking for any sign that he was alive. Jorel had come towards me and looked on nervously as I check to see if Danny was alive. I found a pulse but it was so faint, I knew if the paramedics didn't get here soon then he wasn't going to make it. I needed to get Danny in the recovery position and make sure his airway was open.

I put two fingers on his chin and my hand on his forehead. I then tilted his head upwards and opened his mouth. His nose was blocked by blood so he was bound to be struggling to breathe through it. I put my ear to his mouth and looked down. His chest was now moving better than before and I could feel his breath against my ear. I turned to Jorel, "He is alive but only just," I told him.

Jorel joined me, "It's probably not a good idea to move him then, just make sure his airway is open, I'll go wait for the cops and the medics. They should be here by now," Jorel says, touching Danny's hand before getting up and leaving the house. I took one of Danny's hands in mine, George still had Aron pinned to the wall and I was surprised that he wasn't pummelling the former band member yet.

It was an agonising ten-minute wait for the cops and the paramedics. Every two minutes I checked Danny's pulse and breathing. I had to, if he deteriorated while we waited for help then I would have had to have done CPR on the younger, small man. His vitals didn't change much, his pulse got stronger during one check then by the next it was weak again, his breathing remained stable throughout.

The paramedics asked us what happened then loaded Danny onto a stretcher and taking him away so he could get the life-saving treatment he needed. The police wanted statements from the four of us still in the house as other people went around collecting evidence from the fight. Aron denied that he had ever hurt Danny, that was until they discovered the journals written by Danny. The last entry had today's date on it. He was arrested and we were allowed to go to the hospital to be by Danny's side.

Jorel had called the other two members to inform them what happened and we were waiting for news on Danny's condition. We also called management who needed to put a formal statement on our social media page's and probably cancel the tour that starts in a month. Danny wouldn't be fit enough to do it even if he did make it through this, we were all in doubt that Danny would survive due to how bad he was when he was found.

"Matt, we have known Danny for how long now? If anyone is the strongest then it's him. I am sure he'll make it," George said, giving my shoulder a squeeze. "Daniel Murillo?" a doctor called out, see if any family and friends knew he was here. George put his hand up and Jorel and I did the same. He walked over to us and straight away I could tell this was not good, he looked like he was sorry for us.

"How is he?" I asked nervously. "Daniel Murillo is in critical condition, he slipped into a coma while we were treating him, the next twenty-four hours are going to be critical. There is a high chance his body won't be able to recover from his injuries." The doctor said, we all looked at each other heart-broken. The doctor then led us to the intensive care unit and right up to the room where Danny was going to be lying. "I'd suggest you all go in and say your goodbyes," he said then left us.

I broke down and Jorel held me tight, tears forming in his eyes too. We couldn't say goodbye to him, we couldn't even go in there. The thought of losing him is just too much. The others needed to know too. George joined us as we sunk to the floor.

 _ **Danny p.o.v**_

It was all dark; I couldn't do anything all my senses weren't there. Did I die? Had Aron finally gotten his wish. I couldn't hear anyone talking, I couldn't hear a heart monitor beeping or anything like that. I couldn't feel anyone holding my hand or trying to comfort me. How long had it been since the attack, was it days? weeks? Months? I had no idea.

Were the guys okay, did he go after them next? So many questions and I had no idea on where I was going to get this information. All of this was scaring me, I didn't want to die but then again when does anybody want to die when it is not their choice.

Then like light breaking through the darkness almost all my senses returned. I couldn't open my eyes but I heard the rapid beep of a heart monitor to my side. I felt someone holding my hand and someone else running their hands through my hair. "Danny, calm down buddy you're okay now, you're safe now," Matt was telling me. As I listened more to the beep I realised I was actually freaking out, there was another hand on my chest, right above my heart.

"I can feel his heart racing against my hand, Danny calm down it's okay. We don't want the nurses sedating you before we get the chance to see you awake," George said, rubbing my chest a little, trying to keep me calm. So Matt was playing with my hair and George was holding my hand.

I managed to bring my heartrate back down to a normal level and the calming efforts slowly stopped. I survived, that much I know now. The guys were okay, I only heard two of them but I knew that if they were okay then the others had to be okay as well. I heard the door open and close.

"Is he okay now?" Jordon asks them as he walks in. I still couldn't open my eyes so he couldn't ask me. "Yeah, I don't know why he started panicking like that but until he is brought round completely then we won't know," George replies. He let go of my hand and someone else was holding it now, it was either Matt or Jordon. "That's good, the panicking was something I've never seen him do before. His heartrate was nearly in the two hundred," Jordon says from my right. So it was Matt holding my hand. I had an Iv needle in my right hand I could feel it.

"I think he calmed down once he was able to hear us, maybe he couldn't before and it freaked him out but once he heard us talking then he got better," matt says voicing his thoughts and for me hitting the nail on the head. I freaked because I thought I died and once I heard them I could calm down. "So you think he can hear us now?" George asks, this little conversation was interesting. I got to know more about the guys when they think I'm out.

"I think so, there is only one way to find out though," Matt says, his grip on my hand tightens a little. "How?" Jordon asks. Matt squeezes my hand again; I think I know. He is going to ask me to do something. "Danny can you squeeze my hand?" he asks me. This might be difficult. I try as hard as I can and it doesn't work. "He can't hear you then," Jordon says, disappointed that I wasn't showing him signs of response.

If only he knew how hard I was trying and that I heard every word, he said to me. I kept on trying and then I surprised everyone by squeezing Matt's hand, yeah my squeeze was weaker than Matt's but if you have been in a coma then it will be. "You might want to take that back," George tells Jordon. I wish I could have been able to see what is going on around me, I felt a tube in my throat so I knew I had to rule out talking for now. Maybe if I can hold someone's hand then I could open my eyes.

That took a lot more effort but then it suddenly went brighter as I opened my eyes. They shut because of how bright it had become but then I opened them again and looked around the room. Matt was by my side; he has looked better, but then again as I looked to the others so did they. They must have been worried about me.

"Hey buddy," Matt says quietly, his hand going back to my hair. I couldn't smile because of the dam tube but I looked at Matt and he knew I was glad to see him. Jordon pressed the button for the doctor, maybe they could take the tube out. I looked to George who was smiling at me, all of them were. I had no idea where Jorel and Dylan were but I am sure they'll visit me later.

The doctor came in and shooed the guys out. He took the tube out, helped me drink some water and did a head to toe examination, asking me if it hurt or if I could feel certain parts of my body. Aron had royally screwed me up. I had a severe head injury, all my ribs had been broken and my spine was broken in a couple of places. The doctor was confident I was making a good recovery and that there was a possibility I could walk again.

He didn't tell me how long I was comatose for though, I can ask the guys when they come back in though. He adjusted the level of pain medication going through my Iv and left. Allowing the guys to come back in. Jorel was here now, with Vanessa. They were both happy to see me awake. "How long have you been awake?" Jorel asks after hugging me carefully. Vanessa hugged me too. "Not long, ten minutes I think," I answered, my voice was still a bit scratchy but I hadn't used it for a while so I was expecting it.

Jordon, George and Matt then took their turns hugging me. With the tubes gone it was a lot easier for them to hug me and it was a sign that I could breathe on my own. Well I am still having some help but it is less than before. "How long was I out?" I asked, I couldn't care less about Aron. He can go rot in some dark cell for all I cared. "You've been out for two months it's October 6th today," Vanessa says.

Two months, okay that is a lot to take in but I can handle that. I mean my body needed time to heal and what not so it was bound to be at least a month, they'll want to keep me in another week or two to make sure I am fit enough to go home. "Are you okay Danny? You've gone a bit pale," Jorel asks me, concerned. They all were more concerned now than before. "Yeah, I'm okay. Just wasn't expecting two months to have gone by that's all," I say, looking down at my hands. I was sitting up a bit with the help of the bed.

"It's okay Danny, we weren't expecting you to be awake today and it is a bit of tough news to take in," Vanessa says, Matt was squeezing my hand again. There was an elephant in the room but I knew they didn't want to talk about it. Neither did I to be honest, I'd just come out of a coma I didn't want to mention him yet, even though he can still go rot in a cell.

"Does Dylan know Danny is awake yet?" Jordon asks George, who shrugs. "I don't know, these two were going to visit anyway so I haven't texted anyone," George says, they then turn to me. "Do you want to text Dylan?" Jordon asks, George had his phone out but he says he is texting management. "Sure why not, he'll crap himself though," I said as I was handed my phone.

 _Me: Hey Dylan, I woke up today!_

 _Dylan: Danny! Got dam you scared the living shit outta me, please don't do that again._

 _Me: Sorry, I didn't mean too I love you, bro :3_

 _Dylan: I know you didn't, hey at least you're getting better now, Anna and I will come visit tomorrow_

 _Me: okay see you tomorrow xx_

 _Dylan: See you tomorrow bro, rest up now xx_

"He freaked out at first but he is okay now, he is coming to see me tomorrow," I tell them, I might of chuckled when he said I scared him. "That's good, we don't want to overwhelm you too much," Jorel says, they stay for a while and then one by one they leave, leaving Matt and I alone. He was nervous about something.

"Danny there is something I have been meaning to tell you," he starts, uh oh that doesn't sound good. I hate it when people start conversations like that. He sees my reaction and looks down. "Danny, I have liked you for a long time and I was jealous of this Jackson guy until I knew the truth, I love you and I know it is too soon and everything but I needed to tell you," he said rambling towards the end.

I was stunned, I never knew he felt this way, is that why he gets teased all the time? He loves me, I had a confession to make as well. "I have something to tell you, I love you too. I have known it for a while but I was too afraid to leave him to be with you," I told him. He looked into my eyes and I saw the love he was talking about. I gave him my first genuine heart-warming smile. He smiles back. "You don't know how long I have been waiting to see that smile," he says.

I pat the little space next to me for him to join. I would move but he wouldn't let me and I don't even know if I can move. He got on the bed and I shuffled a little bit to give him more room. It was painful and he wasn't that happy I moved. "why'd you move?" he asks. "to give you some more snuggle space, I don't think I can go on my side yet," I tell him.

He rests his head on my chest and I play with his curly hair. He enjoys the moment. "So, what does this make us?" he asks me. Looking up at me, blue eyes meeting my brown ones. "Well, what do you want us to be?" I asked him, I was enjoying playing with his hair. It's so soft and fluffy. "Well, I want us to be boyfriends," he says, sighing happily at me, he likes me playing with his hair too.

"If you want us to be boyfriends then that's what we are, I know you'll be better to me than him," I told him. He grinned, and then frowned, then grinned again. "Anyone can treat you better than that shithead, I love you Danny-bear," he says, kissing me on the lips. This kiss was different than any other kiss I've had, even the ones Aron gave me when he was nice weren't like this. It was like little fireworks were going off. This was meant to be; I can feel it.

"I love you too Mattie," I said, I woke up in the afternoon and by now it was evening. They had eaten but I didn't want to. I wasn't hungry, they were giving me nutrients through the Iv anyway so I was going to be okay. The doctors want me to start eating tomorrow anyway.

I was dozing off. "Go to sleep little bear, I'll be here when you wake up," he says. I smile and fall asleep.

 _ **Ω**_

 _ **Hey guys, that's the end of this one shot. I hope you enjoyed it.**_

 _ **The whole diary/journal thing is an experiment I am trying so I am very interested to see what you think.**_

 _ **You guys can request pairings for me to do.**_

 _ **I am not sure I want to write ones with Deuce in them unless they are like this, I am not keen on the guy to be honest.**_


	7. Dark Places DM X J3T

_**Hey guys can I please have some pairing requests? You can send me any that you want I will do X Deuce ones but I won't do sex scenes. I am choosing to do x Deuce ones because they are a challenge and I like a good challenge now and again…**_

 _ **I am still going to do the kind of collab thing with awokenmonster and I am very excited for it because of their reputation within the fan fiction community and they are amazing people. So look out for those at any point.**_

 _ **I still have some half written one-shots and demon inside is going to get real interesting soon. I need to figure out how I am going to end to Love a Teacher because that will happen within the next ten chapters' I'd say. Then I'll focus more on demon inside and what I go to school for before I get to undead puppy, I am tempted to scrap that story as I am struggling so much with it…**_

 _ **Anyway I noticed that a person following me on Instagram whose name has escaped me but they wanted more Murgan so that is what I am going to do for them….**_

 _ **Idk if you read these anymore.**_

 _ **3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3**_

 _13_ _th_ _of January 2010_

 _Ever feel like someone is scaring you without really trying? Well unfortunately for me my major crush happens to be like that. Let me explain it to you, well I'll try to anyway. It all started in a small café in Los Angeles and it involves one band, Hollywood Undead and they managed to turn my life upside down just over two years ago. I am still deciding whether or not it was for the better or the worst._

 _I was just a simple fan, I loved how they performed and their whole band works and the level of creativity is amazing. I knew my own band was a flop, I mean I did a lot of tours and I got to see a few fans but the audience participation was never there, there wasn't much money in it either and I always stressed out at the touring schedule._

 _I gave up and decided to work in a café, it gave me a steadier income than I got from my other job and it was nice to do something different. I'd been to a few shows of them, I was in awe. I was a music graduate so I could perform to their level and everything but I didn't have half the fans they did. Then I met them, they came to the café just like any other person would. Little did I know how much my life would change…._

 _They ordered their coffees and I was busy making them. One of them recognized me from high school and asked how I ended up in a café when I was talented musically. I told him that my band failed, something had to pay the bills. He chuckled and gave me their numbers, telling me if they saw me at a show then they'd see what they could do to help me out._

 _One of them, he looked so intimidating and to be honest I was really afraid of him at first. I still am a little. He just stood there, listening to his friend talk to me about stuff. He never gave any input into the conversation, he just listened. I handed them their orders and gave them all small smiles, even the scary one. I got called cute then they left._

 _They started texting me, one by one I became friends with most of them. I knew that one of them hated me so he wouldn't bother texting. I was surprised when the scary one texted me, he asked me a lot of questions about what I was into and we got to know each other, I still found him intimidating if I saw him in real life but in texts it was okay._

 _Then around six months after I got to know them all, well, all but one I got a phone call saying one the members didn't show up so they needed someone to fill in for him and J-dog mentioned I was perfectly suited for Deuce's lyrics. So I went and I sang my heart out, it didn't go unnoticed by any party involved._

 _It was also the day I realized I had a major crush on Johnny 3 tears. No, it wasn't a phase, I remember liking him in high school as well but it wasn't until I hung out with him that I realised who he was. Yeah I saw him unmasked but I didn't remember him by face, I only knew his name and I hung out with his friends as like he did in the conversation I had in the café just looked on._

 _I am determined to keep my crush a secret that goes with me to my grave. I can't tell people I have crush on someone who is in a relationship and has a child with that other person. What are you crazy or something? Saying that I am if I am talking to myself in a book._

 _Anyway I got asked more and more to fill in as Deuce kept dropping out. Then I got called out as he dropped out of a tour. They welcomed me like a friend but George still intimidated me. I sometimes played with his daughter if she was there and he had to go and do an interview. He thanked me for it and offered to pay but I refused, her smiles and his gratitude were enough for me._

 _Anyway Deuce eventually got kicked out, they couldn't cope with his behaviour anymore and his lack of passion for the band that he helped create. It all blew up in a big argument I was a spectator of, let's just say some nasty things were said and I was mentioned and attacked verbally during it._

 _Now I am in a dream job, I feel a little happier than before. Still stressed but I am sure that it will all calm down once I get used to being in the role and everything settles down. When I joined them they were all welcoming. Well George was a little hostile but they said he was always like that until he knew the person better, he didn't like forming false relationships or friendships with anyone._

 _Recently George's girlfriend broke up with him and took their daughter with him, only granting him limited access to her. He was moody to everyone but I felt he took it out on me more. I also felt a bit guilty for some reason, was I the cause of the break up? Not sure to be honest, like I said no one was to know about my crush on him._

 _ **Danny p.o.v**_

I stopped writing as I was getting emotional. I really felt like I was to blame but I wasn't even sure if I was and how I'd done it. The others keep telling me it is because I am the new guy and he wants to find out what boundaries he could push to their absolute limits. Well I guess I am really weak as he found them easily and manipulated them so well I reached breaking point within days.

The hate I am receiving at the moment doesn't help either. A lot of people didn't like the fact that I took Deuce's role in the band. They didn't mind so much when I toured with the guys before and I performed. Then again Deuce wasn't stirring things and making allegations out of spite. He was really angry that I took his role, but I was the only one who do it in such short notice and I apparently fit in more with the guys than anyone else they tried.

I couldn't feel more alienated even if I tried. Yeah Jorel, Jordon, Dylan and Matt tried to make me feel welcome and like I was naturally a part of their group and even if George didn't try I knew he meant well but I couldn't help but feel like I couldn't fit in at all with them. I was just a music grad who can sing a few songs and play some instruments there is nothing special about me that makes me stand out as the perfect guy.

"Hey, what are you getting stressed about?" George asks me. I jump in surprise and try and get a poker face working. I didn't want to whine and cry like a baby in front of him. I couldn't show my weakness to him. "Oh hey, it's nothing I won't be able to handle," I tell him, trying to keep as calm as possible. He wraps his arms around me and gets me out of my bunk so he could hug me properly. "Are you sure?" he asks. I hug him back, smiling at the comfort I was receiving. "Yeah, I'm sure," I tell him.

"Sorry if I haven't felt welcoming to you recently, it's just with everything going on it is hard to adjust sometimes," he says, squeezing me then releasing it. "That's okay, I wouldn't be happy if I was in your situation," I tell him. I pat his shoulder as he puts me back into the bunk. "don't forget anytime you need to talk to us, you can," he says, he walks into the main living area and leaves me alone with my thoughts.

I didn't even realise I held my breath until I took another one. What was he doing to me? I didn't even know why he decided to talk to me, I am not even sure he knew he what he was doing to me. I knew sooner or later we would have to talk to each other and try and get along. Jorel appeared in front of me and I struggled to not jump for a second time. "Hey Danny, what's got you puzzled?" he asked jumping into my bunk and hugging me.

"George, he is so hard to work out. One day he ignores me and gives me death stares and the next he is hugging me and trying to ask me if anything is wrong," I explain, I didn't want to tell him about my crush yet. I know I can trust Jorel. "I know but he wants to be that way, I kind of asked George to talk to you and stop blocking you out. We all need to get along if we are going to get anywhere," he tells me.

I tilt my head to one side. "I know but it doesn't help that I have a major crush on him," I told Jorel, my voice barely above a whisper. He still heard every word I said and his eyes went wide. "You like him? How long?" he asks, keeping quiet in case George heard us. "Since high school, I haven't told anyone about it, especially not him and especially not now," I say, keeping my voice quiet.

"That's okay, I won't tell anyone, if you need help to get with him then I am your cupid," he said, acting a little goofy. I smile and laughed a little, he was accepting all of this better than I expected him too. Then again I know Jorel is kind of the agony aunt of the group so he would be willing to help anybody no matter. The cupid thing is a bit weird if you picture him in the outfit commonly associated with cupid.

"Yeah but I feel like I am going to get rejected by him, he is not a bisexual or a gay guy Jay, it is just going to be a crush, nothing more and nothing less," I tell him. I was getting emotional now, the walls I have put up around myself will be torn down easily by anybody who even tries. They aren't that strong. Tears were building up a bit, "I wouldn't be so sure Dan, he might have his eye on you," Jorel says, winking.

"Anyway come and socialise with us for a little bit. We have the show later." Jorel says getting up and pulls on my sleeves. "Do I have a choice?" I ask him. He pulls me up and picks me up, making me squeal. "Ha-ha nope," Jorel says carrying me on his shoulder into the main living area of the tour bus where everyone else was sitting and staring at us. "what are you doing to the poor guy?" Matt asks Jorel as I get dumped onto George's lap who holds me.

"Making him less shy, or trying to anyway," Jorel says, winking at me as George was holding me. I was trying so hard not to blush. I relaxed into George's arms, Jorel was grinning like a Cheshire cat. Was he already trying to set George and I up? Was he being cupid already? I don't think his plan is going to work though, like I said he was a straight man, he is never going to fall for a flawed individual like me.

"Well it is nice to have Danny around anyway, he has improved the atmosphere around here so much," George says. I struggle so much with trying not to blush. He is affecting me again, maybe he does like me after all. "Yeah but that is because he is a cutie," Jordan says. I pout, I hate people calling me cute. "I'm not cute" I tell them, still pouting. They start laughing at me which doesn't help me out at all.

"Sorry Danny you are a bit easy to tease right now," Matt says once he calms down, the others are still laughing. Well George quickly stopped once he saw my face. I was not impressed by the teasing. The guys take a few minutes to calm down and they said sorry for upsetting me. I told them it was fine; I wasn't used to being teased that's all.

While we waited to go backstage for the show we started doing warm ups, it was funny to see how each member did it. I went through the songs I knew I had to do and which bits I might struggle through so I could get them right in front of the fans. There is so much pressure put onto me with being the new member, I had to be either just as good or better than the person who was there before me and if I was worse, well that couldn't do at all. The pressure also meant that I wasn't really sleeping well.

Well I would be sleeping poorly anyway as we keep changing time zones every few locations so I didn't really have enough time to adjust to the time differences. The others slept a little better than I did as I feel like they had more time to get used to it as they have done this before. I've been on a break from touring for a year or two as well so basically I am going to struggle in every aspect of my every day to day life.

The show itself actually went really well so that was a plus for me. The fans started to get a bit happier about my presence. There was a lot more audience participation and I think they are getting used to me being with the guys now. We had a meet and greet and a few of the fans actually hugged me. I was so happy and so were they. They told me a lot of nice things which started to outweigh all the hate I've been receiving lately. It didn't mean that everybody liked me being there but people were being nice so I consider that to be accomplishment.

"well done little lion, I'm proud of you," George says, hugging me briefly then walking away to go talk to some fans who called for him. I was frozen in shock. What does this make us? This is too confusing for me.

 _20_ _th_ _of January 2010_

 _After the night of the thirteenth I started avoiding George. I didn't really know why, but at the same time I kind of did. He was confusing me, was he in love with me or was he just teasing me like the others love to do? I certainly wanted no part in it if all he was going to do was just drag me along and make me believe we has something when in reality it was nothing and he was just playing me to see how I'd react to it._

 _I haven't told Jorel about this even though he keeps trying to force us to have alone time. I was appreciative of his efforts to get me with my crush but all this doubt still in my mind over whether or not he liked me took over. I rarely spoke before but now I was completely silent not saying a word to anyone until it got closer to show time. They were worried about me but Jorel was there with the answer that I was still adjusting so just give me some time._

 _I knew all the stresses and fears were logical. My life is upside down, I'd been uprooted from my little café job and taken all over the states. I was so close to my crush it hurt. Due to these reasons I failed to sleep since that night he called me his little lion. I am regretting that decision so much, I am not constantly yawing but I know I am exhausted and I might do something bad soon._

 _I haven't slipped up on my lyrics and more and more fans are getting used to me being there and supporting me. Well they might not really like me, they guys did get mad during an interview and said I was here to stay so if they didn't like it then they knew what to do. They could leave, they didn't want people who supported the guy who they had to bend over backwards to accommodate._

 _I think the guys know I haven't been sleeping. They keep encouraging me to sleep during the long journeys to the next location. I just shake my head and tell them I am fine; I don't need sleep. They didn't believe me but they haven't forced me into taking a nap or sleep or anything like that. They are a lot stronger than I am so it would be easy for them to pick me up and place me in my bunk or make me lie down on the sofa and cover my eyes until they know I am asleep._

 _They were capable of those things but why didn't they do it. I have no idea why they didn't, but if I told them I was fine enough times for them to get a hint that I wanted them to leave me alone. Part of me wanted them to help me but I knew they were still angry over Deuce and they weren't sure what to do with me as I have told them little about me and I have changed so much since high school if some people saw me they wouldn't recognise me._

 _I am losing my mind over something that I will look back on and call myself an idiot. I feel like a teenager in high school again. I feel like I am going down on a rollercoaster and I can't see the way up. It is like I am in a dark tunnel and I am nowhere near the light that's at the end. I take one little step forward and too many steps back. I am getting nowhere. Will I end my life over these little worries? No, I will be a lion and come back strong._

 _It is like a song I wrote. "But damn I could write a book about every little hook that kept me up all night," That quote was from Showing Bones. It describes my life almost perfectly. I mean this journal is a book and I am currently writing every little thing that has or is keeping me up every night. It completely works. The amount of time I spend staring at the ceiling wondering why on earth I can't sleep then start worrying about all the little things in my life that might not be going so well._

 _I have no idea what is going to happen. I am not sure if I am ever going to be able to fit in with the guys of Hollywood Undead. I am nothing like them, I am just a shy newbie who doesn't fit it with them at all. I have tried so well to fit in with them and I am falling at every little hurdle I come into contact with, flat on my face and I don't know if I am strong enough to get back up and carry on anymore._

 _Would I be able to allow myself to be picked up and helped by the others? I don't know, how could the help me even? How would I tell them that I need help? I need someone to help me find who I am and what I am supposed to be doing with my life. Where does my heart belong, where am I meant to be? All these questions in my mind and no way of answering them. No way of figuring out what I am supposed to do. I'm so lost._

" _where'd you go, where's your home, how'd you end up all alone? Can you hear me now? There's no light, there's no sound, hard to breathe when you're underground, can you hear me now?" these new lyrics for a song we are working on also sum up my life right now. That's probably why I wrote them, it is how I feel right now and it might be how some of the fans feel so it makes it more relatable._

I close the journal once more, rubbing in between my eyes as I get a bit light headed again. I open it just to look over what I have written before putting it under my pillow. These sleepless nights aren't doing me any good and I should really sleep but we have been so busy I always get scared I am going to be yelled at if I do manage to nod off. Well I know at night I can sleep but that is when the thoughts are most active, I have come down from the adrenaline from the show and now the doubt comes in.

The guys had left me and George so they could party, George wanted to read and they stopped me from going. They wanted me to sleep so I headed to the bunk rooms and tried pleasing them. I can't sleep, my mind is too active. Well it is less now that I wrote down all the things that have plagued it. I am supposed to be avoiding George but there is not point to it, he might get mad if I disturb his reading but I can't sleep and I don't feel like being alone anymore.

He noticed me almost straight away when I walked in, it was like he was expecting me. Or maybe he was taking a break from reading his book. "Hey Danny, you okay dude? You look really pale," he asks me. He looks like he is about to get up and hold me or something. "Uh, yeah. Can't sleep and I didn't want to be on my own," I admit to him, his face softens. "How long have you not been able to sleep?" He asks, avoiding asking why I have been avoiding him. "A week," I say, the light headed feeling I had been feeling is still there and getting worse. He walked up to me and stood behind me.

All of a sudden it feels like either I or the room are getting warmer. Black spots appear in my vision and I have to put my hands on the counter to support myself through a major dizzy spell. It was like the whole room was spinning and I had no control over my symptoms either. I feel myself falling to the floor and my vision fades to black.

 _ **George p.o.v**_

Shit! I reacted quickly enough to catch the poor new member as he falls to the floor. I knew he had fainted as soon as I caught him, he was limp I didn't even need to see his eyes which are closed. I carefully placed him down on the sofa where I was reading moments before. Why didn't I act sooner? I had a feeling he was suffering from insomnia and wasn't sleeping much but as he avoided me I couldn't really do anything about it.

I push some hair out of his face and get a feel of his skin, he was feverish. There are some napkins and a bottle of water in the fridge, that should bring it down. What else can I do at this point to help him. I scan both him and the room with my eyes as I start working on the fever trying to work out a plan. He might not appreciate it if I called the medics so I didn't. He had a thick jumper on so I carefully took it off.

Jorel came in completely sober and his face fell when he saw me trying to cool Danny down. "Jeez, what happened, I thought he went to bed?" he asks, coming a bit closer but at the same time keeping some distance. "He fainted, he hasn't slept in a week and couldn't sleep earlier so he came in and then we started talking then he fainted, he has a fever too," I tell him, putting the napkin to the bottle to make it cold again so I could put it back on Danny's forehead.

"A week with no sleep, that's bad. He won't want medics around so we'll have to wait for him to come round and make sure he drinks plenty and rests. It really isn't easy having your life turned upside down," Jorel says, he starts pacing a little, glancing back to me and Danny every now and again. "Are the others still partying?" I ask him, watching as he gets his phone out. "They weren't before as we couldn't find a decent club but they won't be now. They are worried about him as much as we are," he says as he texts.

There are a few minutes of silence as Jorel sets his phone down and I still work on Danny's fever. "He hasn't told you has he?" Jorel asks eventually, his voice breaking that silence. "Told me what?" I ask, confused, was Danny supposed to tell me something? Am I missing something important here? "He will hate me for saying this but you needed to know before it eats him, one of the reasons, mainly the only reason he has been avoiding you is because he likes you, a lot and he is terrified of rejection," Jorel explains.

I take a minute to kind of crouch and study the perfect figure of Danny lying in front of me. I knew he was intimidated by me; I knew he was scared of me at first but I would never have guessed he liked me. The perfect brown eyes like melted chocolate, currently hidden behind closed lids. Then I moved to his lips, they looked so kissable, his small yet muscular frame which is amazing to cuddle when you need it.

I liked him back, that's why my girlfriend dumped me. She knew I looked at him the same way I looked at her and she got jealous, she didn't have to be so mean when it came to our daughter though. I'll have the last laugh, Ava refuses to call the new guy in her life daddy. She is a sassy baby, she will only call me daddy and I hope that lasts.

"I never knew he felt the same way, he doesn't have to worry anymore. I'll be there for him, he won't be in dark places anymore," I tell Jorel quietly. He smiles, "I know you will, I knew you would get together someday with or without my help," he says, putting a reassuring hand on my shoulder. "The guys are wasted; they won't respond to the text. Well they said they found a club." He says after his phone buzzed.

Jorel takes Danny's hand and Danny starts responding a little. He was starting to come round ten minutes after he fainted. His eyes slowly flutter open and he looks very disorientated. "hey buddy, welcome back, you fainted," I told him, keeping my voice calm and quiet. His eyes go from me to Jorel. "He knows Danny; you should have told us you were having sleeping problems. We can help you," Jorel says, squeezing the younger man's hand.

"I like you too Danny, if you were wondering," I said, kissing his cheek. He blushed and I saw the amazing melting smile I saw at the café which helped me fall in love with him. I played with his hair so he had the chance to process everything that just happened to him. His blush started fading but he looked deep in thought as he becomes less disorientated. I helped him sit up a little and Jorel helped him drink some of the water we had when we tried to break his fever which has now been broken and he should be okay.

"How are you feeling now?" I ask him, some of the colour had started to return to his cheeks but he still looked pale and ill. "tired, I love you George, I was so scared of it and the stress of the band and the hate didn't help so I guess I didn't get much sleep," he says, his voice quiet. "I know; I love you too. We will help you start sleeping again and ease some of the stress" I tell him, wrapping my arm around his waist.

I kissed his cheek but he moved so I ended up kissing him on the lips instead. Something neither of us seemed to mind. Our lips sealed and fireworks were going off in our heads. We had almost forgotten Jorel was still in the room, almost. "I ship it," he says. We break our kiss and turn to look at him, "ship it?" Danny asks, just as confused as I was. "It is when you like the idea of two people being in a relationship," Jorel explains.

So we are in a relationship now, we didn't need to ask each other. I feel like the kiss was enough and I'm sure Danny did too. "I like that idea," Danny says with a smile, looking up at me. "I like it too bear," I say kissing his temple. He is still smiling but then he yawns, he is still tired. He needs to go to sleep soon. "Come on sleepy, bedtime," I tell him. I pick him up and he doesn't struggle, he wraps his arms around my neck and snuggles into me.

"Night you two," Jorel says, smiling at us. It was actually late evening and Danny had been hiding from us all day, this was the first time I had seen him. Jorel went and talked to him briefly to say the plans for the day. "Night Jorel," I say, I was expecting Danny to say goodnight or something but when I looked to him, he was peacefully sleeping in my arms. He is to damn adorable, I'm so happy he is here with me and mine to care for.

I carefully get him changed and lie him down in his bunk. He didn't stir from that but I get the feeling he might do soon from lack of cuddle contact. I quickly get changed and lie down next to him, holding him close and covering him with the blanket. Jorel came in with my book and put it in my bunk. "Go to sleep if you want, I'll handle the drunkards tonight, let the adorableness which is Danny be your main concern for now," he tells me.

I smile, Danny will have a rocky start in this band, the hate will never truly go away but there was one thing I did know. He had his four brothers and his lover's support no matter what we go through during the next few years. He stirs in his sleep but it is only to cuddle into me some more. I am sure he will feel a lot better in the morning, he might be tired still but at least he has started sleeping again.

I love you Daniel Rose Murillo.

 _ **3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3**_

 _ **And that is another one shot done.**_

 _ **I hope you enjoyed.**_

 _ **I did the journal format again as I am really starting to like it.**_

 _ **I don't really know what happened during the beginning of the one shot but it got better as I starting writing more.**_

 _ **Please leave requests for me as many as you want.**_

 _ **I have two CS X DM one shots coming up so look out for those.**_


	8. Fall for me JD X DM

_**I don't even know how I came up with this to be honest. It was another late night idea which happens to me quite frequently. I have been asked to do this pairing so I am going to do it. I am currently feeling a little ill so I might write either the best one shot ever or the worst. I have a feeling it might be the worst but oh well.**_

 _ **Keep the requests coming guys, I appreciate them. Also as well as pairings give me like a word to base the story on, those are fun to do.**_

 _ **Jorel p.o.v**_

During free time on tours most people would catch up on sleep, not us. Here on the Hollywood Undead tour bus we like to prank each other. Also by we, I mean Matt, Jordon, Dylan and I. Sometimes George will join in but it is rare, he often likes to stay and protect my little bear who wants no part in the pranking. Danny has hated pranks ever since he first joined and the guys broke him with the worst things they could think of at the time, which was a bucket of ice water then flour to be poured over him.

I accepted my boyfriend didn't want to participate in the prank wars so my team made him be the main judge. That way we wouldn't feel tempted to prank him as it would take away points from our team. It didn't mean he favoured me either. He sometimes picked the other team over us which was fine as it wouldn't be fair if he picked us all the time.

We are currently doing an American tour and the prank war started a while ago. Currently team king, consisting of Matt and Jordon were winning by 5 points. I was on Team Muffin with George and Dylan and we were planning on getting our own back on them and a little series of pranks to get us in the lead again. We just needed the perfect opportunity that we could do it without getting Danny in the process. As his boyfriend I could warn him about what was to happen so he was out of the way, but would it be classed as cheating? I don't know.

I knew Matt was up to something, he kept mentioning the time when George tripped and fell off the stage during one of our shows. We took this as a hint he was going to re-create something similar and stayed away from the edge. We didn't look at the edge of the stage and we didn't warn Danny either. That might have been a mistake.

Danny was snuggled up to me reading his book, City of Lost Souls if I read the cover correctly. I bought him the mortal instrument series for his birthday and he loves them. I love him, the way he gets into the story and his little reactions when something dramatic happens. I had my arm around his chest as he read and we were having a conversation. "Do you think Matt is going to do anything on stage to us?" George asks.

"Um, I don't know. Surely he wouldn't do it in front of everyone," I say, suddenly feeling unsure. We had agreed not to do the pranks in public or film them but it doesn't mean that those rules will be followed by everyone. Danny wasn't paying attention; he was too into the story to even know we were talking. "Maybe he will do it during a rehearsal or sound check, there aren't going to be any fans there and it makes sense," Dylan says.

We quickly stop talking as Matt and Jordon enter the room. They don't yet know that we know about their planned prank and we like to keep it that way for a while. They look to Danny who is reading still, he'd been no use to them. He was privy to the conversation but he didn't know what was said as he wasn't paying attention. "What part are you up to Danny?" George asks.

Danny looks up from his book. "uhh, the part where Clary is in Europe with Jace and Sebastian," he answers before going back to the story. That made no sense to me as I haven't read the books yet, but to George it made complete sense as he has read them all which lead to Danny's interest in the series. When he is in the zone it is hard to get an answer from him unless it is about the book.

"We have sound check today remember," Matt says, going to nudge Danny but George stopped him. Once you got on Danny's blacklist you would regret it horribly and if you disturbed him reading with anything other than the book he was reading then you would end up on that list and suffer. "I'll make sure he goes Matt, why are you so keen on the sound check?" I ask him. "No particular reason, just want to play the drums soon," he says, his foot bouncing.

I was sure that our earlier suspicions were right but there was no way to prove it until someone fell. That or something else happened during sound check. You could never really know what those two were planning. To be fair on them the pranks got us good so Danny had to pick theirs over ours those five times. Ours have been good two, we had five points but they had ten out of fifteen pranks so far. No one has lost any points so far either.

Danny and I have been dating for three years now and I couldn't help fall in love with him more and more every day, he is just so adorable and so irresistible. I mean have you seen those eyes of his, amazing. I knew he loved me back and he said there was a very slim chance of me ending up on his blacklist. "Danny baby, we have to go sound check now," I said kissing his temple as I saw management make the signal to leave.

He put his book down with a little pout. I kissed him on the lips and that pout quickly went away. "Don't worry bear, you can read later." I said scooping him up and holding him. "Okay Jay-bear, you sure you don't want a date night?" he asks me. "well, if you asking then sure, I'd like a date night," I tell him as I carry him towards the stage. A few fans saw us and cooed saying we were the cutest couple ever. Danny got embarrassed and tried hiding.

"Don't be embarrassed Danny it makes you cuter." I tell him as he tries hiding his face in my shoulder. We soon pass the fans and he calms down. Once we get backstage I put him down as we get all our equipment sorted. We all put on our special earpieces and got the mics with our mask stickered on the bottom. I was getting a strange feeling and Danny knew it as he naturally got close to me.

"What's wrong?" he asks, his voice quiet. I look into his milk chocolate orbs seeing the concern and worry in them and manage a tiny smile. "I don't know; I just have a feeling something is going to go wrong." I tell him, keeping my voice to just above a whisper. He stands on his tiptoes to hug me tightly. "just tell the other team members to be more careful, hopefully everything will be fine," he whispers into my ear.

"I know baby, I'll go do that now," I tell him and I allow him to watch me as I tell Dylan and George to be extra careful today and I had a feeling something was going to go terribly wrong and they said they would and they hoped I wasn't right. If I was right about this, then I wasn't sure what I was going to do someone was going to get hurt but I didn't know who and I don't know how or when either. Most of the time you want to be right but this time I don't want to be right, I want everyone to be okay.

The sound checks had started great, we were all having fun going through it like we always do. Then it all came to a halt. Our worst fear had happened; team kings prank was to make one of us fall off the stage. However, they were in for a shock when they found out who had fallen. I was still on stage, so was Dylan and George. Danny was the poor innocent victim who went tumbling over the edge of the stage, he had hit his head on an amp as he fell so I wasn't sure if he was even conscious at this point.

George helped me get down the small ledge which was the stage so I could get to my boyfriend. Management were so angry at Matt; they knew about the prank wars but they also knew Danny was not supposed to be the victim of any of the pranks. This might lead to them being disqualified as management overruled Danny's decisions when needed. There was a large bruise forming on the side of Danny's head and he had his eyes closed so I wasn't sure if he was conscious or not.

There were bound to be more bruises and even a few grazes on him but I was more focused on if he was awake or not. I carefully lifted his head onto my lap and made sure it didn't move. Everyone was now less angry and more concerned. Danny's eyes fluttered open after a few agonising minutes which felt more like hours. I could see in his eyes he was in a lot of pain. "Hey Danny, how are you feeling?" I ask, keeping my voice quiet in case his head was hurting him which was likely.

"Everything hurts," he replies quietly then whimpers as he tries to move. I knew medics were on their way, I had to keep him still until they showed up. I didn't want his pain to get worse or any injuries he has. "Don't move baby, it's going to make the pain worse." I tell him, keeping my voice quiet. George had dropped down and made his way over to us. He went to the left hand side of Danny, so he had his back to the stage, he took one of Danny's hands in his and started rubbing circles.

"Try and relax Danny, we know it hurts but we are going to get you all fixed up and you're going to be fine," George says to him. Danny tried to move his head to look at George but the pain and my hands stopped him. "Baby don't move your head; I know you want to see George but you hit it really hard on the amp." I tell him, planting a delicate kiss on his forehead. I look to George, who sees the worry in my eyes.

"The medics should be here by now, but we know he will be okay," he says to me putting his free hand on my shoulder. "Yeah but I hate being right about this," I tell him and Danny. "I know but you couldn't have known it was going to be me taking the tumble, it could have been you two or Dylan. Maybe even Matt himself or Jordon," Danny says quietly, giving me a little smile. "Danny's right, there was no way we could have predicted who was going to fall; don't feel guilty about it Jorel," George says.

The medics showed up and made us back away. They put a neck brace on Danny and put him on a spinal board before putting the head blocks on and rushing him to the ambulance. They didn't give us much time to explain what happened and they didn't let any of us go with him, he was going to be so scared, he hates being on his own. George guides me backstage where the others were directed to not long after I went to Danny.

"We are going to cancel tonight's show, there is no way we can perform with Danny so injured. We also know you guys want to be there for him so I am going to send Jack to take you to the hospital as soon as. As for Matt we need you to apologize to Danny and we need to think of a suitable punishment as that prank went way too far," Paul, our manager said, using air quotations around prank. The others were nervous and Matt looked very guilty.

"Anyone could have been seriously hurt by what you did and the fact that it was Danny who fell makes it even worse. You don't put trip wires on the edges of stages Matt, you should know better than that. We are lucky Danny isn't facing a broken neck or being paralysed. We are lucky he is so far getting away with minor injuries," Jack says as he walks in, clearly not impressed by what had gone on. He was never a fan of the pranks but we convinced him to let us do it by saying we weren't going to hurt each other.

I was getting worried about my boyfriend, I really wanted to see him. I had no idea how he was doing or what injuries he had for sure. Yeah I saw the bruise on his head but there was probably more on him when he hit the floor and maybe some internal injuries we didn't know about. George's hand was on my shoulder again; I was an open book to him. He knows how much Danny means to me.

Jack said the hospital would probably want only two people there to see him so he wasn't overwhelmed and stuff. He also had a small chance of getting out of hospital today, I thought this was highly unlikely since he has hit his head quite hard they are going to want to keep him overnight to observe him in case he had a major concussion or head injury. George obviously pushed me in Jack's direction and they knew I wanted to see him.

"George do you want to come as well, he'll want to see you I think," Jack asks. George shrugs, "I don't see any harm in it, I want to see him too," he says and we head off to the car to go to the nearest hospital where Danny had been taken. The fans now knew there had been an accident and one of the members had been taken to hospital so the show couldn't go on but they could use the tickets for the next show or get a refund. They hadn't been told who was hurt yet but they were praying for a speedy recovery whoever was hurt.

"When do we tell the fans it was Danny?" I ask Jack as we make our way through traffic. "When we get the full report on him, it will put the fans at ease when we can tell them who was hurt and how badly they are hurt. It is better to tell them with the full information rather than half," Jack explains. "So no social media posts until then?" George asks, Jack nods. "Yeah, just until we know Danny is okay," he says.

We arrived at the hospital and were told to wait in the waiting room until a doctor came to speak to us about Danny as they were still running tests and things on him to see what was wrong. "This feels familiar," George says to me once we sit down. Jack and I look to each other and nod. "The last time we were in a room like this was when another incident happened involving Danny," Jack says, getting his phone out to update the rest of the team.

"Yeah but that one was Dylan's fault and it spanned the entire tour last time," I say. I was so tempted to get my phone and make a social media post so that the fans knew I was okay but if management tell us to wait until we know more than that is fair enough and their reasoning is justified. We had been to a hospital before with Danny but it was right at the end of a tour so we didn't need to tell the fans what had happened.

I wasn't paying attention to the clock so I had no idea how much time had passed until the doctor finally showed up to talk to us. All I know it was a while and it passed with a lot of awkward silences and awkward one sentence conversations. "Daniel Murillo's friends?" the doctor asks. We got up as he walked into the room so we were closer to him. "I am his boss, one is his friend and the other is his partner," Jack corrects the doctor, who pays little attention to the correction.

"Daniel is a very lucky man, all signs indicate he is going to get away with only minor injuries and a slight concussion from the nasty hit to the head. We x-rayed his head, neck and spine and found no broken bones whatsoever. He will be sore for a few days due to bruising and the concussion means he will have to stay in at least overnight but all signs so far indicate he will make a full recovery," the doctor explains.

I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding in; my little bear was going to be just fine. I will look after him until he was completely better. "Can we see him?" I ask the doctor. He could say no saying Danny needs rest and to come back tomorrow. "Only two of you can see him tonight, the pain killers we have had to give him have had a slight sedative effect so he is sleeping right now but as he was a bit upset earlier it would reassure him to know that someone he knows is there. He has a head injury so we have to make sure he rests enough." The doctor explains.

So I could see him. He didn't make much sense though. "You never said he had a head injury, I'm confused," George says. "A concussion is classed as a head injury and the fact that he hit his head so hard during the fall that he lost consciousness can class as a head injury. The only thing that we don't know yet is if he has any form of amnesia as he hasn't answered any of our questions apart from his name and date of birth," The doctor says, clearing things up slightly, however the potential for amnesia is worrying me a little bit, what if he forgets who I am?

"That's okay, you two go, I need to do some explaining to the rest of the guys and the fans," Jack says. I look to George and smile a little. I was less worried before he mentioned amnesia now he has sent my mind into overdrive. We waved bye to Jack who was going to pick us up when Danny gets discharged, the doctor was taking us to the observation ward where they had moved Danny to. As we have some fame we got our own room. "Don't worry Jorel, I am sure he will remember you," George whispers to me, squeezing my shoulder.

The doctor opened the door and allowed us inside Danny's room. It wasn't as bad as I was expecting. There was an IV line in his hand leading to the bag on a stand. There were monitors on his chest hooked up to a machine measuring his heart rate and things like that. There are no other machines in the room. Danny is lying on the bed with the blanket up to his waist. He was covered in bruises and a few dressings where he had grazed the concrete floor. His head wasn't bandaged but the bruise I saw forming earlier looked pretty nasty now. His eyes were closed and his lips slightly parted, they also kept the neck brace on him.

I took the seat next to his bed and took one of his hands into mine. "Hey Danny, I'm here now and so is George," I tell him even though he was sleeping. You never know, he could have heard me. George didn't say anything and simply sat down on the other chair in the room. "We aren't going to leave you Danny don't worry," he says, after a few minutes of silence passes. Danny doesn't respond but if the pain killers were strong enough then he wouldn't for a few hours at least.

"We might as well try and get comfortable, it is going to be a long night," I tell George who was reclining slightly on the chair. "Yeah and you should try and sleep while he is. I know you are worried about him but he'll get worried about you if you don't get any rest." George tells me. I saw a notification on my phone from Instagram. Management had posted to say Danny was hurt in an accident but he is doing okay and will be back on shows soon, he might have to miss a few shows while he is getting better.

I tried settling down and relaxing but it was too stressful, I couldn't calm myself down enough to be able to sleep. It was approaching ten pm and George has managed to fall asleep within moments. I got myself into a position where if I did manage to fall asleep tonight then my hand would never leave Danny's. I felt a little bit of comfort with keeping his hand in mine so I knew that he was still he and he knew I was there for him so he wouldn't be scared.

A nurse came in to check on Danny and had blankets for me and George in case we got cold during the night. "Why don't you get some rest?" she asks me after she covered George with the blanket and then gave me mine. "My mind is going overboard, I can't get the images of my boyfriend falling off the stage out of my head and everything else is just keeping me up," I tell her. She gave me a sad, sympathetic smile. She went to check his vitals and see if he showed any sign of responding to pain, he was too under to notice her checks. "It's always tough when you see a loved one hurt and in hospital but you know it gets better even if it looks hopeless right now." She says.

She leaves the room which leaves me in almost complete silence. The only sounds I had with me were George's light snoring and the constant beeps of the heart monitor, telling me my little bear was still here and fighting. I awkwardly cover myself with the blanket and manage to fall into a sort of restless, dreamless sleep. Please be okay my sweet bear.

 _ **~next morning~ J-dog p.o.v ~**_

I woke up to someone shaking my shoulder. I felt my hand was still in Danny's but it felt different somehow. "I think Danny is coming round, he started holding your hand," George says with a smile. I was still half asleep but I felt Danny's weak grip on my hand. I smiled at George, he had been awake for a while I could tell, then again he rested a lot better than I did last night. I didn't dream about anything but I could tell I didn't have a great sleep either.

"Yeah I noticed, it is a good improvement," I tell George as I sit up to make myself more comfortable. "So you managed to sleep eventually?" George asks me, he had gotten up to put the blankets somewhere else. "Yeah, it wasn't long after the nurse came in the first time and gave us blankets, didn't sleep great though," I tell him, rubbing my eyes with one hand. Danny still had my other hand in his.

I look to his face to see his eyes fluttering a little. "Come on Danny you can do it," I softly encouraged. I knew he was on medication for the pain but I still kept a little quiet when speaking to him. George stood at the foot of the bed like the god he was. Danny was going to have a harder time seeing me as he can't move his head at the moment, they said they'd take the neck brace off once he had woken up and they were sure he hadn't hurt it in the fall.

Danny opened his eyes but then closed them again before slowly opening them for a second time. "Hey baby, I was so worried about you," I said, making sure he could see me and I ran my fingers through his hair with my free hand. "I know Jay, I feel a little bit better than whenever I fell but still not a hundred percent yet," he says with the smallest of smiles. George chuckled when Danny said whenever he fell. "That's good, you only fell yesterday so obviously we aren't expecting a full recovery so soon. Management are so mad at Matt though," George says.

"It was only yesterday? It feels like it was longer," Danny says, furring his eyebrows in confusion. "They gave you pretty strong meds last night which made you sleep so I can understand why you'd think that," I told him. The doctor walked in, did a head to toe examination of Danny and took the neck brace off. "Mr. Murillo why don't you tell us some basic information about yourself," the doctor says.

"My name is Danny Murillo. I'm thirty years old and I was born on the twenty first of November nineteen eighty-five. I live in Los Angeles." He says, not completely understanding why he had to do it. I understood and so did George, the doctor is seeing what he can remember. "Okay, so do you know why you're here and who these people are?" the doctor asks, Danny did know this and we both knew it.

"Um, I fell off the stage at sound check yesterday and the guy with the gauges is my boyfriend Jorel Decker and the other guy is George Ragan and I work with them both," Danny says, he was getting confused again. I was chuckling, guy with the gauges? Come on Danny you can do better than that. The doctor seemed satisfied with Danny's answers. "Thanks for answering those questions Danny, I was just testing to see if you had amnesia after the fall yesterday and I am confident that you don't" the doctor says.

He left the room without telling us if he was going to discharge Danny today or if they wanted to observe him for a little while longer with this dam concussion. "So uhh what exactly did the fall do to me yesterday?" Danny asks us. "You got a couple of head injuries and a few grazes and bruises too," George tells him. Now that he can move his head, he slowly looked at himself seeing the gauze pads where he grazed his skin and some bruising.

"You have a nice big one on the side of your head where you hit the amp on the way down," I add. I get my phone out and use the camera to help him see the bruise. "wow, no wonder my head hurt so much yesterday," he says. Then he did something which surprised me, he reached out and held the phone before kissing me and pressing the button to take a picture.

When I pulled away from the kiss he had his heart warming smile back to which I couldn't help but smile back. He was already starting to act like his normal self which was nice. He was still very much out of it but there were moments like the smile where he was starting to act like usual. "George do you feel a bit left out there?" I ask, he was standing at the foot of the bed still watching us act all lovey dovey.

"I feel more like a third wheel but I would like a hug," George says walking up to Danny who hugs him as soon as he could. They were both really careful about how they hugged but they were also both happy to have hugged each other. Yesterday was a really scary day and I don't think anyone was going to forget it. The fans were sending us message after message of support for Danny and telling us that they don't mind missing a few shows while he gets better.

There were a few haters, there always will be but their comments were swiftly deleted or the people who made them were burned by the Danny defence squad. George and I did selfies with Danny for Instagram so the fans got an update on the golden boy. They were happy he was awake and they hoped he was out of hospital soon.

The nurse from last night came by with some decent food for the three of us and did a little check on Danny. He wasn't in as much pain as he was yesterday but he was still in some pain and the medicine had worn off now. She gave him a lighter pain killer than the one yesterday, because of the concussion they didn't want him to spend the whole time sleeping as there was a risk he could go into a coma so they were avoiding it.

If he did sleep, we were told to wake him every two hours to make sure he was okay. He was going to hate us for it but it was a necessary thing we had to do. The nurse said she thinks they will keep him again overnight but he should be able to leave tomorrow morning. We didn't have a show tonight anyway and management were working on tweaking the schedule to accommodate the injuries Danny had and what time off he needed with it.

"Jay can you lie down with me please?" Danny asks me, he was about to use the puppy eyes on me too. "Sure thing Danny no need for the puppy eyes," I tell him and join him on the hospital bed, letting him snuggle into my chest and take a nap. He was getting tired, I could let him nap for two hours, I was quite tired too as I didn't sleep so good last night so I might end up napping too.

"Jorel did you sleep last night?" Danny asks me, he had a better look at my face now so he probably saw how tired I was. "Yeah I did eventually it's just I didn't sleep too great," I tell him. I run my fingers through his hair. "You two take a nap, I'll wake Danny in two hours like the nurse asked us too," George says. I had just started dozing off and I knew Danny was doing the same.

A knock on the door startled our dozing. George let a red, puffy-eyed Matt into the room. He looked like he didn't get much sleep either. Danny immediately tried to sit up, worried for Matt but I saw the pain in his eyes as he tried so I made him lie down again and I made the bed rise so he was kind of in a sitting position with me. "Matt, you've been crying, why?" Danny says, always so innocent.

He knew management were mad at Matt but I realised he had no idea why. He had no idea Matt was behind the fall yesterday. "Danny, I made you fall yesterday evening. I have been so guilty about it. I'm really sorry," Matt says, on the verge of crying again. It struck a chord in me, of course Matt would never mean to hurt my little bear it was just an accident.

I got up and hugged Matt. "There has been no real harm done Matt, I'd probably have given myself these injuries by falling at some point. I forgive you already," Danny says, opening his arms for a hug which Matt goes for without hesitation. I join Danny on the bed again. "You shouldn't Danny, everyone should be mad at me. It could have been any of you and it could have been worse. It was a stupid idea," Matt says, George hugs him next.

"Yeah it was a stupid idea but we can't be mad at you," George says, prompting my statement. "You feel guilty about it and you know that's enough for us. We'd be mad if you didn't feel bad about it," I tell him. I smiled once I knew Matt felt less guilty. "Yeah, I suppose you're right. What would I do without you guys?" he says. Danny was having a drink of water but he wanted to say something. "You'd be a garbage truck man," Danny says, kind of like a question.

It was so out of the blue and so random we all started laughing. Typical little Danny, always here to light the room when needed. "Yeah probably," Matt says, then sets of laughing again. I hugged Danny and kissed him which made the others feel slightly awkward but we are a couple and couples kiss each other because they are supposed to be in love with each other. Danny was also getting tired again, he needed that nap soon.

Matt noticed. "I'm going to leave you to rest, see you later," he says and before we get the chance to say goodbye he is gone. I made the bed flat again so we were lying down and I played with his hair, chuckling as he starting dozing off again. "That was nice of Matt to come and say sorry," Danny says, sleepily. "Yeah, I'm not so keen on how he was letting the guilt eat him so easily but I am sure he'll be okay once he knows that all has been forgiven and Danny is okay now." George says.

I had managed to get Danny asleep within a few minutes just by playing with his hair. It was so soft and fluffy, I loved it. He was peacefully snuggled into me with his arms loose around my waist and his lips were ever so slightly parted. He was adorable and better yet he was mine, no one could take him away from me. I have my own little adorable person to snuggle the living daylights out of.

"Go to sleep Jorel, like I said before Matt walked in, I'll wake Danny up in two hours then let him sleep more if he needs. I had plenty of rest last night I'll be okay, you didn't so you need this," George says, ruffling my short hair. I had to admit that I was getting as tired as Danny was and George was right, I can trust him to wake Danny in two hours.

I shifted a little bit to make sure I was comfy. Compared with the tour bus bunks the hospital beds were nice but they were nowhere near as comfortable as a hotel bed or better yet your own bed at home. The beds were also slightly more comfortable then the chairs that the visitors and patients had to sit on but beggars can't be choosers and swings and roundabouts and all those kinds of things.

George covers us both in the blankets that Danny was covered in since he was put into this room yesterday evening and then he added the blanket I was given on top. They were only thin blankets so it was easy to get cold in here. I wrapped my arms protectively over Danny and managed to fall in a better sleep than last night.

 _ **Hey guys that is the end of another one shot.**_

 _ **So I am getting an idea of a schedule for uploading and here are the one shots coming up**_

 _ **A kiss won't make this better CS X DM – Sometime this week**_

 _ **The best day of my life DM X CS- Next week**_

 _ **Coughs and sneezes FM x DM- Next week**_

 _ **I'm the gay one! DK x J3T- Two weeks**_

 _ **Love my enemy TP X DM- Two weeks**_

 _ **Slaughter FM x DM- Three weeks**_

 _ **These are only estimated times; I will aim for two a week but that will probably fail. Chapter six of Demon Inside is going to go up sometime within either this week or next and then chapter seven will come up pretty soon after. The other stories are on hold unless otherwise stated.**_

 _ **I hope this helps you guys.**_

 _ **I hope you enjoyed the one shot and keep them ideas coming please.**_


	9. A kiss won't make this better CS X DM

_**Hey guys I had this idea for a while but I wasn't sure which pairing to pick for it until the friend that made the fire one shot with me suggested that I did another Danny X Charlie one and make one ill so here it is.**_

 _ **I hope you enjoy. love you all**_

 _ **Charlie p.o.v**_

I notice that Danny has had a pretty nasty cough for the past few weeks. At first I put it down to that fact that he hasn't screamed in a while and he is joining Da Kurlzz during his scream parts in some of the songs we have. However, that was about three weeks ago so I don't think it's that any more. He has also had a few headaches and he hasn't been eating much lately.

Danny and I have been dating since he joined the band and I would say that I know him pretty well by now. I think this is something more serious than a common cold. We currently have a few days off to explore the city we are in so I could take him to a doctor and get him checked out before we have to perform again.

"Morning Danny-bear." I tell him when he walks in to the main living area of the tour bus. My poor little bear doesn't look well at all this morning. He sits next to me and buries his head into my shoulder a little. "Morning Charlie." He says before going into one of the many coughing fits he will probably have today. I rub little circles into his back until the coughing stops.

"Danny I think you need to go to the doctors." I tell him. He doesn't answer for a moment. "Yeah, I think I do." he tells me. I get him to let me go so I can get up. "how are you feeling this morning?" I ask him while I make a cup of tea with honey in it for him. Management had a list of numbers that we could call if we needed, one was a doctor's surgery.

"My head hurts a bit, my chest hurts, I've been more tired than normal and I'm not that hungry." he tells me. "okay baby drink the tea when it has cooled a little more and I'll get you an appointment with the doctor for today." I tell him placing the steaming mug in front of him. He sounds like he is wheezing a little bit today as well.

I grab the list of numbers and find the doctors one. I get my phone from my pocket and call the number. "Hello this is the doctor's surgery how may I help?" the receptionist answers. "Hi, I would like to book an appointment for Daniel Murillo." I tell her. I hear her typing away on the computer. "Yeah that's fine, will eleven thirty be a good time for you?" she asks me. I look at the clock; it is currently nine o'clock. "Yeah that is a great time." I tell her. I hear her type some more. "Okay see you later." she says. "See you later," I tell her and then hang up

"We have an appointment for eleven thirty." I tell Danny when I get back to my seat next to him. He has drunk a little bit of the tea. However, I think he wants cuddles more as he rests his head on my shoulder again and I wrap my arm around him. "I don't want to be sick any more Jordon." he tells me.

"I know bear, I promise that when we go to the doctors they will find out what's wrong and make you better." I tell him and I kiss his forehead. Jack, one of the many members of the crew that helps us out on tour walks in and sees us cuddling. "Danny still not well?" he asks me as Danny has closed his eyes. "Yeah, I'm taking him to the doctors in a little bit." I reply. Jack ruffles Danny's hair. "Well I hope he gets better soon." he says. "Thanks dude, I'm sure he will." I say.

Then Alex, one of the tour managers walks in. "You got Danny an appointment yet?" he asks me. "Yeah it is for eleven thirty today," I reply, I look to Danny who seems to have fallen asleep in the short time I have been talking to Jack. "That's good, I'll take you two considering neither of you know where it is." he says. "Cheers Alex." I say.

He goes to talk to any of the other members who might be awake right now. If we have days off and we aren't planning anything, then you won't see us out of bed until two o'clock in the afternoon. I adjust Danny without waking him so he is a bit more comfortable. I will probably let him sleep for about half an hour maybe an hour if I feel like it.

George enters the kitchen and heads over to the coffee machine to make himself a drink. "Do you want a cup Jordon?" he asks me. I look down at Danny, he looks peaceful for a change he won't wake up anytime soon. "Yeah go on then," I say. He makes us coffee and joins me on the seat. "Hey, how is he feeling today?" George asks, handing me my coffee. I take a sip. "Still really ill, I am taking him to the doctors. He only fell asleep a few minutes ago and I think he was up most of last night coughing" I tell him.

George ruffles Danny's hair. "He does feel a little warmer than normal as well." George says. He gets up and gets some medication to bring down Danny's fever when he wakes up. I take a few more sips of my coffee. I notice that Danny was feeling really warm against me and where he is sleeping is getting warmer. "I hope we can find out what is wrong with him and make it better, I hate it when he is ill." I say.

"Everybody doesn't like it when Danny is unwell." George says. I shift Danny so he is back to sitting upright with his head resting on my shoulder. I really need to wake him up. I start shaking his shoulder gently to try and wake him up. "Come on Danny wake up muffin," I tell him, still trying to wake him up. Danny makes a little noise of discontent but at least I know he is waking up now.

"How long did I sleep?" he asks me, rubbing his eyes. "A few minutes but you have developed a really bad fever and I need you to take the medicine to make it go away and maybe you can sleep some more before the appointment." I tell him, squeezing his shoulder and kissing his temple. He looks around and notices George sitting on the other side. "Hello George," Danny says, sleepily. "Hello Danny, still feeling ill?" George asks.

"Yeah, my chest feels really sore." He says, rubbing his chest a little. George gets up and gets a spoon out of the drawers and opens the medicine bottle. He walks back over to Danny and I and pours the medicine onto the spoon. "This should bring your fever down a bit and might take some of the pain away." He says feeding Danny the medicine. Danny doesn't complain about being babied this once and accepts the medicine.

"Thanks George," Danny says. "You're welcome Danny, get some more sleep if you can, I would want you to eat something but I know you're probably not hungry," George says, hugging our smallest member gently. "I think we should try to get him to eat something, even if it is a little bit of a chocolate bar or something like that. The medicine will work quicker and he might even feel a little better," Alex says when he walks back into the main living area.

"Are you up to eating a bit of a cookie or something Danny?" I ask him. He nods he his head, but he is also really tired and really wants to fall asleep again. Alex goes to one of the cupboards and gets the bag of cookies with Danny's name written on them, these cookies have no nuts in them or near them. He takes of the smaller cookies and breaks it into halves. He then puts them in front of Danny. Danny picks up one of the pieces and slowly eats it. He eats another couple of pieces before giving the last one to me. "I can't eat anymore," he says. I rub his shoulder.

"That's okay Danny, you ate more than we expected you too and that's good enough for us." Alex says. I eat the piece Danny gave me and then pull him onto my lap. "Go to sleep now baby," I tell him and kiss his temple. He snuggles up to me and his breathing evens out quickly even though it still sounds bad and like he is wheezing a bit. "His fever's gone down a lot," I say, pushing some of his now damp hair away from his face.

"That's good, wake him up in an hour and then get ready, I'll take you guys at eleven," Alex says and he leaves to where the other tour managers are, probably to tell them how ill Danny has gotten over the past week and also the past twenty minutes. It is twenty minutes past nine right now so an hour will take us to twenty past ten and it will probably take us till eleven to have Danny awake completely and ready.

"I'm surprised at how quickly that fever came on, he was completely fine when he got up. He had a coughing fit but that was it," I tell George. Danny was now completely out for the count like he was before I had to wake him up to bring the fever down. "Yeah, that got me too. Then again if he has been ill for a while and it is quite serious then his body must be tired of fighting it and starting to let it get him," George says.

I nod, "That sounds about right, he has had the bad cough and the coughing fits for about three weeks now and I don't think he has done much about it, it is only within the last week or two that he has had all the other symptoms appear," I say. I keep an eye on my little bear, making sure his breathing is okay. He still sounds very wheezy and I feel very sorry for him. It doesn't sound very good to hear him wheezing all the time.

Danny briefly wakes up and goes into another coughing fit. I rub his back a little to see if that helps him at all. It doesn't really help him but his coughing fit ends after five minutes. He is still awake so I play with his hair. "aww poor baby, don't worry we'll find out what's wrong soon." I tell him. George looks at Danny sympathetically and then Danny has another quite bad coughing fit. "Danny's still really ill then?" Jorel asks as he now enters the main living area. "Yeah, this is the third coughing fit this morning and he has only been up for half an hour, we are going to the doctors today," I tell him.

Danny looks up at Jorel once he finishes his coughing fit. Jorel comes and joins us on the sofa and Danny goes to get a cuddle. I don't feel jealous or anything because I know Jorel loves Danny he like is a little brother and Danny looks up to Jorel like he is an older brother. Jorel plays with Danny's hair a little bit. "I don't like this Jay," Danny says, snuggling into Jorel. "I know buddy but Jordon got you a doctor's appointment and he is going to make sure you get better soon," Jorel says, hugging Danny gently.

Danny soon falls asleep again in Jorel's arms this time. So at the moment he probably hasn't had much sleep during the night and it is looking to be the same way right now. This was probably what his night was like as well, poor little bear. Jorel holds Danny for a couple of minutes before carefully lifting him and placing him into my arms, this doesn't wake Danny who is quite happy to just sleep through this.

"I might be a big brother figure to him but you're the one he loves the most out of all of us, he'll appreciate waking up in your arms," Jorel says and he goes to make himself a drink and something to eat. I just look to the sleeping boy in my arms, even though he is still wheezing he looks so peaceful and that is one of the things I love about him, anyone in the band can snuggle him and he will be happy but only a select trio can make him truly happy.

I am hoping now he can finally get some rest instead of few minute bursts. Yeah, I woke him up the first time but I really needed to work on the fever before it got really bad. He still has just under an hour left before I need to wake him up so he should feel a little rested and better when he gets up again. "I was going to get a longer lie in today but Dylan's snoring kept me from sleeping, how do we sleep through that?" Jorel asks once he sits down with his food and coffee.

"I don't know, I guess it is because we mostly fall asleep before he does so we don't really hear it at night but he is quite the loud snorer," George says. I look to the bunks where Matt and Dylan are either still sleeping or Matt's moved to the back. "I think Matt snores to but other than that we are all quiet sleepers. Danny is only wheezing cause he is ill and even when he is awake he wheezes a little," I say. Jorel wrinkles his nose, we could hear Dylan snoring through the now open door. "Jesus he needs help for that," Jorel says then carries on eating.

I would say how the next fifty minutes went but they were really boring, we just made small talk while Danny slept in my arms. Well the most interesting things were that Jorel did the dishes and George went to go flick Dylan's ear and take Matt's lotion again to go and hide it somewhere new where he wouldn't find it. I loved seeing how mad we could make Matt while he looked for the lotion, I think he knows George does it but it is funny to see him run around the bus looking for it.

Danny naturally woke up just as I was about to wake him up. Jorel had made him a fresh cup of tea and honey as the other one was cold and probably not good. "Have a good sleep bud?" George asks Danny as he reaches for his tea. Danny nods and drinks a bit of his tea. He puts his cup down and kisses me on the cheek. "I love you too buddy," I tell him then kiss his lips. He tastes like honey, and that is something I don't mind.

"Do we need to get ready now?" Danny asks me. I nod, "Yep, Alex wants us to leave at eleven so if you quickly dash to the bathroom and have a quick wash and a change of clothes, I'll get changed in the bunk room and we'll be ready for the day." I tell him as Jorel helps him to his feet and steadies him. He walks into the bunk room and we hear Dylan shout hey as Danny manages to get into the bathroom before him.

"Leave him Dylan, he is still unwell and he needs to cool down a little," I tell the Mexican as I enter the bunkroom. Dylan turns to face me as I start changing for the day, "Really, three weeks later he is still sick?" he asks me. I quickly got changed and I noticed Danny took his clothes into the bathroom with him. "yeah, my guess is he has a chest infection or something similar. He is wheezing constantly and the bad coughing fits he has been having aren't helping him either." I tell the Mexican. He hugs me, I hug him back instantly. "Damm, I hope he gets better soon you getting him checked today then?" He asks me.

"Yeah we are going to the doctors in a little bit." Danny says hugging Dylan from behind. Dylan spins him around and into my arms. "That's good, we hate it when you're ill Danny," Dylan says. We all walk back into the main living area. "speaking of the devil, did you know you snore really loudly?" Jorel asks Dylan as they see us. "no, I didn't but I'll see if I can stop snoring for you alright?" Dylan says and he goes to the fridge for whatever he needs.

He then goes to the bathroom like he was going to do before Danny got there first. Alex walks in smiling at everyone. "You boys nearly ready then?" he asks us. "yep, just need our shoes and a jacket," Danny says, smiling back. He still looks unwell even though he has freshened up a bit so he isn't as warm as before. "Good, I heard you coughing earlier dude, it sounds really painful and a lot like a chest infection so if the doctor confirms that and gives you antibiotics you should be back to normal in a couple of days," Alex says.

Shortly after that we head out and arrive at the doctor's surgery. Danny did have another coughing fit in the car and it was really hard for me to watch as it was the worst one he has had since this whole illness started. "Hmm, I really don't like the sound of that cough, I'll see if I can get you seen sooner," Alex says. We all head into the building and he points out two seats in a quite quiet corner.

I take Danny's hand and we sit in the corner, while Alex talks to the receptionist. While he talks he points to Danny, who is snuggled into me. I rub his chest a little to see if it reduced any of the pain that he was going through right now. He had his eyes closed and really looked ill at this point. "I hope you can get in sooner baby," I tell him. I was also hoping he didn't need to be sick because up until now he hadn't been sick at all he just had all the other symptoms.

I knew that the doctor would probably have sick bowls handy in case that he does get sick. Alex returns to us. "I managed to convince the receptionist to get you in as soon as a doctor is available, they consider your symptoms to be quite severe and you look really ill," he tells us. Danny still has his eyes closed and he is resting against me. "I feel like I'm gonna be sick." Danny says, he wraps his arms around his stomach a little bit.

Alex is also concerned at this new symptom. "Okay I'll see if I can get a sick bowl or something just in case," he says, quickly dashing to the receptionist to see if he can get what we need. He dashes back with the bowls that you typically see in emergency rooms and other rooms in a hospital. He hands it to me and I hold in near to Danny in case he does get sick between now and the time the doctor called him.

His fever was also creeping back, so today is probably one of the worst days of the sickness Danny is going to have. "Daniel Murillo?" the doctor calls around two minutes after we got the bowl. Everyone turned to stare at us while Alex helped Danny up carefully. Out of all the people there Danny looked the most like he should have been in the emergency room than the doctor's.

The doctor took us to the nearest available room since he saw how ill my little bear looked. I got Danny to curl up a little on the bed and Alex and I took the chairs. Danny seemed a little out of it and confused so the doctor turned to us. "So what seems to be wrong with Daniel?" the doctor asks, she seemed very nice.

"Danny has had a really bad cough for the past three weeks and within the past four days it turned into wheezing, fevers, headaches, he lost his appetite, he has also been confused at times. Within the last few minutes he has been feeling really nauseous as well," Alex explains to the doctor who writes the symptoms down on some paper so she could add it to the record or something. I glance back at Danny just as he gets sick. I calmly walk over to him and keep his hair out of his face while he is sick, not his day at all today.

"I see, so the cough has been bad for three weeks and then all the other symptoms appeared this week?" she asks, just to confirm she heard him right. She also looked back to us while I was caring for Danny. "Yeah, we have tried to manage this while we have been on the road but it is at that point now where he needs to be looked at," Alex says. She nods and scribbles down that he has been sick. "This does sound like it could be a chest infection but the nausea and being sick doesn't really fit into the symptom category associated with it," she says.

She then walks over to me and Danny. He has stopped being sick for now and I moved the bowl to one side, she'd probably want to look at it later. "Danny I need you to sit up for a minute and take your shirt off so I can have a little listen to your chest see what's wrong," she says, she was being really kind and she didn't call him Daniel this time. I help him do the things she asked as he got a bit weak after being sick.

"This might feel a bit cold against your skin okay?" she says getting the stethoscope from her neck and putting it on. She placed it on his skin and listened at different places on both his chest and back. "Now I want you to breathe as deep as you can okay?" she says and bless him he tries his best. She then does the same as the first time. Finally, she asks him to cough while she was listening.

Next she got the thermometer and took his temperature. It was around 102°f which was a fever. I sat next to Danny and once she had finished those tests he leaned against me again, I rubbed his back a bit, hoping my cool hands cooled down his skin. She took the bowl to her desk and wrote down her findings then started typing on the computer.

"That is a chest infection I can confirm that, I will prescribe Amoxicillin for it and also a Ventolin inhaler for the wheezing to open up his airways a little more. As for the nausea symptom, that should go away on its own, it seems to be a cold symptom mainly," she says and prints the prescription out.

I forgot to mention what city we are in right now, currently we are in the UK on tour and we are in Birmingham, so the healthcare here is a bit different then if he was home. I help Danny put his shirt back on and his jacket. "How long do you think he will need to take these before he is better?" I ask her. "He will need to take them three times a day for five days but he will start feeling better probably by day two," she says handing Alex the green paper.

We say thank you and head to the pharmacy to get the medication listed on the prescription. Alex hands the pharmacist the prescription and he tells us we have to wait ten minutes. Alex tells me to take Danny to the car and see if I can get him to rest as much as possible. That will help him get better and he looked like he was ready to fall asleep again. "Don't worry Danny now that we have everything we need you'll be better in no time." I tell him. I help him put his seatbelt on and let him rest his head on my shoulder

He fell asleep again within minutes. Alex returns after fifteen minutes and has a bag with Danny's medication in it. "I'll give him the Ventolin when he wakes up then the amoxicillin later," he says and drives us back to the bus. Danny was still asleep when we got there so I carried him into the bus. The others just stared at me as I carried the younger member into the main living room. "He fell asleep in the car and I don't want to wake him up yet," I explain to their questioning gazes.

Alex walked in not long after and set the medication on the table in front of me. "So I take it we know what's wrong now?" Jorel asks as I sit down and keep the younger one in my arms. "Yeah he has a chest infection, should go away within five days though. We might have to postpone a show or two," Alex answers. "He won't like that, I think we have a week off shows though, we might have an interview or two coming up," George says.

"We can still do interviews but Danny would have to either stay behind or stay in the bunks, he needs as much rest as he can get right now. The fans will understand," Alex says before disappearing again. I opened the paper bag given to us by the pharmacy with his name and address on the sticker sealing it. I got the box with the inhaler in it out and left the pills, he didn't need to take them yet but the inhaler he probably would. He woke up with another coughing fit about fifteen minutes later. "It's alright buddy take it easy," I tell him, I rub his back as well to see if it did anything to help the smaller male.

"I really hate this infection," Danny says, with a little pout. "I know, you'll be better soon now we have the medication for it," Jorel says. I help Danny take two puffs of the inhaler like he was told in the doctor's office. "That feel any better?" I ask him once I put the inhaler away, he couldn't have any more for a little while now. "Yeah, my chest feels less tight now," Danny says, he had a smile on his face and I could tell he was relieved.

"That's good, you'll be back to your bubbly self in no time," I tell him. He was sitting on my lap and I wrapped my arms around his waist and rested my head on his shoulder. I love my little bear so much. It started off as not being his day at all but it has started to improve a little bit now as we get towards the afternoon. The managers had gone somewhere else leaving the bus open for us to use different rooms as we see fit. Matt was still sleeping in the bunks so the five of us who were awake were wondering what we can do.

"When Matt gets up the four of us are going sightseeing but we can watch some a film or two until then," Jorel says, we all agree to the films as we had nothing better to do with our time. We were all going to go sightseeing but we had to change our plans once Danny got sick, I was going to stay behind with him while the others went. Danny wasn't very happy about this but he knew he was too ill to go out. "Don't worry Danny we'll take you sightseeing when you're better and we will probably get you something while we are out," George says, which improves Danny's mood a little.

I carry him to the back living area, the rest followed shortly after and we all get settled on the sofas there. I was lying on one with Danny snuggled into my side, he was probably going to fall asleep again which is not a bad thing, everyone has different methods of coping with illness and Danny's was to sleep through it. It was a good way of making sure he got enough rest too. He was going to be fine in a couple of days I knew it.

We had really bad horror film playing, Danny wasn't scared throughout the film as he had fallen asleep within the first fifteen minutes. George covered the two of us in a blanket he had in his hands. "Did you know he was going to fall asleep again?" I asked him as he looked at us like we were the cutest couple ever. "Kind of, Danny's way of coping with illnesses is to sleep through it and he hasn't been sleeping well recently so today is catch up day." George says.

The rest of Danny's little chest infection kind of went the same. We'd get up and he'd have his first dose of medication and then we'd do something fun or read until lunch time when he'd have the second dose then we'd watch a film and he'd kind of nap through it until dinner where he'd have his last dose of medication for the day. He only needed the inhaler for the first three days when his cough was really bad and it affected his breathing.

By I think the third day since we went to the doctors he had started getting back to his bubbly self and he was looking a bit healthier overall. The guys went sightseeing for two of the four days it took for Danny to get better and brought us back teddies and the kinds of things we'd have gotten if we had gone with them, which made Danny feel a little bit happier. I knew he loved exploring and seeing all the different sights and the UK has a lot of good tourist destinations.

We did have a couple of interviews that Danny had to miss, but to be honest I don't think Danny minded at all. He rarely talks during them when he is there so why not miss a couple. We were asked why Danny wasn't there so we told them the truth, that Danny was ill and he was getting better. The fans all spammed his twitter and Instagram telling him to get better soon and not to push himself too hard, something which brought a smile to his face each time he checked his phone.

I posted a lot of pictures on his and my Instagram while Danny was getting better. That surprised fans since I only post on Instagram once a month usually. It was just a lot of cute couple pictures of Danny and I snuggling together usually with an update about Danny's health at that current moment in the caption somewhere. He was awake for some and fast sleep during others but the fans didn't really mind which they saw more, they were equally cute in their eyes.

I was so relieved when Danny was finally completely better and the chest infection was gone. He was so much happier and back to his normal self which made me happier, we could finally go out and have fun and my little bear wasn't stuck on the bus feeling really ill anymore. The first thing we did was go on a sightseeing adventure or date day as Danny called it.

We went to a few tourist locations and a couple of little cafes nearby which reminded me why I love Danny so much. He was so curious about a lot of things and he was also adorably innocent at the same time. We did get a lot of pictures for our own memories and for Instagram too. By the time we got back that day we were told that we had work starting back up tomorrow, we could do shows again and there were going to be a few more interviews.

Danny was really exhausted by the time we got back as well so he only half payed attention to the conversation going on which no one really minded as we could tell him again tomorrow when he was more awake and able to concentrate. He was dozing off on the sofa so I decided to take him to bed. I picked him up and without a word to the others I carried him into the bunk rooms and got him changed as he had fallen asleep in my arms.

I snuggled up to him in his bunk and decided to get a picture of us for Instagram, he was too adorable to resist. My little bear was perfect in every way I could see and now that he didn't have that stupid chest infection it made it better for me. He wasn't spending half the night in massive painful coughing fits which scared us, he wasn't constantly getting fevers or being sick anymore either. He was only sick for two of the five days but it still wasn't nice when he was.

 _SirCharlieScene: Cuddles with this guy are the best. I am so glad he is better now Danny_rose_murillo #ohshitnice #couplegoals_

It was a little cheesy but I loved every minute I spent with him.

Hey guys that is the end of another one shot.

I love all the requests I am getting so far for one shots so keep them coming please.

I am hoping I can stick to my schedule and so far it is going off to a great start and I will get Demon inside updated during the one shots so people who read that can be happy too.

See you next time


	10. The Best Day of My Life DM X CS

_**Danny p.o.v**_

What if he changes his mind?

What if we get there and he says no?

What would I do with my life?

I love him so much but I am really freaking out.

Today I am marrying Jordon Terrell aka Charlie Scene. Nobody ever expected that the party animal of the band would ever settle down and nobody expected that it was going to be me that tamed the wild crazy party animal. Yet here were are on my wedding day in a room getting ready for the day ahead.

"Are you okay Danny?" Kyle my older brother asks me. Jorel, my best man turns around to look at me after Kyle spoke. "Yeah, just got wedding day nerves I guess," I tell him. It's not the whole truth but then again it is not a total lie either. "Are you scared that it isn't going to go right?" Jorel asks me. By now Kyle had his arms around me, trying to keep me from losing it. "Yeah, what if this is just a lie?" I ask, going quiet.

"Danny, I have known Jordon all my life. He told me about how he felt about you for years, he isn't going to change his mind now, he isn't a total dickhead," Jorel says, hugging me from the front as Kyle was hugging my back. "Don't worry little bro, everything is going to be fine, you'll see, now let's finish getting you ready and go and find Scarlett," Kyle says messing my hair up completely.

Jorel got the hairbrush and made me sit down. He then took five minutes styling my hair until he thought it was smart enough for the event and put some hair gel in. I was getting the tuxedo jacket on when there was a knock on the door. "Are you boys presentable?" Theresa, my ex-wife asks from the other side of the door. "Yeah Reese, you can come in," I say, my voice back to a more confident tone.

She walks in with Scarlett holding her hand. Theresa has been very understanding throughout the whole time. She knew that my heart was no longer in the relationship and we broke it off on very good terms. She allows me to have Scarlett whenever I am able to and she made sure that I knew everything that was going on in her life and face-timed whenever we were on tour.

"You look amazing Danny, you still can't tie ties though," she says with a chuckle. She sorts my tie out for me and Scarlett waits patiently for me to be available for a cuddle. I love my daughter, she looks so pretty in her little golden dress and her curls fell on the side. She was going to be the ring bearer and we decide to include Ava by making her a flower girl like she asked to be. Scarlett runs to me for a cuddle, "so is Uncle Charlie going to be my papa now?" she asks. I smile, "Do you want him to be?" I ask her. "Yeah, but you're still my daddy," she says snuggling into me tightly. Everyone in the room laughs at her cute antics.

Then Theresa leaves Scarlett with me and my mom walks in. "My beautiful boy, I can't believe I am going to be walking you down the aisle today. I am so proud of you," she says hugging me gently and kissing my temple. "Hey mom, I am a bit sad that dad can't be here to see this," I says, hugging her back. She gives me a sad smile, "Well you know what your dad is like. I am not sure he would have accepted this to be honest with you." She says.

"That's a shame but let's focus on today where it is all about Danny and Jordon," Kyle says. "Yeah, it's not every day a mother gets to walk her son down the aisle," my mother says with a smile. She gives Scarlett a cuddle. "Do you have the rings Scarlett?" she asks her. "Mommy has them, she said she was going to give them to me before we go," Scarlett says. That's okay I know that Theresa will keep them safe.

The nerves had started coming back. It was never this bad when I was getting married to Theresa, I was a little nervous but I knew that she was in love with me and there was no fear of rejection that time. "Are you nervous again Danny?" Kyle asks me. Scarlett hugs my leg, trying to comfort me. "You'll be okay Danny, I'm sure everything will be fine," my mum says. She rubs my back and the nerves calm down a little bit.

"It's show time, is everyone ready to go?" Theresa asks once she re-enters the room. She has the ring box and the cushion in her hands. She walks to me and sorts my jacket out. She then holds the cushion out for Scarlett to hold carefully she then places the rings on them. "Hold that very carefully now darling, okay?" she says kissing Scarlett's temple. "Okay, mummy," Scarlett says.

Theresa holds onto Scarlett's hand and leads her out of the door. "I am going to sit down, I'll see you in a bit," Kyle says and leaves the room. My mum checks Jorel's suit out. "Yep, everyone is good to go," she says after adjusting his suit a tiny amount. She checks my suit out one more time just to make sure that it was presentable.

I take her arm and we walk out of the room towards the aisle. Scarlett walks just a little bit head of us, holding her mother's hand. She looks so adorable. We head towards the end of the aisle where Jordon and the priest are waiting. Jordon looked amazing, that man should wear suits more often. He looks so good in them; he doesn't realize how much people like him wearing suits instead of the cholo outfits he keeps wearing.

Ava was with Scarlett and throwing her petals everywhere. Our wedding theme was black and gold, Charlie's idea since he wanted it to be about us, the gold of my mask and the black of his bandana. He decided he was going to plan the whole wedding based on us and make it very personal. He has been very excited about planning this since I said yes to him.

He was watching me walk down the aisle, holding onto my mother's arm. His parents were gone but he had the other guys standing in a row next to him, Jorel included. My brother was also standing with them, instead of bridesmaids we had groom's men. Seemed more fitting since we are both males getting married. My mom walked me right up to Jordon and placed my hands into his.

My mom, Theresa, Scarlett and Ava went to their seats and sat down. Now it was crunch time, I was getting nervous again. The vicar was uneasy about it but since gay marriage is legal in America now so he was getting paid to do this. "Dearly beloved, we are gather here in the sign of God – and in the face of this company – to join together this man and this man in holy matrimony, which is commended to be honourable among all men; and therefore – is not by any – to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly – but reverently, discreetly, advisedly and solemnly. Into this holy estate these two persons present now come to be joined. If any person can show just cause, why they may not be joined together – let them speak now or forever hold their peace." He starts.

I was thankful that Aron knew nothing about me and no longer cared enough about Hollywood Undead to show up, he would definitely have something bad to say about our wedding. Everyone else here was very supportive of my relationship with Jordon. No one spoke up if they did have any issues either. No dramatic entrances from former partners telling us to stop the wedding. 

"Marriage is the union of husband and husband in heart, body and mind. It is intended for their mutual joy – and for the help and comfort given on another in prosperity and adversity. But more importantly – it is a means through which a stable and loving environment may be attained." He says, changing everything that was supposed to be about a straight couple to our couple.

"Through marriage, Jordon Terrell and Daniel Murillo make a commitment together to face their disappointments – embrace their dreams – realize their hopes – and accept each other's failures. Jordon Terrell and Daniel Murillo will promise one another to aspire to these ideals throughout their lives together – through mutual understanding – openness – and sensitivity to each other." He said, replacing the bride's name with mine.

"We are here today – before God – because marriage is one of His most sacred wishes – to witness the joining in marriage of Jordon Terrell and Danny Murillo. This occasion marks the celebration of love and commitment with which this man and this man begin their life together. And now – through me – He joins you together in one of the holiest bonds. Who gives this man in marriage to this man? "He says, you can see the trend here.

"His family and friends gathered here today do." My mom says, standing up. She was very proud of me and that was something everyone could see who was with us in the church. The people would probably have been confused by the two men, but as my name was replacing the bride's name with mine.

"This is a beginning and a continuation of their growth as individuals. With mutual care, respect, responsibility and knowledge comes the affirmation of each one's own life happiness, growth and freedom. With respect for individual boundaries comes the freedom to love unconditionally. Within the emotional safety of a loving relationship – the knowledge self-offered one another becomes the fertile soil for continued growth. With care and responsibility towards self and one another comes the potential for full and happy lives. By gathering together all the wishes of happiness and our fondest hopes for Jordon Terrell and Daniel Murillo from all present here, we assure them that our hearts are in tune with theirs." He continues, man I forgot how boring this was.

"These moments are so meaningful to all of us, for "what greater thing is there for two human souls than to feel that they are joined together – to strengthen each other in all labour – to minister to each other in all sorrow – to share with each other in all gladness. This relationship stands for love, loyalty, honesty and trust, but most of all for friendship. Before they knew love, they were friends, and it was from this seed of friendship that is their destiny. Do not think that you can direct the course of love – for love, if it finds you worthy, shall direct you." He says.

"Marriage is an act of faith and a personal commitment as well as a moral and physical union between two people. Marriage has been described as the best and most important relationship that can exist between them. It is the construction of their love and trust into a single growing energy of spiritual life. It is amoral commitment that requires and deserves daily attention. Marriage should be a lifelong consecration of the ideal of loving kindness – backed with the will to make it last." He says.

Now the last statement is not true for some people. I was happily married to Theresa for a few years before we naturally split as we knew the love was no longer there and we just weren't happy anymore. We tried so hard for so long. Jordon and Randi were never really happy together, they always fought with one another.

"With this ring, I give you my heart, I promise from this day forward, you shall not walk alone, may my heart be your shelter, and my arms be your home. From the day I laid my eyes upon you, I knew I had to get to know you better, you were this shy guy who never spoke unless spoken to and now you are this amazing individual whom I love to the moon and back and more." Jordon says, that's his wedding vows to me.

"Today and always, beyond tomorrow, I need you beside me, always as my best friend, lover and forever my soul mate. I always sat, often in silence wondering if there was ever a way to tame the great Jordon Terrell all it took was for me to fall head over heels for you and show you how much you mean to me," I say, my vows are nowhere near as good as his but they were mine and I managed to bring tears to his eyes.

"What token of your love do you offer? Would you place the rings in my hand?" the vicar asks. Scarlett smiles and walks up to the vicar and shows the vicar the rings, smiling proudly at him. He guides her to stand to the side so she was holding the rings for us to put on each other's fingers. We then do the ring exchange, this was getting really long winded and boring so I left it out.

"You may now kiss the groom," he announces once we are done. Jordon cups my cheeks and pulls me into a very nice kiss. Everyone starts cheering for us. We are now husbands, and I was so happy. I am positive that the fear I showed earlier on was just wedding jitters and I shouldn't have been nervous. Now we are together and I am hoping this will last.

The wedding party after was amazing. Everybody was dancing and eating and having so much fun. We had our first official dance as a married couple to a lovely slow dance and I never enjoyed a dance so much in my entire life. The whole wedding was being filmed for memories and I know I was going to be amazing to show our children in the future. Scarlett might still remember the day her daddy got married to another man but if we have any more children they will not have been around to see it so it would be nice to for them.

Of course it was also an opportunity for the fans to see our wedding and gush over how adorable our relationship is and the guys could use it to tease me for the slight height difference because sadly those guys have nothing better to do with their time. Well they might have but they chose to waste it by being complete muppets and tease me over something so insignificant, well I keep saying they when it is mainly funny man who tries to be the joker of the group but fails.

Scarlett was having the most fun with Ava on the dance floor and they took the show. Everyone decided to start watching my little girl and her friend just dance around and have so much fun and show the world how innocent they were. Then they ran to George and I and asked us to dance with us which we couldn't refuse. I took my daughters small hand in my own and we danced around the dance floor not having a care in the world.

Then I danced with my mother while Jordon watched from the side-lines. While we danced together she held me close and allowed me to rest my head on her shoulder. "I'm so proud of you Danny," My mum says to me while we dance. Scarlett was tugging on Jordon's trouser leg trying to let him know that she wanted his attention but he was too busy watching me to pay any attention to his new step-daughter.

Once my dance was over I picked Scarlett up and walked over to Jordon, who smiled and hugged us. "Well hello my sexy husband and my cute little cupcake," he says. "Hello Jordon," I reply and Scarlett made grabby hands for Jordon who took her in a cuddle. "Daddy and papa dance with me?" Scarlett asks us so innocently. Jordon and I share a look and we go to the dance floor with her and dance with her in between the two of us.

The best man speech made by Jorel had to be a highlight. He did it just before we started dancing. "Hello everyone, I am Jorel. I have known Jordon since high school. He was the only guy that I knew that could make both girls and boys swoon at his feet. I remember the time when we were only talking about making a band and now we are superstars. When he met Danny he totally changed he always seemed happy but even more so when little Danny was around. He also drinks slightly less than before," he says, pausing for people to laugh when appropriate, both Jordon and I laughed because it was amazing.

"I can tell, Jordon and Danny are very much in love and will have many happy years together. I would like to tell them both it was a special honour for me to be asked to be part of this amazing day for them both. I and the rest of the wedding party would like to propose a toast to the happy couple and wish them years upon years of blissful, happiness and our best wishes. Also I have got to stop being so cheesy," he says making me laugh. Speeches are never his thing and I could tell he was nervous at the start but once he got into it he was just as confident as ever.

The speeches made by the best man were always the funniest thing to listen to as he always tried to embarrass the newly wedded couple and most of the time it does and makes us smile. Jorel was playing safe so he didn't actually embarrass me or Jordon. Well maybe the swooning might have embarrassed Jordon a bit but he didn't show any signs of being embarrassed at the time of the speech being read out.

It was starting to get later on in the day and slowly but surely the guests left as it was time for them to go home and put little children to bed. The only people who are left are the rest of the guys and some of my family. Scarlett was in my arms and was dozing off. She was really tired and the day was so busy and long for her. I was surprised that she wasn't sleeping by now. "We are going to leave in a little bit but we just wanted to chill with the newlyweds before the honeymoon," George says carefully hugging me while Scarlett was in my arms and Ava was in his.

"Yeah these little ones need to go bed soon," I said, motioning to Scarlett who was starting to fall asleep in my arms. I kissed her forehead and shifted her ever so slightly so she could be comfortable while she slept. "Go to sleep now little angel, it's okay you've had a busy day," I tell my daughter. Jordon had his arm wrapped around my shoulder and hugged me. Scarlett was out within seconds.

Jorel and Vanessa were hugging each other on our other side. "Your wedding next then," Jordon says while Dylan nudges the couple. They chuckle and smile. "Yeah, have to wait a little bit though, don't want them to be to close and you guys to miss out on Danny's turn to be best man," Jorel says with a grin. I let out a shocked sound, they hadn't said who they had picked to be their best man yet.

"Yeah sorry we didn't tell you before now but your best day was coming up so we wanted it to be a stress free and as smooth as possible." Vanessa says with an apologetic smile. "It's fine girl, I just wasn't expecting to be picked that's all, I'm happy though," I say with a little goofy grin which sends the guys into a giggle fit. Well it had to be a quite giggle fit since we had two sleeping children in the room. We didn't want to wake them.

The guys started to clean up and Jordon was about to go and help them but he was handed Ava. "It's your big day dude, no cleaning up for you two," George says, pointing in my direction. Jordon walked over to me holding Ava as we watched the rest of the guys clean up the little mess left by the party. "This is what we would look like if we had two children and they fell asleep," I told him, once it had been silent for a few minutes.

"I know, it would be great to have another little one to call our own running around," Jordon says. I smiled, well I was happy that I was married to someone who is family-orientated and doesn't hate the idea of having more children. I don't think I would marry someone who is not comfortable with me already having a child. I hold Scarlett a little bit tighter, she is so precious to me.

Theresa came up to see us and smiled at the sight of me holding our daughter while she slept so peacefully. "Hey, I'm going to head off now but I'll come pick Scarlett up in the morning so you two can enjoy the honeymoon." She says, then goes to kiss Scarlett's head. "Thanks Theresa, I'm sorry things didn't work out between us," I told her. She shakes her head and hugs me and Scarlett.

"Danny it's fine, your heart wasn't in the relationship and I am happy that we ended it as close friends for her sake. I see how much happier you are with Jordon and all I can say is I wish you two the best and just be happy together," she says, with a sad smile. Jordon hugs her next. "Thanks Theresa, don't forget you are just as important as Danny. There will be someone out there waiting for the amazing lady with a child who happens to be the daughter of the lead of Hollywood Undead." Jordon says. "Thanks Jordon," Theresa says with a chuckle. She then walks away.

I felt a little sorry for her that it didn't work out between us. There was love there at the very beginning but once I got closer to Jordon in just kind fizzled out. Thankfully when she found out we mutually agreed to divorce and sort out what happened with Scarlett's care and custody without a mega fee or mega issue. She decided when I was on tour while part of it was going on the she moved out instead of me, she said she didn't want me to go through any additional stress if I was to return from a tour and find myself homeless.

Anyway the guys where finished with the little clean-up they decided to do and we all decided now would be as good a time as any to go home. It was starting to get late and Jordon and I had a flight to get tomorrow afternoon so I wanted to get some rest then squeeze in a much daddy daughter time with Scarlett before she went to her mum for the two weeks we were going to be away for. Jordon gave Ava back to her daddy before we left and I put Scarlett in her car seat.

I was surprised that when we got home Scarlett was still fast asleep, but then again it was approaching ten pm when we got through all the traffic and the party was over and everything so I should have expected her to be down for the night. "I'll put our daughter into bed, you go and get changed for bed," Jordon says as he gets out before me and gets Scarlett out of the car.

I let him do this as I was getting quite tired myself and I really wanted to get a shower done before we left and as I wanted to spend some one on one time with Scarlett before the honeymoon flight I wouldn't have time to do it in the morning like Jordon would have. I also liked the way he said our daughter, to me it meant that he was accepting his new parental responsibilities that came to being married to a single father.

By the time I was done with the shower and I had out my suit away and I was ready for bed, Jordon had done the same and he was lying on our bed. Shirtless and in one of those draw me like one of your French girl positions. "Like what you see?" he asks, with a sexy grin. I blushed, he got me there. "Maybe I do, maybe I don't," I tell him, the blush totally gave away that I liked what I saw. "I know you do like it hubby, so come here," he says.

I sat on the edge of the bed and then felt his arms around my waist and pulls me over so I was now next to him and our skin was touching. I look up at him with a wide smile. "Do you love me Danny?" he asks me; I give him the really look. "Of course you ding dong, I wouldn't have agreed to marry you if I hated your guts," I tell him. He kissed my neck and I wasn't so keen on that so I wriggled a little to get out of his grip.

Then he started kissing me more, going from my head down to my waist, occasionally stopping for a moment to leave his mark on me. I then wrapped my arms around his neck and started a deep, passion filled kiss. We kissed until we really needed to breathe so it forced us to stop for that moment. "Wow, that was amazing, you've been holding back on me haven't you Danny?" he says, slightly breathless.

"Yeah, I had to. I didn't want to give you a kiss like that only for you to break my heart," I tell him, also slightly breathless. He holds me protectively. "Well, like I said today, I am going to be there for you for ever, whenever you need me. I am not going to break your heart for as long as I live," he says, resting his head on top of mine.

He makes us lie down and I snuggle into his protective hold. "You know I love you and the little one with all my heart Danny," he says, making me look into his eyes. "I know and I love you and Scarlett with all my heart too," I tell him, my heart-melting smile appearing. "You know what that smile does to me," he says. "Yeah well I can't help that my smile melts your heart and makes you go weak at the knees," I tell him.

This was how life was supposed to be.

 _ **Hey guys I know if you saw my schedule on Instagram that this is actually a day later than I intended for it to be posted but I had some technical issues and this wasn't actually quite finished and I ran out of time yesterday but it is done now.**_

 _ **The next one shot is hopefully going to go up Sunday sometime but I am also working on Demon inside's sixth chapter so I don't know if it will definitely go up then but I will try my best to stick to the schedule.**_

 _ **Anyway I hope you enjoyed and as always reviews are very welcome. I enjoy reading them when they don't contain hate for me. . I might not always reply to them but fear no I have read them and any suggestions have been noted down so they will be written at some point..**_

 _ **Also ten oneshots officially, this will probably be the shortest and boring one but I have never written a wedding before and my memory of weddings i have been to is not that great sorry.**_


	11. Coughs and Sneezes DM X FM

D.p.o.v

I'm ill and home alone, two of the worst things that could happen to a person who hates being alone. It started off as a little stomach bug which I could deal with easily but it has no gone to a full blown flu bug. My chest was hurting after I had the fifth coughing fit today, I rubbed my chest to see if it would take the pain away but it didn't. I was just going to have to power through the pain and do my best to ignore it.

I thought about calling one of the guys, see if they'd come over and help me feel less lonely and maybe take care of me. I think about it for a good few minutes. If I did call one of them; it wouldn't be likely that any of them would come over. They have better things to be doing with their day then hear me whine about a little flu that got me down. I should be capable of taking care of myself by now, not relying on others. I decide against calling any of them.

I am currently in the living room and I decide to make my way up the stairs and get back into bed. It would be comfier than falling asleep on the sofa right now as I ache all over. Louie knew something was up with me and followed closely behind as I went to my room and collapsed onto my bed, curling up a little on top of the sheets. Louie joined me on the bed and lay down by my chest and put his paw on my arm. I really didn't feel good so I was hoping that this little nap would help me feel just a little better.

A loud set of knocks on the front door accompanied by barks startle me awake. I looked to my alarm clock on the bedside table. It had only been an hour maybe a little more since I had fallen asleep. I didn't feel much better; I was less sore than before but I still feel pretty crappy overall. Nobody had arranged to come and see me and the mailman had already been today, so who could possibly want to see me?

As I made my way down the stairs the knocking got more intense. Judging by the know whoever was at my door was either getting really impatient because no one was answering or they were getting really anxious about something. Louie's barking didn't help the situation either. "Okay, okay I'm coming," I half yell, my voice was going so I couldn't really yell. I managed to make it to the door before the person left.

I give Louie a little pat and he wanders off to go eat or something. Speaking of food, I really hope that my stomach wasn't about to go weird now. I've been spending the past day and night throwing up with the stomach bug and I managed to feel up to eating something earlier as I hadn't been sick for a little while at that point. I hope it doesn't come back now. Someone is at the door and I have to answer it before they get impatient and leave.

I open the door to see funny man aka Dylan Alverez standing there slightly out of breath like he did a marathon or something. He looked very relieved to see me at the door but he was also really concerned. "Hey Danny, you missed the party last night. You weren't answering your phone and we were really worried about you so I ran here to check to see if you were okay and no axe murder had got you," he says, hugging me tightly.

The party? Oh yeah George planned a little party for the six of us at his place last night. It was to celebrate the success of our latest album and just a chance for us to relax a bit after tour. There could have been more people like our family and friends but he was sure that he only wanted the six of us so we could relax and have fun without being on a stressed out tour. "Yeah, sorry I have been really ill since yesterday and I haven't looked at my phone since the day before," I tell him, after he let me go.

He looks me up and down, probably seeing how pale I was and I was only dressed in sweatpants and socks. I didn't have a shirt on. I didn't want one, it was only going to get soaked in sweat from the fever I developed. "I see, well have no fear Dilly is here," he says, going from concerned to cheerful as he walks into my house and closes the front door behind him. I wasn't going to complain about him inviting himself in, I need the company.

As I feared my stomach turned and I had to run to the nearest bathroom. Dylan followed me but he stayed outside the door as I was emptying the contents of my stomach into the toilet. He waited until he was sure I wasn't going to throw up any more before he walked in and wiped my mouth with tissue before flushing the toilet and putting the lid down. "Aw dude, it'll be okay," he said after I whimpered in pain.

He got my damp, sweaty hair out of my eyes and picked me up and put me down on the now closed toilet lid. "Why didn't you call one of us and tell us you were this ill? One of us would have been here looking after you by now," he asks while he looks around my bathroom looking for something. He found a clean flannel and he made sure the water was freezing cold before wetting it. He looked to me, expecting me to answer his question. Should I tell him why I never tell them any complaints I have had? Would he want to know? Probably not.

He used the flannel on my head and torso wiping them down before wetting it again and keeping it on my forehead, the freezing cold water cooling my burning skin. "I, uh, didn't want to bother any of you, you have better things to be doing," I tell him, looking down towards my feet. I made him gasp in shock, he wasn't expecting that answer from me, he was probably expecting me to mention that I hadn't checked my phone all day. He used his free hand to stroke my cheek and make me look into his eyes.

"Danny, you never bother us, why on earth would you think such a thing?" he asks me, concern and sadness clearly visible in his eyes. Crap, I didn't want to upset him, tears start to build up in my eyes. "I don't know, maybe it is because I'm useless I can never do anything right. I'm a failure, always have been and always will be," I tell him, my voice very quiet and the tears which had only just started to build up now spilling down my cheeks. Dylan uses the flannel to wipe the tears away gently as he sees them.

He stops trying to cool me down and wipe away the tears. He lifts me gently into his arms, cradling me like I was a small, fragile child or a butterfly. "Daniel, if it wasn't for you then we wouldn't have any of the success that we have now, our place on the charts would be non-existent as we wouldn't be able to continue making music. You saved the band, all our success is down to you and no one else. You're a success not a failure." He tells me and makes the tears disappear as quickly as they had shown up.

He knew I was still in a little doubt but I accepted what he said after a few minutes. I rested my head on his shoulder and his colder hands were rubbing my back. "Come on, I'm going to help you get better," he says, standing up and carrying me into the living room and lying me down on my side on the sofa. He grabbed the throw blanket from the chair and went looking for a bucket. He then brought them over to me, the bucket went on the floor right next to the sofa and he covered me with the blanket.

He lied down behind me with one arm around me, he also turned the TV on and put it onto some random channel. "Go to sleep Danny, I'll be here when you wake up I promise," he tells me. I try to pay attention to what is on the screen but I felt Dylan's fingers in my hair which was working any knots our and making me doze of as I became more relaxed. He was making me sleep and there was nothing I could do about it other than let him win and fall asleep.

Funny man p.o.v

I smiled once I knew that Danny had fallen asleep and my little last second plan worked. He looked really tired as well as ill, so I knew some sleep would be good for him right now. Then again he was probably resting when I knocked on the door, he did look like he had only just woken up when he answered the door. Had he really felt like a failure this whole time? We were at most twenty-two in the charts when Deuce was around, with Danny on the team now we had gone straight to the top 5 and we couldn't be happier and we knew our success was down to him.

I decided to leave the TV on even though I knew I wasn't going to pay any attention to what was on. It was there to make the silence less awkward and I could always change it to something I was interested in if I felt like it. I couldn't stay at George's house or even go back to my own today. When Danny didn't show up and the party we left a few messages on his phone hoping that he'd see them and at least answer one of them. However, he never did which worried us a lot, Danny always answers his phone, well almost always.

I told George before I left telling him that I was going over to Danny's house and I was going to see if he was there and if everything was okay. He said that was fine and he'd message me later if I wasn't back to find out if there is anything wrong. I looked down at my sleeping friend, he looks so much more at ease now he is asleep. Yeah he still looks ill but he also looks like he is getting some decent rest now.

I notice that he still has the fever so I carefully get up and without disturbing the sleeping one I manage to get back to his bathroom and get the flannel I used before. I get a bowl full of cold water to go on the coffee table so I can keep the flannel cold and it works to bring the fever down and get rid of it. I walk back to the living room and get back to my place behind Danny. He was still fast asleep but now Louie was in the room watching his owner and I from a distance.

I started working on cooling Danny down again, hoping that I don't wake him while I do it. He doesn't seem to stir as I put the cold, damp cloth onto his forehead so it looks like I am in the clear for now. It was finally starting to have a long term effect, I felt his fever was starting to break. I keep working at it for a further ten minutes until I was certain I had broken it and he was going to feel better.

I feel a lot of sympathy for Danny, it must be really horrible to be as ill as he is and not get much rest from it. I also felt upset that he has been feeling like he hasn't been good enough for so long. I know how hard he tries to please the fans and keep everyone happy with what he does and it came back to hit him in the face, management have had goes at him for being too quiet during interviews and some people hate him for taking Deuce's place.

My phone buzzed as I got a text message. That's probably George asking if I had found Danny yet, I looked to the wall clock in the living room and I saw it was the time that we had agreed to message each other by and I hadn't done it yet. We all stayed at George's house last night so I was guessing that everyone else would still be there now, I wouldn't have to text them all the same thing if I could get George to pass on a message to the others.

 _J3T: Hey, have you found Danny yet?_

 _FM: yeah he is at his house, ill. He didn't check his phone at all yesterday or today so he wouldn't have gotten our messages. I'll stay with him until he is better, he is currently sleeping next to me. He didn't get a good night's sleep yesterday it seems._

 _J3T: Aw with you on care duty he'll be better in no time. The others know now as I have just told them so don't worry about texting them or anything just make sure Danny gets better. Search party has now been called off, we were so closing to reporting him missing._

 _FM: Well it was a good idea for me to go to his house then wasn't it? Did you know he looks at himself as a failure? Like this whole time, he feels like he can't do anything right? I'll make sure he gets better in no time._

 _J3T: No I had no idea, poor dude. We'll change that when he is better and we see him next. He has done so much for us and it's time to pay him back for it._

 _FM: Yeah that sounds like a good plan, I think he'll appreciate it and hopefully stop seeing himself as something he isn't._

 _J3T: Yup, that's the ideal outcome anyway, talk to you later dude, I got three dudes with mega hangovers to babysit, enjoy the cute cuddles._

 _FM: Ha-ha I will, have fun with the babysitting._

I put my phone back in my pocket, I didn't need it anymore. I'll probably message George later on to let him know if Danny is feeling any better or worse. Danny rolls over in his sleep and snuggles into me a bit. I chuckle and hold him a little closer. "Don't worry dude I haven't left you," I tell him, even though he probably didn't hear me as he is very deeply sleeping. He was being so adorable so I didn't understand why he felt like he was a bother. I love the cute moments he has.

Louie wanders over and jumps up onto the sofa. He sniffs me and Danny before retreating slightly and lies down, watching us constantly. "Don't worry Louie, I'm here to make Danny better," I tell him. I love the close bond that these two share. I often get videos from Danny when he gets back from tour and how happy Louie is to see him. I reach out with the hand that I had over Danny to pet Louie to make him feel more reassured and he gets some attention.

Danny wakes up around two hours later, I had put a film on during that time and only payed attention to half of it, it got really boring and it wasn't what I was expecting. "Hey Danny, you feel any better now?" I ask him while he rubs sleep out of his eyes. "A little bit, how long did I sleep for?" he asks. He turns over and Louie goes to get attention from his owner. "Two hours, George texted me while you were asleep by the way," I tell him, while he pets his dog.

"Oh, what did he want?" he asks me, turning back over to face me. "Just wanted to know where you were and if I had found you yet. They were about to call a search party on you and report you missing," I tell him. Danny's eyes widen at the mention of search parties and reporting. "Did I worry them that much?" he asks me; I notice he is worried now. I smile reassuringly at him. "Maybe, but it is only because they care about you. Once they heard you were at home and safe then they were okay," I tell him and then I hug him.

"I would have called or messaged to say I wasn't going to be there but I was mostly in the bathroom or trying to sleep so I didn't think about the party," he says, frowning a little. "It's okay Danny we understand, we know you're ill so you don't need to worry about it all is okay now, we just need to get you better," I tell him. He gives me a small smile, and snuggles into me. "Thanks for coming today Dylan, I really needed the company," he tells me, his voice muffled by my shirt and the fact he was mostly hidden.

"It's okay dude, I would have come if you asked anyway no need to thank me," I tell him. I also rub his back a little. It was breaking my heart to think that he has ever been upset and he has felt the way he has done about himself. Well I was sure that I was going to be the one to change all that. I was going to make him feel loved and wanted. He was never going to feel like a failure again. I love him and I need him around.

I wasn't going to admit my love for him yet. I knew he was going to think it was a fever dream or I was just saying it to improve his mood. I was going to do it at the next available opportunity. It won't be now or even a few days from now. I have to do it when he is least expecting it and least likely to reject me. Now wasn't the best time to do it so I was going to patiently wait for the next time, it's not like I haven't been doing this for a while now.

"You know it's been a while since you were last sick, want to try drink a little bit of water?" I ask him. He looks really unsure and I feared I asked a stupid question. "I can try suppose, it won't hurt. I got the bucket nearby in case it all goes wrong," he says after a minute. I get up and walk into his kitchen to get a small glass of water. We also had some Gatorade which helps when you're sick, I decided to leave it for now.

I walk back to the living room to see Danny had managed to get himself sitting up and Louie was now on his lap, loving the attention he was getting. "He really loves you doesn't he?" I tell him, setting the glass down and sitting next to my sick best friend. "Yeah he does," Danny replies, smiling. Louie was always there when he needed it and like I said before adored Danny probably as much as I did but mine could be classed as creepy.

I handed Danny the glass and watched as he took a small sip of it. I was about to grab the bucket so I could give it to him if his stomach turned again. He put the glass down again. "It's not immediately disagreeing with me so there is a potential that I'm in the clear," he says, with a little smile. This is what I liked about him, here he was sick and he was still smiling through it. Yeah it wasn't his heart warming smile but beggars can't be choosers.

I watched as he took another sip of the water. All signs look good so far. I wouldn't recommend that he eats anything for now. Stupid bugs and viruses leave my Danny alone. He put the glass down again. "I should get my phone and answer those messages," he says, about to get up but both Louie and I stop him. "You don't have to, the guys all know where you are but if you really want to I'll go get your phone," I tell him when he raises his eyebrow in confusion.

The teamwork Louie and I showed was completely unintentional. However, we both had the same intentions, make Danny rest as much as possible. Well Louie probably wanted more attention, but I wanted Danny to stay on the sofa for a while longer. I figured if he was going to be sick again then moving around was not going to help him very much.

"Can you please get my phone," he says, once he realised I was not going to allow him to move. "Yeah sure, is it on your bedside table?" I ask him. He nods and I leave the living room to go upstairs. It wouldn't take me long to find his room or his phone. I walk into the master bedroom and sure enough there was his phone lying face down on the table. I pick it up and walk downstairs back to Danny.

Louie has fallen asleep to the side of Danny and Danny was so close to falling asleep again. "Here you go Danny, it was face down so you probably didn't see that you were getting messages," I tell him, handing him his phone and sitting down next to him again. I put my arm around his shoulder and pull him into a cuddle. He unlocks his phone and starts going through all the messages and deleting the voicemails.

"Wow, I really did worry them last night, the messages go all the way until eleven o'clock this morning," Danny says, whilst replying to the messages to say he was sorry and why he never answered yesterday. "Yeah, they did get drunk so that probably made them more worried than they would have been and the would have been calmer if they were sober," I tell him. He shows me some of the messages and it started off with us being calm and then as the night went on it got a bit hectic before it paused while they slept and then started calmer again once they woke up.

I saw some of my messages there but I was too busy drinking to make any sense during the messages. I did show that I was worried about Danny and there was also a message send about twenty minutes before I ran over here and it was just to tell him I was going to come over and check on him after he didn't show up last night and everyone was a bit worried about him but I was sure he was okay and it was probably a minor issue that could be taken care of easily.

I silently prayed as I didn't see anything to do with announcing my love or crush on Danny there. That would have been a disaster, I am not ready to admit to him yet and I know that when I get drunk I can say stuff that I will regret later and I would have probably told him how much he meant to me and how much I loved him.

Danny had a few more sips of water while I went to get his phone. "The water keeping down okay Danny?" I ask him. He looks to me with a little smile. "Yeah, I think so, I'm not sure I'll be able to eat anything yet," he tells me. "That's okay Danny I wasn't going to suggest that yet anyway. I was thinking of giving you some Gatorade now we know you can keep water down," I tell him.

"Yeah, I'll be able to keep that down I think," he tells me. I get up once more and head back to the kitchen. I open the fridge where he had his Gatorade. I grabbed a bottle and opened it then closed it. I know that when you are sick you'll probably have weak hand strength so I was doing him a favour by opening it for him. I look to Louie's food bowl and see it is empty. I didn't think he has been fed since yesterday so I decided to top up his food bowl.

As if by magic Louie heard the sound of food hitting the bottom of his bowl and he came running into the kitchen looking at me with his little tail wagging like crazy. "There you go Louie," I tell him and rub his head a bit. I leave the kitchen and walk back to the living room where Danny was now lying down on the sofa. "You tired still Danny?" I ask him, which startled him as he was dozing off again.

"Just a little bit," he says, followed up by a yawn. He is so adorable. "Have a little bit of this then you can take another nap if you like," I tell him, helping him sit up and placing the Gatorade bottle in his hand. He opens the drink and takes a little sip of it, once he finished he put it down on the coffee table. "Cuddle with me please," he asks, the puppy eyes starting to appear. How could I refuse such a cutie like Danny? The answer is I can't.

"Sure thing Danny," I tell him and I lie down with him again on the sofa, pulling the throw blanket over the two of us. He snuggles up to me and manages to fall asleep again within seconds. I had my arms wrapped around him and I realise that I am also tired. Joining Danny in a nap wouldn't be that bad now would it?

I wake up over two hours later to Danny being sick again. I rub his back and make sure his long hair is out of his eyes and face. "Aw Danny, it's okay buddy calm down," I tell him, while he whimpers in pain. "I had a little bit of toast half an hour ago, I thought it was going to be okay, apparently not the case," he says after he stopped being sick, he curled up slightly and held his stomach.

"I know, we may be at square one again but it will be okay we can just take it easy like we did before but maybe push eating back till tomorrow," I tell him, I haven't stopped rubbing his back yet but slowly I do. He lies back down still holding his stomach. "Okay," he says, giving me the best smile he could manage at that point. "I'm going to clean the bucket now okay so take it easy and rest, I'll be back in a minute or two," I tell him.

I get up and take the bucket into the bathroom. I tip the contents into the toilet and flush it before washing my hands and cleaning the bucket out. I don't bother drying the bucket so I walk back into the living room and find Danny had fallen asleep once again. I would wake him up but he was getting rest and I didn't want to disturb him. I quietly set the bucket down and got behind him.

George had texted me again.

 _J3T: Hey, is he feeling any better now?_

 _FM: Not yet unfortunately, he's been sleeping on and off but he has been sick more as well. I'm hoping he can just sleep through the rest of it and will be okay tomorrow_

 _J3T: Yeah poor dude, it sucks being that sick, he texted me earlier and said how he was sick most of the night so he was feeling pretty crappy so sleep is a good thing for him right now._

 _FM: Uh huh, he got a little worried that you guys freaked out so much last night over him not showing up, he's so adorable._

 _J3T: Yup that's our little Danny. Always putting us before him, if he actually got those messages do you think he would have gone to the party last night?_

 _FM: He might have done but I would have sent him home while I was sober. He was too sick to party last night and it would have made today worse for him I think. It was a good thing that he didn't attend the party._

 _J3T: I've talked with the guys and we are having a re do of last night in a couple of weeks, hopefully no one is ill then so we can all have fun and relax. I am going to try and keep it so we don't get as shitfaced as we did last night and who knows, you and Danny might finally get together._

 _FM: That sounds like a good idea, wait a second what?_

 _J3T: I can only imagine your reaction right now. I know about your crush on Danny, don't worry I am the only one. It is obvious to me, you two should get together soon. You two are destined to be together, you'll be the best couple ever and also the cutest._

 _FM: Uh yeah thanks George, I don't know if I'll be able to ask him out._

 _J3T: Who said it was going to be you? Danny might do it; he has a crush on you too._

 _FM: He does?_

 _J3T: Yeah, he came and told me a week ago, he said he might ask you out the next time he had a chance, I'm sure I can assist you guys some way or other._

 _FM: Thanks George, by the way if we do get together and it all goes tits up, you're getting blamed._

 _J3T: Yeah, yeah, sure thing, whatever, I don't see it failing_

I locked my phone and but it down. George was going to get me and Danny together at the next party which is in a fortnight. This would either go amazingly well or horribly wrong. I was hoping for the best outcome possible. I loved this guy I am holding so much and it took a weight of my shoulders that he felt the same. Now we just have to act on our feelings and the party would be the next best place.

Danny will get better pretty quickly; stomach bugs usually don't last long so by the end of two or three days I know he is going to be back to his usual self. It is just going to take a little bit of time and a bit of him being taken care of by me.

 _ **The end of another one shot.**_

 _ **I hope you guys enjoyed.**_

 _ **Anyone who says I have made a fact about Danny or the others wrong, I am only going off what I have seen or what I know. As far as I know based on all the pictures and videos I have seen. Danny is the shortest in the band. I don't appreciate comments like that very much. If I say something about the guys; I am only going off what I know and just stop.**_

 _ **Anyway now that is dealt with please leave reviews of my story but please don't take the above comment the wrong way, I am only justifying why I said Danny was the shortest. I am not keen on people judging my writing style or my knowledge on the band.**_


	12. Love My Enemy TP X DM

_**Yeah I know I messed up, I was supposed to have three one shots up by now but I haven't, and it is my fault. I have been too busy and I stressed myself out trying to get them done within a short space of time and on top of all that my phone completely broke so I haven't done anything but stress so I chose to stop and calm down for a few days but I will update at least once or twice a month.**_

 _ **Anyway let's get this done**_

This is so wrong I am going to be so dead when I get back to the bus. I didn't mean to meet him, I had no intentions of ever seeing him, it just happened. I needed to get out, have some space and a chance to breathe without all the questions or the teasing. I didn't look where I was going and I bumped into him, falling on my butt. He didn't catch me, but he wasn't nasty to me either so I wasn't going to complain there.

"Hey, I'm sorry for bumping into you, I wasn't looking where I was going," I tell him, managing to get back onto my feet without any problems. He was shorter than me by an inch or two but he was skinnier yet stronger than me. I had heard stories from the others about him, I didn't pay much attention to them though, it wasn't my fight I didn't and still don't know the guy so I couldn't defend either team. "It's okay, tours are stressful so you needed to get away for a moment, happens to the best of us am I right?" he says, his tone just as nasally as I had heard from a few interview clips I had watched.

"Yeah, just need time to try and get your head cleared," I answer, he was being friendly and it made me feel awkward. He wasn't as nasty as the guys said he would be, or he might be playing me. He could be pretending and as I always try to see the good in people it would lead to my downfall, he could try and turn me against the band. He stuck out a hand. "You have probably heard a lot of stuff but I'm Aron," he says. I put my hand in his and shake it. "Yeah a bit, I'm Danny," I tell him.

He leads me to a little coffee shop nearby, I had passed it a couple of times and wanted to go but never had the time until now, it is right around the corner from the bus so I wasn't going to be lost. He orders two hot chocolates, paying for them both. I was getting suspicious and even though he knew it, I tried not to show it. Once we got our order he pointed out a little booth where it was quite secluded, no one could see us easily.

The last thing we wanted was for fans to see us and get pictures. They'd be all over social media and create so much shit for the pair of us. If he wanted to get to know me and be my friend, then I didn't want it spoiled. I also didn't want the guys to find out I was talking to him, they'd probably yell at me, beat me or kick me out, they might even do a combination of those options. Deuce was a hard topic and I knew all of them hated him, they never mentioned him and I hear low growls when he is mentioned by interviewers.

"Thanks Aron and I appreciate all of this don't get me wrong, but why are you doing this?" I ask him, after taking a sip of the hot chocolate which was amazing. "You're welcome Danny, I know you are suspicious but I want to get to know you, it's time to forget the past and move on," he says, drinking his hot chocolate too. "They still hate you though, if they find out I have even seen you I feel like I'm going to be a dead man walking," I tell him, I want to be honest with him, he sounds like he is being genuine.

"I gathered that, I did some pretty stupid stuff but as long as they don't find out until I can get them to at least talk to me without giving me then beat down then you should be fine," he says, while I was drinking. "Wait, you're not using me to get back with them are you?" I ask. He chuckles, "No, I know there is no way back into the band and they are doing better with you than they ever could with me there, I just want us all to get along maybe collaborate in twenty years or something," he says, making me chuckle.

"That's alright then, I guess. I mean I could try and get them to listen to me, I am a very good persuader I have been told," I tell him. He puts his hand onto mine. "Go on then golden boy, persuade me to like you," he says making me blush. He was trying to flirt with me and as I am single and stuff I didn't mind so much in my heart even though my head was screaming what the fuck!

"Well, I can get on with pretty much anybody, I'm not afraid to fail or get hurt if something fucks up. I am also able to see past the mistakes people have made in the past and give them a second chance where others wouldn't," I say, telling the truth, hoping he would accept it and not think I was doing it just to humour him. "Danny, you got me convinced. I like you dude, you're an awesome person and I hope we can be friends," he says, smiling.

"I am sure we can be friends Aron, you're a nice guy. Let's just pray for both our sakes that the guys don't find out anytime soon," I tell him, smiling back before finishing my drink. I kind of stormed out of the bus after a mini argument with Dylan two hours ago so I knew the guys were going to get worried about me soon and look for me. "Yeah listen, give me your number and I'll text you later. Put me as Nora or something for now in case the guys see a notification or something," he says, handing me his phone.

I put my number in and saved it as Rose. He was confused when he saw my contact. "It's in case nine lives see it, they could beat me up just as HU would if they saw you," I tell him. "Oh yeah, sorry I almost forgot about that, anyway I should make a break for it, I see George entering." He says. I quickly hug him while I see George looking around. "Nah, you stay here he hasn't seen you. I'll go. Talk later," I tell him.

I get up and he watches me walk towards the exit where George spots me, he jogs over and picks me up to spin me around. "Why'd you do that?" I asked. He hugs me tightly. "Just relief I guess, Dylan told us you left two hours ago, we couldn't contact you so we came out looking for you," he says, I hug him back. "I left my phone on the bus, I needed to clear my head but I'm okay I can defend myself," I tell him.

"Sure pipsqueak, you can't hit a fly," he says, teasing me like the big brother figure he was to me would do. "I'm not a pipsqueak," I tell him, hitting him quite hard on the shoulder. He rubs his shoulder before wrapping his arm around my shoulders and pulling me closer as we walk out. "Yeah I know that now," he says. I grin, "Good. You're a baby, I can hit harder than that," I tell him. "Okay dude I believe you, but save it for Dylan, he did piss you off a bit from what I hear." He says.

We walk back to the bus where I am hugged by everyone else but Dylan, which was okay because I didn't want a hug off him. "Where were you dude?" Jorel asks. "I was at the little coffee shop around the corner. I went for a walk first tried to clear my head a little," I tell him. "Okay, tell us next time though, we worried a bit," he says. "Well, if I am not totally pissed of next time I will do," I tell him. I walk up to Dylan and punch him really hard, slightly harder than I did with George on the shoulder.

"Ow, what was that for?" Dylan asks, rubbing his arm and glaring at me. "That was for pissing me off earlier and also I am not the pathetic little weakling you think I am," I tell him, getting slightly irritated, I walk to the bunks and close the door. I take a deep breath and go to my bunk to lie down. I had a few messages and missed calls off the guys which I deleted as it was okay now I am safe, I also had a text from Aron already. I saved his number into my phone as the name he asked for. I only just realised it is his name backwards, if the guys look they might figure it out so I added a couple of emojis on either side just to throw them off. I picked a lion and a unicorn cause why the hell not, it would confuse them for sure if they saw it.

( _ **A/N: REMEMBER CODE NAMES ARON= NORA AND DANNY= ROSE. It will be used for all text conversations in this one shot. Well Nora in Danny's p.o.v and Rose in Aron's if I include it. Also using squares for Nora because I don't have emojis)**_

□ _Nora□: Hey, I saw u getting all friendly with George what's that about?_

 _Me: Oh yeah, he is just a brother figure to me and he got a bit worried since I was gone for two hours and I didn't tell them I was leaving the bus. Nothing romantic at all I promise._

□ _Nora□: That's okay then, just messing. I know it would be really difficult now to see each other but I was thinking maybe meet up after tour, we can talk more then but I'll keep texting u._

 _Me: Yeah, that sounds cool, we have three weeks left of tour I think but I'm most likely to sleep through most of the first week back home, jet lag and lack of sleep doesn't work well._

□ _Nora□: Okay that's fine, I wasn't going to arrange it during the first week anyway it'd be riskier as they are more likely to check up on you then. You have insomnia?_

 _Me: Think so, some nights just can't sleep so spend half of it staring at the ceiling of the bunk room. It doesn't bother me as much as it bothers the others for some reason, they get really overprotective and sometimes Charlie will try and get me to nap._

□ _Nora□: Seriously? That is really strange, does it ever bother you when you get babied?_

 _Me: Yeah, well it helps when I haven't slept in three days to get a couple of hours of sleep and it only really bothers me if it gets too much and they don't allow me to say no or they do it constantly. I think they know now when it bothers me._

□ _Nora□: The three days' bit helps me understand a little more but still weirds me out. Is that why you left earlier?_

 _Me: Kind of, got in a fight with Dylan and he called me a baby because Charlie made me sleep earlier on today, I didn't sleep in four nearly five days and they didn't want me passing out on stage from exhaustion._

□ _Nora□: Did he know that? It sounds like you've had a rough few days. I wouldn't want you to pass out on stage either, I know I made a few haters…. Sorry._

 _Me: Not until I yelled it at him, yeah just couldn't sleep for whatever reason but I think I'll be okay and sleep tonight. It is okay I think I understand why._

□ _Nora□: Go on then wise guy, let me hear your theory._

 _Me: Well I figured it was because you were angry, you didn't think you did anything wrong and got upset when they kicked you out and tried to take it out on us. I forgive you already btw._

□ _Nora□: Wow, I only just looked at it that way, thanks dude. That sounds right, I was an idiot thou._

 _Me: Yeah, but at least u know what u did and feel sorry about it._

□ _Nora□: I never knew u were so sympathetic to people, it's good_

 _Me: yeah well it is `cause I always give people second chances even if they don't deserve them. U do deserve it thou._

□ _Nora□: Ha-ha I know thanks. I am going to try not to blow it._

 _Me: It's fine. I'm actually giving u a first chance since I don't actually know u that well._

□ _Nora□: oh, yeah ha-ha. I forgot that we have never met before, it feels like I have known u for longer than a few hours._

 _Me: kind of, I still don't know u that well but you seem less like a stranger than before, it is like the friend I didn't get to know much of._

□ _Nora□: Probably, well most of what you have heard about me is true. There are only a few things wrong, I never stole any lyrics, I just made them bend over backwards to accommodate me and got a p.a._

 _Me: Yeah I figured until when we ride came out u never did, they just said it `because they were angry too, ur not like that now are u?_

□ _Nora□: God no, I'm a lot better now, anyway what about you?_

 _Me: Well there is just the basics like my birthday is November 21st 1985 making me 28. I was in Lorene Drive first but we didn't get very far and then I applied to American idol for a joke and I got to the boot camp stage but I dropped out to join the boys._

□ _Nora□: Sweet, u must be very talented to get to the boot camp stage. Wonder what u would do if you continued and won._

 _Me: Disappeared of the face of the other along with most of the other winners, probably Hollywood undead won't continue without a sixth guy, not sure. I thought it was `cause I looked like Adam Lambert at the time that got me through, then again there were a few of those kinds of people there and not all of them got through._

□ _Nora□: Ha-ha no way, an Adam Lambert lookalike? This I am googling later. Yeah but they might have continued but we shall never find out._

 _Me: Yeah way, I had longer hair then and I think I was still in my emo phase tbh. I was 23 thou._

□ _Nora□: I can see that in the pics, still looked awesome back then._

 _Me: Wait you saying I don't look awesome now?_

□ _Nora□: No, you look more awesome now but you looked awesome then too_

 _Me: Ha-ha thanks, you look awesome too dude_

□ _Nora□: You're welcome and do you really think I look awesome?_

 _Me: Yeah, your new masks look incredible too_

□ _Nora□: thanks dude, you should get some sleep soon thou, if you haven't been sleeping good then I shouldn't keep you up._

 _Me: I will do probably in a min, been dozing off for past ten mins. Think someone watching me ._

□ _Nora□: probably one of the guys keeping an eye on you and making sure you sleep tonight._

 _Me: Yeah it is Charlie, weirdo. He just asked me who have I been texting for the past hour and I said no one important and he just told me to go to sleep then._

□ _Nora□: I knew he was weird. Are u saying I'm not important._

 _Me: no you are important. I can't tell him yet and if I said yeah then twenty questions would begin and not stop till he knew who I was talking to._

□ _Nora□: I know I was just messing again. He is right thou; go to sleep I'll text you later. Night, night._

 _Me: Night, night._

 _ **6 months later~**_

Aron and I have been getting a long for six months now and only three months ago he started dating me. We have managed to keep it secret from everyone who it needed to be kept secret from. I had to tell my ex or else I couldn't see my little girl. She had to know I was allowing someone safe into my home while Scarlett was around. Scarlett wasn't scared of him or anything and they are starting to get along quite well.

"Is Scarlett coming over today?" he asks me, wrapping his arms around my waist and then kisses my neck. "Yeah, today is the start of her winter break with me so she'll be here for most of it," I tell him. I turn around in his grip and kiss him on the lips. "I got to get ready babe, I also need to find out if Ava is coming because George asked me earlier, and I didn't reply," I tell him, breaking his grip and going to my drawer to grab the first t-shirt I see.

He sits on my bed watching me get changed. "Liking the show there?" I ask once I get my skinny jeans on. "Maybe," he says, grinning. I grab my phone and George is calling me. "Hey George," I say, once I answer. "Hey Danny, can Ava come over to yours tonight? I got a date night," he asks me. I bite my lip and glance at Aron, I knew he liked to stay over whenever possible. "Uh not really, Scarlett is coming today to spend the holidays with me and as it is my first day with her in a while I kind of want to have some one on one time, sorry dude," I tell him.

"It's fine Danny, I should have known, my mistake. We have a babysitter anyway but Ava keeps mentioning Scarlett so just thought I'd ask. You have fun with her." He says. "Yeah I will. I can probably fit in a day this week for a play date or something for the two of them so you can have more couple time it's just I can't today," I tell him. Aron stands up and walks over to wrap his arms around my waist again. "That sounds great, I'll arrange it more later, see you Danny," George says. "Yeah see you George," I tell him and then he ends the call.

I put the phone down. "You okay Danny?" he asks me, I kept biting my lip during the call so I probably messed it up a little. "Yeah, I was just thinking of how close that was, I know Scarlett won't tell Ava about you or anyone else but I know if Ava saw you then she won't keep quiet about it for long and I know I arranged for you to stay over tonight first," I tell him. He squeezes my waist and rests his head on my shoulder. "Aw baby you didn't have to, I know he is a brother figure and Scarlett loves her like a sister," he says.

"Yeah well he already had a babysitter for Ava so I wasn't going to cancel my plans for that, she can come over sometime while you work at that coffee shop nearby this week," I tell him. Nine lives broke up so he decided to get a proper job which was at the coffee shop and he loves working there. It keeps him on his feet and keeps a roof over his head whenever I am away, I don't trust anyone at my home when I am not there.

I drag Aron over with me to the dresser so I can sort my hair out, I have short blonde hair at the moment and I love styling it into a quiff and other styles that I feel suit me. I quickly brush my hair and manage to get it into a quiff and keep it there with a bit of hair gel, I am spending most of today inside so I didn't need to be too presentable but I did need to look decent.

Then there is a knock on the door. Aron lets me go and I head to the door, he goes to the kitchen in case it is one of the guys. "Hey Danny, nice to see you. I see you have changed your hair again," Theresa says, we are still close friends even though we dated a while ago and had Scarlett together. "Nice to see you too Reese, I just fancied a change really and since the guys kept saying I acted blonde I thought why not be blonde," I tell her. Scarlett pops up from behind her mom and comes running into my arms.

"Daddy," she says as I catch her and pick her up. "Hello Scarlett," I tell her, I tickle her a little bit which brings the giggles. "Well you two have fun and say hi to Nora for me," she says. "Will do thanks Reese, see you in two weeks," I tell her. Scarlet waves "Bye mommy," she shouts, she is so adorable. Theresa gets into her car but waves to the two of us before she leaves. Scarlett didn't have a bag this time as I still have a lot of her stuff so she didn't need it.

"Is Nora here daddy?" she asks me. I put her down and we head towards the kitchen, after I kicked the door closed. "Why don't you go in there and find out," I tell her, Nora is what Aron asks her to call him so that when she mentions him to people she won't get the insults we get and the guys won't find out if she tells Ava I am seeing someone named Nora. She also says that I am dating a lady so it will be funny when we have to go out in public at some point.

"Nora!" she shouts and runs to Aron who hugs her. "Excited to see me then?" he asks her. She just nods her head. "Mommy says hi," she says before walking over to me for another cuddle. "Well, I'll message her later," he says. Scarlett looks at me with a puzzled expression like she was trying to work something out. "Daddy, your hair is different" she says, poking my quiff. "Yeah daddy dyed his hair blonde, you like it?" I ask her. "No you killed the brown hair, bring it back," she says burying her head into my neck.

I chuckle "Aww sweetheart it's going to come back; I didn't kill it." I tell her. Aron chuckles too "He went to the hairdressers who put some stuff in his hair to change its colour, mommy did it once." He tells her, putting a hand on her back. "You'll get used to it, it is like when mommy had the red hair remember?" I ask her. She looks at me and nods. I put her down and she heads into the living room to play with some of her toys I had left in a box there. "See, I told you she'd warm up to you eventually," I tell him. "well I am dating you so she was going to see me a lot but I didn't expect that greeting," he says.

"Well I think she figured out you're going to stay in my life for a while so she is starting to love you, you make me happier than I have been for a while," I tell him. He kisses my cheek. "Well I am glad you are happier now I have bumped into your life," he says, making me giggle. He pokes my side making me giggle even more. "You seem awfully giggly today Danny," he says. "Maybe I am; does it matter that much?" I ask him, trying to calm down. "Nope, because I like it when you're all giggly," he says poking my side and tickling me.

"Aron, stop it," I tell him as he starts tickling me more. "Why should I? You're having fun right?" he asks me. "Well, y-yeah but, I want to play with Scarlett, you can tickle her," I tell him. The stutter was because I talked and nearly giggled but I managed to calm down a little. "Aw but I want to tickle you," he tells me. He didn't have his arms around me this time so I managed to escape to the living room where Scarlett was playing with her teddy bears quietly.

"Hey Scarlett, what are you doing?" I ask her, she spins around to face me. "Just playing with my teddies daddy," she says. I sit next to her and look at her teddy bears, I have gotten her so many over the tours from the different countries I've been too. "Okay, mind if I join you?" I ask her. She looks at me "Daddy wants to play with me?" she asks me. I feel my heart break a little, does anyone play with her? "Yeah daddy wants to play with you," I tell her.

Her face lights up. "You can have this one and we are playing chase," she says, handing me a golden teddy bear. It looked so much like my mask and it was one of the ones I found on tour. "Cool so how do we play chase?" I ask her. She grabs a blue teddy and gets up, "Like this daddy," she says and starts chasing my teddy bear and I around the living room. She starts laughing while she chases me around and I can't help but laugh with her.

We chase each other around for an hour before I finally give up and flop to the floor. She grabs the teddy I was holding for a brief second with her own. "I win daddy," she says, feeling proud of herself. "Yep, you win baby girl," I tell her, then I pull her down onto me and I start tickling her. She squeals then starts giggling as I tickle her. "Daddy stop please," she says when I give her a little break from my tickle attack. I tickle her for another minute before I stop.

"What do you two want for lunch?" Aron asks us, appearing from the kitchen. I knew he watched me play with Scarlett but he didn't join us. "Uh grilled cheese please," I reply and Scarlett nods. "You want the same then Scarlett?" he asks her. "Yes please," she says. He nods and disappears probably to make the food. "Does mummy play with you at home then?" I ask her, going back to her reaction earlier. "Not really, she always says she is too busy to play with me," Scarlett says, playing with her teddies ear.

"Well, Aron and I are here if you want someone to play with," I tell her. I also kiss her forehead and give her a little cuddle. She turns around and hugs me back tightly. "I love you, daddy," she says. I pick her up and hold her close to me. "I love you too baby girl," I tell her. I carry her to my kitchen dinner where Aron is making the grilled cheese sandwiches. "Did you have fun chasing your daddy around?" he asks Scarlett. "Yeah he good at chase," she says, smiling at him.

"Well lunch is ready now so can you please sit at the table and I'll bring them over," he says, pushing me gently towards the table. "Okay," I say and put Scarlett down on her chair and sit down on my own. He then brings over three plates, each with a grilled cheese cut in half on. He puts mine and Scarlett's down in front of us before he sits next to me with his own. I take one half and take a bite out of it. "Damn, this are amazing. Better than mine," I tell him.

He smiles. "Well I did what you told me you do for them, don't know why they could possibly be any better than yours," he says. Scarlett didn't say anything she was too busy enjoying the food. "I don't know either, it might just be because I didn't make these," I tell him. "Yeah it might be, but yours are good too," he says. I decide to wash the dishes once we are done eating. Aron took Scarlett into the living room to play while I did the washing up and putting the plates away.

Once I was done I walked into the living room to see them playing with the teddy bears again but this time they were having a tea party. "Daddy join to?" Scarlett asks as soon as she sees me. I didn't want to ruin the one on one time she was having with Aron. "No you keep playing with Aron sweetheart, I'll sit here with Louie," I tell her, going to the chair where Louie was sitting and I sit down with him.

I watched as she played with Aron and just had a good time with him which was nice. I had a feeling that the guys were going to find out about us soon and it left an uncomfortable feeling behind. They still don't like Aron so what were they going to do to me once they found out I was dating the "enemy" as it were. They weren't very likely to give him a second chance like I have as I didn't have to deal with what they did.

"Danny, is something bothering you?" Aron asks, making me jump a little. They had both stopped playing and were looking at me. I zoned out while I was thinking again. "Uh, no," I say, trying to avoid bringing the subject up in front of Scarlett. "Okay if you say so, I'll ask again later," he says. They go back to playing, he didn't mean that in a nasty way. He is generally concerned for my health and wellbeing so he would ask me later because he knows I'd tell him what I have been thinking.

He kept looking at me every so often while he was playing with Scarlett just to make sure he knew I was okay. I felt like I had a mask on as I was hiding my true emotions from him, I didn't want to worry him with my stupid little brain working overtime again, worrying over nothing. I felt really uncomfortable and stressed out, so I got up and left the room. I knew Aron would be desperately trying to think of a way to keep Scarlett entertained on her own so he could come and talk to me.

I had gone from the living room and straight to the porch in the backyard. I hoped that if I smoked I would be able to calm down and I wouldn't feel as stressed out. I had no idea why the fear and worry over our relationship being discovered by the guys was here now, I should be spending time with my little girl and not have to worry about stupid things like this. I got my cigarette and lit it. The instant relief from all my stress was like it was dropping off with the ash as I smoked.

I knew it wouldn't be too much longer before Aron managed to find me and ask what is wrong but I didn't want to talk about it right now. I'd explain more probably when Scarlett had gone to bed so I could just go for it in one rather than start and then have to stop halfway to look after my daughter. I also wanted to give her some full attention from me as this would be one of the rare few times that I can actually have her for more than a night or a weekend, I have my baby girl for two weeks.

As I was about to go in Aron came and found me. He wrapped his arms around me and I was more than happy to return the embrace. "Danny, baby what's wrong, it worries me when you walk out like that," he says, resting his head against mine. "I'll explain later, I want to spend more time with Scarlett," I tell him. He walks inside, taking me with him in case anyone saw us outside together. I know I have some nosey neighbours.

"Well as long as you tell me later on though baby. I care a lot about you and I hate seeing you worked up and stressed like this," he tells me. He gives me a squeeze and the leaves to go further into the house. I went back to the living room and resumed playing with Scarlett, who was more than happy to have her daddy playing with her. I heard some pots being messed around with so I knew that Aron was probably making dinner. He is so nice to me, I should be making dinner as it is my house and he is a guest here.

"Aron are you sure you want to make dinner, I mean you are a guest and you made lunch for us," I tell him, Scarlett on my hip as she just wanted a cuddle off me. "Yes, you need time with the little one and I honestly don't mind making food for us," he says, hugging Scarlett and I and then kissing the top of our heads. "What did I do deserve you?" I asked him. He grinned, "You bumped into me," he says.

I took Scarlett into the living room and we watched some cartoons while Aron made our dinner. She was enjoying herself so much and all we were doing was sitting together in the living room on the sofa. "Daddy, why does mummy have me more than you do?" Scarlett asks suddenly, taking me by complete surprise. "Well, daddy has a different job to mummy. Daddy often travels a lot around the world and I can't always look after my baby girl," I tell her, pulling her closer.

"What do you do while you travel around the world?" she asks me. This child is seriously adorable. "Well, I sing for a lot of people with uncle George, Jorel, Matt, Jordon and Dylan," I tell her. She smiles. "Do you make people happy?" she asks next. "Yeah, when I sing I make a lot of people happy, that's why I do it," I tell her. She snuggles into me. "I wish you could hang out with me more," she says sadly. "I know baby girl and if I could then I would." I tell her.

"Guys dinner is ready!" Aron announces around an hour later. Scarlett runs into the kitchen for her dinner. I just chuckle and follow. Aron had made us all sweet and sour chicken with egg fried rice. "Scarlett what do you think of mine and your dad's relationship?" Aron asks. It was a question that I have been meaning to ask my four-year-old for a while now but I never had the courage to actually say the question. I wasn't even sure she knows.

"Are you dating daddy like mummy did?" she asks him. "Yeah, I'm dating your dad. What do you think about it?" he says. I was still eating my dinner so I didn't contribute to this little conversation. I was nervously waiting for her answer. "As long as daddy is happy with you and you love us all then it's okay with me," she says and goes back to eating her dinner. Aron looks to me and then her and smiles. "Well Scarlett, I love both you and daddy to the moon and back maybe even further," he says.

It makes me blush a little bit. "Why do I have to call you Nora when your name is Aron?" she asks. I did explain this before. "Well the uncles don't like Aron so we have to keep it a secret. He did something silly a few years ago and they haven't made friends again," I tell her. It is the truth but I had to simplify it for her. She is only four, I am not expecting her to have the same level of understanding that I have on the situation.

"Oh okay, do you think they can make up?" she asks. I shrug, "They don't want to talk to me or see me right now so I don't think it will be anytime soon Scarlett," Aron says, before I could even think of a good enough answer. She pouts but goes back to happily eating her dinner. I helped to create such a fudging adorable human. Her personality can mirror mine a lot of the times but it can also be the same as Theresa's. Either way in my eyes she was the cutest little girl I've seen.

I bathed my daughter and Aron watched as I was reading her a story in bed. I tried my best with all the voices but I probably failed miserably, Scarlett thought they were hilarious anyway so it didn't really matter how bad they were. She was sleeping before I finished my story so I quietly left the room and walked right into Aron who wrapped his arms around me before I could fall. "You should really watch where you're going," he says with a smirk. "Well maybe I like you catching me," I say.

"Ha-ha, I think you do. Come on we need to talk," he tells me, lifting me up and carrying me to my room where he was going to spend the night with me. "Okay," I tell him once he puts me down. I take my shirt off to get ready for bed. "What was wrong earlier baby, I've never seen you act like that before," he asks me. I let out a small sigh and sit on the edge of my bed. Aron kneels down on the floor and takes my hands in his. "It's something stupid," I tell him.

"I don't think it is stupid if it has you worked up like this Danny," he tells me. He squeezes my hands tightly; he then loosens them but still holds my hands. "I just got worried about how the guys would react, they are going to find out soon and I can feel it not ending well," I tell him. He pulls me off the bed and onto his lap. "Aw baby don't worry about that. I've got it covered," he says. I raise one eyebrow. "Oh yeah, and how does Einstein think he can pull it off without losing either his or his boyfriends lives," I ask him.

"I have to get some finishing touches done but in two weeks you shall see how I plan to meet the guys without anyone being killed," he says. I buried my head into his shoulder. "You better make it a good plan if you are going to meet them," I say, getting slightly worried. He didn't mention meeting them before now. How the fuck is he going to pull this off? "I will do baby, I promise I won't fuck it up," he says, rubbing my back.

He pulls me up and we just stand on my bedroom floor. "I love you Danny, I will make this work one way or another. We will stay together," he tells me. "I love you too Aron and I believe in you, I am just paranoid I guess," I tell him. He presses his lips to mine and I don't hesitate in kissing him back. "I know and you have every right to be but I will make this work for the pair of us," he tells me.

 _ **~Two weeks later~**_

Today Aron is going to reveal his master plan on meeting the guys and revealing our relationship. To be honest with you I was shitting myself inside. I was way too nervous, way too afraid it is all going to go the wrong way and be fucked up. I haven't seen Aron since last night, he made me some lunch for today and told me he would see me later today. If I was going to see him was I going to call him Aron or Nora? Well I guess there is only one way to find out.

I've been working in the studio all morning and it is now lunchtime. I look into my bag only to discover I have left my lunch behind again. "Guys, I might have to go buy some lunch. I forgot mine," I say, getting their attention. "This is why you get up earlier in the morning Danny," Jorel says, scolding me like he was my dad. I roll my eyes and act like a typical teen. The door to the studio opens and a few jaws drop in shock.

My boyfriend was there, only it didn't look like my boyfriend as my boyfriend doesn't have tits last time I checked. Aron had this weird ensemble on which gave him tits and a more feminine face. He also was wearing extensions and all his tattoos were covered up. I have got to admit he is a hot lady and fair play to him, his plan worked. My sexy boyfriend is still sexy and I hope the guys don't suspect him. I didn't know what he was going to change his surname to so I'd just have to call him Nora for now.

"Danny you rushed out again and forgot your dinner didn't you?" he says. His voice was completely different and I had to hide my shock from everyone, they think I've seen her before as I have been dating her for a while. I also have to change which pronoun I use when it comes to my partner. My boyfriend who I thought was hot anyway is now a hot girlfriend. "Yeah, sorry baby," I say, with a little grin. She holds out the lunchbox she made me last night. I walk over to her and take the lunchbox from him.

"And Danny's girlfriend saves him from potential starvation," Dylan says, I flip him off, way to make the situation worse than it is. I would have been fine, I just told them I was going out to buy lunch. "I would have bought lunch Dylan stop being a drama queen," I tell him. I put the lunchbox down and grab my girl by the waist and pull her in for a hug. "Thanks babe, I appreciate you bringing it for me," I tell her.

"It's okay baby, I was going shopping and was going to pass here anyway so I thought I'd bring it to you," she says. I smile and kiss her lips gently. It felt really different to when I've kissed Aron. He is using cleverly concealed prosthetics like they do in films to transform his face and I'm sure there is some make-up out there to cover tattoos up with. I like this look on him though, even if I originally dated him because of who he was. This is necessary because even though the guys have moved on and mostly forgotten about him they are still hurt by what he did.

I led her to the sofa I was working on before so that the guys could me her and get to know her a little better. "Obviously guys this is Nora. Nora meet the crazy people I work with, "I tell her, waving a hand in the male's direction. They all told her their real and stage names which she already knew but she wasn't going to tell them. If they ask questions, then she was going to have to tell some white lies so they don't figure it out. The surname would be a dead giveaway as would the birthdate so she would have to lie about those.

"So Nora how old are you?" Matt asks, I ran my hand through my blonde hair but kept my other arm around her waist. "I am currently thirty-one," she replies cool as a cucumber as always. "So, when is your birthday?" Jordon asks, I could tell he was piecing it together but the fact that Aron looks and sounds feminine will throw him. "I was born on the seventeenth of May nineteen eighty-three," she answers, keeping calm but taking my hand and squeezing it. I was so nervous.

"Do you have a surname or is it just Nora?" George asks and I could tell he was also suspicious but why would they think I am dating Aron even though he was sitting in front of them. "My name is Nora Grace Ferguson," she answers, she is taking this in her stride why the heck am I freaking out inside. "Do you have a job? is that why you can't visit Danny while we do the day of the dead promo tour," Jorel asks her next. Even though she has this cover on she wouldn't be able to keep it up while we are on tour so she opts out of visiting me while I'm away. I am okay with that because she can come see me when I play a home show and she still keeps in contact with me while I'm away.

"Yeah, I work as a barista in a little café. There aren't many staff working there so the boss won't let me have some time off to come see Danny," she says, as she is sitting next to me she decided she was going to rest her head on my shoulder and start tracing little patterns on my arm. Whatever she was doing was working on me, I was becoming more and more relaxed and they bought her cover. They had no reason not too, she is a new person in their life to them anyway.

"Why so tense Danny?" Dylan asks me, they all turn to him like he was crazy then back to me where they saw what Nora was doing on my arm. "You guys are like my brothers and this is the first time you've properly met my girl, so I guess I'm nervous about what you guys think. You'd be honest with us right?" I ask. Nora kissed my neck, sending shivers down my spine and making me smile. If only she knew what she was doing to me but she probably does. "Well, she is a very nice girl and I think you two are a good match for each other." George says, patting my free shoulder as if to say it's okay.

The others nod in agreement. "Thanks guys," I say. Nora sits on my lap and kisses me a couple of times. "I've got to go baby, I have to do the shopping remember," she says. I kiss her back and nod. "Yeah, that's okay. I'll see you later sweetheart," I tell her. She gets up and passes my lunchbox to me in case I forget where I left it which was likely to happen. "Well, it was nice meeting you guys," she says. The guys smile, "Nice meeting you too Nora," Jordon says.

Once she left our studio all eyes are on me while I eat my lunch. "What?" I ask them, the nerves creeping back. "Why didn't you tell us how hot she is dude. Good catch there," George says, sounding like he was proud of me. "I wasn't ready to reveal all about my relationship with her because I was afraid it wasn't going to last but we feel like we will be together for a while," I tell him. I went back to eating my lunch but they were still staring at me and it was starting to put me off.

"Why are you guys staring at me like that?" I ask them. I couldn't eat anymore because they were staring at me so much so I closed my lunchbox and left it on the table. "We just can't believe that," Matt started. "Our adorable little Dan-bear," Jorel adds. "Managed to get such a hot lady," Jordon finishes. I eye roll, I am not as adorable as they make out I am and I am perfectly capable of falling in love with a hot lady and going out with them.

"Dudes, Theresa's hot too. You're making it sound weirder than it is," I tell him. They stopped the staring and went to eating their lunches but I still couldn't finish mine so I went outside for a cigarette, telling the guys where I was going obviously. I didn't know until I turned around that Dylan had followed me outside. "You okay Dyl?" I ask, he hadn't said much during that whole thing and it made me a little uneasy.

"Yeah, a little jealous that she is so hot and I am supposed to be the one with girls after me yet I can't find a single girl to go out with me," he says, feeling a little sad. I hug him as best as I can with a lit cigarette in one hand and my height difference with him. "Don't worry dude, the girls will come for the funny money soon enough. It has taken me a while to get with her to be honest. We have only been going out for three maybe four months," I tell him, sending him my best 100-watt smile.

"Really, it has only been that long, seems like longer to us. I hope you're right about this Danny," he tells me. I flick the butt of the cigarette onto the floor once I have finished smoking and crush it under my shoe to make sure it went out. "Dude, I will be right about this one. It does seem like we have been dating longer though, I guess it is just one of those relationships," I tell him. He pulls me into a hug as we start walking back to the others. "Come on Romeo, this album won't finish itself now will it?" he says, making me hit his chest and roll my eyes. "I am not Romeo," I tell him

 _ **~Two years later~**_

A lot has changed since that day the guys met Nora/Aron. He decided he preferred it to be a lady and underwent a full sex change with my support to become Nora full time. She now visits me on a more regular basis and we never have to be afraid of people finding out who she used to be. There are only really three people who know Nora's true identity as Scarlett forgot there ever was a man named Aron in my life after we explained to her why Aron had left and there was a lady there now.

She looked pretty much the same as she did when she was a male with the prosthetics on, only she looks a little hotter. The guys noticed a slight difference but didn't think much of it as it is common in Los Angeles for people to have plastic surgery and that is what they were told she had done which is part truth. She still works at the café and she sorted out all the legal documents required to become this new person.

As for nine lives? They never found out Aron was dating me. There was an unfortunate accident in their studio and all of them, including Aron have died in that accident. Well Aron isn't really dead as she is lying next to me and is peacefully sleeping. No one needs to know about the fact that Aron isn't really dead. People finally stopped asking about what went on between Hollywood Undead and Deuce which is something we have been waiting a long time for.

"Danny?" she asks me, sitting up in bed. She looked to the clock and it is currently 3 am, not unusual for me to be found awake at this time and I quite often leave to go to another part of the house and she'll find me asleep in awkward positions there. I think yesterday she found me asleep sitting upright with my head on the kitchen table. "Yes baby?" I ask her, I knew she worries about me when she knows I am awake at this hour because usually I haven't slept and I'll only get three hours sleep then need to get up for work and to take Scarlett to school if she is home.

"Go to sleep, it's three am and you've only been sleeping an hour or two for the past couple of weeks so I don't want you passing out, I don't even want you in work later," she says, sounding really worried. "Okay babe, if I am awake later I'll call in sick. You won't need to worry if I sleep all day," I tell her, lying down and holding her tightly to me. I kiss her forehead as she wraps her arms around me. "If you do end up sleeping past then, I'll call in for you. You're the reason I keep going so of course I am going to be worried about you," she says.

How did I become the man who would change Aron in so many ways, all of them for the better? I don't know but I do know how blessed I am.

 _ **I have got to admit this is probably the weirdest one shot I have ever written.**_

 _ **That's alright since most of my roleplays with my friend turn out this way.**_

 _ **Anyway I have been talking to a person who I feel has become a really good friend to me in the past week or so and they know who they are.**_

 _ **I also have my closest friend/sister Jess taking over as co-writer and she has something amazing for us in the next month or so, I think we want to catch up with the other two one-shots I have started. I have dropped Slaughter for now and I might pick it up again at some point or Jess might do it, we'll see..**_

 _ **Please leave a comment if I either did a really good one-shot or this is the worst one I have written. I swear to J3T when I started this Aron was not going to end up that way but I keep basing these off of roleplays I've done so that happened in a roleplay and it had to be in a story.**_


	13. Watership Nope

_**I made a decision and it is a terrible one. I watched Watership Down, a film which I don't recommend unless you like gruesome bunny murder. Having said that this is one of the more mature ones I will write so WARNING SKIP THIS IF YOU DON'T LIKE GRUESOME STUFF...**_

 _ **I am using a lot of the dialogue from the film in this. I don't own any of this and I am not making any money from it.**_

 _ **When it is not in Italics it is copied from the film so it would be what the bunnies are telling each other. I have mixed it up so the italics are the persons thoughts and feelings during the events. I am also aware that I might be mixing the characters names up but I am not really sure who is who.**_

 _I look around, something's different. I am not yet sure what it is but I don't think I fell asleep in a field surrounded by bunnies. I also seem a lot smaller than I used to be, the bunnies around me seem bigger than I am. Did something happen to me during the night? I hope not. Last time I checked I was a human named Danny._

"I think it's safe now, Fiver." _a bunny next to me says, sniffing the air._ "There's still something strange about the warren this evening." _I seem to be saying, wait I am a bunny named Fiver?_ "Is it dangerous?" _The bunny asks._ "It's not exactly danger. It's... I don't know. Something thunder. It seems safe enough now, though." _I answer._

"Come on, see if you can find me a cowslip. If you can't, no one can." _The other bunny says and I follow him. I start looking around for the cowslip I was asked to find._ "What's going on? " _Another bunny asks as I hop past him looking for the plant._ "It's only that runt, Fiver, jumping at bluebottles again." _A bigger bunny says. I don't really like him, he seems like he is a bully._

 _I happily thump my foot on the ground once I find the plant I am looking for, probably to tell my friend I have found it. The bully bunny as I have dubbed him stops me from having a nibble on the plant I had just found and stuck his big ugly paw on it._ "Come on. Hurry up." _the bully bunny tells me. "_ Fiver found it, Toadflax." _my bunny friend tells him._ "And we'll eat are for Owsla. You know that." _Toadflax says and they start to nibble on it. No fair, I found it._

"Tell you the truth, I'm getting sick and tired of I feel like clearing out of the warren mind. Let's forget it, and try to enjoy the evening." _My bunny friend says as we hop away to look for some more of the plant and try and enjoy the evening like he told us to. I feel as similarly frustrated as he was. I feel myself scratching my ear before we set off down the field a little bit._

 _My bunny friend seems to have found something he likes so he starts nibbling on it. I continue on a little bit further away from him. I bump into something, slowly I look up and see a gate. I never knew gates were this scary but then again I am a bunny. I hop around scared and I sniff the ground only finding a cigarette someone has carelessly thrown to the ground still lit. A strange yet familiar feeling comes to me._

"Hazel? Oh, Hazel, this is where it comes from." _I hear myself saying. So that is what the other bunnies name is. If I am Fiver then I should have known that. I return to Hazel with a sense of dread that I can't seem to shake._ "I know now that terrible thing is coming." _I tell him, he stops eating and watches me nervously hop around._ " What do you mean?" _He asks me, I look at the field next to us. We are only separated from it by some barbed wire._

"Look. The field! The field!It's covered with blood!" _I tell him, sounding really shaken. As I was telling him this the field I was staring at was beginning to get increasingly coloured this blood, I was talking about. "_ Blood? Don't be silly." _Hazel tells me, he was looking where I was and I guess he couldn't see what I was seeing. The field was getting more and more like a nightmare as the blood ran down and the trees changed._

"All right, All right , Fiver. It's getting dark. We should get back to the burrow." _Hazel tells me, trying to calm me down as I was shaken and disturbed by what I was seeing._ "Back to the burrow?It'll come there. Don't think it won' 's all around us," _I tell him, freaking out a little bit as I hop around in a circle. "_ Now, stop it, Fiver," _Hazel tells me, trying to calm me down, stop me from freaking out. It didn't seem to work on me._

 _"_ We've got to go away from here. All of us," _I tell him, hoping away from the barbed wire fence I stop to look at him as he turns to look at me, "_ Go away? What, the whole warren?" _he asks me, my behaviour must be weirding him out. "_ Yes, before it's too late." I t _ell him, pacing around like a crazy person or in my current situation a bunny. "_ You're being silly. They won't come, they'll think you're out of your mind." _He tells me and a large part of me wishes I was going out of my mind and I didn't see that._

"You must listen to me, Hazel. Something very bad is going to happen." _I tell hi, trying to get my point across. Even if he didn't see it, I did and it has upset me quite a bit. They probably won't take any notice as I am smaller than they are. "_ Well,We'd better try and see the Chief Rabbit. You can tell him about it.I don't expect he'll like the idea at all. " _He says and we hop away back to the others. It fades to black._

 _I see bits of our travel through the night and the next morning. We learn a lot of new things and have a few near death experiences with cars and a badger, as a human I wouldn't have been scared but as a small bunny, you would be. We finally got to rest in a field with flowers in it which would have kept us out of sight, sound and smell of any of our enemies. It was also where we lost our only female companion. Violett was the first one to die, bless her._

 _She went to sniff some flowers and a bird took her away from us. We assume she is dead because after that we haven't seen her. Birds kill us easily, especially with their long talons. We then found a barn and spent the night there, only to be attacked by rats as we were sleeping so we couldn't stay there any longer. We stopped to eat grass in the rain and there was talk about going home, it didn't make any sense to me, we left the home because it was too dangerous to stay there._

 _It turns out that we were on top of someone else's burrow. His name was Cowslip and he offered us a place to stay for a while. There was a little debate but we decided to go there and stay. It had a weird smell which reminded one of us of men. A man throws the other bunnies out food and he seemed like a really strange man. He didn't really want to answer the question. I got a bad vibe from the location and then we got asked to tell them a story._

 _Cowslip was telling us how we should accept our fate then started reciting a poem, it didn't really interest me. I decided to leave and I got asked if I was going on my own. Then Bigwig decided to come out and have a go at me, saying that I was being stupid and making the whole thing about myself because I was having weird vibes and feelings about certain things and locations. He told me he was done with me and he was going to make sure the others were too._

"Bigwig, listen. You're in a snare. A snare. Now, what did they tell you in Owsla? Think." _Hazel tells Bigwig who was indeed trapped in a snare, well I suppose that is karma for treating me the way he did. Hazel tried to bite on the wire that is now around Bigwig's neck. "_ No good biting wire," _Bigwig tells us and he really struggled to say that due to the snare's tightness. It is meant to kill after all._ "Run to the warren and get the others. Blackberry, Silver and Cowslip. Be quick. He'll die," _Hazel tells me._ "Blackberry! Dandelion! Come quickly!," I shout, running back towards the others, who hurry and follow me back up to where the other two bunnies are. "Come on. Hurry up. It's Bigwig," _I say, slightly out of breath from running so quickly_. "He's still breathing. What can we do?" _One of the bunnies says._ "We've got to loosen the wire somehow."Hazel replies."Yes, but how?" _the first bunny asks._ "Is Cowslip coming? Maybe he knows" _Hazel asks the new comers. I doubt Cowslip would help us very much if at all._ "He wouldn't come. He told me to stop talking about it." _Dandelion says, no why am I not surprised he said that, he was talking about how we should be accepting our fate. "_ He told you what?" _Hazel says clearly is a lot of disbelief, he decideds to study the wire leading from Bigwig's throat and Dandelion joins him. "_ This is it. The wire's on a peg. We've got to dig it out," _Hazel says, and Dandelion starts digging the peg out._ "The peg's narrower down there. It tapers. I can't get my teeth into it." _Dandelion says._ "Pipkin, you go in." _Hazel instructs and Pipkin, our smaller companion takes over from Dandelion. "_ The splinters prick you." _Pipkin says as he tries. "_ It's hard to breathe. The peg's nearly through." _He adds after he stops trying. it was too difficult for him. "_ Fiver, you go in. " _Hazel tells me and I try to break the peg."_ I can't hear him breathing." _One of the bunnies says, making it more urgent to get him out._ "It's broken in two. It's free," _I say once I manage to break the peg. "_ Bigwig, the peg's out. You're free." _Dandelion says, shaking Bigwig slightly. Bigwig doesn't respond and it seems like he died._ "I think he's gone," _One of the other bunnies says as we check to make sure Bigwig was okay. It does seem like he died after everything. "_ We've got you out, Bigwig. You're free. Bigwig, please don't die." _Dandelion says, still trying to get Bigwig to wake up but we had a feeling he wouldn't. "_ It's no use," _Hazel tries to tell Dandelion, who seems like he doesn't want to believe it, none of us did. "_ We got you out. " _Dandelion says, and I think he knows now. "_ What shall we do without him?" _Blackberry I think it was, asks._ "My heart has joined the thousand, for my friend stopped running today." " _Dandelion says and we all join in towards the end, it was a death ritual kind of thing._ "You pay for it. The food, the warren. But no one must ever ask where anyone was or speak of the wires. The whole place is snared, everywhere. " _I tell them, feeling slightly annoyed that I wasn't listened to earlier, look what happned to Bigwig. "_ They left Bigwig to die." _Silver says angrily, the other warren didn't come to our aid at all. "_ Silver's right." _Dandelion says._ "Let's drive them out, take their warren and live there ourselves. " _SIlver says, the anger getting the best of him and wanting to rally the other bunnies. "_ to the warren." _Some of the bunnies say after each other._

 _I can't believe this was happening._ "Embleer Frith, you fools!That warren's nothing but a death hole. Yes, let's help ourselves to a roof of bones." _I say a bit sarcastically and I guess that Embleer Frith is the way of saying for fucks sakes or something like that. "_ Who killed them?" _Bigwig says after groaning quite a bit, well I think he said that I couldn't really tell._ "Bigwig! You're alive!" _Dandelion says excitedly._ "Are you all right?," _Pipkin asks him. "_ We thought you were dead." _another bunny says._

"Let him alone. Let him rest," _Hazel tells the others, I stay back a little although part of me wants to be closer. "_ I don't have to rest. " _Bigwig tells them, trying to get out of the snare with some difficulty. "_ What do we do now, Fiver?" He asks me, the near death experience must have knocked some sense into them, or at least I hope it has. "Go away from here," _I tell them, then I see it. "_ Look. Look. That's the place for us. High, lonely hills where the wind and the sound carry, and the ground's as dry as straw in a barn. That's where we ought to be. That's where we have to get to." _I explain to them and it once again fades to black._

 _It is like an out of body experience, I now see like a fly on the wall what Hazel and Pipkin do as they talk to the female bunnies who are trapped in a cage. Their plan gets foiled by a cat who after getting pissed off by Hazel chases after the two who manage to escape with their lives. The cat was distracted by its human owner so they had a lucky escape. We continue on our travels and we find one of our old warren friends._

 _It turned out to be Captain Holly who tells us of his encounter with the men and people who attacked him. The bad thing I saw coming was the destruction of our warren. They filled in the burrows and trapped all the other bunnies and killed them. He barely managed to escape with his life and he has been looking for us for days before he found us. I was back in my own body at this point and we continued on to the hill we were going to have to climb to get to the other side of._

 _Holly was now well rested and he told of another overcrowded warren who didn't like him very much and it gave him the chills. We were so happy once we got to the top of the hill. We were amazed by what we saw, several green fields, seemingly untouched by humans. It was like heaven for us bunnies I suppose. I had quickly discovered a warren we could move into which seemed amazing and it was good vibes all around it, then we met an interesting character to say the least._

 _This bird was injured and at first we didn't think it could understand us. It told us to piss off, so I think it understood us. I am now starting to think Frith is a god. The bird got attacked by the farm cat. We spent a few days resting and I had a feeling it was all too good to be true. We have no females in our group if we don't have any does then we can't have any kittens and we would loose our warren once we die. We decided to ask the bird to help us look for does._

 _He calls us stupid bunnies and his accent would make me giggle if he didn't piss me off. He told us he would go and fly to find us some does. I was starting to think he is a crazy bird and he chased us a little before he went flying off. We didn't see the blasted bird afterwards making us think he had gone back to the pond or big water he came from. Bigwig said we couldn't trust him and I suppose he was right, Hazel said he was going to go back to the does._

 _I had another out of body experience as I saw Hazels attempt to get the hutch rabbits free. I saw the farmers and their pets. Fair play to Hazel he managed to break them free and then some of them managed to leave I think. The farmers saw Hazel and Dandelion as they were in the barn with the others and Hazel's leg got shot at when they tried to escape. Just before I went back into my own body I could hear the farmers talking about it._

"Fiver, there's been some trouble," _Blackberry tells me once they get back, I had a bad feeling about it. "_ Hazel's been shot." _He tells me, even though I saw it when I was out of body, I still couldn't believe my ears. "_ No," _I say, still in disbelief over the whole thing, "_ The Black Rabbit serves Lord Frith but he does no more than his appointed task." _He tells me, I see the black bunny of death in the sky,_ "Hazel's not dead." _I tell them and I follow the black bunny down the field._

 _I need to find my brother, he couldn't be dead. I have to find him alive. I have to. While I look it is like I have been taking drugs as the whole thing looks kind of trippy with this black bunny I seemed to be following and everything not looking as it seemed a second time. I can't lose my brother, I need him, I love him. He has to be around here somewhere I know he is. I just have to keep looking for him. I found him and brought him back to the warren._

 _Our birdy friend returned the next morning. I told him that Hazel was wounded and he mentioned something about the gun having black stones. I had no idea what he was talking about but he followed me to Hazel and starting to take out these black stones from my brother's leg. He was talking about a group of bunnies he found, they might have females. He said there were too many bunnies. Holly was telling us about the time he was attacked by warren and how he was helped by the doe there._

 _He managed to escape but he told us the people who chased them were run over by a train. Pretty gruesome way to go if you ask me. Hazel had a plan to go and get the doe from the other warren. As we headed out, we found a fox. Bigwig chased it and led it to the other rabbit group that was going to hurt Bigwig. We were notified of a patrol and Bigwig told us he'd go and see if he could get into the group and figure out what we can do to get a doe._

 _I had another out of body experience in the eyes of Bigwig who was accepted and given any doe he chose to mate with. He was given a mark and told he could join a patrol. I didn't like the look of the Efrafa or their General Woundwort but we had to to what we had to do in order to survive and to have a warren of our own. I had a brief moment back in my own body when we descovered a boat, it could help us get across rivers and I am sure the humans wouldn't mind if a group of bunnies stole it._

 _The bunnies if the Efrafa are more like bullies than the other bunnies in our original warren. I didn't like captian Campion either, I didn't like any of them apart from the poor doe and the other bunny who got injuried for trying to escape. I was back looking through the eyes of Bigwig as he sees the bunny who was injured and he was scared, they beat him into submission. He would probably do anything they asked him too so long as he wasn't not hurt again._

 _He found a doe called Hyzenthlay and was told to stay away from her, she was trouble. I knew different, she was the one who helped Holly escape that time so Bigwig could trust her. When she spoke it was like she a sumbmissive bunny. She said yes sir and no sir and denyed knowing who Holly was. He talked about escaping and managed to convince her to get some others so that they could escape and be free for a change._

 _He met the damn bird at the kale field and told them of his plan to get a lot of them to meet him again at the iron bridge at sunset. The bird wouldn't be quiet for a while and nearly jepordises the whole mission. It manages to go okay and he goes back to Hyzenthlay and tell her of the plan. She said somethings which Bigwig said reminded him of me. He goes out and then General Woundwort questions him about the bird he saw._

 _He manages to bluff his way through it and got away with a warning. He knew the genral was suspicious about him but he didn't know about the captain being sent to follow him whereever he goes. He goes to say early silflay has been cancelled and manages to distract someone so he could escape with a crowd of bunnies. He manages to escape but I knew he had been reported to Genral Woundwort who would probably kill him if he saw Bigwig again._

 _When they went to the bridge to wait for the bird and it starts raining. Something seems about it seems off. They should have been at the warren by now and there was a massive thunderstom rolling in. The genral nearly attacks Bigwig and they manage to escape because the bird managed to distract him long enough to start running and catch up with the others, knowing full well the Elfrafa was behind them._

 _The general tries to give us an ultimatum. Bigwig could either escape at the river or the genral would tear him to pieces. We managed to get the boat free in time and start sailing down the river. We tell the bird that we are going to our warren with our new companions. The bird decides he is going to the big water and we thank him for everything that he has done for us and invite him back anytime. It all seems to be peaceful once again but I doubt that this will last for long._

 _The Elfrafa decided they want to try at round two. General Woundwort was coming for us. I knew Hazel was going to try and solve this diplomatically. The genral wants all the deserters to be returned to him and Hazel wasn't having any of it. General wants them to be there when he is or he'll tear out everyone's throats. We would all die by his, er paw and I hoped Hazel has a plan that can help us keep our lives as we prepare ourselves._

 _I seemed to slip into a trance and started to moan. I kept saying it was cold and I didn't really seem with it at all. It was worrying the others, maybe even scaring them. Hazel was trying to get me to respond to him but I wasn't able to. I mentioned something about a dog being loose in the woods and it seemed to give Hazel a plan and he said that he needed runners and I bet it had something to do with the dog I was mentioning._

 _It went all crazy from there on in. I kept going between what was going on with me and the others who were behind and what my brother Hazel was doing to the dog. I saw the General ripping one poor bunnies throat out and we went into hiding away from the general. Dandelion set the farm dog loose and Hazel got pounced on by the cat who was swiftly told off by her owner. I kept seeing us run from the general and his bloody paws and mouth and the others trying to escape the dog and leading him back to the warren it seemed._

 _I was also seeing the bloodly battle between the general and Bigwig, both are viscious and cunning fighters when they want to be so I knew the battle was going to be a tough one and quite close. Both are quite capable of murdering the other so it was really a question of who was going to kill or be killed. I hope Hazel's plan works, I saw the tag team of runners leading the dog right towards us and the two males were putting up quite a fight._

 _The general always thought that Bigwig was the chief of the warren but it was actually my brother Hazel. Meanwhile the dog had managed to reach our warren and the Elfrafa were being murdered by the vicious dog. One of the last things I saw from the battle was the general jumping towards the dog and we never saw him again. The general became a story the mothers would tell their kittens in the hopes that they'd behave. Our adventures made great stories for us to tell our children as they grew._

 _It finally fades to black after Hazel dies naturally of old age._

 _~Danny p.o.v~_

I bolt up from the bed, hearing the scream die on my lips. I hear shuffling from my left side and my boyfriend George is there instantly trying to comfort me. "I knew we shouldn't have watched that film," he tells himself, rubing my back. I probably mentioned some of the characters names during the nightmare thing I had just had so he knew what it was about without even asking me. I hadn't even realised it made me cry until he was gently wiping the tears from my cheeks.

I bury my head into his neck while he holds me, trying to figure out what the heck has happened. I had just dreamt or had a nightmare about the whole film Watership Down, in Fiver's point of view for some of it and then kind of drifting between his, Bigwig's and a third persons. It send shivers down my spine thinking about it. George kept rubbing my back and whispering sweet nothings into my ears, trying to get me to calm down and stop crying.

"It's not your fault," I mumble when I feel a little calmer. He lets out a little sigh. "My sweet bear, of course it is my fault, I agreed to us watching the film and it caused you to have a nightmare," he tells me, playing with my hair and smiling when I blush, he always gets me when he calls me his sweet bear. "I also agreed to watching the film, I could have said no,"I tell him, wrapping my arms around his neck and cuddling him quite tight.

I don't want him to feel guilty about it because he had no reason to feel this way. No part of this was his fault. They could have picked a different film but they didn't, I could have gone to a different room but I didn't. I am to blame for this, I could have easily gone to a different room and stayed there until the film was over and gone back to George and the others for a little bit before we left. I had a vauge idea on how bad the film was with all the murders.

I should be able to handle it, I mean I am an adult male and this is the respone I give to watching it and it was given the rating which made it suitable for our children to watch it. I'd expect them to react the way I had done, I didn't expect I would react this way to it at all. "I know and I still feel responsible for it," George tells me, kissing my neck. I start feeling calmer now and I was greatful for my boyfriend being here and calming me down.

"Can we forget about it for now George?" I ask him, resting my head on his shoulder. "Sure we can sweet bear, It's three am so we should go back to bed and try and go back to sleep," He tells me, lying down and taking me with him. "What time is it?" I ask him, sleepily. I bet he was thinking about how adorable I was. "It's three am bear," he tells me.

I can feel myself dozing off on top of him and he smiles. "I'll keep the nightmares away, just sleep now," he tells me. He plays with my hair, the trick that they all use if they want me to fall asleep. I have no idea why it relaxes me so much I end up falling asleep but I am currently feeling really tired and I just wanted to sleep so I wasn't about to complain. "I love you George," I tell him, I also give him a kiss. "I love you too Danny," He says, kissing me back as I fall asleep.

 _ **I know I had to the others I kept mentioning but I had to do this one first. I have never done this kind of one shot before so it is a little experiment for me but I think it turned out okay. I hope you weren't permanently traumatized by it and you leave something nice as a review.**_


	14. SCAVA DM X J3T

_**Hey, guys, this is the first one-shot from the co-owner**_ _ **JessicaaGeorge**_ _ **please be nice in the reviews you leave as her style is similar to mine and she worked really hard to make this. I think It's cool but I am like a sibling to her so I am bound to think that.**_

 _ **~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3**_

 _ **+Danny p.o.v+**_

"Hey you fucking faggot," some guy from behind me shouted. I was walking home, I have just left the studio after a full day of recording for our new album that's soon to come out. I still can't believe that I am leading the undead army, who would have thought that someone actually likes my voice. I know I'm a music graduate and what not, but it doesn't mean that people would like me."Hey, we're talking to you," someone shouted, snapping me out of my thoughts. I turn to see who it is and it turns out to be the ex-leader of the HU, Deuce. I turn away, not wanting to start with him. I have heard the shit he has put in his fucked up songs and I can take a hint.

As I start walking again, something gets thrown at me and it bounces off my shoulder. I look to see what it was and it turns out to be a small rock. I consider calling one of the guys, they would still be in the studio as I left earlier than usual, but then I think, why would it matter to them. I am just being a fucking pussy. I can take care of myself, I am twenty-four for fuck sakes, grow up Danny. Another rock bounces off my head and it knocks me down to my knees. As I try to shake the pain away, I can hear a bunch of footsteps running to me.

Someone grabs me from behind and yanks me up to my feet, then I take a blow to my stomach and the one who is holding me forces me to keep standing. I can't pull out of his grip as he has a stronger build than me. And all this time I can't stop thinking about how much I wish Johnny would come out of the studio on a whim and see this happening and then he could come save me. I have had feelings for Johnny 3 Tears since I joined Hollywood Undead, but nobody knows this, but Charlie Scene.

Deuce stands in front of me and even then I can't focus as I take a blow to my jaw, dazing me for a minute. "Hello fuckboy, I thought we should get to know each other just a little," Deuce says as he lands a punch to my ribs and knocks the breath out of me. "W-what ar-re y-you... doing?" I stutter after I get my breath back. I can feel a tear slipping down my cheek due to the pain. "Aww, poor fuckboy is crying," Deuce says, earning a few sniggers from the Nine lives members surrounding us.

"Just leave me alone," I force out and all this earned was a blow to the nose and whoever it was who was holding me let me go, and I crumpled to the floor in pain. I can feel lethargy take over me as they start kicking the shit out of me. Then they run off leaving me on the floor. The last thing I am aware of is someone shouting my name and my eyes close and everything fades.

 _ **3~Johnny 3 Tears p.o.v~3**_

Danny has just left, he seems to be in a rush as he left earlier than usual and even though I would never admit this, I am slightly worried. See, I have like Danny for a while now and nobody knows this and to be honest, nobody would want to. But I want to tell the guys today, about my sexuality. I don't want to keep lying to them, they're my brothers and they deserve to know.

"Yo, dipshits," I call to the guys as they fight like usual. They all look up at me, slightly confused. "I need to tell you guys something," I tell them and they look knowingly at each other. "What's that look for," I ask, suddenly fearing that I've been an open book all along and they know I'm gay and they are going to hate me. "Dude, you're gay we know," J-dog says with a grin. "The longing looks you give Danny is as obvious as fuck," he explains.

"But we're cool with it man," Funny Man says as he opens a can of beer. Charlie says nothing, but he grins more than a cat who got the cream. "Guys, I need to say something too," Da Kurlzz says, we all roll our eyes. "Dude, don't even say it," I say to him, chuckling. "I'm gay and I'm gay with..." Da Kurlzz starts. "ME!" Funny Man shouts and we all crack up laughing.

After we calm down, I go out for a fag. As I walk out the door, I hear the sounds of people laughing and running off. I turn to see who it was and I find the backs of Nine lives turning down an alleyway a few buildings down. I see a body on the ground, curled up in pain and as I recognize who it is, a bubble of panic takes over me. "Danny!" I shout, running towards him. As I near him, he goes limp and when I reach him I immediately go to check his pulse.

Thankfully, it is strong and prominent. I reach to get my phone to call an ambulance but then I remember that he is terrified of doctors and other stuff of that type. "Shit!" I exclaim out loud, throwing my fist down to the ground. Then I decide to pick him up and carry him back to the studio. As I walk into the room, the others look and practically crap themselves when they see Danny limp and beaten severely.

"What the fuck happened?" Charlie asked, clearing a sofa so I can place Danny down on it. "Deuce and his disciples were running away as I went out there so I am guessing they battered the shit out him," I tell him, the panic is leaking into my voice. J-dog picks this up and hugs me awkwardly from behind. "He'll be fine Johnny," he says, then he lets go of me and goes to check Danny's pulse. He looks up panicked after a minute of checking again and again.

"It's really slow," He says and panic almost takes complete control of me. "It was strong when I checked before," I whisper. "Why didn't you phone an ambulance?" Da Kurlzz asks me quietly and I realize that Danny still hasn't told them his fear. "He's terrified of doctors and hospitals," I tell them, feeling awful for betraying his secret. "Why didn't he tell us before," Dylan asks after placing a pillow under Danny's head to make him more comfortable.

"Because he's scared of you guy's thinking he's a pussy," I whisper and I see the reaction this brings. "We would never think that," Charlie says after a while, and just by looking at their faces, I could tell they feel guilty. " If we can't take him to the hospital coz of his fear, what can we do?" Dylan asks, looking worried as hell for his slightly older brother. "We need to take him to the hospital, his health is more important than his fear," Charlie says, getting up to go outside to call an ambulance and wait for them.

All I could do was just kneel beside Danny and try not to freak out. All sorts of images are running through my head as I think about how I found him outside on the street. "Hey must have been terrified before he passed out and now he's gonna wake up terrified thinking he is in his worst nightmare," I say out loud, burying my head in my hands. "Don't freak out please, if you freak out then we all freak out and that won't help Danny at all. You're the strongest one here," J-dog says as I feel a hand on my shoulder.

I look up and I find myself looking at J-dog who is looking calm and collected outside, but inside he is freaking. He lifts his arm and wipes away a few tears that have escaped and rolled down my cheeks, Dylan walks out to check on Charlie and he comes back with two paramedics following him. J-dog stands up and pulls me up with him and moves me out of their way.

"What happened?" One of them asks me but I found myself not being able to answer, J-dog picks up on this and answers for me. "He got beaten up by the former frontman of this band and passed out before he was found be George," he tells the paramedic and she nods her head. The rest of it went by in a blur as I started to daze off into space but someone clicked their fingers right in front of my face and I find myself staring at Charlie.

"They're loading him into the ambulance, you should go with them so he's not afraid when he wakes up," Charlie explains, looking slightly worried. "Thanks, Charlie," I say and get up to join Danny in the back of the ambulance. "He'll be fine George," J-dog says as they close the doors on him.

 _ **~30 minutes later~**_

"Stay here please, a doctor will be here to talk to you once we have completed the surgery," A nurse told me. My world literally came crashing down on the way here. Danny stopped breathing so they had to do it for him with the bag and mask. They started saying a lot of medical stuff which I couldn't catch as they were rushing around, but my guess was that it wasn't looking good for Danny at this point. I sat down on one of the flimsy chairs in the waiting room and after about ten minutes the guys came rushing in through the doors.

I waved my hand at them and they came over to where I was sitting. "What happened?" Charlie asked, confused why I am not with Danny. "He stopped breathing on they way a-and they-y r-rushed him into surgery-y," I explained, breaking down into Jorel's arms. The guys settled into the chairs surrounding me and I just sat there leaning on J-dog's shoulder as we waited for the doctor to come to us. We must have been sitting there for about three hours before a doctor finally came to us.

I looked at his face and he does not look happy. "The operation was successful, his ribs have taken quite a beating and a few are broken, and a chip of his ribs had broken off and punctured his lung," he started saying whilst Jordon kicked Matt and Dylan awake, they fell asleep about an hour after arriving. "We have managed to fix the damage to his lungs," he reassures us but something tells me there's more.

"But he slipped into a coma during the operation and we are still not certain as to the extent of the damage his head and brain have sustained," the doctor told us, proving me right. "You can see him now, but be prepared for the worse and I suggest you say your goodbyes as he might not make it through the night," He said quietly as I pushed passed him and to where Danny was. I walked into the room where they were keeping and for the second time today my world just couldn't keep standing anymore.

Danny was lying on the bed, a lot paler than he was when we last saw him a few hours ago. All sorts of machines are hooked up to him, helping him breathe and keep him alive. I just couldn't stay strong anymore, right there in front of the guys I fell to my knees and let out the most grief-filled sobs they have ever heard. The tears just kept coming and there was no way out, and during this, I felt the boys join me on the floor as we all mourned for our brother and this was something none of us would forget.

 _ **\+ one month later+ Danny.p.o.v**_

The first thing I am aware of is a beeping sound really close to me on my left. I am confused by this, not remembering having an alarm that sounded like that and then it all comes rushing back to me. Images of Deuce and the rest of Nine lives keep flickering through my head as I remember what happened and I realize what the now rapid beeping is. It is a heart monitor which can only mean one thing, I am in a hospital.

This must be just another nightmare, I tell myself. I hear the beeps get more rapid as I freak out even more, but a stab of pain in my ribs and a hand on my chest stopping me from bolting up tell me that this is not a dream. "Danny, calm down. You're safe I promise," I hear George say to my right but it does nothing to help me calm down. He's the only one aware of my fear and he can't protect me from the doctors and their scary equipment. I feel a hand hold onto my right one but I don't recognize who it is.

"Danny, we aren't gonna let anything happen, I promise," I hear Jay say to the left, so it is George whose got my hand. "Please calm down so we can see you awake fully, I need to see your eyes open so I know you're really here," George says, worry masking something is his tone. Could it be longing? No, why would he care for me like that, I tell myself. I try to open my eyes for him anyway. After an agonizing thirty seconds of trying to open my eyes and keep them open, I find myself staring into George's eyes.

All I can see is fear and worry in them. His face lights up slightly once he realizes I am staring at him and I've opened my eyes. "He's awake," I hear Jordon say and the next thing I know is I'm surrounded by my four older brothers and one younger. "We thought we were gonna lose ya," Matt says, tears coming to his eyes. All I can do to react is cry myself, I tried to speak to say that I'm fine but my throat was really dry so I gave up.

Jay turns to the left for a minute before turning back with a cup of water for me to drink. He hands it to George, who helps me take a small sip from it and then passes it back to Jay to put it on the table. I try to speak again and I find myself able to. "I'm okay Matty, you can't get rid of me that easily," I joke with him and I earn a smile from him. I still feel really weak but I smile back and he comes in for a hug which I painfully but happily returned.

I ended up hugging everyone and they all seemed to be happy afterward but I noticed they all kept throwing worried glances at George and I tried to understand why. Then I noticed just how bad off he looked, at first, I thought Aron had gotten to him, but then I realize they're not bruises around his eyes, just really dark circles indicating how little he has slept. "George, what happened to you?" I ask on impulse, panicked as he looks like he is about to drop.

"Nothing, don't worry about it," he says, brushing any concern for him away as though it wasn't important. I look to Jay for clarification and thankfully, but not at the same time I got some information. " He hasn't been sleeping much at all, a couple hours here and there," Jay tells me and I feel guilty. "I was just worried you would wake up alone and get scared so I wanted to be here as much as possible," He tells me after seeing my reaction. "No need to feel guilty," he adds, but right now guilt was far from my mind.

He just practically told them my fear. Seeing the fear in my eyes, he looked down in guilt. "I kinda already told them, Danny, I am so sorry," he whispers and Jordon places his hand on George's shoulder. "We needed to know and we would never hate you for it, Danny," Charlie says, being responsible for once. "Bu now you're going to think of me as a fucking pussy," I say quietly, but they still heard me.

"Danny, listen to us, we would never ever call you a pussy, let alone a fucking pussy," Dylan says with a smile at his little statement, "You're too perfect to be a pussy and everyone has fears, don't they Dylan?" Matt says, looking at Dylan who flips him off. We all laugh a little at this and a doctor walks in. "Good to see you're awake and laughing Danny," he says as he checks my vitals and writes them down on the clipboard. "How are you feeling?" he asks me and I get really nervous. and I look to George for help. He nods reassuringly at me and his grip on my hand gets tighter.

"Uhh, my ribs ache but I feel good," I stutter out, not looking at the doctors but focusing on my hand intertwined with George's. I think he saw it too. "There is no need to be afraid, I'm here to help you not hurt you," The doctor tells me and I couldn't help but look up at his face to see the concern there. He continues his check and gives me some morphine for the pain and soon leaves the room. "See nothing to be afraid of," Matty says, and this time, I'm the one to flip him off. The guys laugh at this and for the first time in so long, I feel safe. Well safe as one ca get in a seriously creepy hospital, but I feel better with my friends/brothers around me.

 _ **+Three days later+**_

Take it from me, it feels amazing to be back at home. The bed in the hospital was so uncomfortable I would have preferred to be on a bed of needles. During the two days after I had woken up, with a combined effort we managed to talk Johnny 3 tears into going home and catching up oh his sleep and keeping healthy. The only way we managed this was if one of the other guys were to stay with me, so I wasn't alive at any time which I seriously didn't mind.

George has opted to stay at mine until I have recovered enough to look after myself, which again I don't mind, but I keep wondering why he's so keen on staying with me. I was pondering this as he helped me to the sofa in the lounge, he went back out to collect his stuff from his place while I got comfortable and tried to watch some TV. After about ten minutes I ended up drifting off to sleep.

When I woke up, I found George going through my fridge in the kitchen. He looked up as I hissed in pain when I tried to sit up. "Here let me help you," he said as he ran in. "I'm fine George, I just forgot to be more careful," I reassure him with a chuckle. He rolled his eyes and went back into the kitchen. "What are you doing in there?" I ask as I slowly stand up and walk to the door which leads to the kitchen where George looks very busy with something.

"Cooking something to eat as it is six pm and I figured you would be hungry as I bloody am," He laughed as he stirred whatever he was boiling. "What are we having?" I question him as I smell something nice and meaty from the microwave. "Spaghetti bolognese," he replied as he continued his cooking antics. "Sweet," I said and sat at the kitchen table. George went to the fridge and got a can of beer for himself but a can of coke for me, I look at him questioningly as he hands me the coke.

"Dude, you've only just come out of hospital, there is no way that I'm gonna let you have a beer," he tells me and turns around to portion the food between the two of us. Whilst I was eating, I still couldn't stop thinking about why he is so protective over me. He has always been protective, he is like an older brother, but never this much. "What are you thinking about Danny?" George asks quietly, not wanting to startle me as I'm still slightly twitchy after the beating.

I think about what I could tell him and if I should voice any thoughts but I'm scared that he would take it the wrong way and storm off, leaving me all alone. "Please tell me, I want to help," he pleads me and I decide to tell him. "Okay, don't get me wrong I beg you, I love how you're here for me, but why are you? It's not like I'm anything important and it's confusing me because I am not worth this attention?" I say in a rush, holding my head down, waiting for the reaction that I fear will come.

I am surprised as I fee a hand grip mine as it was resting on the table. "Danny, look at me," George says, and I just shake my head. He sighs and lifts my head up with his free hand. "Danny, you are worth it, you're more than worth it and you're the most important thing that I have ever known apart from ginger beer, please don't ever think otherwise because..." he looks into my eyes to see the shock and a longing for him to finish his sentence. "Because I love you, Danny," he finishes leaving me speechless by this as I never thought that he would ever fall in love with me as I have for him.

I can tell that George was starting to worry about rejection as I haven't said anything yet and he was looking extremely embarrassed. "I didn't think that you would ever feel the same way about me as I do about you?" I whisper and close my eyes in relief. I feel a pair of lips on my forehead and I open my eyes to see George settling back into his seat. "I'm so glad that you accept me and my love for you, Danny, you're amazing and there is no better person on this planet," he tells me as we finish our food. As George was washing dishes, there was a knock on the door.

I went to open it as George had suds all over his arms from the dishes. I open the door to find two cops looking right at me. "Daniel Murillo?" the shorter chubby one asks and I just nod my head and let them in. The guys told me that the cops would show up to question me as I was unconscious when they were investigating the others and what actually happened. "Do you know why we are here?" the same cop asks, I nod my head and indicate that they should sit down.

"About Deuce beating the crap out of me?" I question and the cop nods whilst getting his notepad out and a pen. He questioned me about what I remember and why I think Deuce did it and I just replied with simple answers and soon we are finished and I showed the cops out. As soon as the door closes, I lean against it and sigh whilst closing my eyes as I seem to have developed a small headache. "Danny, you alright?" George questions me, coming out of the kitchen and up to the door to pull me into a hug.

"Yeah, just got a small headache, nothing big," I say, resting my head on his chest as I'm quite a fair bit shorter than him. He pulls away from the hug and places his hand on my forehead. "You feel alright for now but I suggest taking the pain killers the docs gave ya and then going for a shower as it would probably help clear your mind a bit," George suggests, and I follow his advice completely. As I come out the shower I had trouble getting dressed as my body was still aching slightly from the beatings.

George, sensing that I'd need help, came to check on me and helped me get dressed, then he made me sit down on my bed and dried my hair for me. "Thanks for helping me, the pain started to come back a bit," I tell him as he threw the towel into my laundry basket. "It's okay, I'm here whenever you need me," he tells me and then sits down next to me and pulls me in for a hug. After that we decided to go to bed, George went to leave the room as he decided to stake a claim on the sofa but I whine as he got about two feet.

"Please don't leave me alone, I have nightmares," I whisper as lethargy stakes a claim on me. I feel the bed dip down next to me and then George's arms were around me, holding me in a protective but careful grip. "I'll be here for as long as you want," he whispers and I smile as fatigue takes over me. The last thing I'm aware of is Johnny 3 Tears saying I love you and everything fades into a calm darkness and I still remain safe.

 _ **3~ 1 week later~3 George p.o.v**_

It has been a week since Danny has been let out of the hospital. To my surprise, he is healing very quickly and is almost back to his bubbly self from before he was attacked. He has had a few nightmares which caused him to wake up screaming in the middle of the night, but I was there to comfort him every time. The only time I have left Danny's side was when I had to go collect some of my stuff from my place but when I left, I always made sure that one of the guys was there to look after him.

As I was making breakfast for the two of us, I get a phone call. I open it without bothering to check who it was, guessing it was one of the guys. "What's up?" I say into the speaker. "George, you need to come to the studio pronto," I hear J-dog say quickly. "Oh ok, can you come look after Danny for me then?" I ask him, slightly worried. "Bring him with you, you both need to see this," he says. "See what Jay?" I ask him, looking at Danny who sees the worry on my face and starts to worry himself. "Just hurry up," He says and hangs up on me.

"I'm guessing we've got an appointment with the studio then?" Danny asks, standing up to get ready. "Yup," I say and we both get ready. I was faster than Danny as he was still in a lot of pain so I help him and drive us both to the studio. When we reach the studio, we find Jorel waiting outside for us. "Jay, what's going on?" Danny asks as we walk over to him. "Deuce was here, he tried to set the place alight but fucked up so he spray painted some shit talk on the walls inside" he explains as he leads us inside. The first thing I'm aware of is the smell of CO2 and I question J-dog about this.

"We found a box of matches next to a can of gasoline and all the matches were burnt out so I'm guessing that he didn't check his shit before trying to light this place up," he tells me, then Danny pulls on my arm and points to the right of me. I look to where he was pointing and I found the message that J-dog was talking about.

 _GET RID OF FUCKBOY OR YOU WILL BE SORRY! HE HAS NO SHOT OF EVER BEING AS GOOD AS ME! CONSIDER YOURSELFS WARNED!_

"Pathetic shit can't even spell yourselves," Charlie says from behind us. I felt something wet drip onto my hand which was holding Danny's hand and I find a drop of what looked like water there. I look up to Danny and I find that it was actually a tear that fell. As another one falls down his cheek, I reach up and catch it before placing a gentle kiss on his forehead. "Don't worry Danny, it's all talk but no action," I tell him to reassure him but he shakes his head at me.

"No it's not, first he tries to take me out and now coz of me he's gonna go after you guys," he says as a few more tears slip down his cheek. "I should never have joined HU. He's right, I'm shit and I can't lead the Undead army," he says and rips his hands away from mine. "I'll be fine by myself," he says to me, the tears falling faster and he runs back out the door leaving us all stunned and angry at the dickhead who cause this. I felt a few tears fall down my own cheeks whilst Danny ran off, I can't stand to see my little lion upset like this. It tears my heart to pieces to see him cry.

"Dylan go after him but don't engage, he needs space," J-dog tells funnyman who nods and walks out after Danny to check on him. "We need to get this son of a bitch," I tell them, pure rage boiling inside. Charlie picked up on this and shook his head. "George, you need to stay calm about this," e tells me and walks up to me to hug. "Stay calm!" I shout, stepping away from the rapper. "He has destroyed Danny!" I say, and then it was my turn to storm out of the studio.

I could hear the others shouting my name, telling me to come back. But I ignored this and just kept on walking. I then notice where I'm headed, to Deuce's girlfriend's house. I know the twat will be there, it's his fucking hideout. I storm up to the front door and I bang my fist down on it repeatedly until I can hear someone shout that they'll be here soon. The door opens, revealing some blonde girl who I recognize as the girlfriend. She recognizes me and starts to slam the door on my face.

I prepared myself for this and blocked the door with my foot and held it back with my hand. "Where is he?" I ask her in a low voice. "Uh, in-n the b-back," she stutters and I storm past her. I walk to the back of the house and I find Deuce there. He looks up as I enter the room and he practically shits himself. I close the door and I notice Yumma and Truth are also in the room. This didn't bother me at all. I crack my knuckles and I grin as fear becomes prominent in Deuce's face as he realizes I ain't scared off by his joke excuses of bodyguards. "Hello Deuce," I say.

 _ **\+ Danny p.o.v+**_

"Danny!" I hear from behind and I turn to see Dylan running up to me out of breath and worry is crystal clear on his face. "What is it?" I ask quietly, wishing that he would just forget that I ever existed. "It's George, he's gone and we think he went after Deuce," he tells me, grabbing my wrist in case I walked away. "Come back to the studio and we can try and figure something out," he tells me and I nod. He turns around letting go of my wrist and I follow him as we head back to the studio.

When we get there my chest starts hurting a bit and Dylan picks up on this. "Sit down and I'll get you something for the pain," he tells me and I make my way to the sofa and sit down next to Da Kurlzz who pulls me into an awkward hug as he tries to be careful. "I'm sorry, it's my fault I shouldn't have reacted like I did," I say while keeping my head down. "Danny lift your head," Dylan tells me, which I do and then he hands me a glass of juice and a pack of Nurofen.

"Thanks," I tell him and he nods back, They all watch me take two tablets and down my juice before Dylan takes the stuff back. "Now, don't ever apologize for something that's not your fault," Charlie says, looking straight at me but I still can't meet his eyes. "But it is, if I hadn't of reacted like that then George wouldn't have gotten pissed off and went after Deuce," I tell him, looking at my hands. "You had every right to react like that, what Aron wrote was simply cruel, false and not helpful towards those who already doubt themselves," J-dog says.

I look up to see him nodding at Charlie. "What are you nodding for?" I ask him, and it was Charlie who answers me. "I questioned whether or not you doubt yourself and he was answering me. You shouldn't look down on yourself Danny, no matter what people say," Charlie says crouching in front of me. "You are amazing and you have the best voice within at least twenty miles each direction," he says and Matt puts his arm around my shoulders.

"Now can we figure out what we're going to do about George?"I ask them, worried about my boyfriend. "First, we need to figure out where Deuce is hiding coz I'm a hundred percent sure that is where George has gone," Charlie says as he stands up. An idea comes into my head. "I've heard George talk about how Deuce is always hiding at his girlfriend's place, so I'm guessing he's gone there," I tell the guys and they all look dumbfounded.

"Of course, you're a genius!" J-dog exclaims, making us all jump. "I know exactly where he's gone," he says and runs out of the door, stopping to tell us to hurry up. We rush out of the door and head to J-dog's transporter and he speeds off to where George hopefully isn't getting beaten to a pulp like I was. Charlie calls the cops when J-dog tells us we are only one block away.

We have made a basic plan as to what is going to happen. Charlie and Da Kurlzz are going to block any exit from the house except the front door. Then I will head in, followed by J-dog and Funny Man. I will then find George and get him out of there whilst those two protect us from any possible attackers. It was a crap plan at best, but it's all we had so we went with it. We wait ten minutes for Charlie and Da Kurlzz to do their part and then when they came back J-dog helped me out of the van and Dylan climbed out after us and we headed to the front door.

"Are you well enough for this?" J-dog whispers to me. I just nod as we try the door handle. The door swung open to reveal what looked like an empty house. We walk in and freeze when we hear footsteps coming towards us. A blonde woman walks towards us and points towards the back of the house, she then mouths an apology and walks out of the house leaving the door open. The three of us look at each other and J-dog nods towards where the woman pointed and Dylan and I nod in confirmation and then we creep towards the back, ninja style.

As we get deeper into the house, we can hear voices. "Not so smart coming here, are ya now?" I hear a guy's voice say but I don't recognize it. "Aww, poor little Johnny. In too much pain to talk are we?" I hear another guy say, but this one I do recognize, it's Deuce. "No, I just don't find you worth my time is all," I hear George retort and I can't help but picture how he would have said it. Mad, looking as though he is too tired, with a lopsided grin. That's how he would have said this. Then we hear a grunt and then a gasp of pain.

I look to the guys and J-dog nods. Time to get dirty. J-dog swings the door open and steps inside. "I have a pizza delivery for Douchebag," he says with a grin and I see one of the nine lives members let go of George. He crumples to the floor and groans in pain. I dash past J-dog with Dylan behind me and I crouch down to where George was lying. "George, can you hear me?" I ask, in case he has fainted or something. He grunts at me and opens his right eye as his other one is swollen shut. "You shouldn't be here," he says as Dylan helps me lift Johnny up.

"Shut up," I tell him as I wrap his arm around my shoulder. "Let's get you out of here," I say and between the three of us, we manage to walk out the door with J-dog following us. Surprisingly, Deuce doesn't set his minions on us as we walk out but we use this to our advantage as we don't know what he has planned. As we near the front door, I can hear the cops sirens getting closer. We get to the van and the cops speed by us and screech to a halt just outside the house.

Instead of watching Deuce and his disciples get arrested, I help George into the van, who pulls me in along with as my chest has started hurting again and it prevents me from moving with much ease. J-dog pulls away from the curb and we head to mine where we will all stay the night tonight. "I'm sorry for storming off like that and not listening to you guys. I guess I just got too pissed at Deuce for doing this shit to my little lion," Johnny says, wrapping his arm around me.

"Don't worry about it," Matt says after giggling at George's pet name for me. I just blush and hide my face in George's chest. When we get to mine, I help George up to my room and get him into bed. "I'll be back in a minute," I tell him and he nods. I leave the room and head to the towel cupboard where I keep all the spare duvets and bed stuff. Charlie, guessing I'd need help grabs the duvets and takes them down to the guys for me.

I carry the pillows and sleeping bags (just in case) and I place them down on the floor once I reach the lounge. "I've got a spare bedroom which you're welcome to use and also my lounge. It's all I've got I'm afraid," I tell them and they nod. "Don't worry about it, it's great," J-dog says. Charlie stands up and points at Dylan and Matt. "You two can have the spare room as you're both pussies," he says with a grin at the two guys who just huffed and walked up to the room they have just been assigned to.

"And Jordan and Jorel will have the lounge," he pays, speaking in third person as usual. Jorel and I just roll our eyes and say goodnight to each other. It's funny how this much drama seems like it was quick but actually took up the entire day. Jordon mock salutes me and I head back upstairs. As I reach my bedroom door I hear Funny man and Da Kurlzz say goodnight at the exact same time, I just grin and shout goodnight back and chuckle quietly.

I enter my room and I crawl into bed beside George. He turns around and pulls me into a tight, but comfortable hug. "I'm sorry for getting you all wound up before, I just feel like what he said was true," I tell him, my face buried into his chest. "Don't ever think that Danny, you are talented, beautiful and mine and you have no excuse to doubt yourself," he tells me. "Your reaction was completely reasonable, he was a jerk," he tells me and this time I listen to him.

"I love you George amazing Ragan," I tell him, placing a kiss to his chin as I can't reach any higher. "As I love you Daniel beautiful Murillo," He replies and leans down a little bit to kiss me on my lips which I happily kiss back "Now go to sleep Danny, everything is all finally over," he whispers and I drift off into a peaceful sleep in his arms. I finally felt safe and secure, no one is going to hurt me anymore George will make sure of that.

 _ **~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3**_

That is the end of Jess' first one shot and I am sure I can convince her to make many more.

This week I will have two updates one being the 19/04/2016 and the second being the 21/04/2016 hopefully. I need to give you guys the one shots I have mentioned a couple of times and I have the concert on the 22nd so I can't post then sorry.


	15. How to save a life DM x JD

_**Trigger warning!**_

Something is wrong with Danny and I am determined to find out what it is. We are on tour after the release of American Tragedy. We all try to spend time together, however, Danny spends a majority of time on his own, in the bunk room. He only comes out for food, bathroom breaks or when he is needed for band stuff like rehearsals, sound check, shows, and interviews. Yes, I know he is the new guy and he has only just joined so he would be shy, but he knows us well enough by now considering we have been friends for years.

He has spent more time with us on the other tours he has been on with us. Like he'd hang out with us at every waking moment and we wouldn't find him in the bunk room as much as we do now. This behaviour is very unusual and I want to make sure that he is okay. The fact that I might have a little crush on the lead singer has nothing to do with my concern. Everyone is worried about Danny, his whole life has been turned upside down.

"So Danny isn't coming with us today?" Matt asks as they get ready to go sightseeing while we have the day off. I love the sightseeing part of days off, especially in the newer places with really interesting buildings. "You know he isn't going to go, he rarely leaves his bunk when we are around, it's been that way for months now," Dylan says, he didn't mean it to sound bad or nasty but it is true and we know that we don't like it happening. We don't know what to do.

"I know, that's why I'm planning to change all of that," I say, all eyes in the room fall on me quickly and it makes me a little uncomfortable. This is also slightly awkward, I should have prepared myself for that. "How are you going to do that?" Jordon asks me. "I'm staying behind today to talk to him," I say. "What if he refuses?" George asks a valid point made there. " Well, I'm not going to give up, one day he'll be out and it will be just like before," I tell them, showing them how determined I was.

"We can only wish you luck dude," Dylan says. They say their goodbyes to both Danny and I. They get a little reply off Danny and they leave the bus. I'm going to look busy and see if he'll come to talk to me. If he doesn't then I'll go to the bunk room to see if he'll want to talk to me. I won't force him to tell me anything if he doesn't want to, but I have a feeling that if he lets me in on what's going on then he might feel better and will want to hang out with us more.

Half an hour passes and Danny appears, not even noticing that I had stayed behind. He walks into the kitchen are but I keep my head down and scribble on my notepad. He looks really bad like he is really unwell or something. He is so pale and looks a lot like he could be easily startled. "Danny, are you feeling okay? You don't look too well," I ask him, which startles him a bit. "Uh yeah, I'm fine," he says in a tone which tells me he is a bit unsure.

Before he can go into the bunk room and hide again until after we have gone to bed I reach out and grab his wrist. I don't grab him too harshly but he doesn't break from my grip. "Come sit with me, we need a chat, Danny," I tell him. I have to know what's wrong with him, he is a lot worse off than I thought and I think the rest of the guys would agree with me. He sits down next to me and picks at the edge of his sleeve. "What do you want to talk about?" he asks, I can tell he is feeling nervous which isn't like him.

"I just want to find out how you're coping, I've not seen you for a while," I say, keeping calm and relaxed in hopes that he'll be relaxed as well and he will talk to me so that he helps me help him. He looks down to the ground and his feet and I have a feeling I know what his answer is. " You're not coping well?" I ask and he nods. "I'm sorry Jorel, it's been a lot to get used to," he says and I put my hand on his shoulder. "No need to say sorry, we knew it was going to be tough," I tell him. I guess it runs deeper than what he was telling me.

He was starting to open up to me now and it was better than I was expecting. I was expecting him to just stay silent and then leave. "Theresa left me three months before the tour. She's been seeing someone else," he says and he has tears in his eyes which made me feel really sorry for him. We obviously had no clue that this was going on. "Aw dude that must suck, I am here if you need me," I tell him, I also pull him onto my lap for a hug which he appreciated a lot. I felt his tears dampen my shirt as he cries on me, I rub his back to try and comfort him.

It took him a few minutes but he managed to start calming down. I kept rubbing his back while he was calming down. My guess is that he has been bottling it up since she left him. "I'm sorry, it's just I haven't told anyone since it happened," he tells me, wiping his tears away. "It's fine, let it all out," I tell him which might have been a little too late to say that as he seems to have calmed down now. "Is there anything else you want to tell me?" I ask, just to be sure, he could have another problem that we are not aware of.

"Um, there are a couple of things," he says and he pushes his sleeves and I see the criss-cross of fresh cuts and scars littering his skin. "The hate I've been getting from the fans, as well as everything else going on at the moment, got too much for me," he says and I feel really sorry for him. If anyone deserves hate for what is going on with the band at the moment it certainly shouldn't be Danny. He is the one who has saved us and is keeping us from falling. American Tragedy has done so much better than Swan Songs and I owe it to Danny with his songwriting and vocal abilities.

"Aw Danny, you can come to us anytime with things like this. We can help you through this, just ask," I tell him, gently tracing the scars on his arms. I pulled him into another tight hug and just held him for a few minutes, enjoying the silence and the fact that I managed to get Danny to talk to me without any force. I had to grab his wrist because it was the only way I could have made sure that I didn't loose my opportunity to talk to him. The hug was very comforting for Danny and he wrapped his arms around me which allowed me to hold him tighter.

"Thanks, I should have come to you guys earlier but I was too nervous and I didn't know how to cope with it and I thought that hurting would be the way out," he says, now relaxing against me and looked like he didn't want to leave anytime soon. "It's okay Danny,"I tell him, rubbing his arm and making sure that he was relaxing more. We didn't really talk after that, we just sat on the sofa together for a couple of hours. The guys were surprised when they returned to find Danny on my lap dozing off a little.

"Hey guys," George says, trying to keep Danny from being disturbed and woken up as he tries to sleep. "Hi, I think my plan worked," I tell George. Danny had fallen asleep on me now. "I can see that. Go on how'd ya do it?" George asks me. Danny's cuts were hidden by his sleeves now, I pulled them down before I cuddled him. "I talked to him, I only needed to grab his wrist once. He was very willing to talk to me, he even came to me," I explain to him. "Very good dude," Jordon says, I'll ask him if he wants the others to know about everything later.

Danny still looked pale but he looked a little bit better than he did when I first saw him today. Telling me everything must have lifted a huge weight off his shoulders. I'll help him out in any way that I can and I am sure that the others will be the same and want to help Danny out as much as I do. We all love Danny, well I'm the only one whose love is more romantic than brotherly. No one knows about it yet and I don't know how long I plan to keep it that way. I really want to tell Danny soon, though.

Matt brought a blanket into the room and covered Danny and me with it. "Thanks," I tell him. Danny's head was resting on my shoulder and after the cuddle we had he was sitting on my lap sideways like I had just carried him bridal style and sat down. He looked very comfortable although I had to admit I was worried. I just don't want him to run away once he wakes up, I'm sure I can convince him to stay. I just don't want him to get upset when it isn't needed and I know he'll get better eventually.

I guess what I'm trying to get at here is I don't want to take one step forward only to take two steps back. I've only just started making progress with him, I don't want it to all be for nothing. He is already starting to come out of the shell and be like the Danny I know and love so much. Some of the guys will help me out with this for sure. Others, however, I am not so sure. I'd say Jordon and Dylan are the ones who are most likely to take the piss if they get a small amount of information about the problems, but Danny might not want them to know everything,

I could also be overreacting. Danny has just told me a lot of personal information. It's a lot to take in and to process. I knew his relationship with Theresa was going through a rough patch, but I thought that they were working through the issues. The hate and the self-harm, I had no idea that was going on with him. Deuce is stirring things but as I as I knew he went for the five members who have been here since the beginning and left Danny alone. Now that I think about it, Danny took his place in the band so Deuce would be going after him.

I hope that I can now show him how much he means to me. Maybe he'll give me a chance to show him that there is someone who has been there all along for him. I'll care for him as long as there is still breath in my body. He deserves someone who isn't going to cheat on him this time. I don't want to see him be upset anymore, he deserves to be happy for once and enjoy the fame he is getting. I should have been there from the start but I haven't had the chance until now and I swear that I will make it up to him.

Dylan, Matt, and Jordon decide to get up and go to the back living area to watch TV leaving Danny, George, and I in the front living area. "How is he?" George asks, gesturing to the sleeping lead singer. "Not too well, he is going through some really rough things right now," I reply. George smiles sadly at Danny, he just wanted the newbie to be okay. "Can you talk about it?" he asks me and I shake my head. "Not sure, I didn't ask him but I will when he wakes up," I tell him. George walks over and gives Danny's shoulder a gentle squeeze.

He then returns to the other side of the room where he was sitting before. "Whatever is bothering him and going on in his life has to be seriously bad if he is affected by it like this. I just hope we can show him he doesn't need to away and how much we are all here for him," George says. "I'm sure we can do that, even if it is just something simple it will make a difference," I tell him. Danny is out for the count on my lap and I don't think he has been sleeping much if at all lately by the looks of things.

We spent a total of two hours talking quietly while Danny took a nap on me. He didn't really stir during his sleep but he didn't really move around too much either. He looked so angelic and peaceful so it felt like he never lets it affect his sleep. He was starting to show signs he was waking up now, though. "Hey Danny, feeling okay now?" I ask as he rubs his eyes. Bless him, he is so adorable. "A little bit, thanks," he says, his voice affected by the little nap he had just taken.

"Hey little Danny," George says and Danny looks at him with the smallest of smiles. Yeah, it was barely a smile but it was an improvement for sure. "Hey George," Danny says. I am waiting to see if Danny is going to disappear into the bunk rooms again like he usually does. It would be a miracle if he stayed, he doesn't look desperate to leave just yet. He decides to rest his head on my shoulder, he did lift his head up when he woke up and was looking at George. Ugh, why does Danny have to be such a cutie?

I adjust the blanket a little to cover us a bit less since we aren't sleeping anymore. The bus is kind of cold though so I don't want to take it off completely. I've only done a small amount to help him, I let him tell me everything and the improvements from that are very clear to see. "Danny, do you want to tell George or should I do it?" I ask him and I give him some time to think about it. George hadn't heard us. "Uh, can you do it please?" he asks me. I rub his arm, "Of course, I can. Don't worry about it," I tell him.

"Theresa left him three months before the tour started and she was cheating on him. He's been getting a lot of hate and he's self-harmed," I explain to George while Danny was still on my lap. Danny was getting upset and I was trying to calm him down but it didn't seem to work. "Aw, don't worry Danny, we're going to help you through this, just come to talk to us and we'll help you," George says. He seemed to get more distressed and I was still trying to calm him down. I should have expected it because it is still upsetting for him as he only told me two and a half hours ago.

He gets up, walks over to us and scoops Danny into his arms. Danny snuggles into the arms of the rap god. I was glad George was able to help me calm Danny down. I always knew he'd help me from the start. George has a very special place in his heart for Danny and most people who get to know Danny like we do have that. Danny had his arms wrapped tightly around George's neck and his head was resting on his shoulder. The way his torso moved showed me he was crying. "Danny please don't cry buddy," George tells him and rubs his back.

Danny should be proud of the improvements he is making in such a short space of time. He's gone from hiding to coming and telling me what is wrong so we can figure out how we can help him. For now, I think a lot of cuddles and words of encouragement should help him. George puts him down once he stops crying and he returns to me for another cuddle which I am more than happy to allow. "Danny, have you cleaned your cuts at all?" George asks him and Danny shakes his head, that's something which is going to be changed.

"I'm going to clean them for you okay?" George says, I look at Danny and I try to figure out what he is feeling right now. He seems pretty calm at the moment, let's just hope it stays that way. "Okay," Danny replies and I smile baby steps. George grabs the first aid kit from one of the cupboards which also has any medication we might need to take on tours like hayfever tablets or Tylenol. George then crouches down in front of us and I roll Danny's sleeves up to show George the pattern of Danny's cuts both new and old. There is no immediate sign of infection which is good.

George gets the packs of antiseptic wipes and uses them to clean each cut on Danny's left arm, which will get rid of any infection starting and prevent any new infection taking hold. He then puts some cream on some gauze pads and places them over the cuts. The cream helps with the healing and also prevents infection. These are kept in place with bandages and I hold Danny protectively while Goerge does this to both of Danny's arms which are the only thing affected by the issue as far as I have been told, but I think Danny would tell me if he did it anywhere else.

He rolls Danny's sleeves down and unless they rode up when he was stretching or something then you wouldn't be able to tell he had bandages there. "Thanks, George," Danny says. I didn't let Danny go but I wasn't holding him too tightly and he hasn't been struggling to get away from me. "You're welcome Danny, I'll do this at least once a day until they are better," he replies, I'll probably be there to hold Danny while George does it. Danny knows we aren't trying to hurt him but holding him would probably comfort him somewhat.

"Do you two want something to eat?" George asks us. Danny's stomach growls in response which answers for him. "Yeah go on then," I answer. George got a pack of sausage rolls from the fridge. He opens the pack and joins us at the table. "Do you want to sit on the sofa or stay sitting on my lap?" I ask Danny. "Uh, can I stay on you if I'm not hurting you?" Danny replies. I smile, he was actually too light for my liking but I wasn't about to mention it. He probably hasn't been eating much if anything either. "That's fine, you're not hurting me," I tell him and he lets out a little cheer.

We start eating just as Dylan walks in, he decides he wants to grab a sausage roll and join us. "Afternoon Danny," Dylan says, smiling at Danny when he sees him awake. "Afternoon Dily, sorry if I worried you at all lately," Danny replies, again taking another step in the right direction. "Don't worry about it, you're doing well considering your lives been turned upside down," Dylan says, giving Danny and one of the most awkward hugs that we are going to have. We managed to hug him back anyway and continued eating afterwards.

A little while later we went into the living area in the back so we could have a movie night for the first time in a long while. We kind of stopped them while we were dealing with Deuce and Danny was never around long enough and it felt wrong to leave him out. Danny stayed really close to me the whole time and it was something I didn't mind at all. He stayed by my side, he didn't go retreat back to his bunk like I have been anticipating him to the whole time. The others noticed Danny was staying around and Charlie Scene was the one to notice how Danny is snuggled into my side and I had my arm wrapped around him and Danny was awkwardly holding my hand.

"Hey Dan-bear," Charlie says. Danny looks to him and smiles. I was so proud of him and I am sure the others are too. "Danny, if the others ask do you want me to tell them what's wrong?" I whisper. He snuggles a little deeper into me. "Yes please Jorel," he whispers back. I adjusted myself a little and made sure that he was comfortable. "Alright then let's get this thing started," Matt said and put on a comedy film. There would be a horror film but only the ones that we know Danny will sit through and not get scared by.

Then again Danny has a habit of not being able to stay awake for very long during movie marathons. He will fall asleep during one of the films for sure and he will probably be out for the count when he does. This also means I wasn't surprised when halfway through the third film we were watching that Danny's grip on my hand went completely loose. I looked down and smiled, he was once again sleeping peacefully. I wonder if I am helping him with that in any way.

"Did he tell you what's been up with him lately?" Matt asks me. He had brought back the blanket that we had used earlier and we were all covered in a blanket so we were warm. "Theresa left him three months before the tour started and he has been getting a lot of hate which he has been struggling to deal with," I explain, glad everyone was in the room so I wouldn't have to repeat myself again. They all looked shocked when they heard about Theresa and they didn't know what to think when it came to the hate.

"Poor Danny, that has to be the worst start to a tour that anyone could go through," Jordon says, smiling sadly at the sleeping person cuddled up to me. "We are going to make sure he has fun and support for the rest of this tour and whenever he needs it," Dylan says, looking determined. "Danny should be proud of himself, by coming to us and telling us what is wrong then we can help him get better. He has taken big steps," George says and we all nod in agreement. Danny shifted in his sleep and got even closer to me if that was possible.

"He's quite attached to you there Jorel," Matt says, making me look at the Costa-Rican man who was snuggled up to me. He has hardly left my side since I made him chat. I needed to go to the toilet once and he was waiting for me when I got back. "He is, but it's probably because I'm the one he opened up to," I tell them, "Maybe," Charlie says and I shrug. "Well it's better than him hiding in the bunks all the time," Dylan says and we all nod in agreement again. We continue watching films until we decide it would be a good time to go to bed.

I stayed behind with Danny while the others went into the bunks to sleep. I was debating whether or not I should wake him up or carry him to bed. He is light enough for me to carry him pretty much anywhere and he can be a heavy sleeper. Danny answers for me because he wakes up, confused as to why everyone but me has gone and the TV is now off. "Movie's over, it's time for bed," I tell him. "Oh okay," he replies, I pull him up to his feet. "I'm so proud of you, the others are too. You've taken big steps in getting better," I tell him.

He gives me the first genuine heart-warming smile that I have seen for a while. He is still way too cute. "I couldn't have done it without you," Danny tells me. I smile back. "I don't think that it is over just yet but I'm glad I can help you and I always will be here to help you whenever you need it," I reply. He looks at me and I saw he was about to do the puppy eye trick on me. "Jay, can you stay with me tonight?" he asks me. I chuckle. " Yeah, sure no need for the puppy eyes Dan," I tell him.

He climbs into his bunk and I follow and allow him to snuggle up against me. He has his left arm on my chest and is snuggled in my right side. I knew I had to get a picture of this, he was just way to adorable like this. He was quickly out for the count and was starting to look better than he has done for months. Poor dude, he should have come to one of us earlier but at least he has done down and he is improving. I get my phone out and I get a few pictures of us cuddling. Eventually, one will go up on Instagram but there is a time and a place for that.

I just hope that one day I can reveal my true feelings for him. Maybe it will be soon, who knows?

 _ **+The next morning+ D.p.o.v**_

I wake up in the same position I fell asleep in last night. Snuggled into Jorel's right side with my left arm on his chest. I noticed that he was already awake and he'd probably been watching me sleep for a little while. "Morning Danny, sleep okay?" he asks me. I try and rub the sleep from my eyes with little success. "Morning Jorel. I slept great thanks, better than I have done for months," I answer. His grip tightens on me and I didn't mind. I don't feel like moving this morning, Jorel is too comfy and this snuggle was comfy too.

He seemed to notice my reluctance to move. "Comfortable there then?" he asks me and I smile at him. I was also fighting back a blush but he doesn't need to know that. "Yup, can we just stay here today? I don't want to move," I tell him, he chuckles and rubs my arm. "I wish but I think we have a few interviews later and the show tonight," Jorel tells me. I rest my head onto his chest. "But that's later, we can stay here for now?" I ask him, making him chuckle again. "Well I don't see a problem with it if it is only for the morning," he tells me.

I let out a little yawn and Jorel smiles. "You'll feel more awake soon," he tells me. Ever since Theresa left me my insomnia went really bad, that mixed with the exhaustion that you get on tour made it very difficult for me to sleep and I rarely slept the full night like I did last night. Theresa left because she was sick of me going away all the time and in her eyes it was for no reason. Lorene Drive wasn't generating the fans or the money and the touring schedule was ridiculous.

If only she knew how successful Hollywood Undead is and how we are rising to fame now. I mean number 4 in the charts is a huge success if you ask me. "You okay little lion?" Jorel asks me and I hide my face because he made me blush. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just thinking," I answer and luckily Jorel doesn't make me show my face. "Want to tell me what you were thinking about?" he asks and I shake my head. "That's okay you don't have to tell me if you don't want to," he adds as an afterthought.

He can't know about my crush on him. I mean I have been friends with him since high school but it wasn't until recently I discovered my crush on him. Theresa might have known that but she never said and I never really hung out with Jorel around her anyway. The worst thing about my break up is she took my baby girl away from me and hasn't given me the chance to develop my bond with my daughter further.

"Jorel, I have a daughter," I tell him and he gasps. "No way dude that's awesome," he says and I sigh. "Scarlett is a year old and it isn't that good because Theresa won't let me see her," I tell him and he growls, I might regret this now. "When we get back we are going to make sure you get to see her again," Jorel tells me and I smile. Always the helpful guy. I felt my phone buzz and I wondered who it was. I unplugged it from my charger and unlocked it.

 _1 new message from Theresa._

"She's texted me," I tell Jorel, who makes his grip on me tighter. "What does she want?" he asks me. I shrug "I've not opened it yet so I don't know," I tell him. I then go to my messages and find the unread message from my ex-wife. She sorted all the divorce stuff out and left me with a lot of it but not the custody of my daughter. I don't think I am going to understand her anytime soon. I was so good to her and she just threw it back in my face. I'll get over it eventually and her dark heart didn't break, it bruised.

 _Theresa: Danny, there is no way that I can take back what I have done and for you to forgive me completely. My selfish desires have left you heartbroken and for that, I am truly sorry. I also know I have stopped you from seeing Scarlett. She misses you more and more and I know that I can't replace her dad with another man. I am not asking you to take me back but I am asking for enough forgiveness so that we can co-parent Scarlett together without issue._

 _Me: I can't forgive you completely yet you're right but I do accept your apology. I miss Scarlett like crazy and I hope that we can work something out with both our hectic schedules that we can raise this little girl together. I feel partially responsible as I didn't really tell you how bad the touring was going to get but now I am in Hollywood Undead and making a decent amount of money then the schedule should calm down enough to grant me quality time with my baby girl. I am heartbroken but I feel like I am moving on now._

 _Theresa: Why don't I bring her over a week after you get back from this tour? For now, we can do face time once a day so she can see you again. She has been crying to see you since we broke up and it was foolish of me to try and keep her from you._

 _Me: That sounds great, face time will be really nice so I can see her when I am away. I love that little girl like crazy so no doubt she would be upset. Mistakes were made but we are talking and working something out which is better than before._

 _Theresa: What did I do to deserve you, I know you've done so much for me and I've thrown it all back in your face. I know you don't forgive me completely but I can tell you forgive me a little bit which I am grateful for regardless._

 _Me: What can I say, I am a person who gives second chances but I don't think we can ever get back together. Facetime in ten? I have a concert later and we might have interviews today._

 _Theresa: Yeah sure just give me that ten minutes to sort something out._

I put my phone down and I was grinning, I was able to see my baby girl again. She just turned one in November and Theresa and I broke up just before my little girl's second Christmas. Jorel notices the improvement in my mood. "What's got you smiling? What did Theresa say?" he asks, I think he was happy that I was getting happier. "Theresa is allowing me contact with Scarlett and she is going to face time in ten minutes," I tell him, barely hiding the excitement I was feeling. He gets up leaving me confused.

"She doesn't need to know that we are dating yet, she might turn the tables and accuse you of cheating even though she knows she did," he explains and I look at him in shock. "Well, I mean if you want to date me then it's fine and I uh fucked that up didn't I?" he adds, getting really nervous. "That's fine, I'd love to date you Jorel. I've had a crush on you for a while but it wasn't why Theresa was cheating on me," I tell him, taking his hands in mine and looking at him with a smile. "Get a room you two," George shouts.

"NO," I shout back and we start laughing. I was so glad Jorel is helping me tear down the walls that I built around myself and he returned my feelings for him. Then my phone started ringing with face time. "Hello Theresa," I said, being as happy as possible, she chuckles. "Hello Danny, do you know what a shirt is by any chance?" she says and I laugh. "Yes I do know what a shirt is, I just don't sleep in one, you should know that," I tell her. Jorel stays out of sight but he was still close to me because I didn't want him to leave.

"Scarlett, do you want to talk to daddy?" she asks our daughter and I hear the excited little attempts of Scarlett trying to talk. She can say a lot of words and some basic sentences but I think she is too excited. Then I saw the face of my one-year-old girl. "Hello Scarlett," I tell her and all I hear is her excited squeal. "DADDY!," she shouts and I smile. She is way too cute for her own good and she is a total mini-me. "I miss you, Scarlett," I tell her and she pouts at me. "I miss you, daddy, when you come home?" she asks me.

"Soon baby girl, I don't live with mummy anymore but when I come home you're coming to me for a little bit okay?" I tell her. I wasn't expecting her to understand everything I told her but I think she understood a bit of it. "Daddy not with mummy?" she asks me and I shook my head and I think Theresa told her something but I wasn't paying attention. "I want Daddy to come home," Scarlett tells me with tears in her eyes. "I know you do baby bird but I am going to be home soon and you can spend a lot of time with me then," I tell her and she seems to perk up a little bit.

"Did you get the teddy I sent you?" I ask her and she runs off and comes back with the teddy I remember getting her for Christmas. "Yeah, it my bestest teddy ever," she says and I smile. "She rarely goes anywhere without it Danny," Theresa tells me and I chuckle, I think I did the same when I got a teddy when I was her age. "Well if she is taking care of it then that's okay," I tell Theresa and she nods. "She is so careful with it and I have to tell people it's her special teddy from her daddy when she doesn't share it," she says.

Scarlett appears on the screen again. "I love you, daddy," she says with a smile which was similar to my heart-melting smile. I smile back and she giggles. "I love me too, Nah just kidding I love you too," I tell her and she laughs so much that I joined in. I could see Jorel resisting the urge to laugh with us because my daughter's laugh was so didn't take him long to crack and start laughing with us. It made me miss home but I knew I had to do this so I could have the money to give her the best childhood possible.

I talked with Scarlett for an hour before Theresa said they had to go and do things with grandma so she had to hang up. It was tough because Scarlett started crying when she heard that I had to go but I promised her that I was going to call her tomorrow and Theresa said she would try and arrange for me to call Scarlett at bedtime but it depends on if we are performing at her bedtime or not. I had no idea because we are in slightly different time zones and we are a little bit ahead of them but it was only by an hour or two.

I got up and wrapped my arms around Jorel's neck as his snaked around my waist. "It was good to hear you laugh again Danny," He says. I stand on my tiptoes and press my lips against his, he was surprised but he kissed me back a little stronger than I kissed him. He dragged me into the main living area so we could have something to eat before the interviews. I was still kissing Jorel when we entered the room. "Seriously get a room you two," George says, chuckling.

"Nah, we had a room earlier," Jorel tells him, sticking his tongue out. "You talked to Scarlet then?" George asks me. "Yeah, Theresa let me have an hour and a half to talk to her and we're going to do it at least once a day while I'm away," I tell him. Jorel looks at the pair of us and I knew he was confused. "Danny told me before Scarlett was born that he was going to have a child because he was worried about it, but a year later she is doing great," George explains and Jorel smiles. "Well, she does have the best dad ever," Jorel tells me and I hide.

I can't take compliments from him without blushing like crazy it was just a natural reaction for me. "Hey, what's Vanessa going to say if you two keep kissing?" George asks and I get a sinking feeling in my stomach, I was too busy being happy to realise the consequences of that kiss and Jorel calling me his boyfriend. Was he cheating on Vanessa with me? "Vanessa couldn't care less, we split up ages ago, Danny and I can date if we want, it has nothing to do with her," Jorel says and kisses my forehead. The sinking feeling leaves as quickly as it showed up.

"That's okay then, just watching out for you two and you know what will happen if you break his heart Jorel," George says, making me chuckle. "I know and if I ever do anything to hurt Danny or break his heart then you are going to break my face," Jorel says, holding me tightly. At least we have George's support or blessing on our relationship and I think the others will be okay with it too, I mean Charlie and Matt are dating so they should have no problem with it. Funny Man should be fine with it too so we will have the other four members support.

I led Jorel to the seats and sat down on one once I got out of his grip. I looked at him and he already knew what I was going to do. "What do you want to eat little lion?" he asks me and I have to fight the blush. "Poptart please Jorel," I answer and he goes to make them. I think he is wrapped around my little finger already, why do I have that affect on people? Like one look and they melt into putty around me. I have used it to my advantage before but never really understood why I could do it. It just sorta happens.

"Danny? You've gone to fairyland again,"George says bringing me out of my thoughts. "Probably sorry George," I tell him and he comes over for a hug which I happily return. "Nah it's fine, we are proud of you for not hiding in the bunks anymore and your laughter this morning was so good, didn't realise I missed it so much," he says and then he starts tickling me, making me squirm and laugh, I am also a smaller build than him so it would be futile to get away from him. "So Danny-boy is ticklish then?" Jordon asks with a mischievous grin, I can't flip him off since I am too busy trying to get George off me.

"Looks like it didn't think it would be this easy, to be honest with you," George says. Jorel watches and makes no move to help me. He had made us both breakfast as well. The others soon joined in the spectating. "F-fuck all of you," I manage out in between laughing. They all laugh at me. I was helpless against the rap God who showed no signs of wanting to stop tickling me. "George I think he has had enough now, he needs to breathe ya know," Jorel says, walking over to the two of us with breakfast.

"Yeah we can't loose our little lead, he is too important to us," Jordon says and I manage to flip him off. Asshole, I am not that much smaller than he is. George finally stops tickling me and I find myself struggling to get my breath back. Don't get me wrong I enjoyed being carefree and laughing for once but not tickles and the breathlessness it causes. I was tickled for at least five minutes and he was relentless and never paused. I sat up and Jorel was there in an instant, making sure I was okay and rubbing my cheek.

"I'm fine Jorel," I tell him once I get my breath back. I eat my pop tarts and he just shakes his head and chuckles. "Are you sure you're not part cat or something Danny?" he asks me. I look at him "What do you mean part cat?" I reply, I didn't talk with a mouthful of pop tart although I was hungry so I could have done it. "Just you are so like a kitten with your personality," he tells me and ruffles my hair. I fix my hair, I hate when people ruffle it. "A kitten, he is more like a Lion cub or something," Matt says, making me look at him.

"I am a lion, hear me now," I say then roar like a screamer. It made everyone laugh after they got over the initial shock. Matt looked amazed by my screaming talents. "I did scream in the songs for Lorene Drive," I tell them. Dylan was, I think the only one who has heard those songs since he went to the guys and mentioned that I could cover Deuce's parts and he has seen me in concert a few times. "Yeah I remember that Danny, just wasn't expecting that," Dylan says and I smile. "Well, I am sure you and Matty can share the screaming from some of the Swan Songs stuff," Jordon says.

"Yeah I'd love to scream with you Danny, that is amazing, what range do you have?" Matt asks me, for him it is like Christmas to be able to work with another screamer, the others don't really do it as much. "It is basically the same as my normal vocal range so I can go quite deep or really high," I tell him. I had finished the pop tarts now but the scream made me thirsty. Dylan threw a water bottle at me and I just about caught it. "Thanks, dude," I tell him and I open it and take a long swig. I should have done a warm up first.

"When are the interviews?" I ask, and they look a little concerned. I guess I usually ask that then go hide until ten minutes before. "Don't worry, I'll make sure he sticks around this time," Jorel says, his arm around my waist. "Did we miss anything yesterday?" Matt asks the two of us. I look at Jorel who smiles at me. "I asked Danny out this morning and he said yes, so I guess you missed that," he says and they all cheer for us. It might seem a bit soon to some since I only announced that Theresa broke up with me yesterday but it was months ago that the breakup actually happened.

I had fallen into a depression from it, I loved her so much and she meant everything to me at the time. It was tough and I locked myself away from everyone for months on end, trying to cope and accept it. It took a lot of time but finally I feel like I can move on from it now and look back at the time I had with her as my girl with happiness and count myself lucky that I have a guy like Jorel who will love me forever and love Scarlett like she is his own. "The interviews are in twenty minutes by the way so you two better get ready," Jordon tells us and we head back to the bunks.

Jorel went to the bathroom to get changed for the day but I decided to stay where I was. I grabbed my clothes from a bag and started taking my shirt off, I had a feeling that someone was watching me. "Liking the show?" I asked Jorel, knowing full well it was him. " You caught me, how could Theresa just say goodbye to such a hottie?" he asks, coming closer and I allowed his hands to explore. "Well maybe I was saving it for you," I tell him. I stepped away from him and sprayed deodorant at my armpits then I put my t-shirt on.

"Since when did you become such a tease?" he asks me, I changed into my ripped jeans and smirked at him. "Maybe I've always been a tease, you just haven't noticed it yet," I tell him and he pulls me towards him. "I love this side of you, Daniel,"he tells me. This time, I can't fight the blush that appears giving my cheek a red tint. Jorel chuckles and presses his lips to mine gently. "Seriously you two? It is time to have the interview," George says making us jump apart. "Okay George we'll be there now," I tell him.

"You're still red baby, you wanna go wash your face or something?" he asks me. I could hear the guys laughing in the front living area as they heard George interrupt the kiss. "Yeah, I also need to do my hair," I tell him and he chuckles. "Okay, don't take too long baby," he says and he goes to join the others while I go to the bathroom. I look into the mirror to see the stubble and the red cheeks. I also had massive bags under my eyes from the sleeping issues. To be honest I looked like a complete mess and it was all my own fault. I should have taken care of myself better.

It took me ten minutes to make myself look decent. I shaved and washed my face then got my hair into a quiff. I was still a mess but the shades would hide the bags and the pale skin will get tanned once we get time to just lounge around in the sun. When I got back to the interview, I found that they hadn't started yet because they had camera issues. I asked if I could take a look and I managed to get the camera up and running.

The interviews were not worth writing about because I just felt so out of place. I am still quite new to the group and the whole fame thing so the questions made me feel uncomfortable. They were asking about Deuce and how I felt taking over his role and things like that. I managed to hide my discomfort from the interviewers since they didn't really know me but the others knew as soon as the questions started. I don't really know Deuce either so I couldn't really give them a proper answer and I swear I pissed the second one off by avoiding some of her questions.

As soon as the interviews were over I went and grabbed a bottle of beer and opened it, taking a long swig. "Damn, that was intense," Jordon says and grabs the beer I offered out. "Yeah, I agree with you on that," I tell him. Jorel joined us and passed out beers to the other three guys. "Are you okay Danny, you seemed uncomfortable the entire time," he asks me. "Yeah, I was because I don't know an awful lot about the stuff she was asking me and I am still new to being this famous," I tell them and Jorel hugged me. "Just pass the stuff you don't know to us and we'll give you the stuff that you know," he tells me.

"Of course, it might still be awkward because you are quite new to this level of fame but I know you'll get used to it in time," George says with a smile. "We are still proud of you anyway, helping the man with his camera and answering the questions. Don't worry about that second woman, we always make her pissy cause she hates our stuff," Matt says, making me smile. I took my shades off since they only people around knew how bad my sleeping has been lately, "Damn Daniel, them bags are bad," Dylan says.

"I know, once I start sleeping properly then these should disappear," I tell them and Jorel rests his head on my shoulder. "Yeah don't forget you can have naps if you need to as well, we don't want you to pass out on the stage or anything," he tells me. I don't think I need one today but I know that I could use that option in the future or something. "I know, and I am seriously grateful for everything you guys have done for me lately I tell them and they chuckle,they knew that I meant it. "Are you sure that you are not drunk?" he asks me and I chuckle.

"I'm perfectly sober thanks, this is the first beer of the night, I'm not even tipsy," I tell him. I downed the rest of my beer and decided not to have any more until after the show otherwise I would get drunk and start getting all sentimental on them. I don't think I want to get drunk to be honest, I know Jorel is already protective of me and he would probably get super jealous if I started saying I love you to everyone, he does know that I love the guys like brothers anyway. I reserve the romantic love for him, as my teasing earlier shows.

Jorel kisses my cheek and then goes down to my neck. "Is this payback for earlier?" I ask him. The guys don't even think anything of it. Matt and Charlie show displays of affection around us all the time, it just means that the straight dudes miss out until their girls show up in a few days time. That is one of the benefits of having a boyfriend who is in the band with you, never apart from each other unless you want to have some alone time. "Yes, you were such a tease," he tells me. I turn to face him and I put my arms around his neck.

"Well I'm sorry if I upset you babe but I couldn't help myself," I tell him and I kiss him on the cheek. Well, I tried but he moved so I ended up kissing his lips and turning it into a heated make out session with the four others watching us. They didn't seem that affected by it but they weren't the ones who were enjoying it the most. It was never like this when I kissed Theresa, now it felt like everything was right and there were fireworks. This was one of the best kisses that I have ever had in my life. Then since we are only human we had to breathe.

"I love you Dandelion," he says and I look confused as they all burst into fits of laughter. "Dandelion? I mean I love you to Jorel but the fuck?" I ask him. "Well, you're Danny and my little lion and I tried to put them together," he says, his cheeks heating up. "No offence Jorel but that is a plant, it doesn't really fit with Danny," Matt says and I rest my head on Jorel's shoulder. " I'm sorry little lion," he tells me and he squeezes me tightly.

"I know you are muffin," I tell him and I kiss him again. Let's keep those two nicknames for each other instead of Dandelion. I am not a plant, never have been and never will be. "I love you little lion," he whispers to me. "I love you too muffin," I tell him.

 _ **And they made love after the show.**_

 _ **Anyway**_ __ _ **I have new videos on my channel now so if you go to Liesel Diamond on**_ __ _ **you tube**_ __ _ **there should be two videos about the concert that I went to see about a week ago. It was amazing and I recommend that you go and see HU live. If the second one isn't up when this goes up then it should be**_ __ _ **soon ish.**_

 _ **I have no idea when the next one of these will be up since I am not really in the mood for writing a lot at the moment, got some things bothering me but I will do some more one-shots and the next chapter of Demon Inside this month.**_

 _ **As always leave me a little comment on what you think and what I should do next.**_


	16. I'm Lost but Can't Be Found Part 1FMX DM

**Hey guys this is the second one shot from Jess and it is a two part shot or two shot. She has written so much and it isn't even over yet. She is better than me because I just scrapped an idea and I have three half written one shots to do once again overdue but I should really stop setting myself dates that I can't reach.**

 **ααααααααα ααααααααα** **ααααααααα ααααααααα** **ααααααααα ααααααααα**

"Danny!" Dylan exclaimed Danny rushed passed him to get to the shower first. "Sorry" he shouted from where the shower started running, Dylan just shook his head and walked towards where he could hear the other guys. As he sat down next to Johnny3tears he saw that there was a bunch of guys with a camera and some sound recording equipment and Dylan put the pieces together.

Danny running for the shower, guys with recording equipment that look like a bunch of college students. This can mean only one thing: interview. Danny always gets nervous as fuck whenever there's an interview. "What's funny man missed out on?" He asks Johnny who seems to be having a laughing fit. "Not much, just a stupid ass interview which the worst questions I have ever heard" he told Dylan who just shook his head and payed attention to the interviewer who was looking right at him.

"I'm sorry, can you repeat that, I ain't much of a listener" Dylan told the interviewer and she just smiled and nodded. "Is it true that you have once snorted mayonnaise?" she asked him and he had to work hard to keep in the hysterics that have captured Johnny again. "Uh no actually, that was our boy Danny who has ran off somewhere haha" Dylan told, hysterics winning over him.

When he calmed down from the laughing fit he saw that the interview was practically over, the interviewer was leaving the bus with her crew following her. "That has got to be the worst interview yet" J-dog said and looked up as Danny walked into the room with a towel in his hand and is trying to dry his hair quickly. "You, my friend, are wimp" he said, standing up and walking up to Danny to ruffle his hair which annoys Danny slightly, but he ain't bothered as much as usual as it's already fluffed up cause its drying.

"It's not my fault I don't like interviews, it would have been fine if they full on professionals in a studio or something, but they weren't, they were college students doing some project" He rushed out the last part as jdog picked him up in a completely non-manly hug. "Whoa, jay, how much have you drunk?" Funny man asked him, shaking his head whilst quietly chuckling.

"Uh, I'm not really sure" he answered back honestly, causing Danny to roll his eyes.

"Well can you please put me down?" He whined and jdog reacted as though he had forgotten he was still holding Danny up. "When's our next show?" he asked us after he was put down.

"we have a couple of days off so we can get so pissed that we pass out tonight and then spend tomorrow recovering and do some sight seeing in the afternoon" Charlie answered and Funny man,

Jdog and Johnny 3 Tears shouted in excitement at this. Danny just looked indifferent as he rolled his eyes again. "I swear you three have serious drinking problems, you should seriously look up that number they give out to people" He said, pointing over to a leaflet on one of the grocery cupboards.

"Haha, oh you are so funny, your almost stealing funny mans title" Johnny said sarcastically.

"Noooooo!" Funny man exclaimed causing everybody on the bus to crack up. "Or maybe not" Jdog said before he went to go get some shoes on. Everyone went to get their shoes on or in funny man's case to actually get dressed for the rest of the afternoon and soon they were all ready to go and have some fun. "Let's go PARTAY!" Charlie Scene exclaimed as they all left the bus.

The few first pubs and clubs they went to turned out to be quite boring and had little woman and decent music to dance to but soon enough they found one that was worth the first few bad decisions. The music was their own party mix, with songs of their like war child and party by myself and quite a few hot girls were already getting the vibes from the songs being played and were up dancing around giggling due to the alcohol they have already drank.

"Alright, let's have fun and forget the world exists" Johnny said as he went to join the girls in corner who were looking calm but waiting for something exiting to happen. As they realized that George was headed towards them, they perked up immediately. "Well we ain't gonna be seeing him for a while" Jdog said with a grin plastered across his face, he nodded his head towards the bar "lets get something to drink". And to this they just nodded our heads and headed over to the bar.

"What can I get you gentleman?" the bartender asked them, taking them all in. "Whatever is the strongest, we'll have it" Charlie told him and they all nodded their heads in agreement, grins plastered across their faces. The bartender just nodded and directed them to sit down. They found a quiet couple of benches and sat down and just watched Johnny do shots with the girls he found earlier whilst they waited for their drinks. The bartender showed up with their drinks and told them to just wave over to him when they need fill ups.

It wasn't long until they joined in on the shots and were all slightly buzzed and having fun. "Dudes, it has been too long since the last time I got pissed" Charlie Scene said after doing yet another shot.

"That was fucking yesterday, you dipshit" Dakurlzz informed whilst whacking him across the back of his head. "Oh yeah" Charlie replied and just chuckled as he wagged his eyebrows at Dakurlzz. "Wanna get laid?" He asked him with a sloppy grin. Dakurlzz just chuckled and continued drinking. Without waiting any protest from Dakurlzz, Charlie dragged him off towards the bathroom leaving the other four chuckling.

"They seriously cannot stay away from each other" Jdog muttered whilst grinning like a proud mother. "I totally cannot wait until one of those asks the other one out" He said, causing Danny to choke on his drink. "You mean they still aren't dating?" He asked and jdog just shook his head. "I must go tell them to get on with it, I mean they have been dating without actually dating for way too long, they need a little gentle push along the way to having a good long relationship" Danny declared and started to head off towards the way the other two had disappeared. Funny man grabbed hold of Danny's arm before he can go more that three steps away from the table.

"Whoa, slow down mother hen, I suggest you wait until after they have finished whatever it is they're doing before you intercept." Funny man said with a full on Cheshire cat grin from ear to ear. He couldn't stop himself from giggling like a high school girl at what he just said. This only got Jdog laughing as well and Danny just staring lovingly at his two friends laughing. "Did you know that you two are both extremely handsome, I'm betting that these lovely young woman would love to be with you" Danny said, clearly affected by the alcohol that they have drunk.

This only set them both off, laughing harder than ever. Jdog fell off his seat and landed on the floor with a dull thud and then he pulled Danny with him and they both started laughing as Funny man slipped off his own chair as he accidentally spilt his drink all over the place and he tried to avoid it. Johnny looked over to them and just shook his head as his three mates laughed themselves to hell and back over absolutely nothing. Which only set them off again.

Over the course of the next hour, Johnny had managed to get Danny, Funny Man and Jdog sober enough to head towards the bus whilst he found the two that's missing.

Somehow, Jdog had managed to hide away a bunch of bottles of tequila and vodka and whatever else he managed to get his hands on and shared these with Danny and funny man. This ended up with them hiding by the bus giggling like a bunch of primary school kids, hiding from Johnny who is trying to find them. It didn't take very long as they were giggling too much until one by one, the passed out. Making Johnny having to carry/ drag them back to bus and into their own respective beds all by himself. And by then end of all this he stole one of Jdogs remaining bottles and drunk himself out cold on the couch.

... The next morning...

"Come on guys, get a move on!" Da kurlzz shouted, he was the first one up as always. The others were still sleeping off their hangovers. Or at least trying to. "NOO!" Johnny shouted as Da kurlzz pushed him of the couch to wake him up. "Yes, now help me wake the other lazy sods up" Da kurlzz told whilst grinning like an idiot. "Dude, one, it's too early, two, why the hell are you grinning, you should be frowning coz, one, its too early, and two, your hung-over" Johnny said in frustration as he picked himself up off the floor whilst holding his hand to his head to try and stop the throbbing.

"Dude" Da kurlzz said, mimicking him, "I'm too pissed to be hung-over yet and I want a game of scrabble" Da kurlzz walked back towards the bunks with an evil grin on his face. "If you don't get out of bed in five minutes, you'll be met with an ice bucket held by a grinning kurlzz" he warned the others who all just moaned and told him to fuck off. "Oh and there's a game of scrabble waituing to be played" he said, causing them all to chuckle as he is just simply obsessed with that game.

"Just five more minutes, please?" Charlie begged from what is the best bunk in the bus.

"No, now come on, first we got scrabble and coffee and then we got sightseeing so get your asses out here you lazy fuckheads" Dakurlzz said whilst reminding Johnny of a drill sergeant. The first one to role out of his bunk was, surprisingly, Charlie, but this was literally just a role out of his bunk and to land on the floor with a heavy thud, and it seems like he passed out again before he even hit the floor.

The next one to get out of bed was Danny who narrowly avoided standing on Charlie and rushed into the shower before anyone else could think about it. Funny man wasn't so lucky with his footing, so he ended up tripping over Charlie and just passing out on the floor next to him. Jdog just used this as an excuse to not get out of his bunk as he didn't want to step on the guys on the floor and harm them.

So once Danny had finished in the shower Dakurlzz filled up two buckets with icy cold water and threw it all over the two guys on the floor who jumped right up onto their feet shouting like an angry couple and jdog was pushed out of his bed by Johnny who has been dying to do exactly that for god knows how long. Once everybody has fully woken up and is drinking their coffee, Dakurlzz gets the scrabble out.

"So you weren't actually kidding about that?" Jdog grumbles as he glares at Johnny yet again. "Of course not" Dakurlzz replies, earning a few head shakes and chuckles. "Let's get this game out of the way then" Danny says as he sits down with a second cup of coffee and a bag of cookies. "My head is killing me so I don't think ill do that well" he admits whilst dipping a cookie in his coffee. "I'll probably beat yall again anyway and that, my friend, is just disgusting" Dakurlzz tells Danny as he dips yet another cookie.

"But it's nice for me so I don't care" Danny shot back, "whose starting?" he asks, earning a few shrugs off Funny man and J-dog. "Me" Charlie says as he makes a word in the middle of the bored. They all sigh as they see what word he makes. _Dick_ "Damn, Charlie, you always manage to make that word in every goddamn game" Johnny complained whilst shaking his head.

"Just cause I got skill" he muttered into his coffee cup. And the game just continued like that, Charlie and Johnny about whether some words fit into the rules and Danny just constantly dipping his cookies into his coffee, sometimes sharing it with J-dog, who has gotten into it as well. In the end, nobody won because nobody had been keeping scores, but it was fun and something to take their minds off their hangovers.

Soon after the game was finished, Danny ran out of cookies so he was in a rush to go out and buy some more. And Dakurlzz took this as an opportunity to go sightseeing, so by eleven o'clock in the morning, they were already out in the fresh air of Manchester. "Dudes, let's go in here" Danny said, pointing at a corner shop they had just passed. "They ain't gonna have no cookies in there, Danny, it's just a load of newspapers and smoke stash" Charlie said as they continued on pass it. Danny just looks down to the ground and follows them, wanting cookies.

"Hey!" Funny man exclaimed as they came to some sort of square, "look at that massive clock in the middle that is just awesome" He said and they spent the next half hour taking photos of each other pissing about in the square they had just wandered into. Danny spotted a grocery store not far from where they were and told the guys about it but they didn't here him so he just shrugged and went off towards it.

"Hey! Danny, where are you going?" Jdog called to Danny, who turned around. "To the grocery store over there, I'll only be five minutes max" Danny explained and Jdog nodded at him to show that he heard him. As Danny entered the store, he immediately began searching for cookies. As he found them on the end of a shelf, he senses somebody right behind him. He was about to turn around when hand reaches in front of Danny with a cloth.

"tell me, does this rag smell like chloroform" a voice from behind Danny said, and for a second it rungs quiet bells from inside Danny's memory but then the hand closes on Danny's mouth and nose and all light starts to fade from Danny's vision as he falls into the arms of whoever it was behind him.

After a few seconds Danny was unconscious and was being dragged through the storage door of the grocery store Danny had entered just to find cookies.

...

Back at the clock in the square, Funny man notices that Danny is missing from their group. "Where did Danny go?" He asked the guys and jdog looked up at him. "He went into the grocery store over there" Jdog told him, whilst pointing over to a small store to his right. "He said he'll only be five minutes but that was like ten minutes ago, he's probably stuck over with pack to buy, chocolate chip or double chocolate chip" he said, chuckling quietly.

"I'll go check on him and to help him decide if that's the case, we're getting ready to leave" Funny man told Jdog who just nodded as Funny man departed the group. When Funny Man entered the store he immediately went to where the cookies where, betting that that is where Danny would be, but all he found was a pack of cookies dumped on the floor and what looked like Danny's phone.

Slightly worried as to why the phone and cookies where just left on the floor, Funny man decided to look all over the store for Danny and he even asked the person and the till if she had seen anyone fitting his description but all she saw was him entering the building but not leaving. But then she had chuckled and mentioned how funny man was not the first to come to her asking for the same thing. Which could only mean one thing, someone else had come in looking for Danny and had found him.

Funny man called the other guys and told them to come in to the store, something had happened to Danny and he wanted to know what. As Funny man explained to the guys what he had found and what the cashier told him, Charlie went up to the cashier and smiled. "Can you look at some CCTV to see if you can see where he went for us please?" he asked whilst buying a pack of cigarettes off her.

"Uhh, sure. Let me just call the manager down for ya" The Cashier told them and they waited for the manager to talk to them.

As they waited a bad feeling washed over Funny Man and suddenly, he found himself fearing what they would find. "I hear your asking to see some CCTV footage abut a friend of yours" A slightly bold man from behind them said, startling them all, including the cashier who just couldn't stop staring at Johnny 3 tears. Every time he looked at her, she'd start blushing like crazy. "yes, that's right, he came in but never left and all he was doing is buying some cookies but he left them on the floor along with his phone and he's not in here at all" Jdog told the manager, who just nodded and then turned his back to them.

"Follow me and ill help you find your friend" he said as they raced after him. "We appreciate your help" Johnny said to be polite but even he was starting to become worried. "What time did he come in?" The manager asked as they got settled in his office. "Bout an hour ago" Jdog answered him as he was the first one aware of Danny's departure. "Okay and you say he would have gone straight to the cookies isle?" He questioned the guys and they all nodded in unison. He focused on his screen and they knew the exact moment he found Danny.

"I found your friend all right, but it seems he had another friend there" He told them and showed them some footage. It was of Danny but there was some guy behind, he knocked Danny out by what looks like suffocating of some sort and dragged him out back. "Fucking hell, who the hell would do that?"Funny man exclaimed and ran out of the office. Jdog and Charlie followed him whilst Johnny and Dakurlzz stayed behind to call the cops and to thank the manager for his help.

As funny man, Jdog and Charlie reached the place where they saw the guy drag Danny, there were fresh tyre marks on the ground as though someone had just driven through a field, and then drove and out again quickly enough to spray dirt all over the ground. But logic hits Funny man just as Charlie points out the logic. "These tyre marks could have been anybody. I mean, there are a load of farms around here" He told Funny man who looked down, glumly.

"Don't worry, mate. We'll find him" Jdog reassured his best friend and they went back inside to Johnny and Dakurlzz. After two long hours of talking to the police and getting them to actually do anything useful, as in go searching for Danny, they went back to the bus to try and figure what they can do. "Why don't we go searching ourselves?" Funny man suggested and nobody could fault that idea so out they went in search for their missing band member.

...Danny P.O.V...

When Danny came to, all he was aware of was voices arguing.

"He should be awake by now" a deep voice says, somewhere to his left and this gives Danny the idea to keep on pretending that he's asleep. "Give it some time, maybe the dosage was a bit high" a lighter yet still deep voice says not far from the other voice. Someone's clothes rustling can be heard and Danny can feel a presence quite close to him.

"I don't think so, I think he's just playing us" The original deep voice says and Danny can't help but gasp out loud as a fist connects with my stomach. "Told you he's playing us" he says, and now Danny can see that he has a gringo look going for him. Danny rolls over on to his knees and duck as Looser No.2 throws a punch his way. The gringo gets in a few punches to Danny's arms and face although he managed to avoid a lot of damage by leaning too far back for those hits to do more than just hurt.

Danny backed away from the two in front of him and he realizes that they are in some form of alley. Danny debates running but decide that they'll most likely go after him. But as they start to creep towards him with grins on each of their faces, Danny decides against his better judgement and runs for it. Danny ran down the alley, narrowly avoiding a bunch of garbage bags and then he comes out onto some street with a bunch of Chinese stuff all over the place. He realizes that he must be in china town, Manchester, still, thankfully.

Danny continues running through a bunch of different alleys as he hears the gringo and his friend shouting after him but after a few alleys he manages to lose them somehow. Danny found himself in some place that he has never seen before and he's lost. He looks for his phone but then realized that the gringo and his friend must have taken it whilst he was out for it. Danny ran down another alley and come out into what looks like a busy street, there where people walking everywhere, which is perfect because Danny doubts those two idiots would try anything in public.

As Danny ran by a bunch of people, nobody recognized him and He found it weary how everybody is looking down as though they don't want any trouble, no matter what form. Its almost like they are scared of each other. As Danny was thinking this, he ran straight into someone slightly taller than him and he starts to panic, thinking its the gringo or his mate. "Danny!" He exclaims in relief and Danny looked up to see that its Jdog that he ran into. Danny couldn't keep the shock contained anymore and he just fell into his arms and cried his heart out.

"Theyyy c...came out of no whee...rre" Danny stuttered as Jdog turned them around and guided them back to where Danny assumed the others are. "It's okay, Danny. Your safe with me, those dickheads wont try anything on me" He tries to reassure him but it doesn't work and Danny just shook his head at him. "Their a pair of gringo's and they are huge" Danny muttered as he leaned on to Jdog a bit as he is feeling quite weak all of a sudden. "Their gonna find us, their gonna kill me, their gonna find us" Danny started chanting quietly to himself and jdog attempts to shh him.

"lets just get back to the others" He told Danny and Danny can see the tour bus across the road and the others are all standing there waiting, but they cant see the two of them as they are concealed by a large crowd ready to cross the road with them. As soon as they crossed the road and split off from the crowds, the guys spot them and they shout in relief and ran over to them.

"Oh my God, Danny , we saw you get gagged and dragged off on CCTV footage, we weren't sure if we were gonna see you again" Charlie says, Dakurlzz pushes pasts him and grabs Danny in a massive bear hug as he silently cries in relief.

"Sorry, but can you not hold me so tightly? It hurts" Danny told him and they all dragged him back to the bus with Danny constantly looking behind them to see if they were being followed or anything. There were a few times where Danny thought he might of seen one of them but could easily be his imagination because he is still in shock. Once they get inside the bus, they get Danny to sit on one of the comfy sofas in the back and he started dazing off.

"Danny, you need to take your shirt off" Johnny tells him, but he doesn't feel like he can move his arms or even twitch his neck to look at Johnny. Sensing that he's probably in shock, Johnny takes Danny's shirt off himself and frowns at what he sees. "Dayum, you have taken a beating but not bad so don't worry." Johnny tells him and even though Danny knows what Johnny is saying, He can't think of even how to say hi, it's like his brain has gone numb.

"Danny, shh, they aren't coming to get you" Jdog said quietly, and Danny realized that he was saying something. Danny was chanting "Their gonna find us, their gonna kill me, their gonna find us" again and he wasn't even aware of it. And even though he is now aware of the chanting, he doesn't think he can stop. It's like he has to keep them at bay, and the only way he can do that is if he chants.

"He's in shock, he can't stop it, it's his coping mechanism right now. Just be careful and don't move to suddenly or do anything too loud other wise it will scare the fuck out of him and he could just switch and start attacking us" Johnny told them and Danny wanted to tell them that he wouldn't ever attack them. But then it registered that of course he would think that, anything could happen and he wouldn't be able to control it. Dakurlzz leaves for a few seconds and then comes back with a first aid kit.

"Creepy as fuck is what it is; they must have scared the fuck out of him" Funny Man says and Jdog and Johnny three tears just nods as Charlie goes off to call the cops to tell them that they have found Danny. "Danny, you have some cuts on your ribs which need disinfecting okay, I'm gonna clean and it might sting a little" Johnny tells him and he just continued chanting. Danny felt a small stinging as Johnny cleans the cuts but it doesn't bother him. In fact it starts waking him up slightly.

"Johnny, he's starting to cry." Jdog said, slightly sounding worried, and Danny found that Jdog was telling the truth, He could feel the tears slipping down his cheeks and all of a sudden everything was just too much. And all that has happened to him is all bubbling up inside, filling him with pressure that just desperately needs to burst out. "They attacked me" Danny whispered and he just couldn't cope anymore, he broke down, right there in front of all the guys.

The tears just kept coming and the most fear filled sobs he has ever heard let alone cried came out of him and Danny just couldn't control it. Charlie came back from the phone call with the cops and the guys tried to go near him but he started flailing his arms around, keeping them at bay, not sure of what they intend to do. "Danny, stop. We're not going to hurt you" Johnny said and Jdog tried to grab Danny's arm before he ended up hurting himself or someone.

"Leave me alone!" Danny screamed at them and tried to shuffle back but he ended backing up into the back of the sofa and banging his head on the wall behind it. This only dazes him for a second but its enough for Johnny to grab his arms and pull him into a headlock before he does anymore damage. "No, no no no no, please no" Danny started wailing and shut his eyes whilst trying to pull free. That was impossible as j3t has a much stronger build than anyone else here.

"Danny, please stop fighting, your going to get yourself hurt" Johnny said and his voice sounded strained but extremely worried. Danny must have been putting a hell of a fight if Johnny was starting to sound strained. Danny just gave up, practically going limp in Johnny's arms."What's the point, it doesn't matter any way. No point to anything. Just no goddamn point" He said to myself and the tears where still coming thick and fast. "I should just end it myself, saves them from doing it" Danny was still talking to himself but he heard someone gasp. He didn't open his eyes to see who it was though.

"George, let go. He isn't going to fight us anymore. He has lost the will to fight" Danny heard Charlie tell Johnny and the grip that held Danny loosened completely and he fell to the floor near the sofa he was on previously. He curled up into a ball and just cried and cried for what felt like forever. They tried to talk to Danny, to get him to calm down, but he just kept on crying, everything just flooding out of him. They eventually gave up and just did their own things whilst they waited for Danny to be finished with to be finished with his pathetic brake down.

And he doesn't blame them for giving up on him, he's a lost cause, he always have been and always will be. He must have said this out loud as he heard someone sigh not far from him. Than he felt someone join him on the floor and pull him into a hug which he has longed for but never dared to ask for. "Danny, you are not a lost cause, you are far from it" Funny Man said and started stroking Danny's hair.

"Why do you bother with me, everyone else has given up, hell even I have. There is no point" Danny said, voicing what he truly thought. He doesn't think even Funny Man could convince him otherwise either, Danny is just too much of a freak. "Your just as much a freak a the rest of us" Funny Man said, telling Danny that he have thought out loud yet once again. "And they haven't given up, they just realized that you needed time and space. I can call them back in here if you want, they would be more than happy" And Danny just shook his head.

"I don't want to inconvenience them anymore." Danny told him and Funny Man just sighed. "Danny, we are all extremely worried about and not at all inconvenienced by you, please stop thinking along this track, its not true and it hurts every time you think of yourself this way because it is not true." Funny Man told Danny and tightened the hug as much as he could without it hurting him. "If it's not true, then why did those gringo's attack me?" Danny asked him and finally open his eyes.

They felt raw and extremely tired and as he looked at Funny Man, he saw just how worried Funny Man actually was. He had tears in his eyes and concern was practically tattooed across his face."I don't know Danny, but if ever see them I will personally shoot their ass to hell and back more times than any of us could count." Funny Man told him and wiped away Danny's remaining tears from his face. "Now, do you think you can handle being with the others. I promise you it will all be okay" He told Danny and he just nodded.

To Danny's surprise, Funny Man picked him up and carried him through past the bunks and into the kitchenette where all the others were. They all look up as Funny Man enters the room and places Danny on Johnny's lap who immediately pulls him into a nice hug to which he relaxes into. "I'm glad you're okay now, Danny" Johnny told Danny and he smiled. He has always been a loving big brother to Danny; they all have but Johnny more than the others.

"Yeah, we all are but do you want something to eat because I bet you are starving" Charlie asks Danny and he nods. Charlie goes into one of the few cupboards that they have and pulls out a pack of cookies. He places them on the table in front of them. "I bought them for ya seeing as how you couldn't" He told Danny and handed him his phone as well. "And we found this on the floor next to the cookies, you must have dropped it".

"Thanks" Danny said quietly, "I'm sorry for freaking out like that, I don't even know why I did" Danny told them and closed his eyes again. "It's alright; we kinda expected a reaction like that any way. It's what people do when in shock like that, sometimes." Jdog says, and Danny opened his eyes to see that they are all still trying to see if he's gonna freak out again. "What, they freak out and try to run away and then cry for about an hour afterwards. If that's the case then no wonder why there are shrinks about. It's fucking pathetic just like me" Danny spat out and move to climb off Johnny's lap.

Both he and Funny Man stop Danny and he doesn't even manage to move a muscle. "Danny you are not pathetic, please don't think that" Funny Man pleads him. And Danny just shook his head. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't" Danny told him and he nods his head. "I can give you more than one, Danny. How about you have an amazing voice, your gorgeous and your the most adorable person I have ever met, your funny and I...I love you" He said, whispering the last part and everyone, including Danny gasped.

Funny Man grabs his shoulders and gently pulls Danny off Johnny's lap and then pulls him in for a kiss. And it was the best kiss ever, and Danny could tell that he has been meaning to do that for a while, there was so much longing in it. And Danny couldn't help but kiss back, feeling happy for the first time in a while as someone loves him back just as much as he loved them. They heard Charlie wolf whistle and Danny couldn't help but blush and step back. But he still couldn't look away from Funny Man and Danny could see that he was blushing himself and grinned at him.

Danny didn't realize that he was staring at him until he awkwardly turned away. "Who wants a cup of coffee?" He asked and got a yes off everyone. Danny didn't know what to do with himself as he didn't want to be alone in his bunk so he just stood there feeling like an idiot. "Quit standing there and sit down, Danny" Jdog said whilst grinning, Johnny reached out and grabbed Danny by the waist and pulled him back down onto Johnny's lap.

"I wasn't done cuddling you" He said in a way that reminded of little girls and Danny couldn't help but laugh. "Unless you want to save it for your beau, which I wouldn't mind, of course not." He said in a false jealous way and even though Danny knew he was taking the piss and Danny cuddled him anyway. "See, even big brothers get loved sometimes" He said out loud even though nobody questioned it but they all laughed anyway as Funny Man started handing the cups of coffee around.

"Speak for yourself, I would prefer it if he did save it for his beau" He said, and now its his turn to put on a fake jealous tone and Danny grinned like an idiot. "Well tough, he's mine" Johnny said and he playfully tightened his grip on him. "No he's mine" Funny Man replied and pulled on Danny's arms and suddenly he was the new tug of war rope and he couldn't stop laughing. They ended it at a truce and they were all still laughing when there was a knock on the door. "I'll go see who it is" He said as he was the only one standing.

He came back with a couple of cops following him. "We have heard that Danny Murillo has returned and is no longer needed to be searched. May we speak with him?" The female blonde one said and Danny nodded. "I'm Danny Murillo." He told them and the woman shakes his hand. "Would you like to talk in private or with your friends around?" She asked Danny and he suddenly started getting nervous. Johnny, sensing this, rubbed his hand along Danny's arm in a comforting way and looked to the cop.

"If you don't mind, we would prefer to stay with Danny" He told them and they nodded their heads. The Male cop move to shake Danny's hand. He accepted the hand shake and then the female cops. "Now, as you might already know, we were in charge of the investigation so this is literally just protocol. We need you to tell us where you were and what happened from the time you were kidnapped" The female cop said as both she and the male one pulled out a notepad and a pen each.

"Uhh, I was in the grocery shop because I ran out of cookies and I needed some more. I was trying to decide which pack to buy and I felt someone behind me. I started to turn around and see who it was, but I couldn't get far as a hand reached in front of me and put a cloth to my face. Then I guess I passed out." Danny told her and she nodded.

"Keep going, Danny" She said kindly and Danny scrambled to remember what happened next.

"When I woke up, I heard them talking about me, something about how I should already be awake, I tired to pretend that I was still sleeping but it was impossible as one of them punched me in the stomach. I tried to get up but they kept punching. I got up and they punching me but I managed to start running and I lost them after a few random turns and then I ran into Jay and we headed back to the others.

I kept looking back though and I could have sworn I've seen them a few times, standing there and watching me. Waiting for me to be free to attack again." Danny told her and the tears have returned but not as strong as before. "Who were they and why are they after me?" He question them and turn his head into Johnny's chest and Johnny rubbed his hands on Danny's arms again, trying to calm him down.

"We are not aware of who they are yet or why they have done this to you but I promise you we will find them and we will prevent this from happening with all that we have in our power." The two cops say goodbye and left. Danny calmed down after a couple of minutes but have started to feel really tired. He started dozing off on Johnny's lap and he heard the others talking quietly about what

Danny had said and that they were glad that they don't have a show tonight.

It started to take on a dream like quality as he was more tired than he thought and a huge yawn ripped itself out of him. "Come on let's take you to your bunk" Johnny said as he stood up with Danny in his arms. "Night Danny" The other guys say in sync and Danny couldn't help but grin.

"Night" Danny said back quietly, and another yawn breaks out ad Johnny walks towards the bunks. He places Danny in his bunk and helps him get comfortable.

"Go to sleep now, Danny. If you need anything just shout us and we'll be here before you can take another breath." He said and winked at Danny. "Night Danny" he says and starts to walk off."Night George" Danny said back, not sure if he heard him or not. But another yawn comes out of him and he finds himself losing to sleep.

...a few hours later...

Funny Man .P.O.V.

It's funny how when something happens to someone else, your the one up late at night thinking about it. To be fair on Danny though, he was still in shock when he fell asleep. Dylan can't stop picturing how they found them, him and Jdog, walking towards them with Danny looking terrified and so small and beaten. Somebody had done more than just taming the lion, they had broken it and now I'm gonna have to find a way to help the lion be stronger. Yes Funny Man is thinking about Danny as the Lion but he can't help it, he's their little lion.

Dylan is literally rambling in his mind as he is so tired but he can't sleep, he can't stop worrying about Danny but also he can't stop worrying that Danny doesn't like him the way that Dylan likes him. He has liked him for so long, since before Danny joined the band. He has always looked so innocent and perfect, even when he was smoking a joint proving that he isn't as innocent as he looks. He still looked innocent. And it made Dylan's heart fall for him so hard and fast that it hurts just too think of it but Dylan couldn't hold it back earlier, he had to get Danny aware of Dylan's love for him and even though it sounds way too cheesy, Dylan would literally die for him.

He would never admit this out loud but inside his head it is a safe secret that no one ever has to know. Coz having Funny Man all Cheesy Man just won't do. As he is thinking this, he can hear whimpering coming from Danny's Bunk. He gets curious and thinks that Danny is having a nightmare. It wouldn't be too surprising seeing as how much Danny has been through today. As Dylan climbs out of his bunk, the whimpering cuts off.

And even though Funny Man would never admit it to any one but it scared him how it just suddenly stopped and then all of a sudden, the most horror filled scream ripped its way out of Danny's bunk. It paralyses Dylan for a second with fear and then he snapped out of it as he could hear the sounds of someone crying. He moves towards Danny's bunk and the sounds crying get louder. He opens the curtain on Danny's bunk and saw a fear filled face with tears streaking down his cheeks as Danny turns to look towards Funny.

"Sorry .f I w...woke you...u" Danny stuttered out as he realizes there is someone standing there.

"You didn't wake me, don't worry. I just wanted to check on you because you were whimpering, and then screaming and now crying. And even though I wouldn't admit this to the others, it scared me slightly" Dylan told him and climbed into Danny's bunk. Dylan then pulled Danny in for a hug as he could tell just how much Danny needed one. After a while Danny manages to calm down completely.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. I just had a nightmare which ended up turning into a night terror" Danny told him and they just sat there for a while, enjoying the peace which was slightly disturbed by Jay's music which he listens to every night as it helps him sleep better when we are away from home. Usually it's mainly Jay who is affected by sleeping on the bus but sometimes it gets to the rest of us as well. Although right now it only seems to be Jay. Danny is only awake because of the nightmare and Dylan because he was too busy thinking and worrying about Danny. Danny and Dylan sit there for a while listening to Jay quietly whispering the words to what sounds like Rage by Attila.

"He can even whisper-scream decently, Damn I think I'm beginning to become jealous of my best friend" Dylan said and then quietly chuckled. "I don't know how he can listen to such loud music even at night, then again it helps him forget about all the troubles so I don't blame him" He shook his head and looked at Danny who was watching him. "Do you want to talk about your nightmare?" Dylan asked him, and he just shook his head.

"It's not important" Danny said and Dylan sighed. "What will it take for you to realize that it is important, its important to me and everyone else, Danny your our little lion and whatever has happened has done more than tamed you, it has broken you and it hurts my heart to see you like this." Dylan told him, using his thoughts from before. Dylan can tell that Danny is affected by this as a few tears started falling again.

"Why do you care so much, I'm no one to love or even think about, Dylan? I wish I could see myself the way you claim to but I can't. There is just too much negatives drowning the positives." Danny said, and this time it was Dylan who was affected by his words. "Danny, I care because all I see is positives, yes your shy and eat all the cookies before anyone gets a chance but I love you for these things, its a part of who you are and if anyone has a problem with it then they should take a look in the mirror them selves." Dylan told Danny, causing him to smile slightly.

Danny leans towards Dylan subconsciously and Dylan decides to pull him into another hug and place a kiss on Danny's forehead. "Tell me about your nightmare, please Danny? I want to help" Dylan begs him and he just sighs. "Fine but its only going to annoy you" Danny said but continued anyway, "It started off about those two gringo's but it wasn't just them there, you all were. Laughing and saying stuff about I never will be able to fit in with you lot. You just kept laughing and laughing, even as the gringo's battered the shit out of me and I kept begging you to help me but you were laughing, and then.." He broke off because it was starting to scare him again and Dylan had gone unnaturally still.

"Then you said that you would never love me and that Deuce was a much better singer than me any day" Danny finished and tried to stop the shaking that have seemed to show up. Dylan couldn't believe what he heard, Danny had done more than doubted he was worth anything, he doubted that they would even stick up for him or like him in anyway. Or that Dylan would never love him, before he knew it, Dylan had tears running down his face as he fully understood what was going through Danny's mind and god did it scare him.

"Danny, please don't ever think that I would never love you or that we wouldn't be there to back you up on anything. I finally understand and damn its got to me, but just promise me you won't do anything stupid, or at least if you think about it, come and talk to one of us. We will help you get through it, I promise" Dylan told him and he heard Danny gasp. Dylan felt him start to pull away, but held on to him as he didn't want to lose Danny.

"Wh...What do mean?" Danny asked him, his voice shaking in fear even.

 **ααααααααα ααααααααα** **ααααααααα ααααααααα** **ααααααααα ααααααααα**

 _ **I wonder what happens next, no I am being serious I have no idea what is going to happen next. I read these as she sends them to me so I can upload them. The next one shot should be written by me unless Jess manages to beat me to it.**_


	17. Scars will heal DM X DK

_**Yay, I have the second one shot with Da Kurlzz in it being shipped with someone. I had written this out before then decided to scrap it because it was going to be boring and I wanted to change the focus slightly. I am still open for requests so you can leave those anywhere.**_

 _ **DK.P.O.V**_

I groan as I wake up to what I think is the sound of my alarm. Wait a second; I never have an alarm because Danny usually wakes me up with his amazing cooking. Danny has been missing for three months now and I miss my boyfriend terribly. Someone was calling me and I felt the urge to answer it as soon as I could. Maybe they will have news on where my lion is. Maybe it is him calling to say he is on his way home. He doesn't have his phone, though, I do.

I was shaking when I answered the phone. "Hello?" I say, unsure of who it was on the other side. "Hello is this Matthew Buesek?" a woman asks and my heart sinks. I can't be doing with another interview about my boyfriend's disappearance. We have done enough by now for people to know he was taking while running and that we've been looking for the last three months. "Yes it is why are you asking?" I tell her, feeling a little more confident although I wasn't expecting the answer I was going to get.

"I am calling from UCLA Medical Center, we have been informed that you are an emergency contact for Daniel Murillo," She says and my heart starts racing, which has got to mean that they have found him at last. "I am his boyfriend so I guess I would be, so they have found him then?" I ask her and I hear some papers rustle as she looks through notes I guess. "Yes, he was found in an abandoned warehouse and he is in a critical condition. We recommend you call your friends and come and visit him soon as it isn't likely that he will make it through to the night," She says and my world literally shatters into a million pieces.

I will have only just got him back only to have the fear of losing him forever. "Okay, I will let my friends and his family know and I'll be there as soon as possible," I tell her and I hang up. I felt the need to cry but I had to stay strong. I have a lot of people who need this critical update on Danny and I need to get into my car and drive to see him. I get out of bed and quickly get dressed. I'm going to a hospital so no one is going to really care about what I am wearing since I will be like many people who are more worried about the person lying in the bed.

 _Me: Hey everyone, I have just received a phone call from UCLA medical center. They have found Danny and he was rushed there. From what I was told it does not look good for him at all and I got told to go and say my goodbyes. They don't think he will make it to tonight at all. :'(_

As soon as I sent it I was getting so many replies back. Danny's mom said she'd meet me at the hospital and others all sent crying emojis and said they will make it as soon as they can. Management said they'd make the official statement and ask for our community to pray for Danny and that he will recover from his injuries and whatever is taking his life away from us. I never felt more upset in my life.

Danny is the light of my life, my world and means everything to me. I would die without him and it seems like our lives are going to be cut short and no surprises that it was Deuce behind the whole thing. The man could never get over us kicking him out after the fame went to his head. I feed Louie before I leave to make maybe the first and only trip to the hospital. I hop into my car and drive as quickly as I can to the hospital they told me Danny is in.

I meet his mother at the reception and she had been crying it was clear on her face. I pulled her into a hug and allowed a few tears to escape. "They haven't told me what room he is in as they are still stabilising him. We can't see him until then," she says with a few more tears rolling down her cheeks. "He'll fight to come back to us, he is stronger than we give him credit for," I tell her, keeping my arms wrapped around her.

The guys show up five minutes after I did and I was told that we'd be taken to see Danny once they had managed to get him stable, he was stable when I got the phone call but he deteriorated slightly. The four other people I call my best friends assumed the worst seeing us sitting on the chairs with tears in our eyes. "He's still with us for now, they have to get him stable," I tell them and George pulls me up into a tight hug.

I let all the tears free then, breaking down into sobs in George's arms. He held me and didn't say anything like Danny will be fine because no one could say that. No one could know for certain. We stayed like that for ten minutes before I finally calmed myself down. Today has already started to become an emotional rollercoaster and it was only going to get worse.

I decided to see how the fans were doing on social media. I know we have been trying to keep them updated on Danny but since for the past three months we haven't known much then we hasn't been able to tell them much. Management has made the post telling people Danny has now been found and they needed prayers and there were so many comments on it.

 _Hollywood Undead: A little update guys, Danny has now been found. It's not all good news though, he is in a critical condition and as far as anyone knows it's not looking too great. Please send us some love and prayers but also respect that this is a very difficult time for us and we might lose a much loved brother today. #PrayforDannyM_

The fans all replied with support for us and told us to take our time with everything and if we needed a break then take one. They also prayed for Danny and on twitter the hashtag quickly became the top trend worldwide as all our friends we had made through festivals and other shows were tweeting their love. I felt the need to make an Instagram post but I decided it would be better if I posted once we knew more.

It seemed like forever when in reality it was probably an hour and a half. A doctor approached us after talking to the lady at the desk who pointed to us. "You must be Daniel Murillo's family and friends, come with me," he says and he takes us to a room with a lot of chairs for us all to sit down. He was going to talk to us about what was wrong with Danny before he lets us see him.

"We haven't been told a lot on what happened while Danny was taken for the three months but we can tell he was severely beaten on multiple occasions and there is evidence of more traumas to his body. It is clear he has lost a lot of blood and he was starved for quite some time. All this has led to his body beginning to shut down on him meaning the next twenty four hours are crucial in if he survives or not. If he can make it to this time tomorrow then chances look slightly better for him," The doctor explains and we all look down.

"We can see my baby boy?" Danny's mum asks and the doctor nods before getting up and showing us to his room. They have given him a private ICU room based on the fame and everything. "I suggest two go in at a time at first and we don't mind more than one of you staying with him at all times," he says and then he goes to his other patients on this ward.

"I suggest Matt and Mum go first," Jorel says and I take Danny's mom by the hand as we walk into the room. Danny was lying on the bed covered up to his waist by the thin blanket. There were bandages everywhere and machines keeping track of his vitals and another keeping him alive by breathing for him. He was deathly pale and so thin, there was an IV pumping drugs, fluids, blood and nutrients into his system.

He also had a feeding tube in his nose so the doctors were doing their best to make sure he could survive. The rest is up to his body really and how he copes with recovering. "Hey Danny," his mum whispers as she takes his hand. I took the other one and we both sat down. "Hey little lion," I tell him and I give his hand a squeeze. I hoped he would know that we were there but chances are he is under a heavy sedation and not aware of anything going on.

We decided to make some small talk and then I decided it was time for one of the others to come in instead of me and talk to Danny for a little bit. I couldn't bring myself to say goodbye but I told him I was going to come back later. When I left the room I came out to Jordon singing I'll be there and George walked in to the room.

I walked over to Jorel and just sank to the floor. I couldn't stop the grief filled sobs that escaped me again and he hugged me. Jordon stopped singing and also hugged me. Dylan was texting someone but he was crying too. "We know it hurts you Matt but Danny is a little fighter and I bet he is giving everything he has into this," Jorel says as he hugs me tighter.

George came out half an hour later and Dylan walked in. Danny's condition probably won't change for a while unless it goes downhill again. If you edited out all of the hospital things then he'd look like he was just peacefully sleeping and was only pale and very skinny. Dylan came out half an hour later and Jordon took his turn.

Kyle showed up while Jordon was in the room and he looked confused. He knew a lot less than we did. "Danny's in there. It's not looking good; his body is shutting down after all the bad stuff that he endured for three months. They are letting two at a time for now but I think tonight we all can see him at the same time," George explains. "Dylan and your mom are in there now," I add. Kyle joins us on the floor since there were no chairs in the halls.

"Why would someone hurt such an innocent guy like my big brother?" Kyle asks himself. I decided to sit down next to him instead. "Deuce did it because he is trying to get revenge on Danny taking his place in the band," I tell him. I wrap my arm around his shoulder. "All Danny ever talked about when we were growing up was achieving his dream of performing for the world and the world seems like it doesn't want him to achieve that," Kyle says with tears in his eyes. Jorel let out a little sigh.

"Well I think Danny is determined to prove the world that he can do anything," Jorel says and I nod. "He has worked way too hard to give up now," I add and give Kyle's shoulder a squeeze. Dylan walks out and Jorel was going to go next but he sat back down. "Kyle you should go," he says and Kyle looks to him as he slowly gets up. "Are you sure, you've been waiting longer than I have," Kyle says.

"Yeah and you've not seen him yet Jorel," George adds. Jorel remains on the floor. "It's fine; I can wait another half an hour. Family first I insist," he says and Kyle goes to join his mum in the hospital room. "No change," Dylan says as he sits down on the floor. "Should we update the fans?" I ask and George shakes his head. "There isn't much to update on so no point, we'd only be repeating what management said before. The only change is that we've seen him and he is comatose," George says.

"Fair enough," I reply and I decide to scroll through and reply to some tweets giving thanks to my famous friends for their support and tweeting to the fans saying we appreciate the love and there is no change yet. I'm going to be waiting another hour before I get to see my little lion again if everything goes well. It was approaching evening time and I didn't want to eat. I also don't want to leave Danny's side once I get back.

When it is Jorel's turn Danny's mom comes out. "I'm giving Kyle another half an hour. I'm going to look after Louie while you stay by my baby boy's side," she tells me and I stand up to give her another hug. "Are you sure? I mean he is your son and he needs you," I tell her and she nods and gives me a smile. "You are the love of his life and I am sure you can text me if anything changes. I don't feel like I am doing much by sitting by his bedside all day," she says. She leaves the ward once we said goodbye.

"I'm getting everyone food while we wait. We'll all go in once Kyle comes out. I think they'll let us," George says. I nod and he disappears. I'm sure he stopped briefly to ask a nurse about if we can stay with Danny and that we could eat in there and she seemed fine with it. Well George texted me that. She walks in to Danny's room saying she'd set up some cot beds for us to sleep on tonight and we could stay as long as we were quiet.

It was just Dylan, Jordon and I in the hall while we waited for food and to see Danny again. "Selfie guys?" Dylan asks and I shrug. "It' wouldn't hurt to update snapchat," I say and we get close together. I film a little snapchat video saying that we were waiting to see Danny again since there were only two people allowed in his room for another twenty minutes. We all looked like complete shit but we didn't care. Danny was more important to all of us.

George came back just in time as Kyle was leaving. He asked us to keep him updated by text too and we agreed. We entered the room and I took my position by Danny's bedside while the others made themselves comfortable on the beds. "I know it might seem hard but eat something tonight Matt," George tells me and he hands me a sandwich and some coffee. I was too tired to argue with him so I ate the food I was given.

Danny remained stable the entire night and even improved ever so slightly. We all managed to get a few hours of sleep but I was light sleeping tonight because of worry so when the nurses came I kept waking up. They were very happy with the progress Danny had made overnight. I secretly had pride; my lion is strong and fights till the end. Dylan convinced me to fall asleep again once the morning rounds were over. I did sleep for another two hours, my hand never leaving Danny's.

 _ **~1 week later~**_

My little lion has beaten all expectations of him and they were going to wean him off both the sedation and the ventilator today. He improved so much and only had a couple of declines. We kept everyone updated and he was starting to look a lot better. A little less pale and slightly less skinny than when we first saw him. They stopped the blood transfusions after a couple of days as he didn't need them anymore. The rest of the meds he still needed so they kept them but he will be taken off the fluids and the nutrients once he proves he can keep liquid down and possibly some solids.

They said they planned to keep the feeding tube in for a little while because he would need the additional calories to get to a healthy weight as he is still dangerously underweight. They allowed me to help with the sponge baths and giving him a shave since he needed one. They also told me I was likely to be helping him a lot once he was allowed to go home. At least they sound a heck of a lot more optimistic than they did seven days ago.

I did post a couple of pictures of mine and Danny's hands when I gave people an update on Instagram. The doctor has lowered the amount of sedation Danny was being given and his ventilator settings were at fifty percent, they can't go any lower while he is still heavily under so they need to wake him up a little bit before they can reduce it down and then completely wean him off it. They did say he'd been given the nasal cannula because he was likely to have a minor issue with breathing on his own.

I rarely left his side the entire week. I was sent home a couple of times and I needed to change my clothes and have a shower. I took care of myself and only needed reminding to eat a few times. George would usually bring me something to eat, Jorel would be the one to send me home to get some rest because I kept having nights of just being a light sleeper which doesn't work when you are in the intensive care unit.

I needed to go to the toilet while they were taking him off sedation completely and I walked back in to find him moving his finger a little bit. The strangest thing about it was he was only moving the fingers on the hand I had been holding like he was trying to figure out if I had gone. "Sorry I needed the toilet," I told him and the fingers stopped moving. I held his hand again and gave it a squeeze. Danny surprised me with a squeeze back. "Someone is very responsive now," The doctor says and I smile.

"Yeah, looks like it," I reply and then I watched as Danny's eyes opened. He shut them again because he surprised himself with the amount of light in the room and then he opened them a second time and kept them open. He was trying to focus on me but I could see he was struggling. "Hey little lion," I tell him and I move closer to give him a kiss. Danny still had the ventilator but I know it isn't going to be too long before they take that out. I run my fingers through his hair with my free hand. He didn't want me to let go of his hand either.

"I'm here to stay Danny don't worry," I tell him and I give him another kiss to the cheek. I sat back down on my chair and took my phone out. I have become an expert at one handed texting now. I had to since I refused to let go of his hand at first. I have six eager people waiting for an update on him since everyone knew he was going to be brought round today. I'll update the internet after. Friends and family come first. We have a group chat dedicated to the hospital updates and it was made on day two.

 _Me: Danny is now awake and he seems okay although he is still on strong pain medication and stuff. They are now going to wean him on the ventilator after he has woken up a bit more. Still sleepy bless him. He also seems to be attached to me and has a pretty good grip on my hand. Doctors are happy with his progress today and so am I to be honest. A lot of relief now I can see them brown eyes again._

They were all happy and his mum said she was on her way to see him. The guys said they'd wait a couple of days so he isn't too overwhelmed and Kyle would visit tomorrow. I then sent out a tweet saying Danny was awake and doing okay. Everyone was happy and the hashtag was still trending. I guess it is because he is not completely better and they would still pray until he is recovered fully. The doctor gave Danny a once over and asked for hand gestures to let him know how he was feeling.

He was off the ventilator completely when his mum entered the room and he'd even had a small drink of water. "Mum," Danny says when he sees her which made her smile. He'd finally let go of my hand because he couldn't hold it anymore and he had the strength to hug his mum back when she hugged him. "Hey Danny, how are you feeling now?" she asks him and she sits down. "I'm okay, the pain killers seem to be working because I'm only hurting when I take a deep breath at the moment," he says.

"Well you know the answer to that then, don't take a deep breath," his mum says when sends him into a brief set of giggles. The sudden rib pain made him stop. Not many people will understand that his mum was only joking and she says things like that quite often. Danny patted the space on his bed next to him and I climbed on carefully so I didn't make his pain worse. He decided to snuggle up to me so I suppose he wasn't that bad off. They are still giving him pain medication continuously.

There is an elephant in the room and I had no idea if Danny was ready to address it. No one has any idea what happened to him during those three months he disappeared. Yeah they caught the culprits when they found Danny, however none of them have said anything about what they have done and have only admitted to taking him. There is evidence of a whole lot of abuse in all sorts of forms on his body and clothes.

The police would need to come and ask for a statement, which is the only way they could get conformation. Then they could use that to further back up the charges they brought against the group. They said Danny could drop the charges but he doesn't have Stockholm syndrome so I doubt he was going to drop them. A female police office walks into the room followed by a male. I guess they were here to get the statement.

Danny wasn't sure and neither was his mom. "Hello Daniel, we are here to get your statement," the lady says. Danny's mom stands up. "It's a bit soon isn't it? He only came round less than an hour ago," she says and the cop looks slightly offended. "He's been gone for three months and was only found a week ago, he was induced into a coma for that week until now. What if he isn't ready to speak about it?" I add, trying to keep Danny's interests as my reasoning.

"Well it is in his best interests to tell us now and get it out of the way," the lady says, seeming pissed off at the both of us. Danny looked exhausted and a little paler than he was earlier. "Matt, mom I'll be okay. Whatever it takes to get them off my back, they won't stop until I tell them and I will be able to forget about the whole ordeal sooner and not have to bring it up for a while," he says. He was resting against me and I thought he was dozing off.

When he said get them off his back and that they wouldn't stop pissed the cop off some more and the male cop stepped in. "I'm sorry about her, she is very insensitive when it comes to getting the statements from victims. I'll do it and I only want what you are willing to tell me, I am not going to push you," he says and I felt like I was going to get along with him better than I was with the woman who kind of stropped into the corner.

Danny, fair play to him told them everything that happened and it was tough to hear. They tortured him every day and it was all the things you heard about if you watched a crime documentary with the vilest individuals on the planet. My poor little lion, he held my hand the entire time and he did end up in tears at the end which I was cradling him as gently as possible to calm him down. "Shh, it's all over now my little lion, you were so brave," I tell him as he cries into me.

His mum was desperate to comfort her son. It was tougher for her to hear what went on than it was for me. She gave birth to and raised the man I love. Of course hearing the cruel things Danny went through were going to upset her. The cop put his hand on Danny's shoulder. "Thank you for telling me everything Danny. Matt is right you are a brave man and I hope you will recover soon. I will make sure that you get the justice that you deserve for this," he says and he drags the woman out of the room with him.

Danny's mom put her hand on his back and I switched with her for a moment so she could calm her son down. He was getting worse with the tears never seeming to end and it was affecting his breathing and he was panicking too. A doctor entered the room and kept his distance, he saw the cops leave the room. Danny soon managed to calm down but he was still struggling with his breathing so the doctor adjusted the amount of oxygen he was getting.

"We have a plan of action; get Danny off the oxygen and medication in a couple of days. We will also be reintroducing food and if everything looks good then we can send him home in three or four days from now so he can continue his recovery at home. He will need a lot of rest and I'd recommend limiting how much he does for at least a few weeks," the doctor tells us and I nod. "He'll be staying with me and I will make sure that he either stays in bed or on the sofa and everything he needs will be taken care of. He won't be on his own either as I am sure the others will be helping out too," I tell the doctor.

"That's good as he will need all the support he can get during the next stages of recovery. We are anticipating nightmares and sleepless nights and minor freak outs but you can always go to the doctors to get something to help him if you feel that you can't help him," the doctor says and then he leaves the room once he checked Danny over again. Danny was dozing off and barely knew the doctor was checking on him.

The doctor said that a nurse would be along in an hour to do the daily dressing changes. I helped with those because I was going to have to do them when we get home so getting all the practice in now will make it painless when we get home. He suddenly felt more awake as his mum gets up and heads towards the door. "No leave," he says, he was still exhausted. "I'm going to take care of Louie bud, Matt's staying with you," She says, walking back to give him a kiss and a cuddle before she left the room.

I got back onto the bed and allowed Danny to snuggle up to me as best as he could. "Go to sleep little lion, I'll still be here when you wake up again I promise," I tell him and I give him a kiss which he weakly returns. "Pinkie promise?" he asks and I smile as we link pinkie fingers. "Pinkie promise Danny, now go to sleep," I tell him and bless him he is out within a minute or too. I kiss his hair and I saw him smile in his sleep.

He was quite content during his sleep and telling the cops and us his ordeal hasn't led to nightmares so far so I was counting my blessings. The male nurse Jayce who has been with us this past week walks in with a smile once he saw me cuddling my boyfriend. "See what did I tell you? Snuggling within a week or two," he says and I smile back. "Yeah, it feels so good to have him in my arms again after so long," I tell him.

Together we take the dressings off and sort all the cuts and burns on Danny's body. He got a sponge bath and seemed to be out for the count because he didn't even stir the entire time we did it. Within half an hour I was back snuggling him. "I honestly thought he was going to wake up during that because he isn't sedated anymore and he did wake up but he has always been a deep sleeper," I tell Jayce. "I know, the doctor told me another three or four days and he is out of here if he continues this improvement," he replies.

He binned all of the old dressings and some of the things that we used to clean Danny up since they couldn't be used again. It was weird seeing Danny in the paper thin gown but he has been wearing it since day two and he will be wearing it until the day he leaves. He had a lot of infection in his wounds but that seemed to have cleared up now which is a good sign. Many of wounds will scar but scars will heal eventually.

I felt tired too and thought maybe joining him in his nap won't be such a bad idea. I close my eyes and let the darkness take me. I finally knew my lion was safe and going to be fine.

 _ **~5 days later~ DM p.o.v**_

I have been home for one day after three months of hell and to be honest it felt so good to be back. While I was in hospital I was given my phone back and I was allowed to look through and respond to messages people have been sending me. It surprised me how many people cared about me, Deuce said a lot of nasty stuff during the hell and made me think that no one loved or cared for me. I know that's a lie since I have seen the entire band and my family several times and all my friends who couldn't make it sent their love and prayers.

The fans were amazing too, they had found out which hospital I was in and I got some flowers, a lot of balloons and lion teddy bears along with cards filled with nice messages. When Matt gave them an update on me he always called me his little lion and because we have a song called lion the nickname has become official but it won't replace the fact that I am called Danny and that's my stage name.

Matt has probably been the most supportive during the whole recovery so far. I heard him at least once a day while I was comatose because I had moments where I could hear people talking which is why they encourage it so much. It kept me calm and I knew I had survived and I was going to get better. The whole three months seems so long ago now even though it isn't. I am glad that it is over now though, I am strong but I can't go through that again.

I've had a few nightmares already about some of the abuse that went on but someone was always there to calm me down whether I was in my hospital bed or my bed at home. Matt is also making sure I am always comfortable and I have everything I need. He won't let me get out of bed often but he will let me go to two places. Those were the bathroom and the living room. I don't mind this since I need to rest. I find myself sleeping for at least half of the day.

I am currently lying on the sofa watching a film on Netflix while Matt made cheese toasties with chicken for lunch. I heard that George was coming over in a little bit. He said he wanted to hang out and just relax with us for a bit and I was hoping I could use the hammock in the back yard for a little bit. I am still underweight so they could easily carry me there and back and I needed the sun. I've been three months without it and I was ghostly pale and that needs some improvement.

"Here you go little lion," Matt says giving me my plate as he walked in and he sat on the chair while we ate. I put my plate on the coffee table once I was done. "Thanks Matt, do you think we could spend some time in the back yard today? I thought since George was going to come over we could just use the hammock and relax in the sun," I ask him and he smiles. "Yeah sure, I bet you are starting to get a little stir crazy and the sun will be good for you so long as you don't burn," Matt says.

I was happy he agreed to my plan. He wasn't very strict on where I could go and what I could do but I have my own limits since I was still recovering and trying to get stronger. I can walk from the living room to a few locations in the house unaided which includes some rooms upstairs. "A little bit and I thought the bus was bad," I tell him and he chuckles. "Well it's good to have you home, I am sure management will arrange a tour when everything is better," Matt says and he takes the plates away to wash them.

The doorbell rang while he was doing the dishes and I knew George had showed up. I got up on unsteady feet and walked to the door to open it. "Hey George," I greet the taller man who hugs me. "Hey Danny, I thought you'd be in bed still," he says as I hug him back and let him into the house. "Nah, I've been on the sofa. I am getting there slowly and I think I could be out of bed a lot more next week," I tell him and he laughs. We walk into the living room and I decide I can sit up on the sofa for a little bit.

"We are going in the garden in a little bit anyway so this guy can finally get the sun," Matt says pointing to me as he walks in. "Sounds good to me, as long as we relax then I'm all good," George says. "Stressed out?" I ask and he nods. "Just a bit because I've been doing a couple of interviews with the others and for the Highway film. They are going crazy over the fact you're not back in the interviews yet and we've been hiding you," George says and sighs at the end.

"Well I still need recovery time. I only got out of the hospital yesterday so they can't expect me to want to do anything public. I never speak in interviews anyway," I tell George. "Yeah but the media has been going crazy over the whole ordeal we have all been through. They will be asking you questions about it that you will not be able to hear the end of." Matt says and I nod. I have seen some interviews and some news articles about the whole thing. Feels like they are invading my privacy but hey welcome to the world of fame.

"I'll deal with that when it happens and say as little as possible. They don't need to know every little detail of what I went through," I tell them and they nod. Matt told the others what I went through when they had a management meeting which I was too ill to attend since I was still in hospital and I slept through the time anyway. My mom brought over a lot of home cooked meals and stocked my freezer with them so I have some comfort food to eat for meals and put some weight on.

I have been putting weight on but I have always been in smalls and mediums for clothing and I have a fast metabolism even after I was starved for two months. I'm trying not to think too much on it though. George lifts me up and we move into the garden when I lie on the hammock snuggled into Matt. "The bright light in the sky is the sun Danny, try not to stare into it," George says and I flip him off. Matt found it hilarious but I didn't and when he knew it he stopped.

"I do know what the sun is George," I tell him and I let my skin soak up the sun. The hammock was in an ideal location because it was in the southern Californian sun for pretty much the entire day. It did make it a bad idea to fall asleep on it though as I learned the hard way. I didn't have sunscreen and I burned. People still insist that southern Californian's never get sunburn so it was slightly embarrassing. If I do fall asleep now then I know Matt or George would carry me back into the house before I can burn.

"One thing I don't understand is why Deuce did that to you," George says and I move slightly. "He said I wasn't good enough for the band and he was going to take his place back," I tell them and they both growl at the same time. "Well tough tits, we have the best lead singer and front man ever. We don't want Douche back anyway," George says and I laugh, I loved pissing him off by calling him Douche once in a while when he had me.

"That's it," Matt shouts suddenly which makes us look at him like he has lost his mind. "What's it?" I ask him and he looks at me. "I know why Douche changed his name from The Producer to Deuce," Matt says and we all grin. "He realized he was turning into a douchebag and he changed his name to embrace what he had become," Matt says in a way which sends me into a fit of laughter.

I was hurting because I shouldn't have been laughing so hard. "That was a good one Matt," George says and even he laughed at Matt's declaration. "Can that just be a thing for us now?" I ask him once I managed to calm down and I was now trying to get over some minor pain. "Yeah sure, it could be an inside joke for the band," Matt says and he got his phone out. A few seconds later I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket, Matt must have texted the inside joke to the rest of the band.

While he had his phone out he decided he was going to go on Snapchat and as I was snuggled into him I could see the front camera. He put the bunny filter* on and I smiled. "You know this chic is a Funny's bunny. She work that ass for the funny money," I say and Matt laughs. "And my bunny gave me the best caption ever," he says and I watch him type it out before he posts that.

"I thought it would become a meme to be honest," George says and I smile. "Just give it a little time, it will become one eventually. Someone will have to make it," I tell him and he smiles. We had a few minutes in silence just enjoying the peace and the hot sun. "Why can't life be like this?" George asks, breaking the silence. "Because we claim to have lives and we have a job which we love," I tell him. "We joined this job knowing the chance of becoming famous so we have to deal with the fact that we might never be able to live without the perks of being famous," Matt says.

"What perks, you mean all those tits that you can't sign because Charlie scene gets there first?" I ask and the two men I am with just crack up with laughter. "Yeah but I have all of Danny all to myself to sign," Matt says, making me hit him playfully. "I am not a tit," I tell him and George falls off the hammock because he was laughing too hard. "I missed this banter," he says before laughing more.

"I wasn't trying to imply that you were a tit, you are my little lion and you always will be," Matt says. "Okay Matt," I tell him and George manages to calm down after a minute or five. "Send me a postcard," I tell George who smiles. "Nah, it's boring down here Danny. I could make you join me if you want," he says and I shake my head. "I'm good, it's not boring up here," I tell him and Matt shakes his head.

"And you call yourself normal," Matt says and I look at him. "Define normal Matt, I don't think it exists, I just call myself normal because I am not as mental as other people," I tell him and George decides he'd rather be back on the hammock with us then on the grass. "Fair enough, what were those two lackeys like?" George asks.

"They were incompetent for a little while, like when they took me they didn't knock me out. The driver which was Yumma had to do it. They were called Lennie and George and Lennie was the stereotypical dumb guy in a duo like that and George was pretty smart," I tell them and Matt looks at me with slight disbelief.

"You sound like you are describing the characters from Of Mice and Men, are you sure that's what they were called?" Matt asks me and I nod. "Yeah, not long after I came round from the chloroform Douche said both of their names and I remember it was those two," I tell him, I didn't really want to talk about it anymore. "Fair enough, I'm sorry Danny," he tells me and I give him a kiss on the cheek. "Its fine Matt, we don't apologise remember," I tell him.

George stays until around eight or nine pm. We stayed in the garden for a few hours then moved back into the living room because I had fallen asleep. When I woke up they were watching a TV show, I think it was Jessica Jones. I didn't pay attention but then we watched a few films and we ordered take out. Mum made the meals with Matt and I in mind, she didn't really make enough to divide it between the three of us.

I had to take the pain medication I was prescribed and Matt had to change the dressings I still had on. Most of the wound I got from the ordeal had scared over by now but there were a few nasty ones which I had received just before my rescue so they were going to take some time to heal but they were healing nicely. It hurt when he changed the dressings and George was holding my hands but I knew it had to be done.

I can't really remember much else because I think I fell asleep again just as George left. It was nice though, just to have a peaceful day and just get that change to relax since life had gotten a bit hectic for everyone for the last three months and I was the one to blame. Well, technically it is Deuce's fault since he took me and everything but it felt like my fault because I was the reason why a tour had to be rearranged before they announced it. I was also the reason why all my family and friends were worried and I hate that.

The one thing that kept me going was the fact I was going to be found and the guys loved me, even during the times that Deuce tried telling me otherwise. I also had one song quote which kept me from worrying too much about the scaring. " _Scars will heal but were meant to bleed"- J-dog – Believe._ To me it means that things will get better it's just sometimes we have to suffer a little bit first. The cuts and burns all over my body will get better and scar over but they had to bleed first.

 ***Can someone please make that a thing for me? I'd love to see Danny with that snapchat filter on or the puppy one. I'm not fussed. I can't do fancy edits like that. I hope you enjoyed the one shot, I definitely prefer this version than the original. How's everyone doing? I'm alright but I know I have been better.**


	18. We are family J3T X CS

_**Hey guys, I am on a train to a concert so to pass the time I decided I was going to write a little alternative universe one shot. It is just something random that is going to help me survive the journey. There are going to be two adults and four children in this one shot.**_

 _ **Johnny 3 tears- Dad**_

 _ **Charlie Scene- Papa**_

 _ **J-dog- Seven years' old**_

 _ **Funny man- five years' old**_

 _ **Da Kurlzz- six years' old**_

 _ **Danny – Seven months**_

 _ **Ω**_

 _ **Johnny 3 tears p.o.v**_

I wake up snuggled into Charlie's side with our seven-month old son crying in the co-sleeper. Our youngest has a lot of issues with sleep at the moment and I think Jordon stayed up most of the night with him as he cried and was teething. I lift the infant up and onto my chest to try and calm him down. "Shh Danny, it's okay buddy the pain will stop soon," I tell him and I rub his little back. "He is still crying?" Charlie asks sleepily. He also puts a hand on our son to try and stop the crying.

"I think so but I only just woke up as well so he could have been crying for a little while or only just started, he is really having issues with teething," I tell him. Danny managed to calm down a little bit and I quickly reduced the cries to sniffles. I sit the seven-month old up so I could get a look at his teeth. "Yup one came through last night and another is almost through," Charlie says looking into Danny's mouth. I put some teething gel onto the gums and handed our little one a teething ring.

He started chewing on it immediately so I knew that it was the teething that was bothering him. "What time is it?" I ask, I couldn't check my phone because I was holding Danny upright so he wouldn't go tumbling off me and onto the floor or something like that. He doesn't think about balance when he is busy chewing the living daylights out of his teething ring. We have three other sons and I don't recall the teething being this bad with any of them. Yeah they had problems but it was nowhere near the scale I am seeing with my youngest.

"It is like seven in the morning," Charlie says sleepily. Danny finally seemed content after at least six hours of trying to keep him calm and quiet. "Go back to sleep, I'll handle the four of them and get them ready for school," I tell my husband. He yawns. "But Danny will want you to hold him the whole time?" Charlie asks. I glance at my baby boy then back to Charlie. "I'll babywear Danny either front or back and then he'll be close to me and it leaves my hands free to help them get dressed," I explain.

Danny takes the teething ring out of his mouth to show me and Charlie. "Yeah buddy, you got your teething ring," Jordon tells him and Danny starts chewing on it again. I put Danny down for a brief moment so that I could get up. He wasn't very impressed with being in the co-sleeper again but he was still chewing on the teething ring. He was happy again once I picked him up. I carry him into his older brother's room where all three were awake and waiting for me. "Danny had another bad night, come on you have school soon," I tell them and I grab the Ergo from the drawer.

I put it on my torso and put Danny into it and then helped my three older sons get dressed for kindergarten. Danny let out no complaints and I think he was still tired from the bad night he had. I follow my three energetic boys downstairs and I put some cartoons on while I make eggs for their breakfast. I need to get Danny to sleep before I take the boys to school. He hardly slept so he is going to be very cranky soon. He was happy chewing on his teething ring for now.

"How was your night boys?" I ask my older children. "It was okay dad, I did wake up and hear Danny cry at one point but I think we got more sleep than you did," Jorel says looking at me with concern; bless my eldest he is always looking out for us and his younger brothers. "Yeah but daddies are meant to stay up and try and help their babies. I might take him to the doctors if this keeps up," I tell him. Jorel thinks about what I've told him and dashes out of the room. I continue cooking the eggs for them.

I am just about to serve the breakfast when Jorel returns with Danny's car seat and puts it on the counter. "Danny go night night?" he asks me. I smile, like I said he is so considerate of his brother. "Yeah, that might just work thanks Jorel," I tell him and ruffle his hair. I serve their breakfast first and I lift Danny out of the Ergo and I place him into the car seat. He really doesn't like this and starts crying. I turn the fan on to make white noise to try and get Danny to fall asleep. Jorel and his brothers look at Danny; they don't like it when he cries.

"Danny shh baby, go to sleep now," I tell him and I stroke his cheek. Poor little baby, he is not having a good time at the moment. I rocked the car seat as well to get my youngest to sleep. It took me five or ten minutes to rock him to sleep with the white noise above him. The teething ring dropped onto the counter when he fell asleep. I grabbed a fresh mug of coffee and joined my other children at the table. I was so tired and I knew today was going to be a busy day, maybe when I got Danny to take a nap after lunch I'd take one with him.

"Daddy, is Danny okay?" Matt asks me, I take a sip of my coffee. "I don't know, he is teething a lot and it is hurting him a lot," I tell them. Matt eats his breakfast and looks to his little brother who has finally fallen asleep. I'm going to bring him with me when I drop the boys off so he can stay asleep. He needs the sleep, then I'll take him to the doctors and see if it is just him teething. I wash the dishes once they are done. I also leave a note for Jordon to see if he wakes up before I get back with Danny.

I grab make sure Danny is strapped in and I take the car seat and plug it into the car. He must have exhausted himself last night because he didn't wake up like I was expecting him to. The boys followed me out and got themselves strapped into their seats. "You are such good boys," I tell them and they all smile. I get into the driver's seat and head towards their school. It has kindergarten and first grade as well as all the other ones leading to middle school which is handy for me since two are kindergarteners and one is in first grade.

Once I drop them off I head towards the paediatrician's office for Danny. I ring them, first to get an appointment. "Hello how may I help you?" the receptionist asks once she answers. "Hi, it's George Ragan, I'd like to make an appointment for my son Daniel as soon as possible please," I reply. I can hear typing on the keyboard and I quickly glance in the mirrors to see Danny still sleeping. "Will half past nine be okay?" she asks me. It is nine now so it will be a perfect time for me to get there and try and settle him should he wake.

"Yeah that will be a perfect time for me," I tell her and she types a little more. "So it is Daniel Ragan, your seven month old?" she asks me. "Yeah, his teething has been causing him more bother than my other children so I need to check in case it is something else," I tell her. More typing and I knew she was writing the information onto Danny's file. "Okay so see you at half past nine," she tells me and I agree before hanging up. It takes me around twenty minutes to drive to the doctor's office and Danny stays asleep the entire time.

I hoped he will stay asleep while I carry him into the office and before he gets seen. I don't want him to cry anymore and I left his teething ring in the fridge at home. "Come on buddy let's go," I tell him, even though he is sleeping and I take the car seat out and carry it into the doctor's office and walk to the desk. "Hello, got an appointment?" the lady asks me and it was the women on the phone earlier. "Yeah it is for my little baby," I tell her and she recognises my voice. "Little Daniel Ragan?" she asks, peering over to see my son sleeping.

"Yeah, I'm hoping he doesn't wake up soon because he spent all night crying, we could barely soothe him long enough for him to sleep," I tell her. She smiles at me. "Well the doctor should be able to help you, just take a seat and he will see you soon," she says and I walk over to the seats and sit down, putting Danny's seat right in front of me. I was being stared at because of all my tattoos but I couldn't really care. I just want my little baby to be okay.

A woman brought her baby in a car seat and sat down next to me. I tensed up a little because I thought she was going to be judgemental about me and how I might be raising my son. Danny was in a little short sleeve onesie and jogging bottoms with blue socks on. "So is he here for his six month shots?" she asks me and I shake my head. "He is seven months and having a few teething problems," I tell her. "Is it really bad, my daughter is only six months old and not teething yet," she asks me. "I think it depends on the child, I have three older boys and they all had an easier time with it then Danny is at the moment," I tell her.

I didn't want to scare the woman off with teething, yeah all children have at least a few sleepless nights but it wasn't as bad as Danny is having at the moment all though I have read on the forums that some babies have had bad experiences with teething. "At least he is sleeping though right? I can never get Lily to sleep the whole night yet," she tells me. I smile at her, "He sleeps the whole night but his teething has kept him awake recently," I tell him. She smiles sadly at my sleeping little one.

Her daughter was awake and looking around, she was very cute but my baby was cuter and of course I'd be biased and say that. "That's probably why you are here then, I hope everything goes okay," she says. I smile at her, "Yeah I hope so and I am sure Lily will be fine too, maybe co-sleeping will work for her for a little while?" I ask her and she looks surprised at me. "What is co-sleeping, I've never tried that," she asks me. I hoped that I could teach her something. "Well, you get a co-sleeper and put it next to your bed and they hopefully sleep through the night because they are closer to you than if they were in another room and is quicker to soothe them if they are right next to you," I tell her.

"I'll try it, because she sleeps when I rock her but keeps waking up and she is in her own room," she tells me and I smile with her. "I am glad to help you; it might not work but at least you say that you gave it a try," I tell her. We then hear the doctor call for my little one and we part ways for now. I might see her again later. I grab his car seat and walk towards the doctor and he seems not wanting to wake up. "Come with me," he says and leads me to the room. "So what seems to be the problem with Daniel," he says sitting down and I do the same and place the car seat next to me.

"I don't know if the lady told you but Danny seems to be having the worst luck with teething and it is a lot different than what my older boys went through," I tell him. The doctor looks to my son who is content to sleep through it. "What about it makes it different than your older boys?" he asks me and shows concern. "He screams and cries during the night and a few times throughout the day and hardly sleeps unless we drive or I stick the car seat under the kitchen fan but I can't always keep it on all day or at night," I explain.

"Do you use teething gels and that kind of thing with him and has he been having fevers and pulling on his ears?" the doctor asks me. "He hasn't been pulling on his ears but he has had a few fevers here and there and I've been giving him teething gel, and cold teething rings and medicine to bring down the fevers and try and relief him of the pain," I tell the doctor. Danny lets out a little noise and I knew he was awake, I felt a little panicky because I didn't bring the teething ring but he seemed okay.

"Well let's take his little cutie to the bed and take a little look to see if it is just teething because you know every child is a little different," he says with a smile. I liked this guy; he didn't take my concerns over Danny like they were nonsense like the other doctors I have talked to over the weeks about it. I took him out of the car seat and to the bed and the doctor followed us to the bed. "Hey little one, I'm just going to check inside your mouth to see why you are hurting," he says to my son and I liked him just a little bit more.

Danny let the doctor put a gloved hand in to feel his teeth and for the doctor to look at his gums. He did let out a little complaint when he got touched but I rubbed his arm and back. "It's okay Danny bear," I tell Danny. He seemed a little calmer, but I picked him up and sat down on the bed with him on my lap and he was a lot more content. "He is also a little clingy at the moment but I think it is because he is going through a lot and he wants to be relieved of the pain," I tell the doctor. The doctor nods in understanding.

"Yeah he is cutting a couple of teeth and it will be painful but I'll give him a quick once over just to make sure nothing else is bothering him. Sometimes with teething you just have to wait it out," he says to me. He checks Danny's temperature and looks inside his ears and check's his breathing and heart rate he also looks at Danny's body for any marks that could indicate another condition. Danny stays calm throughout this but I knew he wanted to cry or I was the one keeping him calm. I kept rubbing his back anyway.

"It seems like it is just the fact that he is cutting two teeth at the same time, the only thing I can suggest really is that you keep doing what you are and that the will come through within the next day or so and he should be back to his usual little self and come back if he still cries," he tells me. I let out a little smile, "Yeah it will be tough and he already has restless nights but I will keep doing what me and my partner are doing," I tell him. Danny seems to be in a lot of pain again as he starts the cry I have heard way too many times before.

The doctor listens to the cry. I lift Danny up and hold him to me a try and calm him down. "Does he cry like this all the time?" the doctor asks me. I shake my head, "It's only been with these teeth coming in the past couple of weeks that he has cried like this, he doesn't do it for anything else. He has a different cry for other needs," I tell the doctor. I have no way to soothe the pain on his gums and I felt terrible. Danny has his two front teeth in the top now and I think the bottom two are coming at the moment.

The doctor has a different brand of teething gel and I think it is called Dentinox, I couldn't see the thing clear enough but he applies it to my little one's gums and he is calmer instantly. "Thanks, I forgot the one that I usually use and it never has this effect on him," I say and Danny's little head is now resting on my shoulder while I rub his little back. "This one is Dentinox and I'd recommend switching to this as you can tell it is pretty instant with the soothing and keep using a teething ring and he should be a lot better while those bottom teeth cut through," the doctor says and I smile.

Once we leave the doctor's office I make a quick trip to the store to buy some of the teething gel the doctor recommended and Danny was happier than I have seen him in days. He was cooing now and making all the cute little babbling noises he usually does. Then I get a call from Jordon. "Hey babe, where are you?" he asks me and I could tell he has only just woken up. "I'm at the store getting some new teething gel for Danny, I did leave a note babe," I tell him and Danny perks up a little, he loves us both equally.

"Yeah I'm talking to dada," I tell Danny quietly. "Oh yeah I see the note now, is Danny okay?" Jordon asks me. "Yup, he seems a bit more like his usual self now, the doctor said it's because both his bottom front teeth are coming through at the same time. Danny cried in the office and the doctor tried a new teething gel on him and I can tell the difference since Danny has not stopped making his little noises," I tell Jordon who cheers which makes me chuckle. "Put Danny on, I wanna hear my little man happy again," Jordon says and I laugh before placing the phone by Danny's ear.

I could hear Jordon talking to Danny who was talking back in his own special way while I was waiting for the pharmacist. A woman walked past and cooed at my little boy who was being his adorable little self. "Talking to his mama?" she asks me; this is getting awkward. "Um no, he doesn't really have a mum since I'm married to a guy," I tell her, my hand rubbing my neck. "Aw well he seems happy to be talking to his other dad which is still cute," she says and I let out a sigh of relief and a smile. "Yeah, it's nice to have people accept us as well," I tell her and she smiles before continuing her shop.

I get this new teething gel and Danny tries to offer me my phone back. "Aw thanks bud," I tell him and take the phone off him. "He was chatting up a storm wasn't he," I tell Jordon as we walk around to get a few more bits and pieces we are short of. "Yup, but I am glad he is feeling better, we should sleep to celebrate," Jordon replies making me laugh again. "Yeah well I know I am taking a nap when he does today, staying up with him has made us all tired but I am sure he will be okay from now on," I tell him.

"Okay, I managed to get enough sleep so I don't think I'll need a nap so I can get the boys if you sleep long enough that you miss pick up time," Jordon tells me and Danny was just cooing to himself. "Thanks babe, he is just cooing to himself now but for the lack of sleep he has he is a lot more alert than I am," I tell my husband and he just laughs. "Well Danny does have that thing where nothing bothers him for long and he loves shopping with you," He tells me and Danny startles me with one of his noises.

"Don't worry Danny I haven't forgotten that you're here," I tell the baby who just smiles at me. This kiddo will be the death of me one of these days. "I'll leave you two to enjoy the rest of your shop," Jordon tells me. "Okay babe, see you later," I tell him. "See you later babe," he says and hangs up. I put my phone in my pocket and tickle Danny a little bit. I love hearing him giggle and it is a lot better than when he is miserable with his teeth coming in but I am sure they will cut through either tonight or tomorrow sometime and it will be like nothing happened.

We are doing baby led weaning with Danny as well, since he has two teeth through now it makes it more interesting for him to try new foods and see what happens. We already gave him a lemon and his face was priceless. He seems to love them though, after he gets over the initial sourness of the fruit. We feed him formula anyway but when we eat we usually leave a bit on the highchair for him to try and he will eat it. At least he isn't a fussy baby like Matt was, well he got worse when he was a toddler but he eats pretty much anything now.

Jordon and I have been married for ten years now and all of our children were born through surrogacy. We could have gone for adoption but Gay marriage wasn't really accepted when we were looking to adopt a baby. We are overjoyed and blessed to have four perfectly happy and healthy boys and no one really minds that we have children as we love them so much. One of our surrogate mothers, Megan was also doing her shopping and spotted me instantly. She was the one who carried Daniel for us.

Well we call him Danny pretty much twenty four seven but his birth name is Daniel. "Hello George, you look well. How are you doing?" she says hugging me, she has yet to spot the seven month old. "Hey Megan, you look well too, I've had a few sleepless nights with this one but otherwise we are fine," I tell her, pointing to the baby who smiles at her. I think he recognises the sound of her voice but I am not sure since we haven't seen her since he was born. "Aw hey Danny, are you causing daddy trouble?" she says making me chuckle when Danny says Ah in reply.

"I take that as a yes then, how has he been?" she asks me. I smile, "He's been great, just got teething problems since two of his teeth have decided to show up at the same time," I tell her and she seemed shocked. "I've never known a baby to have that problem," she tells me. I let her lift Danny out of the seat for a cuddle and he seemed happy with the attention. "Well I didn't either but my little heartthrob is full of surprises, he is already starting to attempt walking," I tell her and she smiles.

"Your little superstar, you have to send me a video when he does," she says, putting Danny back into the car seat. He was still getting all the attention from people passing us so he was quite content. When he grows up he is going to have so many girls after him I can already tell, all my boys will. "How are the other boys?" she asks me. "They are doing great, big helpers with Danny and they will play with him and encourage him to walk and all sorts," I tell her. We keep talking until I reach the checkout.

"Well it was nice to see you again," she says. "Yeah, you should come over sometime, Jordon will be upset that he missed seeing you," I tell her and we part ways. Then I pay for the shopping and take it and Danny to the car. Danny was still okay which made me happier since he would probably be crying again by now. Of course on the drive home he falls asleep but I knew he needed some more since he probably got just under an hours sleep this morning and three hours last night. Jordon was happy to see us both when we got in.

He left Danny in his seat and back under the fan so he could sleep some more. Then he wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed me. "Hey babe," I tell him. I put all the shopping away. "So all these sleepless nights have been cured by one change of teething gel?" he asks me. "Seems like it, Danny has not cried since the doctor used it on him like an hour ago," I tell him. I was exhausted, even though last night I slept a little more than Jordon it was only by an hour so I needed a nap.

"I saw Megan today," I tell him. He was happy then pouted. "How is she?" he asks me. "Good, she was happy to see Danny and hear about how advanced he is. Danny loved the attention," I tell him and he chuckles. "Well our little heartbreaker will do, I swear we need a shotgun for when they get older, guys and girls will be knocking on the door for them," he says and I like how he said guys. We will support our boys either way, if they wanna date girls then that's okay and if they wanna dates guys like we did then that's also fine.

"Well yeah we might have too, we also need to teach them to treat the ladies and the fellas right," I tell him. We sit down on the couch. "Who do you think will get a partner first?" he asks me. I think about it. "Jorel, he has his sights set on Vanessa already, have you seen the two of them together?" I ask him. He smiles. "Yeah our little boy is growing up fast," he tells me and I snuggle into him. "Have you ever wondered if they get bullied because of us?" I ask him and his grip tightens. "Yeah but the world is a lot more accepting than it was when we were growing up so there should be no issues," he tells me.

"I just can't help but worry about it, I saw a lady in the shop while Danny was babbling to you and she asked if he was talking to mama and it was awkward when I told her he doesn't really have one," I tell him. He kisses the top of my head. "Well try not to worry about it too much baby, all that really matters is that we are a family and we love each other, it isn't a concern to anyone else about our structure or that it is all male," he tells me. I sigh and he rubs my arm. "You're right, we should focus on what we have because it might be strange but to us it is perfectly fine," I tell him and he smiles at me.

"Yup now go take a nap, you need sleep and I'll take care of the boys now, they don't need picking up for a while and I am sure Danny will sleep the entire afternoon if we let him," he says and I chuckle. I then go upstairs to our room and lie down, I am sure I was fast sleep before my head hit the pillow.

 _ **~ 4 hours later~**_

"Wake up dad," I hear Dylan whisper as I start waking up. "Hey Dylan, had a good day at school?" I ask him. He seemed really excited and happy which was nice. "Yeah, we played with lots of toys and I drawed a picture," he says which made me smile. "Are your brothers downstairs?" I ask him and he nods. "Danny's crawling around trying to get Jorel's socks," he says and it makes me smile more. I am glad to hear Danny is getting back to his usual self.

"Let's go make sure neither of them hurt themselves or each other," I tell him and I let him pull my hand as we leave my room and go downstairs. Sure enough we find Danny crawling after Jorel. Jorel stops when he sees me and Danny seizes the opportunity to have a victory and grabs his brother's leg. "I think he wants a cuddle off you Jay," I tell him and Jorel looks down to his baby brother and then picks him up. Danny was in a very huggy mood it seemed and he grabbed onto Jorel's t-shirt in case he was going to get put down.

"Yeah, I love Danny cuddles," Jorel says and he decides to spin a couple of times while holding his baby brother who starts giggling. Danny loves it when his brothers play with him. I love it when his brothers play with him. They love each other so much. Jordon has ordered dinner for us and he tried to sneak up behind me for a cuddle. "Hello Jordon," I tell him and chuckle when he says Damn it under his breath.

"How did you know I was coming up behind you?" he asks me and I smile. "Because I knew you were talking over there a minute ago and you do love trying to scare me," I tell him. The boys were happily either playing or watching cartoons in the living room. I turn around and wrap my arms around Jordon's waist. I kiss him and he eagerly kisses back. "I love you George," he tells me. "I love you too Jordon," I reply. We spend a couple of minutes just watching our boys get along.

The older ones were chasing each other around the living room so Jorel had put Danny in the stander so he wouldn't get hurt in the crossfire or they wouldn't trip over him. "When did we have a perfect family?" I ask. He smiles when I rest my head on his shoulder. "The day we brought Danny home, I can't see us being anything else than a family of six," Jordon says. "Yeah, they seemed to accept that they had a little brother straight away," I tell him.

Dinner went like it usually does when you have a seven month old and children under ten. It was very mess and we had to give Danny a bath since half of it ended up on himself rather than in his mouth. He didn't mind since he loves bath times anyway. I was helping the boys out with homework while Jordan was bathing Danny in the sink. Danny got a little cheeky and Jordon ended up wet when Danny splashed him.

"Just be thankful you didn't do it in the bath," I remind Jordon when he grumbles about how his t-shirt was a little wet in patches. "Yeah I suppose that would have been worse," Jordon says. Once the boys have done their homework I put it into their bags and send them upstairs to play for a little bit before bed. It is Danny's bedtime now since he is only a baby and he was falling asleep while Jordon was getting him changed.

I carry Danny upstairs and stop by the boy's room so they could say goodnight to their baby brother. Then I walk into mine and Jordon's room and settle down on the rocking chair with a bottle of milk. I fed him the bottle while rocking him and it sent him to sleep without a fuss. He was so tired that he didn't finish the milk but he would probably wake up during the night for a feed so he wasn't missing out on anything.

I then put some more teething gel on his gums and was surprised to find one of the two teeth had come through. I'm sure this is the last of the current teething problem and by the morning he will have another tooth and we won't have to worry about it until the next teeth come in. Then the sleepless nights would stop for a little break too. I can't really complain since the result is a beautiful well-mannered child who I love dearly.

The older boys also went to bed without a fight tonight, I think they could see we were a little bit tired and they had a fun day. Jordon took them to the park after school so they could burn some energy and Danny and I could sleep a little longer. Jordon did take Danny with him but he slept almost the entire time. It will be so much fun to see Danny running after his brothers in the park when he is a little older.

We would have gone downstairs to watch a film once we knew all four children were asleep but to be honest we were exhausted so we decided to go to bed a bit earlier instead. We both got changed into our pyjamas and lay down on the bed and snuggled. "We'll have a movie night soon. Danny will be back to sleeping all night and so will we," Jordon mumbles, already half asleep which makes me chuckle. "Yeah but we did decide we wanted children so this is our life now," I tell him.

"I actually can't imagine our life without them, it is weird how much your heart can grow just when you think it can't get any bigger but I think four children is our limit," he tells me. "Yeah and then they convince us to let them have a little sister to protect," I tell him and he smiles. "Oh okay we'll have five, we'll look at adoption when Danny is a little older," he tells me and I chuckle again, he is such a pushover.

"Did I ever tell you how much of a pushover you are?" I ask and he would have sworn if there wasn't an infant in the room. "No, what makes you say I am a pushover?" he asks me. I kiss him and look into his eyes. "Because it is true, a minute ago you said four was the limit then I say one sentence and it changes to five," I tell him and he buries his head into my shoulder. "I am a pushover," he says and I rub his back.

"It's not a bad thing Jordon, I have you wrapped around my little finger and the boys have us wrapped around theirs. There is nothing that we wouldn't do for them and each other," I tell him and I feel him kissing my chest. "This is why I married you, you are so damn perfect," he tells me and I kiss him. He kisses back and it turns into a brief make out session, we didn't want to wake Danny up or the boys.

The rest of the night went by uneventful since we fell asleep and everyone in the house slept the entire night. Well I woke up at two am to feed Danny but that always happens. He is a growing baby and he still relies on milk as a large part of his diet. Yes he is baby led weaning and on solids but he doesn't actually eat much. They don't need much solid food until they are one anyway.

To other people our family is strange and it might repulse them slightly but to us it is our normal. We are a family and we stick together no matter what. It would be like if I went around and yelled at straight couples or straight families because they are different to me and my family, stupid and pointless. People need to accept no one is the same and everyone is different. You don't yell at a single mom or dad so why yell at two dads or two moms? Just accept and move on and the world would be slightly better off.

 _ **Ω**_

 _ **This was a little hard to write after a while since an event happened which involved my roleplay friend but I got it done eventually.**_

 _ **I hope you enjoyed this one shot. Like always I am still accepting requests so you can leave them if you want and I will see it and they will be done eventually. I have two chaptered stories to write in between these too.**_


	19. I'm the gay one! DK X J3T

_**Hey guys, sorry I haven't exactly updated when I was supposed to but I have had a few minor issues but I'm alright now. This is the first one where it isn't Danny-centric so it might not be as good but I need challenges.**_

 _ **Also, this story on wattpad has over 2.k reads!**_ __ _ **OMG, I am so happy.**_

 _14th March 2013_

 _I know that my life will soon be over. You see I have a crush on someone. Yeah, I can feel the judgement, a crush is nothing to get worried about but my problem is I_ _am a guy and so is my crush. Also, there would be nothing wrong with that except that he is probably straight and gay people are not generally accepted by anyone. I don't think that it will be accepted either anytime soon, people just don't like men falling for other men._

 _I mean it's not like I can control who I like, it just happened. I fell head over heels for this guy who probably won't even like me back in the same way. Yeah, I am basically acting like a teenage girl over him. I can't help it; I didn't choose to fall in love with him. I bet cupid is up there laughing his little diapered ass off. Well, I hope he is proud of himself as I feel like my life is going to be over._

 _I am probably going to look back on this and say back then I was overreacting. Well, I hope that I can look back on this and say I was overreacting. I have no idea how he would react if he found out how much I have fallen for him. Would he reject me and start homophobic remarks, or would he feel the same way and calm these stupid fears of mine? I doubt very much that he'd accept me, I'd probably have more luck if I was female._

 _He is a single dad with an adorable little girl, the mom walked out shortly after the baby was born. I knew he was devastated by her leaving him and he was trying to get over it so he could raise his daughter right. No one knows if his ex-girlfriend is alive but we assume so. We also helped him get over it and they said I helped the most. I went over to his house and stayed most nights to look after both him and his little girl so they could both sleep at night._

 _I am talking about George_ _Ragan_ _also known as Johnny 3 tears if you didn't know. I could have been talking about Danny but he is happily married and they are probably going to be together for a long time. Their daughter Scarlett is adorable too. Ava, George's daughter is growing up beautifully and even though her mother left them four years ago she doesn't know any different than being raised by her dad and her five uncles from her dad's band._

 _My name is Matthew_ _Buesek_ _and I am also known as_ _Da Kurlzz_ _and we are from the band Hollywood Undead. People always assume that I am gay after all the comments that Charlie scene has made about me during the shows. They aren't completely true though as I see myself as a bisexual guy, I can still have a crush on a woman but I have this one crush on a man and it is getting harder to ignore it._

 _George has no idea that I have this crush on him. I know he has the fake relationship with Charlie but I can't trust that, it's fake. He could be pretending to like guys just to make the fans laugh at their antics. To be honest, with you I have no idea what I am going to do. I can't tell him about it but I can't keep it hidden for too much longer. I am struggling enough with it at the moment, I just want to be happy with someone._

 _No one makes me feeling like what George does when I think about him. Those eyes, his obsession with butterflies. Just everything about him is so amazing, he is such a model. Just like most models I've ever seen, they are rarely available for dating and they'd never date anyone like me. I'm just the lonely little drummer who no one really cares about. It is all about the main five who sing all the lyrics and play the guitars._

 _The only time I ever feel like I matter is when we do interviews, even then I only answer a small handful of questions. Even then someone manages to take the piss, like the time we were played on the radio and we were called about it and I cried. It's not my fault I got emotional, being played on the radio is a big deal for any artist, and it shows they are being noticed in the industry._

 _I don't know why I am even writing this_ _._ _People_ _are_ _not_ _going_ _to_ _read_ _this._ _It's_ _my_ _personal_ _diary,_ _no_ _one_ _knows_ _where_ _it_ _gets_ _hidden. I guess I just needed to organise my thoughts a little bit. Having said that someone will find it eventually, they always do. George will probably find it when he is looking for my lotion so that he can hide it. I have no idea what they would think if they ever saw what I have written in this diary over the past five years._

 _All I can do is hope for the best and hope that they will accept me for who I am and they won't hate me for it. I am not Gay like I wrote earlier but they seem to accept that so I am hoping the truth will be accepted just as well. Well I know Danny would accept it without issues, he just wants to be friends with everyone and is a very accepting person which is nice to see. It is the others I'm worried about. They might not be as accepting as our lead is. They might react differently to him and everything could go wrong. They just love to take the piss._

 _I am probably just overreacting like usual. I will come to regret ever having these stupid thoughts inside my head. Then again I might come back to say I was right all along and I should have kept my mouth shut. I'm the gay one, the gay one in the band that no one really talks about and if they ever found out the truth then I'd probably end up in a pine box six feet under and I am not kidding. There are so many homophobic people around._

 _As a result, I have been building a wall around myself and I am hiding behind it. I don't spend much time with the guys anymore. To most of them all I am good for is to have jokes made about what I've done and what my sexuality could be. I'm getting tired of it all now, I just want to get on with my life and to be accepted for who I am. Is this too much to ask? Probably._

 _ **Da Kurlzz p.o.v**_

I slowly close the journal and stash it away in its hiding place. I had finished writing in it anyway and I saw movement from one of the bunks. A very tired, slightly pale Danny emerges from one of the bunks, the one I saw movement in a moment ago. "Oh hey Matt, I thought you'd left with the others," he says, rubbing his eyes a little before going to the free bathroom. "Nope, didn't feel like going and I can keep you company. How are you feeling today?" I ask him.

I get off my bunk and watch as Danny puts his contact lenses in. "Better than yesterday but still not completely better," he replies. He had an allergic reaction last night and you could tell it was bad because he is still affected by it. "That's why we are taking it easy today," I tell him, he turns to face me with a smile. "That sounds like the best idea someone has come up with for today," he says, making me chuckle. The others had left to get rid of all the food Danny could react to and replace it so he doesn't get as sick as it made him yesterday.

I walked with him into the back living area where the TV is so we could pass the time with that or he could cuddle up to me and we could watch one something on my laptop which I got him hooked on. "I hate feeling like a bother," Danny suddenly announces while I was in the process of putting the film channel on TV, it made me drop the remote. "Danny why on earth do you think that?" I ask, turning to face him.

He was shaking a little bit and I could tell he felt like crying so I changed my body language and I took his hands in mine and rubbed them. "It's because of the allergies, I have to make you and everyone else change your diets just so I don't get sick," he says, still getting upset of it. I decided to hug him gently because he was still a little sick. "Danny it doesn't bother us; it was our idea in the first place. We care about you so we don't want you to get sick," I tell him.

We were relaxing on the sofa and the guys still weren't back ten minutes after that little incident. "Matt, you know you can tell me anything right? I am not going to judge you," Danny tells me, like he was reading me like an open book. "I know Danny, it's just there's something I don't know if anything can be done about it," I tell him. We were on one sofa and Danny was resting against me so his back was on my torso. "I'm sure I can figure something out. What's been bothering you lately then?" he asks me and I had to smile.

He is just here to help anyone and has been doing since he joined to help back in 2008 so I know I can trust him with this. Who knows maybe he'll get me and Johnny together. "Charlie was partially right about the gay bit, I do like dudes but I like chicks too and I have a crush on someone in the band," I tell him. His eyes widen a little but he smiles. "It's George isn't it? He has been looking at you a lot more than what's considered normal these days." he says, probably feeling proud of himself.

"Yes but what can we do about that?" I ask him and I was almost scared by the smile he had. "Leave that to me Mattie, I know what we can do to get you together," he says. I raise an eyebrow at him, I don't think he can see it from his position but oh well. "Go on then smartass what are you planning in that evil little mind of yours," I tell him. "Well we know George likes you back so I'm going to make him jealous and maybe you'll end up together," he says.

So what Danny is saying is he openly wants to be a band slut or something like that just to get George jealous of what we are doing together and for George to get with me so he can stop Danny making him jealous. Sounds absolutely crazy if you ask me but if it works then I am not going to complain about it. "What will Theresa say about this Daniel, pictures of us kissing and stuff will end up online where she can see them," I tell him.

"I know that, that's why I am warning her beforehand, I've done this before for a friend of mine and she was there. They are still going strong now," Danny says with a smile, he has his phone out so he was going to implement this plan straight away then. "So Theresa's okay with this kind of slutty behaviour you do?" I ask him. He looks up at me and I could see he took some offence to that. Oh no I didn't want to drive him away. "Sorry Danny I didn't mean it that way," I say, trying to save myself.

"It's okay, I've been called worse by people who I thought were my friends but I did that and they fell out. She is fine with it because she knows I'm not cheating on her and I'm just acting. We wouldn't still be married if she thought anything else," he tells me, he was sad in the beginning but perked up towards the end. "Okay fair enough, well if you're prepared to help me so much by doing this for me than I am up for it," I tell him.

We would say anything else but we heard the doors open and close. "Matt, we are back now!" Jorel shouts, then we hear him say ow. "Dude what if Danny's still sleeping, he was really ill all last night," Jordon says. Danny smiles and mouths just go with it to me. Then he snuggles up to me getting really comfy. George walks in, surprised to see Danny and I this cuddled up in the back. Danny decided he wasn't going to fake being asleep but he was resting against me.

"Hey you two, did we wake you guys?" he asks thinking we both slept and he was talking in a softer tone than usual this had more care and concern in it. "No, I've been up for an hour now," Danny says, I wrap my arms around him, playing along. "I haven't taken a nap so it's all good," I say. George raises his eyebrow. "You feeling any better Dan?" he asks. Danny shrugs. "It's going to take me a couple of days to be back to a hundred percent but I am a little better than yesterday. I just wanted a cuddle off Mattie," Danny replies.

George picks up the remote I dropped earlier and puts it on the table where it normally lives unless someone is using it. "That's alright then, we have gotten things as peanut free as possible Danny so hopefully no more reactions," he says. Danny's face drops and I could see he was still upset over it so I start rubbing his arm. "I didn't want to bother you guys this much," he says, we know he is thankful over it. "And I told you Danny it's fine we are doing this because we want to help you, we want to minimise the amount of reactions you have," I tell him. George crouches down so he is eye level with Danny.

"No one is forcing us to do this Danny. Last night really scared you and it scared us too. If it wasn't for Matt knowing what to do then we might have lost you, we don't want to go through that again. It's more unreasonable for us to ignore the fact you have this serious allergy than for us to change our diets a little bit so you stay okay," George says and I nod. "He is right on this one Danny," I tell the smaller male. Danny stays silent but I think he knows that it is useless to argue against this, his health is more important than a few foods we fancy.

Last night was probably the scariest night we have had on tour so far. We were in the main kitchen area of the bus and we were eating some cookies Dylan made for us. He forgot to mention to us that they contained peanut butter. We didn't even know Danny had an allergy until it happened. He quickly developed a rash on his skin and it went downhill from there. I noticed he was struggling to breathe and I put my hand on his chest and I could feel his heartbeat racing. It had to be an allergy there was nothing else it could have been. He told me he was feeling dizzy and his throat felt tight. His voice was hoarse as well but I managed to get the pen to fix all the problems he had in time.

He spent the rest of the night being quite violently sick and we all took it in turns staying with him so he wasn't alone. We couldn't take him to a hospital last night because he kept refusing and we had no idea where the nearest hospital was or if they'd understand us or how the health system works. He'll probably refuse to go to the hospital today if we asked him to go and get checked over. We'll just have to keep an eye on him for now and see what happens.

George was the one to confirm my thoughts last night on the allergy. He went to get the epi-pen from Danny's bag after he managed to tell us he had one and where it was. There was also a little card with Danny's name on it and it said he has a severe allergy to peanuts. Dylan was so upset once it was all over but Danny told him that he was forgiven and they hugged so he was feeling better about the whole thing and we all hugged Danny.

George ruffles Danny's hair before he leaves the room. "It's working already; did you see how he reacted to me being all snuggled to you?" Danny whispers, he didn't want George to come back in and for the plan to be ruined when it only just started. I sort Danny's hair out for him since he hates it when it gets messed up. "I did, let's just wait and see though," I tell Danny. I didn't whisper but I didn't think I needed to at this point, George is probably occupied with what he is doing.

"Danny do you think you can eat or drink anything today?" I ask him. He shrugs, "Usually I avoid it the day after because one time I had a second reaction, so I am not sure," he says. I squeeze his arm. "Well I suppose if you feel up to it later we can try some water but if you don't want to then it's okay with me," I tell him. He wriggles a little bit on me but then stops, probably getting himself more comfortable since he kind of rushed it earlier.

"Yeah I am up for that; can I nap first though? I'm tired," he asks, being adorable as Danny usually is. I smile and reach for the spare blanket left on the top of the sofa in case someone wanted to sleep on the sofa last night and I cover myself and Danny with it. "Sure you can, no need to ask Danny," I tell him. I saw George out of the corner of my eye so I kissed Danny's temple as an extra measure. I watched as he dozed off into a sort of peaceful sleep.

 _ **~two weeks later~**_

Our plan seems to be working better than expected. We showed little amounts of affection to each other in front of the other guys and it was obvious each time we did it that George was getting jealous of Danny. George wasn't angry at Danny or me and he didn't hit Danny yet so it is safe to say it is going to plan so far. The others asked us about what we were doing; we just said we weren't doing anything but show each other some love and lied about why we were doing it.

I think the desired outcome of the plan is going to come a lot sooner than we were both expecting. George seems to have a short fuse and it is only a matter of time before he comes to us about what we are doing. In my dreams I keep seeing him making the cutest little love declaration to me and we get together and everything is all nice. Then I wake up in a cold sweat and go into Danny's bunk for comfort. He knows about the dreams and tries his best to comfort me but at the end of the day no matter how much we act like we are in love around others we know it isn't meant to be.

We have sound check today and I can't help but think George is up to something. He is planning something and no one but him knows what. Jordon walks in on Danny and I kissing each other in the kitchen area. I was holding Danny so he felt a bit taller than he actually is. Bless him, it's not his fault he is the shortest in the group. "Ugh get a room you two jeez," Jordon says but stays in the room we were in anyway. "Well we were all alone until you walked in," I tell him as I put Danny down.

"Such a mood killer," Danny mumbles as George walks in and George hears him. "What did you say Danny?" George asks him, curious. "I was just mumbling about how Jordon killed the mood," Danny says and I wrap my arms around his waist and hope I was sending a signal for George not to hurt Danny. "Only because I interrupted your make out session," Jordon says, rolling his eyes, George was once again showing us he was jealous. I knew Danny was smirking against my neck.

Fair play to Danny he said he had a plan to get us together and it seems it is working. I have to admit that I shouldn't have doubted him. It was all falling into place. Now all we need is the confession from George and for him to ask me out and it will all be good. It could still go wrong even though it seems to be working so far. He could have found out and is playing along and he'll be breaking my heart into tiny little pieces. That would be the worst case scenario.

George was acting all nervous as we walked over to sound check. Danny was holding my hand as we walked together. "Don't be so nervous George, we have done this plenty of times before," Danny says with a smile. "Yeah George, stop being nervous," Jorel says. The guys have kind of gotten used to our little displays and Jorel managed to find out our plan and is keeping quiet about it and even offered to help us if we need it.

Sound check went okay, the power went out at one point and Danny's microphone broke so he was losing his voice trying to get it heard. Our manager made us stop after the little break because he heard how close Danny's voice is to actually going so he was put on emergency voice rest to see if we can save his voice for the show later. I decided I was going to go get Danny a bottle of water and George decided to follow me. Maybe he wants a beer or something.

"What's going on between you and Danny?" he asks once I had gotten Danny's water bottle and he had gotten himself a bottle of water. "What do you mean what's going on? Isn't it obvious?" I ask, slightly irritated. Is this all he wanted to ask me? What's going on between Danny and I? He seems so blind to what I have been doing this whole time and it made me slightly angry. I want to push past him to get back to the others but he is blocking my way.

"Well yeah it is," he says, I keep trying to get past him but he won't budge and he grabs my wrist as if to stop me from going anywhere. "Then why'd you ask?" I ask him. "Because I didn't know if it was true or not and Danny could have been pranking you," he says, kind of making sense. Was he thinking that Danny fancied me or I fancied him? Well if he does then he is wrong and I fancy him, not Danny I know the relationship with Danny is all fake.

"Since when did you care?" I ask, hoping he'd spill and reveal his undying love to me or something. Then again I could still be daydreaming. "Since I realised that I have fallen in love with you," he says, I almost didn't hear him. "You have fallen for me?" I ask him. He pulls me into a hug. "Yes Matt, I've fallen for you and I was jealous of what you are doing with Danny. Is there a chance for me?" he asks, he was acting all weird and I couldn't help but smile.

"Danny and I aren't really going out. You know he is a married man, so yes there is a chance for you," I tell him. He hugs me again, tighter this time. "I won't mess this up I promise," he says. He then presses his lips to mine and I swear the universe shrunk to just the two of us. It was amazing, the best kiss I have ever experienced, sorry Danny. I knew by then I wasn't dreaming, this was real. He was really kissing me and I wasn't imagining any part of the day.

We walked back to Danny holding hands. I guess the chance was basically him asking me out and I did accept and kiss him so it is official I am dating a god. Jordon and Dylan must be so confused as they have been seeing Danny and I act like a couple and now George and I are doing the same thing. Speaking of Danny, I need to pay him back somehow for helping George and I get together. He said he was going to do it and fair play to him he did.

I got out a $50 bill and offered it to him. He didn't take it and showed me he was confused. "It's to say thanks for helping me out," I tell him, only George was privy to this conversation. "I didn't do it for money Matt," he says, his voice a bit scratchy but improved from before. "I know but I'm offering it to you anyway since I don't know of a better way to pay you back for the amount you've helped me," I tell him, still holding out the fifty dollars.

George looks to Danny with a smile. "You better take that offer Danny, I don't think Matt is going to willingly give out fifty dollars again," he says. Danny debates it for another five minutes before he takes the money I was offering him and puts it into his wallet. George hugs Danny tightly. "Thanks for helping Matt and I get together, you know you could do this if the band ever fails," George says and Danny raises one eyebrow.

"You're welcome but I don't think I would make a career out of it, one Theresa won't be happy and I got enough shit the first time I did it so I am not likely to do it again. This is probably the last time I am going to use that method to get people together," Danny says, making me chuckle. George also chuckles. "Wait you did that before?" George asks him. "Yeah it was before the band and those two are still going strong," Danny replies.

"You know what you could be?" George asks Danny with a smirk. "What?" both Danny and I ask, looking confused at each other. "You could be mine and curly's love child," George says, trying to get the three of us to hug. "How about heck no." Danny says, managing to get free and running to the other side of the room while the guys look at him and we all laugh. George starts chasing Danny around the backstage area and I laugh because of how George is determined for Danny to be our love child and Danny is dead against it.

"George leave the poor man alone, he should be resting not running for his life," I say, grabbing Danny so he could calm down and get his breath back. George comes back to us and hugs me. "Sorry Danny I was only messing with you," he says, I look up to see if he was being genuine and he was. I shake my head. "Dude why'd you even suggest that?" I ask him. He shrugs, "It popped into my head and slipped out, didn't mean it," George says.

Yay I am mostly caught up now..

If I can finish the JD X DM one soon I can focus on getting chapters done for other stories since this one will have a J3T X DM chapter as soon as I get it.


	20. You Can't Buy Love DM X J3T

_**Hey guys, I don't think this one was requested but I need more Murgan and I know other people do and this actually came from a comment on another one-shot because I get ideas from pretty much anywhere at the moment.**_

 _ **Slaughter will be finished eventually, I am just taking my time on it and making sure it is perfect before it gets to be published. I am thinking of something for the DK X JD someone requested but I have not got a definite plot yet so that might take a while too but uploads should become a little bit more frequent during the summer holidays which start soon unless I am busy.**_

 _ **This is an alternate universe where the band doesn't exist but the stage names do.**_

 _ **Jorel Decker is J-dog**_

 _ **Daniel Murillo is Danny**_

 _ **Jordon Terrell is Charlie Scene**_

 _ **George Ragan is Johnny 3 Tears**_

 _ **Matthew Buesek is Da Kurlzz**_

 _ **Dylan Alvarez is Funny Man/ King Kong**_

 _ **Ӂӂӂӂӂӂӂӂӂӂӂӂӂӂӂӂӂӂӂӂӂӂӂӂӂӂӂӂӂӂӂӂӂӂӂӂӂӂӂӂ**_

 _ **Danny. P.o.v**_

I never ever believed that they saying " _you can't buy love"_ is true. That is probably because of the fact that my good friend Jorel owns a dating agency where you pay to date people. Usually no relationships come from the blind dates we are sent on. My aunt also used to own one and she showed me it quite often as I was growing up. I told Jorel as we grew up together and then he decided when he became twenty one that he was going to create one. It is fair to say that in the five years that he has owned it that it is a success and he is making a lot of money from it.

I am currently twenty four; three months shy of turning twenty five. I have been employed by Jorel since I was nineteen and I honestly like the job. I work with Jordon and we get along well and work together on double dates sometimes. I say that no relationships result from the dates Jordon and I have been on because a lot of people just do it for a dare and don't take it seriously or they don't like us enough to ever arrange a second date. Well if you have more than a few dates and it becomes serious then you get fired because you would be cheating on your partner and it is against the rules.

I sigh as I stare at the celling at four in the morning. I had a date which didn't go to well last night. The woman was looking to cheat on her boyfriend and the boyfriend had seen the messages we had sent each other and showed up to the date. I am not a completely innocent party since I agreed to the date but I had no idea that was her intentions. I ended up getting beaten up quite severely and I passed out when I got through the door. I barely made it to the sofa.

I came round an hour later and managed to go to bed at around midnight but insomnia kicks in and the pain woke me up ten minutes ago and I know I can't go back to sleep but it is way too early to get up. Another hour would be a better time to be honest but I know I am not going to be spending this hour sleeping. The pain is a bit unbearable so I suppose it will be okay to get up and take some pain pills.

I manage to get out of bed with minimal complaint and manage to stumble into the kitchen. Her boyfriend got me good and I think he did some damage to my knee but I will be fine. It does mean that I look a mess and might not be able to go on dates this week. I turn the light on and squint at the sudden light. I realise my contacts are still in because it isn't blurry like I was expecting. I get a pack of cookies and the orange juice from the fridge. I also get the Tylenol from the cupboard.

I sit at the breakfast bar and take the pills before I start eating the cookies. My phone seemed to be on charge on the coffee table in my living room but I don't remember how it got there. I might have done it before I passed out because that is the only part of the night I can barely remember anything from. Eating the cookies wastes twenty minutes of the sixty I have before I can actually get up at a decent hour.

Running is out of the question so I return to bed to see if I can actually try and fall back to sleep. I manage to doze off but I can't fall asleep but dozing wasted enough time so I decide I can get up for the day now. I might need a nap at some point but I know that Jorel might send me home early after he finds out what happened. He might call me later and decide to make me stay off until the bruising heals and get my knee checked out at the doctors.

I get to the sofa and turn the TV on, it is at an awkward hour where nothing is on and the news isn't on for at least another hour. The news never usually interests me but it is something to watch at the end of the day and I might learn something from it, who knows. Somehow I manage to fall asleep after ten minutes and it lasts for three hours. My phone blaring out Awake and Alive by Skillet is the thing that wakes me up. I don't feel like either of those things right now so that is not a good ringtone.

"Danny! You finally picked up, I was getting worried about you since the last message I have is that you left for the date," Jorel says and I could hear the slight panic in his tone through the relief. "Yeah, sorry about that Jorel, it didn't go to plan last night and I was asleep until now. It was a mess," I tell him, I even sounded tired. "Well, I'm outside your flat, can you let me in? You can tell me all about it," Jorel says and I look to the clock. It is half past eight in the morning; he should be at work soon then again so should I.

"Yeah sure, just give me a minute. I fell asleep twice with my contacts in and passed out once so I need to take them out," I tell my friend, who let out a little gasp when I said I passed out. "Sure do it, I'll be at the door when you are done," He tells me and then he hangs up. I leave my phone on the table and quickly go to the bathroom to take my contacts out. I then go to the bedroom to get my glasses and change my outfit.

I did get into my pyjamas last night eventually but now I need to be dressed in case I go out. It looks like I will be making a doctor's appointment since my knee is bruised and swollen. It is also giving me a slight limp and it's a bit painful in general. I walk to the door as normally as I can and open the door for my friend. It turns out he has been here since seven judging by the texts and calls so he has been here waiting for me for an hour and a half.

"I am so sorry Jorel, I would have replied if I was awake," I tell him and he hugs me. He then pulls away and takes in my appearance. We walk to my living room and sit down, I am sure he picked up the slight limp I have developed overnight. "It's fine, you need the sleep to be honest. What the fuck happened last night?" he asks me and I sigh. This is going to be a long story and I am shortening it for him.

"Long story short, the girl only wanted the date so she could have a one night stand on her boyfriend and cheat, I didn't know that until the date. The boyfriend read all the messages we had sent each other about the location of the date last night and followed her there. He then confronted us and beat me up because I was taking her lady away. I got home at eleven and barely made it to the sofa before I passed out and somehow I managed to get my phone on charge. Then I woke up an hour later and managed to go to bed after getting changed and fell asleep until four am then the pain woke me up and I took meds and fell asleep again at half five," I tell him.

He looked shocked as he listened to every word I had to tell him. He also seemed angry at the fact I was used as a way for her to cheat on her current partner instead of splitting up with him and finding a new partner which is what I would have done. "Damn, that is probably the worst date you've ever been on. How are you feeling?" he asks me, I think he was guessing what my answer was. I'm not usually one to complain out loud to people if I'm hurt or ill. "Sore but I think I'm okay. My knee is giving me the most concern," I tell him.

"You would be sore, do you want me to take you to the doctors? Jordon can open the agency today," Jorel asks me and I consider it. I doubt I will be able to drive and I luckily escaped my face being bruised so I could get away with just doing office work and maybe a date or two. "Yeah, I'd like to find out what's wrong with my knee," I tell him and he smiles. "I'll text Jordon before we leave but mind if I take a look first?" he asks me.

"Sure go ahead, just don't move it too much, it is painful," I tell him and I think about calling my doctor. They would just send me to urgent care or the emergency room. "No point going to the doctor, they'd just send us to urgent care so go there instead," I tell him as he rolls my trouser leg up gently and takes a look at my right knee which you could see was swollen. "Yeah, there is not much a doctor could do for that at the doctor's office," Jorel says.

I get up once he rolls my trouser leg down and I go to get my shoes. "You shouldn't be walking around too much either until it gets checked out," Jorel tells me, he was texting Jordon. "I'll survive just walking one meter to get my shoes Jorel," I tell him. I walk back to the sofa to put them on. "Besides I need to walk out of here to your car then to the urgent care place," I tell him, whilst putting my shoes on. He sighs, "I knew you weren't going to let me carry you there but at least lean on me and take some of the pressure off," he says.

"I will lean on you Jorel, just didn't want to be carried or put in a wheelchair unnecessarily," I tell him. He smiles and helps me out to his car and I can get in it without any issues. My knee was still sore and the pain killers were starting to wear off. I made the chair go back so I had a bit more leg room and I could straighten it out. "Who was the girl and I'll ban them from the agency this is completely fucking ridiculous. I am not having this ruin either of our reputations because you and Jordan are my most valued employees and like brothers to me. I am not putting up with any bullshit," Jorel says and I can feel the anger.

"She was Tiffany Thompson. The blonde chick with the big tits that was flirting with every male in the agency when she signed up," I tell him and shudder at the memory. That should have been warning signs in hindsight because she was throwing herself on every male there and trying to get a reaction, "Oh yeah I remember her, Randi said she was a trouble maker. Why didn't we listen to her?" He asks, slightly calmer than a minute ago. "Because we were being nice and not refusing her which she could have kicked up a fuss about and ruined you," I tell him.

"Yeah true, what if she kicks up a fuss when she realises that she has been banned from the site and the office?" Jorel asks as we crawl through the traffic to get to the urgent care place. There are a lot of people trying to get their children to school and buses around. Rush hour traffic sucks. There are also people trying to get to work too and I can see the frustration. "Well you might need to make a statement in the notices on the site or I might do it and we can explain the situation without mentioning names and say the broke your rules which they have done," I tell him.

"Can't argue with that but I'll do it if I have to and it can be a little reminder for others who wish to try and break my rules and my brothers," Jorel says and we both smile. "Okay big brother. I'll be fine though, nothing can keep me down for long," I tell him and he grins. "I know you are bud, are you still bisexual?" he asks me and I look to him. It is no secret I like both men and women so I have been on dates with both. "Yeah, are men asking for males like me now?" I ask him and he chuckles.

"I had a meeting with Matt Buesek and he mentioned trying to get his friend to sign up and his type sounds like the exact description I would give of you to a stranger," Jorel says and I get an interest. "Sounds interesting, I wonder what he is like," I tell him and he smiles. "I am sure that his friends will encourage or dare him to do it," Jorel says as we pull into the parking lot for the urgent care center. "Yeah let's hope that turns out better than my last date," I tell him and we chuckle.

The appointment took a little while and then I discovered that I sprained my knee and I have to wear a knee support for the next six weeks. Jorel decided I was fit enough for office duty and I was the best at paperwork so I am happy to do that instead of going out on dates for a few weeks. I wonder if this friend will show up at any point. Jordon is waiting anxiously for us when we get into work around an hour or two later than we should have been.

"Thank god you're okay, Jorel said the date went bad and needed to take you to urgent care," Jordon says, hugging me tightly. "Yeah, only lasting damage is that I've sprained my knee and I'll be bruised for days but I'm lucky it's just that," I tell him as he takes me into the office part and gets me sitting down. I relied on him as a crutch as I refused to get crutches and while Jorel is around he is going to order me to put little pressure on it as possible. Jordon got a stool so I got prop my leg up and as his desk is next to mine sits down.

Let me take a minute or two to explain how the Undead dating agency works. So the ground floor is divided into two sections. One is a reception area with a nice sized waiting room and the other is where all the registrations take place so they sit at a desk where we talk about the agency, go over the rules, confirm all the details in their application forms and even do a free professional photo to go on their profiles. There are also bathrooms which accommodate the men, women and people who are Trans.

We are currently on the ground floor since Jorel really doesn't want me to go up the stairs just yet. The first floor is where our offices are, like the personal ones where we oversee all the paperwork and we can manage the profiles which are created downstairs, we also do reports on every date that we go on. Often people come in and they need to change their details or take their names off the system as they have found someone either through us or someone else. There is also a little kitchen and the staff bathrooms.

I might move upstairs since I can't really stand up and take the pictures right now or I could do all the typing and Jordon does the pictures for the two of us. We haven't had a chance to figure it all out yet since I only arrived ten minutes ago. "Dylan Alvarez is here to change his address and update some other things," Jorel says and sure enough Dylan comes in a minute later. I grin when he sits in front of me instead of Charlie; I have done all of his paperwork so far.

"Hey Dilly, here to change a few details then?" I ask him. He smiles but I can tell he is looking at a few bruises and how my posture is a little different. "Yeah, Mattie and I moved in together so I need to change my address and I got a few new tattoos that I need to add to that bit," he says. I look as he shows me some cool new tats he got. His hair was also a little longer than on his record. "Would you like Charles to update your picture too? Your hair is a little longer now," I ask him and he nods.

"Yeah sure, the ladies need to know what King Kong looks like now," he tells me and I chuckle. He scribbles down his new information in the way that I can read. "You sporting glasses all the time Danny-boy?" he asks me as I start typing up the info. "Not all the time, date went bad and I ended up sleeping in my contacts last night, not recommended. I'll probably have my contacts back in tomorrow," I tell him. I knew Jordon was listening; he wanted to know what went down last night.

"What went down last night then?" he asks me. Dylan and I have actually been friends since high school since he was friends with Jordon and Jorel who dragged me to meet him and his friend Matt one day. We are quite close so I can explain what happened without worrying. "Turns out the girl I was meant to be on the date with was in a relationship and wanted to cheat. Boyfriend found messages and came to date. He then beat me and I managed to get home before I passed out and he has broken a couple of ribs and sprained my knee. I'm covered in bruises and basically can't go on a date for until my knee heals under Jorel's order," I tell them and they both gasp in shock.

"It was Tiffany Thompson right?" Jordon asks me and I nod. Dylan was still processing everything. "Wasn't she dating Aron Erlichman?" Dylan asks me as I try to remember the dude I saw last night. "Yeah I think she is, I only remember what I told you, I would be shit in the cops place 'cause it's all hazy after he showed up and threw the first punch but I would say it was him I saw last night," I tell them. I was still typing his information in while I was trying to remember the dude but he largely fit the description of Aron.

"Shame, Matt and I are planning to dare George to join up. He said guys like you were his type," Dylan says and I smile. "Yeah Jay mentioned Matt said that, what did you tell him about me?" I ask, suddenly fearing it. George Ragan from what I heard is a guy who is taller than me and a lot more muscular than me and intimidating as fuck. He has done a lot of things which has gotten people talking in the past and he is a known player in the dating community. I don't want to talk to him then get played like a fool like I was last night that's for sure.

"We just said there was a cute, shy and smart blonde guy who works here. He has some muscle, chocolate brown eyes and an amazing sense of style. He is openly bi-sexual and an all-round great guy to be around," Dylan tells me and I look down. I hate two words being used to describe me, they are cute and adorable. Lots of people say I am but I never think so. I'm just average and nothing special really. Yeah the dyed blonde and brown eyes kinds of makes people think I look ridiculous but I am not one for really giving a damn about people's opinions. You either like me, love me or hate me. Nothing about me is going to change for you.

"And that is his type? Shy blonde male screw ups?" I ask, I never really think highly of myself and last night has reduced my self-confidence just a little bit more. When you get to know me I am outgoing and stuff but if you are new then I am quite quiet and I would say very shy and not really willing to make much contact. "No, his type is blondes who are cute and smart who work out and dress well. His type is also people who he can get along with because they are great to be around which you are once you get over the shyness," Dylan says, not impressed by me calling myself a screw up once again.

"Your self-confidence took a blow last night didn't it Danny," Jordon asks me while he checks over the information I had just put into the system and was about to save. "Yeah, I screwed up so badly last night," I tell him and he puts his hand on my shoulder. "You had no idea she was a taken girl, she was very persuasive and all the other dates will be better, you didn't mess up. You were left in the dark the whole time," Jordon explains. I hope he doesn't tell Jorel about this. Jorel worries about my confidence enough as it is.

They went to go and do the pictures and I went through another application with a girl called Melissa Davies. She was a red head, not ginger and nice. Her personality is the only thing that puts me off slightly. She isn't exactly a golden girl and her bitchy side tends to last a while. "So you have read and agreed to all of the rules on that paper including the fact that you cannot be in a relationship before you join and you cannot use this service to cheat on people and you will be honest at all times or else you will be banned from both the site and the office and your small sign-up fee will be refunded," I tell her.

She has spent the most amount of time I have seen a girl look at the rules and I was worried she might be a slow reader and that I am rushing things a little bit. "Yeah, I agree to all of them and I don't have a partner right now," she says with a smile. She hands me the laminated sheet of rules and I give her a small smile. "If you would like a professional photo will be taken by my colleague Charles and it will be added to the profile with no additional fee," I tell her and she goes to sit by Jordon's desk which allows me to go through another person's application.

I went through about five people before Jorel called lunch break. Jordon helped me up to the elevator to get to the private area where he would make lunch for me and I could sit somewhere else and relax. We were the first people there but when the ladies came in they were a little shocked at my appearance. It was clearer to them then the people downstairs that I had been beaten up and I was wearing looser clothing than I would normally and I put less effort into my hair.

"Told you she was trouble didn't I?" Randi says and I nod. She didn't mean to be rude. "Yeah I know that now Aron Erlichman took a few swings at me last night, I had no idea what she was meaning to do and we always try to give people a chance," I tell her and Theresa sat next to me with her lunch. We did date a little bit back in high school but ended on mutual terms. We are still good friends though which is nice. "Well we don't have to deal with them anymore so it is alright," Theresa says.

"True, we have to be a little stricter on the no relationship before joining rule and subtly get confirmation that they are single but no one died, they just broke their ribs and sprained their knee but they will hop back into the game in no time," Jorel says which makes some people laugh because he would have said jump but I sprained my knee so jumping would be out of the question. I just rolled my eyes and shook my head a little.

The rest of the day went by uneventful. I stayed upstairs to organize all the paper work I had processed during the morning and I needed to type up my report on the disaster date last night. The paperwork is the easy part. I just have to get some folders and write the new people's name on them and store their application form and proof of payment. For Dylan all I need to do is find his folder and put the sheets in that he gave me. I log onto the computer and start writing the report out.

Jorel has taken the action against Tiffany and Aron that is needed. Her profile has been taken down and her IP address is banned from accessing the site. The report didn't take me too long but I hated how formal I had to be and writing about what happened once I got home and how I was taken to the urgent care. This is like my written statement so I can get Aron arrested for assaulting me last night, I think Jordon is going to take me there later. I also need to go to the pharmacy because they prescribed some strong pain medication.

I haven't had a chance to get it yet since it was going to take a while and Jorel really needed to get to work. He has to oversee everything that goes on during the day and who gets in or not. Jordon is going to take me to the pharmacy before we go down to the station just so I can be a little more comfortable while I have to sit in a room and have my statement either written down or recorded. I will bring a copy of my report anyway; surprisingly assaults can be linked to dating agencies quite frequently if they are cheats in them. I know a couple of rival companies who don't have the same rules we have so it is more common for them than it is for us.

Rest of the day was even more boring than work, ugh adult stuff. Going to get your prescription filled is always a bore. You just hand the slip in, wait a bit then get the bag with your medication in it. The police station was worse. So much waiting around, I went up and said I needed to file assault charges. It took twenty minutes for me to get to talk to someone and explain what happened then they made me wait some more to get a room set up so they could record my voice telling them how I was assaulted at the restaurant I went to last night.

They took it seriously and got some photo evidence of all the injuries I have before they let me go home. They'd call once they got him in and they would keep me updated on it. Once I got home I really wanted to go to bed but it was now to early considering it was like six pm. I hadn't eaten anything since lunch really so I needed to either make or order myself dinner. I decided to get a takeaway pizza delivered and the rest of my night had boring night routine stuff.

 _~ two months later~ 7pm_

This guy gives me feelings I have never had before. I have butterflies in my stomach just thinking about the date I am about to go on. George Ragan had signed up and because I was the only match for his type we started talking. The more we got to know each other the weirder it all felt. I am so nervous and more so than usual. He was told to make the account on a dare but it felt like there was a tiny something there between us.

I could just be imagining things because he is a really nice guy and giving me a chance. I had a crush on him back in high school but I buried those feelings long ago. Now I fear they are resurfacing and it is only going to lead to heart break for me. I had to fall for one of Los Angeles' biggest players didn't I? This is going to go so wrong I can feel it. No one goes for a guy like me, I have made to many mistakes in the past with general things.

We picked a nice little fancy restaurant, not the one I was assaulted at two months ago though. He said he was paying for the dinner which is nice of him. I dressed up smart yet casual. I have a very nice red button up shirt with some plain skinny jeans. I have my trusty blue converse and I tried to get my hair all nice and ended up with a decent quiff. Agh, he is making me act like a teenage girl and I'm not even out of the freaking door yet. We are going to meet at the restaurant so we can both get home if it all goes pare shaped.

My phone buzzes and I have a feeling who has texted me. It wasn't George, he texted me to let me know he was going to wait for me there at half seven. It was Jorel, probably going to have some cheesy message in there like he is my dad or something. I know he has been there for me since I was little but I don't need the dad figure now I am an adult and capable of making my own decisions and mistakes. His messages when I am about to go on a date are always weird.

 _Jorel: Hey Danny, tonight will go fine don't worry. Just relax and have a good time with your crush. Who knows, he might even want date two ;)_

 _Danny: Your so called good luck messages never cease to make me cringe. I'll be fine even though I doubt he will ever want a second date. Don't remind me of the crush, I thought I buried all those feelings I lost sleep over but they are still here and making themselves known._

 _Jorel: I know how bad it was, I stayed up as you cried because he bullied you one time when someone probably Aron told him that you had a crush on him. Let's hope everything goes smoothly and breathe little brother. Tell me about it later._

I get into my car and make it to the date with ten minutes to spare. Let's hope he isn't there already. As I walk towards the restaurant I find my date waiting outside with a smile on his face. His smile gets wider once he sees me. "Danny, you're a little earlier than I expected," He says, giving me a gentle hug which I return. "Yeah, I usually show a little early and try and beat the traffic because it can be a nightmare sometimes," I tell him, I was smiling but not my usual heart-melting smile. I was still nervous and getting shy.

He ditched his usual beanie or snapback and his hair was short but I liked it. He was dressed similarly to me but he has a black shirt and black jeans whereas I went for red and blue. He had vans on and I knew he was looking at me as much as I was looking at him. "You're looking sexy tonight," he tells me and my face heats up. He knows what he is doing to me, it's obvious. "You're not looking too bad yourself," I tell him.

We reach the doors of the restaurant and the little walk there wasn't awkward as I thought it was going to be. "After you," he says, holding the door open for me.

~ELEVEN PM~

"So how did it go?" Jorel asks as I answer the phone. I was now in my sweats, without a shirt and lying on my bed like a typical teenage girl. "It went a lot better than I expected, it was probably the best date so far," I tell him, trying to contain the excitement. Yeah it got awkward when he apologised for bullying me back in high school but after that it only went up. I got hear Jorel laughing on the other end of the line.

"Let it out sis, does he like you is there going to be another date? I want the gossip Murillo," he says acting like a big sister which made me laugh. "Yes he said there is potential and he wants to see me again in two days," I tell him, I was grinning but he couldn't see that. I may be excited now but I am cautious because I know how he plays the game. I could fall into his trap and get my heart broken after two dates. "Damn Danny, two days. That is a new record," he says and I roll my eyes. Of course he would say something like that.

"He said was sorry for bullying me and called me adorable several times and he called me sexy just after we met up," I tell him. I get a slight blush when I remember him calling me sexy just a few hours ago. "Glad you had a great night, just be careful. You know what he is like," Jorel says in a serious tone, it calms me down a little. "Yea, I don't want to fall into the trap and get my heart broken," I tell him. He also always tells me to be careful when someone asks for a second date.

I just want this to turn out right. Everyone deserves a chance at happiness and I believe he is my chance to be happy in life. If I was a jigsaw puzzle then he could be the missing piece that completes it for all I know. I just hope to god it doesn't all go tits up because for once I have a slight selfish desire to be with him and he just brings the whole new side to me I didn't know existed. I have to stop being so paranoid.

 _~Two weeks later~_

"Danny, we need to talk," he says and I get a sinking feeling in my stomach. You know that first date I talked about? Well it has turned into three or four. There is something there and I know there is but I don't feel like he feels the same way I do anymore. I think I have fallen into the trap and he is playing me for a fool. What if he says he doesn't want to see me anymore and he humiliates me? I said that he gives me a minor confidence boost but if he humiliates me then I am never ever going to leave my flat again.

"Okay, let's go into my living room and talk," I tell him and let him into my flat. He sits down and I get us cans of cola. "So what do you need to talk to me about?" I ask, I am nervous and I make sure he knows about it. "We need to talk about us. We've had four dates now and I think it is time I asked you something," he says and my heart beat speeds up, please don't break my heart, please don't break my heart now. This can easily go the way I am expecting.

"Danny, will you be my-"he starts but my phone ruins the moment. Jordon was calling me and I had a bunch of unanswered texts. I put my phone on silent and ignore the call. "Sorry, what were you going to say?" I ask, feeling like the complete idiot I know I am. I might have just ruined it. "Nah its fine," he says and he goes to walk out the door. I had to know what he wanted to ask so I could answer him. I quickly follow him and grab his wrist to prevent him leaving.

"It's not fine, you were about to ask me something which is the whole reason why you turned up. Now tell me what you were going to say," I tell him, making him look into my eyes and a sudden confidence boost was back again. He looked mad but when he looked into my eyes I saw his gaze soften. I knew deep down he was a big softy. I manage to lead him back into the living room and back to the sofa.

"Danny, will you be my boyfriend?" he asks me and I have to keep from squealing. This is a dream, just a dream. I smile at him, I hadn't answered yet and I was not about to pinch myself in front of him. "Yes George, I will be your boyfriend," I tell him and he picks up and spins me around which lets the little squeal of joy I had been holding in out. "You have no idea how happy you have just made me," He says and I kiss him. We have kissed before but this felt different, it felt more magical than the other ones.

"I can believe it," I tell him and then someone knocks at the door. Jorel knows what's going on up until this little surprise visit. I am a very talented singer so losing my job at the agency isn't going to be much of an issue. George went to my kitchen, out of sight from my door after he put me down. I look through the peep hole and Jordon was standing there looking mad. I haven't answered his messages all day and Jorel gave me today off. I open the door and back up; I don't want to get punched while George is here.

"What the fuck do you think you are doing? Ignoring me while I have been trying to contact you all day, I thought the worst happened to you Daniel," Jordon shouts and I sigh. "Calm down Jordon, I am clearly alive and fine. Jorel gave me the day off and I'm not returning to work anymore," I tell him and I kept as calm and as civil as I can. George was in the kitchen watching in case he needed to step in. I have no idea why Jordon is acting like this. It kind of scares me to be honest.

"What do you mean?" he asks, suddenly calmer and quieter. "I'm in a relationship now; I'd be breaking the rules if I stayed. I mentioned the possibility of a relationship to Jorel who is fine with me leaving and there is always a place for me should I ever become single again," I tell him and he looks around and finds George standing there. He looks back to me and figures everything out. "Well I guess that's okay with me, I don't control your life. Just don't break my little brother's heart or you'll find you face broken," Jordon threatens George and walks out.

He leaves me a little stunned then I remember what Jorel says. He likes me more than a friend; maybe he was going to ask me out today too. No, I am happy with George and it is all going to go fine. George wraps his arms around my waist and rests his chin on my shoulder. "Are you okay my little bear?" he asks me and my heart flutters. He called me his, making the relationship less like a dream. "I'm fine baby, just wasn't expecting him to be so moody," I tell him.

We spent the rest of the day watching films after I emailed the official resignation to Jorel. That will be his way of knowing I am in a relationship. I went through all the messages and left one big reply. He said nothing of his love for me and he was even angry in the messages that I wasn't in work. Jorel seems to be the most supportive one out of the two because he left me a voice message saying how happy he was and how I'm still going to see him and he sounded a lot happier than Jordon did.

"I don't know what I did wrong," I tell George after dinner. He knew my mood had gone the sad route and he tried everything to get a smile out of me. He got a few weak ones and I was more than content to just stay in his arms for a while. "He is just upset and jealous because I've got you not him, he'll settle down in a few weeks. Just wait baby bear," he says and I give him a brief kiss. "What did I do to get you?" I ask him as I trace random patterns with my finger on his chest.

"Showed me love, you are my drug and the best thing that has happened to me," He replies and I blush. "I love you George," I tell him and it felt right to say those four words. I've said I love you to people before but it meant something new when it comes to my butterfly. "I love you too Danny," he tells me.

Ӂӂӂӂӂӂӂӂӂӂӂӂӂӂӂӂӂӂӂӂӂӂӂӂӂӂӂӂӂӂӂӂӂӂӂӂӂӂӂӂ

 _ **It's weird how this is the twenty first one shot I have ever posted on this. It's good because I can get them out whenever they are done and I can keep people with material to read while I prepare the main chapter updates.**_

 _ **I might take a tiny break just while I nail the last few assignments in college and then I will get back. It will only be less than a week if I do decide to take some time off. I will have chaptered stories and one-shots throughout the summer don't worry.**_

 _ **Anyway what did you think?**_

 _ **Should I do more like this?**_


	21. I'm lost but can't be found part 2 DMxFM

**This is part two of I'm lost but can't be found. It was written by Jess and you should check out part 1 so it might make a bit more sense than if you haven't read it. Slaughter should also be up today and then I will work through requests I have been given after a really sad CS x DM me and my roleplay buddy thought of. I didn't do much to this, just tweaked a couple of things here and there. This is all her original work so enjoy.**

 **-Airia**

 **Ααααααααα ααααααααα ααααααααα ααααααααα ααααααααα ααααααααα**

"Wh...What do mean?" Danny asked him, his voice shaking in fear even.

"Danny, I don't blame you. We all have doubts and some can't be that easily over-come." Dylan said and grabbed Danny's arm. He pulled back the sleeve and shined his phone light on Danny's arm. They both saw all the horrible mismatched lines on Danny's arm. Some of them scars, some of them fresh cuts which are looking slightly infected. "We need to get these clean before they cause serious trouble" Dylan told Danny and he felt the tension coming from Danny and he doesn't really blame the older one as Dylan hasn't told him what he actually thought about it. And to be honest with himself, he doesn't really know how he feels about it.

Dylan climbed out of the bunk and pulled Danny out with him, being careful not to pull on any of the cuts. He pulls Danny into the front part of the bus, which is deserted seeing as how it is about 1am, and makes him sit down on one of the seats by the table. Dylan then goes and retrieves the first aid kit which is in the bathroom. When he comes back with the kit, he finds Danny slightly dozing off as tiredness catches up to him.

"Yo, Danny. Wake up bud; I've got to clean these cuts." Dylan tells him and this startles Danny enough to pull him out of the dozing off. Dylan sits in the seat opposite and gets out the anti bacterial wipes that he needs to clean Danny's cuts. He then holds his hand out for Danny to place his arm in on it, which Danny does and Dylan then begins cleaning the cuts.

"Why didn't you talk to one of us? We could have helped you, and don't say it's because your not important. You are and you should know that by now" Dylan told him and expected an answer form Danny. Danny inhales sharply as Dylan wipes his cuts clean. "Sorry" Dylan said by habit.

"I don't want you guys to think I'm being a fucking pussy by complaining to you, so I just tried to deal with it myself, but seeing as how I fucked everything else up, I fucked this up" Danny admitted and hung his head down in shame and expecting Dylan to hate him. But what happened was not what Danny had in mind at all; it was completely different from what he expected. Dylan stopped cleaning the cuts and leant foreword and lifted Danny's head up so that Dylan could look into his eyes and vice versa. After seeing that Danny truly believe what he said about himself and all the self-hatred in Danny's eyes, Dylan leant foreword and placed a very deliberate and slow kiss on Danny's lips. Danny's eyes shut by themselves and so did Dylan's and they went on kissing for almost a full minute until they had to breath before either of them passed out.

"Danny, you are far from fucking everything up. If I show you something, would you promise that you will keep it a secret for me, please?" Dylan asked him, his lips throbbing from the kiss. Danny nodded and mimed locking his mouth shut with a key and then throwing it away. Dylan chuckled a little before pulling back his own sleeves. A bunch of pale lines went in almost every other direction and after seeing this; Danny gasped and looked up to Dylan's face. "You're not the only fuck up here" Dylan said and started packing away all the first aid stuff as he has finished with cleaning Danny's cuts. "How did you manage to hide these from George earlier?" Dylan asked Danny, suddenly curious and slightly desperate to make Danny forget about what he had just been shown.

"The fresh ones were done after that, when I was alone for about twenty minutes cause everyone had given up on me, and the scars have been there for a while and I just shrugged when he asked me about them." Danny told him, and climbed out of his seat. He walked up to Dylan, who had placed the First Aid kit in the cupboard above the sink so it was closer to where accidents are more prone to happen, who was standing there braced against sink whilst looking down in it whilst looking seriously troubled. Danny put his hand on Dylan's arm and he heard a gulp from Dylan as he tried to suppress the feelings that had all of a sudden shown up again. "Dylan, talk to me. I can help" Danny said and Dylan turned to look at him. Danny saw that there were fresh tears in Dylan's eyes and this made him worry because Funny Man never cries.

"You keep claiming that your a fuck up, Danny. But I know that your not" Dylan told him. "I know this because I am one myself and I promise you that you haven't done anything to deserve that reputation" He continued and pulled Danny in for a hug, which Danny didn't decline. Even just from the hug, Danny could tell that Dylan has gone through so much shit and that he just needs to get it all out.

"Just tell me, and I promise you, you will feel better" Danny assured him, mumbling into Dylan's shoulders as there is a serious height difference between the two of them. All of a sudden, Dylan begun shaking and Danny pulled away to see why. It turns out that Dylan had begun crying and was struggling to keep it in.

"I have fucked up so much; my own parents avoid me because I didn't go on into further education. They keep calling me, asking if have decided to do anything more, education wise. And I keep telling them no, that all I want to do is make people happy with my music. But they don't care about my feelings; they just want someone to brag about. They always yell shit at me over the phone and I'm too much of a coward to go see them, cause if I do then they will just yell shit at me some more and throw shit at me." Dylan told Danny, who started to feel quite pissed off towards Dylan's parents. No wonder why Funny Man is more Grumpy Man than anything, he's got to deal with all that bullshit. But then something catches Danny's attention.

"Wait, what do you mean your too scared to go see them, don't you live there?" Because Danny has always thought that Dylan still lives at home with his parents. Dylan shook his head.

"I always find someplace to stay a night so I don't have to go back there. Usually it's in the back of a pub or something after they close for the night." Dylan admitted and Danny's head spun around.

"Why didn't you come to one of ours? We would have totally let you stay at ours until you find a better place, with out a doubt" Danny said and lifted Dylan's head up as he shrugged. Danny brushed away Dylan's tears and thought about how often he had been so alone in his two bedroom apartment, longing for someone to be there with him but too afraid to call anyone. And Dylan had been on the streets practically. It made Danny feel hellishly guilty about not inviting Dylan over.

"I didn't want anyone to know because I didn't want to believe it. It was why I was always so happy to go on tour" Dylan admitted and moved away from Danny towards the fridge.

"You were guaranteed a bed; of course you were so happy. We all thought that you were just mental because these beds really aren't the most comfortable. Dylan, you should have come to mine at least. I have a spare bedroom which you can have; I really would love it if I wasn't on my own in that place. Please, when we get back to LA, please move in with me, Dylan?" Danny begged him and Dylan froze between him and the fridge. He started to head towards the fridge after a second and got two beers out. He walked back to Danny and handed him one.

"Are you sure? Danny, I doubt I would be the best roommate you know." Dylan said, but Danny could tell that he was longing to say yes.

"I'm sure, as soon as we get back, I'm gonna help you move in and all will be well."Danny told him and then thought for a second, "Well, as well as anything could be in this fucked up world" Danny added on as a second thought. Dylan watched as Danny downed his beer as fast as he could and then he had his turn. Surprisingly, Danny was the one who drank it the quickest but that didn't bother Dylan as it showed that Danny has skills. After placing his empty bottle down on the table near them, Dylan went after Danny and enveloped him in a massive bear hug.

"Thank you so much, Danny. You have no idea how much this means to me" Dylan said and then moved to get another beer.

"It's alright Dylan, but are you sure you want another beer? Coz I'm exhausted and I really don't want to be alone tonight." Danny said, debating whether or not he would follow suit, whichever way Dylan decided to go.

"How about we have a few more and then we collapse on the couch in the back?" Dylan suggested and Danny found himself nodding to him which much enthusiasm.

And in the end, that is exactly what they ended up doing. Downing a few more bottles of beers and then passing out, one top of the other at the back of the bus.

 **...In the Morning...**

 **Whoever wakes up first P.O.V. but first it's in J-dog's P.O.V**

After yet another night of only a couple hours' worth of sleep, J-dog rolls out of his bunk and goes to make some coffee. As he enters the Kitchenette, he spots quite a few empty beer bottles scattered around the small area. Jdog shook his head and remembered that he heard the slightly pissed duo as they made their way passed the bunks, trying to be in silent ninja style, whilst giggling like little girls at nearly every step they took. He always knew that they both had problems but neither of them would ever talk about them to anyone. So when he accidentally heard them speaking last night, he did his best to go unnoticed so that he doesn't interrupt them. He quickly blocked out their words with music once he figured out that they were talking about personal stuff.

J-dog picked up all the bottles and threw them in a trash can just outside the bus; he came back in and decided to check on the two in the back before he has his coffee.

As he made his way to the back of the bus, he heard three of his bands members snoring away in their own respective bunks, one of them louder then the other two, and even though nobody would ever tell it to his face, it's usually Johnny who is the loudest. Jay made his past the bunks quickly and without making much sound. He opened the door to the back room and found Danny on top of Funny Man, both sound asleep without any clue as to someone being in the same room. Jdog found this so cute, both the youngest members of the band happy together. It was cute enough to get a picture or two and so J-dog did just that with a massive shit eating grin on his face as he thought about how they would both react to him taking their photos. He debated posting them on Instagram or Twitter but decided against it as he wasn't sure if they wanted to go public together.

As he put his phone back in his back pocket, he noticed there were two more bottles on the ground next to them, both of them empty. J-dog shook his head and went to retrieve them. "I swear you have OCD" He said to him self quietly but it was loud enough to get a response from Funny Man.

"Mom, don't kick me out again, please?" Funny mumbled in his sleep as he tightened his grip on Danny, who is still out for the count. Hearing Funny Man say this was kind of a shock to J-dog as he had no idea what Funny Man was talking about. But he just brushed it off and headed back to the kitchenette with the two bottles in his hands. As J-dog entered the room, he found that Johnny was up and making some coffee.

"Yes please, three sugars and make it blacker than black" J-dog said with a grin as he went out to the bin again. As he came back in he found that Johnny was actually doing two cups of coffee.

"Dylan and Danny have passed out on top of each other in the back after drinking almost all of the beer we had in the top draw in the fridge" Jdog informed Johnny, who just grunted. Johnny gave J-dog his coffee and sat down at the table as they waited for everyone else to wake up and join them.

After about two cups of coffee each, they started hearing movements in the bunk area and from the back. They heard the typical Danny yell as he beat someone to the shower again. They heard him reply back about not catching one the night before and they just looked knowingly at each other.

Johnny looked at J-dog closely and grunted at what he saw. "Didn't get much sleep again, did ya?" He asked Jdog, who just shook his head. "Why don't you go doctors or something, get them to give ya pills or something to help you sleep" He suggested and again J-dog just shook his head.

"One, I'm fine, Two, doctors are one of the creepiest bunch of people on the planet" J-dog admitted and just stood up to wash their cups.

As they were chatting about random stuff, Charlie came into the room followed by Da Kurlzz and Funny Man. Funny Man and Da Kurlzz were chatting about some show that they are both missing out on and Charlie just headed straight for the coffee pot.

"So, what are we doing today?" Charlie asked, and they all just shrugged. The one who answered him still had wet hair from his shower.

"We have got a show tonight" Danny told him and Funny Man shouted in excitement whereas Da Kurlzz groaned. Da Kurlzz was always the most nervous about going on stage, which surprised them all as they expected that to be Danny, but nope it was DaKurlzz. Although, it probably had something to do with how Charlie always managed to take the piss out of him.

"Are you going to be alright doing the show, Danny?" Johnny asked him, showing his care for the younger one. Danny nodded and sat down on Johnny's lap as an answer. "Just be careful" Johnny told him and left it at that, knowing that Danny is a seriously stubborn person when he wants to be. And he seems to enjoy the shows, so he is definitely going to be stubborn about it.

"Everything will be fine, George" Danny assured him and gave him his famous dazzling smile. Johnny just shook his head and fluffed Danny's hair up which annoyed the younger one. They all laughed as he tried to sort his back into its usual style. They then each get ready for the show.

 **...Half way through the concert...**

 **Danny's P.O.V.**

Everything has been going great, Danny was having one of the best times of his life on stage, singing for a crowd that adored his voice. He didn't really know why he had doubted it before, but right now, with all their fans singing their words right back to them. Danny had never felt better.

During the meet and greet just before the concert itself, one of the fans had turned out to be a hater in disguise and told Danny that he had better watch out. But this was easily dealt with as Charlie called the security over and they escorted that one guy out of the Academy and blocked any more access to the place for him. So Danny simply brushed it to the back of his mind as there is always going to be haters, that's never gonna change. Apart from that, everything was going great.

It wasn't until half way through the concert where things started to go wrong. Charlie had once again mentioned Da Kurlzz and got the crowd to participate in a Da Kurlzz/ Faggot chant, and although the crowd was quite loud, they had all heard someone shout something directly cruel about Danny.

The hater had shouted, "It's not just Da Kurlzz who's a faggot, you've got a bigger Faggot as Lead singer." This had made Danny falter in his steps as he went to get a drink from the higher raised part of the stage, but he just kept on going, telling himself that its just typical. Charlie got the hater back saying how he couldn't see any other faggot but the hater. The crowd all laughed and booed the hater and all went back to normal.

They started the song Believe and as Danny was doing his solo, a glass bottle flew towards him and smashed as it fell to the ground after it bounced off Danny's shoulder. The force of the bottle knocked Danny backwards and he ended up sprawled on the floor. He quickly climbed back to his feet to carry on with his part when another hater in disguise climbed the fence and jumped up on the stage he went after Danny with a broken bottle in his hand. As the other band members and security moved to block him from Danny, the hater pushed him and stabbed Danny in the stomach with the bottle.

The hater was ambushed by the security and Danny's mates, who were struggling against battering the hater and going to Danny's aid. As Danny fell to his knees, Funny Man and J-dog reached him and caught him before he could face plant the floor as all the energy drained out of him.

"Shit, Danny!" Funny Man exclaimed as he found the wound. The bottle had gotten quite deep and a piece of the bottle was sticking out of Danny's stomach still.

"Just a scratch" Danny mumbled and the world as he knew it faded, until the fatigue was too much and the darkness took over, freeing him from the pain in his stomach.

 **...Funny Man's P.O.V...**

"Just a scratch" Danny mumbled and then he passed out in Dylan's arms. Funny Man was wired up at this moment, he felt as if he could beat the fucking hater to a pulp. But at the same time, he was terrified, for Danny, his hands were covered in blood, Danny's blood, and the wound in Danny's stomach was quite deep. He'd be lucky to wake up within this next week if he had help right now.

Johnny was on the phone with the ambulance and J-dog and Da Kurlzz were surrounding Funny Man. Charlie was working with the security, trying to get the fan's to calm down and to leave the building in an orderly manor. All of them were scared for their little Lion, he has been through so much and now this, it can't be coincidence, there must be some mastermind behind this. And Funny Man promised himself that he will find who it is and will make them pay for the pain and trouble they have caused Danny and the rest of them.

"The ambulance will be here very soon, just make sure he's still breathing" Johnny said, coming up to them. There was still quite a big crowd of fans but they are slowly but definitely going. They could hear the sirens getting closer, and as the last few fans leave the building, the ambulance and cops came in and rushed over to the group. They had a stretcher with and placed Danny on it once J-dog had talked Funny Man into letting go of Danny so that they could help him.

Dylan must have spaced out at some point because the next thing he was aware of was J-dog slowly, but very deliberately, walking up to him with a worried expression on his face. As Dylan came out of whatever daze he was in, he noticed that the ambulance had left and that so had the cops.

"Dylan, you with us?" J-dog asked Funny Man, and Funny Man nodded his head slowly. He saw J-dog's shoulders slump with relief as it is apparent that Funny Man isn't in shock enough to snap and freak out like Danny had done the day before.

"Where did they all go?" Dylan asked, still slightly confused as one minute there was like ten people crowded on the stage, and now there was only him, J-dog and Charlie on the stage. Da Kurlzz was on the ground on the phone and the crew who were sorting all the equipment out.

"They had to rush Danny off and we tried to tell you but we couldn't get a response from you so Johnny went instead. The cops where here for a short while but quickly went as it was obvious as fuck what happened" Charlie informed him, and Funny Man stood up quickly. Making J-dog and Charlie back away in shock as it was sudden and unexpected seeing as how a few seconds ago he was dazing. Matt looked up to where they are on the stage and motioned for the exit. Funny Man nodded and headed straight for the way out but J-dog grabbed hold of his arm and pulled him to a halt.

"Dude, are you alright?" J-dog asked him, and Funny Man just nodded and moved to leave again but J-dog still wouldn't let go. "Why don't you eat something first or get a drink, you don't look too healthy, Dylan. Your really pale" Jorel told Dylan and this shocked him because up till now, he had felt fine. But as Jorel mentioned it, Dylan started to feel slightly light headed. But he just shook it off and focused what really needs to be done.

"Jay, I'm fine man. I just need to go see Danny." Dylan assured J-dog, who just shrugged and let go of his arm. Dylan headed towards the exit with Charlie and J-dog following him like a pair of body guards and they met up with Matt.

"I've hailed a cab to take us to the hospital, but we will probably have to wait a while, he'll be in surgery still when we get there." Da Kurlzz told them and they waited outside for the taxi to show up. As they were waiting, the winds picked up and the sky was threatening to rain on them. And somehow, the weather seemed fitting. Crappy weather for a crappy night.

 **Johnny3tears P.O.V.**

He just couldn't believe what had happened. Somebody had actually stabbed Danny. He knew there were haters out there because they preferred Deuce but he never thought that somebody would actually openly attack him.

As he was thinking about this, his other band members walked into the waiting room that he was told to wait in, each of them wearing a facial mask consisting of fear, worry and care for their baby brother. Although they were all equally as worried, George was more worried about Dylan, he was not looking good at all. He was seriously pale and looked like he could drop dead to the floor any minute.

"Sit down, guys. They are going to be while" Johnny told them and they nodded and moved to sit down in the seat surrounding him. Dylan sat next to him on his right and J-dog on his left, and then the other two sat in front of them.

They were waiting for ages, and more and more, they were all growing more worried, not just about Danny but about Dylan as well. Funny Man was no longer Funny Man. He was not talking to any one and kept dazing off into space. Whenever his band mates asked him if he was alright, he would glare at them and just not move until they looked away.

After about two hours, Jordan, Jorel and Matt had managed to fall asleep leaving Dylan and George to sit out the awkward silence. George has also starting dozing off when Dylan started muttering something.

"Why Danny, out of all of us, why Danny?" He kept saying and George shook his head.

"I don't know, Dylan. I don't know" George told him and put his hand on Dylan's arm for support. Dylan was the youngest out of them all and would be taking it the hardest as he has become very close to their mate.

"It's too much of a coincidence, George. First they try to kidnap him and then this. Somebody has planned this and I'm going to find out who." Dylan claimed and a few tears started to roll down his cheeks. "He looked so scared before he passed out" He whispered and all the tears just came pouring out. George silently cursed and put his arm around Dylan, trying to comfort him. He kept whispering how Danny will be alright and that Dylan shouldn't worry and eventually, Dylan calmed down enough to fall asleep with his head resting on George's shoulder.

Charlie had woken up during Dylan's outburst and just sat there watching them, knowing there was nothing that he could do to help.

"He always had a soft spot for Danny, least we now know why" Charlie said, grabbing a blanket that had showed up at some point, and place it gently on Dylan's sleeping form. "He's looked like shit since it happened, I guess it was just him keeping it all locked up inside" He said whilst sitting down.

"He has never had to deal with this sort of stuff, so it's hard for him to take it all in" George said, completely oblivious as to what Dylan had shared with Danny the night before.

"Fair enough" Charlie said and went off to go grab some cups of coffees for the guys when they woke up.

After about half an hour after Dylan's outburst, a Doctor finally came into the waiting room and called out Danny's name. George waved his hand at her and she walked over to them.

"Danny is coping well after the operation, he has had some internal bleeding but we believe that he will make a full recovery." She informed Johnny, Charlie and J-dog, who had just woken up.

"Can we go see him?" J-dog asked her and she nodded her head at him.

"You can go see him, he is awake right now and is asking for you, but I do suggest not overwhelming him. He is exhausted and needs rest" She told them and they all nodded and thanked her. J-dog kicked Da Kurlzz awake whilst George shook Dylan awake and they told them the news. They all saw the light trying to make an appearance back in Dylan's eyes as he was told the news and his entire face lit up when they told him that he could go see him.

Dylan jumped up and lead the way to where Danny was being held whilst he recovered. As they entered the room, Danny's face lit up so much it was almost cartoon like.

"I am so glad you guys are here, this place is creepy as fuck and boring. " Danny told them with a grin, great he was high.

"What the hell have they given you?" J-dog asked with a grin as Danny reached out for a hug like a child wanting to be picked up.

"Morphine, I think" He answered, blushing and then giggling. He reaches out for a hug from Johnny who just stares back. When Danny realizes that Johnny is refusing to hug him, his eyes start pooling up and hurt is written all over his face. His bottom lip stuck out and started to wobble and as Johnny registered what was happening, guilt washed over his face.

"Danny, don't cry. I'm just shocked that you're so alive right now." Johnny said quietly, guilt drenching his voice, and he goes and gives the hug that Danny had longed for. As soon as the hug was over, Danny was back to his happy high self.

"It was only a scratch" Danny whispered, making them all laugh in shock but happiness as their Danny is perfectly alright. Well, as much as one could be with such a wound in your side.

"Danny, it was more than a goddamn scratch. You had internal bleeding and you were in surgery for fuck knows how long." J-dog started ranting, "And most of all, you scared the shit out of us all cause we thought you were going to die on us and fuck I'm just glad your alright" He broke off, not out of breath as he rants for a living, but slightly red in the face as he isn't one with admitting stuff like his feelings. All around him face turned to stare at him as they have never heard J-dog put so much emotion into such a speech when it isn't some lyrics. "Oh, shut up" He said, hiding a smile and turned to walk out.

"Jorel, don't go. I want everyone to stay together tonight because I don't like it here and it scares me" Danny whispered, sounding like a small kid. It was enough to make J-dog completely stop and turn around.

"I'm sorry Danny, I won't go anywhere, none of us will" Jorel said and turned to go sit on one of the many chairs in the room. "Why the hell are there so many chairs for this tiny room?" He asked out loud and they all just shrugged back to him, apart from Danny who was too busy laughing at everyone else shrugging at the same time.

"Because we knew that Danny's mates would prefer to stay with him as it is a new place that none of you are used to, so we moved these chairs in here so that you would be more comfortable" A doctor said as he popped in the doorway, causing everyone to jump and Funny Man to pale slightly. Danny just started laughing again at everybody moving at the same time but started to wince as it must have been hurting him like mad. Upon noticing this, Funny Man moved closer to Danny but still stayed back some as the Doctor came into the room and went to check Danny's stitches. Charlie noticed Funny Man's hesitation and sent him a message via messenger. His phone was on silent so none of the others heard it and Funny Man went to the back of the group and checked his phone.

The message Charlie Scene sent him was him asking if Dylan was okay and if he had a problem with the doctor Danny had. Fearing what would happen if Dylan told Jordan his problem, he just sent a message back saying that he was fine and that there was no problem. The only problem was that Charlie didn't have his phone of silent so everybody heard it when he received the message. A minion's laugh shattered the silence of the room and everybody just burst out laughing, apart from Danny for once who had fallen asleep. The doctor had left not long after Danny fell asleep with promises that he will return to check on Danny in a few hours.

After they all calmed down from the laughter, they all sat down in the chairs provided to them and started dozing off. After a few silent minutes, J-dog remembers something from that morning.

"Hey, Dylan. Did you know you were talking in your sleep this morning?" Jorel questioned him, and Dylan shook his head and refused to look at anyone.

"If I did, then it was probably something unimportant" He said, brushing it away, full of hope that Jorel would leave the subject.

"Really, then why did you say something about begging your mom not to kick you out again?" He asked, ruining Dylan's hope. Dylan heard a few gasps coming from his band mates and mentally cringed hard, like super hard. He thought about lying to them and just say that it was probably just a nightmare and that he had no idea what J-dog was talking about but he didn't want to lie to them any more.

"Dylan, what's going on? You've always been eager to go on tour but always hated going back. Something's happened, hasn't it?" Johnny asked, piecing pieces together. Dylan just nodded, not trusting his voice. He still didn't look at any of the guys until J-dog, came up to him and crouched in front of him.

"Dylan, you're my best friend, please tell me?" He begged Dylan and Dylan finally looked up and saw nothing but concern in Jorel's eyes. Dylan nodded to him and a few tears fell down Dylan's cheeks. Jorel sat in the chair next to and put his arms around Dylan and told him to speak.

"It's nothing really, it's just that my parents have hated the fact that I chose to become a band member instead of going on to higher education and becoming something worth bragging about." Dylan said, quietly, not wanting to say anymore but wanting to tell them the entire story at the same time. "My mom cheated on my dad and they broke up, and now there's a step Dad who is a complete dickhead but he works far from home and she only see's him in the holidays. But he's a dickhead and has twisted my mom's mind and now she seriously hates my guts and every time I go near the place, they scream at me and throw shit at me" Dylan still had tears rolling down his face at a steady pace but he managed to tell them and he felt much better after he achieved it. J-dog just gasped and pulled Dylan in for a bigger hug, which Dylan couldn't decline as he needed some comforting from his best friend and it all just poured out of him. How much he was terrified of his step-dad, and now his mum and how his step-dad works abroad as a surgeon and how many times they have hurt him, it all just came pouring out of him. "It's not always great having rich, Mexican Latino parent's" He weakly joked at the end of it, and this just got a dry bark of laugh from his best friend who seems to be holding in quite a bit of anger.

"Why didn't you tell us before?" Matt, who seems to be quietly crying himself, asked him. And Dylan just shrugged.

"I guess I just didn't want to believe it myself, even though it was plain obvious" He said, he then barked out a short laugh. "I'm just a fucking pathetic waste of space, who has fucked everything up" He snapped to him self and threw his face into his hands. Charlie then came up to him and pulled his hands away from his face.

"Your not a fuck up, or a pathetic waste of space, you're our homie funny man who bangs on all our keys" He joked, earning a sad chuckle from J-dog, who just rolled his eyes. "Just tell me something, that doctor that made you go pale before, do you know him?" He asked, but he sounds like he already knew the answer. Dylan just nodded and Charlie swore viciously.

"What?" Johnny asked, not quite on the same level as Charlie. But after a few seconds it clicked onto him. "Oh, the step-dad" He said quietly, and from anyone who doesn't know him, they would just see him looking normal. But for those who do know him, they could tell that a red film came down over his eyes, as he looked a bit too calm.

"And now he's Danny's doctor" J-dog pointed out, just as the very same person walked into the room. He was followed by two nurses who immediately went to check on Danny's vitals. He looked at the guys on the chairs and they could tell the exact moment that it registered with him that they were all glaring at him, with Dylan slightly hidden from view. Enough to make sure that the doctor doesn't notice it's him.

"Is everything alright in here?" He asked and the guys just moved away from hiding Dylan, they all watched as the doctor's eyes moved over each of them before landing on Dylan. The shock was visible first, and then the hate was visible, just about masking the shock. He took a step forward before checking himself under control. One of the nurses noticed something was wrong and looked up just in time to see the doctor take the step forward before controlling himself.

"Excuse me, is everything okay here?" She asked, frown creases appearing on her forehead.

"Yeah, everything is perfectly fine" The doctor said just as Johnny went to speak up. "No, everything is not okay, this doctor is a dickhead and I don't to see him any where near Danny otherwise he is going to be sorry" After hearing this, the nurse looked towards the doctor with a knowing look on her face. It was quickly masked away with what looked like genuine concern for her patient.

"I'm sorry Doctor David Alvarez, but until this situation is cleared up, we are going to have to follow this young man's wishes. I will ask Sheila at the desk to send in another Doctor to cover for you" She said and went to do exactly what she planned. As soon as she left, of all people, Deuce walked in. He closed the door behind him and locks it as the Doctor grabbed the other nurse's wrist and pushed her towards the guys, who prevented her from falling.

Deuce pulls a gun out and cocks it, he then puts it to Danny's unconscious head and looks at the now hostages. "So here's what's going to happen, your going to give me back my place in the band or I'm gonna blow his fucking brains all over the wall" They all just look at him, barely containing their anger, every single one of them. The nurse just looks around, terrified.

They all hear a rattling at the door and find that the nurse who left has come back to only to find them all hostage. They could hear her screaming to let her in but nobody moves, fearing that if they do, their little lion would be lost to them forever. She leaves, probably going to get the security, and Deuce looks at them all.

"Now, she has probably gone to get the security flea bags, who will be here in under a minute probably, and as soon as I see a single outfit that is not green all over, this trigger will be pulled and Danny's ability to avoid death will be diminished. So I suggest you accept this choice pretty soon, other wise, bye, bye Danny" The band members look at each other and just quickly shake their heads at each other, silently calling Deuce's bluff. Upon seeing this, Deuce nods to the doctor, who pulls out a large syringe with a long needle at then of it.

The Doctor then injects Danny with it and immediately, Danny's heart beat picks up in a rapid pace. "Dear kind, Dr David Alvarez, here, has just injected our sweet Danny with a fatal poison which will kill him in the next ten minutes. Don't worry; as soon as you agree to my proposition, doc will give him the antidote which he should have unless he has forgotten it." Deuce told them, the doctor shook his head and patted his left pocket on his long white jacket.

Unable to hold back anymore, Charlie storms away from the group and heads towards Deuce in a fit of anger. But, upon being faster than Charlie, Deuce swiftly pulls the gun away from Danny and points it right at Charlie; he then does not hesitate and pulls the trigger. After a cry of pain, Charlie falls down on to his knees, clutching his side and his blood started to pour out from the bullet wound After swearing viciously, Johnny puts his hands up to show that he isn't going to try anything on them, darts forward and drags Charlie back to the rest of them. After getting Dylan and the nurse to look after Charlie, Johnny turns around and faces Deuce himself.

"What are you doing, Aron? Have you lost what little mind you had in the first place? This is a hell of a way to earn your back in to our good books you know." Johnny said as Deuce moved the gun back to Danny's head, Deuce avoids looking at his former best friend and the gun shakes just the smallest fraction. But Johnny took this as a small victory.

"Shut up, it's now or never. Accept it or say goodbye" Deuce barked out as security showed up and started banging on the door.

"Aron, think about this. We use to be best friends, I know that you would never actually want to kill someone who can't defend themselves, it isn't in your nature" Johnny says, trying to call back the old Deuce, before all the shit happened with him. He could see that it was starting to work, and that Deuce was starting to see reason, but before this begun failing, Johnny rushed him and pulled the gun away from Danny and raised high into the air as he tried to fight it off Deuce. J-dog followed him and knocked out the doctor with a small smile on his face.

"That was for my best friend, you mother fucker" he spat out at him and then went to unlock the door as George kept battling over the gun with Deuce. He won the gun just as the security came in and tackled Deuce down to the ground. George held the gun out with distaste as it was just about to be used on his little brother and chucked it at on of the security cops around him after emptying it of its bullets. Two new doctors came in to the room followed by the nurse who was locked out, on went to check on Charlie and his bullet wound and the other went to check on the still unconscious Danny, who was starting to build up a hell of a fever and his heart beat was beating like fuck. The doctor, who was checking on Danny, called to the nurse to get something that sounded highly medical, which made no sense to anyone but the doctors whatsoever, and she ran out to get whatever it was that they needed to save Danny's life. They took Charlie out of the room and Da Kurlzz went with him as they needed to check just how bad the damage was.

The nurse came back in as they took the evil doctor and Deuce out of the room, she handed whatever was in the clear bottle to the doctor with Danny and he injected it straight into the IV in Danny's hand. Whatever the liquid was, it had an immediate reaction and the heart beat started to slow down ever so slowly. Johnny turned to look at J-dog, who was getting his knuckles nursed by the nurse who was held hostage with them, and Johnny could see that those two might meet up again by the time Danny is well enough to go home. Johnny then looks at Dylan, and saw that he was staring intently at the floor where his step-dad had collapsed when J-dog knocked him out. Then he looked up to where Danny was recovering from whatever it was that was so toxic to him. He seemed so lost and Johnny couldn't help but feel really bad about not being there for Dylan when he needed them the most. Johnny looked to J-dog and saw that he was thinking the same thing. Funny Man is their baby brother and they should have been there for him.

"Dudes, stop sharing those guilty looks. I kept it from you so you didn't worry, so stop worrying" Dylan said, shocking them both into grins as they thought he was too out of it to realize what's going on. "I do have eye sight you know" He said, and got up from where he has been sitting since Johnny charged him and the nurse with helping Charlie. He walked up to Danny and took his hand in his.

"I'm so sorry, Danny. I should have done something about it as soon as I saw who it was, but I guess I'm just too much of a coward" He told Danny, Johnny was about to respond to this but someone else beat him to it.

"No your not, your perfect" Danny whispered, his eyes slowly opening to see Dylan's shocked yet happy face. "Now, what are you talking about?" He asked, and they realized that he has no idea what just went on as he had slept through all of it and was only awake now because of the pain Deuce caused him with the toxin.

"It doesn't matter right now, little lion. Just go to sleep, we'll be here when you wake up, I promise" Dylan told and stroked Danny's hair away from his face. Danny nodded and looked up to Dylan with puppy dog eyes that would be sure to cause every single high school girl and older to faint, within a hundred miles radius of him. "Cuddles?" He asked in a cute and adorable way, Dylan just chuckled and sighed. "Of course, Danny. No need for those puppy dog eyes. Your homie funny man is here for as long as you want him" He told him and carefully climbed up next to Danny, who just cuddled up to him as much as was humanely possible without causing too much pain for himself, this was surprisingly a lot.

"Forever" Danny whispered and fell of into another deep sleep which hopefully won't be ruined by toxic liquids this time. As his lips slightly parted, a soft snore escaped him and Dylan sighed as he suddenly felt really tired all of a sudden.

"Dylan, go to sleep. I'll keep an eye on you both, just get some rest" Johnny said as a huge yawn rips its way out of Dylan. "Sounds like a plan" He mumbles as his eyes shut by themselves. He heard a quiet chuckle from Johnny and all went quiet as Dylan succumbed to sleep, cuddled up with his little lion as they both finally get a decent night's rest in what seems like forever.

 **...A week later...**

"Dylan! Wake up, we're going home" Danny's voice snapped Dylan out of his sleep, and immediately, without even realising what's going on, Dylan jumps out of his bunk and looks around frightened.

"What! No we're not, not yet. There's no rush to go back" Dylan whined, scared of what was waiting for him at home. Danny came into his view with a worried expression on his face.

"There is no way I'm letting you go back to that bitch, you're living with me from now on and I'm not going to hear a single thing otherwise. Comprende?" Danny said, with a tired grin on his face. All of a sudden, the world seemed like a much nicer place to Dylan, so nice in fact he could help but reach down with his head and kiss Danny right on the lips. Danny squeaked but immediately kissed back, they pulled apart as the heard footsteps coming from the back and turned to see Charlie standing there, also tired, but grinning like an idiot.

"Doesn't the hero get a kiss?" He said, joking as he would never steal a mate's lover.

"Sure" Danny said, and turned around and kissed Johnny right on the lips, who was just walking past to get to his bunk. "Thanks for saving our butts back there in the hospital" He said and turned around to grin at Charlie. "Told you the hero gets a kiss" He said and hugged Dylan, who was too busy laughing at Johnny's facial expression. Shocked didn't even cut it. Charlie was laughing that hard, he was red in the face from the pain from his side. Johnny eventually shook it off and walked off, muttering something about how you can't trust any one to keep to themselves anymore.

"So, you ready to go home?" Danny asked Dylan who had finally calmed down from his laughing fit. He looked down at Danny, into his eyes and found that he will never be more ready than he is now.

"Hell yeah" He said and with that, he packed what little he had with him and helped Danny with all of his stuff. The band got to fly home before the rest of the crew due to the injuries of two of the band members. The rest of the tour had been cancelled so all the tickets bought for shows that are being missed have had a refund and hopefully next time, it wouldn't be such a disastrous adventure.

 **Ααααααααα ααααααααα ααααααααα ααααααααα ααααααααα ααααααααα**

 **To be honest the description of J–dog in the near beginning of that sounds like me at the moment. It is half-three in the morning and once again I can't get any sleep. Guys, when you leave requests, you might be able to leave them for both Jess and I but please no smut, male-breastfeeding or lap dances for me. I am just not comfortable with those subjects.**

 **The next CS x DM one shot I am going to do might require tissues.**

 **I hope you enjoyed and I might post again later.**

 **-Airia**


	22. Slaughter DM x FM

_**Hey guys, I said I would post this so long ago and it is my own fault that I haven't. I just needed the right idea for it and to make it perfect so here's hoping that it turns out alright. It is an AU and set in 2012, none of the guys ages, heights and little mask or hair details are going to be 100% accurate because in AU's we can make them however we want them to be.**_

 _ **I still am working on the DK X JD and that will go up when it is done. I do have an idea for a CS X DM and you might hate me for it but I had the idea and I had to write it.**_

 _ **Anyway let's get the ball rolling.**_

The short male sighs, another job over. He had eliminated his target but there was a tough fight between the two. His shirt was all bloody and his hoodie had tears in it. There was also a cut on his arm and he felt blood on his torso. He'd need to get them checked out when he returned to his HQ. At this moment in time there were some more pressing matters at hand then his own health. "Got some paper and a lighter, time to set it all on fucking fire," The male says and shortly after the room went up in smoke and flames.

He returns to the headquarters and is rushed to the infirmary before he gets the chance to speak. "Tough target?" the nurse asks him. The male winces as he removes his bloody shirt and hoodie, leaving his nicely toned torso out in the open. "Yeah, he has been eliminated, though he managed to get a few good hits on me," the male replies. The nurse checks the male over and takes care of any injuries that she finds on him. "You were right about good hits, anymore and we'd have to take you off duty," she tells him.

"I'm off duty soon anyway," the male replies. He hisses in pain when she cleans one of the deeper cuts. "Oh, how come?" she asks the male. "I've got a tour coming up soon so I need to keep my low profile," he says. "Oh yeah, fair enough. What will you say about the cuts? You need stitches on a couple," she asks and then gets up to get the things she'd need to do the stitches on his chest and arm. It gave the male some time to think about his answer.

"It depends on where the cuts are, I can easily think of something to tell them if they ask anyway," he says, confidence clear in his tone. The nurse stitches the smaller cut on the male's forearm. The larger, slightly deeper cut needed more stitches but she managed to do it all without getting up again. The male was calm and patient the whole time although he was in a lot of pain after being hurt. The nurse tried to numb the two cuts but she was pushed for time so it didn't really work.

The male was needed for a meeting as soon as. He needed to give his debrief on the latest target. He was late; the kill took a bit longer than necessary because he wasn't expecting the fight back. He would have been in the meeting by now but he was injured for the second time ever in his career. He needed medical attention first. He couldn't be passing out on the job now. The first time he was injured was not long after he joined the assassin organisation.

The male had a partner at the time. They worked together and that was their relationship, co-workers. It all went fine until one day the target was a little tougher than usual and way out of the male's capabilities of fighting. The partner got cold feet and fled, leaving the male alone with the target. If it wasn't for a random stranger who took him and brought him to the hospital then he would have died that night. He has never had a partner since but he didn't really want one. He can't trust them with his life after that person left him for dead.

The male still has the scars from that night. It wasn't long before the band he was in asked about the scars after they see each other shirtless a lot. He told them it was a gang attack and that he was an innocent victim caught in the middle of the crossfire. It took him by surprise once they accepted it without questioning it at all. Then again it is common for people to get caught in the gang violence that goes on in Los Angeles. He could use it as an excuse this time, but would they really believe him a second time? He wasn't going to put money on it and he doubted so he wasn't going to do it.

The male was helped by the nurse into a loose hoodie and she watched as he painfully limped to the bosses' office. The male really wanted to go to the apartment he lived in and go to sleep; he had tour rehearsals in a few hours. He also really didn't want to be told that they were going to give him a new partner. He had been working there since he was twenty and even though that was only four years ago he was one of the most skilled workers there. He didn't need a partner; he was like a young winter solider.

The male goes to knock on the door but the boss sensed he was outside and opened the door. "Come in," he says, taking a look at the poor state the male ended up in. The boss decides he'd help the male to the sofa in his office so the male would be comfortable. He was worried as his mind flashed back three and a half years when the male was comatose and they told the boss they didn't think he was going to survive at all. "What happened?" the boss asks, making the male a strong drink. "He was stronger than I anticipated but I eliminated him," the male replies.

The boss returns to the male and passes him the drink. "It's good that you accomplished the mission but what did he do to you?" he asks. The male downs the drink, the alcohol taking away the pain and the shock slightly. "Few cuts and a lot of bruising, I am going to be sore for days," the male says. The boss puts his hand on the male's shoulder. "Go home and take it easy," he commands.

The male was helped to his car. He gets in and starts it up; he needed to know what time it was. He looks to the clock on the dashboard as the radio plays. "Three AM already? Oh no," the male says, adding a groan at the end. He was now looking at only getting two maybe three hours of sleep considering he would get home at half three. He speeds home, hoping the little time he saved resulted in a little more rest. Cai, his roommate was waiting for him as he stumbled in. The pain and exhaustion was taking over.

Cai used to be a slave but was freed by a friend of the male and asked for the male's help rehabilitating the former slave. In return Cai kept the apartment clean and helped the male out whenever he asks. "Master!" Cai shouts, helping the male to the day bed and out of the uncomfortable clothing he was in and into some clean clothes he could sleep in. The male lied down and closed his eyes, but he didn't sleep. The pain was intense and he didn't even have the energy to tell Cai off for calling him master,

"What happened tonight?" Cai asks, worried for the man's well-being and health. He never seen the man looking so beat up. "I got a little bit beaten up," the male replies, exhaustion and pain evident in his tone. Cai makes the man comfortable and gives him some pain killers and water. "Take these," Cai says and the male complies. "Thank you Cai," the male says with a small smile.

The male quickly drifts off into dreamland. Cai finishes cleaning the apartment which was what he was doing before the male came home. Cai knew what the male did as a side job but he never spoke of it when the band came over. They weren't to know, no one else was. He walks back over to the day bed and covers the male with a blanket which he forgot before. The male seemed to be peaceful in his sleep.

The events of that night have not seemed to affect his dreams yet. Cai knew the male would be safe and fine to sleep on his own in the living room. He would find Cai if he woke up during the rest of the early morning and needed him. The male hardly slept peacefully anymore, he has a double life to lead and the side of him which he had to hide from pretty much everyone he cared about. It took its toll on the male but Cai knew the male would be fine. He copes well with everything. Cai went to bed, hoping the male would be fine.

 **? p.o.v- The next morning.**

The first thing I am aware of is that I am in the living room, on the day bed with Cai and George watching me. Then the pain is the second thing I am made aware of as I try to sit up. Cai instantly gets up to help me sit up, propped up on a few cushions. "How are you feeling?" he asks me. "Definitely sore, but I'll be fine," I tell him. Bless Cai; he has always been so helpful and caring ever since his rescue two years ago.

"What happened exactly? Cai will only tell me you had an accident last night," George asks and I send a thankful look to Cai. I hate lying to George but I have to do it. "I don't remember, I blacked out a few times last night," I answer. Of course I knew every detail of what happened last night but he can't know what I do. I look around for a clock, I am slightly worried by the fact that he is here and how late it might be. "What time is it?" I ask, showing my confusion. "It's ten AM, I tried to wake you up but I couldn't," Cai answers.

I look to George, slightly panicking now. "Relax, it was cancelled last night, we have a meeting at two instead," George says, sitting with me on the day bed. "Why didn't I know about this?" I ask, going quiet. "You said so yourself you blacked out a lot last night so even if I had told you, you wouldn't have remembered what I said. I kept you in here all night too so you haven't been near your phone," Cai explains. George carefully hugs me. "Don't worry we can always cancel the meeting to if you aren't feeling up to it," George says and I shake my head.

"I'll be fine, once I've eaten and had pain killers," I tell him. Cai leaves, to the kitchen I am guessing. He will probably not allow me to do much today or until I stop wincing when I move around. Not that I will complain, I offer him a safe secure place to live for free. This is the least he can do in return. "Were rehearsals cancelled because of me?" I ask George, who shakes his head this time.

"No, the meeting was more important anyway and Jorel hurt his foot last night, we had no idea where you were and if you were this bad. If Jorel hadn't injured himself and we found out that you had such a band night then we would have cancelled because of that, it isn't your fault," George answers. It doesn't do much to calm me down but I am always on guard and a little tense, I can't have them learn about the assassin side. Cai returns with my breakfast, some orange juice and pain killers.

"Thank you Cai," I tell him and I dig into the food after I have taken the pills. "George, would you like something to eat?" Cai asks. "Nah, I'm okay, but a drink would be nice," George replies. I smile at Cai; he is doing well this morning. "What drink would you like?" he asks the rap god. "Orange juice please Cai," he answers. Cai leaves then returns with the drink. "Thanks Cai," George says when he gets his drink.

I look down at myself and notice that my clothes had been changed during the night. I then vaguely remember coming home and Cai helping me get changed. Cai takes my plate away once I am finished eating. "What time do we have to be at the meeting?" I ask George who turns on the TV. "Well it starts at two so we should leave at around half one to get there one time," he replies.

The news came on. One of the main headlines it played was the fire which I had started last night. I was a little apprehensive but I know my boss has my back and they won't know it was me. "In other news, police are looking for a suspect wanted on an arson attack which happened last night on sunset," the reporter says and then a blurry CCTV image comes up showing a hooded individual with no real identifications.

Cai left the room once more, probably to get my phone as the boss will have texted me by now. "Do you know anything about this?" George asks me, he was watching my reaction to the story. The only reason I knew that picture was of me was because that was the location I was at and the outfit I was wearing. "Nope, stayed here all night from what I can remember," I tell him. Another lie which he believed about me but I was protecting myself.

"Here is your phone," Cai says and I thank him as I take it. I press the home button and sure enough the boss has texted me. There were a few more texts and notifications from apps like Instagram and Twitter. George was now focused on what was on the screen more than on me so it allows me to be able to open the message, read it and then reply to it without him knowing the truth or being confused.

 _Boss: Hey, if you saw the news today don't worry about it. I've got someone lined up who is going to confess to the crime and has the same outfit you can just about make out on the CCTV. Just keep resting and we'll see if I have another mission for you before you go away on tour._

 _Me: Thanks, I knew you'd have my back like usual. I woke up really sore but the pain meds are helping and rehearsals were cancelled. Another member of the band hurt themselves too so I don't know when the next rehearsal date is so I'll rest as much as possible between now and then._

I put my phone down. The pain was fading like it told the boss, the whole ordeal last night left me exhausted. I let out a little yawn. Passing out at three in the morning doesn't really count as sleep. "Tired?" George asks me, looking at me and wrapping his arm around me. I rest against him, something the often happens. "Yeah, just a little. I didn't get any actual sleep last night," I reply. George looks to Cai who nods in confirmation. "He kept passing out and then coming back round ten to twenty minutes later," Cai says.

"Well you can always take a little nap now, the meeting should take an hour or two so you can get even more rest once it is over," George says. He cares about most if not all of the band like he is our big brother and I don't have a crush on him. I have a crush on someone else in the band but once he finds out what I do then there will be no chance for a relationship. He will find out once we get together because I'll be leaving without explanations at crazy hours of the night or the day. Being an assassin is really tough, you can't talk to many people about it and ones who are outside of the job will call you a murderer once they find out.

"Dude, you there?" George asks me, making me snap out of my thoughts. "Yeah, just thinking a little bit that's all," I tell him. He is on his phone now and rapidly tapping onto the screen. "I'm letting the others know you are alive since you didn't reply to any messages or answer any phone calls last night," he explains, I look back at my phone and see fifteen missed calls on top of the twenty messages that I'd need to go through. "Sorry," I mumble and his arm is back around me.

"It's fine, don't panic over it. You were in safe hands with Cai and you'll get back to being a hundred percent soon," he tells me. He then shows me the group chat I was added into and let me read all of the messages from this morning so far. Jorel was the only other person active this morning and I assume since rehearsals were cancelled then they will still be sleeping now. I would probably have gone to sleep myself but I have a guest and it would be rude.

 _Jorel: Any news on the missing one?_

 _George: Yeah, he is at home and I think he is unconscious. I can't seem to get him to wake up at all._

 _Jorel: Oh no, do you know what happened?_

 _George: Not sure but he looks like he was beaten quite violently. Cai will only tell me he had a bad accident last night._

 _Jorel: So if I hadn't have messed my foot up last night then we'd have to cancel rehearsal anyways. Will we have to cancel later too?_

 _George: I don't think so. He is starting to show some signs of responding to touch now. I think he might wake up before the meeting._

 _Jorel: Fair enough, would he be fit enough to attend though? Sounds like he is really hurt..._

 _George: If I know him like I do, then he'd show up anyway, not really caring about how he feels or the amount of pain he is going to be in. He is covered in bruises as far as I can see and there are some stiches on his arm and chest._

 _Jorel: Sounds worse than a bad accident if you ask me, might have been attacked on his way home. You know what he is like when it comes to trouble._

 _George: Yeah, could have been. Cai told me a little more and said he went out then came home like this and he had a bad night from there. He told Cai he had an accident._

There is a little break in between the messages and I think Jorel went back to sleep. It was early in the morning when they were chatting so it wouldn't surprise me. It was also weird to see that I was the subject of conversation. Everyone must have been worried about me last night. I hate it when I am the cause of anyone worrying for whatever reason. It was interesting to see their theories of what happened and I can't deny or confirm anything since I have said I can't remember last night at all.

 _Jorel: Sorry, I fell asleep. Any updates on him?_

 _George: That's okay; he woke up half an hour ago._

 _Jorel: Phew, what a relief. How is he feeling?_

 _George: He was in a bit of pain when he first woke up but seems fine now. He is tired and doesn't remember anything that happened last night so we only know as much as Cai has told us. He kept passing out and coming round during the night too._

 _Jorel: How strange, he might have hit his head really hard. Don't know about the passing out part, are you really sure he shouldn't be in hospital right now?_

 _George: You know what he is like; he'd refuse to go until he was on his deathbed. Even then he'd be avoiding it. Maybe we can convince him to get checked out later on, he is showing signs of being concussed and everything._

 _Jorel: Wait, how does he have stiches if he didn't go last night?_

 _George: Cai knows how to do it. He was taught at some point during the time before he moved in with our friend._

Jorel hadn't replied and neither had anyone else. It is around half past ten and they might be sleeping still or doing something. Cai had left the room again while I was looking at the messages. "So, what's up with you and Cai? He called you master when I first showed up, is he your sex slave or something?" he asks and I give him a look of horror. "Hell no, we are just roommates and friends. He used to be a slave but he was rescued and I am helping him out. He shouldn't be calling me master though," I explain.

"It's a habit he is trying to break right?" George asks me. "Yep, all I have to do to help on that is praise him when he goes for long periods without saying it and remind him if he does," I answer. George looks around for Cai but he can't seem to find him. "Where did he go?" he asks me, all I can do is shrug. I don't control any part of his day to day activities. If he is taking care of me it is because he wants to do it.

"He'll probably be in his room. He was looking after me all night so I don't think he got much sleep either," I tell him just as a very exhausted looking Cai appears in the doorway. "Master, is it okay if I go to bed now?" he asks me. He was doing so well. "That's fine Cai; you can go if you want. I know you stayed up with me last night. Try not to call me master anymore okay?" I tell my friend. "Yeah sorry, I try not to say it," he tells me.

I smiled and he walks over to give me a gentle hug. "I know you do bud, just get some sleep now. I might be gone when you wake up but I will be with one of the guys," I tell him whilst I hug him back. He gives me a sleepy smile and leaves. I need to leave a note before I go in case he doesn't remember that last bit. "Bless him he is trying hard, first slip up all day," I tell George who nods. "Speaking of sleep, do you need a nap? I know you're tired too," he asks me and I shake my head.

"I'm not that tired right now and it would be rude of me to leave you alone in my house," I tell him. "Liar, why don't you get an hour or two? We don't want you passing out again or falling asleep during the meeting. I'll be fine to keep an eye on you and watch TV," he tells me. I forgotten how equally stubborn we are. So this might end in a little verbal fight. "Nah, I'll be okay. I could always have coffee during the meeting," I tell him, hoping to persuade him that I would be okay.

He sighs. "Fine, you win this time kiddo, but you should sleep more than you do," he tells me. I snuggle up to him as much as I can, trying to make a compromise. "I know, I'm trying to do it but it is really hard," I tell him as he traces the various tattoos on my arm. I really want to have a shower before the meeting but I remember being told I can't until the stitches are at least a day or two old. I am going to have to swallow my pride and get George to help me out with a sponge bath or something.

"George, I need your help. I can't have a shower while the stitches are so new" I tell him. He seems to have understood what I was hinting at. "Sure thing, don't be embarrassed by it dude," he tells me. He leaves the room and comes back with a bowl filled with warm water, two large towels and some clean clothes. He helps me stand up for a moment then puts one of the towels down on the day bed and sits me back down on it. He then took the clothes I had on, off. I was now naked in front of him and he didn't seem in the least bit bothered.

There are a lot of bruises covering every inch of my chest and there is some dried blood on my torso which didn't get cleaned last night. George is careful while he cleans me with the sponge until I was completely clean. Then he dried me off, changed the dressing that were placed over the cuts and the stitches and helped me get dressed for the day. He cleaned all the stuff and sorted my hair out so it looked a little better.

"Thanks George," I tell him and he smiles. I wasn't too embarrassed by what just went on but it would have been worse if it was a stranger. "You're welcome. Let's just relax and try and waste three hours," he says and he decided to put a comedy film on. He lets me relax against him while we watch the film which hopefully should take up all of the three hours we need to pass before we leave for this meeting.

 **~ at the meeting~**

"Danny, what the fuck happened to you last night?" Dylan asks as we walk into the waiting area ten minutes before the meeting is due to start. Everyone is looking at me and Jorel has a cast and crutches. I have a couple of bruises on my face and my lip was split. "I don't really remember," I tell him and they all show an alarming amount of concern over me. "Dude, are you sure you should be here?" Matt asks. It looks like they didn't see the messages. "Jorel and I have both asked that, once in the group chat, he claims he is fine," George says and goes to sit down with Jorel.

"What happened to you Jorel?" I ask him. I didn't see any messages about his little accident but I'm guessing they all knew about that. I had messaged the group chat saying I was okay but no one has seen it. I did the same for the messages and listened to the voicemails. "I fell down the stairs," he says. Matt and Jordon were on their phones, probably looking at the group chat from last night and this morning.

"Hey Danny, do you think you can let Dylan take you to the ER? You must have hit your head pretty hard to have the symptoms you've got. I think you could be concussed too," George asks me and I look down. I don't really like the hospitals and I don't know if I can be with my crush for that long without fucking everything up. "Okay, I'll go. If it stops you guys from worrying so much," I tell them and Dylan wraps his arms around my waist and leads me to a chair where I sit on his lap.

"Danny, you are my big brother and their little brother. We are always going to worry a little bit when you are hurt this bad and can't tell us why," Dylan says. My heart sinks as he says big brother, knowing that my crush is really all in my head and not a reality and that it will never happen. "I know and I've been trying to remember what happened but I just can't," I tell him. I rest my head on Dylan's shoulder and I feel something different.

It couldn't be. He doesn't like me in the same way so why can I feel his heart against my back. I could be imagining this. "Danny you really should be in ER, you look so confused and out of it," Matt says, making me shake my head a little. I spaced out and now all of them are looking at me again. "I'll be fine for an hour or two," I tell them. Dylan rubs my arm and it sends sparks shooting up. "We know you're a little scared of doctors but your health is a bit more important," he tells me.

"I will honestly be fine for an hour. I feel okay, just a little sore," I tell him. I did feel confused, tired and probably had all the symptoms of a moderate to severe concussion but I really wanted to do this meeting first. Hospital can wait a little bit; we will be waiting a long time before I get seen even if my head injuries make me a higher priority. They don't believe me but they know how stubborn I can get over these things so they leave me be.

I get given a pack of cookies and a bottle of coke by Jordon. "Eat these and drink that during the meeting as well as right now, should keep you from passing out again if you have a bit of sugar in your system to boost you," he tells me. Dylan was probably confused when Jordon says again. He hasn't seen the messages yet. "Thanks Jordon," I tell him as I open the cookies and start eating them, it did help a bit.

"Danny kept passing out and coming around until half three this morning from around midnight," George tells Dylan. "If it was twenty minutes in between each time he passed out for ten minutes then… He would have passed out at least eight times during the night before being out completely," Jorel says using his fingers to work it out. George must have told him while I spaced out the times of last night. "Yep, he shouldn't be here," George says but no one argues further.

The meeting went well as it could have. The guys kept looking at me with worry and even the managers wanted to know what happened to me last night and even more odds were on me being taken to hospital before the end of that day by one of them. We did manage to pick the tracks for Notes From the Underground which was the main objective at that meeting. I only spaced out one during the entire three hours of the meeting.

Dylan took me to his car considering I came in George's and I knew where he was going to take me. No amount of arguing will make him take me home instead of this place. It was the rest of the band against me with management backing them up. There is not another way out for me at all. I messaged Cai to tell him where I was going and I wasn't going to be home until at least 8 possibly 9 pm.

"Danny you might feel like we are doing this because we know you're scared and we want to cause bad things. It's not like that at all. I love you and I care about you, the others care about you too and well you need to get checked out, we don't want it to get worse," Dylan says and he pulls out of the parking lot refusing to look at me for a moment while I took that in. He said he loves me, but it can't be true. He just wants me to see that they are only looking out for me. We stop and some red lights and he makes me look at him.

"I mean it Daniel. I love you, more than a brother would and more than a friend. It is scaring me to see you this bad. You look ready to pass out at any given moment," he tells me. We would have kissed if there wasn't a green light there now. "I know and I am sorry for all the worrying I have caused everyone over the past twenty four hours. I love you in the same way. Always have done," I tell him. It doesn't take long for us to get to the parking lot of the nearest hospital.

I take my seatbelt off, open the door and get out. I was slower than Dylan who appeared at my side at the right moment. A major dizzy spell washed over me and I couldn't keep myself upright. He caught me before I could do anymore damage to myself. "You're fine you said, you weren't going to pass out or anything you said," Dylan mumbles as he picks me up to carry me into the emergency room. I looked into the mirror and saw how pale I was and how slightly sickly I looked. That might get me seen sooner.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know it was this bad," I tell him and he kisses the top of my head. "I know you didn't, that's why we're here now," he tells me and he carries me towards the emergency department. Paramedics were outside, loading an empty trolley onto the ambulance and they saw us approaching them. There were about to unload the trolley once they saw me but then they saw the good grip Dylan has on me, I wasn't about to be dropped anytime soon. "What happened to him?" they ask Dylan, unaware of me being slightly responsive.

"I have no idea because he doesn't remember. I think he was attacked last night and suffered a serious blow to the head. A friend of his says he passed out eight times last night and he has all the symptoms of a concussion," Dylan explains. One comes up to us and I make eye contact with him. "What's your name sir?" he asks me, talking a bit slower than Dylan has been doing. "Danny Murillo," I answer. At least my memory loss doesn't seem to be too bad. "When were you born?" he asks me next.

"November twenty-first, nineteen eighty five." I tell him and the other guys finishes what he was doing. "How are you feeling Danny?" he asks me. "A bit dizzy, and like I want to be sick," I tell them. I wasn't lying to them either. One of the paramedics rubs my arm and then places their hand on Dylan's back. "Okay we are going to take the two of you into a cubicle. This is bad," the medic says and does exactly that.

The other medic grabs a sick bowl on the way and hands it to me once I am placed onto the bed. Dylan sits next to me and rubs my back. The medic who didn't ask me anything calls for a doctor to come and one rushes over to us. My stomach turns and I throw up just as the doctor walks into the cubicle. "Okay so what's going on here?" he asks.

"The patient is Danny Murillo and is twenty six years old. He has been attacked last night and suffered a bad blow to the head, showing major signs of a concussion as well as not remembering what happened to him. He passed out eight times during the night and has recently been feeling dizzy," the paramedic explains while a nurse joins the team. Dylan was rubbing my back and telling me soothing things. Then I started feeling strange and my eyes roll back into my head. "Danny!" Dylan shouts as it all goes black.

 **~later on~**

I wake up in a new room with a hospital gown on and machines monitoring my condition and an IV needle going into my left hand. Dylan was on his phone but I was grateful he hadn't left my side. It was dark outside; telling me it was night time. I felt a little better but more confused than I was before. It seems that this is going to turn into at least an overnight stay if not two nights. I am definitely a lot worse off than I thought I was.

"Danny, how are you feeling now?" Dylan asks once he sees I am awake. "A little better, what happened back there?" I ask, referring to the emergency room because the one thing I do know is I am not there anymore. "You had a seizure just as the doctor was about to examine you and ask you questions. I put the sick bowl done just before it happened and they say you have a severe concussion and head injury. They are keeping you overnight and said that whoever took care of you last night did a good job with the injuries. No one is sure how it happened so the police haven't been called," Dylan explains, talking slow to me like the paramedic did.

I sigh, this means I am going to be woken up at least once an hour if I do fall asleep so that I don't slip into a coma. I reach for my phone and Dylan hands it to me. "You're staying with me right?" I ask him. "Of course I am what kind of a boyfriend would leave their lion while they are ill?" he asks. I dropped my phone in surprise. "I'm sorry, I'm making assumptions here aren't I?" he says quietly. "I would have said yes if you asked Dylan," I tell him, smiling and he smiles too.

I pick my phone back up and I got another message from the boss.

 _Boss: The cover up also covers your injuries. She gave a detailed account of how she did it to you and the police tried talking to you at home but they were told that you weren't there?_

 _Me: Yeah, Dylan took me to the ER and it all went downhill from there. I had been showing signs of a concussion through the day then I got dizzy once we got to the ER. When I was about to be seen I threw up and then shortly after that I had a seizure. I just woke up and Dylan told me I have a severe concussion and head injury. I don't know where I am in the hospital but it must be an observational unit or something. They won't let me leave till at least tomorrow morning or afternoon._

 _Boss: That is a lot worse than I was expecting but it matches the injuries you would have received off her. I'll tell the cops that are in front of me and they will be seeing you probably tonight or tomorrow morning, please be careful Danny and let your boyfriend take care of you. I don't think I can cope if you go into a coma again like you did three and a half years ago_

 _Me: Fair enough, I'm surprised they are accepting her as a suspect. Then again the pictures they have are really bad. Boyfriend? How did you know? He only asked me out a minute ago. I know you won't and I am sure that I will be taken care of and back to usual soon._

 _Boss: I know everything; Cai called Dylan and told the cops that your boyfriend wouldn't pick up. It seems like the love between you was obvious._

 _Me: Probably was knowing me._

Dylan watches me type my messages. "May I ask who you are talking to?" he asks me and I smile. "You can, it was friend who found me last night and took me home. He says that I was attacked by a woman last night who then went and started a fire on sunset. She went to the police and they want to talk to me, Cai tried calling you but you didn't answer," I explain. I still can't remember the attack. "And she hit you hard enough to give you slight memory loss," he says.

"Considering the trauma his head has suffered it is quite common for people with Danny's current conditions to not remember what happened during the accident," the doctor says as he walks in. He looks at the monitor to get my vitals then uses the blood pressure cuff and the thermometer to check those vitals. "How are you feeling now Danny?" he asks me while he writes all the information down on my chart. "A little better than when I was first brought in but not a hundred percent," I tell him, finally feeling like I can think a bit clearer.

"You do look better and I can see some of the symptoms you have a clearing up now, we are going to have to keep you in for the rest of the night but we are sure by tomorrow afternoon you'll be at home resting," The doctor says, I gave the doctor a smile. It has been a scary twenty four hours but it is beginning to look up now I was still tired but I probably won't get any decent sleep until I am home tomorrow.

The group chat had become active again just as the doctor ordered me to rest up as much as possible and try and get some sleep. They said that they wouldn't come in too often because Dylan was there to just shake my shoulder every now and then to see if he would get a reaction out of me and if he didn't then he was to try again then press the red button to call one of them in. He also said that I shouldn't be performing for at least the next month to allow my concussion to go away.

I look at my phone. The messages started an hour ago. They are still going on now and I bet they are talking about me once again. I don't actually know if they have been informed on how I took a slight turn for the worse earlier but I am starting to recover now. I have got to be more careful on the job now since I have a boyfriend… Ah shit; he is going to find out everything soon. Then he is going to call me a murderer and leave me like everyone else has done, I might even get kicked out of the band.

 _George: Hey Dylan, how is Danny doing? It's been at least three hours since you took him to the ER._

 _Dylan: Not too good, his symptoms got worse when we pulled up to the hospital. He got really dizzy then fell down. I had to carry him and he didn't even bother trying to hold my shirt or anything he was that weak. Two paramedics made sure that we were seen straight away but then he threw up and not long after that he had a seizure, a really bad one. He's got more bruising and they did all the scans and tests. They told me he has a severe concussion and head injury as well as all the injuries that we knew about including some broken ribs. He hasn't come round yet._

 _George: He'll wake up soon, just like he did this morning. His body needs time to heal and recover from the trauma he has been through. Just stay with him and take good care of him. Help Cai out as much as you can when Danny gets discharged. He seems to have trouble find him wherever he goes._

 _Dylan: I will do, it is strange how the worst things happen to him. Remember that time three and a half years ago when we thought he went missing for two weeks because he never replied to our messages._

 _Jorel: Then we found out later that year he was a victim of a gang attack and comatose for those two weeks. Trouble should be his middle name instead of rose if you ask me._

 _Jordon: You fell down the freaking stairs last night Jorel. You have trouble as your middle name too._

 _Jorel: Aw come on man, this is the first time I've hurt myself._

 _Matt: Why weren't we more stubborn when we wanted him to go to hospital sooner?_

 _Me: Because I would have refused until the seizure probably happened in front of you. If not then I wouldn't have had the doctor in the room at the time I had the seizure. It was like a minute after the doctor saw me for the first time today._

 _Dylan: What he said and also I would have freaked out because I forgot how to call the doctor so if he had the seizure than it would have been a lot worse._

 _Jorel: Fair enough and hello Danny, is it too early to say I told you so?_

 _Me: Yes. I didn't die and you know how stubborn I can be._

 _George: Are we just going to bicker all night? Danny is better now and recovering, he should be trying to get some sleep now. He hasn't had any for ages._

 _Dylan: Trying to fall asleep as I type, he's had a rough 24hrs. I'll talk to you guys tomorrow and so will he._

They were both right. As I saw the message pop up I noticed how heavy my eyelids were becoming. Lack of sleep makes you feel even crappier than before. I let out a yawn as Dylan smiles at me. "Go to sleep Danny, I'll be here when you wake up I promise," he tells me and I reach out for him. "Can you please snuggle me?" I ask, trying not to rely too much on the puppy eyes which make people fold everytime.

"Of course we can baby," he replies and joins me on the hospital bed. I moved a little bit to make some space for him but I knew I was going to be snuggled up against him for the rest of the night anyway so all I needed to do was roll onto my side. Dylan made sure that we were both comfortable. I let out another yawn as Dylan ruffles my hair. "I'm yours forever Danny. Sleep now," he tells me and I let my eyes close.

I wasn't quite asleep though. He said he's mine forever but forever will be until he finds out that I am an assassin. That is going to be so difficult to hide from him. Fear bubbles up inside when I think about the arguments that are going to follow as soon as he discovers what I do and when the others discover what I do. "Danny calm down, nothing is going to happen to you here," Dylan says. Oh yeah, I have the heart monitor on and my heart is racing a little bit with fear.

I open my eyes briefly to meet Dylan's concerned gaze. "Do you remember anything else from last night Danny?" he asks, concerned as to why my heart rate's just spiked seemingly out of nowhere. "No, I still can't remember anything. It's being in hospital, it scares me," I tell him and I bury my head into his shoulder. Just picture yourself at home Danny, at home with Cai and Dylan. I'm not in a hospital room; I'm not in a hospital room.

Some light came into the room as a nurse opens the door and walks in. "Is everything okay?" she asks. Then she sees my heart rate is a little elevated. "Yeah, he just doesn't like being in hospitals too much," Dylan says, drawing little patterns on my back with his fingers. Dylan's little plan seemed to work as I could feel myself becoming calmer and my heart rate wasn't as high. "Okay, I was just coming to see if Danny needed any medication or if he managed to get any sleep yet," she says.

"He'll be asleep in a few minutes I should think, he is tired. Danny do you need any pain meds or anything?" he says, directing the last to me. "No, not yet," I tell him and I move a little bit so I am a little more comfortable before I finally manage to fall asleep in Dylan's arms.

 **~Two weeks later~**

He found out, he knows about me being an assassin now. Jorel and I were told to stay at home until we recovered from out injuries from the separate incidents. The others were told to continue rehearsing and writing with us emailing our contributions to the songs. Dylan moved in the day I came home from the hospital. Cai and I thought we were alone because work was due to finish in two hours so we got talking.

We were talking about my side job and how I planned on hiding it before I am old enough to retire. It was going to be one hell of a burden and I told him I was just going to have to keep up what I was doing so far. There is nothing else I could see that I could do differently. What we didn't know was Dylan heard some of it. What he heard was me telling Cai about how I was starting to regret being an assassin because of all the lies I needed to tell to protect myself.

It was safe to say that Dylan was in shock. I knew he was eavesdropping because of the skills I learned. That and he was there when I opened the door to go back to my room for a little bit before he was due home. He hasn't said anything about it but he was still taking it all in. Cai led him to the living room and I sat away from Dylan. He is not going to want me near him now. "So when did you think you were going to tell me all of this?" Dylan asks.

"I wasn't, my own mother doesn't know what I do Dylan. It is not something that can come out in a conversation," I tell him. He was getting angry; Cai was preparing himself to defend me. "So is everything about you a lie Daniel?" Dylan says. He stood up, his hands forming fists. "No, that is the only thing I have to keep from you, from everyone I care about," I tell him. This is more than your average couple fight. I think this might end up in a break up, great job Daniel you've royally fucked your life up. After this you will have no one but Cai.

"HOW CAN I BELIEVE YOU DANNY? HOW CAN I BELIEVE THAT YOU'RE NOT LYING TO ME NOW," Dylan shouts, Cai flinches and I want him to not be watching the argument in front of him but I doubt somehow he is going to leave me on my own with Dylan this mad. My heart broke just that little bit more; he is willing to suffer through flashbacks of his own abuse just to keep an eye on how this fight progresses.

"Because I am not that kind of person, do you know how stressful it is to not tell anyone because you know that you will lose everything you have?" I tell him. I can't be bothered to raise my voice to match him at this point. I was also trying to keep the tears back. This is the start of my undoing, when he goes to work tomorrow he is going to tell them and I know they will vote to kick me out like they did with Deuce.

"How do I know that you truly love me Daniel? How do I know that that isn't a lie?" he asks me. His voice suddenly going softer after what I told him, he must have thought about it and took in what I said. I look to him and suddenly I can't stop the tears that start streaming down my face. "I have had a crush on you since high school. I've always looked up to you and had such awe and love for you. I love you Dylan and I don't want to lose you, I can't lose anyone," I tell him as I break down.

"I think I understand now, just let me in Danny. I want to help you now. I know you have killed people but I am sure it was for a greater good. I have always wondered what you'd be like as my hot spy," he says, walking towards me and wrapping his arms around me, allowing me to sob into his shoulder as he tries to calm me down. "You mean you aren't going to break-up with me?" I ask him. He rubs my back. "Yes I am not breaking up with you Danny," he says and kisses the top of my head.

"How could you love a murderer like me?" I ask, getting up and wiping all my tears away. "All I see in an adorable little lion, a lion who can kick butt," he tells me. He doesn't think I am a cold blooded killer like others would if they knew. "I am not going to tell the others either unless you want me to," he tells me. He cups my cheek then rubs his thumb on my cheek before bringing his lips to mine. I melted into the kiss and I didn't want it to end.

He carried me to the day bed and made me stay on his lap. I didn't fight or protest this. "So you are like a self-defence expert?" he asks me. "Yeah, when they don't do something unexpected to fight back, the last guy I had was the one who cause the whole concussion thing," I tell him, deciding to come clean. I can trust him not to tell anyone. "Hey Danny, it might seem a bit too soon, but you know how you always complain about the people higher than the boss wanting you to have a partner when you go on missions? Dylan could be your partner, I mean you trust him and all," Cai says.

I feel Dylan's grip on me tighten. He only just found out about what I do as a side job. He would probably never want to join. "To protect my little lion, yeah sure but not anytime soon Cai. I just got told all of this, let this sink in a little bit first," Dylan tells us and I rest my head on his shoulder. Maybe he will be the ideal partner for me. Just got to give it some time. "I love you," I mumble, I rarely have emotional break downs like I did earlier so it made me a little tired.

"I love you too Danny," he tells me and I think he knows I'm feeling tired. I haven't been sleeping well since the whole hospital incident two weeks ago either. Sometimes I only get four hours during the night and just going into my little studio to play the guitar until I feel like the other two people I live with are up. "I'm sorry for what I said earlier Danny, I didn't mean to shout, I got shocked," Dylan tells me.

"You would do baby and I am sorry for keeping it from you and not telling you directly," I reply. It seems like we both had something to apologize for and we don't apologize. If ya know what I mean. It all worked out okay in the end because I am not a single pringle and he accepts what I do. Just as I was about to fall asleep and take a little nap I hear this into my ear. "Being an assassin would be awesome," Dylan whispers.

 _ **And that is the end of this one shot. When did you figure out it was Danny? I am still accepting requests so if you want to leave one down below then that's fine. Sorry it didn't go up yesterday, it wasn't finished on time and I got tired.**_


	23. Three Tears for you CS X DM

_**Hey guys, one thing before I start this is please have tissues if you may need them and please don't plan a mob for me after.**_

 _ **My roleplay buddy and I have started coming up with ideas now that he is over the personal problems he suffered from a week or two ago. We have come up with this idea and we are writing it together.**_

 _ **WARNING DOES CONTAIN DEATH AND DESCRIPTIONS OF DEATH SKIP PAST THIS ONE IF THAT IS NOT SOMETHING YOU WANT TO READ.**_

 _ **Charlie p.o.v**_

I let out a groan as I roll over, desperately wishing to go back to sleep yet something feels... off. I open my eyes to see the other side of the bed looks like no one slept in it last night. Better remind Danny to go get some sleeping pills for his insomnia or something. As my eyes adjust to the light some more I don't seem to find any pictures of Danny and I from the official couple photo shoot we did a year ago. There seems to be nothing of Danny's in this room.

My phone manages to provide some distraction as I try and process what the fuck is going on. I grab it and press the home button. The date is wrong. It's the 15th of May 2016 not the 21st of November. Shit, its Danny's birthday then, I don't think I have anything for him. What kind of a boyfriend am I? A bad one is the answer. I notice I have the usual twitter and Instagram notifications you get once you have some fame.

I unlock my phone and get nervous once my thumb hovers over the twitter app. Why am I so nervous? I've opened this app a billon times before this time shouldn't be any different to the last time I did it. Then I saw the tweets that were being made today.

 _Theresa Murillo ReeseMurillo: Five years ago I lost the man who meant everything to me. Today he would have been 31. Scarlett misses him so much. I miss you so much baby, happy birthday in the sky. xx_

 _Andy Biersack andyblack: This was recorded just before Danieldrive passed and I thought seeing how it is his birthday today that I would release it in his memory. Enjoy Stay Alive guys and fly high Danny, we miss you._

 _Hollywood Undead Hollywoodundead: Happy heavenly birthday to the Golden beast himself Danieldrive. Hope you're partying hard up there dude. We miss you._

My Danny is dead? There is no way can this be happening. This cannot be real I have got to be dreaming or done way too much drugs. I must be in some horrible alternate dimension or something similar. My little lion can't be dead, he can't be. I'm lost without him. I don't hesitate in downloading the song Andy made with him. Well it was a guy called Matt who made it but right now anything is possible. I play the song.

 _Your thoughts become your enemies_

 _When you're locked inside this cage_

 _Life can feel dead to me_

 _And all that's left is rage_

 _Regrets for all the time we wasted_

 _Thinking of ourselves_

 _Holding onto pain you tasted_

 _Living in this hell_

 _Don't wanna go back home tonight_

 _So I drive this road alone_

 _[Chorus:]_

 _Stay alive for the good times_

 _Stay alive through the bad_

 _Stay alive for the hopes and the fears and the dreams_

 _The best that we ever had_

 _I keep telling myself I can take you_

 _From this God-forsaken place_

 _Stay alive for the good times_

 _Stay alive through the bad_

 _Stay alive_

 _[Danny:]_

 _Your fear controls everything_

 _Never let you turn the page (Let you turn the page)_

 _We end up only settling_

 _For when we both felt sane_

 _Reaching out for something that_

 _You can't quite hold onto_

 _Say goodbye and start it over_

 _When there's nothing left for you_

 _Don't wanna go back home tonight_

 _So I drive this road alone_

 _[Chorus]_

 _I keep telling myself I can take you_

 _From this God-forsaken place_

 _[Chorus]_

 _Stay alive [3x]_

I was in tears at the sound of Danny's voice. My journal was left out on the bedside table. If anything can help me try and understand what the hell is going on then that will be the book. I decide to read from the beginning and find nothing about what went on until I reach July the 8th 2012. In this I write about how a devastated Theresa had called me saying that Danny was hit by a drunk driver on his way home from the festival we played the day before. He didn't survive the impact despite all efforts made.

The next time I wrote was the day of his funeral. The 16th of July 2012. I wrote about how shocked and devastated everyone was at his sudden departure. He was twenty six years old and had so much more to give to the world. I was surprised that we continued and made the decision to make two more albums. We would finish and release Notes from the Underground and release it in 2013. It will be the last album to have Danny's vocals in it.

It was lucky that we pushed Danny to get all his vocals down for those songs. That means that Day of the Dead which was released in 2015 is the last album Hollywood Undead will ever make. I flip to 2015 and find that yeah Hollywood Undead has disbanded now. I wasn't expecting us to last three years without Danny but we did, I have a feeling Danny would have wanted us to try and stay together.

I send out a tweet that just says Fly high little lion. Don't party too hard without us. I was kind of copying the other guys with my tweet but what else can you say really. I had retweeted the band's tweet and everyone else's. Maybe today I'll go see him. I know a few people that will probably go see him today but I wanted to do it before I go. I just can't live in a world without the golden ray of sunshine which is Danny.

I may be slightly selfish here but I know some people who will agree with me on this one. I don't think I could ever get over him dying. If you can't beat 'em join 'em. That is what I am planning to do tonight. This seems like it should be a dream or a nightmare even but I don't know the difference between the truth and the lies anymore. This can't be a drug trip, I promised Danny I would cut back on the amount I use.

I got ready for the day and did my whole morning routine. I am wearing all black clothing, seems fitting for the occasion. I'm not too smartly dressed but I'm not too casual either. I pause once I go into my spare room. I see a lion teddy bear that I got Danny that time he went tumbling off his skateboard a couple of years ago and he was covered in cuts and scrapes with a lot of bruising. He loved that teddy and I know he took it on tours with him. I'll take it with me when I leave and give it back to him somehow.

It is 2 pm now; it was 1pm when I woke up. That gives me enough time to walk down to the flower shop to get some roses and then walk to the cemetery to see him one last time before I jump. I know that it isn't the route I should be taking but the heartbreak you feel when you lose a loved one can just be too much to handle. It's like they own a piece of you and it gets ripped away when they are gone. It leaves a dark hole and a lot of pain with it. The pain can be unbearable and I know I can't move on from this.

I hear the rapid beeps on my phone, the guys already know what I am planning to do it seems. They will try and stop me even though I have made up my mind and I am not going to change it anytime soon. He was my other half and I just can't see myself continuing on without him. I'll look at the text messages the guys are sending me but I doubt that they will be able to change my mind. I am seeing this through till the end and there is nothing or no one that can help me now.

 _Jorel: Jordon, I know that today is Danny's birthday and I know you are still upset and haven't really gotten over him passing away but I need you to think about this. We still love you and care about you, we already lost one brother. Don't make us lose a second one._

 _George: Jordon, I know that you have probably already made up your mind on this and won't change what you're planning to do tonight. Just know that we will always love you like a brother and we will always be here for us if you just asked us to._

 _Matt: No amount of sitting or praying, begging or wishing can bring him back but I know that it is also not going to work with you either. It's been too long now since he passed, four years and I know how much you are struggling. I just wished you would have let us in._

 _Dylan: So I uh guess you'll be leaving to join Danny today then? Can't say I don't blame you. You never really got over the fact that a drunk driver took away his life. No matter what happens today just know the whole world is going to miss you Charlie scene._

They were a lot more accepting of my decision than I was expecting. I guess four years is a long time to still be grieving over a lost loved one no matter how close you were to them. The emotions are more raw and stronger when you first lose someone. You would spend hours if not days at a time just lying in bed and sobbing your heart out wishing for it all to be a dream. A few people who really worry about you will try and spend all their time with you making sure you didn't do something stupid.

This is why I wrote about how George came over and stayed the first two weeks and locked all the cupboards with things that I could use to end it all with. He didn't want me to end it all so soon, we had just lost one of the most talented musicians we had ever known and if he hadn't of come over then I probably would have gone to join him a lot sooner. I just couldn't cope with the feeling of my heart being ripped out of my chest then stomped on.

I've had four years to make my decision, four years to try and see light at the end of a tunnel which is filled with heart ache and grief. I have never found that light, no matter how hard I've looked for it or had a few close friends to guide me to it. The whole ordeal made me lose a few friends but that didn't matter too much to me. To me it proved how they only wanted to stick around when it suited them; they had no real interest in me or my feelings.

Its times like that where you find out where the true loyalty of some of you friends lies. The ones who left me pretty early on in the grieving process were only interested in me because I was famous and we were making music and went to all the best shows. While we grieved for Danny we stopped making music for a time and we cancelled any shows we had lined up for the rest of that year. Those people weren't impressed when I said I had no time to go to a gig.

I didn't want to have fun while I was hurting. My bandmate, brother and lover was gone. I can't get over it with a snap of my fingers. We had Theresa and Scarlett as well as the rest of Danny's family to consider too, they needed as much support as we did to try and cope with the loss. They've known Danny for a lot longer than some of us have so they might need a little bit more support but still at the end of the day someone we loved and cared about dearly died, I don't have time to have you sucking up to me because I have fame.

Deuce surprisingly changed his tune too. He was a lot nicer to us but then again someone did his mission for him. Danny handed me several letters one day, all addressed to him by Deuce. All of them were death threats because Danny took his place. He got a little angry once we posted that we were not going to get a third lead singer. We weren't going to be around for too much longer anyway. No point replacing someone when we were all going to be gone from the industry scene in a few years.

There are one or two songs along with Bullet that fit perfectly with how I am feeling and what I am going through. The first is rain, "Like a widow's heart we fall apart," goes so well with how we fell apart after Danny died. The second one is I'll be there. There is no specific part of it which I don't feel like it goes with how you feel, it just matches perfectly which is probably why it was written. Our emotions often are what drives the lyrics. We just write down how we are feeling at the time.

I leave my phone behind; the only things I am taking with me are the teddy, my wallet and my keys. I don't need anything else. I mean I am not going to be around for much longer so why would I need my phone. I am not going to be texting anyone at the end of the day. I leave a note on the table in the hall; it was my goodbye letter to everyone, trying to explain how the heartbreak just wouldn't fade away.

I am not asking anyone to try and live in my shoes and get as much help as I can. The help that people have been offering me just has not been working and I just can't seem to get over it. It's not that I haven't tried or gone to the sessions because I did for a time but they don't seem to be working. I am too far gone for them to try and bring me back now. I am too broken to ever get repaired and be whole again. I get strange looks from people as I walk down the street towards the local convenience store.

Oh yeah, I am a grown man who looks depressed and is carrying around a lion teddy. That will raise some eyebrows. I get a bag once I buy the flowers, just a little bouquet of roses for my rose. The lady who served me didn't question why I was getting the flowers; she didn't really talk to me about it at all. A lot of people in the local area who know me and the guys know how hard today is going to be. The day of the fatal accident is also a lot worse. Until now we used to be a bit more cheerful and just celebrate his life.

I can't go around pretending everything is okay when it isn't. I look down at my outfit. I decide it isn't good enough. When you go to meet god you know you want to look nice. I currently look like I have been dragged through a hedge backwards. I need to get a decent suit. It is around three or four pm now so I have plenty of time to pick a nice suit before I go and see him one last time. This was when I got a few strange looks.

A really nice guy came and helped me pick out a really good suit which wasn't too expensive and it fitted perfectly and looked great for what I need it for. It took me an hour which brings the time to five pm. Now it's time to see my guy for the last time before I go to the bridge. I don't know if anyone is going to stop me when they see me about to jump but I'm not changing my mind for anyone.

There was hardly anyone at the cemetery when I got there. Not surprising considering it is a Monday. I've been to his grave every year for the past four years so I know my way there. It surprised me that I never brought the little lion teddy bear along. I guess it had always slipped my mind until now. This will be the last time that I will see him like this. Tonight I will be joining him up there. "Hey Danny," I tell the gravestone.

I learned a long time ago that he is never going to reply but it never stopped me pouring out my feelings to him. I confessed my love for him a year ago. No one heard it and no one is going to now. "I brought that lion teddy I got you, I also brought some roses since it's your birthday and all," I say, placing the two items on the soil just in front of the stone. Yeah chances are the lion is going to be stolen but someone will have it and hopefully take care of it, maybe even Scarlett will take it.

 _Me: Reese, I left Danny's lion teddy I got him ages ago with him. Maybe Scarlett would like it, just a nice little something to remind her of daddy._

 _Reese: Aw you're so sweet Jordon. Kyle will go collect it in a little bit because by the time you've had some private time I will need to put the little one to bed. Thank you Jordon for everything, I know what you plan on doing tonight._

 _Me: It seems like everyone does. They guys all texted me saying they aren't going to stop me this time and that I should know how much they love me and I love everyone back. It's just I can't take it any longer. He was one of the main reasons why life seemed so appealing after she left me and my parents died. He was just so happy all the time._

 _Reese: Yeah because he wanted everyone around him to share the happiness. I have seen him cry and it hurts when he did but he always bounced back. We all love you and I guess part of that means we have to respect your decision even if we don't agree with it or don't want you to do this. Four years is a long time._

 _Me: Thanks Reese, I made my choice to try and move on and be happy like everyone else but it doesn't seem to work. I just can't be the happy Jordon people want me to be and are expecting me to be this far after everything. I know this is not the right way out for everyone but I don't have a choice anymore, goodbye xx_

I put my phone down with my wallet under the teddy. There was nothing in the wallet of any value to anyone and the phone is just an object which can be wiped and sold on to someone else. I also leave my keys so they have access to my house. "Sorry Danny, just telling Reese about the teddy so Scarlett can have it. She has grown so much and is a mini you. I guess it helps Reese cope a bit since part of you lives on in your daughter," I say, wiping the tears away.

"I guess this isn't really going to be goodbye Danny, I am going to join you tonight," I say, no one is around to react or try and stop me. "I guess I am sick of pretending to be someone I am not. I have tried everything and I mean everything to try and cope with losing you and nothing has worked so this is the only option I have left. I don't want to be the guy who has to fake a smile while he is dying inside anymore," I explain.

I guess by talking to him as long as I did just made me procrastinate slightly. I needed to be certain that the decision I have made is the one I am going to stick with and I am not going to change my mind anytime between now and when I get to the bridge. I would have gotten a bottle of gin and a bottle of pills so I would recreate bullet but I know this method is going to work without those two things.

I leave the cemetery just as I see Kyle enter. He has tears in his eyes as he sees me. "Hey Jordon," he says. I give him a hug which I know he must be desperate for. He was close to his brother like we were and it is just hard on all who knew him well. "Hey Kyle, I'm sorry," I tell him and he hugs me back tightly. "No need to apologize, someone has to keep an eye on him up there, might as well be you," he says. He wipes the tears from his eyes. "I left some of my stuff there too, I guess this is goodbye Kyle," I tell him.

"I guess, but there is no good in a goodbye you know," he says and walks off towards where his older brother is buried. I think about his last words to me. He is right, at a time like this there is no good in the goodbye. Someone is leaving the world forever and never coming back down or home again. It would only ever be a happy goodbye if you were going to see that person again and that you know that you will keep seeing them for a little while longer.

Just my luck, it starts raining as I walk towards the bridge. It doesn't bother me, it just mixes the tears in and I don't look like I am crying as much. I get to the spot and sit down; my legs are dangling off the edge. I use this time to just allow the slight breeze to hit me for a while, this would be the last time I experienced any of this so I gotta enjoy it just a little. An old married couple try and get my attention but I ignore them. I am not going to allow myself to be talked out of this now. It is too late.

I push myself off the edge and I feel myself falling as the edges of my vision get darker and darker. I don't feel the impact of the water at all, it kind of feels like I am floating a little bit. I can hear the woman scream as I pushed myself off the ledge, they always do that, even in films they scream when someone dies in front of them. No doubt it will be on the news tonight and the guys will know that I have done it. I haven't made them proud but I am no longer hurting as much as I was before.

I bolt upright in bed, feeling the sweat dripping off me. The first thing I do is look to see if Danny is still sleeping beside me. He isn't and just like the nightmare I just experienced the bed was made on his side. I felt a little at ease since all our couple pictures were here and I could see some of Danny's prized stuffed animals on our dresser. Now I need to find my boyfriend and see if he is okay. That has got to be the weirdest thing that I have ever had a nightmare with.

It made no sense in the beginning but as I went on the more I adjusted to the whole thing. In reality Theresa and Danny did go out back in high school and they did have Scarlett just before we recruited him for the band. He is an amazing dad to the little girl and we see her quite a bit when we aren't on tours. I get more panicked as I look throughout the upper floor of our house to see if he was there. I couldn't find him in any of the rooms.

I let out a sigh of relief when I do find him twenty minutes later at half 3 in the morning. He was in the kitchen, fast asleep at the breakfast bar. He was sitting on the stool and he was resting on his arms on the table. He was ready for running it looked like but peacefully sleeping instead. There was a little note to the side of him. Looked like he planned to do some running since he couldn't sleep then got too tired.

 _Jordon,_

 _If you are reading this then I have gone out for a run. Or fallen asleep at the table and forgotten to bin this, one of the two. This lack of sleeping at night is making me a bit annoyed now but I didn't want to disturb you with my tossing and turning so I decided to go out for a bit while I still had energy. You seemed so peaceful I didn't want to wake you and complain about the fact that I can't get to sleep easily, anyways I should be back by the time you wake up anyway but in case I'm not then you know why._

 _Love,_

 _Dan-bear xx_

Typical little bear, he started rambling a little bit in the note. He is still adorable to me and I probably wouldn't have minded if he woke me up with all the tossing and turning he's been doing lately. He hardly ever complains, only when he is seriously hurt, ill or tired and currently he is tired. Now I need to get him to the couch or the bed. I know I am strong enough to carry him to bed and get him changed but I don't want him to wake up. My own problem, the nightmare I had can wait till the morning when he feels a little more awake.

I got his shoes off him first and he didn't stir. I put them away in the hallway. "Come on Danny, time for bed," I tell him in case he wakes up as I lift him up with ease. I had him so his head was resting on my shoulder and his arms would be wrapped around my neck if he was awake. I had no issues carrying him upstairs but he woke up just as we got to our room and he made a little noise of complaint. "Sorry baby, I found you at the breakfast bar and I didn't want you to be in pain when you woke up, go back to sleep," I tell him.

Normally I am used to finding him somewhere on the tour bus and carrying him to his bunk. If he woke up then he would do the same thing but would refuse to go back to sleep. He must have been exhausted because a couple of minutes later he was back to being out for the count in my arms. It made it a little easier for me to carry him into our room and get him out of his running clothes. I put him under the covers and I decided I need a quick change of clothes too.

I am soon snuggling my little lion bear and just admiring how cute he looked while he slept. His lips were ever so slightly parted and I could feel the gentle even breaths on my skin as he breathed. I might be the one having a little difficulty sleeping tonight. I was afraid of going back into the nightmare, but when I had it Danny wasn't snuggled into my chest like he is now. I could be fine going back to sleep now right? Well there is only one way to truly know. I close my eyes and managed to fall into a dreamless sleep.

 **~next morning~**

I wake up again and Danny is still sleeping next to me. I look to the clock to see it is nine in the morning. I don't want to move and I don't want to wake up Danny just yet. I check my phone just to make sure no other band member has died and what the date is. It's the 16th of May 2016 so everything seems to be back to normal. I just had the usual tweets and Instagram posts I usually see so I don't need to worry too much. That nightmare freaked me out for sure.

Danny started hugging me a little bit as I think he is starting to wake up now. I smile as he looks around the room, probably wondering how he ended up here instead of the kitchen. "I found you in the kitchen at three am fast asleep so I thought I should carry you to bed," I remind him in case he forgot. "I know it's just something is a bit strange, you never usually wake up during the night unless I kick you, what happened?" he asks me.

He can always and I mean always tell when something is wrong with me no matter how hard I try and hide it from him. It is instant for him to know something is off. For me to know something is wrong with him always takes longer unless it is something that is pretty easy to spot like a minor illness or something. "I had a nightmare last night, nothing to worry about," I tell him. He looks at me and I know he saw straight through that.

"What was it about? You look pretty shaken up still," Danny asks me. The fact that I could feel his heart beating next to mine put me at ease a bit but I haven't looked into a mirror lately so I could still be pale. "It was about you dying back in twenty twelve and then it was your birthday this year and I couldn't live without you," I tell him, skipping a few details but I am sure that he would guess the other parts that I couldn't bring myself to tell him because I was crying. He squeezes me gently and then rubs my back while I sob in his arms.

"Why didn't you wake me last night baby? I am very much alive and I would have comforted you then too," he asks and I can hear how concerned and worried he is over me. "You did wake up a little bit but I told you to go back to sleep because I know how much you haven't slept recently and I didn't want to burden you," I tell him. He had calmed me down by giving me quick little kisses all over my face and neck. I knew he wasn't too impressed with the fact that I didn't wake him but when he has insomnia and actually sleeps I don't want to wake him.

"Please wake me up next time Jordon; I don't want to see you like this again. I can go to the doctors to get some sleeping pills for the insomnia. You never burden me, never, I love you too much for that," He tells me, making sure I was looking into his amazing brown eyes. I kissed him and gave him a tight squeeze. "I will do next time Danny, I'm sorry," I tell him. He snuggled into me and his arms never left me. "Good, and you will be sorry if you do it again," he tells me and I set off laughing.

"Do we have to do anything today?" he asks me a few minutes later, breaking the silence which followed my laughing fit. "No, I don't think so," I reply and I roll over, taking him with me so he was lying on top of me, something which he loves. His eyes were already closing and I could feel his breath again. "Sleepy still baby?" I ask him. All he does is nod. "I've not slept in a couple of days, can today be catch up day?" he asks me. "Of course little lion, we can stay in bed all day if you so wish," I tell him and I feel him smile.

"I love you Jord," Danny says, he was so sleepy he didn't even say my name in full. I didn't mind because I knew that Danny needed his rest. I woke up yesterday and the day before and Danny was wide awake at staring at the ceiling, something he only does when he hasn't slept during the night. I felt the grip Danny had on me loosen and his breath slowed down, telling me he had fallen asleep again before I got to say I love you. He knows how much I love him anyway. "I love you my little lion," I tell him and I fall asleep with him.

Hey guys I hope you enjoyed that. I now have a rough summer schedule worked out. I have given Jess a list of twenty eight one shots and one of those will go up during the weekend and a chapter of either Demon Inside or To Love a Teacher will go up during the week.

I have a new kitty called Raven and she is so freaking adorable. I love her.

Leave a review down below if ya want.


	24. That one time when J3T X DM JD X CS

_**Hey guys I decided that I should do something a little productive while I am bored with nothing else to do. Okay so if the background of this doesn't really make much sense then go and read To Love a Teacher since I am going to do a series of little one shots based off the mishaps which have happened to Danny during his time as being a teacher. At this point there was no established relationship but the crush is there and you can see it.**_

 _ **~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3**_

 _ **D.M.P.O.V**_

I briefly rest my head on my arms as I sit at my desk. Why does today have to be the day where I feel a bit under the weather? I have five lessons filled with students and I doubt I can get all the classes to be quiet while I suffer with this headache and light-headed feeling. Grace brought me some water because as soon as I walked into the staff room she made me sit down and checked me over to make sure I was okay. She wanted to get me sent home, I clearly wasn't well enough to teach but they couldn't get a cover for me and I managed to convince them I would be okay if I took it easy and stayed in the one room all day so we managed to switch my music lesson so they were all in my English class room.

I was starting to regret saying I was okay now. The light-headed feeling wasn't going away but I had taken Tylenol so the headache was gone and if I had a fever then that was gone too. I was also regretting my outfit choice but no other teachers were dressed down as it were. Everyone was in smart clothing and that meant that I had to do the same to be professional. I didn't have a form group since I am a teacher who was learning to teach but I passed all that work. If I was to get a form group then it would be next September.

This gives me ten to fifteen minutes to collect myself and try and hide my health issues from my classes. I teach English which is a mandatory subject and guitar which was part of the performing arts elective classes which I think means it is optional. The youngest grade is 9 which is when the students start off at 14 years old then they go through 4 years of high school and end at grade 12 by which time most students are 18. I have the ninth graders first then the eleventh graders before a twenty minute break. Then I have a class of tenth graders before an hour lunch break. Those are all English lessons.

My last two lessons are an English lesson with my twelfth graders then a music lesson with a different class of ninth graders. I take another swig from the water bottle and I send a small prayer to whoever listens that I can get through the day. A couple of my windows were open and I rolled my sleeves up and that was the best that I could do. I was too weak to get my tie of so that has to stay on for a bit. I didn't want to go and ask for help either otherwise I would be sent home, I don't even think I am fit enough to drive right now.

The bell rings and I know it will be a matter of minutes before I have 20 over excited fourteen year olds outside the door chatting to each other. I love teaching just not the noise when I feel like complete and utter shit. I let them in and somehow manage to teach them about reading closely and analyzing a character without slipping up or fainting. They had no idea about how sick I was even though I was asked how I was by a student. They always ask and I said I was fine and they didn't ask anything else after that.

The other lessons I had until lunch went the same. Well what I taught the other classes was different but I hadn't fainted and I was actually starting to feel a little better because I was slowly getting my way through a pack of cookies while I was teaching. I had a tutoring session with George Ragan and he did ask but I didn't lie to him. I told him I was feeling a bit off and he replied that I shouldn't be here but it was my own choice really. I was helping him pass his finals but he was struggling so much we had to start early. He was starting to get better and it was a pleasure to help him out.

I had my lunch in the class room so I could avoid the mother hen experience of my life. Grace would definitely send me home even if I looked and felt a little better than I did the last time they saw me. I was so tempted to spend the rest of the hour sleeping but I'd probably sleep for the rest of the school day. George knocks on the door. "Come in," I shout and he does and he had something behind his back and a grin. He had two energy drinks so he stayed in my class with me and we drank them. I felt a bit more energetic but the faint feeling was still there.

Now is my actual lesson with George. I had to briefly send him out so he could wait with the rest of his class. I could have let him stay for that few minutes but I wanted a moment to myself to set everything up and restock on the cookies since I had eaten them all. I had also finished at least three bottles of water during the lessons, break and lunch. Grace walks in with two more bottles of cold water for me. "You're looking a bit better now Daniel but I still don't think you should be teaching today, I can cover these last two lessons if you want to go home," she tells me.

I take the water from her and take a swig from one. "Thanks Grace but I think I will be fine, if I can make it to three then we should be good," I tell her. She gives me an unimpressed look. "I'll call in sick tomorrow if I feel the same," I add. There are certain time and a place to pick a battle with Grace and to be stubborn as fuck but now was not the time. The fact that I told her I was going to call in sick tomorrow if I was this bad made her a little happier so I was compromising. There wasn't much point in going home this close to the end of the day anyways.

"Okay Daniel but I will hold you to that," she says and she lets my class in. I might regret drinking that energy drink once I come down from the sugar rush but it boosted me a little bit as I started teaching them what they need for the final exams. George knew some of this so it was additional revision for him. I am determined to do everything I can to get that kid to pass his exams this year. He is in a similar situation to me so it was a little more personal. He knows something is wrong with me and he didn't tell anyone else but Tai was interested in my health.

"Are you okay Mr. Murillo?" she asks me, without bothering to raise her hand. As one of the school bitches she hardly ever does. She also doesn't do the work which is her luck out. "Yes Tai, I am fine. Get on with the work or texting your fellow bitches," I tell her. The rest of the class act like usual when someone gets verbally burnt. Tai seemed shocked that I knew exactly what she gets up to when she isn't working, but a teacher never reveals their secrets. The look on her face was priceless.

I got to halfway through the lesson when I started feeling worse. George noticed straight away and was about to say something when I shook my head. I didn't want to worry the class. I drank some more water hoping it would help and I sat down. I had set them a task so they were quietly getting on with it. George came up with the paper I had given him. "I just want to see if this is right," George says and I look at him. I take a brief glance over the work. "It seems fine to me, just check over the last one," I tell him.

"You look worse," he tells me quietly. The class was too busy to pay any attention to this. "I feel worse but I told them I wasn't going home now, no point," I tell him. He returns to his seat and someone else comes up for me to check the work. I tell them which questions need improving and a little hint on what the answer should be. Tai didn't do that task and I wasn't surprised. She just comes to the lessons because she likes me. She has a hard crush on me and she didn't hide it all of the time. To her these lessons were just a chance to have some eye candy.

I got up to announce what the next task was going to be but all of a sudden the room got really warm. I had to lean on the desk to support myself and all the students looked towards me. This was going to end badly. I am probably going to pass out in front of all these students and I am not going to hear the end of it. "Mr. Murillo, are you sure you are okay?" one of the students asks. I don't even get a chance to answer before I pass out

 _ **~George. P.o.v~**_

Remind me to not stand behind Tai as she screams. I thought I was going to go deaf for a moment there. I go to catch Danny as he falls but I can't get to him in time and he hits his head on the desk as passes out. I knew that they should have sent him home, he is too ill to teach but everyone knows he is stubborn as anything. He was showing signs of having a fever too. "Someone get another teacher," I shout, making Kevin run out the door to find another teacher to either take care of us or Danny.

Minutes later on of the male gym teachers runs in and straight to me and Danny. "Did he faint George?" he asks me and I nod. The teacher puts his hand on Danny's forehead and then he takes the tie off and opens his shirt a little more. "Grace will flip when she finds out he passed out," the teacher says and grabs the cold bottle of water from the table. "Everyone go and tell no one what happened here," the teacher says. He lets me stay because he wanted help to bring Danny's fever down.

"I think he has worked himself to hard," the teacher tells me as he finds something decent to make into a makeshift flannel so we can bring his fever down. "Yeah he might have done, or he might not have been sleeping to well," I tell the teacher. We try to bring the fever down but it isn't working. "I am going to have to take him to the teacher's lounge soon, wish this fever would come down though," the gym teacher tells me. I turn Danny onto his side in case he throws up. We keep working to get rid of the fever my teacher had and it seemed to be going down slowly.

It had been at least ten minutes and Danny hadn't showed any signs of waking up. He is definitely ill, he should have the day off tomorrow. He should have had today off really but it is too late for that. It is nearly the end of the school day now. He told me earlier that he felt like crap but he didn't think it was bad enough to need a day off. Well now he will need a day or two off to recover from this. The class had left two minutes ago. Some of them were scared; I don't think teachers have ever fainted in lesson before.

In my life I don't think I have seen a teacher or a pupil faint in a lesson or anything like that. Yeah the ambulance was called because a few people broke their bones but no one passed out. This was definitely a new experience for me and I didn't like it. I like Danny a lot, I find him a lot more relatable than the other teachers in the school and I don't think it it's because of how close his age is to mine. He had been telling me about how his home situation was terrible when he was my age and how he worked hard to pass his finals.

I know I am failing my exams currently and I thought it was nice of him to personally tutor me so I would pass them. I am doing a little better but I am not on target to pass all of my exams. I put my hand on Danny's forehead when the teacher goes to put more cold water on the tissue. It did feel cooler. "I think we are breaking it," I tell the teacher as he puts the cloth on again. "Yeah, I'll wait a couple more minutes, see if he wakes up. If not then I am taking him to the staff room, it is nearly lesson end," he tells me.

He does exactly that. Two minutes later Danny doesn't wake up and the gym teacher lifts him up to carry him to the staff room. I decide to skip my last lesson, it wasn't important anyway. I walk right into Tai on my way out of the class room. "You can't kiss him better Tai, he isn't there," I tell her. She stopped and turned around to face me. "And how would you know?" she asks, glaring at me. I keep calm, she can't bully me. "I was there, the gym teacher needed help," I tell her, folding my arms so she knows I mean business.

"Why would the gym teacher want your help?" she asks, being a general bitch about it. "I have the most first aid experience in the class, the gym teacher isn't as confident with his," I tell her, he didn't tell me this but I kind of guessed it since he didn't send me away. He also didn't complain when I turned Danny onto his side. We had no idea how badly ill the teacher was so we had to take every precaution. He could have thrown up and we were lucky that he hasn't yet.

He might need to go to the hospital because he hit his head. I need to go and tell the teachers. I run down the hall to the teachers' lounge and I knock on the door. Mrs. Tripp, my history teacher opens the door. "George what's wrong?" she asks me, she must have seen the worry on my face. "I forgot to tell the gym teacher that Mr. Murillo hit his head on the desk when he passed out," I tell her. She looks a little worried. "Thank you George, you have been so helpful today. I have been told," she tells me with a smile.

"It's okay Mrs. Tripp," I tell her. They might take Danny to the hospital so that he can get checked out and they can find out why he passed out. I leave as she heads back into the teacher's lounge. I definitely have a crush on Danny. We have known each other for a while and he is the only teacher who told me their first name. I never say it around him or the class because I guess it is bad manners since we aren't in college or anything like that. I think that his insomnia caught up with him. I hope he is okay.

 _ **~Danny p.o.v~**_

I wake up surrounded by some of the other teachers and I seemed to be on the sofa in the teacher's lounge. I felt like shit, even worse than before. My head is hurting which I don't remember being a symptom before. The gym teacher was at one side and there were other teachers from different departments surrounding me. It felt really claustrophobic in here and I really didn't like that. "Give the boy some space," Grace tells them without being too loud either. Most of the teachers back off which got rid of the feeling I had.

My head still hurt and I generally felt like shit though. "You were right," I tell Grace who gives me a sad smile. "I shouldn't have to be right Daniel, you should have been at home," she tells me and she plays with a stray stand of my hair. She helps me drink some more water and I winced a little because of my head. "How are you feeling?" the gym teacher asks me. I wanted to swear but that isn't very appropriate. "Not good, my head hurts," I tell him. I didn't want to talk to loud because I didn't want my headache to get any worse.

"We guessed as much, George told me that you hit your head when you fainted," Grace says, the gym teacher had his phone out. "I'm calling an ambulance Danny, you were out for a long time and you hit your head hard," the gym teacher tells me. This I was preparing for, I am not keen on hospitals but it is what has to be done I suppose. I had no idea why I have been feeling so ill today so it might be good to get a professional opinion. "How long was I out for?" I ask him. Some of the other teachers had left for their lessons and possibly my last one.

"At least half an hour," The gym teacher tells me. He leaves the room to make the phone call; signal isn't always good in this room. Grace makes sure I am a little more comfortable than I was but I didn't ask for pain killers, I don't think we have any and I will get treated soon enough. It doesn't take long for an ambulance to show up and they'd give me meds that I need. "I take it you're taking the day off tomorrow?" she asks me. "Don't really think I have a choice, hospital will want me in overnight anyway for observation and the principal will keep me off once she hears," I tell her.

"You're right about that Daniel, why didn't you take today off?" the principal says as she walks into the staff room. Someone must have told her that I had fainted in the lesson. "I honestly didn't think I was going to faint today, it didn't feel that bad this morning when I woke up," I tell her. The gym teacher walks back in. "The ambulance will be here in ten minutes," he says which surprises the principal. I guess she didn't know that I need hospital treatment. "Why has an ambulance been called?" she asks us.

"I hit my head when I collapsed and I was out for half an hour," I tell her and she seems a bit more shocked than before. There were only Grace, the gym teacher and the principal left in the teacher's lounge with me. All the other teachers were elsewhere and soon there will be a couple of paramedics in here to check me over before taking me to the hospital for further observation. "You should have taken better care of yourself Daniel," the principal tells me. She only came in halfway through me telling Grace about the day off I will have tomorrow.

"I will do next time," I tell her. The gym teacher heads towards the door, "I'd best go show the paramedics to where we are," he tells us and then leaves. I hope that the students are kept away; this is embarrassing enough as it is. I look towards the clock and it is halfway through the last lesson. I'm sure the paramedics won't spend too much time with me in the teacher's lounge. If not we can wait until all the students leave, I am not critically ill right now. "Do you think that you could eat something Danny? You could do with some color in your cheeks," Grace asks me.

"Well I haven't thrown up yet so I don't see why I can't," I answer and she helps me sit up so I could eat something. The principal got a pack of party rings out of the cupboard. She got a couple out for me and gave them to Grace. They both watched as I ate them, just making sure I was okay and I wasn't going to throw up anytime soon. "I think I will be fine, I don't feel nauseous at all," I tell them after I finished the biscuits. Then the gym teacher walks in with two paramedics following behind, they didn't have the stretcher, just that wheelchair thingy.

They checked me over and pressed various points on my head and asked if it hurt anywhere. I told them where and they told me I have a bruise there. They put a cannula in my hand so they could give me pain medication and the hospital could give me fluids and other medication if they needed to even though I have been drinking a lot of water during the course of the day. They confirmed my thought that I would be staying overnight and they think I have been suffering from exhaustion. The only treatment that can be done for that is plenty of rest which I am sure that the principal will make sure I get.

They took me to the ambulance and only George saw me, he wasn't allowed to come with me so he passed me a note which I was going to try and read later. I care a lot about that kid and I guess he cares a lot about me. Grace told me how he came and told them I hit my head and the gym teacher said he was very keen to help him with first aid since he wasn't too sure on what to do to help me. The pain meds will also get rid of the fever I had if it is still there. "So Danny, how much sleep do you get at night?" the female medic asks me. I had no shirt now and they were monitoring my heart rate and stuff.

"Usually eight hours but I have been suffering from insomnia recently," I tell her. I have to be honest with these people and it is on my record that I have been officially diagnosed with insomnia within the last year or so. "So would you say that it has been affecting you recently?" she asks me. I shrug, "I keep trying to sleep and I didn't sleep for a few days," I tell her. I probably looked tired to them and I saw bags under my eyes when I looked in the mirror this morning. Well they probably looked more like suitcases.

She didn't look impressed with me at all. "The doctor didn't give me sleeping pills, he didn't think I needed them," I tell her. She was scribbling down notes from what I had been telling her. "They will probably prescribe you some here, you need to manage the insomnia so you don't end up here again," she told me, not trying to be nasty to me. She had a valid point, I could have kept going to the doctors and make them give me sleeping pills so I could sleep at night. I didn't so this one is my fault, I have slipped up, I used to take care of myself so well and now it seems I don't.

It took a while for the ambulance to get through the rush hour traffic to reach the hospital but I was now being wheeled into the emergency room. I got a cubicle straight away and I didn't pay attention to the medic as she told the team that was going to treat me what had been going on with me during the day and what the gym teacher told them happened which made them call the ambulance. I know my head injury is going to raise some questions and they could possibly want to do some scans on me. I might have done some damage to my head but until they scan it then I won't know.

"Danny can you hear me?" a nurse asks, concerned by my lack of attention. I looked at her and she knew I could hear her. The medic had left, probably to help more people. "What can you remember about today Danny?" she asks me. They were putting something, fluids from the looks of it into the cannula in my hand. "I can remember everything up until passing out and then everything after I woke up," I tell her. The day was a bit hazy for me but I can recall most of the events of the day. She asked me which lesson I passed out in and I told her it was the fourth one of the day.

I winced when the doctor pressed the back of my head. I felt sure it was more than just a little bruise. "Is this where you hit the desk Danny?" the doctor asks me and I nod. It hurt to do it but I didn't feel like talking. They waited for the scans to become available and I was taken there and they said I had a small skull fracture. Once he told me I was going to stay the night I was left alone while they got a room sorted for me in an observation ward.

This gave me time to read the note George had given me. It wasn't seen by the medics or the doctors and I had to strip down to my boxers. I left it in my phone case not long after he had given it to me. I am now in that paper thin gown that I really didn't like but it is hospital policy if you stay here I suppose. It is also best for when they need the monitors on your chest like I have. I had the pulse ox thingy on my finger in case I needed help. They diagnosed me with exhaustion and they were going to tell my boss that I needed a few days of bed rest.

 _Danny,_

 _I hope no one else read this but I skipped the last lesson. I was too worried, I consider us to be good friends now and it scared me when you collapsed during our lesson. I will try and see you tonight but I don't know if I can. They might not let me in or mum might not let me out of the house. I will try my best though. I don't mind if we stop the tutoring sessions for a little while. Your health is more important. I will pass my exams when it comes and I know you will help me with them but right now you need to get better._

 _George._

I hide the note back in my phone case. He is such a caring guy and I know we get along so well because we are close in age than he is with the rest of the teaching staff. I also have a lot more experience with some of his personal issues because I have been through them myself when I was growing up. "Danny, someone called George is asking to see you once you have been settled in the ward, is that okay?" the doctor asks me I smile. I don't think they are going to restrict access with me; I have no family so it would only be friends who could see me.

"Yeah that's fine, he is a good friend of mine," I tell the doctor. I couldn't tell him that we are student and teacher; it would raise questions and get me fired. It's nice of them to ask me if I wanted visitors. I think some of my friends who are in Hollywood Undead might come to see me once they find out. Jorel was supposed to come over after work and since he will find out I am not there and my car isn't there then he will have to phone me. Then I will tell him I am in hospital and he will drive over to see me, possibly with his boyfriend Jordon.

It didn't take long before I was taken up to an observation ward and they had enough space to give me my own room which was nice. It was ten minutes after that and the doctor escorted George in. George was happy to see me awake. "Hey Danny, how are you feeling?" he asks me. I smile at him, trying to keep positive. "I'm alright, been better but also been worse," I tell him. He comes and carefully hugs me. "What did they tell you was wrong?" he asks as the doctor left. I was surprised that the doctor didn't tell him on the way here.

"Just exhaustion, small skull fracture and concussion. I'll live," I tell him. Then my phone starts ringing, Undead blasting out of its speakers. I knew exactly who was calling me. I pick it up and press answer. "Thank god Danny, I was getting worried. Why aren't you at home?" Jorel asks me. So Grace didn't tell him where I was. "I'm in hospital Jorel, kinda passed out during a lesson," I tell him and I wait for the yelling he was going to give me. Jorel is over protective of me, always has been from the first day.

"Danny, what did I tell you about taking care of yourself? Jordon and I will come over in a bit," he tells me. I look at George who was trying not to ask anything. "Okay but no making out in front of me please dude, you know it is awkward. I will take care of myself better now, they gave me a prescription for sleeping pills now," I tell him, I wasn't afraid of George finding out. I probably won't take them for long anyway. I hate the thought of having to take medication every day for the rest of my life.

"Well I am staying with you for at least a week after to make sure you start keeping that promise Danny," Jorel tells me. George didn't hear what Jorel told me but it wouldn't matter to him since he doesn't know my friends. Well if he was into Hollywood Undead then he might know their names but not them personally. "Okay and I suppose your boyfriend is going to stay as well? You know my apartment is only one bedroom," I tell him, I wasn't really bothered about them being together it's just I don't have the space for two people if they want me in my own bed.

"No, he is only coming to visit you tonight, I know you don't have the space for the three of us and we wouldn't want you on the sofa, you freaking collapsed today, you need as much rest as you can get even if that means that you end up sleeping until late in the afternoon," Jorel tells me. I could hear Jordon start to protest in the background but he shut up once Jorel started talking to me. He knows I would happily let them stay if I had the space.

"Why wouldn't you want me at the band house? More people to keep an eye on me and make sure I rest," I ask him. He sighs and I suddenly realize who lives there, man I am tired. "Aron still hates your guts even if he isn't home all the time. He would flip if he saw you at the house even if it seems like the best idea right now," Jorel tells me. "Yeah, you're right. It was a little stupid of me to ask that. I know how much that guy dislikes every fibre of my being," I tell him and he sighs again.

"You're not stupid Danny, you had an idea which was the best one but unfortunately Deuce exists. You need to rest and maybe your house is the best place right now," Jorel says and I smile a little bit. You could tell there is a bit of tension between Deuce and the rest of the band right now. Deuce was being a right asshole and walking all over the guys and they had no choice but to allow him to do so. They need him right now since I can't replace him yet, I am the feature artist for swan songs but I am also a full time teacher.

"Yeah probably, I think you are right though, I would be a little restless at your place because I've never been there before," I tell him. George can only listen to half of the conversation but he is very patient with me. "Yeah and we'd best get going so we can see you before the nurse freaks out and kicks us out because you need more rest," Jorel tells me and then he hangs up without saying goodbye. I know I am going to see them in a little while so it didn't really bother me that much.

"So I take it your friend is worried about you?" he asks me. I nod. "Jorel has always been worried about me. He is coming to see me with his boyfriend in a little while," I tell him and he looks a bit nervous. "Do you want me to go then?" he asks me. I shake my head, it leaves me a little dizzy and my head still hurts even thought I am on some morphine for the pain. "Not just yet George, maybe when the other two get here. There is no reason right now," I tell him. I didn't want to be on my own either.

"Okay Mr. Murillo," he tells me and gets slightly comfier in the seats even though you can't really get that comfortable on these chairs. "You do realize we aren't in school so you don't have to call me that, Danny is my first name and I prefer people calling me that to be honest," I tell him. He knows because I try and get all my classes to call me Danny instead of Mr. Murillo but they hardly ever do since they are too used to calling the teachers Mr. Miss. Or Mrs. I've given up on trying to get them to call me Danny now.

Jorel knocks on the door twenty minutes later, he must have stopped at my apartment to get some of my stuff for overnight. "I best get going, see you when you're better," he tells me and leaves the room, allowing my friends to enter. "Who was that?" Jordon asks as Jorel stores a backpack in the cupboard after getting a couple of things out. "Just a student who saw me collapse in the lesson, he wanted to make sure I am alright," I tell him. Jorel hands me my glasses case and the contact box. I immediately took the contacts out and put the glasses on.

Jorel chuckled. "So how bad are you Danny?" he asks me. Jordon sits on one of the chairs and takes a hand as I lean back into the pillow, I was definitely exhausted and ready to sleep. "I have exhaustion, small skull fracture and concussion but I know I have suffered worse," I tell them, they were shocked I got the fracture and concussion just from collapsing during the lesson. "Yeah but you've not had these symptoms at the same time, you've had a skull fracture and concussion before but not with exhaustion added in," Jorel tells me.

"I know, I definitely regret not doing anything about it sooner but I didn't think much about it before now," I tell them and Jorel sits on the bed. "That's why you're here Danny but don't worry you'll get better, we know you will," Jordon tells me and I yawn. They smile. "Go to sleep Danny, we know you are tired," Jorel tells me. I don't even bother fighting him or sleep and just doze.

 _ **~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3**_

 _ **That is it for this one shot**_

 _ **Hope you enjoyed.**_

 _ **See you in the next one**_


	25. High school love DK x FM

_**Jess will have a copy of all the ones she has written in her own book. They will include the ones that are going in here during the summer as well as the ones already up.**_

 _ **This is an AU story because I am messing around with the ages and family dynamics a little bit.**_

 _ **§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§m§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**_

A nervous five-year old waits outside as his parents' rush around with cardboard boxes. The blonde sighs, they were just moving into a new house and he was going to start a new kindergarten. He knows no one in this new neighborhood. He messes up his curly hair and sits down on the grass, waiting to explore his new home. "Don't worry Matt: we'll be done in an hour. Why don't you see if you can make a new friend, plenty of children your age are playing out today," his mum tells him, pointing to the group of similarly aged children playing in the next yard over.

He watches the four children playing, he was sure a couple of them were a year older than him. He wanted to go and talk to them but he found himself to be too shy to be able to just walk up to them. This was a new state for him, he came from Las Vegas, and he had no idea what the children in Los Angeles were like. They could be bullies for all he knew. His parents were now in the house, unpacking all the essentials and they didn't need Matt to get in the way or anything. One of the boys who were playing stopped as he spotted Matt.

Matt watched as the boy talked to his friends and then started walking over to him. The dark-haired Hispanic boy was a little taller than Matt but had a big smile as he approached the blonde. "Hey, my name is Dylan, I'm guessing you just moved right?" he says, holding his hand out. Matt reluctantly shook it. "Yeah, my name is Matt," he replies a little quieter than Dylan had spoken. Dylan pulls Matt onto his feet. "Come and meet my friends," he says excitedly and drags the shy blonde over to the three other boys.

"Guys this is Matt he just moved, Matt this is Jorel, Jordon and George," Dylan says, pointing to the other boys when he said their names. They all waved and Matt gave a shy wave back. He was nervous at first but an hour later he was quite happy and playing with the four males. He learned that Jorel and George are six and Jordon and Dylan are five like him. His mum had finished the unpacking for a little while and watched as her son made new friends. Dylan's mum was also watching to make sure that no one got hurt.

The mums soon got talking and Matt was allowed to stay at Dylan's for a little while so that his parents could finish getting his room ready and a couple of other rooms in the house like the kitchen and the living room. As Matt and Dylan walked into Dylan's living room his mum stopped them. "Boys it's okay to play but keep the noise down. Your little brother just went down for a nap," Dylan's mum tells them. Matt raises an eyebrow once they make it into the living room. "I have one little brother and two older ones," Dylan says.

"Cool, I have a sister," Matt says. Matt sees the blue blanket before he saw the little boy sleeping underneath it. The little boy had lighter skin than Dylan and slightly lighter brown hair. He was sleeping on his side with a little bunny stuffed animal tucked under one arm. Dylan turned to Matt, "That's Danny, he is three," Dylan says, counting on his fingers to remember how old his little brother is. Danny moved a little in his sleep because his name was called.

"What should we do?" Matt asks the slightly older boy. Dylan looks to his little brother, then around the room. The TV was on but it wasn't playing anything that interested the boys. "Let's watch some cartoons, then if little bro wakes up then we can watch them with him and he'll be a bit calmer, it is also the quietest thing I could think off," Dylan says. Matt makes no objections as Tom and Jerry comes onto the screen. Since the sofa was occupied by the three-year old, the boys decided to lie on the floor and watch the cartoons.

Danny wakes up two and a half hours later, Matt was staying for dinner and it was only 3 pm. The boys were content to watch cartoons but Dylan heard Danny making a little noise. Dylan turned around to see Danny rubbing his eye with one hand and his bunny was still in the other. He didn't look to happy to be awake at that moment but he had only just woken up. "Come here little bro," Dylan says, opening his arms to his little brother. Danny slides off the sofa and walks over to his brother and is cuddled. He hadn't noticed Matt was there as he was laying his head on his brother's shoulder.

"He's so small," Matt comments quietly, Danny was smaller than the average three-year old which allowed his brother to have that cuddle with him. Danny looks at Matt who waves at him. "He doesn't do waking up well," Dylan says, rubbing his little brothers back. "Hi Danny, I'm Matt. I just moved next to your house," Matt says and Danny smiles. "Hi Matt," he says, surprising both boys. Dylan knows his little brother is always shy around his friends. Then their mother walks in, smiling at her two boys.

"Do you guys want cookies for a snack?" she asks, lifting her youngest son from his brother. Danny nods before resting his head on his mother's shoulder. "Yes please," the older boys say in unison before the follow Dylan's mum into the kitchen. She makes the snacks with Danny on her hip since he wasn't willing to be put down just yet. He still had his little bunny firmly in his grip. She put him down once the snacks were put on the table and he was happy to eat with his brother and their new friend.

Danny never let go of the bunny the entire time he was eating. "How long did he nap this time?" Dylan's mother asks. Matt shrugs since he wasn't really paying attention to the time. "At least two hours," Dylan replies, he was still learning how to tell the time properly. "It might mean Danny will be tired earlier so he will have a little bit of an early bed time, he didn't sleep last night," their mum says and Danny doesn't object. Cookies were his current favorite food so he wasted no time in eating the ones he was given.

After the cookies were eaten they went into the garden and allowed Danny to join them in a game of hide and seek. Danny did fall a couple of times but he didn't cry and he quickly got back onto his feet and carried on with the game. Their mother was proud that they were including the youngest. It turned out Danny was the best at hide and seek and they ended the game when they were called for dinner which was the time they called Danny the champion of hide and seek.

One of the older brothers had come home when the boys were eating their dinner. Rigo was not so keen on his younger brothers and has a tendency to tease them more than was ever necessary. He saw the grazes on Danny's elbows as he ate. "Aw did the little baby fall down and cry?" Rigo asks, teasing like usual. Danny stopped eating for a moment to look at his oldest brother. "I fell down but I didn't cry about it, I am big boy," he tells Rigo who looks surprised. His brother doesn't usually try to defend himself like that.

"Danny is right Rigo, he is a big boy now. He hardly ever cries anymore, only when you play the bully," their mother says, scolding her eldest son. She hates how her eldest son treats the two youngest at the moment and she has tried everything to get it to stop but it wasn't working. She was going to have to call in super nanny to see if she could do anything. She had already put in the application form she just had to wait for a response. She was fairly confident that it would happen. She just had to wait for some form of confirmation.

"You should stop bullying him so much Rigo," Kyle, the other older brother says as he walks in. Danny was very happy to see him there. Kyle was happy to see his younger brothers and their new friend who had gone silent. "Hey, I'm Kyle. I'm Danny and Dylan's older brother," Kyle says, introducing himself to the new boy. "I'm Matt," he replies, shaking Kyle's hand when he offers it. They had finished their dinner and Danny got off his seat and walked over to Kyle's who lifts him up onto his lap. Danny snuggles into his older brother's embrace.

"Did you have fun today?" he asks the three-year-old who nods, then he yawns. "He had a two-hour nap today and I think he is very tired," their mum says as she serves the pudding which was angel delight. "It just means he will have an early bedtime," Kyle says with a smile. Danny was eating his pudding but he was also falling asleep. He managed to finish eating his pudding but moments later he fell asleep on his brother's lap. Kyle laughed because the youngest had fallen asleep into the mostly empty bowl but there was still some pudding around the edges so it had gotten onto his face.

"Someone was tired," Kyle comments as their mum came with baby wipes to clean her youngest son's face. Danny woke up as his face was being cleaned but you could tell he didn't really mean to wake up then, he made grabby hands for his mum who lifted him up and let him snuggle up to her. "He still is, I am sure he'll fall asleep again," she says and then turns to Matt. "Come on Matt, let's go see if your mum is ready for you to be home," she says, offering a free hand out for him to hold which he does. Dylan follows them outside as they go next door.

The older boys will be playing video games when they get back home but she knew she was putting Danny straight to bed as he had fallen asleep once again. Well she had to change him into his pajamas first but dressing the tot was an easy task for her. She knocked on her neighbor's door and was surprised when it was opened almost straight away. "Oh hey, I was just about to come and get Matt," Matt's mother says as she greets Dylan and Danny's mum.

"I've got to put this one to bed so I thought I'd bring him over otherwise I wouldn't have heard you knocking," The boy's mum says as Danny moves a little in his sleep. "How many boys have you got?" Matt's mum asks, seeing Dylan and her own son talking behind them. "Four, Rigo and Kyle are my teens, they are fourteen and fifteen. Dylan is next at five and little Danny is the youngest at three. They can be a handful especially because I am on my own but I manage and at the end of the day I still love all of them the same," she explains.

"You know Danny and Dylan are always welcome to come over and play with Matt when they want to," Matt's mother says which makes the boy's mother smile. "Thank you, I am sure they will want to," she replies. They turn to the older boys who are still talking and not paying attention to the adult's conversation. They were both happy that their sons had become friends that day and they knew the friendship would last a while. "Come on Matt, it is almost your bedtime," Matt's mum says which makes them stop talking.

They hug and then say their goodbyes as Matt goes into his new house and Dylan walks home with his mum and little brother who was still sleeping. "Can I help you get Danny ready for bed?" he asks as they reach their front door. "Of course you can Dylan," she says and he runs into the house to grab the bunny toy which had been left in the kitchen after snack time. He knows his little brother uses the bunny as a security blanket and never sleeps without it for very long unless someone is holding him like his mother or Kyle.

"Good boy Dylan," she says as she sees the bunny toy in his hands. They walk up the stairs and straight to Danny's bedroom. They could hear Rigo swearing at the game he was playing but they had gotten used to it. He does it every night when he doesn't do part of the game right or gets the slightest bit frustrated. Their mother was happy that her younger two had not yet developed this vile vocabulary all though it was only a matter of time before they did. She lays Danny down on his toddler bed and asks Dylan to get the clothes and the pull up.

Danny was almost fully potty trained and wore boxers during the day time. He was yet to master staying dry during the night so he had to wear a pull up until he did but his mum knew he was not that far off. He was a quick learner and he had a lot of encouragement, he could only do it when he was ready to do it. There was no use forcing him into it because it would make him less likely to be able to do it and he'd refuse.

She quickly got the tot changed and under the covers with his trusted bunny tucked under his arm. She made sure it was completely dark before they left the room and closed the door to, making sure they were quiet. Then she helped Dylan get to bed before going to have some relax time.

 _ **~Dylan and Matt 10 yrs. old, Danny 8 years old~**_

The 7 boys were sitting in Dylan and Danny's tree house and were talking about their school and how much they didn't like it. "Why is he here?" Aron asks, pointing to the youngest of the group which was Danny. "Because he has much more of right to be here than you do, he does own this tree house with Dylan and it's not our fault you are the only one who doesn't like him," George says, to which the others agree. Jorel looks to Danny who wants to hide. "You're not leaving Danny, like George says you own this tree house," He says.

Dylan sighed, he was tired of Aron trying to single his little brother out of everything they did. They were planning their futures and that they would be in a band together but Aron quickly dismissed the idea of Danny ever being in a band with him. Luckily Danny knows some people who would be in a band with him so he wasn't upset by that but it angered his older brother who was always a little protective. The others also didn't like Aron's behavior but since he wasn't violent towards Danny then there was nothing the ten, eleven and twelve year olds could do.

"Aron I am getting tired of this, you always try to single Danny out of everything that we do. It's not fair just because he is two years younger than some of us," Matt says, he had a crush on Danny's older brother and would do anything to stick up for the younger boy. "Matt's right Aron, it isn't like you try and hide the fact that you don't like Danny," Jordan says, trying to stick up for the youngest. Aron didn't like that they weren't defending him. "He is pathetic, he can't even fight, he is a wimp and he is just letting you fight his battles for him," Aron says.

This was the last straw for the youngest of the group, he didn't show how upset he was but they knew those words hurt him a lot. "Well at least I am not an ugly bully like you," Danny says and he leaves his own tree house. Jorel didn't hesitate in punching Aron once Danny had left. "You're really stupid Aron," he says and sits down again, trying to contain the anger. "You know my older brother Kyle is home right Aron?" Dylan says he watches his older brother bump into his younger as he tries to run to his room to cry.

Poor Danny was getting incredibly tired of Aron constantly being nasty to him, Rigo did it to him on a daily basis and he didn't need his brother's friend to do the same every time they saw each other. Aron gulped, he was afraid of Kyle because he was a lot smaller than his victim's older brother and he knew Kyle would defend his brothers no matter what. George smirks. "You should also know that he now knows what you said to his brother," he tells Aron, this was going to be interesting when it all kicked off.

Danny had run into his house and straight to his room, ignoring his mum's shouts and her asking him what was wrong. She would give him some space to calm down before she asked again. Kyle was fuming, the nineteen-year-old hated that his eight-year old brother was being bullied. Danny was reduced to tears by what Aron had called him but his comeback was amazing. Jorel saw Kyle heading towards the treehouse.

"He is coming this way Aron so I think you're in big trouble," Jorel adds which makes Aron afraid. "You call my brother the wimp when he does nothing wrong and yet you are the one in the wrong and you're terrified," Dylan says, beginning to show his annoyance at Aron's recent behavior towards his little brother. Kyle appeared in the tree house and you could see he was angry. "Aron, you are coming with me," he says taking the twelve-year old and making sure he came down the ladder and was going to walk with him to the house where he would be explaining to their mother exactly why her youngest was crying.

"I'm going to check on Danny," Matt says and quickly climbs down the ladder and jogs to the house to check on the youngest boy. He knocks softly on the door and "Go away Matt, I'm not worth it," was the reply he received from the younger boy. "Please Danny, let me in," Matt says and he opens the door. Danny didn't stop him but you could tell that he had been crying. Matt walks over and pulls the eight-year old into a hug. Danny starts crying again as Matt holds him. "Shh Danny, Aron was just being mean. There was nothing truthful to what he said, you're tired of fighting with him every time we meet up," he says and rubs the smaller boy's back.

Danny was still on the smaller than average side of the height scale even with some of the growth spurts he had been having but no one really teased him for that apart from Rigo. Danny was trying to stop the tears but it was useless. "But he is right, I ran away and I'm crying," Danny says while he had a small break from the tears. "Your comeback was the best I have ever heard anyone say to Aron. He is just a bully and we aren't scared of him," Matt says

Matt wiped some of the tears away and hugged Danny tightly. "He is just a bully and we aren't scared of him," Danny repeats which makes Matt smile. "That's great Danny, just think of that or even say that next time and they might back off," he says and they stay there until Danny calms down. They decide to go back to the tree house after Danny's mum told them she sent Aron home with a letter for his parents and he was no longer welcome at this house. Dylan hugged his little brother tightly then Matt.

Jorel pulled Danny onto his lap and it was clear to see who was the preferred person between Aron and Danny. They didn't even protest once Aron was taken away by Kyle. "Thanks for helping him Matt," Dylan says and Matt smiles. He hoped that one day Dylan would return the feelings that he had for him and he knew protecting his little brother was a way to get into his good books. "It was nothing Dylan, we all try and protect and look after Danny when we can," Matt replies and Danny smiles. It was still obvious that he had been crying but his mood had improved.

~High school~

Matt had been worried, his best friend/crush Dylan and his younger brother Danny had not been to school in a few days and today was the day he was due to go over to their house for homework help and he was worried that they had suddenly disappeared and they were never going to come back again. The school knew the reason why the boys weren't there but they didn't tell the friends when they had asked, it made Matt think that Dylan and Danny's mum would have told them by now.

As he walked the few short meters to the next house he saw the car in the driveway which he hasn't seen in a few days. Dylan had to be home now and hopefully Danny would be too. He knew Danny had friends his own age he liked spending time with. He still spends time with his brother and their friends but he also spends time with the people closer to his age. Matt knocks on the door and a tired Mrs. Alvarez opens it moments later. "Hello Matt, Dylan is in his room," she says and lets him in. She even sounded tired.

He walked up to Dylan's room to see him packing some stuff into a backpack. "Hey Dylan, I'm sorry if this is a bad time," Matt says, being as kind and quiet as ever. Dylan turned around and walked over to Matt and suddenly hugged him and then broke down in tears. Matt walked over to the bed and took Dylan with him. He was rubbing Dylan's back and tried to stop the tears. "What's wrong Dylan?" he asks and Dylan tries his best to stop crying. "It's Danny, some bastard attacked him on his way home from his friends, he is in a coma and they don't think he is going to wake up again," Dylan says and starts crying again.

Matt does his best to comfort his crush while keeping his own emotions at bay. He loved Danny like he was his little brother and here such horrible news upset him a lot but he needed to be strong for Dylan's sake. Dylan needs someone to support him and be there for him and that person was going to be Matt. "That's horrible. I'm so sorry Dylan, he is strong though. I think he will pull through," he says, rubbing Dylan's back as the tears slowly start to stop.

"It's not your fault, we all know you care about my little brother and you wouldn't send someone to attack him. I just hope you're right about him being strong. The doctors are not so sure on his recovery chances right now," Dylan says and uses his jumper sleeves to wipe the few remaining tears away. Matt gives him a small smile. "I know he will be and you know something I will always be right here whenever you need me to be," he tells the other boy who smiles despite the amount he had just cried moments ago.

"You'll come with me to see him later then?" Dylan asks, sounding a little hopeful. "Of course I will Dylan, would you like me to tell the others? We are all worried, the teachers wouldn't tell us why you two weren't in this week," Matt says. Dylan looks to his phone which had been lying on his bedside table charging the entire week and it was constantly buzzing from all the incoming texts. "That's okay Matt, I'll do it now," he says and he texts everyone but Aron to let them know what has been going on during the past five or six days.

After the incident with Danny when he was eight the guys slowly started to end their friendship with Aron and bring Danny into their master plan of becoming one of the coolest rock bands out there. It had started with Dylan telling Aron that he didn't want to be his friend anymore then soon enough the rest followed. Danny had never been friends with Aron so that part was the easiest. George stopping being friends with Aron was one of the more difficult ones since they had known each other for a very long time and George had thought Aron was better than his stupidity but he was proven wrong.

Then it was time to go and visit Danny in the hospital, Matt's mother decided to take the boys since Dylan's mother had fallen asleep and no one else wanted to go. Matt was sure that Dylan's family was appreciating the help they were getting at this very difficult time in their lives. The car ride was silent and the boys stared out of the windows. Matt wasn't sure what to expect when he got there but he knew he was going to the pediatric ICU so it wasn't going to be good.

Danny had a lot of dressings on his exposed torso and he was hooked up to various pieces of hospital equipment which was going to be vital to saving his life and keeping him alive as his body healed from the injuries he had received. Dylan went first and held Danny's hand in one of his and let his little brother know that he was there. He spoke for a while and then moved back so Matt could have his turn. Matt held Danny's hand and was talking to him about some random things that would make Danny smile if he was awake.

Then he felt it, the slightest twitch as Danny's finger moved. "Dylan, his finger moved," Matt tells him which makes Dylan smile. "He did it yesterday too but the doctor's never believed me," Dylan says and then they see Danny's eyelids flutter slightly. He had been in a coma for six days so he was bound to be a little weaker than usual. "Come on Danny, you can do it," Matt encouraged. Then Danny opened his eyes for a brief moment before closing them again. He opened them a second time and this time he kept them open.

"Hey Danny, good to see you awake again," Dylan says and Matt smiled. "I'm glad you're getting better Danny," Matt adds. Danny was still hooked up to a ventilator so he couldn't speak or smile but the other boys knew he was happy to be awake and alive still. "I'll go get the doctor, Dylan says and quickly leaves the room. Matt's mum was in a corner of the room, trying to give the boys as much privacy as she could without being stuck in the car for the duration of the visit. She was happy that Danny had improved a lot in the small amount of time she knew about the whole incident.

Dylan soon returned with a doctor at his heels. The doctor was surprised to see Danny had woken up but he was starting to show some signs of improvement and he could be in a coma forever or they would have to pull the plug and that would be another patient lost. He asks the visitors to leave the room for a moment and even though Danny's heart rate spikes with fear the doctor assures him that they would be coming back. He needed to do some checks on Danny and his injuries and didn't really want them to see.

It wasn't long before they were allowed back to see him and Dylan went for a hug straight away. "Oh Danny I was so scared. They said you weren't going to wake again and I can't lose you," Dylan says and the others knew he was close to crying again. "You know me bro, I'm hard to get rid of. They can try all they want but you can't get rid of me that easy," Danny says, his voice slightly hoarse but he had a drink and took another sip after he talked to Dylan. He hugged his older brother back and smiled at Matt. "Hey Matt," he tells his brother's crush who hugs him after Dylan stopped.

Danny hugged Matt back and felt the dark curls tickling his face slightly. "So how do you feel?" Matt asks once the hugging was over. "I'm hurting a little bit but I am sure I will be fine," Danny answers. They would have given him some strong pain killers to help him stay comfortable and he could rest. He only just woken up and he was going to be tired, his body was using a lot of energy to heal and get better. At least they all know he would wake up again if he fell asleep and he was out of the woods. He was a lot better than he was at the start but he still had a bit of healing left before he was a hundred percent.

"Well the pain killers should work better in a minute and you might be able to have something to eat," Matt says and Danny leans back on the pillows. Dylan climbed onto bed and rested his head against his brothers. Danny closed his eyes and snuggled up to his brother as much as he could while he was in a bit of pain. "Go to sleep Danny, I'll be here when you wake up," Dylan says, wrapping his arm around his younger brother as he dozed off into a peaceful sleep.

"I'm getting you guys some drinks," Matt's mum says and leaves the room. This left Dylan and Matt alone to talk. Danny was not going to wake up any time soon so they knew they could talk about anything they wanted to. "I'm glad your brother is doing better Dylan," Matt says and Dylan smiles. "Me too, I was so worried. Listen there is something I have been meaning to tell you," he says which worries Matt a little bit. There is a lot of things someone could want to say at a time like this and they aren't good.

"I have always liked you from the very first time we met, I didn't know why but something about you was just perfect in every way possible. I'm not really good at these kind of things, but I was wonder if you would ever love me in the same way that I love you and if you would like to be my boyfriend," Dylan says and focuses on his brother's face while he waits for an answer off his friend. "Dylan I have been thinking the exact same thing and of course I will be your boyfriend," Matt replies and they share a kiss. They had to be careful so that they didn't wake Danny up.

They loved the kiss and they didn't wake Danny up in the process. Then Matt's mum returns with the drinks. "So you two are finally together then?" Matt's mum asks as she passes them the drinks and leaves the bottle of cola on the table for Danny when he wakes up from his nap. The boys looked shocked but they didn't bother denying the fact they had only just gotten into a relationship. "How did you know mum?" Matt asks as he recovers and takes a swig off his drink.

"A mother always knows Matt, the way that you two are looking at each other is a giveaway," she says. Both boys start blushing and she just chuckles. "The doctor is letting you stay here overnight Dylan but we are going to have to go once visiting time is over," she says after a minute. She had bumped into the doctor who was in charge of Danny's care and told her this when she was coming back with the drinks. She knew they would let Dylan stay after the reaction Danny had to potentially being on his own there but Matt was not yet family so they couldn't.

Danny was clearly scared of being on his own and he had been that way since Matt found him when Aron had beaten Danny up and left him passed out in the tree house. Matt went to the tree house and found him there and stayed until he woke up and even then he stayed with Danny until he was okay to go back into the house where his mum and brothers were waiting and looking for him. Everyone was searching for Danny and were about to call the cops when Matt appeared with an injured Danny following closely behind.

Now they were in an intensive care room and Danny was once again injured only this time it was more life threatening. He was now dating the brother of Danny and it was a relationship which was hopefully going to last a while. This day started out bad at first but it turned out okay in the end. It usually does.

 _ **§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§m§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**_


	26. Darling I Need You DM X J3T

_**Hey guys this is another random little idea I came up with while helping Jess with her most recent idea. Some little Murgan fluff for you bitches. I also have some really depressive ideas but I don't know if I should write them up and post them.**_

 _ **ΩƱΩƱΩƱΩƱΩƱΩƱΩƱΩƱΩƱΩƱΩƱΩƱΩƱΩƱΩƱΩƱΩƱΩΩƱΩƱΩƱΩƱΩƱΩƱΩƱΩƱΩƱ**_

 _ **George p.o.v**_

Danny and I have been dating for four years now and we love each other and the tours we do with our band Hollywood Undead. We are currently on a tour and I was sitting on the sofa with Danny sleeping on my lap. "When did he pass out this time?" Jorel asks me and I shrug. "He was asleep when I first woke up this morning, but he was really tired when he came in an hour ago. He snuggled up to me and he passed out pretty much straight away," I tell him. Everything I said was true and Danny has struggled with sleep for a little while now.

"You need to get him to sleep at night now though or he'll be messed up for the rest of the tour and a groggy Danny is a heart breaking one," Jorel tells me. Danny gets really clingy and childlike when he gets really tired; he was starting to act that way this morning when he woke up. When he gets really bad he starts whimpering if I don't snuggle him which is why we call it heart breaking. I think Danny was starting to wake up again because he wriggled a little bit on me, trying to get comfortable.

"Danny stop wriggling, you're like a little worm or something," I tell him and his eyes open. "Sorry George, I just needed to move." He replies and I kiss his cheek, then his nose and finally his lips. He gives me such a delicate kiss, my little fragile butterfly. "It's okay Danny, do you want to sleep some more?" I ask him and he shakes his head. "I slept from one 'til whenever I got up so I'm good this time," he tells me and I smile, he was getting better at this whole sleeping through the night thing.

"That's good because we have sound check in twenty minutes, just making sure all our stuff works before they open the doors," Jorel says, today we play an early evening slot at this festival and they want all sound checks done before they let the people in so they have time to fix everything if they need to. I was annoyed that only one member can play on warped tours out of all of us. As far as we know we are banned from playing but since Danny is in Lorene Drive as well as HU he can still play them. Well that's if they want to.

We go to the bunk room and quickly change into our outfits we will be playing in. We just picked out some casual clothes which hopefully don't reveal how much we sweat when we play a show. Danny picked his black Attila shirt with black shorts since it was quite sunny. I did suggest that he wears a can't stop, won't stop tank top but he didn't pick it. I had one of the three tears co tank tops on and brown shorts. I picked a snapback but Danny just went for natural hair. Our shoes were just our favourite vans which we usually wear on tour since we didn't have a lot of shoe choices.

It was going really well until Danny fell when he tried to stand on the little stage step thingy I remember falling off once. He landed on one of his knees first then went down and curled into a ball. We stopped the sound check and I immediately went to go and check to see what was wrong with him. He was in so much pain I saw tears falling. "What's hurting Danny?" I ask him and I started rubbing his back to calm him down. We were outside so he had some grazes from falling. "Everywhere hurts but my knee is the worst," he tells me and he was about to cry.

"Being curled up isn't going to help you baby, you need to try and sit up for me," I tell him and he does so, very slowly and I felt guilty every time he moved his left leg because I saw in his face how much that was hurting him. The stage manager called for the medics to come over and help us and they were running over as I helped Danny sit up and rest against me. I rubbed his arm and I let him rest his head on my chest since he wasn't tall enough to reach my neck without causing more pain. My little fragile butterfly lion was hurting and it made me feel terrible.

They asked him a lot of questions before they gave him some morphine and put a splint around his knee in case he broke it. They didn't have a stretcher with them but they let me carry Danny carefully to the medic tent where there was an ambulance should anyone need to go to hospital. They led me to a bed on one side of the tent and I carefully put Danny down on it and went back to holding his hand. The others were taken backstage and I have no idea where they are now but we should be reunited soon.

"Okay Danny, we just want to have a little feel of your leg where you fell on it and we are going to clean this grazes up," the female medic explains and I feel his grip tighten on my hand. "I'm not going anywhere I promise Danny," I tell him and I kiss his forehead as an added calming measure. He let them do what they said they wanted to do and I saw his face scrunch up in pain again when they were touching his leg. He must have done some damage to it because it was really affecting him. He was in tears again.

They stopped as soon as they saw the tears start falling and let me cuddle him so he calmed down a little bit. "We are suspecting a sprain or a torn ligament but the only way to know for sure is if he goes to the hospital and gets x-rays done," she tells me and I nod. "I think that should be fine as long as I can stay with him, he gets really upset at that kind of stuff if he is on his own," I tell them and they nod. They had a clipboard which had all the information of the accident and what injuries they suspected he had. "That should be fine, we wrote a little note so they shouldn't really separate you two," she tells me.

Soon I am sitting with Danny in the ambulance and we are headed to the hospital. The medic who I was talking to earlier gave him some more morphine to see if that would help him get comfortable because every time someone moved or touched his leg he would be in agony. They had mentioned putting him under while they did everything but Danny said no. The medic told me that they do it with some fall cases so that they don't feel the pain while the limb is moved around and scanned and poked so I told her he might change his mind in a little while.

I had managed to relax him so much he started dozing off a little bit which was good because I couldn't stand to see my butterfly lion in pain anymore. "Are you feeling sleepy there Danny?" I ask him with a little chuckle. "Yeah just a little bit," he said and you could tell the drugs were now starting to have the desired effect on him. He was comfortable for now which was the main objective at this moment.

Then we were rushed into the emergency room and the paramedic explained to them what happened. The doctors were surprised Danny has not passed out yet either due to pain or when he fell but they were glad he had no signs of a head injury this far. They were concerned because the morphine didn't work the first time but they do suspect a knee injury so he was going to be in a lot of pain. Danny has his eyes closed but as soon as the doctors called his name he opened them briefly to let them know he was still conscious.

I am sure Danny wants to be unconscious right now. I would hate to be in the amount of pain he has been in. I didn't injure myself when I fell but I landed on my ass, I didn't land on my knee like he did. "Danny just relax, it's okay. I'm staying with you," I tell him and pretty soon after that he drifted off either into sleep or unconsciousness. We weren't sure but no one could get a response from him. The doctors were a bit worried but they carried on with all the vital checks and to scan his knee. The tests confirmed that he sprained his knee so they put a support on it and told me to try and keep him from putting weight on it for at least 6 weeks.

We were given crutches and had to wait for Danny to wake up before we are allowed to leave. It was getting close to show time and I don't think Danny was going to wake up in time. I decided to look through my notifications while the doctors gave us some alone time and Danny was sleeping. Once they put the knee support on him, he showed some response to the pain. I had a lot of Instagram, Facebook and twitter notifications. Management has told the fans that I might be a bit late to the performance and Danny wasn't going to perform today.

 _Hollywood undead: We are one man down today. Danny had a small onstage accident and will not be able to perform. Johnny 3 tears is currently with him in the emergency department so he might be late to the stage. We apologise for any inconvenience this may cause._

People started messaging their support for Danny and they hoped he could get better soon. I know he'll probably be back on stage tomorrow but today we want him to get as much rest as possible. They also commented on how I was such a good friend to Danny by staying with him and they didn't say anything nasty to the others because they know there is a limit on how many people can visit at a time especially in an emergency room. We can't fit all six guys in one room with doctors coming in and out.

Danny woke up around two hours later and he was staring at the support on his knee. "Hey baby, they said you just sprained it and you're not performing today," I tell him and then I kiss his forehead. I saw him pout and it made me a little upset. "But what will the haters think? I'm a fucking wimp, one little fall and I am out for the tour," he says and I start rubbing his arm. "They say nothing about it Danny. All the fans know is that you had a small accident and you are not performing today, management will let you perform after. You're in a bit of shock baby. There is more support than anything," I tell him.

I got my phone back out and I showed him the messages. He got his phone out and we found out that he had broken in during the fall. He tried turning it on and it wouldn't work. The screen was cracked and broken. His eyes watered a little bit because he knew his mum and a few other family members were keen to check up on him and they were going to freak out. He hates worrying people and he couldn't help this one. "Don't worry Danny. We'll replace the phone as soon as we can," I tell him and that still doesn't stop the tears.

"I can't afford to get it replaced right now since I had to get my truck fixed and the air con fixed before we left for tour," he tells me and I wipe away the tears. Chase, our manager had shown up and he was worried for Danny. "I'm sure we can work something out baby, don't worry," I tell him and I start covering his face in little kisses. I have a little plan but I want to keep it a secret from Danny. I took his broken phone from him and put it into my pocket. I will deal with this later. For now, I let him borrow mine and use snapchat.

He instantly lit up as he went through some of the cuter filters. I encouraged him to post one to my story and to let fans know he was doing okay. He did but he wanted me in it and it was so hard not to kiss him. I know the fans know we are dating but it felt weird since not everyone I knew knows. I didn't want Danny to get any hate while he is feeling this sensitive. I let him use my Instagram as well. His brother Kyle would be the most likely member of his family to see if we posted why he can't answer messages or phone calls.

 _Johnny3TearsOfficial: If anyone is trying to contact Danny_rose_murillo unfortunately his phone was the only fatality from the accident he had. He is doing okay; just a minor knee sprain and we should be able to replace his phone soon._

Danny was still curious as to how I was going to replace the phone but I didn't know why he hadn't thought of the obvious. Chase was going to take him backstage to watch the show so he wasn't lonely and the guys were going to take care of him after the show where I am going to go to the apple store and see if we can replace the phone since he is still on warranty, if that doesn't work I can actually afford a new phone for him. I just hope the warranty will work; he didn't get the phone too long ago.

Soon a doctor came in and gave Danny a final once over before handing me the prescription for some pain medication which is stronger than the over the counter stuff. The doctor made Danny use the crutches in front of him until he was confident that Danny would be fine on his own. I knew Danny had other ideas than the crutches but he had to please the doctor for now. We were followed by a nurse until Danny had gotten into the car and he did quite well on the crutches all though I think he may have used them before. He has injured his knee in the past I know that for sure.

"George do I have to use the crutches?" he asks me as we head back to the festival. I look to him; he was still pain free but he wasn't doped up anymore. "I don't think so, why what is your alternative?" I reply. Chase was smiling, he knows Danny quite well by now so he knows some of the butterfly lion's quirks. "Can you carry me?" he asks and he rests his head on my shoulder. I think about it for a minute. They don't want him to put weight on his injured leg and he hates using the crutches. "I don't see why not Danny," I reply and I chuckled at the smile he has afterwards.

Once we got to the festival, we were ten minutes from starting our set and the stage was a few minutes away, because of all the people we couldn't drive there. I lifted Danny out of the car and people smiled at us as we walked past. A few fans stopped us with get well cards for Danny and they wanted a couple of pictures. I loved carrying Danny to the stage because he just stayed still and rested his head on my shoulder. Sometimes he would give me a little kiss and you could hear the fan girls squeal.

The others were so happy to see us once we made it to stage, Danny was reluctant to be put down but I promised him I would carry him later and I think Jorel said he would carry him once set was over. Danny had the best view of us and we kept waving at him and being general goofballs which he enjoyed. Management were talking to the stage crew about getting Danny a little seat or stool he could sit on for the rest of our tour so he could take the weight off his bad knee. Jorel let me carry him to the bus but I had to get Danny's prescription filled and then his phone fixed.

The prescription was the easy part and then I was taken to the apple store by Chase we waited at the checkout for someone to come and serve us. I pulled out the broken phone and we were soon served by someone. "Hello, how may I help you today?" the cashier asks us. I put the phone on the worktop and the man looked shocked. "Hi, my friend broke his phone in an accident today and I was wondering if you could replace it for him. It is still under warranty I believe," I tell him and he takes the phone and gets the sim card and the SD card out of it.

"What is your friend's name?" he asks. He has the SD card and a sim card in an envelope to keep them safe for now. "Daniel Murillo," I answer and he quickly types the name on the system. "Yes that should be fine, we can do a free replacement since his warranty is still valid today," the man says and then he disappears. He comes back with the exact replica of the phone which was just broken. He sets it up for me and puts a protective screen on it. "There you go, is there anything else you need today?" he asks me. I take my boyfriend's phone and put it into my pocket. I was going to keep it safe.

"No, thanks for replacing his phone," I tell him and we leave the store not long after that. On the way back to the bus I did some final setting up so it looked like nothing had changed. When I entered the bus I could hear Jorel talking about phones to Danny who started patting his pockets for his phone. "I must have left it somewhere," he says and starts getting up. I stop him and hand him the brand new phone. "Here it is Danny," I tell him and he looked at it several times before taking it. Jorel chuckled at Danny's reaction to his phone. "Have you not seen your own phone before?" he asks my boyfriend who nods.

"Yeah but the last time I saw it, it was smashed up and unusable," he says and he unlocks it, I used the same passcode thingy I knew he used but he didn't know until now. "Even the back was all bent and stuff, George what did you do?" he asks me and I sit down with him "I took it to the store and they replaced it for you," I reply, giving no hint to whether or not it cost anything. "You shouldn't have, it must have cost a bit," he tells me and I kiss his cheek. He was texting his family to let them know how he was and that his phone had been replaced.

"It didn't cost me anything Danny; it was still on warranty like this one is. Anyway I would have owed you at least that much because the air conditioning was something I was going to fix since I own the house babe, you spent so much on me and you needed to fix your truck, let me spoil you once in a while," I tell him and I let him kiss me on the lips. I knew he was happy with his phone being fixed now. Jorel seemed surprised that Danny paid to get my air con fixed and he needed his own truck fixing. "Some dickhead crashed into it while I was parked on the sidewalk at a mate's house and I needed the air con at the time so I thought it was something I could tick off George's list while I live there too," Danny explains.

This is not a great start to the month for Danny but I think things can only go up from here. He loves touring and the fans have started giving him presents more often and he even has his own Twizzler supplier. I will be the loving boyfriend and carry him anywhere he wants. He carefully moved so he was now in my lap and he started drawing little patterns on my chest with his finger. Matt walked in and held a DVD up, it was the more recent teenage mutant ninja turtles reboot. It was the first film and everyone turned to look at him.

"Movie night tonight guys, obviously the little golden beast needs space to prop his leg up but we should all fit in the back lounge," Matt says. Jordon walks over and takes the DVD from Matt and studied both sides of the packaging. "It's a twelve so funny man can't watch it," he comments and Danny starts chuckling but because he was the only one he quickly stopped. We all took a moment for it to sink in what Jordon was talking about. Then we all started laughing and Danny joined in. Dylan was the only person who wasn't amused by this.

Well we didn't really care that much because he was always pulling crappy jokes and pranks on us and now it is our turn. He is the baby of the group after all. Danny stopped laughing first since he was laughing so hard he was moving his leg a little bit and he wanted to keep it still. "See Danny sympathises with me a little," Dylan says. Danny shakes his head. "No I was the one who laughed first, I just stopped because my knee was starting to hurt," Danny replies. Funny man shook his head. "Traitor," he mumbled and Danny laughed a little more.

I carried Danny into the other living area and I made sure he was as comfortable as possible. Jorel had brought a pillow from his own bunk and put it under Danny's knee so it was a bit more comfortable for him and we gave him the pain killers because the ones they gave him in the hospital should have worn off by now. We also had some leftover takeaway so that we had some food since we didn't eat at the hospital. Danny was probably going to fall asleep during our little movie marathon but he needs the rest.

"Are you sure I am not a bother with you carrying me everywhere?" Danny asks after a while. He wasn't paying attention to the film even though I know he loves this franchise a lot; it is one of his all-time favourites. I am pretty sure that means he has seen the film before as well. "I don't mind at all Danny, I love you and I said when you asked me to that I would do it. I wasn't going to lie to you even if you were doped up a little," I tell him. He doesn't say anything after that and he starts paying a little more attention to the film.

Something was bothering him; Jorel was also looking at Danny with a puzzled expression. By the time the film had ended everyone had picked up on Danny's mood change. He was nowhere near as bubbly as he usually is and he kept zoning out and we'd have to gently nudge him to then repeat a question. "Danny, something's bothering you, what is it?" I asked, I was getting a feeling I knew what it was, he was on social media earlier. Something must have happened while he was on his phone because that's when his mood started changing.

"Nothing's bothering me," he replies and we are all looking at him. We knew that was bullshit, we know Danny to well now to see through the lies. He doesn't tell us many though, only that he is fine when we all know he isn't. "Are people being mean on the internet again?" I ask and I knew I had hit the nail on the head so to speak, he looked down and started playing with the promise ring I got him. He only does that when I got something right and he is upset by it. He always gets a little upset when he receives hate.

"They say I'm not good enough and Deuce is better and that Deuce should have my job. They also say I'm too clingy to you and I shouldn't demand that you carry me everywhere. I am the worst boyfriend ever and you shouldn't be dating me is another thing they said," he says and his shoulders shake as he breaks down into heart-breaking sobs. The rest of us were angry but I decided to focus on comforting my boyfriend. I picked him up and held him close and swayed back and forth a little like you would do with a small child. It works when he is this upset trust me.

"Well if Deuce was better than you then we wouldn't have kicked him out. You have just had a nasty accident which you are still in shock over and you asked very nicely for me to carry you. I am dating you because I know you are perfect for me, I don't know a partner who has spent as much time or shown me as much love as you have," I tell him. The day's events were only just sinking in with him now we have had a while to settle and try and relax. Jorel had his phone out. "I can't take much more of this. I am putting an end to it once and for all," he says and Danny was calming down in my arms.

We watched as Jorel took a selfie, not looking the least bit happy. In fact he looked seriously pissed off with something. We watched as he types a lot before he taps a few more things and puts his phone down. All our phones buzz as we get a new notification. I managed to get my phone out with Danny on my hip and I kept him there in a tight grip as I stopped moving. I think one of us has finally blown a fuse. Jorel has never liked the comparison people keep making of Danny and Deuce. The constant questioning of who is better even though it was clear to see.

Jorel had tagged us all in a post. It was the selfie that we saw him take. I double tapped it and showed Danny who wasn't paying attention. I then scrolled down a little bit to see the caption that he had put alongside the angry selfie. It had turned out to be a mini paragraph or two in which Jorel is having an angry rant aimed at specific people. He only mentioned one name which was Deuce's but he does mention that the rest know who they are. I saw this had a lot of likes and a few comments saying "preach" which made me smile.

 _Jdog_hlm: I am really starting to get pissed off with all these people who know who they are commenting on anything with Danny and saying Deuce is better or Danny isn't worth it or Danny is a terrible boyfriend. If Deuce was better than Danny then he would still be in the fucking band. Deuce was beginning to show his true colors to us and we kicked him out. He isn't coming back ever._

 _Danny had an accident today and only had today off from performances. Accidents happen and we can't control them. He has showed up to more performances then Deuce ever has, don't forget Danny has over ten years' experience with tours and this is a rarity for him. Danny asked quite nicely if George could carry him so that he could keep up with the rest of us and he agreed because he cares a lot for his boyfriend. If Danny was that terrible then I wouldn't see the love that they have and the cute little couple moments they have like when Danny goes all red when George calls him cute._

 _Danny is the best person for the role he has and has been a very good friend of ours for too long for us to change our opinions of him. If you don't like him then use the little brain cells you have left and do something more productive than try and destroy someone's confidence. You don't have to stay because he is here. You can find some other band to like. We don't want to see you guys because we love Danny like a brother and he isn't leaving ever._

Danny was still sniffling as he read the rant Jorel had made and Jorel stood up. "I meant every word I said there Danny, I think you are the best little brother ever," he says and he takes Danny from me carefully. Danny snuggles into him and Jorel chuckles. "I guess that means you love me then Danny," Jorel says and Danny nods. "Best big brother ever," he replies and the others smile. Then Danny returns for another cuddle and I kiss all over his face while Jorel pokes his sides. I chuckled when Danny squealed; we kept his injured leg as still as possible as we tickled him to try and brighten the mood a little bit.

We went back to the movie marathon and after a couple of films Danny had fallen asleep for the night. I was lying down on the sofa that we were on earlier and he was laying on top of me, now on looking like a cute little kid who had fallen asleep on their brother. No, don't go there, not wait get away from that nasty place you. "He never really did come out of the shock from the accident you know," Jordon tells me. "I know, he was always just that little bit out of it no matter how hard he tried," I replied.

"He wasn't expecting that fall and I wasn't expecting all our famous friends to share my rant," Jorel says and I check my Instagram and sure enough a lot of our friends who are in other bands all shared Jorel's angry selfie and the rant that went with it and added their own little paragraph of support for Danny and I. We finished the film that was on and then decided it would be a good idea if we headed to bed. Danny was still out for the count and lightly snoring on me, you couldn't really hear him at night. Jorel helped me get Danny into the bunks without waking him and we got him changed.

I then got changed and joined him in the bunk. He snuggled up to me again and I held him protectively. I love my little butterfly lion so much.

 _ **ΩƱΩƱΩƱΩƱΩƱΩƱΩƱΩƱΩƱΩƱΩƱΩƱΩƱΩƱΩƱΩƱΩƱΩΩƱΩƱΩƱΩƱΩƱΩƱΩƱΩƱΩƱ**_

 _ **Its too hot for me right now, seriously I don't like this heat wave much.**_

 _ **Anyway that is the end of this one shot. The summer schedule is delayed slightly because I was too busy to write that chapter up. Will do it soon just got another one shot which will be a boy x girl one because I want to switch things up a little.**_


	27. Welcome Home

DM X TM- Welcome Home

Danny p.o.v

I am beginning to hate airports. I fly in and out of them all the time but I am starting to get tired of it. Well that's the price of fame for you. Today has been particularly bad for flying, I got into some issues at security and they wouldn't clear me for hours. I missed the original flight with the guys and it looked like I wasn't going to be home until early am instead of the mid pm time I was hoping for. I had my prescription medication for my insomnia in my carry on and a note to cover why I was taking it and the guy who was checking me decided that I was going to be a liar and wouldn't let me through.

At least now I am back in LA and I can go home to my wife and daughter. Scarlett will be in bed and fast asleep by now since it is three AM but I am not sure if Theresa will be asleep yet. I have been texting her and keeping her updated on the situation but last time I texted was ten hours ago when I was just about to get on the flight from London. I took my suitcase and put it in the passenger seat of my pickup. I just want to get home and sleep. I need to let her know I made it home even if she doesn't see it until she wakes up and finds me somewhere in the house.

 _Me:_

 _Hey Reese,_

 _Made it to LA, finally and thank fuck for that. It was a nightmare but I am glad it's over. Will be home soon xx_

I know all the other guys are at home sleeping by now, Jorel wanted to stay but I told him to go home and I might have regretted that since I spent a whole day in the airport by myself as they tried to figure something out. I was surrounded by strangers who stared because I was there for so long and my appearance was not the best. I nearly got arrested but thankfully they called my doctor who confirmed what was said on the note and I was put on the next available flight.

The traffic on the way home was worse than I remember it being for this time at night. It took me two hours to get home. So now it is 5am, Theresa will definitely be up now, Scarlett would be up in a couple of hours at least and I have not slept in over twenty-four hours so I know what I am going to do when I get in. As I finally pull into my driveway I could hear the sofa calling me, wanting me to sleep on it because the exhaustion combined with jetlag was making me slightly delusional.

I struggle to get my stuff into the house and I am helped by Theresa who takes my carry-on bag to laundry room. I follow behind and leave my suitcase. "Welcome home baby," she says and I hug her. She notices I was very tired because there wasn't much energy in that hug or the kiss I gave her afterwards. She led me to the sofa and I collapsed on it. "I'm so glad I am finally home," I tell her. Louie jumps up onto the sofa and licks me. "I am too, that has been the worst flight experience you've ever had," she tells me and she plays with my hair.

"I should go get changed and shower," I tell her and she stops me from getting up. "You stay right there mister, I'll get you some clean clothes and you could have a sponge bath, they do the same thing. Right now you'll probably fall asleep before you make it to the top of the stairs," she tells me and I don't bother fighting her, I'm too tired and she is probably right about that. I was dozing off as she was talking to me. "Fair enough," I tell her as she gets up.

Soon I am clean and in comfortable clothes. Louie snuggled up to me as Theresa covered us with a blanket. "Why can't I snuggle with my wifey?" I ask, slightly whiney but I was tired and I hadn't shared a bed with her since she came to visit me on tour. She nudges Louie out of the way and lets me snuggle up to her and I started dozing off. "Happy now my little lion?" she asks me as she plays with my hair again. I made a little hmm to let her know I was.

I quickly dozed off into sleep as Scarlett started coming down the stairs.

~Reese p.o.v~

Finally get to snuggle up to my husband after being away from him for so long. I missed him just as much as he missed me. It didn't take me long to convince him that he needed to stay downstairs because he was likely to hurt himself due to being so tired. He let me help him have a wash and then get changed into some cleaner clothes. I'll wash his tour clothes in a little while, I want to enjoy snuggling him while he sleeps. That flight was a nightmare for him and the managers were going to complain to the airport later because that treatment was unnecessary regardless of his fame.

Scarlett smiled once she saw me snuggled up to her daddy but she was a little puzzled. "Daddy only got home an hour ago and he hasn't been to sleep yet," I tell our daughter who joins us in the snuggle. Danny seemed to recognize his daughter lying on top of him in his sleep because an arm went around her. I had to get a picture for my twitter, we are finally reunited. I loved it when we were all together but I also love my husband's job because we get to see the best places.

I stay with him for an hour before I need to get up and start going through my daily routine. I need to make myself and Scarlett some breakfast and Louie needs food. Then after that is over I help Scarlett get dressed and get ready for the day. While she watches cartoons I decide to do the laundry for Danny which gives him one less thing to do while he suffers from jetlag as well as exhaustion because I know he is going to have a tough few days while he adjusts to being home.

Danny stays asleep for at last six hours and wake up for the first time at lunch time so I make him something nice to eat which I know he would appreciate since he probably hasn't had something decent in a while. "Hey Danny, feeling any better now that you have slept some?" I ask him as he comes to snuggle me again. "Yeah thanks, I know I needed that sleep," He tells me and he gives me a kiss which I had missed. Scarlett hears her father's voice and runs into the kitchen to get a hug from him.

"Hey Scarlett, I have missed you," he says as he picks her up and holds her tightly. "I missed you too daddy," she says as she wraps her arms around him tightly. Danny was still tired but you could tell he was in better spirits then when he first walked in through the door. "I've made lunch," I tell them and I watch as Scarlett runs to the breakfast bar to eat her lunch and Danny wasn't too far behind her. He must have been very hungry. "Did you eat at all yesterday?" I ask him as he digs into the food pretty much straight away.

"Not really, I had snacks here and there but they wouldn't let me leave security until it had been sorted and I wasn't hungry when I got on the plane," he says, taking a pause in eating to think about how he was going to tell me he hadn't and then say eat before continuing eating. "Fair enough all though they should have made sure you had at least one meal while you were in the airport. By the time you got onto the plane all you would have wanted was to be home in bed so I can understand why you weren't hungry," I tell him.

My poor little lion, I would never wish for anyone to have the same nightmarish twenty-four hours he just had. He is back home with me now and he doesn't have to leave for a little while at least. While he slept I put his phone on charge since the battery was almost empty. "You might want to check your phone hun, it's been buzzing all day so far," I tell him as I take his empty plate away. He looks to were his phone was put down and it was still buzzing.

"It must be the guys, they'll want to check that I made it home eventually and in one piece," he tells me. He walks over to his phone and unlocks it. He then spends around ten or twenty minutes answering each and every text from the guys to let them know he made it home and he had a rest and he was fine. "Everyone instantly replied to my text but Jorel he hasn't yet. I don't know why, maybe his phone is off or something," Danny tells me and I shrug. All we can do really is wait and find out.

It doesn't take long for us to find out. I gave Scarlett pudding and then someone started knocking and ringing the doorbell. I went to go answer it as Danny went to discover his laundry was already done. "Hey Reese, is Danny home yet? I got worried," Jorel asks, looking around. I smile, "Hey Jorel, Danny came home at five this morning, he is in the laundry room," I tell him and let him into the house. Danny comes over and wraps his arms around my waist. "Thanks for doing my laundry baby," he whispers.

"You're welcome, I knew you will be exhausted and I had nothing better to do," I whisper back then I let him hug one of his best friends/brother. You could tell Jorel was relieved to see Danny and hug him. "I never want you to go through that again, especially not on your own," he tells my husband who smiles. "I know; I didn't think it was going to take so long. I do regret not asking someone to stay with me while it was sorted out," Danny replies. He never told me all of the story so I didn't know he was on his own all day.

Jorel stays for half an hour before he decides he better go home and spend some time with his fiancé. Danny returns to the sofa and Scarlett snuggles up to him so she could watch cartoons. It didn't take him long before he was asleep again. "Mommy, daddy gone sleep again," she whispers to me as I go to check on them. "That's okay sweetheart, daddy is very tired," I tell her. Jetlag must have caught up with him by now like it has with the others, I need to get him to tell me everything that happened yesterday at some point.

Well I was going to make him tell me what happened when he next woke up. I only know he had a security issue and they refused to clear him until late that day by which point he was exhausted and it had been a whole day there. He got to LAX at three am and then didn't arrive home until five am. He didn't tell me why it hadn't been cleared or if anyone stayed with him but Jorel says he was on his own. Luckily management was able to cover any expenses and stuff like that. Poor Danny was so tired he didn't even need the sleeping pills so far. He just keeps falling asleep on his own.

Scarlett had left her father's side briefly and came back with a panda teddy and tucked it under Danny's arm. She also tried to cover him with a blanket and that made me smile. She loves her daddy so much and she is always looking out for him. I walked over to them and kissed my daughter and then my husband. His phone was buzzing but I saw one of his manager's names appear on the screen so I decided to answer for him. They were probably doing what the band have been doing today, checking up on him.

"Hey Danny, where are you?" Steve asks as I pick the phone up and accept the call. "Hey, it's Theresa he made it home eventually early this morning and is sleeping right now," I tell him and you could hear the sigh of relief. "That's good, at least he got home in the end and is sleeping okay, what time did he get home?" he asks. I decided to go and take all the toiletries and stuff out of Danny's bags. I need to check if he needs his prescription ordering. "Three am was the time he texted me saying he made it to LAX but it wasn't until five am that I saw him arrive home," I tell him and I discover that Danny's medication wasn't in his bag but the note for it was.

"Ah okay and he is still sleeping now? Reese that is a long time for him to be sleeping unless he got ill or something," the manager says, a bit confused. "He slept from six till twelve and I made him eat something. Then Jorel came over at one and stayed until half past. He fell asleep again with Scarlett snuggling him at two," I explain. I go to my laptop and bring up a webpage, I searched for our doctor's office and made sure I had their number on the screen. I wasn't going to use his phone for that.

"Well that explains it, can you get him to call me back later? We need to confirm from his side what happened at the airport before we start talking to them about it and getting an explanation as to why he was held in security all day," the manager says. I bring up notes and write the doctor's number and a reminder to get Danny to call his manager back. "Yeah I will do, I was going to ask him what happened when he woke up again anyway, I can't find his meds in either of his bags and they weren't in his pockets so something must have happened with them," I tell him and he nods. "Danny did mention something about it when they told us Danny wasn't with them and still in security," the manager says.

I hung up on him and returned the phone back to Danny. I then picked up the house phone and called up the doctors. "Hello this is Los Angeles medical center how may I help you?" the receptionist asks. "Hello, I would like to order a prescription for Daniel Murillo," I tell her and I could hear her frantically typing on the computer. "Can you confirm his date of birth please?" she asks. "The twenty first of November nineteen eighty-five," I tell her and she types again. "It says here that it is not due yet," the lady says and I sigh.

"He was recently on tour with his band and came back from the airport this morning without the medication and I know he will need it as soon as," I tell her. The airport must have taken the drugs off him for whatever reason. "Alright, you can come and collect it tomorrow," she says and hangs up. I never liked that woman to be honest. I have always gone to the other lady when we show up to get his meds or we need to see the doctor.

"Mommy! Daddy starting moving lots in his sleep and I can't understand what he saying," Scarlett says as she runs into the kitchen. I follow her into the living room and Danny was having a nightmare on the sofa. I took the blanket off him and starting shaking his shoulder gently. "Danny, wake up darling," I tell him and I keep my hand on his shoulder. Minutes later he bolts up right and he was soaked in sweat. It took him a moment to realise where he was and Scarlett was hugging him tightly to calm him down.

"It was just a bad dream daddy," she says and Danny wraps his arms around her. "It was so real, it was like a different version of yesterday," he tells me and Scarlett lets him stand up so he could hug me tightly. I felt my t-shirt getting damp as he cried; I rub his back and start trying to calm him down. It worked and I left little kisses all over his face. "What happened yesterday?" I ask him and he sighs. I get him a drink and we both sit in the kitchen. Scarlett was playing in the living room with her dolls, so she would be listening to what we were saying anyway. She was worried that Danny got upset but I told her that bad dreams can even do that to adults.

"The security guy didn't accept the note I had for the sleeping pills and he thought I was a drug dealer or something. He roughly forced me to the ground which made my dodgy knee hurt like hell. I was held somewhere in the airport while they wanted to search me for any illegal drugs even though the swabs on my bags came back negative. So when it was discovered I wasn't a drug dealer they took me back but the sleeping pills were confiscated and they were refusing to give them back. They had to call my doctor just to get me cleared so I could get home," he says and he was tearing up again.

That does explain the bruising I saw on his knee when I was helping him this morning and it does explain the slight limp he was sporting. "Well, you are home now and you can rest your knee all you need. I will get your prescription tomorrow, I called them while you were asleep and Steve called, he wants you to call him back and confirm what happened before they ask for action on it," I tell him and I rub his shoulders. He carefully turns the bar stool around and pulls me in for a kiss. "What did I do to deserve you?" he asks me and I smile.

"You treat me like a queen, and you are my king," I tell him and I kiss him back. He called his manager back and explained to him what had happened and I held him tight. My poor baby wasn't having a good couple of days. "Danny how is your knee doing now?" I ask him and he moves the affected leg and winces. "Still sore," he says and I decide to take a look. "Maybe it would be best if we went to the doctors and got it checked out properly and maybe we could convince him to get your meds sooner so you have a better chance at sleeping tonight," I tell him.

The doctor told us was just bruised and it would be sore and stiff for a few days but as long as he rested it then he would be fine. The doctor already knew what had happened yesterday since he was phoned. He had Danny's prescription ready and told us to go to the store to get it filled. So we did and I also got Danny's favourite meal for dinner tonight. Scarlett was keeping her eye on Danny and making sure he didn't move off the sofa when we got home. The doctor recommended that Danny has a couple of day's bed rest and I agreed with him.

He was going to be suffering from jet lag tomorrow onwards until his body clock syncs with the time it is here since there is an eight-hour time different between here and the UK. Louie sat next to Danny and he was happy to receive attention from his daddy. I made dinner as it was approaching six pm and I made Danny eat his in the living room and we all joined him. I was determined not to let him move a muscle from that sofa until bed time. He decided to stay where he was which was good because he has a tendency to not listen to doctor's orders.

We had to ice his knee to help with the bruising and slight swelling he had. I told Scarlett we were going to do this and she ran into another room and came back with her Doc McStuffins outfit on. She was so cute. I smiled and handed her one of the icepacks which was wrapped in paper towel. Danny was wearing shorts after I got him a new outfit because he was drenched in sweat when he woke up. He was dozing off when we walked into the room. "Just going to put some icepacks on your knee daddy," Scarlett says and he opens his eyes.

"Aw that's a cute little outfit Scarlett," he says and she grins. "I'm going to be a nurse when I grow up," she says and she ever so gently places the icepack on the left side of Danny's knee. I did the same with the right and we both held them there. It must have felt good for Danny because he didn't complain once. "So you're going to be a nurse when you grow up?" Danny asks her. "Yeah, I am going to be a special nurse, I am going to make people better and then play guitar to make them happy so I am like mommy and daddy," she says.

We both smiled, we knew that might not be a possibility but it was cute how she wanted to be like both of us. Well she could be a nurse who performs in a band when work is over. Who knows what our little girl will do when she grows up. "I'm being spoiled today," he mumbles when he closes he eyes again. He must be getting sleepy now, it is nearly Scarlett's bedtime and soon he will probably fall asleep. "Well we love our Danny, and you have had a tough couple of days so you need the spoiling for once," I tell him.

I bathed Scarlett and took her back downstairs for Danny to read her a bedtime story. She fell asleep half way through. I carried her up the stairs and to her bed. When I came back downstairs Danny was limping a little bit back to the sofa. "I needed the toilet," he says and I smile. "That's okay Danny; we aren't going to monitor every single thing you do. I just want to make sure you don't move too much and make your knee worse," I tell him and we put on one of the TV shows we were trying to catch up on.

Danny fell asleep during the second episode we watched and his arm was loose around my waist as he snuggled into me. I took another picture for my Instagram and twitter. He is just too cute; he did have his medication beforehand so it was going to help him sleep well tonight. I decided to change the program so Danny wouldn't miss out. I wanted him to sleep a little bit before I wake him up again so he could sleep in bed. Vanessa was texting me as well. I love that girl like a sister and she is perfect with Jorel.

 _Vanessa: Hey, Jorel told me Danny had quite the adventure yesterday._

 _Me: Yeah, the airport was a bit of a nightmare for him. He didn't come home until five am. Security had an issue with his meds so kept him for way too long. He got a knee bruise too._

 _Vanessa: Oh no, is he okay now?_

 _Me: Just a bit of swelling with his knee but it is okay. Doctor's put him on bed rest for a couple of days and he is sleeping. I'm just glad he made it home._

 _Vanessa: That's alright then, we should have a double date soon. I would hate it if any of the guys went through that or even us. I thought he had a note?_

 _Me: He does but that one guard didn't believe it and thought Danny was a drug dealer. They nearly arrested him._

 _Vanessa: That does sound horrible, that guard should have action taken against him. You did say he is sleeping right?_

 _Me: Yeah management are working on it and yes he is cuddled up with me sleeping. He looks so peaceful but I need to get him to bed._

 _Vanessa: I could send Jorel round to carry him up so he doesn't have to be woken up._

 _Me: I think Kyle just showed up so I could get him to carry his brother. Thanks for offer though hun, just enjoy spending time with Jorel._

 _Vanessa: I will and tomorrow just enjoy spending time with Danny since it will be a better day for him._

Kyle comes over and smiles. "How long has he been home?" he asks quietly and sits next to his brother. "Since five am this morning, he was stuck in an airport all day because of a security guard not believing the note," I explained. It would have been five pm our time when he got the flight which makes it 1 am UK time if I got it right. Being stuck in an airport all day sounds like it sucks. "Do you want me to take him upstairs?" he asks me, looking at Daniel who was so peaceful as he slept, it was like he didn't have any worries or cares.

"Let's leave him for a little longer, he might wake up if we move him," I tell Kyle who nods. He settles next to Danny and we watch a film. Danny woke up about halfway through. "Hey Danny," Kyle says once he notices Danny rubbing his eyes. "Oh, hi Kyle," he replies and snuggles closer to me after giving Kyle a hug. I kiss the top of his head as his arms go back around me. "Still sleepy baby?" I ask him and he nods. "I think jetlag might have caught up with me," he says. Kyle smiles "It is ten pm as well bro, go back to sleep if you want," he says.

Danny did fall asleep again after a few minutes of trying to get into the film we were watching. It was halfway done though so I didn't think it made any sense to him whatsoever. I didn't expect him to try and watch it either. I thought he was just going to try sleep straight away. He was half lying on top of me and I enjoyed snuggling him. "I love it when he is home," I tell Kyle who smiles. "I think everyone does but he loves his job so much, I don't think he would quit," he replies. We waited until the film was over before taking Danny to bed and I was going to join him.

"I'll come hang out properly soon, I don't even think he'll remember seeing me tonight," Kyle says with a chuckle. "Okay, I don't think so either but we'll see tomorrow," I reply and hug him. He then leaves, I follow to lock the door and then I make sure everything is off and head back upstairs. I get changed into my nightdress and snuggle up to Danny. His arms go protectively around me and he mumbles something in his sleep.

~next morning~

"Kyle was over last night babe," I tell Danny as we eat breakfast. I was testing Kyle's theory from last night. It seems he was right because Danny was a little surprised. "Did I sleep through all of it? I don't remember seeing him." Danny says which makes me shake my head and smile. "You woke up and hugged him after saying hi," I tell him and Scarlett laughs as Danny tries to remember last night but forgets. "Daddy silly," she says.

Just a little something different to my usual stuff. I wanted to write this so here it is.

7


	28. Love sick Puppy JD x DK

Da Kurlzz ft J-dog:

Love sick puppy

"Where's Jay?" Johnny asked Da Kurlzz as he was heading towards the front of the bus.

"He's been in the bunks all day, not come out" He answered Johnny, feeling concerned for J-dog. Johnny picked up on this and looked sharply at Da Kurlzz.

"Something happened? You've been acting weird all day as well" Johnny asked him as he moved to exit the kitchenette, Johnny moved in front of him and blocked him from going any further. He refused to move until Da Kurlzz answers his question.

"It's just that I'm worried, that's all. I don't want him to be suffering or anything" Da Kurlzz told him, not meeting Johnny's eyes but he saw when Johnny's shoulders slumped and he looked up to see what Johnny was doing.

"You like him, don't ya?" Johnny asked his best friend, and Da Kurlzz just shrugged his shoulders.

"He's a good friend, yeah" He said, once again not meeting Johnny's eyes in case he was to see the longing in Matt's eyes.

"You know that that's not what I meant" Johnny said and made Da Kurlzz look at him. Not trusting his voice, he just nodded at Johnny, showing that what he had presumed was correct and that Matt in fact did have a huge crush on J-dog. He has for a while now but he just hasn't found the right time or place to admit this.

"And he doesn't know" Johnny guessed and once again Da Kurlzz just nodded. Then all of a sudden, a massive shit eating grin appeared on Johnny's face. This was a huge shock to Da Kurlzz as he was expecting the usual piss taking or rejection of some form from Johnny as he did just admit to being gay. "You should go talk to him, find out why he's hiding and then hurry back out here as we have some interview in a bit which should be interesting." Johnny told him and Da Kurlzz practically chocked on air in shock.

"What if he hates me and straights up rejects it and never wants to even look at me ever again. That would kill me, George" Da Kurlzz rushed out quietly in case another band member was to hear him. Johnny just shook his head at him and pushed Matt towards the bunk where J-dog had been hiding all day so far. Even though he had never been much of a believer of God, he quickly crossed himself and silently prayed for Jdog to accept what he has to tell him. He walked to Jay's bunk and heard moaning coming from there. He heard a silent curse and then all of a sudden, the curtain in Jdog's bunk snapped open and Jdog himself rushed off his bunk and into the bathroom before going violently sick in the toilet, forgetting about the door being wide open and Da Kurlzz standing there.

"No wonder why you've been hiding all day, damn. Drank too much?" Da Kurlzz asked him once he had finished being sick. Jdog shook his head and moved to go brush his teeth. "No, I wish I had, that would have meant that I actually had a good time to begin with. I don't know why I'm ill, probably something I ate last night" He told Matt, his voice being slightly hoarse.

After J-dog finished brushing his teeth, Matt helped him get back to his bunk and placed his hand on J-dog's forehead. "You're burning up, I'll go get some Tylenol" he told him and Jorel just nodded whilst closing his eyes.

Matt left Jdog to try and rest and as he entered the kitchenette to grab the Tylenol he promised Jay, he ran into Johnny who was making himself some coffee. As Matt reached into a cupboard for the Tylenol, Johnny noticed what he was doing and spoke up. "I'm guessing you've figured out what's wrong with Jay then?" He asked Da Kurlzz who just nodded.

"Apparently he's eaten something dodgy and now he's paying for it" Matt told him and headed back to J-dog who had started to moan again. "Do you need to go to the bathroom again?" Da Kurlzz asked him, he just shook his head without opening his eyes.

"My stomach is just hurting like hell, and I doubt there's anything to come back up anyway." J-dog told him, whilst opening one eye to look at Matt. Matt handed over the Tylenol and watched him as he took it without waiting for any drink. Matt raised his eyebrows at Jdog, who just looked at him. "Can't be assed waiting for a drink" He told Matt who just shrugged and went to take the Tylenol back. When he came back, Jdog was sitting up in his bunk with his legs dangling over the edge.

"Dude, you should be lying down and resting" Da Kurlzz told him in a parental tone. "I thought I was going to be ill again but apparently not" Jay told him as Matt pushed him back down on the bunk. "Your not aloud up again" He told Jay, who just weakly smiled as Matt placed his hand on Jdog's forehead for the second time. "Your still burning up but it should cool down once the Tylenol kicks in" Matt told him as he pulled the blanket onto Jdog like a mother hen. "Now rest" He told him and moved to leave him in peace. But as he started to back away, Jay grabbed onto Matt's wrist. Matt could tell just how ill Jorel was because there was no strength in the grip on his wrist at all.

"Don't leave me alone, please" He whispered as his hand fell away from Matt's wrist. Matt was shocked by this but tried to not let it show. "Sure, but I expect to be able to cuddle you though. I'm gonna go all out mother hen on ya" He told Jdog who just laughed weakly. Matt didn't wait for any rejections and climbed into the bunk and pulled Jay into a cuddle which Jay sighs happily at.

As Jorel was starting to daze off, Matt found himself staring at his face, the way his eyes just keep shutting by themselves, how every time his stomach started aching his face would scrunch up for a second whilst he tries to get use to the pain. As Jay slipped into unconsciousness, Matt muttered something that he would be sure to remember when he woke up.

"Go to sleep, my little unwell puppy" Matt muttered and for a while, he just held Jorel as he slept. After about ten minutes, he found himself starting to drift off himself but was more alert when somebody walked into the bunks area. Matt felt a hand on his shoulder and then Danny's face came into view.

"We have an interview now." Danny told Matt, who was trying to squirm his way out of the bunk without waking Jay up. After he accomplished this, Danny moved the blanket so that it was up to Jay's shoulders and then they quietly left that area. As they made their way to where the interview was being held, Danny paused.

"What is it, Danny?" Da Kurlzz asked him, and Danny turned to face him and Matt saw that Danny was worried about something.

"I'm going to fuck this up massively, I'll just stay with Jay in case he needs help" Danny said and moved to go back to the bunks. Da Kurlzz shook his head and moved to prevent him from going back.

"One, Jay is sleeping and going in there again will only disturb him, Two, your not going to fuck it up. It's an interview not a goddamn life exam. If anything fucks up, then the rest of us will have your back." Da Kurlzz told Danny and turned him around and pushed him into the front of the bus where the interview was being held. After a while, Danny didn't need to be pushed and just went himself although anyone could tell he didn't want to. But once they got there, Danny quickly hid the longing to be anywhere else but there and just looked indifferent. The interview itself didn't take too long, about thirty minutes and it was done. First they were asked to introduce themselves and their roles in the band, they were asked where J-Dog was to which they answered with him resting due to some illness. The battery in the camera died half way through the interview so they had to wait whilst the interviewer and her crew replaced it with a new one. At one point they were asked what was their favourite sex positions and on this Danny fucked up slightly but it was only turned into a joke and made Funny Man pout as Danny stole his answer. By the end of it, Danny had relaxed some and they were all joking around with the interviewer and before they knew it, the interview was over.

As the interviewer and her crew left, Da Kurlzz went to go check on J-Dog. When he entered the bunks area, he saw that J-Dog's bunk curtain was wide open and that he wasn't in it. The he heard the tell-tale signs of someone being sick in the bathroom. He knocked on the door but all he got in response was another moan and then the sound of someone being sick again. Da Kurlzz decided to go in and help J-Dog as he doesn't sound too well off on his own.

"Jay, I'm coming in" Matt shouted through the door and he didn't wait for a response and he wasn't going to get one either as when he went in, he found J-Dog violently gagging into the toilet bowl. He grabbed a face cloth and rinsed it under some cold water. Once Jorel had calmed down, he placed the cloth on Jorel's head to cool down the fever. "Whatever you ate sure ain't your number one fan, that's for sure" Matt joked and this earned a weak smile from Jorel.

"I ain't got no fans, all those people out there just put up with me because of you lot." Jorel said and this earns a sharp look from Matt. "Why would you say that, Jorel? They love you. Sure you're a light weight but everybody has problems" Matt said whilst rinsing the cloth under more cold water. "Say's you" Jorel said, a weak comeback but one none the less. "Yes, say's me. This just shows that I know what I'm talking about, I think" Matt replied and this got a dry laugh from J-Dog who was clenching his stomach again.

"Do you need to go sick again?" Matt asked him, but he just shook his head. "It's probably because I haven't eaten anything since yesterday" Jorel replied, closing his eyes as he leant back against the wall opposite the toilet. Matt just said nothing and placed the cloth back on Jorel's forehead.

After a while, Jorel's breathing evened out and Matt knew that Jorel had once again fallen asleep. As he was about to fall down flat onto his face, Matt propped him up and called in Johnny3Tears.

"Yo" Johnny said as his head popped in the door. Matt pointed at Jorel's sleeping form leaning on him. Johnny looked down at him and nodded his head. He then bent down and picked the unconscious J-Dog up off the floor and carted him off to his bunk. Matt stayed behind for a second to clean the bathroom up and then headed towards the bunks himself.

"If this continues then we might have to cancel a show or so until J-Dog is well enough to perform" Charlie said, coming up from behind Da Kurlzz. Matt nodded and silently prayed that J-Dog would recover before their next show in two days other wise J-Dog won't be a very happy dog if a show is cancelled so he could recover properly. "He ain't gonna be happy" Matt said as a reply and Charlie moved off towards the back of the bus. As he went near Jorel's bunk to check up on him and Johnny, he heard Jorel asking where he was.

"I'm here, jay. Don't worry" Matt informed him, making Johnny jump a mile. This then lead to Jorel weakly grinning for the second time today. "Cuddle me again, please? But no disappearing off this time" Jorel asked him and Matt nodded whilst grinning himself, even an ill Jorel still has an attitude of some sort. As Matt moved to climb back into Jorel's bunk, Johnny looked at Matt and jerked his head towards Jorel a couple of times, indicating that Matt should tell Jorel his feelings. Matt just shrugged and was thankful that Jorel had closed his eyes again so he didn't see any of it.

Johnny wandered to the back of the bus where everyone else is hanging out whilst Jorel cuddled up to Matt for the second time since he's been ill. "How are you feeling now?" Matt asked him, Jorel just shrugged. "Better than before, sorry I passed out on ya in the bathroom" Jorel said and Matt smiled at him. "Don't be, you're kinda cute when you sleep." Matt said subconsciously but then realised what he just said. As he blushed a seriously deep crimson, he saw that Jorel was smiling like the Cheshire cat. "Only kinda?" Jorel asked and snuggled closer; Matt figured out Jorel's game and was now smiling like an idiot himself.

"Maybe" He said, playing along, running his hand through Jorel's hair which was damp with sweat but Matt didn't mind as it was comforting both him and Jorel. "So it's not like you have a crush on me and that you find me irresistible in any way then?" Jorel asked, still teasing him but with something like longing in his voice. Matt perked up at the longing he heard but pushed it away as it was more than likely his imagination. "No, of course not, why would you ever say that, I'm not gay" He said, sarcasm practically physically dripping from his voice it was that heavy, but underneath the sarcasm there was fear; Fear that Jorel would take any of this the wrong way; fear that Jorel playing along literally is just that, he could just be playing Matt.

"So, you don't want to be with me then?" Jorel asked so innocently from where his face was resting against Matt's chest. Matt had to look down to see if he was still smiling because he was no longer sure if they were still messing around. As he looked down he found Jorel looking right up at him with a serious face and this told Matt that this was for real. As Matt was thinking about how to answer his question, Jorel looked down in disappointment. "I wouldn't want to be with me either" He muttered and moved to crawl out of Matt's grip. Matt silently cursed and prevented Jorel from moving anywhere. Seeing as how Jorel was weak due to the illness, he didn't need to be persuaded much.

"Dude, give a person a chance, would ya? I only took a while to think because I am not one to be good with words and shit like that. Of course I wanna be with ya, Jay. I've wanted to be with ya for so long and now that you know about it, you'll probably think of me as some freak of nature" Matt rushed out and he longed to run off for fear of the reaction this will bring from J-Dog. But the reaction that he had amassed from Jorel was one that he was not expecting.

"Matty..." Jorel whined and then his arm went around Matt's waist as J-Dog attempted to hug Matt whilst not moving too much in case it upsets his stomach again. "You're not a freak of nature any more than the rest of us, and everyone knows that we're all a band of misfits" Jorel told him and the only reaction he got was Funny Man shouting from the back room.

"Speak for yourself, Jay. This homie ain't no misfit" Funny Man shouted and then the door to the back opened. "Yes you are" Johnny said as he followed Dylan to the kitchenette. Matt and Jorel just quietly laughed at the two members and then went back to relaxing.

"So, to answer your original question, I would love to be you. I would love nothing more in the entire world" Matt told him and Jorel sighed in content.

"Cool, I would also love nothing more. Will you go out with me, Matty?" Jay asked him and Matt nodded down to him. "Most definitely. All I'm going to say is, don't kiss me bitch, you just threw up" He said, and this earned a chuckled not only from Jorel but from the guys in the back as well as they heard everything because the door was left open. As Johnny and Funny Man went back to the back room with a bunch of toasties for the guys, they asked Matt and Jorel if they wanted any food but as even the smell was making Jorel feel sick again, they both quickly decided against it. They went into the back and closed the door after them, leaving Jorel and Matt in peace.

They snuggled for about ten more minutes before Jorel fell asleep again, and it wasn't until Matt was listening to Jorel's even breathing that he realized that Jorel had told him he hadn't eaten anything since yesterday. He probably hasn't drunk anything since then either, and that sure ain't going to help the sickness when he's dehydrated. Matt was about to crawl out from underneath Jay but then he remembered that he promised to not leave him again. So instead, he got out his phone and texted the guys even though they were only in the next room.

Charlie was the one to respond first.

Charlie

 _Dude, we're only in the next room you dipshit_

Da Kurlzz

 _Yeah but J is sleeping, don't wanna wake him_

Charlie

 _Fair enough, what u want?_

Da Kurlzz

 _J hasn't drnk or eatn since yesterday!_

 _It ain't gonna help whatever this is, but he's sleeping and it won't help to wake him up_

Charlie

 _Tuff, hes gonna thirst to death if don't eat anything or drink anything_

 _Wake him up and make j drink at least, itll help illness to_

Da Kurlzz

 _Ta, I just wasn't sure if I should._

Charlie

 _Dw, no problemo_

As Matt put his phone away, he shook Jorel awake.

"Hey, Jay. You need to drink something before you dehydrate" He told him once Jorel had opened his eyes. "I don't feel like it" Jorel told him, but Matt climbed out from their snuggle anyway.

"You might not feel like it, but it would do you a world of good, wait here and I'll go get you some water" Matt went to go get Jorel a drink and found some rich tea's in a cupboard. They hardly produced a smell and would be a good option in case Jorel decided to eat something. He also grabbed some more Tylenol; it's been about three hours since Jorel last had some so it should be fine in case he needed some again.

As Matt walked back into the bunks area, he found that Jorel had fallen asleep again, and Matt has such an urge just to ditch everything and just stare at Jorel's sleeping form for the rest of his life, but he knew that he should wake Jorel up and make him drink at least in case he was on the verge of dehydrating. So as much as Matt wanted otherwise, he shook Jorel awake and showed him what Matt had brought him.

"Can I have some Tylenol first, my stomach is killing me again" Jorel said quietly, the longing for more sleep audible in his voice. Matt nodded and handed him the Tylenol and then drink. This time Jorel took the Tylenol with a drink and then handed back both of them to Matt.

"I brought you some rich teas, just in case you were hungry" Jorel looked at the biscuits in contemplation. "I'm not sure, cause I'm starving but I don't wanna make it worse" He continued looking at the biscuits and Matt didn't offer any advice as he wasn't really what they should do about it. After a few seconds, Jorel shrugged. "If I puke, I puke" He said and reached for the biscuits. He ate about two of them and gave the packet back to Matt. "If I eat more then I would be pushing my luck probably" He said and went to lie back down. Matt took the glass, biscuits and medication back and got himself a drink. He drank it before heading back to the bunks. He found Jorel walking out of the bathroom.

"You gone sick again?" Matt asked him and Jorel shook his head. "This time I actually just needed the toilet" He informed Matt whilst chuckling. Matt found himself thinking about the snickers advert where the football player had been a complete diva until he had something to eat. Jorel seemed to have perked up quite a bit after his little snack, and Matt was hoping that this shows that his now-boyfriend is on the mend.

Just too be on safe side, he made Jorel rest for the rest of day but allowed him to do that in the back with the rest of the guys as they watched some films.

By the next day, there was very little chance of Jorel being sick again so he decided to start having meals and despite what Matt said to him the day before, he kissed him right on the lips in front of everyone and they all cheered the two of them as they declared their love for each other. He wasn't too happy when they told him that they were going to hold back from doing shows until he was well enough to perform. But it turns out that the sickness had left just as quickly as it came on. And everything was still on schedule.


	29. We are DM x DK

Danny ft. Da Kurlzz

We Are

!WARNING some smut at the end!

"Shouldn't Scar be back by now?" Matt asked his husband as Danny walked into the kitchen to get a cup of coffee. "She probably just started talking or something, you know what she's like, she could talk for America, if she tried" Danny said and grinned as Matt chuckled quietly.

"Just like her Dad then" Matt said and laughed as Danny flipped him off. As Danny enjoyed his coffee, Matt found himself thinking about how lucky he was that Danny said yes to him 11 years ago, almost to the day. They got married a year later and have been happier than ever since. Theresa let Scarlet move in with her father as soon as she turned eleven and was able to speak for herself. And she did, saying that she wanted to leave with her Dad and Papa and stayed with her Mom over the summer holidays. And they have been doing ever since.

It was Scarlet's fifteenth birthday today and Matt and Danny had a surprise for her. They were just waiting for her to come home so that they could celebrate the day with their daughter. They couldn't believe how quickly she had grown up and was so much like her Dad in so many ways. She has brown hair like her Dad but has her Mom's face and beauty of the both of them. They couldn't have had a more beautiful daughter if they tried.

As they moved to wait in the living room for their daughter, Scarlet threw the front door open and stormed in. She walked right past her parents and stormed upstairs to her room and she was just about slow enough so that Matt and Danny could see that she had been crying.

They hastily followed her upstairs and walked up to the shut door. "Scar, what's the matter?" Danny asked his daughter through the door and they got no response except Scarlet screaming, sounding slightly muffled. Matt and Danny ran into her room and saw that Scarlet was lying face down on her bed with her face stuffed in her pillow.

Danny walked up to her bed and sat down on the edge and Matt followed him but crouched on the floor next to the bed and both of them waited like that until Scarlet decided to face them. After a few seconds she turned her head so that she was facing them and they both saw the tears stains on her cheeks. "Oh, Scar, what happened?" Danny asked and put his hand on her arm. She immediately sat up and went for a hug off her Dad.

She broke down in his arms and he just held her as he waited for his daughter to calm down. Matt climbed up on to the bed next to them and just rubbed his hand up and down on his daughter's back to try and help calm her.

After a few minutes, she calmed down and pulled away from the hug. "I'm sorry, it's nothing, and I'm just letting something get to me when I shouldn't" Scarlet half explained and Danny and Matt just stared at her until she explained in further detail. "It's just that there is this new kid in my class and he just kept saying a load of shit about homosexuals and then he found out that my parents were both males and he just kept nagging and nagging at me about how it's not natural and how it isn't the way the world should work" Scarlet explained, but on a fake accent and making speech marks at the end as she quoted the new kid. A few more tears fell down her cheeks and her father's just looked at each other sadly as they felt extremely for being the cause of their daughter's pain and tears.

"Don't worry, kid, it'll work out, just wait and see" Matt said quietly as Scarlet went for a hug from her Papa, "Why don't we get you a cup of coffee?" Matt suggested and Scarlet nodded and let Matt pull her to her feet. They walked out of the room with Danny following them and walked down to the kitchen. Danny and Scarlet sat down by the table and just watched as Matt made three cups of coffee after throwing Danny's old one down the sink.

Matt doesn't bother asking what they take in their coffees as they are both exactly alike and both have sugar and only a small amount of milk. He, on the other hand, has a load of milk and doesn't have sugar in his coffee.

"Wimp" Danny said and Scarlet chuckled quietly as she drank her coffee. After they drained their coffees, Scarlet went to go watch some TV in the lounge as Matt and Danny stayed in the kitchen to talk quietly.

"Do we know anything about this little shit?" Matt asked Danny as he cleaned the mugs and passed them to Danny to dry and put away. "Yeah, his name is Drake or something and they moved in a couple of weeks ago, a few blocks down" Danny told him and Matt looked over at him with an eyebrow raised and Danny grinned. He just loved it every time Matt raised an eyebrow. Danny shrugged and Matt shook his head. "I swear you gossip more than old woman most of the time" Matt complained and Danny just flipped him off and went to put the last mug away.

"Maybe we should go talk to this kid or his parents, and get him to back off?" Danny suggested and Matt nodded. "It would be a good idea, I hate it when Scar gets hurt" Matt said and Danny nodded and went towards the lounge.

"Scar, we're just popping out to the store, kay?" Danny told her and Scarlet just nodded without looking away from the TV screen. As Danny turned to leave the room, he saw Scarlet lift her hand to her face and wipe away a tear that had fallen against her permission. Danny winced and walked back into the kitchen.

"She is so sensitive, the poor thing" Danny said quietly and Matt looked up at him. "Just like somebody else I know, she'll toughen this out, don't worry about it" Matt assured Danny as Danny had a few tears of his own slip out for his daughter. Matt reached up to Danny's face and brushed the tears away for him and then placed a gentle kiss on the top of Danny's head. Danny smiled up at him and nodded to show that he agreed.

They left Scarlet in the lounge and headed out to where the new kid and his family presumably live. As they were walking towards the kid's house they heard shouting and saw some kid running through the door and slamming it shut. "That's where they are" Danny said and nodded his head over to the house which they just saw the kid run into. "well, fuck. This is going to be really awkward but Scar needs this kid to back off" Matt said and Danny nodded and they walked up the path leading to the house.

As they reached the front door, Matt knocked on it and Danny slightly stood behind his husband as he suddenly had a bad feeling go through him about the place which they were at. "Yes?" A women snapped as she threw the door open and faced the two.

"Hi, sorry to interrupt but are you the mother of Drake?" Matt asked and Danny almost took a step back in fear as she glared at the two of them. "Yeah, what do you want?" She barked at the two of them and Matt couldn't hold the back the surge of anger at the woman in front of him. He clenched his fists and was lucky that only Danny noticed this as it could have started up a load of trouble.

"Excuse me, Ma'am, but Drake has seriously upset our daughter and she has literally been reduced to tears because of him and I would just appreciate it if you had a word with him and prevent him from causing any more trouble, thank you" Danny said, stepping in front of Matt so that the woman doesn't notice how close Matt is to losing his temper. The woman focused on Danny and took him in her sights. "I'm sorry to hear that, I will get Drake to go around to your house and apologize to your daughter and I will see to it if he should ever do such a thing again" The woman said and Danny smiled in appreciation.

"Drake! Get the fuck here now, you fucking shit" The mother screamed and Danny and Matt both had to hold back from wincing at the levels she reached. "What now?" They heard as a reply and then a kid about Scarlet's age walked into view and had a cut running across his cheeks.

"You're going to follow these two back to theirs and you're going to apologize to their daughter for upsetting her with your usual crap" The mother told him and pushed him towards the two on the other side of the door. Both Matt and Danny stepped backwards quickly to avoid collision as the boy fell out the door. Drake just nodded at his mother and Danny and Danny nodded back before turning Matt around and pushing him forwards slightly as he was still stiff from holding back his anger.

As they walked back to their house with Drake following them, Danny decided to start up small conversation to ease the tension. "That's a nice cut you got there, who gave it to you?" Danny asked and immediately the boy tensed up. "The cat" He replied and looked away from the other two as they continued walking.

"That's funny cause I didn't see any cats, and I also know that that is bullshit, I use to use the same excuse whenever I got asked questions like that" Danny said and Drake looked up at him in respect as he understood what Danny meant. "Kid, you need to get out of there, I can understand to a point why you go around spreading shit like you do, you just need someone to rent the hate with" Matt said and put his hand on the boy's shoulder in comfort. They both pretended to not notice the flinch the boy gave as Matt moved. "Just don't take it out on somebody who can't take it or fight back as much as you give" He added and Drake just nodded and still looked away.

They walked the rest of the way in silence and as they reached the house, the boy hesitated for a second. "Wait, your daughter is Scarlet?" Drake asked and blushed when both Matt and Danny nodded their heads at him. Danny grinned as he realized what the blush meant and Matt just rolled his eyes. They took him into the house and lead him to where Scarlet was still watching the TV.

"Hey Scar, guess who has come over to apologize?" Danny said and stepped back as Scarlet stood up and saw Drake standing in their living room. They all saw as Scarlet clenched her fists just like Matt had done earlier and Drake backed up a step.

"Look, Scarlet, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said all that crap about homosexuals I just needed to take it out on someone and I took it out on you when I shouldn't have done. I know that now and I promise never to do it again." Drake said and watched as Scarlet relaxed her muscles.

"Uh, okay, can't promise I forgive you immediately but I accept the apology. Do it again and you'll be sorry" Scarlet said and grinned as Drake took another step back. Danny and Matt looked at Scarlet in pride as she was showing that she could easily defend herself and that she doesn't need them to always be there to hold her hand.

"Right, can I go now because I don't want to keep her waiting any longer than necessary?" Drake asked Scarlet's parents and they both nodded and moved out of the way as he walked by them and out the door. "You know, you didn't need to do that" Scarlet said as she sat back down and Danny joined her on the seat. "We know, we just didn't want you to be upset so we tried to figure out a way to sort it all out. Although, be careful with him, I doubt he has had the best upbringing" Matt said as he sat down in between Danny and Scarlet and pulled them both in for a hug.

"You don't need to worry about that" Scarlet said and laughed as both her father's sigh in relief. "You know, there is something that we have yet to do" Matt said and Danny grinned as he clicked on.

"What?" Scarlet asked and suddenly was pulled into a massive bear hug by Matt and she just smiled as she hugged her Papa back. "Celebrate our kid's birthday; hasn't she turned a hundred or something today?" Matt asked sarcastically and Danny grinned. "Something like that" Danny replied and Scarlet just laughed at the two of them and shook her head as much was possible whilst still being trapped in a massive hug.

"How about a meal out to celebrate your sweet fifteenth?" Danny suggested and Scarlet laughed. "Dad, it's sweet sixteen, not sweet fifteenth, so just say fifteenth and I would love to have a meal out with you and papa, it would be great" Scarlet said and Danny threw his hands up. "They come up- with such weird names, it's hard to keep track" Danny complained and started laughing as Scarlet started giggling as Matt starts tickling her.

"Stop it, Papa" Scarlet whined as she squirmed as Matt kept tickling her. "Dad, help me?" She begged Danny but he was too busy laughing at the two of them to be of any use to her. "Ha, looks like your trapped" Matt said whilst grinning as Scarlet started laughing again as the tickles increased. She managed to wiggle her way out of her Papa's grip and dashed to the other side of the coffee table whilst still caught in her laughing fit. Matt leaned back against the seat and watched as his two favourite people battled with their own laughing fits and trying not to laugh at the other one laughing so hard. They eventually managed to calm down and just chilled for a little while.

"Is there any particular place you want to go to, Scar?" Matt asked as he pulled her and then Danny to their feet. He adored how they are exactly the same in so many ways.

She nodded her head and grinned. "Steak house, I have a huge craving right now for some ribs" Scarlet said and Danny let out a sigh. "Thank god, I was hoping you would say that" Matt said as he picked up his keys. "Come on, I'll drive" Matt said and they left the house.

Scarlet climbed into the back of the Cadillac escalade and Danny climbed into the front as Matt locked the house up. Matt then climbed into the driver's seat and then off they drove to the best steak house in LA.

They climbed out of the vehicle once they reached the steak house and as Danny and Scarlet went into the restaurant, Matt hung back for a second to retrieve something out of the back of the car. Then he headed in after his family and found them taking seats at a corner bench. He walked to the tills and Danny and Scarlet watched as Matt spoke to the cashier for a second and handed over a large box. He then headed over to his family and sat down as Danny and Scarlet decided what they were going to have.

"I think I'll have the usual" Scarlet told them and Matt nodded. "What was that box that you handed over, Papa?" Scarlet asked Matt and he just shrugged. "Just some delivery some guy stopped me outside to deliver for him, the lazy shit" Matt said and Scarlet just shrugged.

A waiter came over and took their orders and soon left to ready the food for them. "Shit, I forgot to order a drink" Scarlet complained and Danny chuckled. "Here, go get something and keep the change" Danny said as he handed over a bill and she hugged Danny to say thanks and headed off to order herself a drink. "Everything going okay?" Danny asked Matt and Matt just gave a thumbs up to him with a huge grin on his face. Danny grinned back and they just sat there waiting for their meals. Scarlet came back with a large glass of coke and Danny found himself dying for one himself.

Just as he was about to stand up to get one himself, the waiter came back with their food and drinks and Danny just sat back down with a half-assed smile. They tucked in and enjoyed their meals. Danny and Scarlet had a competition on who could down their drinks first and Scarlet came first and just shrugged as though she expected it. The other two laughed at her and finished off their remains of the food.

After they finished the meals off, they just sat back and relaxed whilst they waited for the waiter to come back and take the plates away. As the waiter walked over, they saw that she was carrying the same box that Matt had delivered earlier.

"This is for Scarlet Murillo-Busek" The waiter said and handed over the box to Scarlet. Matt couldn't hold back the quiet chuckle at the confusion on Scarlet's face. "Last time I checked, this was a steak house not a post office" Scarlet said and the waiter laughed and left them.

"Why don't you open it, Scar?" Danny suggested whilst working to hide the smile creeping up on him. "Might as well" Scarlet said and started opening the box. As soon as she opened the box and saw what was inside, her entire face light up.

"Oh my god!" Scarlet squealed and pulled out a new six string guitar from the box. A small card fell out and fell onto the floor. She bent down to pick it up and as she straightened up, she read the message on it and squealed again. "Oh my god! Thank you Papa and Dad, its beautiful" Scarlet said and pulled both of them in for a hug. "You're welcome, Sugar, we know you needed a new one" Matt said and Scarlet grinned and ran her fingers lightly over the strings.

Scarlet put the guitar back in the box and placed the box on the floor next to her. She looked up and saw Danny wiping away tears from his eyes. "Dad, what's the matter?" Scarlet asked and Danny just chuckled. "I'm just so happy to see you all grownup and beautiful." Danny admitted and Matt chuckled quietly. "Awe, Daddy" Scarlet whined and hugged her Dad again. Matt watched the two of them happily and felt a surge of love for his two loves. "You both know I love you right? I mean, seriously love you guys" Matt told them and they both grinned at him. "OMG, the stoic Da Kurlzz has gone all soft" Danny said, teasing Matt and Scarlet just laughed lightly.

"No, I've just seen how beautiful having a life with two equally beautiful people is" Matt said and Danny put his hand on Matt's shoulder and Matt looked up at him. Danny smiled leant forward to place a slow and gentle kiss on Matt's lips. He pulled away and Matt put his hand on Danny's where it was still resting on Matt's shoulder. "Well you're just as beautiful if not more, except for our daughter, now she is the most beautiful, no offence."Danny said and Matt couldn't hold back the bark of laugh that fought to escape. "None taken" He replied and they both looked over to Scarlet who was blushing and grinning at the same time.

She figured out that they were staring at her and she just shook her head and waved over the waiter. The waiter took their orders for fresh drinks and left to retrieve them. "Thanks papa and Dad, this was amazing" Scarlet told her fathers and they both smiled at her. "It's alright, sweetie, you're our baby girl and we will love you till the end of time and then some" Danny told her and Matt nodded in agreement. "And I love you both just as much, and I always will" Scarlet told her parents and she knew that her words have affected them just as much as theirs affected her.

"And we know" Matt said and the waiter came back with the drinks. "Happy birthday, Scar" Matt said, raising his glass, and they all downed their drinks after Scarlet grinned. "Thanks" She replied and stood up. "Do you want anything else before we head off you two?" Danny asked them as he stood up and they both shook their heads in reply. Scarlet picked up her guitar and handed it to Danny after he offered to carry it for her.

They left the restaurant after Matt paid for the meal against Danny's objections and they piled back into the car and drove back home. They drove past Drake's house and Danny once again felt a pang of guilt as he remembered how sad his daughter was earlier. Matt picked up on Danny's change of mood and put his hand on Danny's without saying anything but he didn't need to. Danny knew that Matt would understand and does understand and this gives Danny a lot of comfort but he still can't help the guilt and sadness.

They arrived back home and Scarlet decided to give in for the night and headed off to her room after thanking her parents once more for the meal and her gift. They watched her go upstairs and then went into the lounge to hang out for a while. "I'm so glad she liked the guitar" Danny passed comment and Matt heard something out of place in Danny's tone.

"You still feel guilty as well then?" Matt asked and Danny looked up at him and nodded. Just like earlier on, a tear slipped down his cheek and Matt caught it. "That boy used us to upset Scar, how can i not feel guilty? Especially knowing that it was us that upset her" Danny said and more tears broke free and suddenly, all the tears that he been bottling up today due to Scarlet's breakdown and tears, came flowing out and he broke down in Matt arms.

"Hey, it'll be alright, Danny, don't worry about it, it has all been sorted out now and it wasn't us that upset, it was that somebody was dissing us that upset her. She just wants us all to be happy" Matt assured Danny and ran his fingers through his husband's hair.

Matt felt the tears soaking into his shirt as Danny continued crying but Matt didn't mind it and just held on to Danny as he waited for him to calm down some. As he ran his fingers through Danny's hair again, Danny managed to hold back the rest of the tears and gulped them away. "Are you okay now, Dan?" Matt asked and Danny nodded and rested his head on Matt's chest.

For a while they just sat on the sofa with Danny resting his head against Matt's chest whilst Matt leaned against the back of the sofa. Neither of them felt like moving but after a while they started to feel the cold of the night time air and realized that they have actually been sitting there for hours without realizing it.

"Let's head up to bed" Matt suggested and then Danny pulled away and nodded. Danny was about to stand up but Matt decided that he wanted something else. He picked Danny up in his arms and then carried him upstairs against Danny's silent protests.

As soon as Matt reached their bedroom, he had Danny open the door for him and then walked in and kicked the door shut behind him. Without waiting to be put down, Danny pressed his lips against Matt and they were still kissing when Matt placed Danny on the bed and climbed on top of him.

Danny ran his hands up Matt's shirt and gently massaged Matt's nipples as the kiss went on. Matt moaned into Danny's mouth and Danny couldn't help but wrap his legs around Matt and pull him closer. Their cocks rubbed against each other and Matt started dry humping Danny, who just moaned and encouraged Matt on. Matt pulled away for a second to pull his shirt off with help from Danny and then in turn helped Danny pull his off. Danny gripped the back of Matt's neck and pulled him back down to Danny's lips. Matt started to feel a strong need to be inside of Danny and he voiced this need to his husband. Danny just nodded as Matt watched how his eyes filled with lust and Matt knew that Danny wanted him just as much.

Matt climbed off Danny and the bed and started to take off his trousers and boxers and then he just stood in front of the bed as he watched Danny struggle with his. "Let me help you" Matt said as he caught Danny by the trouser loops and dragged him down to the bottom of the bed. He then pulled Danny's trousers down and then purposefully took his time with Danny's boxers. As soon as they were down, Danny climbed back up the bed and then crawled under the duvet.

"Didn't say I was finished" Matt teased and then followed Danny and crawled under the duvet but ended up on top of Danny still. They started making out again until Matt gasped with the urgent need to be inside of Danny. Danny picked up on this and nodded to Matt to show that he wants it just as bad. This time it was Matt's turn to have his eyes clouded by lust as Danny positioned himself.

As soon as Danny was in position, Matt immediately thrusted himself in and Danny had to press his face into the pillow to minimise the sound as he moaned. Matt picked up a steady pace and had to hold back a moan many times as he saw Danny clenching the pillow in a tight grip in pleasure. Matt started kissing a trail down Danny's back as he continued thrusting. Danny had to hand his pillow over to Matt as Matt came in Danny, filling his ass with cum, and had to use the pillow to muffle the cry of relief. Matt handed Danny the pillow back and then started jerking Danny off to the same pace he was still going at. Once again, Danny used the pillow and this muted the cry as he came, his cum spilling out over Matt and the bed. Matt pulled himself out and then helped Danny turn around. As soon as Danny was lying down on his back comfortably, Matt went down for another kiss and Danny wrapped his legs around Matt as it turned into yet another heated make out. As they broke apart, Danny happened to glance over to the digital clock by the side of their bed and found how earlier in the morning it is.

"Matt, it's already half one in the morning" Danny passed comment and Matt glanced up at the clock from where he was kissing a trail down Danny's chest. "Then we'd be best trying to get some sleep soon as we have work in the morning" Matt suggested and Danny nodded in agreement. "I still can't believe that Hollywood Undead is still going" Danny said and Matt chuckled quietly. "People still love hearing your voice and the fans aren't going to disappear ever, from what I can gather" Matt replied and chuckled again along with Danny. "The fans are amazing" Danny said and a yawn ripped its way out of him.

"I'm going to take this as a sign that you are wide awake and bursting with energy" Matt said sarcastically and Danny just laughed. "And I'm going to take that as a sign that you are completely mental" He threw back and Matt just laughed again as he cuddled up to Danny after a yawn himself.

"Good night, energy freak, don't let the dead bite" Matt told his husband as his eyes were starting to drift shut by themselves. "Good night mental nightmare, and I won't, their nasty little buggers" Danny replied and chuckled quietly as he felt Matt's breathing even out. "I love you Matty" Danny whispered and ran his fingers through Matt's hair. Danny felt fatigue wash over him and soon he was also deeply asleep with his hand holding Matt's as it rested on Danny's chest.


	30. All the words left unspoken DM x JD

Jorel just hates these bunk beds; he also hates sleeping any where outside his house. As usual, he's the only one awake at 3 in the morning and sleep is still far from claiming him. To pass the time, Jorel just puts on some music through his ear phones and just silently rocks out to it until he passes out.

As he was air guitaring to Psychosocial by Slipknot, his phone vibrated and then without any other warning, his phone completely died, causing him to curse out loud as the sudden silence of the bus shocked him. He climbed out of his bunk and took his phone with him as he went to find a spare charger that was more than likely to be hanging around somewhere.

After he put his phone on charge, he headed back to his bunk but stopped just in between Danny's and Johnny's bunks as he heard whimpering coming from somewhere. He looked around to see if he could see anything but it was way too dark so he quickly gave up on that idea. He immediately thought of Danny as he has a soft spot for the second youngest band member. He has adored Danny since he had joined Hollywood Undead five years ago and lately it has turned into a full scale crush. He just loves those chocolate brown orbs they call Danny's eyes, the way they light up in excitement before they go on stage and the way he just wants too make everyone happy. He literally could be anyone's idol; he is perfect in every single way.

As he was about to check on Danny just in case it was him, the curtain on Johnny's bunk opened, revealing Johnny himself staring right at J-Dog. "What the hell are you standing there for?" He asked Jorel, who just shrugged. "My phone died so I just went to put it on charge" Jorel replied and both of their heads snapped towards Danny's bunk as the whimpering started getting louder and they could hear the fear in them. It was clear that the whimpering was coming from Danny's bunk and with out any warning, the whimpering cut off and a massive fear filled scream echoed through the bus.

This was then followed by Johnny jumping out of his bunk as both he and Jorel went to check on the younger band mate. They opened Danny's curtain to reveal him leaning on his elbows, crying softly to himself. He looked up when he noticed there was someone there and Johnny shined his phone light on Danny and Jorel's heart broke. It was impossible to not notice the misery and heart brake in Danny's eyes as the tears kept flowing freely down his cheeks.

"Sorry I woke you" Danny whispered and turned to face the wall to hide his face from them. They could tell that he was still crying as his shoulders were shaking. J-Dog put his hand on Johnny's arm and nodded to Danny. "I'll help him, you go back to sleep" J-Dog told him and Johnny nodded. He turned his phone off and went back to bed, but not before handing Jorel a torch that he found on the floor by the bunks. Jorel found some string and hung the torch so that it was dangling in between him and Danny, illuminating them with its dull light as the batteries was running low. It should last them through the night though.

J-Dog climbed into Danny's bunk and put his hand on Danny's shoulder. "Danny turn around, let me help you" J-Dog said to him but Danny didn't do anything. He might as well have turned deaf. Without waiting for any refusal, J-Dog got a better grip on Danny's shoulder and pulled him over on to his back. Danny tried to turn away but J-Dog kept hold of him.

Even though Danny kept fighting Jorel, he could see just how much Danny needed comfort. So he threw all concerns about what people would think about him and comforted Danny in the only way he knew would work. He pulled him in for a hug and he felt it when Danny caved in and cried his heart out on Jorel's shoulder, Danny's arms went around Jorel's neck and he clung on to Jorel, crying more than a waterfall, as though it were his last day on earth. "It'll work out, don't worry, It'll all be fine" Jorel told him, trying to sound reassuring but kind of failing as it was clear in his voice how much this was breaking his heart. He hates seeing Danny look sad, let alone crying like this.

As Danny started to calm down, his grip around Jorel loosened and he pulled away. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that" Danny said, looking away as if it were a crime to cry. "Danny, don't say that, it's perfectly alright to cry. Sometimes it's the only way our eyes can speak when our mouths can't explain how broken our hearts are." Jorel told Danny, making him look up in shock to hear such words. J-Dog has never really been a man of words unless he's writing some lyrics, but sometimes, just sometimes, he speaks and the words he says has a way of letting people who he really is on the inside. Someone who has been through a lot and would actually help someone in the dark instead of just avoiding them like most would. Danny could see that this is one of those times and a few more tears slipped down his cheeks.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Jorel asked Danny, who just shrugged and stared at his hands. "It doesn't really matter" Danny replied and earned a head shake off Jorel. "It really does matter, to me at least if not everyone on this bus right now." Jorel told him and Danny looked up sharply and then quickly away as he looked right into the torch. He waited as the blind spots in his eyes faded before looking over to Jorel, who had moved the torch further away from them both whilst still giving off enough light. "Why should it matter? Why should anything about me matter? I'm a fucking faggot, just like Douche keeps telling people through his fucked up songs" Danny rushed out and Jorel felt like someone had reached into his chest and twisted his heart.

"My god, Danny you are not a fucking faggot, he just likes making people feel like crap, and he's only doing this to you because your a thousand times better than him and he knows this, it's got nothing to do with the truth at all, it's cause he's jealous. In truth you are our little lion who sings better than anything I have ever heard." Jorel told Danny and hugged him again. Danny didn't resist this hug but he didn't hug back either, he had all his muscles clenched tightly as if he's waiting for something bad to happen. "Tell me about your nightmare" Jorel told Danny and he heard Danny take in a long breath before he said anything.

"It was about you..." He started off and Jorel immediately felt bad and guilty although he wasn't sure why, "and my love for you." He told Jorel and Jorel's guilt before was slightly lessened as his heart warmed at the thought of Danny being in love with him. Although Jorel immediately pushed down that thought as Danny probably just meant as a brother or something along those lines. "I had told you that I loved you and you went completely silent. Everyone else overheard me saying this and then all of you started shouting at me about how I'm such a fucking waste of space and a faggot and how you all regretted taking me on as the lead singer. I kept crying and telling you to stop saying it but you would all just laugh in my face and start hitting me." He paused as the sobs before came back and Jorel was about to tell him that he didn't have to continue but he found that he couldn't make a sound, he had tears running down his cheeks as well. Danny continued after a few seconds, "You threw me out the band and I couldn't handle the pain and misery so I stole a pistol from some homeless kid and shot myself, and that was where I woke up" Danny told him, the last part a whisper as he was expecting some kind of reaction from Jorel that was similar to the Jorel in his dream. After a few minutes of silence, Danny looked up to see that Jorel's face was stained with tears and that Jorel kept trying to mouth something but kept giving up. He was staring right at Danny but wasn't seeing him; he was seeing Danny dead on the floor with a hole in the side of his head. Danny shook Jorel and this snapped him out of his thoughts. "You were dead" Jorel whispered and Danny felt guilty about burdening this upon Jorel. Without saying anything else, Jorel pulled Danny in for the tightest hug either of them had ever had. "I'm so sorry Danny, I would never ever say anything like that, none of us would and I'm so sorry for leading you on to believe that" Jorel muttered into Danny's shoulder and neither one of them let go of the other for a while. That was until Jorel's eyes started to droop from not sleeping for the past few day and Danny felt the drain of Jorel's energy.

"You never did anything to make me think so, Jay, don't worry. It's just my way of preparing for the worst" Danny told him, and he felt Jorel shake his head. "Danny, you shouldn't have worried about it in the beginning" Jorel told him, "I have adored you since before you joined the band and it has developed into something more than just a crush, Danny. I love you and I could only hope that you could love me back just as much" Jorel told him as he sagged against Danny. Danny gasped under the sudden weight and struggled to move around and to position Jorel so that he is lying down with his head on the pillow. Danny looked at Jorel's face and saw the huge bags under his face and even in the dull light of the torch, he could see just how pale Jorel is. He must have sworn out loud because the next thing he knew was that Johnny was right outside his bunk.

"What happened?" George asked and looked down at the unconscious Jorel. "I don't know we were talking and then he just passed out on me, literally" Danny told him as Johnny moved to put his hand on Jorel's forehead. "He's burning up" George said and walked off towards the bathroom and Danny thinks about why Jorel would have passed out on him. Then he remembered that Jorel is always playing music on his phone through his earphone during the night and that whenever Danny has woken up during the night, no matter what time, he has always heard the soft noise as Jorel silently rocked out to his music. He must have already been awake before Danny had screamed himself awake no long ago.

George came back in with a rag and placed it on Jorel's forehead. Danny watched as water drops fell down Jorel's face. "I don't think Jay has slept in days" George said, confirming what Danny had presumed. "Every night I hear his music, no matter how early on in the morning" Danny told him and George nodded. "He should be fine after a few hours sleep" George said and they both just watched Jorel as he slept for what it seemed like hours but was only a few minutes.

"I heard your conversation before, you know" George told Danny and immediately Danny backed away. "I don't blame you for preparing for the worse but I can confirm what Jay told you earlier, none of us would ever treat you like that, Danny, never. If anyone did, I would be the second there to pummel who ever it is. Jay being the first by only a few centimetres" George said quietly, making Danny chuckled and move forward slightly. "I didn't mean to offend you, any of you. I don't actually know how my mind works. All I know is that I keep having the same goddamn nightmare and it never eases off" Danny told him, feeling a few more tears slip down his face. He feels extremely embarrassed at how much he has cried within this last hour since he woke up screaming. George saw the tears and moved to wipe them away. He then helped Danny out of his bunk and they moved to the kitchenette so that they could talk without worrying about waking the others as much. Neither Danny nor George knew how they had managed to sleep through the scream but those three members can sleep through anything, as it turns out.

"By the way, you didn't wake me or Jorel up, Danny. We were already awake, well I was only awake because Jay was hanging right in between mine and your bunks but it wasn't you who woke me up" George chuckled as he remembered being slightly freaked out by Jorel just standing there, until he realized that Jorel must have been trying to figure out where the whimpering was coming from.

"So you're not bothered about me being gay, then?" Danny questioned him and George saw the fear in his mate's eyes. George placed his hand on Danny's leg before shaking his head. "I would never be bother by that, don't worry. And I can promise you, neither will the other three" George told Danny before moving his hand away and Danny moved in for a hug, to which George happily returned. Danny yawned and his started drooping as he leant against George for support. "Come on, let's get you too bed before you pass out on us as well" George said and stood up with Danny in his arms. Danny couldn't believe that he wasn't too heavy but then again, George did have the biggest build on the bus. As George moved towards the bunks, Danny remembered something that he shouldn't have forgotten. "Jorel's in my bunk" Danny pointed out. "And, you both like each other anyway, but if you want, I can put you in his bunk, seeing as how it is empty" George suggested as Danny shook his head quickly before yawning again. George chuckled and placed him on the edge of his bunk so that he could climb around Jorel and snuggled into him on the other side. "He might get scared as he went to sleep next to me and woke up by himself" Danny muttered, sounding like a school kid. "Sure, sure. Just go sleep Danny" George said as he ruffled Danny's hair and checked on Jorel. He took the rag away from Jorel's forehead and placed his hand there instead. "Still slightly got a temperature but nothing to worry about, he should be fine in the morning" George said as Danny's eyes closed on him. He noticed when the room plunged into darkness as George turned the torch off and took it down from its makeshift home. He heard George whisper good night to him and heard nothing as George fell asleep. "I love you too, Jay. More than anything" Danny whispered and then it was his turn to go back to sleep.

The next afternoon

"Do you think I should wake him up?" Danny asked for the hundredth time, worrying for the older band member. "Danny, relax, he'll be fine. Just give him some time" Funny Man told him after hugging him. Funny Man, Da Kurlzz and Charlie Scene was told what happened the night before by George once they had woken up and were all worried about Jorel as it has been clear for a while that he's been having sleeping issues but he refused to talk to anybody about it. And Danny didn't blame him as he has a fear about telling people stuff and it tends to go straight to shitty city, along the fucked up as hell highway. It was currently twenty five past twelve and there was still no sign of J-Dog waking up.

George handed Danny a mug of coffee as they wait for the comatose band member to wake up. After about half an hour, Danny decided to go and check on Jorel and too see if his fever had returned from last night. He went into the bunks area and saw that Jorel was still asleep. He checked his temperature and found it normal and turned to leave. As he turned around he heard his name being whispered. He turned around again and saw that Jorel had his eyes open and was looking at him.

"How are you feeling?" Danny asked him and he just shrugged as he climbed out of the bunk. He stretched and went to reply but a yawn ripped its way out of him. "Tired" he said, making Danny chuckle. "I can see that, come into the front with me" Danny told him and J-Dog nodded and followed him out of the bunks area. The guys look up as they heart two footsteps instead of one and all jump up in relief as they see J-Dog.

"Damn, dude. We thought we were gonna have to take you to a goddamn hospital. You've been unconscious for the past eight and a half hours." George told him as he took in the sight of Jorel. He still looked seriously pale and ill and still had killer bags under his eyes. But he wasn't swaying on his feet or anything so that could be seen as a good thing.

"Sorry, you guys should have woken me up" J-Dog said, feeling embarrassed as all the attention is pointed right at him. "We tried to, but you were out colder than a log. I had more chance of slapping a ghost in the face than waking you up." Funny Man said as he went to retrieve a can of coke for Jorel. "I almost thought you were actually dead. You looked all pale and vampire like when I went to check on you. The only thing that stopped me from staking you was the fact that you being a vampire would have been awesome" Da Kurlzz told him and he just barked out a laugh as Danny smacked Matt across the head. J-Dog caught the drink Funny Man tossed him and sat down on one of the benches around the table they had. He pulled Danny in after him and they just sat together as the others bickered around them. Danny pulled out his phone and even though he was sitting right next to him, he messaged Jorel through What'sApp.

 **DannyBoy**

 _U ok?_

 **J-Dog**

 _Yeah, soz. Didn't mean to pass out on u._

 **DannyBoy**

 _S'alright, just don't scare me that way again, I thought you weren't ever gonna wake up and hear about how I said I love you too back but you were deeply sleeping._

 **J-Dog**

 _Awwe, does that mean..._

 **DannyBoy**

 _If ya want..._

Jorel didn't answer him via message; instead he turned his head towards Danny. Waited until Danny looked at him and then pressed his lips against Danny's. Danny gasped but kissed back and in that instant Danny's nightmare and Jorel's insomnia meant nothing as they felt just how much one meant to the other. The kiss broke up as Dylan wolf whistled at them but they didn't move away from each other. In fact, they moved closer to each other so that their shoulders were pressing against each others and Danny rested his head on Jorel's shoulders after Jorel leant back against the wall behind the bench.

"You know you should get some help with the insomnia, Jay. I really don't want you passing out on us again" George told him and he just shrugged in response. "It's not really much of a problem. I just don't sleep much" Jorel said and George glared at him. "Not much of a problem you say, you passed out on Danny without any warning and you were then unconscious for eight hours. And it wasn't even a fall asleep without meaning to either. You collapsed Jay, and it's going to drive you into an early grave eventually." George told him and sat on the bench in front of him. Jorel looked down at his hands as George told him this and he couldn't help get pissed off.

"Well, it's not my fault is it? Unless it all is; it's my fault that the bunks are too close together making it impossible for a person to feel comfortable and not freak out; It's my fault that I can't sleep cause there is a load of shit on my mind all the time; It's my fault that I'm scared to fall asleep without somebody there with me" Jorel snapped at George and stormed past Danny and into his bunk. Leaving everyone else feeling bad and guilty looking at each other. None of them were aware of Jorel's problems as he never spoke to them about it.

Danny stood up and moved to follow Jorel, just to check on him as he felt a bad omen for his now boyfriend. As Danny moved, George reached out and put his hand on Danny's arm. "You might want to give him some space" George said and Danny just glared at him. "He's going to do something, I can feel it and I don't care what you might think is for the best." Danny said and pulled away from George's grip. He stood up and walked off from the guys and headed to the bunks were Jorel was hiding.

As Danny stopped by J-Dog's bunk, he pulled the curtain and could not believe what he saw. Jorel had blade in his hand and was slashing at his left wrist over and over. There was blood all over his hands and wrist and his bed covers and Danny's heart was racing.

"Holy fuck, Jorel. What are you doing?" Danny said as he went to grab the blade from Jorel. Jorel moved back to avoid him but his elbow slipped off the pillow and he fell back. The blade flew out of his hand and landing on the floor just outside of his bunk. But Danny didn't notice this as his attention was on the blood pouring from Jorel's wrist. For a second, Danny had thought that it was because Jorel had cut deeper than what it looks like and caught on of the main arteries in the wrist. But then he realized that the blood flow was way too slow for that.

For a while, Danny thought he was going to be sick because of all of the blood but he managed to surpass the urge and get some help from the other guys. He couldn't get help off Jorel because he doubted Jorel had enough strength in him to even speak. Jorel had collapsed and was now lying down amidst all the blood and was starting to show the signs of him passing out on Danny.

"George!" Danny shouted and not long after, George came rushing into the room and nearly fell over when he saw Jorel's wrist. "Shit!" He exclaimed as he went to get the first aid kit from the kitchenette. He must have told the others what's happening and told them to stay away because nobody else had come in to see what was happening, as Danny had expected.

"I didn't mean to cut that deep, I only wanted to stop the hurting" Jorel whispered as George came back in with the kit. "Jorel, be quiet, talking is only going to reduce your energy" He told Jorel, who just looked away with tears in his eyes. George wiped away all the blood that was starting to dry up and Jorel's pale skin showed underneath and after a while they were able to see the extent of how deep Jorel had cut.

"It's not that deep but it's going to need stitches." George told them and Jorel whined in protest. "No hospital, please?" He begged and George sighed. "Fine , your lucky I know some stuff in that area other wise you would have no choice in the matter" He told Jorel and shared a knowing look with him. Danny picked up on this but didn't pass comment as now wasn't the time for stories of the past.

George left for a minute to get the stuff that he needs, leaving Danny and Jorel in an uncomfortable silence. Danny looked at Jorel and saw that he was staring right at Danny. "I bet your thinking I'm pathetic now, aren't you?" He queried in a low voice, not really having enough energy to say anything without it sounding deadpan. Danny shook his head and looked at him until Jorel met his eyes. "I would never think that, Jay. Just know that I'm here for you just as much as you claim to be here for. We need each other and I cannot bear the thought of losing you." Danny told him and took his hand, from his unharmed arm, and held it in his. Jorel squeezed back and Danny saw the tears come to his eyes. "I just can't deal with it, all the hate that Deuce is causing, all the shit at home, the fact that I can't sleep at night and I can hear them all talking about me, saying how pathetic I am and how much I need to get a life. My ex-girlfriend keeps sending me text messages from someone's phone, constantly telling me how much better off she is without me and that she regrets ever meeting me." Jorel told Danny and the tears kept coming. George had walked back in through half of Jorel's mini speech and was almost rolling with anger.

"If I ever meet that son of a bitch, then I will bitch slap her back to hell and back" George muttered as he cleaned Jorel's arm again as the blood was still slowly leaking out. If they thought Jorel looked pale before, it was nothing compared to how pale he is now. "Just ignore me, I'm just complaining" Jorel said and closed his eyes so that he couldn't see what George was doing, he would still feel it though and Jorel moved his hand around until he found Danny's hand. He then gripped Danny's hand tightly and Danny held on just as tightly as Jorel seems to be squeamish around this sort of stuff. Danny was too but he could handle it. Or so he thought, anyway. George threaded the needle and found the minor vein that Jorel had sliced open. As George fixed the vein up, Jorel's grip on Danny's hand tightened so that Danny could feel the tingling in his hand but he didn't complain. Jorel needed him so he will put up with it.

"So I was thinking about some new lyrics" Danny told them, trying to take Jorel's mind off of what is happening. "Of course, I got some help from Jay" He added on and Jorel opened one eye and looked at Danny with it. "What's that then?" He asked and Danny could see that it's helping Jorel to talk about something music related. Danny gathered his thoughts and sung the first part that he has written.

 _Some one left the door open_

 _Who left me outside?_

 _I'm bent, I'm not broken_

 _Come live in my life_

 _All the words left unspoken_

 _All the pages I write_

 _On my knee's and I'm hoping_

 _That someone holds me tonight_

 _Hold me tonight_

As Danny finished, Jorel was looking at him in some kind of awe and Danny felt warmth in his heart. "It's only like an opening but it's all I got so far" Danny admitted and George looked up from Jorel's arm. "That sounded great, I could picture that featuring on our next record. I'm pretty sure we could come up with some sick lyrics to match it" George aid and Danny felt himself blush. Jorel just kept looking at Danny and Danny started to feel extremely self-conscious. George finished stitching up Jorel's arm and wipes it over once more, gently, with an antiseptic wipe. He wrapped some dressing around it just in case they rip open and then he stood up and started cleaning up around the area he worked on. Jorel's bed sheets need changing as they are covered in blood but that wouldn't be too much of a problem. They were dark anyway so they wouldn't have to worry as much about getting the stains out as much as they would have if the sheets would have been white.

"Thanks for helping me" Jorel said from George's bunk. George and Danny made him rest there instead of helping them as they sorted out the mess in Jorel' bunk. "Don't worry about it, just next time you feel the urge, come talk to one of us and we will try and help you. We can't lose you, Jay, we just can't" George said and then wondered off to wash the sheets. Danny picked up the knife of the floor and took it to the sink in the bathroom and washed it in super hot water before returning back to the bunks. He found Jorel had crawled out of George's bunk and had climbed into Danny's bunk instead.

"I cleaned your blade for you but I don't want a repeat of earlier, it will actually kill me if I had to see that again." Danny said and Jorel nodded whilst looking down at his hands. He reached out with one hand and Danny placed the blade on his palm. Jorel looked at it for a while but then shook his head and gave it back to Danny. "You best keep it" Jorel said and Danny nodded at him as he placed it under his mattress.

Jorel turned onto his side and Danny saw that his eyes were starting to close by themselves. "Go to sleep, Jay." Danny said and moved to leave Jorel to rest. Jorel whined and reached out to grab Danny but pulled back as he stretched his wrist slightly. "Stay with me, please Danny? What I said before was true, I hate these bunks and I hate being on my own" Jorel confided in Danny after hissing in pain. Danny felt his heart brake and couldn't resist Jorel. He climbed into the bunk and as soon as he was lying down, Jorel rested his head on Danny's chest. "Why did you share that knowing look with George earlier?" Danny asked him as he ran his hand through Jorel's hair. Jorel sighed as he found Danny messing with his hair relaxing.

"It was because when I was a kid, about twelve. My parent's had left me on my own like they usually do to go partying and I was in my room playing on my Play Station, waiting for George to come over. Some dickheads found it a good idea to try and rob our house and they didn't know that I was in my room. So when I heard a noise coming from downstairs, I paused my game and went to go find out what it was. I took my bat with me cause I was a paranoid kid, but I expected it to be George. I went into the kitchen and found that it was actually some guy in the typical black mask stealing our hit. I went at him with my bat cause I didn't think too much as a kid, and he saw me and threw one of our own knives at me. I managed to avoid it mostly but it slashed at my thigh as I went by. It pretty much did the same damage there as my arm, but it knocked me down on the floor clutching my leg in pain and the robber decided that he had better things to do. He grabbed his bag and ran out the back door. Not long after, about five minutes, George came in and saw me. He had had first aid lessons since he was nine, so he had about four years of it already. And he patched me up enough so that I could go hospital and get it checked out properly. But George had already fixed the damage to a pretty decent level so they saw no need to do anything else with it and just sent me on my way." J-Dog told Danny and through out the story, Danny had not stopped running his hands through Jorel's hair. "And it's probably because of that why I hate being on my own so much" He added and Danny nodded. "I don't blame ya, I'm probably just gonna be paranoid from just the story, so I can see why it would have that effect upon ya" Danny muttered and Jorel lifted his head up. He then moved up and kiss Danny on the lips, just a quick peck but he managed to pack small peck with enough meaning for Danny to understand just how much he meant to Jorel.

"I wasn't finished" Danny muttered and Jorel grinned. He moved in for a second time and Danny was the one to start the kiss off this time. Jorel climbed on top of him and this kissed turned into more than just a peck on the lips. At one point, Matt had chanced upon walking past this and automatically closed the curtain of Danny's bunk before shivering in repulse. He walked off to warn the others and upon hearing this, Jorel and Danny just smirked against each others lips. At one point during the make-out session, Jorel had managed to knock his wrist and he reared back in pain for a second. But this was enough to calm them both down and Jorel felt the loss of the blood all of a sudden. He crawled off Danny and just went back to cuddling him, with his head on Danny' chest just as before and with Danny stroking his hair just like before as well.

"Go to sleep, Jay, I'll be here when you wake up, don't worry" Danny told Jorel and Jorel nodded against Danny's chest as his eyes started to droop shut. Just before Jorel fell asleep, he muttered something that made Danny's heart melt.

"By the way, your lyrics before were beautiful, I felt every word" Jorel told him and almost immediately Danny felt his breathing even out and Danny knew that Jorel was fast asleep. Danny was still running his hands through Jorel's hair and he stopped once he realized he was still doing it. After listening to Jorel's breathing for a few minutes, Danny also fell asleep.

Just as he was starting to doze off, he heard George come in to check on Jorel. He opened the curtain and found them both asleep. Even though Danny wasn't actually asleep, he had no energy to show otherwise. "Guess you gave him a reason to keep going" George whispered and moved the blanket so that it was covering the both of them and they don't get cold. Because it tends to get quite cool in the back and where the bunks are. Danny heard George move away and the curtain closed, then after a few seconds of nothing but Jorel and his breathing audible, he fell into a peaceful sleep with his boyfriend in his arms.


	31. Welcome to the fire! DK x J3t

Da Kurlzz ft Johnny3Tears

Welcome to the fire!

As Johnny 3 Tears walked out of the studio to head off to the coffee bar across the road, Deuce was waiting in the alley next to the Studio, which Hollywood Undead works in, with a little gift for them. He stole the idea from Hollywood Undead's symbol and he threw the grenade in through the entrance of the studio, after pulling the ring, and legged it.

As Da Kurlzz walked over to see what was thrown in, the grenade exploded and threw Matt back against the wall behind him. He fell to the ground unconscious as the flames took over from the explosion and started to eat its way through the furniture.

As George was ordering the coffee's, he had turned around by some random urge to look over to the studio and saw the smoke coming out of the door and saw Deuce running away about two buildings down. George ran out of the bar, forgetting about the coffee, and ran straight into the studio.

As he went in, he saw flames eating away at the sofas and equipment and shat himself as he didn't know where Matt was. He looked hastily around through the flames and smoke and found Matt on the ground near the other end of the room. He had blood pouring from his head and was unconscious as the flames raced towards him. George felt it as his heart was racing faster than the flames were burning as he ran over to Matt, narrowly avoiding getting burnt many times.

"Matt!" George shouted as he shook Matt's shoulders but he got no response from Matt and frantically stood up with Matt limp in his arms. He turned around and started panicking as flames caught their clothes but he could do nothing to beat them out as he was holding Matt up with both arms.

As he headed towards the entrance, he saw a picture of them from when they were with Deuce still and it fell off the wall by the force of the flames. It was smashed due to the explosion and it bounced off George's shoulder as he tried to avoid it. The sharp pieces of the glass ripped down George's arm as it fell to the floor and George cried out and nearly dropped Matt as agony shot through his arm. He managed to hold on to Matt though and ignored the pain and blood after a while and just continued to head towards the entrance.

And as he walked through the door, he watched in a daze as a bunch of fire fighters ran past to him to battle the furnace roaring behind him and paramedics ran to him and Matt as George dropped to the floor. His energy just completely drained out of him and he lost consciousness just as the paramedics reached him.

... At Danny's house.

"Hey, Jay, turn up the volume" Dylan said as he saw something on the news that looked familiar. It was on a story about someone being caught in an explosion on sunset.

"Shit! When was this?" Jorel asked as they gave details about the explosion. "Only just" Dylan replied and they saw the building that was on fire and they all shat themselves as they figured out where it is. "That's the studio!" Danny exclaimed and they all remembered that they had left George and Matt there as they wanted to work on some more songs.

" _It was believed to be a bomb or grenade of some sort that started the explosion as police found traces of one at the scene of the incident"_ The news reporter said but nobody was listening as Jorel tried to call George or Matt. "It's just going straight to voice mail" Jorel said as he hung up on the attempted calls. They all turned back to the TV and watched the report some more, hoping for some other information.

" _It has been confirmed that there was two victims at this incident, their identities have yet to be revealed but it is believed to be two members of the rap/rock band Hollywood Undead. Police have yet to share any information on how this had started but we have some images that nearby pedestrians took of the explosion"_ The news reporter said and they all gasped as they saw the pictures of the place on flames and George and Matt being hauled to ambulances, all black due to the smoke and covered in blood.

Soon they were all racing out of the house and were jumping into Danny's van as they rushed off to the hospital to see their mates.

As they reached the hospital, they ran up to the receptionist's desk and asked where George and Matt were. "They are still under going treatments but I will have a nurse come over to you once they are free to be seen" The receptionist said and pointed over to the waiting room, suggesting to wait in there.

"Thank you" Jorel said and they walked over to the waiting room. After about half an hour, a nurse walked into the room and walked over to them as they were the only ones in there.

"Are you here for George Ragan or Matthew Busek?" The nurse asked and they all nodded as they stood up. "I will show you to them" The nurse told them and they all nodded as they followed her out of the waiting room and down the hall into another room. They found George and Matt both unconscious on other the opposite sides of the room to the other. They both had on oxygen masks and were both unconscious but they didn't look half as bad as the images on the news showed. George had his left arm in bandages and the IV had to be attached to his right hand where as the rest of him was all patchy with bandages just like Matt. Matt also had stitches just above his left eyebrow and it looked about four centimetres long.

"How are they?" Jorel asked as he watched Danny walking up to George and put his hand on George's carefully. Danny had a tear slip down as he silently prayed for his older brothers to just wake up and walk out of there. Danny hated hospitals as every time he had been in one, someone close to him was on their death bed and he didn't want it to be true in this case.

"Matthew was the only one who was caught in the actual explosion itself and he has cracked his skull from the force of the explosion. We believe it thrown him into a hard surface and therefore hit his head with the amount of impact shown. They both have burns but Matt's are slightly worse around the face and torso. George has a long rip down his arm that we have had to stitch close and is the reason why he lost consciousness, due to loss of an extreme amount of blood." The nurse told them as they noticed the drips connected to both George and Matt. "We have had to give them both blood transfusions to help bring up the blood levels as they lost too much to be able to recover from by themselves." The nurse explained as Jorel went to Matt and held his best friends hand.

"When will they wake up?" Jordan asked the nurse and the nurse looked over to the two unconscious patients. "George should wake up within the next twenty four hours but it is hard to say with Matthew as he had a serious head injury and it could take same time for him to heal from it." The nurse answered and Jordan nodded as a tear ran down his face. "Don't worry, as bad as it may seem, the doctors are sure that they will both make a full recovery." The nurse assured Jordan and the rest of them and then left them in peace as she went to her next patient.

"I can't believe we didn't hear about it except from on the news" Jorel muttered and they all understood him. "There was nothing we could have done, George managed to save them both from worse damage, we just have to be thankful that they are still with us" Dylan said and hugged Jorel. Jorel hugged back and shared the seat by Matt's bed with him. Jordan and Danny did the same thing next to George and they sat there as they waited for their brothers to wake up.

As it went into the second day after they arrived at the hospital, George started to wake up. "Hey, George, good to see you awake finally" Jordan said as George looked around in confusion.

"What the fuck happened?" George asked in rough and dry voice, but didn't need an answer as images from the flames and the studio flickered through his mind and he suddenly remembered everything. "Never mind" George said as Jordan was about to answer him. "The nurse told us you were supposed to wake up within the next 24 hours and that was up twelve hours ago. Matt still hasn't woken up and we don't know when he will. Damn it, I hate crying and more than anything I hate this place" Danny said as he started crying again, he has been crying off and on since they arrived and they had managed to calm him down some every time, but things like talking about it would set him off again, or if he woke up from a daze and remembered he was in a hospital, then that would also set him off. They got him to explain this to them the day before and they all shared the fear as they were all scared for their brothers.

George watched as Danny calmed down with the help from Jorel and then called Danny over for a hug. Danny went in for the hug and refused to let go for a while. George didn't mind as he knew how much Danny hates hospitals. George acted like Danny's older brother that much that they pretended that they were born into the same family and that they were separated and had their memories removed. Danny climbed up onto George's bed and cuddled up to him whilst George put his right arm around him. "I'm fine and Matt's going to be fine as well, don't worry Dan, it'll all be okay" George said as Danny had a few more tears slip down his face. Dylan, Jorel and Jordan watched as George calmed Danny down in a way that only an older brother would know how to.

"George, do you know how the studio went up?" Jorel asked him as Danny started dozing off in George's embrace. George nodded his slightly. "I saw Aron running away a couple of buildings down just after it went off, he was grinning his sad ass off." George said and Jorel swore viciously. "Should have known it was him" Jorel said and walked back to Matt's side.

"What happened?" George asked and all of them but Danny looked at him suddenly worried. Danny on the other hand understood him immediately.

"Your arm got ripped open deeply; you've got burns all over. Matt has a crack skull, burns all over and a rip across his head. You both have had to have blood transfusions because you lost too much blood, which is why you passed out." Danny explained and they all understood as they figured out what George had actually asked and wasn't suffering from amnesia. "Thanks" George said and Danny smiled in response as he fell asleep against George. They all watched as Danny fell asleep and grinned. "He is so cute" Dylan said and they all laughed. "Are you sure you're not actually related? I mean I know you pretend to be but he is the only one who understands what your saying sometimes when nobody else on this planet could and nobody could have calmed him down the way you did after he broke down." Jorel said and George chuckled as he closed his eyes, but not before staring at Matt's face as he slept, completely unoblivious to them waiting for him to wake up.

"Get some rest, George" Jordan said as he took the seat next to him and George smiled weakly in agreement. Soon George fell asleep with his arm still around his younger brother and they slept peacefully as the others got comfortable.

George was kept in for the next two days under observation and was released just as Matt started to show signs of response. "I think he's waking up" Jorel whispered from his place next to his best friend. George joined the others as they all surrounded Matt. They watched as Matt's eyes twitched first, and then started flickering open as he tried to open them at George's request, who had taken Matt's hand in his. As Matt managed to open his eyes and keep them open, Danny grinned and George couldn't smile any wider. Matt still needed the oxygen mask but he pulled it away from his face as he tried to speak.

"What happened?" Matt whispered hoarsely and Jorel went to pour him a drink. He handed the drink to George who helped Matt drink it. As soon as George pulled the plastic cup away, Matt moved the mask back to his face as he started having a bit of trouble breathing again. "Aron blew the studio up and you were still in there" George said quietly, as tears broke down his face as he saw how much Matt was suffering.

Matt pulled the mask away again only to have a coughing fit that practically came up as clouds of CO2. As the coughing subsided, he clutched his head in pain and Dylan left to get a nurse. "God, my head hurts" Matt complained, croaking more than usual, and George smiled sadly at him. "The nurse will be here soon and then you can be as high as a kite" Jorel said, earning a chuckle from them all but Matt as George helped him put the mask back on. They could all hear the wheezing coming from Matt and didn't think that he would be smoking again any time soon. Jordan said this out loud and Matt just flipped him off.

A nurse came in and walked up to Matt. She shooed the rest of them back as she checked his vitals and gave him some morphine for the pain. She left with promises to return to check on him later and they were all soon surrounding him again as he closed his eyes in relief as the pain in his chest and head faded. When he opened his eyes again, he saw them all looking down at him with worry.

He pulled his mask away and smiled. "I'm fine, quit looking at me like that" He croaked and they grinned sheepishly and Matt just rolled his eyes. "I'm just so glad you're awake" Danny wailed as he broke down yet again. Jorel chuckled quietly as he pulled Danny in for a hug. "We weren't sure when you would wake up or if you were actually going to" Danny mumbled from Jorel's chest as Jorel hugged him tightly. Matt didn't say anything and just watched as Danny cried with tears coming to his own eyes.

"He has cried so much within these last four days it's unbelievable" Jordan said as Danny calmed down. "Sorry" Danny said sharply and moved to walk out the room. "I didn't mean anything by it, Danny" Jordan said as Jorel threw him a sharp glance. Jorel grabbed hold of Danny's arm and pulled him back. "It just shows how much you care, that's all" Jorel said as Jordan looked down at his hands. Matt saw how it was affecting them all by being in this place and close to losing someone they were close to. And he saw it as it was starting to show more in their behaviours.

"Go home guys, get some rest and have breather" Matt croaked out and they all smiled down at him as they nodded and realized how much they need a break. Danny left after being pulled out by Jorel, then Dylan and Jordan left, each staying with the other one as they're all slightly paranoid that Deuce is going to come after them as well. George decided to stay with Matt, against Matt's argument to go and rest, and fell asleep, holding Matt's hand, in the chair next to him.

Matt had another coughing fit which started up the pains again but they aren't as bad as before so he worked on getting use to them as he watched George sleep. He saw that George was covered in burns as well and his left arm is all bandaged up. This left Matt confused as he knew George had gone out to the coffee bar. The nurse came in again and helped Matt have another drink and watched as he had another coughing fit. "Those should fade soon; it's just the CO2 build up in your lungs." The nurse told him and Matt nodded as she turned to leave, he reached out and grabbed her arm before she could go.

"What happened to George?" He asked her and winced at croakiness of his voice. "As he went in to save you, he got some burns and some glass ripped his arm open as a picture frame fell on him as he was carrying you out. Fair play to him, he only collapsed after you were out and in safety" The nurse told him and looked over at George with respect. "You've got yourself a decent man over there Matthew, that's hard to come by these days" The nurse said and smiled at Matt. "Now get some rest, if you're in pain when you wake up then just call us and we'll get you some more painkillers." And she left the room after checking his heart rate again. Matt thought about what the nurse told him and couldn't believe that George would put himself in so much danger just to save Matt.

As he had yet another coughing fit, it startled George awake and he watched as Matt practically coughed up his lungs painfully. George got up and walked over to the other side and helped him drink some more water and helped Matt get comfortable again. "Thanks, George. Why did you risk your life..." Matt started but had to take in a deep breath before continuing with his question, "just to save mine?" Matt asked and George looked taken aback as he realized what Matt was getting at.

"Matt, I love you and I would always risk my life just to save yours, its well worth it before you say it isn't. Matt, I wouldn't be able to deal with you not here." George admitted and Matt watched as George quickly turned away to dry the tears that had rebelliously slipped out. George turned back around and watched as Matt moved the mask back over his mouth as he couldn't breathe that easily anymore. George hated the sound of Matt wheezing and kissed Matt's forehead as his eyes started to droop shut. "Go to sleep, Mattie, I'll be here when you wake up, I promise" George said and Matt smiled into the mask as he fell asleep.

George couldn't believe that Aron could go to such lengths just to get back at them for kicking him out and replacing him with Danny, he probably thought that there wasn't anyone in there as it was well past the usual time which they leave the studio at. He thought about how he had told the cops about seeing Aron not far from the studio with a smirk on his face and that they have tried to contact him or find him but have failed. They told them that he was their main suspect and that the fact that he has gone into hiding shows that they are more than right in their presumptions. George pushed it to the back of his mind as he watched Matt sleep and was thankful that he had managed to bring Matt out in time, if he was left in there any longer, Matt could have suffocated or burnt to death. George fell asleep again whilst clutching Matt's hand and they both slept through the night holding on to each other.


	32. Dark hearts don't break DK x FM

Da Kurlzz ft Funny Man

Dark hearts don't break!

"Hey, Matt, how's it going?" Danny asked Da Kurlzz as he walked into his best friend's store. He walked up to Matt and just watched as Matt tilled up for the day. "It's been a slow day but not too slow, we're able to pay the bills just no extra money to reinvest in stock" Matt said as he locked the till and move out from behind the counter. "Oh well, hopefully business will pick up again soon. George and Dylan and waiting outside for us, George is driving" Danny told Matt and he nodded in response.

"When will Dylan ever drive, he's got the license and the car, but he just doesn't drive" Matt complained and Danny shrugged. "He's not comfortable behind the wheel yet, give him time, he'll build the confidence and soon he'll be driving around like a fucking lunatic" Danny aid and earned a chuckled off Matt as they were about to head to the front door.

Two guys walked into the store with bags in their hands and they just stood there glaring at the two in front of them. "Sorry, guys but we're closing up now, you can come back tomorrow" Danny said, walking up to them. "Look who it is, Jerry, it's the two main faggots from that puny band" The taller guy said to his mate and they both just laughed. "Excuse me, sir, but you have to leave now" Matt said, coming up behind Danny.

"Oh I don't think we do" The smaller of the two guys said and pulled out a gun and trained it on Danny. Danny didn't think that the guy had it in him so he just stood there and didn't react to the gun at all. Matt almost freaked out though. "Alright, what do you want? Just lower the gun" Matt rushed out as he saw that Danny wasn't moving to defend himself.

"We want money and food, Aron wants you dead" The taller one said and the other one nodded his head in agreement. "And now you're running around saying how high to him?" Danny asked in disbelief. Matt understood Danny as their former lead singer isn't the most intimidating person on the planet. This pushed the taller one into loosing his temper and he leapt forward and started beating the shit out of Danny. "Hey, get away from him you shithead" Matt screamed as he heard Danny cry out in pain over and over again and tried to fight the smaller one of him as he went to hold Matt back from stopping the taller one in his business and even though he was slightly shorter than Matt, he had a lot more strength surprisingly. "He's got a big mouth on him, time to give him a lesson" The taller one said as he threw yet another fist and hit Danny square in the jaw. Danny fell to the ground and was completely still.

Matt couldn't tell if Danny was still conscious or not but doubted it as the punches were packed with muscle. Matt managed to rip free of the smaller one's hold on him and went straight for the taller one as he pulled a gun on the limp Danny. Matt rushed the taller one and pushed him back into the aisle near them. The taller one fell over and sent the stock all over the place as he struggled to stand up again. But Matt had pushed him to the back of his mind as he went after the smaller one who was about to complete his friends mission of killing Danny.

"Get away from him, you fucking shit head" Matt exclaimed and pushed the smaller guy away. He was about to go after him when a gunshot rang through the air and then as Matt fell to his knees, he realize that the taller one just shot him in the chest. As the ringing in his ears faded, he began to feel the burn of the bullet and cried out in pain. Danny was still unconscious on the floor but as Matt watched in a daze, the taller one shot Danny in the chest as well before training the gun back on Matt. "You should have kept Aron in your pathetic band and saved yourself all this trouble." He told Matt almost sounding sad and then pulled the trigger for the last time. The bullet shot through Matt's chest, near the old wound, and he fell to the floor unconscious as the blood started pooling around him on the floor.

...In George's car...

"Hey did you hear those gunshots?" Dylan asked and was immediately alert. "Yeah, it sounded like it came from inside Matt's store, but why would somebody be shooting in there?" George asked and took the keys out of the ignition. Just as they were about to climb out of the car, they saw two hooded figures run out of the store with loaded bags in their hands. "Where is Matt and Danny?" George asked, alarmed and rushed out of the car. Dylan moved hastily to follow George and they both cursed out loud as they reached the entrance to the store.

As they looked in, they saw that the entire store had practically been tipped upside down. Aisles were knocked over and stock was all over the floor. They found Danny and Matt near the back of the store, both unconscious on the ground with blood pooling around them. "Danny!" George exclaimed as he went to check his boyfriend for a pulse. Dylan followed suit and luckily they both found one. Faint, but they were there. As Dylan tried to hold back his panic he saw that George had his phone out and was calling for an `ambulance and Dylan found two bullet wounds in Matt's back and Danny had one on his chest.

George hung up on the phone call and they just sat there staring numbly at Matt and Danny as they realized just how close they are to losing their boyfriends. After a while, reason started to leak back into George's brain and he looked over to Dylan and found that he was crying uncontrollably and kept running his hands through Matt's hair, telling him that he's going to be alright and that he is going to wake up any second.

"Dylan, we need to wait for the ambulance and we need to be calm about this." George said and Dylan just ignored him and continued on with his chanting. "Dylan, please, stop this, you know he isn't going to wake up right now" George said and winced as Dylan started sobbing. George crawled over to Dylan and pulled his younger brother in for a hug. Dylan hugged back tightly and George just held him as he stained George's shirt with his tears.

After a ten minute wait, an ambulance finally made it's way to Matt's store and paramedics were loading Danny and Matt into two separate Ambulances and allowed George to join Danny and Dylan to join Matt as they rushed off to hospital.

As they reached the hospital, they rushed Matt and Danny off to surgery as they made Dylan and George wait in one of the many waiting rooms. As they were waiting for the boyfriends to be out of surgery, George's phone started ringing and George rushed to answer it. "Hello?" George said and into the phone and sighed in relief as he heard Jorel on the other end.

"George, what's happened? Why is Matt's store open still and the place is a tip with blood pooled at the end of it?" Jorel asked George and he couldn't help but hear as Dylan started sobbing again, next to George. "Are you alright? George, answer me" Jorel demanded. "It's Matt and Danny, they were robbed and shot in the chest. Their in surgery now and have been for about twenty minutes" George answered and heard it as Jordan swore in the background. "We're on our way" Jorel told George and then hung up on the phone call.

About twenty minutes later, Jorel and Jordan walked through the entrance of the hospital and saw George and Dylan sitting in the waiting room in an embrace as George tried to help Dylan calm down again. They rushed into the waiting room and Jorel didn't hesitate in rushing to help his best friend calm down. "Hey, don't worry, Dyl, it'll be alright" He said soothingly as Dylan went for a hug off him. George and Jordan just watched as Dylan eventually calmed down and started to doze off with his head on Jorel's shoulder.

They ended up waiting for hours and as each half hour passed, they grew more and more concerned for their brothers and boyfriends. As soon as it passed the three hour mark, a doctor came in and called Danny's and Matt's names. Jordan waved his hand and the doctor motioned for them to follow him. They all stood up after Jorel nudged Dylan awake and they followed the doctor down a corridor and into an office. He closed the door behind them and then moved to sit on the desk to face them.

"I'm pleased to say that Matt's operation was successful and the damage has been fixed. He is currently resting and you can go see him once we have finished here." The doctor told them and they let out a sigh of relief apart from George."What about Danny?" George asked quietly and tears came to his eyes as the doctor shook his head. "I'm so sorry, there was too much damage to his heart from the bullet. We weren't able to fix the damage in time and he passed away half way through the operation." The doctor told them and had to hold back a wince when George broke down in front of them all. "His body is being kept and I can take you to him so that you can have a moment to say your goodbyes" The doctor said and Jorel nodded his head for all of them. The doctor nodded back and opened the door for them as Jordan helped George stand up and walk out of the room.

The doctor then did what he promised to do and took them straight to where they are holding Danny's body. As they walked into the room, they rushed up to Danny's body and couldn't hold back the loud sobs as they mourned for their second youngest brother. They were all too caught up in their own mourning and they didn't notice how George had gone stock still in the middle of the room. Jorel looked up at him and saw George standing there through his blurry vision from the tears.

"George?" Jorel questioned and as they all turned to look at George, he lost it.

"No, no, no ,no, he can't be dead, Danny can't be dead. He isn't dead, that's not Danny, he isn't dead, he can't be dead" George started chanting to himself and backed away from them all as they tried to walk closer to him to help him.

"George, Danny is gone, you need to accept this" The doctor said from behind George, and George turned around and started chanting again but this time he raised his voice slightly and the doctor started to panic. "George, listen to me, you need to calm down" The doctor said, trying to get George to see reason. The guys were watching and were all worried about their older brother. George snapped and didn't realize that there was security right outside the door after hearing George shouting. He rushed after the doctor, screaming about how he's some sick twat messing with their minds and that Danny isn't dead, and the security guards in the doorway rushing in and tackled George to the ground.

"No! it's not me you want, it's him, he's taken Danny and he's hiding him!" George shouted and struggled against the guards as they restrained him before he could do any damage. George had tears running down is face as he resumed to his earlier chanting. The guards hauled George to his feet but he wouldn't stand and was still trying to break free. As he almost head butted one of the guards, they shouted at the doctor to knock George out and the doctor ran out of the room. The guys that were still standing near Danny's body were all in tears as they watched their brother freaking out and having to be restrained. The guards noticed that they were all staring at them and looked up at the three of them.

"You're not going to freak out on us as well, are you?" One of them asked and they all shook their heads and both of the guards sighed in relief as they all seem to be in their right minds still. George was still shouting and trying to break free and he had managed to bruise one of the guards on the jaw as he head butted them with success this time. The doctor came back in and before George could realize what was happening, the doctor stuck the needle into George's neck and he soon passed out in the security guards arms.

"What are you going to do with him?" Jorel asked as he managed to find his voice again just before they dragged George out of the room. "Wait until he has woken up and if he is still in the same condition as before he passed out then we will have to restrain him until he calms down." The doctor told them and then ushered them out of the room.

The doctor took them to where Matt is being held and urged them to stay calm and that Matt has a good chance of coming through with a smile on his face. As soon as the doctor left the room, Jordan sank to the floor and broke down. "What's happening to us, everything is falling apart" Jordan wailed as Dylan and Jorel helped him stand up and then walk over to the chair. "Don't worry, Jord, it'll work out some way" Jorel said even though he felt stupid for saying such a thing. "No it's not, Danny's dead, Matt could be joining him, and George has completely lost his mind and is probably on his way to a padded cell. How could it possibly work out?" Jordan begged them and they just pulled Jordan into a threesome as they cried for their brothers.

After a while, Jordan started dozing off and Jorel helped him get comfortable on the chair on the left of Matt's bed and then sooner than anyone of them could say sleep, he fell asleep, cuddling the blanket Jorel had put over him. As Jorel straightened up, Vanessa ran into the room and straight into Jorel's arms. "Oh my god, I'm so glad your here V" Jorel said as he hugged Vanessa tightly. "I will always be here for you, baby, always" Vanessa told him and they just stood like that as Jorel worked to hold back some more tears. After a while, Vanessa pulled back from the hug and kissed Jorel on his forehead. They watched as Dylan fell asleep in the chair to the right of Matt and then they moved to the last chair left in the room and sat down with Vanessa on top of Jorel. They cuddled up and soon Jorel fell asleep and Vanessa was left being the only one awake as she looked over her fiancé and his brothers. She couldn't believe how much shit one could go through in the matter of a single day and she knew that she will everything in her power to try and help them get through this.

As the days went by, George had calmed down enough so that he was able to go home as long as someone was there looking after him. And usually this was Jordan as he was George's best friend and they all knew that he would do anything to help George out of the depression that he has gone into. Dylan never left Matt's side unless it was to go to the bathroom and they had to force him to eat otherwise he would just go days without eating. Jorel and Vanessa were constantly checking in on both George and Dylan because they were scared as whenever they enter a room which one of them is in, they could feel a heavy cloud of sadness as the depression ate at them.

Whenever they tried to talk to Dylan, he would respond with stuff like "he's going to wake up soon, just wait" and this would scare them to the point where they thought that their baby brother is losing his mind. Whenever they weren't checking on the guys, Vanessa and Jorel would go to Matt's store and get it back in order and starting running it for him for when he wakes up.

Danny's funeral came and went but neither George nor Dylan could bring themselves to attend it and so Jordan, Jorel and Vanessa went with Danny's family and friends and mourned for Danny, whilst also quietly praying for their brothers recovery and escape of the depression.

As they plunged into the third month after Danny's death, Matt started showing signs of recovery.

"His finger twitched, Jay , I felt it" Dylan said as Jorel walked into the room with Vanessa following him. He couldn't bring himself to go anywhere without Vanessa anymore, he needed her more than anyone could ever imagine. "Are you sure, Dylan? It's been three months and not once did he show any sign of consciousness" Jorel pointed out and Dylan hastily wiped away a tear that had escaped. "I'm sure, Jay, his finger really did twitch" Dylan said and Jorel walked up to the bed to look down at Matt's sleeping face with Vanessa behind him. They wanted to believe Dylan badly but couldn't bring themselves to hope that Matt could wake up soon.

"Matt, if you can hear me now, please wake up, we need you, Dylan needs you and George needs you and just wake up please?" Jorel said as he wanted to hope so bad and he couldn't help but brake down in tears as no response came out of Matt. Jorel fell to his knees and Vanessa joined him on the floor in a hug as he cried. "Don't worry, he'll wake up soon. He knows how much we all need him" Vanessa said as she felt tears slide down her own face.

"I'm so sorry, Jay, I swear I did feel his finger twitch before" Dylan said as he watched his best friend struggle to rein the tears in. Jorel looked up at him and nodded to show he believed him and Dylan understood the tears. They needed something good to happen desperately, so much has happened as George keeps trying to kill himself but luckily Jordan has always been there to stop him. George has ended up being forced to get professional help and is hopefully on the road to recovery but there are times when he would refuse to go. They can see that the help he is getting is not helping him at all but is actually making it worse but they can't bring themselves to stop the help as they had to believe that George could be brought out of the depression. They needed their older brother back.

As Vanessa helped Jorel stand up after he calmed down, she made him sit down on the chair to the left of Matt. They started talking about how they need to get George out of this supposed help as they can see its driving him into an early grave. Somehow, Matt must have heard them talking about this and Jorel saw as his left hand twitched as though he was trying to tighten his hold on someone's hand.

"Matt?" Jorel questioned and then took that hand in his. He felt the twitch again and laughed in relief. "Dylan, I can feel it, the twitches" Jorel said and Dylan cried happily. "Come on, Matty, please open your eyes, so I can see your beautiful blues again?" Dylan begged his boyfriend and they all saw as Matt's eyes flickered as he tried to open them.

"Don't rush, take your time" Vanessa urged him and they saw as Matt worked at opening his eyes again. This time he managed to open them fully and kept them open. "Matt!" Dylan exclaimed as Matt smiled weakly up at him. He opened his mouth to talk but his throat was way too dry so he gave up on it pretty quickly. Instead, he reached up with his hand and lightly placed it on Dylan's cheek. Dylan put his hand over Matt's and closed his eyes in relief that he wasn't imagining it all.

"You're really awake" Dylan whispered and Matt nodded as tears came to his eyes. Jorel figured out that Matt must be in desperate need of a drink so he poured him a glass of water and helped him drink it. As soon as Jorel pulled the cup away, Matt tried to talk again.

"Where's Danny?" He asked quietly, his voice sounding raw. "He's dead, Matty" Dylan said as tears flowed down his face thick and fast. Matt started shaking his head. "He can't be" Matt croaked out as he looked over to Jorel and Vanessa for conformation and saw that they were also crying. "Oh my god" Matt whispered as his own tears started flowing down his face in a steady flow. Dylan clutched onto Matt's hand tightly as they all tried to calm down.

"You missed the funeral but we can hold a get-to-together after you have been released so we can say our goodbyes the way we need to" Jorel told Matt who was still crying for his brother. "Where's George and Jordan?" Matt asked them in fear that something has happened to them both as well.

"At George's, he isn't handling it well at all. He seriously depressed, Matt. He has tried to kill himself so many times and even though he's getting help, it's not making any of it easier for him, it's making him worse" Jorel told him and Matt just stared into thin air as he tried to calm down.

"I tried to save him, I tried so hard, but I failed and now he's dead" Matt whispered to himself. Dylan gasped and shook his head. "Matt, there wasn't anything you could have done, you were shot twice and are lucky that your not dead as well. They were on a mission to kill and somehow you managed to survive, and you don't know how thankful we are that your still with us" Vanessa told him and Matt looked up at her.

"They said that they only wanted money and food, but Aron had got them to go after us as well. Aron killed Danny" Matt said and soon broke down again. He had to hold the sobs back after a while as his chest was starting to hurt badly. A doctor came into the room and saw that they had all been crying and figured out what had happened.

"I'm sorry for your loss" The doctor said and then shooed Dylan, Jorel and Vanessa out of the room as he checked on Matt. When he called them back in, Matty was smiling and holding his arms out for a hug and Dylan rolled his eyes.

"Matt's high, the lucky shit" Dylan said and earned a chuckle off Jorel and Vanessa. They could see that Dylan was starting to brighten up after Matt had woken up and was on his way to being himself again. "Matt should be released within the next twenty four hours but make sure he doesn't strain himself." The doctor told them as Dylan answered the call for a hug and then let the room after they nodded in conformation.

Jorel called Jordan and passed on the news of Matt's awakening and Jordan told him that he will tell George for them. "Do you know?" Matt started but a yawn ripped its way out of him. "That Danny is probably floating above us right now, waiting for us all to accept his passing and be happy again, he is, you know. He always said how he will haunt the rest of us if he ever died before us" Matt said and Jorel chuckled lightly. "As long as he doesn't start bringing creepy dolls to life then that's perfectly fine" Jorel said and high fived Vanessa who just loves the idea of ghosts. Matt soon fell asleep and they laughed at the fact that he was drooling. Jorel looked over to Dylan and saw him wipe away a few tears and figured out why. "When we get Matt out of here, we will do the get-to-together and you can say your proper goodbye Dylan, I know how much it has been eating at you since you and George missed the funeral." Jorel said and went to hug his best friend.

"Sounds like a plan" Dylan replied, his voice muffled as he hugged Jorel back tightly and his face ended up being pressed into Jorel's chest. "I'm just so glad Matt is awake now, maybe you can find a way to be happy again Dyl" Jorel said and Dylan looked up at him and nodded. "Maybe" Dylan said back and Jorel smiled down at him to show that he will be there for him no matter what.

They pulled apart and then Jorel put a blanket over Dylan as he started to fall asleep. Jorel then found himself staring off into space as tiredness caught up with him as well and Vanessa once again sat him down on one of the two chairs in the room and he soon fell asleep with his head resting on the back of the chair as Vanessa pulled a blanket over him. Vanessa then claimed the over chair and soon all four of them were sleeping the night away.

When Matt was released the next day, he requested to go see George before anything else. "Are you sure that's a good idea, Matt? You should be resting" Jorel questioned from the passenger seat as Vanessa was driving. "Yeah, I think I can talk to him" Matt said and they all looked at each other awkwardly.

"Whatever, but be careful, he isn't in his right mind" Jorel said and Matt nodded. Vanessa drove to George's and they all climbed out of the car. They all watched as Matt walked up to the front door and knocked on it. Jordan opened the door and laughed happily as he saw Matt standing there. He engulfed him in a typical Charlie Scene hug and then listened as Matt spoke quietly to him.

Jordan nodded and stepped aside for Matt to enter the house and then Jordan walked out and joined the rest of them as they waited by the car. As Matt closed the door behind him, he smelt a strong scent of booze and almost weeped at the state George probably was in. As he went into the lounge, he saw George sitting on the couch staring blankly at the TV screen which had the news running, he lifted a bottle of Jack Daniels to his lips and chugged half of it down.

"Who was it Jordan?" George asked and Matt sighed. "It's me George" Matt said and watched as George turned around to look at him with wide eyes and he put the bottle down on the ground next to him. "Matty?" George asked quietly and Matt rushed over to him and pulled him in for a hug which he could tell that George desperately needed.

"I'm so glad your awake" George whispered as he clutched onto Matt tightly. "I know, and so am I, I know what has happened since the incident, George." Matt confessed and George moved to pull away but Matt wouldn't let him. "I understand how hard it is, trust me I do, when I lost my parents, I couldn't see anything past my own rage at God for taking them away from me. I blocked out every one and I blamed myself for not being there to save them. It got to the point where I was constantly trying to kill myself someway or another. Either purposefully running across the road when there is little chance of not getting hit or straight on slashing at my wrists. Nobody could turn me away from the type of person I had become, until my cousin came down. She had just witnessed her boyfriend getting shot and dying on the scene. When she came to ours to stay, we expected her to be like me but she wasn't. She had managed to see through the pain of losing someone close to her and she came out on top almost happy. I asked her how she was able to do that, and she told me that it was because she knew her boyfriend would want her to be happy and to move on. It made me feel extremely guilty and I then begun to understand what she meant. As we talked, I felt like there was somebody out there who actually understood me and actually genuinely wanted to help me, and her alone managed to bring me out of the depression enough where I wasn't constantly trying to kill myself. She saved me and I couldn't be any more thankful if I tried" Matt told George and was surprised when he found that George actually listened to him. "George, I just want you to know that we are all here for you, and we understand that sometimes the only way to go forward is with the help of Jack Daniels, just let us in and let us help" Matt said and George broke down.

"It hurts, Matt, it hurts so much" George wailed as he cried into Matt's neck as Matt held on to him. "I know George, I know" Matt said quietly and they just sat like that as George worked to calm down. "Just know that Danny would want you to be happy, pissed or not" Matt said and surprised them both as he earned a sad chuckled off George. "I could never stand it whenever he was pissed" George said and this time it was Matt's turn to let out a sad chuckle.

As they just sat there, Jordan and the other three walked in and froze as they saw George actually hugging Matt. George looked up at them all and they could see the pain in his eyes. "Oh, George" Dylan cried and rushed to hug his older brother. "I'm so sorry" George whispered as Dylan pulled him in for a tight hug. "We're stopping this thing with the shrinks, it isn't helping you at all" Jorel said as he and Vanessa moved forward and they all ended up surrounding Matt and George on the couch. George nodded and moved to wipe away the tear traces on his face. "I know I have been psycho for a while now but I know now, I only need you guys, I shouldn't block you out" George said quietly and tears came to all the eyes as they saw that their brother was accepting their help and was trying to get back to his old self.

"And we will all be here for you, no matter what" Matt said back and George looked up at him and smiled at him. "George, I don't want to do this, but are there any fresh ones that need's dealing with?" Jordan asked him and George looked away guiltily. Jordan took this as conformation and moved to get the first aid kit which he is all too familiar with.

They all backed away as Jordan crouched in front of George and took his arms in his hands. Jordan pulled George's sleeves back and they all gasped as they saw the bandages up and down George's arms in random order. There was a fresh deep cut on his left wrist which had stopped bleeding for now but it was looking infected. Jordan hastily moved to get out the disinfectant wipes and cleaned the cut for George before covering it up so that it gets a decent chance to heal without getting infected again. There was no fresh cut on his right arm and Jordan sighed in relief as he figured this out.

"George, please try and hold back from doing this again, I can't stand to see you like this, your my best friend" Jordan said as he wiped a tear away from his face that had slipped out and moved to put the first aid kit back. As Vanessa moved to get rid of the rubbish for Jordan, Matt had an idea.

"Hey, Jay, do you remember the get-to-together you suggested?" Matt asked and Jay nodded. "Well, why don't we head over to Danny's house and do it there where it would be in a place closer to him." Matt suggested and George gasped. "George, we need to let him go, we will always remember him and love him but we need to say goodbye" Matt told him and George nodded. Matt stood up carefully and watched as Jordan pulled George to his feet. Matt noticed that George was looking too thin and fragile. "But first we're going to get some food and George is going to eat something" Matt said and George looked away guiltily again. "Don't worry, George, we understand, we're just going to help you get back to your old self as much as possible. For example, actually eating" Matt said quietly and smiled at George. Vanessa offered to drive them but there wasn't enough room in her car so Jordan offered to drive him and George.

Dylan held the car door open for Matt and then climbed in after him as Jordan pulled away from the kerb. As soon as Dylan was in the car, Vanessa pulled away from the kerb and followed Jordan as they headed to the local store. They spent about ten minutes in there trying to choose what to have, food and drink wise, and ended up leaving with a load of random sandwiches and snack food and some beer. They decided to buy Danny's favourite make as they are doing this all in the honour of Danny's remembrance. They left the store and headed straight to Danny's house. They have been meaning to agree to sell it on but couldn't bring themselves to do it just yet and were thankful of this.

As Vanessa pulled up to the kerb and they climbed out of the car, they watched as George walked up the path to the front door and rushed forward as George fell to his knees. "I can feel him" George whispered as he wrapped his arms around his chest. As George said this, they all felt as though there was another presence near them. "Let's just take this as a meaning that we are on the right path for once, then" Jorel said as he lifted George to his feet. "Are you sure you can do this?" Jorel asked him and George nodded his head. "I need this" George replied and Jorel smiled at him as he saw just how far George as come since the last time Jorel saw him.

Vanessa unlocked the house and held the door open as Jorel helped George in and then Matt and Dylan walked in, holding hands. They all looked around the place and saw that it was still immaculately clean. "Even as ghost, he has OCD" Jorel muttered and they all chuckled sadly as they remembered how Danny would always chastise them for leaving their shit all over the place.

They went into the lounge and set out the stuff in a picnic form and they all just sat on the floor around the food and ate the food quietly. The feeling that someone was there with them ceased to go away and hey took this as a sign that Danny was there with them and they all felt their hearts brighten at the idea that he had never left them in the first place.

"Let's get this over and done with then" Dylan said and Jordan nodded as he handed out the cans of Budweiser.

"Before anything else, I'd like to say I hope your even the slightest bit jealous, Danny. We have your favourite beer and you can't have none. No offence" Jorel added quickly and they all shook their heads as he earned a chuckle from them all.

"Do you mind if I go first?" Matt asked them and they all smiled at him and shook their heads. Matt smiled back sadly and then stood up carefully as the wounds from three months ago were still sore. "Danny, you were the bestest friend I could have ever asked for. I only wish that I could have saved you, I tried but I failed and you don't know how guilty I feel. I hope you are happy haunting us as I don't think we'll ever let you go fully. Danny, I loved you like a brother and still do and I will enjoy this beer in your honour as I fucking hate beer. Cheers" Matt said and chugged down the can. He pulled a face and they all laughed at him. He then sat back down and wiped away the tears that had come as he thought about Danny lying on the ground next to him as the guy shot him. He felt a breeze go through him and gasped as he realized that there was no window open and they weren't sitting the way of the draft from the door. "Danny?" Matt called out quietly and sighed happily as the breeze went and then returned.

Jorel stood up and down half of the can before anything else. "Danny, this is a really nice can of beer, even if it is slightly warm. I know I'm older than you and always will be now but you were practically my idol. I always loved how you could hit those absoloutely insane high notes even though it should be impossible. You had great talent and there could never be another Danny. I miss you bro and that will never change. But hey, least you can say your more undead then the rest of us now" Jorel said and chuckled at himself. He downed the can and gasped as he felt the breeze go through him this time. "Hey, bro" He said quietly and then laughed as the breeze left and came back slightly colder. "Didn't mean to make you jealous, much" He added and then sat down.

Next it was Vanessa's turn and she pulled a face as Jorel opened the can for her. "Danny, I hope your happy because I hate beer even more than Matt. Just know that I will always miss my younger brother, I know that I didn't know you as long as the others did but I feel like we have gotten close, real close and I really do miss you a lot. Although, you should have stuck to the blonde hair, it was hot as hell. Goodbye Danny and know that I am so jealous that your a ghost" Vanessa said and they all chuckled at her as she attempted to down the can but gave up as it was disgusting. She went to sit down but not before she felt the breeze as Danny showed that he was there and heard her. She smiled and just sat down next to Jorel after handing him the can.

Jordan stood up next and just downed the entire can. "Now that was possibly the best can of Budweiser ever, I mean it was so nice and just hits the spot perfectly" He started off with and Jorel couldn't hold back the laugh as he saw Jordan shiver when Danny went through him with an extra cold breeze. "I really miss you bro, since you first joined the band and we hung out more, I knew you were a good soul. And I'm not just saying this because I downed the can of beer, but I really mean this, you were a good brother." Jordan said and begged Jorel for the rest of Vanessa's can. "Nuh uh, she gave it to me" Jorel said and downed it before Jordan could pinch it.

As Dylan stood up, he opened his can and sipped at it. "Dude I so wish this was tequila. Danny, you have a seriously messed up taste in alcohol, but I love you bro. If you ever need me to come battle some ghostly battles for ya then just bang on my keys. I'm going to miss you a lot, there was no better drinking partner, although that's mainly because you my friend are a serious lightweight. Have fun spooking the shit out of us and may the scares be ever in your favour" Dylan said and then pulled a face before downing the can. The very last of it ended up spilling down his chin and they all laughed at his misfortune. "That was Danny, not me" Dylan muttered and they all just shook their heads happily. Danny went through him as well and Dylan just sighed and closed his eyes as he wished Danny was physically there with them.

They all looked over at George warily as he stood up. He left the can on the floor and just stared into the spot right in front of him. "I loved you so much, Danny and I always will. You don't know how much I wish that it was me who died and not you; a person like you should never be allowed to die. I give you permission to haunt me to death as it would be interesting to see how you would manage that. Although be careful because something tells me that V is going to have secret camera's everywhere, just dying to catch some supernatural activity" George said and chuckled quietly as Vanessa nodded in agreement. "I bet your disgusted about my behaviour since you've died" George said quietly but shivered as Danny went through him with an extra cold breeze in disagreement. "Or not, whatever, just don't freeze my butt off will ya" George said and laughed as Danny went through him again but with a warmer breeze. "I miss you so much, little lion, I really do" He whispered and felt to his knees as the sobs broke out of him. Jordan went to comfort his best friend but held back as Vanessa shook her head and they all watched as George closed his eyes in relief as Danny comforted him in the only way he can. He used the breeze that he created for the rest of them and made it linger around George like a hug, but he tried to make it warm enough to almost feel like he was there in person and he knew that it worked as the tears dried up and George opened his eyes.

"Please don't leave me, Danny?" George begged and the warm breeze remained, showing that he will always be with George. After a while, the others joined George on his knees and had a huge hug as they saw how much George needs them all. "Guys, I want to move into this house, I'll sell my house on and buy this one if I have to but I'm moving in here." George said and they all nodded. "Do you want to live here as well? It could be a band house or something?" George suggested and they all nodded apart from Vanessa and Jorel. "Sorry, bro, but I promised V that I'll move in with her" Jorel said and George smiled at them. "I'm happy for you two, for all of you, you know this right?" George said and they all nodded and wiped away the tears that came to their eyes as they felt Danny's breeze join them in the huge hug. "Nothing can ever split us apart, ever" Matt said and they all nodded in agreement.

"One thing though, Danny, just because we're moving in, it doesn't mean that you can perv on us, comprende?" Dylan asked and laughed as the breeze went and came back. "Just so there is some boundaries, because I'm doubting that Ghosts have pornhub" Dylan said and earned chuckles and eyerolls off everyone. After they all went silent, they heard a sound that almost sounded like a ghostly laugh and they all practically shat themselves. "Never ever laugh like that again, Danny, that is fucking shit scary" Jorel said and Vanessa almost fell on her back laughing. "Hey, Jay, do you wanna watch sixth sense tonight, we could stay here and watch it with you guys if you want?" Vanessa questioned and started laughing again as they all quickly shook their heads. "Bloody wimps" She muttered and then stood up. She pulled Jorel up with her and they said their goodbyes to everyone before heading off home.

The rest of them didn't bother going home to get their things as they knew that there was still some in the spare bedrooms from when they stayed over at Danny's ages ago. They cleared up the mess on the lounge floor and this surprised them all as they knew that thy weren't the type to clean after themselves but they put it down to the fact that Danny is no longer physically there to do the cleaning up so they had to do it unless they wanted a pissed off Danny floating after them.

"See, Danny, told you we can clean" Jordan muttered as he threw the empty containers in the trash can.

"Jordan, do you mind staying with me tonight?" George asked quietly and Jordan just looked up at him and shook his head. "Don't worry, George, I don't mind. I know your still not use to being by yourself." Jordan said and George just nodded and headed up to get ready for bed. Jordan said goodnight to the other two and headed upstairs himself.

"Well, I don't know about you but I am seriously exhausted" Dylan said and Matt rolled his eyes at him. "Your always tired" Matt complained but let Dylan pull him to his feet anyway. As they headed up the stairs they managed to walk through a cold spot and they both shivered as they figured that they walked through Danny. "Okay that was just gross, imagine if he could see our insides" Dylan said and Matt laughed at him. "Only you would think of that out loud" He passed comment and laughed again as Dylan flipped him off.

Matt went into one of the spare rooms which is now going to be his and Dylan's room, and as soon as Dylan shut the door behind him, Matt pressed himself against Dylan as he delved in for a kiss. Dylan kissed back and started to push Matt backwards towards the bed. Matt broke away from the kiss and pushed Dylan down on the bed before carefully climbing on top of him.

"Shouldn't we be getting ready for bed?" Dylan asked sarcastically and Matt just grunted in response and pressed his lips against Dylan's. After a while, Matt started to feel the back of his chest starting to hurt around the wounds that are still healing and pulled back. He rolled off Dylan and just lay on the bed with his eyes closed as he tried to get use to the pain.

"Is the pain getting worse?" Dylan asked quietly as he pushed Matt's hair off his face. Matt nodded without opening his eyes and gasped in pain as it started to get worse. "Hang on, I'll go get your meds from the kitchen" Dylan said as Matt wrapped his arms around his chest. As he waited for Dylan to come back, he managed to climb up the bed until his head was on the pillow.

Dylan came back into the room with a box of tablets in one hand and a glass of water in the other. "I just realized you had a can of beer earlier even though you were only released from hospital today." Dylan said as he handed the glass to Matt as well as the painkillers. Matt just chuckled quietly before taking the tablets and then downing the drink. "I never claimed to be smart" Matt said quietly and Dylan just chuckled as he took the painkillers and glass from Matt. "Right let's get you ready for bed." Dylan said and went in search of Matt's and his clothes. As soon as Matt felt like he was able to move without hurting again, he went to go brush his teeth and then returned to the bed and had help from Dylan to pull his shirt off. He let Dylan take his trousers off as he couldn't do it without pulling on his wounds. He also begrudgingly let Dylan take his boxers off for him but didn't mind as much as they have seen each other nude many times before, he just hated being helpless and weak. Dylan helped him put on a fresh pair of boxers and pj bottoms but didn't bother with a shirt as neither of them wear shirts at night anyway.

After Dylan helped Matt get under the bed sheets, Dylan then got ready for bed as Matt watched with a grin on his face. Dylan went to go brush his teeth and when he came back, he crawled under the bed sheets and snuggled up to Matt. "You don't know how good it is to be in a bed that isn't a fucking hospital one" Matt said and Dylan chuckled. "And you don't know how much I have missed snuggling with you, or kissing you or being with you in general, with you fully awake" Dylan said and Matt sighed sadly. "I'm sorry, Dylan, I know it was hard to have go through such a thing, but I'm here now and so is Danny, technically. Although if he is in this room then I'm going to kill myself just so I can kick his ghostly butt." Matt said and Dylan chuckled. Dylan yawned and then Matt followed suit as he felt fatigue wash over him.

"Go to sleep Matty" He heard Dylan say as his eyes closed by themselves. "I love you Dylan, never forget that" Matt whispered and Dylan responded by placing a kiss on Matt's chest. "I love you too Matty" He whispered back and felt it as Matt's breathing evened out and Dylan knew that his boyfriend was now fast asleep. He soon joined Matt and they were both sleeping peacefully as Danny watched over the four housemates in their sleep.


	33. Pour me another DM x CS

"So, who wants to go out tonight?" Funny Man asks the others as they left the studio after a long day of work. They all nodded but most of them weren't as eager as Danny who immediately jumped up at the idea.

"Let's go to yours, Dylan. I can promise you have more booze at yours than the rest of ours" Danny pointed out and no one could fault him, not even Funny Man. So they all agreed and headed off to Funny Man's house.

They started off with just a few beers and some Karaoke, but soon they had ditched the karaoke and started doing some shots. They held back after a few rounds as they didn't want to get too far gone when they still needed to come up with song idea's and Funny Man wasn't too keen on his booze stash being drained that quickly. "Let's try and make it last this time" Funny Man told them all and this shocked them as it was usually him who was the first to get wasted.

Funny Man went off to the toilet after about ten minutes, and before he returned, the others pinched some booze and hid all around the house with it. They did this to Funny Man quite often as it pisses him off when they hide the alcohol from him. When Funny Man came down from the bathroom, he found that they had all ditched him and it took him a minute to figure out what they were doing to him.

"You're not funny, that's my job" He shouted through the house as he went off to find them. He headed for the kitchen as that is where Charlie always hides. And sure enough he was in there, hiding behind the table. "Seriously, Jordan, don't you ever realize that you are seriously predictable?" Funny Man asked him and he just shrugged as he climbed up off the floor with help from Funny Man. Charlie headed back to the lounge, slightly swaying on his feet and was showing just how much he had drunk whilst waiting for Funny Man to find him. He then headed to the front door as he heard movement out there. He opened the door and found J-Dog and Johnny sitting on floor, right in front of the door, drinking away all their troubles whilst leaning heavily on each other. "Hello, Dylan Man, how are you today?" J-Dog asked him as he realized that Funny Man was standing right behind them. "Inside, now" Funny Man told them and they quickly scrambled up and mock saluted him before stumbling inside.

As J-Dog and Johnny sat back down on the sofa, he realized that Charlie had disappeared again and that he still has to find both Danny and Da Kurlzz. It won't be too hard to find them as they are usually giggling too loud to even attempt at hiding. But this time it wasn't giggling that Funny Man could hear, it was crying. He followed the sound of someone crying to his bedroom, and he found Da Kurlzz and Charlie Scene surrounding a crying Danny.

"Damn, what have you done to him?" Funny Man asked as he walked into the room and sat on the edge of his bed. "Nothing, he just started crying when we asked him how was Theresa" Da Kurlzz told him, not too effected by the alcohol that he drank yet, so he was still able to make sense.

"Hey, Danny, it's alright. You can talk to us" Funny Man told Danny and Charlie nodded his head, almost causing himself to fall on to his back as he threw his head back too fast. "It's just that Theresa broke up with me over a month ago and has kicked me out so I've got no where to stay" Danny confided in them and Charlie gasped and pulled him in for a hug. He started to stroke Danny's hair back from his face and the other two could tell that Danny's suffering had sobered him up some.

"It's okay Danny, you could stay with me if you want" Charlie told the crying man in his arms. Danny nodded his head as much as he could in Charlie's tight grip and hugged back with all the energy he could muster up. "Thank you, Charlie. I didn't know what to do before so I just stayed at the studio" Danny admitted and explained why he was always the first one in the studio and the last one at the end of the day.

"Damn, why didn't you tell us before?" Funny Man asked him and Danny just shrugged. "I didn't want you guys to think that I'm that pathetic that I couldn't even hold a girlfriend for long or a place to stay" He told them and they all gasped this time. "We would never think that, we all understand how much of a bitch a person could be" Da Kurlzz said, slightly too straight forward because of the amount he had drunk. "Exactly, I mean look at Kurly over here, he was being a bitch over complaining about bitches" Funny Man said, burning Da Kurlzz whilst causing Charlie and Danny to laugh slightly. Although Danny only managed a sad chuckle but it was better than nothing.

They just sat around for a while, saying absolutely nothing whilst Charlie calmed down Danny enough so that they could return to the lounge without Danny breaking down again. This mainly included more alcohol for both he and Charlie but nobody was going to complain. They managed to make their way back to the other two guys in the living room before Danny remembered something.

"Guys I forgot to tell you, I have come up with some lyrics" Danny told them and they all cheered him on. He got out his phone and read off the notes he had written down.

 _Pour me, pour me, pour me another_

 _It haunts me, haunts me, like no other_

 _One more drink then I swear that I'm going home_

 _Truth is I don't really have a place to go_

 _So pour me, pour me, pour me another._

 _Time just seems to go on and on_

 _On and on, and on and on_

 _Life inside a bottle all along_

 _All along, the bottles gone_

 _ **I'm not just a man with these broken dreams**_

 _ **Even I can go to heaven if I part the sea**_

 _What's life inside a bottle if it's gone?_

 _ **One more song then I'm finally free**_

 _ **I'll meet you here in heaven between the seas**_

 _ **Cause I'm not just a man with these broken dreams**_

 _ **Even I can go to heaven if I part the sea, So**_

As soon as Danny had finished singing, the guys all jumped up and started clapping. "That was awesome, Danny." J-Dog said as he pulled him into a hug. "Thanks, I was thinking maybe George could have the faster parts and I could do the more melodic parts" He suggested and they all nodded as Johnny bro-fisted Danny. "sounds good, dude. Deep but good, I'm guessing you've gone through some shit lately." He said and earned a smack across the head as Danny broke down in front of them. "Theresa kicked him out over a month ago and he's been homeless ever since" Da Kurlzz informed him before handing the bottle of Jack Daniels, that he has been carrying around since before they all hid from Funny Man, over to Danny who accepted it and tried to down the rest of it whilst trying to hold back the sobs. Charlie had pulled Danny into another hug and was telling him that everything was going to be alright now that Charlie is going to help him, and after a few minutes he had calmed down and was telling Charlie how much he loved him.

"Well done, Matty. Now he's pissed" Johnny complained as he hates it whenever there's a sentimental drunk anywhere near him, and Danny is well known for being exactly that. "I'm not pissed, George. I really do love Jordan, I have done for the past month and a half, that's why Theresa kicked me out, she found out that I was bi and she couldn't stand it that I could easily be attracted by men as well as her." Danny told him, not once faulting in his words except to hold back another sob that was trying to creep up on him as he mentioned Theresa again.

"Sorry, you just usually say stuff like that when your pissed, and you did just down half a bottle of Jack Daniels" Johnny explained and Danny nodded to show that he understood. "I wouldn't mind being pissed right now to be honest" Danny told them and they laughed as Johnny handed over a can of beer. "Go for it, just don't come telling me just how much you love me other wise I will deck you" Johnny told him and Danny just chuckled. "But I do though, you are like my older brothers, I don't know what I would have done if I didn't have you lot. I probably wouldn't be here right now" Danny told them and they all whined.

"Danny, don't say stuff like that, we wouldn't be able to bear it if you died" J-Dog told him as he engulfed Danny in another hug. Danny didn't say anything back, and this was unusual, and Charlie clicked on to something. "Have you thought about it often, Danny?" He questioned Danny, and Danny still didn't say anything, he just looked down at his arms. Charlie took this as a confirmation to his thoughts, and felt tears creep into his eyes. "You didn't, please say you didn't Danny?" Charlie begged him, and saw that tears had started to slip down Danny's cheeks again, but this time he wasn't openly crying, more like he was trying to hide it or act like it wasn't happening. The other's had clicked on to what Charlie was getting at and had surrounding him, Danny and J-Dog, who was still holding Danny.

Danny still wouldn't look at any one or say anything and they all took this as a way to tell them that he has actually tried to kill himself. Johnny crouched in front of Danny and grabbed hold of one of his arms. He then pulled Danny's sleeve back and revealed the scar littering his wrists. There was an old cut still there, but it had healed enough that slight movement would reopen it and that it didn't need any plasters or anything. Johnny then did the same thing with Danny's left arm and saw the same thing but there were two other cuts there, slightly newer.

"Oh, Danny. Why would you do this to yourself?" Johnny asked as Funny Man went to go grab his first aid kit. "Because I'm a fucking faggot, who deserves to die. I'm a failure and I can't stand it" Danny rushed out and continued staring downwards, tears starting to pour faster down his face. J-Dog gasped and tightened his hold on Danny, and Danny leaned into the hug this time and cried his heart out onto J-Dog's shirt. Funny Man came back into the room with the first aid kit and cringed at the sight of Danny crying so hard. He handed the kit to Johnny, who first took out the antiseptic wipes and cleaned the fresher cuts on Danny's left arm. He left the two slighter older ones as they seem to be healing well on their own, but the fresher one's started to look slightly infected. He warned Danny that it was going to sting, but Danny just shrugged. After Johnny finished cleaning the wounds, he placed a bandage over them as they were too wide for the plasters, and they were also quite deep.

"There you go, sorted." Johnny said as he handed Funny Man the kit back and the rubbish. "Please, Danny, if you ever feel like doing this again, come talk to one of us and we will be here to help you. No one is judging you, we just hope that you can over come this, and you're not a failure, I promise you this" J-Dog told him, and Danny nodded with his head resting on J-Dog's shoulder. He felt as though all the energy had been drained out of him, leaving him like a flat battery. Charlie picked up on this and looked at Funny Man.

"Do you mind if we crash here tonight?" He asked him and Funny Man shook his head. "Go for it" Funny Man replied and waved upwards. "You know I've got enough rooms spare for all of you" he pointed out and he was right, that was the benefit of having rich Mexican Latino parents. "Thanks, man" Charlie said back and moved to pick Danny up from where he on top of J-Dog. J-Dog shook his head and stood up with Danny in his arms. "I'll carry him up, don't worry, just lead the way" J-Dog told Charlie as Danny started dozing off in Jorel's arms.

They all headed up stairs, Funny Man and Da Kurlzz deciding to sleep together, Johnny going off o his own and the other three headed to another spare room. J-Dog placed Danny down on the bed and told both him and Charlie good night.

"I never said this before, but I'm glad you have feelings for me Danny" Charlie told Danny as he climbed in to the bed beside him. "I have liked you for so long but I never told you because you were with Theresa and I didn't think you could be bi, so I just kept my mouth shut" Danny turned around to face Charlie and snuggled up to him. "Thank you for liking me back and offering me a place to stay from now on, Jordan. You really are the best person ever" Danny muttered as Charlie wrapped his arms around Danny. "Hardly, if I had gone through all the shit that you have gone through, I would be long dead by now. I can't deal with much, I am a weakling, but you have powered through because you are our little lion and I would love it if you were to be my little lion" Charlie confided Danny and Danny responded by tightening his arms around Charlie.

"Then I hope you never go through shit as one, that would just be disgusting and the smell would never go away, two, Charlie Scene should never be able to die, he is far too precious in my mind" Danny said, making Charlie roll his eyes. "Let's make a promise then, the only way one of us will die is if the other one does, how does that sound?" Charlie suggested, coming up with a way that makes it impossible for either one to die by their own hands. Danny just nodded as Fatigued washed over him. "Go to sleep my little lion" Charlie said as his own eyes started closing and not long after he said those words, he felt Danny's breathing even out and he knew that Danny was sound asleep. Charlie sighed in content and drifted off to sleep himself. His last thoughts being about how Danny would love his place.


	34. Date Night DM X FM SMUT

"You'll be fine" Dylan's best friend said as Dylan was once again fussing over how he is more than likely going to fuck the entire night up. Dylan has a date with Danny and damn, was he nervous? Hell yes, every date night he has ever gone on or been at, something has always fucked up. Either some jealous ex came in and busted it, he accidently spilt wine or something else that is more than likely able to fuck everything up for him.

"Funny Man can't be Worry Man tonight, bro. You'll be fine" J-Dog said to Dylan, he has been trying to reassure him for the past half hour but it doesn't seem to be working as he is still freaking out. "I need a joint" Funny Man said and moved to go grab his lighter. Jorel got in his way and shook his head. "You promised to do this without any form of intoxication other than the clear effect that Danny has over you, the only time your allowed to smoke or drink tonight is if Danny does as well" Jorel told him and Dylan huffed in defeat. Jorel looked in the window after seeing some headlights.

"Right, Danny is here. Now I'm gonna head off and don't worry Dylan, you'll be fine" J-Dog told him and walked out the door, waving to Danny who was getting out of his car. "Hey, Dylan" Danny called as he walked up to the doorway. "Hey, Danny, come on in" Dylan noticed that just like him, Danny hadn't known what to wear so he just went for converse and jeans.

"Just so that your aware, I have no idea what the hell we are doing, I'm not a good person to go on date nights with" Danny declare and Dylan let out a sigh of relief. "Thank god, I've always fucked up dates so let's pretend that this ain't a date and were just watching some films and just catching up?" Dylan suggested and Danny quickly nodded his head in agreement to it.

They decided to watch a few action films, mainly because they didn't know what else to watch so they ended up watching the last witch hunter. Half way through the film, Danny passed comment on how he was surprised to see Dylan go so long without a fag or a beer.

"Only because Jay doubted that I could go a night without any form of intoxication" Dylan told him, making speech marks in the airs, "So I promised that tonight I could go with out a joint or being pissed unless you were going to join me" Dylan clearly sounded pissed off at J-Dog for making him make that promise but Danny thought it was a good idea. But then he had another good idea, and one that he was not going to share with Dylan.

"I think it's a good idea, cause then we can see the real person behind the weed and alcohol" Danny said and relaxed into the chair some more. He could see Dylan's reaction from the corner of his eye and he forced himself to not smirk. They continued watching the film and near the end of it, Dylan asked Danny if he wanted a beer. Danny just shook his head.

"How come?" Dylan asked, clearly wanting one desperately. "I don't feel like, I'm already chilled" Danny replied and smirked when he heard an intake of breath. "If only there was a way to excite me, I might want one then" Danny said and saw when Dylan clicked on to what he was doing . Dylan then forgot his desperate need for a beer as his mind focused on Danny.

"Have you always been this gorgeous?" Dylan asked Danny, shocking them both with the randomness of the question. "I'm not gorgeous, seriously. If you want gorgeous look in the mirror, you won't find it anywhere near me" Danny replied, making Dylan feel slightly sad as Danny doubts himself, it also made him to want to please Danny and to prove him that Danny is in fact gorgeous.

Danny looked down to his hands and didn't notice when Dylan crawled over to him. "Danny, look up" Dylan told him, shocking Danny slightly as he wasn't expecting to be so close. All Danny did was shake his head so Dylan sighed and lifted Danny's head up himself. Dylan, slowly but purposefully, pressed his lips against Danny's and surprise took over them both as Danny started kissing him back. Danny leant back and Dylan followed, not once breaking the kiss. Soon they were lying on the couch, Dylan pressing into Danny as their tongues fought for dominance. Even though they were wearing clothes, they felt everything the other person did to the other, every time they touched it would send a shock to both of them but it was a good shock and it only ever made them want to go further.

They ended up rolling off the couch and Danny was now on top. Every time he felt that the kiss was about to become less sensual he would press his cock against Dylan's and this would just send them off on a sensual roller coaster all over again. Dylan managed to get Danny's shirt off but Danny was having trouble with Dylan's shirt so Dylan sat up, cradled between Danny's legs still as he was perched on top of him, and ripped his own shirt off and went back to kissing Danny. Danny pushed Dylan back down and started rubbing his hands all over Dylan's chest as the kiss started anew.

Dylan felt as if Danny was holding back so he decided to take the lead again and flipped them back over so that he was now on top again. He sat on his knees, which were now cradling Danny, who was still lying down on the ground with lust in his eyes, he managed to sit in a position that ended up with their cocks pressed together and this didn't help the lust clouding Danny's eyes. He unbuckled Danny's belt and pulled it loose. "Ooops" He murmured and pulled the belt free of Danny's trouser loops. "My turn" Danny muttered and then opened Dylan's trouser buttons as he isn't wearing a belt.

"Why don't we go to the bedroom?" Dylan suggested as he noticed that anybody could look in on them as he forgot to close the curtains. Danny nodded and Dylan helped him up. Danny had to hold up his trousers so that they don't fall down as Dylan dragged him upstairs and into the bedroom that Dylan was talking about. As soon as the door was closed behind Danny, Dylan pushed him again the door pulled both Danny's hands above his head and kept them in the grip of one of Dylan's hands. They resumed kissing and Dylan unhooked Danny's trouser buttons and unzipped the zip and those were the last things keeping Danny's trouser from falling down. So as these came undone, Danny's trousers fell down, revealing him in his boxers and Dylan saw the mean boner that Danny had developed. Danny struggled weakly against Dylan's grip, desperate to reveal Dylan, the way that he had revealed Danny but he also didn't want to interrupt Dylan who had started to massage his mean boner whilst continuing to kiss him. As Danny moaned into Dylan's mouth, he broke free of Dylan's grip and pushed Dylan away. He then pushed Dylan down onto the bed and pulled his trousers off him. "Payback" He muttered as he rubbed his hand along Dylan's own boner. "Have I been bad?" Dylan asked, and then chuckled as Danny nodded. "Then punish me, otherwise I ain't gonna believe ya" Dylan threw at him and Danny pulled down Dylan's boxers. Before Danny could do anything else, Dylan reached forward and grabbed Danny's boxers and pulled them down. "Sorry, but we got stay even" Dylan muttered as Danny gasped as the cold hit him. The only way Danny retaliated was by flicking Dylan on the tip of his cock. "Mmm, your right I do have to punish you" he muttered as Dylan moaned and went to sort himself out. "Oh no you don't" Danny muttered as he grabbed Dylan's wrists and held them in one hand, which was a harder grip to get out of as Danny has stronger muscles in the arms as he has strengthened them with guitar playing. "Mmm, how should I do this?" He asked himself out loud, well aware of Dylan watching him, almost panting with need. Then Danny had an idea that would be sure to punish him. "I have decided how I'm gonna punish you" Danny declared to Dylan, who moaned again. "How?" Dylan whispered and Danny grinned at the need in Dylan's voice. "Like this" Danny replied. Then he rubbed his free hand over Dylan's cock before letting go of Dylan's hands and turning around to walk away.

"NO!" Dylan cried out and Danny grinned, his plan had worked. The Danny felt hands go around his waist and pulled him down on top of Dylan. "Danny!" Dylan whined and Danny turned around and begun kissing Dylan again. "Did that punish you enough?" Danny questioned him and thought that Dylan was gonna nod his head off his shoulders if he nodded any harder. "Yes, and I promise I'll try my best to behave" He said with a half-assed grin. Dylan rolled them over so that he was the one on top and they went back to kissing and now that there was nothing between them, their cocks were rubbing together and they could feel the aching need of the other one. "Mmm, should you take the lead or..." Danny started but was cut off Dylan's tongue raced across Danny's teeth, telling him to shut up. Danny reached out with his own tongue and they danced around each other as the kiss deepened and Danny found himself being positioned in a certain way that made his heart race even faster than was physically possible. Danny broke off from the kiss to look in Dylan's eyes. He found nothing but longing and love and he seriously wanted Dylan to completely ignore Danny and just continue on, but Danny had to make sure that they were on the same page. "Are you sure about this? I don't want you to do anything that you'll later regret" Danny said, slightly out of breath but Dylan could hear the unbearable longing in his voice. "Well this is our first date and I already love you more than anything, so why will I regret it?" Dylan stated and questioned Danny, who just shrugged and ran his hands through Dylan's hair. "Just making sure that you're..."Once again he was cut off as Dylan pressed his lips to Danny's neck and just kept kissing him there. He started to make a hickey there and Danny couldn't keep in the moans as Dylan rubbed his hand up and down Danny's chest. Once Dylan was finished making the hickey, he looked Danny in the eyes and saw the uncertainty which was quickly being buried by lust. "I've got an idea, why don't we hold the sex back to another time" Dylan suggested, much to Danny's silent objections. "That's probably a smart idea" Danny said, although Dylan could hear how much Danny wanted otherwise. "Okay so no actual sex" Dylan muttered to himself as leant down again. He started kissing along Danny's jaw line, purposefully avoiding Danny's mouth. Every time Danny tried to turn into the kiss, Dylan would push away and would just sit on top of Danny until Danny said sorry.

Eventually after having to keep holding Danny back from jerking himself off, he found a scarf nearby and tied Danny's hands to the bars on the headboard. Dylan then started kissing his way down from Danny's jaw line, down to his chest and all the way down his torso until he reached Danny's cock. And then he took Danny's cock in his mouth and started to suck savagely. He heard Danny cry out loud in pleasure and Danny came in Dylan's mouth, which he swallowed. He then pulled back and kissed Danny on the tip of his cock before climbing back up. As Danny moaned again, Dylan has kissed his way back to Danny's face. He allowed Danny to turn into the kiss this time and then pulled back after merely a peck on the lips. "Want me to suck you off?" Danny asked him, panting still. "Yeah, but I don't want to let you free, I love you being tied up for me to tease you" Dylan admitted to Danny who was still trying to capture Dylan's mouth again. "You kinky bastard" Danny threw at him and this just made Dylan smirk. "Mmm, I've got an idea" Danny moaned as Dylan started kissing Danny's chest again. "And what would that be?" Dylan said between kisses. "Bring your cock up here" Danny whispered and Dylan obliged. He climbed up and braced him self against the head bored as he positioned his cock right above Danny's mouth. But Danny had shut his mouth and was now grinning. "Please, Danny, I need it" Dylan begged Danny, who was just dying to oblige Dylan but wanted to have revenged for being tied up. So he kept his mouth shut as Dylan begged him. Dylan pressed his cock against Danny's lips and Danny couldn't hold back any more and took him in and started to suck him off viciously. It Dylan's turn to cry out loud now and he untied Danny's hands. Danny started groping Dylan's ass as he sucked and Dylan came even quicker than Danny did and almost weeped in pleasure as he released into Danny's mouth, who swallowed and kept sucking. Dylan pulled himself out and felt teeth graze his cock as he did so and climbed off Danny and collapsed in a mess right next to him. "Oh my god, you are amazing" Danny said, and Dylan just grinned. "I'm amazing, but your a male version of Aphrodite, damn" Dylan told Danny and Danny climbed on top of Dylan. He just sat on him and looked him in the eyes. "I know it's a bit late for this but I want it to be official, Dylan, will you be my boyfriend?" Danny asked him and Dylan nodded like an idiot. "Dude, I would love to be your boyfriend, I would love nothing more in the world" Dylan declared and they just grinned like idiots at each other until Dylan's phone rang. Danny grabbed it off the bedside table for Dylan and he answered without checking to see who it is.

"So, how is it going?" J-Dog asked Dylan over the phone and Dylan couldn't help but smirk. "So amazing, that amazing I might just give up smoking and drinking in general" Dylan answered him and chuckled as Danny looked at him in a way that made Dylan want to drop the phone call and just start kissing all over again. "One eww, Two, really?" J-Dog asked. "Only if Danny wants me too and he doesn't, so no" Dylan answered as Danny started shaking his head. "Okay.., do I really want to know how it went?" J-Dog asked him and Dylan thought about the answer and put him on hold. "Danny should I tell him that we just watched films or should I tell him everything?" Dylan asked and Danny frowned as he thought about the answer. Dylan found himself staring at Danny's face as he thought and god was he loving it. "Tell him that we started off watching films and then tell him our exact current position" Danny answered and Dylan mock saluted him. Dylan took J-Dog off hold, "Okay so we started off watching films." Dylan started, and J-Dog questioned which film. "The Last witch hunter with Vin Diesel" He answered J-Dog and then J-Dog asked what else. "We didn't watch any other film and we are currently in my bedroom, completely nude, with Danny sitting right on top of me" Dylan rushed and chuckled as he heard Jorel choke on his drink over the phone.

"It's your first date, for god's sake" Jdog complained. "We avoided having sex, don't worry you dipshit" Dylan said into the phone before saying 'narrowly'. "And I did not need to know that, I'm going now, good night" Jorel said and hung up on Dylan. Dylan chuckled as he handed his phone back to Danny, who placed it back on the bedside table. "So did we scare him off or did we scare him off?" Danny asked and Dylan pulled Danny down so that Danny was lying on top of him. Their cocks were still rubbing together and this was sending shocks through the two guys but they pushed it down this time. "We scared him off a little bit, yeah" Dylan answered and kissed Danny again. The kiss went deep again as their tongues clashed together more than the clash of clans but that was all it was this time. Danny pulled away from the kiss and rested his head on Dylan's chest. "Well that was a hell of a jump into a relationship" Danny muttered just before a yawn took over him. "But it was the first date ever that went perfectly alright, in my mind, even though we had no idea what we were doing at the start" Dylan claimed and Danny nodded. Dylan started stroking Danny's hair and Danny's eyes started to close by them selves as he started drifting off to sleep. As Danny fell asleep, Dylan felt fatigue wash over him and he sighed in content as he dragged the duvet over them both and fell asleep with his arms protectively holding Danny.

The next morning

"Wake up you dumbasses, otherwise your going to be late. We got studio time today" J-Dog shouted In Dylan's ears and both he and Danny woke up as Jorel chucked a bucket of ice cold water over them.

"You fucking TWAT!" Danny exclaimed as rolled out of bed, he went to stand up but found that he still had no clothes on. He stole the duvet from Dylan and borrowed some clothes and ran into the shower room to sort himself out. Both J-Dog and Dylan were shocked to hear Danny swear so viciously like that, but shouldn't be too surprised because he did just get shocked awake, probably from a deep sleep as well. J-Dog turned back to Dylan, he found that Dylan had not bothered hiding at all and was completely out in the open.

"Seriously, get dressed, I'll meet you two downstairs in kitchen" Jdog said and rushed out the room. As soon as he left, Dylan crawled out of bed and went to join Danny in the shower. As Dylan knocked on the shower before opening it, he shouted in that it was only him and that J-Dog was no where to be seen. Dylan walked in and saw that Danny had actually grabbed two sets of Dylan's clothes, one for him and the other for Dylan. Dylan climbed into the shower and put his arms around Danny.

"You okay?" Dylan asked him and Danny nodded and turned around to rest his head on Dylan's chest. "It just shocked me, that's all" Danny told Dylan, who just chuckled. "I know and I shocked him back, didn't bother to cover myself up at all so he's probably scarred for life now" Dylan told him and they both chuckled before Danny shook his head. "You're way too perfect to scar any one for life, he's probably just jealous that you have such a perfect body" Danny assured Funny Man who just chuckled. "Look whose talking" Dylan said and Danny just sighed.

They finished the shower in record time, even whilst kissing. And they met J-Dog in the kitchen who was just helping himself to a can of beer. J-Dog saw them and got them a can each out as well. "I was wondering if you ditched the promise or not?" J-Dog queried and Dylan shook his head. "Not a single fag or drink, Danny was the only drug I needed and is still the only drug I need but I wouldn't mind a fag to be honest" Dylan declare making Danny blush and J-Dog roll his eyes.

"Well, you can have the beer now and have a fag when we get to the studio otherwise we'll be late and it'll be your fault, again." Jorel said and tossed them the cans before heading out towards Danny's car. "I'm guessing you want a lift to work then?" Danny questioned, as they caught up with Jorel, and rolled his eyes. "Sorry, yes please" Jorel said and Danny chuckled and unlocked the car. They all climbed in and Danny drove them to the studio.

When they walked into the room, they saw that the other three were already there and were all cuddling up to each other, sound asleep. "I don't think they left at all" J-Dog said as he went to wake them up, Danny put his hand on Jorel's arm to hold him back shaking his head. "Their probably sleeping off some alcoholic effects, so I wouldn't suggest waking them up unless you want to be cuddled or battered to death." Danny said and just headed towards the other sofa. They all sat down and Dylan brought out the fag that he had been longing for since that morning. "Do you guys want one?" Dylan asked Jorel and Danny and they both nodded as Dylan brought out two others. They all light their fags up and were about half way through when the other three were starting to wake up.

"Oh my fucking god, my fucking head is killing me" Johnny complained as he started moving around. Da Kurlzz just yawned and went back to sleep after cuddling up to Charlie Scene who hadn't even started waking up. Johnny went and got some coffee and painkillers for his head and came back to find Danny, Funny Man and J-Dog just smoking whilst chilling as they waited for everyone to wake up and get writing. "What did you three do last night?" Johnny asked them and Danny and Funny Man just smirked at each other, whilst moving closer to each other. "I hung out with Vanessa" J-Dog answered him and just shrugged. "Well, I'm guessing you two got together, finally." Johnny said as he noticed how close the two youngest members had gotten.

"You could say that" J-Dog replied for them and Johnny just shrugged. "Whatever, let's get to work" He said and they started to toss idea's around for a new song. They decided to go for something party like. As they tried to decide on a name, Charlie came round and quoted the most random but perfect thing ever. "I swear I'm like a war child" The others just burst in laughter and they decided on the name and they felt proud of themselves once they had completed the songs. Most of it was written by Funny Man, Danny and Charlie when he was in his right mind enough to be actually helpful. They started a few more songs, mostly a verse here and there but altogether had a productive day and they celebrated the rare productive day as they all went to Charlies place and got absolutely smashed.


	35. Break Up - Dm x CS

Break up DM x CS

D.p.o.v

How could he do this to me? Right as I leave to go on tour with all of my friends/brothers he tells me he can't do this anymore. He was the one who told me I should follow my dreams and join the band in the first place. He knew Lorene Drive was a sinking ship so he told me to go join Hollywood Undead and now he can't be with me anymore because I go away too much. I think there is more to that then meets the eye. I purposefully miss my flight, I'll get one later and be there on time. I just need to confirm my theory.

You know how it goes in movies and fiction, your partner starts moaning someone else's name in their sleep and you get a bit suspicious. I know he dated a chick that was either called Paige or Hannah before he dated me but he started moaning her name in his sleep the past few weeks. I know his excuse for breaking up with me was bogus, now I need to prove it. I drive back to his house; my stuff is all in my truck anyway, I can find somewhere to stay while I'm on tour. If it comes to the worse and I can't find somewhere, then one of the guys will let me stay until I find a new place.

Louie is staying with my mom like he usually does when I'm on tour so I slip into the house without being heard. I just hope I'm not right on this one. I don't want to be right, no one likes a cheat. I quietly make my way through the house and put some more of my personal belongings in my backpack. I don't want to come back or lose my valuables. As I get closer to the bedroom I knew my worst fear was being realized, he was moaning her name and she was moaning his. They were having sex so soon after he thinks I'm gone. Nathan was cheating on me and now I am going to ruin his new relationship.

I manage to keep the tears at bay, I'll cry later when I get to the hotel. I walk into the room and they split apart instantly. "Danny? What are you doing back so soon?" he asks me. I try to keep calm, Hannah just looked between us. "I missed the flight so I came to get a few last things and to give you something back," I tell him. He was confused at first but I went around the room to get my last personal items and then I stood at the end of the bed. "You know, I never believed your pathetic excuse." I say.

"What do you mean Danny?" he asks, as if he didn't know. "You don't think for one second I knew you were fucking this hoe behind my back while I was away. You moan her name in your sleep, not mine. You were the one who gave me this promise ring at the beginning of our relationship saying you'll always stick by me and support me while I join the band you said would be better for me than my other one," I tell him, getting angrier at his pretend dumbness. I take the promise ring off and drop it to the floor.

"I don't need that anymore; it has no meaning to me now. You go enjoy fucking your slut; I'll go do my job with people who deserve me around," I tell him and I walk out of the room while Hannah starts asking him questions about why the lead singer of Hollywood undead was in his house and saying he used to be with her guy. I don't know how I managed to keep my composure while I drove to the airport and to security. The guys had texted me, asking why I missed the flight. I told them I had finally slept okay and kinda overslept. They believed it but I didn't want to lie, I can't tell them I just broke up with my boyfriend yet. I need to get over it first.

I swear everyone at the airport knows what just went down. I keep looking up and seeing fake sympathetic smiles and people who just want to tell me it's gonna be alright and it's gonna get better. Even the security guy asked me what was wrong; did I really look that open to them? I managed to get them to stop the stares and put on a poker face. I need to keep this up till I get somewhere private and I am completely alone. I know the tour manager is picking me up from the airport when I land, they texted me about it.

There weren't mad at me for missing the flight, I don't know if they knew where I was before the guys did or not. I know they weren't mad when Jorel and I missed the flight; we still made it on time and didn't miss a show. I didn't sleep on the plane; I know I should have done but there was too much on my mind. I was only going to another state with USA so I should be fine without suffering too much jet lag. I hope that asshole knows he is gonna lose more than a loving boyfriend soon enough.

I couldn't wait to get to the hotel room. We all got our own rooms so I guess the guys don't even know I am here yet. I put my suitcase on the floor and get my toiletries and change of clothes out. I was going to break down in the shower while I clean, it is a way to hide the fact I'm crying when I get out because the water mixes with your tears leaving behind no trace. Chase knew something is wrong with me and tried to get it out of me on the drive here. It was just the two of us and I could have told him but I didn't want to cry in front of anyone.

I don't want to seem weak, not now when I need to prove I don't need that asshole in my life. I managed to have the shower successfully and I felt better after I let it all out. I was glad I said no to getting his name tattooed on me. I lay down on the bed after drying my hair and just stared at the ceiling until there was a knock on the door. I would have told them to come in but they don't have a key card. "Who is it?" I shout, just out of pure curiosity. "It's me George, you gonna let me in?" George says and I get up.

I open the door then walk back to my bed to flop down onto it. "Chase sent me and I wanted to make sure you got here okay," he tells me. I should have known Chase was going to send one of the guys I was closest to and get the information out of me that way. "I'm fine though, just a little unhappy I slept so much I missed the first flight," I tell him, pointless but I was going to deny it anyway. He knows I haven't slept more than two or three hours in a week or two, it's clear to him on my face.

"What really happened Danny? You know I won't tell Chase unless you really want me to," he tells me and sits at the end of the bed, watching me. He was seeing how my chest moved as I tried to hold back more tears, my eyes are watering from the tears and I looked a mess. I think he saw I didn't have my promise ring on anymore and I always wore it everywhere. I was a fool head over heels in love with someone who fell out of love with me. "I caught Nathan cheating on me, he was trying to break up with me anyway but when I saw him in bed with Hannah, everything just died," I tell him.

I hoped he wasn't going to tell Chase but I started sobbing again so I wasn't able to tell him. He stood up and lifted me into his arms so I gripped his shirt. "Aw Danny, I won't tell anyone I promise. That bitch will get what's coming to him, you'll see," he tells me and he sits back down on the bed while I hold his shirt so tightly my knuckles went white. He was doing the usual tricks to calm me down so I could stop crying, this was affecting me more than I first thought. I just couldn't stop crying. "Danny, you gotta breathe for me buddy, calm down," he tells me and he starts taking deep breaths for me to try and copy.

It took me a while but I managed to take my first deep breath and then I calmed down after a few more deep breaths and snuggling up to George. "I'm sorry," I tell him once I stopped sobbing, I was just sniffling occasionally. He made me look him in the eyes and he wiped the traces of tears from my face. "Don't be sorry or blame yourself. You are going through a shit time, your insomnia kicked off and your long term boyfriend just ended it with you. You are going to be emotional and I am going to be here for you every step of the way," he tells me and I rest my head on his shoulder.

I let out a yawn and closed my eyes while I rested on him. "Do you want me to stay with you for a little while, so you're not on your own?" he asks me and I nod, I didn't even tell him I am now technically homeless. He is only thinking about staying nearby me or in the same hotel room as me so I don't do something I am going to regret later. I heard both our phones vibrate against the table as we got messages. I was way too tired and comfortable to check mine but George checked his. "The guys wanted to know if I'd seen you so we could all hang out, I am telling them we can do it later, you need a good sleep first and you might want to clean your face again," George tells me.

"Sounds like a plan, I am very tired," I tell him and he chuckles. He used one hand to text back while he held me with the other arm. He showed me the text so I could see if there was anything I wanted changing and I couldn't find anything, he just said that I wasn't feeling too great and could do with some more sleep so we'll all hang out later. It wasn't a lie, but at the same time it wasn't the complete truth either. They don't need to know now so it was going to be fine. "So I take it you didn't really sleep last night again?" George asks, I was starting to doze off but I wasn't totally comfortable.

"No, I purposefully missed the flight so I could see if he was cheating on me. I wasn't expecting him to jump into bed with her so soon after I had left. I needed to get the last of my stuff from his house," I tell him. He knows full well I don't have a place of my own, I was working on saving up with Nathan to get a new place than the little one bed house we did have. "Aw Danny, do you want to stay at mine until you get back on your feet after tour?" he asks, he knew straight away and I knew he feels sorry for me, I don't want him to. It was my fault I got into this mess.

"I can't ask you to do that, you have a wife and child at home, I'd just be a nuisance," I tell him and I heard him gasp and felt his grip tighten on me. He made me look him in the eyes again and I saw that he was upset and he just wanted to care for me like any decent big brother would. "Danny, please don't say things like that. I am sure Asia won't mind another hand helping around the house and a free babysitter for the little one, we love you and nothing is going to change that and we just want you to be safe and with a roof over your head," he tells me.

"Okay, if I can't get somewhere by the end of tour I'll stay with you I promise," I tell him, giving him a small smile. He smiles and lies down, taking me with him. "Good, I only want to look out for you. I really want to punch that guy for breaking my little brother's heart," he tells me and I snuggle up to him, hoping I could sleep a little. "I know you do, thank you for being here for me," I tell him as I yawn again. "Don't even worry about it, just go to sleep. I'll be here holding you when you wake up," he tells me as I eventually manage to doze off.

~two hours later~

"What did you say was wrong with him?" Jordon asks. I was now awake but I kept my eyes closed and played pretend. George must have let him in at some point. "Just feeling a little under the weather, he's not been eating and sleeping properly this past month or so and if he is just starting to now, it's going to affect him," George answers and I feel a cold towel like fabric touch the skin of my face. I have to struggle with not shivering. I guess he's been doing this for a while so he could wipe the tear tracks off my face.

"He should be getting better soon though, right?" Jordon asks, I have never heard him take such a level of interest in my health and wellbeing before. It made butterflies flutter in my stomach at the thought. I have had a crush on Jordon for a little while now, but that's all it's going to be. Just a crush, he may sound like he cares now but he won't later. "I don't see any reason why he shouldn't be okay after a little while of sleeping and eating right," George says and I decide to stop pretending. I rolled into George and he chuckled.

"You would have fallen off the bed then Dan," he tells me and gently squeezes my waist. "One of you would have caught me though, right?" I ask, adding a yawn at the end as I open my eyes. Jordon smiles at me and I smile back, it wasn't my strongest smile but I just woke up and stuff. "Of course we would Dan-Dan," he tells me and I raise my eyebrow at the new nickname I seem to have been given within the last minute. I looked to George who seems just as puzzled about my new nickname as I did.

Sure I have had plenty of nicknames before; my name is Daniel so it is very easy to give me nicknames. Danny or Dan are the most common nicknames people have called me. The band gave me the nickname Dan-bear or Danny-bear. Though, having said that the fans could have given me those nicknames and the guys have adopted them. I don't remember any weird ones; maybe Dan-Dan could fit into that category. "Where did Dan-Dan come from?" I ask him, I really wanted to clear up some of the confusion I was feeling.

I knew the sarcastic answer was going to be his brain. "Honestly, I don't really know it just came out. Sorry Danny," he tells me and I sit up so I could hug him. I got hit by a wave of vertigo 'cause I sat up too quickly and I think I have been lying down for a while. "Steady dude, a two hour nap and no food," George reminds me and I hug Jordon before resting against George. I can't remember telling him that I hadn't eaten yet today but I guess he knew that. My stomach was growling a little earlier but I didn't know if he could hear me.

"Do you want room service or takeout?" Jordon asks me, it is five pm now so I guess I should think about dinner. It seems like they don't want me to leave the hotel room and I guess that is fair enough. I am definitely a mess right now and I need to sort myself out. "Take out, I don't really trust room service here," I reply and he leaves the room without asking me what I wanted. I point this out to George. "The guys are getting food from your favourite take-out place here so they kind of know what you would say you wanted to eat," he explains.

"They just want to spoil you because they believe you are unwell, they don't know about Nathan. They want you to sleep properly and start eating three meals a day dude, you've lost weight and honestly don't look too good," he adds, rubbing my shoulder. "I know but all this stress Nathan is making me go through with added stress from Deuce isn't helping keep my mental health well," I reply and itch my wrist, a nervous habit. "What's Deuce been saying now?" he asks, prepared to murder the son of a bitch.

I had respect for Deuce as an artist, sure I know creative differences and fame getting to his head lead to his departure of the band but I respected what his lyrics represented. Since he left he has put out a few unoriginal tracks dissing us because he is salty. I have heard some of his original stuff but he isn't pulling the same amount of fans as we are. "Just the same old shit, there is another Danny v Deuce debate going on," I reply, Deuce wasn't getting directly involved with me but he might as well have been.

"They should all learn to get a grip, you have your qualities and talents and so does he to a certain extent. He can't scream or rap as good as you, his nasally tone prevents him from having as much of a wide vocal range as you and sound good. You studied for this work man, don't let the haters get you down, let them go beat their meat," George says and I smile at the pigskin reference. I get up on unsteady feet to go to the bathroom and George watches until I close the door. He trusts me enough to go to the bathroom on my own which is good.

When I got out of the bathroom, Jorel had appeared with the others and food. "Hey Danny, glad to see you made it in one piece," Jorel says and hugs me gently. I hug him back and sit in between Jordon and George before I was handed my food. "Thanks Jorel, I promise to all of you I'll work through these issues and try not to let them impact the tour," I tell them and they shake their heads before they smile and some started eating. "Just know we are here whenever you want or need us to be," Matt tells me and he starts eating.

The next few minutes were filled with silence while we all ate the food. It wasn't too uncomfortable but I could tell all eyes were on me and how much I was going to eat and how much they guessed I was going to leave behind if I got full. It wasn't likely that I'll get full before I finish all the food I was given; I am very hungry. I guess that meant they were surprised when I kept eating until I had no food left. George was proud of me because I was showing that I am willing to eat three meals a day without any side effects.

I don't think they got desert but it didn't really matter to me, I wasn't going to be fussed either way. They all seemed happy that I was eating and I had finished the food. I kinda stopped eating as much before Nathan split up with me because I was always fearful of people calling me fat. I still have that fear now but I know the guys will help me get through it. I was told that I'm too skinny so I need to put some weight on. Jorel handed me a chocolate bar and just watched me stare at it. "Dude I don't want it so eat it," he tells me. I still stare at it; I was confused because he just gave me his favourite brand.

I stopped staring at it when he took it off me and unwrapped it then stuffed it into my mouth. I did eat it but then I just sent a glare at Jorel. "What? I was guessing you were still hungry which is a good thing," Jorel tells me. They all stared at me. "Yeah I was still a little hungry but I wasn't expecting you to give me your favourite chocolate bar," I reply. He lifted me up easily and hugged me tightly. "Yeah I know, I want my little Danny to put weight on, that was way too easy to lift you up then," he tells me and I hug him back. "I know that too, I am trying to put weight on I promise," I reply.

"To be fair on Danny, tour is not the best place to put weight on. He is a hyperactive midget, he'll burn more calories than he'll consume," George says and we all laugh at the hyperactive midget comment. It is the second time I've heard it today. It does get old after a while but I think they will stop saying it; I don't want to get annoyed by them saying it too much. "Maybe we need to put him on those additional calorie shakes or something, make him consume more than he burns," Jordon suggests.

I have heard of what he was talking about and I feel like it could work. If I eat and consume more calories than I burn off chances are I can put maybe a few pounds on and I am seriously approaching the underweight scale. Maybe I was there already, I never weighed myself so I didn't know for sure but I probably am. It doesn't take much for me to lose pounds, especially on tours. The really short ones I do fine on and there is no weight difference but if we go out for three months I am bound to lose a pound or five. There weren't any leftovers from dinner not that I minded.

"So how's everything back home with you guys?" Matt asks and I feel a pang of pain in my chest. I can't tell them now. I try and get George's attention without it being questionable. He rests his head on my shoulder for a brief moment. "You don't have to answer this, just snuggle up to me. I'll cover for you," he whispers. I was biting my lip to stop the tears and that was gonna be raising some questions if the guys see it. I waited a minute to see if I could hold back the tears on my own.

I couldn't so I sat on George's lap and buried my head into his chest to let a few tears out. "Did I say something wrong?" Matt asks after a minute, George has his arms tightly around me and they knew that question might have upset me. "Nah, he just misses his family more than usual, he didn't see them much before we left for tour. He's okay," George says and that was one of the best cover ups I've heard from him because it is not a total lie. I was a little worried about what he was going to say. He could have made up something ridiculous and made me look like an idiot.

"Aw, I'm sorry dude; I know you don't get to spend a whole lot of time with them at the moment. Maybe we can convince Kyle to come out and see you and maybe Rigo and your mom can come too," Matt says putting his hand on my back. I flinched but nodded. That sounded like a good idea, I need my mom right not to be honest. Sometimes even when you're an adult you need the advice and guidance of your mom through tough times. I might call her later; she has a rough idea on what's going on between me and Nathan.

She knows he was hurting me and forcing me to do things I really didn't want to do. That is something that is evident on my skin but I have had no questions about it from the guys and as far as I am aware they don't know. It was more emotional abuse than physical to be honest, that guy made me feel like a piece of shit on a daily basis and made me feel like I wasn't worth anything. I think Jordon just noticed my promise ring wasn't on my hand. "Dude where is the ring you always wear?" he asks and I have to think of a creative answer.

"I had a shower when I got up this morning and rushed out the door without paying attention to what I was wearing really, then I missed the flight and didn't go back home, I sorted myself out in the bathroom at the airport, the ring is at home," I tell him. A total lie apart from the shower part but it fit into the story that I woke up late and missed the flight which means they are slightly more likely to believe me than if I only just mentioned some of that information. He seemed to accept it straight away. I didn't even sound that upset from the small cry I just had.

It wasn't long before they all wanted to go out and get drunk. That sounded like a good idea to me but it was also like I was going to hit the self-destruct button. I would drink until I passed out and then if I woke up not long after I'd drink more and not really care what happens to me. I whisper this to George who agreed it was better we both stayed here and I could call my mom and explain that I was a broken person now. George was staying to keep an eye on me; I could use any method of self-destruction right now.

"Come on Dan, you'll be fine. It's just a phone call with your mom and nothing is gonna happen to you or her apart from maybe a few tears from you. He will be occupied with his hoe to worry about you," he tells me and rubs my shoulders. I had my phone on the bedside table and I pressed my mom's contact so I could ring her and put it on speaker. He could talk to her if I couldn't and I didn't mind him hearing the conversation. She answered almost straight away, like she was waiting for it. Mother instincts I guess.

D: Hey mom

M: Hey Danny, what's happened?

D: You know how I told you about what Nathan has done? Well I missed one of my flights today so I could go and see what he was up to and he was cheating on me. I broke it off with him before he did it to me and left before he could really register I dumped him.

M: Aw Hun, just know it will only get better from here. You have five guys willing to snuggle you whenever you give those puppy eyes. Who knows, maybe you and Jordon can get together, you'll be happier with him and he will treat you right.

D: Mom, it's just a crush. He isn't going to go for it and so far only George knows so he is giving the snuggles right now. I just don't think I am ready to tell the others yet. I've been a bit shaken and upset by this; I thought I had something there.

M: I know baby, but trust your mama. Jordon will be the one for you and George will help you get together when you are ready. I am not expecting it to happen right away, that would be silly. Do you think I could get hooked up with a V.I.P pack? This mama needs to be with her boy.

D: I could mention it to Chase that you want to come out tomorrow to see me for a bit. I'm sure that's fine.

G: Chase says its fine Mrs. Murillo he has even sorted the flight out for you and you can share with Danny, he has two beds in here. He emailed you the details of the flight and everything.

M: Oh thank you George, the sooner I am with Danny the better. I knew something was up with one of my children when I woke up this morning.

D: I appreciate you dropping everything to come out and be with me mom. I need you right now.

M: I know baby, a good mother knows when her son needs her. I'm going to go pack and prepare for this flight, just try and relax a bit. I'll be there before you know it.

D: Okay mom. I love you and I'll see you later

M: I love you too bear, see you later.

I hugged George once the call ended and another round of sobbing started. I just still couldn't register that all of this had happened and that any of this was real. He held me like before and used the same tactics which calmed me down a lot quicker than before. I was still left emotionally drained. I guess that is to be expected once your heart was ripped out and stomped on before returned.

It was getting quite late and George just lay with me in the bed. Like a big brother comforting the younger one after a night terror or something. I just need someone with me right now; I don't trust myself to really be alone. I manage to fall into a dreamless sleep with George holding me. I know when I wake up in the morning my mom will be there, waiting to comfort me and feed me up as much as possible. He stopped me from seeing my family so she will be shocked to see how ill I look right now.

 _ **~next morning~**_

"How long has he been this skinny? I don't think he's ever looked like this before," I hear my mom ask as I wake up. I opened my eyes but they didn't really notice. "I think it has been at least three months, I had no idea Nathan was abusing him or anything like that. We all thought it was smooth sailing until he told me yesterday," he says and I rub the sleep out of my eyes, making them aware I was awake now.

Mom instantly pulled me towards her and engulfed me in one of the tightest hugs I am probably gonna get so far. I melted into the comfort and just hugged her back. I was craving having family around me. "Hey Danny," she says and kisses me on the cheek. I kiss her cheek. "Hey mom," I reply and just snuggle up to her. Then my stomach decided to let them know I was hungry. My mom and George chuckled as my cheeks heated up with embarrassment.

"Come on, I know a great place to get breakfast," George says and gets up. He was in different clothes than yesterday so I'm guessing that he went to his room when my mom got here and I was sleeping. Mom was reluctant to let me get up but I fell over pretty much as soon as I got up so I didn't really get far. "I had vertigo again," I tell George who just goes through my suitcase and throws an outfit at me. I got changed into the outfit and just about made it back onto the bed. Mom was very concerned about me but I know she is going to make me eat good stuff to put weight back on and that feeling will go.

"I'll piggy back carry him if it makes you feel better?" George offers. It's the only way I could think of getting anywhere without falling. At least until I can steady myself, which I probably will do by the end of the day at least. "Yeah, I don't think Danny even trusts himself on his own two feet," my mom says and I nod. George puts my vans on for me and lifts me onto his back; I wrapped my arms and legs loosely around him and let him support me. My mom grabbed a few things we both needed then we walked out.

The café was nice, wasn't too crowded and hardly anyone recognised us. The one or two people who did got told I was too lazy to walk at that point and we had pictures and signed some stuff for them. They liked my mom too which is a plus point I guess. No one really commented on how bad I look but I am guessing it will be all over social media later. It might even become an article I can see it now. Hollywood Undead: Lead singer potentially anorexic following snaps from tour. I'm not even anorexic, I'm just stupid.

I checked my Instagram and saw one of the girls had dm'ed me asking about my health. She said she was too scared to ask when we met. I replied saying thanks for the concern; I am fine I just lost a bit of weight from my metabolism and exercise. She said that was okay and she seemed to accept that answer. I don't even know how she could have accepted that but I guess I'm her idol and she believes anything I'll tell her.

~time skip 1 month~

Mom ended up staying two weeks until she was happy I was on the right track and I had put on enough weight to be healthy again. George stays with me most of the time to make sure I am okay and Jorel found out about two days after the break up. He is super supportive of me, even if I haven't been sleeping recently. I haven't collapsed yet or screwed up. I just over think and can't switch off. I want to confess to Jordon and I play the scenario out in my head and it never ends well.

We are playing a show and my heart sinks and my stomach turns. Nathan was in the crowd watching me, I didn't see his bitch but I didn't want to see him. I was mostly moved on from him. I was ready to confess to my crush and now he is going to screw it all up because he just can't let me be happy. He can't accept that I want to forget his worthless ass. George noticed straight away because to him he saw my mood change. I still had my mask on and I was trying to be hyper active like usual. It just wasn't really working.

He wrapped his arms around me and spun around a couple of times. He has done this before on shows so tonight was no exception. The only thing which made it different tonight was he spun me into Jordon who held me tightly and pretended to slow dance with me. Don't get me wrong, I liked it but it sent me mixed messages. Sometimes he won't leave me alone and other days he ignores me and today was a day where he ignored me. Now he wanted me to not leave his side, he was being protective over me and glaring at the direction of Nathan.

He doesn't know about the break up, neither does Dylan or Matt. Chase knows but he was concerned for my health and wellbeing so he had to know. Jorel only found out because he walked in on George and I talking about it when we thought we were alone. He was concerned about how much time we spent just the two of us since tour started. I assured him that we weren't going to get together and we explained what happened and he comforted me straight away. They might want to kill Nathan now but I doubt he is going to come and see us after the show.

Okay I was wrong, totally wrong. Scrap my last thought completely. The rest of the show went great; we messed around and had fun while singing our hearts out. Then he came back stage and played the boyfriend card even though we broke up a month ago. Jorel and George hid me as soon as they heard his voice which confused the others; I guess that they are learning about the break up tonight. It is nowhere near how I wanted it to go but I guess it was never going to go smooth sailing.

Jorel and George both looked like they wanted to deck Nathan when he walked in. Even Chase looked pissed off and I rarely see that guy mad. "Danny, baby you haven't texted or called all month, I was worried about you," Nathan says with a level of falseness which made me feel sick. The ones who didn't know looked at me with shock. "First of, don't call me that save it for your hoe. Second of, we split up a month ago, why do expect me to text a cheating, back stabber?" I say, feeling angrier.

Now it was out in the open and people had mixed reactions. Mostly protectiveness over me and anger towards him. Only two out of five know about the abuse, well Chase does too but he is the manager not a band member. Nathan tried to advance towards me but I stepped back, I don't want him near me. George stepped in, creating a divide between us so we could see each other but not touch. I felt safe with George that close, Nathan can't do anything to me while the guys are around me.

I was still angry and I wasn't going to calm down any time soon. How dare he just walk in and act like nothing ever happened. He abused and cheated on me, I dumped his worthless ass and I don't want to take him back any time soon. George had one hand on my chest and the other one was on Nathan's. I wasn't going to hit him but we weren't sure if Nathan was going to hit me. "That was a mistake Danny, I'm going to change I promise," he tells me and I roll my eyes. "You're never going to change. Old habits die hard and I talked to some people. I know exactly what you are like now," I tell him.

I wasn't going to accept what lies he was trying to feed me anymore. I have seen the light and the error that I made by saying yes to him. He was going to say something else, try and convince me that he is actually going to change and it was going to be better this time around. I know full well it isn't going to stay changed for long, I'd give it two days before he is back to his old ways. It might even be less than that knowing him. I don't trust him anymore. He had my trust and destroyed it and I am not willing to waste my time letting him earn it back.

I wound myself up so much I just left without saying anything else. I wasn't followed straight away which was good cause I was gonna end up punching someone accidently if it was any of the guys. If it was Nathan I wouldn't mind punching him. I ended up punching the wall really hard and the pain shoots through my hand and up my arm. I whimpered and held my dodgy hand with my other one. Jordon came running out and straight over to me. "Danny, he's gone now. You can come back in now," he says.

Then he saw my hand, it had blood on it and looked like a complete mess. "What happened?" he asks me and had to rush forward to catch me as I fell from exhaustion and other stuff. "Punched the wall, and I've not been sleeping so good," I tell him and I lean against him as he walks back towards the backstage area. "We need to go to the emergency department dude, your hand is messed up," he tells me. We forget to go inside but we go straight to the car which Chase had hopped into the driver's seat.

I'm guessing Chase suspected I had done something, he knows that if I get angry I am most likely to do something stupid. "I knew you were going to punch a wall," he tells us as he drives to the emergency department. "I didn't know until I did it," I tell him. He smiles at me and we get there surprisingly quickly, Chase might have been speeding at some points. Jordon supports me as we walk in and sit on the chairs in the corner.

I got seen really quickly and I learned that I broke my knuckles and I had a weird bandage thingy that included my fingers as well as my arm and wrist. Jordon was unusually silent until there were finished with me. He sat in front of me and took my good hand in both of his. "Danny, I had no idea that it was over between you and him," he tells me and I squeeze his hands with mine. "I know, I was struggling to deal with it myself but I only told Jorel, George and my mom. I didn't know how people were going to react to it," I tell him.

"I was happy that you were free of him, you know I never liked that guy. But I was a little upset that you were left broken by it and you didn't feel like telling me. Listen Danny, I love you and I know I can treat you better than that douche, please let me in," he says and I would have stopped holding his hands if they didn't have such a firm grip. I can't believe everything that has happened tonight. He has just confessed he loves me and I don't even know if I am high on pain killers or anything like that.

"Jordon I had no idea that you returned the feelings I have for you. I only went out with Nathan because I thought that my feelings were just one sided and that there was no hope for me. Of course I'll let you in," I tell him and he gently pulls me to my feet then gives me the tightest hug possible, even tighter than when my mom hugged me for the first time back in that hotel room. "Danny you will make me the happiest cholo if you would be my boyfriend," he tells me, with a massive grin on his face. I smiled back, my heart melting one.

"Okay Jordon, I will make you the happiest cholo," I tell him and then I set off in a little laughter fit. He smiles and I think he knows I accepted and we are now dating. "Danny-bear I love you so much, my little precious goofball," he tells me and wraps his arms around me as I calm down. "I love you too Jordon," I reply and he presses his lips to mine. I swear the room shrunk around us. I couldn't focus on anything else but him. Nathan never made me feel this way even from the first kiss. It was another way that I could tell he was the one.

Then my phone buzzes. My mom had texted me, which brought us out of the kiss and Chase was smirking in the corner of the room. "God damn it Chase," I tell him and he chuckles. Jordon looks confused at me and Chase. "How would you know I did anything?" Chase asks and I sent a glare his way. "I just have a feeling it was you, that's all," I tell him and then I open my phone and decided to read the text message. I know what it was going to say before I opened it but I was going to open it anyway.

Mom: I told you Jordon would be the one for you. I already approve of it. You'll be so much happier with him you'll see. Also what did the wall ever do to you young man, I know Nathan being there made you upset and angry but no more punching walls okay.

Me: Sorry mom, you were right like usual. I just couldn't see it until now. Also I didn't want to punch one of the guys or Nathan so the wall was the only option I thought of at the time.

I put my phone back into my pocket and hugged Jordon who hugged me back straight away. "Does this mean I get snuggly Danny all the time now?" he asks me and I felt his lips on the top of my head as he kissed me again. "Yeah, I guess so," I tell him and he makes me look up to see his smile. "I'm glad, cause I am going to protect you and be with you to the end of the line bear," he tells me.

And that is a one shot written by both me and my little goofball Danny. I know I haven't posted any one shots I have written in a while but I haven't written any since I still have a lot from Jess to post. I will try and get a Demon Inside update this week but not 100% sure yet. I am still feeling ill and so is Danny so we might just take some time off to get better.


	36. I'm bent, I'm not broken Dm x DK

I'm Bent, I'm not broken DM x DK

I can't breathe, there is no way out I've been surrounded and I don't like it at all. The tightness in my chest only gets worse as I start panicking. I just wanted all this pain to end. Oh how I wished I was dreaming right now. Although if I was dreaming right now then it would definitely be a nightmare. I want to escape this nightmare and wake up at home, the sharp pain in my ribs tells me I am not dreaming. Now I need to remember how I ended up in this mess in the first place, it won't be too difficult and it will block out the abusive language the thugs have been using with me.

They came from nowhere, instantly cornering me at the dead end of the alleyway and started unleashing their fury. They showed no mercy as they attacked me with everything they had. They also carved my mask design into my face so they knew who I was. They knew my name and what band I was in and what my mask looks like at the moment. It made me wonder if this was actually a planned attack or not, they could have been sent by someone but these kinds of attacks happen anyway around here.

I hear them run away once they were satisfied that they had beaten me up enough and their rage had gone. They're leaving me in the alley so I could bleed to death or pass out and then die from injuries later. I need to go home so I don't wake up in a hospital bed. I hate hospitals with a passion like most of the band. If they find me I could end up in hospital anyway because they'll be worried about me due to the state I'm in. I wouldn't be too happy about it and they know that. I know I have to make it to a place where people could see me. I could get one of the guys to come and help.

I manage to painfully pull myself up to very unsteady feet so I decide to lean onto the wall for support. I limp to the edge of the alley and find myself back at the row of shops I was dragged from. I stop for a moment because any form of movement hurt a lot. People stare at me when I stop, but they make no move to help me. No one really does in situations like these because they get afraid of being shot or hurt themselves. I make it as far as the first shop before I have to stop and sink down to the ground. I really couldn't move any further.

The guys would find me here for sure. This was the shop I said I was going to go to when I said I was getting supplies for the movie night at my place. Thinking about it a little more I probably should have gone to Target or Walmart but my budget was a bit limited and the stuff is so much cheaper here. They probably have cancelled the movie night now since I should have been back roughly an hour ago. They will be worrying about me by now. I would go into the shop and get the stuff we need so they could do it while I slept in the same room or something but I am still in so much pain.

If they needed anything and they wanted to carry on with the movie night then they'd probably go to Walmart and buy it themselves. They'd understand that I am aching all over once they see the horrible state I've ended up in. People would walk past me and stop for a moment, maybe they recognised who I am or maybe they just think I am another homeless guy who was attacked, I mean my clothes are all ripped and covered in dirt and my skin was covered in dirt as well as blood. They might still be stopping and staring but I stopped paying attention to the busyness of the street around me a little while ago.

That's probably why I didn't notice Jordon had come looking for me and he had gotten so close to me until I felt his warm hand gently stroke my cheek. I flinched a little but once I saw him I calmed down. "Hey, what happened dude?" he asks, sounding very concerned. I looked at the ground then back at him, wondering how angry he'd get once I told him what happened. "I got attacked and they ran away," I tell him, my body now shaking from exhaustion as well as the pain. He gasped and then decided I needed the gentlest hug possible.

"I want to go home," I tell him, I had gone quiet. The people around us unnerved me a lot but Jordon gave me a smile. "Sure thing, I'll carry you home buddy," he replies and then carefully picks me up to start walking the short walk back to my house. The others were going to be there by now if there wasn't a search party. I was being carried bridal style but I wanted to focus more on being home and not passing out than the amount of people staring at me. I was a bit unrecognisable with and I rest my head on his shoulder for the entire walk home and I manage not to pass out.

If I do pass out at any point then I know I'll come round in a hospital room. Based on how I feel I know the cuts on my face will need stitches and they will scar. The injuries might leave more permanent damage but until I eventually see a medical profession there is no way I can know for sure. I spaced out at some point because now I find myself on my couch with no memory of getting there and someone was starting to clean me up, starting with my face. "Jesus they messed him up real bad," George says as his worried face appears in my vision while he was cleaning.

They did start the movie night without me as I hear the comedy film playing in the background but not at an excessively loud level like usual. Jordon was watching me and my response to anything happening to my body while George tries his best to patch me up. George was finished on my face and moved on so Jordon appeared in my weak field of vision. "Are you back in the land of the living now?" he asks me. I try and focus on him but my vision was so blurred I couldn't manage complete focus. "Just about," I tell him and he puts his hand on my forehead gently, mindful of any cuts there.

"Try and stay awake for us, we don't know if you have hit your head or not," Jordon tells me. Oh yeah, there is no way that any of them can tell if I have a concussion or not from any head injury. I do vaguely remember metal pipes being involved in the beating. I jump as I feel George's hands remove the remains of my shirt. "Sorry dude, didn't mean to scare you," he tells me. I look in the direction I hear his voice coming from. "It's fine, I am just going to be jumpy I guess," I reply, surprising them with how coherent I seem to be.

"Do you think he should drink something with sugar in it? He seems to be in shock," Dylan asks, I guess everyone is here in the living room of my house. Oh yeah, gotta remember I asked them all to come for a movie night. "It won't do him any damage if I sit him up once I finish cleaning his torso and Jordon helps him have little sips," George says and I knew Jordon was going to add to the conversation. "He has been violently attacked so I am guessing he would be in some level of shock," Jordon adds.

Dylan got up and got me a glass of orange juice. George had me propped up on some cushions and Jordon held the glass to my lips as I took some small sips. I could feel myself being slightly more with it as I drank from the glass. Dylan was smirking as my vision became a little clearer. It was still fuzzy but not as bad as before. I could see a lot more than before so I was hopefully going to jump less and feel safer. I hated all of this but there is nothing else I can do than have the others take care of me and hopefully end up out of hospital.

"He should really be in the emergency department Jord, my first aid skills are good but I don't have the skills he needs for the injuries he has. I can't stitch what's on his face. I can't tell him if he has a concussion or tell him about that other injury," George says once he takes another look at me. He has cleaned me up and stopped the bleeding but that is as far as he can go right now. He is right; I should be over this silly fear anyway. "He's right," I mumble quietly, it would sound crazy coming from me, considering an hour ago I was dead set against going to hospital.

"Well if the injured agrees then I guess I'll grab my keys for the car," Jordon says and leaves, Dylan had taken over giving me the glass of juice and I had nearly finished it. "I'll go grab him a jacket so he isn't going to be so cold, keep him awake Dylan," George says and he leaves for a brief moment. During that time I had finished the juice and I was kind of relaxed considering what happened to me. I don't think I am with it completely considering I just agreed to going to a hospital without putting up any sort of fight.

"Hey, keep those eyes on me dude. I can't let you pass out, not with the head injuries you seem to have," Dylan says and I try and focus as much as I can on him. Something wasn't right with my eyes; I think at least one of them might have been damaged while they carved my mask onto my face. Yeah the orange juice had helped with the shock and my vision was a little clearer but it wasn't completely back to normal. "I'm scared, what if they come back Dylan?" I ask him, I still wasn't speaking as loud as I usually do; I was like a shy quiet person.

"We'll fight them off; they probably think you aren't around. They probably won't come back for you mate," George says as he returns with one of his new three tears co hoodies. "You know they'll cut that off him right?" Dylan asks as George carefully puts it on me like I am a small child that is fragile. "Nah, I'll stay with him. He has agreed to it so far but if he is still scared then he'll need someone to keep him calm so they don't knock him out," George says and then carefully lifts me up. He left my house with Dylan following to the door.

"I'll stay here in case the last of us shows up wondering what is going on," Dylan says as George puts me in the back seat of Jordon's car, I was lying down again and Jordon has his rear view mirror set so he could keep an eye on me in case my body decided that the best thing I could do was pass out. "Sure thing Dylan, we'll text with any updates," George replies and he gets into the passenger side of the car and Jordon wastes no time pulling out the driveway.

He was being as careful as possible during the drive so my injuries weren't aggravated by any of the turns and me hitting them on the seat. They kept talking to me, trying to keep me talking and responding to them so I didn't pass out on them. I was showing signs of being concussed and they didn't want me to fall into a coma while they were driving through the endless amount of traffic while we get to the hospital.

The hoodie George had given me was in his size which was a bit bigger than my own size so I snuggled into the soft fabric. I could hide my hands in the sleeves so I could attempt to warm them up. "Are you feeling cold dude?" Jordon asks me. He was occasionally watching me through the rear view mirror but he had to concentrate on driving so he didn't check to often. "A little bit," I tell him and he pulls over, which confused me for a moment. George gets out the car and walks to the trunk, he pops it open and then I zone out for a few moments.

When I was back with it, George had moved to the back and my head and chest were on his lap and he was finishing sorting out a blanket around me and we were driving again. "Hey, we thought you passed out then, are you okay?" George asks quietly. I gave a weak nod and I could feel Jordon's gaze through the mirror. "Ugh I just want to speed through this stupid traffic right now, we are still about ten or twenty minutes away from the nearest emergency department," Jordon says and he hits the wheel in frustration.

"I know Jordon; I swear LA gets more active during the evening or night time than it is during the day. I don't think it would be good for the injured one if we sped anyway," George says and I felt his fingers in my hair. It was probably full of knots, maybe some blood and dirt as well. "Are you feeling any warmer?" Jordon asks. I noticed the car heating was on as well as the blanket tucked around me. "A bit, thanks Jordon," I reply which makes them both smile. I was seemingly more coherent now.

The rest of the car ride was pretty much the same, them talking and trying to keep me awake. I kept zoning out on them and the length of that kept increasing each time which worried them even more. They were desperate to get me into the emergency room but they could only go as fast as the traffic around them let them, which was almost a snail's pace at this point. We had hit a hotspot which we wanted to avoid but couldn't. We couldn't leave the traffic jam we had entered.

"Dude stay with me, come on," George says and I come back to some form of coherency with George lightly tapping my face. "They're still getting longer George, I think we should let him pass out and deal with it when we get there," Jordon tells him and I heard George start to protest straight away. "We could, but if he falls into a coma now Jordon, we can't help him. He'd die before we get there," George tells him, trying to stress the importance of me staying conscious.

I just listened to them, they were probably bringing that up every time I zoned out on them. I was a mess and I needed help as soon as possible. Jordon sighs moments later and I managed to keep eye contact with George. "I guess you're right George, I really don't want to lose him," Jordon says and he pulls out of the traffic as soon as he was able to. One of the perks of being raised in Los Angeles was that you knew all the sort of short cuts to locations which the mass amount of tourists wouldn't know.

He started speeding as soon as he got to a free patch of traffic. I knew this wasn't going to end well and when we heard the police siren behind us, it only confirmed my theory. "I knew that wasn't going to end well," I mumble as George and Jordon both sighed. The saying "What can go wrong, will go wrong" entered my head as I saw the cop walk up to Jordon's window, he'd seen me and George in the back and I knew he was coming to all the wrong conclusions in his head.

"License please," the cop says to Jordon who remained calm and showed the officer his driving license. "Did you know you were speeding sir?" the cop asks next. He kept looking to me and George. "Yes officer, I'm trying to get my friend back there some medical attention. He was violently attacked in an alley in downtown and he keeps showing signs of serious injuries and passing out on us," Jordon says. It made the officer look at me again but I was struggling to focus and stay awake.

"Okay, I am letting you off with a warning this once and I will give you an escort to the nearest emergency department so you won't get pulled over again. We will get the statement off your friend when he is more coherent," the officer says and we wait for them to get in front of us and they speed off towards the hospital. They probably also radioed ahead to let the hospital know of our imminent arrival so they could be prepared to treat me. I was just focusing on trying to stay conscious for as long as possible.

"I wasn't expecting that to happen," Jordon says once we are speeding behind a cop car to the hospital. "He kept looking at the two of us so he was probably making conclusions in his head, he'll question us more once we get there and this one is being treated," George says, pointing to me at the last part. It was like he read my mind and told Jordon since I seemed incapable of making any sort of noise at that point. Then a thought came into my head and I didn't like the train it was going on.

The cops will want information on what happened to me. They will want to interview both of the men in the car with me to find out what they know before they interview me. I'll be left alone in that emergency department booth thingy; I'd hate that more than anything. I jump when I feel George rubbing one of my arms. "Shh, I am not going to leave you on your own. I don't know anything about the attack that will be any use to them anyway. I know what injuries you have but the medics will need to know that more than the cops," he reassures me and calms me down as quickly as I started panicking.

"How do you know what he was thinking about?" Jordon asks George, he was concentrating on driving and keeping up with the cops. "He's mumbling about being afraid but I can only just hear it myself, he is in a lot of shock," George answers and I realised a quiet sound in the background was me mumbling about being afraid of being alone like George said. I was still mumbling and George was trying to calm me down.

"I can't get the cops to pull over so we can stop him from freaking out; we need to get him help," Jordon says and I feel him briefly squeezes my other hand while he was driving. It was dangerous but he knows what he is doing. My eyes briefly shut as I calm down and I started feeling more lethargic than before, I should have passed out but my fear is keeping me conscious. "Yeah, at least we calmed him down," George says. I suddenly decided I wanted a cuddle off George and somehow started to sit up.

That freaked the two of them out. "Jesus dude, what's up?" Jordon asks. George had his arms steadying me because I was shaking like crazy. "Cuddle," I managed to say and George pulled me onto his lap. I snuggled into him and he wrapped his arms around me. "I think he just wanted cuddles, to feel safe and secure," George says. Jordon smiles sadly at me, my emotions were all over the place, and there was pain. I never told them of the agonising pain I was experiencing. At this point I just wanted to pass out so I didn't feel this way, I know they are worried about head injuries but they'll heal.

George grabbed the blanket and covered me with it again. It was getting to that time of year where it was cold at night and Jordon turned the heating off a while ago to conserve fuel. I had stupidly gone out in shorts and a t-shirt as it wasn't that cold when I left. Now I was in shorts and a hoodie with no shirt on. George was quite warm so it helped me warm me up and the blanket was quite soft and I felt like it comforted me somewhat.

I rest my head on George's shoulder and I just wished I had the strength to distract myself by drawing patterns on his chest. "We are five minutes away, do you think you can last that long?" George asks. I have to think about it, I seem to be improving right now because I hadn't spaced out in a while and I was sitting up but it could all change. "I think so," I tell him. I wasn't paying attention the streets around me at this point. The sirens had become one with the background; I didn't even notice they were still going.

I knew it was too good to be true with my current condition. I was bleeding again and George had pressed his sleeve on my face to attempt to stop the flow. Jordon was more anxious and the cops had sped up a little bit. "Stay awake buddy, we are two minutes away now," George tells me and I try and keep my eyes on him. My vision was fading again my eyes were hurting like hell and I whimpered in pain.

"How long is this going to take Jordon? I hate to alarm you but he is worse," George asks, trying to remain calm. I felt him touching my face and trying to gauge my response to his touch. I wasn't very responsive to him. It wasn't my fault that my condition had worsened to the point that I was close to passing out. "It should be a minute now George, I think we'll be going straight to a treatment room and the cops will help us more," Jordon says and I see the blurry outline of the hospital. I saw the lights and knew it was a safe place to be even if I was afraid. George and Jordon are going to look after me and the other guys will come and help too. That's the last thing I thought as I finally lost to unconsciousness. I heard George swear and call my name as it all faded to black.

 **Danny p.o.v**

Stupid alarm, just stop already. Wait a second; I'm not at home anymore. I was at the store, something happened I got back home then I was put in a car and taken somewhere? I am not really sure what is going on right now. There was someone dressed in white at the foot of a bed. He wasn't looking at me at this moment but he would do once he feels me looking at him I guess. While I wait for the doctor to talk to me I realised that I was in a private hospital room. I can vaguely remember everything that happened to me.

I was disappointed to see that I was alone in the room. The guys weren't here; I thought they said they weren't going to leave me. I thought they knew I was afraid of these places and I wasn't going to be calm on my own. "Ah, Mr Murillo, you've woken up earlier than your friends were anticipating. They'll come back in a moment I promise," he says and then checks on my injuries. I couldn't really see out of my left eye. It was covered in a plaster or eye patch, I wasn't too sure which one it was. I think that is going to be the only lasting damage. My mask design which is the cross over my left eye is now permanently etched onto my skin like a scar tattoo.

"Danny, you have to understand that due to the nature of the injuries to your face, you may not completely regain vision in your left eye," he told me and my world almost came crashing down around me. I wasn't sure how I was going to cope if I became partially sighted. I guess I could get used to it and learn to adapt but you rely on having a certain level of vision for so long when it is ripped away from you, you don't know how to act. He left once he was done with his checks and he was satisfied with my current condition.

I waited for ten minutes for the guys to come back. He didn't even say who was in the room before they decided to bring me round. He told me the attack was a couple of days ago but they sedated me because my body wasn't coming out of shock at first. I was unconscious when I was brought in but he told me that I came round and freaked out so they drugged me. I have stitches on my eyelid and the patch forced my eye closed so I could feel them against my eyeball. I hated it, I hated all of this. I just want to be home, having my crush take care of me.

I kept my hopes up for a little longer for the guys to come back and see me. They didn't and I wasn't sure why. Had they had enough of me? Did they want Deuce back? Was I no longer good enough for them? The only thing I knew was I was not going to stick around to find out. I had to escape, I had the urge to run and I couldn't supress it. I probably wasn't in the best of conditions but I had to leave. I won't have long to run once I disconnect myself from the monitors. I took the IV line out first and then the other wires. Once the heart one was off I have a few precious moments to run and hide before the alarms go off.

I ran as fast as I could with one destination in mind. The roof, no one would think to look there at first and it would give me some time to consider my next move. I could end it all there if I wanted to, there would be no one to talk me out of it either. Then again they don't think I could be suicidal so why would they consider it. I was a little disorientated because I can't see out of my left eye. I also realised half way up the stairs that I was wearing the stupid paper thin gown and I was going to freeze on the roof. Oh well, it's too late now.

I made my choice and I am stubborn so I was going to stick with it until the end. Whichever end I may face. There wasn't any cops stationed outside my room which was odd considering I was attacked but I am guessing that they either caught them or they didn't think they would come back for me. They probably thought I was dead but my health status would be all over the news and social media. Oh the perks of having a fan base of at least 3 million people.

 **~Jorel p.o.v**

"Hey, let's get back to Danny before he wakes up and freaks out," I tell George and we jog back to the intensive care room we thought our friend was in. The doctor treating our friend was outside his room talking to two security people which left an unsettling feeling in my stomach. Maybe we were too late. He was weaned off sedation when we left for lunch and there was always the possibility that he has woken up by now. We stopped just next to the doctor and hoped he was going to explain the situation.

"He's gone. We were alerted to his room because the flat line alarm went off. When we got there, there was no patient. He disconnected himself from every machine he was hooked up to and ran. He didn't even take the clothes you left for him. I think he was just too scared so he can't have gone far," the doctor says and then takes us to the now empty room. It was true Danny had bolted; he woke up before we expected him to and now he was nowhere to be seen and probably confused as well as scared.

"Shit, George we need to help them look, we know this dude the best," I tell George and he nods. "Matt said he was going to be here by now, maybe we can get him to help, there is no way Danny has left this hospital, he'll have hidden himself somewhere, waiting for us to come and comfort him or something," George says and then an out of breath Matty appears. "I got the phone call from the nurse, Danny bolted?" he asks as he tries to get his breath back, he probably sprinted to get here.

"Yeah, our guess is he woke up when we went for lunch and thought we abandoned him. We know how he feels about hospitals so it would have triggered a flight response in him and he could be anywhere in the hospital by now," George explains while Matt recovers from his little marathon. "We all have our phones on us right?" Matt asks and we both nod. I know where this was going and I wasn't about to disagree with his idea.

"Let's all search the ICU then split up; there are three of us and others looking for him. One of us is bound to find him somewhere and we can message each other if we find him. Each take a jacket as well, he's in that paper thin thing and it's gonna be cold if he has gone outside or somewhere near an open window," Matt says and we nod in agreement. Seems like the best action plan we could put together at such short notice.

Man, I felt like a shit friend. We promised him several times during the whole thing that we weren't going to leave him on his own while he was awake and that was the first thing we did. I didn't stay behind while George got the lunch, I could have stayed and ate in the room. This wouldn't have happened if I did. "I don't think anyone here should blame themselves for his. You couldn't have predicted how long it would take for the sedation to completely wear off," the doctor says and Matt hugs us both.

We walked down the hall, looking for any sign of our Costa-Rican brother. We couldn't find him but we knew he ran down here at some point. He ripped his IV line out, so he was bleeding from his hand a tiny bit. There were some spots of blood I didn't see before on the wall like someone knocked the back of their hand on it. Danny might be blind in his left eye; it was covered in a patch to give it the best chance of healing. He was bound to be disorientated. The most interesting thing was the door to the roof was open.

I turned to the doctor who had followed us. "Was that open before Danny came round?" I ask him and I point towards the door. The three people with me look to me then the door. "No, there is a possibility he has gone that way, that will explain why he can't be found on the other floors," the doctor says. I turn to Matt. "You'll be the best one to go up there and find him, you love him and I am sure he feels the same way," I tell him and he nods. We return to Danny's room while the doctor and Matt try and talk Danny down from the roof.

 **~Danny~**

It must have been a while before I heard voices on the roof. They were quicker than I thought as I sat on the edge of the roof. Feeling the breeze chill me and watching the traffic below. I was dizzy at first but now I was used to it. I recognised both voices, it was the doctor and Matt. They had both come up to find me. Now they were going to try and talk me out of this. I noticed I heard Matt get closer but the doctor stayed by the door. He wasn't attempting to go near me.

"Hey Danny, are you going to let me sit with you?" Matt asks, he was being slow with his approach. I shrugged; I didn't really mind him sitting next to me. I don't think, well I hope he won't drug me now. I trust him, that would destroy my trust in him and I hope he knew that. He sat next to me and put his jacket on my shoulders, it was comforting and I pulled it tighter around me to get the warmth from it. "Why are you here Matt?" I ask him.

"To make up for being a shitty lover," Matt blurts out and I look at him with my right eyebrow raised. Was he confessing to me? "I'm not worth it Matt, the whole world tells me this on a daily basis. I shouldn't have been found that night," I tell him and he gasps and hugs me tightly, I nearly lost my balance so I clung to him. "Danny, no one in the band believes that but you. Please believe me when I tell you that you are the best thing that ever happened to this group," he tells me and I try to believe what he is saying.

"When I found out you were attacked so violently and they didn't think you had a chance of making it, my heart broke. Danny, I have been in love with you ever since I first met you. I am going to be here for you every step of the way and I know the others are too, please let me love you Danny, you deserve love," he tells me as he puts his hand on my cheek. I held eye contact with him as he poured his heart out to me and then I broke. I just couldn't stop the tears as they came. He held me and rocked slightly to calm me down.

The doctor was watching us but he didn't intervene in the situation. I guess he felt that Matt could handle the situation on his own. Matt had managed to calm me down in five minutes. I was surprised that it too that long for me to calm down. I was expecting it to be long but exhaustion was creeping in as well as pain and the cold. Matt pressed his lips to my forehead and squeezed my arm once he knew I was calm again. "Don't worry Danny, you are not alone anymore. We'll always look after you," Matt says.

"I know you will, I just freaked out when I came round," I tell him. I kissed his cheek in return even though we are not in a relationship as of yet. I suppose by the end of the day today we will be boyfriends. "Come on; let's get you back to your room. You're probably cold, tired and hurting right now," Matt says and he stands up, pulling me up with him. "It's like you read my mind Matt," I tell him as we walk away from the room and toward the doctor who helped Matt support me back to the room.

Jorel and George were in the room when I walked in, I guess they stopped looking for me when they found out I was on the roof. "Goodness Danny, I am so sorry. We shouldn't have left for lunch with you coming round so soon," Jorel says and hugs me gently. Matt makes sure that I stay on the bed because he cuddled me. The doctor hooked me back up to all the monitors I disconnected just hours before. I was given pain medication and I was now feeling comfortable and warmer since I am now inside.

"It's okay now, I overreacted because I guess no one really expected me to wake up so soon based on other times I've been in here in the past," I tell them as I snuggle up to Matt and smile at the other two men in the room. "Yeah, you can now rest easy. The police will want your statement but it is only to confirm the CCTV footage they found near the stop. They found the three people who attacked you and have been arrested since," George says and I breathe a sigh of relief. I know that they will not turn up today to talk to me since I have only just come round.

"What am I going to do if I can't get sight back in my left eye?" I ask them, I wasn't as concerned as when I first came round but it is still something that I have to consider. "We'll help you Danny, we can help you get used to seeing out of one eye. It's not going to be the end of the world and we are always supportive of you," George says and squeezes my shoulder. Matt squeezed my waist and I look to him. "Danny, I would like to be supportive in more than a friend way. Would you be my boyfriend? Remember what I told you on the roof? ,"Matt asks me.

I think back to the little scene on the roof, Matt had confessed his love to me and I didn't say anything to him. I just burst into tears, he must of realised that I do return the feelings for him or something. Maybe the others told him, I remember drunkenly confessing to George a while back. He asked me the next day when I was sober and I said the same thing. "Yeah, I do remember what you told me on the roof. Yes, I will be your boyfriend," I tell him and I hug him tightly.

The guys around us smile as they witness us getting together. There were only two of the other four guys here. They didn't want me to get too stressed or overwhelmed. I think I heard Dylan and Jordon yesterday at some point. Matt goes to kiss me on the cheek and I moved so we ended up kissing on the lips instead. I guess at this point they are used to PDA since Jordon and Randi kiss around us all the time and so do Jorel and Vanessa. I realised that I just pointed out one of the people who are in the room right now.

I yawn and snuggle into Matt as much as I possibly could. They all chuckle as Jorel gets up to cover us with two of the blankets that are available in the room. There were two more blankets for Jorel and George if they decided to sleep while they stayed with us. "Are you feeling sleepy then Danny?" George asks me and I nod. I didn't really have much energy left to say anything. "You can go to sleep anytime you like Danny, we'll be here when you wake up this time we promise," Matt says. It made me feel secure but I didn't fall asleep at that point.

I wanted to stay up for a little longer and try on focus less on what happened two days ago. I was happy my new scar didn't scare them away but I don't think they have seen it yet apart from the very edge. I hadn't even healed yet but I already knew it would scar. "Danny, you are going to be a make-up legend by the end of this year," Jorel says, barely able to contain the laughter. George chuckled but Matt and I didn't see the funny side.

"I'm glad you get some fun out of this Jorel," I tell him, Matt opened up his snapchat while we were talking and the puppy filter momentarily distracted me. "Yeah, at least we can doodle some designs on the patch. We could put the dove and the grenade symbol on it," Jorel says, which makes me feel a little better. I saw that Instagram with the little girl with a patch and if you are a good artist you could do any design possible. "Look at this sleepy dude," Matt says as he records a little video for his snapchat followers.

"Hey guys, I'm okay," I tell them even if I sounded potentially drugged up and sleepy. "Go to sleep Danny," Matt tells me and this time I do as I am told.

 _ **Hey guys, I'm still not a 100 percent better and I am catching up on some college work but I hope to post at least once a month from now on. Tell me what you think if ya want.**_

10 Page


	37. The Price you pay DM x JD

Hey guys, I have another one shot like this coming up and it will be a two part one since I can't fit it all into a single one shot. It's not going to have the same AU theme or pairing though.

 _ **This is an AU set in 2010 and like I usually do with AU's I tend to change the ages of some of the people within the story to suit it.**_

J-dog p.o.v

I have never ever owned a slave in my life so why was I suddenly deciding that today would be the best day to buy one. I also don't have a lot of money to spend on a slave; I don't know how much one would cost. I know back in the 1800's it was only for the super mega rich people and now anyone can buy one so it does lead me to believe that the price isn't that expensive. I don't even think I want I slave; I got drunk last weekend after we kicked Deuce out and I lost a bet. That bet involved buying a slave so now I am at the slave market which is in a hidden part of town since I heard slavery is a dodgy business.

I got into the building and met the guy that was going to be taking me around and trying to sell me a slave who would match our household. I live in a large house with Dylan, George, Jordon and Matt so a cleaner would be handy but I keep feeling this isn't right. I might buy this slave then free it, then I get told for the first six months they come by to see how they are doing. So, that destroys that plan, I'm sure I can come up with something. I was also told that any of the slaves here cost $90 but the one he showed me next only costs $60, he even told me they might bring the price down to $30 if he isn't bought soon.

This male slave is 20 and he has been all three types of slave. He was born into the slave life so he was a child slave at first, then when he was old enough he was made a labour slave who would do the housework for someone and he was also used as a sex slave at times. Those weren't the reasons that he was being sold at a lower price than the other slaves. The reason he told me that Daniel Rose Murillo was being sold at $60 instead of $90 was because he was the most aggressive slave that they have ever dealt with and because of that no one really wanted him.

They also kept him sedated most of the time. They didn't really want him awake because he was prone to lash out. So, I was looking at a small male with brown hair styled into a quiff, he had a couple of tattoos he picked out and he had his slave number tattooed on his wrist. He was really skinny because he never ate but there was a drip giving him nutrients and keeping him hydrated. He was currently under sedation so I couldn't see what colour his eyes are but I assume they are brown. Something about him just made me want to buy him, there was no way he is as aggressive as they say he is if he is shown the right care and love.

"So what happens if I tell you I want to buy him?" I ask the guy, just to see how they are going to deal with him. "I would say you are taking a big risk but, if you want to buy him then go ahead. He might be on and off sleeping for the first few days as his body gets used to not being under constant sedation. We will provide sedation drugs free in case you need them and you would be able to take him home today when we wake him up and he knows what's going on," the man says. I get my wallet out and hand over the $60 that I need to buy Daniel, I am determined to help him however I can.

I sign the paperwork which states Daniel is now my responsibility and anything that happens to him will be on me unless it is any condition that the place already knows about which covers the sedation and any side effects he may suffer. I was then taken to a medical room where they brought Daniel and hooked him up to some chest monitors and used a couple of other monitors like blood pressure and pulse ox. They gave him the drug which would wake him up and asked me if I was sure I wanted to do this. I said I was sure; this slave is my responsibility now. All I have to do now is wait for him to come round and pass a few little tests.

The side effects were only a possibility they might not happen to Daniel. Well, I know sleepiness was going to be one he will go through. They also told me he is going to be groggy and confused, he's voice would be hoarse since he hasn't spoken in a while. He could suffer from: nausea, vomiting, a dry mouth, a sore throat, and shivering. I was hoping for his sake that he wouldn't go through any of those other symptoms. That would just be horrible but I know I would look after him no matter what happens to him. I kind of like him already even though I haven't really met him yet, he's still in the process of coming round from the sedation.

It took ten to twenty minutes before he slowly opens his eyes and while he looks around the room he blinks, trying to adjust to the light and being awake. The guy who I paid to get Daniel was still there and I think he was happy the slave was going. "Daniel, this guy is Jorel Decker. He is your master now; you'll be leaving with him today. Try not to kill him," the guy says and then leaves for us to get to know each other and then he'd come back to do the testing. The fact Daniel might have killed previous masters didn't bother me which was weird, I'm sure he has his reasons to do it.

"Hey, is there any name other than Daniel that you prefer?" I ask, speaking in a calm tone and trying to come across as a friendly person. He tried to sit up and nearly fell off the bed and I gently helped him even though he was flinching an awful lot. This could mean his former masters abused him and didn't treat him right. "Um, I prefer Danny master," he tells me, his voice was a little scratchy but I knew he was slightly scared of me. I don't want him to be afraid of me; I wasn't going to hurt him. I wasn't even going to let him be my slave; it would be for show when they come to check on him.

"It's okay Danny, no need to be shy around me. I'm not going to hurt you," I tell him. He gave me a little smile and I don't think it's me he is afraid of anymore. I am telling the truth about not wanting to hurt him so he should know that. Maybe he fears the master he had before and this guy who just sold him to me. I talked to him some more and allowed him to ask me as many questions about where he is going to live and who is going to be living with us. He was going to be cleaning our house. Well he isn't really but that is what the guy who just walked back in believes.

He checks Danny over and gives him a glass of water. If he kept that down, he could have a sandwich. It didn't take long before he was given the all clear for me to take him home. He did say he would come to the house in a months' time if we weren't dead already to see how Daniel was doing. In the car Danny was clearly tired but he was interested in seeing Los Angeles again since it was where he was born and raised for a few years. "Listen Danny, I am not interested in making you a slave for me or my band mates. I bought you as a dare but now I know what you've been through I feel more inclined to save you and help you get to live a normal life," I explain to him.

I wasn't sure how much of this conversation he was going to remember but I could always remind him if he forgets. He seemed shocked that I was doing this; he has never had a good experience of people I am guessing. I don't think I'd be happy if I had to be a slave since I was five or something. "Jorel, how could I repay you for that?" he asks me, I did explain we'd have to act around those people but it shouldn't be hard. "Let me hear you sing, we need a new lead singer and if you can sing then you can do it," I tell him. I turn the car radio on and soon enough he starts singing along to it.

He sounded like an angel was singing; he was perfect and just who we were looking for. If he gets along with the guys well, then it could be very promising and we could have a new lead singer. All it cost us was $60. I'm saying that now when it could all go horribly wrong from here on in. I am yet to see this guy's angry side and the others haven't met him yet. I did text Johnny to tell him what I had done and who the guy I was bringing home is. Johnny seemed to accept that and my plans and said he would help in any way he could.

I watched as Danny got nervous when I pulled into the garage of the house. It is a six-bedroom house and now six people live in it. I did rub his arm and tell him it was going to be okay. Johnny told the others what was going on and to not overwhelm the new guy and try and help him settle in. If this runs smoothly then that would be the best outcome. Danny stayed really close to me as I walked into the house and was greeted by Johnny. He introduced himself to Danny who flinched at any kind of contact we gave him unless we told him we were going to do it. I decided to take him to the living room and let him try and sleep off the sedation drug because it was still affecting him.

I covered him with a blanket once he was out for the count. He looked more peaceful here then he did back at the place I bought him from. Then again the atmosphere here is different and he wasn't drugged unconscious by anyone. I left the drugs they gave me in my car because I don't think I will need them. He seems to be more shy and scared than aggressive. Someone was lying or we haven't seen that side of him yet, maybe it is too early. Dylan seemed curious as to why Danny needed to sleep at two in the afternoon. "At the place I got him from, they kept him sedated all the time so they told me he is going to be like this for a few days," I tell him.

"Why would they sedate him though? He seems to be a shy and quiet guy," George asks me and I shrug. "He would have been ninety dollars but I got him for sixty because they claim he is the most aggressive one there and he might have killed at least one of his former masters. They said he was prone to lashing out at them so they kept him under and they gave me the drugs they used on him in case we need them but I don't think we will," I explain to them. I also let Johnny look through the file I was given which has all Danny's details on them.

"Well, it seems he is showing signs of being abused in the past, which could lead to him lashing out in self-defence and the fight or flight reaction. They wouldn't have let him run so he would have fought for his life. If we show him love and care then yeah we wouldn't need the drugs," Johnny says and closes the file. The flinching was the only giveaway we knew of to any form of abuse. Then there was the fact that he was a sex slave and I don't think he became one with any kind of free will. I sat down next to Danny's sleeping form and traced little hearts on his hand with my finger being very gentle.

It seemed to comfort him; he was beginning to have a nightmare before I did that and now he seemed to have gone back to a more peaceful sleep. That was another thing that we'd help him with while he settles. He's been through a whole life of abuse from what we can gather about the mistreatment of slaves so he was going to have a few nightmares while he tries to adjust to the free lifestyle he was now going to have. Maybe if I gave him a sock or something he would be a free slave. Matt was already one step ahead of me and had a clean sock in his hands.

"I don't think it works while they are sleeping Matty," I tell him and he pouts. I smiled at him and soon his pout went away. "Were you trying to do the Harry Potter scene?" Jordon asks and I nod. Then I pause for a minute to think. "He wouldn't get the reference anyway at this point; we would need to show him the films first. From my limited research and knowledge slaves don't get any leisure time to watch anything entertaining," I tell them and they instantly feel sorry for him. He did know what music was though so one of his masters or maybe even his mom when she was alive introduced him to it.

Danny woke up briefly three hours later and I made sure he ate a bowl of soup and had a glass of juice, if he needed the toilet he could go too. I will leave the house tour until this drug was out of his system for good. He was probably going to need to sleep at some point during it and I just want him to know that no one is going to hurt him here and get him settled into the house first. Matt seemed desperate to give Danny the sock so he could be a free slave even though I made him a free slave already. I shrugged, he could do it but I still wasn't sure that Danny would get the reference.

Matt walked over and crouched next to Danny. He then handed the younger boy the sock. Danny took the sock and starred at it for a few moments. I think he was trying to understand why he had only been given one sock. "Master gave Danny a sock, Danny is free," he says quietly after a few moments which made everyone in the room chuckle. So he had seen the Harry Potter films, or at least the one that scene was from. "Of course you are free Danny, we'd rather have you as a singer than someone stuck cleaning our house," Jordon says. He picked up Danny's file and read it.

I had also told them of the moment when I made Danny sing for me in the car and how angelic he sounded. To prove that I was going to have to get Danny to sing for them but I had no idea what song he could sing. Well, I suppose I could let him use my phone to listen to Swan songs as those are some of the only songs we have and we currently perform live on stage. If he was going to be our new band member then we need to hear what he sounds like singing our songs. I decided to go for Young as the song of choice.

 _Danny: We are young!_

 _But we have heart_

 _Born in this world as it all falls apart_

 _We are strong_

 _But we don't belong_

 _Born in this world as it all falls apart_

In my opinion he made it sound nicer than it did when Deuce was singing it. Deuce's tone when he was singing was very nasally and it just didn't really go well with the rest of the vocal ranges that were provided by the rest of us. The others were also impressed with Danny's vocal abilities. "What range do you have?" Dylan asks Danny who seemed to be stunned with all the attention and praise he was getting. "Um I can go from kinda low to quite high, I can rap to a decent standard and I can scream quite well. One of my masters used to make me sing all the time," Danny answers, again speaking quietly.

I am sure once he becomes comfortable around us he will talk a bit louder. We could hear him since no one was talking at the same time as him. If we were having a group discussion it could become an issue. To be fair on him though the vocal range is quite impressive and it will be a good addition to the ones we already have in the band. We will have to talk to each other about it when he next falls asleep though, just so we had a vote and it was fair since we voted Deuce out we would need to vote Danny in. It didn't take too long before the sleepiness left by the sedation drug took over and Danny was out for the count again.

I adjust the blanket around him and we all walk to the dining room. He will be out for an hour or two so it gave us the perfect opportunity to have the band meeting. Dylan, Jordon, Matt and Johnny joined me around the dining table and I got a notebook out just to scribble down brief minutes for this meeting for our management team when we see them again to discuss if we found a replacement for Deuce. "We all know what I wanna do here. I just need a quick vote to see if Danny should be in the band or not," I tell them.

"All in favour of Danny joining raise your hand now," Johnny says, it felt like de-ja-vu but we weren't kicking someone out this time. Everyone in the room raised their hands including me which made me smile. "This is pointless but all apposed raise your hand now," Johnny says and it could have been that moment in a television show where you hear the crickets. "Well that settles it then, Danny is now the lead singer and front man of this band," I say and Jordon cheers, followed by everyone else. Then Danny shuffles in rubbing his eyes and looking a bit distressed.

"Come here Danny," I tell him and he shuffles over to me. I pulled him down onto my lap and wrapped my arms around him. "What happened Danny? We thought you were still sleeping," Matt asks Danny who snuggles into me. "I had a nightmare and when I woke up and I was all alone I panicked," Danny says, speaking a little louder than he did earlier which meant he was warming up to us. That was something I should have considered before leaving him alone in the room. He would be prone to nightmares after what happened to him.

"Sorry Danny, we were having a discussion. We decided that you would be perfect in our band as the lead singer," I tell him and he looks at me like I had told him the best thing in the world. "You guys are honestly the best people ever, first you rescue me from a life of hell and pain and then you are going to help me turn something I love into a job," he tells me and I smile. I also hug him tightly; Johnny ruffles his hair. Obviously, he was very thankful for this. "You're very welcome Danny. We will help you in any way that we can," I tell him.

Danny was still tired and it didn't take long for general discussion to send him back into sleep. I hate what the drugs have done to him but his body was too used to being sedated. He's never been awake at this time of day for some time. I can't wait for him to be used to us and we can find out what his personality is like. I think he will be cute and a bit cheeky. I hope when I move him back to the living room until we get his room set up that he won't wake up. I lift him up and he is out for the count. He was also a lot lighter than I was expecting, he did have nutrients and fluids through the IV but I don't think he had food.

"Are you okay Jorel?" Jordon asks me, stopping at the doorway. I walk up to him with Danny in my arms peacefully sleeping. "Yeah, he's just a lot lighter than I was expecting him to be. I think he needs a few days of Dylan's cooking for sure," I reply and we walk back into the living room and I lie down on the sofa so I cuddle Danny so he was going to be calm and hopefully not have another nightmare. Matt adjusted the blanket around us and I watched as Danny snuggled up to me in his sleep. At least I knew I was giving him some form of comfort.

I do feel something deep in my heart for this guy. I can't act on this since I have only just met this guy, it would be way too soon and I need to know for sure if I really have fallen for him before I make my move. I looked at Danny, noticing he had some muscle on him but you could see his ribs a little bit at the same time. You could see his hips as well which I found to be slightly strange but he didn't really have any clothes apart from the tank top and shorts he was wearing. Dylan and Matt had left to the stores and Jordon and George were in what was Aron's room since they said Danny needs a room of his own.

I was happy to stay with Danny and help him not have any nightmares for a little bit. Maybe when he wakes up again later I can have more of a chat with him and get to know him some more and he could watch a film or something. I know that he is different from other slaves and he might not know what forms of entertainment are out there. It depends on how he was raised and what tasks he was given by his masters or mistresses. I want to know who they are so they can get arrested. No one should be a slave for anyone.

Danny stirred in his sleep and before I could prevent it he fell off the couch when he rolled over. "Jorel?" he asks, I peer over the couch to see him trying to process what just happened. "You rolled off the couch buddy, want help?" I ask him and he nods. I stand up and pull him up to his feet. "Thanks," he says and then he hugs me. Okay so add cuddly to the personality list. I love this cuddliness it means that whenever we just want a hug from someone we are likely to get one. "You're welcome Danny," I tell him and we cuddle on the couch for a bit while the TV plays in front of us.

Dylan and Matt were the first ones to finish their task. Danny seems to be a medium judging by the labels on the clothes he was wearing but I did mention to get a few smalls just in case. Matt sat with him and went through all the clothes that they had gotten and asked if he liked them or not. He didn't like all of them but he liked enough to create a decent wardrobe for himself. He had some Pjs as well. He was going to have to go with them to buy some new shoes since they didn't know what size he was and he said he didn't know what size he was the master never told him. It also wasn't in his file which was weird.

I was half expecting shoe size to be there since they had his height and they did have his clothes size in there as well which was s/m. It is obviously not really a requirement for a slave to have shoes. Danny didn't have a pair on when I got him a few hours ago. He was quite comfortable walking on the sidewalks and the driveway without complaining of pain in his feet. That did unnerve me slightly. If he was used to it then fair enough but surely the soles of his feet would be a mess. A quick glance as he stumbled when he stood up confirmed his feet were not as bad as I was expecting but there were a couple of cuts there.

"Danny, when you come sit down again stick your feet up on that cube," I tell him and he did as he was told almost straight away. Giving him commands was going to make him do them straight away so we were going to have to work on that and also get him to call us by our names could be difficult since he is used to saying master or mistress. Dylan cleaned his feet up and I provided the distraction since he was not happy with having his feet cleaned. It hurt quite a bit since Dylan was clearing some infection out as well. "It's okay Danny; we don't mean to hurt you. We just want to help you and make your feet better," I tell him.

He seemed to be mute, he stopped talking completely now. He was extremely quiet when Matt was asking him about the shirts he had picked out. He was shying away from us, after Dylan has cleaned and covered the cuts on his feet he darted over to the other side of the living room and he was shaking and whimpering a lot. George came dashing down, he was an expert on reading body language and guessing what mood the person was in. "I think he might be going through a flashback, he doesn't recognise where he is," George says. That was bad, we would have to keep our distance for the moment, he could think we are his former masters and lash out.

Jordon learned that the hard way, he went over to Danny and the smaller, younger male kicked out. Jordon didn't get hurt but he knew then it's best to leave Danny to it and comfort him when he was more with it. It was heart-breaking to see but I wasn't going to sedate him now, it wasn't needed in this situation. I think it will make him worse and more prone to lash out at us without meaning to. It will take some time but this will stop eventually. George and Jordon went back to sorting out the new room and enlisted Dylan to help them. Matt and I would stay with Danny and calm him down when he is back with us.

It took ten to fifteen minutes after that for him to come out of the freak out he had gone into. He looked around the room, seeing where he was and who he was with. He was tense at first but when he saw us he relaxed slightly. We were both calm that was going to help Danny become calm. "Hey, do you want to come over here?" I ask, speaking softly to the youngster. Sure he isn't too much younger but we are all in our mid-twenties. Danny can't even legally drink yet, he'd have to wait another year for that.

He slowly walked over to me and I smiled when he hugged me without me prompting him too. Matt joined the hug and Danny didn't mind it. I hugged him back and we waited until we knew he was calm again before we broke the hug. "Are you okay now?" Matt asks him and he nods. "I'm sorry, I thought I was with an old master who liked to cut my feet up sometimes," Danny tells us, explaining why he reacted the way he did after we cleaned his feet. That shocked me and I felt disgusted, how could someone find such joy in doing something so cruel especially to one so young. "It's okay Danny; we understand you will be scared. We would never hurt you intentionally. Dylan was only cleaning your feet so they won't hurt so badly," I tell him.

He looked around for Dylan and I could see his breathing hitch when he saw Dylan wasn't in the room. "Don't worry, no one was hurt. They are working on a nice surprise for you," Matt tells him and Danny goes to hug him. Matt hugged him back straight away and then he went to put the new clothes in the washing machine. Danny felt the urge to do it for Matt but he was reminded he was free now and he didn't need to help us with anything unless we asked him too. I watched Danny look a bit uncomfortable.

I know he has the instincts to clean and help Matt with the chores he decided to do. However, he is no longer a slave so he doesn't have to do it. Maybe we'll let him do one of the chores we hand out once he is a little more settled, for now he should be able to experience what it is like to relax and have nothing to do. He'll probably fall asleep again but that's okay with me. He's stayed awake for longer than I was expecting him to this time. I think he was getting hungry again so Matt brought a few donuts since I would want one and he got himself one. Danny enjoyed the donut; I think he could have a bit of a sweet tooth.

Then again as we got talking he told me just how he didn't have treats growing up unless he was really well behaved and the first master he ever had wasn't very kind to him. He never really had sweet foods or watched much television or films but he only watched the Harry Potter films as he was shown them when he was waiting to get his second master at a weird warehouse with a cinema screen in it. It made me re-think how awful my childhood was compared with his, yeah LA is a horrible place to grow up but slavery is a lot worse.

Then George came down the stairs an hour later and Danny was dozing off. I think his new bedroom was done now. "Danny I know you are sleepy but I want to show you something," George says, Danny rubs his eyes and stands up. He did wobble a little bit but George went and helped him regain his balance before he fell over again. I took Danny's hand and he followed me as we got up the stairs to his new bedroom. It was a simple design which will allow Danny to decorate it to how he will like it and it will feel more personal to him. It was a basic calming blue paint on the walls with laminate flooring and a nice rug which goes with the colour scheme.

He has a double bed with blue bedsheets which matches the curtains in the room and it also has a blackout blind so the room is dark at night. He has a closet and a chest of drawers to store the clothes he just got. He also has a desk with a set of art equipment in case he wanted to draw and he also has a laptop so he could use it for whatever he wants. We will get him a phone at some point but the laptop wasn't being used so we could give him that. He looked in awe at his room, it made my heart break a little bit. He probably never had a decent bedroom with the items in it in his entire life.

"So what do you think Danny?" Dylan asks, he was in the bedroom finishing painting Danny's name on the wall above his door. Danny is still looking around his new room. "This is amazing, I have never had a room like this ever, thank you guys," he tells us and I hug him and then George and Dylan have their turns to cuddle. Jordon had gone out on a date so he would get his thank you hug later. Matt will probably get one after Danny took another nap because he is definitely tired again and he would probably test out his new bed. He has a high-quality mattress from Aron which was left here. We aren't exactly rich people at this moment, our first album only made it to 22 on the charts.

"You can take a nap again if you want. We'll be downstairs if you need us and we'll wake you up if you aren't up for dinner," George says and Danny sleepily nods. We watch as he walks over to the bed and climbs under the duvet cover. He was asleep in a matter of minutes and he had found a lion toy on the dresser and he took it into bed with him which I found adorable. I find a few things about Danny adorable. We decided to leave him to sleep in his bed and hope that he will not have any more nightmares. We walked down the stairs and George decided to order pizza to come for a couple of hours so we can give Danny a chance to sleep off the sedation drug some more.

"I take it Danny has either fallen asleep or he wants to use some of the things in his room," Matt says when we come into the living room and Danny isn't behind us. "He fell asleep again; he was in complete awe when he saw his room though. I don't think he really gave himself time to take the room in before he really needed to sleep again," I tell Matt. Matt smiled, we were doing something good and it felt incredible. We have saved someone's life today and it started as a drunken dare. Totally worth it in my opinion but we aren't going to go it again. Danny is perfect for us and I feel like our brotherhood is complete now.

Danny came down an hour later, he had another nightmare and I heard him scream. As I was about to go and calm him down he came running in and straight to me. "It's okay Danny, no one here is going to hurt you I promise," I tell him as I wrap my arms around him and rub his back while he grips my shirt tightly and sobs, that one must have scared him quite badly. My efforts weren't enough to calm him down this time. George came over as he is the tallest he would be able to lift the younger one up and hold him and it would work. Danny jumped at first but George started saying calming things as he lifted Danny up and it started working. I went to sit on the recliner chair so I could cuddle Danny again once he stopped sobbing as much.

He has a strong attachment to me already and that was nice, he trusts all of us here but I wasn't expecting him to be this close to me this early on in our friendship. We've been together for about 7 hours now and he has spent about 5 hours sleeping because of the drug which I hated but had no control over. He must be getting hungry by now as well considering it has been a while since he had the donut and those aren't really that filling. He does have an hour to wait for the pizzas to arrive though.

George placed Danny onto my lap once he stopped crying. I cuddled him and then poked his sides which brought some giggles. I like it when he giggles, he sounds so cute. He was becoming cuddlier over the course of the day and as we get to know him some more he is going to be cuddlier. I don't mind because his cuddles are nice. He was sniffling a little bit but after a couple of minutes he settled down and the sniffles stopped. I showed him some videos on you tube which helped him keep calm while we wait for the pizza to arrive.

Then the pizza arrived and Danny was dozing off again. I nudged him to wake him up a little bit and he pouted. "Pizza's here bud," I tell him. His eyes lit up and I carried him into the kitchen and put him down on the chair. I put a small box of pizza in front of him. Because he hasn't really eaten much in the past few months so we didn't want to overdo and to have him spend the night throwing up because he ate too much. I put a couple of sides near him so he could try them if he wanted to. The pizza on its own might fill him up.

We ate our dinner and Danny did fairly well considering he hadn't had a full meal in a long while. He ate all the pizza and he had a few of the dough balls but he didn't want anymore and he did have a drink as well. We did offer desert but he politely declined. After dinner, we went into the living room and we watched some television to keep everything calm and Danny could fall asleep if he wanted. It didn't take too long before Danny fell asleep on me and had a loose grip on my t-shirt. I think the grip was comforting him because he would know I wasn't going to leave him anytime soon. I want to help him so much.

I kissed his forehead and I saw a faint smile in his sleep. He might fall in love with me and return my feelings for him. I have to wait though, I only just met this guy and I already think it's love at first sight. I'll get to know him over the next few days and I will see more of the personality he has. I don't think he is aggressive at all. He has been very shy and very quiet while he's been awake during the day. It might be because he doesn't know us and it could change but I think he was abused and provoked with the other people. I saw the marks all over his body, the scars and the recent injuries.

They made me feel upset and angry. Danny seems like a genuinely nice person and to have some bastard people hurt him constantly over and over for years and years. He is so affected by them at the moment, the nightmares he has had and that freak out he had when we cleaned his feet. I am sure that he will have more as the days go on and he recovers from the trauma associated with abuse. If we show him love and we take care of him like we are meant to then he won't hurt us and won't get aggressive towards us. I am not sure how this whole visit is gonna pan out but we'll see when it arrives.

We waited until the film was over before I took Danny up to his new room and put him into bed. Danny woke up briefly and looked at me with puppy dog eyes. "Jorel, can you stay with me please? I don't want to be on my own," he tells me. My heart breaks a little bit and I climb into the bed next to him. He snuggles up to me straight away and I smile. "Of course I can stay with you, you don't have to be on your own anymore because I am here to look after you," I tell him and I get one of the sweetest smiles I've ever seen. He let my play with his hair and he was asleep in no time. I'm glad he gets peaceful sleep when he is around other people.

It doesn't take me long to start dozing off, Danny's already fast asleep and unless he has a nightmare anytime soon he won't be awake for a while. I don't know how the drugs are gonna affect him but I hope it doesn't get too bad. I think he was feeling a little nauseous earlier but it didn't seem to last too long and he was feeling fine afterwards. If we give him too much food then he will definitely throw up but fingers crossed he will be fine for the rest of the night. It also doesn't take me too long before I fall asleep holding Danny protectively.

End of another one shot. I should be back to posting more regularly soon once I get over this virus which never seems to end.. Seriously I hate it now.


	38. Puppy Boy Part 1 DM x J3T

Puppy Boy Part 1 DM x J3T

Hey guys, this is my first hybrid one shot for the band and it is kind of a tester to see how it goes down with you guys before I consider making a story with hybrids in it other than We Are Broken from The Start which should be available on my page somewhere. I will love it if I got some feedback for this one please.

 _ **Anyway, this is the Deuce era and it is 2009 in the story so Deuce will be in this part but not then next one. Yes, this is a two-parter.**_

 _ **G.P.O.V**_

Today I decided that I was going to walk to the studio instead of drive. It's a sunny day so I didn't see the point in getting stuck in the endless lines of LA traffic this early in the morning when walking could be quicker. Something in one of the alleyways about two blocks from the studio catches my eye. It felt like someone is watching me, but I couldn't really see if it was a person or an animal. I am early for work right now so I think it wouldn't hurt to see if the person needed any help, if it was a person. It isn't like my day was going to be completely ruined if it turns out that whoever is watching me didn't need my help.

As I get closer, I notice that it was a person watching me and they looked like a hybrid. If this guy turns out to be a hybrid, then I am going to try my best to help him out. It is too risky to be out here in the open if you are a hybrid. From what I know they are all raised in the worst conditions in institutions and if they are lucky enough to escape the institutions then the owners will want them dead. I knew this hybrid is a male because of the tattered boxer shorts and the tattered t-shirt which shows a completely flat male chest. Hybrids are babies who are subjected to animal DNA in utero or shortly after birth and they are taken from their parents under the premise the child has passed away.

They are then raised in the institutions where they will gain the features of the animal they have been mixed with if they survive long enough. The most popular and most likely to survive are the ones with dog and cat DNA, even monkey. Although due to the similarity between the two, you hardly see monkey hybrids. I think I have heard of success stories with mouse DNA and Snake. The features cat and dog hybrids get are the ears and the tail, the cat hybrids don't get whiskers as far as I know. I think the snake hybrids get scales and the forked tongue and the mouse hybrids get the ears and the tail too, they also squeak occasionally.

The hybrid I have found and is crouched right in front of me seems to be a dog hybrid. I couldn't be too sure due to the lack of light his hiding spot has. I also couldn't really be sure but he looked to be an adult who is around 5"3 tall and that surprises me considering most hybrids don't survive to adults or leave the institutions they are raised in. Most of them die quite early on considering we are not supposed to be experimented on this way and it leads to genetic complications. The rest die due to the shocking conditions and abuse that they go through while they are in the institutions.

I know by stopping and trying to help this poor guy I am bordering on becoming late for work but I have a gut feeling that this guy needs my help. I have a packet of cookies in my backpack that I could give him since he probably hasn't eaten in at least a day. I could also use them to convince him that I am not a threat and I could help him survive this cruel fate he has been born into. The hybrid is fully aware that I am watching him but he isn't really making any move to run away from me. That means he isn't too afraid of me at the moment.

"Hey there, I am not going to hurt you," I tell the hybrid, hoping he would believe me. I take another step towards him and he tenses up a little which I was expecting. "You're not going to hurt me?" the hybrid asks, he sounded nervous and he nearly stuttered when he was talking. "I promise you that I am not going to hurt you," I reply, speaking calmly. If I was calm while I talk to him then maybe it would send the right message and he would be calm as well and it would be easier to get to know him and start a friendship.

He allows me to get to arm's length from him before I knew he didn't want me to be any closer. At least he is already starting to trust me which is really good. Now all I need to do is prove that he isn't wasting his trust on me. I get the packet of cookies out and show them to him, making sure he knows they are sealed. The hybrid looks at the bag of cookies with curiosity and he definitely looked like he was hungry. I had wished that I had brought more snack foods with me but I didn't know I was going to be doing this today.

"Are you hungry?" I ask the hybrid just to make sure. The way his little ears perked up when I asked him that question was incredibly cute. He also had his head to one side and he seemed to be confused. He was probably wondering why a stranger like me was asking this and why I was trying to help him out. His stomach answered before he really got the chance to and it growled. I couldn't help the smile I had when a slight a blush appeared on his cheeks. "Yeah, I haven't eaten in a while," he confesses to me. "You can have this bag of cookies if you want them," I tell him, holding out the bag of cookies for him to take if he wanted them.

The hybrid debated it for a minute or so before he took the packet of cookies from me and I smiled again. He managed to open them without too much of a struggle. He started to eat the cookies that I had given to him, yea they were small but he was eating something. It was making me happy because I was getting him to trust me now. A few minutes later he had finished the cookies and he was now playing with the empty packet. He was looking from the packet to me a couple of times. "Do you have any more food?" he asks me, he trusts me a lot more than I thought he did.

"Not on me right now but I can get you some more," I tell him. Then I decide to tell him some basic things about me. If I am going to help him in anyway then he was going to have to get to know me and make his own judgement. I learn that his name is Danny and he is twenty-two. He is a dog hybrid for sure but he doesn't know which breed he is and he tail needs to be removed at some point. It was just a stump which keeps getting infected. Obviously, he went through some mistreatment with his tail so it is painful and just causing issues.

His ears are a lighter brown then his hair, which makes them stand out a little bit. His ears looked like they could have been a Labrador puppies but even I found it hard to tell what type of dog he was. His eyes were amazing chocolate brown with a black ring along the edge. From what I could see as well he looked incredibly pale but he also had a lot of dirt and he didn't have any access to a shower to clean himself. Like I said before his clothes are extremely damage and they were all too big for him. He was so skinny I saw some ribs and his hips were very visible too. It just made me feel sorry for him and more determined to help him out.

"Hey Danny, I know this might seem sudden, but if you let me take you in, I can help you out," I tell him and he seems to be a little bit shocked. "You want to help me?" he asks me which breaks my heart a little bit. The way in which he said that leads me to believe that he is used to being abandoned and people not really caring about him or helping him in anyway. "Yeah, you're a really nice guy and I have somewhere you can live and feel safe with me to protect you," I tell him.

That seemed to be the only words that I needed to say. Danny moved a little closer to me, I put my hand out for him and he nuzzled it almost straight away. That was another adorable factor. "Thank you, George," he tells me and I smile at him. I know I can clean him up at the studio because there are some spare clothes that should fit him and look a lot more decent. There is also a shower at the studio as well so he can be completely clean. I am sure he will feel better once he has had a shower and some cleaner clothes and some good food.

"I have to go to work now, you could come with me for the day, there is a shower there and some clean clothes," I tell him. I am sure that most of the guys won't mind, we could get Danny to help us out at the studio and on the road so he is not stuck doing nothing while we are working hard during the day. I felt him take my hand like a nervous child when he nodded and agreed to come with me. I help him up to his feet and I take my hoodie off and put it over Danny's head so he has something else on other than the tattered clothes he has. We then finish my walk to the studio with him holding my hand the entire time.

The hoodie went down to his knees almost because he is a considerable amount smaller than I am. The guys were shocked when I walked into the studio with Danny just behind me. Jorel was really curious about the new guy in the room. Aron on the other hand was really angry. "So, you turn up five minutes late and you expect us to let this random homeless guy in, what the fuck?" he asks, he was shouting. Danny was scared by Aron's reaction and he kept a tight grip on my hand. "So, what you turn up and leave when you please. George seems to be helping this guy out which is better than what you've done," our manager Jason says.

I look to Jorel, hoping that he would help me clean Danny up so he looks better and we can see if he has any injuries or something. "Jorel, do we still have those spare clothes in the small size?" I ask him as he looks to Danny. "Yeah, we do. I'll go and get them now," Jorel says and he gets up from the sofa. I lead Danny to our bathroom and sit him down on the toilet seat so I could explain what was going on right now. "I am going to let you have a shower on your own so you get all cleaned up and you could tell us if you have any cuts. I won't be leaving you completely and I'll be just outside the door," I tell him. Jorel brought the clothes in.

Danny had put the hood up while we were walking through the streets to hide his puppy ears. He now takes his hood down, showing Jorel his puppy ears. "You're a hybrid?" Jorel asks and Danny nods a couple of times. I smile at the two, I have a feeling that they are going to get along quite well once they know each other more. "Hey, I am Jorel and I want to help you out as well," Jorel tells our new friend. "Hi, I'm Danny," our little hybrid friend replies. Danny's hair is getting quite long no so he could benefit from a haircut which we could give him.

We give Danny some privacy to shower, we stay outside the door because I promised him I was going to be just outside. He would be worried about us leaving him and being on his own and struggling to survive once more. It left us a few minutes to chat. "Do you think he'll let me cut his hair after?" Jorel asks me. I shrug "The only way you'll know is if you ask him," I reply. It didn't take long before Danny appeared in the doorway. He was in the outfit we had given him but he decided to keep my hoodie on.

I honestly don't mind if he keeps my hoodie, I have plenty more and it suits him and seems to bring him some comfort.

3 Page


	39. We are family 2 J3T X CS

We Are Family 2 J3T x CS

Basically this is set when the older boys are around 17 and 18 and Danny would be around 11 or 12. This is going to focus on the boys as well as their dads and there will be some high school in it but I will focus more on the relationship and maybe a little more on Danny. I'll see how it goes.

 _ **G.p.o.v**_

It is nearly time for all the boys to get home from school. Our daughter Jessica who we adopted when Danny turned 4 had the day off because her class didn't have any cover teachers for the day. Danny is now 11, Jorel is just about to turn 18 and is happily dating Vanessa, Dylan is 16 like Jessica and they basically act like twins, Matt is now 17 and he just came out to us and will always have our full support and so far he hasn't been bullied by anyone but I don't think he has come out to his classmates yet. As far as I am concerned I have not got many worries about any of my children and how they are getting on with school work.

I do however have one concern over Daniel; he is not the bright bubbly boy I am used to seeing. He seems to treat school as somewhere he doesn't want to go at all. He is doing well in his classes and his teachers have noticed that he doesn't really show much confidence to them. I think I need to get to the bottom of this before I lose my youngest forever. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Jordon, my loving husband asks me as I stand in the kitchen. I turn to face him. "If it's about Danny then probably," I tell him and he nods. "We need to figure out what is going on with our little bear, he maybe a couple of years from being a teen but he's never acted like this before," Jordon tells me and I nod.

"I will go and speak to him when he gets back; I do not like this at all. This isn't teen behaviour, this seems to be more like he's being bullied or something," I tell Jordon. Our youngest son has always been smaller than average and I see him being in the football team when he eventually goes to Victor Valley High school. ( _A.n. check out Danny's Instagram to understand why I mention this)_ He is short but he will be muscular when he starts doing the training and workouts with his brothers. "Yeah, he needs to remember that we will help him through whatever and if we need to then we will change the middle school he currently goes to, he is only in sixth grade and he can easily catch up if he needs to," Jordon says.

Then I hear the door open and I know my youngest is home. You could hear him try and kick off his shoes as quickly as possible and then you hear him run up the stairs and close his bedroom door. I am going to wait ten minutes and chat with the other boys and see how they are doing to give him some time to try and calm himself down. A moment later my eldest tackles me in a hug. "Hello Jorel, did you have a good day at school?" I ask him and he nods. "I asked Vanessa to the homecoming dance and she said yes," he said and I smiled at him. He treats her like a queen and I was so proud of him and how he has taken on board everything that I have been teaching him. I then hugged Matt and Dylan and asked them how their school day went. They all had a good day and it seemed like Danny had the bad day out of my children.

I decide to go up to my youngest son's bedroom and see what seems to be bothering him so much while everyone else does their homework. "Hey Dan, can I come in?" I ask after I softly knock on his door as to not startle him too much. I hear an okay in reply and my heart breaks at the sight I see once I open the door. He was lying on his bed and I could see he was crying even though he wasn't facing me. I close his door and sit right next to him on the bed. "My sweet bear, what's wrong?" I ask him and I rub his back a couple of times. He's always been attached to me ever since he was seven months old. He sits up and then crawls onto my lap and holds onto my shirt tightly as he cries.

"They all hate me," he says in between cries. I rub his back and give him a kiss. "What do you mean they all hate you?" I ask him. He tries to stop crying and I could see some marks under his shirt on his back. "My class and the school, they bully me and the teachers don't do a thing to help me," he tells me and I calm him down. "I am taking you out of there okay buddy, this has gone on for too long. How have they been bullying you?" I ask him and he takes off his shirt. There were loads of scratches on his skin and dark bruising around his chest, abdomen and back. "They call me names, they hit me and the girls use their long nails to scratch me," he tells me. Jordon knocks as I look at the marks covering my son's small skinny frame.

"Hey, do you need anything?" he asks, he too saw the marks on our youngest and I nod, "The first aid kit and a few ice packs please babe," I reply and he dashes off to get them. I was hoping that the ice packs can help with the bruises he got today and maybe some of the ones he has had for a few days and the first aid kit will sort out the scratches. Kids can be vicious when they have no discipline involved in their upbringing and they think hurting innocent kids is okay. A minute or two later Jordon came back with the things and he looked at me and Daniel. "Want me to call the school and pull him out?" he asks. I give an icepack to Danny who holds it to his abdomen. "Yeah, and call the school the boys went to and see if they'll take him but try and get his starting date to be Monday so we can help him through this," I reply and Jordon leaves again, leaving me with our son.

I quickly cleaned him up and got a fresh clean shirt on him. "I'm sorry dad, I didn't mean to shut you out," he tells me and I pull him close and kiss the top of his head. "You don't need to be sorry, bullying is a new thing to you and you wouldn't know that you can come to us at any time to tell us. We love you Danny, we always have and always will so there is no need to worry about asking for help," I tell him. He gave me a smile and I knew with our love he will be back to his usual self in no time. "Wanna have a dad movie night tonight? Just you, me and Papa?" I ask him. He looked at me and his eyes lit up. "Yes please," he replies with a big smile and I smile back.

"Do you want to come down and spend time with your brothers and sister?" I ask him, they are so protective of their little brother and his hiding worried them a lot. They just wanted him to be okay and mess around with them at the skate park again. "Yeah," he replies and I help him to his feet and wrap my arm around his shoulder protectively, no one will hurt my baby boy again while I still breathe the same oxygen. He follows me down the stairs and is immediately hugged by Jorel and I could tell my eldest was happy to see his baby bro again.

I let them have their cuddles and let Danny have some fun with them while I go and talk to my husband, he knows he is safe in this house and I'm only in the kitchen if he needs me. "How did we let this happen?" I ask Jordon who was doodling on some paper. "Danny didn't want to upset us or worry us, you know how he is. He thought he could handle it on his own," Jordon replies and hugs me gently. I know Danny could potentially hear me and come and hug us. I sighed and leaned against the counter. "We have done the best thing we can, we are supporting him and we pulled him out of the school and placed him in the other one," Jordon tells me.

"I know but I felt like I should have done this sooner, the marks on his body were just devastating and this is going to have a lasting impact. I feel like this is my fault because we are gay and people still can't accept that," I explain, finally getting it off my chest. One of my children being bullied, regardless of the reason has always been my worst nightmare and then it came true when my youngest was being bullied. Jordon hugged me again, tighter than before. "George, baby we can't think like that. We don't know for sure why Danny's been bullied, it could have been because he's smaller than everyone else and they see him to be weaker. The nightmares and stuff he may have, we can deal with, a bit of snuggling in bed at night never did him any harm," Jordon explains, once again bringing me back to my senses.

I kiss him and he smiles and kisses back. "What did I ever do to deserve a man like you?" I ask him. I saw Danny out of the corner of my eye and I knew he wanted to talk to us. "You show me love and care and you are the best father to the kids," he tells me and I smile. I then hold my arm out for Danny to come and hug me. He runs over to me and I hold him tight. He was getting upset again and I wanted to calm him down. Jordon hugged us and I felt my youngest son's tears on my shirt. I ruffle his hair and let Jordon tell Danny things that could calm him down. I think he might have told his brothers about the bullying and possibly told him more than he has told us so far.

"What's got up upset little dude?" Jordon asks Danny once he stopped crying for the moment. "Jorel asked about the bullying and I told him everything and he got mad at the people that did it," Danny says and I picked him up and put him on the counter. I hope that he feels as confident to tell us what happened as he did with his brother. He took a couple of deep breaths and then he told us the whole story of all the bullying that has been going on and how long it has been going on. He told me and Jordon even more then he told Jorel and I could tell `cause he got more upset the further into the story he got. We both listened to him and kept reassuring him that he is okay now. The bullying was because he is smaller, not because he has two dads.

He knows that he will be moving schools and people are going to hopefully be a whole lot friendlier to him now. I want to let him know that we are here and he shouldn't be afraid to come to us with his problems. I lift him up again and calm him down. I know one thing he does like is to help me out with little tasks and he was always daddy's little helper. It was approaching the time that I would start making dinner and I was going to let Danny help me make it. Danny was so excited to help me make the spaghetti bolognaise and he cooked the mince and made the sauce himself. I made the spaghetti because Danny wasn't so sure on it. Then we put it onto plates and called the rest of the family to dinner.

Dinner went great, Jorel and the other boys were making Danny laugh and smile a bit while they were being a bit silly and Jess was helping him feel better too. After they have done their chores, they went outside and chased each other around until Danny fell over but he quickly got back up and joined back in again. They kept an eye on him so he won't fall over again and he did okay after that until we called them back inside so they could make sure they did their homework and I could have the time with Danny I promised him that me and Jordon would have. We decided that Danny didn't need to do his homework since he was not going to that middle school anymore. He got changed into his pjs and came back to snuggle up to me on the couch.

"When papa comes back from the shops we'll start the movie night," I inform my youngest. He nodded and stayed next to me. Jorel came in after he finished his homework and sat next to Danny. "Hey buddy, Papa and I are going to have a movie night with Danny later if that's okay?" I tell Jorel and he smiles. "That's fine, I know Danny loves movie nights with you," he tells me. Danny didn't want to leave my side at all and I didn't mind that. Jorel was the closest to him out of all his siblings but tomorrow is another day and they could have the brother time that they might want or need. Jorel decided to stay for a few minutes to play with Danny's hair before he decided to go upstairs to his room.

Jordon came back about twenty minutes later with some popcorn and some new films that would interest our eleven year old and we would be able to watch with him and not get completely bored out of our minds. It was likely that after a little while he would doze off and fall asleep between the two of us. Danny saw Jordon and climbed onto his lap for a hug which Jordon happily returned. He loved the fact that we had gotten Danny out of the little shell that he had gone into and it would only improve as the next few days go by. It is currently Wednesday night so Danny would have the next 4 days to see if he will feel better and ready to go to school. If not I was sure that the school would let us give Danny another week or for him to slowly get into school.

We could let him start with half days and as he improves then he could go to school full time. I know the middle school that he would now go to would allow us to do this as they were more supportive then the school he used to go to. "Don't worry my sweet boy, you will be okay now. We are here now and we will support you no matter what happens," Jordon says and plays with his hair. A few minutes later the first film was on and Danny returned to sit in the middle of us and we had one arm wrapped around him. We gave him his favourite throw blanket and covered him with it. He was comfortable and if he needed any medication for the pain then he would get it. This movie night was going to be all about Danny and if he wanted to watch a different movie then we would change it to one he would like.

He seemed to love this film we were watching because he couldn't take his eyes off the screen and we fed him some popcorn. We did have bottles of Pepsi and coke on the table which he could drink whenever he wanted. He didn't really take his eyes of the screen often to get his cup and drink from it but he did. Danny was comfortable between us and he loved it when we ruffled his hair every now and then. He watched the film and stayed awake the entire time which was good but I wasn't sure he would manage to stay awake through the second and third film we had lined up for him to watch. He managed to get through half of the second film and then he was out of the count and he had his head on my shoulder.

"This feels so good," I tell Jordon quietly so we didn't disturb our youngest son. "It does, I am glad we have finally found out what was wrong with our little man and he will be on the way to get better soon and he might not have too many nightmares from this," Jordon replies. I had missed having any kind of contact with Danny because for the last four months he has be going to middle school he only came down to eat and that was it, we hardly ever saw him and I did feel a little guilty I didn't talk to him about it sooner. Jordon looked at me like he knew what I was thinking. "We can't blame ourselves for this; we are still new at some aspects of parenting like if our child gets bullied. Danny is still here and we know that he doesn't want us to worry about him," Jordon says and I smile.

We didn't even start the next film because it was approaching eleven pm and it was time that our little guy was in his own bed. He was still out for the count and I was treasuring this moment where he was in between us like he used to do before this happened. I carried him into his room and Matt came out of his room to see his little brother sleeping in my arms and he was worried about something. I put Danny under his covers and kissed his head before making sure the room was dark and going out to talk to Matt. "What's up Matt? You should be in bed buddy," I ask my son who hugged me tightly. "Is Danny going to be okay dad?" Matt asks me, I knew they were going to be worried about him.

"I am sure he will be perfectly fine Matt, he just needs some hugs but he'll bounce back, we know he will," I tell him, I know by saying he needs hugs then his older siblings will protect him and cuddle him until he complains it's too much. "We'll look after him dad," Matt says and then he hugs me again and heads back to his own room. I walk to mine and Jordon's to see Jordon in bed already. "Matt wanted to know if Danny is going to be okay," I explain as I crawl into bed next to him. I was hoping Danny sleeps through tonight okay but we can only be sure once he wakes us up or something.

"I love you George," Jordon sleepily tells me after we got settled and he told me of course our youngest will be fine with the loving family he has. "I love you too Jordon," I tell him and I hold him close to me as he falls asleep and I fall asleep not long after with his breath tickling my neck.

 _Next morning…._

I walked downstairs to make everyone breakfast like I normally do and I see Danny sitting at the breakfast bar. He looked really tired and he wasn't really focusing on his doodles. "Hey, why didn't you wake me last night buddy?" I ask, knowing he was only down here because he had a nightmare last night and he didn't want to disturb us. He looked scared and really sleepy at the same time which I didn't want. "You and Papa were sleeping and I didn't want to disturb the cuddle you had," he tells me. I hug him and then start making his breakfast since he is up first and I wanted to ask Jordon to make the others breakfast so I could get the kid sleeping.

"Danny you know we wouldn't mind if you came to us for a cuddle. It's better when you cuddle us anyway," I tell him which makes him smile. Jordon came down next and made his own breakfast as I gave Danny his and ate mine which I made at the same time. "Babe, I'll make the other four breakfast, Danny looks like he needs more sleep to be honest," he tells me and I nod. "Yeah, maybe if he gets some cuddles he won't have another nightmare," I reply and Danny was nearly falling asleep in his eggs. I chuckled and shook his shoulder before he could get egg all over his face. "I know you're tired but try and finish your breakfast instead of wear it," I tell him and he starts eating again.

Jess was the second child that got up and hugged Danny first before she hugged us. I picked Danny up with ease while Jordon was making our only daughter breakfast and I carried him to the living room where I would hopefully get him to sleep again. It doesn't seem like it is going to be hard since he was already falling asleep in my arms. "Don't worry Danny, I'll chase those nightmares away," I tell him as we sit on the recliner chair in the living room. He had a tight grip on my shirt as he was lying on top of me and it slightly loosened when he fell asleep about ten minutes later. I smiled knowing this must be comforting him in some way but I couldn't move to get the throw blanket we left last night to keep him warm.

Dylan got it for me when he came to find me. He was being super quiet and covered Danny in the blanket. "I don't like the bullying he went through," Dylan whispers as he sees Danny move a little in his peaceful sleep. "No one does dude, he'll be okay now it's stopped," I tell him. I have one issue with the age gap between the children, no one will be able to help him through high school which is the next challenge he'll have when he turns 14 and there will be a high chance of bullying there too. I suppose I could suggest to Jorel to be Danny's teaching assistant or something but we'd have to see. I hope that the boys leave a good reputation at Victor Valley so they would leave Danny alone when he goes there.

Dylan kissed me and Danny before he had to rush out of the door and get the bus for school. Now only Danny, Jordon and I are left in the house until the other kiddos come back from school at three. Jordon walked into the room with the phone in his hand. "They want to have a meeting at Danny's new middle school. They want to know how bad the bullying was and what would be the best way to settle him in," Jordon tells me when I tilt my head to one side. I was thankful that Danny seemed to be out for the count at this point. "When is it and do they want all three of us there?" I ask him, he saw Danny sleeping on top of me and came over to ruffle his hair. Then he asked my questions to the person on the other side of the phone.

"The meeting is at eleven thirty and yes they do want all three of us there. I guess it will be easier for them to know how Danny feels about going to school so they can help him," Jordon says and I nod. It is currently quarter to nine in the morning and Danny could have two hours of sleep before we need to wake him up and go to this meeting. "Yeah, we can make that. If it was any earlier then we'd have to deal with Danny falling asleep again while we are there," I tell Jordon who briefly walks out and then he comes back without the phone and he sits on the edge of the chair so he could put his hand on our son's back. "I think Danny will like it at the new school. I was surprised that the other school haven't called to ask for names but it just shows they don't really care about the welfare of their students," he says and kisses Danny's head.

I watched as Jordon started doing some light chores while Danny peacefully slept the early morning away. He's probably been awake since 3 maybe 5 am so I am sure he'll be fine once he wakes up in ten minutes. I played with our son's hair as he started waking up just in case he felt a bit upset and nervous. He doesn't know about the meeting yet and he was about to very shortly. "Did you sleep okay little man?" I ask him. He smiled at me as he sat up. "Yeah, I slept a lot better thanks dad," he tells me and Jordon plays with his hair too. "We have a meeting with your new school soon buddy, they just want to see how you feel about going to school so that they can tell us how they want to get you settled in," Jordon explains and Danny got a little nervous but he seemed to accept the news.

He disappeared up the stairs and came down fully dressed a few minutes later. I did the same while Jordon was doing Danny's hair. Danny was capable of doing his own hair but he was still struggling to master the art of having his hair quiffed. He asks us to do it and we happily oblige, all though we have not had the chance to do it in a little while. "I'll be ready in a few minutes and then we can get going," Jordon says and he leaves me and Danny alone for a little while. I know Danny is nervous but it's for the best that we go to the new middle school. "Don't worry too much buddy, this new middle school will help you and you won't get bullied anymore," I tell him and I snuggle him gently.

"I know dad, the bullying was so bad though I am scared they'll do it again," Danny replies and I kiss the top of his head. "They won't do it again on my watch I promise," I tell him and we head out to the car just as Jordon appears. Danny hopped into the back of our minivan type car. This is what happens when you have five children and you can't really fit everyone in a standard car. We'd have to take two cars if we wanted to go anywhere with all five. We could have taken my truck since it was the three of us but the minivan was easier. It was just because we are too used to having more than one child with us.

It didn't take us long to get to the new school and Danny stayed close to me the entire walk that we had from the parking lot to the reception desk. He is still nervous and that was understandable. I let him stay close because I wanted him to try and stay as calm as possible. We waited ten minutes before we were taken to the principal's office and during that time Danny wandered around and looked at some of the frames on the wall. He saw some awards that his older siblings had won and were proudly displayed in a case. I hopped this helped him realise that he was not likely to get bullied. Teachers would know who his siblings are and protect him.

The meeting itself was a little boring for Danny as it was mainly for me and Jordon to know how they plan to integrate Danny into their class since it was the second semester and they needed to know how Danny would do academically. They would probably make him to a few tests when he first starts. The principal noted that Danny was nervous and said that it would be best for him to start with half days for at least the first week to see how he does and if he copes fine then he could start full days after. The tour went well even though Danny was starting to show signs of getting separation anxiety. This could hopefully be solved in a few days or it could ease slightly with the half days and me going to pick him up.

We decided to treat our youngest by taking him out for lunch and we decided to replace his skateboard which snapped a few weeks ago. Danny was happy just to spend time with us and he was so happy when I went into the store, picked out the skateboard he'd been looking at for a long time and he was saving up to buy it himself. Then we took him to a skate park so he could try it out and then he could show us the tricks he had learned off his brothers. He did show off a little bit with the kick flips he did and some other tricks. We got home before the other children did and Danny seemed happier about the new school.

They said that his bullying was the worst case of bullying that the principal had ever seen in his career. That's why they are going to take every measure to help Danny settle into the new class and prevent any bullying that could happen. He wasn't introduced to his new class today but that will happen Monday. From what the principal told me about Danny's new class they should be welcoming and help him out more then we could. He could only go on Monday if I was confident that the pain isn't too bad and he's been sleeping well. I think he'll be okay in a bit if we make sure he keeps calm and relaxes for the next few days.

They gave us a few of the tests that they wanted him to do when he starts so we could do them with him at home and it would be less stress on him once he starts so he doesn't worry about having too much work when he has only just started the new school. I was helping him work through one when the older children came home. Jess smiled when she saw Danny kneeling on the stool to reach the table with full concentration face as he was working through his test. They allowed us to help him as much as we could with it and explain anything he wasn't sure on so he could complete the test. We didn't give him the answers to it because it was for him to show his abilities and what the school might need to work on with him.

"Well done dude, I think most if not all of those answers are right," I praise when he completes the test an hour later and he looked at me with a big grin on his face. The other children have done their homework so they played with Danny in the living room to see who could not crash in Mario Kart and it was pretty clear it was going to be between Danny and Jorel. Maybe they would make him win even if they had the chance to make him feel better and help him get his confidence back or maybe Jorel would win since Danny isn't a sore loser like some of the boys. Jess would cheer on whoever was winning at the time she was watching them while she was texting her boyfriend. Yes, we let our sixteen year old get a boyfriend but we met the guy first and he was pretty respectable around us and we hoped this wasn't just a façade to get us on his side.

She would tell us if he was being a total douchebag anyway. Thursday nights are usually take out nights in this household so we ordered from the local Chinese takeaway and ordered all the favourites for all the kiddos and ourselves. Danny was struggling a bit with pain after a while so I gave him some Tylenol while we waited for the food to be delivered which wouldn't take too long. They were playing in the front yard with their skateboards. Jess was learning from them and getting there slowly. They are having fun so I don't have any concerns about them playing out in the front. They shouldn't have any issues apart from tricks failing and them falling over. It could be a lot worse so I was counting my blessing.

Well, it was good until I heard my eldest son shouting at the top of his lungs. I couldn't hear what he was saying exactly so I had to run outside and sort the situation out. Danny was on the floor and shaking a little bit and his brothers were protecting him while Jorel was having a stand-off with one of the boys that must have pushed Danny over. Then a woman came running out as well, probably hearing the two boys shouting and looked at me with disgust. I went over to Danny and pulled him up to his feet, checking him for any new injuries he might have gotten but I'd have check in the house with better lighting.

I made Jess take him to the front door so he was out of the line of fire and Matt went to protect them just in case but I am pretty sure Jordon will come out and check on them. No one will get them if there is an adult there; they get too scared and act like pussies. Now to figure out what went on and see if I need to discipline the boys which at this moment in time doesn't seem likely. "What's going on Jorel?" I ask, knowing I can get the best and honest answers from him. "This kid and his friends are some of the kids that bullied Danny and they tried to do it again," Jorel said as I put my hands between them to stop any punches being thrown. The kid's mother that looked at me in disgust quickly changed her tune.

"Wait a second, so this kid that all his siblings are protecting is the one that you mention you kick the shit out of when you come home from school?" his mother asks. Danny did mention he was kicked a few times but he would never give names. Danny really wanted my comfort but he was too scared to come near that kid. "Hey Dan, it's okay. Come here," I tell my youngest who comes running over and I hold him tightly. The woman felt sorry for Danny and I walked back from the kid that bullied him so Danny could calm down. I don't think it will work until the kid leaves and we get Danny inside but it was better than nothing.

"Yeah, that's the idiot," the kid replies and the mother drags him back. Jorel was fuming and I couldn't hold him back if he decided to strike at the kid. "Well, that kid seems to have more intelligence that you so I don't think you could say that," the mother replies and I smiled. She seemed to be horrified that Danny was being bullied by her own son. "We only found out that Danny was being bullied yesterday but he hasn't told us much about who has being bulling him," I explain to the kids mother so she knew I wasn't delaying in trying to get the kids that had been hurting Danny disciplined. I don't think I could really get all the kids disciplined but if one was told off and they all stopped then that would be good.

Then again the only time Danny would see them when he was playing out in the front yard and the boys and Jess would protect him no matter what. "Fair enough, he seems like a good kid and I promise that you won't see these kids again," she said and gestured to the bully kids which were standing behind her son. She was definitely a respectable person and we might be friends but we knew the kids would never spend any more time with each other. I watched as the mother dragged the bully kid away and then the other bullies soon followed as the mother shouted that their parents would find out.

I could now take Danny into the house and figure out if the bullies managed to land any hits on the poor kid. Danny was still shaking but he was getting better once the bullies had gone and he was inside and they knew he was safe. I took Danny into the kitchen and put him on the counter so I could look at our smallest child. He had a couple of grazes on his back but that could have been from anything. "Did he hurt you at all this time?" I ask, just to be on the safe side. Danny just shook his head and didn't say anything. I sorted the grazes out and then hugged him close to me. The boys went to get their skateboards from outside while Jordon was getting the food.

Jordon took Danny from me when he walked in and put the food on the table which I was going to put onto plates for everyone. The youngest was still shaking and nothing really seemed to calm him down for a while. Even Jorel tried his hardest to get a smile out of Danny but it didn't work. He was really upset by the confrontation he had with the bullies. It probably brought back some memories that he wanted to forget even if it is not going to be straight away. I smiled as I saw Jordon finally bring a small smile onto our sons face. Dinner went down quite well and we managed to get a few smiles from Danny. Sure it isn't anything like we used to see but baby steps are being made here.

Danny had a good night until three am where he had a nightmare and I heard him scream but before I could go and comfort him, he came running into our bedroom and right into my arms as I sat up and he started crying. Jordon was still sleeping but he rolled over and we could let Danny be snuggled in the middle of us if we needed to. "Hey, shh shh shh Danny, it's okay now," I tell him. I rub his back and let him snuggle into me and try to stop his tears. He calmed down after a little while and I just started telling him stories that I did when any of my children had a nightmare at any age to try and settle them back to sleep.

I let him snuggle in between me and Jordon and he seemed to be happy snuggling with his papa. Jordon wrapped his arm around our son naturally in his sleep and with my help we got him back to sleep in no time at all. I didn't find it as easy to get back to sleep and I just felt horrible about letting Danny being bullied for so long and not being able to do anything about it. Even though I admit that we didn't know about this until just yesterday afternoon I still feel like something should have been done sooner. For now though I was glad that I had found out and we were able to do something even if it's just helping him with his recovery and getting him into a new school. I felt like I was repeating myself a little but it's hard to get over information like this especially since it's been going on so long.

Eventually I manage to fall back to sleep even it was a lighter sleep than it was before. I wanted to make sure my baby boy was okay and if that meant I was going to have a couple of sleepless nights again then I was more than happy to do that. Sure this is different than our teething scenario when he was seven months old but as a father you would do anything for your children and age makes no difference to it in my mind. I even stayed up late with my eighteen year old when he had a bad case of the stomach flu which kept him up all night. Our children are complete daddies children and that was perfectly fine with us. Jess was our little daddy's girl, feisty and beautiful. Our boys are our daddy's boys, respectful and handsome.

When we woke up in the morning Danny was still peacefully sleeping peacefully in between us with a red tint to his cheek from having it pressed against my chest. Jordon was awake and staring at Danny, I think he did stare at me at one point. As he looked up he smiled when he saw that I was awake. "Morning babe," he tells me and we tried to kiss but the small preteen in between us made difficult and we didn't want to wake him. "Morning darling," I reply and we both looked down to our son. "Had another nightmare?" Jordon asks me and I nod. "Yeah it was about three am when he had it but he came running in here before I could get out of bed," I answer. I decided that the kiddos were capable of making their own breakfast this morning and they seemed fine with that. Jorel came in and saw Danny sleeping and then left.

Well, he did say good morning to us and hugged us. It's Friday now so Jorel didn't have long to wait before it was the weekend and he could spend as much time with his brother as Danny would let him. I am still not sure that Danny will be ready for school on Monday but one day at a time. He could make a drastic change between now and then and I would be more confident in letting him go. I don't want to leave this bed while we have our little man so peacefully sleeping in between us and any movement seemed to make him stir a little bit. He woke up at lunch time and even I took a nap while he slept snuggled to me. It made me feel a bit more awake when I saw my son's eyes open and the smile appear on his face.

"Good morning Danny," I tell him and he hugs me and then Jordon tightly. "Morning dad," he replies and I saw a hint of him feeling better. That smile never left his face. Jordon disappeared and came back with Danny's breakfast and mine on trays. "Thanks babe," I tell him and Danny was too busy eating to say thanks at this moment in time but he would do once he finished. Jordon had made pancakes and Danny's were covered in golden syrup which didn't faze him. He has a really sweet tooth which we discovered when he started eating those types of foods. "Thanks papa," Danny says once he finished his breakfast. "You're welcome Danny," Jordon replies and takes the plates away to clean them. I got dressed and we decided to let Danny stay in his pjs if he wanted to.

This afternoon was spent helping Danny completing more of the tests that he was sent home with when we went to his new middle school yesterday. If he doesn't go in on Monday I will still drop of the tests and explain why Danny was not there. These are all what ifs at the moment because only Danny knows how he really feels and it would be better for us to ask him on the morning than the night before. Danny seemed to be feeling happier today like I thought so when he woke up. He was working through the tests today with a lot more confidence and he didn't need much help from me and Jordon which made me feel proud of him. He was working so hard to make sure that he wasn't going to fall behind in class when he starts.

"Danny, take a little break buddy you've been working so hard with the tests and everything so far," I tell him and he hops off the bar stool and went to watch some cartoons in the living room before his brothers and sister come home from school. I put away the tests and I would let Danny finish them tomorrow. He had finished two tests today which was good and he didn't really need to do anymore. Jordon sat with him while he was watching TV and Danny had snuggled up to him. Jordon had his arm around Danny and I let them have the one on one time together. He needs the comfort and the fun which Jordon could bring with jokes and tickling our youngest. Soon I could hear Danny's sweet laughter as Jordon had started tickling him.

Jorel was smiling when he walked in and heard the sweet sounds of Danny's laughter. Jorel and Danny are definitely the closest out of all the brothers and even Jess was close to them. They've been practically inseparable since Danny was born and the pride in my heart when Jorel was defending Danny last night was amazing. It made me confident in my parental abilities because I have always taught them to fight with words instead of fists. To see that pay off was amazing and I saw the other siblings defending Danny too and that made me think that they would fight with words first and then with their fists after the other person does it first. Jorel did his homework and then joined Danny on the sofa with Jordon and helped Jordon tickle him.

"Dad, make them stop please," Danny cries out after a while when he wanted the tickling to end. I smiled and wondered if the two would stop because Danny was starting to not enjoy himself. They didn't and I had to step in. "Come on guys, he doesn't need tickling anymore," I tell them and they stopped a minute later. This allowed Danny to breathe better cause he couldn't really breathe when he was laughing so hard. They continued to watch the TV after and Jordon came over to me. "It was good to hear Danny laugh again," Jordon says after he gave me a kiss. "Yeah, I love his laugh but he was starting to get upset and he wanted it to end," I reply.

I went to tell the boy's dinner was ready in a little while and when I walked into the living room I saw the cutest sight. Danny was snuggled up to Jorel on the sofa and both boys were passed out holding each other. I decided that they should be left alone and I couldn't bring myself to wake them up when they looked so cute and peaceful. "The boys are out for the count," I tell the others when I walk back into the dining room. I went and put the boy's dinner into the oven which was off but still warm so they could eat it when they wake up. I could always reheat it for them. I had to get pictures of them both as well because they were just too cute to not have a few pictures.

They did wake up an hour later and have their dinner and played together for a while before bed time came. I went to check on the kiddo's bedroom when it was unusually silent in my house and I had a big smile on my face. All the kiddos were in one bedroom on the double bed and all snuggled up to another sibling. I got a lot of pictures that time because even if most of my children are now teens they still love each other. A song quote came into my head _We are, we are, not your ordinary fami-mily but we can all agree that, we are, we are close as close can be._ It is from an Ice age film but it summed up my family perfectly, we are not the average family but we are close as anything.

 _ **And that is the end of another one shot. Yeah I guess it's not like it was asked for but it's focusing more on the pairing then the kiddos, maybe I will do a separate one shot with Jorel x Vanessa in high school but I am not sure yet.**_

 _ **As always any constructive feedback is always appreciated. I work incredibly hard on these stories and I don't always have the time to write them at the moment.**_

10 Page


	40. Puppy Boy Part 2 DM x J3T

Puppy Boy part 2 DM X J3T

 _ **So this is part 2 of puppy boy. I don't think that it is too important to read part one but if you want to understand this completely then you should read it.**_

 _ **~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3**_

 _ **G.p.o.v**_

It's been two months since I rescued Danny from the horrible life that a hybrid like him could lead. Today is his tail operation and he will come out from it with no tail. I have the day off work to look after him as hybrids react differently to general anaesthetic to someone like me. We wouldn't really be doing much work today anyway as Aron's behaviour has gotten worse to the point where it's too distracting. Since Danny is going under general anaesthetic he hasn't been allowed to eat anything since midnight and to make it fair on him I will eat once he has gone in. Even though he is an adult there are a lot of things about the world that he doesn't understand like why he isn't allowed to have breakfast and how operations work.

We were given a private room on the day ward because he is a hybrid and they didn't want him to get panicked by having other people stare at him because he is different to everyone else. There was also one available for him so they put him in it. When we got into the room he asked me to sit with him on the bed. I happily obliged because I know that Danny is nervous about what is going to happen. I think that I would be too if I was going to have the big operation that he is going to have done. He will be glad once it's over and the stump that he calls a tail will be gone for good. A nurse came in and took his blood pressure and his temperature for the first time today.

Then the nurse gave me a hospital gown and compression socks to let me help Danny into them. I help him get changed into them all thought he seemed familiar with the gown but I don't think he has ever seen the socks which will help prevent any blood clots that might occur. Once he was in the items of clothing I noticed he was starting to get a bit more nervous but one of my hugs managed to calm him down a little bit. I am hoping that I can stay with him until he is completely under but I am not sure what this hospitals policy is when it comes to this sort of thing. If I can't stay with him when he goes under then I will be hugging him once he is brought out of the recovery room.

As I am the person who rescued him and the one who will look after him today I have been told what I should expect when he comes out. I was told by his doctor that hybrids do take longer than normal to be completely fine after the anaesthetic and he will most likely by very sleepy and cuddly for the rest of the day. That is fine by me and I feel happy to cuddle him and make him feel okay. It also means I can snuggle him all day without it being too weird because I know this is what he would want. There is no denying that I have fallen for Danny in these past two months and one day he will know how I feel about him.

They told us that they would come and get him for surgery soon. There are other people on this ward and they have to go before Danny because their surgery is a slightly more urgent then the tail operation he so desperately needs. This just means that Danny and I will have more time to get completely relaxed before he has to go in. I hadn't managed to buy Danny a phone yet because he was too nervous to go into the store and he didn't want me to leave him. We gave him an I pad that no one in the group was using. You tube was a good method for me to distract him and he seemed calmer when I lay down next to him and we watched some Markiplier videos. The nurse came back in and he smiled at us. "Is he a bit scared about today then?" he asks me.

"Yeah, he is a bit scared. I don't think that he has had a good experience with this before now," I tell the nurse. While I was talking to the nurse Danny was completely absorbed with the video that he was watching which was good for me because I don't want him to be stressing out while I can help him. They decided now while I had him this distracted to put the IV catheter in so that they had another option when it came to put him under if he was too stressed for the mask. He whimpered a little bit when it went in but that was his only reaction to it. "Do you or Danny have any questions that you want to ask me now?" the nurse asks us but Danny wasn't listening because I had put the headphones on him to aid with more distraction.

"Do you think that they will allow me to stay with him until he goes to sleep?" I ask, wanting that answer for Danny's sake. The nurse smiles at me. "I am sure that with Danny they will let you stay with him until he falls asleep and I feel like it will be better for him that someone he trusts is there when it happens," the nurse answers. This was the answer that I was hoping for. This means that he doesn't need to feel too scared now once I let him know I will be staying with him until he is sleeping. I did have a feeling that the doctor who arranged the surgery had told the hospital that Danny is a lot more nervous than most adults they would get so they would want to keep him calm. The nurse did another check on Danny's blood pressure and temperature before he left.

I knew that half an hour later it was Danny's turn to get his operation done. I had to take the I pad away for now which Danny wasn't too happy with but he needs to go to have his surgery done. The anaesthetist came in and went over what was going to happen one last time and it was the last chance to ask any questions that we had. Danny is now very nervous as the doctor goes over those details. "Don't worry Danny, I will be with you until you go to sleep," I tell him but it didn't help him calm down at all. This worried me a bit; they wanted him to be as calm as possible before he goes under. I lift him up and try calming him down by rocking him from side to side.

This seemed to work a little bit better but I wasn't happy with it completely with it. They might need to change how they put Danny under but to the team it is no big deal and they had already planned for this with the IV being put in earlier. They gave him some fluids before just to get him used to having it in. I think now Danny is a little more aware of what is going around him. "George is staying with me?" Danny asks the doctor, being adorable as always. "Yeah, I'm staying with you until you go to sleep and then I'll be with you when you wake up I promise," I tell him. This seemed to help him calm down a lot more. I held him like a small child when I carried him down to the room where he'll be put to sleep and he had a tight grip on my t-shirt.

As long as he knows that I am here and he believes what we told him about today with the whole surgery then he should be okay. They allowed me to sit on the bed with him because his grip on my t-shirt was tight and he didn't want to let go of me. In the end they decide to use the IV line to give Danny the general anaesthetic because they think that they could get the mask on him and he would stress out more. They tell him to count backwards from ten with me and that he would be under before he got to one. He managed to get from 10 to 4 before I felt the grip on my t-shirt loosen completely and he was under. It felt weird to hold him as he went limp but at least he was calm.

I get up and work with the nurse to get Danny on the bed and comfortable. They used the bag and mask to help him breathe and keep him sleeping. They also let me give him a little kiss on his forehead before I had to leave him in the hands of the surgeon and her specialist team. Danny will wake up in a few hours' time and he will have no tail and he shouldn't have any pain in that area. One of the nurses told me that they think the removal should take between two to three hours if it is straight forward but if it is harder then they expect then it could take longer. I can get text alerts on my phone so I will know what's going on and when he comes out of surgery.

Now is a good time for me to wander around the hospital, maybe I could find the canteen and get myself something to eat because I was hungry. I walk back to the room where Danny will come back to if there are no complications from his surgery. This is more risky for him and I wouldn't lie if I was worried about him. When I walk into the room Jordon was sitting in one of the chairs and he had a bag of fast food with him. "Hey, did he cope okay?" Jordon asks when he sees it's me not a nurse. I sit on the other chair and relaxed. "Once he knew I wasn't going to leave him until he was sleeping he was fine but until he found out he was really nervous," I tell him and he hands me the bag of food. It had food for me but not for Danny which was understandable because I would be treating him with it tomorrow. "The surgery will take two hours at least," I let Jordon know.

They have an interview today so I knew Jordon wouldn't be able to stay until Danny is out of surgery but it makes the wait a little more bearable for me. Jorel said he was going to visit us today once we get home unless Danny needs to stay overnight for observation. I took my time eating so Jordon could stay a bit longer but he left an hour after the surgery started. Now I just have to wait until the surgery is over to see my little hybrid. I put Danny's I pad on charge just in case he decides he wants it when he is more awake and he wants to watch a video. I am curious to see how Danny will react after he is brought round. He could be really clingy to me and tired or he could be high and funny. The only way we will know is when I see him again.

I'll be looking after him either way so it's not a major problem for me if he is one way or the other. I check my phone to see if they have any updates for me and it still says he is in surgery so I am no closer to being reunited with him. I probably have another hour to wait before he is out of surgery and taken to the recovery room and woken up. Then I have more time to wait before he is brought back here. The time between him being in recovery and being back on the day ward depends on how well he copes being brought round. Everyone reacts differently and it will take a bit longer for him to have it out of his system 100%. The risks are still in the back of my mind as I wait for the surgery to be over.

I get a notification that Danny is now in the recovery room three hours after the surgery started and a nurse comes to fill me in on how it all went. The surgeon was pleased with how stable he was throughout the surgery. The only problems they had was his heart rate because it went high a few points during the surgery and more after. He also had some issues coming out of the anaesthetic and they said he did stop breathing for a moment. That meant it will take a bit longer for me to be able to see him again but at least the tail is gone and he is going to be okay. The doctor who arranged the surgery is keeping the tail to send to the institution so they won't come after him. Nathaniel Morris is no more and Daniel Rose Murillo can enjoy his life.

Twenty minutes later Danny is brought in with hi-flow oxygen under his nose. He was covered in a blanket and he was clearly out of it. "Hey Danny," I say to the sleepy puppy. He looks up to me and gives me a little smile. The nurse who knows all about Danny's reaction to the general anaesthetic helps me get Danny from the bed and onto my lap. We were being careful not to pull on any of the wires that are hooked up to him and the IV line. They gave him a warm blanket and wrapped it around him. There was a pillow under my arm so it doesn't hurt me to hold him. I finally get to hold my little sleepy hybrid and he was definitely turning out to be the cuddly type not the funny type.

His grip on my t-shirt has returned but it was a lot weaker then it was before the surgery. At least he was awake and he seems to be doing okay at the moment. "Hi George," Danny says a minute after he was settled in my arms. I play with his hair and he closed his eyes for a minute then opened them again. "How are you feeling?" I ask my little hybrid buddy. He takes a minute before he gives me an answer because he still out of it. "Tired but at least my tail won't bother me anymore," he replies. I let him have a drink of water and if he can keep it down then it would be one test down, and two more left to go. They have to check off three tests that Danny has to do before he can get home.

Not much longer after I put the drink down he fell asleep which I kind of expected him to do. The anaesthetic is still wearing off so it would be better for him if he slept most of it off and the nurse recommended that he did this. Well I would prefer it if he was sleeping at home but we can't leave until he is off the oxygen support, his blood pressure and temperature remain okay. His heart rate has been normal and he also needs to eat and go to the bathroom before they let him go since anaesthetic can affect his ability to go to bathroom. If all those things are fine then he can go home. I bet if he was more awake then he would tell me that he is very hungry. He will be having food very soon.

He seemed to be fine breathing at the moment but he is still using the hi-flow and no one has come to lower the amount he is using to help him recover. They must think that he is doing okay and that they don't need to lower them just yet. It does mean that we will be waiting in here and staying in here for at least another 3 maybe four hours because they would take their time weaning it off in case he stops breathing again. I have the day off anyway to look after Danny and if I need to then I can take another day off if Danny doesn't feel well enough to go to work with me and he needs to stay resting in a calmer environment then the studio.

Ten minutes after Danny fell asleep the nurse walks back in and they lowered the amount of oxygen he is relying on by a litre or two. "He should be fine to start this process now but let us know if he starts to struggle with his breathing," the nurse tells me. And then he takes down what Danny's vital signs are at that moment. Danny slept through all of the checks but that was fine by us and he seems to be doing okay with the tests and even the change of oxygen settings. Danny should be sleeping for a little while and he will feel better once he wakes up for the second time. I feel like Danny is being really brave with this whole thing. It's not every day this sort of thing happens to you and I feel like he's doing well.

A couple of hours later Danny is off the oxygen support and he woke up again from his little nap. He had also managed to keep the glass of water down so he could finally have something to eat. "Hey Danny, still feeling tired buddy?" I ask him now I know he is a little more alert. "Not as tired as before but I am still a little tired," he replies. That's good for him and he is going to be fine now. The nurse got him a sandwich and I helped him open it and he was okay to hold it on his own. He was eating it slowly and he managed to get completely through the first half of the sandwich before he suddenly stops eating. "George, I really need the toilet," he tells me, he had gone quiet and was quite embarrassed by it.

I help him to the bathroom close to his room and he was okay to be in there on his own, even though I knew he was very unsteady on his feet. There are things in the bathroom that can help him if he feels like he will fall. He didn't fall over at any point which was a relief to the both of us. He snuggled up to me and started eating the other half of his sandwich when we get back to his room and I covered him back up with the blanket. Jorel had texted me to say that he will come and visit me and Danny at 7 pm so I could get Danny home and settles because today is stressful for him. It does look likely that we will be going home today. If he wasn't likely that he was going home today then we would be moved to a different ward.

A doctor came to see Danny when it hits the 3 hour mark. It has now been three hours since the surgery had ended and he came out. The doctor was checking the vital signs and asking Danny how he feels and checked the place where his tail used to be and asked if it hurt to touch it and Danny said no. The doctor is confident that Danny can go home now. We have been here since seven o'clock this morning and it is now three o'clock in the afternoon. Danny's reaction to the anaesthetic hasn't helped him with recovering enough to go home sooner but at least he can go home. Danny has passed all of the tests that the doctor did and said that he was going to get the discharge papers for him now.

"We go home now?" Danny asks me once the doctor leaves the room. I don't think he can quite believe it. I give Danny a smile; he is way too cute for his own good. He was back on the bed and giving me the puppy eyes. "Yeah dude, we can go home now. I just need to help you get changed and then sign the papers," I tell Danny and his face lights up now. I will also be given instructions on how to care for Danny's new wound. I know how to look after simple cuts and grazes so this is new for me. I have to make sure that the stitches stay in and the wound won't get infected. It is also close to his butt cause that's where the tail is so that will be embarrassing at first but he will get used to it and dressing changes should be a breeze after a couple of days.

I was shown how to care for his stitches and Danny was comfortable with me doing the dressing change. That was good because he knows that I will be doing it and no one else and he isn't going to be too embarrassed after a day or two. I had a feeling this was going to happen with him as we are really close now and I was considering asking him out soon. We are practically dating now but we have never made it official. I plan to change that soon but I know it wouldn't be today while he is still out of it as it would make it look like I was taking advantage of him when I wasn't. He is still tired because he was dozing off while I was helping him change out of the gown into his comfy clothes.

Danny fell asleep in the car on the way home so I carefully carried him inside our house and to the sofa. I didn't want to wake him while he was peaceful and he was still wobbly. I made sure that I didn't touch where he had the op. On the sofa was his throw blanket, a big comfort item for him like my hoodie is. I lie him down on the sofa so his back isn't having any pressure on it and his surgery site is easily accessible for me should I need to change the dressing again. So Jorel won't be over at our house for another 3 or 4 hours to visit us. This will give Danny a chance to nap a bit more and then he could have a snack and a drink if he wants when he wakes up.

I make myself a snack while Danny takes his nap. Danny isn't going to eat too much today, probably a little less then he usually would and he will probably sleep more today than do anything else. I need to make sure that I look after myself while Danny is in the early stages of recovering. I need to help him and keep an eye on him because it will be difficult for him especially because he has lost something so crucial like his tail. His tail is what helps him with his balance. That was affected before the tail removed and he did struggle with his balance and it will be a little bit worse until he adjusts to having it gone.

Danny woke up two hours later and he stumbled into the kitchen after he heard me making his snack after I heard him moving around on the sofa. He nearly fell over but he put his hands out and the countertop saved him from falling. "Hey buddy, how do you feel now?" I ask him. He carefully sits down on the bar stool, avoiding where his tail used to be. "Alright I guess. I kind of feel like that whole surgery was a bit of a dream. I don't really feel like my tail is gone yet," Danny tells me. I give him his snack and he slowly starts working his way through it. He was still a little bit out of it so I wasn't surprised he zoned out a couple of times. "Yeah, but that tail of yours is definitely gone now and it will stop bothering you once it heals. Your balance will be fine too once you get used to the fact that stumpy is gone," I tell him. Stumpy was what we both nicknamed his tail because it was basically a stump.

Danny needed to have the pain medication that the doctor prescribed him since the ones that he was given while he was in surgery have probably worn off by now. I got the medicine and went back into the living room where Danny walked after he finished his snack. He was starting to feel the pain and he was whimpering a little bit when I saw him. He seemed better with the pain when the meds kicked in a few minutes later. We were cuddling on the sofa when I received a text message from Jorel to let me know that he was outside the house. I do have a doorbell but Jorel decided to text me in case Danny was sleeping at the time and he didn't want to wake the puppy boy up. I texted him back to say that he could come in and Danny wasn't sleeping.

Jorel is so considerate by thinking of the little puppy boy first. Not everybody would think about the kind of things that Jorel would think of. I swear that Danny has everyone he meets but Aron wrapped around his little finger. This was good because he comes from a background where hardly anyone will do anything for him. It was also clear from day 1 that Aron is jealous of Danny and that there was some one-sided hatred between them. Danny never reacts in the way that Aron expected him to and never said anything to the nasty comments that Aron makes. Then again Aron doesn't care enough to know that Danny is used to being told things like this every day while he was in the institution. "How are you feeling Danny?" Jorel asks the sleepy puppy and Danny looked to him with one of his cute smiles. "Super tired but happy that my tail is gone," he answers. Danny is currently snuggled up to me but he wasn't putting pressure on his tail. I wanted to start cooking dinner since it is nearly 5 o'clock in the evening.

Jorel took over the snuggling Danny duty. I am going to make Danny dinner when I make dinner for myself and Jorel and it will be the same thing that we are having. The only difference I will make to Danny's dinner will have a smaller portion then we will be having. Also if he falls asleep between now and the time that dinner is ready then I will put the plate in the oven to keep it warm for him and reheat it when he wakes up. I won't wake him up if he is fast asleep because I know that he needs as much rest as possible after the day he had. Jorel had carefully lifted Danny up and carried him to watch me cooking because Danny would be a bit more nervous about being left. Danny is a bit attached to me and he is always nervous when he gets sick or hurt that I will suddenly leave.

Danny ate more of his dinner tonight then I was expecting him to because he was dozing off while he was eating his dinner and I genuinely felt that he would end up wearing his dinner. Soon I had cleared all the dishes and I let Jorel give Danny the medications that he will need to be comfortable for the night and he can sleep okay. The medication made Danny very sleepy and I carried him up to our room as he was falling asleep in my arms. I feel that he will be fine to be on his own in the bed while I can go downstairs and have a chat with Jorel. I don't think he will have a nightmare and he was cuddling his little fox teddy bear I won him at a fair we went to one time. Jorel will be here for a little while and he can find out how Danny did today. Danny should know that I have not left him and he can usually hear where I am in the house with his puppy ears.

"So how did Danny cope with the surgery?" Jorel asks me when we get to sit in the living room with a couple of beers. I never explained how Danny coped when I texted Jorel to let him know that Danny would be coming home today and he wouldn't need to stay overnight. "He was quite nervous until I took him down and he went under in my arms. He's been very sleepy and cuddly since he woke up," I answer and Jorel smiles. "I was wondering how he was going to cope because surgery seems like such a nervous and scary thing especially with all the beeps and his ears, he also seems so attached to you," Jorel says. He is also the only one who knows about my crush on Danny. "He would be attached to me since I have saved his life," I say.

"Does he know about your crush?" Jorel asks me and I shake my head. "I feel like he kind of knows. We are practically dating now but we've not made it official yet," I explain. It seems to sound really complicated but I am not sure that Danny is really ready for the relationship. "I am sure he'll accept it and he will be ready for it when you ask him," Jorel says and I think about it again for a moment. "I suppose I will ask him soon. Maybe once he feels better after this operation, I don't want him to feel like it isn't real. I don't think he would accept it right now," I tell Jorel, being completely honest about my whole situation with Danny. I swear that one day we will be boyfriends but it won't be any time this week.

 _3~Three weeks later~ G.P.O.V~3_

Danny has been recovering well from his surgery and he nearly is ready to have the stitches out but he will have to wait another few weeks for that. He has fallen over a few times but that was to be expected. He was comfortable and happy most of the time but if we do something and forget to top up his meds to stay pain free while he does get a little upset but I can quickly sort it out and he will be fine again. I've not had work while Danny's been recovering mainly because we decided to put things on hold with the group for a few weeks. Aron's behaviour is out of control and it is getting to the point where intervention and action is needed. He was trying to get a personal assistant and we'd have to pay $800 a week for them. We said no so he started trying to take advantage of Danny.

It is way too easy to take advantage of Danny and Aron is the only one who tried to do it. Danny will do anything you ask without questioning it because of his past and I am trying to get him to only do it with certain people so he doesn't get hurt. Today I want to make my relationship with Danny official. I feel like no he is ready for this next step, the step which lets us go from close friends to boyfriends. We've been kissing each other on the cheek a thing he knows that what we do, not a lot of friends would do. The feelings are all there and now all I need to do is act upon those feelings. This is the most nerve-wracking thing because Danny can still reject me.

Danny is taking a little nap after he ate lunch which is fine by me since he had a rough night with a few nightmares in last night and he didn't go back to sleep afterwards. Well he fell asleep after the first and the second one but after the third he gave up. I was downstairs in my music room just casually writing some song lyrics while Danny takes his nap. If I did this now then I could spend more time with Danny when he wakes up. It's been nearly three months since I rescued Danny and it is gonna take more time for him to adjust to being in the stable home environment that I was offering him. He has got a lot to learn about life but this will be something I am willing to teach him and he will be fine once he knows the stuff.

I am sure that Danny will get used to it eventually. He just needs the time and love that I have been giving him. I will continue to love and support my puppy boy as long as he will need me to and he wants me. I hear Danny have another nightmare and he came running downstairs to me just as I was about to get up and go to him and calm him down. His puppy ears were flat on his head like they usually are when he is sad. I pull him onto my lap and hug him gently, letting him cry on me and let it all out. I will comfort him the best that I can and he was calmer in no time. He was holding my shirt tightly like he didn't want me to leave him or put him down anywhere. I am not going to put him down while he doesn't want me too.

"Was your nightmare about me leaving you?" I ask my little hybrid buddy. I don't always ask Danny what happens in the nightmares because he will have bad memories from what happened in the institution. The way that he has been acting since he came down makes me think that it was about me leaving him. "Yeah, I have been having similar ones because I always have that fear in the back of my mind because it has always been drilled into me that no one will love me and no one will ever want me," Danny answers, I could hear the sadness in his voice so I hug him a little tighter and give him a little kiss on the cheek. He needed cheering up and I will give him that, even if I have to be a little silly.

"Well, the institute was wrong. We have plenty of people who care about you like Jorel, Matt, Jordon and Dylan. I am sure that our families will love and care about you too. I also love you in a different way. Danny I would love it if you would be my boyfriend," I tell him and then I give him some time to process what I have told him before he gives me his answer. This is the most nerve-wracking moment for our life so far. I don't want to ruin what we have right now; I don't want to ruin our friendship. Danny looks into my eyes. "Yeah I will be your boyfriend," Danny tells me with one of his brightest smiles yet. He knows what a boyfriend is and what role they play in live because I have been teaching him these kinds of things.

"I love you too George," he adds with a little blush on his cheeks and it brings a smile to my face. This will be a new thing to him and I am determined to take this at his pace and we will only do things that he is comfortable with. This will be a whole new learning experience for him but I have a feeling that he will really benefit from this kind of love I can provide him. I carry him into the living room just so he can relax and decide what we will watch on the TV. Now that his surgery site is healing so nicely and he snuggles into me and he lets himself take full advantage of the fact that he can now sit in any position that he wanted and not worry about the tail. He is now getting used to not having a tail.

"George, how does us being boyfriends change anything about us? It just feels exactly the same way like it did before you asked me?" Danny asks a little while later feeling understandably confused because we act like boyfriends already and only just made it official. We've been snuggling in the living room watching the television show that we started nearly three months ago and we have nearly finished it now. We don't watch it every night so that today is a catch up day for us. "It just means that we go from being single people and that our relationship is official now," I tell him. I walk into the kitchen while Danny is absorbed in the show and I get a bowl full of popcorn and that we can go through while we are watching the show and he went through a whole episode before he notices the bowl in my lap and it was a little funny when he finally noticed.

As it approaches 4 o'clock in the afternoon I remember what plans we had for tonight, we said we are going to dinner and meet up with the rest of band tonight. "Danny as much as I love the TV nights with you, we have the dinner with the guys at six pm remember?" I remind my little hybrid boyfriend, who smiles and definitely heard with both sets of ears. He is also so close to becoming best friends with the four guys who don't hate him. "That will be nice," Danny says and I don't think he remembered this was happening until now. As we are going to a restaurant and not one of the guys' houses then we will have to hide his puppy ears either by a hat or how I have learned to style his hair. This shouldn't be too difficult for me because his hair is long enough for me to not really need to give him a hat to wear.

I decided to finish the episode we had just started before we should start getting ready for the casual dinner that we have been invited to. We don't take too long to get into any outfit that we plan out but I want to spend some more time making sure that I do Danny's hair right and that his ears will be covered for the entire evening and we won't have to worry about them being revealed at any point. To do this I have used a lot of hair gel to keep his hair up and then added some hair spray to help back it up. This is the first time that I have used these hair products on him and I think he liked them. I did make sure it never irritates his ears and this seems to be a better option for him then wearing hats.

He will feel quite nervous about the dinner in case Aron shows up to the dinner. I don't think Aron will show up because he was never invited to it and he never showed up to the studio when they planned it. The table is also only reserved for the six of us who are going so Aron couldn't join us if he somehow knew we were going to be there. This is what I tell Danny when he asks me if by all the guys that Aron is included. It was clear to me that Aron is a person that scares Danny and they will never get along. I can't wait until the guys find out that Danny and I are dating now. Matt's been encouraging me to ask Danny out for a little while now when Jorel drunkenly told him about my crush. The others found out that way too and they always back Matt up. Danny wraps his arms around my waist and I wrap my arms around him.

"Don't worry pup, it will all go fine you'll see," I tell him when we walk to the car and he seems to be getting nervous again. He was holding my hand tightly and I didn't mind that. "I know dude," he replies, he's still not a big fan of car rides yet and he has recently developed car sick so I never drive like a crazy person with him in the car. His car sickness is also worse for him when he rides in the back of the car. The guys never complain about Danny always riding shotgun but I do worry about how he will cope on the tour bus when we go back on tour. It is looking that more than likely by the time our second album comes out that Danny will be the lead singer and front man not Aron.

Dinner went really well, the guys were so nice to us when I let Danny tell them that we are now boyfriends. I thought about how we were going to announce it to the guys and letting Danny do it was going to be the cutest way and I was right. He went really shy when he said it but all the guys had heard him and understood what he said. "Congratulations you two. George, you better treat Danny right," Jordon tells us. I pull Danny closer towards me and I kissed his head. "I will treat him like he deserves and he knows I will," I tell them and Danny smiles at me. The hybrid specialist told me during Danny's check-up that he has never seen Danny smile even half as much as he does around us and that was amazing to think about.

This is something which made me feel incredibly proud. Saving Danny's life is the best thing that I could have done in my entire life. I never noticed until now how much having a cute roommate like Danny would improve the way things are in my life. The only sound that you can hear most in my house is Danny's laughter usually followed by my own. It's a sound that used to be so rare and that you never used to hear in my house. Now it's heard almost daily like now when we got home from the dinner and I was tickling him when we got into the living room. He falls to the floor because we was laughing so hard and laughing his head off. I loved every minute of it. His laughter is like music to my ears.

I was disappointed when we had to stop tickling each other after a few minutes. Danny was starting to get a little stressed out and he was starting to get a bit upset. Even though I loved his laughter and I thought it was the best thing ever, I hate it when he isn't enjoying anything and he was started to get upset. He snuggled into my side on the sofa once he had calmed down from his laughing fit and he was feeling a little happier. "I'm sorry Danny," I tell him. I play with his hair and he looked up to me. "Why are you sorry George? We had fun today," Danny asks me, being adorable as ever. "I started making you upset and you know that I don't like it when you get upset," I answer him and he gets closer to me.

"I know, but I also bounce back quickly when I get upset and you are never mean to me and you never mean to upset me," Danny tells me. This was another thing that I love about Danny; he always has this ability to make me feel less guilty about something I had done and that I thought was wrong when really it wasn't. I hope this was something that Danny never loses. He then gets up and leaves the room and I am left feeling a bit puzzled. He returns a few minutes later with his hands behind his back like his was clearly trying to hide something from me. I tilt my head to one side which made Danny copy me but he looked cuter. "I got you something," he tells me with a smile on his face. Then he hands me a very nicely wrapped box.

I look at the box, seeing Danny's amazing handwriting spelling my name on the top in case I was to discover this accidentally. I carefully unwrap the box because I don't want to ruin the paper that was used. I carefully lift the lid of the box and remove the piece of tissue paper hiding what is inside the box. I can't help but gasp when I finally see what is inside the box. Inside the box are 10 personalised guitar pics with cute messages on them. "Oh my god, Danny these are amazing. I will treasure this forever," I tell him trying to hold back some tears. Danny was blushing at my compliment. "I just wanted to get you something to thank you for everything even though this will never cover half the things you have done for me," he tells me. I pull him into my arms and then kiss him on the lips for the first time and he smiles and kisses back.

"Aw pup, I wasn't expecting this. Thank you, you don't have to pay me back. I love just being here for you and having you smile and laugh is payback enough," I tell him while he starts dozing off into my arms. "You're welcome," he replies. He knows that I love him to the moon and back and he loves me just as much. I put the box to one side whilst I get to spend some time holding my special puppy boy. "I am so proud of you Danny, you've done so well with everything that you've gone through," I tell him and he gives me a sleepy smile. Soon after he gave me that little smile he falls asleep holding on of my hands in his. Later on in the night I carry my sleeping boyfriend up to bed and I fall asleep with my life looking perfect.

 _ **~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3**_

 _ **This is the end of puppy boy. Hope you enjoyed.**_

 _ **I will try and update at least once a month.**_

11 | Page


	41. I Can See Blood DM x CS

I Can See Blood DM x CS

 _ **TRIGGER WARNING**_

 _ **I REPEAT TRIGGER WARNING**_

 _ **D.p.o.v**_

I can see blood all over my hands. I didn't mean to go this far or maybe I did. I just wanted to end it all; I wanted to leave this world behind. No one wants people to hate them, but I found that many people hate my guts all because I took one person's job since he was kicked out and he wasn't getting on with the rest of the band. They want me to die and they're right, I should die. Maybe once I do it then all the hate will stop and no one will care, no one will really mourn me for too long.

I'm in my bedroom, sitting on the floor by my bed with tools beside me. I used a broken pencil sharpener this time. I took the screw out and the blade fell out too. I didn't really want to use the small kitchen knife which I have used before. I haven't made any effort to stop the bleeding; it will stop by itself soon. I don't mind the pain I'm going through, I feel numb at the moment. I could just sit here all day and not move a muscle, I have no plans. My wife left me for a guy she works with and I don't get to see Scarlett until after school tomorrow.

I miss my daughter so much and I hope that Theresa will allow me to see her more often when I am home and the tours aren't going on. I could have Scarlett while Theresa works the long shifts at the hospital. I am Scarlett's father and I know she misses me a lot. Then again if I end it all tonight or after my visit with her then Theresa wouldn't have to complain about when I pick our daughter up. I do have a high paying job which I enjoy so I have to pick her up when I have the time to do it which doesn't always mean when Theresa asks me I can just go and get our child.

I might have cut a little deeper than usual this time. It would have stopped by now. I wasn't too bothered but I know plenty of people who wouldn't be impressed by my recent behaviour change if they knew. I don't eat much, if anything when I am home all on my own. I don't really sleep either anymore and then there is the self-harming issue. They would be so angry at me if they knew all of this was going on. There is a high chance that they wouldn't want me in the band anymore and my career would be over before you could say supercalifragilisticexpialidocious.

All of a sudden, Louie starts barking at the front door. I don't have the energy to get up or go to the front door, so whoever is there will have to either wait for a time where I can get up today or let themselves in. they decide today that they will let themselves in. Louie keeps barking at them. "Louie, shh it's only me," Jordon tells my loyal red English bulldog. I think Louie was trying to tell Jordon something but he wasn't really understanding.

I could hear Louie following Jordon around my house while he was looking for which room I am in. "Danny, are you home?" Jordon calls during his search. I tried to yell but I couldn't, I think part of me didn't want him to find me. I hear his footsteps as he decides to look upstairs for me. "Danny, I saw your truck outside. Are you home?" Jordon asks again and Louie finally leads him into my bedroom. I looked to the doorway and he gasps at the sight of me. "Jesus Danny," he tells me.

He goes to get my first aid kit out of my bathroom. I don't bother moving and Louie stays by my side. Jordon returns a minute later with the first aid kit and a spare towel from my bathroom which he presses to the cuts I have done on my left arm as it was closer to him. I just watch him while he helps me. "You're lucky that you don't need to go to the hospital today," he tells me, making me feel like I have managed to piss him off. I look to the floor. "Sorry Jordon," I mumble.

He cleans and treats the cuts on my left arm but he was careful about sorting the mess I had made on my arm. Then he makes me look into his eyes. "Once I finished cleaning your right arm I want to know why," he tells me. Now he stops the bleeding on my right arm. It gives me some time to think about what I am going to tell Jordon, what my reasoning is behind my actions. I don't feel like he should know everything, he might take me to a mental hospital and I don't want that. He was just as careful with my right arm as he was with my left.

"Danny, please tell me what's going on," Jordon begs. He really wants to know what's wrong with me. "Theresa left me for another man from her work. I don't know what I've done wrong but it was obviously something bad and something wrong," I tell him. Jordon pulls me into a tight hug as I start crying. "You are too good for her Danny, one day you'll find someone who won't leave you," he tells me as he comforts me. I feel Jordon's hand in my hair as I calm down. "But, I am not suitable for anyone Jordon. I'm such a fuck up," I say.

"Danny, I wouldn't say that about you. You are amazing and you have saved this band. We wouldn't be where we are today if it wasn't for you," Jordon tells me. He lifts me up and puts me on my bed. He then cleans up all the things he used to clean and sort out my cuts. Louie jumped up onto the bed and lays down next to me. Jordon came and joined us on the bed. I snuggled into Jordon and Jordon wrapped an arm around me. "Danny will you let me help you? This has been going on too long and you need my help," Jordon asks me.

He has already helped with the cuts on my arms so I don't see why he can't help me. "I guess you can help me," I reply. I am a bit nervous but I've been divorced for about 3 months now and I am really struggling to get over it. I was so in love with her and she threw all my love in my face and I was lucky enough to get a house for Scarlett and I. "Good, I wasn't going to give you a choice really anyway Danny," he tells me. So if I had said no to him he was going to force his help onto me anyway which sends me mixed messages.

We snuggle up to each other for a little while. My phone is constantly going off, people are constantly texting me and liking my posts on social media so this was no concern to me and it was easy to ignore it. I wasn't really hungry either but I could hear that Jordon was. "Dan, I'm going to make dinner. Do you want anything?" he asks me. I shake my head. "I'm not hungry Jord," I answer. He frowned at me but he didn't really make a comment at the time. "You will have to eat something eventually Danny." He tells me after he has eaten his dinner. "I know and I will when I'm hungry," I reply to him. He was not happy with me but I couldn't do anything.

"I'm so sorry Jordon," I tell him after a minute of silence. He put his hand on my cheek. "It's not your fault Danny. She has really broken your heart and now it needs to be fixed," Jordon tells me. He made me some toast and watched me to make sure that I ate all of it. He took the plate from me and cleaned it once I was done. I never left my room while Jordon decided that he was going to take care of my every need. I don't think he would really let me get out of bed anyway, I feel weak from blood loss.

"Where are the others?" I ask, worried in case there was a meeting with the band I was disrupting or studio time. "We don't have work for a few days so they are probably at their houses right now," Jordon tells me. Okay, so I haven't made anyone really disrupt their day. I might have screwed Jordon's day up but it seems like he would have come here anyway. "So I haven't messed anyone's day up," I say and Jordon hugged me tightly. "We would have helped you out anyway. Your health and wellbeing is more important than a few tracks. If the others knew then I am sure that they would help," Jordon tells me.

I get nervous when he mentions the other guys helping me because they could all vote to kick me out and say that it is too much hard work to look after me and help me with my depression. I'm surprised that Jordon is being so caring towards me right now. Out of everyone in the band, Jordon is the one I was least expecting to come and have this level of concern over me. I was really expecting George to come over first since I have hinted at having really dark thoughts in conversations with him before. "George us going to be here soon," he tells me when I stop thinking of them all leaving me.

"I fucked up big time didn't I?" I ask Jordon. I didn't even think that I could look at Jordon at this point. He put his fingers under my chin and made me look at him and I saw his heart break in his eyes. "You haven't fucked up at all. You are going through a really tough time and we are going to help you deal with all of this," he tells me. I've been going through so many emotions today that I was starting to get tired and Jordon noticed this. He started to play with my hair to help me drift off into a sort of peaceful sleep.

 _ **~Two Hours Later~ D. ~**_

George arrived at my house sometime while I was sleeping and he was lying down next to me in the bed. Jordon looked like he had been crying and I knew that somehow I am the reason he cried and I felt like shit. "How did we let this happen George?" Jordon asks the older male. "You know what Danny is like when it comes to asking for help. He isn't keen on it and he gets so guilty when he does have to," George answers, neither of them knowing I am awake now. I could roll with this until they know I am awake. I never meant to hurt anyone; I never meant to upset anyone with what I have done.

This worked for about ten minutes; I am an expert at fake sleeping so they had no idea. I have been fake sleeping around them multiple times and they never knew the difference. They found out when I grabbed my phone for the second time today. The vibrations on the bedside table were starting to drive me crazy. I was reading and answering text messages when George noticed I am awake now. "Hey, Danny," he says and he hugs me gently. I hug him back. "Hey George," I reply. You could tell when you looked at me since I am only in a tank top that I have done something to my arms, I have bandages covering my arms. I have plenty of ways to hide this from the others if they didn't know. I don't even know if George or Jordon have told them on text messages.

I got this text message from Theresa:

 _Reese: Hey Daniel, are you still up for picking up Scarlett after school tomorrow?_

 _Me: Sure, I have errands to run in the morning and afternoon so I might have to pick her up from yours, is that okay?_

 _Reese: Yeah that's okay; I was going to suggest that because I am going to pack her backpack for you after she gets home because I am at work tonight until 8 am._

 _: That's fair enough, I know you work hard.. It's a shame we never worked out._

 _Reese: I know, I have broken your heart and I can't ever justify what I've done.. I'm sorry._

 _Me: I have things to be sorry about too, I never let you know what was going on with my job but in Lorene drive it was so stressful we never really got a break. It's all sorted now though. Reese: I know, you always deal with this better then I could. I don't think I could do what you do, travel the world with tours having such a short break in between and still be the best dad Scarlett has. I'll see you tomorrow._

 _Me: Yeah, see you tomorrow._

"No one outside of this house knows," Jordon says, gesturing to my arms when he notices me looking at him. I sigh and run my hands through my hair. I regret it all but the pain made me feel alive when I really felt dead inside. The guys in this room will learn that every time I've been happy around them since she left me is usually a mask unless they genuinely make me laugh or smile. "Hey, I've got a reason for you to carry on living," George tells me, showing me the note that I had written addressed to him.

I was going to end it all after Scarlett's visit is over. "What's your reason?" I ask him. Jordon said nothing but took the note off George and was reading it. "Scarlett, that little girl loves you more than any person she spends time with. She really idolises you and she doesn't want any other man in the world to be her father than you," George answers. It made me think, Scarlett always and I mean always cries and gets upset when our visits are over and she has to leave me and stay with her mother. "I have been really selfish haven't I?" I ask George since Jordon was still reading my note.

"No, you're not selfish Danny. Heartbreak isn't an easy thing to go through and learning you've been cheated on by the woman you love so much is going to hurt like hell," George tells me, grabbing my shoulders like he wants to shake me quite violently but he had tears in his eyes. Jordon was also nearly in tears by the time he was getting towards the end of my note. Everyone in the band and my family has a note, but George had found his first. I left the notes in their houses a while ago and I wasn't expecting it to be found so soon. "Danny, promise us that you'll never actually do this and you'll never leave us," Jordon begs, starting to cry now which made me and George cry as well.

I fell into Jordon's arms and he held me tightly. "I promise," I cry and then I break down sobbing in Jordon's arms. George has his arms around both of us while he cries but he quickly takes on the role of trying to calm the two of us down because we were crying a little harder then him. I am the youngest of the three here and they are very protective of me. "I didn't cry okay?" George tells the both of us, earning a weak chuckle off me. I stopped hugging Jordon and we wiped each other's tears away. There is clearly something between Jordon and I starting to develop. I don't really believe it though; I don't deserve the love that I gave to her. I am not worth all the time effort or money.

I really am just not worth the time and effort these two guys are putting into helping me. I'll just screw everything up and they'll all hate me. They might care about me right now but once they find out about my suicidal thoughts and my depression being as severe as it the doctor told me it is at the moment. I went to the doctors one time because the guys were concerned about how pale I was and how much I hid from them on tour one time. That was when I found out that I have severe depression. I outright refused to go onto anti-depressants or any form of medication because the guys would find out for sure then. Then it would all go wrong and their opinion of me will change for the worst.

I don't want them to take me to the doctors or a medical professional of any kind to get put on medication every day for the rest of my life. "Don't worry Danny, I won't be taking you anywhere tonight," George whispers to me like he has been reading my mind. Jordon wasn't paying any attention to our conversation. With George here too he does not need to keep such a strict eye on me and he was now on his phone. "What do you mean?" I whisper back, acting like I don't know what he is talking about and trying to keep my voice low. Of course I knew exactly what he was talking about but obviously George doesn't know that. I assume he doesn't believe that I have been to any doctors over this.

"I mean that I am not taking you to the doctors. I suspect you have some form of depression but doctors won't help you, Jordon will," George whispers back. Sometimes I forget that George and Jorel have been here before in slightly different scenarios to what I am currently going through. I let George lift me onto Jordon's lap and Jordon wrapped his arms around me tightly. "Don't worry Danny, no one is going to leave you ever again. We are all here for you," Jordon tells me. I wrapped my arms around his torso and rested my head on his shoulder. I was enjoying the snuggle that I was having with Jordon and George was so tempted to join in and he caved after a minute or two. We hugged for about five minutes and then it got too uncomfortable.

"I think you two should get some rest. Today has been tough on everyone and now we can finally help Danny while he really needs us," George tells us and watches as Jordon settles down on the bed, taking me with him and let me snuggle into his as much as I wanted. "There is a spare room if you want to stay the night too," I tell George, it is really up to him if he decides to spend the night at my house. I don't think he will stay the night though because he has a wife and daughter to go home to, they will need him too. "Yeah, I'll stay tonight. I'll let Asia know I am staying until tomorrow afternoon and she'll understand that you will need us at this difficult time in your life," George answers.

He left a few minutes later to the spare room just as Jordon started dozing off while he was holding me. "Hey Danny, just know that anytime that you need me that I will always be here for you," he tells me, half-awake but I knew the meaning was still there. "Thanks Jordon," I reply, I wasn't as tired as Jordon because I had the two hour nap before and he has just fallen asleep holding me and mumbling little sweet things in his sleep. I am also over thinking about tomorrow when I pick my daughter up from my ex-wife's house; if she finds out about the self-harm and depression will she judge me? Hate me? Prevent me from ever seeing Scarlett again? So many questions and yet I am scared and don't want to find out the answers.

I am going to hide my arms and the cuts from both Theresa and Scarlett for as long as possible. Hopefully I can hide them for long enough that they heal and don't scar because Jordon would have acted quicker than I would have done. It is going to be easier to hide them from Theresa but not out daughter Scarlett. I'm going to have to figure out how I am going to cover them up somehow. I need to work something out before Scarlett comes tomorrow afternoon. Today's emotional events finally caught up with me and left me feeling exhausted suddenly and I snuggled into Jordon who held me slightly tighter. "I will never leave you again Danny," Jordon mumbled to me just as I managed as I fell asleep.

 _ **~The Next Afternoon~ D.p.o.v**_

This morning was spent laughing with George and Jordon while we got the house ready for Scarlett to stay with me for the next week. Jordon said he is going to stay with me as well for this week so that someone was going to be able to keep an eye on my while I am starting to recover. George told us that he will arrange play dates with Scarlett and Ava so that it wasn't going to be just Jordon helping me through the depression. Both Jordon and George found out shortly before I woke up this morning as they found a leaflet from the doctor while looking for cutlery in the kitchen drawers. They were surprisingly calm about it when they showed me the leaflet and asked me about it and shortly after I confessed that I do suffer with depression.

George said he'd cover for me if we needed to go to work while I was recovering and we didn't think that I'd be ready for the day of work. I am currently on my way to Theresa's new house with a large hoodie on to cover yesterday's self-harming injuries. I held the sleeves down so that there was no way that Theresa could see my injuries. Scarlett was super excited to see me again and that made me genuinely happy for once. She ran into my arms shouting Daddy at me and I held her tightly to my chest. She was really reluctant to let me go and she gave me a kiss on my cheek and then she giggled when I kissed her on her cheek and then blew a raspberry on her neck. Her little giggles brighten my day.

"I missed you so much daddy," Scarlett tells me and gives me another kiss and I kissed her back again. We walked up to her mom to get her backpack for her weeks stay with me. "Hi Danny, are you okay?" she asks me when I take Scarlett's backpack with my sleeves still down and held in my hands with fingers just showing. I also had Scarlett on my hip and she was snuggled into me. "Yeah, I was just taking advantage of it being sweater weather for once. Also this hoodie is a little on the large side," I reply. I let Scarlett say goodbye to her mom before I take her to my truck at the end of her driveway to put her in the car seat. I knew Theresa has her suspicions but she couldn't really prove that I have done anything. She saw that the hoodie I had on was a little too big.

I loved every minute that Jordon allowed me to have my one on one time with Scarlett. He was still worried about me and he wanted to make sure that I was going to be okay. He wanted to make sure that I wasn't going to hurt myself again. He was going to cook dinner for us all and told Scarlett that he was going to be on a sleepover while she was in because we thought I was getting a cold or something. Scarlett said she was going to help Jordon make sure I wasn't going to get sick. She was trying to make me laugh and smile a lot. Maybe she does know more than she is letting on. Maybe my little girl knew I was hiding something and maybe had a feeling that I wasn't my usual self despite all the giggles and the playing.

Jordon made an amazing dinner for the three of us. Scarlett clearly enjoyed every mouthful that she ate and she was a little disappointment when she ate it all and there was none left so Jordon and I donated her some of ours. "Uncle Jordon this is really good, thank you" she tells Jordon and he had a smile on his face. "How good is it compared with daddy's cooking?" Jordon asks Scarlett and I was curious to know what she will say. "Daddy's cooking is always going to be better," Scarlett says and I had a heart-melting smile on my face. It is one of my first genuine smiles for a long time. "Of course it is. Daddy is the best cook ever," Jordon says. I looked down but I was still smiling and it didn't really go away and I did look up after a minute because I knew Jordon would start to get worried.

Tomorrow I will cook Scarlett whatever she asks me to cook her for breakfast. I am starting to feel a bit better today than I have been feeling for a few days, weeks, or even months now. I know why I am feeling better too. It is due to having Jordon, George and Scarlett helping me out and making me happy. Hearing Scarlett laugh because she is enjoying spending time with me is the best sound in the world. George was right with what he told me about Scarlett idolising me and me being her favourite person to spend time with. I will let Jordon keep taking care of my injuries once Scarlett is in her bed and fast asleep. I really don't want her to see me like this, even though knowing how helpful she is she would help Jordon put the gauze pads on me. She did one time put a Band-Aid on my knee when I fell off my skateboard and grazed it.

Then again if I didn't want Scarlett knowing that I have self-harmed in the past and the last time was just yesterday then I should not be doing it to myself but it isn't easy and that's not how it works. I can't control myself at this very moment in time. I am not even sure that I have a will to live at the moment either. Theresa left my heart hurting so badly and the cuts were taking the pain away if only for a short moment. I know that this is not the best solution to my problems but this is the only way that I can think works for me right now. I want to stop doing this to myself, I really do but it's hard right now and it is going to take me some time to get used to being okay and to stop this. I am going to stop by the end of this year I know it and I will take advantage of all the help that I can get or that I am being given.

Scarlett holds her lion teddy tightly as she comes to snuggle with me. I had been sitting on the sofa on my own for a little while. "Daddy, why are you really sad?" Scarlett asks me and I discover I had started to cry a little bit without really realising because I have been crying so much recently. It was also a bit sudden and a bit out of the blue. Jordon entered the room then too. I have to explain what cheating to my six-year old. "Mommy was seeing her new boyfriend before she said that she didn't want to be with daddy anymore," I tell her. I don't think I explained it really well and I don't want to turn her against her mother but she also deserves to know the truth about what happened between me and her mom. Scarlett hugs me tightly whilst holding her lion teddy.

"I don't like mommy's new boyfriend," Scarlett tells me. This whole thing has also has had a negative impact on her as well. "I know, but mommy is happy with him and he isn't hurting you or mommy than that's okay. It might sound really bad right now but if he stays and turns out to be really nice then you'll have two daddies that love you lots," I tell her, she is probably confused but I am trying to be optimistic for her sake. "You'll always be my only daddy," she tells me and I smile at her. She doesn't need to be as upset as I have been recently. I cuddle her on my lap and read Scarlett her all-time favourite bed time story. This will hopefully lighten the mood before she falls asleep and she might not remember our little conversation.

 _ **~One Month later~ D.p.o.v~**_

I am feeling a lot better and I owe it all to the guys and Scarlett helping me out. They've all encouraged me in their own ways to get me to naturally smile and laugh a lot more. Jordon has been especially helpful with my recovery. He has practically moved in the past month, making sure that I don't self-harm again and that I am getting better without the help of medication. It has been very successful so far and I've not had any urges to hurt myself since that fateful day Jordon walked into my house and stopped me from doing the unthinkable. Telling people about my depression has managed to lift a huge weight off my shoulders and it feels so good to know that I am not dealing with this on my own.

They've given me a lot of love and care this past month and I've felt so grateful now that I have opened up to them. Jordon has made me breakfast this morning. "Good morning Danny," he tells me with a big smile on his face. "Morning Jordon," I reply, rubbing my eyes as I sit up in bed and Jordon places the tray with my breakfast on it on my lap. I ate the food without fussing or picking at it since it was helping me put a little bit of weight back on, I was borderline underweight when they found out about all of this. They are all helping and taking turns making sure that I take care of myself not only for me but for Scarlett and no member of the band was looking after me more than the other. Scarlett really needs me at a time like this where her normal family life has been ruined. I love her so much.

I did the dishes while Jordon got ready for the day since he didn't do it before he made me breakfast. He said he was going to take me out for the day and I wasn't to know where we are going until we arrive at our destination. It made me feel a little nervous since I am not really keen on surprises but I have some faith that I am not going to be suddenly abandoned by Jordon today, he will definitely look after me today. Then I quickly get ready for the day as well so he can go ahead and take me out for the day. I know he is really excited for today so I want to get ready as quickly as I can without making myself look like a mess or like I've been dragged through a hedge backwards. I am curious as to where he wants to take me.

 _ **~A few hours later~ D.P.O.V~**_

Jordon has taken me to a really secluded park with a nice gazebo type hut to keep us shelter from the elements and in case the weather changes. We had a really nice, fancy picnic which Asia had made for us. I felt really relaxed around Jordon and that was a really good thing. I was leaning on him while he was playing with my hair and it just felt so right, like we were meant to do this. "Hey Danny, there has been something that I've really been meaning to tell you," he says after a little while. I tried to look up to him and have some eye contact but from my position it wasn't really possible. Jordon decided it would be easier for the both of us if he looked into my eyes and it worked better that way.

"What do you mean Jordon?" I ask, starting to get nervous because there are so many things he could say right now and I don't know what he wants to tell me. He could easily send me straight back to square one with what he could potentially tell me. He must have known I was getting nervous as he takes one of my hands in his free one, his other hand never leaving my hair. "I want to tell you that, I love you more than a brother. It has broken my heart to see you like this and if I was your boyfriend, then maybe I could make you better," Jordon tells me; he is confessing his love to me now. CHARLIE SCENE the guy who sings about showing his weenie and banging all the bitches is telling ME that he loves me. Pinch me I am dreaming for sure.

He loves me, he actually loves me. Someone that was not my six-year old daughter or my family cares for me like this and for me it was totally unexpected even though I felt something a month ago with him. I felt a spark when we first met each other as well. "Of course you can be my boyfriend Jordon. You've helped save my life, if you and George didn't come that day and give me a reality check then I honestly think you'd be mourning me right now," I tell him, being honest with him. He was being truthful with me so it was only respectful and fair that I am truthful back. I sit up and he leans in so our lips collide with each other. The whole world felt like it had just shrunk to the two of us. For the first time in a long time I feel like my heart isn't broken any more and Jordon Terrell was the man who put the broken pieces together and fixed it.

 _ **The end of another one shot. To be honest I think this is the most depressed one that I have ever written and I wrote How to Save a life which was near this level. If you ever have problems like this then feel free to private message me even if you want to do it anonymously and I will try and help you the best that I can.**_

 _ **I hope that this is a good one shot, I feel like it is a little on the short side for me but 9 pages and at least 5,000 words is not too bad. This is a gift for my good friends AwokenMonster. Let me know what you think about it guys and I will upload a DM x JD one shot soonish.**_

9 Page


	42. Sad Song DM x TM

Sad Song DM x TM

 _ **I get the most random ideas while doing random things. This little gem came to me while I was playing Euro Truck Simulator 2 and I was listening to this song while driving in my truck with my custom paint job with the ThreeTearsco logo on it. I know it's another Danny x Theresa but this song works with my idea and this pairing…**_

 __ _ **†~†**_ __ _ **†~†**_ __ _ **†~†**_ __ _ **†~†**_ __ _ **†~†**_ __ _ **†~†**_ __ _ **†~†**_ __ _ **†~†**_ __ _ **†~†**_ __ _ **†~†**_ __ _ **†~†**_ __ _ **†~†**_ __ _ **†~†**_ __ _ **†~†**_ __ _ **†~†**_ __ _ **†~†**_ __ _ **†~†**_ __ _ **†~†**_ __ _ **†~†**_ __ _ **†~†**_

 _ **Danny p.o.v**_

I knew deep down that my relationship with her was too good to be true. I got a text which said that she didn't want me to see her or Scarlett again. It's breaking my heart, I love those girls and I thought she loved me back. It turns out this might not be the case. I'm currently on tour with the guys and we are only going across North America but I feel completely restless. If Theresa doesn't want to see me anymore then I won't have a home to go back to. Well, my mom will let me stay with her until I am back on my feet but that's not the point. I want to be with her, I want her to love me again. My heart hurts so bad, we have been dating since high school and we were always meant to be together.

The others are all out partying tonight and they invited me but I said I wanted to stay behind. They were a little worried about me but they didn't really say much. I found out about Theresa a few days ago and I've only cried about her when the others aren't around so they don't ask me any questions. Like right now they are out so I can release the pain and my emotions which I have been holding in. I hug my pillow as I sob my heart out into it. No one else was in the bus, not even the driver could hear me cry. I have to calm down before they all come back but that should be no issue for me. I'll end up crying myself to sleep before they come back I can feel it. I am so weak right now but my mask seems to hide it from them at least.

I went to the bathroom when I was done crying and washed my face so it didn't look that I had just spent half an hour bawling my eyes out. I crawled back into my bunk when I heard the door open. Whoever came back was not drunk; they were trying to be quiet while they walked through to the bunks. "Danny, are you still awake?" Jorel asks, calling for me quietly. I open my curtain and he climbs into my bunk to hug me. He was not drunk, not even tipsy which made me curious. Was he worried about me? "Yeah, why are you back so soon?" I ask him as I hug him back. He lies down with me in my bunk and he draws some patterns on my back. "I just wanted to see how you are, you didn't come out and I am a little worried," he tells me.

"I'm okay Jorel, just didn't really fancy getting drunk tonight," I tell him and he accepts it without questioning it. He knows that I don't really want to get too drunk on this tour as I have many tours before now. I wanted to prove to people and to myself that I don't need to rely on alcohol to have a good time. "Okay Dannyboy. You will tell me if something is wrong right?" Jorel asks once he finishes drawing patterns on my back. I look into his eyes, showing as much honesty as I can. "Of course Jorel, if I ever need to tell you something is wrong then you'll be the first to know," I tell him. It worked and he accepted my answer. I hate lying to him but at the same time I can't say the truth.

If Theresa really does want to break up with me like the text suggests then I must have done something really bad in order for her to end it all with me. We had just gotten each other new wedding rings and we were planning how our anniversary was going to go. It was going to be perfect, me and her having a good old date night like we did back in high school. Now I have gone and screwed it all up because I have done something stupid. All though having said that, I am not really sure what I have done to make her decide that we should no longer be together. While I was thinking, Jorel had ruffled my hair and then left to deal with the drunkards who were starting to arrive back on the bus now.

I let out a big yawn as I closed the curtain to my bunk. Exhaustion is starting to creep up on me and I just climbed under the duvet. I turned the pillow over so I wasn't sleeping on my own tears which had dampened the pillow. I was surprised Jorel didn't notice that but my bunk is quite dark at night because when I want to sleep I don't have the light on and I don't use my phone otherwise I would stay awake all night. It's too tempting to just scroll through Instagram and just spend all night on it. I decide to put it on charge for the night and try to close my eyes. I keep the pictures of Theresa and Scarlett on the wall and touch the one of Theresa while I start to doze off again and hopefully fall asleep with peaceful dreams.

 _~A week later ~ George p.o.v~_

About three maybe four days ago we all had a chat. Danny's starting to act a bit strange, he won't come out of his bunk to join us when we got out on our days off or after shows when we want to go out and party. He avoids talking to us when we mention Theresa so I suspect it has something to do with this. I have no idea what is going on though, Danny also has the flu at the moment so he was getting some sleep in the bunks while the rest of us sit in the main living area to once again have a chat about him. "Jorel, do you know what's going on with Danny?" I ask the other rapper who seems to have talked to Danny the most this past week or so. "Your guess is as good as mine, all I know is he is upset and it has something to do with Theresa," he answers.

This time last week he came and told me Danny said he was okay, he just didn't want to party the night before. That night before became every opportunity we had to party and I know he told Theresa he was going to cut down on the parties but she wouldn't want him to do this to himself. He is so miserable no matter how hard he tries to hide it from us. "That is my guess too but I am also not sure what exactly is causing his mood change," I tell them. Danny is out for the count and you could hear his breathing while he slept as he had a nasty cough and it left him wheezing. There is no danger of him waking up and overhearing our concerns for him. We just want our brother to be okay, we want Danny to be happy again.

I have an idea to try and figure out what is going on with Danny, Asia is spending the day with Theresa and I can ask through her what is going on with our favourite couple. "I am going to text Asia after I have checked on Danny and see if she can ask Theresa if anything is going on," I tell the others and they seemed to agree that my plan was the best that we have at this current moment in time. We have no other options; Danny is certainly not going to tell us if we ask him today or anytime soon. "Yeah, that sounds like the best plan so far," Matt agrees and the rest of the band nodded. I grabbed the bottle of Tylenol syrup and the syringe so that I could give it to our lead singer if he had a fever.

As I got near Danny's bunk, I could hear him wheeze and I instantly felt sorry for him. This didn't really seem like the average flu but I wanted him to at least to come out of his bunk a little more before we considered taking him to the doctors. I open the curtain and I give him one of my pillows, which should ease his breathing a little bit. The movement of me propping him up on the pillows woke him up and he looked at me. "Hey Danny, how are you feeling?" I ask him. I put my hand on his forehead and I knew instantly he has a fever. I sorted a dose of Tylenol syrup for him and he took the doses straight away. "Not great, my chest feels like bricks are on it and it's all gunky," he tells me.

"Do you want me to take you to the doctors later?" I ask him. He was really pale ad I knew this wasn't the flu anymore. "Yeah, I need to kick this before we have to cancel performances," he replies, his voice isn't affected unless he has a big coughing fit. I smiled at him reassuringly. "I'll get that sorted for you Danny, don't worry. It shouldn't be too serious," I tell him and he nods. He struggles out of the bunk and I help him out and give him a little chest rub to see if that would ease the pain. He changed out of his track pants into shorts and a t-shirt after spraying himself with deodorant. I asked Caleb to make the appointment for Danny to see a doctor today and he got it sorted out to be in an hour and Caleb was taking us to the appointment in three quarters of an hour since it wasn't that far away.

Now's my opportunity to ask Asia about Theresa, before I could get some one on one time with Danny. He had finally joined us for the morning and Jorel gave him something to eat and something cool to drink to see if it eases the feeling in his throat after he had a massive coughing fit. Poor Danny, we all feel sorry for him right now but we tried not to baby the second youngest member of the group. He would hide away from us if we did baby him too much and that is not what we want right now especially when it's so hard to get him out of the bunk in the first place. Maybe now we can get him out a little bit more when he starts feeling a little bit better. This should be soon after he goes to see the doctor.

 _Me: Hey babe, can you just ask Theresa if there is anything going on between her and Danny? Danny isn't feeling too good today but he's been acting a little strange this past week or so._

 _Asia: Yeah of course I can, do you know what's wrong with Danny? Theresa is a bit concerned now._

 _Me: We thought Danny got the flu but it seems to be more like a chest infection. He's wheezing all the time and his cough just sounds painful._

 _Asia: Theresa said her phone is broken and she hasn't been able to contact Danny for a while. It seems like one of her co-workers stole his phone number and did something and broke the phone. Could you pass that on to Danny and tell him Theresa hopes he feels better soon. I can let them use my phone to have a conversation later or something._

 _Me: Yeah that seems like a good idea. How strange though, maybe there is jealousy between her co-worker and Theresa? Like she is jealous of their relationship and wants to break it._

 _Asia: This seems to be the most likely cause; Theresa and Danny are seriously the sweetest couple. She had a better idea, then the call tonight, we are coming out to see you guys in a few days so they could have a big reunion with that cover song you were plaining to do._

 _Me: The song Sad Song by WTK? Yeah that sounds like an amazing idea. We'll keep that part secret from him since he only knows about the male part which he is doing and we said we'd get the female part covered by someone. It would be the best surprise for him and it could make the reunion super cute._

 _Asia: Yeah, Theresa said that she will learn Elena's parts and she should have her new phone and all her numbers back by the time we come to see you. Please if you find out what she said, let us know. It's upsetting to think what would have been said to upset him this much._

 _Me: I will do, I am going with him to the doctors in a minute so I'll ask him then. These coughs are so bad, he's left gasping for breath after them now. I hope it's not too serious._

 _Asia: Poor Danny, I am sure with you guys and the right treatment he should be back to his bubbly self in no time. Talk later_

I was rubbing Danny's back and chest switching back between the two as he coughed. I really wanted to know why he was upset but at the moment his health is more important. Caleb looked at him with sympathy, it just sounded so bad. "Come on Danny, time for the appointment," he tells him and I get up with Danny as we walk to the rental car which Caleb would drive us to the appointment and Walgreen's afterwards in. We were going to get some medicine to sooth Danny's cough regardless of the outcome of the appointment. "You'll feel better in no time I promise," I tell him and he gives me a little smile, one of the first I have seen since the sadness creeped its way onto the bus and took over. The Danny we know and love is a lot bubblier than this.

"Danny, have you spoken to Theresa lately?" Caleb asks as we make our way to Walgreen's. It turns out Danny has a chest infection and he was given medication and an inhaler to help get rid of it, since it didn't make his voice bad he was fit to perform unless something changed and Caleb felt he was too sick. "No, she said she never wanted to see me again," he admitted, showing me the text he received, supposedly from his wife. I wrapped my arm around him and I was providing him with comfort. "That's not true," I tell him, sounding really confident. Now I know what was making him upset I can make him a little happier until the day the girls meet up with us at the concert to surprise him. Scarlett can't make it and neither can Ava but we'll see them soon.

"What do you mean?" Danny asks me, not quite believing what I told him. "I talked to Asia since she is hanging out with Theresa today to ask if there was anything going on. We know how sad you are and we want you to be happy again. She told us that her co-worker stole her phone to get your number then broke her phone. She was really upset that that message was sent because it's not true, she loves you and she can't wait until you two are together again. She also hopes you get better soon," I tell him and he teared up. He was going to call himself stupid, I knew it. He usually does when he doubts himself. It's not his fault this happened and it's not stupid if you didn't consider texting a friend of hers, he rarely talks to them let alone have their phone numbers.

The rest of the day went better, I got Danny to have a phone call with Reese and his spirits picked up straight away. Yeah he is still ill but at least he is happy again. The ladies are going to sort out the woman who made him upset and make her wish she never crossed the undead ladies again. Their relationship is too precious to be destroyed now, they are high school sweethearts destined to be together forever. He did call himself stupid but we reassured him that he wasn't, he was upset and calling one of our partners wouldn't cross his mind straight away. I am now even more excited for the performance in a few days' time. Danny should be feeling a lot better then and it will all go smoothly.

 _~On stage a few days later~ Danny p.o.v_

Tonight's concert is going okay, my cough is still there and I was almost completely over the chest infection. Now it's time for the song by We the Kings we said we were going to cover. I met them a couple of times on Warped tour and they are great to hang out with. I still have no idea who is going to be covering Elena's parts and I haven't heard the guys cover it while I have been practising. They just let me sing along to the song from my phone so I guess that they have someone else lined up. There is only one way to find out as the music starts playing.

 _Danny: You and I, we're like fireworks and symphonies exploding in the sky_

 _With you, I'm alive_

 _Like all the missing pieces of my heart, they finally collide_

 _So stop time right here in the moonlight_

 _'Cause I don't ever wanna close my eyes_

 _Without you, I feel broke_

 _Like I'm half of a whole_

 _Without you, I've got no hand to hold_

 _Without you, I feel torn_

 _Like a sail in a storm_

 _Without you, I'm just a sad song_

 _I'm just a sad song_

 _Theresa: With you, I fall_

 _It's like I'm leaving all my past and silhouettes up on the wall_

 _Both: With you, I'm a beautiful mess_

 _It's like we're standing hand and hand with all our fears up on the edge_

 _So stop time right here in the moonlight_

 _'Cause I don't ever wanna close my eyes_

 _Both: Without you, I feel broke_

 _Like I'm half of a whole_

 _Without you, I've got no hand to hold_

 _Without you, I feel torn_

 _Like a sail in a storm_

 _Without you, I'm just a sad song_

 _Both: You're the perfect melody_

 _The only harmony I wanna hear_

 _You're my favourite part of me_

 _With you standing next to me_

 _I've got nothing to fear_

 _Danny: Without you, I feel broke_

 _Like I'm half of a whole_

 _Theresa: Without you, I've got no hand to hold_

 _Danny: Without you, I feel torn_

 _Like a sail in a storm_

 _Without you, I'm just a sad song_

 _Both: Without you, I feel broke_

 _Like I'm half of a whole_

 _Without you, I've got no hand to hold_

 _Without you, I feel torn_

 _Like a sail in a storm_

 _Without you, I'm just a sad song; I'm just a sad song_

My heart nearly leapt out of my ribcage when I heard my wife sing. After everything we have been through these past two weeks this song certainly had a stronger meaning to us than it ever did before and we put all our emotions into it. I had no clue that she was going to be here, but it seemed like all the other members of the band did. I had to hug her as tightly as I could manage once the song was over. She hugged me back just as tightly and then we kissed, her hands moved up to my hair and she didn't want to let me go. She really did love me after all and I definitely loved her back, there was no doubt in my mind about my love for her. "I'm so sorry baby, I should have dealt with this sooner," she whispers as we pass our mics back to the two waiting gentlemen, Jorel and George.

"It's fine baby, it's my fault for believing her, I didn't know what to think. Suddenly I can't get hold of you and I get that text," I whisper back as Jordon says something about us being the cutest couple he has ever seen in his life and that we better not make out on stage in front of everyone. I looked at him, my cheeky grin making an appearance and then I turn back to Reese. I spin her around and then we go for a dip kiss which sent the fans into a screaming frenzy. "I love you so much Danny," she tells me and I give her the heart-melting smile she loves so much. "I love you too Reese," I reply. She has to leave the stage for now and return to watch us as we do our last few songs and then we can enjoy our reunion after the show.

I ran straight into her waiting arms when the show was over and so happy to have her back. She held me tightly and rubbed my back when I started crying. The guys were watching our reunion with massive smiles on their faces; they know how sad I have been recently. "Danny, don't cry babe. Please don't cry," Theresa tells me and I bury my head into her neck as I try to calm down. I was so happy so these weren't upset tears. "They are happy tears," I tell her and she smiles. I was starting to feel a lot calmer; all my fears have been put to rest now. "At least the problem is solved now my love, I will keep my phone on me at all times and never let it out of my sight," she tells me. Her hands were in my hair as I looked into her eyes.

"I know, I am glad it's all sorted now and nothing really changed between us. I would not cope if we were to ever split up," I tell her, feeling confident that I can admit pretty much anything to her and she'd be nice about it. "I know you wouldn't and we still love each other. I can't see us breaking up ever babe," she tells me and then she pulls me by my shirt into a kiss. I wrap my arms around her waist and deepen the kiss a little bit. This is great when we are together; it gives me great memories to think about when I miss her when she has to leave to go back to work and to our daughter. I count down the days until I get to see her again when she leaves. Now I want to hang out with her and not really let her out of my sight tonight.

It turns out that she didn't really want me to leave her sight either. We walked back to the bus and she had one arm around my waist the entire time. George got us some beers and we were watching some movies in the back living area. I let Theresa sit on my lap since seating was quite limited in the back and there are at least over ten people in the back right now. There are the five guys and three girls with the two of us. We are watching comedy films tonight just to unwind from the stress that comes with being on tour. Theresa rests her head on my shoulder this time and my arms were around her protectively while we watch the film. It's not the best comedy film we have ever watched but it was something to pass the time.

Theresa snuck a little make out session while we watched the film. Some of the guys were a bit iffy about DA and make out session when we are on the bus. Management did have a rule on that type of displays of affection we do. We can't have sex on the bus; we get a hotel room if we want to do that with our partners. We have no rule on the masturbation which is why Matt is allowed to do it on the bus, even if we do have to hide the belts from him when he wants to engage in that activity. George seemed to agree that the film isn't particularly good so he changed it to one which we have all seen before and he knows that we all like. This was a lot better than the other film and we were laughing a whole more.

We are like a big family here and I love it, that's why George was able to find out what was going on so quickly and we kind of know when someone is happy or sad even if they think they are hiding it. Matt gets up and goes to the kitchen area and comes back with my medicine and a drink. I skipped the dinner time one by accident because we were so busy and had to get to sound check. I took my medicine and a couple of puffs of the inhaler because my chest was starting to get a bit tight. Theresa seemed to be a bit more concerned about me, she knew I was sick but she hasn't heard the nasty cough that I have been having. Well, they all heard in a minute later I had a coughing fit during the boring part of the film.

"Jesus Danny I get that that part was boring but that was unnecessary," Jordon says and Randi slapped his arm. One of the main reasons why my cough was so bad is my lungs are trying to get the gunk out and it wasn't quite happening. Theresa climbed off my lap while I was coughing and she was rubbing and tapping my back to try and help me get the gunk out. "Yeah but that was my fault this time," I tell him once my coughing fit was done. I was left exhausted by that coughing fit so I sunk down into the sofa. Theresa decided to sit next to me instead but rubbed my chest and then played with my hair to see if she could get me to sleep. I was tired but I didn't want to sleep just yet since I wanted to spend more time with her.

We went to bed at midnight and Theresa snuggled up to me instantly in bed. I had to be on my left side while I slept because I felt like the wheezing that I have been doing has been bothering the others even if they haven't specifically told me that it was. She put her hand on my cheek and we looked into each other's eye with nothing but love. "Oh Danny, I have missed you so much and I am so glad that we are together again," she tells me and I wrap my arm around her waist. "I really missed you too Reese, I am glad that this whole thing can now be nothing but a bad dream," I tell her. I am beyond ready to class the whole text thing as a nightmare and tonight's performance as being my awakening from the nightmare.

Theresa takes the opportunity to kiss me on the lips while I was a little absorbed in my thoughts. I took a moment to realise what happened and kiss Theresa back. "Keep it to kissing love birds," Matt teases as he climbs into his bunk. He knows that with the other guys around then heated make out sessions are as far as we would go. Maybe we'd leave a hickey or two on each other but we'd respect that rule in place. We only made out a couple of times, I was still kind of exhausted after the amount of coughing and the lack of sleeping I'd been doing lately. "Why don't you go to sleep babe? I will still be here when you wake up in the morning I promise," Theresa tells me. She makes sure that the duvet was covering us both.

"Yeah, as long as you don't leave me yet I need you," I mumble, being half asleep. The warmth was sending me to sleep and that oh so famous hand in my hair. The fingers in my hair usually massage me and relax enough that I do end up falling asleep. "Don't worry my love, I won't be leaving anytime soon," she tells me. That was the last thing I remember her saying before I fell asleep.

 __ _ **†~†**_ __ _ **†~†**_ __ _ **†~†**_ __ _ **†~†**_ __ _ **†~†**_ __ _ **†~†**_ __ _ **†~†**_ __ _ **†~†**_ __ _ **†~†**_ __ _ **†~†**_ __ _ **†~†**_ __ _ **†~†**_ __ _ **†~†**_ __ _ **†~†**_ __ _ **†~†**_ __ _ **†~†**_ __ _ **†~†**_ __ _ **†~†**_ __ _ **†~†**_ __ _ **†~†**_

 _ **The end of another one shot, hope you liked it. The next one shot is Derillo which was already mostly written to be that pairing so I have an idea for you guys. Leave a request down below and I will do it.**_

9 | Page


	43. Lion keeper DM x JD

Lion Keeper DM x JD

2009- HU Lion Keeper AU-

I'm sitting in the playroom with one of the cubs lying across my legs. I have been working here at Los Angeles Zoo and Botanical Gardens as a big cat keeper for a few years now but I am the youngest in the team. I love being able to play with the cubs here. I only get to do this with the cubs because they get abandoned by their mum at some point. The cub I was playing with was abandoned not long after he was born. "Why am I surprised you're in here?" Chris asks when he walks into the playroom. I love the animals that we look after here and it was always my dream besides being a musician to be a big cat keeper. I did attempt to be a musician and it didn't quite work out the way I was expecting it too and I found out that it was too stressful and I had to throw in the towel.

"I love spending time with the cubs," I reply. The little cub on my lap rolls over and then stretches while he stays fast asleep. It was adorable because he was terrified of us when he first opened his eyes and now he recognizes who is who and he goes to whom he trusts. "There is a guy on the keeper for a day program so enjoy the last few minutes of peace," he tells me. Part of the keeper for a day is about an half an hour where they come to the playroom and meet the cubs. They will always come to see the baby animals that we have here. It is one of the things which appeals to people when they want to be a keeper. They love the little cubs because they look so cute. Well, all cubs are cute until they grow up to be big cuties that can rip you to shreds.

I think it was ten minutes after Chris had left Amy walked in. The guy behind her who is being keeper for the day was a lot different then I was expecting. He has a lot of tattoos and he was one of those people who have gauges and plugs in his ears. "Here is Danny; he is the youngest in our big cat team. The cubs love him just as much as we do as you can see," she tells him. I smile at the guy and he smiles back at me. Kiro, the cub on my lap rolled over again so he is back in the position he was in before. "Hey Danny, I'm Jorel," the new guy says. I know he is only working for the day but I hoped he would stick around or meet up later. He looks kind of hot and I knew we would get along straight away. Well, I hope he would get along with me. He seems like he would be a really nice guy and a good friend.

"Hey Jorel, what made you think about being a keeper for a day?" I ask him. He is really different to other guys we have had here and it is not a bad thing or not because of the tattoos or gauges he was. I also feel like I have seen him somewhere before. Maybe he has been on the television before or he is famous, they often do this to show how nice they could be and how willing they are to do other jobs. "I want to see what other careers are out there in case my band fails and I want to try something else," Jorel replies. That had made me really interested, this guy seems to be doing quite well financially and he was even prepared if the eventuality comes that it doesn't really work. I did want to know what band he is in and if I have ever seen him perform live in concert.

"That's fair enough, which band are you in?" I ask him. It could have been a stupid question but I really wanted to know, if he was in a band that I hadn't heard of before then I could check them out later on in the day and see what I think. "I'm in the band Hollywood Undead," he replies and that name instantly clicks with me. "That's cool, I've seen you perform live a few times," I reply and he smiles at me, I doubt he recognizes me though. I usually ask why people want to do this. It helps me know what to tell them about zoo life. We rarely get adults doing this anymore, it is usually children that get to do it as a birthday present or because of Make a Wish foundation that we see do the program which is fun. I also love doing it with children, especially Make a Wish children. It can be magical when we make a very sick child's day and make them happy.

"Right then, I'll leave you in the capable hands of Danny and I'll be back in half an hour," Amy tells us and leaves us to our own devices. Jorel decides to have a look around the playroom while I was petting Krio. He wanted to see what cubs we have here before he looked at me. "This is the room that we call the playroom. This is where we help rear any cubs who have been abandoned by their mothers until they are old enough to rejoin their kind." I tell him. We have a lion, two tigers, a leopard and an ocelot cub in here at the moment, all at different stages of life and development. None of them are old enough to be with their kind just yet and even if they were then they weren't ready just yet. We might have to wait another month for the tigers to be ready.

We do have a couple of other species of big cat here and more cubs like lions, tigers, leopards and ocelots but they are managing to raise their cubs' just fine. "So who is on your lap?" he asks me as he comes to sit down next to me. "This is Kiro, he is three months old and I found him when he was about an hour old and his mother didn't even want to clean him." I answer. Kiro decided that he wanted to wake up and then he stood up on his hind legs to lick my face. I was his favorite keeper and that was clear to everyone because I was the one who found him. Jorel has a small sad smile on his face as he pet Kiro for the first time. It is always sad when a mother abandons her cub or cubs but we are so lucky to be able to take care of them.

Kiro decided he liked Jorel too and he started liking him once he was done sniffing him. "I am surprised at how friendly he is to you and me," Jorel says. Kiro came back to me after he was done getting to know Jorel. "They are being raised here by humans for now until they are old enough to go back so they'll be a bit friendly," I tell him. Kiro climbs onto my shoulder and stayed there because he loves that spot. He isn't so keen on the ocelot so he usually hides when they get too close to each other. "So he sees you as some sort of a father figure then," Jorel says when he sees how close we are to each other. "Yeah, I did hand rear him for a little while." I reply. Kiro nuzzled me and gave me another lick because he wanted to.

The rest of the half an hour was spent playing with the cubs while we were getting to know each other. He is a great guy and just as he had to leave when Amy came to get him to take him somewhere else, he left something in the back pocket of my cargo pants. Jorel also gives me a wink as he leaves with Amy. I was left to sink to the ground in a blushing mess. Sure he was a bit flirty when he was talking to me but that doesn't mean anything right? That doesn't mean he likes me or does it? I am so confused by all of this. I wanted to know what his intentions are but he wasn't going to let me know what he was planning to do. I'll have to find on what's in that note and see where I go from there with him. I was alone in a blushing mess for about five minutes.

Chris came in and grinned when he saw me on the floor in the blushing mess. "That guy got you blushing real hard didn't he?" he asks, knowing I am not that into chicks anymore. I now kinda swing both ways, let's just say my last relationship didn't end well. "Yeah, I don't think it will come to anything though," I answer. I've not checked my pocket and I don't want to just yet. I'm tired of people trying to get into a relationship with me and then dumping me when they feel like it and they are tired of me. I have had my heart broken too many times and I don't think I can cope with it being broken again. It would kill me this time and I won't come back from it being broken this time. It took Chris so long to help me recover from the last time.

I decide to clear my head by going to see Simba, my one-year old cub that I also hand reared. He has a very strong bond with me even though he is fully integrated to his pride now. He is also named after my nickname; all the big cat keepers call me Simba. They do it because of my love of lions which got me the job. It doesn't help that his dad is Mufasa either and Simba is obviously their first born. It was way too tempting to have a pride of lions and to not name them after the lion king characters would be horrible. I went into his sleeping area in the den and he came running in from outside towards me. He is always happy to see me when I visit. It makes my day just a little bit brighter no matter what day I am having in the first place.

It feels really relaxing to rub his fur and to get my hands lost in the mane he was growing. His purring was also therapeutic and helping to relax me and calm me down. It was like he knew I was coming and I needed this. I stayed with him for about twenty minutes before I went back to the staff room. Chris was there and so was Amy. Jorel was nowhere to be seen, but I know he is probably with another keeper somewhere. I stand on a stool with Simba written on it to get a glass out of the cupboard. It's a gift from the keepers to take the mick out of how I can't reach that cupboard because of how short I am. It didn't really faze me anymore I had become so used to it by now since I have been working here for long enough that I didn't really care. It was quite helpful for me to reach the cupboard.

"Dude, you have got a note in your pocket," Amy tells when I get down from the stool. I take it out of my back pocket, remembering Jorel had put it there but I didn't see him write the note or anything while we together. I just stared at it until Chris told me to open it. Both Chris and Amy want to know what it says. It has Jorel's name written neatly on the top. Then there was his phone number. It also has this message: "Hey, you're pretty cute! So, call me maybe?" So he did like me then I guess. Well, I might not be the only person he has given this note to. I'm still nervous about it all though, he might like me now but I know how easily this can change. Sometimes feelings can change like the flip of a switch and he can go from liking me to hating me.

"That keeper for the day, Jorel Decker has given me his phone number," I tell them and Amy looked at me with pure jealousy. I can understand why she feels this way, he's a very hot guy and all the ladies would want him in their pants. Chris grinned, but I knew he wants me to be careful with Jorel. "So Simba might have found his Nala?" Chris asks, teasing me. I sit down and hide my face as I started blushing again and Chris can't pinch my cheeks like he wants to so badly. He enjoys teasing me whenever he gets the opportunity and whenever possible. He knows that I don't like it but he loves my reactions to his teasing. He gets such a kick out of it at my expense, but I always forgive him in the end and he never makes me angry for too long.

I might be able to give Jorel a chance. "I don't know what if he is like everyone else? They always end up leaving me eventually," I tell Chris. It makes me think back to the time I was married, yeah I was married once. She was a very beautiful woman and we loved each other so much. It all ended way too soon when she died in a car crash when she was eight months pregnant with my child; I was going to have a little girl. They both died instantly in the crash. "I don't know, this guy seems to be different. He seems less likely to leave you," Chris tells me. He puts his hand on my shoulder to reassure me and comfort me. I am now struggling with the memories which are trying to resurface. Memories which I thought I had buried a while ago.

Amy hugs me from one side and Chris hugs me from the other side. "Just breathe Danny, I know it is really hard right now and you're hurting, but we know you'll be just fine," Chris says. I was crying so hard out of nowhere as I was remembering my wife who is gone now. It took about five or ten minutes for me to calm down. The memories of my wife are so painful now she is gone. I'll get over her completely eventually and move on with my life. I look at the note that Jorel had left in my back pocket. Maybe I should text him at least, see what is going to happen. There is no harm in just talking to him, he is a nice guy and I feel like we could be friends. My feelings of us getting along were right but I wasn't too sure on romantic relationships yet.

 _Me: Hey Jorel, it's me Danny from the Big Cat section at the zoo. I found your note in my pocket and I thought I might as well text you._

 _Jorel: Oh hey Danny. I was hoping you would text me at some point. I think playing with you and the cubs was the best part of the experience so far, it was so much fun. I was thinking we should get to know each other more._

 _Me: Yeah sure, what do you want to know about me?_

 _Jorel: Stuff like, age, hobbies, interests, where you live_

 _Me: Okay so I am 23 years old, my birthday is November 21st. I am a keen artist and musician. I used to be in the band Lorene Drive and I am interested in being a musician again at some point but being a lion keeper has always been a dream of mine. What about you?_

 _Jorel: I am 25 years old and my birthday is May 1_ _st_ _. I am a keen musician too as you know. I think I saw you perform at one point too. I was looking at being a big cat keeper like you because I have a cat called Tiger and I am interested in animals._

 _Me: Nice, I guess we can't really remember seeing each other until now. I finish work at five so I can text more then. My break is over now, back to work._

 _Jorel: Okay, talk to you later_

 _Me: Talk to you later._

Chris was grinning when I looked up from my phone after he told me it was time to go back to work and to stop texting. It was lunchtime for Amy and Chris and they decided it was my lunch time too. They both know that I had talked to Jorel. "This still might not come to anything," I tell them. Yes, I talked to Jorel but that doesn't mean we're definitely going to date any time soon. "Might not come to anything, you never know what might happen," Chris tells me. It's still our lunch break so Chris was lying to me about break being over. That means we have five hours left of our work day. I wasn't feeling hungry today so I didn't bring a packed lunch with me. Amy wasn't too fond of my eating habits at the moment when I am stressed.

"Danny, don't you want to eat anything?" Amy asks me as she gets her lunch out of the fridge in the staff room. "I am fine, I will eat later," I tell her. Chris sends a packet of potato chips my way without me protesting. He gave me the look which reads: You'll eat now. I reluctantly start eating the chips before they force me into doing it. I went to feed the cubs after that because they need their lunch too. Kiro ran over to me as soon as he knows I was the one who opened the door. "Hey Kiro, hey buddy," I tell the little lion cub as I put the food down for all the cubs to eat. They are all stating to eat meat now but cubs as young as Kiro still need milk as well and he will get that later. For now he can eat meat with the other cubs.

Kiro really wanted to snuggle up to me after he had eaten his lunch. I sit down and let Kiro climb onto my lap like he loves to do. Kiro started a little purr when I tickled him and rubbed his belly. The purring started almost straight away when I touched his fur. It was very therapeutic, one of the many benefits I had of being a big cat keeper. I feel less stressed when I am at work than when I am in certain situations at home or outside going to the shops. I love it when I get to take the cubs' home with me because it is like bringing the therapy home. I won't get to take a cub home for a while; all these cubs need to learn how to be a big cat. That is a vital skill for them to learn at this stage in their development, if they are to survive in the wild or in the pride they need to try and learn to hunt all though that is their mother's job mainly.

I think I might stay in here a bit longer. I want to make sure that they can all eat and learn a little bit about what was to come when they learn how to hunt. I also couldn't resist the opportunity to play with the cubs again. I am a little rough with them and I actively encourage them to play with each other as well so that they can learn how to be lions, tigers, leopards and ocelots. This will be helpful got when they go back to their prides and they play with other cubs like them. They need to be as little like humans as possible for when they go back. That's always a risk when you hand rear any animals. They should be as wild as possible in case we can ever release them to the wild where their kind originally comes from.

Jorel came back to the cubs after I had been playing with them for an hour. "These are too cute to ignore," Jorel says when he plays with the ocelot cub and I think he hinted at me with the cute comment. Kiro is still a bit afraid of the ocelot. I watch as Kiro runs off my lap as Megan started to chase him around the playroom. He was terrified of her; she is a little bit faster than he is because she's older and more used to being on her feet. "Kiro, you'll never get a girlfriend if you keep running away," I tell the three month old. Jorel laughed at my comment and it made me smile and chuckle. The other keepers told him he could do what he wanted for a little while. That's why he came to spend more time with me and the little cubs.

Despite the cubs being a good selling point for the zoo keeper job role, no one usually comes back to me when he or she gets free time. They tend to go and eat or do something else during this free time that they have. Then again I know Jorel is quite interested in me so he would want to spend more time with me and the cubs were a bonus for him I guess. Kiro came running over to hide behind me and crawled up my back and onto my shoulder. I tickled his chin when I saw his little face appear next to mine. "Hey little buddy," I tell him. He might be another Simba to me. That wouldn't really matter to me in the slightest because I love them. Jorel seemed to have a bit of fun with little Megan, she was letting him tickle and rub her belly.

All good times have to end at some point. Another keeper came to get Jorel from the playroom to take him to the next activity he has to do. He gave me a little pout when he had to leave again but he can see me again soon I am sure of it. We will also probably text each other later on today. If we weren't friends at the end of the first visit then he we are now. Kiro was very reluctant for me to leave him at that moment. So I decide to stay for a little bit longer to make little Kiro happy. He's very attached to me to me so it's going to be hard when he has to go. They are likely to have to send him to another zoo when he is old enough to join the breeding program. There needs to be more lions and other big cats in the world and we are helping that.

That won't be for another year or two yet. He'll be used to being in a pride environment by then and he'll be able to adapt to that live when he gets out of the playroom. It will not make it any easier on me and the other keepers when he does have to go. You bond with these animals and you love the animals that you are looking after. Kiro attempted to roar at me but he couldn't do it yet as he was too young and it made me laugh. "You will roar eventually my young buddy," I tell him. He had attempted to roar again and because the same little mewl came out I laughed again. Simba acted exactly like this when he was the same age as Kiro which was absolutely adorable. I felt so glad that I could do this again and have this bond with another lion.

Amy was in the staff room with a drink when I walked in after I had spent some time with the cubs and letting them play and fight with me and each other. "Hey Simba, how was feeding time?" she asks me. I went to go and get another drink. "It was good, Megan chased Kiro around again and Jorel came back for a little while," I tell her. She smiled at me, especially when I mentioned Jorel. She still has a crush on him, you could tell or maybe she was happy for me. "Kiro needs to learn not to be afraid of girls before he goes to another zoo. He needs to make babies with a lady," she tells me and we both chuckle. I stay with Amy for the rest of the work day because we needed to check on the pregnant lioness Sarabi and she was confident with me being there. I have helped give birth to so many cubs in my career and I was dubbed the big cat obstetrician. This is Sarabi's second pregnancy with the first being little Simba and I hope she can look after this one.

I had another conversation with Jorel as soon as I got to my apartment after work. My time in this apartment is running out and I know it. I think the landlord is going to go bankrupt as I am one of the only people who pay their rent on the regular basis we are supposed to do. If he goes bankrupt then he is going to have to sell everything. That means I'm going to end up homeless by the end of this year. While I was texting Jorel I was looking for some one or two bedroom apartments that I can afford and that tick all my checkboxes. I need to be able to keep the cubs when I need to and try not to irritate any of the neighbors. I hope the neighbors would like the idea of coming at meeting a cub without having to pay; it made my current neighbor happy.

I was exhausted to the point that as soon as I got into my bedroom I crawled under my blanket and I yawned a couple of times. I ended my little conversation with Jorel, telling him I was going to bed and I had to get up again at five o'clock in the morning to get to work. It was currently half past eleven at night so I would get five and a half hours sleep roughly. Jorel said that was fine by him and he has work in the studio in the morning so he should go to sleep too. It didn't take me too long to be able to fall into a peaceful sleep, feeling happy that I had made a new friend and that he was going to be a lifelong friend in time. Who knows we could even have a romantic relationship at some point in my life.

 _~two weeks later~ Danny p.o.v~_

Yesterday, marks two weeks since I have been kicked out of my apartment quite forcibly by the bailiffs who understood my position and were quite sympathetic towards me. I have been sleeping in my truck ever since and then I had to get takeout for dinner and I bought easy to make breakfasts which I will make in work. I think my boss knows because he lets me sleep in the staffroom or in a special sleeping area which was there for when we need to stay overnight. I was still talking to Jorel and we met up a few times outside of work. He told me he was looking for a new roommate and I am tempted to take that offer. I am getting along with Jorel quite nicely now so maybe we could move in with each other.

I have today off work so Jorel had invited me to spend the day with him at the studio. He's with his band today so it was my lucky chance to be able to meet them for the first time even though I had seen them perform a few times. I get to know all the guys during that morning and everyone but Deuce was starting to become friends with me. I got on with most of them straight away which was nice. "Danny, where do you live?" Jordon Terrell asks me after lunch. This is where it gets a little bit awkward. "I currently live in my truck and occasionally I will go to stay at work," I tell him, being completely honest with them. Jorel seemed shocked by what I just told them all. "Why?" he asks me after a minute or two of thinking and processing that.

"Landlord went bankrupt and he had to sell the block of flats that I lived in," I tell him. It has left Jorel wondering what he could do. I thought I felt the other's judging me because of this but they aren't living my life right now so they don't know how I feel about everything. "You can come and stay with me for a while Danny," Jorel says when he looks at me and decides what he wants to do. I felt relieved by his offer; I couldn't find anywhere to live which is suitable for me until now. I am sure Jorel and his landlord won't mind any cubs when I get them. It wasn't looking likely that I would find a new home anytime soon despite my searching. To either rent or buy a house especially in Los Angeles is very expensive and a lot of places I have looked at are too expensive for my budget.

Jorel had helped me move in to the apartment later on during the day. It didn't take us too long to get all the things I was allowed to take into the house since I didn't have a lot of things. We were sitting in the living room with a can of beer each. "To a brand new start," Jorel says with a cheer as we had a toast and made our cans touch. "To a brand new start," I tell him, feeling a little happier then I have been doing for months now. "Thanks for this Jorel. I really appreciate everything that you have done," I tell him, we hadn't worked out any arrangements like how much I will pay in rents or bills so I was prepared for anything that he asked me to pay him within reason. I know Jorel won't let me pay too much towards the bills and things.

Jorel decided that he was going to show me to my new room and let me try and settle in. He made me sit down while he brought my stuff from my truck into the house and into the room which will now be mine. It was a very nice thing to do but I hadn't expected him to be this nice or caring towards me. People often do it to me when they find out that I am a young widower. I don't like it because they feel really sorry for me because of what happened to me. If they didn't know I am a widower then they would not be this over sympathetic with me. Jorel noticed that I had suddenly become quieter since I have been in my new room. He crouches down in front of me and he has his hands on my shoulders. "Hey, are you okay Danny?" he asks me.

"Yeah, I am fine. Just a little bit stressed that's all," I tell him. I was going to start to unpack before I go to bed tonight since I have not a lot of things to unpack. "Okay, don't forget that I am always here if you need me or just want to talk," he says before he leaves for me to go and unpack in peace and quiet. I know he is going to be making dinner in a little bit. I had all my things unpacked and sorted out within an hour or two. I had a picture of Theresa that I always keep close to me. Jorel walked in when I was looking at the picture and he was curious to know more. "Hey, she's very pretty. Who is she?" he asks me when he looks at the picture, I look to him, I was wondering how on earth I was going to talk about my ex-wife to him.

"Theresa was very pretty. I was married to her until she died two years ago and she was eight months pregnant with my daughter," I tell him, deciding to be completely honest with Jorel since he has helped me out so much so soon. He wasn't being over sympathetic with me like I was anticipating he would like so many people have done before. He gave me a pat on the shoulder. "Aw Danny, I am so sorry," he tells me. I hug him and he hugged me back straight away like he was expecting me to need a hug and it was very comforting. I just needed that hug. "It's not your fault Jorel, it was a drunk driver who is now serving life in prison," I tell him. Then we walk downstairs for dinner. Jorel was making me laugh throughout dinner and he was making me feeling happier about the whole thing. He was making me feel the exact same way that Theresa made me feel when we were together and happy.

It was very good that I can feel like I can finally move on from Theresa and I could start again with a relationship. I now feel and think Jorel could have a chance with me now. He'd be able to teach me to love again, I know he can. I did the washing up for Jorel after dinner was over and he seemed very grateful for it. "Hey Danny, come and watch TV with me for a bit and unwind. You could need the relaxation time," Jorel says once he put all the dishes away. I deiced that maybe I should relax for once in my life. I have never really had a chance to properly relax like this before so it was a good thing. I let Jorel put whatever he thought I'd like on the TV. He put on a Netflix show which I was very interested in.

Jorel had made me feel so welcome it almost felt alien to me. "Hey Danny, would you ever feel like you would be ready for another relationship?" Jorel asks me later on that evening after we had finished another episode of the TV show ends. I look towards him and for like a brief moment I tilt my head to one side. "Yes, I have been thinking about it for a while now. I am ready to move on now; it has been two years since my last relationship ended so I have to look to the future and what lies ahead for me," I answer, taking a minute or two to think through my answer completely. It isn't really an easy question to answer but I was telling him the truth. I do now feel like I can try and have another romantic relationship and maybe Jorel could be the guy that could be the one who can help me start over again with love.

Jorel takes me to my new room and sits down next me on the edge of the bed. He also smiles at me." So you want to try and be in that romantic relationship with someone?" he asks me, sounding hopeful. "Yes, and I have someone in mind to be in that relationship as well," I tell him. He raises an eyebrow in question, like he was asking who on earth I was talking about. Well, he was about to find out. "I think that maybe, we could try having a relationship? I feel like we have those feelings with each other and I can't really deny them," I ask him, the romantic feeling between us is definitely there. Jorel's eyes lit up when I confessed to him. "Of course we can try Danny, I love you," Jorel tells me which was a big sigh of relief for me.

I grinned, we will make this work I can feel it. "I love you too Jorel," I tell him and he stands up to face me. He pulls me up to my feet and wraps his arms around my waist like a couple would at a dance. He was smiling at me still and I looked up at him since I was a little shorter than him. He put his finger and his thumb under my chin and gently pressed his soft lips to mine. I stood up on my tiptoes to close the height gap and deepen the kiss. It was magical, a pure magical moment. I have never really experienced a kiss like this in my life so far. I really loved my first kiss with him and I am sure that we will have many more kisses like this in the future. We were grinning by the end of the kiss which was good because it would be bad for our relationship if we didn't like the kiss.

"Wow Jorel, that was amazing," I tell him, slightly breathless from the deep kiss that we just had. Jorel was grinning like a Cheshire cat or cat that had gotten the cream. "Well, I am glad that my little lion keeper that you're happy," he tells me. That kiss made me know that this relationship would work. I like the new nickname he has given me, I prefer it to Simba. He climbed into bed next to me when I yawned a few times. I still have work in the morning at 5 am so I wanted to sleep as much as I could. I am going to enjoy this new relationship I really am. Jorel is going to give me a new lease on life and I will love and enjoy every minute of it. I love Jorel Decker and he knows that. I also know that he loves me even though we have only known each other for two weeks or more. It might be crazy but for us it works.

 _ **The end of another one shot is here. I hope you enjoyed it. I was playing around with this idea for a little while now and I think I am happy with how it all turned out. I might not get everything completely accurate but to be honest with it being a AU one shot accuracy doesn't really matter.**_

9 Page


	44. The Loss DM x JD

The Loss DM x JD

 _ **Okay so this one shot is gonna be based on personal experiences but not completely. Not everything I write in this one shot is what happened with me but it is loosely what happened and it might make the one shot a bit more sad than other ones I have done in the past but this is all I feel like writing tonight at least. To Love a Teacher is finishing this month and on the 11**_ _ **th**_ _ **of March my dad died.**_

 _ **Danny p.o.v**_

I feel numb as a nurse put their hand on my back and led me back to the staff room where they put us before. He can't be gone, he was my hero and he wasn't supposed to leave yet. I can vaguely hear my mom talking to a nurse who wanted us to get hot drinks to get over the shock. I was crying, my brothers and sister were crying and my mom was crying. We were handed tissues and Rigo decided he was going to wipe the tears off my face. "It's gonna be okay Danny. I promise," Rigo tells me and pulls me into a hug as I sob on his shoulder. The nurse left the room as my mom pulled my other brother and sister into a hug and tried to stop them crying. They let us into the room as they tried to save him and then they had to call time on it.

The nurse came back with hot chocolate for all of us and left mine and Rigo's on the table next to us. Rigo was rubbing my back and held me as close to him as he was able to. They knew that Rigo and I were close to dad and he would be very sorely missed by everyone. I wasn't expecting them to let us into the room while the tried to save his life but I am glad that they did. It was a bit of closure knowing that they did everything that they could possibly do to save his life but sadly it didn't work. "How's Danny doing?" my mom asks Rigo once she got Lisa Marie and Kyle to start drinking their hot chocolates. "He's still crying and in shock mom," Rigo answers. I could feel mom's hand on my back and she was also rubbing my back.

"He will be this was very sudden. I'll try calming him down, you drink your hot chocolate Rigo," she tells him. I felt Rigo reluctantly relax his arms, allowing mom to turn me around and pull me into a tight hug. "Come on little man, calm down. I know it hurts but we are going to be okay," Mom tells me. She was rubbing my back and trying to get me to stop sobbing. I finally started to take deep breaths and calmed down for the moment. They said something about us being able to see him one last time once they got him ready for us. I'm not sure I want to see him for the last time. Mom held the drink cup to my lips and made me drink from it. "You'll feel better in a minute Hun, when you have some sugar in you," she tells me.

I was supposed to be meeting up with the guys tonight to have some fun when and take a little bit of a break from work but it is clear that I won't be attending tonight. I'll probably text one of them later to explain my absence but right now I don't even what I want to look at my phone. My mom ruffled my hair and gave me a sad smile as she made me finish the drink. "Good boy Danny, do you feel a little better?" she asks me once she puts the drink cup down again and it was empty. "A little bit," I tell her, giving her a weak smile after it. Lisa came over and hugged me and she kissed the top of my head. "We're strong, we'll get through this won't we Dan?" she says and I nod. Then the nurse came in. It is time to say the last goodbye.

"Mom, I don't know if I want to do this," I tell her as she holds my hand tightly as we are lead to a room nearby where they have put him for us to see him before they move him down to the morgue where we would only be able to see him if we asked. "I know sweetheart, you can always leave if it gets too much," mom tells me and Rigo takes my other hand. "We all have each other's back if one leaves they won't be on their own," he says and we all nod. That was something I could easily agree too. I was probably going to be the first one to leave the room as well, this is all too much for me to take in right now. We had left him an hour before the call and he was doing okay ish. Now he is gone and there is nothing that anyone can do to bring him back.

We walked in and said nothing for a minute. No one went really close to him and no one touched him. He didn't look the same as I remembered him being just hours ago. His face was different, it was like he was someone completely different and yet deep down I know he is my dad. Mom looked to me as fresh tears fell down my face. "Don't forget you can leave anytime you want and come back too, the nurse said we have all the time we need," mom tells me and I nod at her. I managed to stay for two minutes before it became too much for me. I walked out with Lisa and we both sank down to the floor just outside the room at the same time. Nurses who walked by gave us sad, sympathetic and caring smiles.

Another family who were in another room came out with some tissues for us both. "Thank you," I tell them, I didn't want to say what happened but I think they knew but they didn't say anything other than you're welcome to the two of us. Mom and my brothers came out five minutes later and pulled us up to our feet. "Come on, you're staying at mine tonight kiddos," she says, trying to be strong for the four of us. We were given a booklet telling us some information about what to do after bereavement. Rigo borrowed my phone to let Reese know what happened and that she could tell Scarlett in the morning if she wanted. I know they both will be heartbroken but I couldn't really do much, it's not my weekend with Scarlett and Reese and I split up months ago.

I was still numb when I got into the car and mom was taking us back to her house. I knew my phone was going off constantly with the rest of my band wondering where I am and wanting to know if I was okay or in any danger but I didn't have that inner strength everyone else around me seemed to have. I felt so weak and unable to do anything when I should be doing everything for myself. I unlocked my phone and just stared blankly at the screen trying to win the mental battle I was having, I need to text the guys. I need them to know that I am safe and as fine as I could be after what has just happened. The hospital staff were so nice to us and very supportive until the moment we left. Kyle was given protective shoe covers because he rushed out in the wrong footwear for this wet and miserable night.

 _Me: Hey Jorel.. Sorry about not turning up to the party tonight. My dad was rushed to hospital and he passed away twenty minutes ago._

 _Jorel: Oh my god Danny I am so sorry, you don't need to say sorry dude. I know how hard this will be for you at the moment. We will all be here for you just message us and we will be at your house within ten minutes._

 _Me: Thank you so much Jorel. I know you lost your dad too and this just hurts like hell. I feel so numb right now so I don't think it has sunk in yet. I might ask for chats sometime soon, my mom is taking me to her house for the night._

 _Jorel: You're welcome buddy. I let the others know so you might get more texts from them with support. Try and get some sleep tonight, it might seem impossible right now but it will happen sometime tonight._

 _Me: My mom said the exact same thing about sleep just as I read yours. I will try my hardest even if I end up lying on top of one of my brothers. I know I need sleep and to get helped as much as I feel comfortable with it for the next few weeks at least._

 _Jorel: We will all help don't worry. I will come over tomorrow to come and look after you for the day or you can come over to mine for the day and spend the night. The others say you can do the same and it is completely up to you we don't want to force you into anything._

 _Me: That's nice, I might take up the offer tomorrow but I don't know if mom has anything planned or if any family are coming over since mom is now letting imitate family know so they will probably want to see us and support us. I will let you know in the morning what the plans are when I wake up._

 _Jorel: Fair enough Danny, I did expect that family would want to see you and give their condolences. Please let us know if you want to come over even if you just wanted to escape for a moment. We will always let you come and visit. I know you were here for me from the very beginning when I lost my own dad so I want to be here for you when you have lost your dad and you are completely devastated._

 _Me: Once again thank you so much Jorel. I am not really expecting people to be really helpful because what I do is just out of the kindness of my heart and don't do it to get something in return._

Jorel and I talked for the entire car ride and then when I was carried in by Rigo because he saw me texting someone. I was still shaking a little and I snuggled into Rigo when he sat on the sofa and held me tightly. "How are you doing now Danny?" Rigo asks me when he noticed I was finished texting. "Yeah, the guys know now and they are offering their support and condolences. Jorel has even offered for me to spend tomorrow and tomorrow night at his house," I tell him. Mom walked in with the phone in her hands. "Well that was nice of the boys. Don't worry about spending the night here tomorrow. If you want to spend time with the boys then you go. I know you are in capable hands," Mom tells me and she kisses the tops of our heads.

Kyle joined us on the sofa and I think Lisa Marie had gone to bed now. I give Kyle a weak smile and he smiles back. "Don't worry Danny, we will get through this together," Kyle tells me and I nod. "I know we will Kyle, it is gonna hurt like hell for a while but we will get used to this," I reply after a minute. I wanted to consider my answer because our dad had only died an hour ago roughly so we are still trying to get this to sink and to feel any kind of positive emotion. It is too raw and we are devastated. I kinda wish that I had more time to tell him how I felt about him but we did hug yesterday so I know I didn't abandon him. His behaviour was a little off in the last few years anyway but I don't know when he really changed for the worst. I know he was really off towards the end.

I ended up falling asleep on Rigo for two hours and woke up with him carrying me to bed. "Go back to sleep Danny, you were doing so well with the sleep," Rigo tells me and I nuzzle his neck. "Okay, stay with me please bro?" I ask him sleepily. He chuckles as he walks into the spare room that mom probably made us stay in for the night. "Of course I will stay with you Danny, I was going to do it anyway," he tells me as he lays me down on the bed and then joins me. I managed to doze off once again.

 _ **~weeks later~ D.p.o.v~**_

The more time that has passed since my dad has passed the angrier that I have become. Let's just say I have learned more and more things about him which have changed my opinion of him completely. I have been so angry and hurt about the extent of betrayal that has been discovered in the past few weeks. I have so far managed one week back in work helping the guys do the next album but I had to take some time out today because my emotions are all over the place, I am in a constant state of shock and I can't shake it. I have also pushed the guys away a little bit and I know I shouldn't but I need time to wrap my head around what just happened. I can't tell them what I learned because I don't fully understand what happened myself.

Someone was banging quite urgently on my front door. My mom always comes over at least once a day to check on me and to make sure I eat at least one full meal a day which would usually be dinner. Louie was barking at them and I have no idea who is at the other side because I haven't invited anyone over. I got up reluctantly from my blanket cocoon on the couch which I spend a majority of my day on if Scarlett is with her mother. I opened the door and Jorel was standing at the other side of the door on his phone. "Uh, hey Jorel," I tell him and he looks at me. I probably look like a bit of a mess right now because I haven't shaved properly. "Hey Danny, I just came to take care you for once. I know you've started pushing us away and we really want to help you," he tells me.

I gave him a weak smile. "I know Jorel and I am really really sorry. I didn't mean to push you away but after all the shocks I have been having these past few weeks have just taken their toll on me," I admit to him and he hugs me tightly. He carries me into the house and he saw how surprisingly clean my house is at the moment. "How bad have you been feeling lately Danny?" he asks me as we sit down on the couch and I am allowed to crawl back into my cocoon that I had made. "Not too bad, been here most of the day with breaks to the bathroom and stuff and my mom makes sure I eat one proper meal per day," I tell him, being honest with him because it is probably best to stop bottling up my feelings.

"Yeah, I can see that. You look nice and cosy in there," he tells me and I smile. I love the cocoon because I do end up feeling nice and cosy after a while and I don't want to move easily. Jorel spent a few minutes playing with my hair trying to get some knots out of my messy blonde locks. It didn't really work so he got up and came back with a lot of stuff. He gave me a good wash and shaved me and left me clean and very embarrassed by the end of it. "Come on Danny, we've been naked in front of each other before and now you're blushing like mad," Jorel teases when he is done. I took a deep breath and smiled at him. "I guess I am too stubborn for my own good. I am not used to people doing things for me like this," I tell him and he smiles.

"I was just teasing Danny, don't worry," he replies and I manage to smile a bit wider at him. I do feel that there is something romantic between us but I have never found the right moment to confess to him and he was in a relationship with Vanessa when I wanted to ask him for the first time. I guess never will be the right time to tell him how I feel. I rest my head on my knee and smile at him which made him get his phone out to take pictures obviously. "Only gonna send it to the others so they know that you are in one piece," he tells me and I nod. "That's fine, I should have texted you guys anyway," I tell him. "Yeah, but we know you are going through a rough time right now and it seems like it was worse than when my dad died," he tells me.

I sigh and he wraps his arm around me for a moment. Then he grabs me by the ankles and makes me lie down on the couch. He grabs himself a kitchen chair and a book which he rests some paper on and he also has a pen. I almost laughed at this silly little set up but it was probably going to help me more than any tactic I have used so far. "So Danny, tell me your problems," he says and I try not to laugh at him. I then told him all the lies that I have been discovering about my father and he listened to all of them and looked like he understood my emotions. I am pretty sure when I went silent because I couldn't say what I needed to that he was doodling on that paper. I sneaked a pic for my Instagram. I made the caption something about Jorel being a councillor if he didn't want to be in the band anymore.

"Well Danny, I think there is only one cure for your problems," he tells me, sounding very professional and business like only he didn't call me Daniel like most other councillors would if I went to get some expensive professional help. "Oh, and what cure would that be then Mr Decker?" I ask him and he had to try and stop laughing now. "Well Mr Murillo I have this prescription ready for you to use whenever you want," he tells me and I smile. He hands me a piece of paper all designed like a prescription would be. The only difference was that it was handwritten and I was not being prescribed drugs. Not that Jorel is in anyway qualified to prescribe me any medication because he isn't and he wouldn't.

The prescription he was giving me was for lots of cuddles and care from the band and my family. I gave him a smile and hugged him once he cleared away his little set up. "Can I send a pic to the guys so they know?" he asks me and I hand over the paper so he could get a decent picture of it for the rest of the band to see. He lets me snuggle up to him while he chose a show to watch on the TV "Thanks for coming over Jorel," I tell him even though I haven't invited him over and I was actually enjoying his company. "You're welcome Danny. I should have asked to come over but I didn't want you to refuse and I want to help you," he tells me and I smile at him. He already knows how grateful I am.

It was a few hours before my mom walked in and saw Jorel and I snuggled up in the cocoon on my couch. "Hello Jorel, been taking care of my boy I see," she says with a smile. I am usually in a mess when she comes because I over think and I cry myself to sleep. "Yeah, I decided that I should come and see this guys who seems to have forgotten how his phone works," Jorel says and I playfully slap his chest. "At least you aren't sleeping at this time of day Danny," she tells me and Jorel looks confused at me. "I usually cry myself to sleep at this time and don't really sleep at night," I admit to him and my mom gives me a sad smile before she kisses me on the cheek and heads to the kitchen to prepare dinner.

"Danny I should have come here sooner and I could have made you feel better," Jorel says, sounding really sad and I hugged him tightly. "I know Jorel, but you are helping me loads now. I have barely cried since you got here," I tell him and he hugs me tightly back. I think he was feeling guilty that he hasn't been here for me but that is my fault since I haven't really been that accepting of their help in the past few days. "Well I am glad I can help Danny. I really care about you and hearing that you've cried so much makes me sad because I am not here making you laugh," he tells me and I nuzzle his neck like I do with all the guys when I want to let them know I understand. I could feel him chuckle.

I was cuddling Jorel for a while and watching TV while my mom was cooking dinner and he was texting the guys to let them know how I have been doing this past few weeks. "George wants to know if you want anyone to stay over tonight," he tells me and I look at him. "Well, while you're here you might as well stay the night," I tell him and his eyes light up at the offer. "Sure, he will probably want you to stay at his tomorrow night then because he is very worried about you," he tells me. He lets me read the group chat which had the current topic about how I was doing since I stopped talking to them as often as I used to. He also let me type on my behalf but it will show up as him so I added my name to the end of the message to let them know I was sorry and I promised George that I will stay over tomorrow night.

He was happy that I promised that I was going to spend the next night with him. He was older than me and definitely a big brother figure in my life and he was very over protective of me. All of them were protective over me but that comes with having that brother bond that we do in this band. Jorel kissed the top of my head when he thought I wasn't paying attention and I started blushing instantly. He didn't seem to notice I was blushing again as he didn't say anything about it which made me feel a bit better. I wasn't sure how Jorel would react if I was to tell him I have fallen in love with him so I decided to keep my mouth shut. My mom walked in at the point of dinner where she usually wakes me up and smiles at the pair of us.

"How are you Jorel?" she asks, she doesn't have to keep a close eye on the dinner so we usually have a little chat while I try and wake up. The only differences this time is that Jorel is here and I haven't taken the nap which I am now starting to regret. "I'm doing alright, we've all been worried about little bear so I decided that I was going to be the one who comes to check on him and spend the night with him so he isn't lonely," he tells her and she smiles. "At least I have peace of mind that my little boy is being taken care of by people who generally care about him and will stick with him through the whole of the grieving process and further," she tells him. He smiles at her and holds me a little tighter.

"Yeah, Danny saved our band by joining us and he helped me out so much when my dad died and then again when Vanessa left me so I think that it's time that I helped him out for once," he says and I just say nothing. "Yeah, I can tell that he's had a wash and a shave which is a bonus. I don't want to force you into getting out of your comfort place when I don't feel like you are ready for it yet," she tells us both. "I'm going to stay at George and Asia's tomorrow night so I am slowly going to leave the house more often," I tell her, being honest with her. People are offering me help and I am willing to accept their offers because it will be better for me in the long run because I will be helping myself and trying to save myself from any depression that will happen.

There was another knock on the door while my mom was putting the dinner out about twenty minutes later. I crawled out of the blanket cocoon to answer the door, not knowing who was here to see me now. I opened the door and was greeted by Scarlett hugging my legs tightly and Theresa was holding a backpack and smiling at me. "Hey Scarlett, hey Reese," I tell them and Scarlett looks up at me with love in her little bright brown eyes. "Hello daddy, we are going to make you not sad anymore," she tells me and I smile at her. "Yeah, I thought having Scarlett around you would help you. I am so sorry for your loss," she tells me. I pick Scarlett up and hug Theresa. "Thank you Theresa," I tell her and she smiles again.

"Don't worry she's had dinner already. She's been asking to see you daily so I thought a sleepover will be a good idea right now," she tells me. She hands me Scarlett's backpack and gives me another hug. "Yeah, I miss this little one so I feel like it's going to be good. George wants me to stay over at his house tomorrow night," I tell her. She knows all the people that I know are very worried about me right now so she is understanding that my time will need to be split between friends and family because they will all want to see me at some point. I do want to prioritise my family over my friends for the time being without making the friends I do have feel left out and so far I seem to be doing a good job. I think they understand how I feel at the moment if I do decline the offers for them to come over.

I carried Scarlett into the house and put her down at the door so she could take her shoes off and hang her coat up. "Is Mimi over too daddy?" she asks me. I look at her and I smile. "Yeah, she is over and uncle Jorel is over too," I tell her and she grins. She runs into the living room and hugs Jorel. I follow her into the living room and she decides to go and find my mother while I talk to Jorel until dinner is out for everyone. "When was Scarlett coming over?" he asks me and I shrug. "Theresa just dropped her off for the night and I have to drop her off at school in the morning," I tell him and mom walks in with Scarlett behind her with another plate. My mom had two plates in her hands and she gives one to Jorel and Scarlett gives me the plate she was carrying. "I'll take Scarlett to school Danny, you could do with the sleep to be honest," she tells me.

"Yay, I like singing with Mimi in the car," Scarlett says which makes me smile. She knows I am going through the roughest time at the moment and it is the simple things in life which she loves make my day a little bit brighter. I could have the worst day ever and I can have Scarlett over and in less than five minutes if she picks up on my mood she will manage to do something to make me laugh. I am so happy to have Scarlett over for the night. She is the distraction that I need for the moment and I ate my dinner with Scarlett sitting next to me and occasionally stealing a fry from me and the nuggets from my plate which made me laugh. "I thought you had dinner Scarlett?" I ask her and I bop her on the nose with a fry which she then eats.

"I did, but mummy says I have a belly like you so I can eat for America," she tells me and I chuckle. "I don't doubt that baby bird," I tell her and my mom smiles. I got the fast metabolism and the appetite that goes with it and I could eat food all day without putting weight on and sometimes I occasionally lose weight from the exercise that I do and the running around like I hyperactive midget on stage. I let Scarlett feed me the last few mouthfuls of my dinner and she feels so happy to be feeding me and making a mess like I do with her when I want to mess around with her and to make her giggle. "Daddy, I love you," she tells me when my mom takes the plates away and goes to get pudding. "I love you too baby bird," I tell her and she smiles at me.

My mom came back with the pudding for everyone including Scarlett which was nice of her. We had chocolate pudding pots which was so good. Scarlett also decided that she should sit on my lap the entire time which I didn't have a problem with. She even held one of my hands while she happily ate her pudding. Jorel was sitting next to me and then he wrapped his arm around me once he was done and made me relax into him. My mom was grinning the entire time she saw me and Jorel snuggling with Scarlett on my lap playing with my fingers. "Hey Jorel, come with me for a minute so these two can have some daddy daughter time alone," she tells him and he gets up and follows her with the rubbish.

I knew exactly what she was planning; she can read me like I am an open book so she knows everything I feel. She knows that I have a massive crush on Jorel and she will probably want to talk to him to see if he has a crush on me too. I was happy that I can get some one on one time with Scarlett and just play with her until I have to get her ready for bed. Her bedtime is around about half seven but it could be earlier if she gets really tired. It isn't even my weekend with my little girl but Theresa has been kind enough to allow me to have her a bit more frequently than our court order says I am allowed to. That is fine by the courts because we have both agreed to do this and I will have her next weekend as we already planned. She will be so happy to see me when I go to pick her up from school.

"I missed you Scarlett," I tell her and she turns around and hugs me tightly. She had the biggest smile and I love her smile. "I missed you too daddy. I enjoy spending time with you and mommy," she tells me and I kiss her cheek. She kisses my cheek and she was surprised at how baby faced I am compared to when she last saw me a few days ago. "Daddy got no beard now," she tells me and I nod. I enjoy the simple moments when I know that Scarlett is observant to things around her and she isn't upset about changes. "Yeah, Uncle Jay shaved my beard off. Do you like it baby bird?" I ask her and she nods. "I like daddy with our without his beard," she tells me and I smiled at her. She is such an adorable little girl.

"Aww, I like Scarlett with her hair down and in a ponytail," I tell her, just a little something to make her feel good about herself. My job as her father is to empower her and to make her feel good about herself wherever possible and even at an early age like she is now. Then I decided to tickle her and the sound of her laughter made me chuckle a bit and she tried tickling me back but she was too busy trying to squirm away from my tickles so she was having a hard time. "Daddy please let me tickle you back," she tells me and eventually I cave and let her tickle me back which sends both of us into fits of giggles and I didn't mind that Jorel was recording this. I will probably put it on Instagram with a cute caption about how even in dark times that family can lighten my life.

Theresa is right again, Scarlett is so good at distracting me at times like this. She knows I am sad and that my daddy has gone to heaven and I need people to make me happy again. "Yay daddy let me tickle him," she tells my mom who smiles. "Daddy let you tickle him? Oh wow," my mom says and I just smile at her. Scarlett was sitting on top of my chest and she was smiling at me. We decided to recreate one of her baby pictures with me where she was lying on me and I wasn't really topless this time but it didn't really matter. We could do it again another day if we were really desperate. Scarlett smiled when I showed her the picture of me and her that we are trying to recreate. She looks a lot like me in the picture and even now she looks like me.

I played with Scarlett for another hour before I had to get her into her pyjamas and into her bed. I took her backpack into her room which my mom will take with her to school in the morning. I got her changed into her pyjamas which I had in her drawers in her bedroom and she went into the bathroom to clean her teeth before joining me on her bed so I could read her a bedtime story which she might fall asleep during. She hugged me tightly again when she walked into her room and I was on the bed with her favourite book. "Daddy, are you okay?" she asks me when she sits on the bed with me. "I will be baby girl, I just miss my daddy a lot and I am upset that he is gone," I tell her.

It is hard to explain to her what he has done and quite frankly I don't want to right now. I want her to have a good opinion of my dad because despite what he has done he was still a good father to me when I was growing up and he was a good grandad to Scarlett and my nieces and nephews. The things I have discovered about him have made me very upset, hurt and angry but one day I will get over it. Why he would lie about the things that he has lied about is totally beyond me. I do know he had a serious addiction and that will cause people to lie but some of the things he said was very odd and just made me question everything that he has ever told me. Scarlett snuggled under the covers and I read her the story with her helping me.

She wasn't ready to fall asleep by the time the story was over but she didn't want another one. "Daddy, I love you so much and everything will get better I promise," she tells me as I tuck her into the sheets. It made me pause for a second but I kept tucking her in. I gave her a kiss on the cheek and she kisses me back. "I love you so much too Scarlett. Goodnight baby girl." I tell her and she smiles. "Goodnight sleep tight, don't let the dead bite daddy," she tells me and I chuckle as I leave her room and turn her nightlight on. I love the little song quotes she comes out with and of course I only let her listen to clean versions of our songs so that she doesn't go around swearing. I don't think Theresa would appreciate Scarlett coming home and swearing after spending time with me.

I walk down the stairs and snuggle back up to Jorel who was waiting for me on the couch. My mom was still here and she was probably going to spend the night as it will be easier for her to take my daughter to school in the morning. "Did she settle down okay?" my mom asks, sometimes when Scarlett comes over she doesn't really settle down for the first night. "Yeah, she didn't fall asleep when I read her the story but she quoted dead bite when I was about to leave the room," I tell her and my mom smiles. She wasn't upset at night like sometimes she gets if her school day has been hard and she gets cranky or she really misses her mother. I love nights like tonight where it goes smoothly. Jorel wrapped his arm around me tightly and I rested my head on his shoulder. I do wonder what my mom was talking to Jorel about but I have a sneaking suspicion that it was about my crush on him or something.

"Hey Danny, do you really have feelings for me?" he asks, which confirms my theory about my mom telling him off my crush in order to find out that he either feels the same or rejects me totally. I look to mom who was sitting there like butter wouldn't melt. "Yeah, why?" I reply, feeling a bit unsure. Why was he asking me this now and why was my mom in on all of this? I don't understand why she suddenly wants me to get with someone so soon after my father died and we suffered from shock after shock which left me with constant shakes and I felt really ill all the time. "I know you've been feeling really off lately with all the shocks you have had and everything but Danny I honestly feel the same way about you," he tells me.

I was in shock for about the fifth time this week. I had no idea that Jorel did feel the same way about me that I do about him. I saw Jorel look at me with a lot of concern and my mom was as well but I couldn't find any words. I managed to put my shaking hand on Jorel's cheek and he held it and I looked into his eyes and tried to use them as my way of showing my emotions. He seemed to understand and kissed me ever so gently on the lips. I kissed him back and my mom was grinning by the time the kiss ended. "You better treat my boy right Jorel or you are gonna feel the pain," she tells him which made me smile. My mom is so protective over me and she always looks out for me even though I am an adult now and she doesn't need to do it as much.

"Danny this might be a pointless question now but will you be my boyfriend?" he asks me when I snuggle up to him again when I was starting to get tired. "Of course I will be your boyfriend Jorel," I tell him. I think they could both tell that I am really exhausted and I haven't really slept in the past few days. Jorel rubbed my arm and when I looked up at him, I could see him smiling like a cat that has gotten the cream. My mom looked incredibly happy for me, she was so upset when Theresa left me but with her help I am very happy. "I think that it should be bedtime for you two as well, you need to get into a proper sleeping schedule Danny," mom tells me. I yawned after she said that which made her chuckle. "Yeah I think it is bedtime for Danny," Jorel tells me and I snuggle into him so I can fall asleep on him.

"Okay, I need to sleep now I think, it is nine pm so that would be a good idea," I tell him and then I yawn again. Jorel rubs my cheek and I let my eyelids flutter closed for a brief second. "Go to bed little man, I'll see you in the morning," my mom tells me. I slowly get up and then go to hug her before Jorel follows me up the stairs to my bedroom. "I am not sure that my sweats will fit you Jorel," I tell him and he smiles at me. "Don't worry Danny; I will be fine in just my boxers for the night. I won't worry about my teeth for tonight either; I can do it when I get home tomorrow," he tells me and we get ready for bed. He joins me in the bed and we snuggle up to each other. "I love you Jorel," I tell him and then I yawn again. "I love you too Danny," he tells me and I manage to fall asleep easily.

 _ **Well I am not too sure people are going to react to this and it is once again very loosely based on how I have been feeling these past few weeks. I wanted it to not focus too much on that either and I wanted it to end quite cutely. Let me know what you think about this and I am still open to requests which will be done soon.**_

Page | 10


	45. Why I don't skate DM x DK

Why I don't Skate DM x DK

 _ **Been trying to write this one for ages, but as I was writing the draft the pen exploded and I have been dealing with some difficult times recently so I don't really have the motivation to do any writing all though I am trying to get back into the swing of things. I can't believe the pen exploded while I wasn't even using it. I don't always have good luck with pens.**_

 _ **Let's do this thing**_

† __ _ **†**_ __ _ **†**_ __ _ **†**_ __ _ **†**_ __ _ **†**_ __ _ **†**_ __ _ **†**_ __ _ **†**_ __ _ **†**_ __ _ **†**_ __ _ **†**_ __ _ **†**_ __ _ **†**_ __ _ **†**_ __ _ **†**_ __ _ **†**_ __ _ **†**_ __ _ **†**_ __ _ **†**_ __ _ **†**_ __ _ **†**_ __ _ **†**_ __ _ **†**_ __ _ **†**_ __ _ **†**_ __ _ **†**_ __ _ **†**_ __ _ **†**_ __ _ **†**_ __ _ **†**_ __ _ **†**_ __ _ **†**_ __ _ **†**_ __ _ **†**_ __ _ **†**_ __ _ **†**_ __ _ **†**_ __ _ **†**_ __ _ **†**_ __

 _ **Danny p.o.v**_

Matt told me that the rest of the band is going to meet us at the skate park this afternoon. It is nice to spend some time together outside of work and tours. It is nice because we get to relax together and have a chance to strengthen the friendships we have without being stressed to the point where we would constantly argue and fight with each other. I know that being on a tour bus with over six people means that eventually there will be fights from time to time. You do get tired of being around each other on a cramped tour bus so you end up taking your frustrations out on other people. Times like today are good because it is more recreational time with each other and the only thing that we could possible argue about is who buys lunch or dinner for everyone and who rides shotgun in a car if we car share.

"Will you be ready to go by half one?" Matt asks me, when he walks into my bedroom with a bowl of cereal in his hands. Matt doesn't live with me just yet. He doesn't want to make it official that we do live together just yet; I think we might want to wait until we get married or we are together longer until he moves in with me. We aren't ready to ready to move in yet. We are only staying with each other every now and then. He does however, likes to make me breakfast whenever he stays over at my house which I don't mind. This morning Matt made me a bowl of Lion cereal since that is the only cereal box I have in the house at the moment. It isn't my favourite cereal of all time but I enjoy it and I enjoy the slightly chocolatey milk that you get once you've eaten all the cereal and it's just milk left in the bowl.

Matt smiles when I drink the milk straight from the bowl by using it like it is a cup or a glass. I am not the only one who does this and I don't really care. "Never grow up Danny-bear," he tells me when I am done drinking from it and he takes the bowl away. I put my glasses on and give my loyal dog some attention while I wait a little while to feel awake enough to get out of bed this morning. Louis always enjoys the belly rubs I give him. Matt comes back and sat next to me in bed. He wrapped his arm around me and I snuggled up to him. "Good morning little bear," he tells me and I kiss his cheek and hug him tightly. "Good morning Mattie," I tell him. He smiles at me and Louie goes to sit on his lap.

I had a shower before I decide to get dressed for the day so Mattie isn't tempted to start a make out session with me which could lead to other things which I am not ready for yet. I am so sure that he wants to go the next step in our relationship but I am not ready and not there yet. I even deny every time he calls me hot or sexy. I'm not either of those things so I can't accept it when people call me hot. I always have a low view on myself; my self-esteem has never been particularly high. "Aw Danny, you should smile a lot today. You're one of the best skaters I know," Matt tells me and he plays with my hair. Matt always tries to make me feel better about myself even if it doesn't work.

He always knows when I am not feeling good about myself and I have the worst days with depression. Like I said he always tries to make me feel better about myself when he knows this. It doesn't always work though, some days I am too down to feel good about myself. He kisses me on the cheek again and I kiss him back as well because I love him and he is my boyfriend at the end of the day. Matt loves me back and it is completely obvious to the whole group that he is in love with me. Matt started talking about anything and everything that he knows makes me laugh including accents that he can put on. It worked, maybe a little too well since I fell off the bed because I am laughing too hard.

"Now you're out of bed you again you can get dressed for the day," Matt tells me as he stands above me with a smirk on his face. He reached down and tickled me for a couple of minutes for a couple of minutes and then he lets me get up. "You're a jerk," I tell him before I get up. I had put some boxers and a T-shirt on before I decided that I was too lazy to get dressed properly and decided to lie down back on the bed for a bit. I got dressed into some casual yet slightly smart clothes. We are only going to a local skate park after all; it's nowhere fancy so it wasn't necessary to wear smart clothes. I also find the outfit that I put on was the best for skating in and I don't feel like I was being restricted by my movements.

"Why do you come with me Mattie? You don't skate at all?" I ask him when we get into the car. "Because I love spending time with you and seeing you having fun makes me happy," Matt replies. I smile at him, there are plenty of things he could do when I am going skating, but he chooses to spend this time watching me have fun and he gets a little kick out of it. I love Mattie so much and I appreciate him just allowing himself to spend this time supporting me doing something that I love. He'll usually sit to one side of the bowl while we skate and not everyone in the band will skate really so Matt won't be on the side-lines on his own. I think only half of the band skate every time and the rest do it on their own terms.

We get to the skate park just as the rest of the band pull up in their cars. We all hugged before we got our boards out of the trunks of our cars. We all brought our skateboards but George and I doubt Mattie is going to skate today. George usually brings a book and makes sure that Matt isn't going to be lonely while we skate. We get so into it that we don't usually take a lot of breaks to drink or eat. Jordon said this is going to be the last time he is going to skate for a while. Dylan and Jorel will probably skate for a long time to come like I will because it is a fun hobby to do and Jorel sometimes mounts a go pro to his skateboard so he can get some sick footage for YouTube and Instagram. He puts it on my skateboard sometimes so he can get footage of tricks I do that he doesn't.

"Hey Danny, be careful today okay? I don't think anyone here would want you to end up in hospital with more injuries," Matt tells me before we start skating in the bowl. "Okay Matt," I reply. He knows that I try to be as careful as possible while I skate. I give him a kiss before I hop onto my skateboard and skate into the bowl to join my friends Jorel and Dylan. Jordon was talking to George and Matt for a moment and then he will join us. In the meantime I decided to show them all a new trick that I have just learned and mastered after months of practising. They were all impressed when I managed to get it right. It was the first time that I have managed to do this in front of people without completely fucking it up.

I'm still learning tricks so it was going to be a while before I can show off everything that I have been learning since I started skating at a young age. When you learn how to skate you do end up falling off a few times which I have certainly done. It resulted in various cuts, scrapes and bruises all over me when I did fall. If I do fall when Scarlett is over at mine then she will make me end up with Hello Kitty Band-Aids on the cuts after she cleans them and she has her own little first aid kit with Daddy written on a sticky note and a little skateboard drawn underneath it. She always is so gentle when she cleans my cuts which is something that she has picked up of Theresa because she was gentle with me when we were together and she does it all the time with all her patients which includes Scarlett. She's always been such a helpful child, which is another reason why I love how Scarlett is turning out as a young child.

 _ **~flashback~ 3 months ago**_

Scarlett is sitting on the front step while I showed her and Kyle some of my skateboard tricks. Louie was watching me skate as well. That was until Louie decided that he wanted to bite my skateboard while I was on it. It sent me flying across my driveway and I landed on the asphalt at the end of the driveway. It felt like it was happening in slow motion in reality it was only a few seconds long. Scarlett and Kyle ran to be by my side in seconds. They were both trying to get me to answer their questions on if I was feeling okay but I know I hit my head quite hard so I am feeling a bit dazed at the moment so I couldn't really answer them.

I could hear Scarlett running back into the house while Kyle keeps trying to get me to talk to him. I'm still very much dazed so it's going to take him some time to get a reaction and response out of me. One of the neighbours had seen my accident and had their phone out and they were standing next to Kyle. They were talking to each other more than me because I couldn't form any words to respond to them and I was sure they are talking about me and my accident. Then for me everything went blank for a few moments then the next thing I could hear and see was Scarlett calling me daddy like she usually does and Kyle was talking to someone on the phone now and the neighbour had left now. I managed to look at my daughter and turned my head to make looking at her easier.

"Hold on, I think he is reacting now," Kyle says to whoever is on the other end of the line. He puts his free hand on my forehead and I turn to look at him now and give him a weak smile. "Welcome back Danny," he tells me and I roll my eyes at him even though they sting because while I was really dazed I probably didn't blink. "I didn't go anywhere?" I ask him and he smiles at me. "He seems to be back to his usual self now, but I am not too sure though Reese," he tells my ex-wife who is on the phone. I guess that she had to be called because she can give Kyle medical advice for treating me and she might have to pick our daughter up earlier. I jumped when I felt something cold and damp sting parts of me which I had a cut or a scrape on. "Sorry Daddy, I'm cleaning the paw paws," Scarlett tells me. I don't really know how injured I am, all I know is that I briefly zoned out.

"Yeah, Scarlett's patching him up right now. It might be worth you coming over and checking him over and stitching a few of the cuts just to be on the safe side. He was in a daze for a while so he might have a minor head injury," Kyle says and he gets some hair out of my face so I can see a little better. I could tell that I am still a little bit out of it at the moment as well. I am also having a lot of Hello Kitty Band-Aids placed on my minor cuts courtesy of my lovely daughter Scarlett and my special medical kit. There are a couple of cuts that need stitches as far as I know. "Danny, are you still with us?" Kyle asks me after I blinked a few times in a row. "I think so," I tell him, moving one of my hands slightly to hold his which was reaching for mine.

Kyle hung up on Theresa so she can come over and check on me as fast as she possibly could. He decided that I needed to stop being on my back and sitting up so it will be easier to get me into the house. I remember landing on my face and rolling onto my back which is why I ended up where I am now. I got light-headed a few times while I got up into a sitting position. Scarlett got me some chocolate from her stash and I was slowly munching on it when Theresa arrived at the house. "Aw Danny, you can't stay unharmed for more than a month can you?" she tells me. I give her a little smile because the pain was becoming more noticeable now. "Not when Louie decides he wants to bite my skateboard," I reply and the mentioned dog was lying by the other side of me. "Naughty Louie," Theresa tells the Red English Bulldog who only wagged his tiny little tail in reply.

I am a little worried that she might cut my weekend with Scarlett short, but that will depend on how I do for the rest of her visit and whether or not I improve enough that she'll be happy with. She did some basic first aid checks that she learned in like basic training and then helped Kyle me get into the house since it was quite sunny and warm out and it will be better for me to be inside. Scarlett got her little first aid kit and stands close to me the entire time I am on the couch now. "I'm so sorry Danny; I was in such a rush that I didn't bring any numbing cream with me for the stitches," Theresa tells me. I shrug and smile at her. "I'm a big boy Reese, I'm sure I can handle it," I tell her. I am used to being in pain after falling off my skateboard so many times before.

"An ice pack will do the same thing as numbing cream right?" Kyle asks Theresa when he walks back into the room. He doesn't want me to be in any sort of pain if he can't prevent it and even if I could handle it and he'd probably give me some pain killers as well. "Yeah do you have one Dan?" she asks me. "Yeah, it's in the second drawer down in the freezer," I reply and Scarlett goes to get them and a kitchen towel to wrap around the ice pack. She's such a cute little helper and I love her so much. Reese put it on my cuts and left it there while she prepared the things she needed to sort out the deeper cuts from my little fall. Scarlett was very gently holding it in place even though she knew it was going to numb my skin and stuff. She's so caring for a young child which I don't think a lot of children are anymore.

All the injuries Theresa has to work on were sorted out within half an hour and that included waiting for the area to go numb with icepacks. It turns out it wasn't as painful as I was anticipating but I was slightly numb in those areas too. "Well, you've been a big brave boy Danny. I'm proud," Theresa tells me and I laugh a little bit. "Daddy is a brave boy," Scarlett says in agreement with her mom and starts to place little kisses on all the band aids all over me. As time was going on I was starting to feel better as I was recovering. "Did I make it all better Daddy?" Scarlett asks me with hope in her chocolate brown eyes. "You did make it all better Scarlett," I tell my daughter who cheers. I love how happy she gets when she knows she has done something which has had a positive effect on people around her.

"You better keep up your good job of looking after your daddy Scarlett," Theresa says as she clears up all her first aid stuff and prepares to leave. "I will mama, he's not going to move from this sofa without my say so," she replies and Kyle and I chuckle. Reese gives us both a kiss on the cheek before she leaves me with Scarlett for the rest of our weekend. Since Scarlett isn't going to let me move unless I need the bathroom I decide to relax with her snuggled into my side carefully. "I love you this much daddy," she says, stretching her arms as far as they can go to the side. I give her a kiss and she has a big smile on her face. "I love you to the moon and back baby girl," I tell her and I feel glad that I'm not in hospital right now and I got off lightly.

 _ **~present day~ D.P.O.V**_

Since that incident Matt has been worrying a little more about me and gets more nervous when I get on my board than he used to. He doesn't want me to get involved in another accident and that's fair enough. If Theresa didn't come that day to check me over and patch me up again then Matt would have come home to me in a worse state than he found me and I would have ended up in the emergency room that night. I have been doing fine since then and I have managed to avoid ending up in another accident. I am not sure I will ever really understand why Louie thought it was necessary to bite my skateboard. I still really enjoy skateboarding even though I have been injured several times while doing it. It makes me more relaxed and I have more fun with my friends. I decided to take a break after I had been skating for an hour.

"You're so talented little lion," Matt tells me when I join them at the fence which surrounds the skate park. "Thanks babe," I reply and I sat down next to him and George making them budge up a little bit so I could fit between them. Matt wraps his arm around my shoulder and I snuggle into his side. "Don't worry Matt, there are no Louie dogs here to bite Danny's board this time," George tells, him teasing him a little bit over his overprotectiveness when it comes to me and falling. I chuckled at the comment while Matt flipped George off. "I can't help worrying over him, trouble should be his middle name I swear," Matt says defensively. I kiss his cheek and hug him tightly. "I know babe, I'm a big boy though so if I get hurt then I'm gonna be okay. I won't cry over it," I tell him, which I could tell eased him nerves a little bit. He will still be nervous until we leave the skate park later but his nerves aren't as bad now.

I took a twenty minute break with my boyfriend and George and we were just chatting about our daughters and any proud father moments we have had recently. When I decided to go back and re-join Dylan and Jorel in the bowl, Jordan decided it was time for him to take a break and he wanted to talk to his wife for a bit. Jorel and I decided we were going to start doing some tricks at the same time and it looked really good. It looked like we actually knew what we were doing when in reality we were making it up on the spot as we went along. We never hit each other once while we were doing our synchronised tricks. George was recording us the whole time with a massive grin on his face. I am sure that this will end up on Instagram or Facebook or both at some point. We are having so much fun together which was the whole point of the meet up.

Jorel had a minor fall and I went over to him to protect him in case any of the other people in the bowl decided that they would dare do anything while he gets up. He has a couple of grazes and it took him a couple of minutes to get up to his feet but I am still protective of my older brother so I stayed by his side the whole time. "Thanks Dan, appreciate you having my back like that," Jorel tells me as we get going again on our boards. "No worries dude, I will always have you back and you'll have mine," I tell him. He nods and we watch Dylan take his break for five minutes. Jordon's still on the phone to Randi and I know he will be joining us soon. They just love to talk to each other even though they will be seeing each other tonight and stuff.

Then, just as Jordon was ready to join us, Matt's worst fears come to pass. I got involved in an accident as a wise guy thought it would be funny to knock into my board while I was going quite fast. It sends me speeding in the wrong direction and I hit the railing and went over it before landing in the side of the bowl and sliding down to the bottom. I crashed really hard and I was going to be hurting all over but I managed to sit up just as Jorel ran over to cover me. "Jesus Danny, are you okay?" he asks, slightly panicking because my fall was way worse than his. "I think so, not had chance to check yet," I tell him and I know I am in a bit of shock so I can't really feel much at the moment. I'm sure there is some damage to my knee and possibly my collarbone after I flipped over the rails before I hit the side. "Let's get you out the bowl before anymore wise guys try anything," Jorel tells me.

I cried out when he tried to help me up to my feet by holding my left arm so he let me down again gently to the ground. Dylan and Jordon came over on their boards as fast as they could and they formed a little protective barrier around me and Jorel. George came running over as he is the only one who felt confident enough to lift me up. "What's hurt Danny?" he asks me and I look at him. I try and move my left arm but I wince. "I think I have done something to my knee and my collarbone," I tell him. He rubbed my back comfortingly and then picked me up carefully so he could carry me out of the bowl and back to Matt. The other skaters let him carry me out without issue and Matt greeted us when I was put down on the grass. He kissed me a few times and I kissed him back a couple of times.

"Danny needs to go to the emergency department, I have a sneaking suspicion that his collarbone is broken and there are other injuries," George tells Matt before he goes to call the ambulance for me. My boyfriend is holding me up very gently and tried not to make my injuries worse or hurt me more. I'm still in shock somewhat so I didn't really respond to either of them. I did keep crying out in pain whenever someone touched my collarbone or moved my knee. "Don't worry Danny-bear, we'll make you all better soon," Matt tells me, this was painful for him to see I guess. I was in so much pain I had started to tear up. He also knows how I feel about hospitals so he is going to want to keep me calm before they get here and while I'm in the emergency room. Jorel came up with my board in his hands and took it to Matt's car.

"Maybe Theresa will be in the emergency room today, you'll feel a bit better and more at ease with her there," Dylan teases, knowing full well I am still friends with my ex-wife. I shrug, a bad idea considering the state of my collarbone and it made the pain that I had already worse. "Yeah, maybe she'll be there. I might be too out of it to even notice who is taking care of me, they might give me really strong medication or something," I manage to tell Dylan and man did it take me too long to say that. I was barely with it at this current moment so who knows about how I might be feeling by the time I get to the hospital. I might feel more with it by the time I am in the ambulance and on the way to the hospital. I was starting to feel really lightheaded though so it's looking more likely that I'm going to be worse.

I was right about going to be worse. I passed out before I got to the hospital and I think just as the paramedics arrived to take me to the hospital. "Hey Danny, you and skateboards are starting to become a really dangerous mix," Theresa tells me when see notices I have just woken up from being passed out. "Yeah, I guess but they're not really my fault. I didn't cause the accidents I have been involved in though both times you've known recently," I tell her. She takes my good hand in hers which does have the IV cannula in but she knows how to avoid it. She smiles at me and I manage a weak one back. My left arm was in a sling so they must have done some treatments on me while I was unconscious.

"It's lucky for you that they've allowed me to treat you. I think that your reaction would have been worse if you had woken up on your own," she tells me. I chuckle a little bit. "Yeah, I feel at ease even though I have no idea how long I have been here already and how long I was passed out for," I tell her, letting her know I am feeling a little bit confused. She looks into my eyes for a moment to check if I have a concussion or not. "Based on what Matt told me you have been unconscious for an hour and the doctors have patched up your cuts and grazes and gave you the knee support until they have decided what to do about your knee and they also need to X-ray you to confirm whether or not your collarbone is broken," she tells me.

"Why didn't they x-ray me before I came round? It would have been so much easier then?" I ask her. I know she'll let me see whoever came in the ambulance with me soon once they have finished treating me for the time being. If I have been here for an hour then they must be worried, I know Matt is here but that's it. "They thought you were going to come round while they did the x-ray so they decided to wait until you came round and had medicine because you would have been in so much pain after they moved you around a lot from stretcher to machine and back," Theresa explains to me. That actually makes sense the more I think about it, if I came round while they were transferring me from stretcher to x-ray and back I would have freaked out and possibly lashed out even though that isn't likely. "Who has come to see me?" I ask her. I kinda want to know if Mattie has left me on my own or not.

"Mattie is waiting with George in the family room, the doctor won't allow visitors until the treatment is done," she answers then that doctor who is in charge of my care walks into the room and seemed really surprised that I am currently awake. "Daniel, nice to see you're awake now. How do you feel?" he asks me, picking up my chart from the foot of the bed. "Battered, I honest feel like something hit me not me hitting stuff. I think I'll be okay though," I tell him and he scribbles something down on his chart. I don't really move my arm that much, I made that mistake at the skate park but I don't know for sure if I have broken anything. He did some tests on me to test my memory and stuff like that and I did fine on them. I don't have a concussion or memory loss because I didn't hit my head, I just hit everything else.

Then he told me my knee was just sprained and it should be fine as long as I stay off my feet for a couple of weeks and then start weight bearing slowly and steadily. I will have the knee support on for six weeks to make sure the injuries heal nicely. He also said I might have to wait five minutes for the x-ray to be available to check my collarbone out and then my friends can see me. I need pain medication to work first before they even think of moving me and I know the x-ray is being used by higher priority patients who are all sicker than me. I'll be a good patient and wait even though I really want to leave this place. "Hey, you and Matt can have Scarlett the day after you get discharged," Theresa tells me once my main doctor left. Once Scarlett finds out I have been hurt again and I ended up in the emergency room she'll get worried and want to see me quite soon to make sure for herself that I'm fine.

"If that's fine be you and what you want then sure," I tell her. Another doctor walks in which cut our conversation a little short but he wrote down my vitals on the chart which confused me because I thought the other doctor had done that already. Then I am left completely on my own for two minutes while Theresa updates Matt and George and I get taken down to x-ray. I'll be able to find out how badly I have managed to injure myself this time. It hurt me a bit when they moved me despite being on morphine but I braved through it knowing that it hadn't really kicked in yet. The fall probably has left me with at least one broken bone which would be my collarbone. My sprained/slightly torn knee ligaments will definitely heal without surgery which is good. I am back in my room within twenty minutes and Theresa joined me. Now I just need to wait for the results and then find out when I can go home to my friends and boyfriend.

It was a further five minutes before my main doctor came back and he had the x-ray in his hands. I know they mostly do it digitally but there was no monitor for that here and I wasn't really allowed off the bed to see it. I hope he has the news I have been waiting for, I just want to go home now. "Hello Daniel, I have your x-ray results back," he tells me and he places it on the light screen that would let me see the damage for myself. I smiled at him. "How bad is it?" I ask him and he lets me and Theresa have a proper look and we could both tell I have had a nasty break. I am guessing now they will give me a different sling to what I have on now and then give me medication to manage the pain and send me home. "How long do I have to stay here for now?" I ask him and Theresa squeezes my good hand, she knows I am fed up now and I have done well so far. "Well, we have to give you a new sling to wear for the next six to eight weeks and you do need a wheelchair so you can stay off that leg," he tells me.

So that means I can go home today basically. It won't take them that long to get me those items they mentioned and get a prescription filled out for me. So Matt and George can see me now until I go home and then as long as they want after that because it's up to them when they want to see me outside of hospitals they aren't restricted to a set visiting time. The doctor left again and a minute later Matt and George walk in, giving me sympathetic smiles. Theresa mentioned something about food and left. "Hey buddy, how are you feeling?" George asks me and Matt takes over holding my right hand which used to have an IV cannula in but they took it out. "Bit battered, not feeling like a truck has hit me much anymore but considering I have a broken collarbone and some sprained knee ligaments I'm alright," I tell them and then Theresa returned with food and a drink for me. I didn't even realise I was hungry until she gave them to me.

"Thanks Reese," I tell her as she puts them on the tray she moved in front of me. "You're being spoiled in here Danny. A room to yourself and a nurse to dote on your every need," Matt tells me and I chuckled at him. They were smiling at me again and it weirded me out a little bit. I am a lot more relaxed here than I have been in the past but that is because Theresa and the guys are here to calm me down. "I know how nervous Danny gets in this place so I decided to stay and be nice to him rather than leave him on his own and be horrible," Theresa tells them and I know she would never really be horrible to me. We didn't have that kind of break up. I get an awkward hug off her because she was being careful with my collarbone. "When can we take him home? Do we have to bubble wrap him first?" Matt asks and I send a glare his way. I so do NOT need being wrapped up in bubble wrap.

Theresa helps me with the drink since Matt wouldn't let go of my hand. "He'll be able to leave when he gets the new sling and the wheelchair along with some prescribed pain pills. He won't need bubble wrapping but he will need to stay off his feet for two weeks and keep the supports on for six to eight weeks," Theresa explains and I paused in my drinking to let out an audible sigh of relief. They understood all of it and Theresa took the cup away once I was done with it. "That's alright, we'll make sure he takes it easy and rests without resorting to bubble wrap," George tells me and Reese. Matt kisses the top of my head and I kiss his cheek without making the pain I was in worse. "That's fine by me, just don't baby me too much please," I tell the guys.

Theresa chuckles at the conversation. She knows that as I am the second youngest in the group they do tend to get protective of me and they do want to look after me whenever I end up getting sick or hurt in some way. I try not to complain too much when they do it because I know they have my best interests at heart even if I don't agree with what they are doing. "Yeah, he does need looking after sometimes just don't go overboard or he'll get mad," Theresa tells them. I like how we have remained as close as we were before we got married even though we are divorced now. A nurse walked in with the equipment and said the pills were gonna be a little while longer because of a queue or something. She fitted the sling on me and showed us how to do it and what way was best for me to get in and out of the wheelchair.

An hour later and I am finally allowed to go home with the medication and equipment I need to recover at home. Matt lets me ride shotgun so I could rest my leg as much as possible. I was told by George that the others went straight to his to wait for us to get back so my room wasn't overcrowded after they saw my eyes roll back and I passed out in Matt's arms with George leaning over me trying to get a response. They weren't even sure I was breathing at that point. They were all scared by how quickly I managed to deteriorate. They don't know the true extent of my injuries but they guess it's bad. George is in the driver's seat and he was being careful to avoid making the pain worse for me. They made me take two of the pills they gave me since the morphine wore off while I was waiting and they made me feel a bit sleepy. "Try and stay awake five more minutes Danny-bear, we are nearly there," George says as he looks over to me and my eyes were shutting on their own.

I blinked a few times to try and stay awake for them. George did speed a little bit so he got us home relatively quickly but then again there wasn't much traffic for once. Theresa arranged for Scarlett to come and spend the day with me tomorrow since they all agreed tonight should be spend just resting. "Oh by the way, you're staying at mine tonight Danny. Asia wants to make sure you're okay as well," George tells me as he pulls into the driveway. I sleepily nod at him; I think one car ride is enough for me right now. I couldn't handle another one tonight. "Hey Danny, you managed to stay awake for the whole car ride just about," Matt tells me and I smile at him. I won't be staying awake for too much longer, I am too tired and my eyes keep shutting when I don't want them to.

George carefully carries me inside and straight to the couch which looked like it at been set up for me to be sleeping on it and I would be comfortable for the night. They left the wheelchair in the car because they were going to take care of most of my needs while I am on the sofa and I am sure I can ask George to carry me to the toilet when I need to go. I can't immediately see the rest of the band but I can hear them talking in the kitchen. Asia saw George walk in the house so she walked over to me with a soft blanket to cover me with. "Hey Danny, how are you feeling now?" she asks me when the rest of the band walks in. "A bit sore but I'll be okay in a bit, once my injuries heal. I feel more like I have been hit by a truck than I have hit the side of a bowl," I tell her and the others hear it, Jorel comes to sit next to me carefully.

"Yeah and you'll be getting plenty of rest while you heal," Jorel tells me and he carefully sweeps the hair out of my face. I knew Matt was smiling at me and felt proud I was accepting help for some things. "Babe, why don't you get some sleep now? You nearly fell asleep in the car on the way here," Matt tells me and he comes to give me a kiss. He gives me a kiss on the lips and I kiss him back. My eyes flutter closed again and I open them again. Jorel helped rearrange the pillows and cushions to make me feel comfortable enough that I managed to fall asleep after a few minutes of trying to sleep. Matt and Jorel will keep an eye on me and George and Asia will make sure I am well looked after while I am here.

 _ **That's the end of this one shot. Thanks for reading this one. I am still open for reviews and I will get to the reviews as soon as I am able to. I might be busy with college work for the next few weeks though and I am working on the last chapter of To Love a Teacher.**_

10


	46. Silence isn't always good DM x FM

Silence isn't always good DM x FM

 _ **Okay so the amazing helper for this one shot is Danny, my muffin. If you guys didn't know my boyfriend was born mute so we decided to use our experience to good use and make a story out of it. We use a mixture of the methods used here to talk to each other so we thought it would be cool to show that it's possible to be in love even though only one person can talk. The only difference is my boyfriend was born mute so he will never be able to speak whereas in the story Danny has selective mutism so he can talk.**_

 _ **I also have the following requests:**_

 _ **I found you DM x JD- Derillo_trash**_

 _ **Howl CS x DM- Fanfic**_

 _ **Eyepatch J3T x AB- Fanfic**_

 _ **If I can't sleep CS x DM- A03 Katrina**_

 _ **If you have any requests or I have missed any then leave a review or comment and I will get round to doing them.**_

 _ **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#**_

 _19_ _th_ _of July 2011_

 _Dear Diary,_

 _George gave you to me as a way of privately writing down my thoughts and feelings while I am on tour or at home. He is obviously the only other person who knows this exists. Life has been strange to say the least lately. About 3 maybe 4 years ago, my friend Jorel who I've known for a while called me for help with his band because their lead singer was giving them issues and he thought that I could help them out._ __ _I have no idea why he thought that I would be a good replacement for a lead singer. I have a lot of issues when it comes to talking, but my singing doesn't seem to be affected by my speech impediment. So for now, a singing career seems to be the best choice even though I will struggle during the interviews._

 _My main problem seems to be that I have been diagnosed with some form of selective mutism and I have been since I was five years old and I started kindergarten. I haven't been able to talk in any social settings when I either want or need to. It's been that way since I was even younger than five but back then they thought I was just a shy child. My mom and dad have been trying to get me help since they got the diagnosis, but none of the methods have really done anything to really correct my speech issues. I have also tried to correct the issue myself over the years and tried to talk to people when I needed to but that hasn't really worked either because the mutism means in those situations I can't make any sounds come out at all. I don't know if I will ever be able to talk what is considered normally for the first time._

 _There is something else I am struggling to deal with at the moment. I have a major crush on Dylan Alvarez aka Funny Man, the youngest in the band and younger than me by just under 5 months. I have been having the hardest time even saying "Hi" to him since I joined the group as a helper. I think I can't do it in fear of saying something I am going to regret afterwards. I can only just talk to a handful or two of people at the moment and I hope I can increase that soon. I'd love to make new friends and find my true friends and even possibly someone who will love me for who I am and not do it out of pity since I am mute. I just want people to accept who I am even though I know I am a very flawed person._

 _This diary is a great way for me to get my feelings down on paper. Writing my feelings down daily even helps me make sure that my handwriting stays readable. It's so I can quickly scribble what I want to tell the guys in notes and messages so that they know how I feel and what I want. Now I have all of their phone numbers I could always text them if I want food but they won't always check their text messages when I sent it. They rarely check their phones when we get busy on tours. That's why I always have a notebook to send them notes or show them what I have written when I can't talk to either them or the managers. I have other options available when I can't talk in interviews which will be most if not all of the time since I won't be comfortable in that situation unless I see the interviewer a few times first._

 _My name is Daniel Rose Murillo. I was born on the 21_ _st_ _of November 1985. I am currently twenty-five years old and other than my mutism I am reasonably healthy. Like I mentioned before, I have always been a shy person, that's just my personality. That might have been a contributing factor in the selective mutism. I have no idea if the help for mutism available will ever work on me. I think I have been mute for too long for that so I might always be a mute guy. It has led to me having depression and severe anxiety at times but I always manage to get over it after a while so I can lead a decent life. I don't want to rely on medication to treat those conditions when it happens all the time or I will end up spending a lot of money on prescriptions because I doubt my health insurance would cover it._

 _I am very grateful that the guys allow me some private time to write in this or do whatever since they don't really know this book exists. They know I am mute; it was one of the first things they noticed so they give me respect and privacy when I do want to go and hide in my bunk if I get to nervous. They leave me alone until they need me to eat something or to go to the concert and perform or go to an interview. If I want to be left alone in the bunk room they told me I should close the curtains and they'll do it. If they want to let me know something then they'll knock on the side of the bunk until I open my curtain. Or they will call my name until I open my curtain, it depends on if I decide to listen to music while I am on my bunk or not._

 _Maybe one day Dylan will get with me and we will be happy together. That is a dream that right now I personally believe will never come true. I really doubt it will happen because I know from past experiences that no one will go for a man like me. I am way too fucked up for someone to love me long term. People just barely tolerate me at the moment. I just need to get over these stupid issues first and then maybe; just maybe I will find my true love. I'll always be hoping and praying that one day my life will turn around for the better. For now though, I will just keep on living my day to day life and see what each day brings me. If the day goes well then I will be happy and if it goes bad then I would be upset for a little while but I will get over it._

 _I should have mentioned before that I am new to the whole diary writing concept but George showed me his when he managed to convince me to start writing my own. His was for the year 2008 so I had a bit more insight on how they felt when their first album was released and how badly behaved Deuce was for myself. I only read it once though because I don't want to invade his privacy completely. I know he let me read it but still I felt like I was invading his privacy and I didn't like it so I stopped reading it after I got to around Christmas time. Now I have no idea what to write so I'll end this. .Murillo_

George knocks on the side of the bunk to let me know that he wants my attention or me to do something. I put my diary in the secret compartment I was provided when I was given the diary. I open the curtain to my bunk so he can join me on the bunk and I can see if I can use my voice today or not. "Hey Danny, are you feeling good today?" he asks me when he sits down next to me in the bunk. I hug him and he hugs me back tightly. "Yeah, I'm feeling alright today," I manage to tell him after a minute or two. George smiles at me and I can feel the pride coming from him. Being able to talk to him shows that I am comfortable around him. This is a good step in the right direction for me and I hope that I can keep it up with him and the rest of the band.

We've only known each other since 2008 so I feel like I have made a lot of progress by being able to talk to him in almost all social situations that I am in with him. "That's good, do you think you can talk during the interview today?" he asks me next. Since American tragedy was released not too long ago, they'll want to ask me questions about how I feel being in the band and how I feel about the album and a bit about my background. "I don't think so no, I can just about talk to you guys at the moment," I tell him honestly, and he knows I am not lying to him. He squeezes my hand and I feel a little calmer. "Don't worry Danny, I will help you get through the interview and so will the others," he replies.

We have started to get a little system within the band which helps me get through the interviews we will have as we grow in popularity. If I can talk to the interviewer then great, but if I can't then there are other methods that we can use. I'll talk to one of the guys and they'll tell the interviewers what I told them or I can use sign language and it will be translated by one of the guys. Sometimes the interviewers are told about my mutism beforehand and they will provide me with a whiteboard so I can write down my answers and show someone. It is the basic solution and it works quite nicely for now and one day I will be able to speak openly for the first time in my life. That will be the greatest achievement for me personally.

"So we'll go with our current usual routine for interviews. Just sign what you want the interviewer to know to either me or Jorel and we will deal with it from there," George tells me. Jorel and George are the ones in the band who know the most sign language so they nominate themselves to be the main translators for me. The rest of the band knows a bit of sign language and they are also learning more as we go along. Hopefully one day I won't need the sign language as often and we can help the fans who might need to communicate by sign language. That would be awesome and show that we are a cool band who can't discriminate against anyone because we can accommodate to each fans needs wherever possible. It will be a nice change to feel normal for the first time in my life.

The interview quickly came and went and I was given a whiteboard and pen to use. They were told by the manager that I had mutism before they agreed to interview us. The guy who was interviewing us was really nice and asked me basic questions and questions which only require short answers so I could fit them on the whiteboard they gave me. The guys made sure that I was calm and comfortable throughout the interview even though I can't talk right now. This is the kind of support that I feel like I need to get over the mutism that I have once and for all. We are going to hang out in the back living area of the bus for a while. We have nothing else to do right now. Matt hugged me when we got into the back living area.

"Well done Danny, you're doing so well now," Matt comments after we were all in the back living area. "Thanks Matt," I manage to reply after a few minutes. I know I keep struggling to get my words out but, I also know it is not something which is going to change overnight and it will take a while to do it. "You'll get better at no time if you manage to keep this up," Charlie says, praising me which felt a bit weird and a bit foreign. Normally the method that was used on me was to beat me into talking to the therapist and as you probably imagined it made it a lot worse because I was constantly hit when I didn't talk and that isn't something that should be done really. That is like the complete opposite of helping me.

I don't know why those people thought that giving me a beating every time they saw me would correct my issues but it obviously had the opposite effect. I was getting better before I saw them and then it got a whole lot worse. Dylan had picked up my change in behaviour and decided he was going to be the one who sits next to me and I snuggled into him. "Don't worry Danny, no one here is ever going to hurt you on purpose," he tells me. I looked at him with one eyebrow raised. I grabbed my notebook from the table and I wrote: What do you know about that? Then I showed it to him and he read it. I might have worded the question a little wrong but to the guys it doesn't really matter anyway, they understand what I am trying to tell them most of the time.

"You were mumbling very subtly about someone beating you?" Dylan whispers to me. "I thought I only thought about it, I didn't think I was mumbling" I wrote down and then showed him, I did try and talk to him but I found it too difficult. "You were only mumbling very quietly so no one else heard you, but I can still assure you that no one in this group will want to hurt you ever," Dylan tells me, again being quiet. I am not sure what the rest of the band thinks we are talking about. I am sure I am not mumbling anymore which is good. I keep snuggling up to Dylan on the couch because I was comfortable and I really don't feel like moving from my spot and Dylan seemed happy to snuggle with me.

"Are you feeling comfy there Danny?" Jorel asks me when he notices how close I am to Dylan for once. I nod at him and he smiles at me. I still can't feel like talking but he was in close enough distance for me to write a note to him. I wrote: He's comfy! I really can't talk anymore today though. I showed him once I was done and he rubbed my arm. "That's alright Danny. You talk when you are able to and that's good when you can because it shows that you are slowly steadily improving," Jorel tells me and I smile at him. He's so keen to praise me for things I try to say when we have a conversation which is still something I need to get used to and I will get used to it eventually.

I think I managed to get myself a little too comfortable in Dylan's arms. I am starting to doze off now as I didn't really get much sleep during the last two or three nights. I probably only got one hour max per night for the three days. "Nap time for Danny-bear," George tells me when I opened my eyes for a brief moment before I closed them again. I don't deny that I am very tired and about to fall asleep so I get given a blanket which Dylan covers me with. "Just close your eyes Danny and let nice dreams take you anywhere" Dylan tells me. I am not sure he knows that most of my dreams recently have been less than peaceful. I'll try and sleep now and see how my dreams go. If my dreams go bad then I'll just have to deal with it.

~two hours later~

Jorel wakes me up and I am on my bunk and on my own for the most part. I guess Dylan carried me in here while I was sleeping. "Hey, I was going to wake you up for dinner in ten minutes but I noticed you were starting to have a nightmare so I decided to wake you up now," he tells me and I sleepily nod at him. I rubbed my eyes and let Jorel help me out of the bunk. "What is for dinner?" I ask him. He pats my arm. "Chicken nuggets, chips and cheese for you," he answers. We never get home cooked meals while we are on tour because we don't have the equipment to make the dinners here. We can get the stuff to make dinner anytime but we don't have an oven or a stove to cook on so there would be no point.

I walk into the main living/dining area where the rest of the band are sitting and eating their takeaway. I sit in between Jorel and Dylan and I was given my food. I enjoyed every bit I ate of my meal. The guys had looked after my notebook while I was taking the nap so they gave it back to me while I was eating so I could participate in the current conversation. I wrote down little jokes to share with them. After dinner I went back to my bunk since we don't have a concert tonight. I don't really want to write in the diary again today either. There isn't anything else I can really write down about tonight, nothing has happened out of the ordinary and I had down everything I wanted to write today anyway.

I just decide to put my earphones in and blast some music into them to pass a bit of time. I don't want to go back to sleep just yet. I don't know what the rest of the band plans to do tonight but if there is going to be a movie night then I am up for that. I want to watch some films but I don't want to bother anyone who is sitting in the back living area. I decide to play some phone games but I quickly got bored of them. I think there is a games console on the bus so I'll stop playing music on my phone for now. Then I put my phone into my pocket and I get out of my bunk to walk to the back living area and I find out that only Jordon is there which surprised me a little. Usually all of the guys are in the back living area when there is no show on.

"Oh hey, are you bored Dan?" Jordon asks me and I nodded. He hooked up the x-box to the TV and handed me the player one controller. "The guys have gone drinking so we can just relax and you can head to bed before they get back at around 2 or 3 am," he adds. I give him a timid smile and went for my notebook. "Thanks Jordon," I write then I show it to him. Jordon just smiles at me. "you're welcome buddy," he tells me. We then turn our attention and focus to the game that was left in the x-box from last time. I didn't quite catch the name of the game that we were playing but it was fun. It has been a long time since I really had any fun like this. I should do it more but it is having the time and confidence to just go and do it on tour which is an issue.

Jordon lets me snuggle into him while we are playing the game and it wasn't uncomfortable for either of us. I do snuggle up to the guys a lot and when I can because I feel like I am safe and secure in their arms and when I am that close to them. These guys have become like brothers to me and I am so grateful to them for all the support I have been given. "Gosh darn it Daniel, you are too good at this," Jordon tells me when he gets beaten by me once again. I smirk at him and get a pout in return. "Don't be a sore looser Jordon," I write down in my notebook and then show it to him with a smile since I wasn't confident enough to talk. "Yeah sure Danny, I am not being a sore looser," Jordon tells me and I roll my eyes at him.

We played video games for another two hours before we heard that one of the guys was coming back to the bus and he was clearly drunk. I went to go and hide in my bunk before the guy walked in and I was planning on staying there for the rest of the night. I don't really like dealing with the guys when they get drunk. It scares me because I am still learning how to handle and deal with their drunken behaviour. "Night Danny," Jordon tells me and I sign night back to him since there is still some light in the bunk rooms. I snuggled underneath the covers and close my eyes. I hope that sleep will come to me soon and I can do it before any of the guys can disturb me out of sleep.

I was just about to fall asleep when I felt a weight behind me and that side of the crappy mattress dip with his weight. I could smell the alcohol and the weed on him especially the alcohol on his breath as I turned to face Dylan. I froze in shock as he wrapped his arm around my waist with his hand on my butt. "Hey Danny, you look real cute tonight," Dylan says, clearing sounding both drunk and high as a kite. I felt really uncomfortable by this, it isn't how I wanted our relationship starting. "You're drunk," I signed to him, but he couldn't see it and I couldn't talk because I got too scared. I shoved him off the bunk and he lands on the floor with a heavy thud. Jordon heard it because he came straight over and nearly tripped over in the process.

"Get in your own bunk now Dylan," Jordon says in a low stern tone. Dylan quickly does as he is told and disappears into his bunk. Jordon calms me down and takes me to the kitchen/main living area to make sure that I am feeling calmer and better. My notebook is lying on the table since Jordon must have brought it through when he went to handle the drunk guys."What happened?" He asks me and hands me the notebook and pen. I wrote: "He came into my bunk and got uncomfortably close to me. He told me that I look real cute and I shoved him off the bunk before he could do anything." I show it to him and he takes a minute to read what I have written. "Aww Danny, you'll be okay. I'll look out for you," Jordon tells me.

I sighed, I don't want what happened tonight to ruin my chances of being in a happy relationship with Dylan. "Are you sure you're okay now Danny? You seem to be upset still," Jordon asks me and all I can manage is to shake my head to let him know I am not okay. I am really not okay, if he remembers what happened tonight then all my chances of being with him have officially been ruined. My life would then be ruined and I would rather die than suffer any more than I have been already. "Well, do you want to talk about it some more?" Jordon asks me and I just shrug. "You want to have a hug?" He asks me and I nod. Hugs sound like a good idea to me right now.

Jordon gives me a gentle hug and I hug him back. "Are you sad because you have a crush on someone who might not like me back?" He asks me. I might have written that down for George and it was still in my notebook for anyone to read. However, he also ask stuff like this all the time just so we can get to know each other. I nod and then I look back towards the bunk. Maybe he'll get the hint. "Is the crush in the band?" Jordon asks me and I slowly nod at him. I wrote: "It's Dylan. It has been Dylan since we first met really." I then show my notebook to Jordon who smiled sadly after he read it because of what happened tonight. "I'm sure Dylan will come to his senses soon enough and realise he is about to waste a great opportunity. He is just very drunk and high right now," he tells me.

"Okay, why is Dylan sulking like a child in his bunk?" George asks, sounding a lot more sober then when he first got back to the bus. "He got too close to Danny and he got rejected," Jordon tells George who looks at me. Since he already knows about my crush on Dylan I can show him my side of the conversation I have just had with Jordon. "He creeped you out a lot then I take it?" George asks me and I nod. I am now back snuggling up to Jordon. "Dylan's starting to become a bit of a creepy drunk lately," Jordon says quietly since we didn't really want Dylan to find out just yet but I think he might have gone to sleep now. I don't want to start any more trouble when we already have enough to deal with because of Deuce.

Eventually after a few hours of talking and me completely calming down we decided that it would be a good idea to go to bed since we have a show later on today. I decided that I wanted to be on my own in my bunk with no one snuggling me since I got too creeped out earlier. I tossed and turned for a further hour and a half before I decided to go back to the back living area to see if the bunk was the reason why I can't sleep. I tossed and turned on the sofa for another half an hour before I got the urge to go for a walk. I had to get out of this bus, I feel way to cramped in here. I am not going to be gone for too long, but since it is currently 4 am then I will still leave a note in case anyone does wake up before I get back.

 _Hey guys,_

 _I couldn't sleep at all so I have decided to go on a little walk around the city. I will have my phone on my so that Life 360 app should work as long as I have data on my phone. Don't worry too much about me though, I will stay safe and I will try and be back during the morning and definitely before the show tonight. I also won't be taking these walks often since I don't want to cause issues._

 _Danny_

I grabbed my coat and my shoes and put them on before I walked out. I am not going to make the same mistake twice. The bus driver wasn't really paying attention and said nothing about my sudden departure from the bus. Since it is still 4 in the morning, well more like ten minutes past four, no shops are going to be open right now so I am just going to go and see what sights might interest me, I might find somewhere that could interest all of us and we could go and see them on our next day off when we come back because I will probably write it down in my diary. I say when we come back because we might not be here after tomorrow but I will still know about it for future tours which would be cool. It wasn't that cold outside which is good and my coat is a light one anyway.

Not many people are out at this time either which is another great thing for me. It means I can just wander around until I find somewhere that I feel like is a good place to escape to and no one will ask why a shy American is wandering around sober at 4 am. The guys will probably end up finding me at some point, they usually do. I found a quiet alleyway after a little while of searching and I use it to hide from the world and attempt to forget my problems for a little while. I can even hide behind a dumpster and not be noticeable. I wrap my arms around my knees and rest my head on them. I still can't fall asleep and I know we have a show tonight so I need sleep. My arms should make a good makeshift pillow but not a comfortable one.

This isn't going to be good for me if I don't manage to get my sleeping schedule back on track. Everyone's and I mean everyone's eyes will be on me more so than the other guys because I am the new guy. It will be the worst thing to happen to the band's already slightly damaged reputation if I faint on stage while we are in the middle of a show. I am really exhausted and I want nothing more than to just sleep right now. I can't rely on the energy drinks like I have been doing to support myself through this tour and be healthy. I left my notebook behind which isn't good. If I cant talk to whoever finds me then I am pretty much screwed.

I stay in my little hidey-hole until I discover than Dylan was the one who was sent to find me and he did find me. I got really nervous since my crush has found me and it is only the two of us. "Hey Danny, the others told me what happened earlier and I am really sorry. I was acting creepier than I should have," he tells me and I signed to him that it was okay and I was willing to forgive him and act like last night never happened. I also hugged him to show him that I was being truthful in the fact that I have accepted his apology and I forgave him for my own sanity's sake and to save the band. We can't hate each other or it will be like Deuce all over again I have been told.

"There was a bit of truth to what I said last night Danny. I do find you extremely cute and also a very attractive and sexy man. I shouldn't have blown my chance for you to love me," Dylan says taking my slightly smaller hands in his which were warmer and felt comforting. I look into his eyes and then after a minute I decide to make the first move. I encouraged him to lean closer to me and I leaned in as well so our lips met in the middle. He was shocked at first and it felt electric but he soon kissed back. "So I didn't ruin my chances of being with you then?" He asks, feeling a bit shocked still and he broke the kiss. "Nope I freaked out maybe unnecessarily last night, I'm sorry," I reply, feeling confident in using my voice.

"I love your voice Danny," he tells me. He's never really praised me on my voice before so I felt really good about it. "Thanks, I know I should speak more but I am working on it," I tell him, feeling this new found confidence I have never had before. Dylan is grinning now as the daylight shines into the alleyway. "This is great because you are taking your time and making sure that you feel comfortable which is more important than you speaking twenty-four seven and not being ready or comfortable," he says, hugging me again this time tightly. Then he carried me all the way back to the bus where the others were waiting for me to return in the main living area where my notebook was left.

"I got a sleepy Danny," Dylan tells the rest of the band and I could tell George had slumped down a little bit in relief and so did Jordon. Dylan kept hold of me when he sat down in the main living area and I held onto him a little bit. I snuggled into Dylan and Jordon smiled at the two of us. He seems to be happy knowing that Dylan and I are on good terms again now. I freaked out last night and it was a pretty weird night to say the least. "How on earth did you manage to wear him out?" George asks Dylan since I was falling asleep on Dylan. "From what you guys have said then Danny must have stayed awake most of last night if not all of it so he is bound to be exhausted now," Dylan answers ad I yawned and shifted in my seat a little bit.

"At least he is back and we know for definite that he is safe now. Last night was the weirdest night we've ever had with him since he joined the group," Jordon says. I was dozing off in Dylan's arms but I suddenly felt more awake when his grip on me got even tighter. " He knows I am sorry for what happened last night and what I did. I should not have creeped him out like that," Dylan says. I reached out and grabbed my notebook to write a little note to show Dylan later on and he was still explaining what he remembers of the night. "I think Danny should go to bed now. He looks like he is ready to drop," George says when I yawn again. God I am so tired right now. "Yeah he probably should," Dylan tells him.

"I go bed now?" I ask the guys, and I rubbed my eyes which were hurting because I have not slept properly for too long. The guys also wanted to coo at me but they held it back. "Yes Danny, you can go to bed now," Jordon tells me I smile at them and then I try to get up but Dylan won't let me do that. "I'll carry you to bed Danny," Dylan tells me and then he stands up and carries me to the bunk room like he said he would. He puts me down on my bunk and I let him join me this time since I felt a whole lot better about the whole situation now. We have both established that we have feelings for each other now and it made the whole thing that little bit sweeter. We haven't established whether or not we are going to be boyfriends but we can do that in time.

"Hey Danny, I have something to ask you," Dylan tells me once I have gotten myself changed and settled in the bunk for my sleep which will probably take me into mid to late afternoon. I got a little bit nervous since I have a vague idea of what he wants to ask me but he could ask me anything at this point. He has time to think about it and change his mind and all sorts. I signed the word What to him and he just smiled at me. "Would you do me the honours of becoming my boyfriend? I think you and I both know we can't fight this feeling," he asks me and I honestly felt like I was in some kind of dream. I know Dylan knows bits and pieces of sign language so I will be okay to give my answer to him that way because there is no way that I can talk right now.

I signed "Yes" to him and he gasped. "Are you serious right now Danny?" He asks me next and I nod at him. "You have just made me one of the happiest men alive right now," He tells me and I grin. He has made me very happy by having the same crush I did with him if that made any sense what so ever. I am very tired right now so I probably won't make much sense to anyone, even myself. "Go to sleep little lion," he tells me and hugs me gently while we are both under the covers. I feel my eyes starting to close on their own and I was lying on top of him so he won't be able to leave until I wake up before the show unless he moves me off him without waking me up which I am sure he will be able to do.

I give him a tender kiss on the lips and then I sign "I love you" to him. He gives me a kiss back "I love you too Danny, never forget that my sweet lion," he tells me just as I fell asleep, feeling blissfully happy for once in my life. Dylan Alvarez maybe my cure to getting rid of the selective mutism. Who knows but one thing I do know is that he loves me for who I am so there really isn't a rush to become a normal-ish person and to be able to speak all of the time. The system I have right now works for me and I don't want to change that for anything. Hater's may hate me for being this way but I was born a lion and I lion I will stay.

9 Page


	47. Rags to Riches J3T x DM

Rags to Riches J3T x DM

 _ **Okay so this is the last one shot I will add before I get round to doing the requests.. Please bear in mind that I am coming up to the end of my current college course so I am going to update on a slightly less regular basis because I do have a lot of work to finish off and not a lot of time to do it in. You can still leave a request and I will get round to doing it..**_

 _ **This is an AU loosely based around Iron Fist so I am using the whole Dad's run an office together and one set of parents died and that kind of thing...**_

 _ **~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3**_

 _ **George p.o.v**_

You'd think that being the heir to a massive fortune and a massive corporation would make you the most spoiled brat on the planet or really happy because you can go out all the time and spend loads of money. Well, I am neither of those things, my parent's never spoiled me and I am twenty-one years old ow. I am rarely happy because people always treat me differently because of how wealthy I am. I don't really have many true friends either. Too many people try to take advantage of my and threaten the reputation of the company so I only have four friends I trust the most.

I went to public school with Jordon Terrel, Jorel Decker, Dylan Alvarez and Matthew Busek. There was another guy called Aron Erlichman but he became a bit of a dick after a while so we kicked him out of our friendship circle. I am currently fed up with being in the office so I told my dad that I was going to go out for lunch and then go and relax with Jorel if he was around and available since Jorel has been sent to boarding school a few times. My dad was fine with that, he usually is. I walked out of the office and to the nearest café to grab lunch. I was just about to text Jorel to find out if he wanted to meet up with me but he got there first.

 _Jorel: Meet me at the local/nearest park. I would have met you at Bernie's but I am trying to help someone who might need more help than I can give._

 _Me: Sure! I will be there in five.. What do you mean by the whole helping someone thing?_

 _Jorel: Remember that shy blonde kid in Jordon's class that your dad is the godfather of?_

 _Me: Yeah I do. Didn't he go missing like two years ago after his parent's house caught fire.. Why are you asking this now?_

 _Jorel: I found him unconscious in the park. He needs medical help real bad but you know what hospitals are like when people don't have insurance.._

 _Me: Yeah, I know.. I am on my way as I type. We'll either take him back to mine and I'll pay for a doctor to come look at him or I will figure something else out. Either way dad will help us out for sure especially since it is his godson we are dealing with._

 _Jorel: Thanks dude, you might just be a lifesaver. See you in a min!_

I don't care how weird people will think I am since I am now running to the park and I am in a full suit get up. Jorel was near the entrance to the park with the unconscious blonde in his arm. If I remember correctly the kid was definitely in most if not all of Jordon's classes in high school. The kid looked like he was on death's door if I was honest. "Hey Jorel, do you know what happened to him?" I ask, taking the blonde from him since he was struggling. "Not really, I know he is battered but he was awake when I walked up to him and he recognized me but then a minute later he passed out and I had to catch him," Jorel says as I carried the kid towards the shade. The heat of Los Angeles won't help the poor kid out at all.

"I'll call dad, he'll come and get us I think. This is worse than I thought," I tell Jorel after I laid the kid back down in Jorel's arms again and he made sure that the kid's still breathing. I know dad isn't too busy today so he should be able to help us. I just pray that the kid can survive long enough so we can save his life. I gave Jorel my blazer so we could cover the kid more and see if that does anything to help him out. I take my phone out of my pocket to call my dad, this kid's life depends on this phone call. I press my dad's name in my contacts and then dialed the number. I was relieved that he picked up straight away.

 _DAD: Hey George what's wrong?_

 _Me: Hey Dad, we found your godson at the park near Bernie's but he looks like he is at death's door and we really don't know what to do._

 _DAD: Stay calm, even if Danny is at death's door there is still the possibility that he might come round and he doesn't need to panic as well. I will come and get you three and then we will go to the ER and I will sort the costs of Danny's treatment, he is my responsibility and he should be on the insurance by now._

 _Me: Okay dad, thanks._

 _DAD: You're welcome George, see you in a minute._

 _Me: See you._

True to his word he was here in less than five minutes. He parked really close to the entrance and took the kid off Jorel to carry him to the car. This kid hasn't even reacted to anything going on around him. He just lay limp in whoever's arms was carrying him at the time. We all got in and Jorel and I were still keeping an eye on the kid who is called Danny while my dad sped to the ER. We were told to let my dad know if Danny suddenly got worse. I was really worried for Danny now, he really didn't look like he was going to survive the car ride let alone any form of treatment. When we got there, they took my dad and Danny through and left us behind in the waiting room.

 _ **~1 hour later~ G.P.O.V**_

My father walks up to us after spending the last hour waiting with Danny and in another part of the trauma unit waiting for news about Danny's condition. He wasn't happy but he wasn't crying either so I prayed the news was good. "Danny's still alive but they have said that the next twenty-four hours are going to be critical in his chances of survival since they are now at fifty-fifty," my father tells us and we follow him up to the intensive care unit where they have moved Danny to give him the best care round the clock. It wasn't looking too good for him but at least he isn't dead. They said he has pneumonia because he had a chest infection that wasn't treated and got worse and he also has multiple infected wounds all over him which needed treating so a coma was the best way to give his body rest and to heal.

We stay with Danny for a while before we decided to go home. There wasn't really a change in his condition so there wasn't much point in all three of us staying there. My father said we'll go home and he'll go back to keep us updated on any changes in his condition over the next 24- 48 hours. He let's jorel stay over for the night as well since we were supposed to be hanging out together and we decided to save a life. "I have faith that Danny is going to recover from everything he is going through" my father says in the drive home. "Yeah and he can stay with us when is well enough to be discharged from the hospital," I tell him and I know that he is happy.

"Thank you George, I was going to suggest that Daniel moves in with us when he is available to leave the hospital," my father tells us and I smiled at him. My father told my mom that he had to leave work in a hurry so she was waiting for us when we got home and she was looking to see who else had come home with us. She hugged me and my dad really tightly and then hugged Jorel tightly too. "Where did you go? I got so worried," she asks us. "The boys found Daniel at the park near Bernie's today and had to take him to the hospital. He is in a coma but we have faith he will pull through just fine," my father tells her. She was very shocked that Danny had been found and how ill he is but seemed relieved that her godson was alive and not missing anymore.

"Go and be with him Kevin, I'll look after these two," mom tells dad and then he gets back in the car to make the drive back to the hospital and Danny's intensive care room. I wonder how long it will be before we get to hear anymore news about Danny's condition and when he will be able to come home to a new life. I guess no news will be good news and that his condition would have remained stable and he hasn't become worse but ideally we would love it if he recovered well because he is the only surviving member of his family and he needs us now more than ever.

 _ **~1 week later~ D.P.O.V**_

"He should be waking up anytime within the next half an hour now he is completely off the sedation drugs," I assume a doctor is telling whoever is with me now. I can barely remember anything that has been going on since I saw Jorel whenever that was. It could have been days, weeks or even months since that day. The last thing I can clearly remember is seeing Jorel for the first time in two years and then it all went black and I passed out on him. I felt a warm hand grip the hand without the IV line in it. "Hey Danny, it's Kevin Ragan," the other male voice in the room tells me. I've heard the name Kevin Ragan before. I think he is my godfather, my dad picked him on the day I was born because of how close friends he was to my parents before they died in the fire at the estate.

I manage a weak grip back on his hand to let him know I could hear him. He jumped a little at first but that was because he wasn't expecting me to hold his hand back. "Hey buddy, take your time waking up. You've been through a lot this past week," Kevin tells me and I know now that it has only been a week since I last saw Jorel. I want to focus more on opening my eyes now. They feel a lot heavier than usual so I am struggling a lot more to open them. "It's okay Danny, take your time. There is no rush for you to wake up," Kevin tells me as I struggle to open my eyes. I achieved victory after probably five minutes and after having them adjust to the light I managed to keep them open.

I looked at Kevin and then to George who is sleeping on another chair in my hospital room. "How are you feeling?" Kevin asks me, I tried to talk to him but I found that I couldn't so I gave him a thumbs up and a smile. I am surprised to find myself in an intensive care room with no one else around and in a private room but I am guessing that Kevin is paying this hospital bill on my behalf. "That's alright, don't worry about anything but resting and getting better I have everything else covered," Kevin says and I sigh in relief. So there is a slight possibility that I am not homeless anymore. I can't get the money out of my parents will until I turn 18 and that isn't till next year. I should have gone to Kevin sooner for help but I got too afraid.

"Dad, is Danny alright?" George asks as he wakes up from his nap. I saw a clock on one of the walls and it said it was about 3 in the afternoon. "I'm okay," I managed to say at last and George came running over to the other side of my bed. "Danny! I am so glad that you are okay now," George tells me and I smile at him. "Tell Jorel I am glad that he found me," I tell George after Kevin helped he have a drink because I thought I would have dropped the plastic cup. I knew Jorel had recruited George to help him out and he knew I was thankful for that. They told me everything that happened after I had passed out on Jorel and I thanked them for their help too. I am still expecting to end back on the streets after this short stay in hospital is done. I only have a slight hope that they will take me in.

"Danny, how would you feel if I told you that you would be moving in when you get out of here?" Kevin asks me once George and I had hugged each other. "That would be amazing Kevin," I reply. We do have to wait for the doctors to let us know when they think I am going to be well enough to go home. I know it wouldn't be today since I have only just come round from a coma so they will want to keep an eye on me for at least 24 hours. "Awesome, I wasn't going to let you go back to the streets now that you have been found and since you are under 18 the hospital wouldn't let you leave unless you had somewhere to go anyway," Kevin replies. I smile at him, I need to pay him back for this somehow.

"I'll get you two a drink. Back in a minute," Kevin says and shortly after he leaves George and I alone. I couldn't hide my feelings from him, my heart monitor and respiratory rate would give it away at every breath hitch and every time my heart starts to beat faster. "I missed you a lot Danny," he tells me as he takes his dad's spot and holds my hand. "I missed you too George," I tell him. Even though we didn't hang out a lot at high school I was still a friend of his. He was happy and I was happy knowing I am safe and I have a chance of having a decent future now. I am getting tired but I want to talk to George more so I force myself to stay awake.

"So you have been living on the street for the whole two years since the fire?" George asks me. I have to think about this one a little bit. "Pretty much, I have been on the streets since the funerals really since my relatives didn't want me around. I didn't know what to do after my parents had died and I certainly didn't want all of the fake sympathy," I tell him. I had no idea at the age of just 15 what to do and how to life an independent life. I would have ended up at a child's home until I turn 18 and wait to be either placed in foster care or get adopted by someone. That's one thing I didn't want, no one really adopts a teenager, they all want babies and toddlers mainly.

"You wouldn't have gotten it from us, we'd still support you through everything," George tells me. I never should have doubted for one second that they would be supportive and not overbearing. However, there was still that fear of it only lasting so long before even they can't cope with me. I doubted that they would support me full time. "I know but there would be all the teachers, parents and other students at the school. I get that being the other heir to Murgan enterprises means that I will be in the spotlight a lot but I wasn't ready to deal with that two years ago," I explain to George who listened to the whole thing.

"So you would be ready to work there full time now and get tutored on the side to pass high school?" George asks me. I am not sure, would I be able to handle working so close to my crush? Probably not but we shall see how it goes and cross that bridge when we get to it. "Yeah, I have got to find a way to pay you back somehow for saving my life," I tell him and he smiles at me. "You don't really have to pay me back and I wouldn't accept it if you did. Danny, you are my legal responsibility and I promised that I would look after you no matter what," Kevin tells me when he walks back in carrying a bottle of Mountain Dew for me and a bottle of Coca-cola for George.

"Okay, so I'll do my best to make you proud," I tell Kevin. He had a smile so I guess I was already doing a good job. "You would make me proud anyway Danny. You are a very good young man," he tells me. I don't know how to respond to that. No one has ever said that about me for two years but then again I think I am still missing, presumed dead to most of the population of Los Angeles right now. "Uh thanks, I guess," I tell him and he gives me a gentle hug. "The doctor says you can go home tomorrow, they just want you to take it easy for a few more weeks, you are recovering from a lot of injuries and pneumonia and those don't just disappear overnight," Kevin say and he sits on the chair George fell asleep on earlier.

"I'm sure Danny will rest," George says and he sends a cheeky wink my way. It took everything that I had not to blush like mad at the wink. "I know he will, he doesn't even have to start work at the office until that time has passed," Kevin says and I interrupt them both by yawning. I definitely feel too exhausted right now to stay awake and to even do anything. "Go to sleep Danny, we will both be right here when you wake up again. I promise," Kevin tells me and I feel like he is telling me the truth for once. I feel like I have people in my life again who really care about me.

 _ **~1 week later~ D.P.O.V**_

I am now one day away from saying that I have been staying with the Ragan's for a week. Despite a couple of protests from my godmother, I started working in the office three days ago because Kevin said I was well enough to do some light office work and start on finishing my high school education. George has been teaching me the ropes and helping me grasp the basics of working here successfully. "Hey Danny, how are you doing today?" George asks me when he walks into our office for the first time today, he had a meeting to go to first thing. "I am alright, I think I am getting the hang of working here now," I tell him and he smiles.

"That's great Danny. I am glad that you feel like you are settling in nicely," George tells me. George and I share an office while Kevin gets my own office set-up to suit my style and what I will need it for. It will only take a couple more days to complete but it is nice to have George here to help me settle into my new life. This feels strange to have people around me who want to look after me and they really want me to do well in life. Jorel even came to see me at one point and it was nice to have him around and be stronger and not pass out on him.

Sometime this week George and I will meet u with the rest of our little friendship group who haven't seen me in two years. I miss them but at the time I felt that I couldn't go back to them for help. I don't feel like I can tell George how really feel about him. I do have a massive crush on him and I can't act upon those feelings. He's not bi-sexual like me so he will never accept me when he finds out. He might get angry or even disgusted at me which is why I don't plan on telling anyone about it anytime soon.

"Dan, do you want Pizza for lunch?" George asks me when he gets his phone out. "Oo, yes please George, I've not had a good pizza in ages," I tell him and he chuckled at my reaction. He usually buys pizza from dominoes and occasionally Pizza Hut. I let him decide on the toppings because he makes the best choices and I take a bit too long making my decision. "Alright, I'll order you one as well," he tells me.

"Do I owe you anything?" I ask George who looks at me like I have gone completely insane or crazy. "No, you don't owe me anything. If anything Danny this is payback for when you bought me lunch all those times I couldn't," he tells me. I vaguely remember buying him lunch a few times throughout high school and when he was at home sick and he wanted food he didn't have at home. "Thanks George, but you don't have to pay me back for that? I was just being a good friend," I tell him. He showed me the order for our lunch and I gave him a thumbs up so he knew I approved of the choices.

"You're welcome Danny, lunch should be arriving here as soon as possible. Is that okay with you?" He asks me. My belly answered before I could and growled very loudly. I blushed. "I think that's perfectly fine by me, not sure my belly has the same thought though," I answer and George chuckled at me again. "Well, your belly will be very happy when the food shows up," he says, teasing me slightly. Kevin loves how George and I are getting along now. He mentioned that if George and i ever do get together then he would be fine with it. I think that was good and he probably read me like an open book.

George left to go to reception to pick up the pizzas when his phone let him know that the order had arrived. I was getting really hungry so I felt grateful that the pizza had shown up now. At the moment George left, his dad Kevin walked in. "So, when are you and George getting together officially?" He asks me while George is still out of the room. It was so straight to the point it caught me off guard. He didn't dance around the subject. "Uh, maybe later on today. I don't really know because I just feel like he is going to reject me," I tell him. He looked to the door and then back to me to make sure George wasn't about to come in. "I know for a fact George won't reject you. He worried a lot while you were really ill in hospital. My boy is in love with you," Kevin says and I can't stop the blush.

"I'll ask him after work today and see what happens from there," I tell him and he smiles. "That is the only thing that you can do," he tells me. We had no chance to discuss the subject any further because George had come back with the pizzas. My eyes lit up, I was definitely ready to eat now. "Yay food, I am starving," I say and both George and Kevin chuckle at me. "Yup, you are definitely hungry Dan," George tells me. He passes me my lunch and I wasted no time in tucking into it just as Kevin left the room. George didn't question his dad being in the room since he usually checks up on me once a day to see if I was over working myself or not.

George was worried that my appetite had been changed when I got out of hospital because I didn't really eat much the first day or two. Then he learned that I haven't eaten three full meals a day for the last two years. I will now be eating three meals a day for hopefully the rest of my life. George wasn't the only one who was happy to see me eating properly again. "Do you want anymore Danny?" George asks me when he sees that I have finished my lunch before he has. I feel quite full right now so I think I am going to say no this once. "Nah, I am stuffed now," I tell George.

"Alright, just making sure that you've had enough to eat. Don't want you to feel hungry still Dan," he tells me. Myabe Kevin is right, George seems to be a lot more caring towards me than he used to be. I don't know if that is because they thought I was dead for the last two years or because he really does feel the same way I do about him. I guess I am going to be finding out later on. "You okay Danny? You seem to be deep in thought a lot" He asks me when he finished his pizza. "Yeah, I'm alright. Just thinking about how different my life is now," I tell him.

"A good kind of different or a bad kind of different? He asks me. I hope he wasn't getting worried. "A good kind for sure. This time four weeks ago I was homeless and on the street thinking I had no one who cared about me and I had no future that I could see," I tell him. He hugs me tightly and I hug him back. "Aw Danny, I am glad that we have been able to help you and give you that future you deserve," he tells me. My heart flutters and I feel my stomach do a somersault. I feel there is something between us. "I am so grateful for all the help you have given me," I tell him and he hugs me again. "Danny, I have been meaning to ask you something," he tells me.

I'm getting really nervous now. I hope what he has to ask me doesn't change anything between us for the worst. "Danny, what would you say if I told you that I loved you more than a brotherly kind of love?" He asks me and I swear I could have fallen off my chair at this point. My eyes got really wide and he was nervously waiting for me to say something. "You feel the same way about me that I do about you?" I reply still feeling like he might be lying about his feelings. I am not very trusting for a while towards people considering everything that has happened to me these last two years.

George knew I felt upset so he grabs my hands. He rubs my hands as well to try and get me to calm down. "Of course, I love you Danny. I know you have not had a good life recently and I want to change that. I want to show you that someone out there really does love you," George tells me and I really want to break down crying. "Oh my god, I love you too," I tell him and he lifts me into a hug. "I'm glad, I have always wanted to have someone like you as my boyfriend. Well, that's if you would like to be my boyfriend that is," George says, starting to ramble a little bit.

"I would love to be your boyfriend George," I tell him and he smiles at me. I know that Kevin is going to be happy when he finds out that George and I are now in a romantic relationship and we are dating each other. He probably talked to George to find out about his little crush on he while I was in the hospital and probably a little while before that. We have a few more hours left of work before we get to go home for the night. A personal assistant from our floor walked in and we made ourselves look like we were doing very important work. Well, I did need to do my school work for today but I am a bit confused by the work I have to do. "Mr Ragan, you have a meeting at half three today. Mr Murillo, you tutor is going to be coming everyday starting tomorrow at nine," she tells us.

"Thank you Megan," George says and then Megan leaves since she doesn't really need to stay in our office. I look at George once I know she is gone. "Hey, can you uhh help me with this maths problem please? I don't understand what I have to do at all," I explain and George walks over to my desk to look at the maths problem that I was really struggling with. He then managed to explained how to solve the problem in a way that made it easier for me to understand. I then managed to solve the questions on my own which was good. "Thanks George," I tell him as I complete my maths work for the day. "You're welcome Danny," He replies.

I was left on my own when George went to the second meeting for the day and another meeting that I wasn't needed for. Kevin said that it would be better for me at the age of 17 to focus more on my education then making a commitment to the company full time which I wouldn't be able to fulfill. George is slightly older than me since he is 21 and it is kinda his job to help run the company anyway. When I turn either 18 or 21 then I will take my position as shareholder and stuff within the company. By then I would have learned everything I need to in order to be able to work in the office efficiently so I will make Kevin proud.

George came back from the meeting at half four so we have half an hour left of the work day since office jobs are usually nine to five. I have done all of my school work for today to the best of my abilities. George looked incredibly bored when he walked in but he gave me a hug and quickly lightened up. "Be thankful you don't really need to go to these meeting yet Danny," George tells me and I chuckle. We both can get bored easily so there are some meetings that are just not what we are interested in. I have already proven that I struggle with Maths so things to do with accounting and numbers would not make any sense to me and I would really struggle in those meetings.

"Yeah, I have another two years of education first," I tell him. When I say two years I mean it because I am including this current academic year into it since it isn't anywhere near over yet and we have at least another two semesters to go through. "Lucky you then Danny, I am sure that you will graduate high school and be in the top percent next year," he tells me. I don't doubt that I will pass all my exams in high school but maths is going to be my main problem unless I learn how to solve all the problems or I can get George's help. That way I will have a higher chance of passing those exams. "Yeah, I will," I tell him with a smile.

 _ **~At home~ 7pm~ Danny p.o.v~**_

Now George and I are at the apartment since work ended about 2 hours ago. We just lazed around after we had dinner at 6 pm. Kevin does have his suspicions that something is going on between us but he doesn't know exactly what is going on between us yet. I am all cuddled up to George on the sofa while the TV plays some random show that I am not interested in at all. "Are you bored there Danny?" He asks me when he saw that I was staring at him and I wasn't looking back to the TV. "Yeah, I am very bored George," I tell him. Kevin is sitting on the loveseat with his wife who wasn't paying attention to what was going on around her.

George made sure that I was sitting on his lap and I was facing him. He had his arms around my waist to make sure I wasn't going to fall off his lap and end up on the floor. We both weren't phased by the fact that his parents were still in the room and they were going to be present for anything we do until we go to our own rooms or they leave the room. "Well, I know how to solve that boredom problem of yours," he whispers into my ear and I blush straight away. He slams his lips onto mine and it took me by surprise so that's why he had his arms securely around me. I kiss him back now I am over the initial shock. "I love you George," I tell him. Kevin had watched the whole thing and was grinning like a cat who go the cream. "I love you too Danny," George replies. "I KNEW IT!" Kevin shouts.

8 of 8


	48. I found you JD x DM

I found you Dm x JD AU

 _ **Okay so this was requested by Derillo_Trash and I am trailing something with this one. It starts with the guys being quite young and then going to where Danny joins the tour in 2009. So they way I wrote the draft was that every 4 pages it was a new year.**_

 _ **Should be good**_

 _ **1992**_

 _ **Jorel: 8 years old**_

 _ **Danny: 7 years old**_

 _ **J.p.o.v**_

I'm walking with my mom from a shop she took me to back to our car which is parked on the street nearby. I stopped outside an alleyway because I thought that I heard something coming from inside it. "Jorel, come on sweetheart we have to go," my mom tells me. I pointed to the alleyway and my mom stopped too. Suddenly we hear a lady call out "Help me." I look towards my mom and she looks at me. "I heard someone say help me mom," I tell her and she nods at me. "I heard it too Jorel," she tells me and then she tells me to stay where I was and wait while she goes into the alleyway and finds out why someone needs help.

Then about like four minutes later my mom comes out of the alleyway holding a kid who looks about five years old but he could be older than that. The kid's mom follows behind mine and she looks really worried for the little one in my mom's arms. The kid himself just looks like he is sleeping. "This is Margo and her son Danny and they will be staying with us for a while," my mom says and I just nod and smile. I helped my mom do something good and help some people who might not be here without the help. To get Danny back to ours safely we had to put him in the only spare car seat we have which he shouldn't have been able to fit in by the did and I kept an eye on him to make sure he was okay and to let my mommy know if there was a bad change.

We got back to our house and Danny's eyes were still closed. He didn't look any more bad than he did when we were outside the alleyway to me at least so he might be okay. Both him and his mom are covered in dirt and blood but his mom told mine on the way here that they have been homeless for a little while now. My mom said she would make a bath so that they could get cleaned up one at a time. Danny's mom was still worried about him and I don't know why. When my mom came back, Danny's eyes were still closed but he looked a lot cleaner and his paw-paws had Band-Aids on them now. "Margo, I'll call my friend to come over later to give you and Danny the once over. Danny will definitely need it I think," my mom tells her.

"Thanks Jennifer I owe you one," Danny's mom tells mine. I sit next to Danny on the sofa so that he won't be lonely when he wakes up. I wasn't paying any attention to what the grown-ups were talking about. I think I will be good friends with Danny when he wakes up. He needs a friend so I think that I should be his friend. Maybe some of my friends will be nice to him and be his friend too. "Jorel, are you okay sweetheart?" my mom asks me when she stops talking to Margo for now so she could get all cleaned up.

"Yeah, I'm okay mom. I was thinking about how cool it would be if Danny was my friend," I tell her. I noticed that after I had said that Danny's mom came back down all clean and they were both proud of me and really happy. "That's really good Jorel, Danny will need friends when he gets better," my mom says and I nod at her. Soon there is a doctor knocking at the door so he can come in and make sure than Danny and his momma are okay. I stay by Danny's side the whole time even though he slept through the entire thing and I don't think that he is going to wake up anytime soon.

The doctor told me and his momma and my momma that Danny might end up staying asleep until tomorrow because he was really poorly but he was going to get better. I told my momma that I was going to stay with Danny to help him get better unless I really need to go toilet or I need to sleep. Danny's momma is also poorly but the doctor told us they'll both get better soon. I had lunch on the sofa while Danny is still sleeping but I didn't want to leave him alone for one second. Then Danny's momma went to go and lie down in the spare room because she wasn't feeling too good. "I hope Danny and his momma get better soon," I tell my mom.

"They will do sweetpea. I am so proud of you darling, you have saved their lives today. One day you will realise how important today will be in their lives and yours," my mom tells me. I hugged my mom while I was still on the sofa and she hugs me back. I might not fully understand what my mom meant with what she said right now but one day I will probably get it. I want to cuddle Danny but he might wake up or get scared so I want him to happy and wait until he is awake and calmer before I give him a cuddle. I decide to draw in my colouring book in the meantime.

He started to wake up while I was eating my snack about two hours later. The doctor said he might sleep until tomorrow but if he wakes up now then I guess that's okay. "Mommy!" The little guy cries while he is waking up. My new friend was getting really upset I guess he doesn't know where he is so I run to the spare room to get his mommy to help him calm down. "Miss Murillo, I'm really sorry if I woke you up but Danny is waking up and he is crying for you," I tell her. She didn't seem to be mad at me for waking her up so I felt like I was doing something else good. "Thank you Jorel, I'll be down in a minute," she tells me and I go down the stairs back to Danny to see if I can help calm him down.

Soon his momma was snuggling him and he was feeling better cause he was calm and he knew he was safe. "Danny, this little boy is Jorel and he helped his mom find us so we are safe now," his momma tells him and he gives me a little shy wave. I wave back at him and he smiles. I know he'll be a bit shy and quiet around me until he feels like we can be friends. I started talking to Danny about my favourite things so I'm not a stranger to him for long. He even started talking to me which is good. I know my momma is happy with me and so is Danny's momma with the both of us.

My momma gave Danny a snack since his belly was growling quite a lot. I giggled a little bit with how much Danny's belly was growling. He was really hungry. "Danny, your belly is like an angry lion," I tell him before we both crack up laughing. "Roar" Danny says and he starts laughing with me because he timed it perfectly with his next belly growl. I might start calling Danny lion when he is friends with me. I don't want to tease Danny for it since Danny probably hasn't eaten in a long time because he has been living on the streets for that long.

When you live on the streets, it's hard to get food or drink but you make do with what you got cause there is nothing else you can do. Sometimes when you are a little kid you can go out and earn the money for your daily food and drink although it won't be much. Danny is definitely able to get a decent amount of money with his looks and his charms. I am glad that danny and his momma are safe now. Then there was another knock on the door and my momma went to answer it. "Hello Mrs Decker, can Jorel come out to play?" My friend Jordon asks my mom. "No today I'm afraid Jordon, we have family over today," my momma tells him.

I didn't mind that my mom said no this time because I'd rather stay inside and look after Danny. I'll see Jordon when I go back to school after the weekend is over. That's only a couple of days away. "Okay Mrs Decker, I'll see him Monday," Jordon tells her. "Okay Jordon, he'll see you on Monday," my momma tells him and then he leaves and she closes the door. Danny got scared by the door and when I looked at him, he was snuggled into my side and shaking a little bit. "It's okay Danny," I tell him and I rub his arm to try and stop him from shaking as much.

He didn't leave my side when he stopped shaking which I counted as a win towards friendship. "I think Danny feels safe with you Jorel," his momma tells me when she notices how close Danny and I are together now. "Yeah I want Danny to feel safe with me Mrs Murillo," I tell his momma and she smiles at me. "Call me Margo sweetheart," she tells me. I know she's been friends with my momma for a while now so it might not be weird to call her Margo. My mom and dad always tell me to call their friends Mr or Mrs whatever their last name is.

"Are you feeling alright now Danny?" I ask him when he makes himself more comfortable sitting next to me with his head on my chest. "Yeah, I am okay now Jorel," he tells me. I know that dinner will be coming soon and then he can go to bed and sleep so he'll feel better by the time he wakes up in the morning; although he might not be completely better by then. Danny and I get to eat our dinner on the sofa and I smiled when Danny snuggled up closer to me and he started to doze off a little bit after dinner. "Danny might be able to share a room with you soon Jorel," my momma says. It would feel good to have someone sharing a room with me again after Evan left and my other brothers share a room.

 _ **1994**_

 _ **Jorel: 10 years old**_

 _ **Danny: 9 years old**_

 _ **J.p.o.v**_

I rescued Danny two years ago yesterday. I don't see anyone in my family regretting this decision, not even my brothers Tyler or Michael who didn't like Danny at first. Danny and I are close friends now, but not everyone in my friendship circle gets along with Danny. Aron does everything in his power to turn people against Danny and to make sure that Danny knows how much Aron hates his guts. Today we have a meet up at mine and Danny's outdoor den with our friends. Danny is feeling nervous like he does every time we see Aron, but he'll be defended by us and George if he needs us to.

"Ugh, the hobo is here again," Aron says as soon as he walks into the den and sees Danny sitting next to me like always. Danny ignores the older boy since Aron does this every time that he sees Danny and it no longer affects him as much as it used to which I see as a good thing. Danny and his momma were only homeless for about 3 months before we saved them. Danny was often beaten up by his father since the day he was born at home and then they left and now his father is in prison for beating up his kids. Rigo and Lisa Marie were brought into the house next door which was then knocked into ours.

"You don't have to be here you know Aron," the second youngest member of the group, Danny tells me and Aron. "Yeah Aron, you can go home anytime if you don't like being here," Jordon tells him and Aron goes to sulk in the den at his little sulking spot. Danny did the artwork for the sulking spot which we can take down at anytime. As you can guess, everyone but Aron likes the artwork. It's funny when Aron gets all wound up unless he gets violent which is not good and doesn't happen often or else his momma will stop letting him come over.

"I don't get why Aron has to mae this so awkward every time he comes over. You saved Danny's life and he has been a friend of ours for two years now," Matt says, knowing how fed up most people are with Aron and his current behaviour at this point "I don't really care anymore, let him say and do what he pleases," Danny says. Even though the ages range from 13 as the oldest and 8 as the youngest we all act older than our age unless we are Aron. Being raised in the cit of Los Angeles makes you this way. You have to be tough while you live here or else you are probably not going to survive long.

"You'll start caring when I beat your blonde ass," Aron tells Danny who still doesn't care but he was starting to get nervous slightly. He is still dealing with memories of what his father has done to him so threats like that will trigger a little bit of fear into Danny but he would get over it with my help. "You beat Danny? Yeah right," George tells Aron, showing his big brother protectiveness over Danny. We'll probably go back to ignoring Aron after this. All the threats that Aron makes are just for attention. He never usually follows through with his threats but we are always prepared just in case.

Danny always sits next to me every time that there is an empty seat next to me and the guys always make sure he has one. Yeah, I know he is a grade lower than me so inside of school it is usually lunch time that he gets to sit with me and out of school. I wrap my arm around Danny so that he wouldn't feel too upset by Aron's behaviour towards him again. He rarely shows his emotions outside of the house. It might be when he get back into the house that me might show his emotions and need some calming down from me but it won't be now.

"Hey Danny, show everyone that drawing you did in art class yesterday," Jordon tells Danny who looked confused for a minute. Then he got out of his backpack a really detailed drawing of all six of us together looking really happy but he wasn't on it. "Wow, that's amazing Danny. Why aren't you in this drawing though?" George asks Danny who looks down. "At the time I drew it, I didn't feel like I belong in the group so I just drew you guys," Danny says. I felt sorry for him, I tried to make him feel welcome in the group but it doesn't seem to have worked.

"Do you feel like you belong with us now Danny?" Dylan asks Danny. This all felt like a really strange day but it is a typical day when Aron is with us. Aron always and I mean always leaves us feeling in a worse mood then when we arrive. That's why I don't personally see our friendship lasting long outside of school. I doubt that Aron is going to change his ways and I am not going to be willing to put up with this asshole forever. Danny's mood has already gone down to sad so I want this to end as soon as possible.

I looked to George who seemed to understand me and what I wanted without us actually saying anything. He grabbed Aron by the back of his shirt and threw him out of then den and then locked the door so he couldn't get back in after he recovered. "Finally, why couldn't you have done that earlier?" Jordon asks, sounding so relieved that Danny and I chuckled at him. "I didn't feel like it was the right time to do that until now," George tells us. Danny's mood was already beginning to lighten up and Aron has been gone for about two minutes now. "At least we know that is an option for next time," Danny says. I hug Danny tightly and he felt a lot better. "Yeah, I don't think we'll be friends with Aron for much longer," Matt tells us.

"I'm sorry that you guys have to go through with all of this," Danny tells us, he feels guilty about Aron's behaviour and he really shouldn't. "It's not your fault Danny, we would have stopped being friends with Aron anyway, my mom and I chose to save you that day and I wanted you to be friends with us," I tell him and he gave me a weak smile. He only turned nine yesterday so he should feel happy right now but I know he isn't happy. "Wasn't it your birthday just yesterday?" Jordon asks Danny.

"Yeah, I turned nine yesterday," Danny tells them. This is going to get better if we make it happier and more about the person who makes us calm and brighten their day. "Happy birthday Danny," the guys tell Danny who smiles at us. His momma said he's never had a good birthday until last year because it was the first year we got to celebrate it properly. I'm sure he'll have many more happy birthdays to come. "Ignore all the bad stuff Danny, you are stronger than you think," George tells him. "It's hard but I'll try" Danny replies just as him momma walks up with cupcakes on a tray. We let her in and Aron is no where to be seen.

"Hey boys, I made these for you guys," his mom says and places the tray on the table in the den. "Thanks, momma," Danny says and his momma hugs him. "You're welcome, Aron's been sent home now," his mom replies then she leaves. The others were impressed with his momma's cooking skills. Danny's momma has worked so hard to pay her share of the bills in the house. "Wow, your mom is so nice dude," Jordon tells Danny. "Yeah, she always been that way," Danny replies.

We all grabbed a cupcake and took a bite. It was the best cupcake I have ever had in my life. "Can your mom bake these all the time? These are amazing," George asks, everyone was impressed with her cooking. "Uhh, I can ask her to make them more often if you want," Danny replies. Then he lies down on his seat with his head on my lap like we have done since he was 7. He always looks like he is around two years younger than he really is and he is the shortest in the group.

"Are you feeling sleepy there Danny?" Matt asks, noticing Danny was falling asleep. "A bit," Danny replies. His dad still gives him nightmares and he had three nightmare last night and I was there every time that we woke up screaming. "Then take a nap Danny, no one here will mind," I tell him. I saw a flash of fear in his eyes but I'll be here to calm him down should he have a nightmare again. "Okay," Danny says after a minute. He was drifting off into dreamland as I was talking.

Soon Danny was asleep so we quietly talked amongst ourselves. We just had a chat about the possibility of being in a band when we are a bit older than we are now. Maybe in like 10 or 11 years from now. I am not sure who is going to be in the band or what we are going to be called but it depends on who is friends with who once high school is over. "Is Danny really okay Jorel?" George asks when I stop a nightmare from starting. "Yeah, he is okay. He just needs to get over the bad memories his dad left behind," I reply. They all know what happened to Danny, well everyone but Aron. He doesn't need to know anything anymore.

 _ **2009**_

 _ **Jorel: 25 years old**_

 _ **Danny: 23 years old**_

 _ **D.p.o.v**_

I softly sing Aron's lyrics for the set list while I am on the plane to join my old friends on their state wide tour. They chose Aron over me when I was ten years old but now he's gone back to his old ways and turned on them again. Now they ask me for help so they can complete their tour and I get Aron's pay check for my part in it. I can't help but feel angry about the whole thing. They forgot that I existed for the last thirteen years of my life and now they've come crawling back because they want something from me. I repaid Jorel and his family for saving my life and my mom's when I was seven but the massive fight we had when I was ten and we fell out felt like the biggest stab in the back for me.

George was at Arrivals with a sign with my name on it when I got off the plane. I walked over to him and we hugged, but it was clear for a lot of people to see that it was an awkward hug. "I know you're still angry about that fight we had Dan," he says while we walk to baggage claim and wait for my suitcase. "I guess I shouldn't be angry still because it was thirteen years ago. After Jorel and you guys defended me when Aron was getting nasty and when Jorel saved me from years of being abused by my dad it felt like everyone had just gone and stabbed me in the back," I tell him, feeling like just venting to him like that took a huge weight off my shoulders. George hugged me again and it wasn't as awkward and he was trying to comfort me.

"You're perfectly fine to feel that way Danny, you've been through hell multiple times and we didn't really help with that in anyway. I am so sorry for my part in all of it and I hope we can leave all that behind us," he tells me when I grab my suitcase from the baggage claim bit. "I accept your apology George and I do hope we can all move on from that stupid fight," I tell him as we walk out of the airport to the car which will take us to the tour bus I am going to be staying on with the guys. I don't know how the guys will react to seeing me again after so long.

Jorel and I would have the most awkward encounter. I have a massive crush on the guy and I have never told him about it. He left me feeling so hurt after the fights we had way back then that I wanted to bury those feelings but now they are all coming back to me. I might end up like a high school girl being around my crush if I am not careful. "Are you alright with the songs? Your first performance with us is tomorrow," George asks me when we are about halfway there. "Yeah, I should be fine for tomorrow. I just need to rehearse the songs a bit more during the time between the concerts," I tell him and he smiles at me. "That's alright then, don't push yourself Danny," he tells me.

"I'll try not to George," I tell him, feeling comfortable around him. It was starting to feel like the old times before we had the fight. George smiles at me and then his phone starts to ring. He pulls over to answer it and set it up on the holder. "Hello Jorel, you alright?" He asks the person on the other end of the line and I swear my heart started skipping beats. George then looked at me with a knowing smirk on his face. "Yeah, I've got Danny now and we are on our way back to the bus. We shouldn't be too much longer," he says and I couldn't hear what was being said by Jorel. I respected their privacy by not asking. Then I start singing softly for George one of the songs I was sure I knew all my parts to.

I know Jorel is still on the phone so he might be able to hear me sing for once. "No Jorel, I brought an angel into the car. Of course it is Danny singing you doof. He is singing very quietly though," George tells Jorel and they talk some more before George hung up on Jorel. "Danny, you do sound like an angel, I am glad to have you as our singer now and not Aron," he tells me and I smiled at him. "Thanks George," I tell him. He grins at me and ruffles my hair before he starts driving again so we could get to the tour bus.

I was so nervous when I saw our tour bus in the distance. George must be borrowing the car off the manager so he could pick me up from the airport. George also knows I am feeling really nervous so he took my suitcase and stored in in the bus and put my backpack on the bunk which is going to be mine while I stayed in the car. "Come on Danny, nothing bad is going to happen and you can hide on your bunk if you want," he tells me and he manages to encourage me to leave the car and walk towards the tour bus. He might be telling me the truth but I am still nervous. In the end he took hold of my arm and I followed behind him like a little lost puppy onto the bus.

Everyone's eyes were on me as I walked onto the bus behind George and he let go of my arm. Everyone had changed a lot since I was ten and I wanted to hide from all of them. "Hey Danny, thanks for coming on such short notice," Jorel tells me and I shrug, ignoring all my feeling for him for now. "Had nothing else to do," I say and then George shows me which bunk is mine. I got one of the middle bunks which surprised me. At least they didn't give me one of the bottom bunks like I was expecting them to do. They could have easily taken that bunk and given me a bottom one. I guess that they were comfortable on their own ones and that was the only one left for me to sleep on.

I decide to waste some time by trying to make my bunk feel like it is going to be home away from home for me like I have done with the bus we had one time with Lorene Drive. I was nowhere near ready to face the awkwardness waiting for me in the main living area. It was so awkward when I looked into Jorel's eyes when he was talking to me. What on earth am I going to tell them if they ask what I have been up to since they last saw me? I have been a failure just like Aron said I was going to be. "Hey Danny," Dylan says as he spots me in my bunk as he was on his way to the bathroom. I jumped because of how quiet it is in here. "Oh hey Dylan," I tell him and he decides to join me in my bunk.

"Did George tell you that we all want to apologise to you? We were all dicks to you back then and I am really sorry for my part in all of this," Dylan tells me and I give him a hug. "No he didn't but I accept your apology Dylan. You know I wouldn't be here helping you guys out if I hated any of you," I tell him and he sighs in relief. He hugs me back and I could tell that he really missed me since we went our separate ways. "I am so glad that you're back Danny. I really am," he says and I saw Jordon walking towards us.

"Everyone is glad that Danny is back in our lives now," Jordon says and he takes me out of my bunk with ease and I didn't complain. He hugged me really tightly and I hugged him back. Then he carried me towards the main living area and dumped me onto Jorel's lap. Jorel wrapped his arms around me and after a few minutes I found myself being able to relax in his arms. Matt and Jorel apologised to me at the same time. I told them both that I forgave them and then Matt left us to be on our own. "How have you been since I last saw you?" Jorel asks me. "I've been alright I guess. I have been struggling with the memories still but I am mostly over it now," I tell him and he tightens his grip on me.

"That's alright then Danny. At least it doesn't sound anywhere near as bad as when you were younger," Jorel tells me. It was so much worse when I was younger. I barely slept at all due to the horrific nightmares I would have and I kept going through every night and then I couldn't go back to sleep after them. My heart is racing because of how close I am to Jorel and I am sure he noticed this. He hasn't said anything about it just yet though. I don't know if this is a good thing or a bad thing that he hasn't said anything. I'll find out soon enough I guess.

Jorel ever so gently touched my cheek with a finger. I had to fight so hard with myself not to blush in front of him. "Hey Danny, mind if I ask you something?" Jorel asks me. I feel J3T's butterflies inside me. "Yeah Jorel, you can ask me anything," I tell him. He grins at me and that unnerved me slightly. "Don't worry about anything Danny. Just follow me," he tells me and then takes my hand. We leave the bus and Jorel starts running while he holds my hand, meaning that I was running with him. I have no idea on where he plans on taking me but I have a high level of trust with him so I didn't even question where he is taking me.

We ended up at one of the cities landmarks and Jorel made me face him once we had got our breaths back from running. "Danny, I love you more than a brother would. I want to make things right between us. Danny, I would love it more than anything in the world if you would be my boyfriend," he tells me, getting down on one knee like he was proposing marriage to me. There was a crowd gathering around us, waiting to hear my answer. "Awe Jorel, you have always been a nerd. A cute nerd but still a nerd. Of course I will be your boyfriend," I tell him and everyone around us said awe.

He stood up and pulled me into our first kiss. People all around us started cheering and I think people might have started crying. It was like fireworks were going off between us. It was an amazing first kiss if I am honest and it was my best first kiss I have ever had. "That was amazing Jorel," I tell him and he smiles at me. "At least I know you don't hate me now," Jorel says as he takes my smaller hand in his and we walk back towards the bus. It was only the two of us as he headed back to our new temporary home. "I never hated you Jorel, I just felt like some bad choices were made," I tell him.

"Fair enough then Danny. I love you lion," he says and it sends me right back to when I was seven years old and I was so hungry that he said my stomach was growling like a lion would roar. I kiss his cheek. "I love you too pup," I tell him, sending him back to when I called him J-puppy for the first time when I was not feeling good and I think I was 8 at the time. The guys grinned when they saw us walking into the bus holding hands. "Well then, they definitely kissed and made up," Jordon says which led to Jorel throwing a cushion at him. "Yeah, we kissed and made up," I said with a cheeky grin and Jorel playfully slapped me on my chest.

 _ **That is the end of the first request, hope you enjoyed.**_

 _ **Please be paitent with me while I get through the last 2 weeks of college and I do 6 days of summer work with the BBC. I will do more requests so if you leave them in the comments then I will add them to the list.**_


	49. All I Ever Wanted J3T X CS

All I Ever Wanted J3T X CS

 _ **Hey guys, I have no set summer schedule worked out yet but I am back with another one shot. I got the title from the Basshunter song also called All I Ever Wanted. It might not be all like the song but if it fits my one shot then it will. This is an AU where HU doesn't exist and Danny is the son of J3T and CS. They might not even all know each other!**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

 _ **~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~**_

 _ **February 22**_ _ **nd**_ _ **2012- George p.o.v~**_

I walk out of my apartment I share with my husband Jordon, holding our one year old son Daniel in my arms and all of our belongings in the trunk of my car. He should never have cheated on me. Danny doesn't really understand what is going on as he looks around before his sparkling chocolate brown eyes stare into my dull blue ones. I can tell Danny loves me and he just thinks we are going on an adventure. Jordon won't know we've left until he wakes up tomorrow morning. He is currently passed out drunk on our bed with his phone open and he was texting this girl called Randi and he was leaving all these messages saying he loves her and he wants to be with her. I can't be with my man if he is going to be like this.

I put Danny into his car seat and buckled him in. I gave him his pacifier and his blanket too since he would probably fall asleep by the time we find somewhere to stay the night. I have the travel cot in the trunk so I could go anywhere really. I want to call some people first to see if they will take us in. Maybe one of the other guys will take me in or my ex Asia. If they won't then I know for sure my mom will but I want to ask other people first. Jorel called me just as I left the parking garage of our apartment for possibly the last time. Danny is already dozing off in his seat so I know it won't be long before he is out for the count. I will answer his call and see if he will allow me to stay with Danny. I know Vanessa will love Danny.

 _Jorel: Hey George, is everything okay?_

 _Me: Not really Jorel._

 _Jorel: Oh, I knew something was going on. Do you need anything, someone to talk to? That kind of thing?_

 _Me: Yeah, Baby Dan and I need some place to stay for now. I can't believe Jordon cheated on me for so long._

 _Jorel: Come over, Vanessa and I will be happy to let you two stay for as long as you need. Man Jordon is going to lose something good if he can't save himself from this._

 _Me: Thanks Jay; knew I could rely on you at least. I don't know at this point if our relationship can be saved this affair he's been having has gone on for at least a year if not longer._

 _Jorel: Damn, well just come over and have a chance to chill. We can deal with the whole cheating thing in the morning when you're not as shocked._

 _Me: Yeah, I'm on my way now. Danny will probably be sleeping when we get there. He's already dozing off._

 _Jorel: Aww how cute, can't wait to spend time with you and the little guy. See you in a min._

 _Me: Yeah see you in a minute._

Danny was fast asleep by the time we pulled up to Jorel's house. He wasn't peacefully sleeping like I hoped but I can probably settle him down if he wakes up later. He might even settle when I carry him into his house and then to the carry cot. Jorel came out and grabbed our bags and Vanessa grabbed the carry cot and I picked up my son. I should have known Jordon was not interested in having a child. My mistake; that I am paying a hefty price for now. Danny snuggled into me while I was carrying him into Jay's house. From now on Danny will be my main focus, everything I am going to do is for his best interests. Even if that means our marriage is ultimately over. Once a cheat always a cheat.

"George, the travel cot is set up in the spare room if you want to put Danny down for bed," Vanessa tells me when she comes back down the stairs. I had Danny in my arms with his blanket around him and his paci in his mouth. "Thanks Vanessa, I think I want to hold him for a bit longer," I tell her and she smiles. We walk into the living room and I knew Jorel wanted to know how our marriage ultimately has led to this. "He's been texting this girl called Randi for months, saying he was single and that he loved her and he wanted to be with her. I only found out when he passed out drunk tonight and left his phone unlocked and on the messages," I tell them honestly and instinctively hold Danny a little tighter in my arms.

"He's been a bit off ever since the birth of Danny to be honest with you George. Do you think it's the right thing to end the relationship now and try again with someone more loyal?" Jorel asks me. I am tempted to agree with him but at the same time I want that tiniest of hope that Jordon would want me back. Whatever I do though, I have got to make sure that I do it for the good of both me and my baby boy. "I know but I just hoped that maybe a baby would make Jordon feel like he could have a good family life with me. It's clear to me that it is the best moment to end our relationship and Danny and I can move on with our lives and he can enjoy his," I tell him. I should have relaxed like Jorel said in the call but I wanted to get the talking over and done with now.

I can face Jordon in the morning, by then at least he should know that I have left him and taken my son with me. All of our belongings are gone and I left him a note; whether or not he reads my reason for leaving is up to him and his stupid hangover he will have. "And Jordon may soon realise how much of a fucking idiot he has been. You are the best partner he could have had and your little man is the happiest baby I have ever seen in my life," Jorel says, no one mentioned the swearing because the little baby is sleeping in my arms. "Anyway, it's been a stressful night for you George. Why don't you head to bed and we can talk about this tomorrow?" Vanessa asks me seeing how tired I was and Danny was still sleeping in my arms half an hour after I said I was going to put the tot to bed.

"Yeah, if you guys don't mind," I tell them and they shrug showing that they didn't mind. I said goodnight to them and then carried Danny into the spare room and I carefully placed him down into it. I have been blessed with a deep sleeper as he didn't stir once and he looked peaceful in his little cot. I got changed and put my phone on charge before I climbed into bed. This didn't feel right; no part of today feels right to me. I should be in bed with my husband while our son sleeps in his nursery but instead I am in my best friends how because my husband my "love of my life" has cheated on me and has cheated for as long as Danny has lived. I end up crying myself to sleep knowing full well Jorel and Vanessa probably heard me but I was too upset mourning the relationship I have lost. There will be NO second chances for him.

 _ **Next morning~ George P.o.v~ 23**_ _ **rd**_ _ **February 2012**_

It's quiet in my room as I open my eyes. I get hit by a brief moment of panic when I look to the travel cot and see Danny isn't in it anymore. Then I remember where I am and who I am with, they would have taken Danny out of the cot to feed him and play with him and let me have a lie in considering it is now 11 am. I haven't received anything of Jordon and deep down I knew this was going to be his response to me leaving him. Ever since Danny was born on the 21st of November 2010 Jordon has acted differently and I finally have the answers even though I really hate them. I rub my eyes and get out of bed. Now I am going to give my best friend a break from my energetic tot who has probably worn them out by now.

When I got into the kitchen I was surprised to see Danny sitting still and focusing on his little scribbles on the paper. He never does that around me usually. "Morning," I tell him and Vanessa who was making some food. "Morning George, sit down and I'll make you some toast," she tells me and I go to sit next to my child who looked cute in his highchair drawing. He didn't notice me until I sat down next to him. "Dadda!" he shouts and he starts getting excited to see me. He stopped colouring completely now and all he wanted was to be in my arms. I lifted him out of the high chair and cuddled him. I loved his little grip on my shirt as he snuggled me. "He hasn't been any trouble for you two has he?" I ask Vanessa as she gives me my breakfast. "No, he's been a little angel George," she tells me and tickles Danny who giggled at her.

I ate my breakfast and shared a bit of it with Danny since I was always encouraging my little one to try new foods. Jorel had gone out to get baby stuff for Danny that I didn't get when I was in my devastated state last night, I completely forgot to get him diapers and wipes and our changing matt but I had everything else I needed until I find my own place to stay with the little guy. I took Danny into the living room to help him learn to walk since he hasn't quite mastered it yet. He can couch surf like a pro but when he tries to walk towards me he usually falls over and gets a little upset about it. Jorel walked in just as Danny took his first steps on his own from Vanessa to me. "Well done little guy," I tell him and I lift him up in the air.

He giggled and smiled and me. I looked to Jorel who seemed to be angry but it was melting away when Danny was laughing. He calms people down so easily. "Danny, wanna play with Auntie Vanessa?" Vanessa asks my tot so I can talk to Jorel. "Yeah, play!" Danny says excitedly and I let him go and play with my good friend. I walk into the kitchen where Jorel walked into while I was teaching Danny to walk. He was pacing up and down the kitchen and he was visibly frustrated with something. "Are you okay there Jorel?" I ask and he stops for a moment and then starts pacing around again. "Not really George," he tells me and I stop him trying to wear a hole in the kitchen floor.

"What's wrong Jorel? You know you can tell me anything," I tell him and he stops pacing and looks at me. "Jordon really doesn't give a shit. I went to get the diapers and wipes for little man after I went to get a high chair off my sister early this morning and realised when I got home I forget them then. I walked into Target to get those honest diapers in his size I saw Jordon there, with that new girl holding her hand like he didn't care that he has just destroyed your life," Jorel says, starting to get really upset. He knows that I cried myself to sleep last night and I could tell that from the way he was talking to me. "I can forget Jordon, if he wants to move on with that girl then fine. He will realise that he lost the best thing that happened to him when I send the divorce papers to him and he realises he can't have contact with Danny," I tell him, making my mind on the spot. Jordon has proven that he no longer loves me and I will show him I am stronger than him.

"Wow George, you really are a strong guy. I am willing to support you through all of this and you can stay as long as you need," Jorel tells me and I hug him. "Thank you Jorel. I have got to be strong, it's not just about me, I have that little man to look after now and he is important to me," I tell him and it's the truth. I have to look after Danny and then take care of myself. "Yeah, Danny is a good reason to stay strong, just remember to look after yourself as well," Jorel tells me. Then we saw Danny walking towards us on very wobbly legs. "Aw hey Danny, good job of walking buddy," I tell him and then he makes grabby hands towards us. I pick him up and he smiles at Jorel who suddenly wasn't angry anymore.

"Aw man, I missed Danny walking for the first time?" Jorel asks when he processes that Danny walked into the room and didn't crawl for once. "Yeah, he started walking just as you got back. Vanessa filmed it all don't worry," I tell him. Then he hands me a diaper and the pack of wipes so I can change my son who was getting really fussy over it. When I got back to Jorel in the kitchen there was lunch for all four of us on the table so I sat Danny down in his high chair and he started eating his sandwich straight away getting spready cheese all over his little face. It was so cute just watching him be himself. He didn't ask for Jordon once which I thought was a bit weird but then again he's had more interaction with me and the other guys then he has his own second father.

When lunch was over I decided to make cleaning Danny's face a little fun for him. I wiped all the cheese off his face and then bopped him on the nose with the wipe which made him laugh. Then I took him out of the high chair so we could do something else. It was nearly time for Danny's nap but he wasn't quite tired yet. I know Vanessa makes you tube videos and she went to her recording space to do that and Danny wanted to go with her. Then he started yawning but he always put his little hand over his mouth when he did, something he picked up off me. "Aw do you want to be my little helper?" Vanessa asks when she sees Danny and I followed her. I was just keeping an eye on my son.

"Me help," Danny says and she lets him sit on her lap and help her do an unboxing video. He gave pretty honest opinions until he fell asleep towards the end. He said cool to the items he liked and said boo to the things he didn't like. I picked up my sleeping son from Vanessa once the video was done recording. "Aw he did so well bless him, he's a little cutie," she says when he shifts in his sleep to be comfier in my arms. "Yeah I was surprised he was talking so much in that video. He only knows a few words right now," I tell her as we walk to the spare room to put Danny in his travel cot where he will be for the rest of his nap. I covered him with his blanket and he found his teddy on his own. He is so freaking adorable, I can't believe he is mine. I'll leave his paci nearby for now he doesn't seem to need it.

There was also a baby monitor in the room which I didn't notice when I was in here this morning so I am guessing that Jorel bought it while he was out or something or maybe he got it from his sister when he got the high chair. I decide to walk back into the kitchen and I see Jorel's sister standing there and talking to him. "I didn't know you were thinking of having children already Jay," she tells him and she didn't notice I was in the room. "Not yet but the little guy currently staying with us is making us consider having children in the future," Jorel tells her and he saw me out of the corner of his eye. "Oh so he isn't yours then?" she asks him and he points towards me. "He's my son, I recently left my partner and I needed a place to stay for a while," I tell her and she gives me a sad smile.

"Aw, well I am glad I can help you out with some essentials until you can get yourself sorted in your own time," she tells me and I smile at her. "I am very grateful for the help, it's hard to get my head around everything but as long as I have my true friends and my son by my side then I don't need anything else," I tell her. I am glad my son is okay with everything that has happened in the last 24 hours. Then again children as young as he is can adapt to things pretty easily so in reality I shouldn't be surprised. "Yeah and at least Danny gets on with Tiger, I can see those two being friends soon," Jorel says and I chuckled. Danny always gets along with animals, they all love him and he does get upset when we have to go and the animal can't come with us.

While Danny is taking his nap I decide to do some research on solicitors to see what I am going to do when I take the next step. If Jordon is happy to be with Randi instead of me then I will make it easier for him. I will divorce him and leave him the house and the Cadillac and I will keep Danny and we will make a new life for ourselves while we stay in Los Angeles. One day I plan to move somewhere else and start over completely but it is going to be helpful while I raise Danny through the toddler stage I have family and friends around me. I also think I would not cope so well dealing with the fact that Jordon has cheated on me if I didn't have such amazing friends like Jorel and Vanessa in my life. I found a company which looked promising in the reviews.

I decided that I should send the guy called Matthew Busek an email to see if he agrees with what my current plans are. I just want a no fuss divorce and no arguments over the custody of Danny since Jordon really hasn't showed any interest at all in being a father to Danny since he was born. I can remember now that he used to pick walking his husky or going out with his "mates" then staying and taking over caring for Danny so I could sleep. Those should have been warning signs to me but I really was blinded by love then and have only just seen the light and the error of his ways. I know Jorel is still talking to his sister and Danny is taking a nap but Vanessa is on standby so it gives me the chance to write this email now before Danny wakes up and wants me to play with him.

 _(made up emails btw)_

 _From:GeorgeRagan_

 _To: MatthewBusekLawyer_

 _Subject: Help with Divorce?_

 _Hello,_

 _My name is George Ragan. I am Thirty years old and I was wondering if you could help me. I have been married to my husband Jordon Ragan for the last six years. Then when our son was born through surrogacy on the 21_ _st_ _of November 2010 I noticed a change. My husband wasn't interested in spending time in the house with me or our son and recently I have discovered why. He has been seeing someone else behind my back and now our relationship is over. I have taken our son and left the house and now I just want a divorce so I can move on with my life and he can move on with his. All I really want is to see if you can help me make this divorce as quick and painless as possible. I am happy for him to keep the house and his car. All I want from this divorce is my own car and my son Daniel._

 _Thanks for spending time reading this and I hope to hear from you soon._

 _George Ragan._

I was nervous as the pointer of the mouse hovers over the send button. Do I really want to start talking about divorce now when Jordon and I haven't even talked things through properly and I left only last night? Well if he's moved on so quickly then why can't I? The bastard hasn't even messaged or called once to ask why I wasn't home and why Danny and I have left with our belongings. Just as I think that my phone lets me know I have a message and it is from Jordon himself. I feel my hands getting sweaty and I feel nervous. I feel like someone should be here so that we can discuss his pathetic attempts at making an excuse to those messages I saw last night. Jorel walked in and saw my hands shaking with the nerves. "George are you okay?" he asks me and I shake my head.

"Jordon's sent me a message, I don't know why I am so nervous to open it," I tell him and he puts a hand over mine. If I shake this bad when I get a stupid text message off him then how on earth am I supposed to be strong for Danny's sake. He needs a strong stable household and right now I know I can't offer him that. "It's okay to be nervous George, you only found out Jordon cheated on you last night and it is a hard thing to get your head around. You know me and Vanessa are going to be here for you no matter what right?" he asks me and I nod my head. I decided to leave the email for another day, I am sure Matthew will still be a lawyer this time in like three weeks when I am ready to go through with the thought of divorce.

 _Jordon: Hey, why are you and Danny gone?_

 _Me: Cause I saw those messages you've been sending Randi. You've been cheating on me since Danny was born haven't you?_

 _Jordon: Yeah I am sorry George but when I met Randi I fell for her. I wasn't ready for a kid either._

 _Me: You could have you know TOLD ME when we were talking about surrogacy. I trusted you and now you've completely destroyed that._

 _Jordon: I know but that was the happiest you have been in years. I just wanted you to be happy._

 _Me: YOU WANTED ME TO BE HAPPY? I WANTED A HAPPY FAMILY WITH YOU JORDON. That's the reason why I fell in love with you, why I wanted to be with you and why I wanted my baby boy._

 _Jordon: I'm sorry George I really am._

 _Me: Yeah I bet you are… we are over Jordon. I am filing for a divorce in the next few weeks. You can keep the house and your car. I am quite happy just having full custody of Danny and my car._

He didn't text me back after that and personally I didn't care. That argument over text has left me devastated. I was back to bawling my eyes out and Jorel was hugging me telling me it was okay. Jorel took my phone off me and read my messages before telling me he was going to block Jordon so he couldn't turn nasty on me when it comes to the divorce and everything. I wasn't crying as hard when I felt that Vanessa had walked in with a half-awake Danny and she placed him on my lap so we could have cuddles. "Dadda no cry," he tells me and I rub his little back while I calm down and he gives me the cutest smile. "Okay little man, Daddy's not crying now," I tell him but man I was tired. I lie down on the couch and hold Danny close to me. It wasn't long before we both fell asleep.

 _~A few hours later~_

"Should we wake him? It's been four hours now and he needs to eat something. I can't let him turn self-destructive," Jorel asks Vanessa. I don't feel a weight on my chest so I am guessing Danny has woken up already. "Maybe Jorel, we aren't having dinner for another hour though it's only 5 pm," she replies and I decide to answer for both of them by moving and rubbing my eyes so they know I am awake now. "Hey George, how are you feeling now?" Jorel asks me. When I looked at him I saw Danny in his arms and then my son made grabby hands for me. I took Danny from Jorel and held him close to me. "I'm alright, it still hurts but I think I can start moving on from now," I tell him and he smiles at me.

"Yeah, just make sure you don't stress yourself out too much because you are important. If you need to take a break and want some time to yourself don't worry about it. Both of us are prepared to look after Danny if you need us too," he tells me and Danny smiles at me. It was like he was trying to tell me everything is going to be alright even though he can't say a lot of words right now. "Thanks Jorel, not sure yet if I will need that but I know it is there if I need it and I appreciate that," I tell him and he hugs me and Danny. I hug him back but Danny still wanted to cuddle me which was fine by the two of us. Judging by his face I think Danny's already had dinner and it was spaghetti bolognaise because he still has some of it on his face.

Vanessa came and cleaned Danny's face up, much to the tot's displeasure. It's nearly his bed time cause I don't think I want Danny staying up until late again tonight. He will sleep for at least 12 hours which is nice. If I put him down tonight at 7 he will be asleep until at least 7 the next morning. For now it's fine to play with him and wear him out. He loves Tiger and started chasing the poor kitty around the house while we watched to make sure he didn't fall over or hurt himself on something. Then Tiger ran off where Danny couldn't find him and sure enough, my sensitive little boy started crying. He just wanted to give the kitty a cuddle. "Aw Danny, it's okay buddy. The kitty will come back in a bit," I tell him and I lift him into my arms to stop him from crying more.

"Kitty," Danny tells me and he sounded so sad. I just rocked him a little bit while Jorel wandered off somewhere. "I know buddy, the kitty will come back," I tell him and I wipe the last of his tears away just as Jorel came back holding Tiger in his arms. "Kitty!" Danny says happily and Jorel held the Bengal close to Danny who just gently cuddled the cat so he wasn't too pissed off and not tempted to scratch the toddler. Danny wasn't upset when Tiger got put down and he ran off somewhere else since Danny was content with the cuddle he just had. Such a sweet little boy I swear he is going to be like me when he's older.

I play with Danny while Jorel is making dinner for the three adults. I still plan on wearing Danny out before he goes to bed so he falls asleep pretty quickly. I know when he gets tired he does fall asleep pretty quickly but still it doesn't hurt to make sure he is definitely tired before bedtime because it might be between half 7 and 8 depending when my dinner is done and I can get Danny ready for bed tonight since I don't really remember where my bags ended up after we arrived last night. I am sure I can ask Jorel where our bags are if I can't find them myself. I am sure that I can find the bags if I look hard enough. The only problem I might face is when Danny gets tired he gets really fussy and only wants to be held by me so trying to look for a new outfit for him while holding him might be a challenge.

Dinner was good, Jorel has learned how to cook from Vanessa and he is pretty good at it. I gave some of mine to Danny cause he wandered in and said he was hungry. I didn't give him much since he had dinner already and he didn't really like the chicken we had for dinner. That's okay because he likes other chicken foods like nuggets but not the grilled chicken we had. I knew Danny was starting to get tired when we were watching TV later; he wasn't even interested in the face that cartoons weren't on. I decide to leave him in the safe hands of my friends while I look for one of his sleeper outfits while he is at the stage where he isn't too clingy to me right now. I found the bags no problem and I changed Danny's diaper as well as his outfit and I snuggled him close.

He was out for the count when it was 10 at night and he has been sleeping in my arms since half past 8 because he got really fussy for some reason and I couldn't calm him down for a while. "I think I might call it a night guys. I am shattered," I tell them and they smile and tell me that it's okay. I also wanted to give them some couple time. I carry Danny into our temporary room and I place him down into the travel cot and covered him with the blanket and gave him his paci because of how fussy he was earlier. He held his teddy bear in his sleep and I just smiled at him. I am so thankful that he is just accepting that we are in a new house for now and we aren't in the house he was raised in for the last twelve months with the man I said was my husband and his papa not coming with us.

I briefly think back to the email that I am planning to send Matt. Jordon didn't even react to me saying in the next few days I was going to start considering divorce proceedings and it just proves to me that Jordon really doesn't care about me or Danny and all he wants to do is be with Randi and now I am going to let him. It doesn't mean I am going to be thrilled with it but I don't have a choice really. I can't force a man who isn't in love with me to be in love with me and that would be happening if I was to stay with Jordon. I decide to have a shower before bed since Danny will be fine to stay sleeping for now and I am not far away if he needs me for something. I'll feel cleaner and I can sleep with my mind clearer.

I climbed into bed after my shower and then didn't feel so tired so I decided to grab my laptop and do some research. Danny and I need a two bedroom flat and although Jorel and Vanessa would disagree with me but I feel like I can't stay here for long. I feel like I am infringing on their privacy and their couple time which they deserve. I don't know when I can find a new place to live but it's best to start looking now. I would probably need to go to work for a little while to make sure I have the money to make the deposit and support myself and my son but I can't right now. Maybe if these two get fed up of me then I can move in with my mom for a little while and she can help me find a home suitable for me and a one year old.

I close my laptop and lay down in the bed. Hoping and praying that everything works out for the best and that I can live a long and happy life with my son by my side the whole time.

 _ **And that is the end of another one shot**_

 _ **This was requested by Lizzie_Emo so I hope they enjoyed it.**_

 _ **Keep giving me requests as I am now starting to get through them even though I have the chaptered stories to do as well.**_

9


	50. Movie Night DK x DM

_**Hey guys I will get to the three requests I know I currently I have soon but in the meantime I feel like writing something else. I currently have 7 one shots on my to do list so far which includes this one. I will get to them once I feel up to it because I am suffering a lot from lack of sleep.**_

 _ **I have the following pairings**_

 _ **DM x CS x2**_

 _ **AB x J3T**_

 _ **DM x J3T x2**_

 _ **TM x DM**_

 _ **DK x DM(this one)**_

 _ **If you would like to see a different pairing to the one above let me know and it shall be done at some point.**_

 _ **~ǂ~ǂ~ǂ~ǂ~ǂ~ǂ~ǂ~ǂ~ǂ~ǂ~ǂ~ǂ~ǂ~ǂ~ǂ~ǂ~ǂ~ǂ~ǂ~ǂ~ǂ~ǂ~ǂ~ǂ~ǂ~ǂ~ǂ~ǂ~ǂ~ǂ~ǂ~ǂ~ǂ~ǂ~ǂ~ǂ~ǂ~ǂ~ǂ~ǂ~ǂ~ǂ~ǂ~ǂ~ǂ~ǂ~ǂ**_

 _ **DK P.O.V**_

It is movie night on the bus and that usually ends up in arguments because everyone likes different genres of films and we usually spend a stupidly long amount of time picking a film and genre to watch and then halfway through the film we decide if we like it or not and if we don't like the film and then it is a whole lot time wasted. Danny is in the kitchen making himself a drink because he nearly lost his voice after the show yesterday due to issues with his microphone and we are trying to get his voice back before the next show tomorrow night. "Hey let's watch a horror film," Dylan says and I shrug. I don't really care what we watch but I know my boyfriend Danny doesn't like a lot of horror films.

"Yeah sure, just lets get a 6/6 vote on the film we watch," George tells everyone, ever the guy in the group who looks out for everyone. "But how will Danny vote? His voice is gone," Jordon asks us, a pretty valid point since when Danny woke up this morning he didn't have a voice. "I can kinda talk now and I could just give a thumbs up or down," Danny says, it was clear in his voice it was just about back but we understood what he was telling us. He should really be on voice rest but he would be okay with a little bit of talking. Then we had a vote of what film we are going to watch tonight and then plan the film after that if everyone stays awake for that long. We decided on the Basket Case series of films because they are hilariously bad.

Danny went to go and put his mug away once he was finished with his tea and by the time he came back Dylan had decided on a different film that none of us had voted to watch. He picked the IT film and I know Danny doesn't like that film at all so we are most likely going to watch him walk away pretty soon. Danny came back and he knew the film we voted for wasn't on but he decided to stay since he didn't see the opening credits to find out what film was actually on. Then when he did find out what film was on he ran off to the bunk room as fast as he could to hide in his bunk. Dylan got slapped on the back of the head straight away and the TV was turned off for the time being.

"I'll give him a minute before I go to calm him down," I tell George who nods. Danny might lash out unintentionally now because he is freaking out. "Yeah that's fair enough, we'll let him chose a film later once he calms down a bit," George says and we all agree because it is fair on Danny since it was unfair of Dylan to change the film to what he wanted and a film that he knows full well upsets Danny because of his fears. I gave Danny 5 minutes before I decided I really needed to go and calm him down because he was probably needing the comfort while he is freaking out. "I'll be back in a bit," I tell the other guys who nod.

I heard Danny cry as soon as I got near to his bunk. The door between the bunks and the back living area is always closed during movie nights because some people might want to do something else and not hear the film being played. I climbed into the bunk. "Shh Danny, it's just me. It's just Matty," I tell him and I run my fingers through his hair and try to calm him down. He looked up at me with the tears falling down his face. Then he wrapped his arms around me tightly and started sobbing his heart out on me. I started rubbing his back instead because he was getting really worked up and he wasn't going to calm down with me running my fingers through his hair at the moment.

"It's going to be just fine Danny. Nothing bad is going to happen to you I will make sure of it," I tell him. He was starting to calm down after five minutes of sobbing. I continue to rub his back until he is completely calm which didn't seem like it was going to be until a few more minutes pass. "I'm such a baby," Danny says after he has finally stopped crying. I am still going to stay by his side because he is my boyfriend and I love him. "You're not a baby Danny, everyone has their own fears and their reactions to it are similar to yours," I tell him and then I kiss his temple. He snuggled into my side and he is still sniffling a bit. I rub his arm a bit to help those sniffles stop. "And anyway you're my baby bear and I love you for who you are," I tell him and he manages to give me a little smile.

"I love you too Matty," he tells me. I smile and we have a sweet kiss. His voice wasn't sounding too good but it wasn't fully back and he's just cried for a while so it will take some time to get back to his normal. I was going to get Danny a bottle of water but he stopped me by grabbing my wrist. "I don't want to be on my own," he tells me, he spoke very quietly and I could just about hear him. I sit down with Danny again and he snuggles into my side straight away. "Don't worry Danny I won't leave you. I was just going to get you a bottle of water," I tell him. Then I heard the door between the bunk room and the back living area open and then close again. George walks past and stops at Danny's bunk to check up on him. "Hey buddy are you okay now?" he asks Danny.

"I'm still freaking out but I'm not crying now at least," he tells George who lifts Danny out of the bunk and snuggles him tightly. This is my opportunity to go and get him a bottle of water and maybe I can get my laptop so we can watch something else in here. "You can pick what we watch in a little while if you want Danny," George tells Danny when I come back into the bunk room with what I needed. "Maybe, but I don't know if I want to," he tells us and George squeezes him. "Don't worry Danny, you deserve a chance to watch what you want after Dylan did that to you on purpose," George tells us and I nod. George puts Danny back in his bunk for now though.

"Maybe later though, I don't feel like choosing one right now," he tells us and I give him the bottle of water which he opens and takes a decent sip out of it. I bet his throat was hurting him quite a bit. "That's okay Danny, we'll stay in here for now until you are ready to go back into the back living area," I tell him and George seems to agree with our current plan. "Yeah, I'll let the others know as well," George says and then goes to the back living area. I sit with Danny in his bunk and we snuggle together. "Would they mind if I fell asleep for a bit first?" Danny asks and I knew his insomnia was acting up as well. "I'm sure they won't mind Danny," I tell him and I open my laptop up.

I know my alien mystery programs bore most of the guys but Danny seems to be interested in them and we will watch them together and he says what he remembers from them when we talk about them the next day. He also falls asleep to them more often than not so I use this to help him sleep when he has issues falling asleep at night or his insomnia has been bothering him for a few days. It somehow also helps keeping nightmares away for a little while. It doesn't always work but I am grateful when it does work. I give him both earphones as it is an episode that I have watched before and memorised. I played the episode and watched as Danny stared at the screen and absorbed the information he was being told. He's such a cute little nerd sometimes. I guess it was one of the reasons why I started dating him.

Not long after the episode started, Danny had fallen asleep. I smiled at him and I decided to leave the earphones in and the episode playing because he might wake up again and it could calm him down. I covered him in a blanket and quietly left the bunk room to see what the rest of the band are watching for now. "He's fallen asleep," I tell them when they wonder why Danny didn't follow me into the bunk room. "Awe hopefully the bit of film he did see doesn't affect his dreams too badly," Jorel says. Dylan looks extremely guilty but at the end of the day I didn't think that he really felt sorry for the way Danny feels and the nightmares he can have after this. "Yeah, he fell asleep to the alien thing and I left it running so maybe he will dream about aliens instead of clowns," I tell Jorel and he smiles.

"I hope so for his sake, I don't think his voice needs him to scream in terror right now. We might just about get it ready for him to perform tomorrow night if he stays on voice rest for the rest of today and most of tomorrow," George says. We weren't paying attention to the film any more and we are just focusing on talking about Danny. Jordon looked towards Dylan. "You have got to really make it up to Danny for this one," he tells the youngest member of the group. It was a lot worse than other pranks Danny has been the victim of because of Dylan because of how it makes Danny feel in the long term but it wasn't as bad as the time Dylan traumatised Danny with items of Clown stuff each day throughout a month or two of touring and it progressively got worse until Danny quit sleeping altogether and ended up in hospital for it.

I went to go and check on Danny after an hour had passed and he was awake and looking at me with tears in his eyes. He took the earphones out and I lifted him up and held him close. The others were looking at us since I left the door open and Danny burst into sobs again. I just kept him close to me making sure his racing heart beat next to my steady calm heart beat. "It was just a nightmare Danny, nothing to worry about," I tell him and I start rubbing his back. George came up to us and started rubbing his back, taking over from me so I could make sure I was holding him up properly. "Don't cry Danny, we are all here to support you and there is nothing to be afraid of right now," George tells Danny and the film that caused all of this was switched off now.

"Do you want to sit on Matty in the back living area and pick a film now?" George asks Danny once Danny has stopped crying again and I give him his water bottle to help his throat and his voice. "I don't know," Danny tells us and I just hug him. "Don't worry Danny we will just do what you would like baby," I tell him and he hugs me back. He is calming down nicely now and all we need is for no more clown appearances and for Danny to not have another nightmare. He didn't scream as far as we know with this nightmare which is good for his voice. George walked towards the back living area and I followed him carrying Danny in my arms. I sat down on one of the sofas and I knew Danny didn't want to let go of me anytime soon which is fine by me.

His nightmares get so vivid and lifelike so he reacts like this once he has one that means it will take some time for him to wake up properly and realise that it was just a dream. It all seemed to real for him and it shakes him up. Danny has a tight grip on my t-shirt and I keep rubbing his back to help him through the shock the nightmare has left behind. Dylan looks even guiltier than he did before which might help him realise just how bad Danny's fear of clowns really is. "What do you want to watch Danny?" Jordon asks the blonde who still doesn't want to make a choice just yet. This is okay and Jordon just scrolled through the comedy films which are on Netflix until I saw Danny's eyes light up.

The film that made Danny's eyes lit up was Hot Fuzz. I swear Danny just loves Simon Pegg films because I know we have watched a few of them together since we first started dating. Jordon saw the look on Danny's face and smiles at him. Then we start watching the film and Danny sat comfortably on my lap as eyes stayed glued to the screen the entire time. He was definitely calmer by the end of the film and he was tired as well. He didn't get much of a rest when he had the nightmare.

We decided that the film Danny had chosen would be the last film that we watch tonight because everyone is getting tired and I doubt any of us would stay awake through another film this time. "Matt can you stay with me tonight?" Danny asks me when everyone else went to bed and it was just the two of us in the back living area. I know he is still feeling scared about clowns appearing in his dreams, turning them into nightmares. "Of course I will stay with you baby bear," I tell him and I head into the bunk room to move my laptop to my bunk so we can lie down on Danny's bunk together. Danny followed behind me, still afraid to be left on his own so I took his slightly smaller hand in mine as I showed him what I was doing.

Then I helped him into his bunk and climbed in after him. He snuggled up to my chest and I wrapped my arms around him protectively. "Don't worry Danny, I'll protect you," I tell him as he starts to fall asleep in my arms. "I love you Matty," Danny says and his voice gave away how tired he currently is. "I love you too Danny," I tell him and we have a little kiss before he falls asleep. I love how adorable he looks when he's sleeping, he just looks so peaceful and like nothing is bothering him until he has a nightmare. I just want to watch him sleeping for a little while to reassure myself that he is doing alright now and maybe he isn't focusing on his fear this time.

Dylan came and watched Danny sleep for a few minutes. "I really fucked up today didn't I?" he asks me and I shake my head. "You didn't Dylan, okay so maybe it wasn't the best idea for Danny to see that and freak out but I know you thought he was going to be somewhere else while the film played. He also doesn't really hold grudges against people so I think you're safe," I tell him, and he gave a sad smile as Danny snuggled closer to me in his sleep. "I still need to make it up to him though," Dylan says and he ruffles Danny's messy blonde hair. "Well we have some time before the show tomorrow, maybe you can go out somewhere and get him something as an apology. Just promise to me that you won't do it again," I tell Dylan who nods. "I swear I won't do it again," he tells me and I smile.

"Night Dylan," I tell him as he goes to climb into his bunk which was above mine. "Night Mattie," he tells me and he goes into his bunk. I manage to close the curtain to the bunk while holding Danny in my arm. He seems to be peacefully out for the count right now. Let's hope for his sake that it stays that way. I really hope his voice is back to normal by the time it is show time tomorrow night. I start to close my eyes and hope that everything sorts itself out in the way that it's supposed to.

 _ **~the next morning.. Danny P.O.V~**_

I woke up screaming and my throat felt really sore. All I kept seeing in my sleep last night were fricking clowns so I didn't get a good night's sleep. Matt didn't wake up when I screamed but Jordon did. "Damn and I know you said you were a screamer but damn," he says and I roll my eyes at him. I tried to tell him I was fine but I couldn't make a sound. He went from being all jokey to try and cheer me up to being dead serious in a matter of seconds. "That's not good," he says and I shake my head to agree, this is not a good situation. My voice is gone, completely gone. Not like yesterday where it was really hoarse and barely there. Now I can't talk or sing at all which means I might have to pull out of tonight's concert.

"It's gonna be just fine Danny. You need to calm down," Jordon tells me, even though I can't talk I was still pretty panicked from the nightmare I just had and now that added to my panic and I didn't even realise my breathing was so rapid. I tried taking some deep breaths with Jordon and I started to calm down and then I was kind of back to normal. Jordon made me some toast and a cup of tea with honey in it. "This might help, I'm not sure," he tells me and hands me a notebook as well. I write down "Thanks" in it and pass it to Jordon before I start eating my breakfast. I hope this works.

"Morning Jordon, Morning Daniel," George says as he enters the main living area five minutes later and I wave at him. "Morning George," Jordon says and he comes over to sit next to me but leaves the other side for Matt when he wakes up. "Are you going to be fit to perform tonight Danny?" George asks me and I shake my head. "He woke up screaming ten or fifteen minutes ago and as far as we both know he has no voice whatsoever," Jordon informs the rap God. He seemed just as shocked as us at this new piece of information. "No you can't speak at all?" he asks me, just not quite believing it himself. I tried to tell him "No I can't," but no words came out so I kinda proved my point there.

"You're not going to want to lip-sync tonight either so unless your voice miraculously comes back between now and when they have to decide if you are performing tonight or not then you're going to have to stay behind on this one and sit this one out," George says. I agree with him on this one, there is no way in hell that I am going to lip-sync during the show. If I can't talk then the fans are going to have to be told I'm not performing tonight. I start drinking my tea since I finished my toast when George walked in. I'm hoping this helps my throat and maybe my voice will come back by this evening but now even I am starting to doubt it. The others are still sleeping as far as I am aware.

Jorel is the next one to come out of the bunk room nearly an hour later and George is showing me some videos to keep me distracted for the time being. That just leaves Matt and Dylan sleeping in the bunks. I wonder if Matt realises that I am not snuggled up to him any more. "Morning," Jorel says and everyone but me says morning back. "Still on voice rest Danny-boy?" Jorel asks me when he sits down with his coffee and cereal. "Kind of Jorel, as far as we all know Danny has now completely lost his voice," George explains as I can't really explain myself right now. I think shock is going to be a common theme this morning. "What, how?" Jorel asks us and I went to grab my notebook.

"He woke up screaming from a nightmare two hours ago so that was the thing that pushed his voice overboard. Our main guess is that Danny isn't going to be able to perform tonight," George tells Jorel who hugs me tightly. I hug him back and he sits down opposite from me again. "Yeah, that's gonna suck but if we have to stop Danny performing then that is what we are going to have to do," Jorel says and I nod. My tea cup is empty now and Jorel took it away when he took his coffee cup to was it in the sink. "So I think the game plan for today is to have Danny checked out by a doctor to see how his throat is doing and then I will make the decision to see if we need to pull him out of today's concert or not," Caleb, our manager says and we nod. He knows by now that Danny can't talk at all but there is still hope.

"If Danny can't talk at all, wouldn't that mean he can't perform anyway?" Jordon asks Caleb who looks at me and I try and talk again but I can't. This concerns Caleb because I don't think that he realised himself that it has become this bad. "Well that depends because his voice might suddenly come back but the only way we can know for sure is when the doctor comes over and tells us whether or not Danny is fit to perform and then let fans know if he isn't," Caleb explains to Jordon and that makes sense, something like this could happen to anyone and it could easily sort itself out by this evening if I am very lucky. "I'll call the doctor now and I'll let you know when she is coming over," Caleb says and then leaves the room.

I really wanted to say something but knowing I can't I got my notebook and wrote: _Don't get mad at Caleb, he is just being optimistic and he wants to ideally have all 6 of us on the stage tonight even though he knows it might not be possible right now._ I passed the notebook to George who read it out to the rest of the guys who are awake. "Don't worry Danny, we aren't mad. Maybe I'm just not as optimistic as Caleb is today," Jordon tells me and then Matt and Dylan walk in together and Matt sits next to me. I kiss him and he kisses me back. "Morning baby bear," he tells me and I have to show him the notebook where I had written good morning on it already. I think Matt might have heard us talking about the fact that I can't talk any more.

"Can I take you out somewhere after the doctor's appointment Danny?" Dylan asks and I nod. I don't see any problems with us going out for a little while and then coming back so I can watch the guys perform or stay in the bus and watch whatever film I want. At the moment I feel like I should stay behind because if the fans know I am there but not performing then they might think that I am faking my current vocal issues. "Maybe you can take Danny out for lunch or something to make up for yesterday," Matt says, making sure that they know that it is just a friendly lunch outing and not a romantic date because I doubt that Matt would be willing to share me with anyone else like that and I don't want him to either.

"The doctor is coming to see you in half and hour Danny," Caleb says and I give him a thumbs up. Then I go to the bunk rooms to quickly get ready for the day since I think Dylan will want to take me out for lunch pretty much straight after. Now it's just a matter of waiting and seeing what is going to happen and what the doctor is going to say. I sit down next to Matt who pulls me onto his lap instead. I get given a cold bottle of water and it helps soothe the slight burning I have in my throat right now. "You'll be back to your bubbly self in no time Danny and you'll talk again," Matt tells me. "Yeah and we won't be able to keep you quiet," Jordon jokes even though they all know I am pretty quiet most times.

"You and I both know that isn't true," George tells Jordon when we hear that the doctor is only a few minutes away. "Yeah but I wanted to lighten the mood a little bit," Jordon says even though I am not that sad about my voice being gone. I am just bummed that I have to cancel my performance with the band tonight and how disappointed the fans will be because of that. Maybe we'll learn that I need a new microphone once this tour is over. "Danny's not that sad right now though, he knows if he can't perform then he can't perform," Matt tells them like he is reading my mind and speaking on my behalf. "Hey guys, I'll let you know my decision on whether or not Danny can perform a little later I just need to go out for a minute and get some stuff," Caleb tells us when he brings the doctor in.

"Okay," George says and then Caleb leaves the tour bus and we are left with the doctor which I might have seen before but I can't really remember. She checks me over and has a look in my moth and at the back of my throat to see what is going on. "So I have some good news and some not so good news," she tells us when she has finished examining me. "What's the bad news?" George asks her. I think it's best to get the bad news out of the way first and then move on to the good news to make the bad news not so bad. "Danny has **laryngitis as a result of overusing his voice during that concert the other night so I have to say he isn't fit to perform tonight but he will be able to perform in a few days if he rests his voice and keeps drinking water and taking care of his other symptoms," she says, telling us the good and the bad news in one.**

 **"So Danny just needs voice rest and plenty of water and he should be fine right?" Matt asks the doctor when she starts packing away her things. "Yes, Danny should be fine as long as he takes care of himself and when he finds he can talk that he talks softly until his voice has completely recovered and he doesn't whisper because that could make it worse," she says and I saw George write it down so he can remind me if I start going off course. She leaves her number with us in case it gets worse or doesn't improve over the next few days. Now I guess it's time for me and Dylan to go out for lunch and to make up for yesterday which is something I don't really feel is necessary to do.**

 **"Come on Danny let's go, we'll bring your notebook along too," Dylan tells me as I put my trainers on and we head out to go out for lunch. "I'm so sorry for what happened yesterday Danny. I thought you were going to lie down or something," he says as I follow him to where we are going to have lunch and to mess around a little bit probably. I write down that:** ** _it doesn't matter and I am over it and I forgive him._** **"You shouldn't though, I wasn't considering you and your fear and I've ended up making your voice worse," he tells me and I hugged him. I write down that:** ** _don't worry about it, I would probably have lost my voice anyway like this if I have laryngitis so I don't blame you._** **He hugs me back.**

 **I was aware my last sentence didn't really make sense but because I am walking and writing it got a bit messy but Dylan seems to understand what I was trying to say. "Yeah but the nightmares wouldn't have helped with your laryngitis anyway," Dylan tells me as we walk down town towards a little geeky sort of cafe and a book store all under one roof. It looks very nice in here and like my ideal place to relax for a little while. "I'm paying for lunch by the way," he tells me and I shrug because I left my wallet on the bus by accident. We walk into the cafe and we get a table while a lady hands us a menu. I decided that I wanted a grilled cheese sandwich and some tea and Dylan went for the same sandwich and coffee.**

 **Dylan did the ordering for the two of us because I am still on voice rest and I can't talk still either. "I'll buy you a cookie and you go and check out the books, see which one you fancy reading tonight or something," he tells me and goes up to the counter so I can explore the book store side of the building. I was looking for big novel books that might last me the few days I have to have off from talking or doing interviews and even performing in shows. I saw the Game Of Thrones series of books and I look at the first one which is self titled and then looked at A Clash of Kings which is the second book. Maybe I can start off with the first book and maybe by the end of this tour I would have finished the second book and I will get the rest of the series when I get back home.**

 **Dylan came over with the warm cookie in his hand and gave it to me. I take it off him and take bite. "Did you find any books that tickle your fancy?" he asks me and I nod but I was eating the cookie so I couldn't write down which books I had my eye on. "Just take the books out and I will get them for you," he tells me and I shake my head. I put my cookie in the bag it came in and put it in my pocket and grabbed my notebook. I write down:** ** _I can't ask you to do that, I'll buy them myself before we leave this town._** **I show this to him and he smiles. "Well just this once let me buy you the books and if you want more books then you could get them yourself. Let me treat you to this after the shit I put you through last night," he tells me and I cave.**

 **I write:** ** _Okay just this once Dylan. I don't really think that it is necessary for you to do this for me though._** **I show it to him and he plays with my hair. "Just pick the books you want Danny-bear," he tells me and I show him the two Game of Thrones books I was interested in before. "Do you want those buddy?" he asks me and I nod. People were looking at me weird because they only heard Dylan talking and not me. He took the books to the till and paid for them and then came back to take my hand because it was time to go back to the bus because they didn't want us out for too long. I am more relaxed now and what happened yesterday isn't really on my mind right now and I am trying to focus on getting my voice back to normal.**

 **"Hey Danny, Hey Dylan," Matt says when he sees us walk in the bus around ten to twenty minutes after we left the cafe and book store. "Hey Matt," he says and I sit down next to Matt to finish off the cookie I had started to eat before we decided to get the books. "I bought Danny lunch and the two books he wanted so he isn't bored while he is on his own during the show tonight," Dylan says. Then Caleb appeared. "Yeah sorry Danny, I know you are not going to want to lip-sync tonight so you're staying behind until your voice is back to normal," Caleb says and I nod. He then shows us that he got me a new microphone and Dylan and Matt started laughing. It has my mask engraved on it so everyone knows who it belongs to. I write down:** ** _That's fine by me and thank you for the new mic!_**

 **I show him the notes and he smiles. "You're welcome Danny," he tells me and then he disappears to wherever he goes when he isn't needed. I am a little nervous about being on my own for the length of the show but I know the guys aren't too far away from me at all times and they all said that they weren't going out to go party tonight so they could get back to me and I would feel less nervous. "What books did Dylan get you?" Matt asks me once I finished my cookie and Dylan put the two books on the table in front of me so I could show Matt. "Nice Danny, I am sure I can get you the rest of the books when we get back from tour," he tells me and they laugh at my facial expression. I am not one for being spoiled and now I am being spoiled left right and centre.**

 **We watched some TV while we were waiting for the time to pass where the guys have to go to the concert and I am left on my own for a few hours to read in peace. I was sitting on Matt's lap for the entire time and he kisses my neck from time to time. He keeps making me blush and the other guys were noticing it and teasing me which made the blush even worse. I can't even tell them to stop it and that I don't like it. Then we had dinner and I kept up with drinking a lot of water like the doctor told me too. My throat still doesn't feel too good but I know it is on the mend now and I am going to be just fine. "Are you going to be okay on your own Danny?" George asks me when he notices it is near to them leaving. I nod and grab my notebook. I write:** ** _I will be just fine. I am just going to be reading until you guys get back._** **I show this to him and he smiles.**

 **"Yeah try not to trash the place while we are gone okay?" he says jokingly and I roll my eyes at him. "I'm sure Danny will not move from one spot while he reads for three or so hours," Matt tells him and then kisses my neck again. I kiss his cheek and he goes red for once. "Aw you are such a cute couple you are like my OTP," Jordon says, ever the fangirl of the group which makes PDA very embarrassing at times. "OTP?" Matt asks and I tilt my head to one side to show him I was confused as well. "It means one true pairing and it is the word people use about their favourite couple," Jordon explains which clears it up for me a bit. I knew Jordon was a weird person but damn this takes the biscuit.**

 **Then it was time for them to leave and I gave Matt a kiss. We did let the fans know on our social media sites that I could not perform tonight because I have laryngitis and my voice is gone and I opted not to appear on stage and lip-sync because that is not who I am and not what I am about. All the fans were supportive and told me to get better soon which was night. I was a lot more nervous when they actually left then I thought I was going to be before they left but I started to read so I could take my mind off it. I picked up the book A Game of Thrones and I started to read it and quickly found myself imaging the world and the characters within that world.**

 ** _ **~Time skip to the end of the concert and back on the bus~ DK P.O.V**_**

 **I wonder how Danny is doing, now that the concert is over and we get to go back to him. He didn't text me to let me know how he is doing but I guess it is because he is too busy absorbed into the book that he was going to read when we left to keep his mind off being alone on the tour bus for the four hours that we were gone. I couldn't help the aww that left my mouth when we walked in to the bus. Danny was sitting on one of the sofas in the front living area and he was fast asleep with his head on the table. "Since when did we get such a cute lead singer?" George asks me and I smile. "We just found him and I am glad that we did," I tell him and we just creepily watch Danny for a few minutes.**

 **I got George to carry Danny to his bunk and I placed a bookmark on the page he was reading before he fell asleep and I put them in my bunk since I almost always sleep in his bunk with him. Danny got changed into his pjs before we left and now it is our turn to change into our pjs and go to bed because that concert wore us out. I climb into the bunk next to Danny and hold him close to my chest and kiss the top of his head before I fell asleep. I know he is going to be just fine when he wakes up and he is going to get his voice back eventually he just has to rest and recover like the doctor told him. I love my little bear and all his quirks, I will never want him to change ever.**

 _ **~ǂ~ǂ~ǂ~ǂ~ǂ~ǂ~ǂ~ǂ~ǂ~ǂ~ǂ~ǂ~ǂ~ǂ~ǂ~ǂ~ǂ~ǂ~ǂ~ǂ~ǂ~ǂ~ǂ~ǂ~ǂ~ǂ~ǂ~ǂ~ǂ~ǂ~ǂ~ǂ~ǂ~ǂ~ǂ~ǂ~ǂ~ǂ~ǂ~ǂ~ǂ~ǂ~ǂ~ǂ~ǂ~ǂ~ǂ**_

 _ ** **And that is the end of this one shot. I hope you liked it and Howl one of the CS x DM one shots is coming very soon. I am working with Jess on it and she sent me her part and now I have to write my part and it will be up soon.****_


	51. Howl DM x CS SMUT

Howl DM x CS

 _ **Hey guys I am finally starting to get around to doing the requests. This is my second attempt at writing this one shot because my first file got corrupted and we tried to save it but it didn't work unfortunately and now I have to write it all over again.**_

 _ **This is an AU story so the band doesn't exist.**_

 _ **Thanks to my sister for writing the Smut scene for me as always.**_

 _ **Danny p.o.v**_

I wake up with a sigh and I pushed my alarm clock to the floor. I don't want to get up today but I know I have to and I am going to work tonight. My name is Danny Murillo, I am 24 years old and I work at a strip club. I've been working here since I was twenty-one years old and I haven't gotten into a relationship since. They just want one-night stands with me and then they never come back. I am just that much of a failure that people don't want to come back for more. I roll over and cover my head with the blanket. It is just one of those days today where I just don't want to get up for anything or anyone. I hear someone walk into my room and sit on the other side of my double bed.

"Is it one of those days today Danny?" Jorel Decker, my roommate since we left high school asks me. "Yeah, I don't wanna leave the bed," I tell him and he places his hand on my back over the duvet I was hiding under. He was rubbing my back and I know he is going to convince me that going to work today will be worth it. "Can I come in?" he asks me after a few minutes and I shrugged. He can do what he wants and it isn't up to me. Then I felt his arms wrap around my waist and I turned over and buried my head into his chest. "Don't worry Danny. You will have a good day today I promise," he tells me. He isn't dating me because he is more like my big brother. "But what if I don't?" I ask him.

"You can't live your life on what if's Danny, just try and go to work in the mindset that today is going to be a good day and you can deal with whatever happens during the day when it happens," Jorel tells me. I sigh, he is right as usual and he somehow always brings me out of this mood and tries to bring my self-confidence up even though it doesn't always work and I do have days where I am just depressed the entire day and nothing helps me. "You're right as usual," I tell him and he chuckles. "I know I am right buddy. Now come on, I can see why you don't want to leave this bed but we have to. I'll take you to Dunkin' Donuts for breakfast," Jorel says knowing he will get me up and the mention of Dunkin' Dounts.

"Curse you and those donuts," I tell him and he chuckles. He gets out of my bed and pulls me out of it just to make sure I wasn't going to roll back over and spend another day hiding under the duvet. "You know you love me really Danny," he tells me as he goes to my closet to get an outfit to throw at me. "Yeah, but only in small doses on a Saturday morning," I tell him as I check my watch to find out what the day and the date was. He chuckles again before throwing the outfit at me. I had to get boxers myself, but he chose my black ripped skinny jeans and a blue Dodger's t-shirt. "Get dressed buddy. We are leaving in five," he tells me and I nod. "Yes, sir," I tell him sarcastically and he smiles. Then he left to get himself dressed for the day.

"Don't even think about getting back into bed Murillo," he tells me while he is getting changed. "I won't." I shouted back and decided that I should have a shower this morning because I had a night terror last night and I'm all sweaty and gross this morning. I dashed to the bathroom and grabbed a towel on the way and shortly after I hopped into the hot water and just quickly washed myself because I know we are on a time limit here. I was ready to go and waiting in the kitchen with a minute to spare and I felt proud of myself. "Come on let's get breakfast," Jorel tells me and I smile at him and I went to grab my wallet but I knew he was going to pay like always but I bring mine just in case.

"Do you have work tonight Danny?" Jorel asks me as we head towards Dunkin' Donuts. I played with the sleeves on my hoodie for a minute. "Yeah, it's just going to be the same though, Aron harassing me and trying to get me to fuck him and no one else really giving a shit about me," I tell him, finally being open and honest about how I felt about work. "Have you told your boss about Jeff yet?" Jorel asks me and I felt his hand grip mine tightly. "No, Aron's been working for longer than I have. No one is going to believe me over him, are they?" I ask Jorel, even though he has never worked in a strip club he knows a lot about things like this. "You can never know unless you try Danny. I'd say try and talk to your boss tonight, they have to take any reports of harassment very seriously and it might work in your favour," he tells me.

"I guess so but I don't have any evidence of him doing this to me, it's just my word against his," I tell Jorel, and I felt sorry for him. I am just giving him problem after problem and I was just being so negative today. I know we made it to Dunkin' donuts now and we are just sitting in the car in the parking lot. "I bet you, it has been caught on the security cameras around the building. I'll come with you tonight and back you up. I have photos of the bruises he left on you because you refused to have sex with him and he grabbed you when you tried to leave," Jorel says and then he gets out the car. He goes to my side of the car and drags me out for a hug. "Now let's get these donuts you love cursing in the morning," he tells me and I had to chuckle.

Jorel got me a hot chocolate while he got himself a latte. He got me the Caramel Chocolate Duo donut like usual and today for a change he got himself a Crème Brulee donut. "Going for something new for once?" I ask him, knowing he got the Tutti Frutti one every time we came here for the last three years and I had only recently started getting mine regularly. "Yeah, I've had the same donut for the last three years, it's time for a change," he tells me and we make a silly toast with our cups and start eating our breakfast. "Is that going to become your new favourite donut?" I ask him and he smiles. "It could be, do you want to try a bite?" he asks me and I nod. It looked really good. We couldn't have looked more like a couple if we tried.

"I hate you," I declare when we got back into the car and Jorel was grinning. "Oh, do you now?" he asks me and I nod. "I can't believe the freaking donut place we always go to makes me feel happy," I tell him and he laughs. I couldn't even stop myself from laughing with him. "Well I am glad that the donut place we always goes to makes you happy," he tells me as we get home. My boss was waiting there when we got back and I wanted to sink into my seat. She never comes over, never so why now? Am I being fired or something? "Don't worry Danny, I'll be here," he tells me and even he was shocked to see my boss in our driveway at the door. "Hey Danny, wondered why you weren't answering the door," she tells me and she seemed way too friendly.

"Morning Kate, am I in trouble or something?" I ask her and we walk inside the house and into the living room. Jorel stayed next to me and had his hand on my shoulder. "No, I just wanted to talk to you about the incident that our CCTV man picked up on the camera last time you were working," she says and I went pale as I remembered exactly what had happened that night. Jorel gripped my shoulder, he knew too but only because I came home that night shaking and I cried myself to sleep on him. "Don't worry Danny, all I want to know is if it was Aron and has he been bothering you before then. I don't need to know what happened from your point of view because the video is plenty of evidence," she says and I let out a little sigh of relief.

"Aron's been harassing me since just after I started working and Jorel has some photos of bruises he has left on me when he wanted me to have sex with him but I refused to," I tell her, being honest with her and feeling like a huge weight had been lifted off my shoulders. Jorel got his phone out and showed her the pictures he has of the few times I have come home with bruising on my arms and sometimes my legs when he pulled me off the sofa one time. My boss Kate was looking at all of the pictures and she looked so shocked when she saw just how bad the harassment had become before the incident three days ago. "Oh my goodness Danny I am so sorry. You will get justice for this I promise," she tells me and I give her a weak smile.

"I was going to come with Danny tonight to report this to you but it seems like you were one step ahead of us," Jorel tells her. I was starting to calm down now knowing I am not in trouble and it seems like my issues are going to be solved now. "I had been meaning to talk to you since the day it happened but I knew at the same time you needed some time to get your head around the whole thing," Kate tells me. I am so grateful this woman is my boss. All of this time I was thinking that she didn't really care much but actually she does way more than I was expecting. "Thank you, I am going to work tonight but I don't want to see Aron again," I tell her and she looked surprised. I was going back to the place I was assaulted three days after.

"Are you sure you want to go to work tonight? Aron got arrested this morning for what he has done so you don't have to worry about him being around tonight," Kate tells me and Jorel just hugs me. I was holding back tears and I was surprised that behind the scenes Kate was working so hard to keep me and the rest of my colleague's safe from him because I don't think I was the only person that he has done this too since he started working there long before I started. "I want to go to work tonight Kate, if he isn't there I am sure I will be fine," I tell her and she puts her hand on my shoulder. "I think you are the bravest man I have ever met and I am going to give you a much-needed pay rise," she says and shortly after she left.

I hug Jorel tightly and a few sobs escape. "Shh Danny, it is all over. He isn't going to hurt you again," he tells me and he wraps his arms around me tightly. "I know, I just wasn't expecting her to do something about it," I tell him once I felt calmer. He gave me a squeeze and smiles. "Well if I was in her position and I saw my employee assaulting another employee then it is my duty to report it and take the correct action on it," Jorel tells me and I smile at him. He was right, I just wasn't expecting her to actually do it and file a police report on him on my behalf like that. Tonight, is going to be interesting for sure, most of my colleagues will probably know about what happened and I might need to leave work early if it gets too much for me.

 _ **~ Later that evening~ Danny p.o.v~**_

I was right, most of the staff that have known me the longest knew what went down since they saw Aron get arrested as he showed up. The girls gave me hugs and my boss even allowed me to skip wearing the freaking red laced thong that was part of my uniform. "I still can't believe you have come back to work so soon," Megan says when she sees me. I shrug, "I gotta prove that he won't knock me down and keep me down. I have to move on and keep doing this job," I tell her and she gives me another hug. I knew my outfit I had picked was alright, I just needed a plain tight t-shirt to wear instead of my Dodger's one. "Are you sure you should be on the pole tonight?" Kris asks me when he found me in the practice room after I had gotten changed.

"Yeah, it doesn't hurt that much anymore. It's been an emotionally challenging three days but I am okay now Kris I promise," I tell him as I wander towards the music player after making sure the pole was good to go. I started playing Howl by Florence and the Machine. Then I started my routine on the pole that I do for the song. I didn't know that Sienna Spalding was watching me until I had finished my routine and she was clapping at me. "Well done Danny that was amazing," she tells me as I came down from the pole and walked towards where the towels are. "Thanks Sienna. I didn't know you were here," I tell her and she gives me a gentle hug. "I am only here for tonight just to do my observations on the dances like usual," she tells me.

I don't think that she knows about what went down three days ago. She doesn't really pay attention to much of what goes on around here, she just teaches us how to dance on the pole. She was telling me about how she was working with Markiplier that one time and then she did it again with the game grumps and Markiplier recently and she was excited to show us that and record our routines.  
"So Danny I think sometime next week we can record your routine for Sienna Spalding TV," she tells me and I smile at her. I was on her show before and they loved me the first time around so when they find out I am coming back they will scream. "That will be awesome," I tell her and she grins and hugs me again before she leaves.

"Yay well done Danny, that means your routine is perfect now," Kris tells me and I nod. "I am glad because I worked so hard on it for the last few months," I tell him, I had the song Howl on repeat because sometimes I wouldn't be happy with the routine or I would mess up a part and have to start all over again. "I can see that and you should be proud of yourself," he tells me and then pats me on the back. "I will be once I know that people like my routine other than you guys," I tell him and he wasn't hurt by it at all. He knows I would say that because I think he is biased and he has to say that because he knows me. Then again, I think people say nice things to me because they have to all the time.

"Oi Murillo, someone wants a private one on one with you," Steve says, the guy who took charge of the payments for people to use the private booths here. Hardly anyone ever requests me in a booth. I walk towards the one that Steve had reserved for whoever was paying me and the strip club to use it. I held in my gasp when I saw who it was. It was Jordon Terrell, another one of my friends from high school but most of us went separate ways when high school ended. "Hey Jordon," I say and he smirked when he saw me. "Hey Danny, rocking the blonde I see," he says and I give him a sheepish smile. "I didn't want to be brown haired anymore okay," I tell him and he chuckles. He points to the pole.

"So, you uh know how to work your way around that thing?" he asks, a bit awkwardly but he was being distracted by my abs through my tight t-shirt. "You wanna see me work my way around that thing?" I say with a smirk and I just watch his face go red and he blushes. "Uh yeah," he tells me and smiles. I played Howl and did my routine for him making sure I had eye contact with him for the majority which was the difficult thing because I know I have never done the routine like this before and I have been concentrating more on myself then, anyone else. I knew Jordon's jaw would have been on the floor by the time I finished my routine. Not many of my friends know I work here and if they do then they don't come and see me like this.

"Wow Danny, I don't know what to say," Jordon says and even then, he was having trouble getting his words out. "Then, don't say anything," I tell him and then I make sure he gets a boner by straddling his lap like a little slut and putting my hand on his chest while I look into his eyes. "Yeah, but damn you were so fucking hot on that thing," he tells me. I grinned at him and he looked into my eyes. I knew it was nearly time up but I wanted to make sure that he was going to see me again. "So, are you going to come back?" I ask him. He nodded so fast I thought his head was going to fall off. Of course, I am going to come back Danny. See you again in two weeks," he says when the time ran out

 _ **~two weeks later~ Danny P.o.v**_

I have never been more nervous to go to work then I have been today. Today Jordon is actually coming back for round 4. He came back three times during the last two weeks to see what other tricks I had up my sleeve and he freaking loved them all and couldn't get enough. Maybe today we will go for the next step because there is something there between us and I could feel it but I don't know if he can feel it too. Kris was smirking when I walked into work today. Now that I had recovered from the ordeal two weeks ago I was no longer exempt from the thong rule in our uniform's dress code. "Maybe Jordon will like it," I tell Kris who went red as I was handed my thong.

"Damn that is the first time I have heard him be happy about wearing the damn thing," Megan says as I head to the changing rooms. "Well haven't you heard? He has a customer that keeps begging for more, he has gotta impress him," Kris tells Megan fully aware that I could hear them both. "I haven't heard that but then again I don't pay attention to who is booked in the booths this week," she says and I walk out. "This might actually work out in my favour for once," I tell them and they smiled at me. "And if it does we couldn't be prouder," we are just nervous and want to keep your best interests at heart," they tell me and I hug them. It is weird how it took that incident with Aron to make people care about me but now I just shrug at the mention of his name.

Jordon arrived ten minutes earlier than he booked so he went to the bar. Steve told me he was dressed in a dress shirt and pants. "It's like he wants to get with someone," he jokes with me and I smile. When we got into the booth I started off with the Howl pole dance which Jordon said was his favourite of all of my routines he has seen so far. Then I gave him a lap dance followed by a heavy make out session. "We should take this back to my place, I don't think I want a lonely night tonight," Jordon tells me. "I couldn't agree more," I tell him. I felt his lips press against mine and then he smirks. "I am glad you agree with me Danielthan," he tells me.

"You are going to have to wait until twelve when I get off work though Jordon. I can't leave early even for someone as hot as you," I tell him and I had to hide the smile as he pouted. Before the time was up I went to whisper in his ear. "Don't worry Jordon, the wait will be worth it I promise," I tell him and it sends shivers down his spine. "You better make it worth the wait Daniel," he tells me as he has to leave to wait another two hours before I got off work and then he could let the fun begin. I went back to the practice and break room to waste those two hours since I doubt anyone else will want me in a booth until it was time for me to go home for the night. "So why did Jordon leave like he was a sad puppy?" Kris asks me when he sees me.

"He wants to take me home tonight but I had to tell him he has got to wait until I get off in two hours. They aren't gonna let me get off early because some dude wants me to get laid at his house really," I tell Kris who smirks. "Maybe one-day Kate will make that a thing, who knows?" he tells me and I just shake my head at him. "More likely she is gonna make a room that is like a bedroom for use to have sex with our clients," I tell him and he pouts. "But then we could get busted by the cops," he tells me and I sigh. "We always have a chance at getting busted if we go home with our clients and we get paid to do so," I tell him. I still hadn't heard anything about Aron but I didn't want to.

The two hours couldn't have come fast enough for either me or Jordon and he was waiting eagerly by the door and grinned when he saw me. "I will take you to heaven if you let me," he tells me and I smile at him. "Well, what are you waiting for then, take me to this heave of yours," I say and he chuckles before opening the passenger door for me and then closing it after him. I turn to him and raise an eyebrow at him. "Lead on gentleman," I tell him and we both cracked up laughing as he took me to his house.

 _ **Third person p.o.v**_

The door to Jordon's apartment slammed open as Jordon dragged Danny into the room and held him tight. "This is going to be the best night of your life Danny," Jordon mumbled as he pushed Danny towards the sofa. Danny grinned, lust filling his eyes as he showed Jordon just how sexy he could be by slowly and teasingly taking off his shirt in front of the other male who almost started drooling at the sight and show he was getting tonight. Tonight, was both of their lucky nights. Danny then went and took Jordon's shirt off him and then Jordon made sure Danny knew just how much he wanted this by slamming his lips onto the blonde's. They were having the best make out session Danny ever experienced in his life so far.

"How about we take this to the bedroom?" Danny suggests once their lips break apart for a moment. "Sure, I'll lead the way," Jordon says and pulls Danny to his feet before lifting the blonde up and carrying him the short distance to the bedroom so that they could continue kissing each other. Danny had both of his hands on the other man's cheeks as he was being carried and their lips were hardly separated for long. Once they reach the bedroom Jordon throws Danny onto the bed and takes a minute to admire the perfect body of the man lying in front of him.

"Are you sure about this? I don't want to make you uncomfortable." Jordan muttered as crawled on top of Danny. "I'm sure Jordan, now shut up and fuck me already", Danny threw out as he felt Jordan's hands grip his hips. "God you are so perfect" Jordan whispered before leaning down and pressing his lips against Danny's, slightly tightening his grip on the other man's hips.

Danny moaned and Jordan just grinned into the kiss as he found Danny's weak spots at his hips. He pulled back and let Danny fumble with his Jean buttons. He had already managed to undo Danny's, before they both even hit the bed, during the heavy make out.

They slipped off each other's jeans before connecting their lips together once more. "Dammit you look so hot in this thing" Jordan muttered as he pulled back and eyed up the red lace thong that Danny was wearing. "Well I would assume so" Danny muttered sarcastically, referring to his job.

"Shut up" Jordan growled and pressed his lips against Danny's once more but a lot more forceful. He forced his tongue into Danny's mouth and Danny just moaned and wrapped his arms around Jordan's back and neck and held him as close as he could manage. Jordan's hand ran down Danny's torso and caught hold of the thong before ripping it off him and throwing it into the corner of the room. Danny detached himself for Jordan's lips so he could reach to yank Jordan's boxers off whilst Jordan just settled for making a load of sloppy kisses on Danny's neck.

Danny couldn't quite reach far enough to get Jordan's boxers off so Jordan him a helping hand before immediately going back to Danny's lips. He couldn't help himself, he loved the man's lips.

Just like he couldn't help but moan when Danny caught a handful of his hair in a tight grip and bucked up against him. Their dicks being ground together and they both groaned out loud at the pleasure that shot through them.

"Jordan...I...I need you" Danny just about whispered as Jordan gripped his hips again and ground him against Danny.

"Okay" Jordan groaned but just started kissing Danny's neck, looking for a certain spot. "Is..this...your...first ...time?" Jordan asked between kisses and Danny let out a chuckle. "No" Danny muttered and moaned quietly as Jordan found his soft spot with a gentle kiss. "Found it" Jordan said with a chuckle. Without warning, he bit down as hard as he can on that spot, causing Danny to scream his name. "I think I found myself a kinky slut" Jordan quietly muttered in Danny's ear, causing him to groan as he licked over the spot that had started to bleed.

"F... fuck me.p.. please" Danny whined as he bucked up against Jordan. "Well, because you ask so nicely I think I just might" Jordan growled in his ear.

He pulled back for a second and caught hold of Danny's wrists in one hand. And he sniggered when he saw that Danny wasn't all that with it and didn't want to break free of Jordan's hold. "Damn. Danny, you really are a slut" Jordan growled and lined himself up. He didn't wait for permission and just thrusted in as hard and fast as he could, causing Danny to cry out loud as he was brought back to reality.

Jordan thrusted in again, and once again received a cry from Danny.

"Please Jordan! Faster!" Danny screamed as Jordan hit his prostate right on. And so, he did. He picked up his pace refused to give Danny any form of relief with his own cock as he wants Danny to come purely just by his ass fucking. "Please, Jordan!" Danny cried as he tried to rip his hands away from Jordan's grip but he had no luck as he has become weak with the pleasure. The pleasure of Jordan fucking his ass senseless.

He could feel that Jordan was close as his dick was throbbing and harder than hard every time it slammed against his spot. "No!" Jordan growled and bit down on his neck once more, causing the man to scream out loud as he nearly came then and there. His precum making a pool on his stomach and he knew that he couldn't last much longer. "Jordan" Danny moaned loudly and Jordan just growled lustfully as he licked at the new bite, doing all sorts of things to Danny's senses.

"I'm close!" Danny cried as he felt that he was seconds away and Jordan just moaned and bit him again, somehow harder that the other two bites and this pushed Danny over the edge and he screamed out Jordan's name as his cum squirted out all over his stomach and chest. His eyes rolled into the back of his head as the shock of coming so hard took over him, leaving him moaning uncontrollably for a second, pushing Jordan to the edge as well. He just about heard Jordan cry out his name as his ass filled with cum and this just added to shock of it all.

Jordan pulled out and collapsed next to Danny on the bed and they both just lay there, breathing heavily, slowly coming down off their highs. "Oh my god Danny that was amazing," Jordon tells Danny who was still catching his breath. "Yeah, now I can see why you waited until we saw each other more like that," Danny tells the older male. Jordon just smiled at his new love. He is determined to make the boy smile and feel better about himself and gain more confidence. "You know this is going to be more than a one-night stand?" Jordon asks Danny who looks at him in disbelief. "You're joking, right? You want to date me?" Danny asks Jordon who smiles at Danny.

"Of course, I want to date you Danny, you are perfect to me and I want you to be mine," Jordon tells Danny who hugged Jordon tightly with tears in his eyes. "I'll be yours Jordon," Danny say and Jordon spends a few minutes just holding his new boyfriend tightly to his chest. When their cuddle ended Jordon looked into Danny's chocolate brown eyes and smiled as their foreheads touch. Danny started back into Jordon's blue eyes and then they locked lips. It was like someone was watching them and let off fireworks. "Are you going to spend the night with me Danny," Jordon asks. Danny lies down on the bed and laughs. "I bet you've made my ass hurt so I can't walk so sure," Danny says.

"Sure, whatever Murillo. Just make sure that Jorel knows you're staying here tonight and you will be back tomorrow," Jordon says and Danny mock salutes him. Danny gets his phone and texts Jorel to make sure the older male knows that Danny is safe and okay but he is staying the night with Jordon and will be coming back sometime during the next day. Jorel replied saying that he was fine with that as long as Jordon was going to take care of Danny and not abuse or use him like so many other males and females have done in the past. Danny tells this to Jordon who chuckles. "Tell Jorel I will look after you until the day we die," Jordon says and Danny does as he is told. Danny waits a few minutes then starts chuckling.

"He said he is going to hold you to that Jordon," Danny says and Jordon rolls his eyes. "He knows how I treat my partners and he shouldn't worry about it. I am going to treat you as if you are a god walking this earth," Jordon says and he pulls Danny closer to him in the bed. Danny responds by resting his head on the slightly older man's chest. "I thought George was the God out of the six of us?" Danny asks after a minute, he had come down from his high and now he was ready for sleep. "He is the rap god yes, but you are my God," Jordon says and Danny had a smile on his face. "Okay, just this once I will be your God," Danny says, sleep catching up with him. Jordon kisses Danny's temple. "Go to sleep Danny, I will be here holding you when you wake up," Jordon says and within minutes Danny is fast sleep in Jordon's arms. Jordon soon follows into the land of dreams.

 _ **And that is the end of my first request I hope you enjoyed it.**_

 _ **So I have 7 one shots that I have yet to type up and two of those are requests so feel free to leave the pairing you would like to see and what you want to happen down below and I will get it done.**_

Page **9** of **9**


	52. Shut up and Kiss JD x CS

Shut up and Kiss JD x CS

 _ **Hey guys, I have a little bit of writer's block on We Are so I am working through more of my requests. This lovely request has come from Awoken Monster and I hope I have made it good for them.**_

 _ **J-dog P.O.V**_

Most of us were sitting in the living area of the bus while we are heading to our next location which will let us stay in a hotel for a night which is nice. Danny came shuffling out rubbing his eyes with a Day of the Dead t-shirt on and shorts. "Danny, since when did you wear our merch?" Jordon asks as Danny came over to sit next to me. "Since I ran out of clothes because my suitcase was lost by the airline like Jorel's was," Danny says. We both had the joys of complaining to the airline that three days ago had managed to lose both of our suitcases. "Maybe before we go to the hotel we can get you both some clothes to tide you over until they give you your suitcases," George suggests because the situation was getting desperate by now.

"Yeah, but Danny didn't have to go and give me his clothes," I tell them and Danny smiled at me. He had given me a couple of his t-shirts so now he had to wear our day of the dead one that we sold on the UK tour last year. "Yeah but I can't exactly let you borrow a pair of my shoes since our feet are different sizes so I thought I was helping by giving you my shirts," he tells me and I pull him into a hug. "Yeah well it was my fault that I spilled wine on them and I also didn't prepare for the situation of losing my suitcase," I tell Danny. Hopefully we get our suitcases when we get to the hotel sometime in the next couple of days. I noticed that Jordon was staring at me but when we made eye contact he looked away.

Jordon has been acting strange around me for a while. I split up with Vanessa a while ago and Danny pulled me through the sadness that went with it and he also did the same with Jordon when he divorced Randi last year but this tour has brought a strange version of Jordon on board. Like he will avoid me and then we have the awkward eye contact moments and the hugs don't feel like bro hugs anymore. "Hey Jorel, can you get Dylan to stop singing Meghan Trainor please? If I hear me too one more time I swear I will murder someone," George says, pulling me out of my thoughts. I stayed in my chair for a minute and then heard Dylan very badly singing along to the song and everyone looked to me for help.

"Yeah sure," I say and I accidently nudged Danny out of his dozing when I got up which earned me a whine and a pout from the lead singer. "Danny there are energy drinks in the fridge ya know," Matt says when Danny tried to fall asleep again. I just shook my head and walked towards the back-living area to stop Dylan torturing everyone with Meghan Trainor for one day. I laughed when I saw Dylan dancing around in the Giraffe onesie but I also knew he was probably high as well. "Oi Dylan, I think that is enough Meghan Trainor for one day," I tell him and he stops but he pouts. "When you get to your hotel room later you can sing Meghan to your heart's desire," I tell him and he perks up a little bit.

When I got back to where the other guys are I saw Danny with an energy drink can in his hands and the rest of the band chanting that he should chug the can down in one. I am sharing a room with the blonde tonight so I am either going to watch as he stays awake all night long or he passes out as soon as we get to the hotel room. For his sake, I really hope it is the latter and not the former. "This is just going to end up badly for you Danny," I tell him as he gives in and chugs the can. "I know and I am probably going to regret it later but for right now I don't really care," he tells me. They did look grateful that Dylan had stopped with the singing for now. He didn't seem to be acting like he is going to be bouncing off the walls at this moment in time.

We were getting closer to the next location and Danny still wasn't bouncing off the wall but Jordon had started to ignore me. He wasn't keen that I had chosen Danny to be the one to share a hotel room with me but to be honest I wouldn't be able to stand the awkwardness that it would bring between us. That and I want to talk to Danny about my feelings for Jordon without the chance of him overhearing us and finding out when I am now ready to act upon those feelings just yet. If I find the staring and the new hugs awkward then I am sure as hell going to find telling Jordon that I have a crush on him awkward. "So, how much is everyone going to bet that Danny will pass out as soon as he gets to the hotel?" Matt asks and I chuckled because I already thought about that.

"Hey, no fair. Why do you have to make bets about me like that?" Danny says, and I sit next to him and rub his arm. It's not the first time we have made bets about Danny and his behaviour while he is drinking but I think this is the first time he has been in the room while we have made them. George bet $10 that Danny would be bouncing off the walls, Matt bet $20 that Danny was going to be bouncing off the wall. Jordon and Dylan weren't around to make bets and I bet $10 that Danny was going to pass out when we got to our hotel room. "I can't believe you Jorel," he mumbles when I declared I was going to bet the ten dollars that he was going to be asleep. "You know, I love you really Danny. I just know you are going to have a mega crash after that energy drink," I tell him.

Danny pouted and we just laughed at him. So, if I win the bet then I get $30 and if the other two win the bet then they get $5 each which means I stand to get more if I do win. Danny then went back to his usual self and he has no signs of bouncing off the wall. I wanted to smirk but I will wait until we have the answer before I make a comment on it. He might surprise us all and act the same as he does now. "What happens if I don't do either of those things anyway?" Danny asks and I know he is probably going to try and stay awake until we go to bed. "Then I guess you get the bet money," George says. Then he would be the winner for sure and be $40 richer than he was at the start of the day.

"Okay that settles it, if Jorel wins the bet George and I hand over the thirty dollars. If we win then Jorel gives us five dollars each and should Danny manage to not do either of those things then he gets forty dollars," Matt says as he writes it down on a paper which we all sign so that the bet is official and no one can change their minds last minute and we make sure that the bet is paid to whoever wins. Then Jordon walks in as Matt takes a photo of our little bet and sends it to the group chat so we would all remember it. "What did I miss?" he asks as he sits down next to George. "Just these three betting over how I am going to be acting when we get to the hotel soon," Danny says and Jordon pouts now.

"And you didn't think to tell me about this?" he asks and Matt chuckles. I think he would have contributed about $50 to the bet if he knew anything about it. "Because you weren't in the room at the time and we just did it on the spot," Matt tells Jordon who is still not too happy but there was nothing he could do about it. Maybe if he wasn't ignoring me then he would have been able to participate. "So, say you were to participate in the bet which you can't. How much would you have bet?" I ask Jordon, just to make sure that my estimate was right or not. "I probably would have bet $50 that Danny would pass out in the hotel room," Jordon says which would have complicated things even further. It would mean that we both get $15 each and we would keep our money.

But if Danny was going to win then he would get $90 if my maths was right because it was the forty dollars he would have won and I added the fifty dollars that Jordon would have bet to the total. "What shop would we go to for clothes anyway? It's not like we have an unlimited budget and we are getting our suitcases back any day." I tell George who was the one planning all of this. He wanted to make sure that we had enough things to survive being without our luggage and not being smelly because we have to wear the same things day in and day out. "We'd probably go to a store that has cheap clothes because you only need a few of the basics until your suitcases are found and delivered back to us," George says which is far enough.

We only need a few pairs of boxers, a few pairs of trousers and socks and more tops. The airline hasn't told us when they will be giving us our luggage back but we are only going to be in the city for a few more days and then we are moving on to the next state in the tour so we are running out of options now. We can't keep telling them we will be in a different city on a certain day, we just want our luggage back. I looked to Danny who wasn't showing signs of either feeling like he was going to be bouncing off the wall or being super tired. Looks like he is winning this one for now at least. He was looking at his phone and probably texting his wife and trying to update her on the madness which has been our tour so far.

"So, Danny, you tired yet?" Jordon asks Danny after a few minutes of Danny browsing on his phone and not paying attention to everyone around him. "Nope, not tired yet," Danny says, looking up from his phone for a brief moment before doing whatever he was doing before. I decided to be nosey and see what Danny is doing. It turns out now he was wasting some time playing Crossy Road while we head to the next city where the AC on our tour bus will be fixed, hence why we are spending a few nights in a hotel while we are here. Oh, the joys of being on a stuffy tour bus with no working air conditioning. "Let's hope he stays that way," George says and I roll my eyes because he doesn't want to lose the bet.

"It's not up to us what happens to Danny, it's up to Danny what happens to him," Matt says, tapping George on the back of the head. I knew we had made it into the next stop of our tour because the bus had stopped outside of a clothing store. "Right lads, grab your backpacks with all your stuff in it and I will see you when this bus is fixed," the driver says and we nod and dash to the bunk room to grab our stuff. Then half of us went to the clothing store and the others went straight to the hotel to dump their stuff. George and I were keeping an eye on Danny while we were getting stuff to give us more of an idea on where the bet was heading and we also didn't want Danny to pass out in the middle of the store. "Guys, I'm fine. I am not in the slightest bit tired," Danny says but his eyes were starting to tell otherwise.

"Sure Danny, we aren't going to be here much longer don't you worry your pretty little blonde head," I tell him and he frowns at me. I could see him getting tired with every minute that passed and I knew I had won the bet but I didn't want to rub it in just yet. Let's make sure Danny is safely tucked up in the hotel room before I say anything. We managed to get the basics we need for a few days and we paid for them before walking back to the hotel with George starting to hold Danny upright. He is so ready to pass out on us but he just has to wait a little bit longer. "Looks like you're winning here Jorel," George says as he hands me the hotel key and focuses more on keeping Danny up who was well beyond the point of return now.

"Maybe, I just know what Danny is like after these drinks and a rough time with insomnia," I say as we get into the elevator and Danny was resting his head on George's shoulder. "Are you tired now?" I ask the blonde, teasing him a little bit. "Shut up, I'm just resting my eyes," he says and he mumbled the last bit with how tired he really was. George looked pissed off in my opinion but he was holding up a guy who was making no effort to help himself. "Just a couple of minutes and you can dump him on the bed to sleep of his mistake," I tell George, who gives me a grunt. "It's almost like you are describing him when he is drunk," George tells me. I smile "There is only one difference, when he is drunk he hangs off you and says he loves you until you punch him in the face and he cries because he thinks you hate him," I reply.

"I am still here you guys," Danny says, finally managing to stand on his own for a minute and I know he is still on the crash but man this was the worst crash I have ever seen from him. Then again, I do think he is running on a few days of no sleep or an hour of sleep so the fatigue he is suffering is going to be worse. "We know Danny-boy," I tell him as the elevator reaches our floor which was one lower than the one George is going to. "I'll come by later," George says when I help Danny out of the elevator and I wave at George before walking towards our room. "You good to stand for another minute?" I ask Danny who had gone into the really tired state again. He could barely keep his eyes open. Then again it is like 9 pm now and we've been on the road all day with little chance of peace or a break.

"I think so," he says and I can't really give him any support because I gotta see if this key card works and then open the door as quickly as I can before he falls. When we get into the room he drops his backpack by the closet bed and sits on it. "You good Danny?" I ask him, a bit nervous because his eyes are still closing on their own. "Yeah," he says and I watch as he struggles to take his shoes off. I went to put my backpack down and use the toilet because I really needed to. Just as I was about to walk back into the room I hear a thud which makes me run the short distance instead of walk in. Danny passed out and fell off the bed but he was too close to the bedside table so he hit his head on it on the way and those corners can be sharp.

Of course, Jordon has the freaking first aid kit in his bag. Stupid band for making Danny drink the stupid energy drink and stupid Danny for falling off the bed making me have to text my crush to get the first aid kit to clean the cut on his head. I texted Jordon who was sharing with Matt that Danny had passed out but hit his head and we needed the kit and he replied straight away saying he was going to be there in a minute. I decided to lift Danny onto the bed while I wait for Jordon and it wasn't much of a struggle, he's quite light for his size and muscle mass. Then Jordon knocked on the hotel room door which led to more butterflies in my stomach than George has tattooed on him.

I opened the door and Jordon handed me thirty dollars and went to sort the little cut on Danny's head and stuck a rainbow band-aid over it. I lifted Danny up again and Jordon lifted back the covers so we could cover Danny with them once I put Danny back down onto his bed. Mine and Jordon's hands touched briefly when I put Danny back down and it felt like there was an electric shock running through my body. I was sure Jordon noticed it too because we had a non-awkward moment with eye contact for the first time since this damn tour started. I stuffed the thirty dollars into my pocket for now, I felt too lazy to put it in my wallet at this moment. "Mind if I stay here for a while? Matt was watching his alien thing again," Jordon says and I shrug.

"Sure, it's not like I am gonna get much conversation out of Danny right now," I reply and we move to my bed so Danny isn't surrounded when he eventually wakes up. Jordon chuckles and just looks at Danny for a brief moment. "Hey, do you think that we could ever get love like Danny and Reese? They still act like teenage sweethearts and they've been successfully married for years now," Jordon asks me. I think everyone gets jealous of Danny and Theresa's relationship, she's stuck with him from when they started going out in high school through the time he was in Lorene Drive and he did the audition for American Idol a week after his honeymoon and then dropped it all to be with us. "All I can say is Danny is one lucky bastard to have someone like her and maybe one day we will," I tell him.

Jordon and I sat and talked about everything but our feelings for each other for the next three hours and I was starting to lose my patience, I want to confess to him before the night is out. I have decided this now and maybe the blonde will be useful for once today and help us out. He started stirring about ten minutes ago and he was getting a bit restless. I have some Tylenol on me for the pain he is probably going to be in but I don't have anything to help him take them. "I'll get him a drink for when he wakes up. I'll be back in five," Jordon says and I curse under my breath. I am supposed to confess to him God Damn it. I think only Danny can save me now. Shortly after Jordon left Danny started whimpering.

"It's gonna be okay Danny. Jordon has gone to get you a drink since we don't have a minibar in here and you can have pain meds soon," I tell him, keeping my voice low so I don't make the pain worse. "That was one hell of a crash," Danny says quietly and his eyes were only open a little bit. I couldn't help but chuckle at his choice of first sentence when he woke up. "Yeah you crashed off the bed and your head lost a fight with the bedside table," I tell him and he smiled at me. "God damn it, that's why my head hurts," he says. He knows when I said he lost a fight with the bedside table he fell off the bed and hit his head but it was funnier to say he had a fight and lost. Then Jordon returned with a few bottles of water. "I only sent you out for one?" I ask him and he shrugs.

"We'll probably need more during the rest of this night because I doubt Danny will be willing to sleep yet," Jordon says. I gave Danny the pills which he took and downed about half of the bottle of water he was given. "What time is it anyway?" Danny asks as he carefully sits up in bed and props himself up with pillows. "It is about five minutes past twelve at night," Jordon says and he looks to us. "So, you mean to tell me you two have been practically alone in this room together for three hours and you haven't snogged each other?" Danny says, he didn't even care that he passed out after that energy drink and hurt himself. He was more focused on the two of us which got a surprised squeak from me.

"What do you mean we haven't snogged each other?" Jordon asks, he was more over the initial shock of Danny's words then I was at this point. Danny gives us both the "Are you fucking kidding me look" and I just look down. "Jorel, what the heck is he on about?" Jordon asks me and I was starting to question myself. "I am talking about the way you both look at each other like the way Reese and I look at each other and before you ask I didn't hit my head that hard," Danny says and I chuckle. He really is trying to help me get with Jordon but I am too fucking awkward to speak right now and save this moment. "Not like it matters anyway," I mumble, potentially screwing everything up but right now I don't know how to feel. I love Jordon I really do but I don't think he loves me back.

"Of course, it freaking matters Jorel," Jordon says and he pulls me off Danny's bed so we are standing in between the two beds. Jordon couldn't see Danny but Danny sent me a little thumbs up and mouthed "Pretend I am not here,". I rolled my eyes at the blonde and then looked into Jordon's blue eyes. "Now, tell me what that crazy blonde man is talking about," Jordon says, and it didn't feel like Danny was really in the room although that fact was still in the back of my mind. "I don't think I can," I said, almost stuttering my words out. Danny must be hating me right now. "Well, I disagree with you there," Jordon says and we kind of went back and forth for a few minutes and Danny was getting fed up.

"Will you two just shut up and kiss already?" he says, his voice giving away how fed up he was. He was probably getting tired as well and we are keeping him up. "Can't argue with an angry blonde," I said as Jordon slammed his lips onto mine. I was stunned at first but I kissed him back as Danny shouted Finally. "Happy now little cupid?" Jordon asks sarcastically and Danny just shook his head and rolled his eyes. That kiss didn't really have much meaning to it, we got told to do it by an angry blonde guy. I mean I loved the kiss but I don't know if the man I just kissed loves me back in the same way that I love him. "Do you want to know why I kissed you Jorel?" Jordon asks me when we went back to staring into each other's eyes.

"Because we were told to by a very frustrated blonde who watch us have a mini bicker session for five minutes," I said, not stating it as a fact but saying it more like a question. "No, it was because I love you Jorel," he says and then he lets that sink in. "I love you too Jordon, I was just afraid of what you were going to say if I told you," I reply and he leaned in for another kiss. We are aware that Danny is still in the room so we didn't take it too far. "So, what does this make us?" I ask after a while, we were just starting into each other's eyes and Danny had gone quite probably after our first kiss. "Well, what do you want us to be Jorel?" Jordon asks me. I think about it because the words sound foreign in my mind. I wasn't expecting this to happen.

"I want us to be boyfriends," I tell him. I think Jordon texted Matt to say he was gonna spend the night with us to keep an eye on Danny since Matt was more oblivious to the looks we have been giving each other this tour then Danny has. "Well then Jorel, you are my boyfriend and I am yours," he said and it made me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. Then we turned to see what Danny thought about us finally getting together and the dude was fast asleep sitting up. "I guess we are on Danny sitting duty tonight," Jordon says and I chuckle. "We can tell him in the morning," I say and we make sure that Danny was comfortable in bed before we head to mine to share for the night. "What did Matt say about this?" I ask, referring to the whole Jordon staying in the same room for the night.

"He was more concerned about Danny and his little bash on the noggin than he was about us staying together. I bet he thinks we are gonna share a bed with Danny or something," Jordon replies. I chuckle "Yeah, I am glad Danny is here though," I say, knowing that without Danny around or George we wouldn't be dating each other right now and we would still be awkwardly avoiding each other and making eye contact that sends shivers down my spine or those hugs that were no longer bro hugs when we thought we were still bros. "Yeah we have a lot to thank him for. Let's hope he really didn't hit his head too hard," Jordon says. I nod, the last thing we need right now is to cancel shows because Danny's head makes him not fit to perform. "He'll be okay though," I tell Jordon confidently.

 _ **~next morning~**_

I was awake before both Jordon and Danny. It is nine in the morning and Jordon's legs are tangled in mine and he had his arms around me. I carefully untangle myself and head to the bathroom. When I came back I left two Tylenol pills next to a bottle of water for Danny so when he wakes up he can take them and he will feel alright. "Where did you go?" Jordon asks groggily when he sees that I am out of bed. "I just went to the bathroom and then to make sure Danny has some Tylenol on hand for when he wakes up soon," I reply and I sit on the bed and kiss Jordon on the lips. "I knew it," Danny says quietly when he woke up and saw us kissing. "Morning Danny, how do you feel?" I ask as we watch him reach for the pills and down them with the rest of the bottle of water he had yesterday.

"Better, what did I miss last night expect the obvious," he replies. We smile at Danny and I knew Jordon wants to do something to repay Danny for this. "Well, I think you fell asleep just before we asked each other out so the only thing you really missed was us becoming boyfriends," I tell him and Jordon gets up and throws an outfit at me and Danny a minute later. "Get dressed losers I am taking you to breakfast," he tells us and we just get changed. I bought new shoes yesterday and now is a great time to break them in. "You want me to third wheel?" Danny asks as he struggles to get his vans on. "Yeah, and we wanna repay you for what you've done for us. I don't think we would be together if it wasn't for you," Jordon says and I nod in agreement.

Danny gets up to change his contact lenses for his glasses and he comes back into the room his eyebrow raised. "A rainbow Band-aid, seriously?" he asks and we just laughed at him before we dragged him out of the room for breakfast.

 _ **So that is the end of this one shot. Hope you enjoyed it. Here is a bit of information, this took me twelve hours to write. It is 7 word document pages long and exactly 5,000 words including the notes.**_

7 Page


	53. Let Me See DM x FM

Let Me See DM x FM

 _ **Hey, this is a random one I came up with at 1 in the morning and started writing it on my phone. I really do need your opinion on part of this...**_  
 __~ __

 _ **D.p.o.v**_  
"How come we never see you in shorts Danny?" Dylan asks me as I lie on a sun lounger topless and in my skinny jeans while the others mess around in the pool. "I just choose not to wear them," I reply, hoping he will just accept it and drop the subject. "Okay, one day I'll see you in shorts just you wait," Dylan says before jumping in the pool. I just shrug and go back to trying to get a tan on my back for once. Jorel and the others have gotten used to me wearing skinny jeans all the time but the do sometimes wonder why I never wear shorts. They'll just have to accept my reasons until I feel confident enough to show the guys the true reason why I don't wear ripped jeans or shorts around them.

"Danny, come join us," Jorel shouts while I am still trying to get tanned. I shook my head but he couldn't see from where he was. "I don't want to," I shout to him and I turned back to lying on my stomach. I would love more than anything to go into the pool and join in with them but there is just something holding me back and I can't get over that yet. "Leave Danny alone, if he doesn't want to go into the pool then he doesn't want to. Let him get his tan for once," I hear George say when I hear someone get out of the pool probably to try and throw me into the pool. I decide to block them out for a while by wearing my earphones and blasting music. I know that they are never truly going to drop the subject but they don't bring it up as often now.

After a while I roll onto my back so that I can get an even tan on my front and back and I don't get a sunburn on my back. I still have the music playing in my ears and I know I won't get a tan line from the cables. I just watch the guys mess around in the pool, one day I will be with them but I don't think that will be any time soon. They don't know what's wrong with me and I don't know if I want them to know right now. I must have fallen asleep because I open my eyes and my sun lounger now had a shade cover on and George was sitting at the edge of it like he just woke me up. "Come on, the rest have gone home now and I said I'd make sure you got home alright since your truck is out of action," he tells me as I rub my eyes.

"I didn't even realise I had fallen asleep," I tell him and I get up and gather my things. I don't think they know about my disability yet because George hasn't asked me yet. "Yeah, you did look tired when you arrived so I wasn't surprised that you took a nap. Don't worry everyone falls asleep sometimes so calm down," he tells me and pulls me into a hug so he could rub my sides. He doesn't know why I am panicking but him not mentioning it makes me calmer so I will let him help me out this once. "I thought my truck would be fixed by now, it's been in the shop for at least three days and they haven't called me about it," I tell George as I climb into the passenger side of his car. "I'll call them for you when we get back to yours," he tells me, knowing I am not confident with those types of phone calls.

There was one thing I did tell the guy fixing my truck not to mention, I need some slight modifications to my truck but I don't want the guys to know about them and he promised me that he wouldn't. I hope he holds to that one because there is no way in hell that I can reveal that right now. That and my truck is truly broken after I got front ended 4 days ago. I was fine after it but my truck was almost about to be written off. I drive an automatic but I need a couple of adjustments to make me feel more comfortable at the wheel. "Thanks George, I owe you one," I tell him as we get to my house. Louie was waiting for me at the door, patiently wagging his little tail. He follows me to the kitchen where George was making the phone call.

"He said you can pick it up tomorrow at the earliest, there was something about some parts needed ordering in that made it take so long," George says once the phone call is over. I think I knew what parts he was talking about but it is common for garage mechanics to order in parts that they probably don't have to hand. "Awesome, I'll ask Dylan to take me there tomorrow. You need some time with Ava," I say and hug George as my way of saying thanks. "Are you sure Danny? Ava and I won't mind taking you to get your truck and then we'll go off on a playdate and you can go back home," George asks, knowing Ava loves to come and see me because according to Ava I am one of the best uncles. "Yeah, I'm sure, maybe when I have Scarlett next weekend we can meet somewhere like the zoo or something together," I tell George.

"Yeah that would probably be better actually. Ava will see you next weekend when you have Scarlett. I will probably text you with where we will be going and stuff like that," he tells me after he hugs me back. "Fair enough George, I only had a rough plan in my head anyway. I know I am having Scarlett next weekend but as for any activities I am not ready to plan anything yet," I tell him. I have no clue what the weather is going to be like then so how would I know what to do with my little girl, it might be pouring down with rain and we would have to stay inside. "Alright Danny, talk to you later," George says and I say goodbye and then he leaves me all alone in my house. I sent a text to Dylan asking him to take me to get my truck back tomorrow and maybe we could hang out afterwards.

We are dating and we have been for about three months now and we are taking it very steadily and at our own pace. I want to be completely open with him but at the same time I fear his reaction. After all I am not perfect dating material, that's the reason why my last partner left me. I am just not Mr Right for anyone. Dylan texted me back straight away saying sure and he was going to take me out for lunch before we went to get my truck and then we could watch films or something at my house afterwards. I enjoy spending time like this with Dylan, just me and him and I feel really comfortable around him but not that comfortable where he can know what my disability is. I replied to his text and said it was a date and I sent a cheeky little winky face to him.

Then I get this text from him a little bit later, "It's going to be hot tomorrow, are you sure you are going to be fine not wearing shorts." I love that he is looking out for me but I am not sure if I can wear shorts in front of him. My lower legs aren't the nicest looking things on the planet. I replied and told him I'll be fine, the truck and my house have Air con if it gets too hot and I am already well adapted to the Californian heat by now. I felt like I had pissed him off but he replied with a smiley face and said that he was only looking out for his little lion. I sent him a love heart and he sent one straight back so I know I haven't pissed him off this time. Next time though, I might not be as lucky.

I make myself some dinner and I made sure that Louie has some food and water. "Hey buddy, Dylan's coming over tomorrow," I tell him and he let out a happy bark. I chuckled and then rubbed his head. My dog really loves Dylan, it's like he has accepted that we are together and he gets excited every time Dylan comes over. I decide after dinner to catch up on Rick and Morty since I had only seen season 1 and season 3 is going to come out next year so I wanted to catch up. Louie stayed faithfully by my side the entire evening as I started my catch up which will take at least two nights. I am already tired and I am not even halfway through season 2 yet. The cutest thing happened when I did finally decide that I had enough for one night and it was time for bed.

Louie walked over to his dog basket and lay down before pulling his blanket over himself and covering his eyes with his paws. "Yeah Dylan is still coming in the morning dude don't worry," I tell him and I chuckle as he lifts his paws off his eyes and then covers them again. He knows if he goes to sleep then it will be morning and then Dylan will be over soon. I teased him a little bit but I recorded what my dog is up to and sent it to Dylan. I got a reply a few minutes later from Dylan which was a video for Louie, reassuring him that he would be over tomorrow and that he should look after me until he gets there and Louie barked at the phone. "Okay buddy, goodnight," I tell my faithful companion and I walk up the stairs to my room. Louie usually joins me in bed once I have fallen asleep and he helps keep my nightmares away.

I strip down to just my boxers and stand at the full-length mirror which was left in my room by my ex-wife and she hasn't asked for it back yet. I spend way too long just staring at myself and all of my flaws. I am so disgusted by the way that I look and my legs are the worst part of the whole thing. I stare at all the disfigurements covering the lower half of both my legs. I wish that the whole disfigurement thing never happened as I still suffer the memories from it and I have to life with the scars for the rest of my life. I got changed into some sweatpants and I climbed into bed and I closed my eyes. I felt Louie join me on the bed a lot sooner than I was expecting and he snuggled up to me and I wrapped my arms around him as I fell asleep.

 _ **~The next morning~ D p.o.v~**_

"Morning sweet bear," Dylan says, playing with my very damp, sweat soaked hair as I open my eyes. I must have had a night terror just as he showed up to my house. "Morning Dylan," I reply, wondering if he has seen what's wrong with me yet although my room is quite dark with the blackout curtains and it is probably around 9 or 10 in the morning now. "I'll give you some space to shower and what not. Breakfast will be ready by the time you are done," Dylan says and it stuns me a little. He doesn't usually say that he will give me space, I usually have to ask for it. "Oh, okay then," I say as Dylan kisses my cheek and gives me a tight hug. "You usually ask for space to get ready so I thought for a change that I'd be a nice boyfriend and make you breakfast for once," Dylan says and I realise in the dark you can't see my disability and he was on the wrong side of the bed to see.

"Alright baby, thank you," I say and he goes to down the stairs to make breakfast. I get up and limp over to the shower and I turn the water on and let it heat up first. I had a change of clothes all ready to get changed for the day so I can chill with Dylan before we go out for lunch and to pick up my truck. I know I need some supplies if we are going to have a movie day because I need more soda and I need more snacks because I am out of both of those things. Soon I am sitting in the shower because I don't feel like I can stand right now and I let the hot water soak into my skin. I wash myself and I am soon feeling a bit better and more like I can take on the day. I could smell the breakfast before I even left my bedroom which was a nice change.

"Oh my god that smells really good Dylan," I say when I finally make my way to the kitchen and sit at the breakfast bar to get my food from my loving boyfriend. "Only the best cooking will do for my Danny," he says and I smile and blush. I was so hungry I didn't notice that I had just started eating it as soon as he put the food in front of me. "I can make you more if you want Danny? You seem really hungry this morning," he says when he sits down with his own breakfast and I was already finished. "Thank you but I'm okay, I guess I was hungrier than I thought and we'll be going out for lunch at some point so I can wait that long," I tell him and I kiss his cheek. I was going to leave to feed Louie but Dylan pulled me back down with his free hand so I waited until he was done.

I even did the washing up much to Dylan's dislike. He stopped me from drying our dishes and putting them away so he kind of won there. Then he picked me up from the abdomen and carried me into the living room and onto the sofa where he sat next to me and I snuggled up to him with my legs in a position where I was curled up next to him. Dylan wrapped his arm around me and we just watched the television for a while before we leave for lunch and to go and get my truck finally. I got a call to say I can definitely pick my truck up today and all of the right modifications have been made for me to drive comfortable for once. "So, I take it that the truck is ready then?" Dylan asks after he had been studying my facial expressions throughout the entire conversation I had been having.

"Yeah, today was the earliest that I could pick it up but he made sure that it was ready for me today and I honestly can't wait even though my insurance hasn't covered all of the costs but that's no big deal," I tell him. The insurance company was never going to pay the full cost of the damage anyway I will get that back from the dickhead that smashed into me and it wasn't up to them to pay for the minor modifications I realized after the accident that I needed and I never bothered with a courtesy car for the last 4 days anyway. "I'll cover that bit of the bill if you want," Dylan says and I kiss his cheek. "It's okay, the courts have ordered the guy that hit me to pay the rest of the damage and that will just go into my bank account soon so I won't be short of money for long," I tell him, he seemed to accept the answer which was good. I don't really want Dylan to be spending thousands of dollars on me.

"Well, if you are ready to go once you have put shoes on then I will treat you to lunch and then we will go and get your truck," he tells me and I smile. I let him buy me lunch because he will make a scene of it if he doesn't and I learned that the hard way quite early on in the dating. "Okay, remind me we need to buy some snacks and drinks before the movie day thing and you can get some new films or a TV series if you want to," I tell him before I go and put my shoes on. Dylan followed once I had my left shoe on and watched me struggle with balance trying to get my right shoe on. He was standing quite close so if I was to fall then he would easily catch me and help me out. "You still struggle with that?" he asks as I walk to his car and I had my keys in my pocket after locking the front door.

"Yeah, I still have a lot of weakness in my left leg especially the lower part so I am always going to wobble a bit while I put shoes on standing up," I tell him as I get into the passenger side of his car and he drives off to wherever he wants to treat me for lunch today. Even though I accept him buying me lunch each time we go out I am always conscious about him spending a lot of money on me because I personally don't believe I am worth him spending all of this money on me. I think he knows that because I often get little gifts at times where other couples will be making a big dent in their bank accounts for the other partner. I loved how Dylan didn't make lunch a big deal and he wasn't saying how much he loved me every other minute like another couple a table across from us did.

Then we went to go and get my truck and Michael, the guy who did this all for me pulled me to one side. "I'm taking the modifications off the bill and the court has told me to send the bill to the guy who hit you so he can pay the money for the damage he did to you and you are also getting some compensation for what happened," he tells me and I smile. "Thanks dude, you didn't have to do that for me, I was quite happy to pay to have the stuff done," I tell him and he pats my shoulder. "I can't do that to a friend, I make enough profit so I can do this every once in a while," he tells me and then hands me the key to my trusty pick up. "It's out front, come with me," he says after a minute and Dylan sees us walk and watches us as I get in for the first time since the accident.

It felt even better than ever to be in my pick-up truck again. I rely too much on this baby for my independence, I'd be getting lifts from the guys or my family to go everywhere and I don't want that. Dylan followed in his car to the grocery store because I didn't see the point in going home just to go back out again a couple of seconds later. We got some popcorn and Doritos and we didn't choose a movie because Dylan said he wanted to watch a TV series with me on Netflix so I was all for that. It was something that we haven't done before and I am all for trying it, something new and exciting. Now we head home and Dylan watches me perfectly reverse into the garage and then as the door closes he parks in the driveway.

My leg was starting to bother me and I suddenly come to the realisation that I am going to have to come clean to Dylan today. I am going to have to tell him the secret that I have kept from them since we have first met and I still believe that it will end my relationship. "What's bothering you Danny?" Dylan asks me when he joins me on the sofa with the drinks and the snacks of choice for our Shadowhunter marathon. "Nothing," I tell him as I accept the drink and my bowl from him. "Are you sure Danny? You can tell me anything you know that," he tells me and I sigh. He stops the marathon and puts everything down on the table. "Please tell me Danny, I don't like seeing you upset," he tells me and I hug him tightly as if we were never going to see each other again.

"If I told you then it would be the end of everything though, you wouldn't want to see me again and the band would want me gone," I tell him as Dylan hugs me back tightly but not as tightly. "I have an open mind Danny, please tell me," he says, pleading with me and I am going to cave in the next five minutes I know it. "I uhh, lost my lower left leg in an accident when I was about sixteen years old and I have been wearing a prosthetic ever since, that's the reason why I don't wear shorts," I tell him. I let this settle in with Dylan and I shuffle away from him a little bit and he whines. He seems to be accepting of the whole thing that I have just dumped on him and he wanted to hold me in his arms.

"Oh baby, I am still going to love you regardless. I know the guys aren't going to kick you out for that, you've managed to successfully hide it for this long so you have proved you can perform," he tells me and I shuffle forwards before holding onto him tightly while I bawl my eyes out. He rubs my back and then holds me gently on his lap while he tells me he is texting the guys so that they know and I was still crying but he was managing to calm me down which I appreciated. "The guys say that it wouldn't bother them and feel free to wear shorts and join us in the pool now," he says and I smile. "I don't deserve any of you," I tell him and he chuckles before kissing the top of my head. "Well we want you around whether you like it or not Danny," he says and I smiled again as the tears went away.

He wiped them off my face and then kissed my lips and I kissed back straight away. "Danny, this might be a weird question but, let me see?" he asks me, referring to the prosthetic. I nod, he deserves at least that much and I really wanted to take it off for a bit. I rolled up my trouser leg and let him see the prosthetic which I had grown to be ashamed of over the years. "Aw Danny, you're still perfect to me," He says and pulls me back onto his lap because I had gotten off to show him my leg. "Thank you, Dylan," I tell him. I take off my prosthetic and just rub the stump where my leg ended and it felt better straight away. "You're welcome baby, now put your foot up and let's relax for a while," he says.

The way that the guys have reacted to the news has been better than I anticipated. I was anticipating anger and hatred not love and compassion. I had received several text messages saying the guys were going to get Danny Strong tattooed on their leg where mine was amputated and they were going to have a prosthetic leg tattooed next to it. I was full of this lack of self-confidence and somehow telling them this big life changing thing has made everything in my life ten times better. I now feel at ease with who I am and how I have to live my life. I had to send them each a thank you text because even though they are doing that because they want to support me, they have actually done a lot more.

"I am so glad you are happy now Danny," Dylan says while we are halfway through an episode. I look up to him with a smile on my face. "I think you guys have healed me, I was so broken after the accident I thought I was never going to like the way I am living now. I never told you guys because I was too afraid of rejection to speak up. Now that I have I feel like a huge weight has been lifted off my shoulders and I feel more confident," I tell him and he kisses me again. "That's good Danny, I like seeing you happy. The guys are all getting their tattoos tonight and I will get mine tomorrow," he tells me and I was shocked. "They are getting them this soon? I thought they would have at least waited to make sure they knew what they wanted," I say.

"Well it seems like they really want to do this for you Danny," he tells me and even I knew there was nothing else I could do about this. "Fair enough, I could always get the dove and grenade painted on the leg in honour of you guys and everything," I say and then a minute later I let out a yawn. I was very tired again and it was approaching 11pm now. "Bedtime for you baby," he tells me as he turns the television off and scoops me up into his arms. He gives me time to grab my leg and he carries me to bed. We both get changed because I knew he was staying for the night. I was already in bed and Dylan snuggles up to me and my arms go around him. "I love you Danny, goodnight," he tells me. "Goodnight Dylan, I love you too," I tell him and soon we are fast asleep in each other's arms like we were meant to be.

 _ **Well I hope you enjoyed that. I did have other ideas for this one shot which flew out of the window as I was writing but you know what I can just roll with this if I like.**_

 _ **Please let me know what you think of this, feedback is greatly appreciated along with any pairing requests you may have. HU4LIFEBITCHES I am working on the Eyepatch request don't worry darling it shall be done soon I promise. If not feel free to yell at me if you want.**_

8 Page


	54. If I Can't Sleep DM x CS

If I Can't Sleep DM x CS

 _ **So, this one was requested by Katrina on AO3. Eyepatch is coming up next and then I will continue going through other requests as well as other ideas that I have come up with before I start back at college in September. I think I might have 2 or 3 one shots this week depending on how I work since I just need one thing done for Eyepatch and then it is ready to go.**_

 _ **Enjoy Katrina!**_

 _ **Danny p.o.v**_

I look to my right and see my husband Jordon peacefully sleeping next to me. It's four in the morning and I haven't managed to get any sleep yet. Scarlett is at her mother's because it is not my weekend with her yet. I toss and turn in the bed and after a while I decide to give up and go to the kitchen to have a cigarette. If I can't get any sleep right now I might as well use my time awake to be productive. I smoked my cigarette and replied to some emails from the management team about the next tour we are doing. They seemed surprised that I was awake this early in the morning but I told them I had only just woken up for the day.

They would be really worried about my sleeping habits if they found out that in reality I hadn't just woken up and that I haven't actually managed to sleep at all for a week. My insomnia has become really unmanageable recently. I tried to take medication for it to help me sleep at night but I kept having nasty reactions to the pills the doctor kept prescribing me. It took a severe reaction which ended up in a trip to hospital which caused me to stop taking medication for my insomnia. At this moment in time I have been awake for about 168 hours straight now. It's definitely left me feeling exhausted the last few days.

I need to think about what I should do for now until Jordon wakes up in a few hours' time. I decide to waste my time by going into the living room and maybe attempt to fall asleep on the couch. Louie follows me into the living room and lies down next to me on the couch and he rests his head on my arm. I rub his little head and he just sniffed my fingers. I think now that it is nearly half four in the morning. That means Jordon will be awake at either 7 o'clock or 9 o'clock depending on whether or not he has an alarm clock set. I mean I could wake him up now but I feel like it wouldn't be fair on him so I am not going to.

I know when Jordon does eventually wake up he will ask me why I didn't wake him up. I know when it reached day 3 or 4 he asked me to wake him up when I couldn't sleep. I don't know what to tell him if he does ask me. I'll probably tell him the truth and then ask for help to actually sleep at night. I don't know what else can be done about my insomnia anymore. I'll just see what happens when Jordon wakes up I guess. In the meantime, I will just watch some youtubers like Stumpt on the TV until I either fall asleep or Jordon wakes up, whichever one happens first.

~ _ **9 am~ Danny p.o.v~**_

"Danny, you haven't slept again have you?" Jordon asks when he joins me on the couch. I spent the last 6 hours watching different youtubers on the television instead of sleeping since the two attempts I tried in between playlists didn't work out. "No, I tried several times but it didn't work out," I tell him. He kisses my cheek and I kiss him back before we spend some time snuggling on the couch. "Awe babe, maybe I should take you to the doctors to get this sorted out," he tells me. "Yeah this needs sorting out. I have been awake for seven days straight now," I tell him.

"Okay, I'll go get you an appointment set up. You just lie here and rest your eyes and see if we could get you to sleep at least an hour," Jordon tells me and all I can do is nod tiredly at him. He decides to stay with me for a moment and play with my hair. I did as Jordon told me to do and I closed my eyes. Maybe know I will sleep for a little bit. I hear Jordon talk to the receptionist about getting me an appointment to be as soon as possible and their next empty slot was at 10:30 so she put me in there. That was fine by me and I went with Jordon upstairs to get ready for the day and then rest until we have to leave for the appointment at 10 since the doctor's office is nearby and it doesn't take long to get there.

"Do you think that you could get at least ten minutes shut eye before we have to leave?" Jordon asks me. I snuggle into him when we sit back down on the couch. It wouldn't hurt to at least attempt to get some sleep. "I can try and get some sleep at least," I tell him. He smiles at me and then covers me with throw blanket which is on the back of the couch. I had finally started to doze off and then a knock on our front door snaps me right out of the nap I was about to take. Jordon grumbled and then got up to answer the door. It was his ex-wife Randi and she had a tot in her arms. "I know, I haven't seen you in a while, but meet Jayden. He is your son Jordon," Randi tells him.

I sigh and roll over on the couch to snuggle into my blanket a bit more. He is so going to leave me for her and their son I know it. "Now is not a good time Randi. I have a sick husband to take care of right now," he tells her and then out of coincidence I sneezed very loudly. It was a complete fluke accident but it helped us prove a point to her. "Okay, I'll come back when he is better. You can't avoid me or Jayden for ever Jordon. He is your son and you need to spend time with him," she says, god she is such a bitch. I sighed again as they said goodbye. I do think that Jordon will leave me eventually. The door closes and I hear Jordon walk towards me and I close my eyes.

"Hey Danny, are you okay?" Jordon asks me and he rubs my shoulder. I open my eyes and I look at him. "I guess so. I didn't even know Randi was pregnant when you left her," I tell him. He pulls me onto his lap and hugs me tightly and I gently hug him back. Then I shuffle off his lap and look into his eyes. "Well, you know you are my one true love. I'll raise my son but only if I have you by my side. I don't want to get back with Randi, she is an ex for a reason," he tells me. It is like he knows what my worries are before I have even told him what they are. "I love you Jordon, I just thought that Randi wants to use the child to get back with you and what would happen then," I tell him.

I am so tired that I don't think that I am making much sense anymore when I am trying to have a conversation with Jordon. Jordon picked me back up and held me close to him as tears started to build up in my eyes. He rubs my back. "Even if she does want to get back with me she will be very disappointed because it isn't going to happen. You are my one and only. Now let's go to your appointment and make you better. Then when we get home it is couple time," he tells me. I wrap my arms around him "That sounds like a good plan," I tell him and I rest my head on his shoulder. Jordon carries me to his car and puts me down on the passenger seat and does the seatbelt for me before kissing the top of my head.

He goes to lock the front door and then comes back to the car. "Don't worry about a thing Danny bear," he tells me when he gets into the driver's side of the car. "I'll try not to Jordon," I tell him. Now we are headed for my doctor's appointment. I don't think that I will be able to take a nap in the car his time. Maybe I'll be able to sleep on my way back from the appointment if I am lucky. "Let's hope that your doctor knows what to do," Jordon tells me and I smile at him. "Yeah, I hope he can get me sleeping again," I tell Jordon who nods.

"Me too Danny, all we need now is for you to get better and start sleeping at night," he tells me. I started dozing off again as Jordon started playing a sleep playlist he found on Spotify. His little plan was starting to work but I might not actually fall asleep now. We are nearly at the doctor's office so there is no point in sleeping right now. "I might have a new tactic you get you to sleep when we get home," Jordon tells me. "Yeah, this playlist might send me to sleep at some point when we get home," I tell him as we get to the appointment. "Yeah, that could work out," Jordon says.

 _ **~After the appointment~ Danny p.o.v**_

The doctor recommended that I can try at least one more variation of sleeping medication before we move on to a different method to get me sleeping. There is a drug that would force my body into sleeping but he doesn't want to go far that yet since he knows there is at least one more sleeping tablet I haven't tried yet. Jordon took me to get the prescription dropped off and then he took me home because it was going to take at least ten minutes to get the prescription filled and I was very tired. It takes a little longer than ten minutes to get there from our house and from Target to our house so by the time we get home then the prescription will be ready to collect. Jordon told me he would go on his own back to Target to get some things while he gets the prescription and I might sleep while he is gone.

"Please try and get some sleep while I'm gone Danny," Jordon tells me as he crouches in front of me with his car keys in his hands. "I'll try to sleep Jordon," I tell him as my eyes finally started closing on their own, showing that my body knows I am very tired. "I'll put that playlist on for you and we can see if that helps," he tells me and then we kiss. "Okay, thanks Jordon," I tell him. He sets up the playlist and hands me my earphones when it was ready to go. "You're welcome bear," he tells me as I put only one earbud in since I didn't want to be rude and I wanted to hear if Jordon had anything else to say. "I'll be back in a few minutes okay?" he tells me.

"Okay Jordon, I might finally be asleep by the time you get back," I tell him and he covers me with the throw blanket again. "That will be perfectly fine by me baby. Have a good rest Dan," he tells me. We have another kiss on the lips and then he walks out of the front door. I put the other earbud in my ear and close my eyes as the music starts playing. Hopefully I will sleep while listening to this playlist. I start to doze off and I pray that no one else tries to visit before I manage to fall asleep. I wonder if Randi will come back with her child again and try and get Jordon to spend some time with him.

I really don't mind Randi giving Jordon a chance to see his son and have custody of the little guy but I really don't want him to fell forced into dating her again. From the way Jordon described Jayden to me while we were in the car, Jayden is a little cutie. I hope there are no issues from Randi over this whole co-parenting thing with Jayden. At the end of the day, the father in me says that Jayden needs to spend time with his father just like Scarlett needs to spend time with me but I don't want the toxic relationship between his mother and father to get in the way of anything important.

 _ **~40 minutes later~ Jordon p.o.v**_

I have just arrived at home after getting Danny's prescription for yet another variation of sleeping tablets. Hopefully when I walk inside the house I will find Danny finally sleeping in the living room where he was when I left a little while ago. I have a bag of food for dinner tonight because I do want to spoil Danny. He's not slept in just over a week now so I am really worried about it and the impact on his health it will have. I quietly walk into the house and put the bag down on the kitchen counter. I stay quiet as I walk through to the living room to see how my husband is doing. I see Louie sleeping on the chair. Also from what I could tell Danny is still on the couch because I could hear the music playing in the background.

Danny is fast asleep as I walked around the couch to see if Danny was finally asleep. The playlist is still going on his phone and he looks like he is peacefully sleeping now. The blanket I gave him is down to his waist so it seems like he was tossing and turning before he actually fell asleep. I move the blanket so it is completely covering him now. I decide to leave the playlist going so I don't wake him up because I don't think he has been sleeping for very long and I don't want to chance him waking up. I secretly thank the lord that Danny has finally managed to fall asleep since I did think I was going to have to call 911 saying that he passed out and he was really ill if he didn't fall asleep in the next 24 hours.

While Danny is still sleeping I will go into the kitchen and start trying to arrange contact with Jayden so if he is mine I can be the father I need to be. Randi was being difficult as per usual and she was asking for more things that I wasn't going to give her. I'm going to pay child support and visit him in a contact centre first and then have him over at my house with Danny but that is it. She wants me to go straight to picking him up alone from her house and dropping him off and her house but I said no to that. I want Danny to be with me every time I have contact with this child for safety reasons. If she tries to make any false allegations against me I will have Danny to back me up on them. She would not be able to get away with anything that she used to do with me.

I am also going to let Danny sleep for as long as he needs to sleep. He might end up sleeping for the rest of the day because of the amount of sleep his body has not had up until this point. I am making sure that all of Danny's needs are taken are of until I know he feels better and he has had some decent sleep for at least 3 days. Matt texted me to ask if Danny and I are up for a little meet up with the rest of the band. I explained to Matt what Danny has been going through for the last 7 days and then he changed his mind. Matt then told me that I should stay and look after little Danny and we will have the meet up some other time. Danny's health is more important to us right now than a meet up which could make him worse.

I sent Matt a picture of Danny peacefully sleeping his earphones just in case he thought I was lying to him about me finally managing to get Danny sleeping. I know some people in the band mainly Matt think I am lying but he never says it to my face. George texts me and he says that Danny was starting to look better than when George last saw my bear the other day. Danny rolls over in his sleep and nearly rolls off the couch if I wasn't there to catch him. "Careful Danny," I tell him but he wasn't awake and he still has his earbuds in so he wasn't able to hear me. I made sure that Danny is in a position where he won't roll off the couch if he decides to roll again. The last thing I want right now is for Danny to wake up when he doesn't need to.

He seems to still be out for the count which is something that I consider to be a good thing. It is now 1:30pm so I will give Danny until about 5 or 6:30pm to sleep so he would have had at least a few hours of sleep by then and then I will make dinner for us both and hopefully I can get him back to sleep tonight so we can start working on the sleeping schedule. If he sleeps too long now then there is a chance that he won't be able to sleep tonight. It is so difficult to get Danny to sleep at the moment so it would be so annoying if Danny sleeps and then straight way when he next tries to sleep he can't. Danny starts to stir in his sleep and he looked like he was just about to go into a nightmare.

"Shh Danny, please don't have a nightmare baby," I tell him and he still couldn't hear me. I didn't want to take his earphones out right now and wake him up but I am starting to run out of options. My poor little lion can't seem to catch a break recently and it was breaking my heart. I play with Danny's hair to try and calm him down a little bit. It wasn't going to work out it seems, he is too far into the nightmare now. All I can do is help calm him down when he wakes up. That is the only thing I can do to help him all and it was so frustrating. I love him so much and all I want to do is help him and look after him and right now I can't really do anything.

I go to get Danny a drink and a cookie so when he wakes up I can give him a little snack which might cheer him up a little bit. It should be really easy for me to calm him down when he wakes up, he likes cuddles and me; so, if I am the one cuddling him then it is a win-win for us both. Today is going to be all about him and whatever he feels up to doing today with me. Even if that is just cuddling on the couch all day. I am going to try and be the best husband that I can be to my little Danny-bear. Danny is definitely having a nightmare now, I can hear him whimpering and mumbling about whatever is bothering him in his dreams. I need to wake him up now and I really don't want him to have any more sleep problems.

 _ **~Danny p.o.v~**_

I wake up with a cold sweat and I ripped my earbuds out of my ears and bolted up on the couch. At least I didn't scream this time. Charlie Scene aka my husband Jordon was right next to me as I woke up so I knew he appreciated me not screaming down his ear. I was bawling my eyes out though and he was right by my side trying to soothe my cries. I am so desperate to actually sleep decently for once. "Aw shh baby, it was only a dream. A really bad dream but just a dream," he tells me and he picks me up and holds me close again. I hold onto him tightly and I try and stifle my sobs. "Jordon, I just want to sleep for once," I tell him and he rocks me slightly. "I know baby. I know, we'll try those new pills tonight and see if they will help you," he tells me.

I am really nervous about trying these new sleeping pills after all of my previous reactions to similar drugs. I just want something to work for once and for my insomnia to be more manageable. Jordon gave me a cookie and a drink when he finally got me to stop crying. He smiled when he saw me starting to perk up almost straight away. He knows what makes me happy and he makes me happy whenever he can. It is one of the many reasons why I fell in love with him. "Thanks Jordon, I don't know how you put up with me," I tell him and he hugs me tightly.

"Danny, I love you bud. Your health and happiness is my main priority. I am with you until death does us part remember," he tells me and I kiss him on the cheek. He kisses back and I snuggle into him. "I love you too Jordon," I tell him and he smiles at me. "If you have a reaction to the pills then we will deal with it," Jordon tells me. He is already looking out for my best interests and it was amazing. He tries to prepare for most possibilities. If I would have an allergic reaction to the drugs it would be dealt with relatively quickly even though I don't want to keep Jordon up and I don't fancy a trip to the hospital.

"Thanks, I don't want you to stay up all night for me though. I don't want to be in hospital again," I tell him, being completely honest with him. Something I always knew I could do with him right from the start. "I know and I won't stress out or worry too much Danny. I can deal with whatever happens Danny," he tells me. I believe him because I know he tells me the truth. I know my doctor is going to be keeping an eye on me over the next few days to make sure that I am going to be okay. The doctor knows my number so he will be checking up on me and making sure I don't have a reaction to these pills.

I relax in Jordon's arms, hoping maybe I could fall back to sleep. Jordon knew I was trying to go back to sleep so he turns the music off and covers me with the blanket for a third time, I kicked it off when I was having the nightmare and now we are going to see what happens next. "Try and sleep some more bear, if you have another nightmare you will be right here in my arms," he tells me. "Thank you Jordon," I tell him and I close my eyes to try and take another nap because I was starting to feel better after that small amount of peaceful sleep I did end up having while Jordon was out before.

 _ **~ 3 hours later~ Danny p.o.v**_

I woke up naturally this time, feeling a heck of a lot better than when I woke up from the nightmare whenever I had that. Jordon was quietly watching the television when I woke up. I decide to be quiet so I don't disturb Jordon. I looked at my watch and it read 4:20 pm which wasn't too bad considering I have been trying to sleep since 12pm. Jordon rubs my chest every now and then which sends shocks down my spine. I am going to try and sleep without taking the piss tonight to see how I do. Maybe I will do okay tonight, I am doing alright with falling asleep so far. Jordon still doesn't know that I am awake right now. I will see how long I can keep it this way. It might be a while by the looks of it.

I guessed right when half an hour later, Jordon finally noticed that I am awake and staring at him. "Hello bear, how long have you been awake for now?" he asks me and I kissed him. I smiled when he kissed me back. "Only half an hour boo. I feel good now that I have managed to sleep a little bit longer than before without having a nightmare," I tell him. Jordon looked like he was happy with the amount of sleep I have had. "That's really good Danny. You do look a lot better now," he tells me and I smiled. "Hopefully I stay like this now," I tell him.

"Yeah that would be the best thing to happen to you right now," he tells me. We just spend some more time relaxing, we have nothing important to do today because Jordon told me that today for some reason it was going to be all about me and my health today. I have no idea why he would do this for me. I know Jordon loves me and he cares about me but no partner of mine that I have had before would do this for me until now. They always make it about them first. I know now that Jordon is the one for me.

Then my phone started ringing and looking at the ID flashing on my screen and it was George. Now that I have been awake for a while so there is no harm in me having a chat with George. "Hey dude, what's up?" I ask him and Jordon hugs me again. He shifts me off his lap and he leaves to go and get us some drinks for now. "Hey Danny, just wondering how you are feeling right now," he tells me. "I'm alright now that I have managed to sleep a bit. I honestly thought I was going to end up in hospital and sleep was never going to come," I tell him. He sounded relieved on the other end of the phone. "That's good, at least you have slept a bit," he tells me.

"Yeah, Jordon helped me after the nightmare I had a while ago," I tell George, being honest with him. Honesty is the best policy in my opinion. "Aw bless, make sure he takes good care of you Danny," he tells me and I chuckled at the protectiveness being displayed by my older brother figure. "Don't worry George, Jordon is going to take good care of me," I tell him and Jordon pulls me back onto his lap and hugs me very tightly. George chuckles now because he knows what Jordon has done without being able to see or hear it. "I bet he us holding you very tightly right now," George tells me and I chuckle again. "Yeah, he is holding me very tightly right now," I tell him.

We talked for a while longer before George decided that I need to rest and that I shouldn't be talking too much. I am not sure I want to go back to sleep just yet. I am still sort of tired but it is important that I get some sleep tonight. That made me decide for sure that I won't sleep till night. If I get my sleep routine sorted then I will be alright. "Aw, still so sleepy Danny?" he asks me. I am a bit relaxed because Jordon is playing with my hair. "A little bit Jordon, I'm very relaxed as well," I tell him and he smiles. "I'm glad you are relaxed now," he tells me.

"I'll make you some dinner in a bit and then you can go to bed," he tells me. I snuggled up to Jordon again since dinner won't be for a little while and I have nothing better to do. "Okay, I might not want to sleep so soon after dinner though," I tell him. Then something on the television which caught my interest. A baby or toddler matching Jayden's description almost perfectly was shown on the screen as being a missing child. Jordon also noticed as quickly as I did. "Hey, that looks like Jayden," he tells me. I noticed as his facial expression changed from calm to angry in a minute. "Ask her about it," I tell him, referring to his ex-wife and the kid's mom.

"Yeah, I think I need to. If that is Jayden then this is scary," Jordon tells me and I hold his hand tightly in mine. "Yeah, it might not be Jayden though because I don't see his name on the screen," I tell him, trying to calm him down. He holds my hand back just as tightly. "She says the child isn't Jayden but we aren't the only people to ask that and people will pass that judgement on her," he tells me and then he shows me the text messages. "Yeah, I hope she isn't lying about it, you know what she is like," I tell him. I really don't want her to break his heart because somehow Jayden isn't his. I hope Jayden is Jordon's child for his sake and the child's. "Me too Danny, I really hope she isn't lying to me," he tells me.

I am still in Jordon's arms so I take this as my chance to snuggle with him and not to worry about anything for the time being. First, I change the television channel so that the news story isn't on anymore. Then Jordon looks at me. "I want the rest of today to be worry free. We can deal with anything else and our problems another day," I tell him, kinda milking the fact that Jordon wanted the day to be all about me. He smiles at me. "Okay bear, anything for you," he tells me. I am fully aware that I might be just delaying the inevitable but I can deal with things when they happen.

"I love you Danny," Jordon tells me, happy that we seem to be getting some control over my insomnia at this current moment. "I love you too Jordon," I reply and he smiles at me again. "I don't want to take the pills tonight," I tell him and now that I have voiced my fears and he knows I am scared he is going to make everything okay. He rubs my arm reassuringly. "Don't be scared Danny, if you do end up taking the tablets tonight then I will watch over you," he tells me. I am still scared of having a nasty reaction but I do trust him. "Okay, maybe tomorrow night I will take them. I think I can sleep on my own tonight," I tell him. Jordon kiss the top of my head.

"Okay Danny, I will make dinner now if that is okay," he tells me and I smile at him. I didn't realise I skipped lunch so I am quite hungry now. "Okay Jordon, I will just stay here on this comfy, comfy couch," I tell him. He touches my cheek very gently. "Yeah, you stay right here and be adorable," he tells me and then he leaves the room before he can see me pout. "I am not adorable," I shout to him and I could hear him laugh from here. "Sure Danny," he shouts back before I hear him start to make our dinner for tonight while I relax on the couch.

I suddenly felt very nervous about being on my own so I walk into the kitchen as quietly as possible. I wasn't interested in what was on the television anymore either. Jordon was busy cooking so he wasn't really up for chatting but being this close to him was enough to ease my nerves. I sit on the nearest bar stool and I hug my knees. I look at Jordon but I don't want to call his name while he is busy cooking. "Oh Danny, why aren't you on the couch resting?" he asks me when he notices me sitting there. "I didn't want to be on my own," I tell him. He takes a break from cooking to give me a cuddle. "Aw don't worry. I will look after you," he tells me.

I hug him back and I rest my head on his shoulder. He rubs my back but then he has go back to cooking our dinner before it burns. I go back to hugging my knees while Jordon cooks. I was fairly content to just watch my husband cook. I felt like we could eat dinner in here tonight for once which would make us start to feel like a family. I know we are missing our children but that will be another day. "I take it that you want to eat in here tonight then," Jordon asks me when he sees that I haven't moved from my seat. "Yes, please Jordon," I reply to him with puppy eyes and a smile.

Soon we have dinner at the table. Jordon put a candle in the middle of the table and it kind of looked romantic and cute. Yeah there could have been more effort if we had planned a date night but it was all last minute. I enjoyed it anyway because I love being around Jordon. When dinner is over Jordon started to clean up before I could even say that I wanted to do it for him. "Danny, sit down. You're on rest as much as possible today," Jordon tells me when I went to get myself another drink. I had my drink in my hand by then.

"Are you sure you don't want to take your pills tonight?" Jordon asks me when we get into bed a few hours later. I am very tired and my eyes keep closing on their own again. "Yeah, I think I can get away without taking them tonight," I tell him. I am falling asleep while I am sitting up in bed and Jordon noticed. "Let's lie down baby," he tells me. "Good plan," I reply and I shuffle down so I am lying on my side in bed facing Jordon. He snuggles up to me in bed and wraps his arms tightly around me. "Goodnight Danny I love you," he tells me. "Goodnight Jordon I love you," I tell him as I fall asleep.

 _ **And that is the end of another one shot. I hope you enjoyed. I will be posting Eyepatch later on but it is one in the morning and I am very tired right now. Leave your comments and requests down below.**_

8 Page


	55. Eyepatch AB x J3T

Eyepatch AB x J3T

 _ **Hey HU4LIFEBITCHES so sorry that this one has also taken too long for me to make but I wanted to watch Highway to Havasu in it's entirety so I could see how funny I can make this one shot in case you need something to cheer you up.**_

 _ **Also might be a one sided DM x J3T and a bit of DM x TM… hope ya don't mind.**_

 _ **Asia p.o.v**_

I don't fucking believe this, I know George is helping Jeff out by doing the two roles in this film but I didn't think it meant this. He has been wearing this damn eye patch ever since he got the role and I am starting to get sick of it now. Danny and Reese were over with Scarlett so she could have a playdate with Ava and George is at the film shoot. "So, he's really been wearing that damn eyepatch for two weeks straight now?" Danny asks me, I know they have a tour coming up so hopefully he will stop wearing it now. "Yeah, every day for at least two weeks now. He even sleeps in it and it is driving me insane," I tell him and he did look pretty shocked at that. "If he even tries that on tour I know at least three people will just straight up deck him, especially if he gets into character as well," Danny says.

"Oh, he always gets into character until I get mad at him for it. I wouldn't mind if he was just learning his lines but he is full on method acting with this role and not the other role he has in the film. It gets old after a few days," I tell them and Theresa gives me a sympathetic pat on the shoulder and probably gives Danny a look that reads don't even think about it. "Don't worry Reese, that's never going to happen," he tells her which made Theresa breathe a sigh of relief. "I'm glad baby but I you know I'd still love you regardless," she says. Then she walks over to Danny and hugs him tightly. Danny hugs her back and it was adorable. "I love you too," he says and Theresa starts blushing.

Then George announced his arrival home by walking into the kitchen in part of his costume he hugged and kissed me and then he did the same to Danny who was in just pure shock afterwards. "Was that necessary?" Danny asks him once he recovers and I just give George the WTF look. "Probably not but it just kinda happened," George says, Danny had gone a bright red colour on his cheeks and Reese had her arms protectively over him. Then George leaves to go and get changed into his regular clothes, hopefully the eyepatch gets left behind as well but this is a thing that I highly doubt. "I have to say though, the gun lighter is pretty cool," Danny says when George comes back with the lighter and the eyepatch was still there.

"If you smoke outside you can use the lighter," George tells Danny and the boys went outside because who can resist that lighter. "Boys and their toys," Theresa says when she watches the boys leave together and I chuckled. "Yeah, I think Jeff is going to have a hard time taking that off George once filming is complete," I tell her and we just make some small talk while we wait for the boys to get back. I enjoyed hearing about stories from the set sometimes. I know he has to do a few night shoots for this as well with the boys which will be a bit strange for me because he will be sleeping through the day and then going away in evening to shoot for the whole night. His character Jonathan is the badass guy who acts high and tough as shit.

His request for the guys to call him Sire Jonathan did lead to us being asked to call him that but it only lasted for one day after he got to sleep on the sofa for two nights in a row. His other character Ronathan is absolutely hilarious for a little while but then then it gets annoying. He keeps lifting the eyepatch up and then putting it down after a minute but at least he doesn't spit chewing gum everywhere. I did like when he took my hand like a true gentleman and kissed up my arm a little bit. I hope to God he doesn't ask to be called Sire Jonathan now that he has used his lighter with Danny. Speaking of the boys they should be back in a minute because they don't take too long to smoke when they do.

"Man, I gotta quit after this film is over. I can't tour much longer after this with my lungs the way are right now," I hear George say as he walks into the room. "Yeah, maybe you could start using a vape to help you quit," Danny tells him as they reach the table. Danny had the gun lighter in his hand and he was twirling it around without making it ignite which was cool. I know Danny has anxiety sometimes so that seemed to be helping him out. Then he gave the lighter back to George and Theresa wrapped one arm around his waist. "We have to go soon babe, I don't think we can leave Sadie and Louie on their own for too much longer," Theresa says and then Scarlett and Ava run into the room and the girls hug their dad's leg.

The boys wrap their arms around the girls. I bet I know what the girls are going to say now. They are either going to ask for a sleepover or they are going to say that they are hungry. "Daddy, I'm hungry," Scarlett tells her father and Ava nodded at George so I knew she was hungry too. "I guess we can take them to MacDonald's for dinner and then Scarlett, Danny and I can go back to our house afterwards," Theresa suggests. The girls were really excited because they haven't been for a while. "I don't see a problem with that but as long as George takes that damn eyepatch off while we are there," I say and the girls got really excited. George sighed and took the eyepatch off. "I know you get into character and you enjoy it but it is embarrassing when you go out in public with it on," Danny says.

"You make a good point, I can't keep this thing on forever," George says and he is used to the light now. Hopefully Danny has made a point and we won't see that eyepatch after filming ends because he won't need to be that character anymore. We can't fit into one car because we don't have 6 seats in the car and we only have 5. "If we stick Danny in the trunk then we could fit all six into the car," George says and Danny looks mortified. "Don't Danny we wouldn't really stick you into the trunk," I say before anything bad happens. Theresa has a tight grip on his hand and Scarlett was holding his other hand. "Anyway, we are going home after dinner so we would need to take two cars anyway," Theresa says and Danny calms down as he was slightly panicked after George mentioned the trunk.

Danny didn't say much even when we got into the restaurant which worried George but Theresa rubbed Danny's arm as she went to go and order their food. Scarlett was chatting to Ava since they decided to sit next to each other. I swear they are like joined at the hip most of the time. Bit like their fathers and me and Reese if I am honest. George walked over and sat next to Danny and hugged him and I saw there were no hard feelings between them. Then George walks over to me and kisses me in front of a lot of people who were watching us and some people started clapping for us. It's not like he has proposed to me or anything. We just kissed in front of people because we are in love with each other.

Theresa walks towards Danny with the food for them and George goes up to order our food. Scarlett was now eating so Ava talks to me about what they did today. They played with dolls mostly but they did have a game of house where they were both mummies to some of Ava's baby dolls which I found sweet. I swear if they had the opportunity to then they would totally be sisters by now. Then about five minutes later George came over with our food so it was quite while we ate but there was some small talk because we didn't like how quiet it was between our tables. The girls got a Mc Flurry after they finished their food and we decided to sit outside while they ate their ice creams. Danny sat next to Theresa and she rests her head on his shoulder.

"How long have you got left of this shoot thingy anyway?" I ask George while we are sat outside. "Umm another two weeks I think so it would have been a month. I did tell Jeff if he needs to reshoot what my touring schedule is so he knows to do it when we've been back in town for a week or so," he says and Danny frowns. "But all the sets aren't here dude, they are in Lake Havasu so it doesn't really matter when you are back here because you have to travel there?" he asks. That makes sense because Lake Havasu isn't in California, he'd have to drive to Arizona to get to set and stay away in a hotel. "I could just travel straight from tour to Arizona when I need to," George says and I knew Danny was holding back in an oh. "You wouldn't get any rest and don't forget George, I let you do this because you promised me that we would still have family time," I tell him.

"I know, I don't even think Jeff will want me for reshoots anyway so I think we are good when the two weeks are up," he tells me and he wraps his arms around my waist. I turned around and hugged him. Ava offered George some of her ice cream but I noticed Scarlett was already feeding Danny some of hers so I knew she was copying but it was cute all the same. Ava managed to get more of the ice cream on George's face than in his mouth but I heard her giggling so she was doing it on purpose. I went inside to go and get some napkins so that once their fun is over George can wipe the ice cream off his face. George was trying to wipe it off with his hoodie sleeve when I walked back to them so I just handed them the napkins so he could finish it off. "I don't know who's the messier one here," I tell my family and Ava giggles as she points at George.

"Hey, no fair Ava, you did this to me," George says, trying to defend himself from our six-year-old. "Daddy's right Ava, you put the ice cream all over his face so you are the messy one around here," I say before I tickle her. Soon it was time to part ways from the Murillo family for now and take our daughter home since it was nearly her bedtime and she has school in the morning. She wasn't happy to be parted from Scarlett but Danny told her she could come over next weekend to spend some time with Scarlett for a play day if she wanted to. George hugged Danny tightly like there weren't gonna see each other again for a long time but they do this quite often. I swear this was the Ronathan persona taking over for a moment. Danny gently hugged him back and patted his back like he was saying there there to George.

George said he was going to bath Ava and put her to bed tonight and that he wanted me to slip into something a little naughty. I walk upstairs and I hear Ava laughing as she splashes George in the bath. I decided to get into the naughty little outfit that I thought George was hoping to see me in when he mentioned that so now it was just a matter of time before he walks in. I could hear George reading a story to Ava and he was putting on voices for each of the characters he was reading as and she was loving every minute of it. I wasn't going to get impatient with him because I know he's just being a daddy and I love him anytime of the day. I raised an eyebrow when he walked into the bedroom shirtless with his boxer on and he had that eye patch on.

"Sire Jonathan is here to make you go to heaven," he says and he wraps his arms around me and I rest a hand on his bare chest. "Oh, really sire?" I ask, knowing Ava is probably not asleep yet so we are going to have to wait a little while before the fun can begin but we can start now. "Yes, my darling queen, I will take you to heaven," he says with that badass attitude that he had when he was playing Sire Jonathan. I rub my hand up and down his chest and his grip on my waist got tighter. I love it when he calls me his queen. Our daughter is our princess so it is only right that I am the Queen and he is the King in our little family. We keep our little act up until we knew Ava was fast asleep and not about to wake up anytime soon.

…

George grinned at Asia before pulling her against him, chest to chest. Soon George was pressed down against Asia as their tongues battled for dominance. Even though they were wearing whatever clothes they had left, they felt everything the other person did to the other, every time they touched it would send a shock to both of them but it was a good shock and it only ever made them want to go further.

Asia fumbled to get George's boxers off whilst George just bathed in the site of his wife in her outfit. "God you are so gorgeous" George muttered before moving to take the lacy items of clothing off his wife once she had succeeded in freeing him of his boxers. George turned them around so that Asia was the one on the top and George's hands roamed down Asia's back and Asia moaned into George's mouth as George ran his hands down further, cupping Asia's butt cheeks with his hands. Their tongues moved around each other's mouth and it was George's turn to moan as Asia massaged his mean boner. Asia grinned and kissed a trail across George's stomach and started to make a hickey to the left of George's belly button. As George moaned, Asia felt George trying to thrust himself against her but Asia was holding him down with her weight as she knew just how needy George could be.

"Well, I'm glad you got a condom on already, 'cause i don't think i would have given you a chance to sort yourself out otherwise." Asia told him quietly and George just chuckled. "Babe, will you stop teasing me and just let me fuck you already" George groaned and grabbed Asia's hips in a tight grip and guided over his prized possession. Asia went in for another kiss and it almost immediately turned into something more than just a sweet kiss.

As their tongues leapt at each other, Asia ran her hands down George's chest and then back up on George's side and as she did this, she grinded herself down against George's cock and George moaned in Asia's mouth, causing her to grin. "Please Asia, I need you?" George begged her and her toes curled up, somehow more than possible, as she just absolutely loves how George admits how much he needs her.

She positioned herself above George before, at George's quick nod, thrust herself down and moaned as George's dick went in her and filled her up. George began bucking his hips up as Asia kept moaning, George releasing his own deep husky moans to match hers and soon George couldn't prevent the cry as he came, filling Asia with cum as he groaned in relief. Asia soon followed with her own hushed cry as she reached her climax just as powerfully as George. She stayed still as she slowly came back down and George pulled them apart.

They just lay there for a while, catching their breaths from the high. They also hoped that Ava had managed to stay asleep while they had their fun in their room. They didn't immediately hear the pitter patter of their daughter's feet down the hallway so it sounds like they are in the clear for now. "That might have been a close one," George tells Asia who nods tiredly. "Yeah, I didn't really think that Ava would wake up during this though but it is always in the back of your mind," she tells him and he smiles. "Let's go to sleep before she does wake up," he tells her and they both fall asleep a few minutes later holding each other tightly.

 _ **And that is the end of this one shot. I hope you enjoyed. Thanks to my sister Jess as always for helping me with the smut and I will see you in the next one.**_

Page **4** of **4**


	56. Slave DM x FM

Slave DM x FM

 _ **Hey guys, so as far as updating goes I will still stick to uploading one shots at least once or twice a week for the next three weeks and see how I feel when college starts but I will be updating at least once a month from September to June.**_

 _ **This could also be a ten-part short story if you guys want to see more so let me know if ya do want that.**_

 _ **This is also an AU where I have made the guys the following ages in 2010**_

 _ **J3T: 35**_

 _ **J-dog: 34**_

 _ **Charlie scene: 32**_

 _ **Funny Man: 32**_

 _ **Aron: 36**_

 _ **Danny 24**_

 _ **George p.o.v**_

"Are you sure this is the right place?" Jorel asks me as we slip our masks down to cover our faces. Someone betrayed us in a big way and now it's time to get our revenge and collect some items which could be sold on to cover the losses that we have suffered due to the betrayal. "Yeah, I'm sure this is the one. It's where I kept picking the bastard up from every day," I tell Jorel as I slung my backpack onto my back. It had all the supplies we need and some extras just in case there is something there that we aren't expecting to be in the house. I know very little about his house and what lies within it but we are hoping to at least score something while we are here. I doubt this will be a wasted mission. "Fine, let's do this our usual way then," Jorel says and we make our way to the back of the house.

Robberies happen so often here that the neighbours here stop paying attention as several houses on this block are regular targets for thieves like us who constantly get away with it. Jorel skilfully picks the lock as I stand on look out just in case there is someone out here about to call 911 on us. No one does and we are in the kitchen/dining room straight away where some of the stolen goods are lying on the table. "Right, let's quietly start here because I don't know if that kid he kept making me promise not to hurt is here," I whisper to Jorel as it is 3 in the morning so if that kid is here, hopefully he is sleeping. Our van is right at the back-yard gate so we can take some of the larger items straight away without taking up too much time.

We are getting a lot of the items that were stolen back so we can sell them to the rightful owners to cover the losses because that is how our gang must work for now until we get back on our feet. Now we need to quietly walk through the house to find some other items. Then Jorel who is walking ahead of me stops. I stop before I walk into him and I look at him. "Can you hear that? Someone is here and I think they are awake," Jorel says and I listen for a few minutes and I could hear a television playing in the living room but it was kinda of quiet so I could just about hear it. "I have chloroform just in case," I whisper back and we go and investigate what could be in the living room.

I think we have hit the jackpot. There lying on the couch out for the count was who I hoped to be this Danny kid. He didn't look anything like I was expecting but then again, I was expecting Aron to have an 8-year-old by the way that he talked about him. This kid did look innocent for what Aron has done around him. "This is the jackpot, if we take the kid then it would really hit Aron where it hurts," I tell Jorel keeping my voice down as to not wake the sleeping kid up just in case he would raise the alarm. "Right well, let's check the upstairs out first and make Danny the last thing we grab," Jorel says and I agree with him. It would be very suspicious if we just carried him out of the house and left him in the van while we grab more items we know Aron has that he shouldn't. We haven't woken the kid up so far which is good.

"Right, you know the drill. We might need him awake for this bit though," I tell Jorel once we were finished looting the upstairs. I have never used Chloroform on anyone who was already asleep but Jorel is a master in this so he will make sure the kid is under and I will carry him out of the house. "It's gonna take five minutes to knock him out but he would probably wake up as soon as he feels his mouth and nose are covered because it will be instinct to fight for survival because the body thinks it's being suffocated," Jorel says as he prepares the right dosage for the kid lying in front of us. "Yeah, fair enough. Want me to swipe anything else while you do that?" I ask him, because a quick glance around the room showed promise for the last couple of stolen items we haven't found so far.

"Yeah go on, take the kids phone and laptop as well as the rest of the stolen stuff in here," Jorel says and he lets me take those things and shove them into the van before he does attempt to knock Danny out because it would be very strange for him to see us robbing him. He could still panic and call 911 on us. "Alright kiddo, light's out time," Jorel says and clamps the cloth over the kids mouth and nose which wakes him up a lot quicker than I was expecting. "It's gonna be just fine kiddo. Relax and count backwards from 100 in your head," Jorel says and I knew the kid wasn't going to count but he started calming down. Jorel shifts so that he is behind Danny and he could support him when he eventually falls unconscious.

Five minutes later we let out a sigh of relief as the kid goes limp against Jorel. "That was close, now let's get out of here before someone suspects us. We have been here for 2 hours now and Aron might come back," Jorel tells me and I nod. I pick up the kid gently in my arms and carried him out to the van where he would be in with us at the front so Jorel could monitor him while I drive us back to the hideout. He could have a nasty reaction to the chloroform so he will need monitoring carefully until he comes around. No one paid attention to anything going on here and I didn't spot any cameras so that is a win-win for us until Aron comes home and finds Danny gone along with a few other things.

We did make it look like he had moved out suddenly by the way we took things and we made sure to take some of Danny's clothes and his personal items so it didn't look like a straight up kidnapping which is what it actually is. "Are we really doing our first kidnap for personal benefit?" Jorel asks me as I drive back to the hideout. "Yes, we could have Danny doing little jobs around the house and make him one of us if it bothers you that much but we couldn't leave him there. Aron also needs to feel the pain and frustration he has left us in," I tell Jorel who nods before he checks Danny's pulse and breathing for the first time since the kid was knocked out. "I swear Aron sold us this kid as an actual kid who couldn't take care of himself," Jorel says after a minute.

Danny's vitals are fine. "Yeah Aron made himself sound like he was taking care of an eight-year-old child not someone who seems to be about twenty-three or twenty-four," I reply. We need to get to know this kid a bit when he wakes up later to find out exactly why Aron thinks he should be talking about Danny this way. "Maybe he has some form of additional needs or something? I don't see why else he would make us believe this one is eight," Jorel tells me as I get onto the freeway and we are nearly at the hideout. "Yeah, but he would say Danny is eight to make us back off him because he knows we don't hurt kids. I think Danny doesn't have any form of additional needs but we shall see," I reply.

I called Jordon to make sure that the spare room we have would be suitable for someone to sleep in by the time we got back and I didn't tell him anything else. I just told him to he would find out soon when we got home. Jordon and Dylan are the only ones who don't know of Danny's existence because Aron only ever told me and Jorel. Matt knew because he eavesdropped one day but Aron found out and it ended very badly for Matt. "How long before kid wakes up?" I ask Jorel as I get onto our street about five minutes later. "Probably a couple more hours at least but he's doing well so far," Jorel replies after he checked Danny's vitals again. It was just his pulse and breathing but they are important. We don't particularly want the kid to die on us.

"Right, the goods will go back to the Italian Mafia tomorrow or the day after I gotta call Mario tomorrow to let him know we recovered them but for now we just keep them locked up and focus on the kid," I tell Jorel. He nods and waits for me to walk to his side before he gets out as the kid fell sideways and I had to catch him so I could carry him into the house he will be living in. We converted an old warehouse into a fully functional 6 bedroom, 4 bathroom house complete with modern kitchen and living room. We recently got a gym and a study room too so we could keep fit and keep smart. We have managed to create a decent life for ourselves but if we didn't act now with Aron then we could have easily lost all of this.

I carried Danny into the spare room and he was still pretty much out of it. We took the blanket he had when we found him so I covered him up to his waist with that to make him hopefully a little calmer when he does come round. I just realized he never had a shirt on when he fell asleep so he is probably going to be a little cold. "Leave the shirt off for now, it would make it weirder for him and it's easier for me to monitor his breathing when I can easily see his chest rise and fall," Jorel says when I grabbed one of the t-shirts from the closet which was in here. "Yeah, fair enough. Just didn't want him to wake up and whinge that he is cold because the heating here doesn't work," I tell him and I hand him the t-shirt anyway just in case.

"Give me a call when he starts waking up Jorel, I am going to explain to the others why we are back up to five now. I'm thinking Danny could be our little slave until he becomes a fully-fledged part of the gang," I tell him. I have no clue what we will get Danny to do yet but I am sure that we will figure it out. "Yeah, okay George. Have fun," he tells me and waves as I leave the room to explain to Jordon and Dylan why we have the enemy's precious in our house now. "So, you gonna explain the brown-haired dude to us or not?" Jordon asks when he sees me as I entered the living room. "He was in Aron's house when we raided it so we took him. I believe that Danny is quite important to Aron so this is gonna hit him where it hurts. Danny's going to be working for us for a little while until he proves himself to be worthy of the entitlement to be part of our way of life," I tell him.

"Where is he now?" Dylan asks me as he looks around expecting Danny to appear behind me but he didn't because Danny is still unconscious upstairs. "He is in the spare room right now because to get Danny out of the house we did have to use the chloroform that I brought with me. I don't think he was going to come willingly when he suddenly wakes up and sees that two people in masks are robbing his house," I tell them. I don't know why I keep using this kid's name so much. I am only assuming his name is Danny because I am assuming Aron would want to keep his precious close by. We did grab a wallet that could be Danny's though. I decide to have a snoop through it and then we'll make sure Danny has it back at some point after he has woken up. I did find some identification in there so we are all good.

I found his current driver's license. I can see why Aron calls him a kid. Danny is so much younger compared with the rest of us. We are all in the early to mid-thirties and Danny is only 24 years old currently. His birthday is coming up in a few months so when November 21st rolls around the kid will be 25 but he is quite young to be exposed to as much as he has and even now we don't know how long he has been with Aron but he could have been with him for at least ten years maybe more or maybe less. "Yeah, I'd freak out if there were two men robbing my house if I am honest. I would hit them if they asked me politely to come with them too," Dylan says. At least they seem to accept Danny being around this far.

"I don't know if it would have been polite exactly and we wouldn't even know what Danny's response would have been. He was sleeping when we found him but we knocked him out in case he was going to freak out and he was only awake for like five minutes," I tell them. Dylan smiled when he saw the ID which belonged to Danny. "I think I mentored him in high school so having him settle shouldn't be much of a problem," he tells me and I raised an eyebrow at him. I think there was more to it than that but I am not going to force the information out of him if he isn't going to tell me. "How have we not lost the side of the Italian Mafia yet? Shouldn't we all be dead by now because of what Aron's done?" Jordon asks while I wait for Jorel to shout that Danny was coming round from the chloroform.

"We aren't dead yet because we have the son of the leader as our second in command. He had to swear on his life that we could return the goods to him to spare our lives," I tell them, remembering how angry Jorel's father was when he discovered that Aron had stolen the stuff the was getting from his allies. We are going to be paid quite a bit as a reward for returning those items for him. "That does make us very lucky people and Aron could still could get in trouble and possibly killed for what he has done and Danny could have been caught in the crossfire," Jordon says and I had to think for a minute. Danny would have been killed if Aron was found in that house because the Italian Mafia always leave no witnesses behind when they kill.

"I think Aron would have probably left Danny on his own if he knew the Italian Mafia was after him," Dylan says. If Aron did to Danny what he did to Matt then there was every possibility that Danny would be abandoned while the Mafia look for Aron. It's always going to be that way with everyone he meets. Aron is just a very selfish person and always put's himself above others. "Yeah and I'd feel sorry for the kid if he knew nothing about the world his friend lives in and then suddenly some scary mother fuckers show up to kill him," I tell them. Then I just about hear Jorel shouting my name from the spare room upstairs. It's been at least a few hours since Danny was knocked out so I am glad he should be starting to wake up now.

I walk up the stairs and to the spare room where Jorel had his hands on Danny's shoulders to keep him down on the bed. "He's been like this for about five minutes now. He's been freaking out for some reason though. It's like he fears something," Jorel says and I go behind Danny's head and place my hands on the kid's shoulders instead. "I'm not surprised Jorel, last thing he remembers is two masked guys at his house," I tell him and he shakes his head at me. "No, I don't think it's that. Most people we have done this with are groggy as all hell until they open their eyes. No one I have done this with has freaked out like this," he tells me. I can't really argue with that, he is the expert on this after all.

"Come on kiddo, open those eyes for us," I tell him, keeping my voice in a tone that should relate to being kept calm and I didn't want to be the one to scare the poor kid anymore. Danny started to try and open his eyes which was good. It was showing me that he could hear what we were saying and he was awake-ish. Tonight, has been the weirdest night off our lives since Matt's disappearance a couple of years ago. I personally believe that he was killed and it's a cover up but nobody has been found this far so I must accept he might have just left us.

 _ **~Danny p.o.v~**_

Oh no, I left the Television on as I fell asleep again. My ass is so going to get handed to me as soon as he gets home. Maybe he is home and he's calling my name. Wait a second, his voice is different to that one and I have never heard the names that are being mentioned here. All I heard was the name George and they kept calling me kid, then I heard a different voice say Jorel so I am guessing the first guy's name is Jorel and the second one is George. Someone had their hands on my shoulders, probably to keep me down so I don't swing at them. Now, what's the last thing I remember. Oh yeah two masked dudes in the house and one of them put something on my face, it smelled sweet but I got sleepy and that was the last thing.

"Come on kiddo, open those eyes for us," I assume George tells me. I guess I have to comply or they will hit me like he does. I start trying to open my eyes but it was quite hard at first. I think it took a few minutes before I did open my eyes and I was met with a pair of concerned blue eyes right above my face which made me let out a fearful squeak and I tried to hide but he was keeping me in one place on my back. "Danny, right?" the guy asks me, not even bothering to call me Daniel like everyone else does. I fearfully nod my head. I didn't wanna say anything in case I fucked it all up. "It's okay Danny, no one here is gonna hurt you. You're just going to be working for us from now on not Aron okay?" George says and slowly takes his hands off my shoulders. I took a few deep breaths and I look to the other guy.

He seemed to be more worried about me then about to hit me so I try and calm down. "Okay Masters, I am at your service for as long as you require me," I say, wanting to be good and not earn myself a beating. I was sitting up now and looking down at my feet which still didn't have shoes on since they took me while I was sleeping. They didn't say anything after I called them both Master and I feared that I had massively screwed everything up right there and then. Then I saw as the other guy moved towards me with his hands up like he wasn't going to hurt me. "You don't need to call us Master Danny, just call us by the names we tell you too," Jorel tells me and I nod at him, too scared to say anything else.

"Anyway, do you want something to eat? I know it's 6 am right now and most of us might go to bed now but we have to look after you," George asks me and I don't think they mean anything sinister by it so I could trust them not to poison me. "Yes please," I say and I am proud of myself for not stuttering while I was talking to him. "Alright then, come with me," he says and he stands up and holds his hand out for me. I take it and he pulls me up to my feet. I follow him as he takes me to the kitchen which had no other people in it. I don't know why at 6 am I thought there would be other people in here, I don't even know if it is just Jorel and George in this big warehouse. "You'll probably meet the others a bit later on. I think they have gone to bed," Jorel says as he followed us into the room and went to the phone before walking out again.

I didn't even realise I was comfortable shirtless around them until now either. All though my scars and bruising is on display right now. They haven't asked about it yet either but I am probably not going to tell them yet, I barely know them so why would I talk about something like that? "How many others live here? This is a big house," I ask him. George handed me my toasted waffle and some syrup with a smile. "Well there is Jorel and I, then there is Dylan and Jordon. Now there is you too," he says and I give him a small smile before I take a bite of the waffle. So, I have met two out of four already, that's good to know. "Are the others as nice as you?" I ask, feeling curious because it isn't every day that your captors are nice to you like this.

"I guess so. I mean I wouldn't exactly call myself nice to be honest with you Danny. I have done a lot of nasty things to a lot of people," he tells me. I guess that is the nature of the job he has to do but I am going to be a bit more open minded to them because they are being nice to me right now. Obviously, I knew that they are part of a gang because that's what Aron told me. He told me that he was in a group of people and that they hurt others and do jobs for certain people. I was still eating my waffle and George was watching the door that Jorel had gone through. I think he was waiting for him to come back. I had just finished my waffle when Jorel came back and put the phone back from where he took it. "They said to meet at Kieran's warehouse at 3pm today to return those goods," Jorel tells George knowing I was in the room.

"Cool, I'll take the newbie with me," George says, pointing at me as I go to wash the plate which had some syrup left on it from my waffle. "Me, are you sure I am worthy of that?" I ask, the stutter nearly making an appearance but I did quite well in hiding it. "Yes, you just need to stay by my side and answer the questions he asks you and you will quickly prove yourself to us," George says. I nod, I have to do as they say, right? I mean after all they are my captors and I am the one they kidnapped tonight even though now it's early morning. "Okay, I'll do exactly as you tell me too," I say and he put his hand on my shoulder. "Don't worry Danny I am sure it will all go fine later. Now, we are going to bed. You don't have to if you are not tired, feel free to roam the house but leave the other bedrooms alone. They aren't exactly morning people," George tells me.

"Okay, I'll try not to," I reply and then they leave me to my own devices. They were pretty relaxed but I knew the doors are locked so I couldn't escape, not that I want to. I know he has basically given me the freedom to roam around and do as I please until they all wake up but I don't really want to in case I managed to piss one of them off and then the beatings will start all over again. The only thing I really feel comfortable with doing right now is going to find that bedroom which I guess is mine and go back to sleep for a little while. I quietly walk up the stairs and find the only door which is open that wasn't a bathroom was the bedroom I woke up in so I walk in there and crawl under the covers.

I don't know if I am ready to back to sleep yet. I have had a pretty decent sleep leading up to this point so I might just lie here and see what happens. My phone and wallet are on the bed which is odd to me, I didn't think kidnappers cared for that sort of thing but everything about this is odd so I guess I just have to deal with it. I saw my laptop on the desk and I felt too lazy to walk over to it. I don't have Aron's number on my phone do I? The last thing I need right now is for him to call me and freak out. If he ever sees me again then he will most likely kill me on sight for even leaving without his permission. Maybe these guys will protect me from him once I get the confidence to tell them what I have been through.

I shouldn't let these thoughts of Aron get to me like they are trying to do. If I have to cry I am going to make sure that it is quiet so I don't wake up the others. They have been up all night I am guessing so they are going to need some sleep. I felt the tears roll down my face without me even bothering to stop them. I was just glad that I wasn't loudly sobbing. I grab the pillow that my head wasn't resting on and hold it close to my chest as I try and let sleep take me, even if it is just for a little while. The tears kept falling thick and fast and I buried my head into the pillow just as sleep finally came to claim me for the rest of the morning until someone needs to wake me up for the job.

 _ **~A few hours later~ Danny p.o.v**_

"Are you sure he's breathing Jorel?" I hear someone ask as I wake up. My eyes felt weird from falling asleep while crying. I didn't recognise the new voice in the room and I certainly didn't feel like moving. "Yeah, I can see his chest moving. Plus, he would not have that skin tone if he was dead," I hear Jorel tell the new guy and then I felt someone's slightly cold finger touch my cheek. I resisted reacting to it in case something happened. "Also, he's skin's warm probably from having his head buried in the pillow for a while," Jorel adds once he was satisfied that I am alive. "Okay so if he is alive then shouldn't we wake him up. It's 11 am and George wants to prep him for later," the other guy tells Jorel who I couldn't really see cause my face is still mostly stuffed into a pillow.

"Yeah, I'm surprised he isn't awake already but he seems to be a deep sleeper," Jorel says and then I feel him shake my shoulder gently. "Danny, wake up," Jorel says and I roll over and rub my eyes before opening them to see Jorel and the new guy. I was a bit wary of the other male although he had a baby face which was very weird to me. They were a bit concerned about my face because it looked like I had been crying which is what happened last night. "Danny, this is Jordon. Don't worry, he won't bite much," Jorel says and Jordon sits down next to me on the bed. "Are you really that afraid of us?" Jordon asks me when he saw up close that I had been crying. "No, you guys have been nice to me. Why would I be afraid of you?" I ask Jordon.

"You've been crying, so I assume something is wrong," Jordon says and I felt safe around them which is something I haven't really experienced before now. I can't tell them yet, I don't trust them that much. "I'm okay honestly. Just last night was a bit much to be honest," I tell them, fully aware that I was lying to both of their faces. I am not sure that they know I am lying to them. Jorel hugged me gently and I hugged him back. "Right, time for some lunch and then George is going to brief you on the job you have to do with him today. Don't worry it's gonna be a piece of cake," Jorel says and I smile at him. He meant that it was going to be easy and I doubt I am going to get cake out of it.

"Okay, I should wash my face first though," I tell him and Jordon smiles at me. He patted my shoulder and then they both let me get off the bed. "Okay, I'll tell George you'll be a few minutes," Jordon says and they both leave the room while I am left to find a bathroom. I don't see a door to indicate that I have an en-suite bathroom in here so there should be one on this floor at least I saw one last night. I quickly found the door which led to one bathroom but I think I saw two downstairs. I wash my face quickly and keep glancing in the mirror until I am confident that it doesn't look like I have been crying anymore. Hopefully no one else knows that I cried last night, I don't think that they would tell the others unless they asked me about it.

"Hey Danny, did you have a good look around this morning before going back to bed?" George asks me when he sees me and I just shake my head. "I didn't have a look around. I just went straight back to bed," I tell him, being truthful. There was a grilled cheese sandwich placed in front of me. "We'll have to give you the house tour when you've finished eating," George says, not sounding the least bit mad that I didn't do what he suggested I do earlier this morning. I took a bit of the sandwich and nodded. At least if they give me a tour of the place then I will know which rooms could potentially be out of bounds to me and which ones I would be able to go into anytime because I am not exactly sure on my position here.

Then I got a tour of the house. George said that they were going to let me go into almost every room in the house which is pretty lenient to be fair. I am going to be doing little things around the house for them in between the gang jobs that they want me to do. I am told that when I meet the Italian Mafia I am to wear a mask which is gold with paint splatters and to call them by the different names. I am getting the nickname Golden Beast because of my mask colour and George is called Johnny 3 Tears when we are doing gang related activities. I will learn the other's names when it is relevant for me to learn them. Because today I am going out with George on my first gang related mission I have to learn his now.

"Danny feel free to relax before we have to go," George tells me as we get back to the living room which is where the tour started about half an hour ago. I didn't go into the other's rooms but I now know which bedrooms are which and they said they were redecorating one for me which again makes this whole thing weird. Yesterday I wasn't allowed out of my room for hours and starved because in his eyes I did something wrong. Now I am being treated like I am actually worth something to people. What fucking drugs am I currently taking? I bet I am going to wake up and be back in that house with more bruises than ever. He might even kill me this time, he must be really mad at me.

"What ya thinking about Danny?" Dylan asks me and I nearly jumped off the couch. "Nothing," I tell him and he rolls his eyes. "You were dude, I called your name three times before you listened to me," he says and I look down. He shuffles up the couch so he is sitting next to me. "It's not a bad thing Danny, for as long as I have known you, you have been thinking up incredible things," he tells me and I sigh. I am a different person than when he knew me. That will become painfully clear to him when they eventually find out what I have been through. "I know but what if it happens and I need to go? I can't mess anything up here," I tell him. I have always been able to talk to Dylan, I don't know why but I feel safer when I talk to him then I do anyone I have met so far. I know he is about 8 years older than me so he has those years more experience than I do at life.

"You're not gonna mess up, George will make sure you a ready to go about ten minutes before you need to leave and we'll probably been chatting away so you might not space out as much," he tells me. Back when he was tutoring me in high school, he would have this very same calm voice when he spoke to me. I wasn't being abused back then but I had severe anxiety which I still have now and maybe over the years it has gotten worse. "Okay but you do know if it goes bad I am blaming you right?" I ask him, trying to make light of it like I usually do when he was being my mentor. "Of course," he says and George walks up to us. "We have about ten minutes Dan," he says and I nod.

"Okay, I'll quickly get dressed and come back. Do you have any shoes that might fit me?" I ask him. I didn't see anything else belonging to me when we were touring the house and he showed me my room. I have a closet with some clothes that fit me in it. "Yeah, we should do, we have a few different shoe sizes in the closet just in case," he says and I hurry to get changed. No one has asked about the cuts and bruises on my skin and I thought they would have by now. I found an outfit easily but the shoes took me longer because I had to find my size and my typical style in the mountain of shoes they have. I got dressed in five minutes and then took two minutes to sort my hair out.

I don't know if they want me to wear anything specific with my mask but I am going to do exactly as George tells me to. He comes to get me and we walk to the van which I was taken in last night. It didn't feel weird actually being awake in it with a lot of stolen goods in the back which we are returning to the Italian Mafia and our masks are in the glove box and we will pull over a minute away from the location to put the masks on. We won't speed to get there because we don't need the police attention on us right now. I have been told that we have thousands of dollars' worth of goods in the back of the van so it's not a good idea to attracted that attention right now. I am not the one driving so if anything happens I can safely blame George.

"Right masks on now Danny, you know what to call me when you see the Mafia guy?" George asks as we pull into the lay by a minute away from the location. "Yep Johnny, I got it," I tell him. I know the Mafia guy is called Miles but he probably wants to be called Mr Decker or something. George smiled at me so I had gotten it right and I wasn't messing up. "Very good Golden Beast you may be a promising student," he tells me and I smiled behind my mask. He didn't have his on when he smiled. He put my hood up and sorted my hair out so it looked okay. "We might have to dye your hair soon and for today pull the sleeves down and hold them to hide those tats. Aron would know by now the stuff is gone and so are you so he is going to start looking," he tells me and I nod and do as I am told.

"I don't want to go back to him," I admit to George as we start the short trip to meet the mafia. I knew my little statement just shocked him and there wasn't really much time to talk even though we were ten minutes early. "Why's that then Danny?" he asks me and I shrug. "I didn't like it there. You kidnapped me and I already like my life better than it was there. I wasn't allowed as much freedom as you have already given me because he always wanted control over my movements so gangs wouldn't get me," I tell him, partially twisting the truth because I am not completely ready to tell him how I really got treated there. I had left George speechless with my admission I could tell that by the look in his eyes.

"Yeah I always wondered why Aron had you because he was a real douchebag while he was with us. I don't think he has actually hurt anyone but one of our original members has been missing for a few years," he tells me. I think I heard about that one because Aron was quite angry that people were blaming him for Matthew's disappearance and the cops came around a few times to talk to him and only found me. They were concerned about me too when they came around but he would always assure them it was because I had a condition where I would fall quite a lot which was total bullshit. "His little excuse for not having people over at his house to hurt him maybe? I don't think he described me well to people," I tell George who nods.

"Yeah, I agree with that, he did lead us to believe you were eight until last night when we took you," he tells me which I kind of guessed because most of these gangs wouldn't touch someone if they had a kid to look after and there was no one else around. Then again, they probably would because they don't care that much. "I think he told me that once but I didn't think people would actually believe him. He isn't really capable of looking after a toddler or a child to be honest," I say and then we have to cut our conversation short as the Mafia van pulls into the location. "It's show time Golden Beast," he says and we both get out of the van at the same time the Mafia do.

They don't wear masks and skinny jeans like we do, they are far more sophisticated than that. They wear the finest suits money can buy and have the best cars and the best shoes. I try not to stare in awe too much. "Johnny, I hope you have the goods as promised," the main man says which leads me to believe he is Miles Decker. "I do indeed Mr Decker," Johnny replies and he allows the henchmen to take the goods from one van to another under the watchful glare of Mr Decker. I was aware that he was scrutinising me the entire time as well but I just stood next to George and kept a calm stance. "I didn't know you were recruiting newbies Johnny, well at least J-dog never told me," Mr Decker said once he had all his items.

"Yeah, well this is a one-time only thing. He used to be what kept people from going over to Aron and trying to knock some sense into him. We thought he would be more use working with us," George says and Mr Decker walked over to us so he could get a better look at me from what he could see under my mask. "He's older than I expected and he has been through a lot. Are they taking care of you nicely?" he says, aiming the first half at George and the last at me. "Yes, Mr Decker. Johnny and the others are being very nice to me," I tell him and I had said the right thing.

"Good, I think you'll do great things working with George and the others," he tells me and then turns to look at George. "Take care of the kid Johnny," he says and then he leaves to get back into the van before George could reply to him so we took that as our cue to leave. Just after we had left we saw a police van speeding in that direction but we had taken our masks off as soon as we had left so we wouldn't get pulled over. "You did amazingly well there Danny. Miles doesn't like a lot of people so to have him like you straight away is pretty good," George says. Mr Decker did mention while business was going on that the payment would be in the gang bank account by the end of today which is cool for them.

"You do realise that technically the reward we got today splits in three right?" George asks me when he called Jorel to say that the deed was done. "No, who else does it go between besides you and Jorel?" I ask him and he smiles at me. "You, since you helped me today make sure that it all went smoothly it's only right that you get a cut of the rewards and we did kinda break into your house and kidnap you as well," he tells me. I am not quite sure what relevance the kidnapping and break in have to do with the money he is giving me but oh well. "Well, uhh thanks I guess. I wasn't expecting you to pay me for just standing there as back up," I tell him. He ruffled my hair while he was driving so he didn't notice the flinch that I did unintentionally.

"Yeah well, gotta give compensation to the little brunette we could have permanently traumatised last night when we broke into the house he was sleeping in, woke him up just to knock him out again and then took him away to a new house with strangers," George says, not being very serious at all. It took me all of a minute before my composure dissolved and I was laughing my head off. It is definitely the first time that I laughed in years without any fear. "I'm not that little. The giants took me on a freaking beanstalk to their castle," I reply and then he started laughing. "I think that is what we are naming the van from now on. I might get it spray painted on the side of the van next week," George says as he arrives at the house.

"You are kidding right?" I ask him as we get out of the van and walk into the house where the others are waiting. "Nope, I am being serious. We are naming the van the Beanstalk from now on thanks to you," he says and the others turn to look at us. Thanks George now I want to go and hide for eternity. "I guess you two had a good mission then," Jorel says and George nods. "Payment by the end of the day and it's going to me, you and Dan," he says and the others didn't protest. Dylan picked me up and hugged me and I was struggling to react to it but eventually I hugged him back and he put me down on the ground again.

"Well done Danny. Lucky, you weren't here earlier, Aron's been searching for you and we don't know if he has gone to the police about it yet," Dylan says and Jorel went to the van and brought my backpack out of it and handed it to me. There were a few of my outfits and the two pairs of shoes I own, one of which need binning because they are that badly worn. "But George told me on the way to the thing that it looks like I left on my own accord at the same time the robbing happened," I say, feeling a bit confused even though I know why Aron has come looking for me. "Obviously it didn't fool him it seems," Jorel says. I felt really scared now but I tried not to show it in front of them. "We need to get some hair dye or bleach for Danny and we will need to get it done sooner than I first thought," George says.

"I'm gonna go to my room for a bit," I suddenly announce and they let me go quite freely and don't really question it. Fuck I am so dead once that dude comes back for me. I don't know what to do. I am going to have to tell them sooner or later that my life is in serious danger. They are looking after me in the first 24 hours than he has ever done for years. I get that I am young and naive but at 24 I don't need to be treated like I was done before I got taken. I don't wanna die. I really don't wanna die.

 _ **~two weeks later~ Danny p.o.v~**_

I sigh as I bolt up from the third nightmare tonight. Now it's 7 am and I can hear voices so some of the guys must be up already. I run a shaking hand through my now very sweaty blonde locks and decide to grab a shower before a bathroom of the four we have are taken up and I don't want to face them like this. They are worried enough about me at the moment and I don't want to give them another reason to panic. I have been barely eating, barely sleeping just like I used to but now there are people who care about me and want me around so I have to show my face at least once a day or they will come into my room and carry me out of it so they can watch me eat something and have me socialise with them.

"I'm worried about Danny," I hear George say to someone right outside of the bathroom. "I know, we all are George but what can we do? It's not like we can force the kid into talking to us," Dylan says and I was in the shower so I thought it wouldn't do any harm to do a little bit of eavesdropping. "Yeah, but we can force Aron. Something was going on when he was at that house and I have reasons to think Aron is to blame for the broken Danny we have," George says and I nearly dropped the bottle of shampoo I was holding. George is so close to finding out the through and it scares me. I know he deserves justice for what he has done to me but I don't know if I want him to die for what he has done to me since I was a teen.

"I'll talk to Danny first, if I can get it out of him then maybe we don't have to go to Aron. He's dangerous when angry just think about what happened to Matt when he crossed Aron's wrong side. We don't want the same thing to happen to you as well," Dylan says and they left before I got out of the shower. I am just going to act like I didn't hear all of that when Dylan does come to talk to me but I don't know if I am going to tell him what happened yet. It's a lot to get my head around and I have only had two weeks of freedom and it is taking me some time to adjust to surviving the abuse that I went through. I am still terrified by the amount of freedom I now have. They rarely see me outside of my room now.

I was sitting on my bed and browsing the internet on my laptop when Dylan walked in with a tray of food. "Hey, I brought you some food Danny," he tells me and he sits on the bed and places the tray in front of me. The food looked tempting but my head was screaming to refuse it. "Thanks but I'm not hungry," I tell him, not looking up from my laptop because I bet if I look into his eyes I am going to start bawling my eyes out and then the whole truth will come out followed by a massive man hunt. "Come on Danny. I know you're lying to me, at least eat one of the things on the tray please," Dylan asks me and I turn to look at the food. There was a sandwich, some chips and a bar of chocolate. It looks like they are trying everything to get me to eat more.

I picked up the chocolate bar and that was soon gone. I looked up to Dylan who pushed the plate with the sandwich towards me. That was also soon gone and so were the chips which proved me wrong and Dylan right but he wasn't relishing in being right. He looked really upset when he watched me eat like I wasn't going to get fed for a while which is usually what happened when I got given food before freedom. "You feeling better now?" he asks me and I nodded. I forgot there was the lightheaded feeling when I hadn't eaten for a while. I decide to sit on his lap and he wrapped his arms around me. "Good, we care a lot about you Danny. We don't want to see you destroying yourself like this," he tells me and I sigh.

"I know, I can't help it though. I have been like this for years, it's not going to change overnight," I tell him and he hugs me tightly. I managed to turn around in his arms so I could return the hug and he started drawing patterns on my back. "Talk to me Danny, maybe if we know what's bothering you then we can fix it and make everything better," Dylan says and I rest my head on his shoulder. I guess it won't hurt to let him know what happened now. "You promise if I tell you that you won't judge me or interrupt until I am done? I don't know if I can tell you all of it though," I say and he was still drawing the patterns on my back. "Of course, I will Danny, if you can tell me then try and tell me as much as you possibly can," he says and I smile.

"Okay, so when you guys kidnapped me two weeks ago you technically saved my life. Aron hasn't been as nice to me as everyone thinks he has. He took me from my home when I was just fourteen years old and he has had me ever since. My mom has tried looking for me but never found me and when I got a phone I texted her to let her know I was okay but I couldn't come home just yet. I need to go see her at some point. Anyway, he didn't really treat me very well while he had me. I barely ate because he never fed me. I could only leave my room while he wasn't home," I tell him, pausing to catch my breath and stay calm. Dylan was listening to every word and I know he has questions but he was keeping them back so I could finish.

"That wasn't the only thing Aron would do. He would get mad at a lot of the things he found annoying about me. If I was caught doing something he found wrong then he would beat me for it. If he was angry at someone then he would take it out on me and if his day went bad then he would also take it out on me. I nearly died a few times but he never really cared," I tell him, getting too upset to tell him anymore and then Dylan cuddled me tighter and I started to cry on him. "Aw Danny, he's not going to be able to hurt you anymore. I will love and protect you like a I dunno a lover would do," he tells me as he is trying to calm me down. I just realised a minute after he said it that he just confessed to loving me.

I pulled out of the hug so I could luck into his eyes. I swear the butterflies from Johnny's tattoos were inside of me. I was just going to say I love him back like I wanted to since high school and he tutored me. "Are you okay Danny?" he asks me and I nod. "Yeah, it's just been a weird month. I love you too," I tell him and he smiles. I managed to give him a genuine smile and he gently pressed his lips onto mine. I kissed back almost straight away because it just felt right, it felt like we are meant to be. It was like that kiss was him asking me to be his boyfriend and me kissing him back was me saying yes. It was that unspoken but very obvious bond between us. "Wanna get some sleep? You look pretty tired," he tells me.

"Yeah, but I keep having night terrors that are really bad," I tell him and he hugs me gently. "Well I am here to take those nasty night terrors away," he replied and I smiled. I always felt safe around him so I guess sleeping in his arms won't do any harm. I sat by the pillows as Dylan went to clean the dishes he brought up with him. "Did you manage to get him to eat all that?" Jorel asks from outside the door. "Yeah, it took a minute to convince him but he was really hungry so he couldn't stop himself. I'm just gonna clean this and then he said he was tired so I was gonna see if I could get him to drink something then fall asleep," he tells Jorel and I heard footsteps head down the stairs and then I heard my door creak open.

"Hey Danny, how are you feeling now?" he asks me when he sees I was awake. He spoke quite softly to me like he did when I first woke up in this room. My own bedroom here hasn't been done yet and soon there might not be any point in it. "Yeah, I am really sorry for worrying you guys. These last few weeks have been hard for me I guess," I tell him, and he gives me a sad smile. "That's okay Danny we forgive you. We know the transition will be tough but this time next month you are gonna be just fine trust me," Jorel says as Dylan walks in with two banana milkshakes. "Thanks Jorel," I say and he hugs me. I hug him back and he walks out of the room. Dylan handed me a milkshake and then started drinking his own so I drank mine. It was very good, best milkshake I have had so far.

"Thanks Dylan that was amazing," I tell him and he smiles at me. I smiled back and I decided to crawl under the covers because I was really starting to feel exhausted. Dylan decided that he should join me and he wrapped his arms around me. I was starting to doze off in his arms and he kissed my temple. "You're welcome Danny, now just close your eyes and ley's hope you have some good dreams for once," he says and I close my eyes like he told me too. He had started drawing little love hearts on my arms now which felt really relaxing so I easily found myself falling asleep in his arms and finally feeling safe. He was going to protect me from Aron from now on I can just feel it and the others will too.

 _ **~One hour later~ Dylan p.o.v**_

Danny is sleeping in my arms and he just looked so adorable. His hair was quite messy and like he had a shower and just not bothered to style his hair. I saw his eyes move in his sleep like he was in the rapid eye movement part of sleep which happens sometimes but he looked peaceful like he was having a good dream. His face is pressed against my chest and his lips were ever so slightly parted and he wasn't snoring. I stopped drawing little hearts on his arm after I knew he was deeply asleep because I didn't feel like it could help him much. When I talked to Danny it was about 8 o'clock in the morning and now it is about 11 o'clock in the morning. George walked in and sat next to me on the bed, watching Danny sleep for a few moments.

"How is he? Did he tell you anything?" George asks me. He is looking out for Danny and he has been since I mentioned a little while ago that Danny doesn't really need to be around a person like Aron if it was the Danny I was thinking of. I know now I was right but I am not happy that I was right because my little Danny got hurt in the process. "He told me everything that happened to him while he was with Aron and it wasn't very good. He was basically more of a slave with him than he has been with us. Aron has been abusing him the whole time so now we are basically helping Danny rebuild his life," I tell George who rubbed Danny's hair. We initially thought that taking Danny would hurt Aron but it turns out to be completely different.

We saved Danny's life and might get Aron in a lot of trouble in the process. It will take Danny a while to adjust to not being abused anymore because we have to undo ten years of damage and it has only been two weeks. It's gonna be tough but since he has me and the rest of the gang to support him and he'll be better in not time. I watched as Danny tried to snuggle into me more but there wasn't more of me too snuggle. "Don't worry Danny. I am not gonna let him hurt you again," I tell him and even though he wasn't awake at that moment I think he heard me because he became more relaxed in his sleep. "You're right Dylan, no one in this house is going to let Aron lay a finger on Danny," he tells me and I smile.

Then Danny starts to toss and turn in his sleep and he was mumbling a lot of things that I didn't think were words until I heard "No" being spoken quite clearly. Whatever he was having a nightmare about was bad and he was definitely afraid. "Danny, wake up," I tell him and I rolled him onto his back so if he did bolt up no one would be hurt. Danny didn't wake up and he was now tossing and turning in his sleep and we could see the sweat building up. It was upsetting me to see him like this but I was going to do my very best to comfort him when he does wake up. "Come on Danny, wake up mate," George tells Danny and then he suddenly wakes up and then the tears start to fall down Danny's face.

"Don't worry Danny, it was just a nightmare. It's okay calm down," I tell Danny and take him into my arms. Danny started sobbing into my arms and I just rocked him back and forth a little bit to help calm him down and it didn't take too long because he really needed it. "It' was so real, it scared me," Danny tells me and he sounded like he was about to stutter. I rubbed his back and I let him rest his head on my shoulder. "Do you want to talk to me about it?" I ask him and then he saw George for the first time since he woke up. "I don't know if I should," he tells me and he definitely stuttered that time. "It will help you Danny because we can help you stop being afraid of whatever you had the nightmare about," George tells him.

"It was about Aron, he somehow knew what I look like now even though I am more tattooed and my hair colour is different. My eyes were blue in the dream like someone had given me contact lenses to hide my identity. It started at the shop we can walk to from here and I was getting something but I couldn't see what. Then it was the walk home where I noticed Aron was following me so I picked up my pace and so did he. It ended with him sprinting after me but he caught up with me and was just about to kill me," he admits to us before a fresh round of sobbing began. I did the same thing as before to calm him down and it worked. "He isn't going to hurt you anymore Danny we promise," I tell him and George nods. "If anything, we will throw that mother fucker in jail for hurting you," he says and I see the start of a smile on Danny's face.

"Thanks for saving me," Danny says and he places himself onto my lap again which I just happily accepted. "You're welcome Danny. We will always protect you," I tell him and then we decided to go down to watch a movie as a group. I carried Danny and he just let me, he had a really tight grip on my t-shirt so I don't think he really wanted to be apart from me which was very cute. Oh, man I have fallen head over heels for this little cutie patootie. Jorel just watched us with a raised eyebrow as Danny snuggled into me and I wrapped my arms around him. "So, uhh, when did this whole thing happen?" Jordon asks us because no doubt it was obvious to all of them that we are in love and dating now.

"About an hour ago," I tell him and I get a high five from him and Danny gets a gentle hug. I wasn't really up for sharing the Danny love but it was heat of the moment so I will let him pass for now. "Congratulations you two, you surely don't need to know what will happen to you if you mess this up," George tells me and I nod quickly. I will get my ass handed to me on a silver platter if I dare hurt Danny or break his heart and I know I am not going to do either of those things so I am in the clear. Danny hadn't really woken up from the nightmare so I knew about halfway through the film he was going to fall asleep. He had hold of my hand the whole time and it was the cutest thing ever. I am so glad we saved his life.

 _ **And that is the end of another one shot. I am so sorry this is longer than usual but I felt like I needed to have it this long to make it not seem too rushed. I also might plan for this to turn into a 10 chapter really short story but only if you guys want it to be one so let me know.**_

14 Page


	57. Struck JD x DM

Struck JD X DM

 _ **Danny p.o.v**_

Jorel is going to love the gifts my parents have gotten him for his birthday even though it has already been but I didn't have time to go out to see them until now. Jorel and I were on tour with our band when it was his birthday so my parents said they would wait until my husband and I got home before he could get his gifts. I just hope I can make it back in time before he goes to sleep tonight because it is getting quite late now and I want to get back before he goes to bed. The traffic doesn't seem to be that bad until I hit the grape vine which is probably the worst stretch of freeway into Los Angeles. I quickly manage to make my way through and turn off when I say the right junction. I know there are a few more intersections and roads to travel before I get home.

"Hey baby," I say when I answer a call from Jorel. I pulled over to answer the call so I am not being an irresponsible driver. "Danny, I want you home," he tells me and I chuckle at the neediness of my loving husband. "Soon, Jorel. I just made it past the grape vine and into town so I would say I have about fifteen minutes maybe more if the traffic is bad," I tell him and I chuckle again when he squeals. He is probably just as excited as I am about getting home and spending time with him put I am more tired from being in this truck on the road for hours. "Okay babe, just be careful okay?" he tells me and I nod even though I know he can't see it. "I'll be careful baby. I might be longer than fifteen minutes because I might go and get dinner because man I am hungry right now," I tell him and he chuckles.

"Okay Danny, go feed yourself and I will see you later," he tells me and I knew he was a little disappointment but it wasn't my fault. "I will baby, see you later and I love you," I tell him and I could hear Louie in the background barking. "I love you too Danny. Please come home soon, I can't survive without you," he tells me. I made no efforts to hide my laugh from him. "I am sure you can survive at least half an hour without me Jorel baby," I tell him and he sighs again. Poor Jorel, I think he really missed me this time. I have not been away from him for longer than 24 hours since we moved in together and I have been away for three days straight. "But Danny, seventy-two hours is way too long for me," he tells me, slightly whining.

I just wanted to be in his arms now that he was whining and I knew he really really missed me. "Don't worry boo, it's not going to be too much longer I promise," I tell him and he cheered again. I decided since he would hang up to make the journey to the nearest fast food place so I could grab some food, eat it and then make it home to my boo before he loses his mind. He stayed on the phone until I pulled up at the drive through and he hung up which was nice. I was starting to get excited to see my husband again and that call didn't help me although it was nice to hear his voice again because I was starting to miss him. I pulled over to eat my dinner because I didn't want to eat and drive either.

I thought the rest of the drive back home was quite uneventful for the most part until I got to a particular intersection when I was about ten minutes away from home. There was a green light for the way I was going but not for the other side so I decided to proceed with going on and then mine and Jorel's worst nightmare happened. I saw the bright headlights coming towards me before I felt the impact of the truck on the side of my little pickup. All I could feel as I got hit was pain on my left side as it was the side that got the direct impact. I didn't roll like I was expecting and I lost my vision for a few seconds. I was more worried about Jorel than I am about myself right now. I just don't want him to worry about me.

I couldn't reach my phone after my truck landed on it's side so I could text him to let him know I love him. I don't think I am going to survive this. The pain has now spread all across my body and I felt sick. I know there is blood, coming from multiple sites on my body as well which is awful. I heard people stop their cars and people were rushing to help. "Sir, are you awake?" someone called to me and I could barely keep my eyes open let alone answer him. "anyone calling the ambulance?" he asks someone else who was there. "Yeah, they said they'd be here as soon as possible which could be five minutes," a woman tells him just as I pass out.

 _ **~Jorel p.o.v~**_

Danny should be home by now. He doesn't take this long to eat his dinner I know this but it was worrying me more that I couldn't get hold of him. If I call him he will pull over and answer my call but he isn't and he should have been home an hour ago. Then the house phone rung and I nearly fell over trying to answer it. "Hello?" I answered feeling more nervous than normal. I have a bad feeling about this. "Is this Jorel Murillo?" a female asks me and I was about to nod but I realised I was on the phone. "Yeah, I am Jorel. Why?" I ask, feeling more and more nervous as the time went on. Something bad must have happened on his way home. "I'm calling from UCLA medical centre, you are the husband to Daniel Rose Murillo aren't you?" she asks.

My heart sank, I was right something bad has happened to Danny and now a million thoughts are running through my head. "Yes, what's happened?" I ask her and I could hear some typing on her computer. "Your husband was brought in after being involved in a car crash and is currently in ICU. We have to inform his emergency contacts and you are top of the list so that's why I am calling you," she says and I held back the tears. He isn't dead, just very injured by the sounds of it. She would have told me if he had passed away. "I'll be there as soon as I can," I tell her and she ends the call not too much longer after that, she told me a doctor would talk to me first and explain his injuries to me and then I could see my baby again.

I was shaking as I called Theresa to let her know so she could take Scarlett to see him if she wanted and she would know why Danny can't have her next weekend like they had planned to do. I don't even know if Danny will still be here by next weekend. She said she'd come and see Danny sometime during the week and she would sort the custody out later when Danny wakes up and is back home. I was talking to George on the phone the entire ride to the hospital because I was afraid and I need someone to calm me down. He did a great job to calm me down and by the time I got to the main entrance I was feeling better. He said it was too late for him to come tonight but he would come and see Danny tomorrow.

I asked the lady at the reception desk where the intensive care unit was and she told me to follow the signs but it was on a different floor to this one. It took me about ten minutes to find intensive care. Then I used the hand gel like they ask you to and I buzzed and asked about Daniel Murillo and told them I was his husband. They let me in and pretty much a doctor greeted me straight away and took me to the family room so he could let me know what Danny's injuries are and what the next steps are in his treatment. They told me that he has mostly bruises and cuts all over with the exception of his head and spine. He has a spinal fracture and a skull fracture and they said they saw swelling and pressure on his brain which was bad.

They said they have done everything to make sure that he has the best chance of survival and the rest was up to Danny while he is in his coma to recover and let us discover what permanent damage this is going to leave behind. I told George all off this so he could pass the information on because I just wanted to be by Danny's bedside and not worry about answering the phone for at least the first 24 hours. They told me I could stay for as long as I wanted providing I did take some time out to take care of myself as well. I walked into the room they have Danny in and I just saw tubes and machines everywhere. He had a neck brace on to keep his head still because of the damage to his spine. I saw a brace on his back as well so it heals in the right place I am guessing.

"Hey Danny, I didn't think that we would be meeting up like this baby," I tell him even though I doubt that he could hear me. I played with the bit of hair he had that I could touch because they had a bandage where they were trying to release the pressure on the brain. I hoped that if he could react then it could let him know that I was there but he was deeply sedated so I doubt that is going to happen but at least I know that his heart is still beating. I kissed his forehead because I could still get to that. I sat down and held his hand just as another nurse came in to write down his vitals at that time. "Hello, are you Daniel's husband?" he asks me and he seemed happy that we were men who were married to each other.

"Yeah, I'm Jorel. I'm Danny's husband," I tell him and he smiles. Danny was not suffering because he didn't really know what is going on to his body. "I am Ethan and I am going to be the main nurse that you will see when it's time to give Danny medication and change the dressings and things like that," he tells me and I smiled at him. My bear is in safe hands here I can feel it. I am not sure that he knows how famous Danny and I are but I kind of like it if he didn't. "Don't worry Jorel, I have confidence that Danny is going to make a good recovery from this," he tells me and puts his hand on my shoulder. He must have a lot of experience comforting distressed partners at the bedsides of their loved ones.

I noted how he said a good recovery and not a full one but even I knew a crash as bad as this is going to leave something behind which is going to affect Danny in the years to come. It felt weird to hold Danny's hand and for him to not hold mine back but I am going to get used to it and one day soon I will be able to hold it again and he will squeeze it back. I told George that I will be staying with Danny tonight and then when he comes to see Danny in the morning I will go home and have a shower and get some food before coming back. I can sleep here, I know it's not the comfiest place in the world but it's better than nothing. I just want to snuggle up to him like we were supposed to tonight but we can't.

I don't think that they will let me lie down with him yet but it is something to ask Ethan. "Hey Ethan, would they complain if I lay with Danny tonight?" I ask him and he came to sit next to me. "As long as you are careful and he doesn't get moved around too much and it doesn't aggravate his injuries. It does sound like you two haven't been seeing each other for a few days," he says and that was fair enough. "Yeah he was visiting his parents three days ago and he was just about to come home when this happened and we haven't been apart like this since the day we got married," I tell him and he found that absolutely adorable. He watched as I carefully joined Danny on the bed and I rest my head on the back brace he has on.

Ethan got a spare blanket and covered me in it before mentioning they might be coming in a few times during the night to make sure Danny is doing okay but for the most part it will be just me and Danny together at last on the bed. I wanted to hear his voice again, see his smile that just makes me melt every time but I knew that wasn't going to happen for a little while. I just kiss his neck before I lay back where I was before, making sure he didn't move an inch to make his injuries worse. "I love you Danny, I hope you will always remember that," I tell him as tears make their way down my cheeks. I can't lose him, I just can't. He means everything to me and I don't think I could survive without him.

I close my eyes, listening to the monitors beep softly in the background letting me know that my husband is still alive. I rest my hand near to my head while I rest on Danny's chest. I manage to fall asleep before the next doctor comes along to check on Danny.

 _ **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Next morning~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

George was there watching us when I woke up in the morning and I breathed a sigh of relief when I knew Danny was still alive. "Hey Jorel, I'm surprised they let you sleep up there to be honest but no one who has come in this morning has complained so far," George tells me and I give him the smallest of smiles because I couldn't manage any more than that. "I asked the main nurse and he said it was fine as long as I don't make Danny move and make his injuries worse. He knew that this has been the first time Danny and I have seen each other since he went to see his mom and dad," I tell George who did feel sorry for me. I am glad we don't have a tour coming up for a little while because I don't think I would be able to cope with that.

I carefully got off the bed and went back to holding Danny's hand but he isn't aware of me holding it because he is at the same level of sedation that he was at when I first saw him last night. "Are you going home for food and have a shower and then come back? I'll let you know if they are any changes to his condition while you are gone," he tells me and I agree. I am not going to battle with them and I will take care of myself. "Yeah, I need to feed Louie and make him go potty too before I come back. Did any of his stuff make it? I wasn't really talked to by the police after I arrived here," I ask George and he nodded when I asked the question.

"Yeah they said his suitcase was the only thing that survived and we'd have to go to the police station to pick it up. His truck is not gonna be fixable so the guys and I have suggested that we put a bit of money together and buy him a new model," George tells me. I like the thought behind all of that I wanted Danny to get a new truck. Maybe we could find the money to buy his dream truck. "Yeah, I'll go on my way back here and that sounds like a good idea to get Danny a new truck, he has done so much for us over the years so coming together and buying him a new one would be pretty amazing," I tell him and he was glad that I was on board. I had to let Danny's mom know because she was getting pretty worried but I fell asleep before I could.

I called his mom as I was driving home to let her know that Danny didn't quite make it home safely and he was hit by a drunk driver and recovering in the hospital she was shocked but I told her that they said he should be out of the coma sometime next week and then only time would tell what injuries he will have to deal with then. I also let her in on the plan and she said she would contribute to buying his truck even if he can't drive it he can be a passenger. We weren't going to buy it today, but we will buy it before he comes round. Then it can be a nice surprise when he comes home to see a brand new pickup truck of his dreams sitting in the driveway. I was soon home and in the shower cleaning up.

I grabbed a bite to eat when I got a text from George to say the doctor had told him that Danny was already showing signs of his condition improving which made me do a little victory dance in my seat. I knew my baby was strong and he is going to fight his battle for life and he is going to win. Jordon was there when I returned to the hospital, Danny's suitcase is in the trunk of my car and I was going to open it when I get home tomorrow. I am going to stay with Danny every night I can and I am going to be with him every step of the way, 'till death do us part. Always and forever. "Hey Jordon," I say and I take Danny's hand in mine again. "Hey Jorel, don't worry about Danny. He will recover, the swelling and pressure on his brain has already gone down a bit since yesterday," he tells me and I smiled.

I could see the difference as well considering they took part of his skull to help save his life. "I know. I am ready to look after Danny no matter what the outcome is," I tell them and I kissed the part of Danny's forehead I could touch and I swear there was a little flutter in his heart rate. They say people in comas can tell when their lovers are there and the heart rate does increase a bit. "His mom is going to help us get his new truck," I tell the other two and they smile. "I can't wait for him to see it. I talked to the dealer today and he said he was willing to lower the price because he does that after people have had accidents as long as we can prove Danny's truck is truly smashed." George says and I nod.

"It won't be too hard, it was on the news before because the truck driver had one too many. The cop showed me Danny's truck and I am honestly surprised he has survived the crash. He is so lucky," I say and show them the pictures I took of his beloved truck as it currently stands. It has no roof because they had to cut him out and it was pretty smashed up to begin with. George and Jordon were just as shocked as I was. "You're right Jorel, Danny is one lucky guy and whatever happens we'll support the pair of you through this," he says and I sit back down with Danny holding his hand and praying he wakes up soon. The fans don't know yet and I don't know when we are going to tell them.

 _ **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~one week later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

I wake up and nothing feels right. Something is missing from my head that's for sure and something is wrong with the rest of my body too. My eyes didn't like the bright lights from the hospital room but they soon adjusted and I saw George sitting on the chair looking at his phone. One of the weird things I felt was Jorel who is lying by my side with his head on my chest and his hand is there too. I feel very tired and I wasn't quite breathing on my own yet. I didn't have the ventilator in anymore but I could feel that I did have it at some point. There was no nurse to be seen just yet and I was just trying to adjust to everything. Jorel was fast sleep so there wasn't going to be any form of conversation with him just yet.

George noticed after I stared at him for a little while, maybe five minutes. "Oh, hey Danny, how are you feeling?" he asks, his voice had taken on a softer tone while he was talking to me. I tried to talk but it wasn't going to happen until I feel a bit more awake so I gave him a thumb in the middle sign. He ran his fingers through my hair but refused to touch one side of my head. "They might take you to surgery tomorrow Danny," he tells me and that just left me confused. "Why?" I manage to say but my voice was very scratchy and it did hurt to talk at that moment. "You have a bit of your skull missing on the right side just to release the pressure that you had built up in there," George explains and helps me drink some water even though I couldn't really move.

"Oh, that does explain why my head feels a bit weird," I say and I was getting better at talking with each sentence. I am recovering alright from the head injuries I think although it does feel a bit weird to be awake right now. He was surprised that I am recognising him and I wasn't as badly affected as they thought I might be. "Yeah, it will be alright soon buddy don't worry about it," he tells me and I smiled. Jorel was still asleep on my chest and I was just soaking up the time I get to spend with him for a while since I don't think it is the same day as the crash it is probably a few days later. "I'm not gonna worry, I am glad I am not in pain right now though," I tell him and he went to wake Jorel up a little bit.

"I wasn't asleep I swear," Jorel says and I chuckled which nearly made him fall off the bed. "Why didn't you wake me?" Jorel asks a few minutes later when he notices that I was awake and I was off the life support. "Because you were finally sleeping decently and I wasn't sure Danny was going to be awake once they took the sedation away and weaned him off," George says to Jorel and then I finally got my kiss from Jorel and I knew that he missed me just as much as I missed him. I couldn't move my neck because of a collar brace and I knew there was a brace on my torso as well. Just as Jorel got off the bed, much to my dislike a doctor walked in and was happy to see me awake and the guys were happy.

"Hello Danny, I am Doctor Rhett and I would just like to ask you a few questions on your memory and just how you feel overall right now," the doctor says and I was quite happy to answer his questions. "First off, what was the last thing that you can remember?" he asks me and it takes me a couple of minutes to think about it. "I can remember the truck hitting me and my pickup landing on its side and someone asking me if I could hear them then I passed out," I tell him and the doctor was pretty amazed by how much I remember. He then asked my how much I could feel of my own body and I said that I could feel up to my waist and any further than that I couldn't feel anything. I was trying to hide how upset I was when he said it was very unlikely that I will be able to walk again.

It was like my trip has just destroyed my career and everyone else's in the process. I could have the neck brace off once I have the surgery to get the plate in my head to hide the gaping hole I have in my skull now. The back brace can come off at night but I have to basically wear it all day and they would get me a wheelchair to go home in in a couple of days. I kept composed until the doctor left and even then, I only let a few tears fall. "Aw Danny, don't cry baby. I'm going to support you through this. The others are too and we will figure this all out," Jorel says and he climbs back onto the bed and pulls me close to him and my head was on his shoulder for once. That hug just broke all my composure and I just sobbed my heart out on Jorel's shoulder and George and Jorel were trying to comfort me.

"But I've just ruined everything?" I ask them and they shake their heads. "It was about time our concerts were disabled friendly anyway. We can figure some creative way to get you on the stage again Danny," George says and Jorel just straight up snogged me. So, I know Jorel is going to support me then. I kissed him back and Jorel has a big smile on his face. So, we know the permanent damage so far just seems to be paralysis from the waist down and that is about it. We have surgery scheduled in the morning so they decided to keep me from eating until then and I was going to be just fine. I will come out of the surgery with a metal plate in my head and no more brain damage hopefully.

George left and my mom walked in and she hugged me gently straight away. I hugged her back and I was trying not to cry again. "Hey Margo," Jorel says and my mom hugs him. "Hey Jorel and hey my little guy," she says to Jorel and I. I gave her a smile even though I am probably about to deliver the worst news ever to her. "Hey mama," I tell her and she was happy that I could talk to her. She sat right next to my left hip but I couldn't feel it and she had my left hand in hers. "I am guessing you didn't get good news baby boy?" she asks me, she wiped the traces the tears had left behind on my face. "They said I'm never going to walk again mama, I can't feel my legs," I tell her and she was shocked.

"Aw baby, don't worry. It's not the end of the world, I know you are upset right now and it will be hard to adjust but you will get through it. I know you are my strong lion for a reason," she tells me. Then she hugged me again and kissed my cheek and let me snuggle up to her as much as I could while she was relaxing me enough I could fall asleep comfortably. I was still quite tired but I was happy to be here with my mom and Jorel and to actually survive the crash because it was quite bad. "Just close your eyes and rest Danny, you have done really well this afternoon," Jorel says and gives me a kiss on the lips and I close my eyes and fall asleep in my mom's safe arms.

 _ **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~1 week later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

I have now been home for about 4 days and I feel like I have adjusted to being in a wheelchair nicely now. Jorel carries me up to bed every night and he said that was his favourite part as well as brining me breakfast in bed each morning before carrying me downstairs for most of the day. Today I get to see Scarlett for the first time and they said they had a surprise for me. Theresa knows I am know paralysed from the waist down and she said that she would try to prep Scarlett for that but it was okay if I explained it better. I can't play with her in the same way I used to but her step father Jorel would be able to and I was okay with that. "Scarlett will be here any minute baby. Are you okay?" he asks me and kisses my lips.

I kissed back and smiled. "Yeah, I am excited to see my little girl again. I missed her a lot these last two or three weeks," I tell him and the doorbell rings. I stayed in the living room because it was easier for me to move around there than it was the front door. "Is daddy home?" I hear Scarlett ask and I was happy, in a few short moments I will see my daughter again. "Why don't we go and look?" Theresa asks and Scarlett loved that idea. It took Scarlett two minutes to find me with Jorel hinting I was in the living room. Scarlett and Theresa were shocked when they saw me but Scarlett ran and climbed up onto my lap so she could hug me as tightly as possible. "Daddy I missed you so much," she says and I hugged her back.

"I missed you too Scarlett, Daddy's all better now though," I tell her even though that is technically a lie. "No you're not daddy, your legs don't work anymore," she says and I bet the hug was weird for her because of the back brace I have on under my shirt makes my chest a bit like it has a lot of plastic on it. George was already working on something to get me to perform comfortably because no one in the band wanted me to leave despite my new disability. "I know but that isn't fixable baby girl," I tell her and she went to get her bag because she said she had something for me and Theresa gave me a hug. "How have you been coping Danny?" she asks me and I am glad we are still friends at times like this.

"It's been a bit of a struggle, but I think I am doing alright now. I am used to the fact that I am most likely going to be this way for the rest of my life but I am not angry. It looked like I should have died that night so to be alive now I am very grateful for that," I tell her, being honest and Jorel knew I was being honest because he managed to get it out of me a few days ago when I had a really bad day. "That's really good Danny, don't forget you can talk to any of us if you feel like you need to rant," she tells me. "Thanks Reese I appreciate it. I just hope this doesn't affect Scarlett too badly," I tell her. Scarlett runs back into the room and climbed back onto my lap and handed me a card which had a guitar on it and it was a cute little get well soon card. "Thank you Scarlett," I tell her and she had a big smile.

"You're welcome Daddy," she tells me and it was time for Theresa to go because she had work and we were having Scarlett for the weekend. "It's nearly time for your surprise Danny," Jorel tells me and I was both excited and confused. He's been hinting at this ever since I left hospital but I have no idea what this surprise is. "You've been saying that for a few days now. Am I actually getting this surprise today or nah?" I ask him and he chuckles. "You are getting it today don't worry Danny," he tells me. Scarlett was excited for me because she said I need to be happy. She says she wants to be a doctor so she can cure my legs.

"Sir, your surprise is here," Jorel says nearly an hour later and I was starting to get interested. I want to see what it is and I am wondering why he has this smirk on his face. I don't trust that smirk. He told Scarlett to cover my eyes and he was going to wheel me out to the front yard where this surprise would be. I was trying to see if I could hear anything that would give the surprise away but I know that Jorel wouldn't be that silly. "Are you ready to uncover daddy's eyes now?" Jorel asks Scarlett and I felt her enthusiastic nodding from where I was. Then she got off my chair and I was just completely shocked by what I saw. The truck of my dreams was sitting in the driveway and Jordon was there with the keys in his hands. "Your new ride awaits my friend," he says and I was confused.

"I can't drive this though?" I ask him and that's when they both smirked at me. "Oh, you can Danny boy, it's an automatic and has been specifically adapted for you. We all pitched in to pay for it: Me, Jorel, George, Dylan, management and your mom," he says and I had tears in my eyes. I wasn't completely screwed up. "Oh my god guys, this is amazing," I say and Jorel picks me up to hug me tightly even though my legs don't work. "Wanna test it out?" Jordon asks and he waves the keys in front of me. "Yeah, I am a bit nervous though," I tell him. Jorel puts me into the driver's seat for first time since the crash and my nerves clearly showed. "Don't worry Danny, I will guide you through all of it," Jordon tells me and I felt a bit relieved.

Jorel let Jordon took me out for the first drive in the car and I had a hand gear thingy which meant I could pull it towards me to for accelerate and push it forward for braking which was pretty neat and I didn't really have to worry about the gears. "Oh my god, this is the best way to get independent," I tell him and I could see he was glad I was happy and back on the road again. I was confident to drive and I did it pretty well and I could tell Jorel was worried about me when we got back but Jordon taught me all I need to know about being able to drive my truck again and I think it is safe to say I aced it.

Jorel greeted us and soon as we got back and he picked me up and held me tight when I was ready to get out of the truck. "How did you do Danny?" he asks me and I had a big smile on my face. "I did really good. I was scared at first but once Jordon told me what to do I was fine," I tell him and I knew he was happy when his little plan works and I was happy that I can drive again. Jorel carried me into the house because my wheelchair is now inside so it was easy for him to carry me there then bring it out and put me down in it. Scarlett was happy to see me smiling when she walked into the room. Jordon was going to get picked up by Randi in a little while. Jordon wants to hang out with me and Jorel and he was happy to spend some time with me.

I was only in my wheelchair for a little while because Jordon lifted me up and placed me on his lap and I rested my head on his shoulder. "Thank you guys for the truck," I tell them and they smiled at me. "Don't worry about paying us back for it Danny. This is us paying you back for all the work that you have done for us during the last few years since you have joined the band which is over due to be honest," Jordon tells me and Jorel agrees with him. I felt a little bit overwhelmed but I knew this was going to happen eventually. Everyone was happy with the influence I have apparently had on their lives and they wanted to repay me for it and my modified truck has got to be the best present ever.

The rest of the day was very relaxed. I managed to figure out a way to play with Scarlett. I managed to get myself from the chair to the floor and we played with her dolls house. She was so happy that I could play with her even though I can't play chase games with her as easily as I used to. "I love playing with you Daddy," Scarlett tells me just I know Jorel was in the room probably about to announce dinner. "I love playing with you too Scarlett," I tell her and I knew Jorel had pictures of us and my wheelchair is right next to my now useless legs which didn't bother me as much as it did as first. "Dinner time for my two-favourite people," Jorel says and Scarlett puts her toys away before she runs to the dining table. Jorel lifted me up once again and carried me to the dining table and we ate dinner.

After dinner I went back to playing with Scarlett and the doll house and she was happy to spend more time with me because she had the time that I was out playing with her papa so she was one very happy and spoiled little girl right now. We played until it was almost bed time and then I got carried up the stairs and I got Scarlett ready for bed and we lay together so I could read to her as she falls asleep and once she was fast asleep Jorel came and carried me back down stairs so I could relax with Jorel and we can watch our television shows or movies if we wanted to watch them during the evening before we go to bed. I texted my mom to say thanks for helping the guys get my new truck and how much I loved it.

She was happy that I love my new truck and that I already tested it out and I was no longer afraid of driving because the crash did leave me feeling afraid to drive because I didn't want to get into another crash. I was happy to snuggle into Jorel's side even though he kept moving my legs around to get them into a position where the rest of my body would be comfortable. "I love you Jorel, I'm glad you didn't leave me," I tell him. He held me tighter and kissed my temple. "I love you too Danny and of course I would never leave you baby. Till death do us part," he tells me and I repeated the last part to him. I do feel like I will be with Jorel for the long run and we will be together when we are really old.

I started to get really tired around 10 pm and Jorel noticed so he turned the television off. "Ready for bed Danny?" Jorel asks me and I nod. "Yeah, I'm surprised I haven't napped today but it's one step to get better right?" I ask him and I know I can never truly make a full recovery from this but this was as close as I can get. I saw Jorel had posted the picture that he took of me and Scarlett earlier with a cute caption saying something like this paraplegic doesn't let his legs stop him from playing with his daughter and people were really supportive even though this was the first time that they had known about the crash and my permanent injury. Everyone hoped we could tour again but we didn't know at this point if we could or not at this point.

"Right then, we'll go to bed now since you are falling asleep on me," he says and I chuckled. He was so comfy and I loved snuggling up to him like this. "Okay, I still wanna snuggle you though," I tell him and he smiles. "Of course my love, we will snuggle for as long as you want to," he tells me and I blushed. He rarely ever calls me his love but when he does I always freaking blush. He noticed that I was blushing straight away and chuckled at me. "I love it when you blush baby bear," he tells me and it just makes the whole thing worse and he knows full well it does. I hid my face in his shoulder and he rubbed my back as he carried me up to our bedroom. He sat on the bed with me and then this fun little game started up.

"Now, where has my husband gone, I swear he was here just a minute ago," Jorel says and I fought back the chuckle that was gonna happen. "He can't have gone far, where is he?" Jorel says and then he pokes my side which makes me squeal and then I started laughing. It gave me away but Jorel will start laughing because he always does. "Oh, there is my adorable husband," he says and then starts laughing. I started laughing along with him and Jorel enjoyed every minute of it. I was so tired at the end of the giggle fitting and I just snuggled up to Jorel in bed as much as my useless legs will allow. "I love you Jorel," I tell him and I kissed him on the lips. "I love you too Danny," he tells me. I am falling asleep happy for the first time in a long time.

 _ **And that is the end of the one shot. I hope you enjoyed it. Jess is writing a similar one with the same plot so we can see how a like we are to each other. I wanna know what you think down in the comments.**_

9 Page


	58. Prison Time J3T X DM

Prison Time J3T x DM

 _ **Hey guys, I am doing a few one shots that are a little different. I had this one in my head for most of the week which is why I am writing it all down now instead of the other ones in the list that I have. I will get through my list eventually but right now I just want to make this one.**_

 _ **This is an AU btw…**_

 _ **Danny p.o.v**_

 _18_ _th_ _of December 2015_

 _Murillo, Daniel_

 _Men's Central Jail_

 _Los Angeles_

 _California_

 _Dear George,_

 _How are you doing? I guess I am alright although I can't wait for this to be over. I miss you more and more as the days go by. I just can't wait to be in your arms again. These last few years have been the hardest few years if our life so far. I can't believe we have been going through this whole ordeal as strongly as we have before the incident happened. I often wonder what life would have been like if that day never happened. Maybe I should have started this letter off differently but, honestly, I don't know what to say. I know I messed everything up and I am truly sorry for that. I don't expect you to continue supporting me when this is all over in a couple of weeks' time._

 _I fully expect you to move on with your life and not want to contact me anymore. I am sorry for everything that has happened and I guess this is why you haven't been writing me back any more. I have forgotten your mobile number so I don't call you anymore. Please let me know if you want to move on from me and you want to start again with someone new. I think I can deal with that now, I am not worthy of the loyalty you have shown me in the last two years George I am really not. You could even go for that guy Charlie that you keep mentioning, he seems like a better guy than me. I don't mean that in a jealous way, I mean it in an honest way. Most of your friends would be better for you than me._

 _They gave me an I pod yesterday, they said that you went ahead and released Swan Songs with your band and that you wanted me to hear it so they gave it to me. For the first time in a while I cried myself to sleep last night hearing your voice as you perform those songs so well. They won't give me the disc because it could get turned into contraband so they are keeping it with my belongings until I get released. I suppose it's for the best really. I am not in a good place right now and they know it. Not that they care too much about it or me. I am not a name here or a person... just a number made to serve their sentence and then leave. I'll move back in with my mom when I get released in two weeks' time. You won't have to worry about me then._

 _You don't know how proud I am of you George, even though I know you are a lot older than I am. 4 years does seem like a long time to me now and I hate it. I hate all of this, I just want to be back with you and not have to worry about my next meal being stolen or someone trying to choke me out on a daily basis. The amount of times in the last 3 months alone that I have ended up in the infirmary worries me slightly. One of these days I am not going to be found in time and I can feel it. I guess it could be a lot worse since I am only medium security and not maximum but still some of these people._

 _Maybe you and Charlie would make a good couple. I bet he won't make the same stupid mistake I did and he won't end up in here. I think he would treat you a lot better and like the king you deserve. He could buy you things I could never afford, take you to those places that you have always dreamed of that I never can. When you talked about him in the last call you spoke of such fondness when you were referring to him and it makes me happy that you can move on from the waste of space which is me. I know technically we are still going out with each other but I am not expecting this to last when I become free._

 _I wonder what success the album will have. Your voice is amazing and I can't help but fall in love with it even more as I hear the songs. Then the love turns to misery as I remember you are not mine anymore. This place does some weird stuff to you after you have been here for a while. Paradise Lost is my favourite song from the album so far. It just means so much to me and I can relate to it so much. I don't know if you intended for it to be that way or not but I love it either way. Some of the other songs like everywhere I go will probably be more enjoyable while I am out of here. This place isn't exactly party central._

 _This place gets lonely when you have to stare at the same four walls for a majority of the day. My current sentence duration means there is not much point in them giving me a job. Exercise time is just another period of time where they can beat the crap out of me until the guards start paying attention. They can't get away with it as much in the main common room because the cameras will always see and they will end up in trouble for it. Not that it really stops them from hurting me because they always get one of their mates to do it as revenge. Or they will steal my food like some loser stole my breakfast this morning._

 _I also feel like I can relate to The Diary quite a lot. I wish I could go home and I wish I could be with you. My heart melted when you mentioned my name. Damn I miss you too much George. I do openly invite you to come and pick me up when I get released. Sorry it will be after Christmas and I will miss it again but I will still have a present waiting for you as always. I swear I am going to turn my life around now and this stuff won't happen again. I know I never hurt you but I feel like I have done with my actions and for that I will be sorry until you tell me not to be._

 _I definitely went down the wrong path when I was encouraged to do the things that I was doing with my band mates and I am definitely a new man now I have served my punishment. I won't be hanging out with the same crowd that I used to and maybe you and I can make some happier memories together. However, I am known to be a dreamer so I highly doubt this will happen. I'm always going to be California dreaming I guess. I better end this letter soon; those guys are looking at me funny and I know what's coming next._

 _If this is to be my last letter to you then, I love you and all the time we spend together as friends and a couple. Try not to miss me too much, I am not worth it. All I want to know is that you are going to be happy when I am gone. I want to know that someone else will love you in the way that I have and always will do even when I am long forgotten about. I love you George Arthur Ragan._

 _Yours sincerely,_

 _Daniel Rose Murillo_

I hastily shove the letter in the envelope as the two men that usually beat me up stand outside the cell waiting for me to come out so they can strike. I know later on I can get the letter mailed out to my beloved but I don't know if I will be alive long enough for George to get to read this and even for him to reply to me. He hasn't replied to me for the last couple of letters that I have sent him so I don't even know if he is getting them anymore. I want to curl up and cry but I doubt that he cares about me anymore. He would have contacted me by now if he didn't. "Murillo, someone is requesting a phone call with you," one of the guards' shouts from the door of my cell which sent the bullies running.

I hand him the envelope since he is the one who deals with the mail as he directs me to the phones. I start to get nervous because I have no idea who was wanting to call me. My mom visited me earlier in the day and I know she doesn't call on visiting days. I picked up the receiver and I just heard the usual stuff about prison phone calls being recorded and stuff like that. "I am talking to Danny, right?" the voice on the other end and my heart started racing. "Y-yeah, you are," I tell him, mentally cursing myself for stuttering while George was finally talking to me. "Aw Danny, I am so sorry I didn't call sooner, things have been a little bit hectic and I have your letters too," he tells me and I just sighed in relief.

"It's okay George, your famous now. You don't need to be hanging out with the likes of me now anyway," I tell him. Feeling glad that he has my letters and he wasn't ignoring me on purpose. "The likes of you? What are they doing to you in that place babe? You are my one and only Danny and nothing is going to change that," he tells me and I try not to react too hard to it because I know the bullies are always going to watch me. "You are to me too George. I guess some things are getting to me now. I am leaving in two weeks' time and I honestly will be so glad to leave," I tell him making sure he is the only one who can hear it. "Aw, I am going to be away then but I swear I will come and get you once I get back. We are doing a little tour which should end in three weeks' time," George says.

"It's okay George, I will probably still be at my mom's by the time you get back. She's desperate to have me home now," I tell him and I could hear him chuckle at the other end of the line and it made me happy. "Well you can tell her when you see her that I am just as desperate to see you. I am so gutted that I am in a different part of the US to you right now," he tells me. I felt my heart race and for a moment all my doubt went away for the time being. "It's not your fault George. You seem to be having fun traveling round the states anyway. I'm not planning on coming back here anyway so you'll have all the time in the world to see me," I tell him and I could imagine George smiling on the other end of the line.

"Yeah, I will have plenty of time to stare at that beautiful face of yours. You just have to wait three more weeks and then you will probably become sick of me," he tells me and I chuckle. Then we got the five-minute warning as that was when the phone call would end. I saw the bullies waiting out of the corner of my eye, ready and waiting to pounce on me. "I would never feel that way George. Honestly, I was starting to think that you were becoming sick of me by now. Three years have gone by with little contact between us," I tell him. "Honestly Danny, it's made me love you just as much if not more. I can't wait to see you soon," he tells me and I end the conversation after saying that I loved him back.

Then just as I predicted I got pounced on by the people who have tried to make my time in general population a living hell. They started off with the usual punching and making it quick before the guards come to send them away but then I felt the larger man's hands around my neck and he was squeezing it quite tightly with the intent to choke me out. I kicked out in desperation for him to let go of me but it was too late. I saw the darkness appear in my vision just as the guards were alerted to what was going on around the room and the assault that was taking place. I could hear them shouting at the bullies to put me down and to step away from me but I felt it was too late as my eyes closed and I felt like I couldn't breathe anymore.

"This one is very lucky to still be here all though I am concerned about his lack of response in the last couple of days," a female voice says as I come to my senses. I seem to have survived that beating then luckily. "Not surprised since it took over an hour to revive him and he's been on oxygen ever since," Officer Cole says and I remember hearing his voice before I passed out. I could feel something on my face but I wasn't sure if it was an oxygen mask or the nasal cannulas. "Try and see if you get a response now. If not, we might have to take him to the local hospital. He might have slipped into a coma," Officer Cole says. I could hear footsteps and then I could feel some hands on my shoulders.

"Danny, can you hear me," the nurse asks and I managed a whimper as the pain from the beating hit me all at once. "It's going to be just fine darling. Try and open your eyes for me and we will get the pain sorted in a minute," she tells me and I felt the hands leave as she went to get the pain medication I was hoping. I am going to try and open my eyes for her anyway. It took a few minutes because my eyelids felt heavier than normal but I managed to open my eyes and keep them opened. The nurse came back just in time with the medication that I needed. "You'll start to feel better in a moment," she says and then does a head to toe check on me and asks me questions to which I replied honestly. "He will be fit enough to leave once the oxygen comes off but until then it's best if he stays here," she tells the Officer who seemed to be in agreement with her.

"That's fine with us. We need to reassign him to a different housing unit in general population because these attacks are getting out of control now," he says and I was glad that they weren't moving me to one of the units where we are in our cells 23 hours a day for my last two weeks stay. Maybe there my last two weeks won't be as fright filled as the last three years have been. Then Officer Cole got called outside of the infirmary for a moment so I just lay quite comfortably on the bed as the pain was starting to ease up and wait to see what happens next. He came back a couple of minutes later. "This doesn't usually happen but since you almost died and you can't leave the infirmary we have granted someone's visiting request with you," Officer Cole tells me and I bet it was my mother because she is so worried about me.

The person who was actually here to visit me made my heart race and the nurse smiled at me. My boyfriend George had flown from wherever he was when he made the phone call when all of this happened and he was here in the flesh for the first time. "Oh Danny, thank god you are okay," he says and rushes over to hug me tightly and I hug him back and hide the tears. "They can't get rid of me that easily even though they had a good attempt," I tell him and he smiles at me. We aren't going to kiss or anything because I am not feeling great and I don't think they would let me. "That's good then, when did you wake up because before they were telling me that I couldn't see you," he tells me and I had to have a little think on it.

"Probably less than an hour ago. I think if I wasn't able to wake up then, they would have sent me to the nearest hospital's ICU," I tell him and this conversation felt better than our last because I didn't feel the impending doom of the people who beat me up watching me constantly ready to pounce. "Well, I am glad it wasn't that serious and you are doing alright now," he tells me and I felt happy to be as close to being back in his arms as I can right at this moment. "Won't your band mates be angry that you are here and not with them?" I ask him, remembering that he is on tour with his band for their first album swan songs. "Not really, Jorel, Jordon, Matt and Dylan are all supportive and send their well wishes to you. Aron is a bit moody but that's to be expected with him. I got management to give me permission to let me have a couple of days off to come and see you and then I have to go back but I am not missing any shows," he explains and it made a lot of sense to me.

"That's nice of them, I have missed you quite a lot and I didn't know what they would say when this kinda stuff happens," I tell him. I am still kinda new to the whole music scene even though I did some album releases and ep releases but never had a loved one rushed to hospital when I was in the middle of a tour so I am learning something new. "Yeah, it's nice that the managers let me come to see you but when I was called by the prison not long after it happened they said they were still resuscitating you so they weren't sure if you'd live so obviously they would let me come. They thought I was coming to say goodbye to you and to be honest so did I," he tells me and I hug him again. He hugs me back gently and I really tried hard to not cry.

"I really missed you George," I tell him and I let a couple of tears fall down my face. Those couple of tears joined until I was full on crying into George. He climbed onto the bed so we could hug better and I didn't care that he was sitting on my lap I just needed his comfort. The seriousness of the whole thing hit me like a freight train. "I missed you too Danny. Please don't cry, you're okay and everything is going to be fine I promise," he tells me and I had my arms wrapped around him tightly. He started to rub my back and whisper sweet nothings into my ear. "I'm trying not to George," I tell him as I start to calm down. I wasn't sure how long George is going to be able to stay with me for but I am currently assuming that it would be for the normal visitation duration.

The Officer left the room when George walked in and the nurse went to go and tend to another patient. So, we could kiss if we wanted to then I guess. George looked around to make sure that we are alone and then he gently kissed me on the lips and I instantly kiss him back. No one was here to watch us and it just felt blissful. It almost felt like I was back in the outside world and I wasn't currently in the infirmary of Los Angeles Men's Central Jail. Then when the kiss broke I was sucked back into reality and back into prison I am. I only have 11 or so days left in this place and then I will be a free citizen and able to walk the streets. "I can't wait for you to formally live with me Danny, if you would like to," he tells me and he smiled as he saw my eyes light up. "I'd love to live with you officially George," I reply him and I smile at him.

"Awesome. I might have to go to the store and get you some new toiletries and clothes because I don't think you have much at the moment," he tells me and I nod. I lost most of my clothes in the tour bus fire which was almost the reason why I ended up here. "I barely have anything like that. Just the clothes I have gotten arrested in and the stuff I have left at my mom's from the amount times that I spent sleeping there because I never actually bought a house when I was staying with Kris," I tell him. We had a little snuggling session and it felt so good after the months of hell that I have been suffering through recently. I think we managed to spend two hours together before the guard came to take George back to the outside world. I enjoyed every minute I spent with him even if I was on oxygen support the entire time.

Now it just leaves me wondering when I will be able to see him again. I know I leave here in eleven days and George comes back about a week after I am released but he will be tired and jet lagged so I doubt he'll come and get me straight away. It might be a few days afterwards. I am not being released on probation because I have served my full sentence or I will have done by the time I leave so I am not going to be restricted by that when I leave. I have decided not to spend any time with the guys which led me to being in here after they get released from their slightly longer sentences so I don't fall down the same path I am trying to leave. I want to get my life back together and make meaningful memories with George and my family.

"We are keeping you in here just overnight so we can make sure that your oxygen levels stay stable while we finalise your new housing situation but you will be moving to a new housing unit tomorrow at some point," Officer Cole tells me when he walks back in after letting George go home. "Okay. Um thank you for letting George come to see me Officer," I tell him and I saw a brief smile on his face. "You're welcome Murillo. You've worked really hard these last few years and you have turned yourself around and after all of the beatings that you have suffered you should have something to help pick your spirits up," he tells me. It was slightly out of character for a guard but I appreciated it all the same. I am sure there are some exceptions to the rules that I managed to meet but in the end, it was up to the guards and officers to make the final decision.

I am quite used to being left alone after the nurse came to start weaning me off the oxygen I have been relying on since they got me breathing again two or three days ago. I don't really have a cellmate when I was in my old housing unit anyway. I just had people come in and talk to me every now and then because I was fresh meat 3 years ago when I first arrived and now I had made some friends there who might not miss me as much but they did try and look out for me while I was there. Maybe in this new housing unit I will make new friends and I won't get beaten up as much while I have 10 days left of my sentence. It might not be worth making new friends though because my sentence is now so short I won't be bothering to contact most people in here when I leave.

I know some of the older men in the housing unit I was in up to this point will probably try and contact me before I leave and it would probably be rude to not try and mail them at least once a month so they know I am good and I am keeping myself busy and productive and I am not straying back to the way that I used to be before I ended up in jail. They might miss seeing me and trying to teach me things that they wanted to know themselves when they were my age and that's when their lives went downhill and they want to make sure that other people don't make the same mistakes that they did and that they can teach something which also helps them realise that they have learnt from the mistake which landed them in here as well.

My evening was really boring to be honest. They were making arrangements on my behalf for my new housing unit and my mom got an update on my condition which she was happy about. She did think I wasn't going to pull through and George thought the same thing but I surprised them both and I went from being on a high flow of oxygen to a normal one throughout the evening so I was still proving to people that I am strong and I can bounce back when I have been hurt even if I do hide the mental scaring that these kinds of things leave behind. I know I am not the same person I was when I first entered jail but it isn't a massive change for the worst. I have become a better person but I just have to deal with some bad memories and things like that.

The nurse told me I should attempt to sleep because the last few days have been tough on my body and I should start resting so it can recover quicker than if I kept pushing myself. I have been given food and there wasn't much else I could do at this time of night anyway so I might as well sleep now and then after breakfast tomorrow I will hopefully be able to leave the infirmary and pray to god that it is the last time I end up here before I leave. The nurse did say she was going to miss me a little bit because I was one of the rare few patients that gave her an easy time while she was treating them so she was less stressed out.

I closed my eyes and tried to get comfortable and as the nurse noticed I was falling asleep she dimmed the lights so I could fall asleep quicker. I felt safe for a while and then eventually it lead to me falling asleep..

 _ **~~~~~~~~~~~ two and a half weeks later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

Freedom never felt so good to be honest with you. I have been out for three or four days now and I am finding myself able to adjust to life quite easily with my mom's help. She will give me little tasks like going to the grocery store and I can do them just fine. She did warn me that she had a lodger in the house who wasn't aware of what happened with me so it was best not to mention it to him and just hope that we would get along. So far, we have barely spoken to each other but the times that Jason and I have had a conversation it didn't really go so well. He wasn't accepting the fact that I was Margo's son and I had come back to live with her after a few months of traveling around the world. I came back while he wasn't in the house so he was going to have to accept that.

He kept wanting to start arguments with me but every time he did I just walked into the kitchen or wherever I knew mom was at the time and start a conversation with her just so I could avoid confrontation. There were still tell-tale marks on my body from my final beating in the prison but I know they will heal in time. I have a nice bruise on my neck from where I was strangled and it lead to me being clinically dead for over an hour which was a lot to take in and a lot to accept in general. Like I actually died in prison. They nearly called time on me and would have pronounced me dead and the guy that did it would have had a murder charge not an attempted murder one.

I was relaxing in my mom's arms on the sofa when these thoughts hit me and I started to panic slightly. There was no way those guys could get to me in anyway physically because all forms of communication have been cut off but it doesn't mean that the memories can't still affect me every now and then. My mom always manages to pick up on my emotions even before I notice I am panicking or something. "It's okay Danny, try and calm down. You aren't there anymore and they certainly can't attempt to beat you up like that again," she tells me and I was thankful that Jason wasn't in the house at this point. I'll be moving in with George sometime in the next two weeks anyway so he will be happier then which made my mom angry because at the end of the day she takes family over anything and Jason isn't family to her.

"I'm sorry mom, I didn't try and think about that afternoon. It just kinda happened," I tell her and she gives me a tight squeeze. "It's okay Hun, you are still recovering from a massive attack which almost cost your life. I am not expecting you to be your bubbly self one hundred percent of the time. I will always be one phone call away when you are with George should you ever need me," she says and I snuggle up to her. I am so grateful that she has decided to stick with me and support me throughout all of this because along with George I don't think I could have done this without her and everything would have been harder to get used to. "What did I do to deserve a mom like you?" I ask her and she chuckles.

"I feel like I am more blessed to have you in my life my boy. I noticed the little vase of roses you left in my bedroom this morning with the little note. You are very sweet and I am so happy you aren't going back to that life now," she tells me and I smiled at her. I was forever doing things like that when I was little. I would save up my pocket money and use it to buy little things for her just to show her that she means the world to me. She would always wake up to roses somewhere with my name on a card nearby. They are her favourite flower and my middle name so that's why I always bought her either red or white roses. "I had to do something to say thanks for the support through the last three years. I thought you were going to leave me halfway through," I tell her quietly and she kisses the top of my head.

"When I gave birth to you Danny, I swore that I would look after you and protect you no matter what happens. That's what a good mother would do regardless of what the child does in their lives," she says. She started playing with some of the longer strands of my hair and she held me quite close to her. "I know mom, all the bullies kept making me doubt everything about myself and they thought my family would abandon me," I tell her. I know Jason will be home soon but I am just going to make sure that my personal problems stay that and he doesn't get his big nose into my business. Not that there is any media evidence that I was arrested or sentenced three years ago, he would have to talk about me to someone who knows about the whole thing and there aren't that many willing to tell.

I was dozing off in my mom's arms when Jason slams the door as he enters. It jolted me awake and for a moment I thought I was back in prison being beaten up again. "Jason, I am not going to tell you again, do not slam the doors. Next time you'll be out on your ears," my mom says while I was just frozen in a bad memory. Jason stormed off to his room and mom was trying to bring me out of the memory but it didn't seem to be working. I still think I am in prison being beaten up but I know I am not anymore and I can't seem to snap out of it. Luckily when this whole thing started I was lying stomach to stomach with my mom on the recliner so Jason didn't see my face. My mom was worried and was trying to talk to me but I couldn't hear exactly what she was saying.

I had finally started calming down about ten minutes later but even I knew I was very shaken by the memories. "Oh my boy, what did they do to you there?" she asks, not wanting an answer from me since she already knew about most of the things that went down there. "I don't wanna go back," I tell her once I had calmed down some more and she had given me a drink. I was literally shaking once I had come out of the flash back and the panic it had left behind. "I know you don't and I bet when George comes back he'll make sure of it," my mom says. We kept our voices down in case Jason was the in eavesdropping mood. He is a strict Christian which got on my mom's nerves slightly, mainly because dinner would always contain him throwing some homophobic slurs at me after he overheard me calling George and I said I love you George at the end of the call.

"Yeah, you don't mind me living with him, do you?" I ask her, feeling more confident than I did when I initially came out to her shortly before I started going down the wrong path. She accepted me straight away because she knew there was something special between George and I and we had her full support. "Of course not Danny. As long as he treats you the way he has been doing then I am perfectly happy with that. You must visit me though and my door is always open in case anything goes wrong and you want to move back in," she tells me and I put my drink down just to hug her tightly. Therefore I think my mom is the best mom on the planet. I don't think I could ever ask for a better mom to be honest.

She will always be saving my dumb blonde as until we are way too old to be doing stupid things but we do it anyway. I heard Jason storming down the stairs and for some reason the fight or flight instinct made itself known within me. Even my mom felt more protective of me then she usually does and this worried me a bit. It was clear to me that Jason was trying to win my mom over and for her to accept him as another son and it wasn't going to happen because of me. She wants her family to love and accept me for who I am and Jason is never going to do that. The last thing I remember was Jason knocking me to the ground and then his balled-up fist heading straight for my face and my mom screaming.

Maybe now those bullies were finally going to get their wish. Maybe now I was finally going to be killed.

 _ **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~three weeks later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

The cold streets of Los Angeles in the winter time didn't really bother me as I left the comfort of my little alley to buy a snack since I wasn't really that hungry but I knew I had to eat something. I use a hood to cover up my face after seeing another missing person's poster about me. My phone was left at home and I discharged myself from hospital when my mom went home to sleep and I decided it would be best as long as Jason is still around not to go back there. It once was a safe place for me but I might have outstayed my welcome in my own home it seems. I got off lighter than I was expecting from the attack but it was another harsh memory that I now have to deal with the panic attacks it brings for the foreseeable future. George would have gotten back two weeks ago, I wonder if he is looking for me. I doubt it though, I do seem to be a forgettable person after a while.

It's been two weeks since I left the hospital. Every day someone is missing the less likely people are to find them alive in most circumstances. I managed to get my snack at a self-service checkout so there was less chance of being recognised. The clothes I am in are from the day I was attacked and they weren't really weather appropriate so I was constantly shivering whenever I left the warm comfort of a shop and I was beginning to think hypothermia was starting to affect me. I walk back to my alley and avoided a confrontation after I bumped into someone by running off. I might have recognized the voice but I wasn't about to stop and ask. Back in the safety of my alley I started to eat the snack, hoping my mom was being taken care of by George.

She told me Jason kept coming to her house and threatening her. She did see me a couple of times while I was awake after the 5-day long coma I was in. I discharged myself about two days after I woke up. I know George will protect her until that bastard gets caught. He takes down the phone lines so the police aren't able to be called and he took her phone off her one time. That's why I haven't gone back home. He would probably beat me to death if he got the chance. I am not about to risk my life like that. "I swear I saw someone run in here after I bumped into them. It could have been the guy you were looking for but I didn't see anything to identify them because they were so fast," I hear a voice say at the entrance to the alley. That must have been the person I bumped into before.

"Thank you, either way at least I can say that I explored the lead anyway," I heard George say and my heart started racing. He really did care for me and I now feel horrible for worrying him and my mom the way that I have done. I heard him softly calling out my name as he walked through the alley. I hide myself right at the dead end in the corner because no one bothers coming this far I have learned. I'm surprised my violent shivering hasn't given me away a lot sooner. Soon I am face to face with George. "There you are baby, I've been so worried about you," he tells me and I just stare at him with tears welling in my eyes. "Why though, I am just a massive screw up everyone wants to beat to death," I tell him.

I was still shivering when he pulled me into the tightest hug he could manage and that was almost enough to break me. "Because I love you Danny, you are the one I want to spend the rest of my life with," he tells me. I hug him back and I snuggled into him to get some of the warmth from the hug. He wasn't proposing to me but I know he cares about me so I believe him. I wondered how long it would be before George knows that I am shivering so much. "Wow Danny, how long have you been out here, you are freezing," he notices probably about 10 minutes later. "I've been on the streets since I left the hospital," I tell him and George takes his coat off and covers me with it and zips it up so I could be a bit warmer now hopefully. "Okay baby, you are going to come back to my house and I'm going to protect you I promise," he tells me and I gave him a small smile.

He lifts me up and holds me tightly as he walks back towards his house. He couldn't carry me and text at the same time but when we got into the house he put me down on the couch and tucked a fleece throw blanket around me so I could warm up finally. I was snuggling with the blanket tightly around me and I was still violently shivering but I could hear George talking to the cops about my disappearance and that I have now been found. They said they were going to visit to make sure that I was okay and to get my statement on the attack that lead up to the whole thing. Then he let my mom know that her baby boy was safe and sound. I might have lost a bit of weight from only going and buying little snacks to live off for the last two weeks. 2016 has not gone off to a great start for me if I am perfectly honest.

My mom was on her way over and George was making me a hot chocolate to see if that would help me at all. My body temp is a little on the low side but it isn't anything that we can't handle here and I don't need to make another trip to hospital at this point. George walks through with my drink just as the police shows up. He lets them in and I was just snuggled under the blanket still. I answer the questions that they had relating to my disappearance before giving my account of the assault which triggered this whole thing. I managed to feel warm enough to take my arms out of the blanket and I started to drink the hot chocolate about halfway through the interview. I still have George's coat on and I don't think I am taking it off anytime soon.

Then there was a little break from visitors after the police left where I ate some soup and I was fine after that. The coat came off but I kept the throw blanket to at least waist level and then I could adjust it to how warm or cold I felt. "I'm sorry George," I say as he was giving me a warm bath because I was a little on the dirty side. "You don't need to be sorry bear, I know why you did it now and it is completely understandable," he tells me and I knew once this bath was done we were going to have a lot of snuggle time. I think my mom had gone food shopping or something before she comes over and that was okay with us. I can't wait to see my mom again and to apologise to her for worrying her so much.

When my mom came over I was snuggled into George on the couch in the living room and she let herself in because George had told her that she was welcome into his home just as he was welcome into ours. "Hello George, how have you been holding up?" she asks, she hadn't seen me yet and I guess she thought that I was sleeping on the bed upstairs or something. "I'm alright, I just can't believe that Jason turned out to be the bastard that he did in the end," George says and mom walked into the living room and she was so happy to see me and I looked alright. "That's good. Hello baby boy, are you okay now?" she asks me and I got up from my snuggle with George to hug her tightly. I noticed that she looked like she had a few sleepless nights and it was all my fault. "I'm okay mom. I'm so sorry for stressing you out," I tell her and she hugs me back just as tightly.

"It's okay baby boy. I know Jason scared you into not coming home and I am not mad at you. I don't think I would have stayed with Jason being in the house but I had no choice. I am glad that you are safe though," she tells me and I sat on the couch in between the two and we just watch some random film that was playing on a channel. I was comfortable being with the two people that to me were my world. I felt safe and happy being at home and having my boyfriend and my mom snuggling up to me after the hell that I have been through for the last three years. "Don't worry Danny. You are safe now and we will protect you to the end of the line," George says and I smile at them. Hopefully I don't have to deal with any emergency service people now for quite some time.

I must have fallen asleep at some point because I opened my eyes to the smell of dinner. I was lying down on my own on the couch as well so my mom and George must be in the kitchen. Then my mom walks in with a plate of chicken and rice and smiles at me when she sees me looking at her. "Hey Danny, I was just about to wake you for dinner," she tells me and I sit up so she could hand me my dinner. "Hey mom, thanks. I was starting to get hungry," I tell her. I haven't had a proper meal since most likely the day I ended up in hospital or a day or two after I woke up from the coma. "I bet you haven't eaten properly in a while," she tells me as I started to tuck into the food straight away. "I've been surviving off snacks every day. This is my first proper meal since the whole thing happened," I tell her.

There is one thing that I think pretty much everyone learns when growing up. You cannot lie to your mother or father and expect to get away with it. They always know, so if I had told my mom oh yeah I have been eating three square meals a day for the last two weeks she would instantly know I am lying. "Oh Danny, at least you are home now and safe and you can go back to eating three meals a day now," she tells me. She sat next to me and she chuckled as my foot bounced slightly as I was eating the dinner. I haven't changed at all since I was a small child in some aspects. I was finished with my dinner in no time and my mom took the plate back to the kitchen as George walked back in. "Did you enjoy that Danny?" he asks me and I nod. "Best first meal back ever," I tell him and he smiles.

The rest of the evening was very relaxed. We got a call from the police to say that Jason has been arrested and they will pursue the matter further. That probably means they are going to charge him for the assault and then hopefully get him put away for a long time. He would hate it in jail if he is a strict Christian like he lead us to believe initially. I am a Christian but not as strict as he claimed and even I hated it in there. George pulled me onto his lap and I snuggled into him straight away. I am so grateful to be back in my boy's arms without the worry about him being taken away by police officers. My mom was happy to see our reunion because she still supports us just as much as she did when I first announced I was dating him.

I was dozing off in George's arms a few hours later while a film was playing in the background and I wasn't paying much attention to it though. I think I have seen the film before and it wasn't particularly interesting to me. "Are you very sleepy there Danny bear?" he asks me when he notices that I was falling asleep on him. "Yeah, I haven't gotten much sleep lately," I tell him. He hugs me tightly and somehow, I knew that he was feeling guilty about something and that something involved me. "I should have been here for you on the day you got out and then none of this would have happened," he tells me after a minute. "You can't say that George, no one knew for sure what Jason's true intentions were and we had planned it out so I would be with mom until you got home from tour. You can't beat yourself up about something that you had no control over," I tell him.

I noticed that some of the things I had learned from my stay in jail were being applied here. What the older men who kind of mentored me throughout the duration of my sentence is similar to what I found myself telling George. "You learned quite a bit in there then," George says and I knew he felt slightly less guilty now. "Yeah, some of the older more experienced guys took me under their wing at first because I was fresh meat and I had a lot to learn and to adjust to if I was going to survive in there," I reply. I was still tired and dozing off on his lap. "That's alright then, you had people looking out for you at least," he says. That was kinda the last part of the conversation I took part in because I fell asleep again not too long afterwards.

That's the end of this one shot! I hope you enjoyed, let me know what you think and on with the next one.

12 Page


	59. One More Night CS x FM

One More Night- CS x FM

 _ **So this request is for the lovely AwokenMonster. If you haven't checked out their work I suggest you do. They are on AO3 and , they have a lot of awesome stories to enjoy.**_

 _ **I am aware that this is a TM x DM one as well as a FM x CS one shot, it's just how this has worked out.**_

 _ **This one is title inspired by the Maroon 5 song One More Night.**_

"How could you?" Jordon screams at his boyfriend who had just admitted to him that he cheated on him with a girl down at the local club last night. "I was drunk Jordon, it didn't mean anything. I don't even have her number," Dylan shouts back, mumbling the last part as he tried in vain to defend himself and his actions. "Yeah of course it didn't mean anything, just like it seems the last three years of our relationship don't seem to mean anything to you," Jordon replies sarcastically, feeling like Dylan just didn't care about them anymore. Their relationship could easily be over and he wasn't sure if he wanted to fight for it back.

"I'm going to stay at Danny's house while you stay here and have a long hard thing about just how much our relationship actually means to you," Jordon says after a few minutes of silence went by. Dylan was still not trying to defend himself further or trying to make the relationship with Jordon work. Jordon left the room to pack his bags because the silence became unbearable. He was sure that Danny and his wife Theresa would let him stay with them for at least a few nights. Dylan didn't follow him, he just stood there in the living room too busy thinking about the events which could have juts destroyed his relationship. He knows he has really screwed up this time and he will have to do something really special and unique to win Jordon's love, affection and more importantly trust back.

Jordon wasn't sure exactly how long he is going to have to stay at Danny's for, but he knew it would be until Dylan somehow managed to prove himself as a loyal boyfriend. He wasn't surprised that Dylan didn't follow him up and beg him to stay but it still hurt as he left the apartment. He know that it is wrong to turn up to someone's house unannounced but Danny had told him that his door was always open if they need him for anything. Jordon knew that the advice, support and help Danny has to offer would be very much appreciated and needed. As he drove to Danny's house he debated on calling ahead to the brunette to let him know that he was coming over.

Then again, if Danny would say yes to him anyway Jordon didn't have the need to call him and didn't see much point in calling him. He felt numb, betrayed and hurt yet he wasn't finding himself crying as he drove to the friend's house. Maybe the crying would come later once he made it to Danny's and all his emotions had settled and the acts set in. Right now, though Jordon was just focused on driving safely. He wanted to make it to Danny's house in one piece. He felt relieved as he saw that Danny's house was within sight. He was close to someone who would help him feel like he wasn't losing his mind. Dylan was going to show his true intentions to Jordon soon enough and then they would decide if they would stay together or not.

Danny saw Jordon pull up to the house while he was playing with his daughter outside. He noticed Jordon was struggling with his emotions so he sent his daughter inside to play with her doll house so he could help his friend out. "Jordon, what happened dude?" Danny asks Jordon when the older male gets out of his car and walks towards Danny. "Dylan cheated on me Dan, he went out last night and slept with a girl," Jordon says and Danny just listened to every word that Jordon had to say. "Oh Jordon, I take it you want to stay for a little bit while you and Dylan work everything out?" Danny asks Jordon. It almost seemed like Danny was a bit of a mind reader. "Yes please Danny. The silence between us was unbearable," Jordon says and Danny goes to the trunk of the car and pops it open.

"Sure thing Jordon. Dylan will prove himself as date worthy I am sure of it. In the meantime, you can stay with us and chill," Danny says as he grabs the two bags that Jordon had with him. "You know where the spare room is right?" Danny asks Jordon as the walk into the house and Theresa just smiled at them both. Scarlett probably said she saw Jordon and that he looked upset so she knew what was coming. "Yeah, thanks for this Danny and Reese. I know it is really short notice," Jordon says and Danny just smiles at his friend. "It's okay Jordon we know sometimes things have to be arranged on the last minute and you're our friend who is always welcome," Theresa says and she stops Jordon for a moment so she could hug him. He hugged her back and for a split second his wall starts to crumble and his emotions were starting to show. He follows Danny up the stairs to the spare room where he would be staying. Danny placed his bags down on the floor.

Then he closed the door and pulled Jordon into a hug right on time as the older male started to break down in tears in Danny's arms. "Don't worry Jordon, everything will work itself out. You'll see," Danny says and just started to think of things to say in an attempt to calm down a very heart-broken man. "It's like he has no love for me anymore and like our relationship doesn't matter to him anymore," Jordon cries and Danny does his best to calm him down and make sure that he knew Dylan will be regretting his decision soon enough. It took some time because Jordon's feelings were really hurt by this but Danny had managed to get him calm enough that he wasn't crying anymore but the crying had left him exhausted. Danny took this as a cue to help Jordon get changed out of his jeans and trainers at the least and help the older man to bed. He lay down on the bed and stayed with Jordon until the older man fell asleep.

"Sometimes, I think you are too precious for this world Danny. The lengths you go to just so you can help your friends when they need you most is incredible," Theresa says when she walks in and sees Danny lying down next to his friend who seemed to be at some sort of peace in his sleep. She came and lay next to him and Danny wrapped his arms around his wife. "I had to help him, Dylan's really broken his heart. I wasn't going to say no to someone who saved my life as well," Danny explains and Theresa thinks back to how Danny was back in 2008 and 2009 just before the guys came in and changed his life. He was a very different person back then, maybe a few days away from doing something he'd regret. "I know you did," she tells him and gives him a kiss.

He kisses back and had a heartwarming smile on his face. The next thing he knew he had to do was figure out a way to get the broken couple mended and back together again because they wouldn't be able to go on like this forever and Jordon was not going to forgive Dylan as easily as the younger male was expecting him to. He has to prove that three years of dating Jordon hasn't just gone down the drain in one night or maybe more. Jordon couldn't trust Dylan anymore and Danny knew that it was fair enough, heaven forbid if Theresa ever cheated on him he would find it hard to trust her again unless she proved herself. "Don't ever cheat on me Reese, please," Danny says after a few minutes. They were about to leave Jordon to sleep peacefully for a while. "I would never do that to you my love," Theresa says and the quietly made their way out of the spare room to play with their daughter for a little while.

"Daddy, how do you spell uncle Jordon's name?" Scarlett asks as the couple found their daughter drawing at her little craft table. "Uh, you spell it J-o-r-d-o-n," Danny replies, allowing time in between each letter for his daughter to write them down. She smiled once she was finished and she thanked her father for helping her. "What are you doing anyway?" Danny asks when he sees his daughter was carefully writing on the page. "I'm making a card for Uncle Jordon, he is really sad and I want him to feel better," she replies and Danny smiles at her. He was so glad that she was developing the same caring personality that he and Theresa show. "Okay darling, we'll give it to him in a little bit. He's sleeping right now and I am sure he'll love," Danny says.

He suddenly has a thought and goes to his study, he knew something about this situation seemed very familiar and he wanted to find out why. He was digging through his drawers until he found a leather-bound book which had Jordon and Dylan's names scrawled in cursive writing on the front he read through and found several entries where Jordon had come to him asking for help and asking for his advice on his relationship with Dylan. The amount of times where the pair had taken a break was enough material to become Jeremy Kyle gold. Danny sighed as he pictured the two on the show and Jeremy telling them to either fix their issues or end it. He could also see the lie detector being done and Dylan failing it. There was no doubt he'd fail the lie detector in Danny's eyes. Danny knew Dylan was being more unfaithful to Jordon than what Jordon currently knew and if he were to find out Danny knew it would truly be over.

Danny found one particular entry the most interesting. It was dated just over a year ago and Jordon had come crying to him over something that Dylan had done which almost sounded identical to the story that Jordon had just told him. Jordon would be the innocent one and always and Danny means always Dylan would start the argument and the cheating so Jordon would get upset and angry and then leave after an argument broke out. The police had been called on many occasions for domestic violence and almost always Dylan would worm his way out if he had hit Jordon and only once or twice had he been arrested for it but Jordon's love for Dylan would always result in Jordon convincing the police officers to drop the charges even if they didn't want to and they felt annoyed by the pairs toxic relationship.

 _21_ _st_ _of March 2015._

 _Jordon really needs to break up with Dylan, their relationship is just way to toxic and I am always left picking up the pieces._ _I mean don't get me wrong, I will always be here to support Jordon and pick him back up until Dylan makes Jordon love him again. I mean how many more times does Dylan have to slam the door and throw things at Jordon for him to understand the Dylan does not love him in the way that he wants the Mexican too. How many more times is Jordon going to go to war with Dylan because their relationship is so fucking dysfunctional. I swear every time Jordon comes over he says that he will only stay with Dylan for like another night and then their relationship is over but that never happens. They will never break up with each other._

Theresa walks in with a cup of coffee and hands it to Danny who hands her the book in return. "I still can't believe after everything proving them to not work they force themselves to anyway," Theresa says after she had a quick glance. "Yeah, Jordon seems more heartbroken, less angry this time around but the ending is always going to be the same. Jordon is going to go running back to Dylan after he crawls back to beg for the other one's forgiveness," Danny replies, feeling a little fed up with it all but he promised that he would look out for his slightly older friend. After all, no one else would take Jordon in when Dylan had a spat with him, they got tired of it quicker than Danny has and refused to take him in for him to go back to the man who keeps breaking his heart over and over again. They say love is blind and it truly is in Jordon's case.

"I know, we just have to be prepared for the next time it happens. One-day Jordon will see that Dylan really doesn't care and they will break up but right now you and I both know that is not going to happen and we can't force it," Theresa says and she rubs Danny's shoulders as he drinks his coffee. It wasn't just Jordon being hurt in the fallout of all of this. Danny was being hurt from the stress of trying to put his friend's relationship back together when the pieces just simply didn't fit no matter how you tried to arrange it. He was beginning to run out of ways to put them together and he didn't have the heart to knock the broken man down and tell him that it just wasn't going to work out between him and Dylan. It might have been his personality showing but he didn't want to be the guy that broke the couple up but he was going to at some point.

Danny downed his coffee as quickly as possible so he could be there for Jordon when he woke up so he could comfort the older man and somehow lie to him and say that Dylan is right for him and that they would be working things out and their life would be back to the way a normal healthy relationship should be even though Danny wanted to shout and scream that it wasn't going to work. Theresa was worried for the pair of them, she has seen just how hard it has affected Danny in the past and she certainly didn't want a repeat of it this time around. She followed him out of his study, the book back in it's proper place and hidden. He left for the stairs but Theresa went into the kitchen to wash the mug out and play with Scarlett some more before she was going to plan dinner for the four of them.

"Mommy, why is uncle Jordon being sad making daddy sad?" Scarlett asks, it seems their ever-observant little girl had noticed the slight change in Danny's body language as he moved through the house. "Because daddy doesn't like it when his friend is upset and he can't fix it," Theresa answers, she wasn't about to explain just how toxic uncle Jordon and uncle Dylan's relationship was to her five-year-old but her explanation was enough to make Scarlett happy for the meantime. Scarlett had decided that daddy needed a big cuddle when she next saw him and Theresa smiled. Hugs won't completely fix the problem but her husband would be distracted and his mood would improve for the time being. Even Jordon would be distracted by the five-year-old and the hugs she brings.

Danny was in the spare room and he decided to lay down next to Jordon again but he was going to scroll through his phone and distract himself until Jordon wakes up. It wasn't going to take too long but it was better than staring at the ceiling until something happened. "Hey Danny," Jordon says, about an hour later and he noticed the younger male just playing on his phone. "Hey Jordon, are you feeling any better?" Danny asks, instantly putting his phone away and switching on the caring little bother/best friend mode to help Jordon through this cheating episode once more. "A bit, I mean maybe it is time to call time on the relationship. I bet I am pissing you off now by coming to you so often with it," Jordon says and Danny kept his emotions contained but he was surprised.

"I don't think so, you certainly haven't pissed me off with this. I am always here to help you when you need me the most. It is up to you whether or not you and Dylan break up but I know how much you love him and maybe for this to work he needs to get his head out of his ass and see how much of a great and loyal boyfriend he could be losing if he doesn't change his ways soon enough," Danny explains, half grateful that Jordon was finally seeing the light but deep down he wanted them to figure out a way to make the relationship work and for them to be together without all the dysfunctional baggage which seemed to follow them. "Yeah but he is going to keep cheating on me, isn't he? I mean he has done it at least once before," Jordon says and Danny just pulls the older male into a hug. "Maybe, but Dylan needs to see what it would be like without you to realize just what he is missing on," Danny says, knowing that the pair are on yet another break.

"What are you suggesting here Danny?" Jordon asks, wondering what plan the younger male had in his mind. "Well, since you are on a break for the relationship we could do a little bit of acting. Make you seem like you have moved on so he is going to realize that he needs to change big time in order to win you back," Danny says and Jordon smiled, he was starting to like this plan but he was a bit confused on some of the details Danny hadn't quite explained. "So how are you going to pull that one off?" Jordon asks and this is where Danny smiled. He was talking to a friend of his while Jordon was sleeping and he was putting a plan together which just needed Jordon's acceptance and willingness to participate. "Easy, you and Steve are going to pretend to go out. I'll send some evidence to Dylan making him believe he is losing you and then maybe work with him to know exactly what he does need to do to win you back," Danny says.

Jordon looked at Danny like he was a god who just said a plan that would save the world. "Danny I think that is the best idea you've come up with ever. If this works then I will freaking owe you for the rest of my life," Jordon says and Danny was happy that Jordon was on board. He knew deep down Jordon was desperate for that kind of love that Dylan just wasn't giving to him and he knew Steve would be helping him. "Well I do suppose I gotta pay you back for making me the lead singer of the band somehow. Don't worry about making it up to me or anything for this," Danny replies, he would text Steve back later and tell him that their plan was to go ahead and that Jordon was very eager to participate. A thought crossed his mind that what he was going to do was cruel but it was better than what Dylan was doing. They have broken up for now and it means that Jordon is free to date who he wants.

"Okay, but don't be surprised when I do pay you back Danny," Jordon says and Danny was happy that his friend was genuinely happy for the first time in months, if not years and he knew he was the cause of it. "Okay then, I suppose I can't stop you then," Danny says and Jordon chuckles. Then they heard the little running footsteps of Scarlett and then she knocked at the door. "Come on in Scarlett," Danny says and the five-year-old runs in and climbs on the bed to hug her father tightly and then hugs Jordon tightly before giving him the little card she had made for him. "Aw thank you Scarlett," Jordon says and Scarlett smiles. She was happy that two of the male role models in her life were happy now.

"You're welcome uncle Jordon. I don't want you to be sad," Scarlett says and Jordon gives the little girl another hug. "Don't worry Scarlett. I am not sad anymore, your daddy made me all better," Jordon says, they had to lie to the little one because she was just too young to understand the emotions that he was currently going through. She was too young to know of the heartbreak Jordon's relationship with Dylan could bring. Jordon tackled Danny into a hug which the younger male wasn't expecting and he tumbled backwards of the bed. Scarlett was nervous because Danny landed with quite a thud on the floor. Then she peered over the bed and heard Danny start laughing. Jordon had started to tickle Danny while he was on top of him. "Jordon, you suck," Danny manages to say in between his fits of laughter.

"Well, you still love me right?" Jordon asks when he has had enough of tickling his friend and laughing along with him because his laughter was contagious. Even Scarlett was laughing for a little bit before she left to go and play in her room. "Yeah, only in small doses on a Sunday afternoon," Danny says and Jordon smiled at him. He was feeling confident that the plan Danny had told him about a little while ago was going to work and they were going to enjoy it. It was about time that Jordon got his own back on Dylan for all the hurt that he was put through. "Alright then, what about other days of the week Danny?" Jordon asks as he helps his friend to his feet. "Depends on what you to do me on that day of the week," Danny replies and Jordon lightly shoves him to the side.

Danny shoves Jordon back and they kept doing it until Jordon fell over. Jordon got his own back and pulled Danny to the ground and the younger male fell on top of Jordon and they were laughing so much. Danny was enjoying it because he had found a simple way to make his friend happy and maybe for those moments they were messing around and laughing that he would forget about Dylan for the time being. Once they were done laughing Jordon pushed Danny off him and then got up and then helped Danny up to his feet and they walked down the stairs where Danny and Theresa had a kiss and a cuddle. Jordon didn't feel awkward about it because he knows he will be with Dylan or Steve hopefully soon. He trusts Danny will be the one to save his relationship.

"So, Steve and I will take you to the place you usually perform with Han Cholo because it is more than likely that Dylan is going to go there thinking of you next weekend. This will give us time to invite Steve over so you aren't complete strangers when you go on your first date and it will all help the plan," Danny says after he looks at his phone. "Okay, sounds like a plan to me," Jordon says and Danny smiles. He wasn't expecting Jordon to be so on board with the plan but he was happy that for now at least the older one was accepting it. "You can say no at any time, Steve and I won't get mad at you," Danny adds as an afterthought and Jordon nods. "I know Danny, I don't think I will go back on this though. Dylan needs to know what he is missing," Jordon says.

Danny decided he was going to make dinner for the four of them instead of Theresa and Jordon just sat and watched as Danny put a playlist on and started dancing around the kitchen while he was cooking. Jordon was filming Danny with his permission so he could send the video to Jorel, George and Matt. "Whatcha doing there Danny?" Jordon asks the other male in the room. "Making some dinner, why?" Danny replies and Jordon just smirks behind the camera. "Just wondering, you are doing a sexy little dance over there," Jordon says and Danny turns around with a smirk. "Okay so this isn't totally a little blackmail video then," Danny says and Jordon laughs. Danny knew exactly what Jordon was up to and he didn't mind this once.

 _ **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 3 weeks later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

The plan had been going perfectly, almost too perfectly in Danny's mind but he had been texting Dylan non-stop trying to get him to understand why Jordon hadn't crawled back to him just yet. Danny had finally made Jordon see the light but he did say he was going to try his hardest to make Dylan see the light to so they could work their grievances out and become that happy perfect couple they wanted to be. Once he had sufficient evidence that Dylan had also seen the light then he was perfectly happy to give Jordon the go ahead to "break up" with Steve and talk it out with Dylan at Danny's house with the mediator being Danny who would almost become a marriage or relationship counselor to make this work between his friends. Once George had gotten wind of the plan through phone calls he would hear with Jordon while Danny was on the phone with him.

George was very supportive of this new approach to sorting Dylan and Jordon's relationship out but he did warn Danny to be careful not to get too stressed out with all of this and he needs to calm down if he gets stressed. Danny promised him that he would be perfectly fine and that George had no reason to worry about him but George would only be happy once the couple were back together for the meantime. He was going to go out with the new little trio and see Danny's little plan in action but he was very skeptical because he hadn't seen the faces Dylan made when Steve gently touched Jordon's cheek or when Steve pressed his lips against Jordon's and they shared a sweet tender kiss. Danny had though, hiding in the background so the new "couple" could have the spotlight.

George had met up with Danny and Jordon at Danny's house and he brought Ava along so she could play with Scarlett for a little while before Danny's mom would come and take Scarlett to babysit her for the night because Theresa was working and Danny was going out. George hugged the two younger males tightly when he first walked into the house. He was worried about Jordon because of the toxic relationship he was in and possibly about to go back to and he was worried about Danny because of the toll that the toxic relationship was having on Danny's mental health. George swore he saw a silver hair in the mix of brown and slight blonde on his head. Danny smiled at George and hoped that he took that as a sign that he was okay.

"So, this uh revenge date thing is working somehow?" George asks, not completely understanding the whole plan because he has only heard snippets of it. "Yeah, all I did was set Jordon up with Steve as a fake relationship and they only display affection while they are at the Crow's nest and Dylan is there every time we have showed up so far. He sees them and keeps texting me about it and asking what he could do to win Jordon back so I have tried to get him to understand why it's not as easy now," Danny explains and George smiled now that he understood. Danny was finally tackling the reason why they kept breaking up with each other and then getting back together. "Yeah, so Jordon you understand why we kept getting annoyed at you breaking up with Dylan so much?" George asks and Jordon nods.

"Yeah, I do now thanks to Danny. I am really sorry about that but I couldn't see what was so wrong other than the cheating," Jordon explains and deep-down George already knew this but he was happy that Jordon was finally seeing what they were trying to tell him all along. "That's good Jordon, let's try and make this the last time that we have this problem though yeah? I honestly think that Danny can't talk anymore of this," George says which seemed to confirm some of Jordon's thoughts and suspicions about how Danny really felt about the whole situation. Jordon gave Danny a hug and Danny gave him a smile, a small one compared to other smiles but he just got rumbled slightly.

"Are you sure you want to be helping me Danny? I seem to be causing more trouble than what this plan is worth," Jordon says and Danny shakes his head and hugs Jordon back. "Yeah, I want to help you Jordon. I just got frustrated before because the last few times that I have dealt with this you haven't realized half the stuff you know now. I was getting slightly stressed and worked up because I hated seeing you walk back into a toxic relationship and he was just going to treat you the same as before and you were going to come back to me as upset as you were before and I hated seeing you upset," Danny admits, spilling his true feelings to his two friends who put their hands on his shoulders to reassure him that everything was going to work out.

"Don't worry Danny. Thanks to you I know what I should have done the first time this has happened and I swear if he doesn't learn his lesson then I am going to break-up with him and we are never ever ever getting back together," Jordon says and the other two males rolled their eyes at the Taylor Swift reference but they were going to hold him to that conversation later on if this was going to happen again. "Okay, we will hold you to that just don't reference Taylor Swift for the love of God," George says and Danny chuckles. "Okay no more Taylor Swift I get it," Jordon says and they head out to the Crow's Nest where they were going to find Dylan and Steve. George was interested to see what was going to happen and he volunteered that he would be the sober one so maybe Danny could let himself unwind a little.

Towards the end of the night George was snuggling a very tired and slightly tipsy Danny and watched Jordon and Steve act perfectly while Dylan was watching their every moment and every touch. Danny was unusually quiet considering Danny was a very sentimental drunk and it showed even when he was slightly tipsy like he is now. He was watching Jordon and Steve, praying that this wouldn't fuck up too badly if Dylan was suddenly to appear depressed or something. Soon the little date was over and George took the slightly tipsy Danny and the sober Jordon home to the younger male's house. He only made eye contact with Dylan for a brief second and all he did was shake his head. Jordon watched as Danny had fallen asleep on the drive home.

"Is Danny okay George?" Jordon asks, worried for their younger friend who seemed to be acting very strange since his little confession about how he really felt about Dylan and Jordon's fucked up relationship. "I think so, he didn't get drunk as far as I am aware but he wasn't acting himself. He was just nursing those drinks while he was watching you. He barely spoke while he was snuggled under my arm," George says, glancing in the rear-view mirror. "I have fucked up so bad haven't I? Danny wouldn't be like this if it wasn't for me," Jordon says, trying not to wake Danny who seemed peaceful in his sleep. "I don't think so Jordon. Danny works so hard to make everything right and fix people's problems but he knows he has his own demons to battle and he needs to work out how to fight them safely. I bet he will be his bubbly self again tomorrow," George says and Jordon felt better.

 _ **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~the next morning~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

Danny stumbled into the kitchen at 11 in the morning, clutching his head with one hand as he struggled to remember the night before. At least he had George and Jordon to fill him in on what happened and to help him get over the hangover. Even though he didn't remember much he knew he didn't really leave his seat. "Morning Danny, you hungover there?" George asks quietly as Danny flopped into the bar stool and made a makeshift pillow with his arms to block out the glaring California sunlight. "hmm, just a bit. Did I do anything stupid last night?" Danny asks after he received his hangover cure from Jordon. "Nope, you didn't leave your seat. We got a bit worried because you weren't yourself last night Dan," Jordon says and Danny tilted his head to one side to prompt them to explain further.

"You weren't your hug and kiss kinda drunk. You just sat there silent while you tried to snuggle into my side a bit," George says and the memory vaguely pops into the youngest male's head. Jordon puts a hand on Danny's shoulders as Danny rests his head back on his arms. They had thought that for a moment Danny was getting back to being his bubbly self but it turned out to not be the case at that moment. "Dylan is coming for that meeting thing today Danny, we'll give you some time to recover first though," Jordon says and Danny lifts his head up to look into his friend's eyes. "I'm okay Jordon, it may feel like a hammer is having a party in my head but honestly I am okay," Danny tells his friend who believed him. "As long as that's the truth I am okay with that Danny," George says and lifts the smaller male up to hug him.

"It's the truth. I've not had a hangover in a while, it feels weird," Danny says when he hugs George back, his head already starting to feel better. Jordon had his bags packed just in case he could go back with Dylan but Danny warned him not to go back straight away because they needed to know for sure that the underlying issues had been resolved. Jordon decided to follow Danny's advice which had been amazing so far and said he would stay at Danny's until Monday, by then everything should be working out fine. Jordon was nervous, this would be the first time that he would be seeing Dylan face to face since they broke up and they were going to hopefully get back together with Danny and George's help. George carried Danny into the living room but kept hold of the younger male until he was confident that Danny was okay.

"Anyways, I thought you hated it when I got drunk. Why did you let me get wasted last night?" Danny asks. Jordon started laughing as he recalled the several times George has said either in that interview or in times where they have hung out and there was going to be alcohol involved. "I didn't think you were drunk, we thought you were tipsy," George says, but Danny wasn't paying attention, he was too busy laughing at George who actually thought about his answer. Then Dylan knocked on the door and it felt a bit awkward between all four males. They were lucky that Jorel and Matt don't care about this. It would have been more awkward. Dylan hugged Danny and George and then hugged Jordon and it was more awkward between the off couple.

"So, all you have got to do is figure out what makes this relationship work and what the issues are and how you can get rid of them," Danny says and he didn't care if he didn't make much sense, he was still hungover slightly. Dylan smiled, he was glad someone had made an effort to try and get them back together. "Did you get hungover Danny?" Dylan asks and Danny nods as he still had the slight hangover headache. "Yeah only a little one, it's almost gone now. Your issues are more important than mine," Danny says. George smiled at Danny because he was still going through his plan like he said he was going to. Jordon started first by telling Dylan all the parts of their relationship that was wrong and Dylan sat and listened to every word he had to say.

Then Dylan started saying how sorry he was and that he promised that he would not do those things anymore and all of his love and energy will be spent on making Jordon happy. Danny smiled because he felt that this was genuine and that maybe there were going to last longer than 3 months before any form of cheating happens. "That's awesome. Let's hope this lasts this time yeah? Now kiss and make up," Danny says and the couple happily agreed to it, followed by a cheeky little kiss on the cheek for their little relationship hero. Danny didn't know how to react to the kiss on the cheek but he hugged both men before snuggling back up to George who was massaging his temples to help the hangover headache go away.

"I promise Danny that we will make this work this time, I don't think he would even cope if we were to break up again, let alone us," Jordon says. Dylan nodded in agreement and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's waist, he now knew of Danny's plan and that the whole relationship with Steve was faked but he wasn't angry. "Yeah, I have to admit Danny that was a really good plan you had there, we wouldn't have been able to do any of this without you," Dylan says and Danny smiled. This was how they were supposed to be, all lovey dovey not shouting and screaming like they have been in the past. "You're welcome guys, I had to do it because I know that you are meant for each other. You just had some issues you needed to overcome to see that," Danny says and George was still working on getting rid of the smaller male's hangover and it seemed to be working.

"Maybe you could turn that into a full-time career when this band is no longer together. You could make some serious money from your skills," George suggests and Danny was quick to shake his head at that. "Heck no, I mean I will do it for friends one time but doing it full-time with different couples at once would drive me insane. I would not be able to do it for very long without tapping out due to stress or something," Danny explains and he noticed the couple in the room had gone to his love seat to snuggle. This time had a whole new feel to it than the other times he saw them act like a couple in the same room as him and for the first time it was true love between the two of them. "Fair enough, I didn't think of it like that. The lovebirds over there do owe you for this though," George says and Danny raised an eyebrow at him. "Jordon already said he was going to pay me back for this but I don't want money for it," Danny says and then he quickly dashed upstairs and came back down fully dressed and ready to go.

"I gotta get some food I've run out of and you are coming with me," he says quietly to George while the couple were in the middle of a make-out session. George gets up feeling a bit confused until he saw the couple then he understood why Danny wanted to give them some privacy. "Spare room only boys and be safe," Danny declares which broke them out of their kiss but they smiled at Danny. They shouted we will at Danny just as he and George left the house. Things were sure looking like they were going the way that they were meant to be. Hopefully now after they have truly kissed and made up then they would never break up again.

 _ **And that is the end of another one shot. Sorry it is longer than most of my usual ones but I hope you enjoyed all the same. I like how this turned out and I want to hear what you think.**_

11 Page


	60. Sticks and Stones J3T x DM

Sticks and Stones J3T x DM

 _ **This is the second of three one shots that I planned to explain some of the little storylines that happened or got mentioned in To Love a Teacher. It is not necessary to read all of TLAT to understand this one shot but if you would like to just search for it on my profile and it will be there.**_

 _ **On a side note, who is loving V so far? I know I am. We Own the Night came out just as I started writing this and I freaking love it already like I do all of the songs which have come out so far.**_

 _ **Danny p.o.v**_

I am currently waiting for Jorel to come and pick me up from the emergency department in the UCLA Medical centre. I don't remember exactly what happened but according to Grace who phoned the paramedics on me I got to the top of the stairs and then fainted and fell back down and landed on my left arm which has resulted in a nasty fracture. I can't write anymore but I am still going to go to school and get the students to help me or something. Most of my lesson plans for tomorrow and next week have been written up and have power point presentations for anyway so I could easily use those and just give handouts for the students if I need to. "Danny, how are you feeling now? I got two different calls saying two different things about what happened," Jorel says when the doctor told him which bay I was in. I wasn't allowed to go home until they had someone to come and look after me for a few days as well as drive me home tonight.

"I have no idea, I mean at least I am not in pain right now but I don't remember getting home or anything related to how I hurt myself. Grace does tend to exaggerate things sometimes," I tell him and he comes to sit next to me and rubs the bright yellow fall risk bracelet on my wrist. So, whatever actually happened did involve me and at least a flight of stairs or some kind of fall. "Yeah, the doctor was telling me it was more like you were attacked on the top of the stairs instead of fainting. He said you have a slight concussion from a blow to the head and the CCTV showed some shady mother fucker following you," Jorel explains so it was more like I was knocked out and then fell down the flights of stairs to my apartment. That makes more sense to me.

"I don't really care what happened any more, I just wanna go home now. I have to go to work in the morning and I know I have to wear this bracelet for a few days," I tell him and he just pulled me into a hug. "I know Danny and I think they said they'd let you leave in half an hour. I'm gonna stay with you and Dylan might do a day as well. I only just got here and they want to do more observations on you before they let you leave," Jorel says and I sigh, I seem to have spent half of my life in and out hospitals and today was going to be no exception. It is like nine o'clock in the evening so time wise it isn't that bad. I have had to stay until half eleven at night before because the ER was so busy and I wasn't as high priority as most of the other patients that arrived that day.

"I'm just texting Dylan and Jordon to let them know where I am and that I am staying at yours tonight. I am not too happy to take you to work tomorrow but I gotta do some rehearsals for tour so I kinda don't have a choice. You'll be safe in school right?" he asks me and I nodded. I was feeling fine now, just tired and I was just waiting to go home. "Yeah, Grace would probably have told the principal her version of what happened tonight and they'll all be checking on me throughout the day. I won't be able to be on my own especially since I'll have this fall bracelet on and they'll see it. It's casual Friday tomorrow," I tell him. I can't get any form of long sleeve t-shirt on over this unless I borrow some of someone else's clothes because all my long sleeve t-shirts are tight on me.

"Yeah but by Monday you won't need it anymore which will be fine and if they ask just say you fell down the stairs cause you tripped on your laces, you don't have to say you were attacked or say anything to make them think Grace was telling the truth," Jorel tells me and then he passed me a bottle of cherry Tango from his bag. "I'll open it in a second for you. I just bought it for you when I heard from Grace that you collapsed because I was guessing that you needed some sugar in you," he tells me and my eyes lit up. I love Tango so to get some from Jorel was like it was Christmas for me. I did feel a little embarrassed that he had to open the drink for me but then again this is going to happen for the next 6 to 8 weeks so I better start getting used to it. Jorel took the bottle from me so he could open it for me and then handed it straight back so I could take a big swig from it. I nearly drank half the bottle in one go.

"Yeah, I think you needed that," Jorel tells me and I chuckle at him. I handed it to him so he could put the cap back on and put it on the little table where I had an empty cup with a straw in it. It used to have water in it but they made me drink all of it not long after I woke up. "Yeah, I know I needed that. Thank you Jorel," I tell him with a smile. I watched Jorel shuffle on the bed so he was next to me and I decided to rest my head on his shoulder. He rubbed my shoulder with his hand, he knows I always hate these places and it is worse when I am on my own. "You're welcome Danny, hopefully now we can get you home and in bed soon," he tells me as we are approaching 9:30 pm. I am still waiting for a doctor to come back and tell me that I am fit enough to go home now. I was getting sick and tired of waiting in here.

It was ten o'clock before the doctor came back to see me. He did a head to toe check on me and asked me a few questions on my memory and things like that. I passed all of his tests to go home but he was worried about the slight amnesia I have but I don't have a concussion which is good. They said that the police couldn't get a statement off me if I didn't remember what happened but if my memory was to return then I should go to the nearest police station as soon as I had the time to so I could give my statement in even though they will be charging him for assault and bodily harm anyway. I was just happy to go home. I had finished my Tango a little while ago and snuggling with Jorel on the hospital bed was just getting uncomfortable now.

"Do you wanna go to bed straight away when we get back or do you wanna watch a film first?" Jorel asks me as we are now in his car on the way back to my apartment. I wasn't sure because maybe Grace was waiting up for me to get home so she could be the mother hen or something. "I kinda want to watch a film but if Grace comes please don't let her in to mother hen me please," I reply, almost begging for him to make sure the woman leaves me alone for at least a night. Jorel had stopped at a red light so he had the chance to stop and rub my arm for a moment. "Alright Danny, that's what we'll do. We will watch a film until you get tired enough and fall asleep and should Grace wanna stick her witchy nose in our business then you can pretend to sleep and I will deal with her," Jorel tells me and I let out a small sigh of relief.

Getting into my apartment was easy and when I first walked back up those flights of stairs I fell down Jorel was right behind me with a hand on my back to make sure that I didn't fall on him or something. Grace was nowhere to be seen but Jorel swore he saw her little curtain move just as he closed the door behind me and then waited a minute before following me into the apartment. That's a thing that put people off this flat and possibly made the one I live in so much cheaper for me to rent. She had a little window installed so she could keep an eye on her neighbours and call for help if she needed and there are like ten apartments on this floor including ours. I went to sit on the couch straight away while Jorel went to grab my pyjamas and some stuff of his in here.

I was dozing off on the couch almost immediately so when Jorel helped me into my pyjamas it helped with the whole possible pretending to sleep act I might have to do soon. Jorel had put a film on then about 20 minutes into it like we predicted Grace knocks on the door. "Don't make a sound and lie down, also pretend to sleep," Jorel whispers to me and I followed his instructions straight away. Then he grabbed a blanket and covered me with it and tucked it in around me a little bit while Grace was still knocking on the door. Jorel made himself annoyed when he opened the door and I was just going to go with his acting skills. "What's wrong Grace? It's like eleven at night and Danny's sleeping," Jorel says to her, even sounding annoyed. I was going to keep up the pretending to sleep so that if she forces her way in then she could see that Jorel was telling the truth.

"I was just making sure that Danny was okay after what happened after work," she says, not going into specific detail into what happened which is making me believe that her story of me fainting is definitely a lie. "He's fine, he was tired when I met him in the hospital and he has two fractures to his left arm and he is perfectly happy with me and Dylan taking care of him while he needs us," Jorel says which was him trying to hint at her that she wasn't needed. I was still keeping up my acting part which was pretty easy because I was actually falling asleep on the couch. I don't think I am going to last the whole duration of the film before I fall asleep. At first, I didn't think she was getting the hint because she was still talking to Jorel about me and how I shouldn't be living on my own anymore and I should have someone look after me 24/7 because apparently, I can't take care of myself.

This pissed off Jorel the most because he and I both know I am quite capable of taking care of myself as I have had to do it my whole life. The only thing I can't do is defend myself from sneak attacks which lead to one punch knockouts which leads to me falling down the stairs. "Danny is more than capable of looking after himself, he doesn't need someone like you around to mother hen him. He isn't your son, he is an adult who can look after himself," Jorel says and I could feel the anger radiating from him and the hurt from Grace. He burned her good, that stupid witch. I think it took another five minutes of them arguing back and forth before Jorel finally won and Grace gave up. I actually fell asleep a couple of times only to wake up when Grace started shouting.

Jorel closed the door behind him and sat down next to me quietly, in case he thought I had fallen asleep. "Danny, are you awake?" he asks me, speaking quietly to me. "Just about, I got quite comfy and would have actually fallen asleep if it wasn't for Grace shouting," I tell him and he smiles at me. I had my eyes closed until I started talking. He lifts me up slightly so he can sit down and my head will be on his lap. "Do you wanna continue watching the film and then go to bed or go to bed now?" he asks me. Now both sound like very tempting options. "I might as well stay up a little longer and finish watching the film all though there is the chance I'll fall asleep before the film is over," I tell him. He ran his fingers through my hair a couple of times.

"Okay Danny, if that's what you want to do then that is what we will do. I just gotta text Jordon to let him know I am still staying with you tonight, he's getting super whiney," he tells me and I chuckle. Jordon and Jorel are soulmates and are practically joined at the hip most times that I have seen them. Or I could say that they are joined at the lips more often than not. "Okay, he can come over you know if he gets that desperate," I tell him, knowing how much Jordon hates being apart from Jorel. I looked up to see Jorel smile at me and for a moment I forgot that I was hurt and that was the reason why he was over. "Nah, he'll be okay for one night. I'll be seeing him in less than twelve hours anyway so he can suck it up this once while I keep an eye on you," he tells me and I chuckled again.

One of Jorel's nicknames for Jordon is his little buttercup so suck it up buttercup is one of the ways that Jorel can tease Jordon if he needs to. "Okay," I reply, knowing that he is here to help me get changed and then keep an eye out for any symptoms of a concussion and to be my driver. We continue watching the film and I managed to stay awake until it was over before my eyes started to shut on their own and Jorel noticed. "Come on, let's get you into bed," he tells me and he watches me walk into my room before he follows me to help me get changed. Soon I was in bed and fast asleep under the covers

 _ **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~next morning~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

"Come on Danny, you have work in an hour," Jorel tells me and I groan as I open my eyes and squint at the light. "Okay, okay I am awake dude," I tell him and he chuckles. I am gonna let him make me some coffee and some breakfast since I can't really do much for myself last night. "I'll be back in a minute Danny. I will just make some coffee and some waffles for breakfast," he tells me and I smiled at him. I went to grab my glasses from the nightstand and put them on. Jordon was calling Jorel and I heard my older friend sigh as he heard his boyfriend's ringtone blare out his phone. "Danny, you talk to clingy for me please? I'll never get breakfast done with him nattering down my ear," Jorel asks me and I chuckle and hold out my hand so that I could have a conversation with Jordon while Jorel cooks breakfast.

J: Jorel, I miss you so much.

D: Morning to you to Jordon.

J: Danny, how are you feeling now?

D: Been better, I am a bit tired and sore but that is to be expected after what happened.

J: Yeah, is Jorel making you breakfast and looking after you?

D: Yeah he is, I can't use my left hand for six to eight weeks now.

J: That's good. Dylan will come over later and then I will come tomorrow to look after you.

D: Yeah, thanks Jordon. So Dylan will be coming to pick me up after work yeah?

J: Yeah he will be, he might come and pick your car up first and then come and get you at half past three or something like that.

D: Cool, I trust he is going to pick me up on time and stuff. I do need to avoid Grace today though. Man she was a bitch last night.

J: Yeah, I heard about what she said last night and what she thought happened.

D: Yep, told the cops I fainted even though everyone else knows I was knocked out and I fell down the stairs and broke my wrist. I felt a bit dizzy but I am alright now. I just don't want to have her mother hen me especially since Jorel told her I am more than capable of looking after myself.

J: Fair enough, you are more than careful of looking after yourself and she needs to know this more than one time. Try and take care of yourself okay Danny? We don't want you to be in hospital again.

D: Yeah, I am planning not to end up in hospital again but you never know with these things.

J: Yeah good, I am sure we will make you stick to it.

D: Don't worry I am planning on trying to stay healthy. I gotta go now though, Jorel's cooked breakfast.

J: Talk to you later Danny.

D: Talk to you later.

Jorel called me through to my kitchen so I could eat my breakfast. Luckily, I got use the fork to eat the waffle piece with my right hand instead of the left once since I can't use the left right now. He smiled at me as I dug into the food right away, not noticing how hungry I was. "It's casual Friday today in school, right?" Jorel asks me, double checking on what I told him last night. "Yeah, just need a shirt and some jeans," I reply. I had trainers on everyday so that wasn't going to be much of a difference in that. Jorel was going to have to help me get ready for school again. He already ate his breakfast and washed the dishes after I had finished mine so we could get ready for the day. I was sipping on the mug of coffee while Jorel was whistling while he washed the dishes.

"Jordon wasn't too clingy on the phone?" Jorel asks me when I handed him back his phone before we walked into the bedroom so we could get changed, I shook my head to let him know he wasn't. Jorel had a change of clothes in his backpack and I secretly hoped he would let me borrow one of his hooded check shirts to attempt to cover up the fall risk bracelet and the wrist cast. "Hey Danny, just this once I will let you borrow my favourite shirt but only this once. I know you want to hide the wrist stuff," Jorel tells me and I have to resist the urge to hug my friend very tightly. "Thanks dude, if no one sees it then no one can comment on it," I tell him, feeling a lot better about the day then when I first woke up this morning. Jorel chuckled at me because he found it funny how I felt that his check shirt had just saved my life.

"Well, I'll quickly do you hair how you normally have it and then I'll let you try and brush your teeth before we have to leave," Jorel tells me and I sit down on the bed. He carefully brushes my hair and works some of the knots out without hurting me too much and I was sitting on the bed calmly the entire time. Then he got some of my hair gel and made a very smart looking quiff before we went to the bathroom so I could brush my teeth with his assistance while he did his at the same time. Maybe I could get George to do some marking for me over the week while we have mentoring sessions so I could get some help there. "Dylan says he'll help with the over the weekend marking for you," Jorel tells me after he looked at his phone.

I went into my room and grabbed my phone to see he had texted me the same thing he had texted Jorel. I fired a quick text back to say that I was grateful and that would be the best help he could offer me at the moment. It was hard to type with just one hand on my phone's keyboard but luckily, I installed a swipe keyboard a couple of months ago so it made it a little easier on me but not by much. I then followed Jorel down the stairs without either seeing Grace or falling so it was starting to be a good morning. Jorel said when Dylan comes to pick me up from work later he would take me to Dunkin Donuts as a treat after what happened yesterday which is nice of him. Jorel was going to take my car but he needs his to get to work and it's a long walk back to mine so he decided to use his car to take me to work and let Dylan drive here and pick up my car later if he wanted to.

Work was going to be a nightmare for me but I was hoping that if I could get through the day without anyone trying to baby me too hard then it should be fine. Something that made my morning a bit brighter was after Jorel helped me get into my classroom the principal walked in and handed me an ice coffee. "Morning Danny, how are you feeling?" she asks me and I smiled at her and took a good sip of the ice coffee she gave me. "I'm feeling okay now thank you, I don't know what you know about last night though," I tell her and she was happy that I seem to be in good spirits. "Grace send me a weird text about you fainting and falling down the stairs or something like that," she tells me and I sighed. I think that woman is close to retirement now.

"I didn't faint, I got attacked and when I got knocked out last night I fell down the stairs and that's how I broke my arm. There was no fainting involved as far as the police are concerned," I tell her, using what the police have told me to help with my memory issues which seemed to be very present at the moment. I still can't remember making it home at all last night after school. "Yeah, all I ask of you Danny is that you tell me when you feel like you need to go home and that you feel like you can't teach. I am not sending you home because Grace is pressuring me too, I will send you home if I see reason to," she tells me and I sigh in relief. I knew she was the sensible one and she knew how to do her job.

"Thanks, I think for today at least I should be fine. I know I have all of today's lessons planned out and most of the resources I need but if I need to get more printouts I can send one of the students to go and get them for me. My friend Dylan will help me plan and make stuff over the weekend I think so I am trying to make sure I stay on top of stuff while I have the cast on for the next eight weeks," I tell her, Jorel had left when I got into the classroom so he could go to work. She told me all my classes would be in here so I wouldn't be struggling to lock and unlock two doors during the day I'd only have to unlock one during break times and lunch if I left the room at all which I didn't think I was going to because of Grace and her mother hen action. She's probably told half of the staff that I have fainted when that isn't true.

"I'll send an email out to all staff to say that what happened to you is a police matter and shouldn't be discussed between staff. I will also say that all of your lessons are in here for the next six to eight weeks since you can't really do much with that cast on and this will be your main classroom from next year onwards anyway," she tells me and I never felt so grateful to have this conversation with her in my life. She was sorting out all of the issues that were going to arise before I had even said that they would become issues. "Yeah, I apricate this a lot. I know that Grace is going to cause a lot of trouble today," I tell her. I hate that the only thing that was going to be an issue was the old lady who should have been caring towards the rest of the staff.

"I know you will Danny, just take it easy today. You can ask me at any point if you want to have someone to cover the lesson if you are in too much pain," she tells me and we talked for a little while longer before it was time to have lessons start since we talked over the time that we would have had if I had a form group this year. She left and I waited for the class to line up outside of the door. My first class of the day was George and the rest of his grade which was nice. The only person I don't like is Tai but I felt it was inappropriate the way that she behaved towards me during the lessons and how she tried to force herself upon me. She is certainly not my type and I wouldn't date her even when she left the school.

I let the class in and for the first fifteen minutes of the lesson no one had noticed that I had broken my wrist and I can't right anything at the moment. George had come up to the desk to ask for me to look over his work and to see where he was going wrong and then he noticed that my left sleeve looked weird because of the fracture and the cast. I let him know that I had fell down last night and landed on my wrist but I was okay. Then I told him how to do the work that he was struggling on. He went back to his seat after I told him to come back at break time so we could start working on some of his tutoring issues but I wanted him to get something to eat first. The rest of the lessons up to break went well and I didn't even see Grace yet which was good for me at the moment. I knew I couldn't avoid her forever though.

She showed up at break time and I tried to make myself not look too annoyed at her because of the comments that she made against me last night and some things I have been receiving in emails from other members of staff throughout the first and second lesson of the day. She is trying to make me out to be someone who is very incapable of looking after themselves and it pissed me off the same amount that Jorel was last night. "Hello Grace," I tell her, neither sounding pleased or displeased to see her. "Morning Daniel, I trust you are feeling better this morning," she says and I was starting to show my displeasure. I hate it when anyone and I mean anyone calls me Daniel, not even Jorel can call me Daniel ever. "I'm feeling fine thank you Grace," I tell her. The way that I answered her even showed how upset I was getting.

"Are you sure? You don't sound like it?" she asks me and I sighed. Well I guess that it is rant time. Maybe I could use some of the words that Jorel used last night when she thought I was sleeping when I wasn't really. "Maybe I would be feeling better if I wasn't getting emails from people asking me what happened last night and why I seem to be not able to take care of myself when I full well know that I can. I have been independent since I was too young for that to be a thing. I am NOT your son Grace, I never have been and never will be. The only mother I had left me for dead on a daily basis. I got attacked last night and I fell down the stairs you don't need to be going around trying to get people to treat me like I am an invalid when I am freaking not," I told her, not caring how hurt she got compared with how people's opinion of me has changed over the course of a morning. I hardly ever rant like this. I almost swore which as well is something that I don't usually do but I almost felt like it was needed here.

She was hurt but it was nothing compared to how I was feeling. "Did it ever cross your mind once that people were going to know you lied and what implications your lies have had on me and my already shattered confidence Grace? I can't be living my life always wondering how I am going to be treated next because something is always going to go wrong," I add wanting to leave my own freaking classroom so I could go cry like a baby somewhere because of how much this had hurt me. She was now understanding and knowing how I really felt about all of this and I hoped she was ashamed of herself. "You're right Daniel, I shouldn't have lied and I shouldn't have said all those things about you. I know it can't repair your confidence but I am sorry," she says and shortly after she left, leaving me in a mess an emotional mess. I didn't know whether I wanted to cry or scream about all of this.

George came at just the right moment to distract me from the madness which is going on inside of my head. "Mr Murillo, are you okay?" he asks me and for a moment I didn't mind him calling me Mr Murillo this once. "Been a lot better if I am honest with you George. Grace has been saying a lot of stuff about me which isn't that nice and now I have to deal with that," I tell him, not feeling afraid to tell him stuff like this because I feel like we are becoming friends now even though it is not recommended to become friends with your students. He sat down on the floor with me and we just talked about anything that could make us laugh and to be fair George was pretty good at cracking jokes. He improved my mood which was pretty good and I did teach him some things while we were messing around a little bit.

George managed to pick my mood up off the ground and I was good to go for the rest of the day. He came to my class at lunch time and ate his lunch with me so I wasn't on my own. Dylan came in during my last lesson and helped me teach because I had to do some correct spellings on the board for some for the students and I couldn't do it. They appreciated the spellings being on my whiteboard and I could have typed them up but while Dylan was here I might as well get some use out of him. After school Dylan took me to Dunkin donuts in his car like he promised me and it made my day even better. "Was your day okay then Danny?" he asks me while we were on the way back to my house and suddenly I felt tears spring to my eyes.

"Not really Dylan, I feel fucking awful. Grace made my school day a lot harder than it was supposed to be. She just made a lot of lies about me and trying to make everyone treat me differently," I tell him and we arrived at my house in no time. I had tears in my eyes and Dylan took me into the apartment as soon as possible. As soon as he closed the door I started bawling my eyes out. Dylan just picked me up and I cried on him while he was trying to calm me down and get me to stop crying. "Grace was being a jerk Danny. You don't need to feel bad about anything you told her today. If she messed up the on her head be it. You are the strongest most independent guy I have ever met and that is not going to change just because you broke your arm this time yesterday," he tells me and I started to feel a little bit better about myself and the situation in general.

He also helped me feel better with a phone call from the other guys he sings with and they were messing around trying to get me to laugh and it worked. I am so grateful to have these guys in my life right now. I would have done something regrettable by now if it wasn't for them. They even suggested me spending the day at theirs tomorrow then Jorel and Jordon would come back with me to spend the night with me so I wasn't on my own. Dylan made me tacos for dinner and I was so hungry by the time I got them that they were gone pretty quickly. I asked Dylan to help me get changed after dinner and we spent the evening watching cartoons before I fell asleep in his arms.

 _ **And that is the end of another one shot and almost the end of the TLAT one shot series. I hope you enjoyed. Leave requests below.**_

8 | Page


	61. Finding Danny J3T x DM

Under Da Sea J3T x DM

 _ **This was requested by Kloe desnoyer on A03 and I hope she enjoys. This one is once again going to be an AU and you will see why when it gets there.**_

 _ **This is going to start off in late 2007 and I might bring it to 2010 and beyond if the story takes me there**_

 _ **Leave your requests below**_

 _ **George p.o.v**_

We have a day off from recording our debut album Swan Songs, so I decided late last night that I would spend some time down in Venice beach to clear my mind before I have to face Aron and his demands tomorrow morning. He frustrates me so much but there isn't a lot we can do about it. I currently live with Jorel and since we are unsigned whoever records their lines that days gets to eat so we are going through a bit of a rough patch right now. Jorel has managed to get a job which he said would cover our food bill if I could manage to cover the rent and he is out working today so I thought I would go out and get some fresh air and save a little on our electricity bill. I know a little cove where I can escape the bust life and just chill for a few hours while Jorel is working his shift.

There was a little deep pool of water in here which I saw some crabs and fishes swim in sometimes, but I just loved how tucked away from everything it is. Heck, I even bring Paradise Lost here and get stuck into reading before Jorel comes to interrupt me saying I had been here all day and it was time to go home because we had work or something. I just sit on the flat rock and watch as the sunlight hits the rock in the middle of the pool. It looked pretty amazing and if I ever felt bothered I could get a sun tan just by lying there for a few hours. The rock does get really warm though so there is the potential of getting sunburnt. "Loneliness gets you nowhere in life, trust me on that," a voice says, suddenly cutting through the silence.

I turned around quickly and saw a young man in the water who I have never seen before but from the look of his torso he didn't look like he was a human. "I know but I like the peace and tranquillity of this place," I tell him, and he smiles. I took a closer look at this new guy, wondering what he could be if he wasn't human. He has a human torso which was well sculpted with a six-pack. He has no tattoos on his body, but I don't think that he was going to be able to get to the nearest tattoo parlour. The guy has brown hair that was wet because he just came up from the pool but oh my god he had the most adorable brown eyes. "Yeah, it's nice here but I wish I could go back to the city," the guy says, and he seems to be very sad about being here.

"Why don't you go back to the city then….?" I say but trail off since I have no idea what his name is. "The name's Danny. I can't go back because of this," he says and then hops onto the warm rock to reveal the most magnificent merman? Tail that I have ever seen, and I have only seen them in the books. It was a golden colour and shined in the sunlight. My jaw couldn't help but drop. "Wow, you really a beautiful," I breathed, and I don't think he heard me. "My names George and I gotta admit I do understand why you would be tired of here and want to go back to the city. It does get lonely here," I tell him, and I saw Danny flash me a heart-warming smile. I couldn't get in the water to join him, I didn't have any spare clothes in the car to change into, that will have to change next time.

"Yeah, I guess I could have helped my own loneliness by talking to you sooner, but I kept thinking that you'd never come back," Danny says, and I smile at him, "Yeah fair enough, maybe I could come back once a week to talk to you," I tell him, and I saw that heart-warming smile again with a hint of disbelief in his eyes. "You'd really come back and talk to me? We just met, and you know I am a merman?" Danny says, and I could hear the disbelief. "Yeah, I know it shocked me at first that you are a merman, but I am not a judgemental person. I want to get to know you some more and we could become good friends," I tell him, a little honesty never harmed anyone, and I like coming here so I am not making myself turn this into a chore.

"Thank you, George, you can imagine being like this means it is quite difficult to make new friends easily. I think if I revealed myself to someone who wasn't you then I would have been killed long ago," he says before sliding back into the water to stop himself from drying out. I got closer to the water's edge, so I could be a little closer to my new friend. "Yeah, not everyone is going to see a merman and have a positive reaction like I did," I tell him, and I watched as he attempted to style his hair, but it would only get ruined when we have to part ways anyway. "What do you do apart from visit here occasionally?" he asks me, and I was grateful to have his company. "I am a musician in a band called Hollywood Undead. We are recording our first album currently, but we aren't signed so money is very tight for me and my roommate at the moment. We don't always get to eat," I tell him, and he seemed shocked at our misfortune.

"I'd love to hear your music and if I ever could support you then I would for sure. I wonder what I would have been if I was like you," he says, and I reached out and put a hand on his shoulder as he looked up at me with tears only just starting to appear. "Aw, I know you would support us Dan. I think if you were completely human like me then you could be anything that you want to be, you could even be a musician like me. The sky is the limit with hopes and dreams," I tell him, mainly to make him feel better. I don't know how much about California he knows so I don't know if he knows how hard it is to get a job in the entertainment area. "Thanks George, maybe one day in the distant future I won't be a merman and I will be performing on a stage somewhere," he says, and leaned into my touch when I rubbed his cheek with my finger before wiping a stray tear away.

"Yeah and even if we aren't in a band together I would support you the way you would support me," I tell him, and I wiped all the tears away and he smiled at me. Man, this friendship has happened quickly. I was even finding myself falling in love with this young man in front of me. He was just adorable and perfect. I have never seen someone like him in my life until now. I know this visit will have to end soon but I will spend as much time getting to know him as possible before Jorel texts me to say that he is out of work and he needs me to go and pick him up. I was telling Danny all about the band and the differences in the other five men that I work with. I had to chuckle when I saw Danny's face show disgust when I was talking about Aron. It's good to know that we aren't the only ones who don't like him.

He even asked why we hadn't kicked Aron out yet, but I told him we would have to wait until we were off the ground and had a suitable replacement for him before we could get rid of him. Even then he would have to do something that would make him worthy of the boot and so far, all he was doing was being a massive pain in the ass when things weren't going his way and getting pissy when another record label rejects us for our lyrical content because they want to censor a lot of it out before they feel comfortable releasing it. We are doing quite well on myspace at the moment, but we aren't really making any money from that, we are just generating a fan base on which we can build our success upon.

I must have been talking to Danny for three hours before I got the text from Jorel to say that his shift is over, and he got enough tips today that we could both eat dinner tonight. Danny smiled when he saw my eyes light up at the news. "Good news then?" he asks, and I smile at him. Oh, how I wish he could come back with me, but I don't think it would be possible. "Yeah, my roommate Jorel just finished work for the day, and he said he has enough money to buy us both dinner tonight," I tell him, and I saw the smile stay on his face. "That's good, maybe your luck might finally be about to change," he says, and I was very tempted to believe him, but I told him that I'd see. Then I said goodbye to him, promising the younger male that I would come and visit him again, but he had no way of knowing when a week or a few days had passed so he would just have to trust me and my word.

 _ **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 6 months later - 2008~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

It has been six months since I met my special merman and I fell head over heels for him pretty quickly. We finally got signed so he was right that day he said out luck was about to change. I have been visiting him on almost a daily basis for the last six months and he fell for me and in return I asked him out and he agreed. I always wore my swimming trunks under my outfit on the days I would go and see him, so I could swim with him and be that little bit closer to him than I was on my first visit. Now I have to break the news to him that I am going on a short tour which will only last two months, but it will be two months I will have no contact with him and I don't want him to think I have just disappeared off the face of the earth. He isn't going to be happy about it, but I have no choice. It is our big break and we need the money.

I sat down on my little rock and watched as a few seconds letter my little love appeared, but he could tell I was not happy with the news I had to tell him. "Hey George, what's wrong?" he asks me, and I strip to my swim shorts and hop in some I could hold him when the tears start to flow. "I have to go on tour the day after tomorrow and we are going to be gone for two months travelling around America," I tell him, and I don't think he quite understood what this meant. "Oh, well that's good. I thought you were going to break up with me," he says, and I pulled him close to me in a tight hug. "I would never do that to you little love. I am saying that I am leaving for tour because for those two months I am not going to be able to contact you," I tell him, and then I think he realised what it meant, and I felt some tears on my shoulder where Danny's head was resting.

He wasn't as upset as I was expecting, but then again, he wasn't exactly jumping for joy either. "I am going to miss you," he tells me, his voice showing how sad he was. He enjoys me coming over and showing him the love he needs. "I know little love and I am going to miss you too. I am not going to stop thinking about you any day for those two months and I will be counting the days 'till I will be back with you," I tell him, and I kiss the top of his head and smile as his eyes close and I see the faintest of smiles appear. "This is why I hate being a merman, I hate being alone," he tells me, and I felt a little piece of my heart break. "I know, but I promise you now that when I come back I will be coming straight for you. I won't even go back home first," I tell him, and he wraps his arms around me tightly. It was going to be difficult to say goodbye this time.

"I should be happy for you, but I am not," he says, and I chuckle. He is just like a little human. "You will be soon enough little love. It is because you don't get to see me for those two months that you're sad. Usually our partners will get to come with us for some dates of the tour, but our relationship isn't like anyone else's," I tell him, and then I get a chuckle out of him. It made me feel a tiny bit better about leaving him. I still feel pretty awful about it, but the eight weeks that I will be away will fly by and I will be back with Danny in no time. "I know, maybe in another lifetime our relationship will be like anyone else's," Danny says, and I hug my little merman. I am still going to miss my little love when we leave the day after tomorrow.

I walked back to the apartment feeling a bit depressed because I didn't want to leave Danny who cried again when I had to leave today, I felt so bad having to walk away while he was crying. "I take it your boyfriend didn't take it too well?" Jorel asks me and I felt my own tears build up. "He cried so much over it Jorel. He didn't understand at first that I wasn't going to see him for a little while but when he did," I tell him, and Jorel pulls me into a tight hug. I broke down in his arms and it felt weird. I have dated plenty of people before and never reacted like this when I had to go on tour or out of town for any reason. "Don't worry George, he will be able to see you again soon enough," he tells me, and I manage to stop crying after a moment or two. "I know, I'm already counting down the days," I tell him, and he smiles at me and I smiled back.

I decided to finish packing all of my stuff for the tour even though we have all day tomorrow to do it, I just wanted to get it out of the way and see if I can sneak one more visit with Danny in before I truly have to leave, and he won't see me for eight weeks. Jorel was watching me back a few things and I knew he was the kind to do it all last minute. "You going to see him again tomorrow?" Jorel asks me and I pause in my packing to turn around. "Not sure yet, I don't know if I have the time to see him or if I feel like putting him through the upset all over again. He knows I am coming back once tour is over," I tell Jorel, who seems to understand my issue. I didn't want to have to go through little Danny sobbing his heart out because I had to leave.

"Well, it's up to you George. He might enjoy it if you have that one last visit and all you do is snuggle so he has some happy memories to have while you are gone," he tells me, and I smiled at him. Maybe I will go out to see Danny again tomorrow. I want him to feel a little better about me going off to explore America. Maybe I'll bring him something of mine so that he feels a bit better. "I suppose I could give him one of my hats or something, so he doesn't feel as bad about it," I tell Jorel, who nodded. "That's a good idea George, he'd have something which would make him remember that you are coming back for him," he replies, and we looked for something which would be the best to give to Danny that he could remember me by while I am not there.

We eventually settled for one of my snapbacks which had a three on it, so he could remember me that way. I am definitely going to visit him tomorrow, so I can tell him that I love him, and I can give him my snapback. He might feel happier about the whole situation then and I bet he would look good with it on as well. I had to lie to Jorel and say Danny is paralysed at the waist down so that is why he couldn't really leave his house and why he couldn't come on tour with us because he was invited to join us. Maybe if there was a way to cure Danny of the merman life without him dying. It wasn't possible, but I could always dream. I would love to try and have a relationship with Danny where I can take him to meet the guys and boast about how I managed to snag a hottie.

Well, Jorel believes me when I say that Danny is a hottie. I managed to get a few selfies when I am in the little pool with Danny and I tell him that we go to the pool as a sort of hydrotherapy. Little does he know that Danny would die if he was out of the water for too long. I don't think that Jorel is ever going to find out what Danny really is because I somehow get the feeling that he won't react in the same way that I did when I found out I was in the presence of a real life little merman. I keep saying little because somehow, he is shorter than I am, and he fits nicely under my armpit when he hugs me on the rocks. Maybe if he ever was human he would be shorter than me in that scenario too. He probably would be if he was short in his merman form.

The rest of the day I still felt shitty about the conversation and the mess I left Danny in. Jorel suggested that I go tonight and tomorrow afternoon, but I said that I'd just go tomorrow, or I'd leave the poor guy in a worse mess and he would be even more confused than he was when I talked to him today about the tour. He did tell me that he kinda knows when it is the next day by the fact that it goes from day to night and back to day again, but he had no way of keeping track of the days as they all meld into one and he had no idea what the date was or even what year it is, so he likes me to tell him what the date is when I see him. I loved how curious he was about all the different aspects of human life. He even found road rage funny, but I did tell him that if he ever experience it then he wouldn't find it as funny.

 _ **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 2 months later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

We are finally entering Los Angeles after two torturous months on the road with the band. Jorel and I along with Matthew, Jordon and Dylan could not wait to get off the bus and be as far away from Aron as humanly possible. I had an unsettling feeling in my stomach that something was wrong, and I had no idea what it was. I need to go and see Danny as soon as possible so that I can hold him close to me and shower him in all the love that he has missed. "Don't worry George, Danny is going to be waiting for you when you get back to him," Jorel tells me while the others aren't paying much attention. I was just looking out of the window, praying I could get off this bus soon. "I know but I have this feeling that something isn't right," I tell him, and he sits next to me.

"What do you mean something isn't right?" Jorel asks me and Jordon was trying to hear in, but I didn't mind. "I have no clue, all I know is when I think about Danny all I think is that he is in some sort of trouble," I tell him, and he looked at me with slight panic. "Maybe you should just run to him when the bus stops, I'll deal with your stuff for you," Jorel tells me and I feel a little calmer, but I still had this sense of urgency that I needed to see Danny as soon as I could reach Venice beach. "Yeah, but he lives really close to Venice beach, so I don't know if I can get there in time without having to stop to get a car first," I tell Jorel, who looks from the driver of the bus and back to me a couple of times. "Stay there, I will be back in a minute," he tells me, and he runs off to the driver.

He does come back a few minutes later and he had a smile on his face. "You're being dropped off at the beach in five minutes okay?" Jorel tells me and I have never been more grateful for the Italian in my entire life. "Thank you so much Jorel, I will run to Danny as soon as my feet hit the sidewalk," I tell him, and he smiles at me because he cares about Danny almost as much as I do. "Okay, I will pick you guys up from the beach later if you need me too," he tells me, and I nod. Jordon wasn't really that interested once we were talking about Danny, but I wouldn't have minded if I had to help Jordon catch up on my love life drama so far. I watched as we started making the journey towards the beach and my heart was racing.

"I will text you if I need you to come out and get me Jorel," I tell him, and I remember I got picked up from the beach, so my car might still be there and Jorel was getting dropped off at home and he only just realised that as we got there, and my car was waiting for me. "Alright then, just let me know when you are coming back in case you want me to make you dinner," he tells me, and I hug him as the bus comes to a stop. It is peak sun time at the moment which made all sorts of scenarios go through my head. None of them were good and I was wondering if I was going to get there too late to save him. "Will do Jorel," I tell him, as I run out of the bus door and onto the beach and then watched as the bus left so I could run to my little love.

I ran into the cove which had become like a second home to me and has been Danny's home for as long as he can remember, and I was terrified by what I saw. Danny was lying on the rocks, completely out of the water and for a moment I didn't think he was breathing here. I took my shoes off and my socks and shirt off. I jumped into the water and got to the rocks to where Danny was lying. He was still breathing but only just. His skin was way too warm for my liking and his tail was showing that he was dying and drying out. I managed to lift Danny up and I carried him back into the water so that he was hopefully going to make it. My snapback was lying on the rock not too far from where his head had just been, so he had clearly been missing me a lot which made me feel awful, but I was doing it for our own good.

He was completely unconscious when I found him and even when I lowered most of his body into the cool water he didn't respond, and I thought I was too late. "Come on Danny baby, don't die on me please. I am back like I promised," I tell him, and he was not responding to me still and I thought I was watching him take his last breaths in my arms. Maybe I shouldn't have gone on tour after all, it seems like he really wanted to do this to himself and I have no idea how long he has been lying here but maybe it had been a few hours. I could have gotten here sooner, and I knew it deep down. I was just too blind to see it at the time. I keep Danny close to my chest and I start rocking him in the water in hopes I was helping him survive.

"George?" I hear a very weak voice ask me after I had somehow managed to get Danny rehydrated enough about ten minutes after I had found him. "Yeah, it's me little love, I told you I would come back," I tell him, and I smiled when I saw his brown eyes open and stare into mine even if there wasn't much life left inside them. "I missed you, it got really lonely," he tells me, and I felt so bad for him, but he knows I am here now. "I know, and I missed you too little love. Don't worry though, I am definitely not going anywhere for a long time yet," I tell him, he gave me the weakest of smiles and I knew even though I have saved him it might not be enough, and he might actually die on me after all of this. Then I thought of something which would be a long shot, but it might actually work.

During the whole period of time that we have been dating each other so far, we have never actually kissed each other on the lips. I am praying for some really weird fairy tale ending here, but to me it was actually worth a shot since I am dating a merman. I hold him close and then I press my lips to his in a slow but passionate kiss which he returned as if he had been waiting for this moment for such a long time. Then that was when the weird thing happened. It felt like the whole cove was glowing when in reality it was just Danny and that kiss had done something to him which might have saved his life and our relationship. Instead of feeling his scaly tail on my arm as I held him I started feeling damp cotton like fabric and I watched as my little loves eyes got brighter as he recovered from his near suicide.

Then we both looked at his legs and they were human. Sure, he wasn't going to be able to walk at first, but I was able to take him home with me and he would never have to leave me again. "Oh my god Danny, this is amazing," I tell him, and I chuckled as he started kicking his legs in the water now that he had them "You saved me George," he tells me, and I felt really good about the whole thing. I had saved my loves live and it was amazing. My little love is coming home with me now. "I did?" I ask, not fully understanding what he meant by that apart from the whole he nearly died bit. "Yeah, about four years ago when I was only nineteen I was dared to do something by a weird witch lady and because I refused she said I was doomed to be a merman for the rest of my life unless my true love saved me," he tells me and it all suddenly clicked in my head.

"Well I am glad that I was the one to save you little love," I tell him, and I lifted him out of the water and I was happy now everything was sorted out. Danny had the biggest smile on his face that he was finally able to leave this cove and come back with me. "Oh, by the way Jorel has been dying to meet you since he found out I was seeing you," I tell him as we head to the car. I have told Danny a lot about my roommate and I hope they will get along nicely. Well, they have no choice because I am not losing either of them. I got both of us changed into the spare clothes out of my trunk in the car. The clothes that I had are a bit bigger on Danny because he is shorter, but he was happy to be in the car and wearing human clothes for the first time in a long time.

"I should have some better fitting clothes for you back home. I hope you don't mind sharing a bed with me," I tell him, as he was looking out of the window as I drove him back to my house which would soon become his too. Well, technically speaking it is a two-bedroom apartment, but no one was asking for specifics here. "Do you think Jorel will like me?" Danny asks as I was roughly about five minutes away from the apartment and I had texted Jorel to let him know Danny and I are okay and I kinda said the kiddo could move in with us. "Yeah, he told me he does, and he wouldn't lie to me Danny," I reply, and I saw the heart-melting smile. His best smile in my opinion. Jorel said he was going to make dinner for the three of us and he couldn't wait for the little bear as he is now dubbed to live with us. "Do you think I could listen to your music?" he asks me, and I looked into his eyes when we reached the red lights.

"Of course, you can Danny. I know you have been waiting a while to hear our stuff. Anyway, are you going to have to learn to walk again or do you think you will be okay?" I ask him and watch as he turns on the radio and smiles when he hears "Everywhere I go" play on the radio. "I think I might have to learn again because I had to spend time learning how to use the tail and it is going to take some time to get used to walking again," he tells me, and I knew that I would be there holding his hands as he takes his first steps back into the human life. He was enjoying the song that was playing, and I knew he would like the rest of the songs on the album when he gets to listen to them. Jorel was texting me and looking forward to meeting the little brunette who is sitting next to me. At the next red light, I managed to sneak a selfie with Danny that I could send to Jorel to keep him quiet for at least a minute since we would be home soon enough.

I carried Danny into the house since he started getting tired during the last few minutes of the drive and tomorrow when Jorel goes out to work I was going to help Danny learn to walk again. He will be fine because he seems to be adapting back into human life quite well considering I have only helped him turn back like less than half an hour ago. He was bobbing his head along to the tune while I was driving just a short while ago and I was smiling at the adorableness. I couldn't wait to bring him on the stage with us after I heard him sing along to the chorus of "Pain". He really did have the voice of a thousand angels and I was so glad that I could call him mine and if we ever plan on getting rid of Deuce that the little cutie I was holding could take his place.

Jorel was waiting with the dinner all ready on the table since it was starting to get late. Danny had his eyes closed while I was carrying him and for a moment I thought we were back in the cove and he was dying all over again. Then Jorel nudged him and his eyes fluttered open so I felt a bit better, but I was going to keep an eye on the little one every time he has his eyes closed until I feel more confident about him being okay and not suddenly about to die on me at any moment. "Welcome home buddy," I tell him, and he smiles at me. Jorel thought it was incredibly cute the way that Danny was snuggled into me and he didn't want to move. "Hey Danny, I am Jorel and I guess I am the live in third wheel now," he says and Danny chuckles.

The only thing that Jorel knew about Danny before was I said he had limited movement of his legs, but he was working on that, so he could move about more freely. I wasn't going to explain to him that my boyfriend was a merman until an hour ago. "I guess you're hungry Danny?" Jorel asks, and we both heard Danny's stomach growl. "Yeah, I am," Danny says, and he had a sheepish smile on his face. Aww, my little merman got embarrassed with his stomach growling. I carry him down to his seat which was right next to mine at the dinner table. Jorel was on the opposite side to me and he was happy to have Danny as our roommate now. Danny said he'd help pay the bills when he gets his job soon which was nice of him. We weren't expecting him to say he was going to contribute so soon.

After dinner we went to the living room, with our signing bonus safely in our bank accounts we don't have to worry about the bills for at least a little while. So, we decided to watch some DVDs on the TV with Danny safely snuggled up to me while he sits on my lap. He was so fascinated with his legs that he was happily swinging them while we were watching a boring movie. Jorel and Danny got to know each other more and I was glad that Danny and Jorel seem to be getting along quite nicely right now. Danny was so happy to be in the house and he didn't even seem to be bothered by the clothes he was wearing since it had been a long time since he last wore any clothes. Jorel texted me earlier saying he left all his clothes that no longer fit him and he never wears in my room in boxes so that Danny could have them.

Danny was getting tired around about ten o'clock at night and to be honest, so was Jorel and I since we spend most of the day traveling through a few different time zones. "You can tell us if you want to go to bed and we can go. Don't worry we are tired too so you wouldn't be disturbing us," I tell him, and he smiles at me. He yawns again and snuggles closer to me so that he felt safe in my arms and no one is going to hurt him now I am here. I did take the snapback with us and it is currently on top of Danny's head while he sits in my arms. Danny knocks the snapback off onto the floor and I chuckled when it landed on his foot and he kicked it off. He was so fascinated by his new ability to move his legs now.

Jorel is still none the wiser that Danny ever was something other than human. He just thought that the younger male was very cute with the way that he was acting. We put a different film on and Danny was getting really sleepy at this point. "I love you George," he mumbles, and I smiled at how cute he was. He couldn't even keep his eyes open anymore. "I love you too Danny," I tell him, and I kiss him on the cheek and he reaches up to kiss me back before he actually started to doze off in my arms and Jorel covered us both in a blanket as Danny drifted off to sleep. I felt a bit nervous about letting Danny sleep, but I know that he is safe, and he is just sleeping, it is not like before when he nearly died. "You are feeling better about that feeling you had before?" he asks, referring to our conversation on the bus before we got to Los Angeles.

"Yea, it was kinda over worrying but he was fine not long after I got there," I tell him, and Danny moved a little closer to me in his sleep. I wasn't about to go into more details and Jorel left it at that which was nice of him. I decided at half eleven at night that I was finally going to call it a night and I was going to carry Danny up to our room and change him into his pjs before getting into my own. He slept the entire way through the film and even when I carried him to bed he was just out for the count. I can't wait to see how our relationship is going to develop as time goes by because after everything we have been through I can't see us being apart now ever.

 _ **And that is the end of another one shot I really hope you enjoyed this one. It is something different and I hope the lovely person who requested it likes it.**_

Page **8** of **8**


	62. Stormy Night DM x FM

Stormy Nights FM x DM

 _ **Hello everyone, I am bringing you guys a cute little fluffy one shot because I can.**_

 _ **Enjoy**_

 _ **Danny p.o.v**_

I usually don't mind the different types of weather but there is one type of weather which I can't stand. Thunderstorms, I hate thunderstorms with a burning passion. I am more terrified of them then I dislike them. I haven't told the guys about my fear because they will call me a pussy for it. It is night time at the moment and there is a raging thunderstorm going on outside. I was shaking in my bunk and luckily the rest of the guys are sleeping or out partying, so they aren't going to see my shaking. George wasn't feeling too well so, he was sleeping and Jorel had caught the sickness, so he was also sleeping. Jordon and Dylan were off partying. Matt left the band not too long ago so unfortunately, he isn't here.

Not that Matt would really help me out here either, I think he helped out once but later said he only did it to shut me up because of how loud I was crying because of how scared I had gotten, and he wanted sleep. I am dating Dylan and I have never told him of this fear because I was scared of him calling me a pussy like Matt did the morning after he "helped" me. This did taint my friendship with him for the rest of the time that he was in the band, but it wasn't the reason why he left because we were still good friends. I did give him a good telling off for calling me a pussy when I know about his fears and didn't call him a pussy for them, so he apologised for his behaviour. That's how we stayed good friends. I don't think I would have been able to keep that friendship up otherwise.

Another clap of thunder had me jump and distracted me from my thoughts. I was good at keeping quiet in case someone found out, but I was still shaking underneath my blanket. Unfortunately for me George had woken up because he had the urge to purge so when he came back he checked on Jorel and made sure that the younger (to him) male was okay and then he checked on me. I couldn't hide the shivering because he had already seen it when he looked at me. "Oh Danny, you've got sick now too," he says, making assumptions but I wasn't about to correct him. I was coming down with the sickness going around, but I didn't feel it at that moment. "Sorry for waking you," I say even though I know he was going to be awake anyway.

"Don't be silly Danny, now budge up. I'll cuddle you for a little bit and the shivering will go," he says, and he had a hand on my forehead to see if I had a fever, but he was kinda warm himself, so the results wouldn't have been accurate. I shuffled up and George lay next to me under the blanket that I had, and he was rubbing my arm. The thunderstorm was coming closer, so I kept hearing thunder more often, but I was being a little calmer about it now that George was looking after me. I was not as afraid of thunder when someone was with me like this, but when I am on my own I am a mess. I snuggled up to George and slowly the shivering started to stop. He was smiling at me and I managed a weak one back before I had a little coughing fit. "Dylan's going to look after you tomorrow I bet. He will be so mad he wasn't here right now," George tells me, maybe I was getting sick at the same time as this damn storm.

"Yeah, I guess I kinda knew before they went out that I was getting sick, but I want him to party a little bit," I tell George, convincing him even more that I was sick, and I probably was. I had stopped shivering now and I was putting all my effort into not jumping with each clap of thunder and I could even hear the lighting strike a few trees in the field nearby. "You're really sweet Danny. He wouldn't mind missing a couple of nights of partying to look after you. Don't forget he can party when you feel better, it's not like you're asking him to stop partying forever," George tells me, helping me out like always. I was nice and comfortable in his arms, but not comfortable enough to sleep. The thunderstorm will keep me up and I am going to pretend to sleep when George goes back to bed. It will be more believable now I am not shaking.

"I know, but I still feel a little bit guilty about it even though it's not my fault that I am sick," I tell him, and I rolled over, so I was snuggling up to him more. He wrapped his arm around me and he was happy now that I wasn't shivering. Maybe now I am calmer then I can put my mind at rest and not be bothered by this stupid storm. That is of course only wishful thinking because my fear of the lightning and thunder going on outside wasn't going away, it was only getting worse I was just hiding it from everyone like I always do. George noticed that I jumped slightly but I heard the door bang, so it was technically the storm but not the thunder and lightning. "It's okay Danny, just the wind I think," he says, and I smile at him. At least he wasn't calling me a pussy for being scared by the door.

The others should be back soon, it is about 1 am currently but they don't stay out past 2 most nights. George stayed with me until I started yawing and I had somehow fallen into a light sleep and he was gone when I woke up to the sound of Jordon and Dylan coming into the bus. To be fair on them they were trying to be quite quiet about their entrance, but the storm wasn't helping me with my sleep. George was sleeping, I heard Jordon say so when he was right in front of me. I kept my eyes closed and pretended I was still asleep. "Dylan, I think you should take care of Danny tomorrow. We don't have a show and I think he's getting sick," Jordon says, and he checked my temperature. I felt his cool hand on my forehead. "I know, I am going to whether he wants me to or not. My poor bear, I feel bad for having a couple of drinks tonight," Dylan says, and I had to hide the smile that was going to be on my face.

"I know but you know what Danny is like. The guy never complains even when he is so sick you nearly called the paramedics on him. He only seems to have a fever right now, so I suggest we give him some Tylenol after we get changed and wake him up and then maybe he will feel a little better in the morning," I hear Jordon tell Dylan and I wanted to whine when I felt Jordon's cold hand leave my forehead, but I didn't. They don't need to know that I am awake right now, they believe I am sleeping. "Yeah, I just hope it doesn't get as bad as George and Jorel have had it. It's always a little tougher on Danny and he did only just get over that pneumonia like a week ago," Dylan says, clearly caring about me a lot. Maybe I can tell him about my fear of storms.

I felt someone shake my shoulder after it had gone quiet for a little while and I think I fell asleep again at some point. The thunderstorm is still raging on and getting closer to the bus which freaked me out on the inside a lot. I open my eyes and see Dylan lying next to me with one hand on my shoulder. "Hey baby, how are you feeling?" he asks me, and I started coughing all over again. It was painful, and Dylan was getting sad. "I don't feel good," I tell him, and he frowns before getting some of my hair out of my face. "I know baby, Jordon's gone to get some Tylenol for you and then we can snuggle," he tells me, and I smile at him. Dylan climbed into my bunk carefully and was playing with my hair which made me feel calmer, even though I jumped at the thunder and I knew Dylan had seen it. He didn't say anything because Jordon walked in with the medicine to make me feel better.

"Here we go, some Tylenol for a sick Danny bear," Jordon says, and then gives me the medicine which I take straight away in hopes of getting rid of this fever and getting some sleep. This storm going on was still just as bad, but I was a little distracted by this attention the other guys were giving me. I smiled at Jordon and said thanks for the medication he gave me. I was starting to feel a little better already. Jordon left for his bunk to sleep since it is really late, and we are performing the day after tomorrow. I snuggled into Dylan who wrapped his arms around me and I was glad the storm was starting to leave but I could still hear it. "Try and get some more sleep baby, you'll feel better once you've slept the fever off," Dylan tells me, and then he kisses me on the lips and I had to kiss him back. I snuggled up to him as close as possible and my eyes started to close on their own.

 _ **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ A few hours later – 4 am~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

Dylan is fast asleep, but now I am awake once more. I could hear the storm had made its way back or it never truly left a few hours ago. The thunderstorm was so close the clap of thunder made me start sobbing straight away and for once I didn't care who heard me, I was scared, and I needed someone to comfort me. I was next to Dylan, but he was fast asleep like I knew when I woke up and I don't think he is going to wake up anytime soon. I saw a flash of lighting light up the inside of the bus and then the second clap of thunder since I woke up boomed. My sobs got worse and I just hid my head in Dylan's chest, so I could feel like he was helping me out. I didn't want to check my phone and see what time in the morning it is, but I know it is slightly too early for me to be a big man baby over this thunderstorm.

I was crying for probably ten minutes before I felt Dylan's arms wrap around me and some patterns were being drawn on my back by him. "Oh Danny, what's wrong?" he asks me, I couldn't even answer him because I yelped at the thunder and the lighting hitting another tree nearby. Well, technically the yelp was me answering him, but my mind was slight fuzzy from the sickness. "Oh, you're scared of the storm. Don't worry Danny, I'll protect you, you are perfectly safe with me," he tells me, and I just looked at him with the tears in my eyes rolling down my cheeks. He knows of my fear and straight away didn't push me away or call me a pussy. "You're not going to call me a pussy?" I ask him, and he shakes his head before wiping some of my tears away.

"I will never call you a pussy Danny, it's okay to be scared of thunder. We can sing the fuck you thunder song and you'll feel better," he tells me, being quiet for the other people sleeping around us. He managed to stop me crying and make me feel a bit better about myself. Then he started singing to me the fuck you thunder song which distracted me completely as the storm went by the bus. I wasn't crying, and Dylan was comforting me which made me feel a whole lot better despite the sickness I currently seem to have. I felt worse than I did the second time I woke up today. I was guessing the sickness has something to do with it. "Thank you, Dylan," I tell him, once I was feeling a whole lot better about the storm.

He has a big smile on his face and he gently places his lips on mine and I kiss him back almost as soon as he kissed me. I love that despite the whole man baby thing, he still loves me just as much as he did before he found out. "You're welcome little bear, I will always be here for you," he tells me, and I smile at him. I feel like a weight has been lifted off my shoulders now that I have told him how storms make me feel and he can make it better for me. "I appreciate it Dylan and I will always be here for you," I tell him and then I yawned. I was still tired since I haven't had the best night's sleep so far. "I know you will baby. Let's go back to sleep, you need it," he tells me, and I don't argue with him.

I yawned again and felt my duvet cover me and Dylan. I was a lot more relaxed now that I had my thunder buddy by my side. "You're my thunder buddy, now aren't you?" I asked him, then yawned for a third time because of how tired I actually was. "Yeah, I am your thunder buddy for life now Danny. You are never going to get rid of me," he tells me, and I kissed his cheek. I want him to be my thunder buddy for life. "Yeah, I wasn't planning on getting rid of you, like ever," I tell him, and he hugs me tightly. That's the last thing I can remember of my night because I must have fallen asleep in his arms after that sentence. Or maybe I didn't but I was falling asleep, so I didn't hear if he said anything else.

 **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ The next morning at 11 am~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

 _ **Dylan P.o.v**_

Danny is fast asleep next to me and he is still feeling sick. I can tell because his hair is all damp from the sweat of the fever he has again. I want to help him out, but I want him to sleep for as long as possible because his night was really bad. I wonder if I could have helped him if I stayed behind and learned about his fear of storms sooner than I actually did. I message his mom when I first woke up and asked about it and she told me he has had it since he was about 4 and a half and he has had it ever since which is a long time to have a fear as nasty as that and to hide it from everyone. George was sick for the past two days and I hope it's on its way out for him now. No one was up particularly early, so I used it as an excuse to hug Danny for longer in bed.

George is always the first one to get up for the day anyway, closely followed by Danny when the younger of the two isn't in his bunk sick. George didn't go straight to the kitchen like I was expecting him to. Instead he walked straight to the bunk that Danny and I are lying in and put a hand on the smaller male's forehead. "Morning Dylan, I think Danny definitely has what I had," George says, and I nod. I made sure that the little blonde didn't have his sweaty hair in his eyes anymore. "Yeah, it was bound to happen eventually. How are you feeling this morning?" I ask him, Danny didn't mention if George was up during the night or not, all though to be fair I did make it more about Danny than I did the other older male in the band. "I feel better today although I did wake up once during the night to throw up. That's when I knew Danny was getting the sickness because he was just shaking in the bunk, but I settled him, and that cough is still nasty," George says, and I held Danny a little tighter.

Danny was shaking in fear and I wasn't here to comfort him. Fuck, now I feel bad, but I know George was here to comfort him and it made me feel a little better. We got Danny out of his bunk and into the back living, area so we could get some fresh bedding down and George was going to get rid of the fever the old fashioned, way since we both couldn't bring ourselves to wake him up to give him Tylenol, especially when I told George how Danny woke up at four this morning and it took a little while to settle him down then. I didn't betray him and tell George that Danny had a fear of thunderstorms. It is up to Danny who he tells and doesn't. Danny is still out for the count which is good for him since he needs his sleep.

I did clean the bunk in record time which allows me to spend more time with my little bear. I walked back into the back living, room and Danny was in a clean outfit and George smiled at me. Danny was looking a bit better, probably because that fever was gone now. "He slept through the entire thing. I am glad we have the day off today for his sake," George tells me, then he picks Danny up and carries him back to his bunk. Danny didn't stir once which was good. We are going to leave him sleeping for as long as he wants to naturally. Since we don't have to perform tonight that could be all day if his body thinks he needs that much sleep. Jorel is probably going to sleep for a long time too as he is as sick as Danny is.

I go into the main living area with George and he makes us both some coffee and toast. He admitted that he was nervous to eat after being sick last night but I told him that it was going to be okay and he seems to be in the clear but nothing bad was going to happen if his body did reject the food. He isn't going to be forced on stage in front of hundreds of people tonight. It was typical that as the tour was getting closer to the end that most of the band was taken down with the flu, a nasty one at that. Jordon wasn't hungover so he was the next band member to make an appearance and get some coffee. "The other two are still sick then I take it?" he asks, referring to Danny and Jorel who are still sleeping the morning away.

"Yeah, Danny seems to have come down with it overnight after the show and he has it bad," George replies, we don't know much about how Jorel feels right now since he isn't awake but he is probably feeling a bit better. "Yeah, his immune system was still down from being sick with pneumonia and only really recovering from that a week ago so I bet it has hit him hard so suddenly," Jordon tells me and then sits next to George. Tyler was fine and he got a little hammered last night so he was sleeping off the hangover. We can waste some time by watching random television shows and movies before we go onto care duty for the two sick ones on the bus.

We have two buckets for them in case they need them and plenty of Tylenol now to keep any fevers at bay for the moment. It all depends on what symptoms they have when they wake up. Since Danny already had a fever when I woke up he is lying on top of his covers which he will find weird but he was still warm when we put him back in his bunk so we thought the cool air going through from the front of the bus to the back would do him some good instead of keeping him under the thick blanket which would make his fever come back sooner. We have lighter blankets on hand if we need them too. "We have a livestream tonight I think, maybe Danny and Jorel should miss that," Jordon says after looking at Facebook and seeing the reminder management left there for the fans.

"Maybe, it all depends on how they feel at the time. I think Jorel might be well enough to answer a couple of questions but I think Danny is going to be in an out of sleep all day so he can be here in body but not answering any questions," George explains, Danny would probably want me to cuddle him when he wakes up and I don't mind having him on my lap all day and even when the livestream is going on just so that my love is okay and he feels happy. "Yeah, I think we can all agree with that. They might find it cute that Danny will be cuddled up to me and fast asleep," I tell them, the livestream now becoming less of a problem than it seemed at first. Jordon sometimes overthinks things which is why they seem worse at first.

It was about half past twelve when we saw Jorel for the first time that morning. Jordon, the dubbed "Dad" of the group had gone out and got the pair some tins of chicken noodle soup and plenty of bottles of Gatorade to last the next few days while they are sick. Jorel went and grabbed a bottle of Gatorade first and there were some plain biscuits in the cupboard he could snack on if he felt that his stomach couldn't handle much. "Afternoon Jorel, how are you feeling now?" I ask, I had checked on Danny and he was still safely out for the count on the covers and I gave him the light blanket because he was starting to get cold. "Better, did Danny get sick or something? I haven't seen him yet," Jorel asks and sits next to me.

"Yeah, he started feeling sick after the show but he's only had a fever so far. Fingers crossed that it doesn't hit him as hard as we are expecting it to," George informs Jorel. Jorel is close to Danny, he was the one to invite the bubbly blonde to the band so of course they were going to be close companions. Jorel had also been the one to get Danny and I together by making us do the seven minutes in heaven challenge one night at his house. "Yeah, the poor guy can't seem to catch a break at the moment with all the sicknesses he seems to be having lately. I hope this doesn't affect him too badly," Jorel says and now we just laze around while we wait for Danny to wake up, hopefully feeling better than he has been doing.

About an hour after Jorel woke up, Danny comes stumbling in because he was rubbing his eye while he was walking. He quickly scanned the room and came straight to sit on my lap. We could tell he was under the weather because all he wanted was cuddles and he didn't even say hello to anyone like he usually does. "Still feeling awful bear?" I ask him, I was rubbing his back while he cuddled into me and he nodded after a minute. "This cough is still lingering and I don't like it. It makes my chest hurt," Danny complains and George gets up. He gets the inhaler the doctors gave Danny out of one cupboard and gets him a bottle of Gatorade out of the fridge. That would soothe any burning in Danny's throat he might have.

"Two puffs of this will ease the tightness and pain in your chest and the drink will help with your throat," George says and hands the items to Danny. He had shaken the inhaler for Danny so all he needed to do was take the cap off and take the two puffs George recommended to him and then he took a generous swig of the drink. "Thanks George," Danny says, with a weak smile but it was there at least. I couldn't get up to make my bear something to eat but Jorel had that covered as he wanted more food. He toasted four pop tarts in the toaster and plated two for himself and two for Danny. "You're welcome Danny, I think Jorel has this covered for you, but you should try and eat like normal because it will help your body fight more," George says, always on hand with the advice when we needed it.

Soon Danny and Jorel were eating the pop tarts like they had been starved for a little while. It was good that their appetites don't seem to be too badly affected by the sickness. We keep watching more movies and we had started on the South Park movie which would lead to us watching the television show afterwards. Danny was doing well with keeping awake and we gave him some more Tylenol because I felt that fever was creeping up on us again. Jorel had one little cat nap in between South Park episodes, but no one minded that he did. He was going to be fine when it comes to doing the live stream in a little bit but I am expecting Danny to be out for the count in my arms because he had started yawning.

I had guessed correctly when Danny had fallen asleep about ten minutes before the live stream was due to start. Jorel was awake and he said he was feeling better than he did when he woke up so that was a plus, it showed that the sickness was on its way out for him and by tomorrow we guessed he would be like George and back to their normal healthy selves. Danny would take another two or three days before he goes back to his normal healthy self but we are going to look after him the entire time that he is sick. Jorel was desperate to do something else to help Danny out so we let him go to the blonde's bunk to get the throw blanket I covered him with before and we used it to cover him while he slept in my arms. I think we mentioned that Danny wasn't feeling good so he wasn't going to answer any questions, but I can't remember off the top of my head.

Well, they were going to have to deal with Danny sleeping during the livestream anyway because after the night he had. We weren't going to wake him up just for this one hour time slot that he could easily do again when we have another livestream soon. I was thinking back to how upset he was last night during that storm and I just held him tighter to my chest. His mom was texting me throughout the day so she could get updates on her son since I doubt he has been on his phone since last night before the sickness hit him. She was happy that he has four people on hand to take care of him and that I was on hand for constant cuddles. I sent her a cheeky selfie with Danny conked out in my arms. He looked so peaceful while he slept and the storm from last night wasn't even affecting him anymore. I am still keeping that fear of his a secret for as long as he wants me to.

Danny started shivering against me while Jorel was in the middle of answering a question from a fan but he was nearly distracted by the blonde. Danny felt really warm against me so I think he was suffering with fever chills here which wasn't a good thing. George mouthed to me that he was going to get the thermometer so he could check Danny's temp. Jorel recovered his answer perfectly and then he apologised and said that Danny isn't feeling good so we were keeping an eye on him. They all hoped that Jorel and Danny would get better soon because they noticed Jorel sounded a little stuffed up. Danny was definitely having fever chills in my arms, his temp was over 101°f and we had to briefly wake him up to give him more medication cause it had been about four hours since his last dose.

Danny was okay with being woken up for a brief moment to take the Tylenol and then fall asleep in my arms again. He gave Jorel an awkward hug because of the way he was sitting compared with Jorel but I saw the fan comments blow up saying how cute the two of them were. When Danny started dozing off in my arms again, I made sure I was still holding him tightly. "I think Dylan got jealous of JDanny," George teases and Jorel pulls a face. He wasn't too keen on the ship of him and Danny because Jorel only saw the two of them as being brothers more than lovers but I thought it was funny. Danny gets all embarrassed whenever any ship name with him in mentioned. Obviously his favourite is Alvarillo.

"Aw come on everyone knows it is Danny Man for life," Jordon says and I chuckled when the laptop got moved to show the fact that Danny was holding onto my shirt tightly and he was out for the count in my arms. I made the fan girls squeal behind their screens by looking into the camera while I kissed Danny's head. Danny made it worse for them by smiling in his sleep. Then I passed the laptop back to Jorel who was answering more questions about our latest album and the tour that we are currently on. We'd say the tour is going pretty well despite the sicknesses which were going around. Danny stayed asleep for the rest of the livestream and he didn't need any more medication in the meantime. We watched more South Park after the livestream was over and we had takeout for dinner since not everyone was really well enough to leave the bus and go out to spend time in a restaurant.

Danny stayed awake for a long time both before and after dinner which made me smile. He was getting worse with the sickness, we could tell, but he was trying so hard to not let it get to him too badly. "Dylan, I think I'm gonna be sick," Danny tells me, his voice was very quiet even for him and I just nodded and helped him walk to the bathroom right on time. Danny was whimpering, and I saw tears in his eyes. Once he was finished I held him close to me very carefully and started to rock him a little bit just to see if it would make him feel better. Danny calmed down quite quickly, and I carefully carried him to the front living room area, I hope he can fall back to sleep as it is getting quite late in the day and I hope he doesn't throw up again. "Poor Danny," Jorel says when I walked back in carrying Danny bridal style.

Danny looked really ill and I was hoping the fever kept back this once. That's the last thing my little bear needs right now. The shivering he keeps getting won't help with the stomach pain the throwing up has brought him. "Hey Danny, it might seem hard right now but try and get more sleep. It will help you feel better," George says as he walks over to our side of the sofas and moved Danny's hair out of the way of his eyes. Danny looked exhausted and I hope the more rest we can help him get, the better he feels. "Okay," Danny says, and he looks at me, his eyes starting to flutter closed. "I love you Dylan," he tells me, and I let him kiss me on the lips. I kissed him back and I saw the smile on his face which made me feel good about how I have been taking care of him.

Danny fell asleep after about ten minutes of fighting it. He wasn't feeling good, so it took him longer to get comfortable in my arms. I was happy when he did fall asleep, he doesn't seem as affected by the sickness when he is sleeping. We watched some more movies and then we decided to all go to bed since we are performing tomorrow even though Danny might not be if he is still sick like he has been today. I made sure Danny was in just a pair of shorts when I carried him to his bunk to sleep. I lay him down on top of the covers and I snuggled up to him and fell asleep happy.

 _ **I hope you enjoyed this one shot. I will be making more one shots in between chaptered story updates so stay tuned for that! Leave nice reviews down below!**_

Page | 8


	63. Jumpscares DM x CS

Jumpscares DM x CS

 _ **I am doing another kind of fluffy one shot. I am using the knowledge that I have on a certain horror game to make this one shot.**_

 _ **Slight AU**_

 _ **Danny p.o.v**_

"Happy birthday baby bear," I hear Jordon say to me and I opened my eyes to see him smiling at me. "Thank you, Jordy," I tell him, and I wrap my arms around his neck. He looks into my eyes and I press my lips to his. He kisses me back and rolls over and takes me with him. I giggled and snuggled into him. "You're welcome Danny," he tells me, and I didn't want to get up at that moment. I wasn't going to have Scarlett till later. This means I can have a little lie in if I want to. "Do you want to have some snuggle time Danny? I will make you breakfast in a little while," he tells me. I reply to him by snuggling into him and he chuckled. "I take that as a yes then Danny," he tells me, and I nodded at him. "I just want cuddles," I tell him, and he wrapped his arms around me.

"Then snuggle time we shall have Danny," he tells me, and I giggled. He kissed the top of my head and I smiled at him. I looked up to him and I kissed his chin because at the position I was in that was as high as I can reach right now. "You are adorable little Danny bear," he tells me, and I just look into his eyes. He looks right into my eyes and I could just see the love in his eyes. "I love you Jordy, but I am not adorable," I tell him, and he just chuckles at me. "I love you too Danny, you are adorable my little bear," he tells me, and then he boops me on the nose. I twitched my nose, but I couldn't boop him back because he kept moving back each time I keep trying to get him. "That's not fair, you booped me on the nose so why can't I do the same?" I ask him.

"Because I like teasing you," he tells me, and I used that moment to gain victory by getting him on the nose. He was very surprised but once he saw me with a cheeky smile on my face he smiled. "Okay you got me," he says, and I chuckled. "I will always get you eventually," I tell him, I knew Jordon wasn't going to let me get away with it that easily though. He had a grin on his face and I could only guess what was coming next. "You are not going to get away with it though," he tells me, and I smile at him. "Alright then, do your worst," I tell him, knowing full well what I was expecting to happen next. He is going to tickle me and for once I don't mind. He flipped us so that I was on my back and he had a hand on my chest, so I wouldn't get up.

Then he started tickling me mercilessly and I was like a wriggly worm under his grip. I was laughing my head off and he was so happy that I was happy for once. "Jordon please stop," I tell him after a few minutes. My stomach was starting to hurt from all the laughing and I was starting to have enough of being tickled. "Well, because you said please, I'll stop this time," he tells me, and I let out a sigh of relief and he stopped tickling me. I hugged him, and he hugged me back. I settled back down into bed and he looked at me with a smile on his face. "I'll go make you some breakfast and you can have it in bed since you are the birthday boy," Jordan says, and I just use this an opportunity to relax and keep having a bit of a lazy morning.

I was starting to fall back to sleep when Jordon came in with my breakfast about twenty minutes later. It had a candle on it and Jordon was singing happy birthday to me as he brought the waffles over and placed them on my lap. He kisses me on the cheek and gets his phone out to film me blowing the candle out and him singing happy birthday to me, so he could send it to my mom and the rest of the guys. "Happy birthday bear," he tells me, and I blow my candle out and I look at him and smile. He loves recording little moments like this. He says when he is old and grey he wants to look back at all of the cute moments. "Thank you boo," I tell him and start eating the waffles with all the syrup he has put on it.

He knows exactly how to make me happy even if it is something as simple as drenching my waffles in syrup the way that I like it done. "You're welcome Danny," he tells me, and he took my plate away when I was finished. I sat in bed for a little longer before Jordon convinced me to get up, so I could see what he got me. I had presents from my mom waiting for me and some presents from the other guys. My mom always gets me useful presents where the guys can often get me gag gifts which would make me laugh. I got some clothes from mom and some games and books of the guys. I was excited to see what Jordon was going to get me. I am also excited to see Scarlett later on today when Theresa drops her off to spend the night with me.

Jordon got me a virtual reality headset which would work great on my computer. "Oh wow, thank you Jordon," I tell him, and he just hugs me tightly. I hug him back and he smiles. I know he is going to be filming me when I start using this. I sat with him and he wrapped his arms around me while we spend the rest of the morning just relaxing and watching some films that were on Netflix while we waited for my daughter to arrive. I miss her a lot during the times that I am not with her, but we make the times we are together more meaning full and worth it. Scarlett loves the time we get to spend with each other. She does wish that she could spend more time with me during the week but because I only get her during school times when I am not working or touring which isn't often.

I was trying to get Theresa to let me take Scarlett after school maybe if it was just for dinner or something, so she could have some mom time while I get a little more time with our daughter. I was going to ask her to let me have more time when she arrives to drop Scarlett off and maybe she will let it happen. I got up for a moment, so I could go to the toilet and Jordon didn't seem to be very happy, but I told him I was going to be back as soon as possible, but I needed the toilet and he chuckled because he said that it was fine for me to go toilet when I needed to. Soon I was back in his arms and he was happy to wrap his arms around me tightly and kissed the top of my head as I texted my thank you to the band mates.

I got a lot of you're welcome messages from them and I smiled. They always made me feel the best that I can on my birthday 'because I have had some nasty ones in the past. "I like snuggling with you anytime of the day," he tells me, and I look at him, with a big smile on my face. "I enjoy snuggling with you too Jordon. You always make me have a good day even if the day starts off really shitty," I tell him. He let out a little awe sound and then I was suddenly pulled onto his lap and I was looking into his eyes. He looked a little worried, but I know that I haven't really opened up about some of my emotions with him, but I am able to tell him now if I feel comfortable enough. "Danny, I just do things to make you happy because I love you. I haven't realised that I was helping you with emotions and stuff," he tells me, and I put my hands on his cheeks.

He has only been through break-ups he has never been through a divorce like I have and the emotions that pair themselves up with it and the anxiety I have had since I was young hasn't helped. "I know, and I love you too. I am not that good at opening up about my emotions and the break-up with Reese was hard at first, but you've helped me through that and I am glad that I have managed to stay friends with her in the end," I tell him and then I rest my head on his shoulder as he draws patterns on my back. He started kissing my neck and I was giggling because it tickled me. I know Reese said she was bringing Scarlett at three because she wanted me and Jordon to have some time with each other in the morning because she finds our relationship cute and a bit like ours was. She was going to take Scarlett out for their little mommy daughter date before it is daddy daughter weekend.

Jordon made some mac and cheese for lunch and chuckled when he noticed I had some sauce on my chin. "Hey Danny, you have something right there," he says, and then he dips his finger into his sauce and puts it on my nose. "Hey," I tell him, and then I wipe it off on my shirt sleeve. I haven't gotten dressed yet, but I am going to be all ready for when Scarlett arrives. I love my boyfriend and the cute things that he does. The way that he goes off in a daydream when he looks at me. I did the dishes while he was in his daydream and by the time he had snapped out of it the kitchen was clean. "Oi birthday boy, did I tell you that you could do chores," Jordon asks me when he notices how clean the kitchen was. "Nope, but you didn't tell me I couldn't," I tell him then I run off to get changed while Jordon chases me.

 **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~1 week later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

My birthday went amazingly well. We spent the weekend with Scarlett and she was so excited to spend time with us. We went out to the science place nearby and Scarlett said she thought I'd enjoy the trampoline park, so we went there, and it was as fun as she said it was. I enjoyed it and now it is the fun part. Now I get to try out the virtual reality headset I was given by Jordon for my birthday which I have been waiting to play for a week now. I don't know why I have been waiting all week, I know I have been busy with work, but we had some time before bed where I could have played with it and tested it out. There is Five Nights at Freddy's game on it which came out recently and since I have played the original games this interests me quite a lot. The Jumpscares are going to be totally crazy now.

"Hey Danny, are you finally trying this out now?" Jordon asks me, and I look at him with a smile on my face. "Yeah, been busy and when we had free time I got too tired and I just wanted to go to bed," I tell him, and he smiles. He was going to be filming my reactions and hopefully for his sake he will get some good footage of me getting scared. "Okay, you don't mind me filming you, though right? I might send it to the guys if I find it funny enough," he tells me, and I nod. I gave him a hug before we worked together to get the gear set up to my computer and I made sure that I had the VR version of the first Five Nights at Freddy's game, so I could start playing it. I wasted no time getting myself adjusted to the VR experience first before I get stuck in.

I don't want to get stuck into a game to find out that I get motion sickness from the first-person experience. "You can have a go as well you know Jordon, that might be a fun thing to do. It would be nice for you to be filmed when you are playing this game and get spooked," I tell him, and I give him one of the smiles he loves. I played a quick game with the Jurassic park game, so I could see how I felt about the game. "Yeah, that might be a good idea Danny, I wanna see how I react to the Freddy Faber crew," he tells me, and I chuckle. Oh my god, that dinosaur is way too close for comfort. I jumped a little, but Jordon was here to comfort me. "What did you see Danny?" he asks me, and I felt a bit calmer hearing his voice again.

"I saw a dinosaur and it was really close to my face. I'm okay, I just didn't realise how close it was going to be. Those Jumpscares are going to be worse than I first thought," I tell him, and he chuckles, he is going to have some fun with my reactions I am sure of it. I took the VR goggles of for a moment, so we can set the game up, so I could start playing Five Night's at Freddy's. I started recording the game, so we could make some memories with it and some videos for our gaming channel. "You ready Jordan?" I ask him, I could pass him the goggles at any moment when I am done so he can see what it is like to play the game. He enjoys playing the normal games like I have so we can both have some fun with it.

I started playing and I was nervous as the game started and night 1 was about to begin. I take a deep breath and I mentally prepared myself for what is to come. The phone call starts, and I know what is to come from last experiences and I was ready to take on Bonnie and the rest of the team as I try and keep them away from my doors. Bonnie is the worst during the first few nights, but the others can be quite bad as well. I managed to make it successfully to night four before I let Bonnie get the better of me and he scared the living Jesus out of me. I screamed probably louder than when I got jumpscared playing it regularly. Bonnie was one scary mother fucker when he wants to be. I took the headset off once the game stopped and I was shaking quite bad.

"Oh, Danny come here," Jordon tells me and takes me into his arms. I was shaking violently still, but Jordon was here to make me feel better and to make me calmer about the whole situation. "It was so real, it was like he was about to really get me there," I tell him, and he starts to rub my back to help me calm down. I rest my head on his shoulder and after about ten or fifteen minutes I felt a bit better about the scare. "Thank you, Jordon," I tell him, and I felt a lot better now I had a cuddle from my love. "You're welcome Danny bear. Do you want me to have a go now? See how far I can get?" he asks me, and I nod. I someone found a save system, so my progress will be separate from Jordon's which is good.

I sat down on the chair in the gaming room and pulled my knees up against my chest while I watch Jordon play the same game which just got me badly. Jordon was worried about me, but I told him that I was okay. I just needed a minute to gather my strength back and stop being so shaken. "Are you sure you're okay? I made it to night two. I can take a break if you still want cuddles," Jordon asks me, he paused the game and he had the headset resting on the top of his head. He was looking at me too with that worried expression on his face I hated. I hated worrying him. Something deep inside pulled me towards him and before I could stop myself and say I was okay I was in his arms and he was holding me tightly. "Maybe we should try again tomorrow," he says and puts the headset down to carry me out of the gaming room.

"Okay, maybe tomorrow I'll feel better. I am sorry Jordon," I tell him, and he tightens his grip on me. He didn't like me saying sorry because it wasn't really my fault, he made the decision to stop playing the game and I respected that. "Don't say sorry, you knew the jumpscares were going to be bad, maybe not that bad but all the same it was nasty," he tells me. He was able to see what I was playing on the screen of the computer so to imagine that in front of your face when you believe that you are actually in that office and he is there in front of you sends shivers down my spine. Maybe Sister location would have been a better game to start off with because that one isn't as intense in my opinion.

We are now walking into the living room, so he could have some snuggle time with me and I can attempt to forget the horror I just witnessed. We sat down on the sofa and he rocked me a little with a little silly song that he was clearly making up on the spot, but I found it funny all the same time. He was calling Bonnie all the nasty names under the sun, but the way that he was doing it made it all hilarious to me which is what I need right now. There was a knock on the door, but Jordon shouted that he was busy. George lets himself in which we don't mind because I have told him a lot of times that he could just let himself into my house when he wanted unless I told him otherwise which I haven't in this case.

"Hello Danny, hello Jordon," he says when he walks into the living room. I was feeling a bit calmer now and George was happy to see me all snuggled with Jordon. "Hello George," I reply, and I give him a smile. "How are you Danny?" he asks me, and I am going to be honest with him. "A bit shaken because I decided to play five nights at Freddy's on the VR and man those jumpscares are worse," I tell him. George picks me up from Jordon and hugs me tightly and rocks me a little bit from side to side while Jordon pouts at me. He doesn't like sharing me with George even though he knows that it is only brotherly love between me and three tears. "Aw my little brother. You've been taking care of him well though Jordon," George says, and I smile at Jordon.

I don't mind the cooing that George does but it does get embarrassing at times. This time it wasn't so bad because I was now calm and over what happened in the gaming room. Jordon soon took me back into his arms and I was happy. I love Jordon and George, they are always here for me when I need them, and I am there for them when they need me as well. "Yeah, I have to look after this little bear when he needs me. Those jumpscares are nasty though, you really feel like you are in the office and the bear is coming for you," he tells George, he was able to tell him details about the experience that at this moment in time I didn't feel I was able to say what happened without getting upset again.

I bet George wouldn't be scared. He didn't even flinch when he played the game on our gaming channel and he did 20/20/20 mode for each game. That's how we decided to do it, each guy apart from George would go through nights 1-6 and he'd get night 7 so he could complete the 20/20/20 mode and get the three stars which meant we completed the game. Everyone though we replaced him with a robot because of how calm he was. "Don't forget about Danny's past Jordon, he'd get more worked up than us at a game like that because he is a jumpy guy," George mentions, and I felt Jordon's arms get tighter around me. I was doing well and not letting the memories of Rebecca get to me, I am over that now.

"He is never going to be near Rebecca if I have anything to do with it," Jordon says, he hated Rebecca and any mention of her would get him a little angry, but he would calm down for me so that I wouldn't get upset again. I hate arguments, I hate shouting, I hate everything that comes with those two things like violence and anger. They said I would have hated it when Deuce was around, and they had all those fights before he got kicked out. "I know you would keep me safe, I don't think I want anything to do with her to be honest. Reese was a much better lady than Rebecca," I tell them, I knew them in high school, so they knew about the abusive ex I had before I started going out with Reese. Rebecca came briefly back into my life when I was getting divorced but nothing romantic ever happened. I wouldn't go near her like that even with a 10ft barge pole.

"We know you wouldn't Danny, we are just saying it in case she decides to waltz back into your life by force like she did two years ago. You're still recovering from that mentally even though the physical damage is long gone," George says, and I felt Jordon's lips on my cheek. I turned to face him, and I decided to kiss him on the lips. He'll always be my knight in shining armour. For the first time in a long while I said my thoughts out loud and I have managed to make Jordon blush at the same time. "You really are cute Danny, your knight in shining armour will always be here to look after you," George says and then he walks towards the kitchen to help himself to whatever I have in the cupboards. It's usually just me in the house since Jordon hasn't moved in fully yet. He tends to visit twice a week and then spend a couple of nights with me. I don't know what our relationship would be like if we lived together 24/7.

"Hey Danny, do you think I could spend more nights here? Maybe we could start building up towards me moving in when we get towards our third anniversary. I want to take it at a pace you're comfortable with," he tells me and I do have to spend about a minute thinking about it, he wasn't asking to move in fully and when he thinks it is time, is six months away so I feel like that is plenty of time to get to the point where it is only right for him to move in. "Of course, Jordon, you can send more nights here. Who knows maybe we will be living together before our third anniversary," I tell him and his whole face lights up. I am happy with this decision and Scarlett loves having Jordon around when it's our weekends together, she tells all her little friends that she is going to see her daddies because she no longer thinks of Jordon as an uncle, she thinks of him as a second dad which is ideal if we are going to stay together long term.

"Next week we could try me staying an extra night and then see how it goes from there. I am not going to rush you into doing anything that you don't feel comfortable with," Jordon says as George walks in with three mugs and he passes me the one with a panda on it that he bought me for Christmas two years ago and I have kept it ever since even though I don't really use a lot of mugs anymore. I am not a coffee drinker so the only drinks I'd use a mug for is tea and hot chocolate but even then, I rarely drink those. George had made me a hot chocolate and when I took a sip I did detect a hint of brandy in there which I didn't even know I had brandy in my cupboard, so I looked to George for an explanation. "I always keep a little bottle of brandy handy, you never know when you might need it," he tells me, and I just shrug before taking another swig.

It was one of the nicest hot chocolates I have had for a while and I think it only had a tiny amount of alcohol in it, so I wasn't about to get wasted on it, much to George's delight. He doesn't really like my type of drunk and I like to take the mick out of it when I am wasted because I get the funniest stories back from the guys the morning after. That's if George doesn't punch me in the face again, that has only happened a small handful of times because if Jordon sees it happen, he starts punching George and that just ruins the night and I go running off because I can't stand the arguments. Once we finished our drinks I went off to try again with the VR headset and this time I was going to try and play sister location and see how I do with that one instead.

Jordon and George followed me through into the room, so they could watch me. I managed to do all of it this time because I just decided to channel my inner Markiplier and I started using random quotes from him every now and then which made them laugh and I felt calmer. George liked it when I said that there were no numbers on the keypad for the lift. Jordon's favourite quote that I did was when I was in Ballora's vent tunnel and I was doing the sneaking song. Maybe I should have quoted Markiplier earlier, then I wouldn't have been as scared of it. I got jump scared a couple of times, but George reassured me and they both gave me the confidence to keep going. I passed the headset to George next, so he could do the night 7 like he usually does and see how he reacts to it being in Virtual Reality.

"Oh wow, I can see why Danny freaked out so bad before, this is a whole other level of creepy," he says, and he puts his hand out as if he is trying to touch the items around him, but he couldn't because he is not really there in the game. "Are you scared there George?" Jordon asks when we see the game getting a bit more challenging with the amount of checks he was doing and it was 3 am in the game. "No, just a bit nervous because I haven't done something like this before. Once I remember all the patterns these little creeps have then I should be fine," George says, and I believe him, he was acting a little different than usual but then again this is a different method of playing the game then what he is used to.

It's going to take him some time to get used to it. He is adjusting really well though, after Jordon thought he was scared he went back to being fearless and I watched as he completed the night just at the point where he would have gotten jump scared. "Wow, well done George," I tell him, and he smiles at me. He took the headset off and came to sit next to me and Jordon on the sofa that I had bought specifically for the gaming room so other people could join in since I have a television on the wall and a few gaming consoles to play on. "Thank you, Danny, I gotta say though, you did really well too. That did feel like they would actually come and get me," he says, and I gave him a little smile. At least they didn't think that I was going crazy or anything. I wasn't making up how scary that game was. I gave George a little hug because he might have needed it even though he didn't seem to be that badly affected.

"What do you want for dinner Danny? I bet you are hungry now," he tells me, and I was surprised that they didn't hear my stomach growling already. I was very hungry because the last time I ate was hours ago. "Yeah, I am a little bit," I tell him and then they heard my stomach growl for the first time and Jordon chuckled. "Alright, I will make you guys some tacos for food okay?" George says, and I smiled. Taco Tuesday for the win. No one makes tacos or pizzas like George does. They were the best in the United States, no one else's tacos are as good as George's and he says that dominoes makes the best pizza. I do feel bad though, George shouldn't be making the food because he is a guest at the house. I should be the one making it.

"Don't feel guilty Danny, I offered to make you food tonight," George shouts from the kitchen as I walked over there with the empty mugs. "I know, I could have been a better host though," I tell him, and he shakes the pack of minced beef at me. "You've been amazing Danny. You don't need to be waiting on us hand and foot in order to be a good host," George tells me and then taps my head with the pack of mince. I covered my head with my hands before he could do it again and he smiled. "You can do the washing up though," George tells me, and I chuckle. I don't mind doing the washing up for them which is what they don't like most of the time, but because I told them I like helping them wherever I can.

"Yeah that's fine by me. I don't mind doing the washing up. You don't have to because you did the cooking," I tell him, and he smiles at me. I sat on my own countertop and swung my legs as I watched George making the tacos, hoping that somehow, I would be able to pick up some tips and tricks to make mine as good as him. I know it would take a very long time before I feel like I will be able to make mine as good as his. "Danny's having a little cooking lesson I see," Jordon says, when he walks in wondering where I had disappeared to. George turned to face Jordon and made me stir the mince that he was cooking.

"Yep, he really likes my tacos so maybe it's time I teach him," George says, and Jordon tapped my butt as he watched me frying the mince to go in the tacos, the shells were in the oven to be nice and warm. George let me help him make the entire dinner and I still said I was going to do the dishes afterwards. George still makes the best tacos, even with me doing a little bit of assistance. We decided to not go down to the dining table this time because we'd rather watch television together and have a chat while we demolish these tacos. I was happy because Jordon was sitting on one side of me and then George was sitting to the other side of me. I was going to take full advantage of it because it has been a while since we have had an evening like this.

I did the dishes with Jordon and we messed around like we are back in high school which is always good fun. I love spending time with Jordon and acting like we are back in high school it makes our relationship more precious to us because it is quite pure and quite special. We don't bicker and argue like most couples do. I smiled at Jordon and snuggled up to him with my legs on George's lap which he doesn't mind at all. I yawned, and I looked up to Jordon with a smile on my face. I was so tired now after the dramatic events of the day with the game and my insomnia kicked off sometime in the last two or three days. "Are you tired now Danny?" he asks me, and I nodded. "I am very tired," I tell them, and I yawned again quite loudly.

"I am sure you can have a nap now if you would like. I know your insomnia has gone really bad the last couple of days," Jordon says, and I heard George gasp. He hates it when any of us are going through something horrible. I felt George's hand rubbing my leg and I was letting my eyes naturally close as I yawned again, and I couldn't be bothered opening them again for a moment. "Have you had any medication for it?" George asks me, and I shake my head. "I went when it last kicked off really bad last time and they denied me because they didn't think that being awake for over seventy-two hours isn't bad enough," I tell them, and they felt disgusted by it. George rubs my legs again as there isn't much else he can do right now anyway.

"They thought that seventy-two hours wasn't bad enough for you to get medication so that the seventy-two hours doesn't turn into weeks and you get rushed into hospital. Man, you need to change primary doctor. You need to be on some form of sleeping tablets because this is getting ridiculous," George says, and I agree with him whole heartedly. I want to feel better and I want to go back to being able to sleep for at least 8 hours a night, but it doesn't seem to be happening at the moment. "I know, maybe I can go to a new doctor tomorrow or something," I tell him, and I mumbled because I was tired. "I will take you to my doctor tomorrow, so he could take you on as a patient and he would give you the medication, if not maybe George's doctor will help," Jordon says.

I was quite happy with that plan and I yawned again. "Just let me budge your legs for a minute so I can get you a blanket and get you nice and warm," he tells me, and I lift my legs up a little bit, so he could move. He soon returns with my fluffy blanket. I lift my legs up again and he sits down and then covers me with the blanket, so I can fall asleep.

 _ **This is the end of another one shot. I hope you enjoyed. I would like to take this moment to thank you for 20k reads on this story so far this is incredible!**_

8 Page


	64. Life Saver DM x J3T

Life Saver J3T x DM

AU Danny p.o.v

"Let's see what happens tonight then," I tell George, my partner as part of the California Ambulance service. I have been working with George for the last four years now and I couldn't imagine myself being with anyone else. I went to a little café downtown to get dinner before I left because I knew that it was going to be a long twelve-hour shift. Especially as it gets closer to weekends or paydays, that's when we get the busiest and especially when the bars close very early in the morning. We get a lot of calls about people drinking too much and starting fights with each other. "Yeah, let the craziness begin," he tells me. We walk into the control room to get the keys for the ambulance we will drive tonight. We also need to get out bags which have the medication we might need to give patients since we never store them on the ambulance for safety reasons.

"At least it is only Thursday night going into Friday. I bet tomorrow will be worse for us. It is going to be a lot worse when the weekend starts," George says, and I smile at him. It would be a few elderly people falling over and stuff like that. We get out bags sorted in the ambulance and then hop into the front seat so that we can get our first job of the night. George is going to be spending the night driving for me. I am going to be in the passenger seat, so I could go to the patients and then stay in the back with them as we take them to the hospital if necessary. Not every case we will go to tonight will end in a trip to the nearest emergency room. I know we may get a few regulars who don't really need us, but they repeatedly try calling us anyway.

"First job of the night is here, let's get ready to roll," George says as he watches that we are being asked to go out to a call. I pressed the button and gave our code so that we could take a job. "Got Lindsey on the phone again, she says she needs us because she claims she had a fall and hit her head," the phone operator tells us, and we look to each other before rolling our eyes. It is always something along those lines with her. She will always make up some ailment so that we could go and visit her even though she doesn't need it. "Okay, we'll head over there and see if it is genuine or not. We could never be too certain with her," I tell the dispatcher. We always have to attend even if they are prolific liars because you never know when they might be telling the truth. We have our suspicions, but we can't live our lives based on assumptions.

"Blues and twos or nah?" I ask George and he smiles at me. "Let's go all out, I'll get a kick out of it. I like watching all the cars try and get out of our way and yelling at them when they don't," he tells me, and I just look at him while I am shaking my head. He's the only person that I know that enjoys road rage. I didn't really feel like giving Lindsey another lecture on wasting our time so if that does happen I am going to leave it up to George. She always kicks off and goes to attack you whenever you mention the words "wasting our time". That's why we can't attend the calls from her anymore without at least two policemen present. We are dealing with more and more people with mental health issues that we really don't have the resources for.

"I'm still mentally scarred from the last time we went," I tell George as I turn the sirens on and make sure the lights are flashing. I was also physically scarred from that night, but I don't like to talk about it often because it is weird to say that a little old lady pulled a knife out on me and got me quite deep in the wrist that I needed to get medical attention myself. "Yeah, I don't think anyone is going to forget the time when she stripped and then attacked you. I hope the cops know what they are in for tonight," George says, then we get a call through the radio where the dispatcher just reminds us to stay in the vehicle until we know the police have arrived if we get there before they do. I wonder what the neighbours think, she gets at least 3 ambulances a day now because of our duty of care and she plays the system well.

If we decide not to attend her call, then she will threaten to kill herself and I have been there when she almost succeeded one time because we ignored her. It's not right I know but we really don't have the resources to handle people like her. "Yeah, that wrist still hurts from time to time," I tell him, rubbing the affected wrist as thinking about what happened made the pain flair up a bit. We got there after the police who were waiting for us. "I'm surprised they let us come to this one, especially blondie over there," Kyle, my brother and one of the policemen assigned to this job. He was there when we last visited Lindsey. "Yeah well someone's gotta do it and it might as well be us. She doesn't really scare me," I tell him as I grab one of the kits from the back of the ambulance, we were going to do all the basic observations and most likely tell her to go to bed.

When we walked in, one of her carers was standing near to her and she looked fed up if I was being totally honest. "What's happened Lindsey?" George asks as we walk towards her, the policemen on standby in case she turns aggressive. "I fell, and I hit my head on the table," she replies, and she probably spoke the clearest that I have ever heard her which makes me doubt that she has actually hurt herself. I looked to the carer as George started by checking her blood pressure and her pulse ox. "She's been saying this all day, she hasn't actually fallen as far as I am aware, but she just keeps calling," the carer says, and it confirmed our suspicions. I knew she was lying and wasting our time but there isn't a lot we can really do with her as paramedics, it is up to the cops really.

"If she keeps on calling then it will become a matter for the police to deal with. For now, we will see how she is and then help her either into a chair or her bed. I don't see how this is really a matter for the emergency department when she is speaking fine, and all her observations are fine," George says after I made Lindsey follow my finger with her eyes to make sure she was okay and didn't show any signs of a head injury. She just looking like she had staged a fall, something we were expecting a silly little teenager to do for attention, but I suppose she is just doing it for attention to. I know she is in her sixties, but she never used to be like this. "Lindsey, we aren't going to take you into hospital tonight darling, you don't need to go. You need to stop calling us darling, this is just going to cause you trouble and someone else who needs us won't be able to have help they need," I tell her, speaking a bit slower and clearer than I normally do in the hopes that she hears every word.

"This is why I fucking attacked you last time, I need to go to hospital," she says, I could hear the aggression in her tone and I naturally went and took a step back before she could get the chance to swipe at me. "Lindsey, attacking Danny isn't going to help you. Hurting someone is going to make you go in the back of a police car again and you will spend the night in a jail cell," George says, and she pushes him to the floor. The police are right there restraining her. She hates it when things don't go her way and her behaviour does make me wonder if she actually has any mental capacity left. "I know this might be out of your area, but do you think you could help me make a referral to a home?" the carer asks me, and I nodded.

"I certainly can, I can leave my number with you as well so if they need to contact a medical profession to provide proof she lacks capacity I will," I tell her, she took me out of the room to reduce the risk of Lindsey trying to attack me again. It's time that she goes to a home where she has full time care and people who aren't likely to be ringing the ambulance 5 or 6 times a day at least because they want attention. We've even tried to get her room to look like a hospital ward room because she needed a few items of medical equipment and a bed which would help her going from lying down to sitting up. This obviously hasn't achieved the desired effects. I walk back in to see Lindsey on her chair and George packing up the equipment. We have spent over half an hour battling with Lindsey and now it is time to go.

"Please don't call for an ambulance again tonight Lindsey, we have checked you over and you are fine," I tell her, and she growled at me. I saw out of the corner of my eye that her phone has now be rendered useless and there was no other method of her being able to contact us. I looked to the carer who had a slight smile on her face. "Call us if Lindsey becomes aggressive to the point where she might attack you and we'll deal with her," Kyle tells the carer, it is unlikely that he will be needed because she doesn't like going to the police station and being in a cell all night as much as she likes all the fuss she gets in hospital. We leave her house hoping and praying that she behaves for the rest of the night and she doesn't attack her carer or call us back unnecessarily.

I sighed as I got back into my seat and gave a quick glance to George, making sure he was okay before the grin appeared on my face. "What was that look you and the nurse had just before we left?" George asks as we head towards the control station, waiting for our next call because we were not going to be lurking outside of her house now that we are clear and gave our update to one of the dispatchers. "She unplugged the landline telephone and stashed the cables away. Anyone who needs to contact them will contact her on her mobile which Lindsey can't access and doesn't really have the capacity to figure out how to call nine one one on a smartphone," I tell him, and I watched the grin appear on his face. We should have done this months ago really, but we also don't want her to attack Karen because she can't phone 911.

Then we got our first overdose job of the night. A male who was aged around 25 years old was found and said he had smoked too much weed. That sounded familiar to us, but a lot of people smoke weed not just people that we know. "If this is Dylan I swear to god I am gonna throttle him," George says as we got an update that the patient was unconscious. I stuck the lights and the sirens on as George speeds towards where the sat nav told us to go. Someone was flagging us down as we approached the destination on the high street. We often travel around California for these cases but only the ones which we are closest to. It was actually Sunset Boulevard that we had been called to. "I think you might want to keep that promise in mind," I tell George as he hops out of the back with his bag. I had seen the patient already.

It didn't make it any easier that we were having to deal with one of our best friends, but this is the life he chose to lead outside of his band and this is the risk he takes every time he buys weed from his dealer. "So what happened exactly?" I ask, as I turned our friend onto his side. We are really relying on the guy who called us to let us know what happened to Dylan. "I saw him smoking at the bench and then he said he had to get home, but he wasn't steady on his feet and I felt like something was wrong then he just suddenly collapsed here and didn't get up again," one of his friends who called us says. This happens a lot especially since there is a slightly dodgy batch of weed circulating around this area.

"Alright, we are going to get him to hospital and he is going to be fine," I tell his friend, it wasn't really up to me if the friend came with us or not, but we do need to get Dylan into the ambulance as soon as we can. His heart rate wasn't right, it was too high and there were other symptoms like the loss of consciousness which worried me. He's going on a detox from this now I am sure of it. We got him onto the stretcher a few minutes later and wheeled him into the ambulance. "You can't come with us I'm afraid, with him in the state that he is the last thing we need while Danny focuses on making sure he is stable on the way to hospital is someone panicking," George says, as I get set-up in the back. Dylan had an oxygen mask on and I was giving him fluids and trying to get his heart rate to come down a little bit.

So much could go wrong, he could deteriorate to the point where resuscitation is needed and the last thing I needed was someone panicking while I try and focus on CPR. The guy looked like he needed to go home and sober up some. "You okay to go Danny?" George asks me, and I nodded. I was sitting down in the chair with my seatbelt on and I was filling out the information on the little tablet we have been provided for this. He closed the doors on the back of the ambulance and soon we were rushing to the nearest emergency room. I was now focusing on monitoring Dylan's vital signs closely so that I was aware straight away of any changes. I did have some luck as it seemed his heart rate was starting to come down.

It's a small blessing as he is not out of the woods yet. He still has to survive long enough to make it to the emergency room. He does seem to be doing alright with the medication that we have given him so far. He was even starting to wake up while we were on our way. I just hope for his sake there isn't a really long wait at the Emergency room, it still gets busy on a Thursday night. "Ugh, where am I?" I hear Dylan ask, well he said something along those lines he has very slurred speech and he was just coming round. "You're with me in the ambulance Dylan, you'll be okay," I tell him, and he reacted to my voice. I decided to be a nice friend and hold his hand, to help him recognise it was me with him. He knows George is a paramedic, but he had no clue until now that I am one too.

"Danny, is that you?" he asks me, and he opens his eyes to look at me. I smile at him and I felt him squeeze my hand back. "Yeah, it's me Dylan, how are you feeling now? I ask him, and he has a quick look around the back of the ambulance. "I feel terrible," he says, I realised the oxygen mask was also gonna have an impact on me hearing him speak but he needs it on, so I just have to deal with that for now. "Yeah, you will do buddy. You had an overdose on weed," I tell him, being honest with him. He looked shocked at first, and then ashamed. I tried to show in my tone how worried I was about him. "I need to quit this stuff before I end up in the morgue," he tells me, and I nodded at him. At least the words came from him and not me.

"Maybe if you express the desire to quit then they could put you on one of their detox programmes or something, so you can beat this addiction safely. We will support you every step of the way Dylan," I tell him, and I gave his hand a reassuring squeeze. He squeezed mine back and it wasn't long before we arrived at the emergency room for the nearest hospital and we were able to take him in straight away. We couldn't really stay with him once we handed his care over to the doctors and nurses at the hospital, but I told him sometime tomorrow if he let me know what was going on then I would go and see him and make sure that he was okay. It was weird dealing with a friend but eventually you know it is going to happen.

We had a few nice little jobs where we were going to some elderly people who had fallen over and there were some toddlers to deal with, but I used my best bedside manner to make sure that all the patients we dealt with where happy as they could be in their situations and that they were going to be calm on the way to hospital when they needed to go. The old lady we dealt with thought I was adorable and I heard George quietly agree with her. I have a crush on George, but he isn't aware of it. The old lady knew straight away and was making all kinds of jokes about me and him getting together as a couple. I was blushing when she was talking about how cute we would be together. I told her that I wasn't sure if it was going to happen. Then she nearly made me cry.

She told me that I was young and there was never a better time to find my true love than now. She told me that I would regret not finding someone that I could be with for life and I would die lonely like she was going to. I felt tears well up in my eyes and I had to take a minute to compose myself before holding her hand and promising her that I would find my true love and when I did I would be sure to let her know. I know she doesn't have long left to live because she is getting old, but I think it would be nice if I see her and I am in a relationship that she can have some happiness in her life. I felt sorry for her, but there is not a lot I can do. I have to move on to the next job which was a fight on Hollywood Boulevard and the police had called because they needed medical assistance as someone was injured.

When we got there, it was a messy sight if I was being honest. There were several police cars and I looked to George. This was one of the most violent scenes I have ever been to in my medical career to date and they were still fighting around us. The police were trying to contain it, but it was clear that even they were struggling against the ten or fifteen angry people. It wasn't really safe for us to leave the ambulance, but I volunteered to go and get out patient and bring them to the ambulance, so we could treat them safely. George was clearly not happy with my decision, but at the end of the day the patient needed us. I had to do whatever it takes to make sure that life is safe. It was a bit of an adrenaline filled blur and we did get attacked but we made it safely onto the ambulance and there were no more injuries and I was okay as far as I was aware.

George and I made sure that the patient was alright enough to go to the hospital to get his knife wounds looked at. I didn't think they were life threatening at this point because the bleeding was under control. I think he also might be one of the last patients we have to deal with on this shift. We came on shift at seven o'clock in the evening and we don't finish until seven o'clock in the morning which isn't that long from now. It is only four in the morning currently. It seems like it has been longer because we have been really busy tonight. The guy kept looking at me with worry on his face and I kept reassuring him that he was going to be fine because he had symptoms of being in shock. "Yeah, but are you going to be okay?" he asks me, and I wasn't sure with what he meant by that.

"What do you mean am I going to be okay? I feel fine," I tell him, and then he points to my body. I was still unsure by what he meant by any of this and I was wondering if he was seeing things. "Are you two okay back there?" George shouts through the little window between the seats and the main part of the ambulance. I had a quick glance at my own body and I didn't see anything out of the ordinary. "Yeah we are okay here George." I shout back, and the guy just looked at me in disbelief. Was he seeing something on me that I couldn't? I guess only time can really tell on that one. "Honestly dude I feel fine," I tell him, and he sighs. I don't really care much for his opinion though, if I said I felt fine then I was fine. If I wasn't fine, then I would say so.

We took him into the emergency room and people were looking at me in a similar way to the patient that is on our stretcher. I had some blood on my shirt, but that was from dealing with the patient and his various stab wounds. I don't think there are any on me. I gave the details of the incident and what we knew of the patient before they transferred him to their bed. One of the nurses suggests that I sit down in the next bay and have someone take a look at me. When I asked why she said that I looked very pale and there was a lot of blood on my shirt and they wanted to know if I had been hurt in the crossfire when I was getting this guy to the ambulance. I told her the same thing that I told the guy and then I went to get a drink from the vending machine while George loaded the stretcher back on the ambulance now it had clean sheets on it.

I was starting to get really warm, but I brushed it off to being inside. I was getting a little bit annoyed with all these stares, but I wasn't about to take up a bed unnecessarily. I felt perfectly fine and I was going to head back to the control room to get my spare uniform and change into that. It would ease everyone's concerns about me for sure. George even looked worried as I joined him on the back of the ambulance, he was having a cigarette break. "Danny, are you sure that you are okay? I am being serious when I say that you don't look too well," he tells me, and he puts his hand on my back which sends shocks rippling down my spine. "Yeah, I honestly feel fine. I got a bit warm when I was getting my drink, but I seem to be okay now," I tell him.

"Okay, we'll be heading back to the control room to get your spare outfit in a minute, but please don't pass out on me Danny," he tells me as he flicks the cigarette butt to the floor and stomps it out with his boot. He pats me on the shoulder and goes to put the butt in the trash can while I took another swig of my drink and took a minute to think about how I really feel right now. Something was slowly clicking in my brain and as I come down from the adrenaline rush it is more of a feeling that something wasn't quite right, but I couldn't put my finger on it at this particular moment in time. I wasn't feeling any pain anywhere and George was concerned by how slow I was. I didn't want to get up from where I was.

Eventually I decide to move, and I walk towards the passenger side of the ambulance, but I couldn't quite make it to the door before I nearly fell flat on my face and George rushed forwards to support me. "You're fine you say," he mumbles under his breath and I offered him an apologetic smile. He got me into the passenger side and made me sit down so that my legs were in the doorway and he took my jacket off me. "Your shirt is bloodier than it was before," he tells me, and I didn't bother looking down. I trusted him enough to know that he was most likely telling the truth. "I don't feel so good now," I admit to George, who chuckles at me. "Now you tell me Danny, maybe you did get hurt before, but the adrenaline blocked it out," he tells me, and I nod at him.

"Sorry George," I tell him, he just hugs me before he goes to get the medical kit to treat me. Today is a weird shift and now I can safely say that no two shifts are EVER the same. "It's okay Danny, I am not mad at you. I am probably mad at the person who did this to you," he tells me and then he carefully takes my bloody shirt off me and a few tears are revealed which were hidden by the amount of my blood and blood from the patient we have only just really treated. "Ooo ouch, no wonder why they wanted you to sit down twenty minutes ago and get checked out. There are some nasty stab wounds you have there," he tells me. He lets the dispatcher know we were going to be a bit longer and to let the police know there was a second victim in the stabbing.

I was alright to walk shirtless back into the emergency room and I was seen straight away to get my wounds cleaned, stitched up and dressed so I could go back out on duty for the last chunk of our shift. "Wait, I did hear that right? Little bear was stabbed?" I heard the dispatcher call through our radios. I had to reply to her. "It's just a scratch, well a few scratches over," I tell her, and I heard her chuckle. I don't deny or dislike them calling me little bear anymore. That nickname has grown on me and almost everyone who I work with knows that is my nickname and calls me by it now. "He's gonna be fine to finish tonight's shift and go on later today," George says, while a nurse is cleaning my wounds and I tried not to show how much it hurt me.

George put his hand on my shoulder and I looked at him. He was providing a good distraction for me at the moment. I wasn't aware of the nurse stitching my wounds because she put numbing cream around them before she started. The police showed up, they had been to the control room first because they had my spare uniform. Well the shirts will become my main uniform now I guess. They took the shirt I was wearing away with them for evidence and wrote down my account of what happened. Soon we were back on the road again and ready for our final call of the night since it is now half past five in the morning and we only have an hour and a half of our shift remaining and I think we only had time to fit one more patient in because it would take a while to check them over while we are there and then there is starting to be a bit of a queue in the emergency room which will mean it takes longer to transfer a patient.

"So technically, you're a patient yourself tonight," George tells me as we head to the next house where an elderly woman had fallen and couldn't get up. Those were the nicest cases because they are more often than not so sweet and so grateful for the help that you give. "Yeah, I guess I am," I tell him, I felt a lot better now that was dealt with and I know I am on the mend now. Once this numbing cream wears off and I wake up later on in the day I am definitely going to feel the pain of this injuries. George took a moment to pat my shoulder and it kept sending shivers down my body. Maybe there is something more to us then just friendship. It's a long shot but maybe it is a risk I am willing to take.

The lady we went to help was called Doris and she was a close friend to the little old lady that nearly made me cry earlier. "Hello Doris, my name is George, and this here is Danny. What happened my darling?" George says, and Doris smiles at us. We are two well-built men here to rescue her from the cold floor. "I was getting up to see if I could go back to bed and then I just fell," she says, and I crouch next to her, so she didn't struggle so much with seeing us. "Alright then Doris, we are going to get you sitting up here in a moment and then we will see if you have hurt yourself and we can take you back to your bed if you would like," I tell her, and she smiled. We have to be so nice to people like her, it's cruel not to.

"Thank you, my darlings, if I don't need to go to hospital I would like to go to bed if that's alright," she says, and I held back the awe. Some old people are really cute. "That's perfectly fine with us my dear," I tell her, then we carefully help her, so she is sitting up and she won't fall down on us. I checked her over and apart from a couple of new bruises to her skin, she was perfectly fine. "Right then, time for bed madam, but be careful with this one. He is a little broken," George says, and I playfully tapped his arm. We helped her to her feet and waited until she felt steady. We weren't going to let go unless she asked, or she was in her bed all safe and warm.

"What do you mean he's broken? He looks fine to me," Doris asks as we walk towards her bedroom which is on the same floor that we are on. "I got a little roughed up on another job we did tonight, but I am alright," I tell her, and she smiled. "Well you have this other lovely young gentleman to take care of you once you two are finished with me," she says, and I swear she must have talked to that other lady we helped before. It is either that or the love between us is just that obvious to some people around us. "I will take very good care of Danny my darling," George says, sending a wink my way. We got Doris into her bed in no time and she hugged us both before she laid down and we made sure she would be comfortable.

"Thank you, sweethearts for helping me," she says, and we smile at her. I love it when people are so nice to our help. I don't like all the aggressive people and all the unappreciative people who just don't seem to understand how hard we have to work per night just to make sure that people live. It makes George mad with the amount of time wasters and hoax callers we have. "You're welcome my lovely. Have a good night's rest now even though there isn't much night time left," I tell her, and she tells us goodnight and we quietly leave her property, making sure the lights are off and everything is secure. Then we walk back to the ambulance to put our stuff away before we head off to call the end of our shift. It is getting quite close to seven o'clock now. "She was so cute, I like people like her," George tells me, and I smile

"Yeah, they are always so kind to you no matter what time of the morning that we come to help them," I reply, and George pulls me into a hug. I hugged him back, I wasn't sure what was going on and why he decided now that he needed to hug me, but I was not about to turn the hug down. "You know, those two lovely old ladies made me realise something," he tells me, and I was tempted to tease him and say that one day he was going to be old and grey, but I kept my mouth shut. I was very interested in what he had to say. "What did they make you realise?" I ask him, and he now had his hands around my waist. Thank god, the doors on this ambulance are shut right now. I'd never hear the end of the teasing if my friends saw it.

"It made me realise how much I love you, like the love that Kathy was talking about before," he tells me, and I hugged him back. I guess this isn't how I really pictured the two of us getting together but I am not wasting this opportunity if it is one. "Like the way that I have loved you for a while? I would like to find someone like Kathy was talking about," I tell him, being fully aware that most of that sentence didn't make sense but I was becoming very tired at this point. "Yes, if that love you feel for me is romantic. I could be that someone," he says, and I nearly died from love overload. He was basically asking me out here and now. Oh, how I wish Kathy was here to see this, we'd have to let her know later.

"I would love for you to be that someone," I tell him, he had the biggest smile on his face as he carefully lifted me up for a hug. I think it might be a little too soon for our first kiss and George seemed to agree with me although no words were spoken. He took my hand in his as we left the back of the ambulance and then he walked with me to my side and watched me get in before going to his side, he opened the door for me like a true gentleman. We got ready to go and he just looked at me with the straightest face possible. "Let's go partner," he says, and it had a whole different meaning to before.

 _ **And that is the end of another one shot. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it. I have had this idea for a little while now and I am really happy with the way it turned out. Leave any comments or requests below and on with the next one!**_

7 Page


	65. Domestic JD x DM

Domestic JD x DM

 **TW/ As the title suggests there is mentions of domestic violence in here**

 **2013**

 **Danny p.o.v**

"You ungrateful little shit," he yells at me, like he usually does when I do something wrong or something that he doesn't like me doing. This time it was because I didn't eat the meal he "cooked" for me last night. I wasn't hungry and certainly wasn't risking or fancying getting food poisoning again. People will start asking questions if I keep being sick all the time. They will question my ability to take care of myself. I don't want questions, questions only lead to pain. He always wants details of any conversation that I have with anyone, even if I am just talking to my mom about my upcoming mother and son weekend. It was just going to be me and her going out and she was going to take me shopping and stuff like that.

He made me quit my café job two years ago, he didn't want anyone else to hit on me and he was so paranoid he thought people were trying to take me away from him. Not that I would have minded anyone taking me away from this hell hole. He hates my new job more than he hates my last one for some reason, but I told him if he wanted any of the money that I have then he was going to have to let me work. He couldn't argue with that, so it was a rare small victory for me. I am going to pay for not eating that meal, that's why he started yelling at me. I don't know how he is going to punish me, but I know it is going to be bad. He likes me getting sick, so he can stay home and "take care of me" and I wouldn't be able to leave the house.

Either way, I don't think I am going to defy him again any time soon or in any sort of a hurry. He'll just make the punishment worse each time until he thinks that I have learned my lesson and I am not going to make the same mistake again. He's going out of town from today which is Monday until this weekend which would either be this coming Saturday or Sunday however, which I have to say is a VERY rare occurrence. It will give me a bit of a break from his constant nagging and beating but, he will not leave without giving me a leaving gift before I have to go to work in a few hours. It's about seven in the morning and I have to leave in an hour and a half, so I make it to work for nine which gives him plenty of time to do what he wants, apart from knock me out or it could be game over for him.

No amount of apologising, begging or pleading with him will make it easier on me, so I don't bother doing any more. Crying is another thing that will only make my punishment worse, so I try not to cry which he hurts me over and over again. I thought I'd be used to it by now, but as I have learned over the last three years is that it will only get worse and it has steadily gotten worse over the years. He only gets more aggressive as time goes on and finds more things to get angry at me over and more thinks to hurt me over. It also gets harder for me to leave as time goes by. Trust me, if I had the chance to leave, I would have done so months if not years ago. He always manages to stop me leaving him as soon as he figures out I am leaving.

"You didn't eat your dinner last night you little shit," he tells me, and I don't give him the pleasure of seeing me cower in fear. I want to try and be a little braver so that maybe my punishment won't be as bad this time. "Maybe I didn't want to get food poisoning this close to a tour," I spat, suddenly feeling confident, but at the same time I was regretting the words as soon as they left my mouth. He had a blank expression on his face and I tried to hide the fear in my eyes. I am so going to regret ever opening my mouth and speaking against him. I was being smart up until this point and now I have going from being smart to being incredibly stupid. "You know Daniel, you have never been smart," he tells me.

 _ **~At work~ Danny p.o.v**_

I was sitting on the sofa under George's orders, he watched me limp into the studio this morning and straight away he was concerned for me. I got punched and the little "leaving present" my "boyfriend" decided to leave me before he went out of town was a nasty stab would to my left calf. "Danny, what happened this morning?" George asks me, and he brushes two of his fingers on my cheek. He knows I live in a dangerous area which is prone for attacks. "Got slashed in the leg this morning after I left the house," I told him, and I knew I was lying to his face, but he believed me. He would get so much angrier if I told him that my boyfriend decided to stab me in my leg because he might just be a psychopath.

"We might need to get you a bodyguard Danny, now that you are in the band full time Aron might send haters after you," Jorel says, as George rolls my trouser leg up, so he can examine the wound and see what he can do to help me out. It seems like upon first inspection I don't need any stitches or to go to hospital. "Yeah, but I don't think I need one right now. It is a rare occurrence that I get caught up in these kinds of things," I tell him, I was trying in vain to put his mind at ease about current state. "I do need to put in a couple of stitches Danny, you do have a deep cut there. Luckily, it's not so bad and you don't have to go to the ER," George tells me, and Jorel sits with me on the sofa so he could be with me while I get patched up.

Dylan, Matthew and Jordon are running a bit late because the traffic which I just avoided on my way in this morning. The rush hour here is pretty awful so you have to leave at the right times during those hours to beat the traffic jams and stop you getting road rage. I winced as George cleaned the cut with anti-septic wipes and then tried to numb the outside of the wound with some numbing cream that was in the first aid kit before he starts stitching the wound up. He didn't want me to be in any pain if he could prevent it. I was being so brave through it and soon we are all done and Jorel was cuddling me when the guys finally arrived. Jordon looked a bit angry, but he soon calmed down, I think he had road rage.

"Morning guys, what did we miss this morning?" Jordon asks me, while he was taking his jacket off. "Not much, we were actually waiting for you guys to all show up before we get started. I know we are working on the new album and stuff today and picking our set list for the tour," I tell him, and I think he was glad nothing major was missed. I wasn't going to tell them what happened to my leg because there was no evidence around to suggest anything out of the ordinary happened while we were waiting for the other half of the band to arrive. There was some blood and a cut on my jeans but since I was the same size as Jorel, he let me borrow a pair of his jeans. That way no one would ask questions unless I develop a limp or something.

I went to go and get myself a drink, and despite some initial pain I did fine walking there and back. I did take a couple of Tylenol pills as well just because I know a wound like that was going to hurt after a while when I can feel it again. "How are you doing this morning Danny?" Dylan asks, cheerful as always even though he has had an awful morning with the traffic. "I'm alright Dylan, how can you be so cheery after being stuck in all that traffic?" I ask him, hoping to see if I can pick up any tips so I can at least act more cheerful around them now that they are concerned about my wellbeing. There have been moments where I've left the studio and cried for a little while when the heaviness of my situation hits me out of nowhere.

If they knew what my boyfriend is doing to me then they would organise a full-scale man hunt followed by a beating which could land them in jail because it would be six very and I mean VERY angry guys versus one also angry guy. They don't know who I am dating but I doubt that would be a factor in what they do to him since it isn't the former band member Deuce that I replaced just over 5 years ago that is hurting me on a daily basis. I think they would still be angry regardless of who is doing it, but they would hurt him worse because of who he is and what he has done to them in the past as well as what he would have done if he was dating me. "I just think to myself that somewhere out there someone is having a worse day than what I am having so I should be thankful for that, so I try and be happy," he says.

Then he looks at me a little like he was trying to work something out. I appreciate that it is a bit out of the blue for me to ask that question, but it had been a question I have been dying to ask him for some time now. So, all I have to do is think to myself that someone else is having a worse time than I am and try and be happier in front of them. "Why are you asking that Danny? Is there something going on that we should be worried about?" he asks me, his constant cheeriness disappearing for a moment before coming right back. "No nothing's wrong, I am just curious because you always seem to have this constant happiness while I am here struggling to be awake and as cheerful as you at ten in the morning," I tell him, feeling a little selfish, but not really caring about it.

"That's okay Danny, I know you are not really a morning person so that's why you aren't cheerful first thing in the morning. When you are feeling more awake though you are one of the bubbliest people that I know," Dylan tells me, which means that I am doing something right for once. He hugs me gently and I hugged him back. George and Jorel were watching the little exchange while Jordon is busy spitting his gold bars on the mic in the recording room. Dylan walked over to the couch while I was still in the hug, so we were walking together, and it was funny. "You two okay?" George asks me, and I nodded. "I'm alright thanks George," I tell him. Dylan nodded and said that he was okay as well which pleased George since we are both younger than him he cares a lot about our health and wellbeing while we are around him.

"That's good, just talk to us if anything happens alright," Jorel says, and I smiled and nodded at him. He is only older than me by a year and 6 months, so he is not as bad of a worrier as George is, but when it comes to any emotional issues anyone in the band have then he is the best guy to talk to in that aspect. George is the best at parenting advice and medical advice so we all go to him when we have issues in those areas. I sit next to Jorel and he wraps his arm around my shoulder and pulls me close to him. I rest my head on his shoulder and he rubs my shoulder while I briefly close my eyes. "Anyone up for going to Taco Bell after work?" George asks, knowing if Jordon was in the room then he would agree straight away, I am really hungry right now. "Yeah, that sounds like a good plan," I tell them, and they look at me in surprise.

When my boyfriend is here, he makes me go home and I can't spend any time with the guys after work so now that I am suddenly agreeing with a plan to go out after work to dinner is going to surprise them. "Are you sure you can go out tonight Danny? Doesn't Bradley want you home straight after work?" Jorel asks me, he doesn't know just yet that Bradley is out of time so then I can go out and have fun, just as long as he doesn't find out. "Yeah, I can go out. Bradley is out of town for the week so as long as none of his friends see me then it will be fine," I tell them, since they already think that Bradley is a control freak. This doesn't help his image of himself, but unfortunately Bradley doesn't care about the opinions everyone has of him.

"That's alright then, I doubt any of his friends go to Taco Bell anyway, so I think you'll be safe and we'll look out anyway," Jorel says and I smiled at him. At least he looks after me unlike my boyfriend, in fact all of the boys in the band treat me better than my boyfriend ever has done. "I still think that you should dump that Bradley fellow anyway," George says, always the first to speak his mind on these sorts of topics. It's clear to see to anyone that he hates my boyfriend and he would break us up if he could. He would definitely break us up if he knew what exactly Bradley has been doing to me these last few months of our relationship. Maybe when my life isn't in immediate danger I will tell them what is going on so that they could help me break free.

"I know you don't like him and he isn't really helping you guys change his opinion on him but at the end of the day I am in love with him," I tell them, I was lying through my teeth, but he didn't really need to know that. For all they know I am madly in love with this guy, I know for a fact that I was in love with Bradley, but I am not anymore. I can't love someone who is only going to turn my love for him into pain on a daily basis. I don't want to be with him anymore, but it is harder for a man to say he is in a domestic violence situation especially when it is a gay relationship and the person I am currently dating acts like butter wouldn't fucking melt around other people, so no one believes me when I would tell them that something is seriously wrong. There isn't exactly one of those domestic abuse charities for men.

Work was good though, we had a lot of fun and I felt relaxed for the first time in a long while. Jorel was really weird towards me, it was like he wanted to hold me close to him and never let go. I hugged him back and he was sad when I had to go home, but I told him I would see him again when the tour starts on the weekend. I was reminded that tour starts on Saturday today which is perfect for me, I won't be beaten before I go on tour for once. Bradley won't see me now for two months which is as close to me leaving him for good as I am ever going to get at this point. I don't know if he knows about my touring schedule, but I don't want to go home at the end of tour and be beaten for it. I don't want to get beaten just for being on tour and doing my job, so I can get him the money he needs to pay his dealers.

Our last stop on the tour is going to be Memphis, Tennessee and I am tempted to actually stay behind at the end of the tour and not return home, so I don't have a very angry Bradley beating me to death because he has missed two months of beating me because I was on tour. I haven't got anything planned though, I don't have any money to my name because he takes my wages and any other income I get per month. There will be nowhere to stay, and I'll be on the streets until some miracle happens. I don't have any family that live in Memphis so that would be a challenge that I would have to over come in order to feel free from my boyfriend and his evil clutches. It is going to be a hard time unless we stay in a hotel and I somehow convince the tour manager that I need the room for another night or two.

I would also need to manage to make an excuse so that I can miss the flight back home since the band will be keeping a very close eye on me and what I am doing and unless I am really ill or something one of them would make sure that I made it to the flight on time. They would be watching over me like a hawk anyway, they always do when they think something might be wrong with me. Jorel texted me just after he left since he dropped me off at the house. I hopped into the shower and I was all ready for bed. I reassured him that I was fine and that he didn't have to worry about me. I was home alone, and I told Jorel that I was going to be fine on my own. He wanted to come over and spend the night with me, but I said that I just wanted to go off to sleep now and maybe tomorrow he could spend the night with me.

I yawned and crawled under the covers, feeling grateful that I was home alone for once and that Bradley isn't going to hurt me anymore. Well, he isn't going to hurt me until he comes back. He isn't going to stop hurting me completely because that's just who he is as a person. He is just going to keep beating me over and over again. I told Jorel that we could meet up tomorrow if he wanted to and he replied instantly saying that he wanted to if I was allowed and I said I wouldn't have offered if I wasn't available. He was happy to meet up with me and we are going to go out to the café and a bookstore or something like that, so we could do some more last-minute preparation for tour. I wanted to get a couple of books so that I could have something to keep me busy on the long journeys.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~time skip the end of tour~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 _ **Danny p.o.v**_

I keep getting more and more texts from Bradley telling me what he was going to do to me when I got home because I didn't tell him that I was going on tour at the end of the week, so he was very angry at me. I was the happiest that I have ever been on this tour which surprised them all because I usually am the complete opposite of how I have been this time around and they have been loving it. Behind the scenes though they have yet to noticed that I haven't really slept because of the nasty text messages that Bradley keeps sending me. That made me even more determined to run away tomorrow when the tour ends, no one knows my plan yet, but I think George was beginning to suspect something because I am getting more and more nervous than I was before every time they mention going home.

"Hey Danny, you okay?" George asks me, we are on our way to Tennessee and I am hiding in my bunk because I didn't want to leave the bunk. I didn't want to socialise because even though it would distract me from all the messages I have been getting I didn't want them to make me crack and then all the information would come out and so many bad things would happen. They would get beaten or they would beat him after I have been murdered by Bradley for disobeying him. My days are certainly numbered now. I had tears in my eyes after looking at the new messages I kept getting in my phones inbox. "Yeah, I'm fine," I tell him, and he pulls me out the bunk and hugs me tightly to his chest. "Are you sure, you don't look fine to me Danny bear," he tells me.

He lifts me up and starts rocking me from side to side gently. I wasn't crying but he did see the tears in my eyes, so he guessed that something was up. "Yeah, just been getting some hate again which has been getting me down a little bit, but I promise I will be okay," I tell him, and he grabs my phone and looks on my Instagram and sees the private messages that the haters have been sending me. "Oh Danny, you should have told me sooner, I would have helped you deal with it," he tells me, and he was deleting the messages off my Instagram after reporting each user for the cyberbullying that they have been doing. That wasn't the main issue that I have been dealing with, but it is one minor thing that I can have dealt with.

"I know, but wouldn't people call me a pussy because I can't deal with the smallest bit of hate. Like I bet people go through more and worse hate than I am, and they don't complain," I tell him, he did see the messages, so he knows what people have been saying about me. George held me a little tighter and he looked to the front living area where the rest of the band are watching a film. "I don't know Danny; your hate has been the worst that I have ever seen, and I have seen a lot of hate myself. You have every right to complain about those dickheads being mean to you," he tells me, which makes me feel a little better about the whole situation. George took me into the front living area and straight onto Jorel's lap and handed me my phone back.

Jorel looked confused at George who whispered to Jorel that I was getting some nasty hate messages that he decided to deal with on my behalf for a moment. I hadn't told the manager that I was planning on staying behind yet but I was going to have to so he could cancel my flight ticket to get home. I am planning on telling him that one of my friends live around here and I was going to spend a few days with him. On second thought I just decide to text him the information and he said that it was fine by him. I said I would take my backpack and leave my suitcase because I wasn't a fan of carrying that around everywhere. He said that was fine and he would get my suitcase dropped off at home for me.

 **~next day~**

The guys all hugged me as I left to go and meet my "friend" in town, I knew I don't have any friends around here, but I felt a bit better about staying behind even though I was feeling more nervous at the same time. He knows where the last stop on the tour is because all of that information is available on the internet for the world to see. He could easily fly out and come after me and I was terrified of that, so I was determined to hide myself as much as possible before he gets any suspicion that I was gone and that I have done it on purpose. I am still going to enjoy my break from the abuse for as long as possible because for the first time in years, I am not being hurt constantly for everything that I have done.

All good things have to end, I saw one of his "friends" as I walked into a Starbucks to get some lunch before I try and figure out where in this new city I am going to hide myself until I feel like it would be safe enough to go back home. That would probably be when someone files a missing report on me and then the police find me somewhere and then they find out everything that has gone on and I feel like I would be safer because then they would be able to protect me from him and then he would be arrested for everything that he has ever done to me. Not that I think that anything would be done about that because he can lie his way through anything. The guy didn't see me luckily, so I don't think anything would happen because of this.

I made sure that I put my hood up to cover my face when I left the shop and I went to the nearest alley way and hide in it, so I was out of the way for everyone. It's better this way, I am going to make myself permanently scarce for the rest of my days. that is if I manage to survive this ordeal when Bradley inevitably finds me here. There is no way on god's green earth that I am going to get away with anything I have done these last two months. I have been free from his clutches and I have been able to do what I want for far too long now. I have been able to go out and socialise with my friends and I haven't reported every single fucking conversation I have had with every single person on the planet.

I think I did see a homeless shelter on the street somewhere, if I become desperate to hide from the nightmare that is my boyfriend when he inevitably finds me then that should be the place to go. I am technically homeless since I don't own the house I live in, Bradley does and when we split up eventually he will kick me out, so I will be homeless by the end of this. Whether or not I tell the guys that I am homeless when I return is going to be a whole other thing that I don't know if I am going to tell them when I get back to California. I might be able to stay with one of my friends until I manage to get myself onto my feet and stable with all of life's problems. I got a text from George and Jorel, they were both asking me if I was okay and I got to my friend's house okay.

I tell them both that I was fine, and I got there okay, and we were having a good catch up now. I am starting to get tired and I don't have a blanket to cover myself with when I decide to go to sleep but my coat and hoodie are keeping me warm for now. I am going to get colder as time goes on, but for now I am happy with this little last second arrangement. I am grateful that the fact that there are a lot of dumpsters that I can hide myself with by going to the side of them or behind them. It will make it harder for Bradley to find me, but I know that deep down it will happen because that is who he is and he is a stubborn person and if he is going to find me then he will do it no matter how hard I try to hide it is not going to be good enough.

Nothing is good enough for him, nothing I have done, will do or currently am doing is ever good enough for Bradley. I know that there is nothing to help with that, but I have tried to satisfy him and make him happy but if he is in that mindset that he is going to hurt me anyway then it is a waste on time and a waste of energy. I am disturbed by someone walking past and shining a torch into the alley way that I am hiding in and for a minute that it is game over and someone was going to tell Bradley that I have deliberately ran off and I did it to escape him and his abusive ways. Luckily for me the person moved on pretty quickly and they didn't see me, so it is currently safe for me to assume that nothing is going to happen because of that.

 _ **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 3 months later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

 _ **Jorel p.o.v**_

Danny has been missing for the last three months. We were told by Bradley that Danny never came home on the day that we told him that he would be seeing his boyfriend again. He looked really angry when he told us that his boyfriend is missing, and we are just more concerned about our band member. George and I have just gotten off the plane in Tennessee and we are going to head over to Memphis to see if Danny is still around this area, so we can see if he is okay. We are working quite closely with the local police department since this was the last place that Danny was seen, and they would call us to let us know if they found him before we are able to find the blonde. I am really hoping that we are able to find him soon, it is not like him to go this long. It's not like him to go missing at all.

"Don't worry Jorel, we'll find him, and he will be safe when we do," George tells me, and I almost had to force a smile out. I know deep down when we find him he is going to be okay, but in the meantime so many nasty thoughts are going around my head and they are all centred around Bradley and his anger when he told us Danny has gone missing and he wanted to know where the last location was for the tour. "I know, I just can't help but think that Bradley has something to do with all of this," I tell George, he didn't seem surprised, so I think he had the same suspicions as I do. There is no logical way that Bradley has was not involved in Danny's disappearance. He has changed Danny and it was not for the better, Danny has been shyer and more likely to hide from us than he was when I knew him before he started dating Bradley.

"Yeah, there is no way that Bradley was not involved in this. Just the way that he spoke to us when he reported Danny missing sent alarm bells ringing in my head. If I was dating Danny, I would not be angry that my boyfriend is missing, I would be concerned and doing what we are doing now which is going out and making sure that someone finds him," George says, as we enter a Starbucks near to where Danny was dropped off three months ago. I have a crush on Danny and George knows it, that's why he offered to take me out here to see if we could find him. I have the last picture of Danny we took which was on the last day of tour to see if the cashiers have seen him at all in the last three months, it is a long shot though. He has been missing for three months, the police have told us that it is unlikely for them to find him alive, but they were not going to give up completely on him.

I went up to the cashiers and ordered George and I a coffee each, we are going to need them if we are going to spend all day looking for Danny. "Hey, this might be a little weird, but have you seen this guy at all?" I ask, showing her the picture of Danny I had. She looked at it and really scrutinised it. It is possible he has been here, and a lot of people know he is missing since we did a couple of appeals with his mom on television. We don't want sympathy though, we just want him home. She called over another employee and showed him the picture before handing it back to me when he was done. "Yeah, I've seen him. He was here just yesterday, there was something off though. It was like he was running from something because he was looking behind him every minute and he ran off when we gave him his order. He just about had the money to pay for it, but I couldn't tell you where he was gone. Why you looking?" he asks, he didn't mean to be rude but if Danny was scared about something then I would be cautious about the information I gave out to people.

"We are like brothers to him, he went missing about three months ago and we are desperate to find him to be honest. It is not like him to do anything like this. Thanks for letting us know," I tell him, and he hands us our orders with a sad smile. "You're welcome dude, I didn't know he was missing, then again I didn't recognise him until you showed me the picture. I hope you find him soon," the guy tells us, and we thank him before leaving Starbucks to look around the alley ways near by to see if we can find Danny. I couldn't see him in any of the alleys and then I got a phone call from the cops. They had found Danny half an hour ago and they took him to the local hospital and they had arrested Bradley which surprised me.

I tell George the information and he gets a cab to take us to the nearest hospital. We kept our mouths shut because I didn't quite want the taxi driver to hear our conversation and we just texted our thoughts to each other because it was weird that Danny has been found, taken to hospital and then Bradley was arrested for it. Well at this point I can only assume that he has been arrested regarding Danny's disappearance. I was happy that Danny has been found now and we can go and see him. I texted the other guys to let them know the police have found Danny and we will let them know how he is doing. We go up to the reception desk because we don't know if Danny is still in the emergency room or if he has been taken to a ward yet. They said he is still in the ER, but he was freaking out so now that someone who he would recognise is there they would not have to sedate him.

They were so close to sedating him though and when we walked into the room they put Danny in we could see why they needed to. He was in a full-blown panic attack and he couldn't really see past his tears. I don't think he could see anyway because he isn't supposed to have his contacts in for this long. I have his glasses in my pocket in the case so that he can have them. "Hey Danny, it's going to be okay now. George and I are here," I tell him, and the nurse lets me climb on to the bed, so I can comfort Danny in anyway. He reached out and touched my arm and when I rubbed his hand he scooted over right away so his face was in my chest and he was full on sobbing in my arms. He looked a mess but then again something bad has happened to him. George and I were telling him nice things to get him to calm down and twenty minutes later I swear I heard a nurse somewhere sigh in relief.

"It's alright now Danny, it's going to be just fine," I tell him, and George and I distracted him enough to let the nurses clean him up and they were tempted to take him to a ward for the night to keep an eye on him and make sure that he eats. Danny stayed in my arms the entire time and he turned around once just so he could eat a sandwich and have a glass of water. When he was done eating he snuggled into me and I saw him take a look at me for the first time since the whole panic happed. "Jorel, George I am so sorry I worried you guys," he tells us, and I rubbed his back. He is so fucking adorable I swear, he has just been through hell from what the cops told me so far and the first words that come out of his mouth is an apology to us.

"It's okay Danny, we didn't know what was going on with you and your ex, now we do we aren't mad, and we can help you through this," I tell him, and I saw the tiniest smile from him. It's not going to be the smiles we saw on tour, but it is not going to be a big deal that he is not smiling as much because he has gone through a rough time. Danny just settled straight into my arms and George was rubbing his back until a few minutes later Danny fell asleep in my arms. The doctors said that Danny was going to spend the night in a ward because they were concerned about his health and a little overnight observation wasn't going to do any harm and we could both stay with Danny for the night. They transferred Danny and I to another bed and we were being wheeled to the ward that Danny is going to spend the night in.

I was happy that Danny had spent the ride up to the ward asleep in my arms and he was looking quite peaceful while he was sleeping. George was walking next to me and he was allowed to help steer the bed around corners. Some people walking around the corridors looked at us with a smile because of how comfy Danny looks in my arms. We are going to be texting the guys the update we have on Danny at the moment and we would send a picture of him sleeping since that's when he looks the most relaxed. We aren't going to tell them all of the details the police have told us because it's not nice and it isn't really our place to say because we don't have Danny's permission to say what happened to him and he doesn't know that we know what happened to him, well he kind of knows but he doesn't know how much we know.

I updated the guys and they were happy that we had found Danny and the day after tomorrow we are going back to Los Angles and Danny will be staying with either George or I until he decides he wants to move to his own house or stay with one of us full-time, but that is up to him to decide when he feels ready for it. So much has happened in the last three months that it is going to take some time for him to adjust to being free from not months of horrible abuse, but years of abuse. I know George and the rest of the band are going to be helping my support Danny every step of the way in his recovery. He will be so grateful that we are here to help him get better and get over what he has just gone through and what just ended.

 _ **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ two months later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

 **Danny p.o.v**

I have been staying with Jorel for just shy of two months now. I have a hoodie from George which is oversized, and I have been using it as a comfort blanket ever since I have returned home from Memphis. No one has been mad at me once and they have acknowledged that it is going to be tough for me, I don't think that Jorel has realised that it isn't as easy as he thought it was going to be. I am scared to open up to any of them, but I know I am able to open up to them eventually I just have to keep telling myself that I was going to be fine and no one was going to hit me for it. I was holding the sleeves in my hands and I was curled up on his couch and watching whatever was on the television. Jorel was in his studio room, making a video with his ex-girlfriend Vanessa because they remained good friends after they split up.

Jorel told me that he wanted to talk to me once Vanessa had left and it stirred up some fear deep down inside of me. He is going to tell me that I am too difficult to handle and that he doesn't want anything to do with me and the band don't want anything to do with me anymore. I was rocking myself slightly on the couch, but I was trying not to show just how badly this was affecting me. Bradley is in jail now from what I have been told and all the evidence stacked against him from the abuse that he has on his phone from all the abuse he has ever done to me that even included some things that I was not aware of. He didn't even stop when he beat me unconscious sometimes which is probably why sometimes I felt worse than expected when I woke up.

Vanessa left about an hour later when she had finished her video, she did stop to say hello to me and to hug me and she also offered her support me. I was grateful for that although I am not sure how long it is going to last. Jorel was making some hot drinks in the kitchen and he said that he was going to talk to me afterwards. I was so nervous, and I wasn't rocking any more. I was just trying to hide as much as possible from everything that scares me and makes me upset. Jorel walked into the living room where I was hiding on the sofa and sat next to me and handed me the cup of tea. He also rubbed my arm with his free hand and I took a big sip from the mug. "Danny what's wrong bud?" he asks me.

"I keep feeling like everyone is going to abandon me and I am too difficult for everyone to deal with," I tell him, feeling like it was good to get it off my chest. He took my mug off me and put it next to his on the coffee table. "Oh Danny, trust me when I tell you that no one is going to abandon you, and no one thinks you are too difficult. We are going to be looking after you for as long as you need us to and then some," he tells me, and pulls me into a hug so that he was proving his point to me that he wasn't going to abandon me and at the same time he was reassuring me that my worrying isn't for nothing because he knows that people who have been through what I have will have those fears. I think he might have done some research on it which I don't mind.

"So, I am not being stupid then?" I ask him, and he rubs my back a little bit. "Of course, you are not being stupid Danny. It isn't irrational for you to be afraid of bad things happening, but I promise you that when you are feeling better and people show you what it means to be treated nicely then all these fears will all go away," he tells me, and he manages to calm me down and I felt better about it all now. I do want someone to treat me nicely and show me the love that I have been missing since I decided to make the wrong decision in dating Bradley all those years ago. If I had known half as much about him as I did now, then I don't think I would have agreed to dating him in the first place. However, I couldn't have known that in the beginning because he is so sneaky in the way that he works to make me fall for him.

"Danny, there is something else that I think you should know. There is something inside that I can't deny anymore. I love you and not just in the way that a brother loves another brother. I mean the way that Bradley would have loved you if he was a decent human being. I would like it if I was your boyfriend," he tells me, and I take a moment to take that all in. I think I am ready for this though, I think it is time to let a decent man love me for once. I also think Jorel is the one. "Jorel, I would love it if you are my boyfriend. I love you too, you have done so much for me these last few months and I have a lot to thank you for," I tell him, and he makes me look into his eyes. He has a big smile on his face which brought one to mine and made his a little bigger.

He pressed his lips onto mine and for a moment I forgot how to breathe. It was amazing, unlike any kiss I have ever experience up to this point. This was definitely the best decision I have ever made in my life. I kissed him back and it was like magic, it was like there were fireworks going off to celebrate the fact that we have gotten together and someone out there was saying finally. "We're going to get through this Danny I promise," he tells me, and I hold his hands in mine. "I know we are, because this is what true love is meant to feel like," I tell him.

 _ **And that is the end of another one shot. I hope you enjoyed. Leave a review or request down below!**_

10 Page


	66. Who Am I? DK x DM

Who Am I? DK x DM

 _ **TRIGGER WARNING, I REPEAT TRIGGER WARNING!**_

 _ **This is my first one shot of this type so be nice!**_

"Don't jump please," a male shouts to his younger friend who is standing on the ledge of a very high roof. Their other friends all stand near the entrance to the stairs, hoping the eldest of the group could convince the male to come down from the ledge before it was too late. "You're not going to change my mind," the male who is standing on the ledge calls back, he takes another step towards the edge and they all hold their breaths to see if he would actually take that fateful step off the ledge. There was a bottle of pills on the floor that were empty next to some beer bottles and one bottle of gin so if they did manage to talk him down they would have to take him to hospital for an overdose. They think about what brought them back to this fateful night.

 _ **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ three months ago G.P.O.V~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

I'm making my way down to the hospital because I was called by a nurse to say someone called the ambulance on my young friend Danny and I was on the top of his emergency contact list. They weren't going to tell me what was wrong, all I know is he collapsed and lost a lot of blood and they took him for surgery. I'm going to be the good big brother figure I am and help Danny recover from this even if it does mean our planned tour gets postponed because I doubt he'd be okay to perform two weeks after major abdomen surgery. I arrived into the main reception because I was called from the emergency department, but they told me that he wasn't going to be in there after surgery, they would take him to ICU for monitoring.

The receptionist told me where to go and she hoped my friend recovers soon. I walked towards the elevator and soon I was on the intensive care floor. I have no idea where Danny is though since I wasn't given a room number. I used the hand gel and told them through the intercom that I was here to see Daniel Murillo and they let me in, it seems they were expecting my arrival. They took me to his room and said he'd wake up soon since he was no longer under sedation and it was up to him if he told me exactly what happened. Danny looked alright, he was just incredibly pale, and he was in a hospital gown. I took his hand in my and rubbed the top of it with my thumb. He seemed to start responding to my touch.

His eyes slowly fluttered open a few minutes later and I smiled at him. He gave me a weak smile back before I saw pain in his eyes. They did say they gave him some pain killers, but I bet movement is going to hurt. "Hey Danny boy, how are you feeling?" I ask him, speaking a bit quieter than usual because Danny has only just come round from general anaesthetic. "Hello George, I'm tired and sore, but I'll be okay," Danny tells me, and he gives my hand a weak squeeze. I still don't know what happened, so I might ask him when he is feeling more awake. If everything goes to plan, then he will go home to my care tomorrow when I can bring him one of his spare outfits because they cut him out of his. A nurse came in and explained to Danny after she gave him a check over that he could go home tomorrow once I brought some clothes and he'd be on bed rest for a couple of weeks.

Danny has been awake for a little while now, so I want to ask him if he knows exactly what happened and how he has ended up in the hospital. "Danny what happened, they won't tell me. They said it was up to you if you tell me or not," I ask him, and he looks down to his hands and messes with the IV canula a little. "You're not going to judge me or hate me if I tell you?" he asks me, and I sit on the edge of the bed and hold his hands to show him that I was going to support him. "I'm not going to judge you Danny," I tell him, and he looks into my eyes. Whatever he was about to tell me was making him really nervous. "I wasn't being completely truthful when I told you I am a guy. I was born a woman and I'm almost completely transitioned now," he tells me, fearful of my reaction to this news.

So today he would have had his womb removed, not by choice it seems, but he would have needed it taken out for his transition to be complete. "Aw Danny, I wouldn't judge you or hate you for that, if you feel that you should have been male then a male you shall be," I tell him, basically confirming my support for him and he looked at me and he was so happy. He needs people supporting him through this because it would be a very difficult thing to deal with on your own. "Thanks George, my mom says I've had gender dysphoria since I was a baby, so I know it isn't just a phase. I don't want to tell the others yet though, not all of them are going to be as supportive of me as you," he tells me, and something about the way he said it made me feel sad. I know Jorel probably will support Danny, but the others I couldn't say for sure.

"I wasn't going to question if it was a phase or not, spending money to have operations to make you feel more comfortable in your own body is definitely not a phase in my mind," I tell him, then I hug him gently so that I don't upset the wound. He hugs me back and I felt tears on my shirt a few minutes later. "Aw Danny don't cry buddy. Everything is going to be fine I promise you," I tell him, thinking he was crying because he was upset about the whole situation. He shuffled back a little bit and wiped the tears away and I saw a smile. "I'm not upset, I guess today's been overwhelming and I never in a million years thought that you would accept this straight away," he tells me, I think he felt relieved that coming out, even though it didn't go the way he planned it, went as smoothly as it could possibly go.

Shortly after Danny fell asleep because he was still under the effects of the anaesthetic, so I decided to let him rest and I would text management to let them know that Danny would either have to come out to tour a couple of weeks later or we start the tour a couple of weeks later than we intend to. Danny is going to make a full recovery, but he needs to rest in the meantime. Management replied and told me everything was going to be fine and Danny won't need to worry about anything. Tour is going to start later, and Danny is going to be banned from lifting anything heavier than his guitar for the entire duration of the tour itself. I had Danny's hand in mine because it was giving him some comfort that someone was there for him, and we all got the same text message from management to say due to an accident one of the band members was involved in tour will start one week later than planned.

Jorel texted me while I was planning on what clothes of Danny's I am going to find when I leave for a little bit during tomorrow morning before they discharge him. He was asking if both Danny and I are okay because he couldn't get hold of Danny who usually messages him back straight away. I told him that I was okay, and Danny has some slight abdomen injuries and he's recovering in hospital overnight, but should be okay soon. Jorel texts back and says that he will go to Danny's house tomorrow when he comes home to help me make sure the youngest of the three of us stays in bed. Something tells me that Danny isn't going to be resisting bed rest. I told him that was fine by me, but I'd ask Danny when he wakes up. It doesn't feel weird to call Danny a male when I just learned that biologically for the most part he is still female.

I talk to Jorel for a bit longer and said he could come and visit Danny in the morning, so the poor male isn't on his own while I go and get him some clothes because the outfit he arrived at hospital in has been destroyed. Well when I say destroyed I mean they cut him out of his outfit because he arrived unconscious and they couldn't lift the shirt over his head. I could repair it by stitching it up, but I doubt that they would be repaired so I might as well just replace the outfit while Danny relaxes at home. I might as well settle down for the night since I am not leaving Danny's side while he recovers from his injuries and I can help him explain to Jorel should he need to. I feel like Jorel would support Danny regardless of anything Danny tells him.

Danny wakes up about an hour after he fell asleep and the nurse offered us both a choice of sandwiches. The blood transfusions Danny was on are working as I see a bit more colour in his cheeks now. We ate our sandwiches and I told him Jorel wanted to visit and I showed him the Facebook announcement for tour. He looked panicked until he read that the name of the person involved wasn't revealed. "Don't worry Danny, it isn't really necessary for people to know who was injured for now anyway. If they start kicking off when they find out it is you then we will defend you," I tell the younger male who looks a little calmer now. "Thanks George, I am just worried that haters are just going to complain no matter what I do," Danny says, sounding sad so I give him a hug.

 ___**next morning Danny p.o.v~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

George spent the night with me after my little incident. He wasn't angry at me for keeping the whole I am female to male transgender thing a secret, but I think Jorel might be when he finds out. George is still here because he is waiting for Jorel to stay with me for a few minutes while he gets me an outfit to go home in. I asked him for a long jumper and track pants because I doubt jeans will fit and be comfortable after the operation that I had yesterday. I don't know when I will be able to wear my skinny jeans again, but I doubt it will be more than a month or so. I also got a text from management saying that I was going to be on a lot of rest when we do go on tour and I am not allowed to lift anything heavier than my guitar.

I don't mind that although I do feel a bit bummed because that means I have to not help out like I sometimes to with the amps and stuff. Not that I am supposed to be helping out, but it is part of my personality to help. Jorel shows up before George was going to call him to find out where he was. As soon as I had an outfit to go home in then I could be discharged. I was off the blood transfusions and the IV now which is good, and I can keep food down. The scar from the operation will be easy to hide as well since my boxers will just cover it up straight away. "How are you feeling Danny?" Jorel asks me, I saw the concern for me written all over his face. He must have been worrying since management told him or George, I can't remember who.

"I'm okay, going to be sore for a little while but I can deal with that," I tell him, giving him a reassuring smile. The others sent me well wishes through their texts since they claimed they didn't want to overwhelm me by all visiting at once. At first, I would have said I didn't mind but then I noticed how tired I was and sometimes I did just want to be left alone so I kinda agreed to that but said they could come before tour if they wanted. They would just have to let me know a decent amount of time beforehand. Jorel was just happy to see me sitting up and looking a whole lot better than I probably did yesterday. "That's okay, as long as you're happy with George and I looking after you," Jorel says and I chuckle. I was going to be forced into being looked after by the two other men regardless of if I wanted them to or not.

Now that Jorel was here, George felt comfortable to leave me while he went back to my house to sort some things out and get me some clothes that I could go home in. since that is the only thing keeping me here really. "I'll be back in a little bit Danny and then you can go home," George says, and he hugs me.I hug him back and the nerves set in, I don't know if the nurse is going to reveal what happened to Jorel and she knows I was really struggling to tell George because I was terrified of his reaction. I am surprised he took it so well to be honest, out of all the members in the band to come out to, I thought he'd be the least accepting. I know at least one of the guys will react badly to it though, I am just not sure who.

My friend who has been helping me through all of this is Theresa, she has known since high school when we met, and my father knew nothing about it, he was not around when my mom found out and supported me through it. Theresa was non-judgemental about it and even used to provide me with the things I needed to get through each month. She works here as a nurse and walked in with a nervous smile on her face, she saw Jorel, so she decided to keep her mouth shut about the transgender thing. "Hey Danny, are you feeling better after yesterday?" she asks, she was there when I collapsed and phoned the ambulance for me. Theresa is the second person I came out to, the first being my mom.

"I'm alright Reese, I'm glad you were there though. I don't think I would have made it if you weren't there. I'm bummed it means tour is pushed back a week, but even I couldn't have prevented that," I tell her, and I was glad that she was keeping it a secret for me still. I am glad I have people like her in my life that I could trust. I don't know what the cover up would be for what happened, but if we needed to we would figure something out. Jorel sits next to me on the bed and takes my hand in his. "You're welcome Danny, I'd always be here for you," Reese tells me and then hugs me carefully. She knows how hard the transition has been for me and now that it is almost over I feel relieved. "Yeah, I was really worried for you yesterday after George told me what happened. I would have been here sooner, but I was worried about overwhelming you," Jorel says and I hug him.

He was starting to put my mind at ease for a little while about coming out to him, but I knew deep down it was going to be a few weeks before I do come out to him. He might have me feeling more confident about coming out, but I wasn't going to do it and then get sorely rejected for it afterwards because he cannot accept who I am and who I used to be. "What's worrying you Danny?" he asks me, when he hugs me back. I noticed the monitor I had for my heart rate was showing that it was going up slightly. "Nothing, I am fine," I tell him, hoping he wouldn't see straight away that I was lying to his face. "He has never liked being in hospital Jorel," Theresa tells him, and I was glad she was on shift and here to help me out.

I think she was going to be changing the dressing on my surgery site and then maybe she could help me get changed because I am uncomfortable changing around Jorel at the moment because then he would find out. George knows and has seen me shirtless before, so I don't mind him helping me out as much but then Jorel would want to help out too. Theresa shooed Jorel out of the room for a moment while she cleaned the surgery site and checked on my stitches before she added a fresh dressing over the top. While we were talking, George returned and was talking to Jorel outside. "When's Jorel going to find out Danny? I know George knows by now, but you can't keep it from them forever," she tells me, and I sigh. I know this is going to have to be something I deal with sooner rather than later.

"I don't know Reese, I was so scared just telling George yesterday, not everyone in the band is going to accept it and I'd rather keep it a secret for as long as possible," I tell her, trying to be as open to her as possible as she has helped me out so much with this transition. She provided me things that I should have been giving her if we were in a relationship like everyone saw us as. I saw us more like brother and sister because I have always been attracted to males. She knows I have been and she accepts it. Before she put the dressing pad on she called George into the room and she explained to him how to care for it he could help me out. "So, you've known about this with Danny for a while then?" he asks, and I look to him with a smile on my face. "Yeah, I was the second person that Danny came out to, his mom knew from quite early on and I did help him out through high school up to now," she tells him, and he smiles.

"I think I could help you come out to Jorel when you are ready Danny. I know he will accept you for who you are," George says, as he helps me into the outfit I could finally leave here in. "You would help me? I appreciate it because I don't know if I could tell anyone else," I tell him, feeling glad that he was on my side and still accepting me. "Yeah, of course I will help you. It probably won't be today though because that would be too much for the pair of you," George says, and then we let Jorel in, so he could hug me. "I'll get the discharge papers sorted Danny," Theresa says, and she leaves the room. It was so good to be in clothes and ones that were a little baggy on me. I was surprised that George knew what to pick for me. I sent George a text message so that he would know how grateful I was for his outfit choice.

Then about twenty minutes later Theresa came back in with the discharge papers so I could finally go home. I signed them, and she handed me a prescription pain killers so that I would be comfortable when I'm back at home and the morphine wears off. "Right then Daniel, the next time I want to see you is when you are back at home okay?" Theresa says, jokingly and I laughed. "Okay Theresa, the next time you see me will be when I am back at home okay," I tell her, and George helps me into the wheelchair which was hospital policy for me to go home. I didn't even mind her calling me Daniel even though it was close to the name I used to have, Danielle.

 _ **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ two months later D p.o.v~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

We are in my mom's hometown on tour and I came clean to Jorel about a month ago I counted my blessings that he was accepting of me. I am sure that the others are going to find out soon enough and my mom was going to help me. I want to talk more openly about it with Jorel and George, but I don't have any time with the guys finding out. I think the rest of the band are going to find out at the same time, I didn't like that thought but it was the only option that I had. They all needed to know at some point and I was probably going to get kicked out of the band. My mom was here, and she was going to explain everything to the guys about what gender dysphoria is and how it affects me, and she would get protective of me if they rejected me.

She explained everything and an hour later Dylan and Jordon were acceptive of me and they understood what was going on and they didn't hate me for it which was a big relief for me. There was one person that rejected me straight away and that was the one person that I thought would have accepted me to. Matt, he didn't like the idea that I was ever a woman and now I was a man. That means he would never love me for who I am which is a shame because I had a crush on him and I was hoping that one day we would get together. I had tears in my eyes and I quickly brushed them away, no one could see me being weak. We only have two shows of this tour left, I could do whatever I wanted to myself after that. I just have to struggle through three more days, three more days of torture.

"Come on Matt, you're the one who goes on Tumblr all the time. I thought you'd be the most accepting," George says, trying to bring Matthew around to the idea that I was male like he knows me as and not female as he has never known me as because from being six months old my mom always dressed me like a boy. "Honestly Matthew, this has been so hard for Danny. I first noticed when Danny was six months old. I'd try and dress him like he was supposed to be a girl, but he would scream until I put him in basketball shorts and a t-shirt. This can happen to anyone and all he needs is for you to accept him for who he is," my mom says, and it looked like Matthew was about to change his mind, but he changed it back again a second later.

I walked to my bunk and flopped down. How on earth am I going to survive three days with my crush hating every fibre of my being. I held back the tears, this shouldn't be getting to me as much as it is doing. It's no big deal, right? My crush will never go out with me now. I heard the guys trying to defend me in vain. Matthew is never going to accept me now because of what I used to be, or should I say who I used to be. Jorel walked in, being the only one who knew of my crush and I knew he wanted to comfort me. I sighed again, and he sat next to me. "I know this sucks Danny, he'll come round to the idea eventually, he just needs to accept that you were born a female and now for all purposes you are male and that's the way that you want to be," Jorel tells me, and for a minute I believe him.

"He's never going to accept me for who I am Jorel. It's clear to see all over his face. He'll be horrified at who I am never mind the concept of even going out with me," I tell him, quietly and venting my upset at this whole thing. I fucking regret coming out to the band now. I know I have enough people backing me up to secure my place in the band, but the one person I need just isn't going to support me when I need him to. "He will one day, he just has to see sense. Nothing about you has changed, he just need to see past the person you used to be," Jorel says and I give him the smallest of smiles. I was so done with all of this stress and torture I have to go through just to be comfortable with who I am.

"Maybe I should just leave the band, everyone will be better off that way. You know, I could just disappear off the face of the planet and make everyone happy," I tell him, and he pulls me into a tight hug. I hug him back weakly because I just didn't have the strength to give him a proper hug, I feel defeated. I heard him call for George and I noticed I was sobbing my heart on his chest. George closed the door behind him and no one had heard my cries. "Aw Danny, we'll bring him round to the idea. You'll see," George says, and he picks me up and holds me close to him. He rocks me until I finally calm down and I start getting tired. All of this is just too much. "Maybe we shouldn't have made him come out to the three at once," Jorel says, noticing my lack of energy in George's arms.

"I think we would have had this problem with Matthew regardless of the timing. The fact that Danny is female to male transgender makes no difference to us and we accept that, and his gender dysphoria and Matthew will learn to accept this in time. It is a lot to take in all at once," George says, once again speaking some sense in the madness that is my life. "Yeah and Danny, you've got to learn that no matter what everyone will want you to stay in this band and on the face of the planet," Jorel says, putting his hand on my back. George made me look into his eyes and he told me that no matter what he'd always be here for me and that I was going to be alright in the end and he would make sure that I don't do anything stupid.

After that they focused on lying down on my bunk with me on either side and calming me down enough, so I could attempt to fall asleep. "Don't worry Danny, everything is going to be fine and it will all work itself out in time and it will be sooner rather than later," Jorel says as I managed to start dozing off. I believed him though, something will work out for me in time. I just hope it isn't too late when that happens though. "Just relax for now Danny, everything will be fine," George says, and I start falling asleep to their soothing patterns on my back and soon enough I am asleep in between the two of them and I feel safe and happy despite the dark cloud looming over my head. That dark cloud is getting darker all the time.

 _ **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Back to the roof Matthew p.o.v~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

I really fucked up badly that day, four days ago Danny had the confidence to reveal to us a deep secret and the first thing I do is be a douchebag to him. The others were right all along, I was acting out of order and I needed to fix it before it is too late. Now would be the perfect time to do it since Danny is now standing on a ledge on a roof really high up and he was one step away from falling to his doom and his death because I don't think anyone would survive a fall from this high up. He has taken an overdose as well and it almost seemed like the chorus of the song "Bullet" was coming true but I never expected it to be the lead singer of the band to do it. George is desperately trying to talk Danny down, but it wasn't working.

Danny might be too far gone to be saved. I really don't want him to be too far gone. I want to save him and be the one to confess my love to him like I should have done in the first place. "Danny please, I don't care about the whole gender thing, I never have. You be who you want to be," I call out to him and he stopped, stunned by my sentence. "You're just saying that to talk me down Matt, you don't mean it," Danny says, I thought I had almost managed to convince him to come down, so we could take him to hospital and get his overdoses treated. "No Danny, I really mean it. I don't care who you were before. I love you for the man you are now," I tell him, and I saw him shake a little bit. Maybe, just maybe I finally managed to convince him to come down.

"Danny please come down and let me make it up to you, we could go to that restaurant in LA that you like so much. We could do anything you chose," I call out to him, and he turns to look at me. I smiled as he looked like he was going to come down, I was trying to be as genuine as possible to him and I was speaking the truth. Danny started to make his way down and then tripped just as George jumped to grab him. They were both fine when I ran over to make sure they were. Danny was starting to show signs of being affected by his overdose, so I took him in my arms and held him tight. "M-Matthew?" Danny asks, looking up to see it was me holding him. "Everything's going to be okay now Danny," I tell him, and we rush down to the car to get Danny to the nearest hospital.

I kept hold of Danny the entire time we were driving to the hospital and he was just getting worse as the minutes went by. We were all scared for the health of our lead singer. I just hoped he would survive so he could know how much I love him and how much I wanted to protect him. Danny was barely responding, and it scared me. It scared the others too, when the paramedics took Danny off me George handed them the pill bottle and told them he overdosed on it and how much he drank. Then we were told to wait in the emergency department for news while they attempt to save Danny's life. "I'm so sorry guys, I caused this didn't I?" I ask, when we went to the private family room to wait nervously for news. George pulled me into a hug and Jorel patted me on the back.

"No Matt, maybe you could have reacted differently to Danny's news, but I think he might have had depression eating up inside him for some time now and it has reached a point where it is too much for him now," Jorel says, it did little to make me feel at ease, but I know that he was probably speaking the truth, Danny did seem to open up to them more. I felt like an awful individual right now, I slump down on the chair and George sat down next to me and hand one hand on my shoulder. "We are serious Matt, I don't think the whole incident would lead to him wanting to do this. I suppose when he is okay then we can find out why he wanted to do this," George says, and I started feeling a little better about it.

We waited another three hours before a doctor came out to talk to us about Danny. They didn't immediately give us bad news, but it was going to be very lucky if Danny would have survived the amount of pills he has taken. They told us he was alive, but it was very touch and go if he was going to recover completely as he has done a lot of damage to himself, in particular his liver. He would probably need a liver transplant before too much longer. They took us to his intensive care room and let us all in to visit him. Well, George wanted to talk a bit more to the doctor about Danny's future and how long he would need to wait for a new liver if it got to that stage, they were trying to save it for now. He was on a drip and they are doing all they can to save him, for now it is up to him how he does overnight and into the next morning.

I took his hand in mine and the guys made themselves comfortable around his bedside. This is going to be a tough night for sure. Thank god, the tour is over, management was informed, and they said they would rearrange our flight for when Danny is well enough to go home. They were very understanding but they know us inside out. Everyone seems to be more optimistic about Danny recovering than I was. "Don't worry, Danny is so strong, and he will make it through this," Jordon says, even he was confident. I just have to be the only negative one in the room I guess. I rub my thumb on Danny's hand and I just felt like he could feel me there for him, trying to give him some strength to make it through this.

I talk to him, all of us do and I was hoping that he could hear me and that he would believe me when I tell him that I love him and that I will always be here for him from now on and how I was going to keep my promise to make it up to him. I move my chair to be as close to him as possible. When he wakes up I want him to know that I was telling the truth back there on the roof and I was going to support him from now until death does us part and I meant every word. I want to be the one that Danny goes to when he needs me. I want him to tell me that he loves me and that he wants to be with me. George walked back in and smiled by what he saw, all of us supporting Danny the ways that we are supposed to.

"Let's get some rest now guys, it's going to be a long night while we wait for Danny to wake up and he doctor said it is going to be a few days from now at least so that Danny has the best chance of making a full recovery from this," George says, and I am so tempted to agree with him. The days events have left me feeling exhausted and I want to be on top form for when Danny wakes up and needs someone to help him get better. I bet all of us are going to be here for him, I just know it.

 _ **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 1 week later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

Danny has been recovering really well this last week and the doctors said they might try and wake him up today. They weren't taking him off the ventilator today, but I would be able to see his brown eyes again. The guys have been taking it in turns to buy us all food and we all took it in turns to rest peacefully while the nurses occasionally check on Danny and how he is recovering. I was the only one awake when the doctor came in and told me her plans for the day. She was going to wean him off the sedation drugs completely and then let him wake up for a little while and see how he does. Tomorrow they would be considering weaning him on the ventilator and in a few days' time Danny could go home and we would be able to go back to Los Angeles, so I could make it up to Danny and even possibly asking him out.

I can't wait to take Danny out on this date day I have planned out. Well, George and Jorel helped me plan it out and I was going to make sure that it went perfectly. A few minutes later the doctor left and said Danny would open his eyes any time in the next half an hour and she would be back to check on him then. I just kept my hand in his and hoped he would soon start showing signs that he would be with us again. George walked in with food and handed me mine and ate his. We ate in silence after I told him Danny should be waking up soon and he would be off the ventilator this time tomorrow if everything went okay. George was talking to Danny and telling him when he could hear his voice to squeeze my hand.

It was about ten minutes later before we got the first sign of reaction from Danny. He twitched one of his fingers against my hand and I jumped for a moment before starting to talk to him and letting him know everything is okay and that I was sorry. Despite all the guys telling me it wasn't my fault Danny is lying in this bed, I couldn't help but blame myself for it. Why else would Danny be in here if it wasn't for my reaction to him coming out? I couldn't think of any reason, his mom said he had severe depression, so I took it as I made it worse. "How many more times do we have to say that it isn't your fault Matt? Maybe tomorrow when this ventilator tube comes out Danny can tell you himself," George says, and he hugs me,

Of course, Danny heard every word since he was waking up and he weakly squeezed my hand and I looked to him and saw his eyes starting to flutter open. Both George and I encouraged him to open his eyes and a couple of minutes later he did. He looked straight at me after he adjusted to the bright lights that were inside the room and he looked like he wanted to say something. "I'll get you a notebook in a little bit Danny, the tube can't come out yet," George says, and Danny just didn't look impressed. He looked into my eyes and I smiled at him, I decided I was going to make my move now. That way the date day can be our first date as an official couple. I can't kiss him on the lips, but I kiss him on his forehead and his eyes flutter shut. Then he opens them again and I could see pure love in his eyes.

"I love you Danny, I am so sorry for what I said when you came out," I tell him, and he squeezes my hand again as if he was saying everything was okay. George got a notebook and pen and gave it to Danny who wrote down that he forgave me and that he loved me too. The doctor came back to check on him and started weaning Danny off the ventilator and told him if everything went to plan then we would be home before he knows it. I was just happy that Danny is awake and alive, and he was going to be fine. I squeezed Danny's hand and we just talked before he fell asleep and then Jorel woke up and we just chuckled because he asked how Danny was and if he woke up half an hour ago then he would have seen Danny awake. He was so annoyed when he found out about Danny being awake and he smiled at me.

George had let it slip that I had confessed my love to Danny and showed the scribbled handwriting which shows that Danny had said that he loves me back. "I'm glad that you accept Danny now Matt, he was really worried, but we told him that you'd come round to it eventually," Jorel tells me and I agreed with him and admitted I probably should have said I accepted it earlier. Now I can make it up to him.

 _ **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 2 weeks later Danny p.o.v~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

I was so glad that Matt managed to turn things around. He has really been trying to impress me and make it up to me even though I told him that I was fine, and I forgave him. I am just glad to be home with him now. I was in bed because Matt said he was bringing me breakfast in bed to start our date day off now I agreed to be his boyfriend. He came into my room a few minutes later with a tray of stacked waffles and syrup drenched on it the way that I usually do. I just look at him after looking at the food with awe in my eyes. "Matt, you didn't have to do this you know. This is amazing," I tell him, finally feeling happy inside and out. "I have to Danny, no matter what you say about today. I have to make it up to you," he tells me, and he sits next to me.

I eat my breakfast then put the tray to one side, so I could hug Matt tightly. "I know Matt, I am just happy to spend time with you now and all of that mess that was tour is behind us now. Something wasn't right with me during that time. I think I was in dark places, but you guys showed me the light," I tell him, now feeling confident to reveal my true feelings to them. "Aw Danny. We should have been there sooner for you, but I guess that coming out as transgender is harder than anything you have done before," Matt tells me, and he hugs me tightly. I hug him back and then we decide to get ready for our date day. I am so curious for the other places he might take me to today, I know we are going to my favourite restaurant and he's paying for everything which I can't really deny even though I don't really want him to spend so much on me.

"Danny, you can bring your wallet with you, but I want to spoil you just this once," he tells me, once I get dressed and I was almost ready to go. "Fine, you can spoil me, but only this once," I say, after a minute of thinking. The guys were so worried about me when we were up on the roof that night so the least I can do is let them spoil me when they ask for it. If it puts their mind at ease, then that is fine with me. I am going to let them look after me when I need them too now as well. Might as well use this opportunity to change myself a little bit. I took Matt's hand in mine when I was done getting ready and we walked out to the car, so the date could begin. I was so excited that everything was going well for once in my life.

"Are you ready, my little lion?" Matt asks me, and I smiled at him. He made me feel all warm and fuzzy inside and that was just the best feeling. Every touch sent shocks down my spine. "Yeah, I'm ready curly fry," I tell him, and he smiles as me. He made me stop just next to the passenger door of the car and he opened it for me like a true gentleman. I sat down in the seat and he closes the door for me and then he got into the driver's side as I put my seatbelt on. Soon we were off on our first adventure. I know for a fact that this day is going to go amazingly well and whatever happened Matt has it all planned out perfectly. "You're going to have a good day today I promise you Danny," Matt tells me as we near the first location I guess.

The date had gone better than I ever could off planned it to. He took me to all of the places in Los Angeles that I loved, we spent some time together on Venice beach and just spend some time relaxing without the stress of the band and the tour and everything else going on in our personal lives. The highlight was the restaurant, he had gone to a waiter and given them something before we went to sit down at our table. The meal went well and then the waiter came out with this little box. He gave it to Matt who then pulled me out in front of all the people in the restaurant watching us. He opened this box revealing the most beautiful promise ring that I have ever seen in my life. He then got down on one knee and promised me that as long as we both lived that he would love and protect me and that he would be my boyfriend until death does us part. It was kinda like marriage but not really.

I was so overwhelmed I just held out my hand or him to put the ring on and he did with the applause of everyone in the room. Then he pulled me into the best first kiss I have ever experienced in my life, I just had to kiss him back as soon as I got the chance to. "I love you so much Matt," I tell him, and he at me. "I love you too Danny, always have done and always will do," he tells me.

 _ **Happy new year people!**_

 _ **I hope you enjoyed this one shot, like I said I have never done this before so don't go too harsh on me please.**_

10 Page


	67. Adoption JD x J3T

Adoption JD x J3T

 _ **Hey guys, just letting you know that is one shot is an AU and I am age bending three of the guys which is a bit similar to when I made the We are Family one shots. However, unlike those one shots Matt isn't going to be part of this one because that's just how the plan formed but there are plenty of one shots around with him in it.**_

 _ **The ages of the "children" at the start will be as follows:**_

 _ **Jordon: Seven years old**_

 _ **Dylan: Six years old**_

 _ **Danny: Seven months old**_

 _ **George: Dada**_

 _ **Jorel: Papa**_

 _ **Jorel p.o.v**_

This is the day that we have been waiting for, it's Danny's gotcha day. We have been waiting for this day for months now and it's finally here. We have been wanting another baby since Dylan turned five and we realised we won't be having a little toddler running around the house. We have been planning and going through the adoption process for a year now. Now all that waiting will pay off, we will be adopting out little boy today and we are going to be bringing him home and trying to start getting him settled before our older boys get home. It's best to try to and get our little baby settled while everything is quiet. We are adopting a seven-month-old baby boy called Daniel, but we are going to call him Danny since that's what his foster mom calls him.

We had little gifts prepared as a thank you and just out of politeness because they are the ones giving us this cute little boy that we can love and cherish forever. We're currently driving to the orphanage where we will be picking up Danny since we just dropped the boys off to school and I am excited, and I could tell my husband George is equally as excited as I am. "Can't wait for Danny to be in our arms soon," He tells me, and I smile at him. I can't wait to see how Dylan will react to being a big brother and how much Jordon will help now he is old enough to help with some of the daily tasks we will do with the baby. He was only one when Dylan was born through surrogacy just like he was and now they are six and seven.

"We can hold him soon enough, it might be a rough transition, but we will do just fine because we have the best helpers who will be so excited to meet him this afternoon when they get home from school," I tell him as we are making our way to our ten o'clock appointment. We have a little bag of baby clothes because our case worker has told us that we should change him as soon as we can and check for anything like lice and bed bugs, so we have to was his outfit when we get back home which isn't bad for us, Danny has to get used to us changing him as well. We are going to spend as much time as possible bonding with him and getting him used to us because we will be his parents for the rest of his life.

We make it to the orphanage with five minutes to spare so we made sure that we have everything ready for our first journey we will be doing to get our baby home. I held George's hand tightly in mine as we walked in feeling happy for what is about to happen. The lady looked so happy to see us walking in and then we signed in to make sure that they knew we had arrived. The receptionist says she was happy to see a gay couple walk in happy about the adoption that is about to take place. George has the little changing bag and we have our car seat, so we can change the buddy before we put him in the car seat, so we can take him home. I am so excited to meet mine and George's little baby. Then we got called in.

We had a chat and filled out some paperwork just to confirm that the little boy waiting for us in another room will be ours and our responsibility until he is 18 and thereafter. Then she said she was going to bring us our little baby, she did warn us that he was going to be fussy because he has always been fussy for the four months he has been living with them. Danny is hopefully going to settle with us over the next few weeks. "Hey Danny, these are your daddies," the case worker says and the little seven-month-old was in her arms with his little fist in his mouth and tears in his little brown eyes. She passed Danny over to me and I thought he was going to cry straight away. "Hey baby bear, we are going to love you so much," I tell him, and George rubs Danny's little cheek.

"You are going to be so spoiled little baby boy," George says, and we managed to get a little smile out our new baby. It's going to be a tough time getting him to adjust to having two older brothers who will be giving him attention all the time. The case worker looked so happy to see Danny bonding with us straight away. We didn't get much else other than a smile out of Danny, but he just met us and now we are going to take him away from all the people he knows. "I'll come and check on him next week once he has settled to see how he does. I'm sure he will be absolutely fine," the caseworker tells us, and I smile.

Now we get to change our baby into his going home outfit, well I am going to change Danny while George gives the caseworker our gifts for everyone. Danny was happy to be changed and I changed his diaper too. I tickled his sides and I got a little laugh from our baby. George came in just as I got him laughing and he smiled. Once Danny was dressed he squirmed a bit and I just picked him up and held him close to me and started bouncing him a little bit. He was getting fussy and probably sleepy too because we probably have disturbed his nap time. I held him close enough to me, so he could hear my heart beat calmly and it calmed him down. He wasn't squirming as much, and I think he was getting used to being held by me now which is good.

I put him in his car seat and rocked it a little bit. I saw his little brown eyes stare right into mine and I think it was that moment where I felt like he IS OUR son and it's like we've been there since the moment he was born even though we haven't. I never thought my heart could have grown any more with the two we already have but now my heart has grown and accepted Danny straight away. "I love you baby boy," I tell him, and we wave to the caseworker as we leave. The caseworker had tears in her eyes as he waved back to Danny. We all know it is going to be emotional because she has grown a bond with Danny over the last four months and now we are taking him away. We are going to raise him in a loving home.

I put the car seat into the car and Danny was still happy which was amazing. He's adjusting so well to being with us already which might make the transition into our household a bit easier. I have to explain to Jordon and Dylan when they come home that Danny might cry a lot, but he will be okay. He's not used to being in a house. He managed to fall asleep in the car as we drove to the store to get some last-minute things like bottles, formula and baby food since Danny is starting to eat solids and they have him on baby food and haven't started baby led weaning with him. Maybe when he is more adjusted then we can try it. For now, we can take him around the store and have everyone coo and him and quite happily say that he is ours.

"I can't believe he is ours now Jorel. I am going to take a while to get used to saying that. He is so adorable I can't wait for my first cuddle with him when we get home," George tells me, and I smile at my husband. I kinda felt bad that I had the first cuddle, but then I realised because he is ours we get all the cuddles we want and when we want them. "I'm going to take a while to get used to it too, but he is ours and we can cuddle him all we want," I tell him. Danny was cooing to himself in the car seat and I was sure he could see himself in the mirror that we had to check on him with. "Say hi Danny," I tell our seven-month-old who just waved at himself in the mirror. He only just started babbling so we aren't expecting him to say any words.

I let George take him out of the car seat and carry him into the store and around the store, so he could get his snuggle time with his dada for the first time. "We are going to get you some toys and some bottles bear," George says, and he bounced Danny which earned him a giggle. We are going to see what toys he gravitates towards and get those, so we know he will get the most use out of them. I don't see the point in buying my baby toys that he wasn't going to play with. I was glad that he was happy, and he didn't seem too upset to be away from the careers at this point. Maybe tonight when he goes to sleep then the tears will come. He was amazed at all the toys that were in the baby section and I chuckled,

He is going to be one spoiled boy when our families know that he has arrived. My mom and dad and George's mom and dad know Danny was arriving in our family this week, but they didn't know what day this week we were getting our bundle of adorableness. I am going to keep it a secret until this time next week so then we can try and get Danny adjusted to our routine before we get bombarded with family visiting which Danny will not be used to and it will be hard for him, but he will get used to it as we are getting used to the changes in our family life. We are no longer a family of 3, we are now officially a family of 4 and we will be a family of 4 until our boys are all grown up or we adopt another child.

So many people were fussing over Danny while we walked around the store before we let him choose a couple of toys to play with when we get home. He wasn't sure what to think of the attention at first and he whined and hid in George's shirt but with the older people he would at least give them a smile. I am not going to force him to interact with strangers and it is kinda good that he has that stranger danger awareness. Obviously, it is a skill he will continue to develop as he grows older, but right now it isn't much of an issue. I laughed as George held Danny and the little baby reached out for a panda plush he saw and nearly fell out of George's arms and George's surprise. He was more prepared when Danny reached for the lion plush though. We got a couple of toys for babies that are six months plus just, so he has age appropriate stuff.

Now we get to take him home and I think he'll go down for his afternoon nap now. He had his lunch before we left the orphanage and before he was handed to us. He was getting tired as I held him when we were at the check out and he kept yawning while he was in my arms. I took it as a good sign because he feels safe enough with us to fall asleep. I shifted him in my arms, so he was lying down in my arms and I rocked him a little bit to see if I can help him fall asleep and take his nap. George kept look at my while I was at the end of the checkout. The cashier was interesting in our little winks and how cheesy we are with each other. We didn't really want to say Danny was adopted so we just said he is our baby and it kept the questions down.

By the time we got home Danny was fast asleep in the car seat, so we decided to take the car seat inside and try and transfer him to his pack and play a little later but for now sleeping in the car seat is fine. We are going to hold him in our arms later and take plenty of pictures, so that we can share it with our families next week. I can't wait until the boys come home and they can finally meet their baby brother. It's going to be a magical moment and I am going to film every minute of their first meeting. Well it's going to be filmed from when they walk through the door and they see him. I am going to love it.

 _ **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ a few hours later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

Jordon and Dylan are now home, and we can finally let them meet their baby brother for the first time. Danny's been playing with me while George went to go and get our boys and let them know we have our bundle of joy. Danny has been opening up to me brilliantly now and he's been babbling to me quite happily. "Your new brothers are coming home soon Danny," I tell, the seven-month-old who was more interested in the lion plush he just threw across the room. He'll be more interested when there are two louder voices he has never heard before entering the house. I watched as Danny crawled over to the lion plush and then he threw it away from himself again which made me surprised. I wasn't expecting him to have reached this milestone by now, usually they have some delays and his background isn't good.

Danny crawled over to me since he threw the lion to be right close to me. I lifted him up and after I clapped to show him I was happy with him crawling. He was so happy, and he had a big smile on his face. I tickled him, and he laughed so much, it made my heart swell with happiness. He's going to fit in so well with this family. I heard Dylan first and then I heard Jordon shortly after. Danny was a little nervous, but we are going to guide him through this and he is going to settle in well. "Guys, calm it down a little bit. Danny's not used to being in a house like this," I hear George say and I smile when I hear the boys say sorry. I held Danny in my arms while I wait for his brothers to walk into the room.

Jordon was the first one to come and see Danny, he was curious and excited to meet his baby brother and I had set Danny down on the floor, so we can film him meeting his big brother for the first time. "Hi Danny, I'm your big brother," Jordon says, speaking quieter than I have heard him in a long time. Danny looked at Jordon and smiled at his big brother. I watched as Jordon picked Danny up in his arms and Danny snuggled up to his older brother straight away. "Aww are you getting nice cuddles Danny?" I ask my baby and he looks and me with a smile. This meeting is so precious, I was so happy that Jordon was willing to be gentle with Danny straight away. Then Jordon kissed Danny on the cheek. "Aw kisses," George says when he walks in with Dylan.

I am expecting Dylan to be a little jealous of Danny. Even though we have prepared both boys for Danny's arrival since we were told that we could adopt him about a month and a half ago. I don't think it has really hit Dylan that he isn't the baby of the family anymore and there is another little guy who we will love just as much as we love Dylan and Jordon. "Dylan, do you want to meet Danny and give him a cuddle?" I ask, Dylan fully expecting him to say no and get upset but he sat right close to me and I watched as Jordon walked over with Danny in his arms which was a little struggle. George took over filming and I reassured Dylan that it was okay, and we still love him just as much. Danny sat on the floor in between Jordon and Dylan.

Then he crawled over to Dylan and put his hand on Dylan's leg and looked up to him. I think I could see it in Dylan's eye when he realised this little baby who has only been in the house for a few hours already loves him and already idolises him. "He loves you Dylan," Jordon says, and Dylan picked Danny up and put him on his lap. My six-year-old was getting along with my seven-month-old and it was so cute. "I love you too Danny," Dylan says, and he kisses the top of Danny's head. "Aw, I am so proud of the both of you," I tell my boys, and George stops filming so we can soak up the love of having all three of our boys together. Then Dylan and Jordon kissed their little brother at the same time. He was surprised by it, but he didn't cry. "Aww Danny, you're going to be spoiled with love," I tell him.

 _ **Five years later ~ Danny Five years old ~ Jordon 12 years old ~ Dylan 11 years old~**_

 _ **Jorel p.o.v**_

George and I take all the time we have in the morning as couple time while our three sons sleep on. They all have school today, but they are not morning boys which is good for us. I like going around and waking them up. Danny likes being cuddled in the morning and carried and because he is a little on the small side for his age I can still carry him. I kissed George on the lips and he kissed me back. We cuddled for at least an hour before we realised that we need to get up and get the boys up. We went to the older two boys first and woke them up which was quite easy. George went to make the three of them breakfast and I went to go and wake up Danny. Something wasn't quite right when I went to wake Danny up this morning. He was quite warm, and it took me a little longer than usual to wake him up.

When he did wake up, I brushed his hair out of his face and held him just like I usually did. "Did you sleep good buddy?" I ask him, hoping I can find out if he is sick or not now. "Yeah, I slept good papa," he tells me, he rests his head on my shoulder and I rubbed his back. "Are you feeling okay bud? You feel very warm," I ask him, his hair was a bit damp as well so before we go down for breakfast I take him into the bathroom to cool him off a little bit. I know Jordon and Dylan had a stomach bug last week, maybe that's what Danny is getting. "I'm okay papa, I don't feel any different," he tells me, but he enjoyed the little sponge bath I gave him. I carry him down for breakfast and I check his temperature and it seems fine for now.

"Are you okay Jorel?" George asks me, while we watch the boys eat their breakfast. Danny was picking at his a little bit. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just worried for Danny a little. He was warm this morning, but he says he's feeling okay. I just think he's coming down with what the older two had," I tell George, and he wraps his arms around my waist. I watch Danny start eating his breakfast a bit more, he wasn't picking at it as much. "He'll be okay, if he gets the stomach bug then we will look after him and help him get better. I'm sure the boys will help too like Danny did," George tells me, and it did make me feel better. I don't know why I am so worried about Danny getting sick, he's been sick before and it's been fine. We'll get all three boys dressed and take them to school since Danny seems to be fine now.

Well, Jordon and Dylan get dressed themselves and I help Danny since he still struggles with the buttons on tops and jeans. He looks a little on the pale side, but he keeps telling me right now that he feels okay, and he doesn't feel icky anywhere. I decide to take a towel with me and cover him with the towel while he is in his car seat just in case he does get sick. I put Danny in his seat and after I buckled him in I covered him with the towel. He does have a tendency to get car sick as well, but we have him on medication for this. He wasn't sick on the car journey, but he did look paler when we got to school. I asked him again to see if he would tell me if he felt sick or not. He told me that he was feeling okay.

Then I got home and just started on the housework with George, we decided to clean the house and get rid of all the germs that might be lurking around. It was shorty after 11 am when the school phoned. Danny had been sick, and they are sending him home. The nurse told me he was quite upset over it and I knew that he would be. I told her that I would be there as soon as I could and that he has been upset when he gets sick before, I think it's part of his personality. I grabbed the bowl from the kitchen and told George I was going to pick our youngest up because he was sick. I should have kept him off school, but I just didn't know at the time he was going to be sick so soon. I drive to the school as quickly as I can, so I can comfort my son.

The receptionist guided me in the direction of the nurse's office. I could hear the nurse trying to tell Danny it was okay to get sick and I was going to be there any minute to come and take of him. I knocked on the door and she greeted me. She wasn't phased by how upset Danny was and told me that it has happened before with plenty of other children. I went and set next to him on the bed he was curled up on and rubbed his back. "It's going to be okay buddy. Dada and I are going to make you all better," I tell him, then I carefully lift him up and the nurse hands me a sick bowl. I carried him to the car and buckled him in and then covered him with the towel and handed him the sick bowl I had brought with me.

"I don't feel good papa," he tells me, and I just rubbed his cheek and kissed his forehead. "I know buddy, you're going to be resting with me and dada on the couch when we get home," I tell him and then I hop into the front seat to take my poorly boy home. He fell asleep about five minutes into the drive home, so I called George to let him know what is going on. "Hey babe," George says, when he picks up the phone. "Hey baby, Danny's got the stomach bug," I tell him, I looked in the mirror to see our five-year-old is fast asleep. "Aw no, how is he now?" George asks me, Danny's usually quiet in the car anyway so it wasn't worrying that he was quiet. "He's fallen asleep now, but he was so upset when I picked him up," I tell George, I was about ten minutes away from the house now which is good. I can't wait to get him home.

"Aw, well soon you will be home, and Danny get rest on the couch cuddling us and then maybe Jordon and Dylan when they get home," George tells me, it sounded a bit like I had heard this before, but that was because I told Danny almost the exact same thing about fifteen minutes ago. I only didn't say that Jordon and Dylan would be cuddling him. It's up to the boys if they cuddle their brother, but since all three of them are pretty close then I can see it happening later. "Yeah, I told him almost the exact same thing when I put him in the car. I am glad that he has managed to fall asleep though, he needs the rest," I tell George, and I could hear him agree with me. "Yeah, I bet being sick has worn him out, so he will sleep," George tells me.

Then I ended the call because I was so close to the house I didn't see the point in staying on the phone now. When I pull into the driveway George walks out of the door and unbuckles Danny from his car seat and carries him in the house and to the sofa while I carried Danny's school bag in and I went to go and sort that out while George gets Danny comfortable on the sofa which he probably has mostly set up while I was picking Danny up from school. All we need really is the pillows and a light blanket since Danny probably has a fever and that will need bringing down. I walked into the living room and saw George place a flannel on Danny's forehead and the five-year-old has managed to sleep through the transfer from car to couch.

"Poor baby, I haven't checked his temperature yet but I know it's high just based on when I touched his forehead," George says and I get up to get the thermometer to check his temperature, even though there isn't much we can do other than use the flannel until he wakes up and then try and give him child Tylenol to bring the fever down and ease the pain. "Here you go George, it might be worth getting those Pedialyte popsicles when you go and pick up the children from school. If we can't get him to eat toast then he can at least try and keep them down," I tell George, I know we bought some popsicles when the older boys were sick, but I think we did use them all with the boys because they both got quite sick.

"Yeah, they worked a treat with Jord and Dylan so maybe they could work well with Dan too," George says, and we just watch our little son sleep for a few minutes. I want Danny to rest as much as possible and I'll try and get him to eat a popsicle or something later just to keep him hydrated while he's going to be quite ill if it is the same stomach bug his brothers got just a week ago. I get up to get a little bottle that he can try have a little bit of water in since he isn't comfortable with proper cups just yet. When he wakes up in a little while I will get him to try some water and give him the Tylenol but that will be when he wakes up. I am not really expecting him to keep it down at first but maybe if he is only just getting the sickness that Dylan and Jordon have then he might be able to keep it down for a little while.

Danny woke up when George left for the shops about an hour after I brought Danny home at about half eleven. It's now half twelve and the boys will be getting out of school in three hours' time which is good for us and I hope they will behave when they get home. Well they usually do, but they have their moments when they go a little loopy. "Hey Danny, how are you feeling buddy?" I ask him, and he just pouted at me. "I don't feel good," he tells me. I sit next to him and take the flannel off and brush the hair out of his face. Then I tried him to sip of water and see in the next five minutes if he can keep it down or not. I waited five minutes and he managed to keep it down, so I gave him the Tylenol and a little more water.

Then we cuddled up on the sofa while we waited for George to get back from his quick shopping trip to get some emergency supplies for our poorly little bear. He was happy to cuddle up to me and I think it comforted him to have his papa cuddle with him while he watches his cartoons on the tele. I had a little blanket on the back of the sofa which I pulled down so that I could cover him with it when he falls asleep again. He had a couple more sips of the water as well which made me happy because I was feeling a bit calmer about him being ill. "Don't worry Danny, you'll feel better in a few days buddy," I tell him. I know he is worried when gets sick, but we are always here to help look after him and make him all better.

"Hey Jorel, I'm home," George says, when it is one o'clock and Danny was dozing off in my lap. He has kept some more water down and I am hoping that one time is a one off, but I don't think it is going to be the last time he throws up today. "Hey George," I tell him, and Danny woke up and looked at George with a little smile. "Hey Danny, how are you feeling now buddy?" George asks, our little one was quite comfy with me. "I feel icky, I don't like it," he tells George, and he had a little pout. George rubbed his cheek. "I know buddy, you'll feel better soon I promise," George tells Danny, then he goes to the kitchen to put the shopping away and to put the popsicles in the freezer, so we can give Danny one if he continues keeping the water down.

"He's managed to keep some water down so far," I tell George when he walks back in and sits next to me. Danny decided he wanted to sit in between us and we let him. I had the sick bowl within grabbing distance just in case. I needed it about ten minutes later when Danny told us he needed to be sick and a minute later he was. The poor buddy started crying after and George picked him up to settle him while I cleaned out the bowl. "It's okay Danny, it's okay, shh," I hear George tell Danny to calm him down. I felt so bad, Danny has a little bit of separation anxiety to both me and George, but it is a little worse with me than it is with George and because he is sick then he will want us both more. I brought the bowl back and I watched Danny cling onto George while he cries.

"It's okay Danny bear, you're going to feel better soon I promise baby," I tell him, and I hug him while George is holding him. He soon calmed down and we sat back down on the couch and I was hoping he would go back to sleep and he could take a nap and feel a little better. "I'll still pick up the others in a little while Jorel. I think Danny needs his papa a little more than he needs his dada right now," George tells me, Danny made a noise to say he disagreed with him. "I think Danny needs both of us right now, but I know at one point the older boys need to be picked up from school, I didn't arrange for the bus when I picked Danny up," I tell George, being honest. I could have arranged them to get the school bus, but I was more concerned about getting my sick child home.

"It's okay Jorel, I will arrange for them to get the bus tomorrow because we know that Danny is going to have tomorrow off school anyway. He can get plenty of snuggles of me later if he wants to," George says and Danny nods at George, but at the same time his eyes were starting to close on their own because of how tired he was getting. He was trying to watch his cartoons but at the same time I was watching as his eyes were just drooping down and then he would snap back up as he wakes himself up. "It's okay buddy, you can go to sleep if you want to," I tell our son and then a few minutes later he dozes off in between us. George passed him over to me when he had to leave so he would be in time to pick the older boys up and arrange bus transport for tomorrow.

While he was out getting the boys, Danny just slept the afternoon away in my arms. I had to lift him up at one point to get myself a drink and he was quite peaceful and content just sleeping. I hope he can sleep for long enough so that we could try again with water and maybe a popsicle just so that he can stay hydrated, the last thing I need for my little dude is for him to end up in the hospital because he is dehydrated. We nearly had to do it with Jordon but he's old enough to understand why that is happening, at this point Danny isn't quite at that stage where he would understand why a doctor would put a needle in him and put him on a drip. He would just get upset and that would break my heart.

When the boys got home they were very quiet and Jordon sat with me and put his hand on Danny's back. He is worried about his little brother and I could tell. "He'll be okay Jord, he just has that stomach bug that you and Dylan had last week. He's not feeling good, so he's probably going to be sleeping a lot," I tell Jordon and then I needed the bathroom and I decided to see if Danny would stay sleeping if Jordon holds him. If Danny wakes up and gets fussy then I told Jordon to put him down on the couch and see if he will fall asleep again. I went to the bathroom and came back, and Danny and Jordon were fast asleep together on the couch. I am so glad that Danny is so close to his brothers and he can't remember the horrible past that he had because he was too young to remember.

George and I have to deal with the information of Danny's past for the rest of our lives. I am so glad we are able to raise him now and give him a secure house to grow up in and we where never going to hurt him like his birth parents did. I would never want anyone to have the brief upbringing that Danny had. I walk into the kitchen, leaving the two boys to sleep and find our other son Dylan who likes to do his homework as soon as he gets home so it is over and done with. "Both Dan and Jord are asleep on the couch," I tell George, Danny was just about asleep when George left to pick the boys up from school. "Aw, I think Danny will apricate waking up with his brother keeping him company," George says.

I hug Dylan and George explained to Dylan why Danny came home so early and why Danny is sleeping so much during the day. I think Jordon has some sleep issues he doesn't want to talk about with us just yet. Dylan was a little upset because he doesn't like Danny getting sick, but I hugged him and told him that we could all help look after Danny the way that he looked after them when they got sick not too long ago. I cooked dinner for the two healthy boys and for George and I. Maybe when I give the older boys dinner we can try Danny with a popsicle. I'm hoping he can keep it down for long enough to stay hydrated while he gets better. I didn't want to wake the boys up when it was dinner time, but I had to.

When we woke up the next morning, Danny was still ill, but I walk into his room to wake him up and he was cuddled in between Jordon and Dylan and they were all fast-asleep holding onto each other. "Our boys are so precious," George tells me, and he wraps his arms around my waist as we watch our gorgeous sons sleep. "Yeah, they are. I am so glad we adopted Danny," I tell George and we kissed each other on the lips. I'm so happy with our little family, I couldn't imagine us having any more or any less children. Our little family became complete when Danny entered our home. "So am I Jorel. Our little family is perfect," George tells me. I enjoy just being in his arms and watching our littlest loves sleep the morning away.

 _ **And that is the end of another one shot! I hope you enjoyed it. I do believe this is my first one shot with the JD and J3T pairing.**_

9 | Page


	68. I'm a survivor DM x J3T

I'm a survivor DM x J3T

 **Trigger warning**

 **This is different to most of the one shots that I have done before so please be kind when you leave a comment.**

 **#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#**

 **George p.o.v**

"Danny stay with me please," I beg, my husband hasn't been feeling well for a while now, but I thought a couple of days ago he was starting to get better. Then I quickly changed my mind when he collapsed in the kitchen. I immediately knew something wasn't right so I called the paramedics and they took him away. They let me go in the ambulance with him but after that they told me to wait until the doctor called me in. They said they had a lot of tests to run to try and figure out what is wrong with him and it's going to take a while. I want to be with him and support him, but I can't and it's stressing me out. He's going to panic so much when he wakes up and they are running tests on him and I'm nowhere to be seen.

Then a doctor came out and the paramedic pointed him in my direction. He walked over with a clipboard. "I understand that Daniel Murgan is your husband?" he asks me and I nod, for a moment I lost all ability to speak. "I understand this is a worrying time for you, but I can assure you that we will do all that we can to find out what is wrong with your husband and make him better again," the doctor tells me, then he asks me general questions on what I have noticed about my husband's general health leading up to today's mystery collapse. I tried to be as honest as I can. He said that it was alright that I was worried about him consider Danny has been ill for over a month now and we had no idea what was causing it.

Jorel knows that Danny has been and so do the others because it has had an effect on our rehearsals for the upcoming tour. Danny would start off and he would be full of energy but he wouldn't be able to continue after lunch and he would end up falling asleep on the stage for an hour or two. I decide to call Jorel to let him know what's going on since he was with the others today and we were supposed to be going in a little while because I had told them that Danny was feeling better, well at the time I told them he was genuinely feeling better but I can't say he is now. He picked up after two rings like he was expecting me to call him or something.

 **J:** You know, we would have accepted if you told us Danny is still ill.

 **Me:** He was fine until about twenty minutes ago, honestly. He had perked up to his usual self and he had more energy than before.

 **J:** What happened then, you should have been here like ten minutes ago.

 **Me:** I don't know, he suddenly went pale when we were talking in the kitchen and then all of a sudden he collapsed onto the floor and I had to call 911. I am scared I'm going to lose him Jorel.

 **J:** I know and I am sorry if I sound snappy, we just want to know what's wrong with him as much as you do.

 **Me:** It's okay Jorel, I know we are all frustrated at this point. He's annoyed that he's been so ill and the doctors haven't been able to give him an answer that he needs. They won't let me see him yet either, they are still doing tests on him.

 **J:** Aw George, want me to come up and stay with you two? Hopefully now if they do a full head to toe check on Danny they will find what's wrong.

 **Me:** If you wouldn't mind Jay, I feel like if they do tell me what's wrong then it's going to be something major.

 **J:** I'll be on my way in a minute. The others say they'll come over when we know more. We will all get through this together.

 **Me:** Thank you Jorel. I hope we can figure out what's wrong. I'll see you in a bit.

 **J:** Yeah, one way or another we will find out. See you in a little bit.

Once the phone call is done I nervously flip my phone around by balancing it on my leg and then run my fingers down to the bottom of the phone before flipping it over to the other side and repeating until Jorel comes. The doctor came back and told me they sedated Danny while they were continuing to do some tests and scans on him. I mentioned Jorel was coming and Danny gets stressed in these scenarios on his own so since I can't be there until the tests are done they are making him sleep until they can reunite me with him. I have noticed that Danny has been losing a lot of weight without even trying which worries me. He also doesn't even eat much in the first place anymore.

He's been tired and at one point I decided to carry him around for the day because he was so weak he could barely hold his head up. His stomach was a bit swollen so at first, I thought he had eaten more than normal but after I observed him for a little while I knew he was actually barely eating. Jorel arrives and we hug, Danny's still being tested on so it's going to be a little bit of a wait. "Have you seen him yet?" Jorel asks, even though he probably knows it's not been long since we talked, and I did tell him that I haven't been able to see him yet. "Not yet, I explained more of his symptoms to the doctor and he looked concerned and said they were going to have more tests done. I think it's something really bad," I tell Jorel.

"Why, how's he been? I know he's been more tired than usual," Jorel asks me. I think about it for a moment, they would have been more frustrated because they haven't seen the symptoms that I have with Danny. "He's been really weak a lot of the time, he's lost a bit of weight all though I am not sure how much and he barely eats anything lately because he feels so nauseous all the time." I tell him, that bit of information was enough to make him more concerned. "That is bad, did you convince him to go the doctor at all before now?" he asks me, and I nodded. "We went Friday, the doctor just told us it was nothing and sent us away even though Danny was desperate to feel better than he has been doing," I tell Jorel.

I would have punched that doctor if Danny wasn't there and needed my support and care. I was just angry that we weren't being listened to. We wanted the doctor to just listen to us and not dismiss our claim outright. If he listened to us, then Danny wouldn't be in the emergency department. "I think you need to change who your primary care doctor is after this is all over. Danny should have been listened to first time with these symptoms," Jorel says, and then we make ourselves comfortable on the chairs and wait for the doctors to finish their testing. It was another hour before the doctor came out to tell us anything else. I saw from the look on his face that it wasn't going to be good news. He came up to us and we both stood up before he led us into the family room.

"So, we have most of the test results back and I think at this point we do have a pretty solid reason as to why Danny collapsed earlier today. The scans around his abdomen area has revealed there is a tumour on his liver, we have reasons to believe that it is cancer, but we are still waiting on his biopsy results," he tells us, something in the back of my mind told me I had suspected him to have cancer based on those symptoms but now that it might be confirmed it worries me. "How bad is that going to be?" Jorel asks, asking the one question I can't bring myself to ask. "Based on the size of the tumour, we plan to start a course of chemo and then once the tumour has shrunk down a little bit we should be able to remove it," the doctor says.

"I think Danny would accept that plan. Will we be able to see him now?" I ask, I just want to comfort my baby and make sure he is okay before we tell him the bad news. "Yes, we are bringing him around now and you should be able to see him now," he tells me and then shows us where in the emergency department Danny is currently in. He mentioned that he was going to move Danny up to a ward once he has woken up until tomorrow morning so that he can get the biopsy results in. He told us not to tell Danny our suspicions, so we don't worry him as we can't say for definite at this point in time whether or not Danny does have cancer. "Danny's husband and best friend are here," the doctor says to the nurse who is monitoring Danny's condition while he wakes up.

"Okay, we're just focusing on bringing him round from the sedatives at the moment. I think if it all goes to plan he should be opening his eyes for the first time in the next five or ten minutes," she says, and it made me think of Danny's ex Reese, she is always this caring with her patients and when Danny gets sick. We can talk to her and we are still close to each other which is nice. I need to let her know what is going on with Danny when we know more so we can figure out the custody while Danny goes through treatment. We know he's going to get worse before he gets better and it's going to be hard to explain all of this to their six-year-old. I take Danny's hand and I hold it, hoping he can recognise that it's my hand holding his as he becomes more aware of what's going on around him.

Jorel is in the middle of updating the other on the little information we have on what's wrong with my husband. We are all worried, but at the same time once we know what's wrong we can easily sort things out. The nurse was right, Danny started waking up about five minutes after we were allowed to see him. He knew I was there because I felt him starting to weakly squeeze my hand back. "I'm here Danny. Don't worry baby," I tell him and I think it made him feel more at ease with himself and what's going on around him. Jorel was playing with Danny's hair to help keep him calm. I was suspecting he might be worried because he doesn't remember much from this morning. "George?" Danny asks, he was struggling to talk but he just had his ventilator tube removed.

"I'm here Danny, Jorel's here too. Don't worry baby I will never leave you," I tell my husband and I felt him squeeze my hand a little bit tighter. "What happened?" All I can remember is being in the kitchen," Danny asks when he feels a little bit brighter. He's been awake for a few minutes. "You passed out in the kitchen, the doctors are now looking into why you've been so ill for over a month now and we don't know why," I tell him, I felt bad for keeping the information about the possibility of him having liver cancer hidden but right now I just want him to chill out and to relax with Jorel and I being here to comfort him when he needs it. When he does find out if it is denied or confirmed. "I don't like that it has taken this long for them to take me seriously," Danny says, and I couldn't agree with him more.

"I would have kicked off the last time we were there if I wasn't so worried about you buddy. It is ridiculous that it's been nearly two months since you first got ill, and we kept going back to the doctors and they kept trying to sweep it under the carpet," I tell him, feeling like I could be honest with Danny about this. It's as close as I can get to talking about the situation with him at the moment. "We'll all help you get better though Danny, maybe today we can finally find out what's wrong," Jorel says and I felt so glad he was here to support the two of us. Danny sort of finally realised that I wasn't lying when I said that Jorel had come to visit him in the hospital. "We still don't know?" Danny asks, then I saw a green tint to his cheeks and Jorel grabbed the bowl right on time. I hate how ill my baby is and I can't do anything to make him feel any better.

"Yeah, they have done a lot of testing and not all of the results have come in yet baby. Soon though," I tell him. I feel so nervous to tell him if he has cancer or not, he's going to be so devastated as he rightly should. Then he is going to get even more upset and say that he's going to ruin our career when in reality he will be on chemo for 8 weeks and then they would take the affected part of the liver away and he would be cured. That's if the doctors confirm that the tumour he has is cancer. It might be benign, and he might still need that treatment route. I'm praying so much that it is benign and that my poor bear doesn't have cancer. Now we just have to wait for the doctor to come back and give us the news.

We are going to be taken to a ward soon, they want to keep him in overnight just because he has been having these symptoms for almost two months and he collapsed so they want to keep an eye on him. The nurse left when Danny started talking so we could have a personal chat and we could keep him calm now that he was going to be alright. She came back in to check on how he is doing and Jorel told her that he has been sick once since he woke up which led to her carrying out a couple of checks and then saying they'd try some water with him later on when he hasn't been sick for a couple of hours and the doctor should be in soon and then we can know for sure what is wrong with my husband. I keep hold of Danny's hand because I can't hug Danny while he's in the bed and hooked up to all the wires and machines.

The doctor came in about an hour later and our worst fears were confirmed. The tumour that is on Danny's liver is cancerous and the doctor explained it all to Danny in a way that he was going to understand. When the doctor left to give Danny time to process that information and consider if he is definitely going for the treatment that they are offering him. He cried as soon as he got given a moment of peace and I decided to mentally say fuck it to all of the wires on my husband and hold him close, so he can cry on my shoulder and we can cuddle for the first time in a few hours. I was so scared when Danny collapsed and even now I am still scared but not as bad. "We'll get through this together Danny I promise," I tell him.

He sniffed in between his sobs and Jorel was rubbing his back to help me try and calm Danny down. It took a few minutes, but we eventually managed it and he was left exhausted. "Do you want to give the treatment a try Danny?" I ask him, the doctor has given him the pros and cons of the chemo and the surgery he will have in a couple of months' time to remove the portion of the liver that has been damaged. "Yeah, I wanna get better. I feel bad that those concerts we have next month will probably have to be cancelled though," he says. I'm glad he's accepted the treatment but I'm less happy with his upset over the couple of shows we have next month. "Don't worry Danny. Your health is more important than a few shows we can do when you're better," Jorel tells Danny.

I was so happy that Jorel is also supportive and more optimistic than I was expecting. He used the words "when you get better" instead of "if you get better" which to me shows that he was confident that my hubby is going be just fine in a few months' time. The treatment is going to be hard for us as a family, Theresa has to know so we can sort out custody with Scarlett while Danny's gone through treatment. Asia also has to know so for Ava because I have her on weekends like Danny has Scarlett and they both will have to find out that Danny is poorly and has to have eight weeks of hospital treatment then a big operation and they won't understand all of it but if they understand enough then that's fine by us.

The doctor came in and asked Danny about his decision with treatment and Danny told him that he was going to opt in for the treatment and I offered to be a potential organ donor if things don't work out the way we want them to since I am a match with Danny. "That's good, I'm sorry we have to give you that diagnosis, but we will make you better. I recommend you get some rest now as you will be staying in overnight," the doctor says and then he leaves after saying that he'd come and check on Danny later on. I saw the smallest smile on Danny's face. I have never heard a doctor say sorry that he had to tell someone they were really ill but that must be how that doctor rolls.

I let Danny cuddle up to me and I was rubbing his shoulder as he rests his head on mine. Once Danny has fallen asleep I am going to let the mothers of our children know the situation, so they can help us through this. "Just remember through this Danny, I love you," I tell him, and I kiss his cheek. He falls asleep not long after that and he told me that he will always love me back just before he fell asleep which was cute. He looked like he was a few hours ago, when I thought he was fine. "Management are postponing the concerts which haven't been announced yet so that we can get Danny better first," Jorel says and I smiled. I am glad they are here to support us as well as the band and our family while we go through this.

 _ **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 6 weeks later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

Danny has been on chemotherapy now for the last four weeks. We decided to start it two weeks after he got the diagnosis, so we can arrange family to come and help look after him and to let Asia and Theresa tell our daughters and arrange custody dates around the time we go to the hospital to have the treatment through IV with a port they placed in his chest. He was fine the first two times he has had it done now he gets so ill and so tired and his hair is now coming out in clumps which is making him so upset. He had the treatment done yesterday and he threw up so much when we got home last night. I've been looking after him and trying to get him to rest as much as I can. Theresa is bringing Scarlett over today to spend some time with Danny. __

He's peacefully sleeping on the couch with his blanket and his beanie on to hide the hair that is barely there now. I want to shave my head to support him, but I haven't had the chance yet and part of me was waiting for the moment when Danny loses all his hair. Jorel and the rest of the guys plan on shaving their heads for Danny too. He has no idea this is all going on though, we've been distracting him from the hair loss with other things like music lyrics. Scarlett knows some of the things that Danny is experiencing because she will see it eventually when he takes his beanie off that his blonde hair is falling out and how sick he has been. Theresa and Asia have been so supportive with it all. Theresa has even come over every week just to keep an eye on Danny, so I can sleep.

I have been sleeping alright, better than Danny most nights, but if he stays up most of the night being ill then I stay up too to look after him and then we both take naps throughout the day to keep us going. Theresa has always remained close with Danny even though they broke up a couple of years ago and I liked seeing their friendship and how her nurse side takes over with us. "Hello George, how's he been this time?" Theresa asks me when I let her in and we go to the kitchen, so she can have a drink. Scarlett's in school for now but I'll pick her up later. "He's been bad, spent all night throwing up so I managed to get him resting on the couch. I think this is the worst he has been since we started this whole thing," I tell her, and we look to the living room where Danny is sleeping.

"Poor Danny, has any more of his hair fallen out since you last showed me?" she asks me, I was surprised that Danny has lost hair in such big clumps, but it was the side effects of the chemotherapy like his nausea and throwing up has been. Once he is done with the treatment though, his hair will grow back, and he won't have these symptoms anymore. "Yeah, almost all of it now. It's started coming out in big clumps last night, especially when I tried to cool him down," I tell her, feeling like I could be honest. He's been so upset over losing his hair and it was breaking my heart to see it when he tries to get his hair out of his eyes and it just falls out and then he cries. "Poor Danny, have you been able to get any medication in him to help with the fever and the pain?" she asks me.

"No, he's been throwing it up again pretty much straight away and he's been too panicked for me to be able to use his port to give him any," I tell her, she is more confident in keeping Danny calm when giving him medicine so she will be able to help me make my poor hubby feel a bit more comfortable while he rests and he tries to get better. She preps the medicine into the needle and she prepare Danny's port while I play with his hair to keep him distracted while he sleeps in case he does wake up while she's trying to make him feel a little better while he goes through treatment. I wish more often than not that I am in his position and I have to go through the treatment and not him, but this is the way that it's gone.

Danny slept for another two hours before he woke up for the first time this morning. Theresa gave him some water through the port to help rehydrate him and hopefully now he has had some anti sickness medication he can actually drink some water and keep it down. "Hey Danny, how are you feeling now buddy?" I ask him, I sit next to him on the sofa and rub his cheek to make him happy since I can't touch his hair right now. "I feel a little bit better than last night, but still quite awful to be honest," he replies, and I take his hand in mine and he gives it a weak squeeze and I squeeze it back. I prefer to run my fingers through his hair, but he doesn't have a lot of it left now. It's so weird to feel the hedgehog hair that he has at parts of his head.

We might just shave all of his hair off tonight to make the loss easier on him. Theresa is making both of us lunch and Danny will have a little drink of water. I tried to tell her that I didn't need her to make my lunch for me, but she insisted because she wants to help us, and she thinks I need to rest too. Danny managed to keep the water down for a little bit and I had my lunch while he was resting. I finally got him to sit up even if it was only for five minutes and he was heavily supported by the cushions and the couch itself. Theresa sits on the other side of him and he smiled. I'm hoping now the medicine is working now and he's feeling a little bit better. I know he said that he felt a little bit better when he first woke up but that's just that temporary symptom easing.

He took a little afternoon nap and Theresa asked me if I would take him back to bed so he can have a comfier rest and she suggested that I snuggle up with him while he sleeps, and she would make sure that if I do want to pick Scarlett up later then she will make sure I am up on time. She basically just told me to go and take a nap with my husband and I chuckled at her before picking up the sleeping Danny in my arms and carried him up to our bedroom, so I could do exactly what the nurse orders. Danny seems so much more peaceful when he sleeps, which is a big difference to when he is awake, and he has to deal with the symptoms of the cancer. I think the worse part of it so far was when the hair loss started.

He woke up a little bit later than I did that morning and as he sat up there were big clumps of blonde hair on the pillow. He didn't notice at first, but he did when he went to brush his hair, so we could go out to Walmart to get some shopping done. He called for me and he sounded scared but for his sake I remained calm and I walked into the bathroom with Danny holding his hair in his hands and with tears in his eyes. I hugged him tightly and told him everything was going to be okay and that we were going to cover it up if he wanted to and it is all going to grow back when he gets better. That did make it a little easier on him but it's still hard to get used to. I let him borrow my snapbacks to make it a little easier on him and he likes wearing my beanies.

I get Danny settled into bed and I get changed out of my jeans into trackies, it's okay to not look to presentable if I am only going to the school gates and back. I don't think Danny will be feeling well enough to do the school run with me, but I will give him the option if he is awake when I have to leave in a few hours' time. I take the beanie off Danny's head just because he doesn't usually sleep with it on because then his head will be warm and that's not good for the fever he keeps getting. More blonde hair was stuck to the beanie and more fell out with the friction, but I cleaned it all up and left his hair alone, I don't think he is quite ready yet for all of his hair to be gone and for him to become bald. That might happen before his surgery once he is done with chemo. He gets a two week break from chemo before the surgery happens providing the tumour has shrunk enough.

I felt my heart was full that night, both Scarlett and Ava came over. Ava was having a sleepover but since Theresa practically is Danny's personal nurse Scarlett gets to stay the weekend with us. At one point it was the four of us snuggled up on the couch, the girls on the side of either of us. Danny kept his beanie off too and told Scarlett she could take the shaver and shave all his hair off which is a big step for him. I felt immensely proud of him that night, next it's my turn. Scarlett said she wanted to do it, but Danny wasn't comfortable with that, so we told her she could grow her hair really long and we could get it cut and donated to make wigs for little girls with the similar nasty illnesses that Danny has.

 _ **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ surgery day ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

Today is the day we have been waiting for, the day of Danny's surgery. Hopefully after today he will be cancer free and on the road to recovery and we can go back to doing what we used to do. I have enjoyed the last three months where we have had a break from the stresses of work but we all want to be back singing our hearts out on the stage. When we are able to do that it will mean that Danny has recovered from the cancer he has bravely been battling these last few months. He's had his two week break from the chemotherapy and even made it to one of Scarlett's school runs which made the little one very happy. He's starting to feel a bit better because he's not going through the chemo anymore.

I'm waiting in his hospital room in the ICU for the surgery to be over. They said because of the surgery that they are doing they will be keeping him under for the rest of today just so that he can rest, and they can monitor his liver functions and get his bilirubin levels up a little bit because the cancer has caused them to be a bit lower than they should be. They just want to make sure that he hasn't gone into liver failure because of the cancer and that there has been no damage done to his liver from the surgery he is currently having. We know the part of the liver they are taking away will grow back healthy and even if it doesn't then he can have half of mine. We decided not to let the girls come and see him tonight and they will see him in a couple of days' time when he is awake and hopefully on the road to feeling better.

He's been in surgery for a couple of hours now and the doctor came to speak to me and said they were done and they managed to remove all of the affected area and he is doing fine. They will be bringing him in in a minute, but they just wanted to do some post op checks in the recovery room. I said that was fine by me and I was happy to wait a little longer to see my hubby. I texted everyone the update and they were really happy. His mom was on her way and she told me I could go home and rest if I wanted. They had set up a bed for me in the room, so I told her I'd rather fall asleep when I know my hubby is in the room and he is going to be fine. She said that was okay, but she wants me to get some rest and look after myself as well.

I spent the rest of the day resting and holding Danny's hand and letting him know that I am here for him and he is so brave, and he is going to be just fine. While I have been sleeping his mom has been talking to him just so that he is comforted just in case the sedation he is under isn't as strong as the nurses told us it was. The nurse said they can bring him round tomorrow morning and then in a couple of days he should be able to go home and continue his recovery there with the support of me and our family and friends. Soon enough we can go back to touring and it will be like nothing ever happened. Well, we will explain to the fans if they ask why we suddenly dropped all our plans for shows during these last few months.

 _ **~1 month later~**_

We just finished an interview where Danny explained why we haven't been touring the last few months and I couldn't be prouder. He is a survivor. He is MY survivor!

 _ **And that is the end of another one shot. Leave nice reviews or suggestions below!**_

7 | Page


End file.
